Schatten der Wahl Teil 1
by pilarius
Summary: Die Malfoys haben ein Geheimnis, das mehr mit Harry zu tun hat, als ihm lieb sein kann... COMPLETE
1. SdWCh1: Der Anfang

_Disclaimer: Ich bin der Erfinder von allem hier, deswegen habe ich so viel Geld und Zeit, dass ich hier auf ffnet schreibe, um euch alle zu ärgern, während ihr auf den sechsten Band wartet. ... Ok, ok, das war gelogen. Mir gehört nichts, ich bin nicht JKR und ich schreibe nur zu meinem Vergnügen. Viel Spaß!_

_**Inhalt: Es geht um Harry und die Malfoys, mehr wird nicht verraten. **_

_A/N:  
_

_Ich muss gestehen, dass ich die deutschen Bücher nie gelesen habe. Ich habe einige Wörter nachgeschlagen, aber schließlich beschlossen, bei den englischen Bezeichnungen für Namen und Plätze zu bleiben, da ich nicht weiß, was alles geändert wurde. Hermione ist also weiterhin Hermione usw. Wenn das bei einigen Begriffen Probleme macht, versuche ich die Übersetzung herauszufinden und schreibe eine Fußnote, aber ich will nicht extra dafür die deutschen Bücher lesen, sorry. _

_Ich versuche, alle ein- bis zwei Wochen das nächste Kapitel ins Netz zu stellen._

_**Diese**** Geschichte wurde vor Erscheinen des sechsten Bands geschrieben. Alles was wir im sechsten Band erfahren, insbesondere über Snape, Voldemort und Blaise Zabini, ist hier nicht Fakt. Die Geschehnisse einer bestimmten Erinnerung haben nie stattgefunden.**_

_Genug Gerede, hier ist die Geschichte:_

o

Schatten der Wahl

o

1. Der Anfang

Es war früher Mittag. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, aber nur wenige ihrer Strahlen fielen zwischen unzähligen schiefen Dächern und Vorsprüngen hindurch auf den Boden der Morgulsgasse. Hier unten, wo die Bewohner dieses Ortes ihren Beschäftigungen nachgingen, war es dunkel wie in der schwärzesten Nacht. Schwach erleuchtete Straßenlaternen warfen ihr flackerndes Licht auf verhüllte Gestalten, die hastig in den Schatten verschwanden. Es war still. Eine fast unheimliche Stille, zerbrochen nur durch leises Zischen und Flüstern, dessen Ursprung sich nicht ausmachen ließ. Es war, als fürchteten die Sprecher mit lauteren Worten etwas aufzuwecken, was in der Dunkelheit zwischen den verfallenen Steinhäusern lauerte.

Plötzlich kam Unruhe auf. Eine dunkle Gestalt war zwischen den Häusern aufgetaucht. Es war sofort ersichtlich, dass dies ein Fremder war, jemand der nicht an diesen Ort gehörte. Der Besucher bemühte sich nicht, sich in den Schatten zu verstecken. Er bewegte sich mit arrogantem Selbstbewusstsein an den dunklen Hauseingängen und Seitengassen vorbei und schien sich nicht darum zu kümmern, was sich in den finsteren Kellerlöchern, die seinen Weg säumten, verbergen mochte. Die Kapuze seines dunklen Mantels war tief ins Gesicht gezogen und verbarg seine Züge vor den Blicken der anderen. Entweder bemerkte er das unwillige Raunen nicht, das ihm folgte, oder er ignorierte es.

„Nimm dich in Acht, Menssschling.", zischte ein Kobold, und griff mit klauengleichen Fingern nach seiner Robe.

Der Fremde wich ihm mit überraschender Gewandtheit aus und ging ohne ihn zu beachten weiter. Das Kichern von einigen Goblins und Halbelfen folgte ihm, zusammen mit abschätzenden Blicken gelber Wertieraugen und vielleicht dem eines älteren Vampirs. Nur selten fand ein Mensch seinen Weg in die dunklen Abgründe der Morgulsgasse, noch seltener fand er seinen Weg wieder hinaus.

Dieser jedoch hatte etwas an sich, was die Wertiere sich abwenden und die Vampire in den Schatten verschwinden ließ. Eine dunkle Aura, die Furcht in ihrem tiefsten Inneren wach rief und sie zurückweichen ließ, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, warum. Nur die weniger dunklen der Kreaturen waren ignorant genug, ihn mit ihrem Abscheu und Spott zu verfolgen, aber sie konnten wenig Schaden anrichten.

Der Fremde blieb an einer der dunklen Seitengassen stehen und hob den Kopf, so als lausche er auf etwas. Einige Minuten vergingen, dann beugte er sich etwas vor.

„Ich hoffe, es gibt einen guten Grund, mich hierher zu rufen, Darmal."

Seine Stimme war eisig, ohne jede Wärme. Ein Schatten löste sich aus der Gasse und graue Augen betrachteten den Besucher mit Herablassung.

„Du bist es, der etwas von uns will, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Beide ignorierten das Wispern um sie herum, als die anderen sich des Schatten bewusst wurden. Seine weißen Haare stachen deutlich von seiner dunklen Haut ab. Er hätte ein Mensch sein können, wären da nicht sein unnatürlich schlanker Körper, die zu hohen Wangenknochen und die spitz zulaufenden Ohren, unverwechselbare Merkmale der Elben. Spinnengleiche Finger nestelten an seiner Robe und zogen eine Pergamentrolle hervor.

„Ist es nicht dies, was du suchst?" Der Elbe klang herablassend. Seine Augen, deren Pupillen und Iris wirkten, als seien sie aus geschwärztem Quecksilber, waren nicht auf seinen Gesprächspartner gerichtet, sondern betrachteten die Gasse hinter ihm. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich dem Fremden als überlegen erachtete.

Eine beringte Hand schloss sich abrupt um die Pergamentrolle und riss sie Besitz ergreifend, fast gewalttätig aus der ausgestreckten Hand.

„Lange genug."

Der Elbe lächelte spöttisch und hielt die Hand auf. Ein Lederbeutel wurde abfällig hineingestoßen. Der Elbe öffnete ihn und sein Lächeln verstärkte sich.

„Fein. Ich hoffe, du wirst glücklich mit deinem Erwerb, MENSCHLING."

Das Lachen des Elben klang noch eine Weile nach, nachdem er in den Schatten verschwunden war. Der Fremde verharrte einen Augenblick, dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verließ den Ort mit wehendem Mantel.

o

Ein lautes Krachen ließ Narcissa zusammenzucken. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie das Schimmern blonder Haare vom Kopf der Treppe, das schnell wieder verschwand. Sowohl sie als auch Draco wussten es besser, als Lucius in die Quere zu kommen, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war. Er tobte nun schon seit Stunden. Sie hoffte nur, dass wenigstens einige Sachen in seinem Studierzimmer noch ganz waren. Vorsichtig trat sie zu der Tür und öffnete sie.

Sie traf auf ein Bild der Verheerung. Der Schreibtisch war umgeworfen und die Tintenfässer zerbrochen. Die Stühle waren zerschlagen und die Bücher aus den Regalen gefegt. Inmitten all dessen lehnte außer Atem ihr Ehemann. Selbst mit wirren Haaren und zerknitterter Kleidung gelang es ihm noch, aristokratisch auszusehen. Narcissa hätte es bewundert, aber ihre Schockierung überwog. Er hatte Wutanfälle, aber so schlimm war es seit... nun, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht gewesen.

„Warum?", schrie er, in einer völlig untypischen Art von Selbstmitleid, und hieb seine Faust gegen die Wand.

Narcissa verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Sie hasste es, wenn er Schwäche zeigte.

„Dreimal!", fuhr er leiser fort. „Dreimal nur! Wird es denn niemals aufhören, mich zu verfolgen?"

Narcissas Augen weiteten sich, als sie begriff, wovon er redete. Ihr Blick huschte über das Durcheinander von Büchern und Tinte auf dem Boden und blieb schließlich an zwei Stücken einer zerrissenen Pergamentrolle haften. Alles in ihr schrie danach, sie aufzuheben, aber sie wagte es nicht, einen weiteren Schritt in den Raum hinein zu gehen.

„Ist es..." Sie schluckte. „Ist es das, was ich denke dass es ist?"

Lucius starrte sie an, dann lachte er plötzlich. Ein Lachen, das sie zutiefst erschreckte. Es klang beinahe... wahnsinnig.

„Ist es das, was du denkst, Liebling?", wiederholte er ihre Frage spöttisch. „Oh, ich bezweifle es, ich bezweifle es ZUTIEFST."

Er bückte sich plötzlich, griff nach den Pergamentstücken und warf sie in einer fließenden, wütenden Bewegung ins Feuer.

„Es ist nichts.", zischte er. „Nichts. Das ist nicht mein Blut!"

„Nein!", schrie Narcissa, und sprang ohne zu denken vorwärts. „Accio!"

Die Pergamentstücke stoppten ihren Flug kurz über den gierigen Flammen und sausten in ihre ausgestreckte Hand. Lucius fuhr zu ihr herum und seine Augen verengten sich.

„Was fällt dir ein?"

Narcissa erstarrte, als ihr klar wurde, was sie getan hatte, dann stolperte sie hastig rückwärts. Sie war zu langsam. Lucius' Hand traf sie ins Gesicht, hart, und sie fiel und rutschte einige Meter auf dem glatten Steinfußboden. Hastig kam sie auf die Füße und rannte. Sie hatte nur einen Gedanken: das Pergament, das ihre Hand umklammerte, schützend an ihre Brust gepresst. Sie erwartete seine Schritte hinter sich und war überrascht, als sie nichts hörte. Halb auf der Treppe drehte sie sich um und sah Lucius in der Tür stehen. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt und seine rechte Hand umklammerte den linken Unterarm. Sie seufzte vor Erleichterung. Er murmelte etwas, dann wandte er sich ab und eilte aus dem Haus. Narcissa schloss die Augen und fuhr unbewusst mit dem Finger über ihre Wange, wo sein Ring einen blutigen Schnitt hinterlassen hatte. Hoffentlich hatte er sich abreagiert, wenn er wiederkam. Mit etwas Glück konnte sie dann mit ihm reden.

Sie drehte sich um und ging langsam die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer, das Chaos hinter sich den Hauselfen überlassend.

o

Später in der Nacht hörte Narcissa die Tür des Studierzimmers gehen und ging langsam nach unten. Die nun reparierte Pergamentrolle hielt sie fest in ihrer Hand, ihren Zauberstab in der anderen. Die Art der Schriftzeichen sagte ihr genug, auch wenn sie nicht in der Lage war, sie zu lesen. Sie wollte Antworten von ihrem Ehemann. Merlin, sie hatte ein Recht darauf.

Der Anblick, den sie vorfand, war nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte. Die Hauselfen hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, von der Zerstörung früher an diesem Tag war nichts mehr zu sehen. Der Raum war nur spärlich erleuchtet. Lucius saß in seinem Sessel, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Weint er, dachte sie schockiert. Nein, das ist nicht möglich, niemals...

Lucius sah auf und starrte sie an. Narcissa war erleichtert zu sehen, dass er nicht geweint hatte, aber sein verzweifelter Blick war beinahe genauso schlimm.

„Narcissa...", sagte er heiser.

Sie ließ ihren Stab sinken und starrte zurück. Es war Jahre her, seit Lucius ihren Namen mit so viel Gefühl ausgesprochen hatte, überhaupt einem Gefühl. Überhaupt in einer Art, die ihr das Gefühl gab, mehr zu sein als nur das Objekt an seiner Seite.

„Lucius...", entgegnete sie unsicher. Dann hielt sie ihm in fragender Geste das Pergament entgegen. „Was...?"

Lucius lehnte sich zurück und lächelte bitter, ein Ausdruck den sie noch nie zuvor auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte.

„Unser Verderben.", beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Frage, beinahe sanft.

o

„Ah, Severus. Es freut mich, dass du die Zeit gefunden hast."

Der Tränkemeister nickte nur. „Für dich immer, Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy lächelte flüchtig und deutete auf die Couch. „Setz dich doch. Iustinus und Mildred müssen jeden Augenblick hier sein."

Severus Snape verzog bei Erwähnung der Parkinsons in Gedanken das Gesicht. Er hasste das Paar, aber wer war er, eine Einladung der Malfoys abzuschlagen? Er setzte sich gegenüber von Narcissa und Draco und begrüßte sie höflich. Narcissa schenkte ihm ein gekonntes Lächeln, aber sie wirkte geistesabwesend. Als Lucius sich abwandte stellte sie ein paar höfliche Fragen über Hogwarts und Dracos Leistungen, ohne wirklich Interesse vorzutäuschen. Gewöhnlich war sie besser darin, ihre Gefühle zu verbergen. Draco starrte während der ganzen Unterhaltung an ihnen vorbei aus dem Fenster und zuckte zusammen, als Lucius wieder eintrat. Der Tränkemeister runzelte innerlich die Stirn.

Sobald Lucius und die Parkinsons sich gesetzt hatten, gaben sich sowohl Draco als auch seine Mutter mehr Mühe, Konversation zu betreiben. Es vergingen zwei nichtssagende Stunden, bis die Parkinsons sich verabschiedeten. Draco entschuldigte sich kurz darauf, beinah hastig. Snape sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Was in aller Welt hatte der Junge diesmal getan, um seinen Vater zu verärgern?

Er bemerkte einen Blickwechsel zwischen Lucius und Narcissa und spannte sich. Dieser ganze Abend lief zu glatt, es gab keinen ersichtlichen Grund, ihn oder die Parkinsons einzuladen, es sei denn, die Parkinsons waren nur eine Ablenkung.

„Nun, alter Freund, wie läuft es in Hogwarts, irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?", fragte Lucius.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Der alte Narr erzählt mir nicht viel und die meisten Lehrer sind über den Sommer nach Hause gefahren."

Lucius nickte. „Was ist mit Dumbledores Goldjungen, wie verbringt er seinen Sommer?"

Snape war schlagartig alarmiert. „Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist."

Lucius lächelte amüsiert. „Ich frage ja auch nicht, wo er ist. Aber sicher weißt du doch IRGENDETWAS über ihn."

„Davon abgesehen, dass er eine verwöhnte, von sich selbst eingenommene Plage ist?", murmelte Snape. „Soweit ich weiß verbringt er den Sommer bei der Schwester seiner Mutter, Petunia, und ihrem Mann, Duslys oder so ähnlich heißen sie. Vielleicht ist er aber auch bei den Weasleys, er ist befreundet mit Arthurs Jüngstem, Ronald. Oder er ist zu Besuch bei diesem streberhaften Schlammblut, Granger."

„Duslys?", meinte Lucius. „Der Name sagt mir nichts."

Snape grinste. „Das würde mich auch wundern. Es sind Muggel. Lily Evans war muggelgeboren, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst."

„Muggel!" Lucius klang schockiert. „Draco sagte etwas in der Art, aber ich dachte er irrt sich. Was denkt sich Dumbledore dabei?"

Der Tränkemeister wunderte sich über die seltsame Frage, aber beschloss, später darüber nachzudenken. „Ich nehme an er hoffte, der Junge würde eine Sentimentalität für Muggel entwickeln. Diese Strategie scheint erfolgreich zu sein, wenn man sein Verhalten betrachtet."

Lucius wirkte angewidert, was nicht überraschte. „Verwöhnt, sagst du?"

„Nun ja, respektlos. Meint, die Regeln für normale Menschen gelten nicht für ihn. Ein typischer Potter, wenn du mich fragst. Giert nach Aufmerksamkeit und nutzt jede Gelegenheit um sich in den Vordergrund zu spielen."

„Ein richtiger Flegel also."

„Allerdings."

Lucius lächelte abfällig. „Nun ja, was soll man erwarten? Ruhm korrumpiert. Wahrscheinlich behandeln ihn diese Muggel bei denen er lebt wie ihren persönlichen Heiligen."

o

„Junge! Geh und sieh nach wer an der Tür ist! Mach dich nützlich, du Missgeburt!"

Es war ein heißer Sommertag und zwei Wochen vor Harrys sechzehnten Geburtstag. Harry war gerade damit beschäftigt, den Fußboden in der Küche zu wischen. Auf den Knien, da Tante Petunia sich geweigert hatte, einen neuen Schrubber zu kaufen, nachdem Dudley den alten zerbrochen hatte. _„Wozu brauchst du einen Schrubber, Missgeburt? So siehst du wenigstens alle Flecken auf dem Boden!" _Harry wrang das Scheuertuch aus und stand langsam auf. Er spürte jede Prellung an seinem Körper. Onkel Vernon hatte angefangen, ihn zu schlagen, als Harry sich geweigert hatte, seinen Freunden zu schreiben, dass es ihm gut ging. Sein Onkel hatte die Drohungen von Moody und den anderen am Ende des letzten Schuljahrs nicht gut aufgenommen. Das einzige, was sie bewirkt hatten, war, das Vernon nun jeden von Harrys Briefen kontrollierte. Und ihn schlug, wenn ihm der Inhalt nicht gefiel. Harry trocknete seine Hände ab und lächelte bitter, als er zur Tür ging. Wenn diese Narren, die ihn als ihren Helden betrachteten, ihn hier sehen könnten. Hilflos gegenüber einem einfachen Muggel. Draco Malfoy würde sich auf dem Boden wälzen vor Lachen.

Harry öffnete die Tür und sah sich einem Paar sehr amtlich aussehender Personen gegenüber. Der Mann hatte kurze braune Haare und trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit Krawatte. Die dünne Frau hatte ein spitzes Gesicht, halblange braune Haare und trug ein schwarzes Kostüm. Sie hielt ein Notizbrett und einen Kugelschreiber in der Hand und betrachtete ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille.

„Einwohnermeldeamt, Bürgerumfrage.", sagte sie. „Ist Mister Dursley zuhause?"

„Einen Moment bitte.", murmelte Harry, nicht sicher, was er von den beiden halten sollte.

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Onkel vor dem Fernseher saß.

„Onkel Vernon?"

„Was ist, Junge? Ich bin beschäftigt."

Harry zuckte unfreiwillig zusammen. „Da sind zwei Leute vom Einwohnermeldeamt an der Tür. Sie wollen dich sprechen."

Vernon erhob sich widerwillig und folgte Harry zur Tür. Die beiden Beamten standen bereits im Flur und sahen sich um.

„Einwohnermeldeamt. Bürgerumfrage.", sagte der Mann. „Sie sind Mister Dursley, nehme ich an?"

„Richtig.", erwiderte Vernon, sichtbar ungehalten.

„Mein Name ist Miller, dies ist meine Kollegin Miss Butcher. Wir haben ein paar kurze Fragen."

Vernon nickte nur.

„Ist das Ihr Sohn?", fragte die Frau.

„Neffe.", brummte Vernon, wenig erfolgreich damit, den Ausdruck von Abscheu auf seinem Gesicht zu verbergen.

„Aha." Sie notierte etwas auf ihrem Notizbrett.

„Was ist, Junge?", zischte Vernon. „An die Arbeit."

Er schubste Harry zurück in die Küche und schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie meinen Neffen.", hörte Harry ihn durch die Tür. „Er ist etwas zurückgeblieben, Sie verstehen?"

„Wohnt er bei Ihnen?"

„Ja, leider. Sohn der Schwester meiner Frau. Die Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Waren ein wenig... na ja, darüber redet man nicht. Absolut undankbar, der Junge."

Harry krampfte seine Hände um das Scheuertuch und wrang es wütend, sich vorstellend, dass es Vernons Hals wäre. Nicht, dass er sich jemals wirklich trauen würde, etwas gegen Vernon zu unternehmen. Er musste letztlich immer wieder zu den Dursleys zurück. Das Blut seiner Mutter und das alles.

„Es leben drei Personen in diesem Haus?", fuhr die Frau unbeteiligt fort.

„Vier. Meine Frau Petunia und mein Sohn Dudley. Das ist ein vernünftiger Junge."

Vernon klang nun deutlich zufriedener. Harry schrubbte zornig den Boden. Die Stimmen entfernten sich etwas, offenbar zeigte Vernon ihnen das Haus.

„Und was ist hier?" Harry war beinahe fertig, als die Tür aufging.

„Nur die Küche.", erklärte Vernon hastig.

Harry sah auf und fand die Blicke der beiden Beamten auf sich ruhen. Er stand zögernd auf.

„Was soll das, Junge? Kein Grund, aufzuhören.", fuhr Vernon Harry an.

Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, aber ging wieder in die Knie. Das Gefühl der Demütigung kurvte durch seinen Körper, aber er starrte auf den Boden und fuhr fort.

„Nicht mal bereit, seinen gerechten Anteil an der Hausarbeit zu erledigen.", hörte er Vernons Stimme, als sich die Tür schloss. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und schnaubte. Gerechter Anteil, sehr witzig. Er schrubbte den Boden mit solchem Nachdruck, dass er sicher nie sauberer ausgesehen hatte.

o

Die beiden Beamten verließen Privet Drive und betraten den nahe gelegenen Park. Wenn sie jemand gesehen hätte, wäre er sehr überrascht gewesen, als sie in den Büschen verschwanden. Sobald sie vor beobachtenden Blicken verborgen waren, ballte der Mann die Fäuste.

„Ich werde diesen Muggel UMBRINGEN."

Die Frau legte ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf den Arm, aber ihre Augen funkelten ebenfalls vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Eins nach dem anderen. Alles zu seiner Zeit."

Dann verschwanden sie mit einem „Plop.".

o

**Hallo Hermione,**

**Es freut mich, dass du und Ron endlich zusammen seid. Ich wollte vorher nichts sagen, aber, na ja, es war schon lange offensichtlich. Wie geht es Crookshanks, fängt er noch immer so gerne Gnome? Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch zu den Weasleys kommen. **

Harry drehte sich etwas zur Seite und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er war dumm genug gewesen, Vernon zu widersprechen, als er behauptete, Harry hätte Magie benutzt, damit Dudley sich den Knöchel verstauchte. Tatsächlich war sein Cousin gestolpert, als er Harry die Treppe hinauf jagte, um ihn zu verprügeln.

**Mir geht es gut. Ich habe schon die meisten meiner Hausaufgaben erledigt. Ich bin gespannt auf die OWL-Ergebnisse. Du hast sicher wieder Bestnoten. Grüß Ron von mir. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald. **

**Harry**

Harry stand auf und ging nach unten, um Vernon den Brief zu zeigen. Er saß mit Dudley und Petunia vor dem Fernseher.

„Ja?", schnappte sein Onkel, als Harry hereinkam.

Harry hielt ihm den Brief hin. Vernon runzelte zwar die Stirn – wahrscheinlich wegen den OWLs – nickte aber. Als der Mann keine Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, verlagerte Harry sein Gewicht nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ähm, Onkel Vernon?"

„Ja?"

„Ich sollte den Brief noch heute abschicken. Du weißt, sie wollen alle drei Tage eine..."

Vernon war schneller auf den Füßen, als es für einen Mann seiner Statur möglich sein sollte. Er gab Harry eine so heftige Ohrfeige, dass er von der Wucht zu Boden fiel.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst diese Freaks in meiner Gegenwart nicht erwähnen? Hat es dir heute noch nicht gereicht?"

„Entschuldigung, Onkel Vernon.", murmelte Harry.

Petunia stellte den Fernseher lauter. Vernon gab Harry einen Tritt, als er an ihm vorbei ging. Sein Onkel öffnete den Wandschrank unter der Treppe und warf Hedwigs Käfig auf den Flur. Harrys Eule kreischte wütend.

„Sieh zu, dass das Vieh bald weg ist, bevor es in der Suppe landet."

Harry beeilte sich, seine Eule aus dem Käfig zu nehmen, während Vernon ins Wohnzimmer zurückging.

„Hey, Missgeburt!", brüllte Dudley. „Ich will noch ne Limo!"

Harry hatte gerade Hedwig aus dem Fenster gelassen, als die Türklingel schellte.

„Geh zur Tür, Junge!", brüllte Vernon.

Harry seufzte, ließ die Limonadenflasche auf dem Küchentisch stehen und ging zur Tür. Er war überrascht, als er die beiden Beamten vom Tag zuvor sah. Die Frau lächelte ihm zu, während der Mann an ihm vorbei ins Haus blickte, offenbar suchte er etwas.

„Wo bleibt meine Limo, Missgeburt?", ertönte Dudleys Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Das Gesicht der Frau verdüsterte sich und sie warf einen zornigen Blick ins Innere des Hauses.

„Was ist, willst du deinem Cousin nicht seine Limonade bringen?", fragte der Mann.

Er hatte ein seltsames Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Frau warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu, dann lächelte sie ebenfalls.

„Ja, Junge, bring sie ihm."

Harry ging langsam rückwärts und in die Küche, um die Limonadenflasche zu holen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, standen die beiden Beamten in der Tür und betrachteten die drei Dursleys mit offenkundigem Abscheu. Vernon war aufgestanden und starrte sie an.

„Was tun Sie hier? Es ist zehn Uhr abends! Sie sind nicht vom Einwohnermeldeamt."

Petunia wurde jetzt auch aufmerksam und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

Harry wollte zurückweichen, aber die Frau packte seinen Arm und zog ihn an sich. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, aber ihr Griff war zu fest. Über das Gesicht des Mannes spielte ein grausames Lächeln, das Harry merkwürdig bekannt vorkam.

„Oh, wir sind hier um ein wenig Spaß zu haben.", sagte der Beamte.

Der herablassende, arrogante Tonfall... es konnte nicht sein...

„Sie sollten in Askaban sein!", rief Harry.

Der Mann betrachtete ihn amüsiert und ein wenig... stolz? „Nicht mehr."

Harry schaffte es endlich, sich aus dem Griff der Frau zu befreien und taumelte rückwärts. Sie hatte einen Stab auf ihn gerichtet.

„Todesser!", schrie er, im selben Moment als ihr „Stupefy!" ihn traf. Das letzte was er hörte war Petunias entsetzter Schrei und das Lachen des Mannes, als seine Tarnung verschwand und die weiße Maske offenbarte.

o

„Wie konnte das passieren?", rief Lupin anklagend. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und er schämte sich nicht dafür.

Auch Minerva weinte. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Er wirkte älter als gewöhnlich, steinalt. Seine Augen glänzten, aber zwinkerten nicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es hätte nicht möglich sein sollen.", flüsterte er leise. „Das Blut seiner Mutter hätte ihn beschützen müssen."

„Es war furchtbar.", flüsterte Tonks. „Das dunkle Mal über dem Haus... es ist bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt. Wir konnten sie schreien hören, aber als wir durch die Sperre brachen war es zu spät."

Moody neben ihr nickte. „Fast schlimmer als früher."

Snape, der neben Dumbledore stand, wirkte steinern. „Ich muss gehen.", sagte er plötzlich, tonlos.

Dumbledore nickte nur, und der Tränkemeister verließ das Büro. Moody folgte ihm mit einem zornigen Blick. „Wie kann er..."

„Er tut, was er tun muss.", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore müde. „Severus ist nicht sehr gut darin, Gefühle auszudrücken. Möglicherweise fühlt er sich schuldig. Er hat mich gewarnt, aber ich habe ihm nicht zugehört. Vielleicht denkt er, er hätte nachdrücklicher sein müssen."

„Sie wussten davon?", fuhr Lupin zornig auf.

„Es gab den Verdacht.", antwortete Dumbledore kaum hörbar. „Aber es war nur vage, und ich vertraute den Schilden. Ich hielt es für nicht wichtig."

„Nicht wichtig?", rief Lupin.

„Remus...", sagte Tonks.

„Nein!", schrie Lupin. „Ich glaube das alles nicht. Ich habe genug!" Er verließ das Büro. Die Tür schlug hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Dumbledore verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.


	2. SdWCh2: Nachwirkungen

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR!_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

2. Nachwirkungen

Harry erwachte mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen. Einen Moment lang war er desorientiert, dann erinnerte er sich. Todesser, die Dursleys. Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und bereute es sofort. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich. Als der Schwindel etwas nachließ, erkannte er eine Phiole auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett auf dem er lag. Harry öffnete sie und roch daran. Als er den Trank erkannte, leerte er sie in einem Schluck, und sein Kopf fühlte sich sofort besser. Dann sah er sich um.

Er lag auf einem großen Himmelbett mit grünen Vorhängen und grüner Bettwäsche. Seide, fiel ihm auf. Das Bett befand sich in einem luxuriös ausgestattetem Raum mit zwei Türen und großen Fenstern an einer Seite. Harry stand auf und etwas fiel klappernd zu Boden. Eine silberne Brosche. Er erinnerte sich vage, sie in der Hand der Frau gesehen zu haben. Ein Portschlüssel? Harry legte sie auf den Tisch, neben die leere Phiole. Dann versuchte er, eine der Türen zu öffnen. Sie war verschlossen. Die andere führte in ein riesiges römisches Badezimmer. Die Fenster waren ebenfalls verschlossen. Auf der Außenseite war ein Balkon. Der Blick zeigte ihm, dass er sich in einem höheren Stockwerk befinden musste. Es war früher Morgen. Harry sah auf einen weitläufigen Garten und einen Wald, über den er nichts sagen konnte, außer, dass er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.

Er sah sich genauer im Raum um. Es gab außer dem Bett einen riesigen Schrank, ein gut gefülltes Bücherregal, einen Schreibtisch und mehrere Kommoden. Harry öffnete den Schrank und fand zu seiner Überraschung, dass er eine große Auswahl an Roben und anderen Kleidungsstücken enthielt, anscheinend in seiner Größe. Die Bücher in dem Regal behandelten die unterschiedlichsten Themen. Verwandlungen, Tränke, die Dunklen Künste, aber auch Geschichte und Etikette. Harry versuchte nochmals, Tür oder Fenster zu öffnen, erneut ergebnislos. Er war gefangen, aber in einem sehr luxuriösen Gefängnis.

Er war verwirrt. Es waren definitiv Todesser gewesen, die ihn bei den Dursleys überrascht hatten, Harry glaubte sogar, einen von ihnen erkannt zu haben. Er schauderte. Die Dursleys waren höchstwahrscheinlich tot. Harry hatte sie verabscheut, besonders Vernon, aber er wollte sie nicht tot sehen. Wenn es aber Todesser waren, so hätte er erwartet, dass sie ihn auf der Stelle töteten. Oder dass er zumindest in einem Kerker aufwachte. Warum dies hier? Was war der Sinn?

Harry sah sich erneut nach einem Ausweg um, ergebnislos. Schließlich frustriert griff er nach einem Stuhl und schlug ihn mit aller Kraft gegen das Fenster. Er prallte nur zurück, als hätte er Gummi getroffen und riss Harry mit sich zu Boden. Harry murmelte einen Fluch. Offensichtlich gab es keinen Weg nach draußen. Er kam wieder auf die Füße und starrte durch das Glas auf den Garten. Selbst wenn er durch das Fenster käme, der Raum war zu weit oben. Er konnte ohne seinen Zauberstab nichts tun. Er wanderte vor den Fenstern auf und ab, bis er hungrig wurde. Schließlich, als weiterhin nichts geschah, beschloss er, zu duschen. Das Wasser entspannte ihn ein wenig. Als er die Dusche verließ, war die Kleidung, die er getragen hatte, verschwunden. Harry erstarrte und sah sich um, aber in den Räumen war niemand. Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, entschied er sich, Kleidung aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Er wählte schließlich eine schwarze Hose und eine grüne Robe, sowie ein Paar schwarzer Schuhe. Alles passte perfekt. Es war offensichtlich teure Kleidung, und typische Zaubererkleidung ebenfalls. Als er sich angezogen hatte, sah er einen Teller mit Broten und eine Tasse Tee auf dem Tisch. Hauselfen, wurde ihm klar. Harry bemerkte zu ersten Mal, wie hungrig er war, und begann hastig zu essen. Als er satt war, setzte er sich, um nachzudenken, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

Endlich nahm er wahllos ein Buch aus dem Regal und begann zu lesen. Es war ein Buch über Verwandlungen für Fortgeschrittene. Harry vertiefte sich darin und sah erst wieder auf, als ein neuer Teller auf dem Tisch erschien und die Sonne anzeigte, dass es Mittag war.

Die Tage vergingen und niemand störte ihn. Harry fühlte, wie seine Prellungen und Striemen verheilten. Er konnte manchmal nicht anders, als zu denken, das dies um einiges besser war, als sein Leben bei den Dursleys. Immerhin hatte er eine Menge Raum für sich, niemand störte ihn und er konnte lesen, was er wollte. Er fühlte sich schuldig für diesen Gedanken, schließlich waren die Dursleys höchstwahrscheinlich tot. Außerdem mochte alles hier nur eine Täuschung sein, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen, bis er Voldemort ausgeliefert wurde. Aber Harry kam nicht umhin, diesen Gedanken unsinnig zu finden. Voldemort wollte ihn tot, nichts anderes. Vielleicht wollte er ihn vorher foltern, aber dafür war der Cruciatus-Fluch effektiv genug.

Es gab Momente, in denen ihn Panik überfiel, und er verzweifelt an der Tür oder an den Fenstern rüttelte, damit sie sich öffneten. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass vielleicht ein zufälliger magischer Ausbruch ihn retten würde, wie so viele Male zuvor. Es blieb jedoch immer erfolglos, und wenn er sich erschöpft hatte, resignierte er vor der Tatsache, dass er einfach abwarten musste, was geschah. Er konnte nicht gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner ankämpfen. Was immer seine Entführer mit ihm vorhatten, er würde es erst erfahren, wenn sie es ihm mitteilten.

o

„Willkommen, Todesser."

Rote Augen wanderten über einen Kreis verhüllter Gestalten. Sie zitterten nicht. Der Blick der Augen war zufrieden, fast wohlwollend, seit langem das erste Mal.

„Dies ist ein großer Tag für uns und unsere Sache, meine treuen Freunde. Harry Potter ist tot. Er war nur ein Symbol, aber auch ein Symbol hat Macht. Sein Tod lässt unsere Feinde schwach und hoffnungslos zurück... ihre eigenen Ränke werden ihr Untergang. Sie machten ihn zu ihrem Banner. Sie verführten die Zaubererwelt in den Glauben, er, nur ein Junge, könnte mich besiegen. Und tatsächlich, eine Weile schien es, als wären Glück und Zufall der reinen Macht überlegen. Denn nichts anderes war es, meine Gefolgsleute, das ihn unsere Zusammentreffen überleben ließ. Wie sich nun gezeigt hat. Es scheint offensichtlich... und dennoch...einige glaubten, ein Kind wäre dem mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit überlegen. Zweifel... selbst in meinen eigenen Reihen."

Ein Schaudern lief durch den Kreis, als ein kalter Blick die Gestalten traf. Das schlangengleiche Gesicht des Dunklen Lords verzog sich zu einem bösartigen Lächeln.

„Oh ja, ich weiß es wohl... So, ohne wirkliche Macht, verzögerte er doch unseren Sieg... durch die närrischen Hoffnungen, die sie auf ihn lenkten. Nun, da ihre Lügen offenbar geworden sind, werden sie unsere Macht umso mehr fürchten."

Voldemorts Blick wanderte über seine Gefolgsleute und blieb schließlich an einer der Gestalten haften.

„Severus..."

Der Angesprochene trat vorwärts, verbeugte sich und küsste den Saum seiner Robe. „Mein Lord..."

„Sag mir, wie reagiert Dumbledore auf den Verlust seines kostbarsten Spielsteins?"

„Er ist tief getroffen, mein Lord. Mitglieder des Ordens bezweifeln sein Urteil. Sie glauben er hätte was geschehen ist verhindern müssen. Er ist verwirrt, weil er nicht weiß, wie es geschehen konnte. Er ist schwächer als jemals zuvor."

„Ah, erfreuliche Neuigkeiten."

Voldemort lächelte selbstzufrieden. Es war ein angsteinflößender Anblick, selbst für die, die ihm nahe standen.

„Ihr mögt gehen, meine Freunde... Geht, feiert diese freudigen Ereignisse... und säht die Furcht in den Herzen unserer Feinde..."

„Ja, mein Lord...", kam die Antwort von unterschiedlichen Stimmen. Einige ruhig, andere enthusiastisch, einige leise vor Verehrung.

Voldemort lächelte, als sie verschwanden, einer nach dem anderen. Nur wenige blieben zurück. Er setzte an, um etwas zu sagen, aber hielt inne, als sein Blick auf eine Gestalt fiel die er offensichtlich nicht erwartet hatte.

„Gibt es noch etwas?"

Die Gestalt warf sich plötzlich vor ihm zu Boden, ohne jedoch seinen Mantel zu berühren.

„Meister, ich habe ein Geständnis zu machen. Ich beuge mich unter jedes Urteil, welches Ihr über mich fällt."

Voldemort hob die Augenbrauen, aber er betrachtete die Gestalt mit einem kalkulierenden Blick.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe euch verraten, Meister."

Überraschtes Aufkeuchen von den verbliebenen Todessern. Der kalkulierende Blick verschwand und wurde ersetzt durch Überraschung und Zorn.

„Wie das?"

Die Gestalt zuckte nicht zusammen unter dem tödlich kalten Tonfall. Seine Stimme war ruhig, als er begann.

„Wie Ihr vielleicht wisst, hatte ich eine intime Beziehung mit Lily Evans, als ich noch zur Schule ging. Ich hatte Gefühle für sie, trotzdem sie ein Schlammblut war. Aber sie fürchtete sich vor dem, was ich war und verließ mich, um James Potter zu heiraten. Sie wusste um mein Geheimnis... dass ich Euer treuer Diener war... aber sie behielt es für sich. Jahre später trafen wir uns wieder. Sie war schwanger mit Potters Kind. Sie erinnerte sich... sie bat mich, das Kind zu beschützen... und in einem Moment der Sentimentalität stimmte ich zu. Ich gab ihr meinen Zauberereid. Wenig wusste ich damals, was dieses Kind bedeutete! Dumbledore, wie habe ich nie herausgefunden, erfuhr davon. Er verdächtigte mich, ein Todesser zu sein, so erzählte er mir von der Prophezeiung... und brachte mich so dazu, Euch zu verraten."

„Die Prophezeiung?", unterbrach ihn der Dunkle Lord.

„Ja, die Prophezeiung, die er von Sybill Trelawney erhalten hatte. Er zeigte sie mir, und ich wusste, Ihr würdet das Kind töten."

„Wie lautet sie?"

Der Todesser schwieg einen Moment, offenbar versuchte er sich zu erinnern.

„Der mit der Kraft den Dunklen Lord zu bezwingen nähert sich...", zitierte er dann. „geboren denen, die sich ihm dreimal widersetzten, geboren wenn der siebente Monat stirbt... der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als seinen Gleichgestellten kennzeichnen, aber er hat eine Macht, der der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und einer muss durch die Hand des anderen sterben, da keiner leben kann solange der andere überlebt... der mit der Kraft den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen wird geboren wenn der siebente Monat stirbt."

Voldemort starrte mit Unglauben auf den Mann hinunter, wie auch die anderen Todesser. Einer von ihnen zitterte, aber keiner bemerkte es.

„Ich wusste, dass es Lilys Kind war.", fuhr der kniende Mann fort. „Mein Schwur zwang mich, es vor Euch zu beschützen, und das tat ich. Ich hasste Lily dafür, dass sie mich in diese Situation gebracht hatte und ich hasste das Kind... den Jungen später... für was er war, aber ich hatte keine Wahl, ich war gebunden. Ironischerweise brachte es mir Dumbledores Vertrauen."

Der Mann lachte heiser.

„Der alte Narr, er glaubte ich täte es für seine Seite. Dabei verabscheute ich alles was ich tat. Letztes Jahr brach ich meinen Schwur beinah, als er mich dazu brachte Potter Okklumentik beizubringen und ich Eure Erinnerungen in seinem Geist sah. Glücklicherweise sorgte mein Hass allein dafür, dass ich im Unterrichten versagte. Ich wollte nichts mehr, als von ihnen freizukommen, aber ich wusste, ich konnte nicht zurück. Nun, da er tot ist, hat es endlich ein Ende. Ich erwarte keine Vergebung von Euch. Ich verdiene keine. Es war idiotisch, sich von einem Schlammblut wie Evans verführen zu lassen. Ich wage nicht den Schaden zu ermessen, der durch meine Narrheit entstanden ist. Ich habe alles verraten, woran ich glaube. Ich wollte nur, dass Ihr die Wahrheit wisst."

Der Dunkle Lord starrte einige Sekunden auf ihn hinunter, dann machte er eine Bewegung mit seinem Stab. Die Todesserrobe und die Maske verschwanden, ließen den Mann nur mit einer Hose bekleidet. Der enthüllte Körper war von etlichen Narben gekennzeichnet, einige davon noch nicht sehr alt.

„Du wirst bezahlen für das was du getan hast.", zischte Voldemort, sein Blick gnadenlos auf dem Mann vor ihm.

„Tut was immer Ihr wünscht, mein Lord.", erwiderte Severus Snape ohne aufzusehen.

o

„Ich habe euch alle heute aus einem traurigen Anlass hergebeten."

Dumbledore betrachtete die Gruppe trauernder Menschen vor sich. Hermione saß sehr gerade neben Ron, der ihre Hand hielt. Er starrte starr geradeaus, bemüht kein Gefühl zu zeigen. Arthur Weasley hielt seine Frau Molly im Arm, deren Augen rot und verweint waren. Sie wirkte ausgelaugt, so als hätte sie tagelang nicht geschlafen. Die beiden Zwillinge kümmerten sich um Ginny, die kaum besser aussah, als ihre Mutter. Dumbledore seufzte tief.

„Nur mir und Mister Potter war es bekannt, dass er Testament verfasst hat. Er wollte nicht, dass sich irgendjemand sorgt, deswegen bat er mich, es geheim zu halten. Er schrieb es mir diesen Sommer. Ich nehme an, nach Sirius Tod wollte er sicher gehen, dass seine Angelegenheiten geregelt sind, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen. Keiner konnte ahnen, wie voraussehend das war."

Ginny schluchzte, und George strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Remus Lupin konnte leider heute nicht hier sein.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Er hoffte, seine Bekümmerung über die Bitterkeit des Mannes zu verbergen. „Dies ist jedoch nicht so schwerwiegend, da die Dinge, welche ihm vermacht wurden, leider Opfer des Feuers wurden."

Der alte Zauberer seufzte erneut. „Ich werde daher das Testament verlesen, wie es ist."

Er zog eine Pergamentrolle hervor und öffnete das Siegel. Dann begann er zu lesen.

„Ich, Harold James Potter, im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte, vermache folgendes: Meine Bücher, außer die über Quidditch, und meinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel: Hermione Granger, der klügsten Hexe die ich je gekannt habe und einer wunderbaren Freundin. Ich weiß, sie wird das richtige damit tun. – Die Bücher sind leider verbrannt, Miss Granger, aber der Umhang hat durch seine Magie das Feuer überstanden."

Hermione nickte verstehend, dann schluchzte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Rons Schulter. Ron strich ihr über den Kopf ohne das Gesicht von Dumbledore zu wenden.

„Meine Quidditchbücher, Karten und Poster, sowie meinen Besen und die Karte der Marauder: Ron Weasley, einem großartigen und loyalen Freund. Wenn ich mir einen Bruder gewünscht hätte, wärst du es gewesen. Leider hat nur die Karte das Feuer überstanden, Mister Weasley."

Rons Kiefer spannte sich und er blinzelte und senkte den Kopf, versuchend seine Beherrschung zurück zu gewinnen. Seine Hand umklammerte Hermiones.

„Meine Eule Hedwig: Ginny Weasley, die immer wie eine kleine Schwester für mich war. Ich weiß, du wirst dich gut um sie kümmern, Ginny."

„Ich verspreche es, Harry.", flüsterte Ginny.

„Meinen Anteil an Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, sowie 20 000 Galeonen, an George und Fred Weasley, meine besten Partner. Denkt euch ein paar gute Scherzartikel für mich aus, Jungs."

„Ehrensache.", sagte Fred, und George nickte.

„Mein restliches Vermögen einschließlich den Inhalt meines Gringotts- Verlieses: Arthur und Molly Weasley. Ich habe meine Eltern nie kennen gelernt und die Dursleys waren nie Eltern für mich, damit waren sie das nächste, was ich jemals zu Eltern hatte."

„Du warst immer wie ein Sohn für mich.", schluchzte Molly Weasley und Arthur nickte zustimmend.

„Ich liebe euch alle. Sollte Voldemort noch leben, gebt dem Bastard einen Tritt von mir. Ich weiß ihr könnt es. Ihr seid das beste, was mir je passiert ist. Trauert nicht zuviel über was immer geschehen ist. Ich wünsche mir, dass ihr euer Leben weiterlebt und so glücklich werdet, wie ihr nur könnt. Professor Dumbledore..."

Dumbledore stockte einen Moment, dann las er weiter... „Wir hatten unsere Auseinandersetzungen in der Vergangenheit, aber Sie waren immer ein weiser Mentor für mich. Ich kenne nun die Prophezeiung, aber ich bin sicher, Sie können Voldemort auch ohne mich besiegen. Er ist nichts gegen Sie und all die Zauberer und Hexen auf Ihrer Seite. Harry."

Dumbledore rollte das Pergament zusammen. Die Gruppe sah nun noch trauriger aus als zuvor. Er legte die Karte, den Mantel und Harrys Zauberstab vor sich auf den Tisch, sowie den Gringotts-Schlüssel.

„Dies sind die einzigen Besitztümer, die das Feuer überstanden haben, aufgrund der ihnen eigenen Magie. Harry hat nichts über seinen Stab gesagt, aber ich würde ihn gerne behalten, wenn niemand einen Einwand dagegen erhebt."

Keiner sagte etwas. Dumbledore lächelte traurig und Fawkes neben ihm gab ein paar beruhigende Zirplaute von sich.

„Er würde nicht wollen, dass wir uns hier verkriechen.", sagte Fred.

„Ja, er würde wollen, dass wir ihnen allen zeigen, dass es uns noch gibt.", fügte George hinzu.

„Richtig, Brüder." Ron nickte grimmig. „Er würde nicht wollen, dass wir aufgeben."

Ginny rieb sich die Tränen aus den Augen und setzte sich auf. Ihr Gesicht war plötzlich ruhig und sehr entschlossen.

„Ich werde herausfinden, wer immer es getan hat.", sagte sie. „Sie werden dafür bezahlen."

Es klang wie ein Schwur. Molly Weasley sah erschrocken auf ihre jüngste Tochter.

„Sie werden alle bezahlen, die ganze Todesserbande.", stimmte Ron zu, und streckte die Hand aus. „Für Harry."

„Für Harry.", sagten Fred und George und legten ihre Hände auf seine.

„Für Harry.", wiederholte Ginny heftig, ihre Hand hinzufügend. „Für Harry.", flüsterte Hermione und legte ihre Hand hinzu.

Die fünf sahen sich in die Augen. „Voldemort wird diesen Tag bedauern." Keiner von ihnen stockte bei dem Namen.

o

„Ich sah diesen Tag kommen, oh so oft, aber er hat niemals auf mich gehört."

„Halt den Mund, Sybill.", schnappte Madame Hooch plötzlich.

Minerva McGonagall warf der Quidditchlehrerin einen scharfen Blick zu, aber sah, dass die Frau beinah weinte. Rolanda hatte eine Menge von Harry gehalten. Trelawney warf ihr einen gekränkten Blick zu.

„Wie kannst du nur so rüde sein. Du hast kein Verständnis für anderer Leute Trauer."

Rolanda schnaubte nur.

„Der arme Junge.", sagte Poppy Pomfrey. „Er war mehr im Krankenflügel als jeder andere Gryffindor. Dabei trotzdem immer so freundlich und rücksichtsvoll."

„Er war mutig und gerecht. Ein wahrer Gryffindor wie man ihn nur selten findet.", sagte Minerva mit bedrückter Stimme. Die Frauen um sie herum nickten kummervoll und einige Momente herrschte trübsinnige Stille.

Plötzlich richtete Trelawney sich auf und versteifte sich. Die anderen Frauen starrten sie an. Ihre Augen rollten herum und sie begann, mit tiefer, hohler Stimme zu sprechen.

**„Es ist ein Haus zu bauen, doch die Tiere bekriegen sich.**

**Wenn die Schildkröte das Vertrauen des Tigers verliert und der Drache ihn verlässt,**

**wird der Phoenix fallen...**

**doch wenn die schwarze und die weiße Katze seine Fersen bewachen,**

**wird Hydra brennen,**

**und er von der Asche emporsteigen."**

Alle am Tisch betrachteten sie ungläubig.

„Was ist?", fauchte die Wahrsagelehrerin. „Was seht ihr mich so an?"

Minerva fing sich als erstes.

„Nichts, Sybill. Du siehst müde aus. Warum gehst du nicht, und ruhst dich ein wenig aus?"

„Ja, Sybill.", fügte Poppy hinzu. „Etwas Schlaf wird uns allen gut tun."

Trelawney betrachtete sie misstrauisch, aber nickte.

„Ich bin tatsächlich müde, und diese anstrengenden Ereignisse belasten mein inneres Auge. Gute Nacht dann."

„Gute Nacht, Sybill.", erwiderten die anderen höflich. Als sie gegangen war, starrten sie sich an.

„Dumbledore sollte davon erfahren.", sagte Rolanda schließlich.

Minerva nickte. „Ich gehe zu ihm, sobald seine Gäste gegangen sind."

* * *

_A/N: Wow, so viele Reviews für nur ein Kapitel! Danke, danke, danke!  
Alles wird sich aufklären, keine Sorge!_

_Cat Ballou: Danke für den Hinweis, manchmal bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich den deutschen oder den englischen Ausdruck verwenden soll. Ich versuche in Zukunft, einheitlich zu bleiben. Ich leugne, dass es meine Absicht war, meine Leser ein wenig konfus zu machen... Aber es könnte helfen, wenn du weiter liest. ;-)_

_Kissymouse: Diejenigen, die das Haus in Brand gesteckt haben, sorgten dafür, dass man Harry für tot halten würde._


	3. SdWCh3: Konfrontation

_Disclaimer: Noch immer gehört alles JKR!_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

3. Konfrontation

Poch, poch. Harry war so verblüfft, das er beinahe sein Buch fallen ließ. Es waren jetzt beinah drei Tage. Das Klopfen wiederholte sich.

„Herein!", antwortete Harry zögernd. Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry sprang auf, sobald er sah, wer eintrat.

„Malfoy! Ich wusste es! Was wollen Sie?"

„Nun, nun...", entgegnete der ältere Malfoy amüsiert. „Dich zum Abendessen einladen, offen gestanden."

Harry wich einen Schritt zurück. „Was für ein Spiel spielen Sie? Warum sind Sie nicht in Askaban, wo Sie hingehören?"

Das amüsierte Lächeln verblasste ein wenig. „Dir ist niemals Höflichkeit beigebracht worden, nicht wahr, Junge? Nun, vielleicht kein Wunder bei diesen ‚Verwandten' von dir..."

„Sie sind ein Todesser! Sie haben mich entführt, in diesen Raum gesperrt, und Sie erwarten Höflichkeit?"

„Was gefällt dir an diesem Raum nicht? Was immer es ist, ich bin sicher, die Hauselfen können es ändern."

„Er ist verschlossen! Er ist nicht dort, wo ich gern sein würde!", zischte Harry.

„Oh, das ist dann leider unvermeidbar." Lucius Malfoy grinste flüchtig. „Ich habe dir etwas zum Lesen mitgebracht."

Malfoy warf zwei Zeitungen auf den Tisch.

„Und dies hier." Von seiner Hand baumelte eine silberne Halskette.

„Wenn du dich entscheidest, das zu tragen, kannst du diesen Raum verlassen und uns beim Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten."

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Eine verzauberte Halskette. Sie sorgt dafür, dass du dieses Gebäude nicht verlässt."

Harry verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. „Nein."

Mr. Malfoy zog eine Braue hoch. „Du bleibst lieber in diesem Raum eingesperrt? Bitte. Denk darüber nach."

Er legte die Kette neben die Zeitungen. „Falls du dich anders entscheiden solltest, Abendessen ist um sechs. Frag einfach eine der Hauselfen, wo der Speisesaal ist. Sie kommen, wenn du mit den Fingern schnippst."

Er stoppte in der Tür. „Noch etwas: Ich habe einen Zauberstab, du nicht. Dieses Gebäude ist gründlich abgeschirmt, das heißt ich kann hier jeden Zauber sprechen, den ich will, selbst wenn es einer der Unverzeihlichen ist."

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?", fauchte Harry.

„Ich vergeude meine Zeit nicht mit Drohungen. Es ist etwas, um darüber nachzudenken. Tust du das, hin und wieder?"

Damit verließ der Mann den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry packte den nächstliegenden Gegenstand und warf ihn gegen die Tür. Es stellte sich als eine Kerze heraus, die nicht halb so schön zerbrach, wie er es gewünscht hätte. Er hätte schwören können, er hörte Malfoy draußen lachen. Harry fluchte und starrte auf die Zeitungen, die der Mann zurückgelassen hatte.

Abendessen... hatte Malfoy uns gesagt? Uns... die Malfoys? War er im Herrenhaus der Malfoys? Es wurde immer verwirrender. Nun, Harry würde sicher nicht mit ihnen essen. Als er diesen Mann zuletzt gesehen hatte, war kurz darauf sein Pate gestorben. Sirius... Harry schüttelte den Kopf um den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Es war seine Schuld, dass Sirius gestorben war. Harry versuchte einfach, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Warum hatte Malfoy ihm die Zeitungen dagelassen?

Harry nahm die obere auf und erstarrte, als er das Titelblatt sah. Es war die neuste Ausgabe des Daily Prophet. Die obere Hälfte des Titelblatts wurde von einem Foto eingenommen, das ihn innerlich gefrieren ließ. Es zeigte die Harry wohlbekannte Häuserreihe von Privet Drive. Doch an der Stelle des vertrauten Reihenhauses befand sich nun ein schwarzer, qualmender Schutthaufen. Figuren in Aurorroben bewegten sich zwischen eingestürzten Dachbalken und Resten der Hauswände. Über allem hing grün und hässlich das dunkle Mal. Harry spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Es war etwas anderes, darüber nachzudenken und es bildlich vor sich zu sehen. Er starrte eine Weile auf das Foto, dann wanderten seine Augen zu dem Artikel darunter.

**Der Junge der Lebte von Todessern ermordet**

**Skandalöse Vertuschungsaktion des Ministeriums  
**  
**Dem Daily Prophet gelang es, einen nie dagewesenen Skandal aufzudecken. Cornelius Fudge, Leiter des Ministeriums für Zauberei, versuchte offensichtlich, eine schreckliche Katastrophe vor der Zaubererwelt geheim zu halten. Wie dieses Foto, aufgenommen vor drei Tagen in Little Whinging, Privet Drive, beweist, fand in der Nacht vom 15. auf den 16. Juli ein Todesserangriff auf das Haus statt, wo Harry Potter, Der-Junge-der- Überlebte, mit seinen Verwandten wohnte. Er verbrachte dort die Ferien bei den Muggeln Vernon, Petunia und Dudley Dursley. Wie weitere Nachforschungen ergaben, gab es keine Überlebenden. Das Haus brannte bis auf die Grundmauern nieder. Das Ministerium gab keine Erklärung dazu ab, warum Harry Potter, der erst vor wenigen Monaten einen Todesserangriff auf das Ministerium vereitelte und überlebte, nicht unter besonderen Schutz gestellt wurde. „Dies lässt in der Tat Fragen an der Regierungsfähigkeit unseres derzeitigen Ministers aufkommen.", erklärte Lucius Malfoy, derzeitiger unabhängiger Berater des Ministeriums. „Dies ist nur eine von vielen Fehlentscheidungen, die Minister Fudge trotz der wiederholten Einwände besorgter Bürger, wie auch meiner selbst, getroffen hat. Es ist ein Beispiel seiner fehlgeleiteten Politik, wie sie schon seit längerer Zeit von etlichen beklagt wird."**** Mr. Malfoy wurde erst vor kurzem selbst Opfer dieser mangelnden Urteilsfähigkeit (siehe dazu Seite 6). „Uns wurde verboten, über die Ereignisse zu sprechen.", offenbarte ein Beteiligter, der anonym bleiben möchte. „Angestellte des Ministeriums wurden mit Verlust ihrer Dienststellen und der Löschung ihres Gedächtnisses bedroht. Aber ich kann dennoch nicht schweigen. Die Zaubererwelt hat ein Recht zu erfahren, was tatsächlich passiert ist." Beschreibungen zufolge wurden die Auroren durch Zusammenbrechen der Sicherheitszauber um Privet Drive Nummer 4 alarmiert. Bei ihrem Eintreffen stand das Haus bereits in Flammen. Zauber hinderten sie daran, den zum Teil noch lebenden Bewohnern zu helfen, bis das Feuer nicht mehr einzudämmen war. Unser Reporter war in der Lage, mit einigen der Auroren zu sprechen, welche alle ihre tiefe Erschütterung ausdrückten...**

Harry war nicht in der Lage weiter zu lesen. Die Zeitung rutschte ihm aus der Hand und er zitterte. Alles traf ihn plötzlich mit voller Wucht. Seine letzten lebenden Verwandten waren tot. Alles was er noch von seinen Eltern, von Sirius besessen hatte war zerstört... Sirius Spiegel, der Unsichtbarkeitsmantel seines Vaters, die Karte der Marauder, der Besen den er von Sirius geschenkt bekommen hatte, sein Fotoalbum mit den Bildern seiner Eltern... alles war in diesem Haus gewesen... seine Schulsachen, alle Geschenke von Hermione, Ron und den Weasleys, alles was ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatte, sein ganzes Leben... und sie, seine Freunde, hielten ihn für tot... er könnte es ebenso gut sein. Harry stieß einen Schrei der Verzweiflung aus, dann brach er weinend zusammen.

Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er geweint hatte. Er fühlte sich dumpf und leer. Irgendwann hatte er die Energie gefunden, auf die zweite Zeitung zu sehen. Es war eine ältere Ausgabe des Daily Prophet, die über Lucius Malfoys Entlassung aus Askaban berichtete. Offenbar hatten mehrere der gefangenen Todesser unter Veritaserum ausgesagt, dass Malfoy unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden habe. Harry hatte keine Idee, wie der hinterlistige Mann dies hingebogen hatte, aber offenbar hatte es funktioniert. Er fühlte sich davon verhöhnt. Vor weniger als zwei Monaten hatte der Mann versucht Harry umzubringen, mitten im Ministerium selbst, und das Ministerium ließ ihn frei. Nur, damit er Harry entführte und die Dursleys umbrachte. Malfoy schien mit allem davonzukommen. Harry starrte dumpf auf das Foto vor ihm und konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, aufzustehen. Stattdessen fuhr er immer wieder mit dem Finger über das hässliche Bild des dunklen Mals. Er fühlte nichts, nichts außer einer alles umfassenden Leere.

Er musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn er erwachte auf dem Boden. Draußen dämmerte es gerade. Harry erhob sich steif und sah noch eine Weile auf die Zeitungen hinab, dann ging er ins Bad. Er ließ das Wasser auf sich hinunterprasseln, ohne die Zeit zu beachten. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes, es war als fiele ein Teil der Verzweiflung von ihm ab. Harry stellte fest, das er nicht mehr wirklich fähig war zu weinen. Er konnte nicht wirklich Mitgefühl für die Dursleys empfinden... er hatte sie nie als Familie gesehen... alles, was er empfand war Verlust. Er hatte alles verloren, was er je besessen hatte, und das ließ eine merkwürdige Leere zurück. Es war nicht wie der Schmerz, den er bei Sirius' Tod empfunden hatte. Damals war er traurig und wütend gewesen und voller Schuldgefühle. Der Gedanke schmerzte noch immer. Nun fühlte er sich nur wie betäubt. Harry kleidete sich an und aß mechanisch sein Frühstück, dann griff er nach einem Buch. Es war fast eine Routine. Aber er merkte nach einiger Zeit, dass er sich nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren konnte. Stattdessen drifteten seine Gedanken ab und er starrte ins Nichts.

Irgendwann bemerkte Harry, dass er immer wieder auf die Halskette sah. Es war eine schwere Silberkette mit einem silbernen Anhänger. Der Anhänger bestand aus zwei Schlangen, welche sich um ein Schwert wanden. Das Schwert bestand aus Diamanten, die Augen der Schlangen aus Saphiren. Es war offenbar ein sehr teueres Schmuckstück. Harry fiel ein, dass er das Bild mit den zwei Schlangen bereits einmal gesehen hatte. Schließlich kam ihm die Brosche ins Gedächtnis, die er bei seiner Ankunft bemerkt und für einen Portschlüssel gehalten hatte. Harry hatte sie vergessen. Nun fiel ihm auf, dass sie verschwunden war. Er fuhr mit dem Finger über die Kette und spürte ein feines Kribbeln von der Magie, die darin enthalten war. Er nahm den Anhänger in die Hand und betrachtete ihn lange. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was Malfoy wollte. Er hatte keine Garantie dafür, das diese Kette tatsächlich bewirkte, was der Mann gesagt hatte. Vielleicht war sie mit einem heimtückischen Fluch belegt. Doch dann, warum die Umstände? Malfoy hatte recht, Harry war ihm ausgeliefert. Was auch immer er mit ihm vorhatte, Harry konnte ihm nichts entgegensetzen. Es machte keinen Unterschied. Vielleicht würde ihn diese Kette etwas näher an ein paar Antworten bringen. Harry versuchte weiter zu lesen, aber kam immer wieder zu dem Gedanken zurück. Mittag ging vorbei und es wurde langsam wieder Abend.

Plötzlich, aus einem spontanen Entschluss, nahm er die Kette und legte sie um. Harry spürte ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl, als die Magie durch ihn hindurch lief. Er blinzelte und wartete, dass es abklang. Danach fühlte sich nichts anders an. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war tatsächlich bald sechs. Er stand zögernd auf und strich seine Robe glatt. Er war nicht sicher, ob er bereit war, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen und den Malfoys gegenüber zu treten. Aber dann, würde er jemals dafür bereit sein? Harry trat zur Tür und versuchte, sie zu öffnen. Zu seiner Überraschung öffnete sie sich ohne Widerstand. Er trat in einen breiten, holzvertäfelten Flur. Rechts und links gingen mehrere Türen ab. Dazwischen hingen überlebensgroße Porträts von Zauberern und Hexen in altertümlichen Gewändern. Die meisten von ihnen hatten die blonden Haare und grauen Augen der Malfoys. Einige von ihnen betrachteten ihn und flüsterten miteinander. Harry atmete tief durch, dann schnippte er mit den Fingern. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig dabei, wie einer von diesen hochnäsigen Snobs in deren Haus er sich befand. Fast sofort erschien eine Hauselfe vor ihm und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was kann Dilly für Sie tun, Sir?"

„Ähm... kannst du mir bitte zeigen, wo der Speisesaal ist?", fragte Harry zögernd.

Die Elfe lächelte breit. „Natürlich, Sir. Folgen Sie Dilly bitte, Sir."

Sie verbeugte sich tief und wackelte dann auf ihren kurzen Beinen den Gang hinunter, der am Ende eine Biegung machte. Harry folgte ihr eine breite Treppe hinunter in eine große, leere Halle. Sie zeigte auf eine hohe, zweiflüglige Tür, die von zwei Ritterrüstungen flankiert wurde.

„Der Speisesaal, Sir. Ist das alles, Sir?"

„Ja, danke, Dilly."

Die Elfe strahlte noch mehr. „Oh, Dilly ist hocherfreut, helfen zu können. Wann immer der Herr Dilly braucht, Sir."

Sie verbeugte sich wieder und verschwand. Harry seufzte und starrte auf die Tür. Plötzlich wollte er am liebsten wieder umkehren. Er hörte ein Flüstern und bemerkte, dass die Porträts in der Halle ihn beobachteten. Er straffte sich. Er konnte sich nicht die ganze Zeit in diesem Raum verkriechen. Er wollte herausfinden, warum er hier war. Harry riss sich zusammen und öffnete die Tür. Sie führte in einen großen, langen Raum, wieder mit etlichen Porträts an den Wänden. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein langer Tisch aus Ebenholz mit etlichen leeren Sitzen zu beiden Seiten. Der Raum war erleuchtet durch zwei riesige Kronleuchter mit magischem Feuer, die darüber hingen. Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und sie schloss sich mit einem lauten, hallenden Geräusch. Die drei Personen am Tisch sahen auf. Ihre Blicke sandten ein Stechen in seine Magengegend. Der Tisch war für vier Personen gedeckt. Mr. Malfoy und seine Frau saßen am Kopfende, Draco links an der Seite seiner Mutter. Der Platz neben Lucius Malfoy war frei. Langsam ging Harry auf diesen Platz zu. Mrs. Malfoy lächelte flüchtig und aß weiter. Draco starrte ihn an, als wäre er ein Geist. Mr. Malfoy lächelte ihn an. Je näher Harry auf ihn zukam, desto langsamer wurde er. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde gegen eine zähe Flüssigkeit ankämpfen. Plötzlich sprang Draco auf. Sein Stuhl rutschte mit einem Poltern nach hinten, das in der Stille unnatürlich laut wirkte.

„Was tut ER hier?", fauchte Harrys liebster Schulfeind ohne den Blick von ihm zu lösen. „Ich hatte geglaubt, er sei tot!"

„Setz dich, Junge.", sagte Lucius Malfoy ruhig.

Draco fuhr zu ihm herum. „Aber Vater, das ist..."

„Ich sagte, setz dich!", wiederholte Mr. Malfoy schärfer.

Draco erstarrte, dann gehorchte er langsam. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Harry am liebsten verhext hätte. Stattdessen betrachtete er ihn nur mit einem hasserfüllten Blick. Harry begegnete dem Blick kalt.

„Ich sehe, du hast dich entschieden, meine Einladung anzunehmen. Bitte, nimm Platz."

Mr. Malfoy deutete mit einer einladenden Geste auf den Stuhl neben sich. Langsam, mit einer steifen Bewegung, zog Harry den Stuhl zurück und setzte sich.

„Lasst mich einige Regeln festlegen. Ich dulde keine Streitigkeiten an diesem Tisch. Unser Gast wird mit Höflichkeit und Respekt behandelt. Ist das klar?"

Mr. Malfoy betrachtete seinen Sohn. Draco sah ihn an, dann auf seinen Teller.

„Ja, Vater."

„Gut."

Harry sah, dass sich Dracos Finger um das Besteck verkrampft hatten.

„Guten Appetit.", sagte Mr. Malfoy.

Harry erwiderte nichts, aber das schien auch nicht erwartet zu sein. Er betrachtete Draco und seine Mutter, aber keiner von beiden sah von seinem Teller auf. Während Narcissa hin und wieder zu lächeln schien, kämpfte Draco offensichtlich gegen seine Wut an. Essen erschien auf Harrys Teller und er begann langsam zu essen, ohne wirklich hungrig zu sein. Keiner sagte etwas. Es war beinahe unheimlich. Schließlich klatschte Mr. Malfoy in die Hände.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit, ein paar Fragen zu beantworten."

Draco sah auf. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske aus mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn. Mrs. Malfoy lächelte und erhob sich elegant. Mr. Malfoy stand ebenfalls auf.

„Wir sollten in mein Studierzimmer gehen."

Draco stand abrupt auf und Harry folgte seinem Beispiel. Sie folgten den beiden Erwachsenen, ohne sich auch nur anzusehen.

* * *

_A/N: Danke für euer Review an Kissymouse, ScateZ, YanisTamiem, Padfoot's Mate! Alle Fragen werden beantwortet, aber bei einigen müsst ihr auf die Antwort noch etwas warten..._


	4. SdwCh4: Antworten

_Disclaimer: Alles, alles, alles gehört JKR... aber mir gehört ein virtueller Keks und den ess ich ganz alleine._

_A/N: Hier kommt endlich das Kapitel, auf das alle gewartet haben. Alle Fragen werden beantwortet... aber werden sie es wirklich?_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

4. Antworten

Sie betraten einen Raum auf der anderen Seite der Halle. Er enthielt eine große Feuerstelle, einen wuchtigen Schreibtisch und ein Lesepult. Die Wände waren gefüllt mit Bücherregalen. Mr. Malfoy nahm hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz. Seine Frau stellte sich neben ihn und lächelte Harry zu. Malfoy bedeutete Harry und seinem Sohn, auf den Stühlen vor dem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. Sowohl Harry als auch Draco taten es angespannt.

„Ihr habt beide sicher eine Menge Fragen.", begann Malfoy. „Vielleicht ist es das beste, wenn ich am Anfang beginne."

Mr. Malfoy lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und betrachtete sie kühl. Seine Frau legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie ermutigend. Malfoy sah kurz zu ihr hoch und lächelte flüchtig, dann wandte er sich wieder Harry und Draco zu und begann mit ruhiger, fast gleichgültiger Stimme zu sprechen.

„Ich habe es nur wenige Male in meinem Leben nötig gefunden, mich dem Dunklen Lord zu widersetzen. Das erste Mal tötete ich meinen Mentor, seinen Tränkemeister, Neleus Snape. Er vergab mir, denn ich brachte ihm Severus dafür – und Severus war talentierter als sein Vater jemals hoffen konnte zu sein. Das zweite Mal wurde Narcissa schwanger. Du weißt es nicht, Draco, aber du warst nicht unser erstes Kind. Wir hatten eine Tochter, drei Jahre älter als du. Ihr Name war Livia."

Draco starrte seinen Vater überrascht an. Mrs. Malfoy wirkte plötzlich sehr niedergedrückt.

„Der Dunkle Lord erlaubt jedem seiner Gefolgsleute ein Kind. Aber wir waren nicht zufrieden mit einer Tochter. Wir wollten einen Sohn, einen Erben um den Namen Malfoy zu erhalten. Wir bezahlten teuer für unseren Hochmut. Als er herausfand, dass Narcissa schwanger war, verlangte er, die Schwangerschaft abzubrechen. Aber wir wussten bereits, dass das Kind männlich war. Ich weigerte mich. Also bestrafte er mich... und er tötete Livia."

Mrs. Malfoy presste die Lippen zusammen. Mr. Malfoy strich beruhigend über ihre Hand, aber sein kalter Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht.

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war die Schwangerschaft noch frisch. Als sie jedoch weiter fortschritt wurde uns klar, dass Narcissa nicht nur ein Kind trug, sondern zwei. Stellt euch unser Entsetzen vor. Wir wussten, er würde das niemals tolerieren, einen dritten Ungehorsam... dennoch beschlossen wir, die Kinder zur Welt kommen zu lassen. Wir überlegten lange, wie wir beide Kinder am Leben halten konnten. Es war uns nur zu klar, dass wir nicht beide behalten konnten. Dies war einer der wenigen Momente, die ich wünschte, mein Lord würde fallen..."

Für einen Augenblick sah Mr. Malfoy auf die Tischplatte, dann sah er auf, unbewegt wie zuvor.

„Schließlich schloss ich einen Handel mit den Dunkelelben. Sie sollten das erste Kind nehmen, sobald es geboren war, und einem reinblütigen Paar der Gegenseite geben, dessen Frau ebenfalls schwanger war. Das Kind würde einen Trank bekommen, der es wie deren Kind erscheinen ließ. Sie würden den Tausch niemals bemerken, und wir würden niemals wissen, wer unser Kind erhalten hat. Dein Bruder, Draco, wurde am 31. Juli geboren. Du kamst zwei Tage später zur Welt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten wir Tigris bereits weggegeben."

In Dracos Gesicht stand nun Schock und Unglauben. Diese Gefühle empfand Harry ebenfalls. Etwas in ihm ahnte, wohin diese Geschichte führte, aber er wollte es nicht hören. Dennoch konnte er seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht von dem älteren Malfoy abwenden.

„Ein knappes Jahr später fiel der Dunkle Lord. Zuerst zweifelten wir daran, dass er wirklich gegangen war. Die Schwester deiner Mutter war besessen davon, ihn zu suchen, aber sie scheiterte, und sie, ihr Mann und ihr Schwager landeten in Askaban. Zwei Jahre verstrichen, ohne ein Zeichen von ihm. Das Dunkle Mal auf unseren Armen verschwand. Da begannen wir, es zu glauben. Um diese Zeit herum begann Narcissa, mich zu bitten, nach unserem verlorenen Zwilling zu suchen. Schließlich hörte ich auf sie und wandte mich an die Elben. Aber auch die Elben waren durch den Krieg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Meine früheren Kontaktleute lebten nicht mehr. Diejenigen, die damals mit der Aufgabe betraut worden waren, waren nicht mehr aufzufinden. Sie versprachen uns, zu suchen... aber Jahre vergingen, und wir begruben die Hoffnung. Ja, wir vergaßen es... bis ich, vor zwei Wochen, eine Nachricht bekam. Man hatte den Elben gefunden, der den Tausch vollzogen hatte... und damit die Zieheltern unseres Sohnes. Ich war nicht sicher, was ich mit dieser Information tun sollte. Immerhin würde er nun alt sein... fünfzehn... er würde sie als seine Eltern ansehen... Das müsste sich auch niemals ändern, der Trank hält ein Leben lang. Zudem war der Dunkle Lord wiedergekehrt... zornig auf uns alle, die wir ihn nicht gesucht hatten... der schlechteste Zeitpunkt... Ich war versucht, das Pergament nie zu öffnen. Aber dann gewann die Neugier. Ich wollte wissen, wo mein Sohn lebte, ob es ihm gut ging... und so tat ich es. Stellt euch vor, was ich fühlte, als ich den Namen des Paares las..."

Malfoys Stimme war immer leiser geworden bis zu diesem Satz. Nun sah er Harry an, sein Blick bohrte sich geradezu in ihn. Dann sagte er das, was Harry seit Beginn der Geschichte fürchtete.

„Lily und James Potter."

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wollte er seinem Vater widersprechen. Harry selbst fühlte sich, als wäre etwas schweres auf ihn gefallen.

„Ich war außer mir vor Wut. Ich wünschte, ich hätte niemals nachgeforscht, überhaupt niemals diese Entscheidungen getroffen. Er rief mich in dieser Nacht, das war das einzige, was mir half, mich zu beruhigen. Danach war ich am Boden zerstört. Mein Sohn war der Junge, der meinen Lord mehr als einmal besiegt hat. Die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt... unser größter Feind. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Aber dann sprach ich mit Narcissa. Sie brachte mich dazu, mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Immerhin, so sagte sie, ist er nur ein Junge, unter der Vormundschaft von Dumbledore aufgewachsen... Wir fragten Severus über ihn. Er wusste nicht viel. Aber er teilte uns etwas schockierendes mit: Unser Kind wurde von Muggeln aufgezogen. Narcissa ließ mir danach keine Ruhe. Sie wollte sicher sein, das es ihm gut ging. Schließlich ließ ich mich überzeugen.

Ich benutzte meine Beziehungen im Ministerium, um die Namen seiner Verwandten herauszufinden. Unsere Blutsverwandtschaft ermöglichte es, durch die Schilde zu kommen. Was wir fanden, entsetzte uns. Nachdem wir diese Muggel gesehen hatten, war uns klar, dass unser Sohn nicht dort bleiben konnte, unbeachtet der Konsequenzen. Und so brachten wir dich hierher, Harry. Auch wenn das nicht dein richtiger Name ist. Du bist Tigris. Unser Sohn."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Dann sprang Draco plötzlich auf.

„Ihr behauptet, dass er mein BRUDER ist?", fauchte er. „Mein Zwillingsbruder? Mein ÄLTERER Bruder noch zudem?"

Seine Wangen waren pink angelaufen vor Zorn.

„Das ist richtig.", sagte Narcissa Malfoy ruhig.

„Ich glaube euch nicht!", spie Draco.

Damit stürmte er aus dem Raum und schlug die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Beide Erwachsenen zuckten zusammen.

Lucius Malfoy erhob sich halb aus seinem Sessel. Dann ließ er sich zurückfallen, seufzte und sah zu Harry.

„Dein Bruder hat die Neuigkeiten offensichtlich nicht sehr gut aufgenommen. Was ist mit dir?"

Harry starrte ihn an.

„Sie behaupten, mein Vater zu sein? Wieso sollte ich Ihnen glauben?"

„Eine gute Frage."

Malfoy stellte ein Fläschchen vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Der Trank, der für dein Aussehen verantwortlich ist, ist der Cyfnewid'Rhieni Trunk der Elben. Es gibt nur sehr wenige, abgesehen von den Elben selbst, die von der Existenz dieses Trankes wissen. Niemand außer ihnen selbst weiß, wie man ihn braut. Hat dir als Kind nie jemand Geschichten über die Elben erzählt?" Malfoy lachte humorlos. „Ich vermute nicht. Früher hat man zu unartigen kleinen Kindern gesagt: ‚Du bist nicht mein Kind, sondern ein Wechselbalg.' Es gibt Märchen darüber, dass die Elben Kinder aus der Krippe stehlen und dafür eins ihrer eigenen zurücklassen. Das ist nicht nur ein Märchen. Die dunklen Elben wurden vor langer Zeit aus unserer Welt vertrieben, weil törichte Zauberer sie fürchteten. Elben sind dunkle Geschöpfe mit ihrer eigenen Magie und ihren eigenen Gesetzen. Wir Zauberer mögen die Elben verstoßen haben, aber sie haben das Interesse an unserer Welt nie aufgegeben. Darum lassen sie von Zeit zu Zeit eins ihrer Kinder von Zauberern großziehen, damit es neues Wissen mit in ihre Welt bringt. Was hingegen wirklich ein Märchen ist, sind die Geschichten über Menschen, die von Elben aufgezogen werden. Elben verachten die Menschen seit ihrer Vertreibung. Sie benötigen das Blut des menschlichen Kindes, damit der Trank wirkt. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum kein vergleichbarer Trank in der Zaubererwelt existiert. Dieses Serum hier, Resacro genannt, ist ein starkes Gegenmittel gegen tarnende Tränke, das einzige, was gegen diesen Trunk wirkt. Wenn dies dein wirkliches Aussehen ist, wird es nichts bewirken. Aber wenn dein Aussehen nur eine Täuschung ist, wird es dein wahres Äußeres hervorbringen."

Harry starrte auf die Phiole, die eine trübe, bläuliche Flüssigkeit enthielt. Er hatte noch immer das beklemmende Gefühl er befände sich in einem absurden Traum, aus dem er jeden Moment erwachen würde. Im Moment ergab nichts für ihn einen Sinn. Er verfolgte mit den Augen die Hand Malfoys, der die Phiole nahm und einen Schluck daraus trank.

„Wie du siehst, hat es auf mich keinen Effekt." Er stellte die Phiole vor Harry hin. „Vorher möchte ich mich aber noch um etwas anderes kümmern."

Malfoy stand auf. Unwillkürlich wich Harry ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Deine Narbe stellt eine Verbindung zu dem Dunklen Lord dar, richtig?"

Harry nickte zögernd, unsicher worauf der Mann hinaus wollte.

„Nun, das können wir nicht zulassen, wie du sicher begreifst. Er könnte entdecken, dass du noch lebst."

„Und was wollen Sie dagegen tun?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Sie entfernen, natürlich."

Malfoy trat um den Tisch herum auf Harry zu.

„Dumbledore sagt, das ist unmöglich.", entgegnete Harry, und widerstand dem Drang, aufzuspringen und so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sie zu bringen.

Malfoy lächelte überheblich und winkte Narcissa. „Der alte Narr weiß nicht alles. Das ist dunkle Magie, zugegeben. Aber es war auch dunkle Magie, die sie erzeugt hat. Halt einfach still und warte, bis es vorbei ist."

Er hob seinen Stab in Harrys Richtung und Harry zuckte zurück. Malfoy packte Harry am Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, so dass er die Narbe vor sich hatte.

„Ruhig, sonst sorge ich dafür, dass du es bist."

Harry ballte die Fäuste und erstarrte. Lucius Malfoy hatte beiläufig geklungen, wie jemand, der eine Bemerkung über das Wetter macht. Das täuschte Harry nicht darüber hinweg, dass Malfoy seinen Stab in der Hand hatte und er nichts hatte, um es ihm entgegen zu setzen. Narcissa krempelte ihren Ärmel hoch. Harry spannte sich, als Malfoy einen Dolch vom Tisch nahm, aber er benutzte ihn nur, um Narcissa über den Arm zu schneiden. Sie zuckte nicht zusammen. Malfoy tauchte seinen Finger in die Wunde und strich das Blut über die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn. Harry schauderte, wich aber nicht zurück. Malfoy richtete seinen Stab auf ihn.

„Sanguis genetricis, pontem extingue!"

Narcissa strich ebenfalls das Blut auf seine Stirn und wiederholte den Spruch. Malfoy strich dann das Blut ein drittes Mal auf und beide sprachen zusammen: „Pontem extinctum es! Arvadek adava, arvadek adava, arvadek adava!"

Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch Harrys Stirn und er keuchte auf. Er fuhr mit der Hand zur Stirn und fühlte etwas feuchtes, nicht Narcissas Blut, sondern sein eigenes. Narcissa lächelte ihm zu und sprach einen Zauber. Harry spürte ein leichtes Prickeln. Als er dann über seine Stirn fuhr, war da nichts mehr. Mr. Malfoy grinste und hielt ihm einen Spiegel hin. Harry starrte auf sein Spiegelbild mit einer makellosen Stirn. Es war eigenartig. Diese Narbe hatte ihn so lange verfolgt, bestimmt was er war, ihn verflucht... durch sie hatte er die Gedanken Voldemorts gesehen. Harry hatte akzeptiert, dass sie sein Fluch war, sein Schicksal. Nun war sie fort, einfach so. Er gab den Spiegel zurück. Er fühlte sich eigenartig. In seinem Kopf schwirrte alles durcheinander, was Mr. Malfoy getan und gesagt hatte, und es war nichts als verwirrend. Der ältere Malfoy drückte ihm die Phiole mit dem Trank in die Hand.

„Vielleicht ist es das beste, wenn du jetzt in dein Zimmer zurückgehst. Du hast eine ganze Menge nachzudenken."

Harry nickte langsam und stand auf. Narcissa trat plötzlich auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Ich bin froh, dich zurückzuhaben, Tigris. Ich verspreche, wir werden die Zeit wieder gut machen, die du mit diesen schrecklichen Muggeln verbringen musstest."

Als Harry nicht reagierte trat sie zurück und musterte ihn forschend. Harry begegnete ihrem Blick teilnahmslos und trat dann zurück.

„Gute Nacht, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissas Lächeln wankte etwas. „Gute Nacht, Tigris."

Mr. Malfoy nickte nur. Harry wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er das Zimmer auch ohne Hauselfe. Er stellte die Phiole auf den Tisch. Dann warf er sich auf das Bett und starrte auf den Betthimmel. Es machte keinen Sinn... es konnte keinen Sinn machen... Er lag noch eine Weile wach, bis der Schlaf ihn vereinnahmte.

o

Lucius bemerkte Narcissas eingefallene Schultern und legte den Arm um sie.

„Gib ihm Zeit, Cis. Wir können nicht erwarten, dass er uns auf einmal Mutter und Vater nennt."

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte sie. „Dennoch..." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. „Sollte er nicht glücklich sein, nachdem er gezwungen war, mit diesem widerlichen Muggeln zu leben? Wir geben ihm ein Heim, eine Familie... Man sollte glauben, das ist das, was er sich immer gewünscht hat."

Lucius seufzte. Er liebte Narcissa, jedoch manchmal... „Denk nach, Cissy. Denk daran, wer er ist. Er ist dazu erzogen worden, uns zu hassen. Das lässt sich nicht von einem Moment auf den nächsten ändern. Er wird begreifen, was er ist, was er uns bedeutet. Aber er braucht Zeit."

„Und wenn die Zeit nicht genügt?", flüsterte sie tonlos.

Lucius fühlte einen Stich in der Brust, aber verbannte ihn aus seinem Bewusstsein. „Ich werde ihm so viel Zeit geben, wie möglich. Alles andere werde ich dann entscheiden."

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. „Das ist alles so furchtbar."

Lucius strich über ihr langes Haar. „Du hast mich davon überzeugt, das es das Richtige ist, Cis..."

Sie schluchzte. „Ich weiß, Lucius. Das ist es auch, er ist unser Sohn. Egal was er war, er ist ein Malfoy, unser Fleisch und Blut, er hat ein Recht auf sein Erbe. Wir dürfen ihn nicht verstoßen. Aber es ist alles so verfahren."

Lucius starrte auf die hölzerne Tür, hinter der ihr älterer Sohn verschwunden war. Er sah noch immer so verdammt aus wie ein Potter. Die Brille, das unordentliche braune Haar... die grünen Augen, vermutlich von seiner Schlammblut-Mutter. SIE IST NICHT SEINE MUTTER, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis. Immer, wenn er diesen Jungen bisher getroffen hatte, zeigte er sämtliche Anzeichen eines närrischen Gryffindor. Dieser unnütze und fehlplatzierte Mut, dieses Bedürfnis sich in alles einzumischen. Sein Verhalten heute hatte Lucius überrascht, aber dann war es vielleicht nur der Schock. Lucius konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er diesem Jungen Vernunft beibringen sollte. Aber Narcissa hatte recht, er hatte ein Recht auf sein Erbe... Er küsste flüchtig ihre Stirn.

„Ich weiß, Liebling, ich weiß..."

o

Harry erwachte später in der Nacht von dem Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür. Jemand betrat den Raum und kam in Richtung seines Bettes. Er tat so, als würde er schlafen. Die Person entfernte sich wieder.

„Hallo, Vater.", ertönte plötzlich Draco Malfoys sarkastische Stimme vom Flur aus. „Siehst du nach deinem kostbaren Sohn?"

„Sei leise, er schläft.", entgegnete Lucius Malfoy ruhig. „Wir müssen uns unterhalten."

„Wirklich?" Draco klang nun nur noch kühl und gleichgültig. „Nimm die andere, ich brauche etwas, um mich zu erinnern."

„Wie du meinst."

Die Tür schloss sich. Es war still, und Harry schlief wieder ein.

* * *

_Danke an Vestia, Padfoot's Mate, Leony, YanisTamiem, Fee-der-Nacht, skateZ, xerperus, Kissymouse, Chrisy._

_Padfoot's Mate: Das mit den Reviews habe ich ganz am Anfang eingestellt und dann total vergessen. Du hast recht, ich bin selbst immer zu faul, einzuloggen... also habe ich die Einstellung geändert: Anonyme Reviews ab jetzt willkommen!_

_Leony: Sorry, kein Slash, jedenfalls nicht in der Haupthandlung. Ganz sicher nicht DxH (warum sagt dir sicher dieses Kapitel)._


	5. SdWCh5: Ablehnung

_Disclaimer: Ich saß gestern mit Joanne beim Tee, und sie sagte zu mir: „Ich bin es müde, reich und berühmt zu sein, willst du nicht die Rechte an Harry Potter haben?" Ich antwortete: „Ach nein, behalt sie nur." Deshalb gehört noch immer alles hier JKR._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

5. Ablehnung

Als Harry aufwachte, war es noch halb dunkel, und ihm kam zu Bewusstsein, wie früh er eingeschlafen war. Nach einer Weile merkte er, dass er nicht mehr weiter schlafen konnte. Er trug noch immer die Kleider vom Vorabend. Er rollte sich aus dem Bett und schälte sich aus den Kleidern. Nachdem er geduscht und neue Kleidung angezogen hatte, trat er ans Fenster. Der Himmel begann gerade, sich etwas rot zu färben. Harry versuchte, die Balkontür zu öffnen, was überraschend gelang. Nachdenklich strich er über die Halskette, die er noch immer trug. Er trat auf den Balkon und atmete die kühle Morgenluft ein. Ein warmer Wind wehte, es war noch immer Sommer. Er lehnte sich auf das Balkongeländer und beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang. Der Anblick hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Der Garten vor ihm und die Vögel, die langsam begannen aufzuwachen, vermittelten ihm ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. Egal wie verdreht sein Leben sein mochte, die Welt an sich war noch immer in Ordnung.

Harry lächelte flüchtig, aber sein Lächeln verschwand, als er über die letzten Ereignisse nachdachte. Er hatte Lucius Malfoy zugehört, aber er war weit davon entfernt, seine Worte zu akzeptieren. Er sollte ihr Sohn sein? Der Sohn eines treuen Todessers? Lächerlich. Oder? Was wollten sie mit dieser Geschichte erreichen? Was für ein Spiel spielten sie? Harry seufzte und zerrte geistesabwesend an seiner Halskette. Er war ein Gefangener, nicht einmal in der Lage zu zaubern. Diese verrückte Geschichte... Es war entnervend. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Phiole auf seinem Tisch, aber etwas in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, den Trank zu schlucken. Harry glaubte nicht wirklich, dass er etwas bewirken würde. Aber was, wenn doch? Würde er aussehen wie Draco? Und dann? Erwarteten sie, dass er alles woran er glaubte über Bord warf und sich wie alle arroganten, reinblütigen Slytherins verhielt? Harry lachte heiser. Absurd. Soweit würde es niemals kommen. Wenn Malfoy dachte, nur weil er Harry glauben machte, er wäre sein Sohn, wäre er plötzlich für seine dämlichen Ansichten, hatte er sich sehr geirrt. Harry schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.

Schließlich beschloss er spontan, einen Spaziergang durch das Haus zu unternehmen. Der Raum kam ihm plötzlich zu eng vor. Harry öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Gang. Im Haus war alles still, offenbar schliefen die restlichen Bewohner noch. Er folgte dem Gang in die Richtung, die nicht zur Treppe führte. Rechts und links gingen mehrere Türen ab, wahrscheinlich zu anderen Zimmern. Am Ende des Ganges war eine schmale Treppe, die nach oben führte. Harry wollte sie hochgehen, aber ihm wurde plötzlich schwindelig. Das Schwindelgefühl nahm mit jeder Stufe zu, bis er sich setzen musste. Von seinem Platz aus hörte er ein Flattern über sich und ein leises Schuhu. Offenbar führte die Treppe zur Eulerei. Da er es nicht schaffte, sie weiter hoch zu gehen, kehrte er zum Flur zurück, und das Schwindelgefühl verschwand.

Harry packte ärgerlich den Anhänger an seinem Hals und verkrampfte die Hand darum. Natürlich, die Eulerei war ihm verboten. Er zerrte an der Kette, aber sie ließ sich nicht lösen. Offenbar hatte sie sich magisch geschlossen. Einen Fluch murmelnd folgte er dem Flur in die andere Richtung, an der Treppe vorbei. Auf der anderen Seite war der Gang größer und mehrere breite Türen gingen von ihm ab. Er lief auf eine Doppeltür zu, die noch größer war, als die zum Speisesaal. Rechts und links von ihr standen zwei Marmorstatuen, die wohl legendäre Zauberer darstellten, oder auch Vorfahren der Malfoyfamilie.

Links stand eine kühl wirkende Frau in römischer Tunika. Sie hielt ein Buch und eine Feder in den Händen. Der Mensch auf der rechten Seite war anscheinend ein Grieche. Er hielt in der einen Hand eine Rose, in der anderen einen Stab, um den sich eine Schlange wand. Beide blickten stolz geradeaus, über die Besucher hinweg. Die Tür selbst bestand aus Mahagoniholz. Sie war mit zahlreichen Schnitzereien verziert, aber vorherrschend war das runde Symbol in der Mitte. Es war das gleiche Bild, das sich auf Harrys Anhänger fand – zwei Schlangen und ein Schwert. Auch hier waren Saphire als Augen der Schlangen eingesetzt. Neugierig versuchte Harry die Tür zu öffnen. Sie tat es geräuschlos. Hinter ihr befand sich ein großer Saal mit hohen gotischen Fenstern. Der Boden war mit grünem Teppich ausgelegt. In die Fenster waren bunte Mosaike eingearbeitet, wie er es einmal in einer Kirche gesehen hatte. An einem Ende des Raumes stand ein weißer Flügel. Ansonsten war er leer. Der riesige leere Raum beunruhigte Harry und er schloss die Tür wieder. Was war das? Ein Ballsaal?

Harry ging ein Stück zurück und öffnete die Tür auf der linken Seite. Sie führte in eine weiträumige Bibliothek. Die Bücherregale reichten bis an die Decke. Schienen mit Leitern führten an ihnen entlang. Harry betrachtete sie mit Bewunderung. Sie sah größer aus, als die Bibliothek in Hogwarts. Zwischen den Regalen befanden sich Tische, Stühle und Sessel.

Er ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein und ließ seinen Blick über ein paar Buchrücken schweifen. Die kurze Stichprobe zeigte ihm, dass hier fast jedes mögliche Buch vertreten war. Jede Art von wissenschaftlicher Literatur, magische wie auch nichtmagische. Harry war überrascht, Bücher wie ‚Eine Einführung in die Genetik' oder Tiplers ‚Physik' zu sehen. Dem Gegenüber standen Buglebigs ‚Welt magischer Geschöpfe' und ‚Adelsstand der Natur: Stammbaum der Zauberer'. Aber es waren auch nicht-wissenschaftliche Werke vorhanden, offensichtliche Romane und Biographien (Harry schauderte bei Lockharts „Zauberhaftes Ich"), selbst Kinderbücher. Harry hielt inne bei ‚Dumbledore: Ein Leben für das Licht', welches gleich neben ‚Der Aufstieg und Fall Grindelwalds' stand. Er war versucht, eines davon zu nehmen, aber ein abgegriffener dicker Band daneben erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. ‚Von Taliesin über die Hexen von Salem: Die Historie von Zauberern und Muggeln von der Antike bis zur Gegenwart'. Harry nahm das Buch ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, und beschloss, es später zu lesen. Langsam wurde er hungrig und er fragte sich, wie spät es war. Er verließ die Bibliothek um zu seinem Zimmer zurückzukehren.

Harry bog um die Ecke, als ihm Draco entgegenkam. Sie beide blieben ruckartig stehen. Draco ließ seinen Blick über ihn wandern und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Wie ich sehe, fühlst du dich schon ganz wie zuhause, BRUDER."

Aus seinem Mund klang das Wort Bruder wie eine Beleidigung.

„Es ist nicht so, als ob ich eine Wahl hätte, oder Malfoy?", gab Harry zurück. „Dein Vater hat mich nicht freundlich gefragt, ob ich hierher kommen wollte."

Draco verzog sein Gesicht zu einer widerwilligen Grimasse.

„Was, bist du dir für uns zu schade, Potter-Junge? Nicht das es mich traurig machen würde, wenn du dich aus dem Fenster stürzt."

Die Entgegnung überraschte Harry ein wenig. Er war Dracos Beleidigungen und Provokationen gewöhnt, aber was er diesmal in den Augen des anderen Jungen sah, war reiner Hass.

„Was ist los, Frettchen, passt es dir nicht, mich in deinem Haus zu haben?"

Draco machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, die Fäuste geballt.

„Sei lieber still, Goldjunge. Du bist nicht mein Bruder, egal was Vater sagt. Auch wenn er es nicht tun will, ich würde dich mit Vergnügen erledigen. Der Dunkle Lord wäre mit Sicherheit dankbar dafür."

Draco beugte sich zu Harry vor, die Augen verengt.

„Es ist nie genug, nicht wahr? Es reicht nicht, dass die gesamte Zaubererwelt dir zu Füßen liegt und dass Dumbledork den Staub küsst auf dem du wandelst... du musst mich auch hier noch verfolgen, bis zu meiner Familie und meinem Erbe."

„Darum geht es?", erwiderte Harry verblüfft. „Du bist eifersüchtig? Merlin, Malfoy, wenn es nach mir ginge, könntest du das haben und behalten."

Draco wich einen Schritt zurück. „Du bist so arrogant, es macht mich krank. Dein Leben möchte ich haben."

„Was weißt du schon über mein Leben?", zischte Harry aufgebracht. „Du eingebildetes, verwöhntes Jarvey... Hättest du gerne, dass deine Eltern von einem größenwahnsinnigen Verrückten umgebracht wurden, während du noch ein Baby warst? Dass du von Muggeln aufgezogen wurdest, die schon den Gedanken an Magie hassen? Dass derselbe Verrückte versucht dich umzubringen, seit du elf wurdest und dabei jeden erledigt, der mit dir zusammen ist? Das die ganze verdammte Zaubererwelt dich für ihren Retter hält und alle dich anstarren wohin du auch gehst? Du willst mein Leben? Ich würd's dir mit Freuden geben, Malfoy!"

Damit stieß er Draco grob zur Seite und stürmte an ihm vorbei, in sein Zimmer zurück. Harry schmiss das Buch auf den Schreibtisch und warf sich blindwütig auf sein Bett, mühsam Zornestränen unterdrückend. Wie konnte Malfoy es wagen, Harry dafür zu beschuldigen, dass er hier war? Er wäre längst verschwunden, wenn er könnte! Der verdammte, selbstgefällige Idiot! Harry hieb mit der Faust auf sein Kissen.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sich seine Tür und Draco kam in den Raum.

Harry starrte ihn wütend an.

„Was willst du?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du mein Bruder bist."

„Fein, dann sind wir ja schon zwei!"

„Du bist so erbärmlich, Potter. Beweinst dein Leben, wie tragisch es ist, wenn dir die ganze Zaubererwelt zu Füßen liegt. Du kannst machen, was du willst, aber nein... Sieh mich an, ich hatte nie eine Wahl, mein Leben war von Anfang an vorherbestimmt."

„Du glaubst, ich hatte eine Wahl? Denk nach, Malfoy. Da ist nicht ein Augenblick in meinem Leben, den dieser manipulierende alte Mann nicht geplant hat. Er hatte immer seine Hände im Spiel, von Anfang an. Ich bin nur ein Spielstein in seinem kleinen Krieg..."

Harry verkrampfte die Hände um den Rand der Bettdecke. ‚Er hängt an seinen Geheimnissen, wie ein Ertrinkender. Der Preis ist ihm egal. Sirius könnte noch leben, wenn es anders wäre...'

„Jetzt verschwinde!", fügte er heiser hinzu. „Raus hier!"

Draco verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich will, dass du diesen Trank da trinkst."

„Was?" Harry stand ärgerlich auf.

„Ich will, dass du den Trank nimmst!", wiederholte Draco. „Du bist nicht mein Bruder, das weiß ich. Vater irrt sich. Er hat gesagt, der Trank beweist es. Also trink den verdammten Trank, damit sie es einsehen."

Harry starrte Draco an. Dann griff er langsam die Phiole und hielt sie ihm hin.

„Du zuerst."

„Wie bitte?"

Harry bedachte Draco mit einem hässlichen Lächeln. „Dein Vater hat gesagt, es ist Resacro-Serum. Er behauptet, es bewirkt nichts, wenn man nicht unter einem Zauber steht. Also, wenn er die Wahrheit sagt, und dies nicht einer von Voldemorts verdrehten Plänen ist – was ich glaube – ist es völlig harmlos für dich. Du willst, das ich es trinke? Ich wiederhole: Du zuerst."

Draco betrachtete die Phiole unsicher. Dann riss er sich sichtlich zusammen.

„Also gut." Er nahm die Phiole mit zitternder Hand und trank einen Schluck. Nichts passierte. Draco grinste. „Du bist dran."

Harry ergriff die Phiole zögernd. ES WIRD NICHTS BEWIRKEN. ES WIRD NICHTS BEWIRKEN. Er schloss die Augen und schluckte den restlichen Inhalt der Phiole in einem Zug. Es schmeckte widerlich, zu süß und zu bitter. Er öffnete die Augen und grinste triumphierend.

„Ich wusste es, nichts ist..."

Harry hielt inne, als seine Hände und Füße zu kribbeln begannen. Das Kribbeln breitete sich über seinen gesamten Körper aus und wurde immer stärker. Schließlich war es kein Kribbeln mehr, sondern ein stechender, bohrender Schmerz. Harry keuchte auf und brach in die Knie, dann krümmte er sich. Alles um ihn herum verschwamm. Als der Schmerz weiter zunahm, schrie er.

o

Der triumphierende Ausdruck auf Potters Gesicht wich Verblüffung, dann Schock. Er begann zu zittern, keuchte auf und brach in die Knie. Entsetzt sah Draco zu, wie er sich krümmte und dann schrie. Es war, als würden Schockwellen durch seinen Körper laufen. Draco nahm an, so musste es aussehen, wenn jemand unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch stand. Er verdrängte den Gedanken schnell. Stattdessen beobachtete er den zuckenden Körper mit einer morbiden Faszination. Potters Haut wurde blasser und er wuchs ein Stück – er war nun wahrscheinlich größer als Draco, fast so groß wie sein Vater. Seine Haare glätteten sich und verfärbten sich in ein silbriges Grau, so als könnten sie sich nicht zwischen Schwarz und Weiß entscheiden. Seine Gesichtszüge veränderten sich dramatisch. Seine Wangenknochen wurden höher, sein ganzes Gesicht wurde erwachsener und aristokratischer. Seine Lippen wurden dünner. Er sah erschreckend aus wie Dracos Vater. Aber da waren auch Züge seiner Mutter, die Augen, die Lippen. Nicht genug, um ihn feminin wirken zu lassen, im Gegenteil, es machte ihn kühler, höchstens ein wenig weicher. Schließlich verebbten die Schreie. Potter hatte sich zu einem Ball zusammengekrümmt. Nun hob er den Kopf und schob seine Brille zur Seite. Draco fuhr beinahe einen Schritt zurück. Seine Augen waren eine Mischung aus blau und grau. Eisig.

o

Als der Schmerz nachließ, fand Harry sich zusammengerollt auf dem Boden wieder. Vor seinen Augen war noch immer alles verschwommen. Er nahm seine Brille ab und hielt verblüfft inne, als seine Sicht sich klärte. Vor ihm stand Draco und betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Entsetzen. Harry streckte sich langsam und setzte sich auf, gegen den Willen seiner protestierenden Muskeln. Seine Hände schienen schlanker, fiel ihm auf. Er hielt inne und sah an sich hinab. Er war blasser. Er weigerte sich, weiter zu denken. Stattdessen kroch er zu dem mannshohen Spiegel neben dem Bett. Anstelle seines Spiegelbilds sah er auf einen Fremden. Es könnte Lucius Malfoy sein, bis auf die kurzen Haare, doch dann auch wieder nicht...

„Nein...", flüsterte Harry. „Es ist nicht wahr... Es ist ein Trick..."

Er begann zu zittern und zog die Knie an sich, umschlang sie. Die Gestalt im Spiegel tat dasselbe. Es war verrückt, eine Gestalt sich so verhalten zu sehen, die Lucius Malfoy so ähnlich sah. Harry wollte sich abwenden, aber er fühlte sich wie gefangen, fixiert auf das Spiegelbild. Er begann heftig den Kopf zu schütteln, als würde das den Anblick vertreiben. Die Tür ging, und er wusste, dass Draco gegangen war.

o

Draco wusste, er musste gehen, jetzt sofort. Er konnte ihn keine Minute länger ansehen. Er weigerte sich, es anzuerkennen... Es war unmöglich... Es musste eine andere Erklärung dafür geben... Draco stürmte aus dem Raum und rannte, ohne zu sehen wohin, ohne sich umzudrehen.

o

Harry hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt, als eine Hauselfe auftauchte, um ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass es Zeit für das Frühstück war. Offenbar wurde nun erwartet, dass er die Mahlzeiten mit den anderen im Speisesaal einnahm. Er stand zögernd auf und strich seine Robe glatt. Harry hatte sich diesen Morgen für eine dunkelrote Robe entschieden... aus unbewusstem Protest wahrscheinlich. Sie passte nicht im geringsten zu seinem neuen Erscheinungsbild. Geistesabwesend strich er seine Haare glatt. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte das tatsächlich einen Effekt. Er starrte in die Augen seines Spiegelbilds und seufzte. Der Anblick seines eigenen Gesichts sandte einen Schauer sein Rückrad entlang. Harry wandte sich abrupt ab und machte sich auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss.

Als Harry auf seinen Platz zuging, sah Draco kurz auf und mied dann seinen Blick. Narcissa betrachtete ihn mit Erstaunen und Bewunderung, sagte aber nichts. Mr. Malfoy musterte ihn und lächelte außerordentlich zufrieden.

„Guten Morgen, Tigris.", sagte er, als Harry sich setzte. „Du und Draco seid doch keine eineiigen Zwillinge, wie ich sehe. Sehr gut. Das macht es einfacher."

„Macht was einfacher?"

Lucius Malfoy sah Harry an, mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck. Es war nicht erkennbar, ob er sich durch Harrys aggressiven Tonfall angegriffen fühlte.

„Deine Anwesenheit zu erklären, natürlich. Wir können kaum offen zugeben, dass du Dracos Bruder bist. Mein Lord wäre... unangenehm überrascht... um es gelinde auszudrücken. Mit deinem gegenwärtigen Erscheinungsbild können wir dich als meinen Neffen ausgeben... das sollten wir später besprechen."

Harry öffnete den Mund für eine ärgerliche Entgegnung, aber entschied sich kurzfristig anders. Stattdessen wandte er nur den Blick ab und aß sein Frühstück. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Malfoy einen Blick mit seiner Frau wechselte. Er fühlte ihren messenden Blick auf sich ruhen, aber ignorierte sie. Sobald er aufgegessen hatte, verließ er den Tisch, um in seinen Raum zurückzukehren. Bevor er den Saal verließ, sah er noch Dracos entrüsteten Blick auf sich ruhen. Er ignorierte auch das.

Zurück in seinem Raum trat Harry auf den Balkon und sah in den weitläufigen Garten hinunter. Petunia wäre vor Neid ohnmächtig geworden, hätte sie das sehen können. Eine Anzahl verschlungener Kieswege führte um einen Teich herum. Alles war sehr kunstvoll angelegt, so dass einen harmonischen Anblick bot. Der Wind wehte den Duft der Ligusterhecken bis zu ihm hinauf. Harry mochte den Raum in dem er war hassen, weil er sein Gefängnis war, aber es war ihm unmöglich, diesen Garten zu hassen. Er war einfach zu harmonisch, zu vollkommen. Ironisch, dass etwas so schönes das Haus einer so dunklen Familie umgab. Harry stützte sich auf das Geländer und starrte hinunter, ohne zu beachten wie lange.

Er bewegte sich nicht, bis er die Malfoys aus dem Haus kommen sah. Malfoy hatte den Arm um seine Frau gelegt und diskutierte offenbar mit ihr, denn er machte von Zeit zu Zeit unterstreichende Gesten. Narcissa nickte ab und an. Malfoy wirkte so aristokratisch und distanziert wie immer, dennoch hatte die Interaktion der beiden etwas überraschend Intimes an sich. Sie wanderten durch den Garten, manchmal anhaltend, um ein paar Tiere oder Pflanzen zu betrachten. Es war ein vollkommen anderer Anblick, als der, den sie der Öffentlichkeit normalerweise boten. Es sah so aus, als hätten sie tatsächlich Gefühle füreinander. Harry betrachtete sie, verwirrt von den Gefühlen, die das in ihm wach rief. Sehnsucht? Nein, er sehnte sich sicher nicht danach, diese beiden als seine Familie zu betrachten. Er hatte sie reden hören, sie waren Voldemorts Anhänger bis auf die Knochen. Jedes Mal, wenn Malfoy „mein Lord" sagte, überfiel Harry das Bedürfnis, ihn zu erwürgen. Sie waren gewissenlos, böse... Harry verkrampfte die Hände um das Geländer. Die Schönheit des Gartens wurde befleckt durch ihre reine Gegenwart. Er bemerkte plötzlich, dass Narcissa zu ihm hinauf sah. Auf eine Geste von ihr hin wandte sich auch Malfoy zu ihm um. Harry drehte sich abrupt um und verließ den Balkon.

o

Narcissa lauschte Lucius' Worten, aber war nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Tigris und sein Verhalten. Er machte ihr Sorgen. Sie seufzte beinahe.

Er war erst so kurz hier, aber sie fühlte bereits für ihn, als wäre er immer bei ihr gewesen. Narcissa erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als er ein Baby gewesen war. Er war so kräftig und eigenwillig gewesen, sie hatte ihm sofort ihr Herz geschenkt. Doch sie hatte ihn nur wenige Stunden in den Armen halten können, dann musste sie ihn weggeben. Draco... Draco war einfach anders. Er war ein schwächliches Kind gewesen. In den ersten Wochen hatten sie Angst gehabt, er würde nicht überleben. Schreckliche Wochen. Natürlich hatte sie ihn geliebt, er war ihr Kind. Außerdem war er schnell stärker geworden. Dennoch, sie hatte nie dasselbe empfunden, wie beim ersten Anblick ihres älteren Sohnes. Diesen Stolz, diese Bewunderung für soviel Kraft in einem so kleinen Wesen. Das Gefühl des Verlustes, nachdem er ihr genommen wurde, hatte sie nie ganz überwunden. Draco konnte diese Lücke nicht füllen... manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, sie tat ihm unrecht. Er bemühte sich so sehr, das wusste sie. Aber er konnte nicht sein, was er nicht war.

Heute beim Frühstück, als sie Tigris zum ersten Mal mit seinem wirklichen Äußeren gesehen hatte, hatte Narcissa sich an all die alten Gefühle erinnert. Er war nun ein Teenager, fast schon ein Mann. Er sah so sehr aus wie Lucius, es war erschreckend. Sicher war er sich nicht bewusst, was er ausstrahlte. So viel Stärke, soviel Kraft. Er erinnerte sie an Lucius, während er jung war. Ihre Familien hatten sie von Geburt an verlobt, aber es war nicht schwer für sie gewesen, sich in diesen Mann verlieben. Er hatte sie in seinen Bann gezogen, seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Sie wusste, das ging vielen Leuten so. Zudem war er sanft zu ihr gewesen und verständnisvoll... damals... Ja, es war ihr nicht schwergefallen, sich in ihn zu verlieben. Sie liebte ihn noch immer, auch wenn er kälter geworden war... besonders nach Livias Tod und Tigris' Verlust. Tigris hatte die Anziehungskraft seines Vaters geerbt, sein Charisma war beinahe noch stärker... aber vielleicht kam ihr das nur so vor, weil er jung war.

Aus einem Gefühl heraus drehte sie sich um und da stand er, auf seinem Balkon, die Hände auf das Geländer gestützt. Der Anblick verschlug ihr den Atem. Er wirkte so erhaben, als würde alles unter ihm ihm gehören. Aber das fühlte sich nicht falsch an, sondern so, als sei das sein rechtmäßiger Platz. Narcissa atmete tief ein und machte eine automatische Geste zu Lucius.

„Sieh nur..."

Lucius wandte sich um und runzelte die Stirn. Tigris bemerkte sie nun offenbar. Er wandte sich mit einer zornigen Bewegung ab und verschwand im Haus. Seine Robe wehte eindrucksvoll hinter ihm her. Lucius starrte ihm nach. Sein Stirnrunzeln wich nach einer Weile, aber ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck blieb.

* * *

_Danke für eure Reviews an: Riwen, xerperus, YanisTamiem, Padfoot´s Mate, vampiry, Kissymouse, blub, Lea, Yuki, Devilsnight_

_Padfoot's Mate: Hab bei den Elben eher an die keltisch- germanische Mythologie gedacht – Tolkiens Elben sind viel netter. Hätte sie auch Elfen nennen können, aber na ja... seit HP denke ich bei Elfen immer an kleine, hyperaktive Dinger mit zu großen Ohren._

_Kissymouse: Harry hatte im Gegensatz zu Draco schon ein wenig Zeit, sich auf etwas (Furchtbares, Schockierendes, sonst wie Bösartiges) vorzubereiten, aber er war trotzdem erstmal geschockt. Warum Tigris... eine gute Frage. Einen virtuellen Keks für jeden, der die Antwort errät._

_Lea: Es hat mich ein wenig erschreckt, dass jemand die gleiche Grundidee hatte, wie ich. (Vielleicht hätte ich das erwarten sollen, bei so vielen Leuten die ffs zu Harry Potter schreiben, aber na ja...) Ich kann nur sagen, ich klaue von niemandem außer JKR. Nachdem ich „Brüder"nach deinem Hinweis gelesen habe, hoffe ich, dass abgesehen von der „Zwillingsidee" nicht zu viele Ähnlichkeiten bestehen. Ich denke (hoffe), Godiva geht mit ihrem Plot in eine andere Richtung als ich._

_A/N: Ich habe eine Frage an euch: Ich habe bisher meistens die englischen Bezeichnungen für Straßen und Plätze benutzt. Sollte ich Winkelgasse schreiben oder Diagon Alley? Ich habe erst Diagon Alley geschrieben, aber es kam mir irgendwie unpassend vor, also habe ich es in Winkelgasse geändert. Was meint ihr?_


	6. SdWCh6: Auseinandersetzungen 1

_Disclaimer: Ich traf gestern mal wieder auf Joanne, also fragte ich sie, ob ihr Angebot noch steht. Sie sagte: „Sorry, ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Man gewöhnt sich so sehr daran, in einem großen Schloss zu wohnen und jeden Monat einen anderen Briefträger an der Tür zu finden, weil der alte sich weigert all die Fanpost auszutragen... du weißt schon." Ich hatte nicht das Herz ihr zu gestehen, dass ich nicht im Entferntesten weiß was sie meint... also gehört noch immer alles hier JKR._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

6. Auseinandersetzungen 

Teil 1

Die nächsten Tage verliefen kaum anders als dieser Morgen. Harry kam zu den Mahlzeiten nach unten, aber er weigerte sich, an einer Unterhaltung teilzunehmen. Fragen beantwortete er in einem knappen, aggressiven Tonfall, aber außer Malfoy selbst sprach ihn ohnehin niemand an. Malfoy ignorierte sein Verhalten offensichtlich, was Harry noch zorniger machte. Er ging regelmäßig, sobald er aufgegessen hatte.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte Harry in seinem Zimmer und las. Er verließ es nur, um sich neue Bücher aus der Bibliothek zu holen. Er vergrub sich in Bücher über Zauber, Flüche, Verwandlungen und dergleichen. Er entwickelte sogar ein Interesse für die Theorie von Tränken... erstaunlich, wie interessant sie sein konnten, wenn jemand anders als Snape sie erklärte.

Es frustrierte Harry jedoch, dass er keinen Zauberstab hatte, um die neu gelernten Sprüche auszuprobieren. Er probte zwar die Handbewegungen – der Spiegel gratulierte ihm dazu – aber dabei kam er sich rasch albern vor. Was brachte es schließlich, wenn er nicht wusste, ob es funktionierte? Zaubern war mehr als Sprüche und Handbewegungen. Das Entnervendste daran war der Gedanke, dass er hier tatsächlich zaubern könnte, wenn er einen Zauberstab hätte. Das Haus war abgeschirmt vom Ministerium. Aber dann, wenn er einen Zauberstab hätte, würde er ihn nicht benutzen, um alberne Zauber zu üben. Er würde einen Weg finden, von hier zu verschwinden. Sicher könnte Dumbledore ihm helfen. Er war ein manipulierender alter Mann, aber er wusste fast immer eine Lösung. Alles würde sich aufklären, Harry bekäme sein altes Aussehen zurück und Malfoy würde nach Askaban wandern, wo er hingehörte.

Doch wohin konnte Harry gehen? Die Dursleys waren tot. Vielleicht würden die Weasleys ihn aufnehmen, aber sie wären alle in Gefahr, wenn Harry im Fuchsbau wohnte. Er könnte in Hogwarts bleiben, aber war überhaupt jemand außer Filch in den Ferien in Hogwarts? Im Grunde hatte Harry niemanden, zu dem er gehen könnte. Vielleicht war es besser, dass man ihn für tot hielt. So waren zumindest alle sicher. Keiner würde mehr wegen ihm sterben, so wie Sirius, Cedric und seine Eltern... die Potters... seine Eltern. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto frustrierter wurde er.

Am liebsten wäre Harry auch zu den Mahlzeiten in seinem Raum geblieben, aber die Elfen weigerten sich, ihm Essen ins Zimmer zu bringen. Malfoys Verdienst, ohne Zweifel. Harry hatte nicht vor, zu verhungern, also ging er nach unten, jedes Mal ärgerlicher. Doch wie unfreundlich er auch war, Narcissa würde nur schweigend lächeln, Draco auf seinen Teller starren und Malfoy ein paar gleichmütige, unbeeindruckte Bemerkungen von sich geben. Es machte ihn verrückt.

Eines Morgens wachte Harry auf und fand einen Stapel Pakete vor seinem Bett. Er betrachtete sie einige Sekunden lang verwirrt, bis ihm klar wurde, dass es sein Geburtstag sein musste. Plötzlicher Zorn wallte in ihm auf. Er ignorierte die Pakete und begann seinen Tag wie immer. Nachdem er sich angekleidet hatte, ging sein Blick automatisch zu den Paketen zurück. Es waren eine Menge Pakete. Sie erinnerten Harry an Dudleys Geburtstage. Natürlich hatten die Dursleys ihm nie etwas geschenkt. Aber normalerweise würden nun die Eulen seiner Freunde eintreffen. Mrs. Weasley hätte sicher einen Kuchen gebacken. Hagrid würde ein Paket seiner ungenießbaren Kekse schicken. Die Weasleyzwillinge würden ihn ohne Zweifel über den Fortschritt ihrer Geschäfte informieren und ein paar ihrer neusten Erfindungen mit dazugeben. Schließlich würden Ron und Hermione ihm ein paar sorgsam ausgewählte Geschenke senden, dazu aufmunternde Briefe in denen sie berichteten, wie ihre Ferien verlaufen waren, vielleicht eine Einladung in den Fuchsbau. Oder nach Grimmauld Place.

Harry unterdrückte die Tränen, die aufsteigen wollten. Nur von Sirius würde dieses Jahr nichts kommen. Doch nun erreichte ihn keine dieser Eulen. Sie hielten ihn für tot. Was dachten sie wohl jetzt? Trauerten sie um ihn? Trauerten sie um den „Retter der Zaubererwelt"? Oder hatten sie ihn vielleicht schon vergessen? Nein, Ron und Hermione würden an ihn denken. Sicher auch die Weasleyzwillinge. Und Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore... Dumbledore war sicher schon längst damit beschäftigt, neue Pläne zu schmieden. Einige andere Leute feierten möglicherweise... Snape zum Beispiel. Harry betrachtete die Pakete hasserfüllt. Er wollte keine Geschenke von IHNEN, denen, die ihn aus seiner Welt herausgerissen hatten. Geburtstagsgeschenke sollte man von Freunden bekommen, diese Leute hatten ihn aller seiner Freunde beraubt.

Sein Blick fiel auf eine Pergamentrolle zuoberst aller Pakete. Harry nahm sie widerwillig. Es war ein Brief, in einer kunstvoll geschwungenen Handschrift, die unverkennbar weiblich war. Narcissa, ohne Zweifel. Eigentlich hatte er nicht die Absicht, ihn zu lesen, aber Neugier siegte über Abneigung.

**Geliebter Tigris,**

**Wir wissen, du bist noch sehr zornig über alles, was geschehen ist. Es war für uns alle ein Schock, für dich am meisten. Du brauchst Zeit, wir verstehen das. Wir möchten dir dennoch etwas zum Geburtstag schenken. Sieh es als einen Teil der Wiedergutmachung für all die Jahre, die wir nicht für dich da sein konnten. Wir sind deine Eltern und wir lieben dich. Es ist im Moment vielleicht schwer für dich, das einzusehen, aber es ist die Wahrheit.**

**Lucius und Narcissa**

Harry starrte auf die Geschenke. Der Brief rief unterschiedliche Gefühle in ihm wach. Sie waren nicht seine Eltern. Sie liebten ihn? Wie konnten sie, sie kannten ihn doch gar nicht! Außerdem wussten sie gar nicht, was Liebe war, sie waren Todesser. Verständnis? Unsinn. Wiedergutmachung? Für was? Für das Leben, das sie ihm weggenommen hatten? Für all die Jahre, in denen die Dursleys ihn wie Dreck behandelt hatten? Für all die Jahre, in denen er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war? In denen die Dursleys ihn glauben machten, er wäre wertlos, abnormal, eine Last, personifiziertes Unglück? Für was, in aller Welt? Aber da war auch noch etwas anderes. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Es war fast, als fühlte er sich schuldig, dass er so dachte. Es machte Harry wütend. Sie waren nicht seine Eltern! Wieso sollte er sich schuldig fühlen, wenn er sie verabscheute? Wenn er alles, was von ihnen kam verabscheute? Sie hatten es verdient, dass er sie verabscheute. Sie waren Todesser. Mörder. Abschaum. Dennoch... warum schmerzten ihn diese Gedanken dann so?

In wütender Hilflosigkeit begann er, das Papier von den Paketen zu reißen. Er warf es zornig zur Seite und trat danach, als es zu leicht war und vor ihm zu Boden segelte. Da waren Bücher, alle Schulbücher, die er jemals besessen hatte. „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts". „Fliegen mit den Cannons"... woher konnten sie wissen, dass Harry dieses Buch besessen hatte? Da waren ein Kessel und eine Reihe Glasphiolen, eine Menge Gläser mit Zaubertrankzutaten... dank der Bücher erkannte Harry nun etliche davon. Eine Festrobe. Ein Besen... Firebolt Advanced stand auf dem Griff. Kurz, alle Dinge, die im Haus der Dursleys verbrannt waren, nur teurer, neuer. Bis auf seinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel, den Zwei- Wege- Spiegel und die Karte der Marauder natürlich. Eine große Truhe mit Schnitzereien und Verzierungen. Es waren mehrere Schlüssel dabei. Harry vermutete, es war eine Truhe, wie Moody sie besessen hatte, jeder Schlüssel öffnete einen anderen Inhalt. Er wollte es nicht ausprobieren. Er fühlte sich verhöhnt. Es war, als wollten sie die Tatsache, dass sie ihm seine Vergangenheit weggenommen hatten ausgleichen, indem sie seine früheren Besitztümer durch teurere ersetzten. Aber es waren SEINE Sachen gewesen. Jedes davon verbunden mit Erinnerungen. Wie er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war, und Hagrid ihn mit nach Diagon Alley genommen hatte. Hermiones ständige Zitate aus „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts". Ron hatte ihm das Quidditchbuch geschenkt. Selbst Lockharts lächerliche Werke erinnerten Harry an Ginnys erstes Jahr.

Er starrte finster darauf. Malfoys Ränke hatten sie beinahe umgebracht, nur für einen politischen Vorteil... um Arthur Weasley loszuwerden. Der Besen... wie konnte jemals der Besen ersetzt werden, den Sirius ihm geschenkt hatte? Dieser Besen war nun Asche. Für immer verloren, wie Sirius selbst. Harry hieb mit der Faust auf den Boden. Wenn wenigstens Ron ihn bekommen hätte! Aber sie mussten ja ein Feuer legen, ein Feuer das jegliches Erinnerungsstück zerstörte. Als könnten sie die Vergangenheit dadurch ungeschehen machen. Nichts konnte die Vergangenheit ungeschehen machen. Es schmerzte nur noch mehr, nun, da er nichts mehr hatte, um sich daran festzuhalten. Es waren auch andere Sachen dabei. Roben. Einige der Bücher, die Harry in den vergangenen Tagen gelesen und interessant gefunden hatte. Einige Bücher über ähnliche Themen, die er noch nicht kannte. Eine Brosche und ein Ring mit dem vertrauten Symbol aus zwei Schlangen und einem Schwert. Harry kam zu dem Schluss, dass es das Malfoy- Familienwappen sein musste.

Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie Sirius verächtlich einen ähnlichen Ring wegwarf. Den Ring seines Vaters. Er fasste keine der Sachen zweimal an. Selbst wenn er ein Malfoy war, es bedeutete nicht, dass er denken musste wie sie. Sirius hatte nicht gedacht wie seine Eltern und sein Bruder. Er war von zuhause weggelaufen, als er so alt war wie Harry jetzt. Er hatte seine eigene Entscheidung getroffen. Unwillkürlich ging Harrys Hand zu seiner Halskette. Sirius war zu den Potters geflüchtet, zu seinem besten Freund James. Wohin sollte er gehen? Er hatte keinen Platz, wo er bleiben konnte. Die Weasleys? Vielleicht würden sie ihm nicht einmal glauben, wenn er sagte, wer er war. Vielleicht würden sie ihn für einen Spion halten. Immerhin sah er aus wie ein Malfoy, eine Familie dunkler Zauberer. Harry lachte bitter auf. Es war ironisch. In gewisser Weise war Harry Potter tatsächlich tot. Da war nichts übrig, was das Gegenteil bewies.

o

Beim Frühstück verhielt Harry sich, als wäre nichts geschehen. Er bemerkte, dass Narcissa ihm forschende Blicke zuwarf, aber ignorierte sie. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, sie anzusehen und zu fragen: „Was?", aber er ließ es. Er wusste selbst nicht genau warum. Plötzlich stand sie auf und entschuldigte sich. Er atmete fast erleichtert auf. Draco legte sein Besteck zur Seite. Als Harry aufsah, begegnete er seinem zornigen Blick.

„Was?", fragte er diesmal laut.

Draco ballte die Fäuste. „Es ist dir egal, nicht wahr? Wie unglücklich du sie machst, meine ich. Du könntest dich wenigstens bedanken."

„Draco!", sagte Mr. Malfoy scharf.

Draco warf seinem Vater einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

Harry lehnte sich zurück. „Warum sollte ich?"

„Es ist ein Akt der Höflichkeit.", antwortete Draco zornbebend. „Natürlich kannst du das nicht wissen, ignoranter Flegel der du bist."

„Draco!", wiederholte Mr. Malfoy, diesmal mit einem gefährlichen Unterton.

Draco sah ihn an. „Entschuldige, Vater, ich weiß ich habe die Grenze überschritten. Aber weißt du was? Es ist mir egal. Ich kann ihn normalerweise ignorieren, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er Mutter verletzt – und du solltest es auch nicht. Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest... Wenn ich hier bleibe tue ich etwas, das ich bereue. Ich warte in meinem Zimmer auf dich."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ den Raum. Harry sah ihm nach, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und aß weiter. Er fühlte Mr. Malfoys Blick auf sich ruhen.

„Denkst du wirklich, es gibt keinen Grund, dich bei ihr zu bedanken?", fragte Malfoy schließlich. „Ich verstehe, wenn du mir nicht danken willst. Aber sie hat nie etwas getan, um deinen Hass auf sich zu ziehen. Also warum?"

Harry legte sein Besteck beiseite und starrte ihn an.

„Warum?" Seine Stimme bebte leicht. „Sie fragen mich warum?" Harry ballte die Faust. „Warum sollte ich Ihnen für Geschenke danken? Sie haben mich aller meiner Besitztümer beraubt, meines Vermögens, meiner Erinnerungsstücke, meines Erbes! Warum sollte ich Ihnen für ein paar Dinge wie diese danken? Es ist nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was Sie mir genommen haben!"

Er widerstand der Versuchung mit der Faust auf den Tisch zu schlagen.

„Die Potters waren nicht deine Eltern.", entgegnete Malfoy ruhig.

Harry hasste seine Ruhe. Wahrscheinlich tötete er selbst mit dieser Ruhe. Er hatte den Drang, ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen, nur um diese ruhige Fassade zu durchbrechen.

„Ihr Vermögen war nie dein Erbe."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wollte das nicht hören.

„Vielleicht nicht.", zischte er. „Aber das ist nicht alles, was Sie mir genommen haben. Das Potter Vermögen war niemals so wertvoll für mich, es war nur Gold in einem Verließ."

„Dann was?", fragte Malfoy. Er wirkte verwirrt.

Harry lachte kalt auf. Plötzlich wusste er genau, was Malfoy am meisten treffen würde. Menschen waren Malfoy egal. Geld und Status andererseits... „Sie wissen es nicht? Wie ironisch, bedenkt man, wer ihre Frau ist. Ich freue mich, es Ihnen zu erklären. Wussten Sie, dass Sirius Black mein Pate war? Er war der letzte lebende Black und er hat mich zu seinem Erben ernannt. Ich bin... war... der Besitzer des gesamten Vermögens der Familie Black."

Malfoy erbleichte, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Harry lächelte böse. Also war seine Fassade doch nicht so perfekt.

Mit einer sadistischen Freude fuhr Harry fort. „Wissen Sie, was mit diesem Vermögen passiert ist? Sie werden es lieben, das zu hören... Ich habe ein Testament hinterlassen. Ich hinterließ mein gesamtes Vermögen einer Familie, der ich sehr viel schulde..."Er machte eine genussvolle Pause. „... den Weasleys."

Der Horror im Gesicht seines Gegenübers war das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das Harry sich hätte wünschen können.

Harry grinste. „Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden..."

Er verließ den Raum mit deutlich besserer Laune, als er ihn betreten hatte. Kurz bevor die Tür sich schloss, hörte er das Krachen eines umfallenden Stuhls. Harry kicherte leise und beeilte sich, in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Er hatte nicht wirklich vor, sich mit einem wütenden Lucius Malfoy auseinanderzusetzen. Obwohl... es könnte amüsant sein. Narcissa stand oben an der Treppe und sah ihn mit bleichem Gesicht an.

„Was hast du zu ihm gesagt, Tigris?"

Harry grinste sie an. Nicht einmal der verdammte Name konnte seine gute Laune jetzt stören.

„Fragen Sie ihn doch."

Er ging leichten Schrittes an ihr vorbei und in sein Zimmer, wo er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Es konnte doch noch ein guter Tag für ihn werden.

o

DIESER VERFLUCHTE JUNGE. ER HAT MICH DOCH TATSÄCHLICH DAZU GEBRACHT, DIE FASSUNG ZU VERLIEREN. Lucius starrte auf die zerbrochenen Stühle vor sich, dann reparierte er sie mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs. Den Weasleys... von allen Leuten... als wenn ein armer Arthur Weasley nicht Plage genug wäre. UND DA DACHTE ICH, EIN TOTER HARRY POTTER WÄRE NICHT MEHR IN DER LAGE, MIR DAS LEBEN ZUR HÖLLE ZU MACHEN. Lucius lachte plötzlich, aber es war ein etwas hysterisches Gelächter. ER WIRD MICH NOCH AUS DEM GRAB VERFOLGEN. DAS IST NICHT WITZIG. Er beruhigte sich ein wenig, als Narcissa um die Ecke sah.

„Lucius?"

„Frag nicht.", entgegnete er. Er starrte zur Decke. Er musste noch mit Draco reden. Er konnte ihn verstehen, aber er konnte ein solches Benehmen nicht dulden. Kein guter Zeitpunkt. Er seufzte tief.

„Er hat das Black Vermögen den Weasleys vermacht."

Narcissa starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das hat er nicht. ... Wie?"

Lucius grinste humorlos. „Dein Idiot von Cousin. Offenbar war er sein Pate. Und natürlich hat er. So, wie er immer mit dem Weasley Jungen herumgehangen hat, mit der ganzen Bande von ihnen... sie müssen etwas wie eine zweite Familie für ihn gewesen sein. Denk darüber nach... diese Muggel mit denen er gelebt hat... Es waren Weasleys, aber es waren die einzigen vernünftigen Leute, die er kannte."

„Ich verstehe.", flüsterte sie.

Dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht. Großartig. Einfach großartig.

o

Harry weigerte sich, zum Mittagessen nach unten zu kommen und ignorierte seinen knurrenden Magen. Immerhin war er Hunger gewöhnt, die Dursleys hatten ihm manchmal tagelang nichts zu Essen gegeben. Stattdessen blätterte er in einem Buch über Zaubertrankzutaten und versuchte, die Gläser, die er geschenkt bekommen hatte, zuzuordnen. Nachdem er das geschafft hatte, beschriftete er sie. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Snapes Gläser alle beschriftet waren. Es war nicht wirklich ersichtlich warum, sicher kannte Snape die Zutaten auswendig. Aber es war praktisch. Harry ertappte sich dabei, dass er beim Zuordnen darüber nachdachte, wofür man die einzelnen Sachen benutzen konnte. Es war erstaunlich, anscheinend hatte er wirklich einige der Tränke behalten, über die er gelesen hatte. Er überraschte sich selbst. Es war so viel einfacher, wenn er ein Tränkebuch ohne automatische Antipathie in die Hand nahm. Wo war die Antipathie geblieben? Er wusste es selbst nicht genau. Als er fertig war, setzte er sich auf den Balkon und begann ein Buch über Geschichte zu lesen. Es war nicht wie die Bücher, die Binns ihnen zu lesen gab. Tatsächlich war es die Geschichte der Gründer von Hogwarts, die eine Menge über die Zeit enthielt, in der sie lebten.

Das Abendessen verlief schweigend. Draco sah Harry nicht einmal an. Sein Gesicht war starr, und wenn er in Harrys Richtung sah, sah er durch ihn hindurch. Narcissa und Malfoy ignorierten ihn beide. Narcissa lächelte kein einziges Mal. Harry fühlte sich mies, nachdem er gegangen war. Gleichzeitig ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er sich mies fühlte, weil er wusste, dass die Ursache dafür Narcissa war. Sie war nicht seine Mutter, was kümmerte es ihn, wenn sie unglücklich war? Wahrscheinlich regte sie sich darüber auf, dass die Weasleys das Black Vermögen bekommen hatten. Wie erbärmlich. Sirius hatte seine Familie gehasst und die Weasleys gemocht. Er hätte Harrys Entscheidung zugestimmt. Die Weasleys waren gute Zauberer, die Gutes mit dem Geld anfangen würden. Im Gegensatz zu den Malfoys oder den Lestranges. Außerdem brauchten sie das Geld. Es gab keinen Grund, die Weasleys nicht zu mögen, außer wenn man ein Gefolgsmann Voldemorts war.

Was die Malfoys waren. Deswegen verabscheute Harry sie. Deswegen würden sie nie seine Familie sein, ob er mit ihnen verwandt war oder nicht. Was er nicht war. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, als der Abend weiter voranschritt, also ging er zu Bett und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

o

Der nächste Tag verlief nicht anders, als die Tage zuvor. Zwei Tage später war Harry auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, als er Stimmen vom Erdgeschoss hörte. Malfoy hatte offenbar Besuch. Harry erstarrte, als er die Stimme erkannte.

„Ja, die Weasleys sind in das alte Potter Herrenhaus umgezogen.", sagte jemand in seidigem Tonfall. „Dumbledore ermutigte sie dazu. Die Zwillinge sind allerdings im Fuchsbau geblieben. Ich denke, Dumbledore versucht, Arthur Weasley als seriös hinzustellen. Er baut seinen Einfluss im Ministerium aus, es scheint, dass er versucht Fudge zu ersetzen. Weasley wäre ein guter Kandidat, schließlich ist er im Orden, wie der größte Teil der Familie..."

Harry überlief bei diesen Worten ein kalter Schauer. Sie sollten nicht über den Orden Bescheid wissen. Wieso redeten sie darüber? Ein Verdacht keimte in ihm. Wenn er wahr war, musste Dumbledore darüber informiert werden. Aber wie?

„Wir sollten uns auf Percy konzentrieren. Er ist beeinflussbar und verabscheut seinen Vater. Die Familie hingegen versucht noch immer, ihn zurück zu gewinnen. Du hast einen Gast, Lucius?"

Harry erstarrte. In seinem Versuch zu lauschen, war er der Treppe zu nahe gekommen. Er trat aus dem Dunkel heraus und sah zu den beiden Männern in der Halle hinab.

„Tigris!", sagte Malfoy mit einem sehr gekonnten Lächeln. „Darf ich dir Severus Snape vorstellen. Er ist ein alter Freund der Familie."

Harry verbarg seinen Widerwillen hinter einer kalten Maske und kam die Treppe hinunter. Snape durfte nicht erfahren, wer er war. Nicht, wenn er nicht wusste, wo seine Loyalität lag. Wenn Snape ein treues Mitglied des Ordens gewesen wäre, hätte er Harrys Rettung sein können. Verdammt. Harry streckte seine Hand aus.

„Sehr erfreut. Mein Name ist Tigris Malfoy."

„Die Freude ist meinerseits."

Snape maß ihn mit einem stechenden Blick. Harry vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Draco einen Bruder hat."

„Ich bin sein Cousin.", entgegnete er, bevor Malfoy antworten konnte.

„Der Sohn meiner Schwester Agrippinilla.", warf Malfoy ein.

Snape zog die Brauen hoch. „Tatsächlich? Entschuldige meine Neugier, aber ist er..."

„Nein, ist er nicht.", unterbrach Malfoy ihn.

Harry sah zu ihm, bevor das Gespräch noch gefährlicher wurde.

„Wenn du mich entschuldigst, Onkel... Ich war auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek."

„Natürlich, Tigris.", lächelte Malfoy.

Harry verneigte sich leicht. „Mister Snape."

„Er verbringt eine Menge Zeit in der Bibliothek.", hörte Harry Malfoy sagen, nachdem er gegangen war. „Ich hoffe, er endet nicht in Ravenclaw. Er erinnert mich an einen gewissen Bekannten von mir."

Die beiden lachten. Es war unheimlich, Snape offen lachen zu hören.

„Ach komm, so schlimm war ich nicht...", sagte Snape und Harry war schlecht.

„Also willst du ihn nach Hogwarts schicken?"

„Ja, dieses Jahr. Er ist in einem Schuljahr mit Draco, das wird von Vorteil sein."

„Er scheint ein intelligenter Junge zu sein. Ravenclaw ist nicht so schlimm, weißt du... solange es nicht Gryffindor ist..."

Sie lachten wieder, und Harry beeilte sich, außer Hörweite zu kommen, bevor ihm wirklich übel wurde.

o

„So.", sagte Mr. Malfoy beim Abendessen. „Du weißt also, wie man sich benimmt, wenn du willst."

Harry warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu. „Sicher. Ich bin kein Idiot."

„Nun, es würde es für uns alle einfacher machen, wenn du ein wenig dieses Wissens in unseren Alltag mit einfließen ließest."

„Danke.", entgegnete Harry mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Kein Interesse."

„Weißt du...", sagte Malfoy beiläufig, „Ich bin ein sehr geduldiger Mann, aber ich habe dir schon eine Menge Geduld gewidmet."

„Also was wollen Sie tun?", erwiderte Harry spöttisch. „Vernunft in mich hineinprügeln?"

Malfoy lächelte ihn an und trank einen Schluck Tee. „Bring mich nicht auf falsche Gedanken, mein Junge."

Es war das erste Mal, dass er Harry so nannte. Normalerweise reservierte er diese Bezeichnung für Draco und sprach Harry mit Tigris an. Draco warf seinem Vater einen raschen Blick zu, der Harry nicht entging.

„Bessere als Sie haben das versucht." Harry beobachtete Malfoy sorgfältig, als er das sagte. „Aber wem sage ich das? Sie waren schließlich dabei, oder?"

Malfoy erwiderte seinen Blick ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Du hast ein gutes Urteilsvermögen, was das „besser" angeht. Überraschend. Ich hoffe, das bleibt so."

Harry starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an und gewann nur langsam seine Fassung zurück. Malfoy grinste und aß schweigend zu Ende. Harry war noch zu geschockt um wie gewöhnlich früher aufzustehen. Malfoy hatte ihm die Worte im Mund umgedreht, so dass es klang als würde er... er hatte das nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Aber das hatte er, nur hatte er es nicht so gemeint. Natürlich nicht. Es wäre absurd, Voldemort besser als irgendetwas zu bezeichnen. Bastard.

„Das Abendessen ist zu Ende.", sagte Malfoy amüsiert. „Gute Nacht zusammen. Schlaft gut, meine Söhne. Narcissa, Liebling..."

Die beiden standen auf und verließen den Raum. Draco grinste.

„Sind dir die Worte ausgegangen, Bruder?"

„Halt die Klappe.", fauchte Harry ärgerlich. „Und nenn mich nicht Bruder."

Dracos Grinsen verbreiterte sich noch. „Gute Nacht, Bruderherz."

Harry fuhr herum. „Sag das noch mal, und ich schwöre..."

„Was?", grinste Draco. „Mich zu verhexen? Zu verfluchen? Mir böse Grimassen zu schneiden?" Er ging an Harry vorbei. „Ich schlottere bereits vor Angst, Bruderherz."

Er winkte Harry zu und verschwand nach oben. Harry ballte die Fäuste und war kurz davor, einen kindischen Wutanfall zu bekommen. Langsam kam er zur Ruhe und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück. Er hasste sie, alle von ihnen.

* * *

_Vielen Dank an Lea, Padfoot's Mate, Kissymouse, Ilona, Momo-chan21989_

_Kissymouse: Dumbledore denkt, Harry ist tot._


	7. SdWCh7: Auseinandersetzungen 2

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, nicht einmal die unverschämte Katze, die auf meiner Tastatur liegt (aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie nicht denkt ich gehöre ihr)._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

7. Auseinandersetzungen 

Teil 2

Am nächsten Tag beschloss Harry, dass es keinen Grund für ihn gab, sich in seinem Raum zu verkriechen. Sicher, außerhalb seines Raumes würde er höchstwahrscheinlich einem der nervigen Malfoys begegnen. Na und? Er würde sie einfach ignorieren. Mit etwas Glück würde sie das zu Tode ärgern. Sie waren so von sich eingenommen, dass sie es sicher hassten, ignoriert zu werden. Der Gedanke hob Harrys Laune etwas.

Nach dem Frühstück machte Harry sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Er setzte sich in einen der Sessel im hinteren Teil und vertiefte sich in Bücher über Verwandlungen. McGonagall hatte ihnen eine Menge Hausaufgaben gegeben, erinnerte er sich, um ihre Abwesenheit im letzten Jahr wett zu machen. Natürlich war sein Aufgabenzettel verbrannt, mit all den anderen Dingen. Harry hatte jedoch an den komplexeren Verwandlungen von Lebewesen, die sie im letzten Jahr durchgenommen hatten, Interesse gefunden. Zu seiner Freude gab es mehrere sehr interessante Bücher dazu in der Bibliothek. Sie stapelten sich schnell neben seinem Sessel, da die einzelnen Bücher verschiedene Aspekte der gleichen Sprüche beschrieben. Harry fand es schnell von Vorteil, in der Bibliothek zu lesen. Wenn er etwas in den Büchern, die er bereits hatte, nicht fand, brauchte er nur in den Regalen nachzusehen. Die meisten Bücher gaben auf einen einfachen Spruch hin Hinweise auf andere Bücher, die das Thema vertieften. Es beschämte Harry ein wenig, diesen Spruch erst jetzt gefunden zu haben. Er war sicher, Hermione hatte ihn schon in ihrem ersten Jahr beherrscht. Ebenso, wie den Spruch, der einen ein bestimmtes Buch im Regal finden ließ, oder den, der ein Buch dazu veranlasste, zu einem bestimmten Thema oder Kapitel zu blättern. Sie hätten ihm sicher viel Arbeit erspart, hätte er sich früher darum gekümmert, sie zu lernen. All die Zeit, die er in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte und er war nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie ihre eigene Magie hatte. Aber früher war er nie besonders belesen gewesen. Harry war zu sehr mit seinen Freunden und Quidditch beschäftigt gewesen. Er hatte eine Menge verpasst, wenn er im Nachhinein darüber nachdachte.

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren konnte Harry Hermione wirklich verstehen. Er lächelte amüsiert. Wenn Hermione ihn jetzt sehen könnte... nein, wenn Ron ihn jetzt sehen könnte... er würde glauben, jemand hätte ihn verhext. Harrys Lächeln verblasste und er starrte auf sein Buch. Er sah nicht nur anders aus, er verhielt sich auch anders. Vielleicht war das ein Nebeneffekt des Trankes. Aber welchen Sinn hätte es, ihn zuvor weniger belesen zu machen? Es war nicht nur das, er war auch kälter. Er dachte mehr nach und kalkulierte, bevor er handelte. Vorher hatte er oft überstürzt gehandelt, gefühlsgetrieben. Er erinnerte sich an Professor Snapes Worte.

‚Narren, die ihr Herz auf der Hand tragen, die ihre Gefühle nicht kontrollieren können, die in schlechten Erinnerungen schwelgen und sich so leicht provozieren lassen – schwache Menschen, mit andern Worten – haben keine Aussicht gegen ihn...'

Harry würde den Mann nie mögen, aber im Nachhinein musste er zugeben, er hatte in gewisser Weise recht gehabt. Wenn er nachgedacht hätte, wenn er sich nicht hätte provozieren lassen... vielleicht hätte er Okklumentik gemeistert und Sirius wäre noch am Leben. Er war schwach gewesen. Er würde sich nie mehr erlauben, so zu sein. Harry grinste leicht. Immerhin hatte sich gut beherrscht, als er mit Snape zusammengetroffen war. Er bezweifelte, dass Snape irgendeinen Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Sogar Malfoy hatte es beeindruckt. Aber es hatte ihn auch darauf gebracht, dass Harry ihn mit Absicht provozierte... er hatte dadurch einen Vorteil verloren. Nicht, dass ihn das wirklich kümmerte. Im Gegenteil, es machte mehr Spaß, wenn Malfoy wusste, dass es Absicht war.

Vielleicht wurde er nur erwachsen. Vielleicht hatte er vorher einfach nicht gemerkt, wie viel Spaß es ihm machte, zu lesen, weil er noch nie soviel Zeit und Bücher gehabt hatte. Es war schwer zu sagen.

Als Harry nach dem Mittagessen in die Bibliothek zurückkehrte, wurde seine angenehme Einsamkeit ein wenig gestört. Draco kam und setzte sich ein gutes Stück entfernt von ihm an einen Tisch. Er sprach Harry jedoch nicht an, sondern vertiefte sich in, wie er schätzte, Schulaufsätze. Er schrieb die meiste Zeit und stand nur gelegentlich auf, um ein Buch zu holen. Das machte es einfach, ihn zu ignorieren. Draco erschien recht vertieft in seine Aufsätze zu sein, was Harry überraschte. Er hatte Draco nie für so wissbegierig oder gewissenhaft gehalten. Nun, das konnte Draco auch über Harry sagen.

Harry vertiefte sich in sein Buch – ‚Anspruchsvolle Verwandlungen des Lebendigen'– und tat so, als wäre er allein. Bis auf das Kratzen von Dracos Griffel auf dem Pergament störte ihn nichts dabei. Harry gewöhnte sich so daran, das es ihm auffiel, als es längere Zeit aufhörte. Als er aufsah, bemerkte er, dass Draco die Regale entlang ging, offenbar auf der Suche nach einem Buch. Harry fragte sich, ob Draco den Bücherfinde-Spruch nicht kannte. Er dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, aber strich den Gedanken sofort. Draco würde ihn bestenfalls nur beleidigen und es würde gegen Harrys Vorsatz verstoßen, ihn zu ignorieren. Also vertiefte Harry sich wieder in sein Buch.

„Entschuldige, Tigris?"

Harry war überrascht, dass Draco ihn ansprach, noch dazu in einem zivilisierten Tonfall. Er bemerkte, dass er nur einen Schritt von ihm entfernt stand. Dennoch tat er so, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört. Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille.

„Sieh mich an, ich weiß, dass du mich gehört hast."

Diesmal klang er deutlich unfreundlicher. Harry fuhr fort, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Potter!", fauchte Draco schließlich.

Als auch das nichts brachte, zerrte er Harry das Buch aus der Hand. Harry zog es ärgerlich zurück und sah Draco an. Er war gerade bei einem spannenden Absatz gewesen.

„Was willst du?"

Draco grinste schief. „Na endlich, du bist also doch nicht stumm und taub."

Harry warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und blätterte in dem Buch, um seine Seite wieder zu finden.

„Entschuldige.", sagte Draco überraschend.

Es verwunderte Harry genug, dass er ihn wieder ansah. Sein ehemaliger Feind – stopp, seit wann war das Vergangenheit? – focht offenbar einen inneren Kampf.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich dein Buch kurz ausleihen kann. Ich brauche es für meinen Aufsatz."

„Nein.", sagte Harry simpel.

Dracos Mund zuckte ein wenig, aber er blieb ruhig.

„Sieh mal, ich brauche es nur für eine halbe Stunde, dann bist du mich los. Bitte?"

So, er kannte also doch dieses Wort, dachte Harry amüsiert.

„Nein.", wiederholte er.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Draco, langsam ärgerlich.

„Weil ich es gerade lese."

„Es gibt noch eine Menge anderer Bücher in dieser Bibliothek."

„Dann nimm doch eins davon."

„Es sind nicht die, die ich brauche!"

„Noch sind es die, die mich gerade interessieren."

„Du kannst es immer noch später lesen!"

„Aber ich will es jetzt lesen."

Draco griff nach dem Buch.

„Lies ein anderes!"

Seine grauen Augen funkelten nun vor Zorn. Harry hielt das Buch fest und lächelte spöttisch.

„Wenn dein Vater schon über deinen Spruch am Tisch verärgert war, was wird er wohl hierzu sagen?"

Draco versteifte sich und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. Dann ließ er abrupt das Buch los und ging. Harry grinste und beobachtete über seinen Buchrücken hinweg, wie er die Regale durchsuchte. Harry wusste genau, dass es nichts bringen würde, schließlich befanden sich alle Bücher zu dem Thema auf dem Stapel unter seinem Tisch. Natürlich würde er eher eine unbekannte Süßigkeit von den Weasleyzwillingen essen, als Draco das zu sagen. Schließlich gab Draco auf und setzte sich wieder, um das durchzulesen, was er vorher geschrieben hatte.

Harrys gute Laune wurde gestört, als Malfoy eintrat. Draco erhob sich sofort. Harry tat, als hätte er ihn nicht bemerkt.

„In einer halben Stunde gibt es Abendessen.", verkündete Mr. Malfoy und ging zu Draco hinüber.

Harry fragte sich, ob Malfoy hier war, um ihnen das mitzuteilen. Es verwunderte ihn, dass er etwas tat, was eine Hauselfe hätte erledigen können. Er beobachtete ihn über den Rand seines Buches.

„Hast du deine Aufsätze beendet?", fragte Malfoy und blätterte durch die Pergamente auf dem Tisch.

Draco starrte auf den Boden. „Nein, Vater."

Malfoy hörte auf zu blättern und zog überrascht die Brauen hoch. „Nein?"

„Mir hat ein Buch gefehlt.", erklärte Draco.

Malfoy bedachte ihn mit einem kalten Blick. „Wirklich? Du enttäuscht mich, Junge. Das wären fünf dafür, dass du nicht erfüllt hast, was ich dir aufgetragen habe."

„Ja, Vater."

„Worauf wartest du? Knie dich hin."

Harry gefror und nahm nicht wirklich war, dass er sein Buch sinken ließ, als Draco seine Robe auszog und vor seinem Vater auf die Knie fiel. Als er sich vornüber beugte, sah Harry mehrere rote Striemen auf seinem Rücken, die schon etwas älter schienen. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, aber er rührte sich nicht. Er fühlte sich wie erstarrt. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, warum er nicht geglaubt hatte, dass der ältere Malfoy etwas wie das tun würde. Harry starrte auf die beiden, während Malfoy mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs eine Peitsche hervorzauberte. Vielleicht, weil Draco in der Schule immer so verwöhnt und arrogant wirkte. Oder weil Malfoy sich ihm gegenüber immer so gelassen verhalten hatte. Er schrie nicht oder wurde jähzornig, wie Harrys Onkel. Harry hatte wirklich geglaubt, trotz allem was er über diesen Mann wusste, er würde seine eigene Familie nicht anrühren.

Plötzlich erschien Dracos früheres Verhalten in einem anderen Licht. Es erschreckte Harry, wie ruhig Draco war. Als geschähe etwas alltägliches. VIELLEICHT IST ES DAS. Er sprang auf die Füße, als die Peitsche mit einem abstoßenden Geräusch Dracos Rücken traf. Sie hinterließ einen blutigen Striemen, der vor seinen Augen verheilte.

„Stopp!", rief Harry ohne Nachzudenken, als Malfoy ein zweites Mal ausholte. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld! Er hat mich nach dem Buch gefragt, aber ich habe mich geweigert, es ihm zu geben!"

Draco hob den Kopf ein wenig, offensichtlich überrascht. Malfoy sah ihn an.

„Also willst du, dass ich dich an seiner Stelle bestrafe?"

Harry verharrte und Malfoy lächelte spöttisch.

„Das dachte ich mir."

Ein zweiter Hieb traf Draco. Harry hörte, wie Draco zählte. Seine Stimme war ruhig dabei, fast unbeteiligt. Aber Harry sah ihn unter den Hieben zusammenzucken.

„Stopp!", wiederholte Harry. „Tun Sie es. Es ist meine Schuld."

Er griff nach den Verschlüssen seiner Robe. Malfoy hielt inne und musterte ihn mit einem kalkulierenden Blick.

„Lass das.", sagte er dann. „Ich werde das nicht tun. Außerdem gibt es mehr als ein Buch in dieser Bibliothek."

‚Aber ich habe sie alle genommen.' , wollte Harry sagen. Er blieb still. Offensichtlich hatte nichts was er sagte einen Effekt. Er sah zu, als Draco die restlichen drei Hiebe erhielt. Danach ließ Malfoy die Peitsche verschwinden und ging. Draco stand auf und zog sich wieder an. Er sah Harry nicht an. Aber Harry fühlte seinen Blick auf sich, als er die Bücher in die Regale zurückstellte. Es war seine Schuld. Warum hatte er sich geweigert, ihm das Buch zu geben? Es war kindisch. Er hätte sich denken können, dass es Folgen haben würde, wenn Draco seine Aufsätze nicht beendete. ABER DU HAST DARAN GEDACHT, sagte eine verräterische kleine Stimme in Harrys Inneren. DU HAST DARAUF GEHOFFT. DU HOFFTEST, ER WÜRDE ÄRGER BEKOMMEN. UND ER WEIß ES.

Es herrschte eine angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen, als sie zum Abendessen hinunter gingen. Diesmal blieb Harry bis zum Ende sitzen, obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie, zu gehen. Er sah, wie Draco in sein Zimmer ging, das sich direkt neben seinem eigenen befand. Einen Moment war Harry unsicher, aber dann klopfte er und öffnete die Tür. Dracos Zimmer war sehr ähnlich zu seinem eigenen. Es waren mehr Regale an den Wänden, die mit Büchern gefüllt waren. Es gab einen Tisch mit Geräten und Zutaten für Zaubertränke, offenbar war Draco wirklich interessiert daran. Eine Glasvitrine enthielt mehrere Waffen, unter anderem Dolche und einen Degen. Was Harry überraschte war das Klavier, das in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. Draco saß auf dem Bett, als er eintrat. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er Harry sah.

„Was willst du?"

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry zögernd.

„Was kümmert es dich?", entgegnete Draco feindselig.

Harry wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich... Es tut mir leid."

„Spar dir die Mühe."

Draco klang frostig.

„Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht. Du hast es recht klar gemacht, was du von mir hältst. Wie man sieht rührt er dich nicht an. Du bist sein kostbarer Erstgeborener." Draco lächelte bitter. „Ich wusste immer, dass ich nicht gut genug für ihn bin, aber es ist schon hart, es so offensichtlich gezeigt zu bekommen."

Harry wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. „Ich wollte nie...", begann er hilflos, aber hielt inne, als er den Zorn in Dracos Augen aufflackern sah. Er starrte zu Boden.

„Zu deiner Beruhigung:", sagte Draco kalt. „Ich bin in Ordnung. Das war nichts. Ich bekam fünfzehn nach der Sache beim Frühstück. Etwas hat ihn aufgebracht. Es hatte nicht vielleicht etwas mit dir zu tun? Jetzt verschwinde hier. Ich habe genug von deiner überragenden Präsenz für heute."

Harry wusste nichts mehr zu sagen und ging.

o

An diesem Abend fiel es Harry schwer einzuschlafen. Die Szene in der Bibliothek ging ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Er war angewidert von sich selbst. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Mann grausam und gewissenlos war. Er war ein Todesser, verdammt. Harry hatte ihn lachen gehört, als Voldemort den Cruciatus- Fluch sprach. Warum beschäftigte es ihn so? ER IST DEIN VATER, sagte die verräterische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Harry presste sein Gesicht in sein Kissen. Nein, dieser Mann war nicht sein Vater. Das war Lucius Malfoy, Todesser, fanatischer Gefolgsmann von Lord Voldemort. Er war nicht sein Vater. James Potter war sein Vater. Ein Auror, Kämpfer für die richtige Seite. Der Mann, der gestorben war, um ihn zu retten, sein Patronus.

„Krone.", flüsterte Harry.

Er ignorierte die Tränen, die über seine Wangen liefen.

„Krone ist mein Vater, niemand sonst..."

Aber ein Teil von ihm wusste, das war nichts als eine Lüge.

o

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, paralysierte ihn die Vorstellung, zum Frühstück hinunter zu gehen. Er fürchtete sich davor, Draco in die Augen zu sehen. Außerdem verabscheute er den Gedanken, neben Malfoy zu sitzen. Alles in allem war es ein komfortabler Gedanke, einfach liegen zu bleiben, und die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen. Aber Harrys Magen war anderer Meinung. Er hatte am Abend zuvor nicht viel gegessen. Nun war er hungrig. Harry rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen und versuchte, das Gefühl zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nicht für lange. Schließlich resignierte er und stand auf.

Das Frühstück verlief in unheilvoller Stille. Schließlich lehnte Malfoy sich zurück und bedachte Harry mit einem nachdenklichen Blick.

„Es scheint, dass du dich inzwischen eingelebt hast, Tigris.", sagte er mit falscher Freundlichkeit. „Vielleicht ist es Zeit, ein paar Regeln festzulegen."

Harry warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu.

„Ich werde mich nie hier einleben.", spie er giftig. „Wieso sollte ich mich an irgendeine REGEL halten, die SIE festlegen?"

Narcissa sah ihn an, dann Malfoy, und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist etwas passiert, von dem ich nichts weiß?"

Harry sah sie wütend an. „Warum fragen Sie nicht Ihren Ehemann?"

Sie wandte sich verwirrt Malfoy zu. „Lucius?"

„Halt dich da raus, Narcissa.", entgegnete Malfoy in seinem gewöhnlichen ruhigen Tonfall.

Narcissas Blick wurde schlagartig besorgt, aber sie wandte sich ab und sah auf ihren Teller.

„Erteilen Sie allen ihren Familienmitgliedern Befehle?", fauchte Harry. „Was, wenn sie es nicht tut? Schlagen Sie sie dann ebenfalls?"

Seine Wut wurde plötzlich zuviel für ihn. Er sprang auf. Sein Stuhl fiel klappernd zu Boden und er stürzte aus dem Raum.

„Bleibt sitzen.", sagte Malfoy hinter ihm warnend.

Harry durchquerte die Halle, aber als er an die Treppe kam, traf er auf eine unsichtbare Wand.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden.", sagte Malfoy hinter ihm.

Harry fuhr herum und ballte die Fäuste.

„Wozu? Ich werde niemals auf das hören, was Sie sagen!"

Malfoys Augen verengten sich.

„Also fällst du auf die Knie auf Befehl eines dreckigen Muggel, aber du verweigerst dich deinem eigenen Vater?"

„Sie sind nicht mein Vater!", schrie Harry. „James Potter ist mein Vater! Ich bin nicht verwandt mit Ihresgleichen und werde es nie sein!"

„Bei Merlin, sieh in den Spiegel, Bruder!", rief Draco. Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er ihnen gefolgt war. Nun stürmte er an ihm vorbei die Treppe hoch.

„Draco!", rief Malfoy aufgebracht, aber sein Sohn war schon im oberen Korridor verschwunden.

Malfoy kochte. Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry. „Du..." Er wandte sich ruckartig ab. „Komm mit!"

Er ging mit energischen Schritten auf eine Tür neben dem Treppenansatz zu. Eine unsichtbare Kraft zog Harry hinter ihm her. Harry versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen, ohne Erfolg. Es war, als wäre er durch ein Seil mit ihm verbunden.

Hinter der Tür führte eine schmale Steintreppe hinab. Harry folgte Malfoy unfreiwillig immer tiefer und fühlte sich von Stufe zu Stufe unwohler. Was wenn er zu weit gegangen war? Aber Malfoy behauptete, er wäre sein Vater. Sicher würde er nicht wirklich seinen eigenen Sohn verletzen. SICHER, schnaubte seine innere Stimme. SIEH, WAS ER ERST GESTERN GETAN HAT. _SELBST WENN_, gab eine andere Stimme zurück. _ICH WERDE NICHT KLEIN BEI GEBEN. ICH WERDE NICHT ANFANGEN, DIESEN MANN ALS VATER ZU BEZEICHNEN UND SEINEN VERRÜCKTEN REGELN ZU FOLGEN. WAS IMMER ER TUT. _Trotzdem jagte Harry der Gedanke Angst ein, wozu Malfoy fähig sein mochte, wenn er nur wollte. Am Ende der Treppe kamen sie in einen langen, schmalen Gang. Das einzige Licht kam von Malfoys Stab, irgendwann auf dem Weg nach unten hatte er wohl einen Lumos- Zauber gesprochen. Harry fragte sich, wie tief unter der Erde sie waren. Die Wände des Ganges bestanden aus rohen Felsen, in denen hin und wieder Symbole eingegraben waren, das häufigste drei Spiralen, die ineinander übergingen.

Harrys Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als sie eine große unterirdische Höhle erreichten. Malfoy schwenkte seinen Stab in einer kreisförmigen Bewegung.

„Lucesce!"

Von einem Moment auf den anderen war die Kammer taghell, ohne das irgendwo eine Lichtquelle zu sehen war. Als sich Harrys Augen an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, sah er sich um. In der Mitte stand ein Steinaltar mit einer steinernen Schale darauf. In seine Platte waren Zeichen eingegraben, die uralt wirkten. Rechts und links waren Nischen in den Stein gehauen, in denen kleinere Schalen standen. Aber Malfoy ging ohne ihn zu beachten an dem Altar vorbei auf die Rückseite der Höhle zu. Die Decke wurde zum hinteren Ende höher, bis sie vielleicht acht Meter hoch war. Die Höhle endete vor einer riesigen Tafel aus grünem Diabas- Gestein, die die gesamte hintere Wand einnahm. Als sie näher kamen, sah Harry, dass ein Baum silberner Namen sie einnahm, der irgendwo an der Decke entsprang. Viele Zweige endeten auf halber Höhe, einige wenige verliefen weiter bis zu ihnen. Die obersten, die Harry noch lesen konnte, waren in Runen geschrieben. Weiter unten verwandelte sich die Schrift in altertümliches Latein, bis sie schließlich etwa eineinhalb Meter über ihnen die Form heute üblicher Druckschrift annahm. Auf einer Platte auf dem Boden davor war das Malfoy- Familienwappen eingraviert. Eine Zeile darüber war in Runen geschrieben, eine andere in Latein.

‚Gens Malifontis nobilis omnisque'

Es bedurfte nicht viel Fantasie zu erkennen, das dies der Stammbaum der Malfoys war. Wider Willen betrachtete Harry ihn beeindruckt.

„Sieh her!", sagte Malfoy. Harry trat unwillig näher und starrte auf die Namen, auf die Malfoy zeigte. Die meisten Namen waren in einem dumpfen, dunklen Silber. Einige waren braun, wie getrocknetes Blut – so wie der Name „Agrippinilla Malfoy – Billard", der sich neben Lucius' befand. Etwas weiter oben, neben Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' Vater, führte ein Zweig zu Eusebia Snape. Harry schauderte. Hieß das Snape und Malfoy waren Cousins? Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Punkt, auf den Malfoy zeigte. Diese Namen waren in einem helleren, leuchtenden Silber geschrieben. Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy und darunter erst Livia (in dunklem Silber), dann Tigris und zuletzt Draco. Er starrte darauf.

„Warum stehen sie nicht auf dem Black- Familienstammbaum?", fragte Harry abweisend.

„Du hast den Stammbaum der Blacks gesehen?", fragte Malfoy überrascht. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich nehme an, er wurde im Mittelalter geschaffen. Vermutlich erneuert er sich nicht durch das Blut an sich, sondern durch die Akten des Ministeriums. Es tauchen keine Namen darauf auf, die nie in einer Schule als Zauberer eingeschrieben wurden – wie Livia – oder nie offiziell als Familienmitglied anerkannt, so wie du. Dieser Baum hier ist anders, seine Magie ist alt und mit unserem Blut verwoben. Sobald ein Kind einen Namen erhält erscheint es hier, und die Namen können niemals entfernt werden."

Harry starrte abwehrend auf die silbernen Buchstaben. „Was ist, wenn jemand enterbt wird, so wie Sirius oder Andromeda von ihrer Familie?", fragte er spöttisch. „Können Sie ihn nicht auslöschen?"

„Tatsächlich nicht.", antwortete Malfoy mit einem Hauch von Ärger. „Aber das Silber würde verschwinden. Während mit dem Tod eines Familienmitglieds nur der Glanz des Silbers erlischt, färbt sich der Name eines Verräters an unserer Blutlinie rot – oder braun, wenn er stirbt."

„Also bin ich angeblich der Sohn einer solchen Verräterin?", fragte Harry zynisch, auf den braunen Namen Agrippinillas deutend.

Malfoys Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Sie lief davon, schwanger, zu einem Muggel. Töricht von ihr, denn er verließ sie, als er herausfand, dass sie eine Hexe war, und heiratete eine andere. Das Kind starb bei der Geburt."

„Warum erscheint es hier nicht?", fragte Harry, wider Willen neugierig.

„Sie starb bei der Geburt, so wurde es nie benannt. Es würde auch nur auftauchen, hätte sie es Malfoy genannt. Keins der Kinder unserer Frauen mit anderem Namen erscheint hier. Das ist offenbar ebenfalls ein Unterschied zum Stammbaum der Blacks. So wie ich es verstanden habe, steht Draco dort?"

„Ja.", murmelte Harry. Dann machte er eine ungeduldige Geste zu dem Stammbaum hin. „Das beweist nichts. Es zeigt nur, dass Sie einen Sohn haben, der Tigris heißt, sonst nichts."

Malfoy seufzte frustriert. „Wie lange willst du das Offensichtliche noch leugnen, Tigris? Wie du willst. Wie ich bemerkt habe, hast du ein Interesse für Tränke. Komm mit."

Wieder wurde Harry hinter Malfoy hergezogen, Treppen hinauf und durch mehrere Gänge hindurch, bis sie sich in einem Tränkelabor befanden.

„Hier.", sagte Malfoy. „Brau den Paternitas Trunk. Wenn du das getan hast, reicht dir das Ergebnis hoffentlich als Beweis, weil ich langsam meine Geduld verliere. Ich habe dir viel Zeit gegeben, aber wir haben keine Ewigkeit zur Verfügung."

Damit ging er und schlug die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Harry war zu verblüfft, um zu reagieren. Als er schließlich an die Tür kam, war sie verschlossen. Er war eingeschlossen in einem Labor voller mysteriöser Zutaten und Bücher. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es nicht verlassen würde, bis er diesen Trunk gebraut hatte. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, er hätte Professor Snape mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

o

Harry tigerte vor der Tür auf und ab. Er war wütend und ganz und gar nicht in der Laune, etwas zu tun, was Malfoy ihm befohlen hatte. Allerdings wurde er langsam hungrig und nirgendwo war eine Hauselfe in Sicht. Würde Malfoy ihn in diesem Raum verhungern lassen, wenn er sich weigerte, ihm zu gehorchen? Irgendwann würde er ihn ohnehin umbringen. In dem Moment, in dem er begriff, dass Harry nicht die Rolle seines Sohnes spielen würde. Der Gedanke, was ein wütender Lucius Malfoy tun könnte, erschreckte Harry, aber er würde nicht klein bei geben. Er hatte sich Voldemort widersetzt, was war Lucius dagegen? Harry starrte auf die Regale voller Töpfe, Phiolen und Bücher. Er machte sich nichts vor, er war unfähig, was Tränke anging. Er mochte sie theoretisch interessant finden, aber das Brauen an sich war etwas anderes. Ob Snape nun hinter ihm stand oder nicht. Er war einfach nicht dafür geschaffen. Lucius musste ihn beobachtet haben, um zu wissen, dass er sich mit Tränken beschäftigt hatte. Harrys Wut auf den Mann stieg und stieg, aber sein Hunger wuchs ebenfalls.

Schließlich entschied er sich, es zumindest zu versuchen. Er griff nach einigen Büchern und bekam schnell Kopfschmerzen von dem schwachen magischen Licht, das den Raum erhellte. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er den Trank recht schnell. Es war kein einfacher Trank, aber Snape hatte sie schon Kompliziertere brauen lassen. Andererseits, Harry hatte keinen einzigen davon richtig hinbekommen. Er seufzte und suchte die Zutaten zusammen. Das war ebenfalls kein einfaches Unterfangen. Sie waren ungeordnet, einige waren verdorben, etliche nicht beschriftet. Zum Glück gab es ein Buch, anhand dessen er sie zuordnen konnte. Als Harry alles was er brauchte zusammengesucht hatte, hatte sein Körper akzeptiert, dass er in vorerst kein Essen bekommen würde, und der Hunger war einem dumpfen Ziehen in seiner Magengegend gewichen, das Harry zu ignorieren gewohnt war. Das Feuer entfachte sich von selbst, als er den Kessel darauf stellte.

Einige Zeit später starrte Harry auf einen giftgrünen Trank, wo sich ein blassgelber befinden sollte. Er nahm ihn frustriert vom Feuer und schüttete ihn in den Abguss. Nachdem er den Kessel sauber geschrubbt hatte – das war zumindest etwas, das er beherrschte, nach unzähligen Strafarbeiten mit Snape – begann er von vorn. Diesmal las er sich die Anleitung sorgfältiger durch. Als er die vorletzte Zutat hinzufügte, verfärbte sich der Trank in ein hässliches Rotviolett. Er sollte nach Pfefferminze riechen, aber der widerwärtige Gestank, der aus dem Kessel hochstieg, war alles andere als Pfefferminze. Ärgerlich schüttete Harry auch diesen Trank in den Abguss. Als er den Kessel abstellte, gab der Abguss ein zischendes Geräusch von sich und kurz darauf stieg stinkender weißer Qualm daraus auf. Harrys Augen brannten und er begann zu husten. Er wedelte mit einem Buch, um den Qualm zu vertreiben, ohne Effekt. Wenig später war der Raum davon angefüllt.

Harry erwachte auf dem Steinboden mit stechenden Kopfschmerzen. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf . Der Qualm war verschwunden. Als er an den Tisch mit den Zutaten zurückkehrte, fand er einen Zettel.

**Schütte niemals unbekannte Tränke in den Abguss. Sie könnten miteinander reagieren.**

Harry stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und trat gegen den Tisch. Der einzige Erfolg war, dass sein Kopfschmerz explodierte und er zudem noch einen schmerzenden Fuß davontrug. Er stützte sich an der Wand ab und rieb sich die pochende Stirn.

„Zur Hölle mit dir, Lucius!"

Nachdem Harry das geschrieen hatte, fühlte er sich ein wenig besser, aber nur ein wenig. Sein Hunger war mit aller Macht zurückgekehrt. Diesmal, das wusste er aus Erfahrung, bestand keine Hoffnung, dass er bald weichen würde. Harry starrte böse auf die Tränkezutaten.

„Ein letztes Mal.", murmelte er zu sich selbst, und setzte ein weiteres Mal den Kessel auf. Diesmal achtete er peinlich genau darauf, dass alle Zutaten rein waren, korrekt geschnitten und gemörsert, dass von allem die richtige Anzahl vorhanden war und alles das korrekte Gewicht hatte. Er beobachtete mit Argusaugen jede Veränderung des Trankes und bemühte sich, gleichmäßig und in die richtige Richtung umzurühren. Am Ende war er vollkommen erschöpft, aber der Trank hatte eine Farbe, die man mit etwas Liebe als Blassgelb bezeichnen konnte und ein leicht minziger Geruch lag in der Luft. Ohne es zugeben zu wollen, fühlte Harry sich unterschwellig stolz. Er ließ sich auf den einzigen Stuhl im Raum fallen und sah nicht auf, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Wie ich sehe, warst du erfolgreich.", sagte Lucius grinsend.

Harry verbiss sich eine sarkastische Entgegnung. Er war zu hungrig und zu erschöpft.

„Das einzige, was noch fehlt, ist unser beider Blut.", fuhr Lucius fort und trat zu dem Kessel, seinen Dolch ziehend. „Komm her."

Harry warf ihm einem zornigen Blick zu, aber war zu müde, um zu streiten. Also ging er zu ihm hinüber und überließ ihm seinen Arm. Ein schneller, scharfer Schnitt über seinen Unterarm und drei Blutstropfen fielen in den Trank. Harry spürte es kaum. Er fühlte sich ein wenig, als würde er schweben. Oder als wäre sein Kopf ein Ballon. Lucius wiederholte die Prozedur bei sich selbst. Der Trank verfärbte sich in ein strahlendes Blau. Lucius griff nach dem Buch.

„Gelb: Keinerlei Verwandtschaft. Purpur: Entfernte Verwandtschaft. Blau: Enge Verwandtschaft, Eltern und Kinder, Geschwister.", las er laut. „Überzeugt, Tigris?"

„Fein.", schnappte Harry, nicht wirklich in der Stimmung, sich damit auseinander zu setzen. „Kann ich gehen?"

„Sicher." Lucius lächelte und ging an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum. Harry widerstand der Versuchung, ihn zu schlagen. Das wäre sicher nicht die klügste Handlungsweise. Außerdem fühlte er sich so schwindelig, das er nicht sicher war, dass er ihn überhaupt treffen würde. Ihm war nicht danach, die Strafe auf sich zu nehmen, ohne die Genugtuung dem arroganten Bastard zumindest die Nase gebrochen zu haben.

Harry stolperte aus dem Raum, die Treppen hoch. Irgendwie schaffte er es zu seinem Raum und seinem Bett, auf dem Weg dorthin gelegentlich gegen eine Wand taumelnd. Er bemerkte nie ein paar grauer Augen, das ihm folgte, als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte. Sobald er sein Bett erreicht hatte, fiel er auf die Matratze und ergab sich der gnädigen Dunkelheit.

o

Lucius tigerte in seinem Studierzimmer auf und ab. Das Gefühl der Unruhe, das ihn seit einiger Zeit verfolgte, hatte nicht abgenommen, wie er es gehofft hatte. Im Gegenteil, es hatte zugenommen. Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, mühsam seine Beherrschung aufbauend. Was er wirklich brauchte, war ein Ruf. Aber überraschender Weise hatte es in den letzten Wochen keinen gegeben. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach mit Lestrange treffen und vielleicht den Parkinsons. Sie waren immer für ein wenig illegalen Spaß zu haben. Narcissa riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Lucius."

Er hob den Kopf und verbarg seinen Ärger. „Ja, Liebling?"

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem kummervollen Blick und kam ein paar Schritte näher. „Wir müssen uns unterhalten."

Lucius sah sie nur wortlos an.

Sie seufzte. „Es kann so nicht weitergehen, Lucius. Es ist nicht fair gegenüber Draco. Es ist nicht fair uns allen gegenüber."

Lucius presste seine Hände gegen die Tischplatte in einem vergeblichen Versuch gleichgültig zu erscheinen. „Was du nicht sagst."

o

„Es macht keinen Unterschied!" Harry schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

Draco und Narcissa zuckten zusammen.

„Ich hasse dich, Lucius. Ich verabscheue alles, woran du glaubst. Wir haben nichts gemeinsam außer unserem Blut, und das ist nicht genug!"

„Doch, das ist es.", erwiderte Lucius ruhig.

Er schien unberührt von Harrys Worten, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn. Sie waren kalt. So kalt, wie in der Mysteriumsabteilung in der Nacht, als Sirius gestorben war. Narcissa war noch blasser geworden als sonst.

„Du verstehst das vielleicht nicht. Kein Wunder, du wurdest von Muggeln aufgezogen. Es ist anzunehmen, der Narr Weasley und Dumbledore haben dir nie wirklich beigebracht, was die Blutlinie bedeutet. Das überrascht mich nicht. Aber du wirst es noch begreifen. Es ist genug, mehr als genug. Es ist genug, dass wir dich aufgenommen haben, trotz allem was du getan hast, trotz allem was du bist. Du solltest dankbar sein."

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Trotz allem, was ICH getan habe? Trotz allem, was ICH bin? Was ist mit dem, was DU getan hast, Lucius? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, ich könnte dich respektieren, als einen VATER, nach allem was du getan hast?"

„Und was wäre das?", fragte Lucius eisig.

„Oh, was wäre das?", wiederholte Harry spöttisch. „Lass mich darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht, dass du versucht hast mich umzubringen, seit wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind? Oder dass du mich und meine Freunde in der Mysteriumsabteilung verfolgt hast und die meisten von ihnen beinahe gestorben sind? Die unbedeutende Tatsache, dass du die Gruppe von Mördern angeführt hast, die meinen PATEN UMGEBRACHT haben? Vielleicht reicht es auch schon aus, dass ich dich lachen gehört habe, als Voldemort mich gefoltert hat!"

Seine Stimme war mit jedem Satz lauter geworden und er hatte sich schließlich aus seinem Stuhl erhoben. Narcissa und Draco starrten ihn beide an, aber ihre Blicke waren leicht unterschiedlich. Während Narcissas Ausdruck schwankte zwischen Entsetzen und Widerwillen, zeigte Dracos Furcht und ein wenig... Bewunderung? Bei Harrys letzten Satz stand Lucius ruckartig auf.

„Du wirst diesen Namen nicht wieder aussprechen!", zischte er in einem drohenden Tonfall, seine Unerschütterlichkeit vergessen. „Es ist mir egal, was du in der Vergangenheit gelernt hast. In diesem Haus wird der Dunkle Lord mit Respekt betrachtet!"

„Niemals, in meinem ganzen Leben, werde ich Tom Riddle respektieren!", schrie Harry zurück. „Er ist ein Mörder, eine sadistische, verabscheuungswürdige Kreatur, und ich werde nie..."

Lucius' Faust beendete seinen Satz. Harry fiel über den Stuhl auf den Steinboden und überschlug sich beinahe von der Wucht des Schlages. Narcissa stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus.

„Das ist genug.", sagte Lucius tödlich leise. „Du wirst Respekt lernen. Du hast genug Zeit gehabt."

„Also hast du endlich genug von deinen kleinen Gedankenspielen und greifst auf profane Gewalt zurück?", entgegnete Harry spöttisch. Er grinste provozierend, obwohl sein Kinn höllisch schmerzte. Er kümmerte sich nicht mehr um das, was er sagte. Er wusste, er hatte verloren, egal was er jetzt noch sagte. „Wirklich, Lucius, ich hätte mehr von jemandem erwartet, der so stolz darauf ist, in Slytherin gewesen zu sein."

Lucius erwiderte nichts, sondern packte nur grob Harrys Arm und zog ihn auf die Füße.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, besonders an alle, die diese Geschichte von Anfang an gelesen haben und sie noch immer mögen ;-)_

_Danke an: skateZ, koryu, Deedochan, Romilly McAran, Momo-chan21989, Kissymouse, Legobaustein, Ken, Shenandoa, Devilsnight_

_Romilly McAran: Dracos Geburtstag wurde nicht vergessen, Harry hat nur nichts davon mitbekommen._

_Momo-chan21989: Nein, Snape war kein Ravenclaw, nur ein Bücherwurm._

_Ein Extra- Danke an Kissymouse, von der ich das 50. Review bekommen habe: Mrs. Malfoy wird für Tigris noch wichtig werden, aber sie ist eine komplexere Person, als es scheint. Wie viele Seiten hat Snape denn zur Auswahl?_


	8. SdWCh8: Konsequenzen

_Disclaimer: _

_Ich habe letztens versucht, Joanne ihre Rechte an Harry Potter bei einer Partie Schach abzugewinnen, aber ich bin ein lausiger Schachspieler, also gehört noch immer alles JKR!_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

8. Konsequenzen

Lucius schleifte Harry hinter sich her, Harrys Arm in einem schmerzhaften Griff. Ein weiteres Mal gingen sie Treppen in den Keller hinab, nur diesmal durch eine Tür auf der anderen Seite der Halle. Lucius stieß Harry beinahe die letzte Treppe hinunter. Irgendwie schaffte Harry es, sich zu fangen und nicht die Stufen hinunter zu fallen, aber er taumelte auf der letzten Stufe und landete ein weiteres Mal auf dem Boden. Lucius packte erneut seinen Arm und zog ihn vorwärts. Der Gang in dem sie sich befanden war kalt und Unheil verkündend.

Es gelang Harry, ein paar rasche Blicke um sich zu werfen. Sie mussten tief unter dem Haus sein, in einem sehr alten Teil, der eher zu einem Schloss passte, als zu einem Haus. Der Gang war so niedrig, dass er beinahe mit seinem Kopf an die Decke stieß. Decke und Wände bestanden aus roh behauenem Steinen. Sie durchquerten eine schwere Eisentür, die keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass sie tatsächlich die Kerker betraten. Sie quietschte nicht, als Lucius sie öffnete, sie bewegte sich völlig lautlos in den Angeln. Offenbar war sie häufig in Gebrauch. Ein paar Stufen tiefer und sie erreichten die Zellen. Lucius öffnete ein eisernes Gitter mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs und stieß Harry in das leere Verließ dahinter. Harry fiel ein weiteres Mal. Die Decke dieses Raumes war höher als die der Gänge. Es fiel Lucius leicht, seinen Arm zu heben, als er nach ihm eintrat.

„Du hast gesehen, was ich erwarte. Knie dich hin."

Harry starrte ihn an. „Du halluzinierst, wenn du glaubst, dass ich das tue, Lucius."

Lucius blinzelte nicht einmal.

„Vincire!", sagte er mit kalter Stimme und schwang seinen Zauberstab in einer eleganten Bewegung. „Wingardium Leviosa!"

Ketten erschienen aus dem Nichts und schlossen sich um Harrys Handgelenke. Harry wurde hoch gerissen, als sie sich nach oben bewegten. Einen Moment später hing er mit den Handgelenken an der Decke, gerade tief genug, dass seine Füße noch den Boden berührten.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt stark?", spottete er, innerlich gegen seine Furcht ankämpfend. Das einzige, womit ihm das gelang, war seine Wut.

Lucius trat zu ihm und griff nach Harrys Kinn, das noch immer von seinem Schlag schmerzte. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Hier geht es nicht um Stärke.", sagte Lucius sanft. „Es geht um Disziplin. Du musst lernen, Sohn, eine Menge. Du lässt mir keine Wahl, als es dir beizubringen."

Harry spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

Lucius fuhr sich einfach mit der Hand über das Gesicht, unberührt. „Damit kämen wir auch schon zu deiner ersten und wichtigsten Lektion. Respekt." Er winkte mit seinem Stab und Harrys Robe verschwand einfach. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich sehr verletzlich, mehr als bei allem, was zuvor geschehen war.

„Du wirst mich mit Vater oder Sir ansprechen.", sagte Lucius in einem sachlichen Tonfall. „Du wirst meine Anordnungen befolgen. Wenn du sie missachtest, wirst du bestraft werden. Du wirst mich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit kritisieren. Du wirst älteren und einflussreicheren Leuten gegenüber Respekt zeigen, insbesondere gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord. Du wirst darauf achten, dass die Reputation des Hauses Malfoy nicht durch dich in Misskredit gerät. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Was immer du sagst, Lucius." Harry bewegte den Kopf um eine spöttische Verbeugung anzudeuten, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang.

„Das wären zehn.", sagte Lucius gleichgültig. Er murmelte etwas, und die Peitsche erschien in seiner Hand. „Du wirst die Hiebe zählen. Ich werde aufhören, wenn du bis zehn gezählt hast."

Er trat hinter ihn. Harry hörte, wie die Peitsche durch die Luft sauste. Sie traf seinen Rücken mit einem einzelnen, schmerzhaften Stich. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und gab keinen Laut von sich. Harry spürte ein Prickeln, als der Striemen verheilte. Der Schmerz wich und nur ein dumpfes Pochen bleib zurück. Aber das war nicht von Dauer. Ein neuer Hieb traf ihn, und ein weiterer. Der Schmerz nahm zu, als sie die bereits empfindliche Haut trafen. Harry schloss die Augen, biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, sich weg zu denken. Als es andauerte, wurde es vergebens. Die Peitsche traf ihn wieder. Und wieder. Irgendwann hörte die Heilmagie auf, zu wirken, und Harry spürte, wie das Blut über seinen Rücken rann. Irgendwann wurde der Schmerz zuviel und er schrie. Er verlor sein Zeitgefühl. Der Schmerz war alles, was existierte. Alles andere verschwand. Schließlich verlor er das Bewusstsein. Er zählte kein einziges Mal.

o

Harry erwachte in einer Welt aus Schmerz. Nicht nur sein Rücken, sein ganzer Körper schrie vor Schmerz. Die Muskeln in seinen Armen protestierten gegen die kleinste Bewegung. Seine Kehle war trocken und er hatte schrecklichen Durst. Er öffnete die Augen. Er war allein. Einen Moment lang brachte das Erleichterung. Ein Schauer durchlief seinen Körper, wie ein Schock. Dann begann er, zu weinen. Seine Schluchzer schüttelten ihn und verstärkten den Schmerz, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Er konnte nichts anderes tun. Die Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinunter und während er weinte versuchte er mit der Zunge die Tränen aufzufangen, um ein wenig Feuchtigkeit in seinen Mund zu bekommen. Es half nicht wirklich. Schließlich, nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, hörte er auf zu weinen und nur das Zittern blieb. Schauer, die seinen Körper hinauf und hinunter rannen.

Er zuckte zurück, als Lucius die Zelle betrat. Der Versuch, ihm zu entkommen war natürlich zwecklos, aber es war eine rein instinktive Reaktion.

„Du bist wach, wie ich sehe.", bemerkte Lucius in seinem üblichen emotionslosen Tonfall. „Ich habe dich bisher nicht zählen gehört."

„Küss einen Dementor.", erwiderte Harry, aber die Kraft hinter seinen Worten fehlte. Seine Stimme war heiser, kaum hörbar. Seine Kehle schmerzte, als er sprach. Er hielt sich einfach an seinen Hass, wie an eine Rettungsleine. Er konnte nicht aufgeben. Er konnte nicht alles, woran er glaubte einfach verraten und sich unterwerfen. Also hasste er. Er hasste mit jedem Rest Kraft, der in ihm übrig war.

Diesmal schrie er beim ersten Schlag.

o

Es war nur Neugier. Draco fuhr fort, sich das einzureden, aber ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass es eine Lüge war. Tigris war verschwunden, seit sein Vater ihn an diesem Morgen vom Tisch weggezerrt hatte. Draco wusste nicht, wann in seinen Gedanken aus Potter Tigris geworden war. Wann er akzeptiert hatte, dass er einen Bruder hatte. Aber er hatte es akzeptiert. Es schmerzte jedes Mal, wenn der andere Junge es abstritt. Fast so wie an dem Tag im Zug, an seinem ersten Schultag, als Tigris seine Freundschaft abgelehnt hatte. Für Weasley. Draco verzog angewidert den Mund beim Gedanken an den ungehobelten Kupferkopf. Das war das Schlimmste daran. Tigris hatte Draco nicht einmal gekannt. Wenn er Draco gekannt hätte... wenn er seine Familie gekannt hätte... wenn er Draco abgelehnt hätte, weil ihm Dracos Benehmen oder seine Familie missfiel... Aber Tigris hatte nichts davon gewusst. Er hatte einfach Weasley Draco vorgezogen. Draco unterbrach diesen Gedanken. Das war kindisches Geplänkel. Die Vergangenheit ließ sich nicht ändern. Selbst wenn Tigris damals seine Hand genommen hätte, wären sie höchstwahrscheinlich auf verschiedenen Seiten geendet. Sie waren einfach zu unterschiedlich. Tigris, der perfekte, selbstlose Gryffindor, Dumbledores Liebling, die Paradefigur der „guten" Seite, gegenüber Draco, dem arroganten Slytherin, einem zukünftigen Todesser. Draco hatte sein Schicksal schon vor langer Zeit akzeptiert. Er verhielt sich, wie man es von ihm erwartete, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Sein Vater war kein Mann, der ein Nein als Antwort hinnahm, noch weniger der Dunkle Lord. Draco war... nun, vielleicht nicht zufrieden, aber auch nicht bitter damit.

Doch nun kam Tigris und lehnte sich gegen seinen Vater auf, unbeachtet der Konsequenzen. Tigris mochte sie nicht so gut kennen wie Draco, aber er kannte seinen Vater. Draco erinnerte sich an das, was Tigris am Tisch gesagt hatte. Er war mutiger, als Draco es je gewesen war. Nun, er war ein Gryffindor. Draco lachte leise. Dann wurde er ernst. Ein Teil von ihm hatte sich gefreut, als sein Vater Tigris niederschlug. Der Teil von ihm, welcher der Meinung war, dass er es verdiente. Der Teil, der hoffte, dass Tigris es endlich akzeptierte, dass er endlich klein bei gab. Aber das hatte Tigris nicht getan. Draco hatte auch gedacht, er würde aufgeben, als er am Tag zuvor in diesem furchtbaren Zustand aus den Kellern gekommen war, aber das hatte er nicht. Im Gegenteil, es hatte ihn nur noch wütender, noch kämpferischer gemacht.

Dann war da der Teil von Draco, der gehofft hatte, sein Vater würde Tigris niemals anrühren. Der Teil, der gehofft hatte, er wäre die Ausnahme. Es hätte auf verdrehte Weise etwas besser gemacht. Aber natürlich hatte sein Verstand die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass das eine Illusion war.

Draco verstand ein Stück weit, warum Tigris sich so gegen die Wahrheit wehrte. Vielleicht würde er es auch tun, wenn er alles in Frage stellen müsste, woran er glaubte. Alles, was ihm von klein auf beigebracht worden war. Andererseits, vielleicht auch nicht. Draco hatte nie diese Überzeugung gefühlt, die er in Tigris' Augen sah, wenn er zum Beispiel seine Schlammblut Freundin verteidigte. Draco kämpfte für seine Überzeugungen, ja, aber mehr weil ihm beigebracht worden war, dass das erwartet wurde. Tigris hatte andere Gründe, Gründe, die Draco nicht wirklich verstand. Ein Teil von ihm sehnte sich danach, es zu verstehen. Er hasste und beneidete Tigris gleichzeitig dafür. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann der Hass sich verringert und der Neid und die Bewunderung zugenommen hatten.

Vielleicht in dem Moment in der Bibliothek, als Tigris bereit gewesen war, Dracos Strafe auf sich zu nehmen. Draco hatte nicht wirklich verstanden, warum er es getan hatte. Es war so typisch Gryffindor. Er hatte versucht, es als Dummheit abzutun, aber das konnte er nicht. Es hatte etwas in Draco berührt, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass es da war.

Das Resultat aus allen diesen Gedanken war, dass er sich fragte, was mit Tigris passiert war. Die Stimmung seines Vaters hatte sich seit diesem Morgen deutlich verbessert und Draco kannte seinen Vater gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war. Diese scheinbar gute Laune war in gewisser Weise bedrohlicher als seine Wut. Sie gab Draco ein unbehagliches Gefühl, als würde sich ein Sturm über ihnen zusammenbrauen. Sie war unwirklich, ohne dass er wirklich erkennen konnte, was nicht stimmte.

Draco sah seinen Vater gehen und wiederkommen, zu ruhig, zu... beschwingt. Ein Wort, das wirklich nicht zu ihm passte. Die Tatsache, dass seine Mutter nicht ebenso gut gelaunt war, zeigte Draco, dass seine Befürchtungen begründet waren.

Auch das war etwas, wofür Draco Tigris dankbar war. Seit seiner Ankunft war seine kalte und distanzierte Mutter wärmer geworden. Manchmal schien es, als wenn sie sich tatsächlich um ihn kümmerte. Draco hatte vorher nur selten das Gefühl gehabt, dass er mehr für sie war als eine Pflicht, die sie erfüllt hatte. Aber die Geschichte seines Vaters bewies ihm, dass sie ihn tatsächlich gewollt hatte. Sie hatte sich sogar dem Dunklen Lord widersetzt, um ihn zu behalten. Es führte Draco zu der Vermutung, dass ihr kaltes Äußeres nicht mehr war als eine Maske, die sie aus unbekannten Gründen trug. Tigris hatte diese Maske irgendwie ins Wanken gebracht. Sie war zu Draco gekommen, um mit ihm zu reden, nachdem sein Vater ihn an Tigris' Geburtstag bestraft hatte. Nicht um über seinen Vater zu reden natürlich, aber sie war gekommen. Das hatte sie nie zuvor getan. Es hatte Draco überrascht, dass sie wusste, welches Quidditchteam er bevorzugte und welche Stücke er am liebsten auf seiner Harfe und auf dem Klavier spielte. Sie hatte ihn nie danach gefragt und er hatte immer gedacht, es wäre ihr egal. Offensichtlich war es das nicht, sie hatte es ihm nur nie gezeigt. Er wunderte sich nur, warum nicht.

Draco traf schließlich eine Entscheidung und machte sich sofort an ihre Ausführung, bevor er begann, sie zu bereuen.

Er wusste, dass sein Vater einen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel besaß. Er befand sich in seinem Schrank, zwischen seinen teuersten Roben. Als Draco sah, dass sein Vater wieder in den Kerker hinunter ging, schlich er sich in das Zimmer seiner Eltern und stahl den Mantel. Er wusste, wenn sein Vater jemals erfuhr, was er getan hatte, wäre das Ergebnis gelinde gesagt unerfreulich. Aber er hatte nicht vor, es ihn herausfinden zu lassen.

Sobald Draco den Mantel hatte, folgte er seinem Vater in den Kerker hinunter. Die Eisentür vor den Verliesen war geschlossen, aber er hoffte, dass sein Vater abgelenkt war, während er eintrat. Draco dachte richtig. Dennoch wurde er beinah ertappt, als er die Tür öffnete. Sobald sie offen war, hörte er Tigris Schreie und gefror in Horror. Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich zusammen zu reißen, und sie hinter sich zu schließen, bevor sein Vater in seine Richtung sah.

Nichts hatte Draco auf den Anblick vorbereitet, den er vor sich sah. Tigris hing an seinen Armen von der Decke, seine Beine offensichtlich zu schwach, um sein Gewicht zu tragen. Sein Rücken war nur noch eine blutige Masse. Er schrie, als die Peitsche ihn traf. Es war mehr wie der Schrei eines gequälten Tiers, heiser und völlig unkenntlich. Draco kämpfte hart gegen den Drang an, sich zu übergeben. Tigris war darin offensichtlich nicht erfolgreich gewesen. Es stank nach Erbrochenem und Fäkalien. Draco lehnte sich gegen die Wand, um nicht umzufallen. Es bedurfte nur eines simplen Spruchs, um diesen Dreck zu beseitigen, warum hatte sein Vater ihn nicht angewendet? Wie konnte er sich freiwillig an so einen ekelerregenden Platz begeben? Wie konnte er... lächeln? Denn das war es, was er gerade tat. Er faltete die Peitsche zusammen und hob Tigris Kinn damit an, so dass sein Bruder gezwungen war, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich höre dich noch immer nicht zählen.", hörte Draco ihn mit einer widerwärtig freundlichen Stimme sagen. „Es wäre so einfach für dich, dies zu beenden. Du musst nur bis Zehn zählen. Kleine Kinder können das."

Die Antwort seines Bruders war fast nicht hörbar, aber nichts desto Trotz hasserfüllt. „Fahr zur Hölle."

Sein Vater antwortete darauf mit einem gut gezielten Schlag in Tigris' Magengegend. Tigris krümmte sich zusammen und hustete krampfhaft. Er spuckte Blut.

Was Draco jedoch wirklich schockierte war der unverhohlene Ausdruck von Befriedigung im Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Ich lasse dir etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken.", sagte er zu Tigris. Er strich ihm dabei zärtlich mit der Hand über den Kopf. Obwohl er unglaublich geschwächt sein musste, versuchte sein Bruder von der Hand zurückzuweichen. „Bis Morgen, Sohn."

Tigris zuckte zusammen und sein Vater LACHTE. Draco beobachtete es mit Horror. Er hatte schon einiges mit seinem Vater erlebt. Er hatte nur einmal den Fehler gemacht, zu sagen, Schlammblut Granger sei eine bessere Hexe als manche Reinblütler. Er wusste, dass es wahr war, aber es war eine törichte Wortwahl gegenüber seinem Vater, besonders, um seine Noten zu rechtfertigen. Draco hatte seine Wutanfälle erlebt und war schlau genug, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn er sie hatte. Aber dies... dies war jenseits all dessen, was er ihm zugetraut hatte. Sicher, Draco hatte ihn und seine Freunde manchmal reden hören. Es war Spaß für sie, Muggel zu foltern und umzubringen. Aber Draco hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, was das hieß. Es waren schließlich nur Muggel. Draco hatte nie daran geglaubt, dass sein Vater Zauberer genauso behandeln könnte. Und dies war nicht nur ein Zauberer, es war sein eigener Sohn. Draco könnte leicht an seiner Stelle sein. Draco hatte immer Angst vor seinem Vater gehabt, aber nun kam ihm zum ersten Mal zu Bewusstsein, was für ein Mensch er tatsächlich war. Die Erkenntnis versetzte ihn in vollkommenes Entsetzen.

Er blieb stehen wo er war, gelähmt, während sein Vater die Kerker verließ.

Draco kam wieder zu sich, als sich einige Zeit später die Tür erneut öffnete und jemand eintrat, den er absolut nicht erwartet hatte – seine Mutter. Sie wirkte nervös, aber entschieden. Sie hatte einen Korb in der Hand, mit dem sie zu Tigris in die Zelle ging. Als sie ihn aus der Nähe sah, sog sie scharf die Luft ein, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und sprach ein paar schnelle Säuberungs- und Heilzauber. Draco war entsetzt. Seinem Vater würde auf jeden Fall auffallen, was sie getan hatte. Sie griff nach Tigris Schulter und schüttelte ihn sanft.

„Tigris... Tigris, wach auf!"

Sein Bruder stöhnte, aber öffnete die Augen. Sie hielt ein Glas an seine Lippen.

„Trink. Du musst etwas trinken."

Tigris drehte sich erst weg, aber sie redete weiter leise auf ihn ein, und schließlich trank er. Nachdem er etwas Wasser getrunken hatte, flößte sie ihm einige Heiltränke ein. „Du hast eine Menge Blut verloren.", sagte sie dabei. „Deine Lunge ist auch angegriffen. Dies wird dir ein wenig helfen."

Tigris schien es tatsächlich nach einer Weile etwas besser zu gehen. Sie massierte seine Arme mit einer Salbe, die offensichtlich einen muskelentspannenden Effekt hatte.

„Warum tust du das?", fragte er.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich schockiert. „Du bist mein Sohn! Ich kann dich nicht einfach hier unten lassen."

„Es ist gefährlich.", entgegnete er schwach. „Du solltest gehen."

Sie lächelte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich habe ihm einen Schlaftrunk gegeben. Er wird in den nächsten drei Stunden nicht aufwachen."

Tigris starrte sie an und etwas blitzte in seinen Augen auf. „Hilf mir.", sagte er. „Hilf mir zu entkommen. Er wird mich umbringen."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, das kann ich nicht tun. Er wird ärgerlich sein, weil ich dir geholfen habe. Ich kann ihn beruhigen, aber nicht, wenn ich dich gehen lasse. Ich kann nicht. Es tut mir leid." Ihre Stimme brach fast.

Tigris schloss die Augen und nickte. „Ich verstehe."

Sie atmete tief durch und fuhr fort, seine Arme zu massieren. „Er wird dich nicht töten.", sagte sie, aber es klang mehr wie ein Versuch, sich selbst zu überzeugen. „Du bist sein Sohn. Sein ältester Sohn. Er würde nicht..." Sie brach ab. Er sah eine Träne über ihre Wange laufen. „Warum gibst du nicht auf? Es ist kein schlechtes Leben, weißt du. Mit der Zeit lernst du vielleicht sogar, es zu mögen."

„Und schließe mich fröhlich dem Dunklen Lord an?", erwiderte Tigris sarkastisch. „Niemals. Es tut mir leid, aber das bin ich einfach nicht. Ich kann nicht das sein, was ihr euch wünscht."

Seine Mutter bedachte ihn mit einem schmerzerfüllten Blick. „Du wirst immer mein Sohn sein.", flüsterte sie. „Welche Entscheidung ihr auch fällt, ihr werdet immer meine Söhne sein, selbst wenn ihr euch unserem Lord entgegenstellt."

Tigris bedachte sie mit einem überraschten Blick. „Du bist nicht, was ich erwartet habe, ... Mutter." Das Wort klang merkwürdig aus seinem Mund, so als wüsste er nicht wirklich etwas damit anzufangen.

Sie begegnete ihm mit einem Lächeln, das zwischen Freude und Traurigkeit verzerrt war. „Und du bist genau was ich erwartet habe, Tigris. Ich wusste im ersten Augenblick als ich dich in meinen Armen hielt, dass du einen starken Geist besitzt."

Tigris blinzelte verblüfft. Sie lächelte erneut. „Ich muss gehen. Ich hoffe, ich kann wiederkommen, aber es kann unmöglich sein."

Tigris nickte nur. „Danke."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke mir nicht."

Damit ging sie und Draco folgte ihr nach oben. Auf den Weg die Treppen hinauf dachte er fieberhaft nach. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Sein Vater war auf dem besten Weg, den Bruder umzubringen, den er gerade erst gefunden hatte. Er wagte es nicht, sich vorzustellen, was es seiner Mutter antun würde. Er musste ihm helfen. Aber wie?

* * *

_A/N: Ich fahre morgen in Urlaub, und mein Computer fährt nicht mit! Deshalb müsst ihr auf das nächste Update noch etwas warten, und ich lasse euch an einer Klippe hängen (stellt euch hier mein boshaftes Grinsen vor). Ich freue mich auf alle eure Reviews und wenn es viele sind, vielleicht poste ich ja zweimal die Woche, wenn ich wieder da bin..._

_Da wir gerade bei Reviews sind, vielen Dank an: vampiry, skateZ, Deedochan, tinkita, mellin, Lyonessheart, Padfoot's Mate, YanisTamiem, Monja, stupor, anni kiddo, Gingerberry _

_Danke an Lyonessheart und Padfoot's Mate für die Übersetzung von Gillyweed!_

_anni kiddo: Also du hast mich jetzt ein wenig verwirrt, aber ich vertraue lieber der Mehrheit, deswegen heißt es bei mir Dianthuskraut._


	9. SdWCh9: Einsicht

_Disclaimer: _

_Ich bin zurück und noch immer gehört mir kein bisschen von Harry Potter. (Das Scheitern einer langwierigen und ausgeklügelten Verhandlungsstrategie bestehend aus den Worten „Biiitte, Joanne...")_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

9. Einsicht

Draco kniete vor der Feuerstelle und hoffte inständig, dass sein Vater wirklich tief und fest schlief, wie seine Mutter gesagt hatte. Er warf noch einen nervösen Blick über die Schulter, bevor er den Kopf in die Flammen steckte. Das Glück war mit ihm, sein Pate war anwesend. Er ließ sein Buch sinken und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als er Draco sah.

„Draco."

„Onkel Sev." Draco hielt nervös inne und lauschte. Hinter ihm war alles ruhig.

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

Sein Pate runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Worum geht es?"

„Nicht über Floo." Draco zögerte einen Moment. „Kannst du zu uns kommen? Aber Vater darf nicht wissen, dass ich dich gerufen habe. Es ist sehr wichtig."

Das Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich.

„Es ist ungewöhnlich für mich, uneingeladen zu kommen, Draco. Ich denke nicht, dass es ratsam ist."

Draco warf seinem Paten einen flehentlichen Blick zu. „Bitte, Onkel Sev, ich brauche deine Hilfe! Ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden soll. Ich erkläre dir alles, wenn du hier bist, nur nicht über Floo."

Der Mann ihm gegenüber seufzte. „Also gut. Ich komme morgen Früh vorbei. Ich hoffe für dich, es ist wirklich wichtig."

Draco lächelte erleichtert. „Glaub mir, Severus, das ist es. Danke." Er zog seinen Kopf aus dem Feuer zurück und verließ hastig das Studierzimmer seines Vaters. Man sollte sein Glück nicht mehr auf die Probe stellen, als notwendig.

o

Dracos Bitte beunruhigte Snape. Er wusste, Lucius war kein sehr liebevoller Vater. Er war distanziert und unversöhnlich, aber er war nicht bösartig. Normalerweise. Wenn Draco es für nötig hielt, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, musste etwas wirklich Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen sein.

Snape strich seine Robe glatt und schulte seine Gesichtszüge in den Ausdruck kühler Indifferenz, in dem er so geübt war. Das Problem war, er war nicht sicher, dass er Draco helfen konnte. Er war immer für Draco da, wenn der Junge Probleme hatte, über die er mit seinen Eltern nicht reden konnte. Aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, diesmal ging es um mehr als nur reden. Was immer Snape von Lucius' Erziehungsmethoden hielt, der Mann war nun einmal Dracos Vater. Er hatte bisher nie etwas getan, wozu er nicht das Recht hatte. Selbst wenn, er stand in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords höher als Snape, es wäre sehr unklug, ihn herauszufordern. Selbst für das Wohl seines Patensohns. Snape seufzte und warf eine Handvoll Floopulver ins Feuer. Er würde sein Möglichstes versuchen, das war alles was er tun konnte.

„Severus!" Narcissa wirkte müde. Sie hatte Schatten unter den Augen. Es war ein besorgniserregender Anblick bei einer Frau, die normalerweise so kontrolliert war. Selbst jetzt war sie noch eine der schönsten Frauen, die Snape je getroffen hatte, ohne Zweifel. Er nickte ihr zu.

„Wie geht es dir, Narcissa? Ich habe zuviel Zeit, jetzt, wo die Schüler weg sind. Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht." Ihr nervöser Blick betrog sie. „Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich deine Besuche schätze. Es geht mir gut. Es ist nicht so ruhig hier, jetzt wo Draco daheim ist. Wir wollten gerade frühstücken. Warum leistest du uns nicht Gesellschaft?"

„Es ist mir eine Freude."

Snape begleitete sie in den Speisesaal, wo Lucius bereits auf sie wartete. Er wirkte wie immer. Als er Snape sah, war er überrascht, jedoch nicht so überrascht, wie Snape gedacht hatte.

„Wir haben Besuch, Liebling?"

„Severus ist gerade gekommen, also habe ich ihn eingeladen, mit uns zu essen."

Narcissa hatte ihre gewöhnliche Ruhe wieder gefunden, oder vielleicht war es nur Übung.

„Bist du das Essen leid, was deine Hauselfen in Hogwarts dir servieren, Cousin?", meinte Lucius amüsiert. „Du bist wie immer willkommen. Bitte, setz dich."

Snape verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Eigentlich bin ich nur hier, um Draco zu sehen. Wie du weißt stehe ich früh auf." Zu den wenigen Dingen, die seine Großmutter, eine italienische Hexe, seiner Familie hinterlassen hatte, gehörten ihre Essgewohnheiten. Snape trank normalerweise nur einen starken Kaffee zum Frühstück und aß später eine Kleinigkeit. Das traditionelle englische Frühstück, das die Malfoys aßen, hatte ihn nie begeistern können, wie Lucius sehr wohl wusste.

„Du solltest zumindest die Bohnen probieren, Severus. Es kann nicht gesund sein, den Tag ohne ein gutes Essen zu beginnen. Setz dich und erzähl mir, was der alte Narr und seine Schosshunde im Ministerium treiben. Es gibt nichts Besseres am Morgen als eine anregende Unterhaltung."

Snape setzte sich und füllte widerstrebend seinen Teller. Er umging die Bohnen und blieb bei Tomaten und Ei. Dabei beobachtete er Lucius nachdenklich. Es war merkwürdig, dass Lucius nicht nach dem Grund seines Besuches fragte. Es kam selten vor, dass er etwas so Ungewöhnliches einfach überging. Aber offensichtlich war Lucius so guter Laune, dass er es einfach ignorierte, um seine Gesellschaft zu genießen. Snape unterdrückte ein zynisches Grinsen. Fürwahr.

Draco erschien wenig später und Snape gratulierte dem Jungen im Stillen zu seinen schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten. Er wirkte überzeugend überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Das folgende Essen verlief ungewöhnlich normal. Normal in dem Sinn, dass jeder am Tisch so tat, als wäre alles gewöhnlich. Lucius akzeptierte Snapes fadenscheinige Erklärung für Snapes Besuch ohne weiteres. Allein das wäre genug gewesen, um Snapes Argwohn zu erwecken. Er verwickelte Lucius schnell in ein Gespräch über Politik, ein Thema, das er nur mit Lucius wirklich genoss.

Für Lucius war Politik wie ein Spiel. Ein Kriegsspiel, in dem es keine Tabus gab. Es gab einem langweiligen Gegenstand eine faszinierende Note. Snape hatte im Stillen gehofft, ein politischer Erfolg wäre der Grund für Lucius' gehobene Stimmung, aber das war nicht der Fall. Nichts besonderes, nur die gewöhnlichen Intrigen. Es gab nicht viele Dinge, die Lucius in wirklich gute Laune versetzten, und er war geradezu euphorisch. Angesichts dessen, dass der Dunkle Lord keine neuen Unternehmungen angekündigt hatte, blieben nicht viele Gründe übrig. Snape musterte Draco und Narcissa unauffällig. Narcissa hatte sich gefangen und war höflich und distanziert wie immer. Die wenigen Kommentare, die sie von sich gab, passten perfekt zu der Rolle der unkritischen Ehefrau, die sie spielte. Nach all den Jahren sollte sie wissen, dass das ihm gegenüber nicht nötig war. Aber vielleicht suchte sie nur Zuflucht in einem geübten Verhalten? Draco starrte die meiste Zeit auf seinen Teller und sah nicht einmal zu Lucius.

„So... Wo ist dieser studiose Neffe von dir?", fragte Snape, als sich das Essen dem Ende näherte. Die Frage bewegte ihn seit seiner Ankunft. Aus ihrem Gespräch bei seinem letzten Besuch hatte er geschlossen, dass der Junge die Ferien bei den Malfoys verbrachte.

Narcissa zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und Draco erstarrte für einen Moment. Nur Lucius zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Er besucht ein paar alte Freunde in Sussex.", antwortete er lächelnd. „Sie haben ihn gebeten, einige Tage vorbeizukommen."

„Ich verstehe. Ich hatte gedacht, er verbringt die Ferien hier."

„Das ist richtig. Tatsächlich haben wir ihn aufgenommen, da seine letzten Verwandten diesen Sommer bei einem Unglück ums Leben gekommen sind."

„Verwandte von Agrippinillas Ehemann?", fragte Snape, mäßig interessiert.

Lucius nickte mit offenkundigem Widerwillen. „Leider."

„Du sagtest, er ist nicht der Sohn dieses Muggels?"

„Nein, sein Vater ist reinblütig, das lässt sich aus den Tests erschließen. Offensichtlich hatte meine Schwester eine Affäre, auch wenn wir nicht wissen, mit wem. Die Muggel wussten natürlich nichts davon."

„Es ist großzügig von dir, ihn aufzunehmen."

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es besteht kein Grund, den Sohn für die Fehler seiner Mutter zu bestrafen. Er ist intelligent und noch jung. Er braucht nur eine gute Umgebung."

Snape bemerkte, dass Narcissa und Draco beide auf den Tisch starrten, den die Hauselfen schon abgeräumt hatten. Etwas stimmte nicht, und sein Verdacht verstärkte sich, dass es etwas mit diesem Neffen zu tun hatte. Lucius stand auf.

„Ich bin in meinem Studierzimmer, wenn du noch mit mir reden willst, Severus. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir noch einen angenehmen Tag. Schön, dass du vorbeigekommen bist."

„Danke, Lucius."

Snape sah Lucius nach, als er den Raum verließ.

„Ich würde mich gern ein wenig mit meinem Patensohn unterhalten.", sagte er dann.

Narcissa lächelte ihm zu und nickte. „Dann gehe ich nach oben. Auf bald, Severus."

Snape nickte ihr nur zu.

Als sie gegangen war, warf Draco ihm einen nervösen Blick zu. „Vielleicht sollten wir in die Bibliothek gehen. Ich erinnere mich, das Buch gesehen zu haben, das du letztens erwähnt hast.", sagte er mit einem nervösen Blick zu den Porträts.

Snape nickte und folgte ihm. In der Bibliothek schloss er sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich. Draco suchte in den Regalen und nahm schließlich ein Buch in die Hand. Er war offensichtlich nervös.

„Also, ich bin hier.", sagte Snape ein wenig ungeduldig. „Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden? Sicher nicht über dieses Tränkebuch, das habe ich bereits gelesen."

Draco wich seinem Blick aus. „Nein..."Der Junge atmete tief durch. „Als meine Eltern heirateten machten sie dich zum Paten ihrer Kinder, richtig? Deshalb würdest du mir helfen, wenn ich in Gefahr wäre." Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Furcht und Verzweiflung.

Snape erstarrte. Er hoffte, dass es nicht hieß, was er dachte. „Natürlich.", antwortete er, auch wenn er alles andere als sicher war. „Bist du es?"

Draco drehte das Buch nervös in den Händen. „Nicht direkt. Es geht nicht um mich, es geht um..." Er hielt inne.

„Es geht um deinen Cousin, Tigris, habe ich recht?", vermutete Snape. „Wo ist er wirklich?"

Draco starrte ihn an und schluckte. „Ja und nein. Du musst etwas wissen, aber du musst mir versprechen, es niemandem zu erzählen, wirklich niemandem."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Draco..."

„Bitte?"

Der flehentliche Tonfall bewegte etwas in ihm. „Also gut, ich verspreche es. Aber Draco..."

„Bitte hör mir zu. Tigris ist nicht mein Cousin. Er ist mein Bruder."

Snape starrte ihn schockiert an. „Draco, das ist nicht möglich."

„Ich kann es jetzt nicht erklären, aber es ist wahr.", flüsterte Draco mit einem panischen Blick zur Tür. „Das heißt, du bist auch sein Pate, richtig?"

Snape nickte zögernd.

„Also musst du ihm helfen. Du musst! Vater hat..."

Die Tür flog auf. Draco fuhr einen Schritt zurück und erbleichte.

„Kann ich einen Moment mit dir reden, Severus?"

Lucius wirkte ruhig, aber allein sein Blick reichte aus, um Draco zusammenzucken zu lassen.  
Er lächelte Draco zu. „Warte hier auf uns, Junge."

Draco schluckte und senkte seinen Kopf. „Ja, Vater."

„Bitte, Severus."

Snape wusste, es war keine Bitte. Er folgte Lucius hinunter ins Studierzimmer.

„Draco ist in letzter Zeit ein wenig überspannt.", sagte Lucius auf dem Weg nach unten. „Kümmere dich nicht darum, was er gesagt hat, es ist nur das Gerede eines gestressten Teenagers."

Snape fand es lächerlich, dass Lucius überhaupt etwas sagte. Offensichtlich hatte er ihr Gespräch mitgehört, wie auch immer. Dachte er wirklich, dass er ihm eine so offensichtliche Lüge abnahm? Er hatte Dracos Worte zunächst nicht geglaubt, aber Lucius Verhalten überzeugte ihn davon, das etwas Wahres daran war. Der Junge, Tigris, war Dracos Bruder. Ein Halbbruder vielleicht? Das würde Sinn machen. Aber warum glaubte Draco, dass er sich in Gefahr befand? Offenbar hatte es etwas mit Lucius zu tun. Er hatte eine schreckliche Befürchtung.

„Wo ist dein Neffe?", fragte er kühl.

Lucius lächelte ihm zu. „Das sagte ich doch schon, bei Freunden."

„Du erwartest doch wohl nicht, dass ich dir glaube."

„Ah, aber das tue ich.", entgegnete Lucius in einem viel zu freundlichen Tonfall.

Snape reagierte zu spät, als er den Zauberstab in Lucius' Hand sah.

„Nonattinet ingenium.", flüsterte Lucius, bevor Snape auch nur seinen Stab heben konnte.

„Es ist vielleicht das Beste, wenn du jetzt gehst."

„Ja, du hast recht.", hörte Snape sich antworten.

„Dieses Gespräch heute ist vollkommen unwichtig. Es lohnt sich nicht, mit irgendjemandem darüber zu reden. Am besten vergisst du es, sobald du gegangen bist."

„Völlig richtig." Snape versuchte, gegen den Zauber anzukämpfen, aber ohne Erfolg. Es war, als wäre er in einem zähen Nebel gefangen.

Lucius lächelte. „Auf bald, Cousin."

„Auf bald, Lucius." Snape war danach, vor Wut zu schreien, aber stattdessen griff er nur nach etwas Floopulver und trat in das Feuer.

„Hogwarts, Snape Wohnung."

Das letzte, was er sah, war, wie Lucius sich abwandte und sein ruhiges Gesicht sich vor Zorn verzerrte. Aber das war nicht wichtig. Als er das Feuer verließ fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt zum Malfoy Herrenhaus gegangen war. Schließlich hatte er noch Papiere zu erledigen. Etwas sagte ihm, dass das falsch war, dass da etwas Wichtiges war, um das er sich kümmern sollte, aber er tat es als albern ab.

o

„So...", zischte sein Vater. „Du verrätst uns."

Die Verzweiflung schlug über Draco zusammen.

„Du bringst ihn um! Du musst aufhören, bitte! Er ist dein Sohn!"

„Soviel Besorgnis, wie nobel.", spie sein Vater. Seine Augen hatten einen kalten Glanz, der Draco in Panik versetzte. Er hatte seinen Vater noch niemals so außer sich erlebt. „Du wirst noch zu einem Gryffindor. Da du so besorgt um deinen Bruder bist, warum kommst du nicht und leistest ihm Gesellschaft?"

„Nein!" Draco wich entsetzt zurück, aber sein Vater war schneller. Er packte Dracos Arm.

„Oh ja!"

Draco war so paralysiert, dass er nicht einmal dagegen ankämpfte, als sein Vater ihn mit sich zog.

o

Narcissa kam die Treppe hinunter, aber Draco war nirgendwo zu sehen. Ein lähmendes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und eine Hauselfe tauchte auf.

„Wo ist Master Draco?", schnappte sie.

Die Augen der Kreatur weiteten sich ängstlich. „Mino kann nicht sagen, Misses. Master Lucius sehr wütend." Die Augen weiteten sich noch mehr. „Schlechter, schlechter Mino."Die Elfe schlug ihren Kopf gegen den Boden und verschwand.

„Nein.", flüsterte sie. Ihre Ahnung bestätigte sich. „Dummer Junge, was hast du getan!"

Narcissa rannte zu der Tür, die hinunter zu den Kerkern führte. Sie war verschlossen. Etwas in ihr brach und sie zerrte verzweifelt an dem Türknauf.

„Öffne dich! Alohomora! Patefacio! Aperio!"

Als die Tür sich ihr immer noch widersetzte trommelte sie mit den Fäusten dagegen, wieder und wieder. „Lucius! Du musst mich hören! Bitte! Lucius!"

Sie schluchzte und sank schließlich neben der Tür zu Boden. Die Tränen verwischten ihr Make-up, aber das kümmerte sie nicht.

„Nein. Bitte, nein..."

o

Harry sah auf, als die Kerkertür sich mit einem Knall öffnete. Seine Muskeln schmerzten noch immer, aber es ging ihm bedeutend besser als am Tag zuvor. Die Zauber und Tränke, die seine Mutter ihm gegeben hatte, hatten wirklich geholfen. Narcissa... seine Mutter... wie wenig es gebraucht hatte, dass er sie in Gedanken so nannte. Harry straffte sich, seltsam dankbar dafür, dass er wieder stehen konnte. Er war müde, aber er war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Niemals...

Bereit für eine neue Runde, dachte Harry sarkastisch. Er war überrascht und ein wenig schockiert, als ein furioser Lucius erschien, der Draco hinter sich herschleifte. Lucius öffnete das Gitter und stieß Draco zu Harry in die Zelle. Draco blieb liegen wo er hinfiel. Er wirkte vollkommen verängstigt. Lucius sah ihn an und ballte die Faust.

Harry fragte sich, ob der Mann nun vollkommen den Verstand verloren hatte. Wenn er eines in den letzten Tagen begriffen hatte, dann dass Lucius alles andere als zurechnungsfähig war. Vielleicht hatte ihn der ständige Umgang mit einem irrsinnigen Psychopathen verrückt gemacht... Harry spürte, wie er unwillkürlich bebte, als Lucius näher trat.

„Sieh an!", zischte Lucius. „Womit habe ich es verdient, dass sich mir jeder in diesem verdammten Haushalt widersetzt?" Er deutete auf Harry. „Das ist deine Schuld. Du infizierst deinen Bruder und deine Mutter mit deinem verwünschten Ungehorsam! Sieh was daraus entsteht! Draco!"

Draco zog hastig seine Robe über den Kopf und kniete sich hin. Seine Augen waren geweitet und er atmete zu schnell. Er schien kurz vor einer Panikattacke. Harry verspürte den verzweifelten Drang, dem anderen Jungen zu helfen, egal was jemals zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Sein Geist wurde blank, als die Peitsche in Lucius Hand erschien. Harry war nicht bereit dafür. Er fuhr zusammen, als sie auf Dracos Rücken aufklatschte. Plötzlich spürte Harry die Striemen auf seinem Rücken wieder. Draco zählte, bis zwanzig. Die letzten Zahlen waren mehr geschrieen als gesprochen. Lucius schien das nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte ruhiger, als er fertig war.

„So.", sagte er. „Nun, da dir dein Bruder ein so gutes Beispiel gegeben hat, bin ich sicher, du wirst dich bessern."

Harry schwieg und schloss nur die Augen. Als die Peitsche ihn traf, schrie er.

„Nein! Nicht, bitte nicht! Hör auf!"

Das Schwindelgefühl der vergangenen Tage war zurück. Harry wusste, dass er mehr Blut verlor. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, oder verarbeiten was er hörte. Ein zweiter Schlag traf ihn. Er kam halbwegs zu sich, als sich Arme von hinten um ihn schlangen. Ein Körper presste sich gegen seinen schmerzenden Rücken. Harry wimmerte.

„Geh zur Seite, Draco.", sagte Lucius kalte Stimme drohend.

Der Griff der Arme verstärkte sich noch und ein Kinn ruhte auf Harrys Schulter.

„Nein.", antwortete Dracos zitternde Stimme neben seinem Ohr. Harry hörte ihn schluchzen. „Du bringst ihn um! Ich werde das nicht zulassen."

Etwas Feuchtes fiel auf seine Schulter. Weinte er? Harry wünschte sich, er könnte klar denken.

„Wie du willst."

Harry hörte den Schlag der Peitsche, aber sie traf ihn nicht. Draco stieß einen leisen Schmerzensschrei aus, aber ließ nicht los. Langsam wurde Harry klar, was passierte und er versuchte, sich aus Dracos Griff zu winden.

„Hör auf. Lass los. Draco, du Idiot..."

Draco umklammerte ihn nur noch fester. „Nein. Sei still, Tigris."

Es gelang Harry nicht, Draco abzuschütteln und er wurde verzweifelter mit jedem Schlag der den anderen Jungen traf.

„Hör auf!", schrie er irgendwann. „Er ist dein Sohn! Er hat nichts getan! Bitte..."

Nichts hatte eine Wirkung. Es war, als wäre Lucius taub gegenüber Harrys Worten. Schließlich, als letztes Mittel, begann Harry zu zählen. Er spürte die Tränen über sein Gesicht laufen, während er sprach, aber das kümmerte ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Als er bei Zehn angekommen war, hielt Lucius inne. Harry zitterte vor Erleichterung.

Lucius trat vor ihn und bewegte seinen Zauberstab. Die Ketten verschwanden und Harry und Draco fielen zusammen zu Boden. Harry versuchte sofort, sich zu einem Ball zusammen zu rollen. Dracos Griff löste sich und Harry hatte das Gefühl, sein ehemaliger Rivale tat dasselbe.

„Nun, das war doch nicht so schwer.", hörte er Lucius über sich. „Kommen wir zum Rest meiner Anordnungen. Wirst du mir jetzt gehorchen?"

Harry rollte sich so dicht zusammen wie er konnte und schwieg. Er wollte nur, dass er ihn in Ruhe ließ.

Ein Hieb traf seine noch weitgehend unverletzte Seite. Harry spürte, wie der Striemen heilte, wenn auch sehr langsam. Offenbar war er schon zu geschwächt, um die Heilmagie noch richtig wirken zu lassen. Er wimmerte, aber bewegte sich sonst nicht.

„Weitere zehn Schläge, wenn du mir nicht antwortest."

„Bitte, Vater, nicht!" Dracos Stimme zitterte leicht. Harry spürte, wie Draco zu ihm kroch und versuchte, sich über ihn zu ziehen. Er wich zurück. „Vater, bitte."

Nichts passierte. Schließlich sah Harry zögernd auf. Lucius starrte mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck auf sie herunter. Die Peitsche war verschwunden. Plötzlich wandte er sich ab und ging, das Gitter hinter sich schließend. Harry sah ihm ungläubig nach. Er erwartete halb, dass er zurückkam, mit einem anderen Mittel sie zu quälen. Aber die Tür blieb verschlossen. Als der Schock nachließ, verlor er das Bewusstsein.

o

Narcissa hörte, wie die Tür zu Lucius Studierzimmer zuschlug. Ihr Herz raste und einen Moment lang stand sie erstarrt. Dann riss sie sich zusammen und ging hinunter.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie Lucius in einem der Sessel sitzen, die Augen geschlossen. Als sie eintrat flogen seine Augen auf und sein eisiger Blick traf sie.

„Raus."

„Lucius, was...?"

„Ich sagte raus!", zischte Lucius und winkte mit seiner Hand in ihre Richtung.

Sie wurde wie durch einen plötzlichen Windstoß aus dem Raum geschleudert und die Tür schlug hinter ihr zu. Sie war verschlossen, als sie versuchte, sie wieder zu öffnen. Narcissa verharrte eine Weile und starrte sie an. Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor etwas Vergleichbares tun sehen. Sie klopfte schließlich, aber erhielt keine Antwort. Sie ging zu der Tür zu den Kerkern, aber die war noch immer verschlossen. Sie bat eine Hauselfe, ihr zu helfen, aber die weigerte sich. Schließlich trat sie die unglückliche Elfe, rannte in ihr Zimmer und warf sich auf das Bett. Sie starrte vor sich hin, ohne zu weinen. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre etwas in ihr zerbrochen, von dem sie nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es da war.

* * *

_Ich bin wieder da!_

_Danke für eure Reviews an: anni kiddo, blub, Leony, vampiry, Momo-chan21989, Kissymouse, Lyonessheart, Amunet, Yanix, stupor, Deedochan¸ Padfoot's Mate, auxia_


	10. SdWCh10: Deditio

_Disclaimer: _

_Ich, Joanne K. Rowling erkläre hiermit, dass Harry Potter mir gehört. Mir ganz allein. Mir, mir, mir... Hey, wo kommen all die Typen in den weißen Kitteln plötzlich her?! Das war nur ein Scherz! Ich bin nicht JKR! Nie, nie würde ich das behaupten! Hilfe!!! _

_A/N: Dies ist das zweite Kapitel in dieser Woche, wie versprochen. In Zukunft werde ich allerdings wieder nur einmal die Woche posten. Leider habe ich einfach nicht genug Zeit zum Schreiben._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

10. Deditio

Als Harry erwachte war es kalt. Es überraschte ihn ein wenig, dass er es nicht zuvor gespürt hatte, aber wahrscheinlich war er durch den Schmerz zu abgelenkt gewesen. Der Schmerz war einem dumpfen Pochen in seinen Gliedmaßen und hinter seiner Stirn gewichen. Er fragte sich halb, ob dies eine Nachwirkung der Heiltränke war. Er zitterte. Als er sich ein wenig bewegte, stieß er gegen einen anderen Körper und die Geschehnisse des Vortags kehrten mit Macht zu ihm zurück. Er richtete sich ruckartig auf und fiel beinahe wieder hin.

„Draco? Draco, bist du in Ordnung?"

Harry schüttelte den anderen Jungen an der Schulter, als er sich nicht rührte. Draco zuckte zusammen und rollte sich noch mehr zusammen. „Es tut mir leid, Vater..."

„Wach auf, Draco, ich bin es..."

Harry sah sich um und war überrascht, eine Karaffe mit Wasser neben der Zellentür stehen zu sehen. Plötzlich wurde ihm sein Durst so bewusst, dass er beinah zusammenbrach. Er kroch zu der Karaffe und trank in langsamen, kleinen Schlucken direkt aus dem Krug. Harry hatte bei den Dursleys gelernt, Hunger und Durst nicht zu schnell nachzugeben. Schließlich ging es ihm etwas besser und seine Kehle fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so rau an. Er füllte die nebenstehende Holzschale mit Wasser und kroch zu Draco zurück. Seine Arme waren sehr schwach und zitterten unter seinem Gewicht. Es fiel ihm schwer, nicht zuviel zu verschütten. Harry ignorierte den Anblick von Dracos Rücken, der ihm den Magen umdrehte, und rüttelte ihn ein weiteres Mal.

„Komm schon, Draco. Du musst etwas trinken. Ich bin es..." Harry zögerte einen Moment. „Tigris." Der Name klang fremdartig und falsch aus seinem Mund, aber irgendwie kam es ihm genauso falsch vor, Harry zu sagen. Draco drehte sich langsam zu ihm herum und krampfte sich zusammen, als er seine Wunden wieder fühlte. Er sah in Harrys Richtung und blinzelte.

„Tigr...", lallte er und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, fiel aber wieder zurück.

„Schsch." Harry hielt die Schale an seinen Mund. „Trink etwas."

Draco gehorchte und langsam klärte sich sein Blick. Harry füllte die Schale erneut, bis Draco genug hatte. Draco starrte ihn an, dann schloss er die Augen und stöhnte.

„Wundervoll. Zwei Narren in einem Boot."

Harry konnte nicht anders, er lachte auf. Es klang raspelnd und heiser.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, der Zimmerservice hat sich verbessert." Riss er wirklich Witze mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind?

Draco versuchte zu lachen und hustete. „Ich habe es bemerkt." Er drehte den Kopf und musterte ihn. „Es scheint dir besser zu gehen. Besser als mir, um die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Ja." Harrys schlang die Arme um sich. „Es müssen Mutters Heiltränke sein."

„Mutters?"

Harry sagte nichts. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er darauf entgegnen sollte.

Dracos Blick wanderte zur Decke und er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Dann zitterte er. „Es ist verdammt kalt hier."

„Ja." Harrys Blick fiel auf Dracos abgelegte Robe. Er zog sie zu sich und breitete sie über Draco aus. Draco zog sie um sich und musterte ihn verwundert. „Ist dir nicht kalt?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Oh, hör auf.", sagte Draco ungehalten. Er stemmte sich in eine sitzende Position hoch, bis er in einer Ecke lehnte und zog Harry zu sich. Er hatte nicht viel Kraft, aber Harry sträubte sich nicht dagegen. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sein Rücken gegen Dracos Brust zu liegen kam. Draco wickelte die Robe um sie beide.

„Nun, das war doch nicht so schwer, großer Bruder.", meinte er ein wenig spöttisch.

Harry lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, dankbar für die angenehme Wärme, die von dem Körper hinter ihm ausging. Der Kontakt hatte etwas eigenartig Befriedigendes. „Großer Bruder? Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen."

„Könntest du wirklich?"

Harry schwieg. Draco schlang die Arme um ihn. Harry faltete seine Arme über seinen und grub seine Finger in den seidigen Stoff. „Vielleicht."

Sie saßen einige Minuten in der Stille.

„Ich habe bemerkt..." Draco zögerte einen Moment. „Du hast einige alte Narben."

„Ich habe gesehen, du hast keine.", entgegnete Harry.

„Mutter ist eine recht talentierte Heilerin."

„Ich verstehe."

Draco schwieg abwartend.

Schließlich seufzte Harry. „Die Dursleys... die Muggel mit denen ich gelebt habe... fanden gelegentlich Grund dafür ‚die Abnormalität aus mir herauszuprügeln', wie sie sich ausdrückten. Besonders mein Onkel Vernon, er benutzte mit Vorliebe seinen Gürtel."

Draco lachte humorlos. „Ich nahm immer an, sie würden dich vergöttern. Du, Der-Junge-der-lebt, Bezwinger von Du-weißt-schon-wem und all das. Unsere BERÜHMTHEIT." Er schaffte eine leidlich gute Imitation von Snape.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Nun, das haben sie nicht. Sie verabscheuten Zauberer und alles, was mit Magie zu tun hat. Es war abnormal für sie. Sie versuchten alles, um mich davon fern zu halten. Sie erzählten mir, meine Eltern wären bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen."

„Autounfall?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Es ist ein häufiger Unfall für Muggel."

„Oh. Wie auch immer... entschuldige."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte dasselbe von dir. Dass du verwöhnt bist bis zum Gehtnichtmehr, meine ich."

„Nun, damit hattest du Recht. Ich bin verwöhnt."

„Mit der Peitsche?", fragte Harry sarkastisch.

Draco zuckte leicht zusammen. „Er ist gewöhnlich nicht so... unkontrolliert. Mir gegenüber zumindest. Er bestraft mich, wenn er es für notwendig hält, aber nicht, ohne dass ich es verdient hätte. Abgesehen davon bekomme ich alles was ich will."

„Was sich kaufen lässt.", entgegnete Harry trocken. Darauf antwortete Draco nicht.

„Warum jetzt?", fragte Harry schließlich.

Draco verkrampfte sich unbehaglich. „Ich bin ihm nachgeschlichen, gestern. Nachdem ich dich sah, versuchte ich, mit Onkel Severus zu reden."

„Snape?!", rief Harry ungläubig.

„Er ist unser Patenonkel.", sagte Draco verteidigend. „Er kann nett sein, wenn er will... auf seine Art. Ich gebe zu, er ist kein einfacher Mensch. Aber er hat mir schon früher geholfen."

„Schwer vorzustellen.", murmelte Harry. „Also warum hat er dir nicht geholfen?"

„Ich konnte nicht wirklich etwas sagen, bevor Vater auftauchte. Ich denke aber, er war misstrauisch. Ich befürchte, Vater hat etwas mit ihm gemacht..."

„Denkst du, er würde ihn verletzen?", fragte Harry unbehaglich.

Draco zog ihn näher an sich. „Ich weiß nicht. Severus ist ein guter Okklumens, es ist schwierig, so jemanden mit einem Gedächtniszauber zu belegen. Aber vielleicht gibt es andere Wege. Ich kenne mich in den Dunklen Künsten nicht so gut aus wie Vater." Harry spürte, wie Draco schauderte. Es verwunderte ihn.

„Magst du die Dunklen Künste nicht?"

„Nein. Ich meine, doch. Es ist nur so, ich war nie besonders gut darin. Zu Vaters ständiger Enttäuschung. Andererseits war ich immer eine Art Enttäuschung für ihn." Die letzten Worte waren mit unverhohlener Bitterkeit gesprochen. Harry fasste ermutigend nach Dracos Armen.

„Ich bin sicher, er meint es nicht so."

„Oh doch, das tut er. Ich brauche keine mitleidigen Lügen, Tigris. Besonders nicht von dir."

Harry spannte sich. Draco seufzte. „Tut mir leid."

„Warum hast du überhaupt versucht mir zu helfen? Du hast mich gehasst, seit wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben."

Draco legte das Kinn auf Harrys Schulter. „Ich hasse dich nicht. Nicht mehr jedenfalls. Tatsächlich denke ich, ich beginne langsam, dich zu mögen. Du bist schließlich mein Bruder. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren." Er verstummte verlegen.

Harry hielt einen Moment verblüfft den Atem an. „Danke.", sagte er dann.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür dass du dein Leben für mich riskierst."

„Denk dir nicht zuviel dabei, Bruder.", erwiderte Draco zynisch. „Vater mag verrückt genug sein, einen Sohn und Erben zu riskieren, aber sicher nicht beide. Nicht, nachdem er so viel riskiert hat, um den Namen Malfoy zu erhalten."

„Deine Gesundheit dann."

Draco lachte trocken. „Hör auf, dich in meine Schuld bringen, Tigris. So versucht ich auch bin, dich beim Wort zu nehmen, ich bin nicht so selbstlos wie du mich machst."

„Sag was du willst.", entgegnete Harry. „Bruder."

Harry fühlte, wie Draco hinter ihm lächelte. „Ich wünschte, du würdest es in Erwägung ziehen.", sagte er plötzlich.

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Dich ihm zu beugen.", erwiderte Draco leise. „ ‚Der Baum, der sich nicht vor dem Sturm beugt, bricht', wie man sagt."

„Er ist nicht etwas unvermeidbares wie ein Sturm.", entgegnete Harry ärgerlich.

„Doch, das ist er.", widersprach Draco ruhig. „Für uns zumindest."

o

Das Schlagen der Gittertür riss Harry ruckartig aus dem Schlaf. Er spürte, wie Draco hinter ihm sich anspannte.

„Wie süß.", sagte Lucius beißend. „Ich könnte glauben, ihr wärt ein Liebespaar, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ihr verwandt seid."

Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht und versuchte, sich aus der Robe zu wickeln, die sich um sie geschlungen hatte.

Lucius winkte mit der Peitsche. „Komm her, Draco."

Draco versuchte, an Harry vorbeizukommen, aber Harry hielt ihn auf.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe. Es geht dir doch nur um mich."

„Sei still, Tigris.", zischte Draco. „Geh zur Seite."

Lucius beobachtete sie amüsiert. „Welch interessante Entwicklung. Wie soll man es nennen? Geschwisterliebe? Grassierende Idiotie? Jetzt hört auf damit Kinder, und tut was ich sage." Sein Lächeln verschwand. „Oder es wird euch leid tun. Euch beiden."

Harry ließ sich schließlich zur Seite schieben und Draco kniete vor Lucius. „Es tut mir leid, Vater."

„Gut. Komm her, Tigris."

Harry sah, wie Draco die Stirn runzelte. Er begegnete Lucius' Blick mit Widerwillen.

„Nein."

„Komm her, oder dein Bruder wird bestraft werden.", sagte Lucius ruhig.

Harry starrte ihn an. „Was? Aber..."

Die Peitsche sauste nieder und Draco schrie auf.

„Stopp!" Harry fand sich selbst neben Draco wieder. „Es tut mir leid."

„So. Das ist viel besser. Nun denk darüber nach, was ich von dir hören will. Denk gut nach."

„Tu es nicht.", flüsterte Draco neben ihm. „Nicht wegen mir. Er würde es sowieso tun."

Harry starrte auf Lucius' Stiefel vor sich und spürte, wie er zitterte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Peitsche traf seinen Bruder und Harry fuhr zusammen. Er sah, dass Draco sich auf die Lippen biss, um nicht aufzuschreien. Ein dünner Faden Blut lief über sein Kinn. Die Peitsche traf Draco abermals und er fuhr wieder zusammen. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich leer und wertlos. Da war nichts Heldenhaftes an Widerstand, wenn andere darunter zu leiden hatten, oder? Seine Prinzipien, seine Freiheit – was waren sie noch wert? DIE DURSLEYS HATTEN RECHT. ICH BIN NICHTS. GARNICHTS. Er starrte auf den Steinboden. Er fühlte sich vollkommen erschöpft, ausgelaugt. Er war schließlich auch nur menschlich. Er konnte nicht für immer kämpfen.

„Ich entschuldige mich, Vater.", flüsterte er schließlich tonlos. Sein Geist war blank, wie ein endloser, dunkler Ozean, in dem er orientierungslos davon trieb. Er kämpfte nicht mehr dagegen an.

„Wiederhole das.", erklang Lucius' Stimme über ihm.

Er schloss die Augen. „Ich entschuldige mich, Vater, für mein Verhalten. Es war dumm und vermessen von mir, dich zu provozieren. Es wird nicht wieder geschehen."

„Du wirst dich an die Regeln halten, die ich genannt habe?"

„Ja, Vater."

„Dann sag es."

„Ich werde dich mit Vater oder Sir anreden.", sagte er mit monotoner Stimme. Ein Teil von ihm war überrascht, dass er sich noch erinnerte. „Ich werde deine Anordnungen befolgen.

Ich werde dich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit kritisieren. Ich werde älteren und einflussreicheren Leuten gegenüber Respekt zeigen..." Er würgte. „...auch gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass der Name Malfoy nicht durch mich in Misskredit gerät."

„Sehr schön." Sein Vater klang außergewöhnlich zufrieden. Tigris fühlte eine Welle von Hass, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte, nicht einmal gegenüber Voldemort. Es war ein kalter, grenzenloser Hass. Er war sicher, dass dieses Empfinden niemals enden würde. Es erfüllte ihn, total und vollkommen.

„Zehn Schläge für deine vorige Widerspenstigkeit."

„Ja, Vater."

Tigris starrte vor sich auf den Boden, während er mit kalter und emotionsloser Stimme zählte. Er wusste, dass er an diesem Tag etwas verloren hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu zu bringen, darum zu trauern.

„Ihr könnt gehen.", sagte sein Vater schließlich.

„Danke, Vater."‚...du bist gnädig.', fügte er in Gedanken sarkastisch hinzu. Er kam taumelnd auf die Füße und zog Draco mit sich hoch.

Sie stolperten, sich gegenseitig stützend, die Treppen nach oben. Irgendwie, später hielt Tigris es für ein Wunder, schafften sie es bis zu seinem Zimmer, wo sie zusammenbrachen. Dort fand ihre Mutter sie später. Sie schaffte es, das Bett in Zwei zu teilen und ihnen die notwendigsten Heiltränke zu geben, bevor sie einen hysterischen Anfall bekam und aus dem Zimmer stürzte. Tigris hörte ihre wütenden Schreie wie von weit entfernt, und fand es merkwürdig erheiternd, bevor er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

o

Lucius hörte Narcissa vor seiner Tür toben und schloss daraus, dass sie die beiden gefunden hatte. Ah, die Sorgen und Nöte einer liebenden Mutter, dachte er trocken. Er füllte sich ein Glas Rotwein ein und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück. Er wusste, sie würde sich früher oder später beruhigen, das tat sie immer. Das war eine von Narcissas wundervollen Eigenschaften. Sie kam immer zuletzt zu Verstand und verhielt sich wie die perfekte Ehefrau, die sie sein sollte. Lucius hob sein Glas in Richtung der Tür zu einem spöttischen Toast. Eine liebende Ehefrau und zwei wunderbare Söhne. Was könnte er sich mehr wünschen? Er wollte einen Schluck trinken, aber dann stellte er das Glas ruckartig ab und schob es von sich. Er trank ein Glas Wein am Abend so lange er denken konnte, doch plötzlich widerte ihn der Gedanke an. Er verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich die Stirn. Es war am Ende immer nur das Ziel, das zählte. So hatte er es immer gehandhabt. Es war eine gute Maxime. Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor im Stich gelassen. Er sollte feiern. Das sollte er wirklich.

* * *

_Vielen Dank an: Stupor, anni-kiddo, skateZ, Minnilein, blablabla, Kissymouse, auxia, Echidna Drake, rah-chan, Padfoot's Mate, Lyonessheart_

_Ihr wollt alle wissen, warum Lucius gegangen ist? Es wird noch ein wenig dauern, bis ihr das erfahrt..._

_rah-chan, Kissymouse: Es tut mir leid, manchmal war es wohl etwas unklar, wer redet. Ich versuche, es zu verbessern. Es war nicht Tigris, der Lucius Vater genannt hat, es war Draco._

_Echidna Drake: Danke. Ich gestehe, ich bin einfach schlecht was Summaries angeht._


	11. SdWCh11: Familienangelegenheiten

_Disclaimer: _

_Gestern entschied ein internationales Gremium dessen Mitglieder geheim bleiben sollen, Pilarius die Rechte an Harry Potter zuzugestehen. Nur aus strenggeheimen Gründen glaubt die Welt noch immer, sie gehörten JKR. Ihr glaubt mir nicht? Hmmpf. Wie ihr wollt. Harry Potter gehört JKR! Bitte. Ich bin nur eine einsame Stimme der Wahrheit, die ungehört verhallt._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

11. Familienangelegenheiten

Tigris erwachte am nächsten Morgen in den weichen Kissen seines komfortablen Bettes. Einen Moment empfand er Verwirrung, dann erinnerte er sich. Er öffnete die Augen und setzte sich langsam auf. Er spürte die vertraute Taubheit eines Schlaftrankes, die langsam abklang. Als er sich umblickte, sah er seinen Bruder, der im Bett neben ihm schlief. Sein Rücken schmerzte noch immer, aber der Schmerz war dumpf.

„Der junge Master ist wach!", quiekte eine aufgeregte Stimme neben ihm. „Womit kann Dilly dem jungen Master helfen?"

Tigris sah zu der Hauselfe hinunter.

„Leise, Dilly, Master Draco schläft noch." Die Augen der Hauselfe weiteten sich und sie nickte heftig. Tigris lächelte ihr zu.

„Öffne die Vorhänge ein wenig und gib mir eins der Bücher dort drüben."

„Sofort, Master." Sie reichte ihm ein Buch über Etikette, was vermutlich todlangweilig war, aber Tigris hatte keine Lust, sie zu berichtigen.

„Soll Dilly dem jungen Master auch Frühstück bringen?"

„Master Lucius wird wollen, dass wir das Frühstück im Speisesaal einnehmen."

„Oh nein, junger Master. Misses sein sehr deutlich. Junge Masters bleiben heute in Zimmer. Nicht laufen, nein, im Zimmer essen."

Tigris zog die Brauen hoch. „Wir müssen Mutter wohl danken. Gut, dann bring mir Frühstück. Und Dilly..."

„Ja, junger Master?"

„Nenn mich Tigris."

„Ja, junger Master Tigris."

Tigris seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, korrigierte sie aber nicht. Stattdessen setzte er sich in seinem Bett zurecht und öffnete das Buch. Anstatt zu lesen starrte er jedoch nur auf die Seiten und dachte über die Entscheidung nach, die er getroffen hatte. Es überraschte ihn selbst, wie kalt er plötzlich war. Plötzlich waren all seine Empfindungen von vorher verschwunden. Er fühlte sich innerlich abgestumpft. Er erkannte nun, dass er sich mit der Situation abfinden musste, wie sie war. Selbst in dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass alle ihm glaubten, wer er war und ihn nicht deswegen verstießen – Lucius Malfoy wäre immer noch sein Vater und hätte Vormundschaft über ihn. Aus den Büchern, die Tigris gelesen hatte, konnte er genug schließen um zu wissen, dass die Gesetze der Zaubererwelt sich von denen der Muggelwelt unterschieden. Das Recht der Eltern an ihren Kindern – insbesondere wenn es sich um einen Erben handelte – hatte Vorrang gegenüber den meisten anderen Gesetzen. Selbst wenn es nicht so wäre – Dumbledore hatte nie etwas gegen die Dursleys unternommen, warum sollte sich das nun plötzlich ändern? Es wäre gefährlich, noch mehr Leute wissen zu lassen, wer er war. Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, wenn man ihn für tot hielt. Sicherer für seine Freunde, sicherer für seine Familie, sicherer für ihn. Tigris hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich zu arrangieren und abzuwarten. Es mochte ihm nicht gefallen, aber das spielte dabei keine große Rolle. Es war der Schluss zu dem er gekommen war.

Tigris stand auf, um sich zu waschen und umzuziehen. Dilly brachte das Frühstück, begleitet von ein paar Zaubertränken, die sicher seine Mutter dazugegeben hatte. Er schluckte sie gehorsam, dann lehnte er sich zurück und begann, das Buch zu lesen. Es war langweilig, aber großteils unbekannt für ihn und möglicherweise wichtig. Also quälte er sich durch die Seiten und war bei etwa einem Viertel angelangt, als Draco aufwachte.

Draco war überrascht, nicht in seinem Zimmer zu sein, aber schien es nicht zu bedauern. Nachdem er gefrühstückt hatte, ging er, um sich umzuziehen – wobei er sich einfach an Tigris' Kleiderschrank bediente - und verzog das Gesicht, als er seinen Rücken im Spiegel sah. Die meisten Striemen waren verblasst, aber einige wenige zeichneten sich noch deutlich rot ab.

„Es werden Narben bleiben! Wie denkt er soll ich das erklären?"

„Sagtest du nicht, Mutter ist eine fähige Heilerin?"

„Ja, sie tut was sie kann. Aber bisher war es niemals so schlimm. Wenn es sofort behandelt worden wäre könnte sie vielleicht mehr tun."

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sag, du hattest einen Unfall. Wir könnten sagen, wir waren im Wald spazieren und trafen auf einen wild gewordenen Kniesel. Oder besser, eine wild gewordene Kniesel - Mutter, die ihre Jungen verteidigte. Sicher gibt es welche in diesem Wald dort draußen. Wir waren zu weit vom Haus entfernt, darum konnten wir die Wunden nur notdürftig versorgen und sie sind nicht richtig verheilt."

Sein Bruder verzog spöttisch den Mund. „Das ist... eine beeindruckende Lüge für einen Gryffindor. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du es in dir hast."

Tigris grinste humorlos. „Ich habe Übung."

Draco begegnete seinem Blick und nickte dann ernst. „Die verdammten Muggel. Sie haben bekommen, was sie verdient haben."

Tigris schwieg. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er zustimmte. Aber er war auch nicht so sicher, wie er noch zwei Wochen früher gewesen wäre. Früher hätte er gesagt, niemand verdiente ein solches Ende. Aber er merkte, dass er, wenn er an seinen Vater dachte, durchaus das Gefühl hatte, dass er es verdienen würde. Und was war mit Bellatrix Lestrange? Hatte er ihr nicht den Tod gewünscht, zumindest in jenen Minuten in der Mysteriumsabteilung? Tigris erinnerte sich an Vernons Grinsen, wenn er ihn schlug. Dudleys ständige Beleidigungen und Quälereien. Petunias Ignoranz. Andererseits... man mochte den Dursleys viel vorwerfen, aber sie waren keine Mörder wie Lucius und Bellatrix. Sie verdienten eine Strafe, aber nicht den Tod. Aber warum empfand dann ein Teil von ihm diese Genugtuung bei Dracos Worten? Tigris schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Wusstest du, dass Vater mir den Siegelring zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat?", wechselte er das Thema. Er war gerade bei dem Abschnitt des Buches, der sich mit Erbstücken beschäftigte. Draco nickte mit einem bitteren Lächeln, das schnell verschwand.

„Den Ring und die Brosche, ja. Aber du kannst sie nicht tragen."

„Ich weiß. Werden sich die Leute nicht wundern?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin noch nicht siebzehn. Dann... nun, das muss Vater entscheiden. Er kann dich noch immer als Erben ‚adoptieren'. Natürlich würden die Leute ebenfalls Fragen stellen, aber ich denke nicht, dass ihn das kümmern würde."

Tigris nickte knapp. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was es für Draco heißen würde. Natürlich würden die Leute sich fragen, warum Lucius Malfoy seinen bisherigen Erben nicht mehr als geeignet ansah. Es wäre eine öffentliche Demütigung. Aber wenn ihr Vater es beschlossen hatte, würde er es tun, egal was die Folgen für seinen jüngeren Sohn sein mochten. Tigris runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum er mich überhaupt dir vorzieht. Ich habe mich ihm widersetzt, was du nie getan hast. Er kennt dich und kann dich einschätzen. Er mag denken, dass er mich kontrollieren kann, aber das kann sich ändern."

Draco warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu, aber schüttelte dann den Kopf und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett. „Offenbar gibt es Vorteile, die das wettmachen. Es GIBT Gründe dafür, dass soviel Wert auf die Blutlinie gelegt wird."

Tigris sah ihn verwirrt an. „Welche Gründe?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht, als sein Rücken die Kissen berührte. „Es sind Gerüchte, die in den alten Familien kursieren. Es wird gesagt, dass gewisse Fähigkeiten sich mit den alten Blutlinien fortpflanzen, und manche davon werden nur an die Erstgeborenen vererbt. Wenn das wahr ist, sind es gut gehütete Geheimnisse, selbst innerhalb der Familien. Ich war immer gespannt darauf, es zu erfahren, wenn ich volljährig werde. Nun wird das natürlich nie geschehen. Die alte Magie wird nicht von offiziellen Akten getäuscht."

Tigris dachte an den Stammbaum in der unterirdischen Höhle und nickte. Dann sah er auf das Buch. „Fähigkeiten im Sinne magischer Fähigkeiten, oder Fähigkeiten allgemein?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber jemand sagte mir einmal, dass die Snapes für ihr Fingerspitzengefühl und ihre Konzentrationsfähigkeit berühmt wären – Talente, die mit Sicherheit große Braumeister und Alchemisten auszeichnen – also vermute ich, es gilt allgemein."

Tigris nickte nachdenklich. „Ich frage mich..." Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, das ist albern."

„Was?", fragte Draco neugierig.

Tigris betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich bin belesener geworden, seit ich hier bin. Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn, es fing an, bevor ich den Trank getrunken habe."

Draco grinste. „Belesener, wie? Ja, ich erinnere mich, wie du und Wie.. Weasley früher von dem... Granger in die Bibliothek gezerrt worden seid."

Es war amüsant, wie Draco mit den Namen kämpfte. Tigris wunderte sich, dass er es überhaupt versuchte.

„Es ist möglich.", fuhr Draco nachdenklich fort. „Solche Dinge werden nicht von Tränken beeinflusst, die das Aussehen verändern. Vielleicht hat die Nähe deiner Blutsverwandten die Begabung verstärkt, oder etwas anderes hat sie ausgelöst. Man sagt, dass die Malfoys von Ravenclaw abstammen. Ich hielt es für einen Mythos, aber wer weiß? Ich kenne niemanden in unserer Familie, der eine Abneigung gegen Bücher hat, und ich habe Vater immer um sein fotografisches Gedächtnis beneidet."

Tigris starrte Draco an, dann lachte er. „Ravenclaw? Die Malfoys stammen von Ravenclaw ab?"

Draco verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn ärgerlich an. „Ja. Was ist so amüsant daran?"

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf und holte tief Luft. „Nichts, wirklich. Ich hätte es nur nie erwartet, dass ist alles. Morgana vielleicht, oder Slytherin, aber Ravenclaw?"

„Ravenclaw und Asklepios, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Außerdem weiß doch jeder, dass die Snapes die Nachfahren von Slytherin sind."

Tigris starrte Draco schockiert an. Draco lachte.

„Oh sicher, klar.", meinte Tigris daraufhin sarkastisch. „Es macht dir Spaß, mich auflaufen zu lassen, nicht wahr?"

Draco deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung in seine Richtung an. „Natürlich, Bruderherz. Davon abgesehen, es ist nicht VOLLKOMMEN gelogen. Die alten Familien sind so miteinander vermischt, dass sich sicher in jeder irgendeine Verbindung mit den Gründern findet. Unsere Familie ist eine der wenigen, die ihre Abstammung direkt zurückverfolgen kann. In wie weit das auf die Snapes zutrifft – wer weiß?"

Sie verbrachten einen geruhsamen Tag im Bett, hauptsächlich lesend. Sie unterhielten sich über triviale Dinge und fanden es beide erstaunlich, wie wenig sie übereinander wussten. Tigris stellte fest, dass er mit Draco genauso leicht reden konnte, wie mit Ron, wenn er gewisse Themen umging. Leichter sogar, denn Draco war nicht so unbeherrscht und gedankenlos, wie Ron es oft war. Er verstand Dinge, die Ron nie verstehen würde, einfach weil sein Leben so anders war als Tigris'. Ron war in einer liebenden Familie aufgewachsen, mit vielen Geschwistern und Eltern, die sich um ihn sorgten. Er war ein großartiger Freund und seine spontane, sorglose Art tat gut, aber über einiges konnte Tigris mit ihm einfach nicht reden. Draco wusste, wie es war, sich einsam und wertlos zu fühlen, niemanden zu haben, mit dem man reden konnte. Er kannte das Gefühl, keine Schwäche zulassen zu wollen, aus Angst, dass sie gegen einen verwendet würde. Niemandem zu vertrauen. Sie gaben es gegenüber einander nicht zu, aber es herrschte ein unterschwelliges Verständnis zwischen ihnen, das langsam ein Band formte.

„Wie fühlst du dich jetzt, was Vater angeht?", fragte Draco später am Nachmittag. Draco hatte gerade eine Partie Backgammon gegen Tigris verloren und hatte fruchtlos versucht, ihn zu einem Schachspiel zu überreden. Tigris verlor bereits ständig gegen Ron, er brauchte nicht daran erinnert zu werden, wie hoffnungslos untalentiert er in diesem Spiel war.

„Ich bin zu der Entscheidung gelangt, dass es das Beste ist, mich zu arrangieren.", erwiderte Tigris, das unwohle Gefühl in seinen Knochen unterdrückend.

Draco lachte ohne jeden Humor. „Du bist zu der Entscheidung gelangt? Hervorragend, Bruder."

Tigris warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und sank in die Kissen. „Ich erkenne nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt."

„Komm schon, gib es zu.", entgegnete Draco, ernst werdend. „Du hast genauso viel Angst vor ihm wie ich."

„Nur weil du Angst vor ihm hast, heißt das nicht, dass es mir genauso geht!", rief Tigris wütend.

„Wirklich? Rede dir das nur weiter ein, vielleicht wird es dann zur Wahrheit."

„Du weißt gar nichts!", zischte Tigris, griff sich ein Buch und starrte stur auf die Seiten, ablehnend irgendetwas anderes wahrzunehmen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Draco traurig lächelte und seinerseits nach einem Buch griff. Tigris wollte ihn anschreien, etwas nach ihm werfen, aber er tat es nicht. Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass Draco Recht hatte.

Ihre Mutter kam am nächsten Morgen, um nach ihnen zu sehen. Sie runzelte die Stirn beim Anblick von Dracos Rücken und noch mehr, als sie Tigris' sah, aber sie sagte nichts. Sie gab ihnen nur weitere Zaubertränke und sprach ein paar Heilzauber. Tigris fühlte sich deutlich besser. Sein Rücken schmerzte noch hin und wieder, wenn er sich bewegte, aber es war nicht schlimmer, als eine Verspannung.

„Wie geht es euch?", fragte sie, als sie fertig war.

„Besser.", erwiderte Draco.

„Viel besser.", stimmte Tigris zu. „Danke, Mutter."

„Gut." Sie stand auf. „Ich habe alles getan, was ich konnte. Ihr könnt heute noch hier oben essen, wenn ihr wollt. Du kannst in dein Zimmer gehen, Draco. Ich möchte mich mit Tigris unterhalten, aber das hat bis heute Nachmittag Zeit. Es freut mich, dass ihr so gut miteinander auskommt."

Sie nickten nur dazu.

„Willst du, dass ich gehe?", fragte Draco, als sie gegangen war.

„Willst du gehen?", fragte Tigris unsicher. „Du kannst bleiben, wenn du willst. Ich fange an, es zu mögen, wenn du da bist."

„Oh danke.", meinte Draco spöttisch. „Wenn das nicht meinen Tag gerettet hat, was dann? Natürlich bleibe ich, wenn du willst. Es ist langweilig alleine. Ich hatte sechzehn Jahre Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Lust auf eine Partie Backgammon?"

„Sicher."

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Vormittages spielend und sich unterhaltend. Dann aßen sie zusammen zu Mittag und Draco ging hinüber in sein Zimmer. Seine Mutter kam wenig später und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Hattet ihr einen angenehmen Vormittag?"

„Ja, danke. Warum wolltest du mit mir reden?"

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Sprüche in Richtung der Tür. „Dein Vater möchte, dass ich dir Okklumentik beibringe, aus offensichtlichen Gründen."

Tigris stöhnte. „Es tut mir leid, das zu sagen, aber ich bin furchtbar darin."

Sie zog die Brauen hoch. „Du hast bereits versucht, es zu lernen?"

„Dumbledore dachte, ich brauche es, wegen meiner Verbindung zu V... zu dem Dunklen Lord."

„Ah ja, ich erinnere mich, Severus erwähnte es."

Tigris verspürte eine kurze Welle von Ärger auf Snape. Es war recht offensichtlich, wo seine Loyalität lag.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Man kann nicht von ihm erwarten, dich vernünftig unterrichtet zu haben. Er mag ein guter Okklumens sein, aber er hat seine Schwächen."

„Warum unterrichtet Vater mich nicht selbst?" Es verwunderte Tigris, dass sein Vater die Gelegenheit verstreichen ließ, in seinem Geist herumzuwühlen.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Es mag dich überraschen, aber es gibt einige Dinge, in denen dein Vater wirklich kein Talent besitzt. Heilzauber gehören dazu. Und dann gibt es andere Bereiche, in denen er recht passabel ist, aber meine Fähigkeiten die seinen weit übersteigen, so wie Okklumentik."

Tigris starrte sie an und blinzelte. Er musste zugeben, er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass sie einfach talentierter sein würde, als sein Vater. Sicher, er wusste inzwischen, dass sie eine Heilerin war, trotzdem... Die Rolle der nichtstuenden Ehefrau schien so zu ihr zu passen.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen."

„Schon gut, ich weiß, welchen Eindruck ich vermittle. Schließlich habe ich Jahre gebraucht, ihn zu perfektionieren." Sie grinste flüchtig. „Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich möchte mit dir über etwas reden, von dem dein Vater nichts weiß."

Tigris runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

„Es ist aber etwas, das er akzeptieren würde, wenn er davon wüsste.", fügte sie eilig hinzu.

Sie setzte sich Tigris gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. „Siehst du, er weiß, dass ich ein guter Okklumens und Legilimens bin. Was er nicht weiß ist, dass die Begabung dafür in der Black Familie liegt. Hast du schon einmal über die Talente der alten Familien gehört?"

„Draco hat mir erst gestern darüber erzählt. Es klang wie ein Mythos."

„Nun, das ist es nicht. Dies ist eins dieser Talente. Aber das ist nicht alles. Das Familiengeheimnis der Black Familie ist das Wissen, wie man diese Fähigkeiten ausbildet, nutzt und verstärkt. Es wird normalerweise an den ältesten Sohn einer Familie weitergegeben. Wie ich dazu kam, ist ein wenig kompliziert. Mein Cousin Sirius wurde enterbt und ausgestoßen, also kam er nie in Frage. Sein Bruder Regulus wusste möglicherweise darüber, aber er starb sehr jung. Ich habe keine Brüder. Meine älteste Schwester Bellatrix ist unfruchtbar, darum übergingen meine Eltern sie. Meine andere Schwester Andromeda heiratete einen Muggel, darum wurde sie verstoßen und meine Eltern vollzogen ein kompliziertes Ritual, um sicherzustellen, dass ihre Kinder nie die Talente der Blacks erben würden. Somit blieb ich als einzige übrig. Mein Vater weihte mich in die Geheimnisse ein, nachdem ich deinen Vater geheiratet hatte. Dieses Wissen wird nur in der Familie Black weitergegeben. Da ich die letzte der Blacks mit diesem Wissen bin, gebe ich es weiter an dich, so dass du es an deine Kinder weitergeben kannst. Du kannst es zu deinem Vorteil verwenden, aber du musst vorsichtig sein, so dass kein anderer davon erfährt."

Tigris nickte langsam, verarbeitend, was sie gesagt hatte. „Aber sollte es sich nicht gezeigt haben, wenn ich ein Talent dafür habe? Ich meine, Professor Snape hat mir nicht sehr geholfen, aber ich habe es wirklich gehasst, wenn er Legilimens auf mich gesprochen hat."

Sie seufzte. „Ich habe den Verdacht, er hat mehr Schaden als Nutzen angerichtet, unabsichtlich noch zudem. Gedankenbauen, wie die alten Texte es nennen, ist eine komplexe Kunst, an die behutsam herangegangen werden muss. Wir werden sehen."

Sie wühlte in ihren Taschen und holte schließlich etwas hervor, das wie eine kinderfaustgroße Glaskugel aussah.

„Dies, Sohn, ist der Black- Schlüsselstein. Der menschliche Geist ist ein kompliziertes Netzwerk vieler unterschiedlicher Elemente, die sich in dem fragilen Gleichgewicht befinden, das eine Persönlichkeit ausmacht. Dieser magische Gegenstand kann als ein Kompass dienen, ein Wegweiser, um dieses Netzwerk zu erkennen und zu manipulieren. Sei vorsichtig damit, denn es ist ein gefährliches Objekt, das großen Schaden anrichten kann, wenn man es falsch anwendet. Wenn du es benutzt wirst du schnell merken, wie berauschend es ist, zu SEHEN, zu VERSTEHEN. Lass dich davon nicht überwältigen. Das Geflecht des Geistes ist komplex und jede unbedachte Änderung kann fatale Folgen haben. Selbst etwas kleines, was du für unbedeutend halten magst, kann Verknüpfungen haben, von denen du nichts ahnst. Tu nichts, ohne absolut sicher zu sein, oder du kannst eine Persönlichkeit für immer zerstören."

Tigris nickte ernst. Er verstand nicht völlig, was sie sagte, aber er hatte das Gefühl er würde es verstehen, sobald er den Stein benutzte.

„Denk einmal darüber nach:", erklärte sie. „Ein einzelnes Ereignis im Leben eines Menschen kann den Rest seiner Entwicklung beeinflussen, ohne dass er es weiß. Es ist wie in dem Sinnbild mit den Schneeflocken. Eine Schneeflocke allein kann einen Ast nicht brechen lassen, aber zusammen mit anderen mag sie gerade die entscheidende Flocke sein, die ihn brechen lässt. Nehmen wir an, du löschst eine Erinnerung aus dem Gedächtnis eines Menschen. Sie mag dir unwichtig erscheinen, aber vielleicht ist es gerade die Erinnerung, die ihn zu dem Menschen macht, der er jetzt ist. Ohne sie ist er unvollständig, Handlungen der Vergangenheit verlieren ihren Sinn für ihn. Er vergisst wer er ist und dies führt ihn unausweichlich in den Wahnsinn."

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein.", versprach Tigris.

„Vergiss das nicht. Wollen wir anfangen?"

Tigris nickte zögernd. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Sie bedeutete ihm, sich mit ihr auf den Boden zu setzen. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Gut.", sagte sie. „Entspann dich. Nun schließe deine Augen und atme tief und regelmäßig ein und aus. Konzentriere dich auf deinen Körper, deinen Atem, bis du an nichts anderes mehr denkst." Sie machte eine Pause. „Nun kehre langsam zu deinen Gedanken zurück. Denk von dir selbst wie von einem Beobachter. Sieh wie Gedanken in deinem Geist entstehen, wie du sie aufgreifst oder verwirfst, wie sie mit anderen Gedanken verknüpft werden, wie sie zu Bildern, Vorstellungen und Ideen werden. Gewinn ein Gefühl dafür, wie dein Geist funktioniert. Wenn du dieses Gefühl sicher hast, öffne die Augen und sieh in den Schlüsselstein."

Tigris hörte ihrer ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Stimme zu und hatte schließlich das Gefühl, er habe erreicht, was sie sagte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah ihn den Stein.

Er hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Es war unbeschreiblich. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er die ganze Zeit in einem dunklen kleinen Raum gewesen, und plötzlich würde die Tür aufgestoßen, so dass er die Welt um sich herum sah. Die Welt seines Geistes, die nun vor ihm lag mit all ihren Wundern. Er sah Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Entscheidungen... Ein endloses Gewebe, lebendig und sich ständig verändernd. Er sah wie es sich bewegte, sich formte, wie Einflüsse von innen und außen es veränderten und es dennoch stabil und konstant blieb. Wie ein Meer voller Leben und Aktivität. Und er verstand, warum es so war, wie es war. Er verstand welche Wirkung und welchen Sinn jeder einzelne Bestandteil hatte. Es war einfach, sich zurechtzufinden, die konfuse Welt in etwas Übersichtliches und Geordnetes zu verwandeln, zu bestimmen, was andere sehen konnten und was nicht. Alles zu kontrollieren. Es war Macht, pur und unbegrenzt. Tigris fühlte wie er lachte. Er wollte aufspringen vor Freude und loslaufen. Er fühlte sich voller Energie und Tatendrang. Er wusste, er konnte alles erreichen, was er wollte, nichts war unmöglich. Er sah das Potential vor sich, die unendlichen Ressourcen dieses Wunders, das er selbst war.

„Tigris... Komm zurück, Tigris..."

Tigris stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus. Er fühlte sich, als würde er schweben, und diese Stimme zog ihn auf den Boden zurück, zurück in die Beschränktheit seines Körpers. Einen Moment lang besaß er die Erleuchtung, alles ergab Sinn, er wusste alles was er immer hatte wissen wollen – und im nächsten unterbrach ihn diese Stimme und er war wieder sein normales, begrenztes Selbst.

„Tigris... Komm, Tigris, sieh mich an."

Er stöhnte und starrte enttäuscht und ärgerlich auf seine Mutter. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er etwas Wundervolles und Einzigartiges verloren. So als hätte er die Hand nach dem Gral ausgestreckt und jemand hätte ihn zurückgezogen, gerade bevor er ihn greifen konnte. Er wurde sich langsam wieder seiner Umgebung bewusst und starrte auf den Stein in ihrer Hand, den sie in ein Tuch eingeschlagen hatte.

„Es wird kein zweites Mal funktionieren.", sagte sie sogleich. „Wenn du versuchst, wieder hinein zu sehen, wird dir nur schwindelig und übel werden, also versuch es erst gar nicht."

„Wofür war es dann gut?", fauchte Tigris ärgerlich.

Sie lächelte. „Oh, für eine Menge. Kannst du es nicht fühlen? Den Zugang, den du erhalten hast?"

Tigris schnaubte verächtlich, aber schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich. Sie hatte Recht, da war etwas. Wie ein Echo dessen, was er zuvor erfahren hatte. Er konnte die Struktur seines Geistes fühlen, auch wenn die Details und die allumfassende Erkenntnis fehlten. Es war wie eine Schwarz- Weiß – Skizze des wundervollen Gemäldes, das er zuvor gesehen hatte. Es enttäuschte ihn. Seine Mutter kicherte leise.

„Ah, ich erinnere mich an das Gefühl. Mies, nicht wahr? Keine Sorge, das vergeht. Dafür ist es dunkle Magie, mein Junge, und nicht einfach eine leichtere Art, Okklumentik zu lernen. Ich lass dich jetzt in Ruhe nachdenken. Morgen können wir dann mit dem richtigen Training beginnen."

„Was auch immer.", murmelte Tigris missmutig, noch immer auf den eingewickelten Stein blickend. Sie lachte leise und ging. Tigris stand auf und trat gereizt gegen den Bettpfosten. Er hatte keine Lust, irgendetwas zu tun, aber ihm war auch nicht danach, nichts zu tun. Also tigerte er vor dem Fenster auf und ab. Die Sinnlosigkeit seines Tuns reizte ihn noch mehr.

Die Tür öffnete sich und sein Bruder kam ins Zimmer.

„Was willst du?", knurrte er.

Dracos Brauen kletterten in die Höhe.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Nichts!", fauchte er. „Wenn du gekommen bist, um spöttische Bemerkungen zu machen, dann geh besser wieder, denn ich bin nicht in der Stimmung."

Draco blinzelte schockiert. „Oookay.", erwiderte er gedehnt. „Ich nehme an, ich will nicht wirklich wissen, was Mutter zu dir gesagt hat, um dich in diese Stimmung zu versetzen. Ich lass dich besser alleine. Schönen Abend noch." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Tigris grollte in Richtung der geschlossenen Tür. „Idiot."

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen und war dankbar für den Trank neben seinem Bett. Er erinnerte sich an keine Alpträume, aber er hatte dennoch nicht sehr gut geschlafen. Es war wie ein bitterer Nachgeschmack von etwas, das er nicht recht greifen konnte. Tigris lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und konzentrierte sich auf das neue Bewusstsein, dass er für seinen Geist hatte. Seit sein Vater die Narbe auf seiner Stirn entfernt hatte, war die flüchtige Präsenz Vol... des Dunklen Lords, an die er sich im letzten Jahr gewöhnt hatte, verschwunden. Tigris hatte zuvor nicht bemerkt, wie sehr er sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Wie ein Rauschen im Hintergrund, das man nicht mehr wahrnahm. Nun, da er sich darauf konzentrierte, war es eigenartig, wie er ihr Fehlen bemerkte. Sicher, da waren die Visionen und gelegentlichen Anfälle gewesen, wenn Vol... der Dunkle Lord... Tigris fluchte innerlich. Warum verdammt hatte er plötzlich Probleme, den Namen des Dunklen Lords auszusprechen? Er sollte zumindest fähig sein, ihn in seinem eigenen Geist zu denken! Es war nicht so, dass sein Vater seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Tigris schauderte unwillkürlich und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen, Zornestränen unterdrückend. Es war, als hätte sich ein Teil seiner selbst gegen ihn gewendet. Draco hatte Recht, und er hasste den Gedanken. Er fürchtete sich vor ihm, wie er sich nie zuvor vor jemandem gefürchtet hatte. Es war ein substanzloses Gefühl, das sich vollkommen seiner Kontrolle entzog. Was ihn dabei so hilflos machte, war, dass er nicht wirklich verstand warum. Sicher, er hatte ihn ausgepeitscht, aber hatte er nicht schon schlimmeres erlebt? Es war nichts im Vergleich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Oder? Tigris presste die Lider zusammen und verabscheute die zwei einzelnen Tränen, die ihren Weg über seine Wangen fanden. Wie er den Mann hasste. Wie er sich selbst für seine Schwäche verabscheute. Aber er konnte nichts tun. Er musste sich einfach arrangieren. Er lachte bitter auf und rieb sich ärgerlich die Tränen von den Wangen. Wie kam es, dass Draco ihn so leicht durchschaute? Er sah sofort durch Lügen, mit denen es ihm sogar gelang, sich selbst zu überzeugen. Vielleicht, weil er sie aus Erfahrung kannte. Tigris rieb sich seine schmerzende Kehle und schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste seine Gefühle in den Hintergrund drängen. Er konnte nicht mit ihnen umgehen. Er hatte die Ahnung, er würde zusammenbrechen, wenn er es versuchte, und das konnte nicht geschehen. Er hatte immer weitergemacht, egal was in seinem Leben passiert war. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er es nicht tun konnte. Er würde diese Gefühle unterdrücken, egal was es kostete.

Tigris stand schließlich auf, duschte, zog sich an und ging zum Frühstück hinunter. Sobald er den Speisesaal betrat, war die innere Leere wieder da. Er nahm neben seinem Vater Platz und sie aßen in Stille.

„Ist die Okklumentik- Stunde mit deiner Mutter gut verlaufen?"

Tigris sah auf und traf auf den Blick seines Vaters. Zu seiner Überraschung spürte er seine Präsenz, die sich nach seinen Gedanken ausstreckte. Automatisch schob er seine Gedanken in den Hintergrund und blockte ihn aus.

„Wir haben einen Anfang gemacht, Sir."

Sein Vater grinste flüchtig. „Gut. Du wirst dich ab jetzt jeden Nachmittag um vier mit ihr treffen, um deine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern."

„Ja, Vater."

Er lehnte sich zurück und musterte Tigris. „In knapp drei Wochen beginnt das neue Schuljahr. Ich habe Dumbledore wissen lassen, dass du von einer kleineren Privatschule nach Hogwarts gewechselt bist. Wir werden zwei Tage vorher nach London gehen, um eure Schulsachen zu kaufen. Bis dahin wirst du dir noch einige für deinen Status elementare Fähigkeiten aneignen.

Ich habe mitbekommen, dass du bereits eine Menge gelesen hast. Das ist gut, aber man kann nicht alles aus Büchern lernen. Du bist ein Malfoy, du hast ein Erscheinungsbild zu wahren. Man wird aufgrund deiner Vergangenheit einiges entschuldigen, aber das wirst du nicht ausnutzen."

„Entschuldigung, Sir, aber was genau ist meine Vergangenheit?"

„Eine gute Frage. Das werden wir nach dem Frühstück in meinem Studierzimmer besprechen. Danach wirst du dich mit Draco im Trainingsraum oben treffen."

Tigris starrte ihn ein wenig verblüfft an, aber nickte. Sein Vater runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Ja, Sir.", sagte er hastig. „Entschuldigung, Sir."

Er lächelte beinahe wohlwollend. „Kein Problem, Tigris. Du wirst es mit der Zeit lernen. Wollen wir?" Er bedeutete Tigris aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen, was er tat.

Im Studierzimmer legte sein Vater ein paar Pergamente vor Tigris auf den Tisch. Tigris setzte sich und sah seinen Vater abwartend an. Er nahm eines der Pergamente und hielt es hoch.

„Dies ist eine Geburtsurkunde auf den Namen Tigris Billard. Sie ist auf den 29. Juni 1980 datiert. Wie du weißt war meine Schwester mit einem Muggel namens Lance Billard liiert. Du bist jedoch nicht sein Kind, obwohl die Muggel das nicht wussten. Du bist das Kind eines reinblütigen Zauberers unbekannten Namens, mit dem sie vorgeblich eine Affäre hatte. Agrippinilla starb bei deiner Geburt und du wurdest von dem Muggel und seiner neuen Frau, Dorene, aufgezogen. Sie hatten einen eigenen Sohn, Norman, ein Jahr jünger als du. Sie mochten keine Zauberer. Füll die Lücken mit so vielen Erinnerungen an diese widerlichen Kreaturen mit denen du gelebt hast, wie du willst. So haben sie ausgesehen."

Er schob Tigris einige Fotos zu. Sie zeigten einen grobknochigen, hageren Mann mit dunkelblonden Haaren, eine plumpe braunhaarige Frau und einen Jungen, der eine Mischung aus beiden war. Er war auf verschiedenen Fotos in unterschiedlichem Alter. „Das ist das Haus, in dem ihr gewohnt habt. Saltdean Lane Nummer 12, Sussex." Es war ein normales Reihenhaus mit Vorgarten, ähnlich wie das der Dursleys. „Dein Ziehvater arbeitete als Elektriker bei einer Firma namens Barkley Electrics. Du hast eine kleine Zaubererschule in der nächstgelegenen Stadt besucht, Ginevras Institut für Magie. Sie akzeptieren Kinder bereits mit zehn, deshalb hast du nie einen Hogwartsbrief erhalten. So sieht sie aus." Das Bild zeigte ein älteres Herrenhaus, in dem mehrere Kinder aus und eingingen. „Es gibt ein Buch über Ginevras in der Bibliothek, ich empfehle dir, es zu lesen. Dies ist die Schulleiterin, Madame Rosier. Sie ist eine alte Freundin unserer Familie und wird deine Geschichte gegebenenfalls bestätigen. Du solltest jedoch nur so wenig wie möglich über deine alte Schule sprechen, um Fehler zu vermeiden." Er zeigte Tigris ein Bild einer älteren Hexe mit grauen Haaren und Nickelbrille, die nicht sehr freundlich aussah. Das passt, dachte Tigris trocken. Sein Vater schob ihm ein weiteres Pergament hin. „Dies sind deine OWL- Ergebnisse. Sie entsprechen den Kursen, die du in Hogwarts belegt hast, bis auf Wahrsagen, was in Ginevras nicht unterrichtet wird. Anstelle dessen hattest du Muggelkunde. Du hast sehr gute Noten in diesem Zeugnis, also streng dich an, um das Bild zu erhalten. O in Verwandlungen, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Zaubertränken, Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde. E in den restlichen Kursen."

Tigris starrte ihn offenen Mundes an. „Aber ich war niemals so gut! Ich meine, ich bin ganz gut in Verteidigung und Zauberkunst, aber niemals in Zaubertränken! Ganz sicher nicht in Geschichte und Astronomie!"

„Nun, dann musst du dir wohl in Zukunft etwas mehr Mühe geben. Ich würde es bedauern, Eleanora mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihre Schule für unter Standard gehalten wird."

Tigris blinzelte ungläubig und schluckte. „Ja, Vater."

„Wunderbar. Die Muggel starben diesen Sommer bei einem Hausbrand, während du noch in der Schule warst. Das Schuljahr von Ginevras geht bis zum 20. Juli und beginnt wieder am 1. Oktober. Der Brand war am 17. Juli. Madame Rosier versuchte, überlebende Verwandte von dir zu finden, fand über Agrippinilla heraus und kontaktierte mich. Wir machten einen Abstammungstest und erfuhren so von deinem Vater. Ich entschied daraufhin, dich zu adoptieren. Dies ist die Urkunde, nach der du ab jetzt den Namen Malfoy trägst." Sein Vater schob Tigris das letzte Pergament zu. „Das ist nur eine Adoption nach Namen. Draco gilt noch immer als ältester Sohn dieser Familie und mein Erbe. Ich denke darüber nach, dich voll zu adoptieren, aber es ist besser, damit noch etwas abzuwarten. Du kannst mich in der Öffentlichkeit Vater nennen. Wie du und Draco euch bezeichnet müsst ihr unter euch ausmachen."

Tigris nickte. Das war ein wenig viel Information auf einmal, besonders da alles nur ausgedacht war. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie viele Leute sein Vater bestochen hatte, um das alles echt aussehen zu lassen. „Was, wenn jemand sich nach den Billards erkundigt, Sir? Ist es nicht möglich, dass jemand sie kennt?"

Sein Vater grinste selbstzufrieden. „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Alles was man herausfinden wird ist, dass sie bei einem Hausbrand ums Leben kamen, wie ich gesagt habe."

Tigris starrte schockiert auf die Fotos, dann auf seinen Vater. Er warf ihm einen leicht ungehaltenen Blick zu. „Stell dich nicht so an, Tigris. Es waren nur ein paar wertlose Muggel."

„Aber..."

„Aber?", unterbrach er Tigris mit einem gefährlichen Unterton. Tigris zuckte zusammen und sah zu Boden.

„Nichts, Sir."

„Das hoffe ich doch. Ich erwarte, dass du die Dinge behältst, die ich dir erzählt habe. Ich hasse es, mich zu wiederholen. Sonst noch Fragen?"

„Soll ich die Urkunden behalten?"

„Nein, ich werde sie hier aufbewahren, aber du kannst sie jederzeit im Regal dort drüben finden, wenn du sie brauchst."

Tigris nickte. „Dann habe ich keine weiteren Fragen."

„Gut, dann kannst du gehen. Draco wartet sicher schon auf dich."

„Ja, Vater." Tigris stand auf. „Bis später."

„Bis später, Tigris." Die grauen Augen seines Vaters folgten ihm hinaus.

* * *

_Vielen Dank an: anni kiddo, Deedochan, Takuto-kun, auxia, rah-chan, skateZ, Lyonessheart, Fallen, Stupor, Momochan, Kissymouse_

_Fallen: Pilarius ist sehr geschmeichelt, aber weigert sich als hölzern angesehen zu werden. Pilarius besteht daher auf dem ganzen Namen und protestiert dagegen, zu einem ‚Pilar' reduziert zu werden. Übrigens, du hast mir genau das 100. Review geschrieben! Danke, danke, danke (an dich und alle anderen)!_


	12. SdWCh12: Training

_Disclaimer: _

_Warum? Warum gehört Harry Potter nicht mir? Ich müsste keine Disclaimer schreiben! Ich könnte Harry Potter Bleistifte, Bettwäsche und Klobrillen verkaufen, einen irrsinnigen Haufen Geld verdienen und den ganzen Tag ff's schreiben!_

_'Trockene Stimme aus dem Nirgendwo': **JKR hatte die Idee zuerst.** _

_Ah, verdammt. Ich wusste, ich hatte etwas vergessen._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

12. Training

Tigris ging die Treppe hoch und stoppte im oberen Korridor. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er nicht wusste, wo der Trainingsraum war, von dem sein Vater gesprochen hatte. Tigris hatte automatisch angenommen, dass er sich im ersten Stock befinden musste, da dort auch die Bibliothek war. Unschlüssig wandte er sich in diese Richtung. Von dem Korridor, von dem man zur Bibliothek gelangte, gingen noch ein paar weitere Türen ab. Wahrscheinlich war es eine von diesen. Die Suche wurde ihm erspart, als sich eine der Türen öffnete und Draco ihm winkte. Er zog Tigris hastig zu sich in den Raum.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du nicht weißt, wo der Raum ist. Ich sollte den Raum eigentlich nicht verlassen, also sag einfach nichts, in Ordnung?" Draco sah ein wenig nervös aus.

„Natürlich.", erwiderte Tigris, sich umsehend. „Danke."

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er war barfuss und trug einen weißen Trainingsanzug anstelle seiner normalen Robe. „Du solltest dich umziehen. Anzüge sind dort drüben." Er deutete auf einen Schrank an der Seite.

Der Raum in dem sie sich befanden hatte große Fenster auf einer Seite, durch die man auf den Garten hinaus sah. Der glatte Holzboden war mit Bambusmatten ausgelegt. An der fensterlosen Seite des Raumes waren eine Reihe Vitrinen, in denen sich verschiedene Arten von Waffen befanden.

„Er möchte, dass ich dir die Grundlagen im Nahkampf und den Umgang mit ein paar Waffen beibringe.", sagte Draco, während Tigris sich umzog. Er deutete auf die Vitrinen. „Reinblütige Zauberer lernen das normalerweise ab dem sechsten Lebensjahr. Vater hat mir beigebracht, was ich weiß." Er zögerte. „Ich habe Spaß daran, aber ich weiß nicht, wie gut ich darin bin, es dir beizubringen. Er wird natürlich nachprüfen, ob du Fortschritte gemacht hast." Er bedachte Tigris mit einem leicht besorgten Blick. „Hast du wenigstens ein bisschen Erfahrung im magielosen Kampf?"

Tigris sah unsicher zu den Vitrinen. Sie enthielten Säbel, verschiedene Arten von Schwertern, Dolche und einige Waffen, die ihm völlig unbekannt waren. „Ich habe im zweiten Schuljahr den Basilisk mit einem Schwert getötet, aber das war mehr Glück als Technik. Außerdem hat Fawkes mir geholfen." Tigris bemerkte Dracos Blick. „Was? Du wusstest das. Die gesamte Schule wusste darüber Bescheid."

Draco blinzelte. „Ja, aber Dumbledore ist nicht ins Detail gegangen. Du hast einen Basilisk mit einem Schwert getötet?" Er klang ungläubig.

„Ja, aber Fawkes – der Phönix von Dumbledore – hatte ihm bereits die Augen ausgepickt. Es war keine große Leistung, ich versuchte nur, am Leben zu bleiben. Es gelang mir, ihn zu treffen, aber er biss mich noch. Ich bin nur noch am Leben, weil der Phönix da war."

„Ja, aber warum in Mordrauds Namen hast du einen Basilisk mit einem Schwert bekämpft? Warum hast du nicht deinen Zauberstab benutzt?"

Tigris wich Dracos Blick aus. „Das ist ein wenig kompliziert. Riddle hatte meinen Stab."

„Riddle?", rief Draco schockiert. „Meinst du den Dunklen Lord?"

Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen. „Genau genommen war er das nicht. Es war nur eine manifestierte Erinnerung von ihm, als er fünfzehn war."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Draco verwirrt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es scheint, das ist wirklich eine längere Geschichte. Nun gut." Er räusperte sich. „Außer der Sache mit dem Basilisk noch etwas?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich denke ich habe eine ganz gute Konstitution und Reflexe vom Quidditch und ich habe ein wenig für das Trimagische Turnier gelernt, aber das kann man nicht wirklich zählen."

Draco seufzte. „Ich hoffe, er erwartet nicht, dass du am Ende dieser Woche schon wirklich etwas kannst, aber gut. Lass uns aufwärmen und ich versuche mein Bestes."

o

Sie verbrachten den Großteil des Vormittags damit, Grundlagen des Nahkampfs zu üben. Tigris hatte keine Schwierigkeiten mit den meisten Techniken, die Draco ihm vormachte. Er war gelenkig und seine durch Quidditch gewonnene Kondition zahlte sich aus. Er stieß erst an seine Grenzen, als Draco versuchte, ihm Schwertkampf beizubringen. Tigris begriff einfach nicht, was er falsch machte. Draco machte ihm die Haltung ein ums andere Mal vor, Tigris machte es dennoch nicht richtig. Es half nicht gerade, dass Draco alles andere als geduldig war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Kommentare von sich gab, die von Snape hätten stammen können, ohne Tigris wirklich weiter zu helfen. Tigris wusste, dass er ETWAS falsch machte, aber Draco half ihm nicht dabei zu erkennen, WAS er falsch machte. Er wurde immer frustrierter und verlor schließlich ebenfalls die Geduld und schrie zurück. Sie warfen sich gegenseitig Beleidigungen an den Kopf, bis der Streit zu einem Handgemenge eskalierte, das Draco schnell für sich entschied. Danach beschlossen sie, es für diesen Tag aufzugeben. Es war von Vorteil, dass es bald Zeit zum Mittagessen war.

Nach dem Mittagessen nahm ihr Vater sie mit in einen anderen Raum, der dem Trainingsraum sehr ähnlich sah, nur dass die Vitrinen und Bambusmatten fehlten. Ein Adrenalinstoß durchfuhr Tigris, als sein Vater zwei Zauberstäbe hervorzog. Einen davon gab er Draco. Den anderen hielt er Tigris hin, ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden. Tigris hatte die Hand danach ausgestreckt, bevor er sich seiner Bewegung bewusst wurde. Sein Vater zog den Stab ein Stück zurück.

„Kann ich dir damit vertrauen, Tigris? Dies ist der Stab meines Großvaters. Er wird möglicherweise nicht so gut funktionieren, wie dein alter Stab, aber für ein ungefährliches Duell ist es genug. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du nicht etwas Törichtes damit anfängst?"

„Natürlich, Vater.", antwortete Tigris, ohne den Blick von dem Stab zu lösen. Alles in ihm lechzte danach, ihn aus seiner Hand zu reißen und...

„Tigris!", schnappte sein Vater ärgerlich.

Tigris fuhr zusammen und sah auf. „E..entschuldigung, Vater." Er fühlte, wie er zitterte und riss sich mit aller Macht zusammen um ihm gerade in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich werde ihn nur mit deiner Erlaubnis benutzen." Diesmal kämpfte er nicht gegen die Präsenz in seinem Geist an.

Sein Vater lächelte und überließ Tigris den Stab. „Gut. Wie du dir wahrscheinlich schon gedacht hast, werden wir hier Duellieren üben. Ich werde euch ein paar neue Duellzauber beibringen, aber zuerst will ich sehen, wie weit ihr bereits seid. Ihr werdet gegeneinander antreten. Es ist alles erlaubt, was nicht zu dauerhaftem Schaden führt. Haltet euch nicht zurück, oder ihr macht mich sehr ungehalten. Verstanden?"

Sie nickten. Tigris sah seinen Bruder an und begegnete einem Blick, der seine eigene Unsicherheit widerspiegelte. Er wollte ihn nicht verletzen, aber er wollte sich auch seinem Vater nicht widersetzen. Er war sich sicher, dass er Draco schlagen konnte, er hatte es schon etliche Male zuvor getan und er hatte in den letzten Wochen einige neue Zauber gelernt. „Ich werde mich nicht zurückhalten.", entschied er schließlich.

Draco nickte in kaltem Einverständnis. „Ich auch nicht, Bruder."

„Etwas noch.", unterbrach ihr Vater mit einem Hauch Amüsement in der Stimme. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit, diese Halskette abzunehmen."

Tigris blinzelte verwirrt. „Warum? Ich meine, nicht dass ich protestiere, aber sie dient doch nur dazu, mich in diesem Haus zu halten, oder?"

„Natürlich." Sein Vater löste den Verschluss und nahm ihm die Kette ab. „Was sie ausgezeichnet getan hat. Wie auch immer, ich denke nicht, dass sie noch notwendig ist. Irre ich mich?"

„Nein, Vater." Tigris hasste die Tatsache, dass es die Wahrheit war. Er würde nicht länger versuchen, sich seinem Schicksal zu widersetzen. Es kam ihm nun zu Bewusstsein, dass er niemals wirklich versucht hatte, zu fliehen. Es hätte ohnehin nicht funktioniert, also warum bedauern, was nicht zu ändern war? Vielleicht würde er sich besser fühlen, wenn er einen heftigeren Kampf geliefert hätte, aber er sagte sich, dass er so viel gekämpft hatte, wie er konnte. Das Ergebnis wäre immer das gleiche gewesen, dessen war er sicher. Tigris zwang sich, sich auf seine gegenwärtige Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Draco und er stellten sich auf gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Raumes auf und verbeugten sich voreinander. Es rief ein eigenartiges Gefühl von Dejavu hervor. Tigris murmelte einen Schutzzauber, als ihr Vater anfing zu zählen. Eine weise Entscheidung, denn Draco griff ihn an, sobald er bei Zwei angekommen war. Seine Verwünschung traf auf Tigris' Schutzzauber und verging harmlos.

„Imago!", rief Tigris, und rollte sich zur Seite. Während Draco noch verwirrt blinzelte, weil er plötzlich mehrere Gegner zu haben schien, sprach Tigris den nächsten Zauber.

„Expelliarmus!" Draco wurde nach hinten geworfen und sein Stab kam in Tigris' Hand geflogen. Draco fuhr schockiert zu Tigris herum. Tigris warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Petrificus totalus." Draco fiel.

Gedämpftes Klatschen riss ihn aus seiner Konzentration. Sein Vater trat neben Draco.

„Finite incantatum." Draco kam wieder auf die Füße und Tigris gab ihm seinen Stab zurück. Sein Vater musterte ihn nachdenklich.

„Offensichtlich hast du deinem Bruder einiges voraus. Ich hätte das erwarten sollten, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. Bei diesem Unterschied scheint es nutzlos, euch miteinander duellieren zu lassen. Lasst uns sehen, wie du mit jemandem mit etwas mehr Erfahrung fertig wirst."

Tigris trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Sein Vater grinste. „Geh zur Seite, Draco."

Sein Bruder warf Tigris einen besorgten Blick zu, aber tat was ihr Vater gesagt hatte.

„Sei so freundlich, und zähle für uns."

Sie verbeugten sich voreinander. Wieder zögerte Tigris nicht, einen Schutzzauber zu sprechen, einen stärkeren diesmal. Aber sein Vater wartete tatsächlich, bis Draco bis drei gezählt hatte.

„Imperio."

Ruhe. Zufriedenheit.

„Lass deinen Zauberstab fallen."

Tigris fühlte, wie der Griff um seinen Stab sich lockerte, aber plötzlich durchfuhr ihn eine Welle von Zorn. Er würde es ihm nicht so einfach machen. „Nein! Impedimenta!"

Sein Vater wich dem Zauber aus und warf einen anderen zurück. „Protego! Expelliarmus!" Sein Spruch verschwand ohne Effekt.

Tigris wich dem Expelliarmus aus, aber bevor er einen Zauber zurückwerfen konnte, kam sein Vater ihm zuvor.

„Consopio!"

Einen Moment lang fühlte Tigris sich schwindelig, dann brach er den Spruch wie zuvor den Imperius. „Defigo!"

Sein Vater wich aus. „Detorquete!"

„Referio!" Der Spruch prallte von Tigris' Schild ab und fiel auf seinen Vater zurück, aber der sprach rechtzeitig einen Schutzzauber. Tigris merkte, wie er langsam ärgerlich wurde.

„Expelliarmus!", kam sein Vater ihm erneut zuvor.

Tigris wich aus. „Ineptio!"

Der Fluch traf, und der nächste Spruch seines Vaters kam nur als Kauderwelsch aus seinem Mund.

„Stupefy!", rief Tigris, die Gelegenheit nutzend.

Sein Vater wirkte eine Sekunde lang überrascht, aber wich aus und deutete einfach mit dem Stab auf sich selbst. Kurz darauf hatte er seine Stimme zurück. „Crucio!"

Tigris wich schockiert aus. Dann richtete er wütend seinen Zauberstab auf die Beine seines Gegners. „Osum frangi!"

Es gab ein unappetitliches Knacken. Sein Vater stieß einen überraschten Schmerzensschrei aus und taumelte.

Tigris zögerte nicht. „Expelliarmus!"

Sein Vater wurde von den Füßen gerissen und sein Stab flog in Tigris' Hand. Tigris richtete seinen Stab auf ihn, aber sein Vater kam ihm zuvor. „Petrificus totalus!"

Tigris erstarrte und fiel, die Augen ungläubig auf seinen Vater gerichtet, der nur die Hand in seine Richtung ausgesteckt hatte.

Sein Vater grinste, wenn auch schmerzverzerrt. „Setze niemals so einfach etwas voraus, mein Sohn. Bring mir bitte meinen Stab, Draco."

Draco gehorchte hastig.

„Jetzt hol deine Mutter, ich werde sie brauchen. Ach ja: Finite incantatum."

Tigris stand langsam auf und sah seinen Vater unsicher an. „Du beherrscht Handmagie." Er hatte immer geglaubt, das könnten nur wirklich mächtige Zauberer, so wie Dumbledore.

„Offensichtlich. Erzähl es nicht weiter." Sein Vater grinste, dann zog er eine Grimasse und murmelte einen Zauber, um sein gebrochenes Bein zu schienen. „Und du findest es nicht unter deiner Würde, dunkle Magie zu benutzen. Ich bin beeindruckt."

Tigris grinste arrogant zurück. Die Magie und das Adrenalin machten ihn selbstsicher. „Es muss einen Nutzen haben, diese Bücher zu lesen."

Sein Vater lachte. „Dein erstes Mal, nehme ich an."

Tigris wurde schlagartig nüchtern. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, nein."

„Wirklich? Du meinst nicht den Vorfall mit meiner lieben Schwägerin in der Mysteriumsabteilung, oder? Denn das zählt nicht, du hast es nicht richtig gemacht."

„Oh."

„Für einen so guten Duellanten bist du noch bemerkenswert naiv. Wo bei Mordraud bleibt deine Mutter wenn man sie braucht?"

Gerade in diesem Moment kam seine Mutter zur Tür herein und kümmerte sich sofort um das verletzte Bein. Sie lernten an diesem Tag keine neuen Zauber, aber zu Tigris' Erleichterung hielt sein Vater es auch nicht für nötig, ihn für den Spruch zu bestrafen. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte merkwürdig zufrieden. Es hätte Tigris beunruhigt, wenn er das Gefühl gehabt hätte, er hätte etwas Falsches getan.

o

„Konzentriere dich. Atme langsam ein und aus. Ein und aus. Siehst du es jetzt?"

Tigris saß mit überschlagenen Beinen seiner Mutter gegenüber. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen formte sich langsam ein Bild des Labyrinths, das seinen Geist darstellte. Es war nicht wirklich ein BILD, mehr ein Gefühl, aber Tigris zog es aus Mangel an Worten vor, es als bildlich zu bezeichnen. Es war ein wenig wie das unbewusste Wissen, mit dem man sich an einem bekannten Ort auch in völliger Dunkelheit zurechtfindet.

„Ja, es wird langsam klarer."

„Gut."

Sie hatte ihm in den vergangenen Tagen beigebracht, wie er sein neu gewonnenes Talent nutzen konnte. Von seiner Erfahrung mit seinem Vater war sie wenig beeindruckt gewesen.

„Sag es ihm nicht ins Gesicht, aber er ist kein sehr guter Legilimens. Okklumentik ist mehr, als jemanden einfach aus seinem Geist herauszuhalten. Es ist die Kunst, Gedanken zu verbergen, ohne dass es jemals bemerkt wird. Was denkst du hätte ein stärkerer, entschlossenerer Legilimens an seiner Stelle getan? Er hätte sofort gewusst, dass du ihn ausblockst. Das hätte ihn zu dem Schluss geführt, dass du etwas zu verbergen hast. In dem Moment, in dem das geschieht, ist deine Okklumentik vergeudet."

Das war ein nur zu logisches Argument. Folgerichtig hatte Tigris gelernt, seinen Geist zu sortieren, einige Erinnerungen an der Oberfläche zu lassen und andere zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Langsam erreichte er den Punkt, an dem jemand, der in seinen Geist blickte nur das sah, was er ihn sehen lassen wollte. Wenn er Erinnerungen verbergen wollte, würde sein Gegenüber niemals wissen, dass sie existierten. Mit seiner neu gewonnenen Orientierungsfähigkeit war das leichter, als er vermutet hatte. Was dagegen wirklich schwer war, war sein inneres Gleichgewicht zu halten. Erinnerungen, die Tigris in den Hintergrund schob, waren zunächst genau das – unbewusst und so gut wie vergessen. Es war trickreich, sein Bewusstsein so zu manipulieren, dass es von außen erschien, als seien die Erinnerungen nicht da, ohne dass er selbst den Zugang zu ihnen verlor. Tigris war noch lange nicht perfekt darin, aber er wurde mit jedem Tag besser.

„Nun, da du schon so weit fortgeschritten bist, wird es Zeit, dass wir uns der anderen Seite unserer Begabung widmen: Legilimentik."

Tigris sah sie überrascht an und runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich bin noch längst nicht sicher in Okklumentik."

Sie lächelte. „Du bist bereits weiter, als die meisten normalen Okklumenten jemals kommen. Ich bin sicher, wenn du jemals in den Geist eines Aurors blickst, werden dir seine Versuche lächerlich vorkommen. Zumindest ging es mir immer so. Du würdest nicht glauben, wie viele angeblich ausgebildete Männer närrisch genug sind, einer lächelnden Frau in die Augen zu sehen." Sie kicherte leise, mit ihren Gedanken in Erinnerungen. „Aber genug davon. Du bist weit genug, um die Grundlagen der Legilimentik zu erlernen. Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis du mit einem ausgebildeten Okklumens fertig wirst, aber es sollte kein Problem für dich sein, in einen ungeschützten Geist zu sehen. Wir geben uns erst gar nicht mit dem Spruch ab, das ist Kinderei. Welchen Nutzen hat Legilimentik, wenn dein Gegenüber vorgewarnt ist? Du solltest bereits jetzt fähig sein, durch einen Blick in die Augen zu erkennen, ob jemand lügt oder die Wahrheit sagt. Bald wirst du auch fähig sein, Bruchteile von Bildern und Gedanken zu erkennen, die sich an der Oberfläche bewegen. Wenn du schließlich den Spruch benutzt, wird er nur noch ein Mittel sein, um Blockaden zu überwinden und in das Unterbewusstsein eines Geistes zu brechen, jene Gedanken zu erfahren, die jemand versucht zu verbergen. Deswegen ist es so gefährlich, einen Legilimens wissen zu lassen, dass du etwas zu verbergen hast. Wenn er es weiß, kann er seine ganze Stärke hinter seiner Fähigkeit versammeln."

Tigris war ein wenig überwältigt von dieser Vorstellung. „Das ist eine große Verantwortung.", murmelte er.

Sie lachte. „Zuerst und vor allem ist es ein nützliches Werkzeug, was dir gute Dienste erweisen wird. Du musst aufhören, so übermäßig moralisch zu denken. Die Gaben, die wir besitzen, sind dafür da, dass wir sie benutzen. Die Welt ist kalt und unfair, mein Junge. Wenn du weiterkommen willst, muss du dir nehmen, was du kriegen kannst, bevor dir ein anderer zuvor kommt."

„Okay.", erwiderte Tigris unsicher. Er wollte sie nicht enttäuschen, aber er stimmte ihr innerlich nicht zu. Sicher, die Welt war nicht fair. Aber man brauchte ein paar Werte, um darin zu überleben. Wenn sich jeder nur selbst der nächste wäre, wie würde die Welt dann aussehen?

Sie schenkte ihm ein wohlwollendes Lächeln. „Wenn du älter wirst, wirst du verstehen, was ich meine. Es ist das Vorrecht der Jugend idealistisch zu sein." Sie schlug mit der flachen Hand vor sich auf den Boden. „Zurück zum Wesentlichen. Du solltest damit beginnen, ein Gespür für einen fremden Geist zu entwickeln. Wenn wir Glück haben, wirst du am Ende dieses Tages fähig sein, eine fremde Präsenz in deiner Nähe zu spüren. Mit fortschreitender Erfahrung wird die Reichweite dieses Gespürs sich vergrößern und du wirst Personen erkennen können, die du kennst."

„Also so macht er es!", rief Tigris ohne es zu wollen aus.

„Macht wer was?", fragte sie amüsiert.

„Professor Dumbledore!", erklärte Tigris, begeistert von seiner Erkenntnis. „Er weiß immer, wenn jemand vor seinem Büro steht. Er weiß sogar, WER vor seinem Büro steht – und er kann durch einen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel sehen. Oder zumindest erscheint es so. In Wirklichkeit muss er das tun, was du gesagt hast."

„Ah ja, Dumbledore.", sagte sie in einem abwesenden Tonfall. „Ein mächtiger Legilimens für jemanden, der keinen Schlüsselstein besitzt. Aber wer weiß... es heißt, dass alle reinblütigen Familien untereinander verwandt sind. Vielleicht, vor vielen Generationen... Man kann nie wissen, nicht wahr?"

„Dumbledore ist der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt.", entgegnete Tigris. „Sicher braucht er keinen Schlüsselstein, um ein mächtiger Legilimens zu sein."

„Vielleicht.", murmelte sie gedankenverloren. Dann erwachte sie aus ihrer Geistesabwesenheit. „Sag das nicht zu deinem Vater. Er wäre nicht erfreut."

Tigris zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Du bist anderer Meinung?"

Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, eine schmale Falte auf der Stirn. „Es ist schwer zu sagen. Sie sagen, dass ER ihn fürchtet. Der alte Mann lebt schon recht lange, alles in allem."

„Dumbledore selbst hat gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord mehr über Magie weiß, als jeder andere Zauberer auf der Welt.", sagte Tigris aus einem nachgiebigen Gefühl heraus.

Sie warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu. „Man sagt, dass Wissen gleich Macht ist, aber das ist nicht vollkommen wahr, wie du wohl weißt. Gib mir gegenüber nicht vor etwas zu meinen, was du nicht wirklich glaubst. Spar dir das für deinen Vater."

Tigris musste ihr einen schockierten Blick zugeworfen haben, denn sie schmunzelte. „Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich vorhin über Gaben gesagt habe? Wir müssen alle das Beste aus dem machen, was uns gegeben ist, nicht wahr? Nun lass uns zu deinem Training zurückkehren. Ich hatte vor, dir heute Abend ein paar alte Bücher der Black – Familie zu geben, die du sicher interessant finden wirst."

Tigris nickte langsam und brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis er wieder voll konzentriert war.

* * *

_Vielen Dank an: Kissymouse, Padfoot's Mate, xerperus, Deedochan, blub, Fallen, auxia, Lyonessheart, rah-chan_

_Padfoot's Mate: Das hört sich doch schon besser an... ;-)_


	13. SdWCh13: Ideen und Erinnerungen

_Disclaimer:_

_Ich bin Pilarius' Katze und ich kann guten Gewissens behaupten, dass Harry Potter nicht Pilarius gehört. Ich habe alle Ecken nach ihm durchsucht und ihn nirgendwo gefunden. Dabei hatte ich mich so auf die dicke fette Ratte gefreut, die sich angeblich in seiner Nähe herumtreibt..._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

13. Ideen und Erinnerungen

„Was hast du heute Vormittag gemacht?", fragte seine Mutter.

„Ich war in der Bibliothek und habe gelesen.", antwortete Draco.

„Das ist gelogen.", sagte Tigris sofort. Seine Mutter nickte zufrieden. Draco erstarrte und senkte seinen Blick.

Tigris musterte ihn eindringlich. „Er hat mit Vater trainiert... Schwertkampf. Warum hast du gelogen?"

„Weil Vater es mir gesagt hat.", antwortete Draco ehrlich und sah Tigris an. „Du bist ziemlich gut geworden."

„Und du bist enttäuschend.", sagte seine Mutter kalt. Draco sackte ein wenig zusammen. „Hast du überhaupt meditiert?"

„Natürlich, jeden Abend.", entgegnete Draco abwehrend. „Ich habe einfach kein Talent dafür!"

„Du gibst dir nicht genug Mühe!", sagte sie ärgerlich. „Du hast das Talent, ich bin sicher, dass du es hast."

„Das ist nicht wahr." Draco hatte seine Hände in seiner Robe verkrampft. „Nur weil es ihm so leicht fällt..."

Sie schlug Draco ins Gesicht. „Das hat damit nichts zu tun! Du musst dich nur mehr anstrengen. Er ist der Erstgeborene, natürlich ist es einfacher für ihn!"

„Mutter...", unterbrach Tigris sie.

„Wenn du nur ein wenig mehr Interesse zeigen würdest..."

„Mutter!", rief Tigris. Sie hielt inne. Draco lehnte seinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.

„War das wirklich notwendig?"

Draco atmete tief durch und lächelte freudlos. „Lass es gut sein, Tigris."

Seine Mutter starrte Tigris an, öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Dann streckte sie die Hand nach Draco aus. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht... Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich, das ist alles."

Draco lachte erstickt. „Natürlich tust du das."

Tigris musterte die beiden stirnrunzelnd. „Kann ich einen Moment mit dir reden, Mutter?"

Sie sah noch einen Augenblick auf Draco, dann nickte sie. „Natürlich, Tigris." Sie beschrieb mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Kreis um sie herum. „Worum geht es?"

„Sollte er nicht die gleiche Gabe besitzen?"

Sie seufzte tief. „Die Gabe, Tigris, geht immer an den Erstgeborenen."

„Aber du..."

„Andere Familienmitglieder erben eine schwächere Begabung. Ich habe ein gewisses Talent, mehr als gewöhnlich, aber es war Sirius, der die wirkliche Gabe erbte. Denkst du wirklich, er hat Askaban nur durch seine Animagusform überstanden? Ich habe ihn immer darum beneidet und der Narr wusste nicht einmal, was er hatte." Sie klang bitter.

Tigris ignorierte den Stich, der ihn bei Sirius' Erwähnung durchfuhr. „Du solltest Draco wirklich nicht so behandeln. Er tut sein Bestes, weißt du?"

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie, aus dem Fenster starrend. „Aber was, wenn sein Bestes nicht genug ist? Er ist eine Gefahr für uns alle, wenn er seinen Geist nicht verschließt."

„Hast du ihm nie den Schlüsselstein gezeigt?"

„Das kann ich nicht!", rief sie aufgebracht. „Es ist nicht sein Erbrecht!"

„Wie kannst du dann erwarten..."

„Er muss es einfach versuchen! Andere lernen es auch ohne Hilfe!"

„In Jahren, Mutter!"

„Dann muss er sich eben mehr anstrengen!"

„Du bist irrational!"

Sie ohrfeigte Tigris. „Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir!"

Tigris starrte sie an und sie schluchzte auf. „Es tut mir leid! Ich bin einfach..."

Er seufzte und zog sie an sich. „Ich verstehe, Mutter. Ich muss mit euch reden. Euch allen. Ich denke, ich habe eine Lösung für das Problem, aber ich brauche euer Einverständnis."

Sie löste sich von ihm. „Gut. Entschuldige, ich..." Sie lächelte reuig. „Manchmal bin ich etwas emotional."

„Ich verstehe.", wiederholte Tigris, und das tat er. Sie machte sich Sorgen, aber das war kein Grund, sich so zu verhalten. „Bitte versuch einfach, etwas fairer zu Draco zu sein, in Ordnung? Er verdient Besseres."

Sie nickte. „Es tut mir leid."

„Das musst du nicht mir sagen."

o

„Also, worum geht es?" Sein Vater klang ungeduldig. Tigris konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn das ein wenig nervös machte.

„Mutter macht sich Sorgen wegen meiner... ähm... Vergangenheit. Sie hat Angst, dass jemand die Wahrheit herausfindet."

„Das weiß ich, sie hat es mir gesagt.", unterbrach sein Vater Tigris grob. „Sie hat gesagt, du hast einen Vorschlag."

Tigris schluckte. Das würde nicht leicht werden. „Ja, das ist richtig." Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu den anderen im Raum. Draco wirkte besorgt und ein wenig nervös. Seine Mutter erschien einfach nur abwartend. Aber Tigris kannte sie inzwischen genug um zu wissen, dass niemand ihr ihre Gefühle ansah, wenn sie es nicht wollte. Er unterdrückte den Impuls, seine schwitzenden Hände an seiner Robe abzustreichen. „Wie du vielleicht weißt, hat Mutter mir ein paar Bücher über Okklumentik und Legilimentik gegeben."

Sein Vater nickte nur.

„Es scheint, dass ihr Inhalt sich dem Leser anpasst, da ich einige Zauber gefunden habe, die Mutter unbekannt waren. Einer davon dient dazu, Geheimnisse zu bewahren. Es ist ein sehr alter Spruch, der dafür sorgt, dass eine Information, beziehungsweise Erinnerung nicht an andere weitergegeben wird. Derjenige, auf den der Spruch gesprochen wird, kann weder darüber reden, noch kann ein Legilimens es in seinem Geist lesen. Gleichzeitig bleibt die Erinnerung jedoch erhalten."

Die Augen seines Vaters verengten sich ein wenig. „Was genau schlägst du also vor? Ich lasse zu, dass du diesen Zauber auf uns sprichst?"

Tigris konnte nicht verhindern, dass er hinter seinem Rücken nervös die Hände rang. „Man muss ein fortgeschrittener Legilimens sein, um den Zauber zu sprechen. Ich denke, dass ich es tun kann, wenn ihr einverstanden seid. Ich bin nicht weit genug, um ihn auf jemanden anzuwenden, der nicht einverstanden ist."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte sein Vater langsam. „Was ist mit dir selbst? Ich bezweifle, dass du den Spruch auf dich selbst sprechen kannst."

„Ich bin inzwischen ein guter Okklumens. Niemand wird etwas von mir erfahren. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, es irgendjemanden mitzuteilen, es würde mich nur in Gefahr bringen."

Bevor Tigris reagieren konnte, war sein Vater aufgestanden und hatte seinen Stab auf ihn gerichtet. „Legilimens!"

Tigris brach in die Knie, als der Mann mit rücksichtsloser Gewalt in seine Gedanken eindrang. Ein paar Erinnerungen aus den letzten Wochen liefen vor seinem inneren Auge ab.

Draco und er beim Training... er in der Bibliothek... Draco, wie er ihm die Aethonans im Stall der Malfoys zeigte. Für einen Augenblick fühlte Tigris wieder die heiße Begierde, auf ihnen zu reiten... Dann war er wieder bei den Dursleys, aber die Erinnerungen waren verwaschen. Eine Frau, Tigris wusste es war seine Tante, die ihn anschrie, weil seine Haare über Nacht nachgewachsen waren... Ein Junge, Tigris wusste es war Dudley, der ihn eine Missgeburt nannte... sein Onkel, der ihn mit einem Gürtel schlug. Die Erinnerungen wurden mehr an die Oberfläche gezerrt und wurden klarer. Einen Augenblick lang hatte Tigris die Personen klar vor Augen. Die Frau, plump und braunhaarig. Der Mann, blond, grobknochig und hager...

Tigris fand sich selbst auf dem Boden kniend wieder, zu seinem Vater aufblickend. Er widerstand der Versuchung zu grinsen. Es musste auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen gewesen sein, denn sein Vater warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Er hatte die Hände auf seinem Schreibtisch aufgestützt und atmete heftig, wie nach einem anstrengendem Lauf.

„Ich sehe, du hast tatsächlich Fortschritte gemacht.", sagte er schließlich. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, das einzugestehen. Er winkte Tigris aufzustehen und setzte sich wieder.

„Also gut, du kannst es versuchen. Fang mit deinem Bruder an." Er reichte Tigris einen Zauberstab, den, mit dem Tigris in den letzten zwei Wochen trainiert hatte.

Tigris drehte sich zu Draco um, der etwas auf seinem Stuhl zurückwich.

Er seufzte. „Vertraust du mir, Draco?"

„Warum bei Mordraud sollte ich dir vertrauen?"

„Du musst nicht mir vertrauen, nur meinem Können."

„Ich versuche es." Dracos Blick war alles andere als sicher.

„Das muss reichen." Tigris richtete seinen Stab auf Draco und konzentrierte sich. „Ich möchte, dass du genau an das denkst, was wir verbergen wollen... denk daran, dass ich Harry Potter war."

Der flüchtige Ausdruck von Abscheu auf Dracos Gesicht riss Tigris beinah aus seiner Konzentration. Es war ein wenig irritierend, dass Draco Tigris als seinen Bruder betrachten und gleichzeitig den Namen Harry Potter hassen konnte. Wie auch immer, dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, darüber nachzudenken. Tigris sah Draco in die Augen, bis er das Gefühl hatte, dass er erfasst hatte, was er wollte.

„Recordatio saeptum es."

Draco blinzelte. „Ich spüre keinen Unterschied."

Tigris lächelte amüsiert. „Wirklich? Sag mir, wer ich bin."

„Tigris Malfoy."

„Und wer war ich?"

„Tigris Malfoy." Draco blinzelte nochmals. „Das ist verwirrend."

„Was ist verwirrend?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts."

Tigris grinste zufrieden. Sein Vater nickte anerkennend. „Nun deine Mutter."

Es war einfach, sie öffnete ihren Geist für ihn.

Sein Vater sprach Legilimens auf Draco und war zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es notwendig ist, den Zauber auf mich zu sprechen.", sagte er dann, die Hand ausstreckend.

Tigris behielt seinen Stab in der Hand. „Bist du sicher, dass du deine Gedanken vor einem geübten Legilimens verbergen kannst?"

„Ich bin geübt in Okklumentik.", entgegnete sein Vater kühl.

Tigris musterte ihn skeptisch. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass der Mann sehr gut darin war und die Worte seiner Mutter bestätigten diesen Verdacht. ALSO GUT, dachte er. KEINE BESSERE ZEIT ALS JETZT. Es war ihrer aller Leben, das auf dem Spiel stand, wenn der Dunkle Lord in den Gedanken seines Vaters herumwühlte. Tigris richtete seinen Stab auf sein Gegenüber, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

„Legilimens." Er wusste, wonach er suchte, und es war geradezu lächerlich einfach.

Tigris sah sich selbst auf dem Boden liegen. Eine Frau in Todesserrobe beugte sich über ihn und drückte ihm eine Brosche mit dem Malfoy- Familienwappen in die Hand und er verschwand. Sie hatte einen kleinen Dolch und eine Phiole mit einer roten Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Der Todesser neben ihr, von dem Tigris wusste, dass es sein Vater war, nahm die Phiole, zerschlug sie auf dem Boden und sprach einen langen Zauberspruch in einer Sprache, die Tigris nur vage bekannt war – Aramäisch? Dann wandten sie sich zu den Dursleys um, die aussahen, als hätte sie etwas mitten in der Bewegung eingefroren. Sein Vater winkte nachlässig mit der Hand. Petunia begann auf der Stelle hysterisch zu schreien, während Vernon sinnlose Beleidigungen und Drohungen vor sich hinstammelte. Dudley bewegte sich nicht im Geringsten. Sein Vater richtete seinen Stab auf Vernon. Sein ehemaliger Onkel wirkte einen Moment verblüfft, als seine Hände vor ihm zu Boden fielen, dann schrie er. Sein Vater lachte, während sich um Vernon herum eine Lache von Blut bildete und Petunias Kreischen so hoch wurde, dass es hätte Glas zum Zerspringen bringen können.

Tigris zog sich so schnell aus der Erinnerung zurück, wie er konnte. Er hatte Mühe, sich nicht zu übergeben. Es war eine Sache, zu wissen, dass sein Vater die Dursleys getötet hatte und eine andere, es zu sehen. Merlin, wie er den Mann hasste. Tigris sah seinen Vater an und erkannte, dass er bleich geworden war und die Hände um die Tischkante verkrampft hatte. Er schlang die Arme um sich, um sich davor zu bewahren zu zittern.

„Offensichtlich reicht es nicht aus, Sir." Irgendwie schaffte Tigris es, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.

Sein Vater lehnte sich langsam in seinem Stuhl zurück und löste seine Hände von der Tischplatte. „Offensichtlich nicht." Seine Stimme war heiser. „Du kannst diesen Spruch auf mich anwenden. Wir werden uns später mit deiner unglaublichen Vermessenheit beschäftigen."

Tigris schwankte und stützte sich am Schreibtisch ab.

„Kannst du es tun?", fragte sein Vater scharf.

„Ja.", brachte Tigris hervor. „Nur einen Moment, Sir."

Tigris stellte fest, dass die Übungen der letzten Wochen ihm enorm halfen, seine Selbstkontrolle zurück zu gewinnen. Kaum eine Minute später war er ruhig genug, sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

„Recordatio saeptum es."

„Versuch es noch mal."

Tigris schluckte. „Was?... Ich meine: Wie bitte, Sir?"

„Wir müssen wissen, ob es funktioniert hat, nicht wahr?", sagte sein Vater frostig. „Also, versuch es noch mal."

Tigris nickte zögernd. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, nochmals in diesen Geist zu sehen, aber natürlich hatte sein Vater Recht.

„Legilimens."

Wie erwartet fand Tigris keinerlei Erinnerungen an die Dursleys oder sich mit seinem früherem Äußeren aus der letzten Zeit. Stattdessen fand er sich mitten in einer anderen Erinnerung. Tigris sah mehrere Todesser. Einen davon erkannte er als seinen Vater, eine weitere als Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie hatten mehrere verängstigte Leute eingekreist, die Muggel sein mussten, denn keiner von ihnen hatte einen Zauberstab. Tigris versuchte sofort, sich zurückzuziehen, aber etwas hinderte ihn daran. Er sah nun, dass es sich um eine Familie handelte, die beiden Eltern und zwei Jungen etwa in seinem Alter. Die Mutter versuchte die Jungen hinter sich zu schieben, während sie und der Vater sich bemühten, sie zu beschützen. Die Todesser verspotteten sie und verengten ihren Kreis. Tigris kämpfte gegen den Widerstand an, der ihn in der Erinnerung festhielt, aber er hatte bereits begriffen, dass dies seine Strafe war. Schließlich gab er auf und sah zu, wie sie die Muggel folterten. Zum Schluss belegte sein Vater die Frau mit Imperius und ließ sie erst ihren Mann, dann die beiden Jungen mit einem Messer erstechen. Als er den Fluch löste brach sie zusammen und tötete sich selbst. Die Todesser lachten und verschwanden einer nach dem anderen. Danach war Tigris endlich fähig, sich zurückzuziehen. Er brach in die Knie, schlang die Arme um sich und schloss die Augen. Er brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen oder sich zu übergeben – oder beides.

Tigris wusste nicht, was schlimmer war, das Geschehen selbst oder die sadistische Freude, die er dabei im Geist seines Vaters fühlen konnte.

„Wenn du das jemals wieder tust, kommst du nicht so leicht davon."

„Ja, Vater."

„Raus hier."

Tigris brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung. Er rannte aus dem Raum, hinauf in sein Zimmer und ins Bad. Er erbrach sich, bis er nichts mehr im Magen hatte. Er kam erst wieder zu sich als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" Es war Draco.

Tigris schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Die Szene fuhr fort sich in seinem Kopf zu wiederholen und er schaffte es nicht, sich genug zusammenzureißen, um sie zu verdrängen.

„Es war dumm, das zu tun."

„Es musste getan werden."

Tigris hustete und war dankbar, als Draco ihm ein Glas Wasser hinhielt. Seine Kehle brannte und er hatte immer noch einen widerlichen Geschmack im Mund.

„Ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach zwei der Aethonans satteln und davonfliegen.", flüsterte er.

Draco strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Das ist ein unerfüllbarer Traum."

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte Tigris bitter.

Draco lachte heiser. „Es würde bereits daran scheitern, dass Vater sie darauf trainiert hat, den Bereich der Schirmzauber nicht zu verlassen."

Tigris ballte die Fäuste und biss die Zähne zusammen, zitternd vor hilfloser Wut. „Ich hasse ihn."

Draco zuckte zusammen. „Sag das nicht laut."

Tigris warf den Kopf zurück und lachte beißend, sich mit einer Hand auf der Toilette abstützend, als das Lachen ihn schüttelte.

„Ich bin jämmerlich.", zischte er dann, mit der Faust auf den Boden schlagend, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass seine Knöchel bluteten. „JÄMMERLICH."

Draco schlang die Arme um ihn. „Sag das nicht. Es ist nicht wahr."

Tigris lehnte den Kopf gegen Dracos Schulter und verzog den Mund zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln. „Tatsächlich?"

„Vater hat uns den morgigen Tag freigegeben.", sagte sein Bruder ruhig. „Er plant übermorgen mit uns nach Diagon Alley zu gehen. Lass uns zwei Aethonans nehmen und ausreiten. Es wird uns auf andere Gedanken bringen."

Tigris schloss die Augen und nickte.

Draco stand auf und strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Manchmal fühle ich mich, als wäre ich der ältere Bruder."

Tigris lächelte und stand schwankend auf. „Danke, Draco."

Draco legte Tigris die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich hätte mir das vor ein paar Monaten nicht träumen lassen, aber... Ich werde immer für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst. Es fühlt sich einfach richtig an. Ich weiß, du würdest dasselbe tun, also... keine Ursache. Es ist selbstverständlich."

Tigris sah seinen Bruder an und fühlte etwas, was er noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte, nicht einmal gegenüber Ron und Hermione. Er gab einem spontanen Impuls nach und zog Draco in eine Umarmung.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was das für mich bedeutet."

Draco erwiderte die Umarmung. Es gab Tigris ein merkwürdiges Empfinden von Vollständigkeit. Er konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören, als er antworte. „Ich denke, ich kann es mir vorstellen."

o

In dieser Nacht träumte Tigris, dass er seinem Vater zusah, wie er die Dursleys folterte. Sie schrieen und baten um Gnade, aber sein Vater lachte nur. Plötzlich wurde das Lachen kalt und schrill und es war nicht mehr sein Vater vor ihm, sondern Voldemort. Als Tigris zu den Dursleys sah, hatten sie sich in Draco und seine Eltern verwandelt. Tigris schloss sich Voldemort an und belegte seinen Vater mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch. Er fühlte eine Welle von Triumph, als er sich schreiend vor ihm auf dem Boden wand. Voldemort wandte sich ab, um zu Dumbledore zu sehen, der von weiter Ferne auf sie zu rannte, aber keinen Schritt näher kam. Tigris sprach Imperio auf Draco. Draco verwandelte sich in Snape, der ein Messer nahm und Voldemort von hinten erstach. Voldemort schrie und hunderte Glassphären um sie herum zersprangen. Als Tigris auf seine Hände hinunter sah, waren sie bedeckt mit Blut.

* * *

_Vielen Dank an: blub, Takuto-kun, Kissymouse, Momo-chan, auxia, Minnilein, anni kiddo_

_auxia: Tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas verwirrend war, aber ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich das ändern soll. Vielleicht klärt es sich auf, wenn du weiterliest? Manchmal baue ich bewusst Dinge ein, die seltsam erscheinen, aber sie haben einen Grund. (Deswegen beantworte ich auch viele Fragen nicht, obwohl ich es toll finde, wenn sie gestellt werden.) Wenn du mir schreiben könntest, wo du nicht mitgekommen bist, vielleicht kann ich es verbessern. (etwas hilflos guckt)_

_Takuto- Kun: Ich versuche es, ich versuche es. Aber manchmal weiß ich nicht genau, wie ich es anders schreiben soll._


	14. SdWCh14: Diagon Alley

_Disclaimer: _

_Wartet, wartet, ich muss mal kurz meinen Rucksack durchwühlen. Bleistift... Zitronenbonbons... ein Stimmzettel für Al Gore???... unverschämt schweres Biobuch... nope, Harry Potter ist nicht dabei. Muss wohl doch JKR gehören._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

14. Diagon Alley

Tigris genoss den freien Tag mit Draco. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, auf einem Aethonan zu reiten. Es war ähnlich wie der Ritt auf einem Hippogreif oder einem Thestral, aber im Unterschied zu diesen Wesen waren die Aethonans gezähmt und ausgebildet. Natürlich hätte Tigris das geflügelte Pferd ohne Draco niemals lenken können, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem frei in der Luft. Draco hatte ihm eine sanfte braune Stute ausgesucht, die Dracos Pferd ohne zu zögern folgte. Am Abend verbrachten sie ein paar Stunden damit, mit ihren Wurfdolchen zu üben, etwas, womit Tigris im Gegensatz zum Schwertkampf ganz passabel war. Zu seiner Erleichterung blieb ihr Vater den ganzen Tag abwesend.

o

„Wie Draco dir sicher gesagt hat, werden wir heute nach London gehen. Ihr braucht beide eure Schulsachen und du benötigst einen neuen Zauberstab. Wir werden um Zehn Uhr losgehen, also seht zu, dass ihr bis dahin fertig seid."

Sie nickten. Sein Vater bedachte Tigris mit einem nachdenklichen Blick.

„Ich habe einige geschäftliche Dinge in London zu erledigen. Ihr zwei werdet zusammen bleiben und euch aus Problemen fernhalten. Draco, ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du deinen Bruder im Auge behältst."

„Ja, Sir.", sagte sein Bruder, ohne Tigris anzusehen.

„Gut. Ich bin in meinem Studierzimmer, seid um Viertel vor Zehn unten."

„Ja, Vater. Kommt Mutter nicht mit?"

„Nein. Bis später. Oh, und Tigris, wenn Ollivander fragt, du hast bisher den Stab deiner Mutter benutzt."

„Hast du ein Foto davon?"

Sein Vater überlegte einen Moment. „Ich habe den Stab in der Familiensammlung. Ich suche ihn heraus."

Er stand auf und verließ den Tisch.

Ihre Mutter lächelte ihnen zu. „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß. Kauf dir ein paar neue Roben, Tigris. Du kannst nicht für immer diese größeanpassenden Modelle tragen, es ist einfach nicht standesgemäß."

„Ich bin sicher, Draco kann mir dabei helfen.", sagte Tigris ohne Begeisterung. Er persönlich fand an seinen Roben nichts auszusetzen, aber er nahm auch nicht für sich in Anspruch, über Kleidung Bescheid zu wissen.

„Madame Malkin weiß normalerweise, was Mutter im Sinn hat.", meinte Draco trocken.

Die Augen seiner Mutter leuchteten auf. „Gut, dass du darauf hinweist, Draco. Ich werde ihr sofort eine Eule schicken. Du wirst dich vernünftig verhalten, nicht wahr, Tigris?"

„Natürlich, Mutter."

„Gut. Keine Ausflüge nach Knockturn Alley, Draco. Dort treiben sich eine Menge gefährlicher Kreaturen herum."

„Ja, Mutter."

„Schön. Bis heute Abend."

Sie stand auf und verließ den Raum mit einem begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck.

Draco lachte leise.

„Sei dir sicher, dass du heute Abend eine komplett neue Garderobe besitzen wirst. Eingeschlossen das Glück, Mutter zeigen zu können, wie gut dir deine neuen Sachen stehen."

Tigris stöhnte. „Nicht wirklich, oder?"

Draco grinste schadenfroh. „Das kann Stunden dauern, wie ich sie kenne."

Tigris seufzte. „Ich vermute, ich sollte mich darüber freuen, aber ich kann mich nicht dazu durchringen, den Gedanken unterhaltsam zu finden."

Sein Bruder verzog das Gesicht. „Es ist nervtötend, aber du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Sie ist besessen von Kleidung und Schmuck. Das schlimme daran ist, ich weiß nie, ob es nur Schauspielerei ist. Wenn, dann übertreibt sie entschieden."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Tigris resigniert.

Draco wurde ernst. „Du wirst nichts Verrücktes unternehmen, oder? Ich meine so etwas, wie verschwinden und das Floo nach Hogwarts benutzen?"

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gebe dir mein Zaubererehrenwort, dass ich nichts dergleichen tun werde, Draco. Ich würde dich nie in Gefahr bringen."

„Ich würde versuchen, dich aufzuhalten.", gab Draco unverhohlen zu.

„Ich erwarte nichts anderes. Ich habe akzeptiert, was ich bin, Bruder. Wohin sollte ich gehen, wenn ich von hier fliehen würde? Ich kann nicht in Hogwarts leben, und Vater hat einen rechtlichen Anspruch auf mich."

„Dumbledore würde sicher einen Weg finden."

Tigris nahm Dracos Hand. „Vielleicht. Aber ich will das gar nicht. Ich wollte immer eine Familie, mehr als alles andere. Ich werde das nicht einfach wegwerfen, nur weil Vater und ich in einigen Dingen unterschiedlicher Meinung sind."

Draco musterte ihn misstrauisch, aber nickte. „Ich vertraue dir. Lass es mich nicht bereuen."

o

Kurz nach Zehn standen sie beide im Studierzimmer ihres Vaters. Er reichte ihnen die Bücherlisten für das sechste Jahr. Bei Tigris' war ein kurzer Brief von Dumbledore, der ihn in Hogwarts willkommen hieß und ihn informierte, dass er mit den Erstklässlern in ein Haus eingeteilt werden würde. Tigris gab ihn an seinen Vater zurück und steckte nur die Liste ein. Der Gedanke an Hogwarts machte ihn ein wenig nervös, aber er würde sich später damit befassen. Draco erhielt seinen Stab zurück. Sein Vater reichte Tigris einen recht kurzen, rötlichen Stab.

„Das ist Agrippinillas Stab. Probier ihn aus, so dass du ein Gefühl für ihn hast."

Tigris schwenkte den Stab und sprach einen Wingardium Leviosa auf ein paar Bücher. Der Stab fühlte sich unhandlich an, so als hätte er seinen eigenen Willen.

„Ungewohnt. Der andere Stab war einfacher."

Sein Vater verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht und nahm ihn zurück.

„Das dachte ich mir. Meine Schwester war eine... eigenwillige... Person mit einem zu ihr passenden Stab. Kirschholz und Diricawl- Feder. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass das je zuvor in unserer Familie vorkam. Großvaters Stab enthält Thestral- Herzfaser, was ein normalerer Stabkern ist. Ich habe erwartet, dass er besser zu dir passt."

Er gab Draco eine Geldbörse. „Kauft erst die Sachen auf der Liste, bevor ihr zu Ollivander's geht. Wir treffen uns um vier heute Nachmittag im Leaky Cauldron. Seid pünktlich."

„Ja, Vater.", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Als Tigris das Floopulver in der Hand hielt, war er für einen Sekundenbruchteil versucht, ‚Fuchsbau' zu rufen. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, nicht mehr.

o

Ihr Vater trennte sich von ihnen, sobald sie Diagon Alley betreten hatten. Draco zerrte Tigris als erstes zu Madame Malkin's, wofür er im Nachhinein dankbar war, denn er war froh, die ganzen Messungen und Kommentare zu seinem Aussehen hinter sich zu haben. Die Verkäuferin war regelrecht außer sich und redete ohne Unterlass. Da es Tigris nicht wirklich kümmerte, welche Farben zu seinen Augen passten und welche Schnitte seine Figur betonten, ließ er es einfach über sich ergehen und wies sie an, auszusuchen, was sie für das beste hielt. Draco mischte sich einige Male ein, um ein paar Käufe zu verhindern, die er für übertrieben oder unpassend hielt. Es war Tigris nur recht, auch wenn er nicht verstand, warum drei gleich aussehende Galaroben aus Samt sinnvoll waren, aber Stiefel aus Graphornleder übertrieben. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es ihn je kümmern würde. Als sie endlich fertig waren, gingen sie geradewegs zu Flourish & Blotts. Beim Kauf der Bücher erinnerte Tigris sich wieder daran, dass sie in diesem Jahr die NEWT- Kurse wählen mussten. Da er noch nicht sicher war, für welche er sich entscheiden würde, kaufte er einfach alle Bücher auf der Liste. Danach besorgten sie noch ein paar zusätzliche Zaubertrankzutaten und leere Phiolen. Draco hatte einen Rucksack mit Federleicht- Zauber bei sich, in den alle ihre Einkäufe ohne Probleme passten.

Schließlich hatten sie alle notwendigen Einkäufe erledigt. Nachdem sie etwas gegessen hatten machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Ollivander's.

Das Geschäft war noch genau, wie Tigris es in Erinnerung hatte – voller Regale bis zur Decke gefüllt mit Zauberstabschatullen. Selbst Ollivander sah noch genauso aus, wie vor fünf Jahren. Er betrachtete sie mit seinen silbernen Augen und Tigris fühlte, wie etwas nach seinen Gedanken tastete. Stirnrunzelnd schloss er den Mann aus. Tigris fragte sich, ob es erlaubt war, ständig Legilimentik zu benutzen. Sicher, er vermutete, dass Dumbledore es ebenfalls tat, aber sollte es nicht ein Gesetz dagegen geben?

„Guten Tag, Mister Malfoy und... Mister Malfoy." Tigris trat ungehalten zwischen Draco und Ollivander. Auch wenn es nicht Dracos Schuld war, seine Mutter hatte Recht. Draco warf Tigris einen verwirrten Blick zu, dann presste er ärgerlich die Lippen zusammen, als er begriff.

„Ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab.", sagte Tigris kühler, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Ollivander musterte ihn neugierig.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht, Sie schon einmal hier gesehen zu haben, Mister Malfoy. Gewöhnlich erinnere ich mich an jeden Stab, den ich verkauft habe."

„Ich habe bisher den Stab meiner Mutter benutzt.", entgegnete Tigris, und öffnete seinen Geist gerade genug, um Ollivander die Informationen zu geben, nach denen es ihm so verlangte.

„Ah ja, Agrippinilla, ich erinnere mich.", sagte Ollivander wie vorherzusehen. „Eine sehr selbstbewusste junge Hexe. Kirschholz, Diricawlfeder, 9 ½ Inch. Etwas launisch."

„Allerdings.", sagte Tigris trocken. „Ich bin nie wirklich mit diesem Stab zu Recht gekommen."

„Dann wird es Zeit, das zu ändern, nicht wahr?", sagte Ollivander vergnügt. „Ihr Stabarm?"

Tigris hielt ihm seinen rechten Arm hin und Ollivander nahm ein paar Messungen vor, leise vor mich hinmurmelnd.

„Ja, ja... probieren Sie diesen: Drachenherzfaser, Esche, 12 Inch. Nicht unähnlich dem Ihres Cousins. Drachenherzfaser, Wacholder, 12 ½ Inch, richtig, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco nickte nur. Sobald Tigris den Stab in der Hand hatte, hatte Ollivander ihn ihm auch schon wieder weggenommen.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Mal sehen... hier: Phönixfeder, Lorbeer, 11 Inch. Nein. Einhornhaar, Weide, 12 Inch... nein, nein, auf keinen Fall..."

Stab auf Stab wurde in Tigris' Hand gedrückt und wieder weggenommen. Ollivander wurde zunehmend vergnügter und sauste auf seinen Leitern die Regale entlang. Irgendwann, Tigris hatte längst aufgehört, zu zählen, betrachtete er ihn nachdenklich.

„Eigenartig, eigenartig... man könnte meinen, Sie hätten bereits mit einem Stab gebunden... aber das ist nicht der Fall, sagen Sie... hm... Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Sie so gut mit dem Stab ihrer Mutter zu Recht gekommen sind, es passt einfach nicht... Warten Sie einen Moment..."

Ollivander verschwand im hinteren Teil des Ladens und Tigris wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Draco.

Was, wenn Ollivander keinen Stab für ihn fand? Schließlich hatte Tigris bereits einen persönlichen Stab, auch wenn das keiner wissen durfte. Fanden Zauberer nur einmal im Leben einen vollkommen passenden Stab? Aber was, wenn der Stab aus irgendeinem Grund unbrauchbar wurde? Sicher gab es eine Lösung?

Ollivander kam wieder zum Vorschein, eine sehr verstaubte Kiste in den Händen.

„So sehr ich es auch bedaure, einzugestehen, dass keiner meiner Stäbe für Sie passt... es hat noch nie jemand Ollivander's ohne einen Stab verlassen." Er öffnete die Kiste.

„Versuchen Sie diesen. Eine Gregorovich- Kreation. Erkling- Knochen, Eiche, 13 Inch."

Der Stab fühlte sich bereits falsch an, als er Tigris berührte. Ollivander schauderte und riss ihn ihm förmlich aus der Hand. „Auf keinen Fall, nein, nein." Er wühlte in der Kiste herum und zog eine andere Schatulle hervor. „Vielleicht dieser... von Hoshi, Thestral- Herzfaser, Ginko, 11 ½ Inch." Ollivander schüttelte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich frage mich..." Er wühlte tiefer in der Kiste und zog schließlich einen in Leder eingeschlagenen Stab hervor. „Das ist ein recht alter Stab. Mein Großvater kaufte ihn von Nadua. Das war eine exzentrische Stabmacherin, wenn es je eine gab. Bereiste die ganze Welt, um seltene Bestandteile für ihre Stäbe zu finden. Er kaufte drei von ihr und dieser hier fand nie einen Besitzer." Er hielt Tigris den Stab hin. „Mantikor- Herzfaser, Sequoia, 13 ½ Inch. Versuchen Sie Ihr Glück."

Im Moment, als Tigris den Stab in die Hand nahm wusste er, dass dies der Stab war, den er suchte. Er schwang ihn und ein Streifen Licht in allen Farben des Regenbogens folgte der Bewegung. Ollivander klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Ich wusste, wir finden etwas für Sie. Glückwunsch, Mister Malfoy. Das wären 16 Galleonen und 3 Sickel für einen wirklich besonderen Stab."

Tigris gab noch weitere Fünf Sickel für ein Stab - Holster aus, wie es sein Vater benutzte, mit dem er den Stab an seinem Unterarm befestigen konnte. Als sie das Geschäft verließen, ließen sie einen sehr zufriedenen Ollivander zurück.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Tigris, geistesabwesend über den Stab an seinem linken Unterarm streichend. Er gab ihm ein lang vermisstes Gefühl der Sicherheit, von dem er wusste, dass es trügerisch war. Er begrüßte es trotzdem.

Draco grinste ihm zu. „Wir haben noch eine Menge Zeit. Ich denke, es wird Zeit, nach den interessanten Sachen zu sehen. Warum gehen wir nicht zu Quality Quidditch Supplies? Ich könnte einen neuen Schnatz gebrauchen, Theodore hat mir geschrieben, sie haben eine neue Sorte herausgebracht. Hast du überhaupt ein Set Bälle?"

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das müssen wir natürlich ändern."

„Haben wir noch genug Geld dafür? Immerhin war der Stab ziemlich teuer."

Draco lachte und schlug Tigris gutmütig auf die Schulter. „Wir könnten neue Besen kaufen, wenn wir wollten. Aber ich brauche keinen, ich habe das neuste Modell zum Geburtstag bekommen. Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich auch, wenn du den Firebolt Advanced meinst." Tigris fand plötzlich die Pflastersteine vor sich sehr faszinierend. Der Besen erinnerte ihn an Sirius, und er wollte nicht an Sirius erinnert werden.

„Fantastisch. Ich brenne darauf, sie auszuprobieren. Ich bin seit Anfang der Ferien nicht mehr auf dem Quidditchfeld gewesen." Draco runzelte die Stirn, als er Tigris' Gesichtausdruck sah.

„Was ist los?"

Tigris seufzte. „Nichts. Es ist nur... erinnerst du dich an meinen alten Besen? Er war ein Geschenk von meinem Paten."

„Oh." Draco lächelte ihm mitfühlend zu. Tigris hatte ihm von Sirius erzählt. Draco kümmerte sich nicht halb so viel um das Schicksal des Black- Vermögens wie ihre Mutter. Er hatte nur ironisch bemerkt, dass er sich nun wohl neue Wege ausdenken müsse Weasley zu beleidigen. Nun legte er Tigris die Hand auf die Schulter. „Denk nicht so viel darüber nach. So, wie du ihn mir beschrieben hast, würde er nicht wollen, dass du seinetwegen weniger gerne Quidditch spielst."

Tigris nickte. „Das stimmt. Aber andererseits würde er mich möglicherweise ohnehin hassen, wenn er wüsste, wer ich bin. Er hat mich immer als eine jüngere Kopie seines besten Freundes gesehen." Tigris presste die Lippen zusammen. Es schmerzte, über Sirius nachzudenken. Er wollte nicht über ihn nachdenken. Er hatte es so lange Zeit geschafft, nicht über ihn nachzudenken. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Quidditch noch so gut mag, wie früher. Ich werde in Hogwarts ohnehin nicht spielen. Ich bin zu gut, es würde Argwohn erregen. Ginevras hat keine Quidditch- Teams."

„Arrgh... heißt das ich muss den Rest meiner Schulzeit gegen die kleine Weaselette spielen?", rief Draco gespielt entsetzt.

Tigris lachte leise und schaffte es, Sirius aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. „Ich bezweifle ohnehin, dass ich nach Gryffindor eingeteilt werde."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, du kommst wahrscheinlich nach Ravenclaw. Ich hatte eher gehofft, du würdest mich als Sucher ablösen, damit ich endlich die Stelle als Treiber bekomme, die ich von Anfang an wollte."

Tigris sah ihn überrascht an. „Du wolltest gar nicht Sucher werden?"

Draco grinste schief. „Ich würde es keinem anderen sagen, aber wir wissen doch beide, dass ich bestenfalls ein zweitklassiger Sucher bin. Wenn ich kein Glück mit den anderen Suchern gehabt hätte, hätte Slytherin kein einziges Match gewonnen. Vater hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich ins Team gekommen bin, und er wollte, dass ich diese Stelle bekomme, weil sie die prestigeträchtigste ist."

„Also hat er dich ins Team eingekauft.", stellte Tigris fest.

„Nein, er hat dem Slytherinteam nur aus Wohltätigkeit neue Besen geschenkt. Was denkst du wohl? Ich werde leider nie erfahren, ob ich es auch ohne seine Hilfe ins Team geschafft hätte. Selbst wenn wäre ich sicher nicht Sucher geworden. Einer der Gründe, warum das Slytherinteam so schlecht ist."

„Du würdest zugunsten des Teams auf deine Position verzichten?" Trotz allem was Tigris inzwischen über Draco wusste, fiel es ihm sehr schwer, sich das vorzustellen.

„Wenn es dafür sorgt, dass wir endlich einmal den Hauspokal gewinnen? Hundertprozentig. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dich zum Spielen zu überreden? Wir könnten sagen, du hast bei uns geübt. Wir könnten sagen, du bist ein Naturtalent. Schließlich bist du wirklich ein Naturtalent. Ich habe nie jemanden das erste Mal so fliegen sehen wie dich."

„Kann es sein, dass du ein wenig von einem Hufflepuff in dir hast?"

„Hey! Ich will nur, dass wir gewinnen. Verlass dich darauf, dass ich das alles bestreite, wenn du ein Ravenclaw wirst."

„Definitiv zuviel ‚wir'. Du hast etwas von einem Hufflepuff in dir."

„Mach so weiter, und du kannst lange auf ein neues Set Bälle warten, Gryffi. Vergiss nicht, dass ich die Geldbörse habe."

„Ah, da ist der Draco den wir kennen und lieben. Ich fing schon an, zu befürchten, du wärst verhext worden."

Draco warf Tigris einen gespielt bösen Blick zu. „Ha, ha. Ich kann schließlich nicht ständig mit Beleidigungen um mich werfen. Das perfekte Slytherin - Image ist Arbeit, weißt du?"

„Hätte ich doch fast nicht gedacht... Sieh dir das an." Sie standen vor Quality Quidditch Supplies. Tigris trat ans Schaufenster, vor dem schon etliche andere Leute standen. Darin war der neue Firebolt ausgestellt und verschiedene Sets Bälle.

„Komm, Tigris.", sagte Draco amüsiert, in die Hände klatschend, als würde er einen Hund rufen. „Malfoys drängen sich nicht unter das gewöhnliche Volk."

Tigris grummelte vor sich hin, folgte ihm aber in den Laden. Draco ging zielstrebig zur Theke, die anderen Leute, die im Laden anstanden ignorierend. „Tacitus!"

Ein braunhaariger keiner Mann wandte sich ihnen zu. Als er Draco sah, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem gekünstelten Lächeln. „Ah, guten Tag Mister Malfoy. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Die korpulente Hexe, die er gerade bedient hatte, warf ihnen einen entrüsteten Blick zu. Draco widmete ihr ein süffisantes Lächeln.

„Ich habe gehört, es gibt einen neuen Schnatz auf dem Markt?"

Tigris war sich nur zu sehr der bösen Blicke bewusst, die ihnen von den anderen Kunden zugeworfen wurden, aber Draco bemerkte sie entweder nicht, oder war ein Meister darin, sie zu ignorieren. Tigris vermutete das zweite.

„Das ist richtig, das Modell 224, schneller und ein wenig aggressiver als der alte 223er. Es ist bisher noch nicht für die Weltmeisterschaft zugelassen."

„Exzellent, ich nehme ihn. Mein Cousin hier braucht ein neues Set Bälle. Haben sie noch die Irland - Sonderedition im Programm?"

Sie verließen den Laden mit Dracos neuem Schnatz, einem unverschämt teuren Set Quidditchbälle und einer Menge aufgebrachter Leute hinter sich. Draco hatte ein sehr selbstzufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„War das wirklich nötig?", fragte Tigris, als sie wieder auf der Straße standen.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Wirklich, Tigris, du musst dich von diesem ganzen ‚bescheiden und nobel' - Gryffindor – Quatsch trennen. Tacitus Ludicrum steht bei Vater in der Schuld, seit er das Dutzend Nimbus bei ihm gekauft hat. Es ist nicht wirklich zu erwarten, dass wir in seinem Geschäft anstehen."

„Es wäre höflich gegenüber den anderen Kunden gewesen."

Draco seufzte. „Du musst noch ein paar entscheidende Dinge lernen, wirklich. Diese Leute stehen im Rang weit unter uns. Sie sind ärmer, weniger einflussreich und möglicherweise nicht einmal reinblütig. Höflichkeit wäre verschwendet ihnen gegenüber."

Tigris warf Draco einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Du weißt, dass ich nichts von diesem Unsinn halte."

Draco trat einen Schritt auf Tigris zu, bis er dicht vor ihm stand. „Es ist mir egal, was du davon hältst.", flüsterte er. „Wenn du zu sehr Gryffindor bist, um die Macht zu genießen, die dir gegeben ist, ist das nicht mein Problem. Aber wir haben einen Ruf aufrecht zu erhalten. Also versuch wenigstens, so zu tun als ob."

„Ich habe noch vor ein paar Wochen mit einer Familie geiziger, niederträchtiger Muggel gelebt.", flüsterte Tigris wütend zurück. „Niemand kann ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich mich bereits wie ein arroganter Reinblut – Idiot verhalte."

„Fein.", zischte Draco. „Tu was du willst. Hilf armen alten Muggeln über die Straße, wenn es dir Spaß macht. Aber gib nicht mir die Schuld, wenn wir heute Abend vor Vater auf den Knien liegen."

Sie starrten sich an. Schließlich atmete Tigris tief durch und sah zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid."

Draco trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich habe überreagiert, entschuldige."

Tigris zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich mich daran gewöhne. Bis dahin ist es eben ein empfindliches Thema zwischen uns."

Draco nickte. „Vermutlich. Wie wär's, wenn wir zu Florean Fortescue's gehen und ein Eis essen. Ich versuche auch etwas"– er verzog das Gesicht – „HÖFLICHER zu sein."

„Oh, lieber nicht. Du könntest dem Namen Malfoy permanenten Schaden zufügen. Am Ende freuen sich die Leute noch, wenn wir kommen."

Draco grinste flüchtig. „Und wäre das nicht ein Skandal?"

Tigris wollte zurückgrinsen, aber die Auslage von Eeylops hatte seinen Blick eingefangen. In einem der Käfige saß eine Schneeeule, die ihn schmerzhaft an Hedwig erinnerte. Draco folgte seinem Blick. „Willst du hineingehen?"

„Mach dich nicht lustig über mich.", sagte Tigris bitter. „Ich weiß, dass Vater mir nie eine Eule erlauben würde."

Draco warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Warum in aller Welt nicht? Es ist schließlich nicht so, als ob du damit mehr Unsinn anstellen könntest, als mit einem Zauberstab." Er wurde ernst. „Du würdest sie nicht für den falschen Zweck benutzen, oder?"

Tigris lächelte zynisch. „Vor drei Wochen hätte ich meine rechte Hand für eine Eule gegeben, aber jetzt? Nein, ich würde sie nicht gegen ihn missbrauchen."

„Gut. Also warum gehen wir nicht hinein?"

„Aber nur, wenn du nicht wieder an die Theke vorstürmst."

Draco seufzte. „Eeylops hat keine Theke, an die man ‚vorstürmen' kann. Man sieht sich im Laden um, lässt sich beraten und bezahlt bei einem Angestellten, wenn man sich entschieden hat."

„Du kennst dich offenbar aus."

Sie betraten den dunklen Laden, der mit Käfigen voller Eulen angefüllt war. Es war zu warm und stickig. Die Eulen flatterten, als sie an ihnen vorbei gingen und gaben leise Schuhu – Laute von sich.

„Die meisten unserer Uhus kommen von Eeylops.", erklärte Draco, der ein oder anderen Eule einen kritischen Blick zuwerfend. „Vater kauft hin und wieder neue Zuchttiere, wenn Appageon einen besonderen Vogel im Sortiment hat."

Tigris betrachtete die Uhus, zu denen Draco ihn geführt hatte. Sie beäugten ihn von oben herab. Keiner von ihnen sprach ihn besonders an. Tigris vermisste Hedwig. Sie war so lange Zeit seine einzige ständige Vertraute gewesen. Sie hatte ihn durch alle seine Abenteuer hindurch begleitet und hatte die Dursleys mit ihm ertragen. Er hatte mit ihr über seine innersten Gedanken geredet und hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, sie verstünde ihn. Andere Leute mochten es seltsam finden, mit einer Eule zu reden, aber er kam sich nicht albern dabei vor. Er hoffte, dass es ihr bei Ginny gut ging. Tigris ging an Schleiereulen und Käuzchen vorbei. Eeylops hatte eine schier unendliche Auswahl an Eulen. Einige von ihnen waren sogar so klein wie Pig. Draco begann, sich mit einem der Angestellten über Alter und Herkunft der Uhus zu unterhalten und Tigris wanderte weiter im Laden herum. Der Laden ging wie ein langer Schlauch weit in das Haus hinein. Je weiter er nach hinten kam, desto älter und unglücklicher sahen die Eulen in ihren Käfigen aus. Einige hatten nicht einmal Käfige, sondern saßen angekettet auf schmalen Holzstangen. Eine mittelgroße Eule in der hintersten Ecke erweckte Tigris' Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hatte ihren Kopf zur Wand gedreht und war beinah nicht zu bemerken. Ihr geschecktes Gefieder ließ sie vor den unbehandelten Holzbalken verschwinden. Tigris streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und strich ihr vorsichtig über die Flügel. Ihr Kopf fuhr blitzartig herum und sie hackte nach ihm. Tigris zog hastig die Hand zurück.

„Du bist aber ganz schön unfreundlich."

Die Eule starrte Tigris böse an, als wollte sie sagen: ‚Was willst du? Du kaufst mich ja doch nicht.'

„Ich denke, ich mag dich.", sagte Tigris. Die Eule blinzelte und drehte den Kopf wieder weg.

Jemand räusperte sich hinter ihm. Als Tigris sich umdrehte, sah er, dass Draco und der Verkäufer ihm gefolgt waren.

„Kommen Sie wieder nach vorne, Mister Malfoy.", sagte der Verkäufer. „Hier hinten finden Sie nichts, was Ihrem Anspruch genügt."

Draco betrachtete Tigris mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, so als sei er sich nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder ihn anschreien wollte.

Tigris deutete auf die gescheckte Eule. „Wie viel wollen Sie für diese hier haben?"

„Die da?", fragte der Verkäufer schockiert. „Aber Sir, diese Eule ist viel zu minderwertig für Sie! Wir wissen nicht einmal, welche Rasse es ist. Es ist eine unbekannte Mischung aus einer Zwergohreule und weiß Merlin was. Kommen Sie nach vorne und lassen sie uns die besser geeigneten Tiere ansehen. Ich bin sicher, es ist etwas für Sie darunter." Er klang fast flehentlich.

Tigris straffte sich und sah ihn von oben herab an. „Ich habe gefragt, wie viel diese Eule kostet."

Der Verkäufer schrumpfte ein wenig. „12 Galleonen... Aber Sir, diese Eule ist wirklich..."

Draco unterbrach ihn mit einem Wink. „Lassen Sie mich einen Moment alleine mit meinem Cousin sprechen, Ikarus."

„Ja, Sir.", sagte der Verkäufer mit einer erleichterten Verbeugung und ging.

Um Dracos Mundwinkel zuckte es leicht. „Du willst diese Eule da haben?"

Tigris nickte trotzig. Er hatte bemerkt, dass die Eule sich während ihres Gesprächs zu ihnen umgedreht hatte und sie beobachtete.

Draco schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte mich darauf verlassen können, dass du von allen Eulen in diesem Laden die Unmöglichste aussuchst."

Tigris presste die Lippen zusammen. Draco sah auf und begegnete seinem Blick, dann lachte er. „Du bist der mit Abstand furchtbarste Bruder, den ich je hatte. Was muss ich tun, um dich davon abzubringen?"

„Ich will keine andere Eule.", sagte Tigris. „Ich will diese Eule."

Draco seufzte und betrachtete die Eule resigniert. „Ja, du willst diese hässliche, billige, absolut nicht standesgemäße Mischlingseule. Ich sollte mich weigern."

Tigris wusste, dass Draco auf dem besten Weg war, nachzugeben. „Bitte... Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich dich nie mehr als einen Hufflepuff bezeichnen werde."

Draco hob die Hände zum Himmel. „Also gut. Zwölf Galleonen... Im Zweifelsfall können wir sie noch immer im Wald aussetzen."

Tigris grinste ihn an. „Danke!" Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er so glücklich darüber war, diese Eule zu bekommen, aber er mochte sie einfach. Vielleicht, weil sie so hoffnungslos und unglücklich aussah.

Draco machte eine ungehaltene Handbewegung. „Ja, ja... Ich fange schon an, es zu bedauern. Um Merlins willen, rede wenigstens nicht mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit."

„Aye, Sir!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und winkte dem Verkäufer. „Wir nehmen diese Eule. Ist es ein Männchen oder Weibchen?"

„Männchen.", murmelte der Verkäufer. Er sah ausgesprochen unglücklich aus. Sobald er die Eule losgebunden hatte, krächzte sie zufrieden und flatterte auf Tigris' Schulter, wo sie sich bequem zurechtsetzte und den Kopf unter den Flügel steckte.

„Senden sie einen der üblichen Käfige und das restliche Zubehör zum Malfoy Herrenhaus. Hier, eine Galleone für ihre Umstände."

„Ja, Sir. Danke, Sir." Der Verkäufer warf der Eule noch einen Blick zu und seufzte tief. „Noch einen angenehmen Tag den jungen Herrn."

Draco nickte nur. Tigris strich seiner neuen Eule über das Gefieder. Sie knabberte vertrauensvoll an seinem Finger, wie es Hedwig oft getan hatte. „Es ist eine wunderbare Eule."

Der Verkäufer seufzte erneut und ging in den Laden zurück. Tigris folgte Draco hinaus, mit seiner Eule auf der Schulter.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie du sie nennst?", fragte Draco, als sie den Laden verlassen hatten.

„Sceolaing.", antwortete Tigris ohne zu zögern. Der Name kam ihm spontan in den Sinn, und er wusste einfach, dass er passte.

Draco zog die Brauen hoch. „Meine Eule heißt Bran."

Tigris erwiderte seinen Blick verblüfft. „Das ist eigenartig."

Draco nickte nachdenklich. „Ja... Lass uns zu Florean Fortescue's gehen, ich habe Lust auf ein Eis. Abgesehen davon können wir etwas Aufmunterndes gebrauchen, bevor Vater deine neue Eule sieht."

„Denkst du, er wird ärgerlich sein?", fragte Tigris schlagartig besorgt.

„Nicht wirklich, aber glücklich sicher auch nicht. Wir werden sehen. Wahrscheinlich sterilisiert er sie nur, damit sie unsere Züchtung nicht versaut."

Sceolaing kreischte empört und warf Draco einen bösen Blick zu.

Sie waren ein Stück Diagon Alley hinunter gegangen, als Tigris ein neues Geschäft ins Auge fiel. Es war in allen Farben des Regenbogens angestrichen und etliche Kinder standen vor der Auslage. Tigris ging näher, um es sich genauer anzusehen. Aufregung erfasste ihn, als er das Schild las. Es war Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Er packte Dracos Hand, der für einen Moment verblüfft war, und sich mitziehen ließ. Dann las er das Schild und begann, sich gegen Tigris' Griff zu sträuben.

„Nein, Tigris, wir können nicht..."

„Komm, Draco, ich will nur einen Blick hineinwerfen." Mit diesen Worten hatte Tigris ihn auch schon mit sich in den Laden gezogen.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: rah-chan, Kissymouse, Momochan, Deedochan, Esta_

_Esta: Wow, du hast alle meine Geschichten gelesen. Ich bin sprachlos. Wow. /auf den Bildschirm starrt, bis eine impertinente Katze auf der Tastatur herumtrampelt/ ‚Kreuzwege' war eigentlich nie als etwas anderes als eine Kurzgeschichte gedacht, aber das galt für ‚Ursprünge' auch... vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann ein Sequel und mache eine Triologie daraus ;-)_


	15. SdWCh15: Ein Zwilling

_Disclaimer:_

_Sag mal, Albus, ihr gehört doch mir, oder?_

_**Lass mich einen Moment darüber nachdenken, pilarius... nein, ich denke nicht. Aber vielleicht gehören wir dieser netten jungen Dame, der ich einmal nachts begegnet bin. Ich wollte mir eigentlich nur eine Tasse heiße Schokolade holen. Sie sagte, ich erinnere sie an eine Hummel...**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

15. Ein Zwilling...

Die Zwillinge hatten in der kurzen Zeit wirklich eine Menge auf die Beine gestellt. Tigris ging begeistert an den Regalen entlang, einen aufgebrachten Draco hinter sich.

„Sieh nur, sie verkaufen tatsächlich diese Feuerwerkskörper! Da ist der tragbare Sumpf – wie wäre es, wir könnten ihn in der Eingangshalle auslegen..."

„Tigris...", zischte Draco. „Sei kein Narr, das ist es nicht wert. Wir müssen hier verschwinden."

„Was ist so schlimm daran, sich einen neuen Laden anzusehen?", fragte Tigris unbekümmert. Er war an einem Regal angekommen, das in eine Süßwarenhandlung gepasst hätte. Er bemerkte verschiedene Süßigkeiten, die er als Tricks kannte. Als er die Beschreibungen las lachte er leise.

„Diese hier sind neu. Sie müssen sie in den Ferien entwickelt haben! Sieh dir das an – Pinke Umbridge - Unken, sorgen dafür dass du in Kleinkinderstimme Nonsens redest... Feiger Fudge, erzeugt irrationale Paranoia... wäre der Minister nicht außer sich, wenn er davon wüsste?"

„Verdammt, hör auf!", flüsterte Draco. „Wenn Vater erfährt, dass wir hier waren! Das sind die Weasleys, bei Mordraud!"

„Ach komm, übertreib nicht so furchtbar.", erwiderte Tigris, von den Scherzartikeln vor sich fasziniert. „Er wird nie erfahren, dass wir hier waren, er ist irgendwo in London. Hier, iss ein Schokoladenbonbon und beruhige dich."

Draco war so sehr damit beschäftigt, Tigris davon zu überzeugen, den Laden zu verlassen, dass er ohne Nachzudenken das Bonbon schluckte, das Tigris ihm hinhielt.

„Hör zu, Tigris..."

Es gab ein leises „Pop" und an Dracos Stelle saß ein verdutztes, schlohweißes Kätzchen.

Tigris lachte begeistert. „Oh, ich liebe die Zwillinge! Bist du nicht ein süßer kleiner Kater!"

Womit Tigris nicht gerechnet hatte war, wie schnell das Kätzchen seinen Schock überwand und sich in ein überaus ärgerliches Kätzchen verwandelte. Womit er außerdem nicht gerechnet hatte, war ein entscheidender Nachteil der traditionellen Zaubererkleidung, die er trug. So war es eine unangenehme Überraschung, als besagtes verärgertes Kätzchen etliche spitze Krallen und Zähne in sein ungeschütztes Bein schlug.

Tigris versuchte es erfolglos abzuschütteln. Die Eule auf seiner Schulter flatterte indigniert auf eins der Regale und stieß ein paar schrille Warnlaute aus.

„Ah... lass los... Bist du verrückt geworden?"

„Sieh an, sieh an..."

„Wer verursacht denn hier..."

„... so einen Aufruhr?"

Zwei grinsende Zwillinge sahen Tigris zu.

„Hat da wohl jemand das Schild übersehen, auf dem steht: ‚Kein Ausprobieren unserer essbaren Artikel vor Kauf'?"

„Scheint so, Gred. Er hat es verdient, ein wenig zu leiden, meinst du nicht?"

„Jepp, wir sollten ihm nicht helfen, Forge. Andererseits..."

„... freundlich und zuvorkommend, wie wir sind..."

„Impedimenta!"

Das mörderische Kätzchen wurde von Tigris weggerissen und landete spuckend und fauchend ein paar Meter entfernt auf seinen Pfoten.

„Danke, Leute.", keuchte Tigris außer Atem. „Ich begreife nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist. Es war schließlich nur ein harmloser Scherz."

Fred und George kicherten erheitert. „Tierische Instinkte... der beste Teil dieser unserer neusten Spezialität..." „Können tückisch sein..."

Fred streckte fordernd die Hand aus. „Ich denke, du schuldest uns etwas."

Tigris nickte. „Natürlich. Ich bezahle euch... gleich nachdem mein Cousin sich zurück verwandelt hat heißt das... er hat unser Geld." Er kam sich ein wenig töricht vor.

Die Zwillinge lachten spöttisch. „Uh... oh."

„Wenn das nicht ein genialer Scherz ist..."

Dann wurden sie ernst und musterten Tigris kritisch. „Sollten wir dich kennen?"

„Du gehst nicht nach Hogwarts, oder?"

Plötzlich schlug Tigris' Herz schneller als zuvor. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen. „Nein... das heißt, erst ab diesem Jahr..."

George runzelte die Stirn. „Du kommst mir bekannt vor..."

„... nicht angenehm bekannt, um genau zu sein.", ergänzte Fred.

„Tatsächlich erinnerst du mich verblüffend an einen gewissen..."

„..schleimigen Bastard..."

„... mit Namen Lucius Malfoy."

Tigris zuckte zusammen.

„Passt auf, was ihr sagt." Tigris fuhr herum. Draco hatte sich zurückverwandelt, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war jenseits von gut und böse. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären Tigris und die Zwillinge vom Erdboden verschwunden, bevor man den Mund öffnen konnte, um ‚Avada Kedavra' zu sagen.

„Sieh an..." Die Blicke der Zwillinge waren eisig geworden.

„Was haben wir denn da?"

„Wie amüsant es auch gewesen sein mag, Miezmiez..."

„...wir müssen euch jetzt bitten zu gehen..."

„...denn wir machen keine Geschäfte mit euresgleichen."

Sie hatten die Arme verschränkt.

„Keine Umstände." Draco warf ihnen ein paar Sickel vor die Füße. „Kauft ein paar Blumen für euren dahingeschiedenen Sugardaddy."

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", fauchte Fred. Beide Zwillinge waren rot angelaufen und hatten die Fäuste geballt.

„Ich schlage vor, du nimmst deinen Bruder und verschwindest, Malfoy.", zischte George. Aus seinem Mund klang der Name wie etwas zutiefst Widerwärtiges.

„Bevor wir dich für immer in ein hässliches kleines Jarvey verwandeln..."

„... damit dein Inneres auch von außen zu sehen ist."

„Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, mich noch länger durch eure Gegenwart zu besudeln.", erwiderte Draco mit Abscheu. „Komm." Er packte Tigris grob am Arm, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

Tigris riss sich los und starrte die Zwillinge an. „Warum nennt ihr ihn meinen Bruder? Ich habe euch gesagt, dass er mein Cousin ist."

„Ach wirklich?", spie Fred.

„Das beweist nur, dass du ein genauso mieser Lügner bist, wie der Rest deiner verkommenen Familie."

„Also wo hast du deinen Zwilling bisher versteckt, Malfoy?", fragte Fred spöttisch.

„Tief im Kerker eures hübschen kleinen Hauses? Würde zu dem guten alten Lucius passen, nicht wahr, Gred?"

„Er ist nicht mein Bruder.", zischte Draco, weiß geworden.

„Oh, ist es ein kleines Geheimnis, Jarveylein?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal ein Schwätzchen mit der lieben Rita halten."

„Stellt euch vor wie aufgeregt sie darüber sein wird."

„Das ist lächerlich.", sagte Draco heiser. „Es ist nur euer Hirngespinst."

George drohte ihm spöttisch mit dem Finger. „Tut tut. Hast du noch nie das Sprichwort gehört: „Ein Zwilling erkennt den anderen?"

„Das ist nur ein dämliches Sprichwort!"

Fred grinste hämisch. „Nicht, wenn du ein Weasley bist, Jarveylein."

Tigris begriff, dass dies schon viel zu weit gegangen war. Er wusste, die Zwillinge würden nicht zögern, diese Information gegen sie zu benutzen, nachdem sie entdeckt hatten, dass sie es konnten. „Können wir uns hier irgendwo ungestört unterhalten?", fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Warum sollten wir mit dir reden wollen, Malfoy Zwei?", fragte Fred verächtlich.

Draco wurde noch bleicher, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. „Du wirst nicht mit ihnen reden.", zischte er.

„Doch, das werde ich.", gab Tigris zurück. „Es ist zu spät, ich muss mit ihnen reden."

„Nein! Wir gehen!" Draco packte ihn, aber Tigris wehrte sich gegen ihn. Verstand Draco nicht, wie gefährlich es war, die Zwillinge einfach so zurück zu lassen? Draco fauchte aufgebracht und drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken. „Tu was ich sage, verdammt!"

„Stopp!", sagte Fred kalt. Als Tigris aufsah, erkannte er, dass beide Zwillinge ihre Stäbe gezogen hatten und sie auf sie richteten.

„Lass ihn los, Frettchen."

„Wir sind urplötzlich sehr daran interessiert, was er uns zu sagen hat."

Draco ließ Tigris los und trat wütend einen Schritt zurück.

„Nenn uns nur einen guten Grund, warum wir dir zuhören sollten, und wir werden dir zuhören.", sagte George.

Tigris überlegte fieberhaft. „Kannst du uns einen Moment allein lassen, Draco?"

Draco verschränkte zornbebend die Arme. „Wenn Merlin wieder unter den Lebenden wandelt, Tigris."

Tigris presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, dann trat er näher zu den Zwillingen. Vorsichtig, damit sie noch immer Draco im Blick hatten. Er beugte sich zu ihnen vor, so dass Draco ihn nicht hörte.

„Haben wir uns vielleicht schon mal in Grimmauld Place gesehen?"

Die Augen der Zwillinge weiteten sich kaum merklich.

„Ich sage Lee Bescheid, dass er sich ein paar Minuten um den Laden kümmert.", sagte Fred dann.

„Was ist mit den anderen Kunden?", fragte Tigris, zurücktretend. „Wir haben eine Menge Radau veranstaltet."

„Keine Sorge.", sagte George. Er hatte noch immer seinen Zauberstab auf Draco und Tigris gerichtet. „Es liegt ein Obscuro Zauber auf dem Laden. Nur wir bekommen mit, wenn es etwas lauter wird."

„Gut." Tigris winkte Sceolaing, der sich wieder auf seine Schulter setzte.

George kam wieder. „Alles erledigt. Kommt mit." Er führte sie in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Fred folgte ihnen.

Sie gelangte über eine schmale Treppe in ein Dachzimmer, das den Zwillingen offenbar als Pausenraum diente. Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatten, schob Tigris Draco vor die Zwillinge und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und versiegelte den Raum gegen unerwünschte Zuhörer. Der neue Stab fühlte sich angenehm an, wie ein Teil seiner Selbst.

„Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass dieses Gebäude vor der Überwachung des Ministeriums geschützt ist.", sagte er dann.

„So ist es.", sagte George. „Aber woher kannst du das wissen?"

„Einfach gut geraten." In Wahrheit erinnerte Tigris sich an die Pläne der Zwillinge, dies zu tun. Etlichen ihrer Experimente würde das Ministerium eher kritisch gegenüber stehen... und dann waren da ihre weniger offiziellen Handelspartner.

Er wandte sich zu ihnen um, unsicher, wo er beginnen sollte.

„Also.", sagte Fred. „Wir warten."

„Sprich deinen verdammten Zauber auf sie und dann lass uns hier verschwinden.", zischte Draco. „Es ist bereits jetzt ein Desaster."

Die Stäbe der Zwillinge hoben sich etwas. „Niemand verhext uns hier.", sagte George grimmig.

Tigris steckte seinen Stab weg. „Gratuliere, Draco. Selbst wenn ich das gewollt hätte, wäre es jetzt unmöglich. Aber wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, brauche ich Einverständnis für diesen Spruch. Ich bezweifle, dass ein einfacher Obliviate hier ausreichen würde."

Die Augen der Zwillinge verengten sich. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ihr beide uns eure Stäbe geben würdet."

„Kein Problem.", sagte Tigris, Fred seinen Stab hinhaltend. George winkte Draco mit den Fingern.

„Her damit, Frettchen." Draco gab ihm seinen Stab mit einem furiosen Gesichtsausdruck.

Fred nahm ihre Stäbe und die Zwillinge senkten die ihren. „So... das sieht doch schon etwas mehr nach einer zivilisierten Unterhaltung aus."

„Sei vorsichtig.", sagte Draco drohend. Tigris ignorierte ihn.

„Das mag euch jetzt überraschen,", begann er, „aber ihr kennt mich. Allerdings habe ich vor ein paar Wochen noch anders ausgesehen."

„Hör auf.", warnte Draco gepresst. „Du kannst es ihnen nicht sagen. Du hast es versprochen."

„Das ist nicht, was ich versprochen habe.", entgegnete Tigris ruhig.

Bevor irgendjemand im Raum reagieren konnte, hatte Draco ihn gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Er hatte einen Dolch in der Hand, von dem Tigris nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn bei sich trug. Hatte Draco immer einen Dolch in seinem Ärmel? Wie verrückt war das? Tigris schluckte, als sich das kalte Metall gegen seine Kehle presste. Dracos Stimme war leise und zornig.

„Versprich mir jetzt auf der Stelle, dass du deinen Mund hältst. Du bringst unsere gesamte Familie in Gefahr. Willst du uns umbringen? Sag es, oder ich schwöre beim Grab unserer Schwester, ich töte dich hier und jetzt."

Einen Moment lang war Tigris zu schockiert, um zu antworten. Als er Draco dann in die Augen sah, erkannte er, dass sein Bruder nicht länger wütend war, sondern nur noch verzweifelt. Was, wie ihm mit Schrecken bewusst wurde, viel gefährlicher war. Er presste sich gegen die Wand.

„Hör zu, Draco... sei vernünftig... Ich tue nur, was notwendig ist."

Der Druck an seiner Kehle verstärkte sich. „Das ist kein Scherz, Bruder. Merlin weiß, es ist das letzte auf der Welt, was ich tun will, aber ich WERDE es tun, bevor du uns alle in Gefahr bringst."

In diesem Moment hatten Fred und George sich nah genug herangeschlichen und rissen Draco zurück. Tigris atmete erleichtert auf. Er war sich sicher, dass Draco seine Drohung nicht wirklich wahr gemacht hätte, aber es war dennoch ein beunruhigendes Gefühl, einen Dolch an der Kehle zu haben. Einen ausgesprochen scharfen Dolch. Tigris spürte nun das Brennen, wo er seine Haut geritzt hatte.

Draco kämpfte gegen den Griff der beiden an. Bevor die Situation noch schlimmer wurde, fand Tigris seinen Stab, den Fred fallen gelassen hatte, und lähmte Draco.

Die Zwillinge starrten schockiert auf Draco hinunter. „Das war..."„... unerwartet."

Tigris seufzte. „Wem sagt ihr das?"

Sie sahen ihn an. „Was zur Hölle weißt du, das so verdammt wichtig ist?"

„Lasst uns zuerst dafür sorgen, dass das nicht noch mal passiert." Tigris durchsuchte Draco und fand zwei weitere Dolche. Er legte sie kopfschüttelnd zur Seite. „Ich kann es nicht glauben."

Zusammen mit den Zwillingen setzte er Draco auf einen Stuhl und band ihn daran, dann löste er den Zauber. Draco zerrte einen Moment lang an seinen Fesseln, dann gab er auf, als er merkte dass es zwecklos war. Er sah zu Boden, dann warf er Tigris einen beschwörenden Blick zu. „Tu es nicht, Tigris, bitte. Wenn du es ihnen erzählst, werden sie es anderen erzählen, und je mehr Leute davon wissen, desto wahrscheinlicher wird es, dass ein Verräter darunter ist. Außerdem weißt du, dass ich kein guter Okklumens bin. Vater wird es herausfinden. Du hast versprochen..."

Er beendete den Satz nicht. Tigris griff nach seiner Hand und ging neben ihm in die Knie. „Das habe ich, und ich verspreche dir nochmals: Ich werde nichts tun, was dich oder Mutter in Gefahr bringt. Aber sie wissen bereits zuviel, Draco. Ich weiß, sie können ein Geheimnis bewahren, wenn sie es wollen."

„Wenn sie es wollen.", betonte Draco sarkastisch. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass sie einem Malfoy helfen. Sie werden auf unseren Gräbern tanzen."

„Sie werden MIR helfen.", sagte Tigris ruhig. Er stand auf.

„Es wird Zeit, dass ihr die Wahrheit erfahrt."

Draco schloss die Augen, als könne er auf diese Weise verschwinden.

„Hört, hört.", sagte George. „Also wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Tigris Malfoy, Dracos Zwillingsbruder, wie ihr bereits herausgefunden habt. Die wichtigere Frage ist, wer ich war." Tigris zögerte einen Moment.

„Es wird euch sicher schwer fallen, mir zu glauben, aber ich werde versuchen, es euch zu beweisen. Ich bin in Hogwarts gewesen und wir haben uns gut gekannt. Ihr habt mich im zweiten Schuljahr mit dem Ford Anglia eures Vaters vor den Dursleys gerettet. Ihr habt mir in meinem dritten Schuljahr die Karte der Marauder gegeben. Man öffnet sie mit dem Spruch „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Erst letztes Jahr habt ihr für Ablenkung gesorgt, damit ich Umbridges Feuerstelle benutzen konnte, um mit Sirius zu reden. Ich habe euch in meinem Testament 20 000 Galeonen und meinen Anteil an eurem Geschäft vermacht, der von den 1000 Galeonen stammt, die ich euch nach dem Trimagischen Turnier gegeben habe."

Sie starrten ihn an. George fing sich als erster. „Harry?"

Draco zuckte zusammen.

„Du kannst es nicht sein.", sagte Fred. „Du bist tot. Alle Untersuchungen haben das ergeben."

Tigris lächelte bitter. „Oh ja, Vater war sehr gründlich."

„Also... was du sagst ist, du bist Harry Potter, aber Lucius Malfoy ist dein Vater? Das ist absurd."

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so."

Die Zwillinge zauberten ein paar Stühle herbei und setzten sich. Tigris folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Das ist..."„...schwer zu schlucken."

Fred gestikulierte zu Draco. „Also er ist dein Zwillingsbruder? Seid ihr jetzt plötzlich ein Herz und eine Seele?"

Tigris lachte heiser und rieb sich über die Kehle. Er konnte einen dünnen Streifen getrocknetes Blut fühlen. „Ihr habt gesehen, wie ‚ein Herz und eine Seele' wir sind. Aber wir verstehen uns ein wenig besser, ja. Er kann ein ganz netter Mensch sein, wenn man etwas tiefer gräbt."

„Da muss man aber schon sehr tief graben.", meinte George.

Draco öffnete die Augen und sah Tigris ärgerlich an. „Habe ich dir je gesagt, wie sehr ich es hasse, wenn man über mich redet, als wäre ich nicht da?"

„Nein, aber ich kann es mir vorstellen. Ich dachte, du versuchst so zu tun, als wärst du nicht da."

„Das stimmt, aber du machst es unmöglich."

„Also ist es wahr, was er uns erzählt hat?", fragte Fred an Draco gerichtet. Draco sah ihn nur zornig an.

„Er kann euch nicht antworten.", erklärte Tigris. „Er steht unter einem Zauber, der das verhindert."

„Dem gleichen Zauber, den du auf uns sprechen willst."

„Ja.", gab Tigris zu. „Fragt mich was immer ihr wollt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich euch beweisen kann, dass ich Harry war, aber ich versuche mein bestes."

Fred musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Welchen Streich haben wir deinem Cousin Rodney vor deinem dritten Jahr gespielt?"

„Du meinst vor meinem vierten Jahr, und er hieß Dudley. Ihr habt mich zur Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft abgeholt und dabei das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys ruiniert, weil euer Vater nicht wusste, dass sie eine elektrische Feuerstelle haben. Sie waren außer sich, und als wir gingen hast du, Fred, einen Haufen Süßigkeiten fallen lassen, die Dudley natürlich sofort essen musste, verfressen wie er war. Sie sorgten dafür, dass seine Zunge einige Fuß anschwoll. Euer Vater lieferte sich einen höllischen Kampf mit Tante Petunia, bevor sie zuließ, dass er sie schrumpfte."

„Eine Frage noch.", sagte George. „Mit welchem illegalen Geschäft hast du uns letztes Jahr geholfen?"

Darüber musste Tigris einen Moment nachdenken, dann grinste er. „Ihr habt giftigen Tentacula Samen von Mundungus Fletcher gekauft, weil es eine nichthandelbare Substanz der Klasse C ist. Er versuchte, den Preis in die Höhe zu treiben, aber knickte ein als ich sagte, dass Moody in eure Richtung blickt."

Die Zwillinge lächelten sich zu, dann zogen sie ihn in eine Umarmung. „Verdammt Harry... weißt du wie am Boden zerstört wir alle waren? Mutter war in Tränen aufgelöst, ich sage dir, sie hat tagelang nicht geschlafen. Ginny auch nicht. Und Ron..."

„Ihr könnt niemandem davon erzählen.", sagte Tigris sofort.

„Das haben wir schon vermutet.", meinte George ernst. „Aber warum nicht? Sie lieben dich alle, weißt du?"

„Ich weiß!", rief Tigris. „Ich kann nichts dafür! Es war nicht meine Entscheidung!" Er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.

Fred legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Schon gut, Partner. Wir verstehen das. Warum erzählst du uns nicht von Anfang an, was passiert ist?"

Tigris atmete tief durch, dann erzählte er ihnen, was sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte. Er erzählte ihnen auch, wie er bei den Dursleys überrascht worden war und wie er im Malfoy Herrenhaus aufgewacht war.

„Es hat einige Zeit gebraucht, bis ich mich an den Gedanken gewöhnt habe." Tigris wechselte einen Blick stummen Einverständnisses mit Draco. Einige Dinge brauchten die Zwillinge nicht zu wissen. „Aber ich habe es inzwischen akzeptiert."

„Das klingt alles ziemlich weit hergeholt.", meinte George.

Tigris grinste schief. „Stellt ihr plötzlich eure Zwillingserkennungsfähigkeit in Frage?"

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber es ist trotzdem schwer zu glauben. Wie hast du es geglaubt?"

„Er hat mich dazu gebracht, dass ich den Paternitas Trunk braue."

Fred lachte leise. „Du, mit deinen miserablen Braufähigkeiten? Bist du sicher, du hast das Richtige zusammengemischt?"

„Ich habe drei Versuche gebraucht und mich beinah vergiftet, aber ja, es war das Richtige."

Die Zwillinge musterten ihn mitfühlend. „Wir können verstehen, dass du dir eine Familie wünscht, Harry...", begann George.

„... aber wirklich, die Malfoys?"

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, oder?"

„Offenbar nicht. Trotzdem, du solltest darüber nachdenken. Dumbledore kann dich sicher irgendwo verstecken. Denkst du, Sirius hätte das gewollt?"

„Nein.", sagte Tigris ärgerlich. „Sirius hätte gewollt, dass ich renne so schnell ich kann. Aber er ist tot, und ich bin am Leben. Ich habe nie zuvor eine Familie gehabt. Ich mache mir keine Illusionen, Vater ist ein Dunkler Zauberer wenn es je einen gab. Aber ich will es zumindest versuchen." Er griff nach Dracos Hand, der das Gespräch angespannt verfolgt hatte. „Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich so fühle, wenn ich sie noch vor zwei Monaten innig gehasst habe. Aber Draco ist mein Bruder..."

Sie lächelten ihm zu. „Wir verstehen das, Harry." Sie nahmen sich demonstrativ bei der Hand. „Wie könnten wir es nicht verstehen? Zwillinge sind etwas Besonderes."

„Aber es ist nicht dasselbe wie bei euch.", wandte Tigris ein. „Wir streiten uns ständig. Ihr streitet euch nie."

George lachte. „Das glaubst du. Wir streiten uns eine Menge, Harry. Aber das muss außer uns keiner wissen."

„Es ist von Vorteil, nach außen hin immer einig zu erscheinen." Fred warf Draco einen Blick zu. „Du solltest das verstehen, als ein Slytherin."

Draco sah einen Moment verblüfft aus. Dann verzog er das Gesicht. „Mag sein. Aber wir werden todsicher nicht anfangen, gegenseitig unsere Sätze zu beenden."

Fred grinste. „Eine sichere Methode, Mütter und andere lästige Personen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Es hätte ohnehin nicht den gleichen Effekt, so unterschiedlich wie ihr seid."

Die beiden wurden ernst. „Zusammengefasst lässt sich sagen, keiner darf davon erfahren, wer du bist und dass du Dracos Zwilling bist, weil Voldie euch sonst alle umbringt."

Tigris zuckte leicht zusammen, Draco deutlich heftiger. „Ja."

„Der alte Lucius hat die Dursleys erledigt.", meinte George. „Damit hat er zumindest einmal im Leben der Menschheit einen Dienst erwiesen. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Draco sah angemessen schockiert aus.

„Mach den Mund wieder zu, Jarv.", sagte George in seine Richtung. „Wir haben diese Entschuldigungen für menschliche Wesen nie gemocht. Das heißt nicht, dass wir mit eurem ganzen Todesser- Quatsch einverstanden sind."

„Also was ist das für ein Spruch, den du auf uns sprechen willst?", fragte Fred.

„Er sorgt dafür, dass ihr niemandem etwas über eine bestimmte Sache mitteilen könnt, ohne dass ihr sie vergesst."

George betrachtete Tigris skeptisch. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich damit einverstanden bin. Ich finde, zumindest der Orden sollte davon erfahren."

„Nein, Draco hat recht.", widersprach Tigris. „Je mehr Leute davon wissen, desto größer das Risiko."

„Dumbledore.", sagte Fred. „Wenigstens Dumbledore. Er kann sich dann zumindest darauf einstellen."

Tigris nickte, ohne es wirklich zu meinen. „Ich denke darüber nach. Aber der Spruch lässt sich nicht auf diese Weise manipulieren. Ich kann immer noch selbst mit ihm reden, sobald ich in Hogwarts bin."

„Versprich uns, dass du mit Dumbledore redest.", sagte George. „Sonst ist der Deal geplatzt."

Tigris wechselte einen Blick mit Draco. Draco nickte deutlich widerwillig.

„Also gut, ich gebe euch mein Wort als Zauberer, dass ich mit Dumbledore reden werde."

„Gut." Fred wechselte einen nervösen Blick mit George. „Müssen wir irgendetwas tun?"

„Nein. Entspannt euch einfach und denkt an alles, über was wir heute geredet haben."

Tigris konzentrierte sich.

„Recordatio saeptum es."

Die Zwillinge blinzelten. „Es fühlt sich eigenartig an."

Tigris ging zu Draco und sah ihn gerade heraus an. „Kann ich dich jetzt losbinden?"

Draco nickte nur. Tigris ließ die Fesseln verschwinden. Sein Bruder rieb sich die Arme, um die Durchblutung wieder anzuregen. „Ich habe ehrlich nicht gedacht, dass sie dich das tun lassen."

Tigris lächelte den Zwillingen zu. „Du kennst sie eben nicht so gut wie ich."

Draco steckte seine Dolche und seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. „Es ist spät geworden. Wir sollten gehen. Es ist nicht ratsam, Vater warten zu lassen."

Fred heilte den Schnitt an Tigris' Hals, dann legte er ihm kameradschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir wünschten, wir könnten dir einen Anteil an unserem Geschäft geben, Tigris."

Tigris lachte. „Danke, aber das ist wirklich unmöglich. Wenn das nicht ein Skandal wäre: Weasleys, die Geschäfte mit einem Malfoy machen."

„Ich kann mir Vaters Gesicht vorstellen, bevor er den dazugehörigen Wutanfall bekommt.", meinte Draco humorlos. Er strich seine Robe glatt. „Können wir gehen? Es sei denn, du willst noch mit ihnen Katzenwitze auf meine Kosten reißen."

George öffnete den Mund und runzelte die Stirn. Draco musterte ihn nachdenklich, dann grinste er. „Sie können nicht über die Katzensache reden? Da hast du einmal etwas Vernünftiges getan, Bruder."

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich schulde dir etwas."

„Warum nennst du ihn so, wenn er dein Cousin ist?", fragte Fred.

„Lucius hat mich offiziell adoptiert.", erklärte Tigris. „Er hat Recht, wir sollten gehen."

Fred und George umarmten ihn kameradschaftlich. „Sei dir sicher, dass du immer hier willkommen bist, Tigris."„Du kannst sogar ihn mitbringen, wenn du musst."

„Ich bin begeistert.", murmelte Draco.

Tigris grinste. „Lass uns gehen."

Als sie in den Laden zurückkamen, sahen sie Lee Jordan hinter der Theke, der mit Verkaufen beschäftigt war.

„Noch etwas.", meinte George. „Ich will dich nicht beunruhigen, aber so wie du aussiehst und mit deinem Namen... sei vorsichtig mit Ron."

Tigris warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Vorsichtig? Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass er freundlich reagiert, aber was meinst du mit vorsichtig?"

„Du wirst sehen.", meinte George vage. „Ich wollte es nur gesagt haben."

Draco blieb stehen und sah zum Schaufenster hinaus. „Verdammt."

Tigris folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte.

Nicht weit von Weasleys Wizard Wheezes entfernt stand ihr Vater und unterhielt sich mit einem Auror.

„Das ist Jennings.", zischte George hinter ihm. „Auf du und du mit Lucius... die Schlange."

„Er leitet die Suche nach Bellatrix Lestrange.", erklärte Fred hinter ihm. „Kein Wunder, dass er keinen Erfolg hat."

„Ich frage mich, wie viel Gold da die Hand wechselt."

„Würdet ihr bitte davon Abstand nehmen, in unserer Gegenwart so über unseren Vater zu reden.", zischte Draco mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, den Blick noch immer auf die beiden Männer fixiert.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wie wir ihm aus den Weg gehen können?", fragte Tigris leise.

„Uneinigkeit im Hause Malfoy?", meinte Fred spöttisch. „Sicher. Wenn ihr kein Problem mit Knockturn Alley habt, heißt das."

„Das ist kein Problem.", sagte Draco hastig.

„Aber Mutter...", wandte Tigris ein.

„Wen willst du lieber verärgern, Mutter oder Vater?", schnappte Draco.

Tigris schauderte unmerklich. „Wo müssen wir hergehen?"

Die Zwillinge grinsten und führten sie tiefer in den Laden. „Lasst euch den größten Vorteil dieses Standorts zeigen!"

Sie durchtraten eine Tür und der Laden wurde um einiges düsterer, wie auch die Auslagen dubioser.

„Einige unserer weniger erprobten..." „... oder vom Ministerium abgesegneten..." „... Artikel. Willkommen zu ‚Gred und Forge's'..." Fred öffnete eine Tür neben einem verstaubten Fenster. „In Knockturn Alley."

Tigris starrte zur Tür hinaus. „Wow... das ist..."

„... beeindruckend.", beendete Draco den Satz.

Fred und George kicherten. „Wartet es nur ab, wir bekommen euch noch so weit..."„... dass ihr euch Digris und Traco nennt."

„Nur über meine tote, kalte Leiche.", murmelte Draco.

Die beiden grinsten breit. „Auf Wiedersehen, Digris." „Wir würden sagen, wir würden dich vermissen, wenn wir's würden, Jarv." „Geht nicht verloren." „Grüßt Luc nicht von uns."

„Vielen Dank für alles.", erwiderte Tigris. „Alles Gute."

Damit standen sie vor einem winzigen alten Geschäft in Knockturn Alley. Draco atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf.

„Endlich." Er sah sich um. „Hier entlang."

„Komm, so schlimm sind sie nun auch wieder nicht."

Sceolaing auf Tigris' Schulter schuhute zustimmend.

Draco warf Tigris einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Sie sind furchtbar... Ich muss zugeben, sie sind am erträglichsten von allen Weasleys... was nicht viel heißt."

„Du musst zugeben, sie hatten nicht unrecht damit zu sagen, dass man nach außen hin einig erscheinen soll."

„Würdest du das auch nur versuchen? Es würde niemals funktionieren. Du, mit deinem unerschütterlichen Glauben, dass Muggel und Zauberer gleich sind."

„Ich denke nicht, das Muggel uns gleich sind.", protestierte Tigris.

„Wirklich?", meinte Draco sarkastisch. „Ich vermute, die letzten Jahre waren nur ein cleveres Schauspiel."

„Wirklich nicht!", bestand Tigris. „Ich meine, es wäre Unsinn das zu denken, schließlich können Muggel eine Menge Dinge nicht, die wir können. Wovon ich hingegen überzeugt bin ist, dass Reinblütige und Muggelgeborene gleich sind."

„Welcher Unterschied."

„Es ist ein großer Unterschied!"

„Wenn du das sagst. Hör zu, ich habe keine Lust mehr zu streiten. In erster Linie deshalb, weil ich noch so sauer auf dich bin, dass ich eine Prügelei anfangen könnte und ich denke nicht, dass Vater darüber glücklich wäre. Lass uns diese Diskussion für zuhause aufheben... am besten bis morgen. Dann sind wir ausgeruht und ich kann vielleicht der Verlockung widerstehen, dir ein paar Rippen zu brechen."

„Okay..." Tigris warf Draco einen unsicheren Seitenblick zu. Draco hatte allen Grund wütend auf Tigris zu sein, das konnte er nicht abstreiten. Tigris hatte ihn in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes geschleift, ihn in eine Katze verwandelt und an einen Stuhl gebunden. Andererseits hatte Draco gedroht Tigris umzubringen und ein paar hässliche, schmerzhafte Kratzer in Tigris' Bein hinterlassen. Tigris' Meinung nach waren sie quitt. Er scheute jedoch davor zurück, dies gerade jetzt zu Sprache zu bringen. Vor allem, da Draco sich offensichtlich anstrengte, nicht auszurasten.

Ihr Vater war zu ihrem Glück nicht sehr daran interessiert, wo sie gewesen waren, auch wenn er der Eule einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf. Er schien mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein und ging, sobald sie zurück im Herrenhaus waren. Ihre Mutter war begeistert, weil die Pakete von Madame Malkin's inzwischen angekommen waren und ihr aufgeregter Redeschwall lenkte Tigris eine Weile von den Geschehnissen ab.

* * *

_Danke für eure Reviews an: anni kiddo, Cat Ballou, Esta, Kissymouse, Stupor, auxia, Lyoness, blub _

_Stupor: Ich habe überlegt, ob ich deine Frage beantworte (wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, lege ich gerne Rätsel ;-) ), aber da es nicht so leicht herauszufinden ist: _

_Sceolaing und Bran sind die Hunde des Finn aus den keltischen Sagen. Es sind Zwillinge, und man sagt auch, dass sie den Raben Odins aus dem germanischen Mythos entsprechen. Sceolaing bedeutet übersetzt „Bringer von Neuigkeiten"._

_Esta: Arrgh, ein Zaunpfahl! Sie werden immer nach mir geworfen und verfehlen mich jedes Mal... ;-) /duckt sich, sieht sich vorsichtig um, und tippt dann unbeeindruckt weiter/_


	16. SdWCh16: Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: _

_Aber Albus, ich sehe doch genauso aus wie diese nette junge Dame, der Harry Potter gehört. Sieh mal, wenn ich das Licht drehe, so..._

_**Ich fürchte, dann leuchtest du mir nur ins Gesicht, pilarius. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, warum du unbedingt jemand anders sein willst, wenn du selbst doch auch einzigartig und wunderbar bist, wie jeder Mensch einzigartig und wunderbar ist...**_

_Grrr._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

16. Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts

„Du hast mich in der Öffentlichkeit gedemütigt! Du hörst nie auf mich, wie viel ich auch auf dich einrede! Du hast dich mit diesen widerlichen Rotschöpfen gegen mich verbündet! Du hast mich in eine Katze verwandelt! Du hast mich gelähmt und gefesselt und beleidigt! Du hast uns alle beinahe umgebracht!"

Tigris schnappte nach Luft und brach in die Knie, als Draco schließlich seine Verteidigung durchbrach und ihm seinen Stab mit ungedämpfter Kraft in die Seite schlug. Tigris war inzwischen recht gut im Stockkampf geworden – gut genug sich Dracos wütende Attacken eine Weile vom Leib zu halten - aber nicht im Entferntesten so gut wie Draco. Ein erfreulicher Gedanke zu wissen, dass sich Draco für diese Waffe entschieden hatte, weil er selbst darin die geringste Erfahrung besaß. Sein Bruder hielt inne und stützte sich außer Atem auf seinen Stab auf.

„Gut, jetzt geht es mir besser."

„Schön zu wissen." Tigris zuckte zusammen, als er seine Seite berührte und kam wieder auf die Füße. Das würde eine böse Prellung geben.

„Aber vergessen wir nicht, dass du gedroht hast, mich umzubringen."

„Wozu du mir allen Grund gegeben hast."

„Ja, ja, das hatten wir schon. Fein, ich entschuldige mich. Frieden?"

Draco ergriff seine Hand. „Frieden."

„Wozu trägst du überhaupt diese Dolche mit dir herum?"

„Sie geben mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Außerdem sind sie von entscheidendem Vorteil, wenn man angegriffen wird. Die wenigsten Zauberer erwarten eine nichtmagische Attacke."

„Du nimmst sie aber nicht mit nach Hogwarts, oder?"

„Es ist verboten, Waffen mit nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Wirklich, Bruder, ich dachte du hättest inzwischen ‚Hogwarts, eine Geschichte' gelesen."

Tigris lachte. „Ja, aber ich erinnere mich nicht an alle Details. Woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass irgendwann im achtzehnten Jahrhundert Duelle auf Leben und Tod verboten wurden."

„Du hast Vaters alte Ausgabe aus der Bibliothek gelesen. Ich hatte gedacht, du hast die neusten Ausgaben zum Geburtstag bekommen."

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, sie zu lesen."

Draco warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Sie hatten inzwischen aufgeräumt und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern. „Du musst irgendwann über diese Abneigung hinwegkommen. Sie haben es nur gut gemeint, weißt du?"

Tigris seufzte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich bemühe mich. Ich muss ohnehin noch meine Truhe packen, wenn wir morgen zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ wollen."

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Erinnere mich nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Mutter darauf besteht, wenn es genauso gut die Hauselfen erledigen könnten."

„Vielleicht, weil es dir in Hogwarts auch keine Hauselfen abnehmen?", meinte Tigris spöttisch.

„Was ich genauso lächerlich finde. Ich meine, wie viele Hauselfen hat Hogwarts, hundert?"

Tigris lachte. „Manchmal bist du wirklich ein verzogenes Balg."

Draco grinste zurück und verneigte sich spöttisch. „Das bin ich, von Kopf bis Fuß."

o

Tigris brauchte das gesamte vierte Fach seiner Truhe allein für Kleidung. Seine Mutter bestand darauf, dass er fast seine gesamte Garderobe mit nach Hogwarts nahm. Tigris hatte keine Ahnung, wann er das alles tragen sollte, vor allem, da er die meiste Zeit ohnehin Schuluniform tragen würde, aber gut. Ein weiteres für Bücher, eines für Zaubertrankzutaten. In das oberste Fach packte er die Dinge, die er am häufigsten brauchen würde. Ein paar Bücher für die Fahrt, Süßigkeiten, welche die Hauselfen freudig zur Verfügung stellten, Spiele. Es hatte seinen Nutzen, mehrere Fächer zur Verfügung zu haben. Selbst sein Besen und Sceolaings Käfig passten hinein. Tigris war dankbar, dass sein Vater Sceolaing akzeptiert hatte, wenn auch mürrisch. Als er seine Bücher in das zweite Fach stapelte, fiel ihm ‚Von Taliesin über die Hexen von Salem: Die Historie von Zauberern und Muggeln von der Antike bis zur Gegenwart' in die Hände. Tigris hatte ganz vergessen, dass er dieses Buch aus der Bibliothek genommen hatte. Die Elfen mussten es mit auf das Bücherregal gestellt haben. Schulterzuckend packte er es mit in die Truhe. Sein Vater würde es sicher nicht vermissen, und er hatte noch immer vor, es zu lesen. Der Titel klang interessant. Als er mit Packen fertig war, war es Zeit zum Abendessen.

Als Tigris später in seinem Bett lag und sich darauf vorbereitete, zu meditieren, wie er es sich angewöhnt hatte, spürte er seine Aufregung. Morgen würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Hogwarts, das im Grunde immer sein wahres Zuhause gewesen war. Morgen würde er alle seine alten Freunde wieder sehen. Würden sie überhaupt mit ihm reden? Würden sie ihn hassen? Was erwartete ihn? In welches Haus würde er eingeteilt werden? Dumbledore hatte vor langer Zeit gesagt, es wäre die persönliche Entscheidung, die am Ende ausschlaggebend sei. Tigris war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch immer nach Gryffindor gehörte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, er fürchtete sich davor, nach Gryffindor eingeteilt zu werden. Würde das den entscheidenden Unterschied machen?

o

„Ich erwarte vorbildliches Verhalten von euch. Ich werde dieses Jahr ein Auge auf euch haben. Ein Brief pro Woche, Draco. Ich will auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden. Sorg dafür, dass dein Bruder sich benimmt. Tigris, ich hoffe, du enttäuscht mich nicht. Und lass dich nicht in Gryffindor einteilen. Verstehen wir einander?"

„Ja, Vater."

„Umgebt euch mit der richtigen Sorte Leute und haltet euch fern von dem alten Narren. Zweifelt nicht daran, dass ich es erfahre, wenn ihr euch mir widersetzt."

„Komm, Lucius, das reicht." Ihre Mutter gab jedem von ihnen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Bis Weihnachten. Vergesst nicht zu schreiben. Ich werde euch Pakete schicken. Grüßt Severus von mir. Habt ihr auch alle eure Sachen eingepackt?"

„Ja, Mutter. Auf Wiedersehen. Ich schreibe dir, sobald wir angekommen sind."

Sie lächelte ihnen zu. „Gute Fahrt. Und vergesst eure Übungen nicht."

„Nein, Mutter. Wir schreiben dir."

„Kommt.", sagte ihr Vater. „Es wird Zeit. Nehmt den Portschlüssel."

Sie ergriffen das Medallion, das ihr Vater ihnen hinhielt und wenige Sekunden später standen sie und ihr Gepäck auf Bahnsteig 9 ¾.

o

Der Bahnsteig war überfüllt mit den abreisenden Schülern und den Familien, die sie verabschiedeten. Tigris ertappte sich dabei, wie er unwillkürlich nach einer Gruppe Rothaariger Ausschau hielt, oder einem Schopf buschiger brauner Haare. Draco hatte seinen Blick ebenfalls über die Menge wandern lassen.

„Warum suchst du uns nicht schon mal ein Abteil weiter hinten? Ich sehe zu, dass ich Vincent und Gregory finde."

„Was?", fragte Tigris, aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Oh... Ja, natürlich."

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Da stand der alte rote Zug vor ihm, Dampfwolken in die Luft blasend wie all die Jahre zuvor. Um ihn herum erklangen die Stimmen der Leute. Es war alles so vertraut – und doch so vollkommen anders.

Tigris griff nach seiner Truhe, die verzaubert war, über den Boden zu gleiten, und bestieg den Zug. Obwohl sie früh dran waren, befanden sich bereits etliche Leute in den Gängen, sich unterhaltend, oder einfach nach einem Abteil suchend. Tigris machte sich auf den Weg in den hinteren Teil des Zuges und fand schnell ein leeres Abteil. Nachdem er ein Buch aus seiner Truhe genommen hatte, schob er sie zur Seite und setzte sich ans Fenster. Anstelle zu lesen beobachtete er die Leute auf dem Bahnsteig. Er sah weder die Weasleys noch Draco, aber da war Justin Finch- Fletchley mit seinen Eltern und die Creevey Brüder. Neville verabschiedete sich von seiner Großmutter. Seine Nase kam Tigris ein wenig schiefer vor als früher. Er lächelte, als Nevilles Großmutter ihm nachrannte, um ihm noch etwas in die Hand zu drücken. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie. Dann schüttelte Tigris den Kopf. Er musste sich abgewöhnen, so zu denken. Keiner dieser Leute sollte ihm bekannt sein. Der Gedanke war ein Stich in seiner Brust. Er konnte keinen seiner alten Freunde begrüßen. Stattdessen würde er die Fahrt mit Crabbe und Goyle... Vincent und Gregory... Tigris verzog das Gesicht. ...verbringen. Wem noch? Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode? Er schauderte. Kein erfreulicher Gedanke. Vielleicht würden sie ihn in Ruhe lassen, wenn er sich einfach in sein Buch vertiefte, aber er machte sich keine Hoffnungen. Höchstwahrscheinlich würden sie unausstehlich neugierig sein und ihn die gesamte Fahrt mit Fragen löchern. Tigris seufzte und strich abwesend über sein Buch. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger freute er sich auf die Fahrt. Die Stimme seines Vaters klang in seiner Erinnerung nach. ‚Ich hoffe, du enttäuscht mich nicht...' Es trug nicht dazu bei, Tigris' innere Unruhe zu mildern. Er war nicht so naiv zu bezweifeln, dass ihr Vater seine Wege hatte zu erfahren, was in Hogwarts vorging. Selbst wenn es nur die Kinder der unwichtigeren Todesser waren, die dankbar die Gelegenheit wahrnahmen, sich in die Gunst eines Mitglieds aus dem Inneren Kreis des Dunklen Lords zu bringen. Tigris ballte unwillkürlich die Fäuste. Er konnte ihm nicht entkommen... aber das hieß nicht, dass er ihn nicht hassen konnte. Er lächelte grimmig. UND ICH HASSE DICH MIT GANZEM HERZEN, VATER...

Die sich öffnende Tür riss Tigris aus seinen Gedanken. Er stand reflexartig auf und erstarrte, als er sein Gegenüber sah. RON... Einen Moment lang war Tigris von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt. Er begriff schlagartig, dass er sich noch lange nicht so unter Kontrolle hatte, wie er gern hätte.

Zu seinem Glück bemerkte Ron Tigris' Blick nicht, denn er hatte sich zu jemandem hinter ihm umgewandt.

„Kommt, hier ist noch Platz."

Tigris trat in die Tür, erfolgreich seine Gefühle in die hinterste Ecke seines Geistes schiebend.

„Es tut mir leid, aber dieses Abteil ist besetzt."

Hinter Ron standen Seamus und Dean. Tigris fühlte sich merkwürdig kalt. Eine unbeteiligte leise Stimme in seinem Inneren fragte sich, ob er in seiner Hast seine Gefühle zu verdrängen nicht zu gründlich gewesen war.

Ron drehte sich zu ihm um, die Stirn gerunzelt. „Ich habe nur eine Truhe gesehen."

„Das ist richtig, aber mein Cousin und seine Freunde müssen jeden Moment hier sein."

In Rons Augen blitzte es ärgerlich auf. „Du kannst nicht einfach ein ganzes Abteil für dich beanspruchen! Wer bist du überhaupt? Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor hier gesehen!"

„Ich bin von Ginevras gewechselt.", sagte Tigris ruhig und maß Ron mit einem absichtlich abschätzenden Blick. „Du musst ein Weasley sein... der Jüngste, Ron, nehme ich an? Mein Cousin hat mir von dir erzählt."

„Und wer, darf ich fragen, ist dein Cousin?", entgegnete Ron ärgerlich. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und musterte Tigris mit verengten Augen. „Aber vielleicht muss ich gar nicht fragen... Ein weiterer Möchtegern- Todesser für die Schlangengrube, scheint es."

Trotz seiner Selbstbeherrschung fühlte Tigris Wut in sich aufflammen. „Du musst verzweifelt Feinde brauchen, Weasley, wenn du herumläufst und Leute beleidigst, die du nicht einmal kennst... Oder vielleicht bist du einfach nur selten dumm..."

Bevor Tigris reagieren konnte, hatten die drei ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet. „Leg dich nicht mit uns an, Schlange.", sagte Ron mit einem drohenden Unterton. „Du wirst es bereuen. Wir haben keine Geduld mit Voldemorts Anhängern, wie du bald bemerken wirst."

Tigris zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, was ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf Rons Gesicht hervorrief.

„Du scheinst eine Menge über mich zu wissen, dafür dass wir uns kaum eine Minute kennen." Es gelang Tigris nicht, den sarkastischen Unterton aus seiner Stimme fernzuhalten. „Ich bin fasziniert. Fahr fort, erzähl mir ein wenig mehr über meine Ansichten. Es kann nie schaden, etwas Neues hinzuzulernen."

Ron betrachtete ihn verächtlich. „Ich brauche dich nicht zu kennen. Es reicht aus, dich anzusehen, um zu wissen, wo deine Ansichten herkommen."

Tigris fühlte, wie seine Lippen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen. „Oh bitte, Weasley, erleuchte mich..."

„Probleme, Tigris?"

Er wandte sich um und sah, dass Draco in den Gang getreten war, Crabbe und Goyle im Gefolge.

„Nicht im geringsten, Cousin. Diese drei freundlichen Kollegen wollten gerade gehen."

Dracos Blick wanderte von Tigris zu Ron, und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu dem ihm nur allzu bekannten überheblichen Grinsen, das er in den letzten Wochen vermisst hatte.

„Sieh an... Wenn das nicht das Wiesel ist... Es muss ein merkwürdiges Gefühl für dich sein..."

„Was, Frettchen?", fauchte Ron.

Dracos Grinsen verstärkte sich. „Deine Robe natürlich. Es muss doch ungewohnt für dich sein, zum ersten Mal im Leben etwas zu tragen, das nicht aus der Mülltonne stammt. Sag mir, ist deine Mutter nicht vor Schock gestorben, als sie einen Blick in euer Verlies geworfen hat?"

Ron war purpurrot angelaufen. „Pass auf, was du sagst, Malfoy!"

Draco lachte spöttisch. „Hör auf, Wiesel. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du es mit mir aufnehmen kannst? Dieses Jahr hast du keinen Potter, um dich hinter ihm zu verstecken."

Ron hob seinen Stab, zitternd vor Zorn. „Wage es nicht... Wage es nicht seinen Namen in deinen dreckigen Mund zu nehmen, du abstoßende Kreatur... Wir hätten deinen Vater und seine Komplizen erledigen sollen, als wir die Gelegenheit dazu hatten. Bring mich nicht in Versuchung, den Fehler mit dir zu korrigieren."

Tigris hatte seinen Stab in der Hand, bevor er sich bewusst wurde, dass er eine Bewegung gemacht hatte. Draco, Vincent und Gregory zogen ihre ebenfalls.

„Unterstehe dich, meine Familie zu bedrohen, Weasley." Tigris war von der Kälte seiner eigenen Stimme überrascht. „Glaub mir, du willst mich nicht zum Feind haben."

Ron sah zu ihm, und was immer er sah sorgte dafür, dass er ein wenig zurückwich. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Fratze ungezügelten Hasses. „Folgst du bereits den Fußstapfen deines Onkels, Malfoy? Es sollte mich nicht überraschen."

„Geh, Weasley.", sagte Tigris kalt. „Wir wollen alle nichts anderes, als in Ruhe unsere Fahrt verbringen. Also nimm deine kleinen Freunde und suche... mit welcher Gesellschaft auch immer du dich umgibst."

„Ja.", sagte Draco. „Deine Schlammblut Freundin weint sich wahrscheinlich schon die Augen nach dir aus."

„Das reicht!", sagte Tigris scharf. „Diese ganze Diskussion ist sinnlos. Ich würde es vorziehen, mein Buch weiter zu lesen."

Draco wirkte einen Augenblick lang ärgerlich, aber dann nickte er. „Er hat Recht. Wir haben Besseres zu tun. Verschwinde, Weasley."

Ron schien einen inneren Kampf auszufechten, aber schließlich senkte er seinen Stab. „Das war nicht das letzte Wort, Malfoy!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Seamus und Dean folgten ihm.

„Es scheint das Wiesel hat seine Idiotie über die Ferien kultiviert.", meinte Draco, als er sich Tigris gegenüber setzte.

„Du liebst es, ihn zu provozieren, nicht wahr?", meinte er kühl.

Draco grinste. „Natürlich. Vor allem, da es so lächerlich einfach ist. Er ist wirklich das Paradebeispiel eines Gryffindor."

Vincent und Gregory kicherten. Tigris musste sich zusammenreißen, um Draco keinen ärgerlichen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Er lehnte sich zurück und schlug sein Buch auf. ‚Alte Runen, ein tieferer Blick.' Nicht gerade geeignet ihn abzulenken. Nun, als das Adrenalin und die Anspannung abklangen, traf Tigris das Erlebnis mit voller Wucht. Was in aller Welt war Rons Problem? Er hatte Tigris beleidigt... angegriffen... ohne jeden Grund! Fein, Tigris sah etwas aus wie Lucius Malfoy. Na und? Ron hatte ihm nicht einmal zugehört! Die Warnung der Zwillinge kam ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis. Konnte Ron sich wirklich in so kurzer Zeit so viel verändert haben? Andererseits, vielleicht kam es ihm nur so vor, weil er jetzt auf der anderen Seite stand. Tigris scheute sich davor, es zuzugeben, aber Ron war immer impulsiv gewesen, leicht zu provozieren. Er und Hermione hatten ihn etliche Male zurückgehalten. Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie es nicht getan hätten? Der Gedanke gefiel Tigris nicht. Dann kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, was er gerade gedacht hatte... er stand nun auf der anderen Seite. Das tat er wirklich. Es war erschreckend, wie wenig ausreichte, um das zu bewerkstelligen. Tigris hatte gehofft, er könnte irgendwie neutral bleiben. Nun wurde ihm klar, dass er diese Wahl niemals gehabt hatte. Es würde keinen Unterschied machen, ob er in Slytherin eingeteilt wurde oder nicht. Sein Aussehen und sein Name bestimmten, zu welcher Seite er gehörte. Es würde sein Leben nur einfacher machen, wenn er in Slytherin eingeteilt würde. Tigris lächelte bitter. Ironisch, wirklich, dass es sein ehemaliger bester Freund war, der eine Entscheidung zementierte, die er nie gewollt hatte...

„Probleme mit den Gryffis?"

„Nicht mehr als gewöhnlich. Grüß dich, Theodore. Komm rein."

Ein schmächtiger, braunhaariger Junge betrat ihr Abteil und hievte seine Truhe in die Ecke zu den anderen. Er schüttelte Draco die Hand, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Tigris.

„Jemand, den ich kennen sollte?"

Draco grinste flüchtig.

„Tigris, das ist mein alter Freund Theodore Nott. Theodore, mein Cousin Tigris."

„Freut mich." Sie reichten sich die Hand.

Theodore setzte sich neben Draco. „Du hast die Schule gewechselt, nehme ich an?"

Tigris nickte. „Von Ginevras Institut für Magie."

„Ist das eine Schule? Ich dachte immer, es ist mehr eine Gruppe Privatlehrer."

Tigris lachte leise. „Wenn man es genau nimmt, ist es das auch. Ich denke, Madame Rosier gefällt der Gedanke, sich mit Hogwarts zu vergleichen. Ihr Haus ist groß genug, um alle Schüler unterzubringen. Wir waren nie mehr als dreißig."

„Du musst Agrippinilla Malfoys Sohn sein, sonst hätte ich bestimmt von dir gehört."

„Das ist richtig.", sagte Tigris überrascht. „Vor zwei Monaten wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich mit den Malfoys verwandt bin."

„Das dachte ich mir. Lust auf eine Partie Schach?"

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke, ich war noch nie sehr gut in Schach."

„Schade. Draco?"

Sein Bruder blickte zum Bahnsteig, wo einige letzte Nachzügler sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss zum Vertrauensschüler- Abteil."

„Ach komm, es wird nicht länger als zehn Minuten dauern.", sagte Theodore grinsend.

Draco stand auf. „Ich bedaure es, euch meiner Gesellschaft zu berauben, aber ich muss gehen. Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da, vorausgesetzt die neuen Vertrauensschüler sind nicht zu idiotisch."

„Lass dich nicht aufhalten.", sagte Tigris mit einem leichten Grinsen. Nott musste ein ziemlich guter Schachspieler sein, wenn Draco ein Spiel mit ihm ablehnte. Er würde kein Spiel ablehnen, in dem er die Chance hatte, zu gewinnen.

Draco nickte ihm zu und ging.

Theodore lehnte sich zurück und musterte Tigris abschätzend.

„Wie kommt es, dass du und Draco euch so gut kennt?"

„Meine Zieheltern starben im Sommer. Lucius Malfoy hat mich adoptiert."

„Eigenartig. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er ein Schlammblut in seine Familie aufnehmen würde."

Vincent und Gregory wechselten einen verwirrten Blick.

„Du bist ein Schlammblut?", fragte Vincent.

Tigris widerstand der Versuchung, mit den Augen zu rollen. Diese beiden waren wirklich in jeder Hinsicht so dämlich, wie er sie immer gehalten hatte. Stattdessen sah er Nott ärgerlich an.

„Mein Vater war ein reinblütiger Zauberer, nur zu deiner Information. Es gibt Tests, die das beweisen."

Vincent und Gregory schienen beruhigt und widmeten sich wieder ihrer Sammlung Schokofroschkarten.

„Wirklich. Wer?"

„Das geht dich nichts an." Tigris schlug sein Buch wieder auf und gab vor, zu lesen.

Theodore grinste. „Sie wissen es nicht? Wie... eigenartig."

Tigris stieß ärgerlich die Luft aus und ließ sein Buch sinken.

„Es spielt nicht die geringste Rolle. Lucius Malfoy hat mich adoptiert und ich trage jetzt seinen Namen. Wenn mein leiblicher Vater irgendein Interesse an meiner Mutter oder mir gehabt hätte, hätte er mich nach dem Tod meiner Mutter gefunden, meinst du nicht?"

„Man sollte es denken. Aber es ist nicht anzunehmen, dass er ein Interesse an dir hatte. Nicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass es normalerweise einfach ist, die Namen der Eltern eines Zauberers zu ermitteln. Außer natürlich, das betreffende Elternteil trifft gewisse Vorkehrungen um das zu vermeiden. Nun ja, besser ein Bastard als ein Schlammblut, nehme ich an."

Tigris' Augen verengten sich ein wenig. Er war nicht einmal zehn Minuten mit diesem Jungen in einem Abteil und verspürte bereits das Bedürfnis, ihn zu erwürgen. Das musste eine Art Rekord sein. Selbst Draco hatte mindestens einen Tag gebraucht. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht...", sagte er in einem sehr kalten Tonfall. „Ich würde gerne mein Buch weiter lesen."

„Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Theodore mit übermäßiger Freundlichkeit. „Ich bin sicher, du hast eine Menge aufzuholen."

o

Draco kam nach etwas über einer Stunde zurück, Arm in Arm mit Pansy Parkinson. Sie ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte und hatte offensichtlich nicht vor zu gehen. Tigris war stolz darauf, dass er Draco inzwischen gut genug kannte, um seinen gut verborgenen Widerwillen zu erkennen.

„Ihr glaubt nicht, wie froh ich bin, wieder hier zu sein.", sagte Draco. „Sie haben das jüngere Wiesel und diese Plage Creevey zu Vertrauensschülern gemacht. Oh, und diese Irre, Loony Lovegood. Ich bemitleide die Erstklässler."

„Wen aus Slytherin?", fragte Theodore, von seinem Buch aufsehend.

„Evan Larkey und Helena Wilkes."

„Nun, das war absehbar. Hufflepuff?"

Draco zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. „Die Namen hab ich mir nicht gemerkt."

Theodore warf ihm einen etwas missbilligenden Blick zu, aber widmete sich wieder seinem Buch. Inzwischen hatte Pansy ihren Blick auf Tigris gerichtet.

„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass jemand neues hier ist, Drakie.", flötete sie und zwinkerte Tigris zu.

„Das ist mein Cousin Tigris. Tigris, das ist Pansy, ich habe dir von ihr erzählt."

In Wahrheit hatte Draco Pansy kein einziges Mal erwähnt, aber Tigris kannte sie schließlich ohnehin.

„Ich erinnere mich. Es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.", schnurrte sie, und ließ ihren Blick einen Augenblick zu lange über Tigris wandern.

„Gefällt dir mein Cousin, Pansy?", fragte Draco gedehnt, mit dem Finger ihren Nacken entlang fahrend. Pansy wandte sich zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Er sieht dir SEHR ähnlich, mein Süßer." Sie lehnte sich vor und zog Draco in einen überaus ausgiebigen Kuss.

Theodore kicherte leise. „Wirklich... könnt Ihr nicht warten bis wir in Hogwarts sind?"

Pansy drehte den Kopf zu ihm herum und zog Dracos Hand provozierend von ihrer Hüfte zu ihrem Busen.

„Neidisch, Nott? Vielleicht würde es dir nicht so viel ausmachen, wenn du ein Mädchen finden würdest was dich länger ansieht als wie die Antwort auf eine Arithmantikfrage dauert."

Theodores Blick wurde kalt. „Nicht dass du wirklich das Wort Arithmantik verstehen würdest, oder, Parkinson?"

„Du armer kleiner Junge. Irgendwann wirst auch du erkennen, dass es interessantere Dinge im Leben gibt als Zahlen und Gleichungen." Sie grinste boshaft. „Oder auch nicht."

Draco grinste und massierte mit seinen Fingern ihre Brust. „Na na, Kinder. Kein Grund gehässig zu werden."

Er zog Pansy zu sich um sie erneut zu küssen. Theodore entschied sich offenbar, sie zu ignorieren und Tigris folgte seinem Beispiel.

Etwas später machten sich Pansy und Draco auf, um die Gänge zu patrouillieren und Gregory und Vincent folgten ihnen. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie ohne Pansy zurück.

„Sie ist gegangen, um sich mit Millicent und den anderen Mädchen zu unterhalten.", sagte Draco auf Tigris' fragenden Blick hin.

„Warum gibst du dich überhaupt mit dieser Schlampe ab?", meinte Theodore, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sind verlobt. Sie hat ihren Nutzen."

„Ja, wenn du eine schnelle Nummer willst."

„Sie hat dir nie diesen Gefallen angeboten, oder?", entgegnete Draco spöttisch.

Theodore klappte sein Buch mit einem hörbaren Knall zu. „Hast du vor weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört hat?"

„Ruhig." Draco lächelte gutmütig. „Du hast es herausgefordert und du weißt es. Schlechte Ferien gehabt?"

„Das weißt du doch." Theodore warf Draco einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Vater ist noch immer in Askaban. Und Libentina...du kennst Libentina."

„Ah ja...", erwiderte Draco mit einem leicht abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Wie könnte ich diese Frau vergessen."

„Sie ist eine billige Hure.", zischte Theodore. „Ich werde nie verstehen, was Vater an ihr findet."

„Pass auf.", entgegnete Draco tadelnd. „Sie ist deine Stiefmutter."

„Das macht es nicht weniger wahr."

Draco seufzte und lächelte Theodore zu. „Es wird besser werden, du wirst sehen. Bevor du es denkst ist er wieder draußen."

„Das hast du auch schon vor den Ferien gesagt.", erwiderte Theodore mit einem verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Und selbst wenn... er wird nicht in der Lage sein mich zu sehen. Ich sage dir, Libentina ist glücklich genug... Ein paar Jahre, und von Vaters Vermögen ist nichts mehr übrig." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht darüber reden. Erzähl mir lieber, wie deine Ferien waren."

„Nicht viel anders als sonst. Es gab ein wenig Aufregung wegen Tigris, aber das war's auch schon."

„Was ist mit Potter?"

„Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Hat dein Vater dir etwas erzählt?"

„Theodore, du weißt doch er erzählt mir nie wirklich etwas. Überhaupt, was ist das für eine Frage?"

Theodore zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur neugierig. Ich bekomme nicht viele Neuigkeiten mit, nun da Vater... du weißt schon."

„Nichts gegen deinen Vater,", sagte Draco kalt, „aber er redet zuviel."

Theodore grinste flüchtig. „Vielleicht. Also was hast du zum Geburtstag bekommen?"

Von diesem Punkt an drehte sich die Unterhaltung der beiden nur noch um völlig normale Themen, wie Schule, Freunde und Quidditch. Tigris' Meinung von Theodore stieg ein wenig... was nicht schwer war, nachdem sie zuvor ins Bodenlose gesunken war. Schließlich war es Zeit, in die Schulroben zu wechseln.

Tigris fürchtete den Moment, in dem sie ihre Roben ausziehen mussten, aber Draco wirkte vollkommen gelassen. Es erwies sich, dass er Recht damit hatte. Keiner der anderen Jungen fragte sie nach den Narben auf ihren Rücken, obwohl Theodores Augen sich ein wenig verengten. Ein erfreulicher Unterschied zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins. Tigris war sicher, Dean und Ron hätten ihn auf der Stelle mit Fragen überfallen, ihn möglicherweise zu überzeugen versucht mit McGonagall zu reden, entsetzte Blicke gewechselt... Vincent und Gregory ignorierten sie einfach. Möglicherweise waren sie aber auch schlicht zu dumm, sie zu bemerken.

o

Als sie den Zug verließen, fiel Tigris' Blick auf Hermione und Neville. Hermione versuchte Neville zu beruhigen, der mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zu den Kutschen starrte. Tigris folgte seinem Blick zu den Thestralen, die ungeduldig mit den Hufen scharrten. Ein kalter Schauer durchlief ihn. Der letzte Beweis... Sirius war wirklich tot. Falls er auch nur die kleinste Hoffnung gehabt hatte, dass dieser Vorhang ihn nicht umgebracht hatte, war sie hiermit verschwunden. Es hatte etwas seltsam Endgültiges. Draco zog an seinem Ärmel.

„Worauf wartest du? Komm weiter."

„Du da drüben! Komm hier rüber!", ertönte Hagrids laute Stimme über die Schüler hinweg. „Ja, du, Malfoy! Du solls' mit den Erstkläss'ern mitgeh'n."

Tigris verzog das Gesicht. Der Gedanke mit den Boten über den stürmischen See zu fahren behagte ihm nicht gerade.

„Wunderbar. Ich hätte es erwarten sollen. Also dann... bis später."

Draco grinste ein wenig schadenfroh. „Bis später, Cousin. Ich halte dir einen Platz frei."

Tigris nickte nur und ging hinüber zu den Erstklässlern. Hagrid warf ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu und winkte ihnen, in die Bote zu steigen. Tigris murmelte einen Wasser abweisenden Zauber und kletterte mit drei nervösen Elfjährigen in ein Boot. Es legte ab und er blickte mit einer Mischung aus Aufregung und Beklommenheit auf die näher kommende Burg, die über ihnen aufragte. Auf eine seltsame Weise fühlte er sich, als würde er sein erstes Jahr noch einmal erleben.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: blub, anni kiddo, Stupor, rah- chan, Lyonessheart, Kissymouse, auxia, the-memory-remains, Esta_

_Ihr wollt wissen, was ich geplant habe? lol Erwartet ihr darauf wirklich eine Antwort? Aber ich habe ein paar Hinweise gegeben... Diese Geschichte ist jedenfalls noch lange nicht zuende. _


	17. SdWCh17: Willkommen in Hogwarts

_Disclaimer:_

_Albus, warum kannst du nicht einfach mal das ganze Gerede lassen, und klipp und klar sagen, was du meinst. Gehört Harry Potter nun mir, oder nicht?_

_**Seufz. pilarius, Harry Potter gehört diesem reizenden Mädchen, ich denke, Joanne war ihr Name. Nicht dir.**_

_Also gut, Albus, noch mal von vorn..._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

17. Willkommen in Hogwarts, alt und neu

Tigris betrat mit den Erstklässlern die Burg, wo sie von McGonagall erwartet wurden. Er hatte das Gefühl sie wog ihn mit ihrem Blick, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich. Er hörte nicht einmal ihrer Rede zu. Seine Gedanken waren bei der Einteilung und er fühlte, wie sich langsam ein Stein in seinem Magen formte. Was, wenn der Hut ihn erkannte, und sich weigerte, ihn ein zweites Mal einzuteilen? Was, wenn er wieder nach Gryffindor eingeteilt würde? Nach dem Zusammenstoß mit Ron graute ihm noch mehr davor, nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Je mehr Tigris darüber nachdachte, desto unruhiger wurde er. Er war beinah ein nervöses Wrack, als sie die große Halle betraten. Er hatte keine Augen für die Tische, die Dekoration oder die verzauberte Decke, die bewundernde „Ah"s und „Oh"s bei den Erstklässlern hervorrief. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf den schäbigen Hut vor dem Lehrertisch konzentriert, der schließlich zu singen begann.

„Vor vielen hundert Jahren, da wurde ich gemacht

Um euer Innerstes zu sehen, dafür bin ich gedacht

Ein Hut bin ich, mit altem Geist, der mir mit Weisheit gegeben

von Vieren die zuletzt vereint in euch nun weiterleben

Vier Gründer bauten Hogwarts auf

Vier Häuser schufen sie

So teile ich euch jedes Jahr

nach ihrem alten Prinzip

Helga Hufflepuff, die Gute

Freundlichkeit führt in ihr Haus

Godric Gryffindor, der Große

suchte Mut und Ehre aus

Slytherin der alte Meister

schätzte List und Ambitionen

schließlich Ravenclaw, die Weise

wird Bedacht und Klugheit lohnen.

Denkt daran, von allem Guten

ist ein jedes nur ein Teil -

Stark und groß sind vier zusammen,

unvollständig drei allein."

McGonagall trat vor, mit der Rolle Namen in der Hand. Wieder hatte Tigris ein Gefühl von Dejavu. „Wenn ich eure Namen aufrufe, werdet ihr den Hut aufsetzen und euch auf den Stuhl setzen, um eingeteilt zu werden. Argilo, Melinda!"

Ein kleines Mädchen mit mausbraunen Haaren stolperte vorwärts und setzte den Hut auf.

„RAVENCLAW!"

So ging es weiter, bis McGonagall schließlich rief: „Malfoy, Tigris!"

Tigris trat vorwärts mit dem Gefühl, direkt in sein Verderben zu schreiten. Als er sich setzte, merkte er, dass er unwillkürlich begonnen hatte in Gedanken ‚Nicht Gryffindor... nicht Gryffindor...' aufzusagen. Er hörte ein trockenes Lachen in seinem Kopf, als er begann, den Hut aufzusetzen.

„Also hörst du auf mich... endlich... SLYTHERIN!"

Als Tigris den Hut zurückgab, noch immer ein wenig verwirrt, erkannte er, dass er seinen Kopf kaum berührt hatte. Er konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, als er zum Slytherintisch ging, um sich zu seinem Bruder zu setzen. Draco grinste zurück. „Ich wusste es... du bist am Ende doch ein wahrer Malfoy."

o

Nachdem „Zikade, Laurel." nach Hufflepuff eingeteilt worden war, erhob sich Dumbledore und sah lächelnd zu ihnen hinunter.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts. Als erstes möchte ich unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste willkommen heißen: Professor Verdandi Hatkee."

Eine kleine, dunkelhäutige Frau in einer schreiend bunten Robe neben ihm stand auf, verneigte sich leicht und setzte sich wieder.

„Ich will euch nicht lange mit dem Gerede eines alten Mannes langweilen, ich weiß ihr seit alle müde und hungrig. Wie ihr wisst, sind nicht alle eure Mitschüler aus den Ferien zurückgekehrt. Lasst uns einen Moment an jene denken, die mit ihren Familien diesen Sommer von Todessern getötet wurden: Eleanor Branstone, Colleen McNeill, Kevin Entwhistle und Harry Potter."

Tigris sah verblüfft zu Dumbledore hoch. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es noch mehr Anschläge gegeben hatte. Aber es ergab Sinn, dachte er bitter. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie seinen Tod gefeiert. Vermutlich war es bei allem anderen nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass sein Vater die Billards getötet hatte. Der Schulleiter schwieg eine Minute, dann fuhr er fort.

„Harry Potter war ein mutiger junger Mann, erwachsener als andere seines Alters. Viele werden ihn vermissen. Ich weiß jedoch, er würde sich nichts mehr wünschen, als dass wir bleiben, wie wir sind. Wir müssen weiterhin für das kämpfen, woran wir glauben. Es ist mein fester Glaube, über allem anderen, dass Hogwarts für immer ein Bollwerk gegen alle Gefahren sein wird, die uns bedrohen, von außen wie auch von innen. Haltet zusammen, bewahrt euch eure Träume und die Welt unserer Träume wird eines Tages Realität sein. In der Erinnerung an Harry Potter: Genießt das Fest!"

Enthusiastisches Klatschen folgte seinen Worten, am lautesten vom Gryffindortisch. Das Klatschen der Slytherins war, wenn überhaupt, verhaltener. Dumbledore winkte, und das Essen erschien vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. Tigris sah unlustig auf die gefüllten Platten. Die Rede hatte ein dumpfes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend hinterlassen. Er beugte sich zu Draco hinüber.

„Ich dachte, er ist niemals ernst am ersten Tag des Jahres?" Tigris konnte den triefenden Sarkasmus nicht aus seiner Stimme fernhalten. Er war ärgerlich, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, warum. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wer er war oder wie sie ihn hatten haben wollen. Tigris fühlte sich, als hätte er sie im Stich gelassen. Er hasste die leisen Stimmen, die wie er wusste an den anderen Tischen über ihn redeten. Harry Potter, ihr Retter, ist tot. Erwachsener als andere seines Alters, welch ein Unsinn. Sicher, Tigris hatte einige Dinge erlebt, die andere bis ins hohe Alter nicht erleben würden. Aber er hätte sie nie gesucht, wenn sie ihm nicht aufgezwungen worden wären. Er war nicht sehr erwachsen gewesen, als er Hals über Kopf in die Falle des Dunklen Lords gelaufen war, oder? Sie hatten ihn immer zu etwas gemacht, was er nicht war und nun fuhren sie umso mehr fort damit, da sie ihn für tot hielten.

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Offenbar ist sein Goldjunge wie immer Grund für die Ausnahme."

„Du musst den Sinn darin sehen.", sagte ein braunhaariges Mädchen, das auf der anderen Seite des Tisches neben Theodore saß. „Harry Potter war ein mächtiges Symbol. Nun, da er tot ist, brauchen sie etwas neues, um sich dahinter zu vereinen. Hogwarts ist eine logische Wahl. Natürlich nimmt Dumbledore die Gelegenheit wahr, seine Schüler zu beeindrucken."

Pansy lachte abfällig. „Dumbledore? Der ist doch viel zu senil so weit zu denken."

Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist wirklich dumm, das zu sagen. Besonders, da es so offensichtlich falsch ist. Jeder mit ein bisschen Verstand kann sehen, dass Dumbledore ein brillanter Kopf ist. Du solltest ihn nicht so einfach unterschätzen."

„Ich streite nicht ab, dass Blaise ein Argument hat.", meinte Draco und nahm sich etwas von dem Yorkshire Pudding. „Er hat sich schließlich mit dem Dunklen Lord duelliert und ist noch immer am Leben. Ich denke, seine Verrücktheit ist nichts als ein cleverer Akt, um uns in die Irre zu führen. Da fällt mir ein: Die Sechstklässler sollen nach dem Fest noch sitzen bleiben, sagt es weiter."

„Wenige werden abstreiten, dass Dumbledore ein mächtiger Zauberer ist.", sagte Tigris, in seinen Kartoffeln stochernd. „Aber eines Tages wird es auf ihn zurück fallen, dass er versucht, alle um ihn herum zu manipulieren."

Er fühlte Dracos Blick, aber weigerte sich, aufzusehen.

„Manche sagen, das ist bereits geschehen.", meinte ein blasses Mädchen mit Vertrauensschülerplakette. „Ich bin übrigens Helena Wilkes."

„Tigris Malfoy." Tigris schüttelte ihre Hand. Sie lächelte dünn. „Du scheinst ein Gewinn für unser Haus zu sein."

Tigris nickte nur. Innerlich schwor er sich, in Zukunft vorsichtiger mit seinen Worten zu sein. Er ahnte, welchen Eindruck er auf die Vertrauensschülerin gemacht hatte und es gefiel ihm nicht im Geringsten. Wilkes... irgendwo hatte Tigris diesen Namen schon einmal gehört, aber es wollte ihm nicht mehr einfallen.

Das Fest näherte sich seinem Ende und Dumbledore hielt seine übliche Ansprache mit einer Warnung vor dem Verbotenen Wald. Tigris bemerkte, dass etliche Slytherin, besonders die älteren Jahrgänge, nicht mit in die Schulhymne einstimmten. Draco, überraschenderweise, tat es, dem Lied einen etwas anderen Sinn gebend, indem er es in einem sarkastischen Tonfall sang. Tigris fand es amüsant genug, um sich ihm anzuschließen.

Nachdem die anderen Jahrgänge gegangen waren kam Snape zu ihnen hinunter, jedem von ihnen ein Bogen Pergament reichend. Flitwick, Sprout und McGonagall gingen zu den anderen Tischen. Als er Tigris' Stuhl erreichte, blieb er stehen und streckte die Hand aus.

„Willkommen in Slytherin, Mister Malfoy. Ich hoffe, Sie erweisen sich als eine ebensolche Bereicherung für dieses Haus, wie Ihr Cousin. Zögern Sie nicht, sich an mich zu wenden, sollten Sie Probleme haben."

„Danke, Professor.", erwiderte Tigris ein wenig steif, die ihm dargebotene Hand schüttelnd. Es war das erste Mal in Hogwarts, dass dieser Mann ihn mit etwas anderem als Abscheu betrachtete, und es war mehr als eigenartig. Tigris hätte es vorgezogen, wenn er ihn weiterhin hassen würde, denn es würde ihm schwer fallen, seine eigene Abneigung zu verbergen – wie hätte er sie erklären sollen? Er hasste diesen Mann beinahe so sehr wie seinen Vater und den Dunklen Lord. Snape war mit daran schuld, dass Sirius gestorben war, auch wenn Tigris hauptsächlich Dumbledore dafür verantwortlich machte. Nicht nur das, Snape war ein Spion, ein Verräter... Tigris würde nie wissen, ob er ihn nicht mit Absicht in die Falle hatte laufen lassen. Doch nun war er Tigris' Hausvorstand, ein Freund seiner Familie... er würde vorgeben müssen, dass er ihn mochte. Tigris verabscheute den Gedanken. Snapes schwarze Augen bohrten sich in ihn und Tigris hatte plötzlich Angst, er könnte irgendwie auch ohne Legilimentik seine Gedanken erraten. Aber Snape wandte sich nur ab und ging weiter zum Kopf des Tisches. Als er winkte erschienen Federn und Tintenfässer vor ihnen auf dem Tisch.

„Sie halten nun den Auswahlbogen für Ihre NEWT- Kurse in den Händen. Sie haben eine halbe Stunde Zeit, die Kurse anzukreuzen, für die Sie sich entschieden haben. Ich gehe davon aus, Sie alle wissen bereits, welche Kurse Sie belegen wollen, also erwarte ich, dass es nur wenige Minuten dauert und Sie den Rest der Zeit wie jeder Jahrgang mit unsinnigen Geplauder vertun werden. Wie Sie wissen, wird ein Minimum von drei Kursen verlangt. Bitte beachten Sie, dass einige Kurse Mindestanforderungen stellen... wie zum Beispiel Zaubertränke." Snape sah erzürnt zum Lehrertisch hinauf. „Aufgrund der Intervention unseres lieben Schuldirektors war ich dieses Jahr gezwungen, meine Anforderung auf ein E hinunterzusetzen, obwohl ich bisher immer ein O verlangt habe. NEWT Kurse sind sehr anspruchsvoll, also überlegen Sie gründlich, ob Sie diese Gelegenheit wahrnehmen wollen. Ich werde niemanden in meinem Kurs dulden, der den Anforderungen nicht genügt, egal welche Note er in den OWLs erhalten hat. Nun, worauf warten Sie?"

Tigris starrte auf den Bogen hinunter. Er hatte noch nicht im Geringsten darüber nachgedacht, welche Kurse er in diesem Schuljahr auswählen wollte. Draco war bereits dabei, seine Kreuze zu machen. Tigris sah ihm über die Schulter. Draco hatte sich für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde und Arithmantik entschieden. Tigris erinnerte sich an das, was McGonagall bei der Berufsberatung gesagt hatte. Man brauchte mindestens fünf Kurse um Auror zu werden, darunter Zaubertränke und Verwandlungen. Tigris nahm an, Auror war nicht mehr wirklich eine Option für ihn, aber sie hatte gesagt, die Anforderungen wären sehr anspruchsvoll. Tigris nahm an, das bedeutete mit fünf Kursen würde er die Vorraussetzungen für fast alle Berufe erfüllen. In einer schnellen Entscheidung kreuzte er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke, Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst an. Die OWL-Noten, die sein Vater ihm gegeben hatte qualifizierten ihn für alle Kurse und Tigris war zuversichtlich, dass er zumindest in dreien der vier Fächer die Erwartungen erfüllen konnte. Er überlegte eine Weile, was er als fünftes nehmen sollte und machte dann zögernd ein Kreuz bei Kräuterkunde. Er würde wirklich gerne Pflege magischer Geschöpfe weiter nehmen, aber er war sicher, Ron würde diesen Kurs belegen und sie hatten immer zusammen mit den Gryffindors. Tigris war dankbar dafür, Geschichte und Wahrsagen loszuwerden und Astronomie erschien ihm nicht wirklich sinnvoll. Er starrte stirnrunzelnd auf den Bogen.

„Denkst du, sechs Kurse wären zuviel?"

Draco sah über seine Schulter. „Die meisten nehmen vier Kurse. Drei ist ein wenig oberflächlich. Fünf ist anspruchsvoll. Theoretisch kannst du so viele Kurse nehmen, wie du willst. Du kannst immer noch einen aufgeben, wenn es dir zuviel wird. Aber denk daran, dass jeder Kurs vier Stunden hat, die Theorie nicht mitgerechnet. Die Kurse, die du bisher gewählt hast verlangen eine Menge Vorbereitung und Nacharbeit außerhalb der Stunden."

Tigris nickte nachdenklich, dann hob er seine Hand. Snape kam zu ihnen hinüber.

„Ja, Mister Malfoy?"

Tigris deutete auf den Bogen.

„Ich habe mich gefragt... da Professor Toth keine besonderen Anforderungen stellt... könnte ich seinen Kurs belegen, obwohl ich keinen OWL dafür habe? Ich habe begonnen, mich privat für Alte Runen zu interessieren, und ich denke, ich könnte es schaffen."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist eine ungewöhnliche Frage, Mister Malfoy. Aber da Sie dieses Jahr ohnehin unter ungewöhnlichen Umständen beginnen... Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Die endgültige Entscheidung liegt natürlich bei Professor Toth."

„Natürlich. Danke, Sir."

Snape nickte nur und ging hoch zum Lehrertisch, wo die übrigen Lehrer noch saßen und sich unterhielten.

„Du musst immer die Ausnahme sein, nicht wahr?", meinte Draco grinsend.

„Ich denke nur, dass es mir in Zukunft nützlich sein könnte.", verteidigte Tigris sich. „Ich kann schließlich nichts dafür, dass mir der OWL fehlt."

„Genau genommen schon. Du hättest den Kurs im dritten Jahr belegen können."

„Nun ja...Es hat damals so langweilig geklungen... und um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe einfach die gleichen Kurse wie mein bester Freund angekreuzt. Es war nicht unbedingt die beste Entscheidung."

Draco kicherte leise. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Er sah hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, wo Ron und Dean in ein Gespräch über Quidditch vertieft waren, während Hermione noch immer über ihrem Bogen brütete. „Ich wette zehn Galeonen, dass Granger sämtliche Kurse belegt hat, die sie belegen kann."

Tigris zog eine Braue hoch. „Und das interessiert dich, weil..."

Sein Bruder warf ihm einen ungehaltenen Blick zu. „Weil sie eine Plage ist, deshalb."

„Sehr wahr.", meinte Pansy. „Eine wie die sollte überhaupt nicht an dieser Schule sein."

„Aber sie ist ziemlich schlau, nicht wahr?", warf Blaise beiläufig ein.

„Sie ist ein Schlammblut."

„Aber ein ziemlich schlaues."

„Nun ja..."

Blaise grinste und beugte sich wieder über ihren Auswahlbogen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Snape mit Professor Toth gesprochen und kam wieder herunter, den schlaksigen grauhaarigen Zauberer im Gefolge.

Toth musterte Tigris einen Moment. „Severus sagte mir, Sie wollen meinen Kurs belegen, obwohl Sie keinen OWL dafür haben?"

Tigris nickte. „Das ist richtig, Professor."

„Sie denken, dass Sie qualifiziert genug sind? Nun, mal sehen."

Toth tippte mit seinem Stab vor ihm auf den Tisch. Auf der Tischplatte vor ihm bildete sich plötzlich eine Anzahl glitzernder Runen. Tigris sah darauf und grinste. „Danke, Professor!"

Professor Toth lächelte dünn. „Wir werden sehen, wie gut Sie mit dem Stoff zurechtkommen. Wenn ich Sie für ungeeignet halte, werden Sie den Kurs verlassen."

„Natürlich, Sir. Vielen Dank."

Der Professor nickte Tigris zu und wandte sich ab.

„Ich sagte dir, es ist einen Versuch wert, Bran.", meinte Snape.

Toth grinste schief. „Noch ist die Entscheidung nicht endgültig, Severus. Aber ich lehne keinen talentierten Schüler ab, wie du weißt."

„Was hat er geschrieben?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Der, der dies liest, soll erhalten, was er sich wünscht, wenn er nach drei Wochen noch immer meinen Anforderungen genügt."

„Du kannst das übersetzen, nur nachdem du ein paar Bücher gelesen hast? Erstaunlich."

Tigris spielte unangenehm berührt mit der Pergamentrolle.

„Es ist nicht wirklich schwer. Man muss sich nur die Bedeutung der Runen und ein paar einfache Grammatikregeln merken."

Draco seufzte. „Ich beneide dich. Wirklich. Warum konnte ich nicht das fotografische Gedächtnis erben?"

„Ich habe kein..."

„Wie oft hast du die Bücher gelesen?"

„Einmal.", gab Tigris widerstrebend zu.

„Glückspilz.", sagte Blaise.

„Das ist das Malfoy- Blut.", warf ein schmales blondes Mädchen neben Millicent ein. „Es steht alles in ‚Adelstand der Natur: Stammbaum der Zauberer', man muss es nur nachschlagen. Wir Greengrasses zum Beispiel sind bekannt für unser Talent mit Pflanzen. Etliche magische Pflanzen, die wir in Zaubertränken benutzen, wurden von meinen Vorfahren gezüchtet."

„Das ist der Grund dafür, dass die alten Blutlinien rein bleiben müssen.", sagte Millicent. „Habt ihr je von einem besonderen Talent der Weasleys gehört?"

„Abgesehen davon, mehr Kinder zu bekommen, als sie bezahlen können?", spottete Draco. „Nein."

Das blonde Mädchen nickte eifrig. „Weil sie keins haben. Es ist durch ihre Vermischung mit Muggeln verloren gegangen."

„Könnte man nicht Aufgeschlossenheit als ein Talent bezeichnen?", meinte Blaise. „Und vielleicht einen Hang zu Muggeln und anderen Kreaturen?"

„Vielleicht.", murmelte Tigris, an Charlie und Bill denkend, von denen einer mit Drachen arbeitete und der andere mit Kobolden. Auf der anderen Seite war da Percy...

„Dieses Talent hat aber dann mit Sicherheit unser allseits beliebtes Wiesel übersprungen.", sagte Draco. „Impulsivität und Dummheit würden eher zu ihm passen."

„Es gibt immer Ausnahmen.", erwiderte Blaise unberührt. „Es erscheint mir einfach nicht logisch, dass die Vermischung mit Schlammblut solche Fähigkeiten schwächen soll. Seht euch Longbottom an. Er ist ein halber Squib. Denkt ihr wirklich, er wird talentiertere Kinder zeugen als eine Hexe wie Granger? Es macht keinen Sinn."

„Behauptest du, wir sollten uns mit Schlammblütlern paaren?", fragte Pansy angewidert.

„Nein. Ich sage nur, es würde die alten Fähigkeiten nicht beeinflussen."

„Warum gibt es dann nur noch so wenige Familien, in denen man diese Fähigkeiten findet?", fragte Draco herausfordernd.

Blaise betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Vielleicht, weil viele vergessen, sich um die alten Traditionen zu kümmern. Denkt an die Weasleys. Glaubt ihr, sie feiern noch Yule, Eostre, Litha oder Mabon? Bestimmt nicht. Sie haben Weihnachten und Ostern von den Muggeln übernommen und vergessen, welche Bedeutung die alten Feste für uns Zauberer haben."

„Ich habe nicht mehr Eostre oder Mabon gefeiert, seit ich zur Schule gehe.", wandte Draco ein.

Blaise warf einen düsteren Blick zum Lehrertisch. „Weil Dumbledore sich den Gebräuchen der Muggel anpasst. Aber deine Eltern feiern sie, und du wirst sie weiter feiern, sobald du erwachsen bist. Das reicht aus, um die Familienmagie zu bewahren."

„Das ist eine interessante Theorie.", meinte Theodore. „Eigenartig, aber interessant."

„Es scheint mir, Sie sind fertig." Snape hatte sein Gespräch mit Toth beendet. Wie üblich hatte ihn keiner bemerkt, bis er direkt neben ihnen stand.

„Nur einen Moment noch, Professor!", rief das blonde Mädchen nervös und machte hastig noch ein paar Kreuze.

Inzwischen reichten die anderen Snape ihre ausgefüllten Bögen. Er überflog sie beiläufig und nickte dann und wann. „Wie ich sehe haben Sie sich meinen Rat zu Herzen genommen. Erfreulich. Zumindest bleibt es mir erspart, mittelmäßige Schüler aus meinem eigenen Haus zu unterrichten." Er warf einen feindseligen Blick zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. „Leider beweisen nicht alle Häuser diese Intelligenz."

Plötzlich wünschte Tigris sich nichts mehr, als seinen Bogen zurück zu nehmen, um seine Entscheidung zu revidieren. Was würde Snape sagen, wenn ihm klar wurde, wie unfähig er in Zaubertränken war? Er hätte nie ein O in seinem OWL verdient, das wusste er genau. Wie würde er seine erste Tränkestunde überleben? Tigris merkte erst, dass er sich nervös auf die Lippe biss, als er Dracos missbilligendem Blick begegnete. Schließlich händigte auch das blonde Mädchen ihren Bogen ein und Snape rollte die Bögen zu einer Rolle zusammen.

„Das war es für heute. Sie können zu Ihren Schlafräumen gehen. Ihre Stundenpläne erhalten sie morgen beim Frühstück. Das Passwort dieses Jahr ist Solanum dulcamara."

Er kam zu ihnen hinüber. „Mr. Malfoy, Sie teilen sich einen Raum mit Ihrem Cousin. Mister Crabbe, Mister Goyle, Sie haben dieses Jahr einen Raum für sich. Sehen wir uns noch, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco lächelte flüchtig. „Ich sehe später bei Ihnen vorbei, Professor. Im Übrigen, ich soll Sie von meiner Mutter grüßen."

Snape nickte knapp. „Richten Sie ihr meinen Dank aus."

„Bis später, Professor."

o

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Slytherinräumen, während die Gryffindors noch mit McGonagall diskutierten. Die Ravenclaws waren bereits vor ihnen gegangen.

Der Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum war noch genauso, wie Tigris ihn aus seinem zweiten Jahr in Erinnerung hatte. Die Schlafräume befanden sich direkt hinter der Wand auf der rechten Seite des Raumes. Sie öffnete sich, wenn man auf mehrere Steine tippte, ähnlich wie der Eingang nach Diagon Alley. Dahinter war ein langer Gang, von dem rechts und links Türen zu den Räumen abgingen. Er wurde von den selben Kerzenleuchtern erhellt, die auch im Gemeinschaftsraum hingen. Draco ging zielstrebig voran, bis sie eine Tür erreichten, auf der ihre Namen standen. Er tippte zweimal mit seinem Stab dagegen und sagte: „Gemini." Die Tür schwang auf und offenbarte einen überraschend hellen Raum.

„Ich habe gerade das Passwort gesetzt.", erklärte Draco. „Das nächste Mal musst du es nur aussprechen, damit die Tür sich öffnet."

Tigris trat hinter ihm ein und sah sich erstaunt um. Der Raum war anders, als er erwartet hatte. Es befanden sich zwei große Fenster an einer Seite, die offenbar ähnlich wie die Fenster im Ministerium verzaubert waren, um das Wetter draußen zu zeigen. Der Raum selbst war fast so groß wie der, den er sich zuvor mit Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville geteilt hatte, nur dass er eckig war anstatt rund. Rechts und links standen zwei Betten mit grünen Vorhängen, neben denen sich bereits ihre Truhen befanden. Neben jedem Bett war ein Schrank, der offensichtlich für ihre Garderobe gedacht war, und ein Bücherregal. An der Seite stand ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen.

„Das Badezimmer unseres Jahrgangs ist direkt gegenüber von unserem Raum.", sagte Draco, seine Truhe öffnend. Er begann sorglos Sachen auf sein Bett zu werfen, anscheinend mit dem Gedanken, sie später in den Schrank zu räumen. „Auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums ist eine kleine Bibliothek, in die es sich lohnt einen Blick zu werfen. Onkel Severus stellt normalerweise zu Beginn des Jahres die Tränkebücher, die er für nützlich hält in die vordersten Regale."

Tigris zog seine Truhe vor den Schrank und öffnete das Fach mit Kleidung. „Er sagt euch vorher, welche Themen er bespricht? Aber das ist unfair!"

„Er sagt UNS vorher, meinst du. Wahrhaftig, Bruder. Du musst schockiert sein, das zu erfahren! Wer hätte je gedacht, dass Professor Snape sein eigenes Haus bevorzugt? Davon abgesehen sagt er uns nichts. Er gibt uns nur den einen oder anderen Hinweis."

„Trotzdem... es ist nicht fair den anderen Häusern gegenüber." Tigris hatte begonnen, seine Kleidung in den Schrank zu räumen. Der Schrank war offenbar innen größer als außen, denn seine übertriebene Garderobe passte problemlos hinein. Er packte all die teuren Roben in den hinteren Teil und nur die Schulroben nach vorne.

„Du hast da ein ernsthaftes Problem, Bruder." Draco packte seine Kleidung wie sie ihm gerade in die Hand fiel in den Schrank. Auf halbem Wege verlor er die Lust und nahm einfach den Rest der Kleidung, um ihn so wie er war in den Schrank zu schieben. Danach klappte er den Schrank zu und warf sich auf das Bett, um Tigris beim Einräumen zuzusehen.

„Das ist todlangweilig.", kommentierte er. „Ich begreife nicht, wie du so viel Zeit damit vergeuden kannst. Warum nimmst du sie nicht einfach wie sie sind?"

„Nein!", sagte Tigris ärgerlich, die Falten aus einer der Roben streichend, bevor er sie auf den Bügel hängte. „Sie werden alle Knitter bekommen und ich muss den ganzen Schrank durchwühlen, um zu finden was ich suche."

„Sie bekommen keine Knitter.", sagte Draco gelangweilt. „Es sind magische Roben."

„Trotzdem, es ist unordentlich. Ich habe gerne den Überblick über meine Sachen."

„Du bist wie eine Hauselfe. Wen interessiert schon, ob es in deinem Schrank ordentlich ist?"

„Mich.", bestand Tigris starrsinnig. „Es ist viel mehr Arbeit, wenn ich später alles suchen muss."

„Wenn du das sagst.", gähnte Draco. „Brauchst du noch lange? Ich will noch Severus besuchen."

„Dann geh doch. Ich brauche noch eine Weile. Ich will noch die Bücher ins Regal räumen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Was für eine Zeitvergeudung. Ich dachte, du kommst mit mir. Er ist schließlich auch dein Pate."

Tigris hielt inne. „Ich würde das lieber vermeiden. Du weißt, ich kann den Mann nicht ausstehen, egal in welcher Beziehung wir zu ihm stehen."

„Du wirst sehen er kann nett sein, wenn du ihn erst besser kennen lernst. Er hat dir heute einen Gefallen getan, oder?"

„Ich kann ihn einfach nicht so sehen wie du.", entgegnete Tigris zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich habe meine Gründe dafür."

„Was für Gründe?", fragte Draco ungehalten. „Was hat er dir jemals getan?"

Tigris richtete sich ärgerlich auf und beschrieb einen Kreis mit seinem Stab.

„Dissimula ex toto!" Die künstlichen Fenster verdunkelten sich ein wenig und Tigris warf ihnen einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu.

„Du weißt, was er getan hat."

Draco öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. „Ich hasse das. Nein, ich weiß nicht, was er getan hat."

„Solve saeptum.", sagte Tigris frustriert. „Es ist nicht einmal nur eine Sache. Er hat mich gehasst, seit er mich das erste Mal gesehen hat, und ich bin inzwischen glücklich damit, seine Gefühle zu erwidern."

„Oh fein, also hat er dich die letzten Jahre etwas mies behandelt. Er hatte seine Gründe. Du warst schließlich ein Gryffindor, Dumbledores Goldjunge. Außerdem war James Potter früher ziemlich fies zu ihm, habe ich gehört..." Draco hielt inne. „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich habe den Zauber für einige Zeit gelockert. Der Raum ist abgeschirmt, es ist ungefährlich. Keine Sorge, niemand außer mir kann das. Du wolltest sagen?"

Draco starrte Tigris einen Augenblick lang an, dann fing er sich. „Nur weil er dich nicht angebetet hat wie der Rest der Zaubererwelt musst du ihn nicht den Rest deines Lebens hassen."

„Das ist nicht der Grund!", fauchte Tigris. „Er verrät Dumbledore an den Dunklen Lord! Wenn er nicht wäre könnte Sirius noch leben!"

Draco musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Also bist du noch immer auf Dumbledores Seite? Es klang vorhin am Tisch anders."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt!"

Draco lehnte sich zurück. „Was ist dann der Punkt? Er ist ein Spion für den Dunklen Lord. Na und? Das ist nichts gegen dich persönlich. Außerdem hat er dir einige Male das Leben gerettet wenn ich mich nicht irre. Hat er dich nicht in deinem ersten Jahr auf diesem Besen gehalten? Ich gebe zu, ich weiß das nur, weil er sich immer wieder darüber beschwert hat, dass du dich in gefährliche Situationen bringst. Ich weiß, er hat es nur gemacht, weil er es für seine Pflicht hielt. Trotzdem. Du schuldest ihm etwas."

„Finite solutionem!", sagte Tigris ärgerlich. „Ich schulde ihm gar nichts. Du warst dabei, als ich versucht habe, ihn wegen Sirius zu warnen. Du hast gesehen, wie er reagiert hat."

Draco setzte an um etwas zu sagen und schüttelte dann wütend den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe. So einfach kannst du es dir nicht machen. Was denkst du hätte er tun sollen? Vor allen versichern, dass er sich sofort darum kümmert? Ich bin sicher, Umbridge wäre begeistert gewesen. Offensichtlich hat er Dumbledore Bescheid gegeben, sonst wäre er wohl kaum in der Mysteriumsabteilung aufgetaucht."

„Ich bin sicher, er hat es hinausgezögert so lange er konnte."

„Vielleicht. Und vielleicht hat er gleich darauf den Dunklen Lord gewarnt, dass Dumbledore auf dem Weg ist. Aber was hat das mit Blacks Tod zu tun? Nach dem was ich gehört habe, war es allein Blacks Entscheidung in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu kommen, und Bellatrix verfluchte ihn, bevor der Dunkle Lord überhaupt auftauchte. Severus hatte nichts damit zutun, dass er dort war."

„Er hat ihn provoziert!"

„Oh bitte! Nur jemand der so dumm ist wie Weasley lässt sich so leicht provozieren, und dann ist es seine eigene Schuld."

„Es war nicht Sirius Schuld!", schrie Tigris.

„Nicht in geringster Weise? Vermutlich hat Severus ihn mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt, um ihn dazu zu bringen, zur Mysteriumsabteilung zu gehen? Oder er hat Potter dazu gebracht, direkt in eine Falle des Dunklen Lords zu laufen, nur um Black in einen Kampf mit Bellatrix zu locken? Sicher, so muss es gewesen sein."

„Also ist es jetzt meine Schuld?"

„Alles was ich sage ist, dass es nicht Severus' Schuld war."

Tigris warf seinen Stab auf das Bett, um dem Drang zu widerstehen, Draco zu verhexen. Stattdessen schlug er mit Gewalt eine Schranktür nach der anderen zu, so heftig dass eine von ihnen aus den Angeln sprang.

„Er hat ihn gehasst."

„Viele Leute haben ihn gehasst. Hass allein macht einen nicht zum Mörder."

Tigris trat gegen den Schrank, mehrmals, bis die bereits beschädigte Tür mit einem zufrieden stellenden Knacken zerbrach. Dann hieb er mit der Faust gegen die andere. Der Schmerz brachte ihn wieder auf den Teppich zurück.

Tigris lehnte sich gegen den Schrank und hielt seine verletzte Hand. „Ich kann damit nicht umgehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es je können werde."

„Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?" Draco klang noch immer gelassen, aber er betrachtete Tigris mit einem etwas besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

Tigris schloss die Augen und wartete, bis sein Atem wieder normal ging.

„Entschuldige."

„Zeig mir deine Hand.", sagte Draco ruhig. Tigris hielt ihm die Hand hin und Draco sprach ein paar Heilzauber, die den Schaden behoben. „Ich verstehe, dass es nicht einfach ist. Es geht mir auch nur darum, dass du mit Severus zurechtkommst."

Tigris entzog ihm die Hand. „Ich versuche es. Aber nicht heute."

„Fein." Draco stand auf. „Ich gehe alleine. Du weißt, wie man einen Schrank repariert, oder?"

„Natürlich." Tigris nahm seinen Stab. „Finite dissimulationem."

Draco ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Tigris reparierte den Schaden und fuhr fort, seine Sachen einzuräumen. Vielleicht hatte Draco Recht. Vielleicht hatte Snape wirklich keine Schuld an dem, was geschehen war. Aber er hatte mehr als einen Grund den Mann zu hassen. Außerdem, es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: anni kiddo, Stupor, Lyonessheart, rah-chan, Momochan, blub, Kissymouse, Angie, Detlef, the-memory-remains, Takuto-kun_

_A/N: Ich weiß, dass Blaise eigentlich männlich ist, aber ich hatte sie schon als weiblich geplant, als ich es las, und konnte meine Phantasie einfach nicht mehr vom Gegenteil überzeugen /schulternzuckt/. In dieser Geschichte ist sie also eine Sie, basta!_


	18. SdWCh18: Pläne, Runen und andere Zeichen

_Disclaimer: _

_Albus, nur um noch mal nachzufragen..._

_**Ein für alle Mal, Harry Potter gehört Joanne K. Rowling!**_

_Ist ja gut, Albus. Zitronenbonbon?_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

18. Pläne, Runen und andere Zeichen

Draco kam später am Abend zurück. Etwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen, aber Tigris hatte keine Lust ihn danach zu fragen. Er saß meditierend auf seinem Bett und ließ die Ereignisse des Tages noch einmal an sich vorbeiziehen. Die Worte seines Vaters... würde er wirklich alles erfahren, was sie in Hogwarts taten? Ron... er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit Ron umgehen sollte. Tigris wollte ihn nicht zum Feind haben, nicht zuletzt, weil er ihn noch immer mochte. Auf gewisse Weise verstand er seine Reaktion im Zug. Vielleicht hätte er genauso reagiert, wenn Ron von Todessern umgebracht worden wäre. Nun, vielleicht auch nicht, aber Ron war immer der Impulsivere von ihnen gewesen. Die Slytherins... die einzige halbwegs erträgliche von ihnen war Blaise, und auch bei ihr war Tigris sich nicht sicher. Wie sollte er ein ganzes Jahr mit ihnen aushalten? Zuletzt Snape... vielleicht hatte Draco recht und Tigris' Abneigung gegen den Mann war übertrieben. Aber seine Gefühle hatten sich über fünf Jahre hinweg aufgebaut, er konnte sie nicht einfach ablegen. Sicher, Draco hatte er auch einmal gehasst. Aber das war etwas anderes. Tigris würde versuchen, mit Snape auszukommen, allein schon, um die Charade aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er ihn je mögen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück bekamen sie ihre Stundenpläne zusammen mit den anderen Jahrgängen. Tigris sah, dass er gleich in der ersten Stunde Alte Runen hatte – vier Tage in der Woche. Alle anderen Kurse waren vierstündige Blöcke am Nachmittag. Ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen neben Blaise ließ ihren Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.

„Vier Stunden Geschichte am Sonntag morgen! Wie sollen wir das überleben?"

Draco lachte leise. „Du hättest es dir denken können, Tracey. Die Stundenpläne sind so eng gepackt... es macht Sinn dass Binns als ein Geist auch sonntags unterrichtet."

„Oh, sei still!", stöhnte Tracey. „Kräuterkunde am Samstag! Und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit den Gryffindors! Dieser Stundenplan ist der Horror! Warum habe ich nicht Astronomie genommen?"

„Astronomie ist auch mit den Gryffis.", sagte Theodore trocken. „Und es ist abends um acht."

„Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass wir Verteidigung mit den Gryffindors haben.", meinte Draco. „Besonders, da Dumbledore endlich mal einen vernünftigen Lehrer gefunden zu haben scheint." Er warf einen an Verehrung grenzenden Blick zu der schwarzen Frau am Lehrertisch. „Wenigstens sind wir sie in Zaubertränken los."

Tigris sah auf seinem Plan nach, und Draco hatte Recht. Ihre Zaubertränkestunde war mit den Hufflepuffs. Er sah zu ihrer diesjährigen Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Du kennst sie?"

Draco warf ihm einen schockierten Blick zu. „Mächtiger Merlin, nein. Ich habe von dem Namen gehört." Er wandte sich den anderen zu. „Arithmantik ist erst um Elf. Kommt jemand von euch noch mit zur Bibliothek?"

„Ich, ich muss such noch etwas nachschlagen.", sagte ein schwarzhaariger Junge neben Theodore. „Muggelkunde fängt erst um Zehn an."

„Du hast Muggelkunde gewählt?", fragte das blonde Mädchen, dessen Namen Tigris noch immer nicht wusste.

„Ja, Daphne.", entgegnete der Junge in einem Tonfall als spräche er mit einer sehr dummen Person. „Es wird hier an dieser Schule unterrichtet, weißt du? Jemand scheint es für wichtig zu halten."

„Findest du das wirklich interessant?", fragte Draco gelangweilt. „Was könnten Muggel wissen, was für einen Zauberer wichtig ist?"

„Oh, sie haben ein paar ganz interessante Vorstellungen. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich es interessant finde. Ich finde ihre Kultur faszinierend."

„Jedem das seine.", meinte Draco. „Solange du dich nicht in sie verliebst wie ein Weasley."

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Weasleys übertreiben vielleicht ein wenig."

Theodore klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Streich das vielleicht und das wenig, Richard."

„Ich muss gehen.", sagte Daphne. „Runen fängt gleich an."

Tigris stand ebenfalls auf. „Kannst du mir zeigen, wo es ist?"

Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Natürlich. Komm einfach mit."

„Wartet, wir kommen mit!", rief Pansy. Sie und Millicent schlossen sich ihnen an.

„Sei nett zu den Ladys, Cousin!", rief Draco lachend.

Tigris verspürte die kindische Versuchung, ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken. Stattdessen verbeugte er sich spöttisch in seine Richtung. „Immer, Cousin."

„Wenn die Jungen dann fertig sind...", sagte Daphne.

„Ich bin bereit, euch zu begleiten, Mylady.", spottete Tigris, ihr den Arm hinhaltend.

„Oh, welche Freude, mein Herr.", erwiderte sie sarkastisch, aber nahm den dargebotenen Arm. „Lasst mich euch den Weg weisen in diesem großen Labyrinth genannt Hogwarts."

Tigris grinste, winkte Draco zu, der aus vollem Halse lachte, und verließ mit den drei Mädchen die große Halle.

o

Der Klassenraum für Alte Runen war zu Tigris' Überraschung nicht weit entfernt von dem für Verwandlungen. Sie waren die ersten, die eintrafen. Tigris setzte sich mit Daphne in die vorderste Reihe, während Pansy und Millicent sich so weit wie möglich nach hinten setzten. Während sie warteten, suchte Tigris sein Buch heraus und las noch etwas. Er war sich recht sicher, was seine Fähigkeiten betraf. Er hatte zuerst ‚Alte Runen einfach gemacht' gelesen und es außerordentlich leicht gefunden. Aber da er nicht wusste, was ihn erwartete, hielt er es für besser, vorbereitet zu sein. Bald darauf kamen Seamus und Hermione herein. Tigris tat sein Bestes, sie zu ignorieren. Sie warfen ihm ein paar neugierige Blicke zu, aber sprachen ihn nicht an. Mit Sicherheit hatte Ron ihnen inzwischen von ihrem Zusammenstoß im Zug erzählt. Außer ihnen waren nur noch vier weitere Schüler in dem Kurs – Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil und zwei Mädchen, die Tigris nicht mit Namen kannte. Pünktlich mit dem Klang der Glocke betrat Professor Toth den Klassenraum. Er war ein großer, schlaksiger Mann mit kurzen grauen Locken, die so unordentlich wirkten wie Tigris' eigenen Haare einmal waren. Er warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und schritt mit wehender Robe nach vorne. Im Gegensatz zu Snape wirkte Toth dabei nicht einschüchternd, aber schwungvoll. Es schien, als hätte er zuviel Energie in sich, um auch nur einen Moment still zu stehen.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr.", sagte Toth, in die Hände klatschend. „Ich freue mich, dass so viele von euch sich entschieden haben, diesen Kurs weiter zu belegen. Legt eure Übersetzungen am Ende der Stunde auf meinen Tisch. Ich bin schon gespannt darauf, sie zu lesen. Sie, Mister Malfoy, sind natürlich ausgenommen, da Sie die Aufgaben letztes Jahr nicht bekommen haben."

Er ging ein paar Schritte vor der Tafel auf und ab.

„In den letzten drei Jahren haben wir uns mit dem Futhark Alphabet beschäftigt. Wir wissen, dass es im Gebiet des Libanon und Syriens entstanden ist und dass es sich heute in verschiedene Unterklassen unterteilt: Das alte Futhark, mit dem wir uns hauptsächlich beschäftigt haben, das gotische, angelsächsische, und das jüngere Futhark, das sich wiederum unterteilt in eine dänische, eine schwedisch-norwegische, eine norwegische und eine latinisierte Version. Wir haben die unterschiedlichen Bedeutungen der einzelnen Runen betrachtet und einige alte Texte mit ihrer Hilfe übersetzt. Wenn ihr, wie ich hoffe, nicht bereits alles wieder vergessen habt, seid ihr also mit diesem Runenalphabet hervorragend vertraut. Dieser Kurs, als ein NEWT- Kurs, wird sich nicht länger mit der reinen Übersetzung beschäftigen. Aber bevor wir zu der wahren Magie der Runen kommen, ein, wie ich euch versichere, äußerst faszinierendes Thema, müssen wir noch einige Fakten betrachten.

Es gibt zwei weitere Alphabete, die in der Zaubererwelt verbreitet sind: Das Orkhon Alphabet, wie es in China und größeren Teilen Asiens verwendet wird – wir werden seine Entstehung und Bedeutung in den nächsten Wochen betrachten – und die Ungarischen Runen, wie sie noch immer in Durmstrang unterrichtet werden – damit werden wir uns nach Halloween beschäftigen. Nach den Winterferien können wir uns dann dem widmen, worauf ihr wie ich weiß alle gespannt seid – der Nutzung von Runen als Träger für Magie. Worauf wartet ihr, schreibt mit!"

Tigris, Hermione und die beiden Ravenclaws hatten dies bereits die ganze Zeit getan. Die anderen beeilten sich nun, Pergament und Feder hervorzuholen. Es wurde eine interessante, wenn auch anstrengende Stunde. Professor Toth besaß offenbar eine Leidenschaft für sein Fach und jede Menge Energie. Er schrieb und zeichnete auf Muggelweise mit Kreide an die Tafel, so schnell, dass es schwer war mitzukommen. Er wusste eine Menge, nicht nur über die Runen an sich, sondern auch über die Völker und Gegenden in denen sie entstanden waren und sich entwickelt hatten. Er merkte sofort, wenn jemand nicht richtig zuhörte - wie Pansy und Millicent erkennen mussten, als Toth von der anderen Seite des Klassenraums mit Kreide nach ihnen warf. Die Kreide explodierte über ihnen und bedeckte sie mit weißem Staub, was sie effektiv davon abhielt, sich weiter zu unterhalten. Am Ende der Stunde war Tigris begeistert, aber auch überzeugt davon, dass er weit von einer Spitzennote entfernt war. Er hatte einiges aus den Büchern gelernt, aber vieles was Toth erzählte kam in den Büchern einfach nicht vor. Tigris ärgerte sich mehr denn je, dass er sich drei Jahre zuvor für Wahrsagen entschieden hatte. Als die Stunde vorbei war, fragte Tigris den Lehrer, ob er ihm weitere Bücher empfehlen könnte, worauf Toth ihm eine lange Liste von Büchern diktierte, die er für nützlich hielt. Angesichts dessen entschied Tigris sich, zur Bibliothek zu gehen, während die Mädchen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

o

Hermione verabschiedete sich von Seamus und machte sich gedankenversunken auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Sie hoffte, der neuste Slytherin hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte. Er war nicht im Geringsten wie sie sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Ron hatte so geklungen, als wäre er eine jüngere Ausgabe von Lucius Malfoy. Hermione konnte beinahe seine Stimme hören: ‚Halte dich fern von ihm.' Unwillkürlich schnaubte sie verächtlich. Wie sollte sie das bitte bewerkstelligen? Sicher hatte sie mehr als eine Klasse mit ihm.

Ron hatte sich nach Harrys Tod verändert. Er lernte mehr. Das an sich war etwas Positives. Aber er war plötzlich besessen davon, Auror zu werden. Er hatte auf Dumbledore eingeredet, bis dieser Snape überzeugt hatte, ihn trotz seiner OWL- Note in Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke aufzunehmen. Hermione runzelte leicht die Stirn. Die meisten würden es nicht bemerken, aber auch Dumbledore hatte sich verändert. Sie vermutete, er gab sich die Schuld an Harrys Tod. Vielleicht hatte er deshalb Ron nachgegeben. Aber das war nicht alles, was sich an Ron verändert hatte. Er war so Besitz ergreifend geworden. Er behandelte sie, als könne sie jeden Augenblick verschwinden.

Am Anfang, direkt nach Harrys Tod, hatte Hermione das nicht gestört. Sie war so unglücklich gewesen. Nachdem sie einmal angefangen hatte, zu weinen, war es, als könne sie nie mehr aufhören. Ron war immer da, hörte ihr zu, tröstete sie. Sie konnte sich an ihn anlehnen. Sie war mehr als dankbar dafür.

Harry hatte immer einen besonderen Platz in ihrem Leben eingenommen. Er sah sie als was war, nicht nur als die arrogante Alleswisserin. Hermione bewunderte ihn, aber ihre Freundschaft ging weit darüber hinaus. Sie war stolz darauf, dass sie die wahre Person hinter dem strahlenden Helden kannte, den alle anderen in ihm sahen. Einen Jungen mit Gefühlen genau wie alle anderen, aber Harry ging damit um wie kein anderer es tat. Das war es, wofür sie ihn wirklich bewunderte. Dass er nach allem, was er durchlebt hatte noch immer so normal sein konnte. Hermione hatte die Dursleys dafür gehasst, wie sie ihn behandelten, auch wenn sie es nie laut gesagt hatte. Sie wusste, dass Harry nicht an seine Familie erinnert werden wollte, solange er in Hogwarts war. Auf gewisse Weise gab sie ihnen die Schuld an Harrys Tod. Schließlich war es die Liebe seiner Mutter, die ihn hätte beschützen sollen. Wenn sie ihn geliebt hätten, wie er es verdiente, hätte es funktionieren müssen, nicht wahr? Aber sie hatten ihn verabscheut, und nun war er tot. Es war so ungerecht und unglaublich traurig. Hermione hatte Harry geliebt, wirklich geliebt, wie kaum einen anderen Menschen in ihrem Leben. Er war der Bruder, den sie niemals gehabt hatte.

Sie hatte ihn immer beschützen wollen, die Stimme der Vernunft sein wollen, wenn er sich wieder einmal kopfüber in die nächste Gefahr stürzte. Als sie erfuhr dass er gestorben war, hatte sie das Gefühl, versagt zu haben. Hermione hatte immer gewusst, dass sie nicht immer für ihn da sein konnte, dass manche Dinge sich einfach ihrem Einfluss entzogen. Aber in diesem Moment war ihr ganzer Verstand, ihre ganze Logik vergebens. Sie fiel in ein tiefes, tiefes Loch. Es war, als wäre ein Teil von ihr gestorben, den sie niemals ersetzen konnte.

Ron war für sie da gewesen. Er hatte sie aufgefangen. Als der Schock mit der Zeit wich und sie begann Harrys Verlust zu verarbeiten hatte Hermione gedacht, ihr Verhältnis mit Ron würde wieder so werden wie früher. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Ron fuhr fort, sie wie etwas Zerbrechliches zu behandeln. Er ließ sie fast nie aus den Augen. Es sei denn, er tat etwas, was er für gefährlich hielt. Dann ließ er sie mit Ginny zurück. ICH BIN NICHT AUS GLAS, dachte sie zornig. ICH HABE GENAUSO VIELE GEFÄHRLICHE SITUATIONEN MIT HARRY ÜBERLEBT, WIE RON. GUT, VIELLEICHT WAR ICH NICHT DABEI, ALS ER DEN BASILISK GETÖTET HAT. DAFÜR WAR ICH MIT IHM BEI GRAWP IM VERBOTENEN WALD. ICH HABE EBENSO VIELE TODESSER IN DER MYSTERIUMSABTEILUNG VERHEXT WIE RON, WENN NICHT MEHR. ICH KANN AUF MICH SELBST AUFPASSEN! Sie merkte, dass sie die Fäuste geballt hatte und entspannte sich etwas. Sie liebte Ron, aber er hatte die Begabung, sie zum Wahnsinn zu treiben. Sie würde sich nicht von ihm ihr Leben diktieren lassen, entschied sie. Sie war eine selbständige Person und würde ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Sie war keine zarte Dame, die einen Ritter in schillernder Rüstung brauchte.

Manchmal hatte Hermione das Gefühl, Ron versuche, die Lücke zu füllen, die Harry hinterlassen hatte. Was für ein törichtes Ansinnen, so typisch für Ron. Niemand konnte Harry ersetzen, Harry war einzigartig gewesen. Unersetzbar. Eben Harry.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der grauhaarige Slytherin sie eingeholt hatte, bis sie mit ihm zusammenstieß. Sie stammelte eine Entschuldigung und sah auf. Er betrachtete sie mit einem seltsamen Blick, der sich schnell in eine Maske kühler Indifferenz verwandelte.

„Kann doch jedem passieren. Granger, richtig? Ich bin auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, kannst du mir den Weg zeigen? Mein Cousin hat mir beschrieben, wo sie ist, aber diese Treppen sind doch etwas verwirrend."

Hermione musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Ein Teil von ihr, der sich verdächtig nach Ron anhörte, schrie ‚Er ist ein Slytherin!'. Sie entschied sich, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Ja, so erging es mir in meinem ersten Jahr auch. Ich bin ohnehin auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek. Komm einfach mit, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Warum sollte es mir etwas ausmachen?", fragte er verwirrt, sich ihr anschließend.

„Nun ja...", sagte sie verlegen. „Du bist ein Slytherin, und ich bin..."

„...ein Gryffindor?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „In meiner alten Schule gab es keine Häuser. Ich habe mich noch nicht wirklich an diese Hausrivalität gewöhnt... Auch wenn ein paar Leute aus deinem Haus ziemlich unfreundlich sind."

Hermione betrachtete ihn unsicher, ihre Bücher an sich drückend.

„Das meinte ich nicht, ich meine... sicher hat dein Cousin dir gesagt, dass meine Eltern Muggel sind." Es kam ein wenig aggressiver heraus, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

Der Slytherin zog die Brauen hoch. „Nein, aber ich hätte es mir denken können. Granger ist kein Name, der mir bekannt vorkommt."

„Und?", fauchte sie herausfordernd. „Solltest du dann nicht soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen uns bringen? Immerhin könnte ich dich mit meiner Unreinheit anstecken."

„Du scheinst mich mit meinem Onkel zu verwechseln.", entgegnete er ruhig. „Ein Fehler, der offenbar vielen unterläuft."

„Es fällt mir ein wenig schwer zu glauben, dass du anders denkst, nachdem dein Cousin mich jahrelang als Schlammblut beschimpft hat."

„Ich bin auch nicht mein Cousin. Ich kenne diesen Teil meiner Familie seit kaum zwei Monaten. Nur weil ich so aussehe wie sie, heißt das nicht, dass ich ihre Ansichten teile."

Es verwirrte Hermione ein wenig, wie gelassen er war. „Du bist ein Slytherin!", bestand sie.

„Ich rede mit dir, oder?" Sie hatten die Bibliothek erreicht. Er sah sich in dem großen Raum um. „Aber ich könnte dich natürlich auch meiden und gelegentlich beleidigen, wenn dir das lieber ist." Er grinste ihr spöttisch zu und ging, um sich zu Draco Malfoy zu gesellen, der mit Crabbe, Goyle und einem weiteren Slytherin an einem Tisch saß. Malfoy deutete zu ihr und fragte etwas, aber ihr Begleiter zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte seinen Stapel Bücher vor ihm auf dem Tisch ab. Malfoy wirkte einen Augenblick lang furios, dann rollte er mit den Augen und widmete sich weiter seinem Buch. Hermione starrte sie einen Moment lang an, dann suchte sie sich einen Tisch und begann, nach den Büchern zu suchen, die sie beabsichtigte zu lesen. Sie hatte eine Menge zu tun, und war dankbar dafür. Sie fühlte sich immer besser, wenn ihre Gedanken beschäftigt waren.

o

Nach dem Mittagessen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Tigris war ein wenig nervös, denn er vermutete, dass sämtliche Gryffindors diesen Kurs gewählt hatten. Von den Slytherins hatten nur er, Draco, Daphne, Tracey und Blaise sich dafür entschieden. Als sie den Klassenraum betraten, erkannte er, dass er nicht völlig falsch gelegen hatte. Von den Mädchen waren nur Hermione und Sally- Ann Perks da, aber Ron wurde von Seamus, Dean und Neville begleitet, die ihnen alle zornige Blicke zuwarfen. Sie setzten sich so weit von ihnen entfernt wie möglich. Tigris war froh, dass Draco sich zusammenriss und keine spöttischen Bemerkungen von sich gab. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er reagieren sollte. Zu seinem Glück kam auch Ron nicht dazu, einen Streit zu beginnen, denn sobald sie sich gesetzt hatten, betrat Professor Hatkee den Klassenraum. Zu aller Verblüffung setzte sie sich mit überschlagenen Beinen auf das Pult.

„Willkommen." Ihre Stimme war voll und warm und hatte sofort alle Aufmerksamkeit, obwohl sie nur sehr leise gesprochen hatte. „Wie Sie bereits wissen, ist mein Name Verdandi Hatkee. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, die sich nicht mit dem Fach beschäftigen, gebe ich Ihnen jetzt – und nur jetzt – die Gelegenheit sie zu stellen. Wenn das geklärt ist, werde ich für alles, was sich nicht mit dem Unterricht beschäftigt, Punkte abziehen. Aber zuerst lassen Sie uns die Liste durchgehen." Sie zog eine Pergamentrolle aus dem Ärmel und hakte ihre Namen darauf ab. „Gut.", sagte sie dann. „Also – haben Sie Fragen? Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Verstehen Sie es nicht falsch, Professor.", sagte Hermione. „Aber was qualifiziert Sie für diesen Posten?"

Professor Hatkee lächelte ihr wohlwollend zu. „Eine berechtigte Frage, Miss Granger. Wie ich gesehen habe, haben sie mit meinen Vorgängern schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Ich versichere ihnen, ich habe in der Vergangenheit eine Menge Erfahrungen mit Dunklen Zauberern und Kreaturen gesammelt. Ich habe noch nie zuvor unterrichtet, aber mein alter Freund Kingsley hat mich schließlich davon überzeugt, Dumbledore zu helfen."

„Was haben Sie denn vorher gemacht?", fragte Seamus.

„Ich war Jägerin.", antwortete sie mit etwas Amüsement.

„Jägerin?", fragte Dean verwirrt. „Haben sie magische Geschöpfe gejagt?"

Hatkees Lächeln gewann etwas raubtierhaftes.

„Meine Beute war das gefährlichste Geschöpf, das es gibt.", antwortete sie leise, sie mit ihren schwarzen Augen musternd.

Dean wirkte noch immer verwirrt.

„Sie waren Kopfgeldjägerin.", stellte Draco fest.

Hatkees Blick richtete sich auf ihn. Sie hatte ein seltsames Glitzern in den Augen. „Richtig. Zauberer und Hexen... die herausforderndste Beute von allen. Mister Malfoy, nicht wahr? Ich habe Ihren Vater getroffen. Er ist ein interessanter Mann."

Dracos Augen verengten sich etwas, aber er grinste arrogant. „Danke, Professor."

„Gern geschehen. Wahre Komplimente jedoch, Mister Malfoy, sind die, welche wir für uns selbst ernten. Ja, Miss Greengrass?"

„Ist es wahr, dass Sie ihre Ahnenreihe bis zur Hexe von Endor zurückverfolgen können?", fragte Daphne atemlos.

Professor Hatkee lachte leise. „Es gab viele Hexen in Endor, Miss Greengrass. Ich will nicht abstreiten, dass eine meiner Vorfahrinnen darunter gewesen sein mag." Sie sah sich um. „Weitere Fragen? Nein? Gut, dann können wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Wir werden mit dem formellen Duell anfangen, und uns in dieser Hinsicht mit Schirm- und Tarnzaubern beschäftigen. Kennt jemand von Ihnen schon etwas davon?"

Alle Anwesenden meldeten sich. „Miss Perks?"

„Protego.", sagte Sally- Ann. Sie war eine der beiden stilleren Gryffindor- Mädchen. Wie ihre Freundin Violet war sie im letzten Jahr nicht der DA beigetreten. Umso mehr überraschte es Tigris, dass sie Verteidigung gewählt hatte.

„Ein Punkt für Gryffindor. Miss Zabini?"

„Referio.", antwortete Blaise.

„Gut, ein Punkt für Slytherin. Mister Malfoy?"

Sie deutete auf Tigris, um ihn von Draco zu unterscheiden.

„Disillumino."

Sie nickte. „Können Sie uns auch sagen, was dieser Zauber bewirkt?"

„Er lässt jemanden mit der Umgebung verschmelzen, so dass er von weitem nicht mehr erkennbar ist."

„Sehr gut, zwei Punkte für Slytherin. Noch mehr?"

Inzwischen zeigten nur noch Tigris, Draco, Hermione und zu seiner Überraschung Ron auf.

„Ja, Mister Weasley?"

„Atra.", sagte Ron. „Sorgt dafür, dass man in der Dunkelheit verschwindet." Es erstaunte Tigris, dass Ron etwas wusste, was sie bisher nicht durchgenommen hatten.

Hatkee lächelte Ron zu. „Zwei Punkte für Gryffindor. Das reicht fürs erste. Wenn einige von Ihnen einen Zauber bereits beherrschen, den ich Ihnen beibringe, können Sie den anderen helfen."

Es wurde einige der interessantesten Verteidigungsstunden, die sie je gehabt hatten. Nachdem sie ihnen etwas über Schildzauber erzählt hatte, teilte Professor Hatkee sie in Paare auf und ließ sie duellieren, um sie die Zauber testen zu lassen, die sie ihnen erklärt hatte. Sie zeigte ihnen auch, wie sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit teilen und einen Schirmzauber errichten konnten, ohne den Spruch laut zu sagen. Das würde sich in einem echten Duell als sehr nützlich erweisen. Tigris erinnerte sich, dass sowohl der Dunkle Lord als auch Dumbledore keinen einzigen ihrer Zauber laut ausgesprochen hatten. Es war anstrengender, als die normale Art zu zaubern. Kein Wunder, das normale Zauberer die althergebrachte Art vorzogen.

Nach dem Abendessen traf Draco sich mit dem Quidditchteam. Tigris ging mit zum Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich von Theodore zu einem Schachspiel überreden. Er bereute es sofort, denn er war in weniger als fünf Minuten geschlagen. In einem törichten Versuch zu zeigen, dass er kein so miserabler Schachspieler war, wie es schien, verlor Tigris vier Spiele nacheinander. Am Ende war er froh, dass er mehr als zehn Minuten überstanden hatte. Als Blaise ihn spöttisch auforderte, gegen sie zu spielen, überließ Tigris ihr sein fünftes Spiel gegen Theodore und fühlte sich noch schlechter, als sie nach einer halben Stunde noch immer spielten. Schließlich ging er in sein Zimmer und vertiefte sich in eins der Bücher, die Professor Toth ihm empfohlen hatte. Eine Weile später kam Draco.

„Ich bin zum Mannschaftskapitän gewählt worden.", sagte er, seine Tasche in die Ecke werfend.

Tigris sah von seinem Buch auf. „Gratuliere."

Draco grinste ihm zu. „Ich hörte, du bist ein Opfer der Slytherin - Schachgenies geworden?"

Tigris stöhnte. „Ich hätte mich nie von Theodore überreden lassen sollen."

„Sehr wahr. Aber nachher ist man immer schlauer, richtig?"

Draco ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Am Freitag ist Auswahltraining."

„Und?"

„Willst du noch immer nicht spielen? Mit dir als Sucher wäre uns der Pokal sicher."

„Nein." Tigris sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Wieso macht ihr nicht einfach einmal eine faire Auswahl, bei der jeder eine Chance hat, nicht nur diejenigen mit den richtigen Eltern. Ich bin sicher, es gibt ein paar gute Spieler in Slytherin, die froh darüber wären, sich zu beweisen."

„Das ist nicht so einfach, wie es klingt.", schnappte Draco. „Von dem Mannschaftskapitän wird erwartet..."

„Und du tust immer, was erwartet wird.", unterbrach Tigris ihn. „Natürlich. Wie konnte ich auch denken, dass euch der Gewinn wichtiger sein könnte, als die Tradition."

Draco sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Da wir gerade dabei sind: Du solltest dich besser von Granger fernhalten."

Tigris legte ärgerlich sein Buch zur Seite. „Warum? Könnte sie mich mit ihrer Unreinheit anstecken?" Er benutzte bewusst die Worte, die Hermione früher an diesem Tag verwendet hatte.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich.", zischte Draco ebenso ärgerlich. „Wenn Vater davon erfährt, wird er alles andere als erfreut sein, wie du wohl weißt. Sie gehört sicher nicht zu den Leuten, mit denen wir uns abgeben sollen."

„Ich habe nicht vor, mich mit ihr anzufreunden.", zischte Tigris zurück. „Ich bin nur neben ihr zur Bibliothek gegangen. Wir hatten den gleichen Kurs. Ich habe nicht vor, sie zu meiden, nur weil ihre Eltern keine Zauberer sind."

„Du bist ein Narr.", sagte Draco, sich in die Kissen zurücklehnend. „Glaubst du wirklich, es kümmert ihn, warum du dich mit ihr abgibst? Alles was zählt ist, dass du es tust."

„Wie sollte er es erfahren?", fragte Tigris wütend. „Was willst du, dass ich sie wie Dreck behandle, so wie du es all die Jahre getan hast? Sie ist eine der begabtesten Hexen in Hogwarts!"

„Glaub mir, er WIRD es erfahren.", erwiderte Draco. „Und ja, es würde mich ruhiger schlafen lassen, wenn du es tätest. Es ist egal was sie ist. Aber ich erwarte nicht, dass du das begreifst. Du wirst es früh genug erkennen."

Sie starrten sich einen Moment an. „Wir werden ja sehen.", sagte Tigris dann trotzig.

„Ja, ich befürchte, das werden wir.", entgegnete Draco nur. Dann machte er eine Geste zu dem Buch. „Runen ist interessant gewesen, nehme ich an?"

„Oh ja.", sagte Tigris, dankbar für den Themenwechsel. „Professor Toth ist wirklich genial. Wusstest du, dass es drei verschiedene Runenstämme gibt, die alle in der Zaubererwelt verwendet werden? In Durmstrang unterrichten sie ein völlig anderes Alphabet."

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht.", erwiderte Draco etwas amüsiert.

„Es ist faszinierend. In dem Buch, das er mir empfohlen hat steht, dass die Ungarischen Runen vor über dreitausend Jahren in Sibirien entstanden sind... Das interessiert dich nicht wirklich oder?"

Draco, der gerade ein Gähnen unterdrückt hatte, lächelte Tigris zu. „Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Aber ich finde es interessant, dass du dich so dafür begeistert. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie du vor jeder Art geistiger Arbeit geflohen bist."

Tigris tippte nachdenklich auf das Buch. „Ja, es ist schon etwas seltsam. Aber es kommt mir inzwischen normal vor. Ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen anders zu sein. Das erinnert mich an etwas: Du hast nicht vielleicht einen Abend in der Woche Zeit?"

„Warum?", fragte Draco ein wenig misstrauisch.

Tigris musterte ihn ernst. „Ich wollte dir vorschlagen, dir Okklumentik beizubringen. Ich würde mich sehr viel wohler fühlen, wenn du es beherrschen würdest. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir im Austausch weiter Unterricht im Nahkampf gibst. Sicher können wir einmal in der Woche einen Raum zum Üben finden."

„Du weißt doch, dass ich untalentiert in Okklumentik bin.", sagte Draco ungehalten. „Ich bin froh, dass ich Mutters ständige Nörgeleien los bin. Musst du auch noch damit anfangen?"

„Ich habe auch mal gedacht, dass ich kein Talent dafür habe.", erwiderte Tigris ruhig. „Aber es gibt Methoden, die das Lernen erleichtern. Selbst wenn du niemals so gut wirst wie ich, ich bin sicher, ich kann dich soweit bringen, dass du zumindest andere ausblocken kannst. Ich habe allen Grund zu vermuten, dass du Talent hast, selbst wenn du es nicht glaubst."

„Wenn es solche Methoden gibt, warum hat Mutter sie mir dann nicht beigebracht?", fragte Draco skeptisch.

Tigris grinste flüchtig. „Mutter wäre wahrscheinlich nicht ganz damit einverstanden, was ich vorhabe. Aber in diesem Fall denke ich heiligt der Zweck die Mittel."

Draco musterte ihn unsicher. „Es ist nicht gefährlich, oder?"

Tigris dachte einen Moment nach. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Es ist nur ein wenig... unüblich."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Ich werde nichts tun, was uns Probleme einbringt."

„Das wird es nicht. Glaub mir, du wirst mir am Ende dankbar dafür sein."

Draco wirkte noch immer misstrauisch, aber er nickte. „Also gut. Wir können am Samstag trainieren. Ich hatte ohnehin vor, in Form zu bleiben. Es wird einfacher sein, wenn ich jemanden zum Üben habe."

Tigris lächelte. „Gut."

o

Am Dienstag ging Tigris wieder mit Hermione zur Bibliothek. Sie wirkte noch immer fahrig in seiner Gegenwart, aber sie hatte ihn tatsächlich gefragt, ob er sie begleiten wolle. Tigris hatte natürlich nicht abgelehnt. Sie diskutierten auf dem Weg über ein paar Dinge, die Toth ihnen in der Stunde erzählt hatte. Draco warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, als sie eintraten, sagte aber nichts. Nach dem Mittagessen ging Tigris mit Theodore, Millicent, Daphne und Blaise zu Verwandlungen. Er musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass er eigentlich nicht wissen sollte, wo die Klassenräume waren. Er tat sich mit Blaise zusammen, da Theodore ihn noch immer aufbrachte, auch wenn er langsam den Verdacht schöpfte, dass dies Theodores alleiniges Ziel war.

McGonagall hielt ihnen einen Vortrag über die Ansprüche fortgeschrittener Verwandlungen und erklärte dann, dass sie die nächste Zeit damit verbringen würden, Teile von Organismen zu verwandeln. Tigris hatte vorher darüber gelesen und wusste daher, dass es komplizierter war, als einen gesamten Organismus zu verwandeln. Das Problem war, dafür zu sorgen, dass die unterschiedlichen Teile zusammen funktionierten. McGonagall gab Slytherin widerstrebend zwei Punkte dafür. Nun, da Tigris selbst ein Slytherin war, erkannte er, dass sie zwar fairer war als Snape, aber auch nicht ganz unparteiisch. Er war froh, dass sie zusammen mit den Ravenclaws hatten. Obwohl er alles über die Theorie wusste, war Blaise deutlich schneller darin, ihrem Frosch Spinnenbeine zu verpassen. Es gab Tigris ein ungutes Gefühl, was Zaubertränke anging. Es bewies, dass Theorie nicht alles war. In Zaubertränken, so befürchtete er, würde genau das sein Untergang sein.

* * *

_Danke für eure Reviews an: Padfoot's Mate, Stupor, Novemberkind, rah-chan, Angie, Rikku7, auxia, Minnilein, Detlef, Esta, DieHappy, Kissymouse_

_Padfoot's Mate: Das Christentum ist nicht wirklich an der Zaubererwelt vorbeigegangen, wie man am Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts bemerken kann. Allerdings haben die alten Feste eine magische Bedeutung (aufgrund der Stellung der Gestirne)... zumindest glauben die reinblütigen Familien das (manche mehr, manche weniger). Wenn du Lucius fragen würdest, würde er dir wahrscheinlich antworten, dass der ganze Unsinn des Christentums eine Sache von Muggeln und muggelliebenden Narren ist..._

_Stupor: Du hast Sev durchschaut? Darf ich dir eine Tasse Tee anbieten?_

_Novemberkind, Rikku: Ich habe die deutschen Bücher wirklich nie gelesen. In den englischen Büchern gibt es bisher keinen Hinweis auf Blaises Geschlecht. Ich beziehe mich auf ein Interview mit Rowling zum sechsten Buch, in dem sie definitiv sagt, dass Blaise männlich ist. (Ich frage mich, ob die deutschen Übersetzer Rowling nie gefragt haben, da sie diese Aussage auf Anfrage von Übersetzern gemacht hat) _


	19. SdWCh19: Dianthuskraut und Ginseng

_Disclaimer: _

_Aus mir unbekannten Gründen ist Albus ein wenig aufgebracht. Dabei habe ich ihm nur ein Zitronenbonbon angeboten. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was er hat. Ich dachte immer, er mag Zitronenbonbons. Severus, vielleicht kannst du mir weiterhelfen. Gehört Harry Potter jetzt...? Okay, okay. Er gehört JKR. Alles klar. JKR, nicht mir. Ganz allein JKR. Kannst du jetzt bitte deinen Stab woanders hin halten? Du machst mich ein bisschen nervös..._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

19. Dianthuskraut und Ginseng

„Warum hast du überhaupt diesen Aufsatz geschrieben, wenn du nie vorhattest, Verwandlungen zu belegen?"

Es war eine Frage, die Tigris schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. Draco lachte.

„Ich wollte mich nicht mit Vater darüber auseinandersetzen. Er hält Verwandlungen für furchtbar wichtig, aber ich kann McGonagall nicht ausstehen. Noch zwei Jahre mit ihr hätte ich nicht ausgehalten. Zum Glück war er zu beschäftigt, um uns nach unserer Auswahl zu fragen. Ich habe die ganze Zeit gefürchtet, dass er es tut, aber er hat es nicht getan. Merlin sei Dank."

„Wird er ärgerlich sein, weil du es abgewählt hast?", fragte Tigris besorgt.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Er wird damit leben müssen."

Tigris musterte seinen Bruder stirnrunzelnd, aber verfolgte das Thema nicht weiter. Draco musste McGonagall wirklich verabscheuen. Tigris fragte sich, warum. Sicher, sie mochte keine Slytherins, aber sie war nicht annähernd so unfair wie Snape. Das erinnerte Tigris daran, dass sie an diesem Tag Zaubertränke hatten. Er spürte plötzlich einen Stein im Magen. Er hatte alle Bücher gelesen, die in der kleinen Bibliothek auf dem ersten Regal standen, aber er fühlte sich noch immer so unsicher wie ein Erstklässler.

o

„Guten Tag, Klasse. Da dies ein NEWT Kurs ist, hoffe ich, Sie zeigen ein wenig mehr Potential, als ich gewöhnlich in dieser Schule vorfinde. Vor allem hoffe ich, Sie übertreffen Ihren Parallelkurs, in dem sich ein paar wirklich beklagenswert unfähige Individuen befinden."

Die Tür, durch die er hereingestürmt war, flog mit einem Wink von Snapes Zauberstab ins Schloss. Tigris zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Er war nicht der einzige. Es war den Hufflepuffs anzusehen, dass Sie bereits bereuten, diesen Kurs belegt zu haben. Tigris konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen. Draco neben ihm grinste nur.

Snape drehte sich plötzlich zu ihm um. „Mister Malfoy, welches Kraut ist ein entscheidender Faktor bei verwandelnden Tränken, die mit Wassertieren zu tun haben?"

Tigris starrte ihn an und sein Kopf war plötzlich vollkommen leer. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als schlüge es zweimal so schnell wie sonst.

„Sicher haben Sie Ihr Buch gelesen, Mister Malfoy?"

„N...natürlich, Sir.", stammelte Tigris. Er ballte die Faust. Er wusste die Antwort. Er hatte sie erst gestern gelesen. Es war eine einfache Frage. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern. Es war, als wäre sein Geist gefroren.

Snape runzelte die Stirn, dann wandte er sich ab. „Sie wissen die Antwort, Miss Davis?"

„Dianthuskraut.", sagte Tracey.

„Richtig. Ein Punkt an Slytherin."

Tigris hätte vor Frustration aufschreien können. Er hatte das gewusst. Er hätte es sogar vermutet, bevor er all diese Bücher gelesen hatte. Warum fiel es ihm so schwer zu denken, wenn Snape ihn anstarrte? Draco warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Tigris wusste, was er dachte. Er konnte es ja selbst nicht glauben.

„Wir werden in diesem Jahr mit Aussehen verändernden Tränken beginnen.", sagte Snape. „Heute beschäftigen wir uns mit einem Trank, der Ihre Augenfarbe verändert. Können Sie uns einen wichtigen Bestandteil dieses Trankes sagen, Miss Jones?"

„Scarabäusflügel?", fragte die Hufflepuff unsicher.

„Hätten Sie das Fragezeichen weggelassen, hätte Ihnen das einen Punkt eingebracht. Richtig, Scarabäusflügel. Warum Mister Malfoy?"

Tigris versteifte sich, aber zum Glück war es Draco, den er angesprochen hatte.

„Scarabäusflügel verstärken die Wirkung des farbgebenden Bestandteils des Trankes und stabilisieren die Magie, so dass sich nur die Iris und nicht das ganze Auge verfärbt."

„Sehr gut, Mister Malfoy. Fünf Punkte an Slytherin." Snape tippte mit seinem Stab an die Tafel. „Sie finden das Rezept auf Seite 128 von ‚Anspruchsvolle Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene'. Er muss zwei Stunden gerührt werden, sie sollten also besser schnell anfangen."

Tigris schlug hastig sein Buch auf. Der Trank war nicht annähernd so kompliziert wie der Paternitas Trunk, aber in diesem Moment kam er Tigris entsetzlich kompliziert vor. Er atmete tief durch und bemühte sich, seine Gefühle zu sortieren. Nach einer Weile wurde er tatsächlich ruhiger. Er holte sich die Zutaten und versuchte, so sorgfältig zu sein, wie er es beim Brauen des Paternitas Trunks gewesen war. Eine Weile ging es gut, bis Snape begann, zwischen ihnen umherzugehen, um ihre Arbeit zu begutachten. Tigris ertappte sich dabei, dass er mehr auf Snapes Bewegungen als auf seinen Trank achtete. Als sie sich dem Ende näherten, wusste er, dass sein Trank misslungen war. Die Farbe und auch die Konsistenz war falsch. Als er sich das Rezept durchlas, erkannte er, dass er das pulverisierte Klabberthorn vergessen hatte. Es war noch genau da, wo er es zu Beginn hingestellt hatte, genau zwischen den leeren Schalen, in denen die restlichen Zutaten gewesen waren. Dabei hatte er sich so bemüht, sorgfältig zu sein. Tigris sah ärgerlich darauf. Es war ein so DUMMER Fehler. Er wusste, dass Snape ihn anschreien würde, wie könnte er nicht? Als er aufsah, begegnete er Snapes Blick. Er hatte wieder einmal nicht bemerkt, dass der Mann direkt neben ihm stand. Zu Tigris' Überraschung sagte Snape nichts, sondern ließ einfach seinen Trank mit einem simplen „Evanesco!" verschwinden. Tigris starrte frustriert auf seinen leeren Kessel. Es hob seine Stimmung nicht gerade, dass alle anderen im Kurs den Trank perfekt gebraut hatten. Natürlich, sie hatten sich ihre O's verdient. Snape gab jedem von ihnen zwei Punkte, sogar den Hufflepuffs.

„Würden Sie bitte bleiben, Mister Malfoy.", sagte er, als die Stunde zu Ende war. Tigris stellte seine Tasche zurück und seufzte lautlos. Da ging seine Teilnahme an NEWT- Zaubertränke dahin.

„Mister TIGRIS Malfoy.", sagte Snape und Tigris erkannte, dass Draco noch neben ihm stand. Draco warf ihm noch einen Blick zu, der vermutlich aufmunternd sein sollte, und ging.

Snape winkte Tigris zu sich an das Lehrerpult. „Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, was ich von Ihnen will."

Tigris nickte ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Nun?"

„Sie schließen mich aus dem Kurs aus."; antwortete Tigris zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Warum konnte Snape es nicht einfach sagen und damit hatte es sich? Tigris fühlte sich auch schon so mies genug. Aber halt, das war Snape. Natürlich konnte er es nicht einfach damit bewenden lassen.

„Warum denken Sie das?", fragte Snape interessiert. Es war ein erstaunlich neutraler Tonfall für Snape.

Tigris machte eine ärgerliche Geste zu dem nun sauberen Kessel. „Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass ich nicht einmal einen einfachen Trank brauen kann. Sie wissen, dass ich das O in meinem OWL nicht verdient habe."

Snape tippte sich nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen das Kinn.

„Was denken Sie haben Sie bei diesem Trank falsch gemacht?"

„Sie haben es doch gesehen! Ich habe das Klabberthorn vergessen. Sagen Sie es nur, es war ein idiotischer Fehler. Das weiß ich bereits."

Tigris erwartete, dass Snape jeden Moment wütend wurde und ihn anschrie, aber der Lehrer musterte ihn nur mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck.

„Was ist der Nutzen von Demiguiseblut in Tränken, Mister Malfoy?"

„Es ist ein Bestandteil von Unsichtbarkeits- und Tarntränken.", antwortete Tigris, ohne den Sinn der Frage zu verstehen. „Das Demiguise ist ein in östlichen Regionen heimisches Tier, welches sich unsichtbar machen kann. Das Blut trägt die Essenz dieser Fähigkeit und ist damit der Schlüsselbestandteil aller Tränke, die einen verwandten Effekt haben."

Snape schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch und Tigris zuckte zusammen.

„Warum haben Sie meine Frage am Anfang der Stunde nicht beantwortet, wenn sie offenbar schon weit fortgeschritteneren Stoff wissen, Mister Malfoy?"

Tigris starrte ihn an. „I..ich..." Da war das Gefühl wieder. Er hätte Snape erwürgen können.

Snape beugte sich zu Tigris vor. „Warum sind Sie so nervös?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und Tigris fühlte sich paralysiert. Er verfluchte sich innerlich.

Snape richtete sich ruckartig auf und wandte sich ab. „All Ihr Wissen und Ihre Fähigkeiten werden Ihnen nichts nutzen, wenn Sie nicht mit Stress umgehen können, Mister Malfoy. Wenn Sie Ihren Kopf verlieren, sobald Sie sich unter Druck gesetzt fühlen, dann ist nichts was Sie können etwas wert."

Etwas in Tigris brach und er ballte wütend die Fäuste. „Ich kann mit Stress umgehen! Ich bin nicht unfähig, nur weil ich unter Druck stehe!"

Snape fuhr zu ihm herum. „Wirklich? Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf, haben Sie sich dann in dieser Stunde so verhalten?"

„Ich...", rief Tigris. „Es liegt an Ihnen! Sie... Sie..."

„Können Sie nicht einmal einen einfachen Satz beenden, Mister Malfoy?", spottete Snape.

Tigris ballte die Fäuste so fest, dass sich seine Nägel in seine Handflächen gruben. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie wütend dieser Mann ihn machte. Er hätte ihn hier und jetzt niederschlagen können, hätte er nicht gewusst, dass das einen Schulverweis zur Folge gehabt hätte. Was würde sein Vater wohl dazu sagen? Tigris atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

„Warum sagen Sie nicht einfach, dass Sie mich aus dem Kurs verweisen und lassen mich gehen, Professor?" Tigris nahm erleichtert zur Kenntnis, dass seine Stimme wieder kühl klang. Seine Hände hatten sich entspannt.

„Weil ich Sie nicht aus dem Kurs verweise.", antwortete Snape und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Tisch.

„Was?" Tigris starrte ihn an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Nein, keinen Geist, Geister waren zu alltäglich dafür.

Snape grinste spöttisch. „Haben Sie auch noch ein Problem mit ihrem Gehör, Mister Malfoy? Ich werde Sie nicht aus dem Kurs verweisen. Ich erwarte, dass Sie Ihr Problem lösen, und das bald. Es wäre doch eine Schande, Ihr Talent zu vergeuden, nur weil Sie unfähig sind, sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Offensichtlich können Sie es tun, wenn Sie es wirklich für notwendig halten. Ich sehe also keinen Grund, Sie aus dem Kurs zu werfen. Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht."

Tigris zuckte zusammen und Snape runzelte die Stirn. Dann seufzte er kaum hörbar und schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf. „Für Morganas Blut, Lucius.", murmelte er.

Tigris sah ihn schockiert an. Snape lächelte humorlos und winkte zur Tür. „Sie können gehen, Mister Malfoy. Und denken sie daran, was ich Ihnen bei Ihrer Ankunft gesagt habe... Wenn Sie jemals mit mir reden wollen... auch ohne meine Eigenschaft als Ihr Professor... Ich bin nicht Ihr Pate, aber Sie können trotzdem zu mir kommen."

Tigris war so verblüfft, dass er Snape einen Moment lang nur anstarrte. „Danke, Sir.", stammelte er dann und verließ den Raum.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Draco, der draußen auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Ich bin noch immer im Kurs.", sagte Tigris fassungslos.

„Natürlich.", lachte Draco. „Dachtest du, Severus schmeißt dich wegen einem misslungenen Trank raus? Was ist los?", fragte er dann besorgt.

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Es ist nur... nichts. Ich muss nur meine Gedanken ordnen."

o

Sie saßen sich auf dem Boden gegenüber.

„Ich denke, besser wird es nicht.", sagte Tigris schließlich. „Jetzt möchte ich, dass du Legilimens auf mich sprichst."

Dracos Augen sprangen auf. „Was? Aber das kann ich nicht. Ich beherrsche noch nicht einmal Okklumentik."

„Du musst es nicht hervorragend können.", sagte Tigris geduldig. „Sag es einfach und versuche dabei, zu erkennen, was ich denke."

„Wenn du meinst.", sagte Draco zweifelnd und richtete seinen Stab auf ihn. „Legilimens!"

Tigris spürte Dracos Präsenz wie einen schwachen Schatten und zog sie ganz zu sich.

„Gut.", murmelte er. „Nun sieh hin."

Er konzentrierte sich auf Dracos Geist und sah ihn als ein ungeordnetes Netzwerk vor sich. Gedanken und Erinnerungen wirbelten chaotisch an der Oberfläche. Tigris versuchte, ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, wo Dracos Bewusstsein aufhörte und sein eigenes begann. Dann zog er sich zurück und stieß Draco gleichzeitig aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hast du es gesehen?"

Draco blinzelte mehrmals. „Das war... eigenartig. So als sähe man sein Spiegelbild in einem Spiegelbild."

„Aber du hast es gesehen."

„Ich denke schon.", sagte Draco zögernd. „Ich konnte den Unterschied zwischen deinen Gedanken und meinen spüren."

„Das war der Sinn. Nun solltest du erkennen können, wenn jemand versucht, in deine Gedanken zu sehen. Das macht es einfacher für dich, ihn auszugrenzen. Wenn du meditierst, solltest du dich auf genau dieses Bewusstsein konzentrieren."

„Das hört sich endlich einmal logisch an."

„Und es ist gar nicht so schwer. Es wird bald reiner Instinkt für dich werden, fremde Präsenzen auszuschließen. Das Schwierige ist, es nicht zu tun und ihnen stattdessen falsche Informationen zu geben. Aber das ist erst einmal nicht so wichtig. Ich denke es reicht für heute."

Draco grinste ihm zu. „Danke. Ich dachte wirklich, ich lerne es nie."

„Ja, das ging mir mal genauso." Tigris grinste zurück.

o

„Heute ist das Auswahltraining, kommst du mit?"

Tigris stöhnte ärgerlich. „Wie oft muss ich es noch sagen, Draco: ICH WERDE NICHT TEILNEHMEN!"

Draco grinste. „Ich frage ja gar nicht, ob du teilnehmen willst. Ich bitte dich nur, zuzusehen. Du kannst dich ja auf die Tribüne setzen und eins deiner verdammten Bücher mitnehmen, wenn du dich nicht davon trennen kannst."

Irgendwie erinnerte Tigris dieses Gespräch an etliche, die er und Ron mit Hermione geführt hatten. Es erschreckte ihn, dass er so viel mit Hermione gemeinsam hatte, besonders da er diesen Zug an ihr nie sonderlich gemocht hatte. Es erschreckte ihn genug, dass er sein Buch zur Seite legte und Draco nach draußen folgte.

Tigris setzte sich auf die Tribüne und beobachtete die Menge an Bewerbern, die sich vor dem Feld sammelte. Es schien, Draco hatte sämtliche Positionen neu ausgeschrieben. Tigris war überrascht, als sie mit der Auswahl zum Sucher begannen. Draco flog natürlich auch, aber es gab mindestens drei Bewerber, die besser waren als er. Ein Drittklässler namens Malcolm Baddock, Helena Wilkes, die ihn beim Willkommensfest angesprochen hatte und ein Zweitklässler, der wirklich beeindruckend flog. Tigris war nicht sicher, dass er ihn hätte schlagen können, selbst mit seiner Erfahrung.

Als das Training weiterging, wurde es schnell klar, dass wohl keiner der alten Spieler es mehr ins Team schaffen würde – wenn Draco fair auswählte, hieß das. Draco flog für alle Positionen. Er würde einen hervorragenden Treiber abgeben – Tigris konnte verstehen, warum er lieber auf dieser Position spielen würde. Ansonsten konnten sich die alten Spieler gegenüber den Bewerbern nicht halten. Ein japanischer Junge – ein Fünftklässler – war fantastisch als Hüter. Wenn Draco ihn auswählte, würden die anderen Teams wahrscheinlich nie den Quaffel durch den Ring bekommen. Tigris war so fasziniert von dem Training, dass er kein einziges Mal seine Bücher vermisste. Einige Minuten lang bereute er seine Entscheidung, nicht mehr zu spielen, aber dann dachte er an Sirius. Es wäre nie mehr dasselbe für ihn.

Nach dem Training kam Draco zu Tigris hinüber und ließ sich erschöpft auf die Bank neben ihm fallen. Er war verschwitzt und seine Haare waren unordentlich, aber er grinste. Er sah aus, wie der Fuchs, der den Hühnerstall geplündert hat.

„Nun, was sagst du, Bruder?"

Tigris zog die Brauen hoch. „Ihr habt ein paar großartige Talente, wenn man sie sucht. Wo waren sie all die Jahre?"

Draco lachte zufrieden. „Ich habe mir deinen Rat zu Herzen genommen. Du hast nicht mitbekommen, wie ich im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgerufen habe, dass dieses Jahr jeder zum Training willkommen ist und dass alle Positionen zur Auswahl stehen. Du warst... lass mich überlegen... in der Bibliothek. Deswegen ist dir auch der darauf folgende Lärm entgangen. Ich wette, Wilkes ist nur geflogen, um die Ehre des Teams zu retten. Sie hat sonst immer verkündet, dass sie viel zu beschäftigt ist für etwas so Profanes wie Quidditch."

„Wilkes ist nicht schlecht, aber dieser Zweitklässler ist besser."

„Aquila Hunter.", meinte Draco. „Ja, ich habe es gesehen. Lass uns erst über die anderen Positionen reden."

„Du willst, dass ich mit dir die neuen Spieler aussuche?", fragte Tigris verblüfft.

„Warum nicht? Du kannst Spieler einschätzen, auch wenn du nicht selbst spielen willst. Was hältst du von Maria Lafitter, die kleine Blonde, als Treiber?"

„Vielleicht, aber Blaise war besser. Du warst auch besser."

„Wirklich? Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl ich bin in Form, aber vielleicht kommt das auch nur davon, weil ich vorher Sucher, Hüter und Jäger geflogen bin."

„Alles Positionen, in denen du nicht sehr gut bist, aber als Treiber würde ich dich sofort nehmen."

„Ich und Blaise dann?"

Tigris nickte. Draco schrieb etwas auf ein Pergament. „Ich will Hitoshi als Hüter, er war hervorragend. Ich hoffe nur, er kann es mit seinen Kursen in Einklang bringen."

„Ich stimme dir zu. Jäger?"

„Maldoun, die Rothaarige. Und Pritchard... das war der erste der geflogen ist."

Tigris nickte nur. „Die kleine Schwarzhaarige?", schlug er dann vor. „Drittklässlerin, glaube ich. Wie hieß sie noch gleich, O'Toole?"

„O'Brien. Ja. Sie ist klein, aber sie ist schnell."

„Gut, dann sind wir wieder bei Sucher. Was hast du gegen den Jungen... Hunter, richtig?" Tigris überlegte einen Moment, dann fiel es ihm auf. „Ah, ich verstehe. Er ist muggelgeboren?"

„Halbblut. Sein Vater ist ein Schl... muggelgeboren. Seine Mutter kommt aus einer recht alten reinblütigen Familie. Es war ein Skandal."

„Ist dir Wilkes lieber? Du hast selbst gesagt, sie will nicht wirklich spielen."

„Da ist immer noch Baddock."

„Er war nur der Drittbeste! Außerdem bin ich nicht sicher, ob er Ginny schlagen kann."

„Ist die Weaselette so gut?"

„Du hast sie doch spielen sehen. Sie ist nicht so gut wie Potter, aber sie ist klein und schnell."

Es war ein wenig seltsam, von sich in der dritten Person zu sprechen, aber Tigris gewöhnte sich langsam daran. Manchmal kam es ihm wirklich vor, als spräche er von einer anderen Person, die er nur sehr gut kannte. Erstaunlich, wie weit es weg schien, obwohl es doch eigentlich erst zwei Monate her war.

„Aber Hunter könnte sie schlagen?"

„Wilkes könnte sie vielleicht schlagen. Hunter fegt den Platz mit ihr. Ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich ihn schlagen könnte."

Draco zog die Brauen hoch. „Denkst du wirklich?" Er tippte nachdenklich mit seiner Feder auf den Pergamentbogen. „Ich denke darüber nach. Aber es wird Schwierigkeiten mit Wilkes geben, wenn ich ihn ihr vorziehe."

„Sag ihr die Wahrheit: Sie ist zu beschäftigt mit anderen Dingen."

„Vielleicht.", murmelte Draco. „Ich denke darüber nach."

o

„Wach auf, Schlafmütze!"

Tigris stöhnte. Er hatte am Abend zuvor noch dieses wirklich faszinierende Buch über die Entwicklung des Orkhon – Alphabets und seine Verwandtschaft mit der chinesischen Schrift gelesen, aber er hatte die Zeit vergessen.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„Sieben.", verkündete Draco nervtötend wach. „Aufstehen, Bruder. Gleich gibt es Frühstück!"

„Geh weg...", murmelte Tigris und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Es ist Samstag. Wir haben keinen Unterricht bis Zwei."

„Stimmt.", sagte Draco. „Aber du wolltest mit mir trainieren, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Auf!"

Plötzlich zog etwas an seiner schönen warmen Decke und kurz darauf war sie verschwunden.

„Hey!" Tigris setzte sich verschlafen auf. Draco stand am Fußende seines Bettes und grinste ihn an. „Gib es zurück!"

„Tsk tsk. Du klingst wie ein Kleinkind."

„Ich will meine Decke.", maulte Tigris und griff danach. „Geh weg, lass mich schlafen."

Draco lachte schallend und gewann den Kampf um die Decke mühelos.

„Ins Bad mit dir. Eine kalte Dusche wirkt Wunder. Oder...", meinte er nachdenklich und zeigte mit seinem Stab auf Tigris, „...wenn du nicht zur Dusche willst kommt die Dusche zu dir."

„Das wagst du nicht!", schrie Tigris. „Arrgh!" Ein Schwall kalten Wassers durchnässte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Warte, wenn ich dich erwische!" Draco lachte und floh.

Da er und sein Bett nun klatschnass und kalt waren, entschied Tigris sich doch noch aufzustehen, dabei Draco mit Rachegedanken verfolgend. Er könnte seine Haare rot färben... oder grün, immerhin war er nun ein Slytherin. Oder er könnte allen erzählen, dass Draco seine Haare BLOND färbte. Ein boshaftes Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus, als er zum Bad trottete. Im Grunde müsste er es nur Daphne erzählen, sie war Lavenders Äquivalent in Slytherin.

o

„Wusstest du, dass mein Cousin sich die Haare bleicht?"

Dracos Hand erstarrte auf halben Weg zum Mund.

„Ja, in Wirklichkeit sind seine Haare eher grau, so wie meine."

„Wa.. wa.. was?", stotterte Draco.

„Tatsächlich?", meinte Daphne fasziniert. „Ich habe das eigentlich schon immer vermutet. Schließlich sind die Haare der Blacks normalerweise schwarz. Ich denke, deine Tante Narcissa hat eigentlich auch schwarze Haare. Jedenfalls sagte meine Mutter mal etwas in der Art. Sie ging mit ihr zur Schule, weißt du? Im Übrigen steht das auch alles in ‚Adelstand der Natur: Stammbaum der Zauberer'"

Tigris nickte nachdenklich und biss in seinen Toast.

Draco rang nach Luft.

Tigris trank gelassen einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Ist das wahr, Drakie?", fragte Pansy. „Du färbst deine Haare?"

„Das tue ich nicht.", zischte Draco.

„Aber warum nur?", fiel Blaise ein. „Ich meine, silberfarbenes Haar hat auch seinen Reiz."

„Er lügt!", fauchte Draco.

„Nun komm.", sagte Theodore. „Dafür muss man sich nicht schämen."

„Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, wie deine echte Haarfarbe aussieht.", meinte Pansy. „Es kann nicht so schlimm sein. Sieh dir Tigris an, er sieht großartig aus mit grauen Haaren."

„Ein für alle Mal, ich färbe meine Haare nicht!", brüllte Draco. Die halbe Halle drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„Du färbst dein Haar, Malfoy?", rief Ron vom Gryffindortisch. „Welche Farbe hat es wirklich, schlammbraun?"

Auf Dracos Wangen begannen sich pinke Flecken abzumalen.

Tigris kicherte leise.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, Cousin!", zischte Draco, ihm seinen boshaftesten Blick zuwerfend. „Warts nur ab, in ein paar Stunden bist du nicht mehr so fröhlich."

„Das hat sich alles gelohnt, nur um dein Gesicht zu sehen.", flüsterte Tigris so leise, dass nur Draco ihn hörte.

„Sag ihnen, dass du gelogen hast!", fauchte Draco.

„Aber das würde doch den Spaß verderben.", entgegnete Tigris.

Draco griff nach den Cornflakes, vermutlich um sie Tigris über den Kopf zu schütten.

„Wirklich, Manieren, Mister Malfoy.", sagte eine seidige Stimme hinter ihnen. Snape war wieder einmal aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. „Führen Sie Ihre Schönheitsdiskussionen für sich. Es gibt wirklich kein öffentliches Interesse daran, dass Sie Ihre Haare färben."

Dracos Mund klappte fassungslos auf und zu.

„Dafür... wirst du bezahlen.", zischte er dann zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Tigris grinste nur. Rache ist süß.

o

Draco hatte seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr mit Tigris geredet und war nur ihm voraus in die Kerker gestürmt, in einen Teil unterhalb des Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraums und des Klassenraums für Zaubertränke. Nun schritt er wütend vor dem Porträt eines alten Zauberers auf und ab.

„Komm, so schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht.", versuchte Tigris es erneut.

Draco schnaubte nur.

„Also, wo gehen wir hin?"

Draco ignorierte ihn.

Der Zauberer in dem Porträt zog die Brauen hoch.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?"

„Öffne!", schnappte Draco ihn an.

Seine Brauen kletterten noch etwas höher. „Also wirklich...", sagte er zur Seite schwingend. „Zu meinen Zeiten hat man älteren Leuten noch Respekt entgegengebracht."

Sie betraten einen Kellerraum, der ähnlich ausgestattet war wie ihr Trainingsraum im Malfoy Herrenhaus. Allerdings war die Decke niedriger und es gab keine Fenster. Trotzdem war es hell, es schien nur keine Quelle für das Licht zu geben.

Sie zogen sich um und traten auf die Matte, auf der ein Kampfstab lag. Nur ein Stab. Draco betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt, dann grinste er böse und nahm ihn auf.

„Es scheint, du hast mich erfolgreich abgelenkt, während ich darüber nachdachte, was wir brauchen. Andererseits, vielleicht habe ich auch GENAU, was ich brauche."

Er wog den Stab in den Händen.

„Nun komm, Draco.", sagte Tigris ein wenig unsicher. „Es war nur ein Scherz. Eine kleine Revange für das Wasser heute morgen."

„Du hast mich vor der ganzen Halle lächerlich gemacht!", sagte Draco ärgerlich.

„Genau genommen habe ich es nur Daphne erzählt. Du warst es, der so laut geschrieen hat, dass der Rest der Halle aufmerksam wurde."

Tigris wich hastig dem Stab aus.

„Übertreibst du nicht ein wenig? Ich meine, du bist schließlich nicht Lockhart, oder?"

„Es ist eine Beleidigung... mir zu unterstellen... dass ich mein Haar färben würde. Malfoys färben ihre Haare nicht!", fauchte Draco, dabei mit dem Stab nach Tigris schlagend. Es war ein wenig, wie Klatschern auszuweichen, und Tigris dankte Merlin für seine guten Reflexe.

„Fein, fein. Ich entschuldige mich fürchterlich. Nun hör auf damit, okay?"

Aber so einfach kam er nicht davon.

„Du wirst ihnen klar machen, dass es ein Scherz war!", zischte Draco und Tigris bückte sich hastig und sprang zur Seite.

„Wem, der ganzen Großen Halle?"

„Daphne, Pansy und den anderen!"

„Streit unter den Liebenden?" Tigris wich einem besonders fiesen Schlag aus. „Okay, okay. Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich es ihnen klar machen werde, dass du niemals dein Haar gefärbt hast, färbst oder färben wirst und dass dein Blond vollkommen natürlich ist. Nun... hör auf?"

Draco zielte auf seine Beine und Tigris sprang über den Stab hinweg. „Bitte?"

Sein Bruder hielt inne und grinste. „Gute Reflexe, Bruder. Aber leg es besser nicht darauf an, dass ich WIRKLICH versuche, dich zu treffen."

o

Am Nachmittag hatten sie Kräuterkunde, gemeinsam mit den Hufflepuffs. Tigris hatte sich inzwischen mit Draco versöhnt. Nachdem er den Slytherins geschworen hatte, dass es ein Scherz gewesen war. Sie hatten sich schwer getan, ihm zu glauben. Aber er hatte sie schließlich überzeugt. Oder zumindest schien es so. Nicht, dass Tigris es bereute. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt.

Er sah sich um. Drei Hufflepuffs und sieben Slytherins. Tigris bedauerte die drei ein wenig. Susan Bones musste mit Daphne zusammenarbeiten. Es amüsierte ihn etwas, dass ihr Yams einen Schreikrampf bekam, sobald Daphne es berührte und sich erst nach qualvollen zwanzig Minuten beruhigen ließ – von Susan.

Professor Sprout hatte sich vorgenommen, mit ihnen Yams und Ginseng zu ziehen, Pflanzen die den Alraunen sehr ähnlich waren, aber um einiges anspruchsvoller. Yams waren recht aggressiv und konnten buchstäblich giftig werden, wenn man sie falsch behandelte. Ginsengs hingegen wurden schnell melancholisch, wenn man sich nicht genug um sie kümmerte und hörten auf zu wachsen. Außerdem waren beide Pflanzen nicht an das englische Wetter gewöhnt, weswegen man ihre Umgebung mit Temperatur- und Luftfeuchtigkeitszaubern belegen musste. Draco und Tigris schafften es, ihre Pflanzen problemlos umzutopfen. Ihr Ginseng lächelte sogar verträumt – bis Daphnes Yams anfing zu brüllen. Sprout erklärte ihnen, dass sie die Zweitklässler Alraunen ziehen ließ, nur zum Vergleich.

Als Hausaufgabe verlangte sie drei Fuß Pergament über die Unterschiede und Gemeinsamkeiten der drei Pflanzen, was Tracey ein klägliches Stöhnen entlockte. Tigris machte sich nicht viele Sorgen darum. Er hatte bereits alles über die Pflanzen gelesen, so dass es ihm leicht fallen würde, den Aufsatz am Montagmorgen zu schreiben. Er sagte das nicht laut. Er hatte bereits in der ersten Woche begonnen, die neidischen und bewundernden Blicke zu hassen, die ihm daraufhin zugeworfen wurden. Schließlich konnte er für sein gutes Gedächtnis ebenso wenig wie zuvor für seinen Ruhm. Es war nur leichter zu verbergen.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: rah-chan, Angie, Stupor, Kissymouse, auxia, pima, Esta, Leandriel-Whitestorm, Kylyen_


	20. SdWCh20: Erscheinungen

_Disclaimer: _

_Wem gehört Harry Potter? Wer könnte diese Frage besser beantworten als unser Held selbst? Und hier ist er auch schon. Guten Tag, Harry. Nur eine kurze Frage..._

_**Du bist Rita Skeeter in Verkleidung, nicht wahr? Hermione!**_

_Also wirklich, wer hätte gedacht, das Harry so schreckhaft ist? Hilft mir jetzt jemand aus diesem Glas? Ich gebe auch zu, dass Harry JKR gehört..._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

20. Erscheinungen

Tigris legte seine Feder beiseite. Es war bald Zeit für Mittagessen und er hatte bereits alle Hausaufgaben für die nächste Woche erledigt. Sprouts Aufsatz war der anspruchsvollste gewesen, aber ‚Tausend magische Kräuter und Pilze' hatte ihm sehr dabei geholfen. Der Aufsatz für Zaubertränke war leichter gewesen, als Tigris gedacht hatte, aber es war schließlich nur Theorie. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht mit Snapes seltsamen Verhalten auseinandergesetzt, und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er das wollte. Tigris runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn und sah sich nach einem Buch um, das er noch nicht gelesen hatte. Als er nicht sofort eines fand, räumte er die Pergamentrollen zur Seite und sah unzufrieden auf den leeren Tisch. Plötzlich hasste er den Verlauf, den sein Leben genommen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich vormachen, dass er Spaß daran hatte, seine Zeit nur mit Lesen zu verbringen, so nützlich es auch war. Natürlich dachte er nicht darüber nach, solange sich seine Gedanken mit einem Buch beschäftigten. Hatte er nicht noch ein Buch über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, das Hatkee empfohlen hatte?

Was würde Harry Potter wohl jetzt gerade tun? Vielleicht wäre er in ein Kartenspiel mit Ron vertieft oder würde mit dem Gryffindorteam Quidditchmanöver planen. Tigris lachte heiser auf bei dem Gedanken, in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und mit einem der Anwesenden ein Spiel Explodierendes Snap zu spielen. Die Slytherin akzeptierten ihn inzwischen, aber Tigris hatte das Gefühl, sie taten es mehr wegen Draco als wegen ihm selbst. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte mit ihnen so unbekümmert herumalbern und lachen wie mit den Gryffindors, aber das war schlicht unmöglich. Es war, als unterläge alles, was sie taten, obskuren Spielregeln. Tigris würde ein Außenseiter bleiben, so lange er sie weder kannte, noch bereit war sie mitzuspielen. Es war soviel einfacher, sich in eine Ecke zu setzen und ein Buch zu lesen.

Er wühlte in seiner Truhe. Er war sicher, er hatte dieses Buch aus der Bibliothek mitgenommen. Draco hatte die ärgerliche Angewohnheit, Dinge die ihm im Weg waren einfach in die nächstbeste Ecke zu werfen. Vielleicht hatte Tigris das Buch auf dem Tisch liegen lassen und er hatte es Merlin weiß wohin geschmissen. Tigris schlug gereizt den Deckel der Truhe zu. Wahrscheinlich würde Harry Potter sich gerade wieder in eines der haarsträubenden Abenteuer verwickeln, die ihn so anzuziehen schienen, sich und seine Freunde dabei in Lebensgefahr bringend, gelegentlich einen von ihnen dabei sterben lassend. Er sollte dankbar dafür sein, dass er die Chance hatte, ein normales Leben zu führen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, darüber nachzudenken. Nicht den geringsten.

Tigris war kurz davor, in die Bibliothek zu gehen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Draco und Pansy hineinkamen. Tigris seufzte innerlich. Er fand ihr öffentliches Flirten inzwischen nur noch nervtötend, eins der wenigen Dinge, in denen er mit Theodore übereinstimmte. Er war nur dankbar, dass Draco nie über Pansy sprach, wenn sie allein waren, wie verliebt er ansonsten auch schien. Tigris konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, das Mädchen zu mögen. Es wäre eine grauenhafte Vorstellung, mit ihr verheiratet zu sein.

Tigris war überrascht, als Draco die widerstrebende Pansy von sich weg schob, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Das reicht, Parkinson. Wir sind unter uns."

„Was ist mit ihm?", gurrte sie, mit dem Kopf auf ihn deutend, die Arme noch immer um Dracos Hals geschlungen.

„Er ist mein Cousin.", antwortete Draco ungehalten. „Er zählt nicht." Er schob sie von sich weg und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Platzier dein dekoratives Selbst irgendwo entfernt von mir. Es gibt eine Menge Platz in diesem Raum."

Pansy setzte sich auf den nächsten Stuhl. „Du bist so ein arrogantes Arschloch, Malfoy. Ich habe es langsam satt, weißt du?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wirklich? Denkst du, es ist ein Vergnügen für mich, den größten Teil meiner Zeit mit einer hirnlosen Hure zu verbringen?"

Pansy presste die Lippen zusammen und ihre Augen funkelten wütend. „Ich bin nicht diejenige von uns, die sich für andere verkauft.", zischte sie.

Draco lachte spöttisch. „Denkst du das wirklich, SCHATZ?"

Tigris überwand seine Verblüffung. „Gibt es da etwas über euch zwei, dass ich wissen sollte?"

Draco seufzte. „Du weißt doch, dass wir verlobt sind. Wir sind ein paar Mal ausgegangen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Wir sind zu unterschiedlich."

„Was für eine unglaubliche Untertreibung.", sagte Pansy zynisch. „Ich habe niemals zuvor einen so selbstverliebten und gefühllosen Idioten getroffen, wie ihn. Er denkt, die Welt sollte sich um ihn drehen, nur weil sein Nachname Malfoy lautet."

„Und du bist eine Schlampe, die jedem Wesen hinterherläuft, was einigermaßen männlich aussieht.", gab Draco zurück. „In deinem hübschen Kopf existiert Nichts außer Status, Sex und Aussehen."

Pansy verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. „Immerhin mehr, als man über DEIN hübsches Köpfchen sagen kann, Malfoy."

„Halt, halt.", sagte Tigris. „Wieso gebt ihr euch überhaupt miteinander ab, wenn ihr euch so verabscheut?"

„Weil alle es erwarten.", spie Draco. „Meine Eltern, ihre Eltern, die Slytherins... Jeder, der weiß, dass wir verlobt sind."

„Nachdem ich einmal mit ihm ausgegangen war, konnten wir nicht mehr Schluss machen. Es wäre ein Skandal gewesen.", fügte Pansy hinzu.

„Etwas, dass sie fürchtet wie ein Grindylow das Feuer.", spottete Draco.

„Ach, und du nicht Malfoy? Wer von uns babbelt denn dauernd Vater hier, Vater da?"

„Fein.", murmelte Draco. „Jedenfalls ist das der Grund. Ich mag sie nicht mal besonders wäre ein Understatement."

„Gefühle, die ich aus tiefstem Herzen erwidere."

Die beiden starrten sich ärgerlich an.

Tigris runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht bin ich ein wenig schwer von Begriff, aber warum könnt ihr nicht Schluss machen? Es heißt ja nicht, dass ihr eure Verlobung aufkündigt. Wann wollte ihr heiraten, in vier Jahren, fünf? Wer kann es euch zum Vorwurf machen, wenn ihr vorher noch ein paar andere Erfahrungen sammeln wollt?"

„Das ist nicht so einfach!", zischte Pansy. „Wir haben eine Vorbildfunktion. Wir würden unsere Positionen in Slytherin riskieren!"

„Richtig.", sagte Draco. „Sie erwarten, dass wir ein perfektes, glückliches Paar sind. Da bleibt kein Platz für ‚andere Erfahrungen'"

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte zwar nie das Gefühl, dass sie euch für ein perfektes Paar halten, aber es ist schließlich euer Leben."

Pansy stand ärgerlich auf. „Ich habe genug von diesem sinnlosen Gequassel. Ich gehe jetzt. Ich habe noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen."

„Oh bitte, entziehe uns nicht deiner lieblichen Gegenwart, Pansy-Herzchen!", sagte Draco zynisch. „Meine Welt wird arm sein ohne dich."

„Ich wünschte, dein Spiegelbild würde eines wundervollen Tages zu deinem qualvollen Untergang, Drakie-Schatz.", erwiderte Pansy mit zuckersüßer Stimme, warf ihm einen Kuss zu und ging.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?", fragte Tigris Draco, als sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte. Sein Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast nie gefragt." Er sah auf die Uhr. „Wir sollten zum Mittagessen gehen."

o

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten sah Draco sich stirnrunzelnd um. „Wo bei Mordraud sind Vincent und Gregory? Als ich ging waren sie noch genau dort drüben."

In einer Ecke des Raumes hatte sich eine Ansammlung von Slytherins gebildet, aus der sich nun Helena Wilkes löste. Sie kam mit zweien ihrer Klassenkameraden auf sie zu und baute sich vor Draco auf.

„Hast du vor das zu erklären?"

„Was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach erklären, Helena?", fragte Draco, unbekümmert von dem Aufruhr.

„Was für ein Spiel spielst du eigentlich?", kreischte sie unerwartet. „Nimmst dieses... dieses dreckige Halbblut in unser Team auf! Warte, bis dein Vater davon erfährt!"

„Mein Vater", entgegnete Draco bemerkenswert gelassen, „versteht den Wert von Talent. Er hat außerdem ein Verständnis für das, was man das höhere Ziel nennt. Etwas, was dir offensichtlich fehlt."

„Etliche Leute können bezeugen, dass ich besser geflogen bin!"

„Dann lügen sie. Du fliegst nicht einmal genauso gut. Außerdem hast du vor dieser Auswahl nie ein Interesse an Quidditch gezeigt. Wann hattest du vor zu trainieren, neben all deinen anderen Tätigkeiten? In der Nacht? Ich hatte gute Gründe, dich nicht zu nehmen, glaub mir. Es ist nichts gegen dich persönlich. Es geht allein um das Team und Slytherin."

„Er bringt Schande über das Team."

„Das Team wird mit ihm gewinnen. Das ist das einzige, was zählt. Am Ende wirst du das begreifen."

„Es wird dir kein Glück bringen, wenn du dich mit seinesgleichen abgibst.", warnte Helena.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich ihn mag.", entgegnete Draco unberührt. „Er kann den Schnatz fangen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Helena starrte ihn an. „Es wird dir kein Glück bringen.", wiederholte sie dann.

Die restlichen Slytherin hatten ihrer Debatte zugehört. Als sie nun ging begannen sie heftig zu diskutieren.

„Ich denke, es ist die richtige Entscheidung.", meinte Blaise, die irgendwo hinter ihnen gestanden hatte. „Das Team wird mit ihm gewinnen."

„Das wird es.", meinte Theodore. „Aber ist es das wert?"

Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Er ist nur ein Halbblut. Zweite Generation. Sie werden lernen, damit zu leben."

„Hoffen wir es.", sagte Theodore, alles andere als überzeugt.

o

Am Dienstag war Tigris mit den Mädchen auf dem Weg zu Alte Runen. An dem Verhältnis zwischen Pansy und Draco hatte sich nach außen hin nichts geändert. Sie waren beide gute Schauspieler. Tigris verstand sie nicht, also hatte er beschlossen, es zu ignorieren. Er für sich fand die Vorstellung grauenhaft, eine Beziehung mit jemandem vorzutäuschen, den er verabscheute. Er hätte alles getan, um sie zu beenden, aber Draco und Pansy dachten da offensichtlich anders. Nun, das war nicht seine Angelegenheit. Tigris hatte gesagt, was er dachte. Mehr konnte er nicht tun.

„In zweieinhalb Wochen ist das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff.", meinte Tracey gerade. „Denkt ihr, wir haben eine Chance mit so vielen neuen Spielern?"

„Wir werden gewinnen.", antwortete Tigris, wie etliche Male zuvor. Dracos Team war seit seiner Bekanntgabe das Hauptgespräch in Slytherin. Er hoffte, das würde sich geben, wenn sie das erste Spiel gewonnen hatten.

„Es ist nicht wirklich ein Slytherin Team.", meinte Millicent.

„Warum nicht?", entgegnete Tigris etwas ärgerlich. „Alle Spieler sind Slytherin, oder nicht? Als ich das letzte Mal nachsah, waren es die besten Spieler, die Slytherin zu bieten hat."

„Woher weißt du überhaupt so viel von Quidditch?", fragte Pansy. „Ich dachte, in Ginevras wird nicht gespielt?"

„Das stimmt, aber ich habe mich theoretisch damit beschäftigt."

„Theorie kann man nicht mit Praxis vergleichen.", sagte Millicent überlegen. „Ich spiele Quidditch und ich sage, es ist ein schlechtes Team. Er hätte es lieber lassen sollen, wie es vorher war. Mit Spielern aus den alten Familien, wie es immer war. Wir sollten uns nicht mit Mittelmaß messen müssen."

„Wer aus dem Team ist denn Mittelmaß für dich?", zischte Tigris zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Hitoshi? Blaise?

„Dieses Halbblut natürlich."

„Sicher hatte er seine Gründe.", widersprach Pansy halbherzig. „Er ist ein Malfoy. Er weiß was er tut." Sie lächelte übertrieben verliebt.

Tigris bewunderte sie halb, halb widerte sie ihn an. Sie gingen um eine Ecke. Tigris war noch immer in Gedanken und sah das entgegenkommende Mädchen erst, als sie bereits in ihn hineingerannt war. Er stolperte einen Schritt zurück, konnte sich aber auf den Füßen halten. Das Mädchen landete auf dem Boden und die Bücher, die sie in ihrer Tasche gehabt hatte, verteilten sich um sie herum.

„Entschuldigung.", sagte Tigris erschrocken. „Es war meine Schuld, ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, wohin ich laufe. Warte, ich helfe dir."

Er bückte sich, um eins der Bücher aufzuheben. Sie schüttelte ihre Verwirrung ab und sah auf.

„Nein, es war meine Schuld. Ich war in Gedanken..."

Sie erstarrten beide, als sie ihr Gegenüber erkannten. Dann fuhr Tigris fort, die Bücher aufzuheben und streckte die Hand aus, um ihr auf die Füße zu helfen. „Wir sollten in Zukunft wohl beide mehr auf unsere Umgebung achten."

„Ja." Hermione ließ sich aufhelfen und nahm verlegen die Bücher in Empfang. „Wir... ähm... sollten zum Unterricht gehen."

„Ja." Es folgte ein Moment unangenehmer Stille. Dann begann sie, ihre Bücher zurück in die Tasche zu räumen und er wandte sich ab.

„Wie kannst du nur so freundlich zu ihr sein?", zischte Pansy, sobald sie einen Schritt entfernt waren.

„Ich habe nie viel von dieser übertriebenen Hausrivalität gehalten.", antwortete Tigris gespielt unwissend.

„Das ist es nicht.", sagte Millicent mit gesenkter Stimme. „Sie ist ein Schlammblut!"

„Tatsächlich?", entgegnete Tigris unbeeindruckt. „Das ist nicht ansteckend, oder?"

„Bist du so dumm?", fragte Pansy. „Du kannst dich nicht mit etwas wie ihr abgeben!"

„Was du nicht sagst. Ich dachte, ich hätte es gerade getan."

Pansy schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Es ist peinlich. Vernünftige Leute werden auf Distanz gehen, wenn sie dich so sehen. Glaube mir, es ist besser für dich, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Ein reinblütiger Zauberer wie du, der aus einer so guten Familie stammt... das ist doch kein Umgang für dich."

Tigris verzog das Gesicht, aber rang seine wütende Entgegnung nieder. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Pansy legte ihm gönnerhaft die Hand auf den Arm. „Tu das. Du wirst sehen, dass wir recht haben."

o

Als Hermione sich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte, ließ sie ihr Buch sinken und strich ihrem Kater durch das Fell.

„Er ist eigenartig, Crookshanks. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm trauen kann, aber etwas in mir sagt, ich kann es. Ist das nicht seltsam?"

Der rotbraune Halbkniesel schnurrte laut vor sich hin und rieb seinen Kopf an ihrer Hand. Sie seufzte. „Manchmal wünschte ich, du könntest reden. Ich habe das Gefühl, du weißt immer ganz genau, was vor sich geht."

Crookshanks schnurrte noch lauter und leckte ihr mit seiner rauen Zunge über den Finger. Parvati steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Hermione? Ron ist draußen und will dich sprechen."

Hermione legte ihr Buch beiseite. „Hat er gesagt, was er will?"

„Nein, aber er sieht nicht sehr glücklich aus."

„Wann ist er jemals glücklich?", sagte Hermione ungehaltener, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

Parvati zog die Brauen hoch. „Habt ihr Krach?"

Sie stand auf. „Nein. Nein, er ist einfach nur so... Ron."

„Oh, ich verstehe.", sagte Parvati wissend.

„Nein, tust du nicht.", erwiderte Hermione, an ihr vorbeigehend. „Wehe, du erzählst dem ganzen Haus, wir hätten Krach. Ich lasse dich nie mehr von mir abschreiben, das schwöre ich."

„Das würde ich doch nie tun.", sagte Parvati beleidigt. „Ich erzähle solche Sachen nicht weiter."

„Natürlich nicht. Denk einfach daran, was ich gesagt habe." Hermione ging.

Kurz vor der Treppe zögerte sie einen Moment. Ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sie begonnen hatte, Ron zu meiden. Kein Wunder, ihr Zusammensein endete jedes Mal auf die ein oder andere Weise unangenehm. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dieses Mal war keine Ausnahme.

o

„Du bist ein Idiot." Draco war ärgerlicher, als er die ganze Woche gewesen war. „Warum kannst du nicht einfach die Finger von ihr lassen? Sie ist tabu, begreifst du das nicht?"

„Ich habe ihr nur die Bücher aufgehoben!", schrie Tigris ärgerlich zurück. „Was hätte ich tun sollen, einfach weitergehen?"

„Ja!" Draco hob frustriert die Hände zum Himmel. „Du bist so intelligent, wenn es sich um Bücher handelt, aber wenn es um das richtige Leben geht hast du nicht mehr Verstand, als ein Dreijähriger. HALTE DICH VON IHR FERN! Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein."

„Ich habe nicht vor, so zu werden, wie du!", fauchte Tigris zurück.

Draco starrte ihn an, dann presste er ärgerlich die Lippen zusammen. „Tu, was du willst. Es wird dir noch früh genug leid tun."

Sie sahen sich zornig an. Plötzlich hasste Tigris die bevorstehende Tränkestunde noch mehr als ohnehin.

o

„Kannst du mir erklären, was du mit diesem Slytherin zu schaffen hast?" Hermione war nicht einmal die Treppe hinunter. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich von ihm fernhalten!"

Etliche Augen im Gemeinschaftsraum richteten sich auf sie. Hermione spürte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

„Ich habe gar nichts mit ihm zu schaffen! Ich bin zufällig in ihn hineingelaufen, wenn du das meinst.", antwortete sie so ruhig wie möglich.

„Ach, und rein zufällig hat er dir aufgeholfen?", fragte Ron sarkastisch.

„Ja, weil er ein Gentleman ist."

„Er ist ein Slytherin!"

„Na und? Ich habe noch nie gelesen, dass man unhöflich sein muss, um nach Slytherin zu kommen!"

„Diese Schlangen tun doch nie etwas ohne einen verborgenen Grund! Wie kannst du ihn auch noch verteidigen?"

„Vielleicht, weil er nicht so ist, wie du ihn darstellst? Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht!"

„Oho, und du kennst ihn, ja?"

„Zufällig, ja, Ronald. Ich bin in mehr als einem Kurs mit ihm."

„Deswegen unterhältst du dich mit ihm, als wärt ihr die besten Freunde? Er ist gefährlich, Herm!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich weiß es einfach!", schrie Ron. „Du solltest nicht einfach allein durch Hogwarts wandern und dich mit Slytherins abgeben! Wer weiß, was passieren könnte! Man kann ihnen nicht trauen, Hermione!"

„Und was sollte hier passieren?", fragte Hermione ungewollt spöttisch. „Dies ist Hogwarts, Ron. Dumbledore hat seine Augen überall."

„Man kann nie wissen! Verstehst du nicht, dass ich dich nur beschützen will!", rief er.

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!", schrie sie, die Beherrschung verlierend. „Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr! Harry hätte das verstanden!"

Ron wurde blass und schluckte. Dann sah er zu Boden. „Ich bin sicher, das hätte er.", entgegnete er heiser.

In diesem Moment erkannte Hermione ihren Fehler und beruhigte sich schlagartig. „Ron... Ron, es tut mir leid."

Ron wandte sich ab. „Nein... mir tut es leid, Hermione... Ich... Lass mich einfach einen Augenblick alleine." Er verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung der Jungenschlafräume.

„Ron!", rief Hermione ihm nach. Sie wollte ihm nachlaufen, aber Sally-Ann hielt sie auf. „Vielleicht solltest du ihn wirklich eine Weile allein lassen."

„Ich denke nicht..." Hermione seufzte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht."

o

„Wir werden dieses Spiel gewinnen!"

Tigris schlug gegen Dracos Hand. „Kein Zweifel daran."

Es war Donnerstag und sie kamen von einem hervorragenden Training. Zu aller Überraschung hatte keiner der anderen Spieler gegen den neuen Sucher protestiert. Das Team spielte besser zusammen, als sie je erwartet hatten.

„Es könnte nicht schaden, Theodore wegen der Taktik zu fragen." Tigris hatte das Spiel von der Tribüne aus beobachtet und fand, das war das einzige, was ihnen noch fehlte.

„Theodore hat doch keine Ahnung von Quidditch."

„Aber er hat Ahnung von Taktik und er kennt die Spielregeln. Wenn er sich ein wenig mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, kann er uns bestimmt nützlich sein."

Sie hatten die Eingangshalle betreten und Draco blieb abrupt stehen. Tigris folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte.

Snape war gerade aus der Großen Halle getreten und direkt neben ihm war jemand, den sie beide nicht erwartet hatten – ihr Vater.

Er sah zu ihnen hinüber und lächelte. „Draco! Tigris! Ich war bereits auf der Suche nach euch."

Zögernd gingen sie auf ihn zu, aber Draco fiel schnell in sein geübtes Lächeln.

„Vater! Ich wusste nicht, dass du kommst!"

Ihr Vater warf Snape einen kurzen Blick zu und lächelte dünn.

„Nachdem einer der Schulräte überraschend verstorben war, beschloss der restliche Schulrat, mich zurück zu berufen. Ich hielt es für meine Pflicht dem Direktor bei meinem Amtsantritt einen Besuch abzustatten. Außerdem habe ich mich natürlich darauf gefreut, euch zu sehen."

„Was für eine großartige Überraschung! Wie geht es Mutter?"

„Gut. Sie richtet euch ihre Grüße aus. Vielleicht sollten wir an einen Ort gehen, wo wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten können. Severus?"

„Natürlich. Rechts neben meinem Büro ist ein unbenutzter Raum. Ich habe noch etwas in der Bibliothek zu tun. Du kennst das Passwort, Lucius."

Ihr Vater nickte Snape zu. „Danke, Severus."

Snape erwiderte das Nicken und ging.

Ihr Vater lächelte ihnen zu. Sein Blick erschien Tigris wie der einer großen Raubkatze, die ihre Beute studiert. Tigris kam sich gerade sehr vor wie Beute. „Kommt."

Tigris wechselte einen unbehaglichen Blick mit Draco und sie folgten ihm.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Stupor, blub, YanisTamiem, Truemmerlotte, Esta, Kissymouse, Momochan, Die Happy, Angie, asani-celine, Detlef, Minnilein, Kardia, Kylyen_

_Angie: Wenn du die letzten Kapitel verfolgst, wirst du sehen (hoffe ich), dass es weniger Angst ist als Nervosität._


	21. SdWCh21: Fehler

_Disclaimer:_

_Sirius? Hey, du bist tot!_

_**Ich bin ein Geist, und ich komme, um dich heimzusuchen.**_

_Was? Warum? Was hab ich getan?_

_**Du schreibst lauter furchtbare Dinge über meinen Harry.**_

_Nein, nein, das verwechselst du. Harry gehört doch gar nicht mir. Das ist JKR. Wirklich!_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

21. Fehler

Als Hermione es schließlich geschafft hatte, in den Jungenschlafraum zu kommen, fand sie Ron auf seinem Bett. Er lag mit dem Gesicht von ihr abgewandt, so dass sie nicht sagen konnte, ob er geweint hatte, auch wenn sie vermutete, dass es so war. Ron weinte niemals vor anderen, nicht einmal vor ihr. Sie hielt es für eine falsch verstandene Vorstellung von Stärke, aber sie hatte nie wirklich mit ihm darüber geredet. Es gab so viele Dinge, in denen sie unterschiedlicher Meinung waren. Manchmal wunderte sie sich, dass ihre Beziehung überhaupt funktionierte. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett und strich mit der Hand über seinen Rücken.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja."

Hermione glaubte ihm keinen Augenblick.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte ihn nicht erwähnen sollen."

Ron verbarg sein Gesicht in den Kissen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Dann starrte er auf die Stelle, an der Harrys Bett früher gestanden hatte.

„Er ist tot, Hermione." Ron schluckte hörbar. „Es ist so unfair, dass alles einfach so weitergeht, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Selbst Dumbledore... Er hat so viel für sie getan und alles was noch von ihm übrig ist, ist ein dummes steinernes Denkmal, das kaum jemand besucht."

Er drehte sich zu Hermione um. Seine Augen waren rot und verquollen. „Damals kam uns alles wie ein Spiel vor. Weißt du noch, in der Mysteriumsabteilung? Wir folgten ihm ohne uns über die Konsequenzen Gedanken zu machen. Jetzt kommt mir das so weit weg vor, dabei ist es kaum vier Monate her. Wir haben nie wirklich geglaubt, dass jemand von uns sterben könnte. Schließlich war er Harry, Der- Junge- der – lebt. Er kam aus allen Schwierigkeiten irgendwie heraus und wir mit ihm." Ron verzog bitter den Mund. „Wie kindisch wir waren. Kinder, die Helden spielten. Du hast es damals gesagt, aber keiner hat auf dich gehört. Es hätte eine Warnung für uns sein sollen, als Sirius starb. Aber selbst dann glaubten wir noch immer, es gäbe eine Art Zauber, der uns vor allem Übel beschützte. Oder vielleicht war es unser Vertrauen in Dumbledore. Nun hat sich erwiesen, dass Dumbledore auch nur ein Mensch ist." Er verkrampfte die Hand um die Bettdecke. „Warum? Warum haben wir uns so sehr auf Dumbledore verlassen? Wir hätten ihn niemals zu den Dursleys zurückgehen lassen dürfen! Sie haben ihn immer wie Dreck behandelt, vielleicht war das der Grund, dass die Zauber nicht funktioniert haben. Welcher Mensch hätte dieses Haus als sein Heim betrachten können? Aber Dumbledore versicherte uns, dass es sicher sei und wir glaubten ihm. Wir hätten ihm niemals so blind vertrauen dürfen."

„Dumbledore hat geglaubt, dass die alte Magie ihn beschützt.", sagte Hermione leise.

„Ich weiß!", rief Ron. „Aber er hat sich geirrt! Wer weiß, in welchen Dingen er sich noch irrt? Er hat immer gesagt, das Hogwarts sicher ist, aber welchen Beweis haben wir dafür, außer seinem Wort?" Er griff nach ihrer Hand. „Wir können uns nicht darauf verlassen, Hermione. Ich verlasse mich nur noch auf das, was ich mit meinen eigenen Augen sehe."

„Das ist paranoid!", entgegnete Hermione. „Ich bin nicht bereit, mein Leben von Furcht beherrschen zu lassen!"

„Ich kann dich nicht auch noch verlieren! Bitte, versteh mich doch, Herm! Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass dir etwas passieren könnte."

„Ich bin eine ausgebildete Hexe, Ron! Ich kenne mehr Zauber als jeder andere in unserem Jahr und ich habe mit dir und Harry zusammen gegen Todesser gekämpft. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

„Aber was, wenn sie dich zu mehreren oder aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen? Man kann nie vorhersehen, was ihnen einfällt!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, sie würden hier in Hogwarts etwas so Törichtes tun? Nein, Ron. Todesser sind feige. Sie würden nie riskieren, so leicht entdeckt zu werden. Sie greifen zu vielen an und verschwinden dann in der Dunkelheit, an Orten, an denen es niemand nachweisen kann. Die Slytherins sind nicht mehr als dumme Kinder, die ihre Eltern nachmachen. Sie werden nie mehr Schaden anrichten als ein paar gemeine Streiche bewirken können."

Ron presste die Lippen zusammen. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber ich habe trotzdem Angst um dich, Herm." Er sah erneut zu der leeren Stelle im Raum. „Ich bin nicht wie Harry, das weiß ich. Harry war einzigartig und niemand kann ihn jemals ersetzen. Aber ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich alles tun werde, was in meiner Macht steht, um diesen Mördern ein Ende zu setzen. Es war sein Wunsch, dass wir seinen Kampf weiter führen, und das werde ich. Ich will, dass Voldemort eines Tages nur noch ein Spuk der Vergangenheit ist und niemand mehr Angst davor hat, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Wenn ich dafür jeden Todesser persönlich finden und nach Askaban bringen muss, werde ich es tun."

Hermione rieb ihm über den Rücken. „Man kann Gewalt nicht mit Gewalt beantworten, Ron. Das ist ein niemals endender Teufelskreis!"

„Die verstehen doch nichts anderes.", sagte Ron bitter. „Wie lange haben wir versucht, sie zu bekehren? Glaubst du, wir werden Todesser wie Lucius Malfoy jemals von unserer Meinung überzeugen? Sie sind einfach böse, Hermione. Es ist ihre Natur. Wir müssen den Rest der Zaubererwelt vor ihnen beschützen. Das ist die Realität."

Sie seufzte und lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Ich verstehe, dass du so denkst, auch wenn ich noch immer glaube, dass es einen anderen Weg geben muss. Aber du musst mir mein eigenes Leben lassen. Mir wird nichts passieren, glaub mir."

Ron lächelte bemüht. „Ich versuche, daran zu glauben." Er strich ihr durch die Haare. „Ich weiß, es gibt keine klügere Hexe als dich in Hogwarts. Aber manchmal ist Klugheit nicht genug."

„Du kannst mich nicht in eine Vitrine sperren, Ron. Ich bin ein Mensch. Ich muss mein Leben leben."

„Ich weiß. Ich versuche, dir deinen Raum zu lassen. Aber ich habe Angst um dich."

„Das musst du nicht. Ich verspreche es dir."

„Ich versuche, dir zu glauben. Ich versuche es wirklich."

Hermione küsste ihn. „Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Ron. Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, mich zu beschützen. Es gibt Erwachsene in diesem Schloss, die dafür ausgebildet sind. Sie haben Hogwarts bisher nie im Stich gelassen."

Ron erwiderte den Kuss. „Ich hasse es, mit dir zu streiten, Herm. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich hasse es auch.", sagte sie. „Ich verspreche dir, vorsichtig zu sein."

Ron zog sie an sich. „Ich hoffe, dass das reicht."

o

Obwohl Hermione Ron versprochen hatte, vorsichtig zu sein, ließ ihr der Gedanke an Tigris Malfoy keine Ruhe. Sie wollte mehr über ihn herausfinden und sie hatte auch bereits eine Idee, wie. Ron hatte noch immer die Karte der Marauder und sie wusste, wo er sie versteckte. Sie und ihr Unsichtbarkeitsmantel würden ihr bei ihrem Plan helfen. Erst hatte sie vorgehabt, Ron in ihren Plan einzuweihen, aber er hätte ihr bestimmt nicht zugestimmt. Hermione nahm die Karte bei der nächsten Gelegenheit an sich, aber sie fand erst am Donnerstag Gelegenheit, sie zu öffnen. Sie suchte sie nach den Malfoy- Cousins ab. Was sie sah überraschte sie.

„Was in aller Welt...", murmelte sie. Dann sprang sie auf und hastete aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte Lucius Malfoy in Dumbledores Büro gesehen. Dies war eine einmalige Gelegenheit, ihm auf die Schliche zu kommen. Sie musste ihm nur folgen, wenn er es verließ. Sicher würde er sich mit den Cousins treffen und vielleicht würde sie dann erfahren, auf welcher Seite Tigris stand. Hermione drückte sich in eine Nische und zog den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel aus der Tasche. Als sie, nun vor allen Blicken verborgen, einen erneuten Blick auf die Karte warf, sah sie Malfoy in der großen Halle auf Snape treffen. Sie eilte nach unten und rannte beinahe in Snape, als sie die Eingangshalle erreichte. Er ging mit wehender Robe an ihr vorbei. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen nichts sagend, aber Hermione hatte ihn oft genug erlebt um den unterdrückten Zorn in seinen Augen zu sehen. Was hatte ihn so aufgebracht? Auf der anderen Seite der Halle sah sie die drei Malfoys, die die Halle in Richtung der Kerker verließen. Hermione lief ihnen nach und folgte ihnen mit einigen Schritten Abstand.

o

Tigris sah sich um und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte etwas gehört, aber nichts war zu sehen.

„Hast du dich gut eingelebt, Tigris?", riss sein Vater seine Aufmerksamkeit an sich. Das unwohle Gefühl in Tigris' Magengegend verstärkte sich.

„Ja, Sir. Das einzige Fach, in dem ich noch ein paar Schwierigkeiten habe, ist Zaubertränke." Tigris hielt es für sinnlos, das zu verschweigen, wenn sein Vater bereits mit Snape gesprochen hatte.

„Ich habe bereits davon gehört. Severus sagte mir, er ist zuversichtlich, dass du dich verbessern wirst."

„Das hat er gesagt?", entfuhr es Tigris verblüfft.

Sein Vater sah sich um. „Bist du anderer Meinung?"

„Nein! Ich meine, ich freue mich, dass Professor Snape eine so gute Meinung von mir hat."

Sie blieben vor dem Porträt eines dunkelhaarigen Zauberers stehen, der sie kühl musterte.

„Lachesis.", sagte sein Vater.

Der Zauberer runzelte die Stirn, aber das Porträt schwang zur Seite.

Ihr Vater schob sie in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Es war ein unbenutzter Lagerraum. Leere Regale und ein paar unbenutzte Stühle und Tische standen an der Seite. Als sie eintraten war das magische Licht zum Leben erwacht. Es lag nirgendwo Staub, aber es war schwer zu sagen, ob der Grund dafür ein Zauber oder die Hauselfen waren.

Ihr Vater tippte nachdenklich mit seinem Spazierstock auf einen der Tische, als überlege er noch, was er sagen wollte. „Ich bin enttäuscht."

Tigris erstarrte und alle Ereignisse der letzten Zeit kamen ihm wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er hätte auf Draco hören sollen. Warum war er so stur?

„Ich hatte nie die Absicht...", begann Draco.

„Ruhe!", unterbrach sein Vater ihn. Draco schloss den Mund und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ihr seid nicht einmal zwei Wochen hier und habt bereits vergessen, was ich euch gesagt habe."

Er deutete auf Tigris. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst deinen Umgang sorgfältig auswählen? Du kannst nicht so dumm sein zu glauben, dass ich das Gryffindor Schlammblut damit gemeint habe."

Tigris presste die Lippen zusammen. Furcht und Wut rangen in ihm.

„Wir haben uns nur zufällig..."

„Hältst du mich für dumm, Tigris? Ich weiß, was du von ihr denkst. Hermione Granger, eine Hexe zu intelligent als gut für sie ist, ehemals beste Freundin von Harry Potter. Ich glaube nicht an solche Zufälle. Du wirst dich von ihr fernhalten, verstehst du, was ich sage?"

Tigris senkte den Blick. „Ja, Vater."

„Und du!"

Draco machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er zurückweichen, blieb aber stehen wo er war.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst ihn im Auge behalten? Ich habe damit nicht gemeint, dass du zusiehst, während er unsere Familie in Verruf bringt."

„Es tut mir leid, Vater."

„Fünf für jeden von euch. Ich hoffe, das hilft euch, euch an eure Pflichten zu erinnern."

Das war so ungerecht, dass Tigris wieder aufsah. „Er hat getan, was er konnte! Ich habe nicht auf ihn gehört, aber daran hat er keine Schuld. Er kann schließlich nicht immer in meiner Nähe sein!"

„Fünf dafür, dass du mein Urteil in Frage stellst."

Tigris biss die Zähne zusammen und öffnete die Verschlüsse seiner Robe. „Ja, Vater."

Er und Draco gingen in die Knie. Plötzlich glaubte Tigris, ein Geräusch hinter sich zu hören, aber er wurde abgelenkt, als der erste Schlag ihn traf. Er schloss die Augen und ertrug den Schmerz regungslos. Er war stolz darauf, dass seine Stimme ruhig blieb, während er zählte. Innerlich hatte er sich nicht daran gewöhnt, ganz im Gegenteil. Es war immer schmerzhaft und es wurde nicht einfacher, weil er wusste was ihn erwartete. Jeder Schlag erinnerte ihn an die Kerker und allein der Gedanke rief Übelkeit hervor. Trotzdem berührte es ihn mehr, als sein Vater nach fünf Schlägen aufhörte und zu Draco wechselte. Erst danach erhielt Tigris die zweiten fünf Schläge. Die Striemen heilten wie immer. Der zurückbleibende Schmerz war dumpf und nebensächlich.

„Ich muss gehen.", sagte ihr Vater, auf die Uhr sehend. „Nebenbei:" Er hatte bereits die Hand an der Tür. „Ich habe gehört, wir haben ein interessantes Quidditch- Team dieses Jahr. Ich bin gespannt, wie das nächste Spiel ausgeht. Vielleicht komme ich, um zuzusehen. Schließlich haben die Schulräte das Recht dazu."

Die Tür schlug hinter ihm ins Schloss. Draco umklammerte seine Robe mit der Hand. „Er..."

Tigris stand auf und zog sich an. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte von Anfang an auf dich hören sollen."

Draco stieß die Luft aus und erhob sich ruckartig. „Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, ich könnte dich nicht verstehen. Sie ist die klügste Hexe in Hogwarts, intelligent und attraktiv... aber leider ist sie ein Schlammblut."

„Macht dir das wirklich so viel aus?", fragte Tigris bitter.

Draco zögerte einen Moment. „Ich muss es abstoßend finden.", sagte er dann. Tigris wusste sofort, das war das Höchstmaß an Kritik, dass sein Bruder jemals gegenüber den Ansichten ihres Vaters zugeben würde. Er war überrascht, dass Draco es überhaupt gesagt hatte. Tigris begriff in diesem Moment, dass er so gut wie nichts über die wirklichen Überzeugungen seines Bruders wusste. Vielleicht würde er sie nie erfahren.

„Ich muss einen Weg finden, sie auf Distanz zu halten.", sagte er, ohne Draco anzusehen. „Ein Teil von mir lebt noch immer in der Vergangenheit. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich davon trennen soll, ohne ein vollkommen anderer Mensch zu werden."

„Ich kann dir dabei helfen." Draco legte Tigris die Hand auf die Schulter. „Vielleicht ist es Zeit, mit Dumbledore zu reden."

Tigris drehte sich verblüfft zu Draco um. „Denkst du das wirklich?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst kein Versprechen unter Zauberern brechen. Nun, du könntest, aber ich würde danach nicht mit dir tauschen wollen. Vielleicht wird etwas Gutes dabei herauskommen, auch wenn ich es bezweifle."

„Ich denke darüber nach." Tigris hatte nicht wirklich vor, mit dem alten Mann zu reden, aber Draco hatte einen Punkt. Er hatte es versprochen. Nun, er hatte nie gesagt, worüber er mit ihm reden würde.

„Einen Knut für deine Gedanken.", meinte Draco.

„Sie sind keinen Knut wert." Tigris grinste flüchtig. „Ich sehe sie erst am Montag wieder, ich habe keine Lust, jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Wollen wir versuchen, Theodore zu finden, um ihn wegen unserer Quidditchtaktik zu fragen?"

„Er ist sicher im Gemeinschaftsraum, wie immer."

„Dann komm." Tigris zögerte einen Moment. „Denkst du, Vater ist gegangen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist ein beschäftigter Mann. Er war sicher nicht nur wegen uns hier."

„Das war nur eine willkommene Zugabe.", sagte Tigris ironisch. „Ich denke, er war hier, um Dumbledore zu verspotten. Schließlich war er der Grund dafür, dass er damals aus dem Schulrat ausgeschlossen wurde."

„Vielleicht. Ich will mich später noch mit Severus unterhalten. Kommst du mit?"

Tigris verzog das Gesicht. „Sicher nicht."

„Fein, dann lass uns Theodore finden."

Tigris öffnete die Tür, dann verharrte er. „Hast du das gehört?"

„Nein, was?"

„Nichts. Einen Moment lang dachte ich..." Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde paranoid. Lass uns gehen."

o

Die Tür schloss sich und Hermione atmete aus. Das war knapp gewesen. Ein paar Mal war sie sicher gewesen, Tigris hatte sie entdeckt, aber jedes Mal war es noch glimpflich ausgegangen. Sie war noch immer geschockt. Wie konnte es sein, dass so etwas in Hogwarts geschehen konnte? Wusste Snape, dass Malfoy seine Schutzbefohlenen misshandelte? Wenn, warum tat er nichts dagegen? War er so gewissenlos? In diesem Moment war es ihr egal, dass Draco Malfoy sie jahrelang gehänselt und verspottet hatte. Wie konnte sie überhaupt wissen, ob er es aus eigener Überzeugung getan hatte, oder nur weil sein Vater ihn dazu zwang? Der Mann war ein Monster und jemand musste ihn aufhalten. Hermione wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie beobachtete den Gang vor der Tür auf der Karte. Sobald er leer war, schlüpfte sie hinaus und lief auf schnellstem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Novemberkind, Takuto-kun, Yanis Tamiem, blablabla, Stupor, skateZ, Detlef, Angie, Lara-Lynx, Kissymouse, Kylyen, auxia_

_Novemberkind: Das Interview war im August anlässlich des Edinburg Book Festival mit Lindsey Fraser, über Google müsste es sich einfach finden lassen. Ich glaube, ich habe es auf Mugglenet gefunden. Der genaue Wortlaut ist, Zitat:_

"_**Fraser: It has recently been confirmed that Blaise Zabini is in fact a male character. Will we see more of him in the next few books?**_

_Rowling: That's correct. You do."_

_Stupor: Es gibt diese Szene, ich weiß nicht genau in welchem Buch, in der die Zwillinge Pullover mit aufgestickten Buchstaben (F und G) zu Weihnachten bekommen. Natürlich zieht Fred den mit G an und George den mit F und sie sagen, dass sie Gred und Forge heißen. Dumbledore... nächstes Kapitel... _

_Kissymouse: Es dauert noch eine Weile, bis die Prophezeiung klar wird. Dumbledore... nächstes Kapitel... ;)_

_Lara-Lynx: Die Begabung für Okklumentik und Legilimentik geht tatsächlich hauptsächlich an den Erstgeborenen, zwei Jahre oder zwei Minuten, ganz egal. Aber Harry hatte auch Hilfe durch den Schlüsselstein. Alle Begabungen? Woher willst du das wissen? Kleiner Tipp, sieh dir noch mal das fünfte Kapitel an (damit verrate ich eigentlich schon eine Menge, dass das nur nicht zur Gewohnheit wird ...;)). _


	22. SdWCh22: Gespräche

_Disclaimer: _

_Hi Mundungus. Was für ein Zufall. Da wir uns gerade so treffen, kannst du mir sicher auch sagen, wem Harry Potter gehört. Mir, richtig?_

_**Nein, aber ich habe gute Beziehungen zu JKR. Für den richtigen Preis könnte ich ihn dir verkaufen, sagen wir 200 Galeonen? Es gäbe auch noch eine Brücke gratis dazu, mit einem wunderbaren Blick auf San Francisco...**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

22. Gespräche

„Zitronenbonbons. Bertie Bott's Bohnen. Zuckerstangen. Lakritzschnecken! Vanillefudge! Öffne dich endlich, du dumme Tür!"

Der steinerne Wächter warf Hermione einen schrägen Blick zu und sprang zu Seite. Sie starrte ihn an.

„Das war das Passwort? Oh, wie auch immer." Sie schlüpfte hinein und ließ sich von der Treppe nach oben tragen.

Dumbledores Büro war mit seltsamen Dingen vollgestopft wie immer. Der weißhaarige Schulleiter saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und musterte Hermione über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser.

„Willkommen, Miss Granger. Schön, dass Sie einem alten Mann einen Besuch abstatten. Ich fürchte, ich werde in letzter Zeit nur noch von Papierkram heimgesucht."

Er schob die Papierstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch beiseite. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand erschienen eine Teekanne und zwei Tassen an ihrer Stelle.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas Tee anbieten? Meine Enkelin hat mir diesen hervorragenden Krokantfudge zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Ich versichere Ihnen, er schmeckt wunderbar zu einer Tasse Chinese Green."

Hermione schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sie hatte absolut keine Lust, etwas zu essen, zu Allerletzt etwas Süßes. Sie hatte noch immer ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch.

Dumbledore goss ihr eine Tasse ein.

„Trinken Sie etwas Tee, meine Liebe. Das beruhigt."

Er hob seine eigene Tasse und atmete den Duft ein. „Ahhh... Eine hervorragende Ernte."

Hermione setzte sich zögernd.

Dumbledore trank einen Schluck, dann öffnete er die Augen und betrachtete sie ernst.

„Ich befürchte, Sie sind nicht nur hier, um mir ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten, Miss Granger?"

Sie atmete tief durch und trank einen Schluck Tee. Er war heiß und bitter, aber der Knoten in ihrem Magen löste sich ein wenig.

„Ich gebe zu, ich war neugierig."

„Das kann eine nützliche Eigenschaft sein. Ich gebe zu, manchmal bin ich selbst recht neugierig.", meinte Dumbledore augenzwinkernd. „Aber hin und wieder ist es auch ein Laster."

Hermione beschloss, direkt auf den Punkt zu kommen.

„Ich bin heute Lucius Malfoy gefolgt."

„Mit Hilfe eines gewissen Unsichtbarkeitsmantels, vermute ich? Ich gebe zu, ich bin überrascht, Miss Granger. Ein solches Verhalten ist alles andere als üblich für eine so vorbildliche Vertrauensschülerin wie Sie."

„Ich beobachtete ein Gespräch zwischen ihm, Draco und Tigris.", fuhr Hermione entschlossen fort. „Er misshandelt sie, Professor! Sie müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen! Ich sah es mit meinen eigenen Augen! Ich kann es bezeugen, wenn es notwendig ist!"

Dumbledore sah plötzlich sehr müde aus. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und seufzte tief. „Ich befürchtete so etwas. Aber natürlich habe ich nie näher nachgeforscht."

„Natürlich?", rief Hermione schockiert. „Wie können Sie so etwas sagen? Wenn Sie es wussten... wenn Sie es auch nur vermuteten... Wie konnten sie einfach zusehen?"

Dumbledore betrachtete sie traurig. „Manchmal, Miss Granger, inmitten der vielen wunderbaren Dinge, die unsere Welt uns bietet, ziehen wir es vor, ihre Schattenseiten zu ignorieren. Aber sie sind dennoch da. Ich bedaure es, dass Sie es auf diese Weise erfahren mussten."

„Ich verstehe nicht...", sagte sie. Ein Teil von ihr weigerte sich, zu begreifen, was er meinte. Sie liebte diese Welt inzwischen. Sie war zu einer Heimat für sie geworden, auch wenn sie Fehler hatte. Sie wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass etwas wie dies ein Teil davon war.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger.", sagte Dumbledore mitfühlend. „Es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann."

„Was?", stammelte Hermione. „Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Sicher gibt es irgendein Gesetz dagegen! Er hat sie ausgepeitscht! Das kann nicht legal sein!"

Dumbledore lächelte unglücklich. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass es das ist. Sicher erinnern Sie sich, dass Inquisitor Umbridge letztes Jahr die Prügelstrafe wieder einführen wollte. Denken Sie, das wäre so einfach möglich gewesen, wenn es ein Gesetz gegen solche Strafen gäbe? Noch bei meinem Amtsantritt war es üblich, Schüler zur Strafe auszupeitschen. Es war meine persönliche Entscheidung, das abzuschaffen. Ich war nie der Auffassung, dass körperliche Strafen zur Erziehung beitragen. Bedauerlicherweise wird diese Meinung nicht von allen geteilt."

„Das ist... barbarisch.", sagte Hermione, zutiefst erschüttert. „Jemand sollte etwas dagegen unternehmen."

„Das ist nicht so einfach, Miss Granger, so wünschenswert es auch sein mag. Sie sind in einer anderen Welt aufgewachsen, deswegen ist es nicht verwunderlich, wenn es Ihnen manchmal schwer fällt, die Konzepte zu verstehen, die in unserer Welt herrschen. Wie Sie noch häufiger feststellen werden, kann die Zaubererwelt im Vergleich zu der Ihren recht... archaisch... sein. Aber alte Auffassungen sind nicht so leicht zu ändern. In diesem Fall sorgt eine sehr einflussreiche Lobby dafür, dass der Status Quo erhalten bleibt."

„Aber es muss doch einen Weg geben, Ihnen zu helfen!", rief sie. „Ganz offensichtlich zwingt Lucius Malfoy die beiden, seinen Idealen zu folgen. Sie wurden bestraft, weil Tigris nett zu mir war! Wir könnten sie davor bewahren, Voldemort zu verfallen!"

Dumbledore strich sich über den Bart. „Vielleicht gibt es tatsächlich noch Hoffnung für sie. Aber ich fürchte, das hängt von ihnen allein ab. Wir können nichts tun, um ihnen zu helfen, solange Lucius Malfoy die Vormundschaft über sie hat, so sehr ich es auch bedaure." Er beugte sich etwas zu Hermione vor und sah ihr ernst in die Augen.

„Das einzige, was Sie für sie tun können, ist Stillschweigen zu bewahren, Miss Granger. Jede Intervention unsererseits würde die Situation nur verschlimmern. Was Mister Malfoy tut mag legal sein, aber es ist keineswegs gut gelitten. Wie glauben Sie wird er reagieren, wenn die Öffentlichkeit davon erfährt? Er wird Draco und Tigris die Schuld dafür geben. Wir können das nicht zulassen. Versprechen Sie mir, Miss Granger, dass Sie niemandem sonst davon erzählen werden. Wirklich niemandem."

Hermiones Gedanken rasten. Dumbledore hatte sie noch nie zuvor belogen. Er war überzeugt von dem, was er sagte. Aber alles in ihr schrie, dass es falsch war. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen. Ihre Eltern waren aus tiefster Überzeugung liberal, und sie hatten sie mit ihren Werten erzogen. Hermione glaubte daran, dass einige Rechte für eine Gesellschaft elementar waren, und sie war immer bereit gewesen, für diese Überzeugung einzutreten. Dies widersprach allem, was sie je gelernt hatte zu glauben. Es war schlimmer als die Sache mit den Hauselfen, die sie von Anfang an verabscheut hatte. Aber dies war Dumbledore und sie vertraute ihm. Sie wollte wirklich nicht daran schuld sein, dass es den beiden noch schlechter ging.

„Also gut.", sagte sie langsam. „Ich verspreche es. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen noch etwas. Wenn ich diese Schule verlasse, werde ich alles daran setzen, diese Missstände in unserem Gesetz aufzudecken und zu beenden. Ich kann nicht untätig in einer Welt leben, die solche Dinge kritiklos hinnimmt."

Dumbledore lächelte ihr zu. „Ich bin überzeugt, Sie werden dieses Versprechen einlösen, Miss Granger. Sie sind eine couragierte junge Frau. Ich werde mit Freude den Tag erleben, an dem Sie erfolgreich sind."

„Er wird früher kommen, als Sie glauben.", sagte Hermione grimmig. „Vor diesem Tag war ich im Zweifel über meine Zukunft. Aber von diesem Moment an weiß ich, welchem Ziel ich mein Leben widmen werde. Ich werde das Ministerium reformieren."

„Wenn das jemandem gelingen kann, dann Ihnen." Das Zwinkern war in Dumbledores Augen zurückgekehrt.

Hermione trank ihren nun kalten Tee aus und erhob sich.

„Ich werde gehen, wenn Sie erlauben, Direktor."

„Natürlich, Miss Granger. Es war eine Freude, Sie hier zu haben." Dumbledore nickte ihr zu.

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln pflichtschuldigst und verließ das Büro. Hermione respektierte Albus Dumbledore wie keinen anderen Zauberer auf der Welt. Er war ein bewundernswerter Mann. Natürlich konnte er sich nicht mit allen Missständen in der Zaubererwelt beschäftigen. Er musste sich um Voldemort kümmern. Sie wusste das. Aber warum fühlte sie sich dann so mies?

o

Hermione kehrte gedankenversunken in den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel hatte sie natürlich längst wieder in ihrer Tasche verstaut. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sie mit der Zaubererwelt eine neue und fremde Kultur betrat. Aber das war leicht zu vergessen, wenn die Menschen um sie herum aussahen wie sie, redeten wie sie und sich meistens auch so verhielten. Es war einfach, sich der Illusion hinzugeben, dass alles genauso war, wie bei ihr zuhause, nur dass alle die Fähigkeit besaßen zu zaubern. Bis sie manchmal mit der Nase darauf gestoßen wurde, wie fremd ihr diese Kultur in mancher Hinsicht war. Wie in dem Moment, als Hermione von den Hauselfen erfahren hatte. Und jetzt. Sie ließ sich neben Ron auf die Couch vor dem Kamin fallen und sah in die Flammen. Das Flackern hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich und ließ sie ihre Sorgen beinah für einen Moment vergessen. Ron beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie flüchtig.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Herm? Du wirkst nachdenklich."

Hermione lächelte müde. Seit ihrem Streit war Ron sensibler als gewöhnlich.

„Ja. Es ist nur etwas, was ich gelesen habe. Nichts Wichtiges."

„Sicher? Es scheint dich zu beunruhigen. Du kannst mit mir darüber reden, weißt du?" Er grinste schief. „Ich tue auch mein Bestes, dir zu folgen."

Hermione kaute unwillkürlich auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Wusstest du, dass es in der Zaubererwelt erlaubt ist, Kinder zu schlagen?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher. Aber meine Eltern würden das nie tun."

Sie sah Ron verblüfft an.

„Beunruhigt dich das nicht?"

Ron musterte sie verwundert. „Nein, warum? Du kennst meine Eltern. Mama müsste schon sehr wütend sein, um auch nur einem von uns eine Ohrfeige zu geben. Sogar die Zwillinge sind immer mit allem davon gekommen, und sie haben einigen Unsinn angestellt."

„Aber denkst du nicht, dass es falsch ist, Kinder zu schlagen, die sich nicht wehren können?", beharrte Hermione.

„Natürlich ist es nicht gut.", stimmte Ron ihr zu. „Aber nicht alle Eltern sind so geduldig wie meine. Wenn Malfoy nicht so verwöhnt wäre, würde ich wetten, dass sein Vater ihn grün und blau schlägt." Er grinste flüchtig. „Ich würde es dem Frettchen gönnen."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen!", rief Hermione entsetzt. „Niemand verdient so etwas. Es sollte ein Gesetz geben, welches das verhindert!"

Ron lachte. „Also komm, Herm, übertreibst du da nicht etwas?" Er wurde wieder ernst, als er ihren zornigen Blick sah. „Meinst du das wirklich? Ein Gesetz? Gibt es bei den Muggeln Gesetze, die Eltern vorschreiben, wie sie ihre Kindern erziehen sollen?" Er klang schockiert.

„Ja, die gibt es!", schnappte Hermione. „Um die zu schützen, die es nicht selbst tun können!"

Ron schüttelte abgestoßen den Kopf. „Schön und gut, Herm. Du hast in gewissem Sinne recht. Aber was die Familien betrifft, sollte auch in den Familien bleiben. Das Ministerium kann sich nicht in die Familien einmischen. Das ist einfach... nun, das ist bei uns nicht möglich. Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Es sollte strafbar sein, Kinder zu misshandeln!", fauchte sie. Es war ihr unverständlich, wie er so ignorant sein konnte.

„Strafbar? Du meinst, Auroren sollten Eltern verhaften, nur weil sie ihre Kinder schlagen? Hermione, wirklich, das... das ist absurd. Sollen am Ende noch die Kinder gegen ihre Eltern aussagen? Das könnte eine Familie zerstören! Du weißt, wie schrecklich es war, als Percy uns verlassen hat. Ich würde das keiner Familie wünschen, nicht einmal den Malfoys. Familien müssen zusammen halten. Wenn es in der Familie Unstimmigkeiten gibt, dann muss man sie unter sich lösen. Es ist nicht Sache des Ministeriums und wird es nie sein. Das Ministerium ist für andere Dinge da." Ron beugte sich etwas zu Hermione vor und nahm ihre Hand. „Sieh mal, Hermione... Ich weiß, du beschäftigst dich immer sehr mit solchen Dingen. Wie zum Beispiel die Sache mit den Hauselfen. Ich bewundere dich dafür, wirklich. Aber manchmal muss man akzeptieren, dass die Dinge eben so sind, wie sie sind. Abgesehen davon, in vernünftigen Familien kommt so etwas nicht vor."

In diesem Moment begriff Hermione, dass er sie nie wirklich verstehen würde. Er würde nie über seine Erziehung sehen können, und sie nie über ihre. In diesem Bereich tat sich zwischen ihnen ein Abgrund auf, der unüberwindlich war. Sie befürchtete, dass sie das eines Tages auseinander treiben würde. Aber noch hoffte sie, sie könnten darüber hinweg sehen. Sie lächelte resigniert.

„Ich bin anderer Meinung, Ron. Es scheint, dass wir in dieser Sache einfach keinen gemeinsamen Nenner finden. Aber wie ich zu Beginn schon sagte, es ist nicht so wichtig."

Ron küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Das ist es wirklich nicht. Du wirkst müde. Hast du noch viel gearbeitet?"

„Ja. Gelesen, hauptsächlich."

Er lächelte. „Wie immer. Hilfst du mir noch bei meinem Aufsatz für Verwandlungen, oder willst du lieber zu Bett gehen?"

Hermione warf noch einen Blick zum Kamin. Es war, als hätte sich nichts geändert. Aber etwas hatte sich geändert. Sie hatte sich geändert. „Natürlich helfe ich dir. Lass mich einen Blick auf das werfen, was du schon geschrieben hast."

o

Tigris rührte den Trank vor ihm im Uhrzeigersinn und sah auf die Uhr. Bisher hatte der Trank eine dunkelrote Farbe, genau wie es sein sollte. Er war nicht ganz sicher bei der Konsistenz, vielleicht war zwischenzeitlich das Feuer etwas zu heiß gewesen. Es gab keinen Weg, das jetzt noch zu korrigieren, aber es war auch kein gravierender Fehler. Der Trank würde keine so starke Wirkung entfalten, wie er eigentlich sollte, aber er war nicht fehlgeschlagen. Tigris sah zu Draco hinüber, der vollkommen auf seine Arbeit konzentriert war. Er gab sich nicht damit ab, die Hufflepuffs zu ärgern, sondern nutzte seine Zeit sinnvoller. Kein Zweifel daran, dass sein Trank tadellos war. Es war inzwischen fast eine Woche seit dem Besuch ihres Vaters vergangen und Tigris hatte noch immer nichts wegen Hermione unternommen. Er war dazu übergegangen, sie zu ignorieren. Sie hatte ihm hin und wieder seltsame Blicke zugeworfen, aber ihn zu seiner Überraschung nicht angesprochen. Tigris wusste jedoch, dass das nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Hermione war von Natur aus neugierig. Sie würde sein aus ihrer Sicht seltsames Verhalten nicht auf Dauer hinnehmen. Was sollte er ihr dann sagen? Seine Uhr blinkte und er begann gedankenverloren in die andere Richtung zu rühren. Tigris hatte am Tag zuvor in einem plötzlichen Geistesblitz seine Uhr so verzaubert, dass sie ihn erinnerte, wenn er zum nächsten Schritt eines Rezepts übergehen musste. Es hatte sich bisher als sehr nützlich erwiesen. Er würde etwas unternehmen müssen, damit Hermione sich von allein von ihm fernhielt. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn sie von Anfang an auf Ron gehört hätte. Tigris starrte nachdenklich zur Tafel. Vielleicht war das die Lösung. Wenn sie glaubte, dass Ron Recht hatte, würde sie beginnen, Tigris zu hassen. Das würde seinen Vater sicher zufrieden stellen. Tigris verabscheute den Gedanken, sich Hermione zum Feind zu machen. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie zumindest ein Verhältnis gegenseitigen Respekts entwickeln konnten, aber das war offensichtlich nicht möglich. Es war besser, wenn sie ihn hasste. Besser für ihn, für Draco und nicht zuletzt Hermione. Im Moment war sein Vater mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, aber Tigris graute davor, was geschehen mochte, wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit länger auf Hermione richtete. Tigris zweifelte nicht daran, dass Dumbledore Maßnahmen ergriffen hatte, um Hermiones Eltern zu schützen, aber das hatte bei ihm nicht geholfen. Warum sollte es bei ihr anders sein? Er sah stirnrunzelnd auf seinen Trank hinunter, der sich kristallblau verfärbt hatte. Es wäre eine wunderbare Farbe gewesen, wäre es die Farbe, die er haben sollte. Sie war es nicht. Tigris fluchte lautlos, als ihm klar wurde, wo sein Fehler lag. Er hatte vergessen, Chamäleonschwänze zuzugeben, bevor er begann, in die andere Richtung zu rühren. Er gab sie nun hinzu, aber es war bereits über eine Minute zu spät. Der Trank war eigentlich nicht mehr zu retten. Tigris überlegte einen Moment, dann entschied er sich, einen Teelöffel Knochenpulver zuzugeben. Das stand nicht im Rezept, aber mit etwas Glück würde es verhindern, dass der Trank vollkommen verdorben war. Die Wirkung konnte er bereits jetzt vergessen. Es würde vielleicht ausreichen, eine Maus zu verfärben, aber nicht einen Menschen, wie es beabsichtigt war.

Tap, Tap. Snape war neben Tigris und trommelte scheinbar geistesabwesend mit den Fingern auf seinen Tisch. Er sah nur einen Moment in Tigris' Kessel, dann wandte er sich wortlos ab und ging zur Seite der Hufflepuffs hinüber. Tigris ballte frustriert die Faust. Es war hoffnungslos. Er würde niemals fähig sein, einen vernünftigen Trank in diesem Kurs zu brauen. Der einzige Grund, warum er noch immer hier war, war sein Nachnahme. Draco warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Selbst von seinem Platz aus war es offensichtlich, dass Tigris' Trank verdorben war. Schon wieder. Tigris widerstand der Versuchung, dem Ganzen einfach mit einem ‚Evanesco' ein Ende zu setzen. Auch dieser Trank mochte ihm noch ein A einbringen – das Beste, was er jemals erreichen würde. Er füllte eine Probe ab und schrubbte dann wütend seinen Kessel aus. Ein O. Lächerlich. Snape musste seine Begutachter bei den OWLs für senil halten. Tigris gab seine Phiole ab. Snape nahm sie und stellte sie zu den anderen. Er wirkte dabei, als hätte Tigris ihm etwas Scheußliches gegeben. Was er aus Snapes Sicht wahrscheinlich hatte.

„Mister Malfoy, könnten sie bitte einen Moment zurück bleiben?"

Snape klang gelangweilt. Snape klang selten gelangweilt. Wütend, gehässig, kalt... das ja, aber nicht gelangweilt. Tigris wertete es als ein schlechtes Zeichen. Nach Dracos Blick zu urteilen hatte er recht damit. Tigris packte seine Tasche und wartete vor Snapes Pult, während die anderen den Raum verließen.

„Ich warte auf dich.", raunte Draco Tigris zu, als er an ihm vorbei ging.

Tigris lächelte flüchtig, aber er hatte einen Stein im Magen. Snape ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und musterte Tigris regungslos. Das einzige Geräusch war das Trommeln von Snapes Fingern auf der Tischplatte. Tigris begann, es zu verabscheuen.

„Ich fände es faszinierend zu erfahren", sagte Snape dann schneidend, „womit sich Ihre Gedanken beschäftigen. Es müssen höchst interessante Dinge sein, Mister Malfoy. Das einzige, womit sie sich offensichtlich NICHT beschäftigen, ist der Trank, den Sie brauen."

Tigris zuckte zusammen. Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hässlichen Lächeln.

„Ich habe recht, nicht wahr? Ja. Bedauerlich. Eine Menge theoretisches Wissen... vergeudet. Ich dachte, es wäre zu vermeiden, aber Sie lassen mir keine Wahl: Sie werden in Zukunft an dem Aufbaukurs teilnehmen, der eigentlich für diejenigen gedacht ist, die meine gewöhnlichen Vorrausetzungen für die Aufnahme in den Kurs nicht erfüllt haben. Was natürlich heißt, dass Sie mit Gryffindors zusammenarbeiten müssen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Ihr Vater darüber erfreut sein wird, aber das ist allein Ihre Angelegenheit. Es wäre zu vermeiden gewesen, wenn Sie ein wenig mehr Anstrengung gezeigt hätten. Wir sehen uns am Freitag um sieben Uhr abends, hier. Sie können gehen."

„Ja, Professor.", brachte Tigris hervor. Er musste sich bemühen, nicht vor unterdrückter Wut zu zittern. Die Erwähnung seines Vaters hatte nicht zu seiner Beherrschung beigetragen. Tigris wandte sich hastig ab, bevor seine Abneigung zu offensichtlich wurde.

Draco wartete vor der Tür auf ihn. „Schlecht gelaufen?", fragte er.

Tigris nickte nur. „Können wir trainieren gehen? Gleich jetzt?" Er zischte es zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Draco musterte ihn besorgt, aber nickte nur.

„Natürlich. Ich sage Vincent und Gregory, sie sollen uns etwas zu Essen aufheben."

o

Als Tigris am Abend ins Bett fiel, war er erschöpft und zerschlagen. Er hatte im Zweikampf nicht viel auf Technik geachtet und es war nie gut, Draco auf diese Weise herauszufordern. Überraschender Weise war Tigris nicht wütend deswegen. Es war, als hätte er genau das gewollt. Tigris drehte sich zur Seite und zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Der nächste Morgen würde nicht angenehm werden. Was machte es? Das bedrückende Gefühl das ihn nach seinem Gespräch mit Snape verfolgt hatte war verschwunden, und das war die Hauptsache. Er hatte sich abreagiert.

„Hast du darüber nachgedacht?", fragte Draco in die Dunkelheit.

„Über was?", fragte Tigris ungehalten.

„Dumbledore."

Tigris starrte ins Dunkel. „Wir müssen auf eine Gelegenheit warten."

„Besser früher als später."

„Ich weiß." Tigris drehte sich auf die andere Seite. „Aber jetzt bin ich müde. Lass mich morgen darüber nachdenken."

„Solange du es überhaupt tust..."

„Ich sagte, ich werde es, okay?"

„Mir gefällt der Gedanke genau so wenig wie dir, aber du hast es versprochen."

„Ich weiß.", wiederholte Tigris. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht." Draco klang unbefriedigt, aber Tigris ließ es nicht zu, dass das in seinen Gedanken Platz fand. Er war müde, und morgen war ein neuer Tag.

o

„Heute.", sagte Draco am nächsten Tag, bevor sie zum Frühstück gingen.

„Wir sollten bis Samstag warten.", wandte Tigris ein.

„Nein." Draco schulterte seine Tasche. „Heute nach dem Training. Niemandem wird auffallen, wenn wir etwas später kommen, und alle neugierigen Augen sind im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Tigris presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich fühle mich noch nicht bereit dafür."

„Du wirst es nie sein.", sagte Draco scharf. „Wie lange du auch wartest, es wird weder etwas daran ändern, dass Vater es verboten hat, noch daran, dass du es versprochen hast. Also lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

Tigris atmete tief durch. Sein Bruder hatte recht. Es ging kein Weg daran vorbei. „Also gut. Heute Abend. Aber du kommst mit mir."

„Wie du willst. Denkst du, ich kann Dumbledore ausblocken?"

„Ja. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie sehr ich es kann."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts mehr.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: blub, Little Nadeshiko, Stupor, Deedochan, Kylyen, Padfoot's Mate, auxia, YanisTamiem, Lara-Lynx_

_Kylyen: Ja, auf der Karte steht Tigris Malfoy. Sie wurde vorher durch den Trank getäuscht. Ja, bei Vielsaft funktioniert das nicht, aber der Trank der Elben war ein wenig komplexer (er hätte zum Beispiel auch bewirkt, dass ein entsprechender Zauber Lily und James Potter als Tigris' Eltern ergibt). Hermione weiß, dass Lucius Tigris adoptiert hat. _

_Lara-Lynx: Es ist das fünfte Kapitel, und natürlich es ist versteckt! Wenn du es nicht herausfindest, musst du halt warten, bis Draco es herausfindet ;-). Tigris hat es den Zwillingen versprochen. Wenn ich so weiter vorankomme, wie ich es geplant habe (und mich Schreibblockaden weiterhin meiden), wird sie noch laaang. Nein, sie ist noch nicht geschrieben. _


	23. SdWCh23: And all our yesterdays

_Disclaimer: _

_Lucius, schön dich zu treffen. Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen..._

_**Du möchtest etwas von mir, Muggel?**_

_Ähm... nichts. Hab's mir gerade anders überlegt. Im Grunde weiß ich ja, dass Harry JKR gehört... Hey!_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

23. And all our yesterdays

Tigris wartete hinter der Umkleide auf Draco. Sobald die anderen gegangen waren, schlichen sie sich zum Büro des Schulleiters. Einmal liefen sie beinahe in McGonagall, aber sie hatten Glück. Draco hatte das Team bis kurz vor Ausgangssperre auf dem Platz gehalten und die Gänge waren leer.

„Ich weiß das Passwort.", flüsterte Draco, kurz bevor sie den steinernen Greif erreichten. „Ich habe Severus belauscht."

Er sah sich um. Niemand folgte ihnen.

„Krokantfudge."

Der Greif bewegte sich zur Seite und gab den Eingang frei. Sie betraten die Wendeltreppe.

„Warst du schon einmal hier?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne es nur von außen."

Tigris lauschte an der Tür, aber innen war alles still.

„Wenn er da ist, weiß er bereits, dass wir hier sind." Er klopfte an der Tür und öffnete sie.

Dumbledore stand am Fenster. Das Büro war aufgeräumt, aber voller seltsamer Dinge, wie all die anderen Male, als Tigris hier gewesen war. Er fragte sich, ob sie nicht in Wahrheit nur das Ziel hatten, den Besucher abzulenken. Der Schulleiter betrachtete sie ruhig. Dann winkte er mit der Hand und zwei Stühle erschienen vor seinem Tisch.

„Willkommen. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe Sie nicht erwartet. Aber das ist kein Grund, ein schlechter Gastgeber zu sein. Zitronenbonbon?"

„Nein, danke.", entgegnete Tigris. Nun, da er Dumbledore gegenüberstand, wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Tigris fühlte wie Dumbledore seine Gedanken streifte und sich wieder zurückzog, als er nichts von Bedeutung fand. Sein Blick wanderte zu Draco, der ärgerlich die Stirn runzelte. Dumbledore zog die Brauen hoch und sah wieder zu Tigris.

„Ich nehme an, es gibt einen Grund für Ihren Besuch?"

„Den gibt es." Tigris umfasste mit den Händen eine Stuhllehne. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wo ich anfangen soll."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, wenn es in meiner Macht steht, Ihnen zu helfen, werde ich es tun." Dumbledore setzte sich und betrachtete ihn über den Rand seiner Brille.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir wegen Ihrer Hilfe gekommen sind.", erwiderte Tigris schroffer, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Der Schulleiter lehnte sich zurück.

„Das ist gewöhnlich der Grund, aus dem Schüler mich aufsuchen. Sie machen mich neugierig, Mister Malfoy."

Tigris verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte sich inzwischen an seinen Namen gewöhnt, aber aus Dumbledores Mund hörte er sich eigenartig an.

„Vielleicht können wir Ihnen helfen."

Dumbledore bedachte ihn mit einem stechenden Blick. „Denken Sie das?"

Tigris strich nachdenklich über die Stuhllehne.

„Ich weiß etwas, was sehr wichtig für Sie sein könnte, aber wenn ich es Ihnen sage, muss ich sicher sein können, dass es unter uns bleibt."

„Und was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Ihr Ehrenwort als Zauberer, dass Sie geheim halten werden, was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe. Damit meine ich, dass sie weder darüber reden, noch andere Maßnahmen ergreifen, damit es herausgefunden wird. Sie sind ein listiger Mann, Professor. Aber geht es um mein Leben und das meiner Familie. Ich kann das nicht in einem Ihrer Spielchen riskieren."

Dumbledore lächelte weiterhin und goss sich ein Glas Tee ein. „Sie können nicht erwarten, dass ich Ihnen auf guten Glauben hin ein solches Versprechen gebe, Mister Malfoy. Wenn das, was Sie mir zu sagen haben wirklich so wichtig ist, könnte es entscheidend sein, das andere davon erfahren. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde tun was in meiner Macht steht, um Sie zu beschützen – und das ist mehr, als Sie vielleicht glauben."

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. „Entweder Sie geben mir dieses Versprechen, oder wir gehen, wie wir gekommen sind. Ich werde kein Risiko eingehen... und ich denke, ich habe eine ganz gute Vorstellung davon, was Sie tun können, und was nicht."

Dumbledore nahm seine Brille ab, putzte sie, und setzte sie wieder auf. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und balancierte ihn auf seiner Handfläche.

„Ich gebe Ihnen mein Ehrenwort als Zauberer, niemand außer uns wird erfahren, was Sie mir heute erzählen und ich werde auch niemanden dabei helfen, es herauszufinden."

Der Stab wirbelte einen Augenblick lang im Kreis, wie eine irritierte Kompassnadel. Dumbledore betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, bis er abrupt zum Stillstand kam. Anschließend schloss er wortlos die Hand darum und steckte ihn wieder ein.

Tigris sah den Schulleiter einen Moment verblüfft an, dann nickte er. „Wenn Sie erlauben..."

Er zog seinen Stab, deutete auf die Tür und zog eine komplexe Figur in der Luft. „Dissimula ex toto!"

Dumbledore lehnte ein wenig den Kopf zurück, so als lausche er auf etwas nur für ihn Hörbares. „Trauen Sie meinen Schutzzaubern nicht, Mister Malfoy?"

„Nicht besonders.", erwiderte Tigris trocken. „Ich bin Harry Potter."

Dumbledore erstarrte. „Das ist keine Sache, über die man scherzt, Mister Malfoy." Er war heiser.

„Wenn Sie in meinen Geist sehen, werden Sie erkennen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage."

Dumbledore erhob sich ruckartig und deutete mit seinem Stab auf Tigris. „Legilimens!"

Tigris hatte kaum Zeit, seine Barrieren einzureißen. Er war schockiert von der Gewalt, mit der Dumbledore seine Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche zog. Die Dursleys, Quirrel, der Basilisk, die Schreie der Potters, Sirius, das Trimagische Turnier, Sirius, Umbridge, Sirius, der Dunkle Lord, Sirius... Tigris fühlte sich wie in einem Wirbelsturm, ohne jede Kontrolle über die Bilder, die seinen Geist durchströmten. In einer fast unmöglichen Anstrengung schrie er auf und trieb Dumbledore hinaus.

Tigris kam auf seinen Knien wieder zu sich. Erinnerungen an Sirius fuhren fort, sich in seinen Gedanken zu wiederholen. Er schluchzte auf. Er schaffte es nicht, das Bild zu verdrängen, wie Sirius durch den Vorhang in der Mysteriumsabteilung fiel. Draco kniete neben ihm und schüttelte ihn.

„Komm zu dir!" Draco fuhr zu Dumbledore herum. „Was bei Mordraud haben Sie mit ihm gemacht? Wenn Sie ihm geschadet haben, ich schwöre bei Merlin, Sie werden nicht lange genug leben, es zu bereuen!"

Tigris holte tief Luft und griff nach Dracos Schulter. Dumbledore mit dem Tod zu drohen war keine sehr weise Entscheidung. „Ich bin in Ordnung, Draco. Nur ein wenig durcheinander."

Draco nahm ihn in den Arm. „Das will ich hoffen. Wage es nicht, mich noch mal so zu erschrecken!"

Tigris' Zittern ließ nach und er gewann wieder die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken.

Dumbledore beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. „Es tut mir leid, Harry."

Tigris löste sich aus Dracos Griff und stand zornig auf. „Sie haben kein Recht... kein Recht mich zu bemitleiden. Wie konnten Sie es wagen..." Seine Stimme brach. „Es ist Ihre Schuld, dass er tot ist."

„Es tut mir leid.", wiederholte Dumbledore ehrlich. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich an Sirius zu erinnern."

„Sagen Sie nicht seinen Namen!", sagte Tigris mit gebrochener Stimme. „Sie haben mir nicht geglaubt, ist es nicht so? Und wenn ich gelogen hätte, aus welchem lächerlichen Grund auch immer? Was dann?"

Dumbledore schwieg.

Tigris lachte heiser. „War ich jemals mehr für Sie, als ein Spielstein? Ist irgendjemand mehr für Sie? Wie konnte ich Ihnen jemals vertrauen?"

Einige Glasgegenstände in den Regalen zersprangen. Draco hielt sich erschrocken die Arme über den Kopf.

Dumbledore streckte nur die Hand aus und die Scherben verschwanden ohne Schaden anzurichten. „Ich liebe dich wie einen Sohn, Harry. Vielleicht zu sehr."

„Vielleicht.", sagte Tigris eisig. „Aber ich bin nicht Ihr Sohn."

„Nein.", sagte Dumbledore ernst. „Scheinbar bist du Lucius Malfoys Sohn. Bist du bereit, mir zu erzählen, wie es dazu kommt?"

Tigris atmete tief durch. „Deswegen sind wir hier."

Draco stand vom Boden auf und setzte sich widerstrebend. Seine Augen wanderten zwischen Tigris und Dumbledore hin und her, als verfolge er jede ihrer Bewegungen. Dumbledore trat zurück, setzte sich ebenfalls und goss drei Tassen Tee ein. Er wirkte wieder, als könnte ihn nichts auf der Welt aus der Ruhe bringen.

Tigris selbst fühlte sich alles andere als ruhig. Er begann, vor dem Schreibtisch auf und ab zu gehen.

„Ich bin tatsächlich Lucius Malfoys Sohn. Ich bin Dracos Zwillingsbruder. Mein Vater traf eine Abmachung mit den Elben, die mich mit dem Sohn der Potters vertauschten. Genau genommen war ich also nie Harry Potter."

„Darf ich annehmen, das hatte etwas mit Voldemorts Order zu tun, dass jeder seiner Gefolgsleute nur ein Kind haben darf?", fragte Dumbledore gelassen.

Tigris zuckte leicht zusammen. „Richtig. Vater wusste nicht, wer ich war, bis vor etwa zwei Monaten. Nachdem er es erfahren hatte, täuschte er meinen Tod vor und holte mich zu sich."

„Voldemort weiß also nicht, wer du bist?"

„Natürlich nicht. Er würde uns alle umbringen. Das ist der Grund, warum niemand davon erfahren darf."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. Dann musterte er Tigris prüfend.

„Du scheinst dich sehr gut mit diesen Neuigkeiten abgefunden zu haben."

Tigris sah zum Fenster hinaus, an Dumbledores durchdringendem Blick vorbei.

„Sie wissen, ich habe mir immer eine Familie gewünscht."

„Das ist mir bewusst, Harry. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass dies die Familie ist, die du dir vorgestellt hast, oder?"

„Das Leben ist eben nicht so perfekt, wie man es sich in seinen Träumen vorstellt.", fuhr Tigris ihn an.

Dumbledore lächelte wissend. „Das ist eine alte Weisheit, Harry. Aber wir beide wissen, dass das nicht alles ist. Kannst du Lucius Malfoy wirklich als Vater betrachten? Du weißt was er ist und du kannst nicht auf ewig verleugnen, was DU bist."

„Und was bin ich?", fragte Tigris bitter. „Der Retter Ihrer kostbaren Zaubererwelt? Meine Eltern haben sich dem Dunklen Lord niemals widersetzt, Professor. Es scheint, Sie müssen sich Ihren Helden woanders suchen." Draco machte eine ruckartige Bewegung, aber Tigris ignorierte ihn.

Dumbledore neigte nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite. „Niemand kann seinem Schicksal entfliehen, Harry. Ich nehme nicht für mich in Anspruch, alles zu wissen. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Dinge nicht so einfach sind." Er trank einen Schluck Tee und verzog das Gesicht. „Er ist wieder zu bitter. Ich habe ihn zu lange ziehen lassen. Nicht einmal Zucker hilft da noch viel. Aber mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich daran."

„Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, mehr zu sein, als ich bin.", sagte Tigris kalt.

„Wenige haben das.", sagte Dumbledore. „Mach dich nicht weniger."

„Ich muss mein Leben leben, wie es ist. Ich wollte nur, dass Sie wissen, dass ich am Leben bin."

„Warum? Ich meine, du magst mich offensichtlich nicht besonders. Du hättest mich glauben lassen können, du wärst Agrippinilla Malfoys Sohn. Dann hättest du wirklich ein neues Leben beginnen können, wie es dein Wunsch zu sein scheint."

„Ich habe jemandem ein Versprechen gegeben.", antwortete Tigris gerade heraus. „Da es hiermit erfüllt ist, erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich Sie erneut aufsuche. Ich habe Ihnen nicht vergeben."

„Tatsächlich?", murmelte Dumbledore. Er schob die Teetasse zu Tigris hinüber. Tigris nahm sie, ohne sich zu setzen, und trank einen Schluck. Der Tee war tatsächlich sehr bitter.

„Stimmst du mit Lucius Malfoys Ansichten überein?" Die Frage war in einem beiläufigen Tonfall gesprochen, so als frage Dumbledore ihn, ob er ein Stück Zucker zu seinem Tee wolle.

„Was für eine Rolle spielt das?", entgegnete Tigris ärgerlich. „Nein, ich stimme ihm nicht zu. Ich werde mich niemals dem Dunklen Lord anschließen. Aber das wussten Sie schließlich."

„Denkst du, dein Vater wird diese Meinung akzeptieren?"

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Dunkle Lord an einem unfreiwilligen Diener Interesse hat."

„Du hast ihn einmal bei seinem Namen genannt."

„Harry Potter konnte sich das leisten. Tigris Malfoy nicht."

Dumbledore strich sich über seinen Bart. „Man kann das Verhalten von Menschen ändern, aber nicht sie selbst."

Tigris begegnete seinem Blick. „Sehr wahr."

Einige Augenblicke starrten sie sich an.

„Versuch nicht, etwas zu sein, was du nicht bist, Harry.", sagte Dumbledore dann. „Der Preis ist zu hoch. Lass mich dir helfen. Es gibt Wege, dich zu verstecken. Sie werden dich niemals finden."

Tigris lehnte den Kopf zurück und lachte bitter. „Und was ist mit Draco? Was ist mit meinen Eltern? Selbst wenn das ein Leben wäre, das ich wollte... Wie haben Sie vor, sie zu beschützen? Genauso, wie Sie die Potters beschützt haben? Oder die Longbottoms? Oder dachten Sie, ich überlasse sie einfach ihrem Schicksal?"

Dumbledore schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es hätte mir klar sein sollen, dass du das nie tun würdest, Harry." Er machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. „Ich bin froh, dass du am Leben bist."

Tigris lächelte humorlos. „Ich denke, es ist am Besten, wenn wir jetzt gehen."

Draco stand sofort auf.

„Gibt es sonst nichts, was du mir sagen willst?", fragte Dumbledore.

Tigris schüttelte ein wenig verwundert den Kopf.

„Nein. Sollte es etwas geben?"

„Wer weiß?" Dumbledore stand auf. „Falls es etwas geben sollte, ihr kennt ja das Passwort zu meinem Büro."

„Ja.", erwiderte Tigris ohne wirkliches Interesse. Er schwenkte seinen Stab. „Finite dissimulationem. Einen schönen Abend noch, Professor."

„Ich wünsche euch dasselbe."

Sie verließen das Büro, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Auf der Treppe atmeten sie tief durch.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir das hinter uns haben.", meinte Draco.

Tigris nickte. „Danke, dass du da warst."

Draco zog eine Grimasse. „Einen Moment lang dachte ich, du würdest ihm nachgeben."

Tigris sah die Treppe hinauf. „Ich war niemals in Versuchung." Das Verwunderliche daran war, es war die absolute Wahrheit.

Sein Bruder lächelte. „Lass uns gehen. Wir sollten nicht zu spät im Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Es ist schon Ausgangssperre."

Sie hatten Glück auf dem Rückweg. Nicht einmal Miss Norris lief ihnen über den Weg.

o

„Ist dir Dumbledore in letzter Zeit etwas seltsam vorgekommen?", meinte Rolanda Hooch beim Frühstück leise. Albus schien sie nicht zu hören, er war in ein Gespräch mit Flitwick vertieft.

„Nein, warum?", flüsterte Minerva zurück.

„Ich bin ihm gestern Nacht begegnet. Er sagte, er wollte sich nur eine heiße Schokolade aus der Küche holen."

Minerva lächelte traurig. „Er ist oft nachts wach und wandert durch Hogwarts. Er schläft nur sehr selten."

„Ich weiß.", wisperte Rolanda. „Das ist es nicht. Ich könnte schwören, ich konnte hören, wie er vor sich hinsummte."

Minerva konnte sich nicht helfen, sie warf den Kopf zurück und lachte. Es störte sie nicht, dass ihre Kollegen ihr seltsame Blicke zuwarfen.

„Es scheint, dass er zufrieden ist. Es wird höchste Zeit. Ich bin froh, dass er etwas gefunden hat, was ihn wieder glücklich macht, was immer es auch ist."

Minerva lächelte Albus zu. Er warf einen zwinkernden Blick zurück, dann widmete er sich wieder Flitwick. Sie hatte dieses Augenzwinkern vermisst. In letzter Zeit hatte sie es viel zu selten gesehen.

o

Tigris nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass McGonagall lachte. Es hätte ihn überrascht, wäre er nicht mit den Gedanken woanders gewesen. Normalerweise wäre er nach dem Frühstück zur Bibliothek gegangen, aber heute war Freitag, was die Wahrscheinlichkeit erhöhte, dass er Hermione dort treffen würde. Außerdem fühlte er sich unruhig seit dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Es war, als hätte er ein paar leise Untertöne des Gesprächs verpasst, die immens wichtig waren. Tigris traute Dumbledore nicht. Draco mochte denken, ihr Problem sei nun erledigt, aber Tigris kannte den alten Mann zu gut dafür. Ihr Problem fing gerade erst an. Er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass Dumbledore sein Versprechen brechen würde, aber er würde auf andere Weise versuchen, sich in Tigris' Leben einzumischen. Das hatte er immer getan. Tigris warf einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zum Lehrertisch, wo Dumbledore sich fröhlich mit Flitwick unterhielt. Vielleicht würde es sich am Ende als die richtige Entscheidung herausstellen, ihm die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben, aber Tigris bezweifelte das ernstlich. Als Draco und Theodore nach dem Frühstück zur Bibliothek gingen, kehrte Tigris stattdessen zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Die beiden hatten um elf Arithmantik und würden ihn ohnehin allein lassen. Vielleicht wären Vincent und Gregory bis dahin von Wahrsagen zurück, aber sie waren nicht gerade die interessanteste Gesellschaft. Er zog ihnen ein Buch dreimal vor.

Als Tigris im Zimmer vor seinem Bücherregal stand, dachte er einen Moment lang darüber nach, ein Tränkebuch zu lesen, aber verwarf sie schnell. Er hatte alles gelesen, was er konnte. Kein Buch konnte seine hoffnungslosen Braufähigkeiten verbessern. Er würde sich diesen Abend auf andere Weise mit Snape auseinandersetzen müssen. Tigris lächelte süßsauer. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er wie immer verlieren würde. Sein Blick wanderte über die Buchrücken und blieb an einem dicken Band hängen, den er zuvor übersehen hatte. Er zog ihn heraus und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

‚Von Taliesin über die Hexen von Salem – Die Historie von Zauberern und Muggeln von der Antike bis zur Gegenwart'

Tigris hatte dieses Buch nun schon zweimal in der Hand gehalten um es zu lesen, und jedes Mal war etwas dazwischengekommen. Er konnte genauso gut jetzt damit beginnen. Er hatte nicht wirklich etwas anderes zu tun. Tigris legte sich auf sein Bett und schlug es auf. Auf der ersten Seite stand noch einmal in einer kunstvollen kalligraphischen Handschrift der Titel. Er fragte sich einen Moment lang, wie alt dieses Buch wohl sein mochte. Es war offensichtlich von Hand geschrieben. Jede Zeile war einzeln unterstrichen und die Anfangsbuchstaben jeder Seite schmuckvoll verziert. Es war mehr ein Kunstwerk als ein Buch und sehr wahrscheinlich ein wertvolles Einzelstück. Niemand hätte das aus dem schon recht schäbigen Einband erschließen können. Tigris strich einen Augenblick nachdenklich über die vergilbten Seiten, dann begann er zu lesen.

**Willkommen, Leser, zu einem Blick in die Vergangenheit. Lasst uns das Leben der großen Zauberkundigen vor uns betrachten, durch Mythos und Legende bis zu dem, was durch Fakten belegt wird. Lasst uns aus den Ereignissen vor uns lernen. Möge das Licht der Wahrheit unseren Horizont erweitern.**

**Ephorus Xenophon Binns, IAM 1562**

Tigris hielt inne. Binns? Konnte der Autor dieses Buches mit Professor Binns verwandt sein, dem Geist, der Generationen von Schülern in den Schlaf gelangweilt hatte? Oder hatte er es gar selbst geschrieben? Tigris grinste unwillkürlich. Das war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Er schüttelte den Kopf und las weiter.

**1. Kapitel: Taliesin **

**Wir beginnen unsere Reise durch die Geschichte mit Taliesin. Es gab größere vor ihm und auch nach ihm, mögt ihr sagen, warum mit ihm beginnen? Es ist wahr, Taliesin mag nicht einer der Größten gewesen sein. Mächtige gingen ihm voran – Hekate, Rhiannon und Gullveig, um nur einige zu nennen – und Mächtige folgten ihm nach – Merlin und Morgana, Mordraud. Warum also Taliesin?**

Tigris runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich kannte er Merlin und Morgana, aber er hatte sich nie sehr viel mit ihrer Geschichte beschäftigt. Die Namen der anderen Zauberer sagten ihm nichts, aber ihm war aufgefallen, dass Draco oft Mordraud erwähnte. Es war Tigris immer eigenartig erschienen, aber er hatte seinen Bruder nie gefragt warum. Er hatte immer angenommen, es wäre nur eine Redensart, wie die Muggel „Jesus" sagten, oder andere Zauberer „Bei Merlin". Tigris fuhr mit neuem Interesse fort.

**Taliesin ist etwas besonderes, denn er ist ein Außenseiter in einer Zeit des Wandels. Seine Geburt findet zu einem Wendepunkt im Verhältnis zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln statt, der sich schon längere Zeit zuvor abzeichnete, aber in seinem Leben seinen endgültigen Verlauf nehmen soll. Während Taliesin an diesen Ereignissen keinerlei Anteil hat, wird er durch die Umstände seiner Geburt zu einem Beobachter, dessen Zeugnis uns erhalten ist.**

**Zu Taliesins Geburt sind sich Muggel der Existenz von Magie noch bewusst. In Britannien herrschen die Druiden durch ihre Zauberfähigkeiten und werden von den Muggeln gleichermaßen verehrt und um Rat ersucht. Sie versammeln sich einmal im Jahr an dem magischen Ort Aelwyd'ollam, um Gesetze zu diskutieren und ihr Oberhaupt zu wählen. **

**Obwohl Muggel von Magie wissen, können sie sie dennoch nicht verstehen. Sie schreiben die Kräfte der Druiden der Verwandtschaft mit Göttern und magischen Wesen zu, wie den Riesen, Zwergen und Elben, die sie Sidhe** **nennen. Die Druiden wahren ihre Geheimnisse eifersüchtig und bleiben unter sich. Muggelgeborene Kinder sind selten, und wenn es sie gibt, werden sie dem Einfluss der Götter oder Elben zugesprochen. **

**Taliesin ist solch ein Kind. Er muss ein mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein, denn er zeigt bereits als Baby Anzeichen von Magie. Seine Eltern fürchten sich vor dem „Elbenkind"und setzen ihn in einem Fluss aus, auf dass die Sidhe ihn finden und zurück in ihr Reich holen. Er wird von dem Einsiedler Elphin gefunden, der ihn aufzieht und im Harfen- und Lautenspiel unterricht. Elphin ist ein Squib, der von den Druiden als Kind verstoßen wurde. Er erzählt Taliesin über Magie, aber behält ihn bei sich in der Einöde, so dass er nie zum Druiden ausgebildet wird. Als Elphin stirbt, beschließt Taliesin sein Heim zu verlassen und sich auf Reisen zu begeben. Er wird zum Barden, der von einem Ort zum nächsten zieht und die Geschehnisse um sich herum beobachtet. Taliesin ist nicht nur ein guter Beobachter, sondern auch ein mächtiger Seher. In seinen Liedern beschreibt er nicht nur, was er erlebt und erkennt, sondern auch, was er kommen sieht. Er teilt jedoch das Schicksal der Kassandra, die Wahrheit zu sehen, ohne den Verlauf der Welt beeinflussen zu können. **

**Es sind beinah vierhundert Jahre nach dem Propheten Jesus von Nazareth, es ist der Zeitpunkt der Geburt Merlins, der Beginn unserer Zeitrechnung. Druiden und Muggel befinden sich im Konflikt mit einfallenden Stämmen des Festlands, den Sachsen, Angeln und Jüten. Anders als die Briten haben Magier in diesen Stämmen nur die Rolle von Beratern, nicht Herrschern. Die Germanen glauben, dass die Zauberer Medien der Götter sind, deren Aufgabe es ist, in ihren Träumen zur Weltesche Yggdrasil zu reisen und dem Priesterkönig das Schicksal zu weissagen. Das ist ein Konzept, dass die Druiden entsetzt. Sie weigern sich, ihre Herrschaft zugunsten eines besseren Dienerstatus aufzugeben. **

**Der Konflikt erreicht seinen Höhepunkt, als die konservative Zauberin Morgana in Aelwyd'ollam zur obersten Druidin gewählt wird. Sie gerät in Streit mit dem liberaleren Merlin, der der Überzeugung ist, dass die Herrschaft der Druiden der Vergangenheit angehört. Der Streit eskaliert, als Merlin dem Squib Arthur auf den Thron Britanniens verhilft. Morgana verstößt Merlin aus dem Kreis der Druiden und erklärt ihn für geächtet. Sie ruft die Druiden zum Widerstand gegen Merlins Ideen auf, aber Merlin gelingt es, genug Zauberer hinter sich zu vereinen, um den Einfluss von Aelwyd'ollam zu brechen. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen ihnen, aus dem Merlin als Sieger hervorgeht. Mit Morganas Tod ist die Macht der Druiden gebrochen, und das Zeitalter der Muggelkönige beginnt. **

**Morganas Sohn Mordraud, verbittert über den Tod seiner Mutter, versammelt Zauberer hinter sich um Arthur und damit Merlin zu stürzen. Er kreiert die Dementoren, erklärt Muggel zu Feinden der Zauberer und kürt sich selbst zum höchsten Druiden. Damit wird er zum ersten Dunklen Lord der Geschichte. Sein Krieg gegen Merlin und seine Verbündeten ist lang und blutig und endet mit Arthurs und Mordrauds Tod 157 p.m.n. bei Camlann. Als Arthur stirbt, zieht Merlin sich aus der Muggelwelt zurück und bereitet damit den Weg für die Zaubererwelt, wie wir sie heute kennen. Taliesin stirbt im Alter von zweihundertdreiundfünfzig Jahren und überlebt damit Merlin um vier Jahre. Bruchstücke seiner Lieder sind uns erhalten geblieben, und sie beschreiben in vielen Facetten die drastische Veränderung des Weltbilds von Muggeln und Zauberern in den nur zweihundert Jahren seines Lebens.**

‚**Ich bin beim Thron des Gebers gewesen.**

**Ich habe hoch oben auf dem Weißen Hügel gestanden.**

**Ich war beredet, bevor ich die Gabe der Sprache erhielt.**

**Ich war Lehrer aller denkenden Wesen.**

**Ich habe versucht ins Antlitz der Götter zu sehen.**

**Ich bin der Götter Name.**

**Ich bin ein Wunder, dessen Ursprung unbekannt ist.**

**Ich werde bis zum Tag der Götterdämmerung**

**auf der Erde sein,**

**und es ist nicht bekannt, ob mein Körper**

**Fleisch oder Fisch ist.**

**Gelehrter Druide,**

**ist dies eine Prophezeiung von Arthur?**

**Oder bin ich es, den sie feiern?'**

**Lieder des Taliesin, 2. Buch**

Tigris sah auf und erkannte erschrocken, dass ihm nur noch wenige Minuten blieben, um zum Mittagessen zu kommen. Er hatte das Buch so interessant gefunden, dass er nicht auf die Zeit geachtet hatte. Hastig legte er es zur Seite, schnappte sich seine Tasche und rannte in Richtung der Großen Halle. Wenn er nach Zauberkunst noch zu Snape wollte, war es besser, wenn er jetzt genug aß. Wer konnte wissen, ob Flitwick überzog? Tigris konnte es nicht riskieren, gleich bei seiner ersten Nachhilfestunde zu spät zu kommen.

* * *

_A/N: Der Auszug aus dem Lied Taliesins gehört natürlich Taliesin._

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: SkateZ, Leandriel-Whitestorm, auxia, YanisTamiem, Stupor, Novemberkind, pirat, Little Nadeshiko, Lara-Lynx, Esta, Deedochan, Kylyen, Truemmerlotte_

_Novemberkind: Ich weiß nicht genau was du meinst. Draco wusste immer, wer Tigris war, ich dachte, das sei offensichtlich. _

_Little Nadeshiko: Neugier ist doch nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Eigenschaft._

_Lara-Lynx: Du hast da ein paar wirklich gute Punkte ;-). Okay, soviel verrate ich: Hermione kommt nicht mit Tigris zusammen. Noch ein Tipp, aber das ist wirklich der letzte: In Kapitel fünf steht wirklich nicht viel über Draco. _

_Deedochan: ‚Eigentlich müsste Tigris das hinbekommen, wenn er sich anstrengen würde...' Das ist genau das, was Snape denkt._


	24. SdWCh24: Saat und Ernte

_Disclaimer: _

_Es schneit! Alle Busse kommen zu spät und Harry Potter gehört mir immer noch nicht, aber zumindest kann ich meine Professoren heimlich mit Schneebällen bewerfen. Auf dem Weg zur Uni kommt man sich vor, wie in einem Wintermärchen. Schnee, überall! Ok, das interessiert euch nicht... weiter mit der Geschichte!_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

24. Saat und Ernte

Tigris blieb außer Atem vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen. Sie waren zeitig aus Zauberkunst gekommen, so hatte er Zeit gehabt, noch einen Bissen zu essen, aber er war trotzdem so früh wie möglich gegangen. Die anderen hatten sich gewundert, dass er sich so schnell verabschiedete. Tigris hatte sie im Ungewissen gelassen. Je später ihr Vater von seinen Nachhilfestunden erfuhr, desto besser. Natürlich hatte er keine Garantie dafür, dass Snape es ihm nicht längst gesagt hatte. Tigris atmete tief durch und klopfte.

„Herein."

Snape saß am Lehrerpult und war damit beschäftigt, Aufsätze zu korrigieren. Als Tigris eintrat sah er kurz auf.

„Mister Malfoy. Nehmen Sie den Tisch vorne rechts. Der Trank den wir heute durchnehmen befindet sich auf Seite 25 in Ihrem Buch."

Es waren nur noch drei Tische in dem Raum, die in größtmöglichem Abstand zueinander standen. Es gab Tigris das Gefühl, in einer Prüfung zu sein anstatt in einer Nachhilfestunde.

Snape ignorierte ihn, also ging Tigris zu dem Tisch, den Snape ihm zugewiesen hatte, und baute seinen Kessel auf. Anschließend schlug er sein Buch auf und las sich das Rezept durch. Es war ein langweiliger Trank, der dazu diente Haare wachsen zu lassen. Er erforderte keine sehr empfindlichen Zutaten und kein großes Fingerspitzengefühl bei der Vorbereitung. Aber er brauchte vier Stunden um fertig zu werden und war während der meisten Zeit sehr empfindlich. Tigris würde immer darauf achten müssen, im richtigen Takt zu rühren und den Zeitpunkt für die Zugabe der nächsten Zutat nicht zu verpassen. Genau das, was ihm am schwersten fiel. Tigris seufzte innerlich. Das hatte Snape sicher mit Absicht getan. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor Sieben. Er war sehr früh da gewesen und es sah so aus, als kämen die Gryffindors zu spät. Zwei Tische – zwei Gryffindors. Tigris fragte sich, ob Hermione dabei war. Aber Hermione hatte sicher Snapes Vorgabe erfüllt. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie etwas anderes als ein O in den OWLs erhalten hatte. Tigris sah zu Snape, der noch immer auf die Aufsätze konzentriert schien.

„Sir?"

Snape sah auf.

„Kann ich schon beginnen, die Zutaten vorzubereiten?"

„Sicher." Snape winkte in Richtung des Zutatenschranks. „Du weißt ja, wo du sie findest."

Tigris war ein wenig überrascht von Snapes Desinteresse. Nach einem kurzen Moment schob er seine Abneigung ebenso wie seine Neugier beiseite und entschied sich, Snape zu ignorieren, wie er ihn ignorierte. Tigris holte sich die erforderlichen Zutaten aus dem Schrank und begann damit, die Misteln klein zu hacken. Da die Gryffindors noch nicht da waren, verwendete er viel Zeit und Sorgfalt auf die Vorbereitung und war gerade mit dem Mörsern des Hämatits fertig, als Snape aufstand und um seinen Tisch herum trat. Eine Sekunde später öffnete sich die Tür.

„Sie sind zu spät, Mister Thomas, Mister Weasley.", sagte Snape, bevor die beiden überhaupt ganz eingetreten waren. „Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor für jeden von Ihnen. Wenn Sie Ihre Zeit für zu kostbar halten, um pünktlich zu meinem Unterricht zu erscheinen, sollten sie wenigstens die Konsequenzen ziehen und diesen Kurs verlassen. Sie ersparen mir und dem restlichen Kollegium damit sinnlos aufgewendete Zeit und Arbeit."

Auf Rons Wangen malten sich rote Flecken ab, und auch Dean warf Snape wütende Blicke zu. Dennoch beherrschten sie sich und gingen zu den beiden anderen Tischen. Rons Blick fiel auf Tigris und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer ärgerlichen Grimasse.

„Was tust du hier, Malfoy?"

„Es ist nicht Ihre Angelegenheit, was Mister Malfoy hier tut, Mister Weasley.", schnappte Snape. „Wenn Sie selbst diesen Unterricht schon nicht ernst nehmen, halten Sie wenigstens nicht bessere Mitschüler von der Arbeit ab. Ihr Rezept ist auf Seite 25. Worauf warten Sie noch?"

Ron sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor zu explodieren, aber er presste nur die Lippen zusammen und zog sein Buch aus der Tasche.

Snape wanderte zu Tigris hinüber und nickte, als er seine Zutaten sah.

„Lassen Sie sich von den Gryffindors nicht stören, Mister Malfoy. Ich weiß, sie sind nicht einfach zu ignorieren. Versuchen Sie es trotzdem."

Tigris nickte nur, weil er seiner Stimme nicht traute. Er musste sich bemühen, nicht stattdessen angewidert das Gesicht zu verziehen. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass er kein Gryffindor mehr war und sich auf seinen Trank zu konzentrieren, aber es war nicht einfach. Als Snape wieder zu Ron und Dean hinüberging, atmete Tigris lautlos durch und sah sich noch einmal das Rezept an.

„Ich könnte schwören, meine Mutter tut Erdbeeren in diesen Trank.", murmelte Ron.

„Erdbeeren, Mister Weasley?", fragte Snape spöttisch. „Was sollte eine so vollkommen sinnlose und überflüssige Zutat wohl in diesem Trank zu suchen haben?"

„Vielleicht verbessert es den Geschmack?", spekulierte Dean.

Snape fuhr zu ihm herum. „Gratuliere, Mister Thomas. Das ist ohne Zweifel eine der idiotischsten Antworten, die ich je gehört habe. Aber ich werde Sie nicht davon abhalten, wenn Sie es ausprobieren wollen. Es ist ein weiterer Schritt dahin, mich von ihrer lästigen Gegenwart zu befreien."

ICH KANN ES SCHAFFEN, redete Tigris sich ein. ICH HÖRE IHN EINFACH NICHT. ICH STELLE MIR VOR, ICH BIN ALLEIN HIER.

Dean war kurz davor, Snape eine zornige Antwort zu geben, aber er beugte sich über seine Zutaten und hackte stattdessen die Misteln.

„Es tut weh, Ihnen zuzusehen, Mister Thomas.", kommentierte Snape prompt. „Wie Sie jemals ein E in Ihrem OWL erreichen konnten, ist mir schleierhaft. Wollen Sie uns alle umbringen, Mister Weasley? Nein? Dann frage ich mich, was Drachenknochen bei Ihren Zutaten zu suchen haben."

Tigris sah sich noch einmal seine Zutaten an, und versuchte, Snape zu ignorieren. Bisher war alles perfekt. Er konnte es schaffen. Jedenfalls versuchte er, sich das einzureden. Tigris steckte das Feuer unter seinem Kessel an und gab das Wasser hinzu. Er musste sich nur konzentrieren.

Snape fuhr fort, bissige Kommentare zu Ron und Deans Arbeit abzugeben. Der einzige Vorteil daran war, dass er nicht ein Mal in Tigris' Richtung kam und die beiden Gryffindors auch keine Gelegenheit hatten, ihn zu stören. Zweimal verpasste Tigris einen Zeitpunkt um ein paar Augenblicke, aber im Großen und Ganzen versprach dies der beste Trank zu werden, den er je in Snapes Unterricht gebraut hatte. Bis Rons Trank anfing, überzukochen. Ron sprang nach hinten und prallte dabei gegen Dean, der gerade gemahlene Schlingkrautsamen in der Hand hielt. Die Schale fiel ihm aus der Hand und zerschellte an der Wand. Das Mehl verteilte sich in der Luft und fiel als feiner Staub zu Boden und in die Kessel. Tigris stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus, als sein Trank heftig zu Brodeln begann. Ärgerlich rief er „Evanesco!", bevor er überkochen konnte wie Rons.

Snape hatte inzwischen Rons und Deans Tränke verschwinden lassen.

„Sie unglaublicher Idiot!", schrie er Ron zornig an. „Sie haben es geschafft, drei Tränke auf einmal zu ruinieren!" Er fuhr zu Tigris herum und seine Miene wurde schlagartig freundlicher.

„Fünf Punkte an Slytherin für Ihre Geistesgegenwart, Mister Malfoy. Ich habe Ihren Trank vorher gesehen, er war in Ordnung. Ich will Sie nicht wegen Mister Weasleys Unfähigkeit weiter festhalten. Sie können gehen."

„Danke, Sir.", sagte Tigris hastig und löschte sein Feuer. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Snape seine Meinung änderte. Es war schon fast elf.

„Sie hingegen", fauchte Snape zu Ron und Dean gewandt, „werden diesen Trank noch einmal brauen... und zwar so lange, bis er fehlerfrei ist! Ich habe noch nie zuvor zwei so unfähige Dummköpfe unterrichten müssen! Selbst Neville Longbottom hatte den Verstand, Tränke nach der fünften Klasse abzuwählen!"

Tigris beeilte sich, seinen Kessel sauber zu machen, dann ging er. Snape kreiste noch immer um Ron und Dean wie ein rachsüchtiger Geier. Tigris bemitleidete sie unwillkürlich. Andererseits, sie hatten seinen Trank ruiniert. Den ersten Trank, der ihm in Snapes Unterricht gelungen war – beinahe. Tigris seufzte verärgert. Es war nicht zu ändern. Solche Unfälle passierten eben. Ärgerlich war es trotzdem.

o

Am nächsten Morgen hielt Tigris unauffällig nach Ron und Dean Ausschau. Dean rührte unlustig in seinen Bohnen und Ron sah aus, als würde er im Sitzen schlafen. Hermione reichte ihm eine Tasse und er trank in tiefen Zügen. Tigris runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann trank Ron Kaffee? Er fragte sich, ob die beiden in der letzten Nacht überhaupt ins Bett gekommen waren.

„Sie versuchen, Fudge abzusetzen.", meinte Draco, der gerade die Titelseite seines Daily Prophet überflogen hatte. Er steckte ihn ein um ihn später zu lesen.

„Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum es so lange dauert.", sagte Blaise. Sie hatte ihren leeren Teller von sich geschoben und trank nur Tee.

„Isst du nichts?", fragte Tigris erstaunt.

„Heute ist Mabon.", erwiderte Blaise überlegen. „Ich habe bereits das Morgenritual vollzogen. Nun faste ich bis heute Abend."

„Ah, es ist Mabon.", kommentierte Richard spöttisch.

Tigris sah auf seinen Teller und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde trotzdem etwas essen."

„Ich bezweifle, dass unsere Familie deswegen aussterben wird.", meinte Draco amüsiert und biss in seinen Toast.

„Tut was ihr wollt.", sagte Blaise ruhig. „Ich faste jedenfalls."

Einige die in ihrer Nähe saßen betrachteten sie eine Weile unschlüssig, aber schließlich begannen sie alle zu essen.

„Ich habe einen anstrengenden Tag vor mir.", sagte Tracey, ihren Teller füllend. Millicent nickte nur. Ihr Mund war zu voll um etwas zu sagen. Vincent und Gregory hatten nicht einmal zugehört.

Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern und trank weiter ihren Tee. Als Tigris seinen Blick über den Slytherintisch wandern ließ, fiel ihm auf, dass sie nicht die einzige war, aber es waren nur wenige.

„Tun unsere Eltern das auch?", fragte er Draco.

Sein Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht. Aber ich erinnere mich wirklich nicht daran. Es gibt unterschiedliche Bräuche, was Mabon betrifft. Außerdem ist es kein so wichtiger Feiertag wie Litha oder Yule."

Tigris nahm sich vor, etwas über diese Feiertage nachzuschlagen, denn die Namen sagten ihm überhaupt nichts. Eigentlich hatte er das schon beim letzten Mal, als sie erwähnt wurden vorgehabt, aber zu viel war dazwischen gekommen. Draco musste seinen verwirrten Blick bemerkt haben, denn er grinste flüchtig.

„Brauchst du einen kleinen Auffrischungskurs in Zauberertraditionen, Bruder? Litha ist die Feier zu Sommersonnenwende. Es ist ein Fest des Lebens und der Traditionen. Meistens feiern wir ein großes Fest mit vielen Gästen im Garten. Es wird Musik gespielt und getanzt, es gibt gutes Essen... Ich liebe dieses Fest. Yule ist ganz anders. Es ist die Feier der Wintersonnenwende. Das bedeutet Erneuerung und Nachdenken. Es ist ein eher stilles, ernstes Fest. Ich habe es nie besonders gemocht, aber das ist Ansichtssache. Du kannst dir selbst ein Urteil bilden, wenn wir in den Winterferien zuhause sind."

„Wir werden es mitfeiern?", fragte Tigris fasziniert.

„Sicher. Es ist am 22. Dezember. Warum dachtest du beginnen immer dann die Ferien?"

„Ich dachte, es liegt daran, dass die Muggel kurz darauf Weihnachten feiern."

„Das ist möglicherweise ein weiterer Grund.", meinte Blaise abfällig, die ihnen zugehört hatte. „Aber ganz kann Dumbledore die alten Traditionen noch nicht abschaffen."

Sie hatte ihren Tee inzwischen ausgetrunken. „Kommt jemand mit zur Bibliothek?"

„Ich.", sagte Tigris ohne wirklich Nachzudenken.

„Was ist mit unserem Training?", fragte Draco.

„Richtig! Entschuldige, das habe ich total vergessen."

„Macht ja nichts.", meinte Blaise. „Kommst du noch mit, Theodore? Ich dachte daran, das Numerologie- Rätsel zu bearbeiten, das Professor Vektor uns als Zusatzaufgabe gegeben hat."

„Wir kommen später nach.", sagte Draco. „Ich will diesen Artikel über Fudge zu Ende lesen."

„Er wird diesen Winter nicht überstehen.", meinte Blaise. „Er hat zu viele Parteien gegen sich. Nachdem er nun auch die Unterstützung eures Vaters verloren hat, verliert er den Boden unter den Füßen."

Theodore nickte. „Vermutlich werden sie noch vor Januar Madame Bones als provisorische Ministerin einsetzen, bis es Neuwahlen gibt."

Tigris betrachtete sie überrascht. „Mir war nicht klar, dass ihr euch so mit Politik beschäftigt."

Blaise grinste verlegen. „Man kann sich nicht NICHT mit Politik beschäftigen, Tigris."

Theodore nickte. „Sehr richtig. Wollen wir gehen?" Er hielt Blaise den Arm hin.

Blaise ignorierte ihn und stand auf. „Hast du das Rätsel noch im Kopf? Ich denke, dass die Sieben der entscheidende Faktor ist."

„Ja, aber es hängt alles von der Stellung der Sterne zum Equinox ab." Theodore nahm seine Tasche und schloss sich ihr an. „Hast du dir schon die Sternkarten angesehen?"

„Nein. Am Besten tun wir das als Erstes."

„Gehen wir?", meinte Draco.

Tigris nickte. „Kann es sein, dass sich zwischen Blaise und Theodore etwas anbahnt?"

Draco lachte. „Wenn es nach Theodore geht vielleicht. Blaise hat da glaube ich andere Ansichten."

Er stand auf und sie verließen die Große Halle. Vincent und Gregory folgten ihnen, aber sie taten das so oft, dass er sie kaum noch wahrnahm. Sie waren leicht zu ignorieren.

„Vielleicht ändert sie ihre Meinung noch. Die beiden passen zusammen, meinst du nicht?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Es scheint vielleicht so, aber du kennst Blaise nicht gut genug. Sie würde sich mit Theodore zu Tode langweilen."

„Ist er so langweilig?", fragte Tigris amüsiert.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat nicht viel Fantasie, wenn es nicht um Formeln und Zahlen geht. Blaise... Nun, Blaise ist Blaise."

o

Tigris machte an diesem Tag ein paar Fortschritte beim Fechten und sie schafften es doch nicht mehr, noch zur Bibliothek zu kommen. Ihre Pflanzen in Kräuterkunde entwickelten sich hervorragend. Als Sprout sie daran erinnerte, am nächsten Sonntag nach ihren Pflanzen zu sehen, wurde Tigris wieder bewusst, dass schon in einer Woche das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff war.

Als sie wieder zum Schloss zurückgingen, dachte Draco laut darüber nach, in der nächsten Woche noch ein paar zusätzliche Trainingsstunden einzulegen. Tigris sah zum Himmel hoch, wo dunkle Wolken aufzogen. Das Wetter war schon die ganze Woche trüb und kalt gewesen.

„Damit wirst du dir keine Freunde machen."

Draco warf ihm einen aufgebrachten Blick zu. „Wir wollen gewinnen! Es spielt keine Rolle, wie das Wetter ist. Wer Probleme mit ein bisschen Regen hat, hat beim Quidditch nichts zu suchen!"

„Okay, okay.", sagte Tigris hastig. Er fragte sich, ob es eine ungeschriebene Regel war, dass alle Mannschaftskapitäne vom Gewinnen besessen waren.

Als sie später in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkamen, saß Blaise mit ein paar anderen an einem Tisch und aß sich satt. Draco schlenderte zu ihnen hinüber und nahm sich ungeniert etwas von einer der Platten. Sie hatten eine Menge Getreide und Gemüse auf dem Tisch und Karaffen mit roten und weißen Wein.

„Ist die Fastenzeit zu Ende?"

Blaise betrachtete Draco etwas missbilligend. „Ja, das Abendritual ist vorbei."

„Es könnte sicher nicht schaden, wenn du dich auch etwas um die alten Rituale kümmern würdest.", meinte einer der Älteren am Tisch.

Draco grinste abfällig. „Vielleicht wenn ich älter bin." Er schlug Blaise auf die Schulter. „Wir trainieren morgen. Denk daran, früh aufzustehen."

„Was? Aber morgen ist Sonntag!", rief Blaise.

„Nur noch eine Woche bis zum Spiel, Blaise!"

Blaise seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sag's weiter."

o

Am nächsten Tag regnete es, also entschied Tigris sich, dem Training nicht zuzusehen. Stattdessen setzte er sich mit einem Buch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wollte nicht in die Bibliothek gehen, da er Angst hatte, dass Hermione dort sein würde. Es waren nur wenige Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum, hauptsächlich aus den jüngeren Jahrgängen. Die meisten von ihnen waren mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigt. Das Buch, das Tigris las, war nicht sehr interessant, also beobachtete er immer wieder die anderen im Raum. Nach einer Weile hörte er drei Viertklässlern zu, die über einer Hausaufgabe für McGonagall brüteten. Irgendwann wurde es ihm zuviel und er ging zu ihnen hinüber.

„Braucht ihr Hilfe?"

Sie sahen zu Tigris hoch. „Wir haben nichts, was wir dir dafür geben könnten.", sagte der dunkelhaarige Junge ein wenig feindselig.

Tigris zog die Brauen hoch. „Ich habe nicht danach gefragt, was ihr mir geben könnt, oder?"

„Du würdest uns umsonst helfen?", fragte der Nachbar des Dunkelhaarigen ungläubig.

„Sei kein Narr, David.", schnappte der Dritte in der Gruppe. „Umsonst ist der Tod."

Tigris musterte die drei nachdenklich. „Vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja später dafür einen Gefallen erweisen."

Sie sahen ihn misstrauisch an. Schließlich nickte der Dunkelhaarige. „Ich bin Charles, das ist Sidney und das David."

„Ich bin Tigris."

Charles lachte. „Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, dass wir nicht wissen, wer du bist?"

Tigris überlegte einen Moment, dann grinste er flüchtig. „Nein." Er setzte sich zu ihnen. „Ich denke, ich weiß, wo euer Problem liegt."

o

Als das Quidditchteam wieder kam, hatten die drei ihre Hausaufgaben gerade fertig.

„Es war nett von dir, ihnen zu helfen.", meinte Blaise später. Sie spielte Backgammon mit ihm und war dabei, zu gewinnen. Tigris zuckte nur mit den Schultern und würfelte.

„Sie schulden dir nun einen Gefallen." Sie warf einen Pasch und setzte vier ihrer Steine.

Tigris zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Er war dabei zu verlieren. Nicht nur war Blaise strategisch geschickt, sie hatte auch noch unverschämtes Glück.

„Es ist nützlich in Slytherin, jemanden in seiner Schuld stehen zu haben."

„Vielleicht."

„Beschäftigst du dich nicht damit? Es geht immer um Politik, weißt du?"

„Das hast du schon mal gesagt."

Sie nahm ihre ersten Steine vom Brett.

„Ich sage das sehr oft. Menschliches Verhalten ist sehr interessant."

„Geht es dir nur darum, uns alle zu analysieren?", fragte Tigris ein wenig verstimmt.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber ich tue es ganz automatisch."

Tigris knallte den Würfelbecher auf den Tisch. Ein Pasch. Aber das war nicht genug, um Blaise einzuholen.

Er betrachtete sie. Sie wirkte nicht sehr konzentriert. Trotzdem machte sie eigentlich nie einen taktischen Fehler. Jedenfalls keinen, den Tigris erkennen konnte.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn du jemanden loswerden wolltest?", fragte er aus einem spontanen Einfall heraus.

„Loswerden in welcher Hinsicht?", entgegnete sie, ohne vom Brett aufzusehen.

„Einfach auf Distanz halten."

„Geht Draco dir auf die Nerven?", lachte Blaise. „Er kann manchmal recht anstrengend sein."

„Nein.", erwiderte Tigris ärgerlich. „Es ist nur eine hypothetische Frage."

„Wirklich? Nun, meistens reicht ein wenig Arroganz und Unfreundlichkeit dafür völlig aus. Sieh dir deinen Cousin an, er beherrscht das meisterhaft."

„Es würde nicht funktionieren, wenn du am Anfang zu freundlich warst."

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann müsste ich die Person einfach davon überzeugen, dass meine Freundlichkeit nicht ernst gemeint war. Das ist nicht sehr schwierig. Die meisten Leute sind innerlich unsicher und misstrauisch." Sie nahm ihren letzten Stein vom Brett. „Gammon. Du schuldest mir zwei Sickel."

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Truemmerlotte, Kylyen, YanisTamiem, auxia, Stupor, Little Nadeshiko, eniloiv, Novemberkind, Condor, Lary-Lynx, blubb, Esta_

_Kylyen: Das Buch und dieser Ausschnitt daraus spielen später noch eine Rolle, wenn auch keine sehr große. Ich habe diesen Teil schon vor einiger Zeit geschrieben. Erst wollte ich ihn zusammenkürzen, aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass etwas Wichtiges verloren geht, also habe ich es einfach so gelassen, wie es war. Ich hoffe, es hat den Erzählfaden nicht zu sehr gebrochen, aber na ja... Ich bin wohl einfach ein wenig eitel, was mein Geschreibsel angeht und zensiere mich nicht gerne selbst. Für die, die eine Herausforderung lieben, habe ich ein kleines Rätsel. Wer es löst, kann vielleicht etwas über die kommende Handlung erraten. Hier ist es: Wann genau wurde das Vorwort des Buches geschrieben?_

_Little Nadeshiko: Hasst Tigris Dumbledore? – Vielleicht. Immerhin ist Dumbledore schuld, das Sirius tot ist... andererseits denkt er nicht viel über Sirius nach, oder?_

_Condor: Solche Ehen werden meistens arrangiert, solange die Kinder noch klein sind. Wenn das nicht getan worden ist, sind die Eltern wahrscheinlich völlig dagegen. _

_Lara- Lynx: Ich mag dein Sinnieren, sinniere so viel du willst ;-). Die Zwillinge haben das gedacht, aber tatsächlich hat das Versprechen das nicht beinhaltet, richtig. Tja, warum... Es hat alles etwas mit Dumbledore zu tun – in gewisser Weise. _


	25. SdWCh25: Wind und Sturm

_Disclaimer: _

_Hi Lucius._

_**Du schon wieder.**_

_Ich bin ein Geist! Ich suche dich heim! So lange, bis du sagst, dass Harry Potter mir gehört!_

_**Gähn. Harry Potter gehört dir.**_

_Was? Das ist aber jetzt nicht richtig! Das sollte viel schwieriger sein!_

_**Warum? Weil er JKR gehört? Was hast du erwartet, ich bin ein Slytherin. Und jetzt verschwinde, oder ich schlage diesen Spruch nach, wie man Geister...**_

_Bye bye!_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

25. Wind und Sturm

Die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug, und bevor sie sich versahen war es wieder Samstag. Draco hatte das Team die ganze Woche erbarmungslos zum Training gescheucht, obwohl es seit Dienstag in Strömen regnete. Blaise hatte geschworen, ihn umzubringen, wenn sie auch nur einen weiteren Pepperup Trank trinken musste. Die übrigen Mitglieder des Teams waren ähnlich missgelaunt, aber trauten sich nicht, es so laut zu sagen. Der einzige, der sich nie beschwerte, war Aquila Hunter, aber der sagte generell wenig. Theodore war von Dracos Quidditchfieber angesteckt worden und hatte das Team die ganze Woche begleitet, um seine Strategien mit ihnen auszuprobieren.

Tigris wusste nicht genau, was sie nun eigentlich geübt hatten, weil er es vorgezogen hatte, im Trockenen zu bleiben. Außerdem hatte er Spaß daran gefunden, den jüngeren Slytherin bei ihren Hausaufgaben zu helfen. Sie akzeptierten seine Hilfe mit Misstrauen, aber das störte Tigris nicht. Wenn sie glaubten, dass er sich Profit davon erhoffte, war das ihr Problem. Ihm war es genug, sie besser kennen zu lernen und etwas Sinnvolles zu haben, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Außerdem frischte es seine eigenen Kenntnisse in den Fächern auf – meistens war es Verwandlungen oder Zauberkunst – und half ihm, die Lücken zu füllen, die er aus den vorigen Jahren hatte. Niemand wunderte sich darüber, immerhin kam Tigris angeblich von einer anderen Schule mit einem anderen Lehrplan.

Am Nachmittag war es kalt und trübe, aber es regnete nicht. Tigris setzte sich mit Gregory und Vincent zu den restlichen Sechstklässlern. Sie hatten sich angewöhnt, ihm zu folgen, wenn Draco nicht da war. Tigris war sich nicht sicher, ob er verärgert oder amüsiert davon sein sollte. Theodore saß weiter vorne, um dem Team Zeichen geben zu können. Tigris war neugierig darauf was sie geplant hatten. Theodore hatte von seinem Platz aus einen guten Überblick über das Feld, was ihnen einen entscheidenden Vorteil geben würde, wenn sie einen Weg gefunden hatten, mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Tigris war sicher, dass Theodore daran gedacht hatte.

Madame Hooch pfiff, und die Spieler kamen aufs Feld. Tigris war schlau genug gewesen, sein Omnikular mitzubringen, also hatte er einen guten Blick auf sie. Draco schüttelte Wayne Hopkins die Hand. Er sagte etwas, was niemand verstehen konnte, aber Hopkins gab ihm eine ärgerliche Entgegnung. Draco grinste nur und bestieg seinen Besen. Die Slytherins klatschten, als das Team in die Luft stieg. Der Jubel war verhaltener als in den letzten Jahren. Als Tigris sich umblickte, sah er, dass eine Gruppe um Helena Wilkes demonstrativ die Arme verschränkt hatte. Er war froh, dass ihr Vater nicht gekommen war. Das Verhalten von Helenas Freunden würde Draco mehr verärgern als nervös machen. Das würde ihm nur helfen, zu gewinnen. Tigris hatte automatisch mit den anderen mitgeklatscht. Es sollte sich eigenartig anfühlen, Slytherin zuzujubeln, aber das tat es nicht. Vielleicht wäre es anders gewesen, wenn Gryffindor gespielt hätte.

Madame Hooch warf den Quaffel und das Spiel begann. Kira O'Brien hatte den Quaffel geschnappt, bevor die Hufflepuffs überhaupt eine Chance hatten. Sie spielte ihn zu Graham Pritchard, der einer Hufflepuffjägerin auswich und auf die Ringe zuflog. Einer der gegnerischen Treiber spielte einen Klatscher in seine Richtung, aber Draco fing ihn ab, bevor er auch nur in Grahams Nähe kam. Er und Blaise spielten sich gegenseitig die Klatscher zu, jedes Mal knapp an einem der anderen Spieler vorbei. Es irritierte die Hufflepuffs lange genug, um Clarissa Maldoun zu übersehen, die direkt neben einem Ring darauf wartete, dass Graham ihr den Quaffel zuspielte. Im selben Moment, in dem der Hüter der Hufflepuffs einem gut gezielten Klatscher auswich, spielte sie den Quaffel in den Ring. Es waren nicht einmal zwei Minuten vergangen, und es stand bereits 10: 0 für Slytherin. Tigris sprang auf, um zu applaudieren. Er war nicht der einzige im Slytherinrang. Im Rest des Stadions herrschte eisige Stille.

„Zehn zu Null für Slytherin.", erklang Geoffrey Hoopers Stimme. Seine Enttäuschung war deutlich herauszuhören. „Es scheint, das Slytherinteam hat dieses Jahr tatsächlich eine Spielstrategie. Wie auch immer, das Spiel steht noch am Anfang… Noch ist alles offen."

Tigris warf einen ärgerlichen Blick in Hoopers Richtung. Er hatte nie zuvor einen Gedanken an Parteilichkeit verschwendet, wenn Lee Jordan kommentierte, aber diesmal störte sie ihn. Niemand sonst schien sich darum zu kümmern. Die Slytherin waren das bereits gewöhnt, wurde Tigris klar. Es ärgerte ihn, ohne dass er genau sagen konnte warum.

Wenn Hooper sich eine Wende im Spiel erhofft hatte, wurde er enttäuscht. Die drei Jäger waren brillant. Draco hatte es geschafft, sie in nur vier Wochen aufeinander einzuspielen. Sie machten hin und wieder kleinere Fehler, aber das fiel nicht sehr auf. Wenn sie erst einmal richtig aneinander gewöhnt waren, würden sie unschlagbar sein. Wenn man Draco und Blaise zusah, konnte man glauben, sie hätten seit ihrer Kindheit miteinander gespielt. Sie waren nicht so perfekt aufeinander eingestimmt wie die Weasley Zwillinge, aber sie kamen nahe heran. Es erschien manchmal, als wüssten sie die Bewegungen des anderen im Voraus. Im Gegensatz zu den Zwillingen spielten sie alles andere als fair, aber niemals so, dass Hooch ihnen ein Foul nachweisen konnte. Das war ohne Zweifel Theodores Verdienst. Sie hatten es zur Perfektion entwickelt, die Klatscher in die Flugbahn der Hufflepuffs zu spielen, so dass diese ausweichen mussten, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Sie waren so schnell, dass die Treiber der Hufflepuffs zu keiner Zeit eine Chance hatten. Die wenigen Male, an denen sie einen Klatscher zu fassen kamen, wurde er ihnen sofort wieder abgenommen.

Es machte es den Slytherins leichter, dass die Hufflepuffs nicht besonders schnell waren. Hopkins war ein passabler Hüter, aber die Jäger waren einfach zu schnell für ihn. Sie wechselten jedes Mal ihre Taktik, je nachdem, wo die Gegenspieler sich befanden. Zwischendurch beobachtete Tigris Theodore, und erkannte, dass er ihnen Handzeichen gab. Offensichtlich hatten sie das abgesprochen. Die Hufflepuffs sahen ihn entweder nicht, oder sie begriffen einfach nicht, was er tat. Sie hatten nur dreimal eine wirkliche Torchance, und jedes Mal hielt Hitoshi den Quaffel. Hoopers Kommentare wurden mit jedem Tor für Slytherin missmutiger, bis McGonagall ihn zurechtweisen musste. Das war das erste Mal, dass dies in einem Spiel ohne Gryffindor geschah, soweit Tigris sich erinnern konnte.

In der 45. Minute stand es 110: 0 für Slytherin und der Hufflepuff – Sucher sah den Schnatz. Tigris hatte ihn schon zweimal zuvor gesehen und sich gewundert, dass Aquila ihm nicht nachflog. Konnte es sein, dass er sich in dem Jungen getäuscht hatte? Tigris richtete seinen Blick auf die beiden Sucher. Aquila war bisher über dem Spielfeld gekreist, aber im selben Moment, in dem der Hufflepuff – Sucher eine Bewegung machte, warf Aquila sich herum und raste in Richtung des Schnatz. Er musste ihn bereits vor dem Hufflepuff gesehen haben, sonst hätte er nicht so schnell reagieren können. Warum hatte er nicht versucht, ihn zu fangen? Aquila war ein gutes Stück vor dem Hufflepuff, aber zu Tigris' Überraschung griff er nicht nach dem Schnatz, sondern verlangsamte sich. Das brachte ihn in die Flugbahn des Hufflepuff, der ihm auszuweichen versuchte, aber das misslang. Sie schienen um den Schnatz zu kämpfen, aber als ein geübter Sucher erkannte Tigris, dass Aquila nichts tat, außer den Hufflepuff zu behindern. Sie hatten den Schnatz beinahe erreicht, als gleich zwei unglücklich geschlagene Klatscher in ihren Weg flogen. Die Sucher mussten ausweichen und der Schnatz war verschwunden.

Aquila wich sofort zurück und flog wieder in die Höhe. Ein enttäuschtes Raunen kam aus den Reihen der Hufflepuffs. Tigris sah, wie Draco grinste. Theodore winkte Aquila zu und nickte in Blaises Richtung. Da begriff Tigris. Das Ganze war abgesprochen. Natürlich! Hufflepuff war höchstwahrscheinlich ihr schwächster Gegner und Draco wollte einen Punktevorsprung sammeln! Wahrscheinlich hatte er Aquila angewiesen, nicht vor einem bestimmten Wert nach dem Schnatz zu suchen. Draco musste sich des Teams sehr sicher sein, wenn er den Wert so hoch angesetzt hatte. Tigris war nicht der einzige, dem das aufgefallen war. Cho hatte einen Notizblock hervorgezogen und machte einige hastige Notizen. Tigris bemerkte, dass ihr Blick immer wieder zu Theodore hinüber ging. Aus den Reihen der Gryffindors ertönten einige wütende Rufe. Ron und Ginny waren aufgestanden und gestikulierten zornig in die Richtung der Slytherin. Tigris konnte sich nicht helfen, er grinste ihnen zu. Es war längst zu spät für die Hufflepuffs.

Dracos Team hatte sich durch den Auffuhr nicht irritieren lassen und kurz darauf warfen sie das 120: 0. Auch bei den Slytherins war Theodores Taktik nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Immer mehr von ihnen standen auf und klatschten. Helena rief etwas Ärgerliches, als einige ihrer Anhänger sich von der Begeisterung anstecken ließen, aber sie kümmerten sich nicht um sie. Als Graham das 160: 0 warf, war sie die einzige, die sitzen blieb. Dieses Mal blieben auch die Spieler nicht gelassen. Blaise flog einen Looping und Draco rief etwas Spöttisches zu Hopkins hinüber. Hopkins lief rot an und gestikulierte zornig in Richtung seiner Jäger. Es war den Hufflepuffs anzumerken, dass sie ärgerlich waren. Sie spielten nun deutlich aggressiver, und schafften es tatsächlich, einige Male den Quaffel zu bekommen. Hitoshi hatte der wahnsinnige Vorsprung wohl auch unaufmerksam gemacht. Anders war es nicht zu erklären, dass sie es schließlich doch schafften, das 160: 10 zu werfen. Theodore machte eine ärgerliche Geste in Richtung ihres Hüters und Draco nickte Aquila zu. Nicht einmal drei Minuten später sah Aquila den Schnatz und flog in seine Richtung. Der goldene Ball war weit unten, direkt vor den Ravenclaw- Rängen. Der Sucher der Hufflepuffs hatte ihn ebenfalls gesehen, aber Aquila war schneller. Er berührte beinahe die Tribüne, bevor er sich zurückwarf und triumphierend die Hand hob. Der Hufflepuff schaffte es gerade noch, abzudrehen, bevor er auf die Wand prallen konnte.

Die Slytherinränge explodierten. Tigris hatte schon seit dem 110: 0 nicht mehr gesessen, aber nun klatschte und jubelte er mit ihnen. Es war nur Hufflepuff, aber trotzdem hatte niemand mit einem solchen Ergebnis gerechnet. Selbst Helena klatschte verhalten, als ihre Nachbarn sie anstießen. Es war der stärkste Sieg für Slytherin seit sechs Jahren. Die Spieler auf dem Feld waren außer sich vor Freude. Blaise und Draco flogen hoch und zogen den protestierenden Theodore mit sich aufs Feld. Er machte ein paar abwehrende Gesten, aber gab schnell auf und ließ sich von ihrem Jubel mitreißen. Kaum einer bekam noch mit, wie Madame Hooch das Spiel abpfiff. Die Hufflepuffs landeten mit frustrierten Gesichtern und verließen das Feld.

Tigris hatte keine Lust mehr, nur zuzusehen. Er drängte sich durch die Masse jubelnder Slytherin und schaffte es mit etwas Hilfe von Vincent und Gregory, zu den Spielern auf das Feld zu kommen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er wirklich dankbar für ihre Anwesenheit war.

„Das nenne ich ein perfektes Spiel, Bruder!", schrie Tigris, um den Lärm zu übertönen.

Draco lachte. Er hatte einen Arm um Aquila Hunters Schultern geschlungen, den anderen um Blaise. Immer wieder musste er sie loslassen, um jemandem die Hand zu schütteln. Die restlichen Slytherin strömten auf das Feld, um den Spielern zu gratulieren. Es war ein einziges Chaos.

Tigris kam ein Gedanke und er grinste unwillkürlich. Er winkte Vincent und Gregory und deutete auf Draco. Sie begriffen ausnahmsweise einmal wirklich schnell. Bevor Draco reagieren konnte, hatte Tigris ihn mit Vincent und Gregory zusammen auf ihre Schultern gehoben. Draco war einen Moment lang verblüfft, aber dann lachte er nur und stützte sich mit der linken Hand ab. Die anderen Slytherin folgten ihrem Beispiel, und kurz darauf wurden die Spieler im Triumphzug vom Feld getragen. Tigris konnte sehen, wie die Gryffindors ärgerlich gingen, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Es machte ihn glücklich zu sehen, dass selbst Aquila von zwei großen Siebtklässlern hochgehoben worden war. Der kleine Junge sah überwältigt aus. Er lächelte verhalten, so als könnte er kaum glauben, dass es wirklich passierte, und schüttelte die ihm entgegengestreckten Hände. Offensichtlich war Blut nicht so wichtig, wenn man ein solches Spiel gewonnen hatte. Tigris lächelte zufrieden. Zur Hölle mit Helena.

o

Niemand konnte nachher sagen, wo der Wein hergekommen war, aber Tigris verdächtigte Blaise. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend ein verräterisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Snape tauchte irgendwann später auf und befahl den jüngeren Jahrgängen ins Bett zu gehen. Natürlich protestierten die jüngeren Spieler vehement dagegen, aber vergeblich. Als nur noch die ältesten Jahrgänge im Raum waren, goss Snape sich selbst ein Glas Wein ein und stieß mit den restlichen Spielern an.

„Ein gutes Spiel.", sagte er. „Ein Slytherin Spiel, wenn ich das sagen darf. Gratuliere, Mister Nott." Snape hob sein Glas in Theodores Richtung.

Theodore grinste und toastete zurück.

Snape stellte sein leeres Glas ab. „Traubensaft macht mich immer müde. Ich denke, ich werde zu Bett gehen. Ich kann Ihnen ja vertrauen, dass Sie die Sperrstunde einhalten, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich, Professor.", erwiderte Draco grinsend. Er hatte schon einiges getrunken, da er gezwungen war, immer wieder mit jemandem anzustoßen.

Snape nickte nur und ging. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man vermuten, dass er lächelte. Tigris war einen Moment lang sprachlos.

Tigris blieb nicht viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, da Daphne ihn mit sich in die Mitte zog, um mit ihr zu tanzen. Sie hörte nicht auf Tigris' Einwände und er war dankbar dafür, dass seine Mutter darauf bestanden hatte, ihm ein paar Tanzschritte beizubringen. So schaffte Tigris es, ihr nicht auf die Füße zu treten, aber es war nicht leicht. Er beneidete Draco um die Leichtigkeit, mit der er Blaise herum schwang.

Draco war ein hervorragender Tänzer und hatte während des ganzen Abends keinen Mangel an Tanzpartnerinnen. Es war schon nach Zwölf und Tigris selbst war alles andere als nüchtern, als er Pansy am Rand stehen sah. Sie hatte ein Glas Wein in der Hand und sah mürrisch auf die Tanzfläche, wo Draco wieder mit Blaise tanzte. Tigris hatte nicht mehr mitgezählt, wie oft Draco mit ihr getanzt hatte, aber es war ohne Zweifel öfter als mit jedem anderen Mädchen im Raum. Er selbst hatte gerade mit Clarissa getanzt und war zum Büffet gegangen, um sich noch ein Glas Wein zu holen – sein viertes oder fünftes. Im Laufe des Abends hatte Tigris Gefallen am Tanzen gefunden und es gab genug Mädchen im Raum, die bereit waren, ihre Füße zu riskieren. Pansy tat ihm plötzlich leid. Sie sah einsam aus, und das passte nicht zu ihr. Sie war recht hübsch, hübscher als Tigris sie in Erinnerung hatte. Niemand forderte sie auf zu tanzen, weil alle wussten, dass sie mit Draco zusammen war. Es war nicht fair ihr gegenüber. Tigris schlenderte zu ihr hinüber. Sie sah überrascht auf, als er ihr die Hand hinhielt.

„Darf ich dich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Sie kicherte. Tigris fragte sich, wie viele Gläser Wein sie schon getrunken hatte.

„Natürlich."

Sie ergriff seine Hand.

„Wie könnte ich einem Malfoy etwas abschlagen?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen zornigen Unterton, der normalerweise nicht zu hören war. Sie warf einen verärgerten Blick in Dracos Richtung. Dann lächelte sie plötzlich. „Lass uns tanzen."

Tigris zog sie mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. Sie legte die Hand auf seine Schulter und plötzlich waren sie sich näher, als Tigris beabsichtigt hatte. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte erneut.

„Du bist größer als Draco. Ich fand immer, er ist ein wenig zu klein."

„Wirklich?" Von einem Moment zum anderen fühlte sich Tigris' Kehle sehr trocken an.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Bei Draco muss ich mich fast bücken, um das zu tun."

Tigris schwang sie herum. „Es passt nicht zu dir, gebückt zu gehen." Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er das gesagt hatte.

„Die Parkinsons waren niemals so stolz wie die Malfoys.", murmelte Pansy. „Es war eine Ehre für meine Eltern, als Malfoys mich für würdig befanden... Würdig..." Plötzlich lachte sie schrill. „Wie oft ich dieses Wort gehört habe! Wie sehr ich es hasse! Würdig... Ich habe die Würde darin nie gesehen..."

Unwillkürlich zog Tigris sie näher an sich. „Es tut mir leid." Er hatte Pansy nie verstanden, aber plötzlich, auf eine seltsame Weise, tat er es.

„Sag das nicht.", zischte sie, ohne den Kopf von seiner Schulter zu nehmen. „Ich will kein Mitleid. Ich hasse Mitleid."

Eine Weile tanzten sie schweigend.

„Dein Cousin hat Recht.", sagte Pansy dann plötzlich, völlig aus dem Nichts heraus. „Ich bin eine Hure. Ich habe mich zu einer Hure machen lassen."

„Sag das nicht.", widersprach Tigris ungehalten. „Manchmal weiß er nicht, was er sagt."

Pansy sah zu ihm hoch. „Du bist anders als sie." Ihr Blick ging in die Ferne. „Sei vorsichtig. Diese Familie könnte sich als eine tödliche Falle herausstellen. Mein Vater sagte mir Dinge..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen."

„Ich habe nicht gehört, dass du etwas gesagt hast.", sagte Tigris sanft. „Wir haben nur getanzt."

„Getanzt...", murmelte Pansy. „Ich sollte noch ein Glas Wein trinken... Oder vielleicht sollte ich besser zu Bett gehen."

„Es ist spät geworden.", stimmte Tigris zu. „Warte noch, bis dieser Tanz zu Ende ist."

Pansy nickte schweigend. Ihr Kopf lag noch immer an Tigris' Schulter, aber sie starrte an ihm vorbei ins Leere. Tigris wollte nicht wirklich wissen, was sie dachte.

Als die Musik aufhörte, verließen sie die Tanzfläche. Pansy schwankte leicht, ein Zeichen dafür, wie viel sie getrunken hatte.

„Gute Nacht.", sagte Tigris.

Pansy löste sich widerstrebend von ihm und nickte. Eine Strähne ihres Haars hatte sich gelöst und fiel ihr wild ins Gesicht.

„Nacht." Sie wandte sich ab, um zugehen, aber jemand packte sie am Arm.

„Hey, Pansy – Darling, du kannst doch jetzt noch nicht verschwinden! Die Nacht ist noch jung!"

Tigris hatte nicht bemerkt, dass auch Draco und Theodore die Tanzfläche verlassen hatten. Pansy wandte sich ärgerlich zu Draco um.

„Und warum nicht? Hat Blaise keine Lust mehr? Oder brauchst du mich noch als Dekoration?"

„Oh, ist die kleine Pansy etwa eifersüchtig?", spottete Draco mit Kleinkinderstimme. Tigris wusste nicht, wie viel er getrunken hatte, aber offensichtlich zuviel. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Augen hatten einen unnormalen Glanz.

„Weißt du was?", zischte Pansy. „Ich habe nachgedacht."

„Nein, wirklich? Ich hätte nie vermutet, dass du die Fähigkeit dazu besitzt."

Pansy ballte wütend die Faust. „Oh ja, das habe ich. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was dein Cousin gesagt hat. Und weißt du was? Er hat recht."

Sie holte aus und schlug Draco mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht.

„Es ist aus zwischen uns, Draco Malfoy." Sie lächelte zornig. „Ich brauche etwas Zeit, um andere Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Du offensichtlich auch."

Damit drehte sie sich von Draco weg zu Tigris, zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Tigris war zu schockiert, um sie wegzustoßen. Sie küsste bedeutend besser als Cho.

Draco blinzelte verwirrt, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Fein."

Er wandte sich zu Blaise um, um sie zu sich zu ziehen. Aber Blaise versuchte, Draco von sich weg zu schieben. Sie war offensichtlich noch nüchtern.

„Hör auf, Draco, du bist betrunken."

„Oh komm, Blaise. Du bist das süßeste Mädchen im ganzen Saal."

„Nein!" Sie stieß Draco von sich weg. „Schlaf erstmal deinen Rausch aus."

Das brachte Tigris ebenfalls zu sich und er löste sich von der widerstrebenden Pansy. „Pansy... Pansy, du solltest zu Bett gehen." Er packte Draco am Arm. „Du auch."

Pansy leckte sich über die Lippen und lächelte. „Gute Nacht, Tigris. Schlaf gut." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ging. Tigris starrte ihr einen Moment lang nach. Draco versuchte, ihm seinen Arm zu entziehen.

„Das ist meine Party. Du kannst mir nicht befehlen, zu Bett zu gehen, du bist nicht meine Mutter."

„Ich bin dein Cousin.", sagte Tigris, ohne ihn loszulassen. „Vertrau mir, wenn ich sage, dass es das Beste ist."

Er winkte Blaise und Theodore zu und zog Draco mit sich in Richtung der Schlafräume.

„Du bist... mein Cousin, richtig.", meinte Draco in verwirrtem Tonfall. „Ich sollte das nicht sagen, sollte ich?"

„Du kannst sagen was du willst, aber nicht mehr heute Abend."

Draco sah Tigris stirnrunzelnd an. „Du hast meine Freundin geküsst, weißt du das? Ich sollte zumindest irgendetwas tun."

„Ja, ja.", antwortete Tigris. „Morgen, Draco. Denk morgen darüber nach."

Sie erreichten die Seitentür zu den Jungenschlafräumen. Tigris war froh, als sie sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Im Gang hörte man noch dumpf die Musik aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Na ja.", meinte Draco. „Ich sollte froh sein, dass ich sie endlich los bin, meinst du nicht?"

Tigris murmelte etwas Indifferentes.

Draco warf ihm einen schockierten Blick zu. „Du magst diese Schlampe doch nicht etwa wirklich?"

„Geh schlafen, Draco.", erwiderte Tigris müde. Sie hatten ihren Raum erreicht und er stieß Draco in Richtung seines Bettes. Sein Bruder ließ sich einfach darauf fallen.

„Gib dich nicht mit ihr ab. Sie ist eine Parkinson. Parkinsons sind nichtsnutzige Speichellecker. Das hat Vater schon immer gesagt." Draco gähnte und zog linkisch an seiner Robe. Irgendwann am Abend hatte er Zeit gehabt, zu duschen und eine Festrobe anzuziehen. Nun fummelte er ungeschickt an den vielen kleinen Knöpfen.

„Sie war gut genug, um dich mit ihr zu verloben.", sagte Tigris ärgerlich.

„Nur wegen dem Blut." Draco gähnte erneut. „Wir haben uns nie zuvor mit den Parkinsons verheiratet. Zu niedrig. Aber Vater kannte sie von... du weißt schon... also..." Er gab es auf, die Robe öffnen zu wollen und zog sie einfach über den Kopf. Dann ließ er sie neben seinem Bett fallen und zog die Decke über sich. „Sie ist jedenfalls kein Verlust. Ich hatte immer gehofft, ein paar Auroren würden sie erledigen, aber das ist der bessere Weg, nehme ich an."

ER IST BETRUNKEN, dachte Tigris. SONST WÜRDE ER SOETWAS NICHT SAGEN. Er ging ins Bad und wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Er war durstig und trank mit tiefen Schlucken bis er nicht mehr konnte. Dann sah er auf und starrte in sein Spiegelbild. Tigris wusste nicht genau, wonach er suchte, aber er fand es nicht. Er streckte die Hand aus und fuhr die Linie seines Gesichtes nach.

„Wer bist du?"

Der Spiegel kicherte. „Ein bisschen viel Alkohol, was?"

Tigris starrte ihn an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Der Spiegel hatte Recht, ohne es zu wissen. Er hasste dieses Gefühl. Er schwor sich, nie mehr so viel zu trinken. Der kurze Rausch war es nicht wert.

o

„Arrgh, mach das Licht aus!" Draco presste sich die Hände auf die Augen.

„Das sind die Fenster.", erwiderte Tigris verschlafen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er den letzten Tag damit verbracht, bei brennender Sonne Unkraut zu jäten.

Draco fiel mit einem Knall aus dem Bett und kroch zu seiner Truhe. „Wo ist dieser verdammte Trank wenn man ihn braucht?"

Er wühlte schließlich eine Phiole mit einer grau- grünen Flüssigkeit hervor und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Anschließend verzog er angewidert das Gesicht und stützte den Kopf in die Hand. „Ich werde Blaise umbringen. Und Severus, weil er uns nicht aufgehalten hat. Willst du einen Schluck?" Er hielt Tigris die Phiole hin.

Tigris ergriff sie unschlüssig. „Was ist das?"

„Anti-Kater –Trunk. Was dachtest du denn?"

„Genau.", sagte Tigris und trank einen Schluck. Beinahe hätte er das Zeug wieder ausgespuckt. Es schmeckte widerwärtig.

Draco lachte leise. „Danke Blaise dafür. Was ist gestern überhaupt passiert?"

„Du erinnerst dich nicht daran?", fragte Tigris schockiert.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist alles durcheinander."

„Pansy hat mit dir Schluss gemacht."

Draco stöhnte und verbarg den Kopf in den Händen. „Ich hatte gehofft das war nur ein Alptraum."

„Gestern warst du nicht so traurig darüber."

„Gestern war ich sturzbetrunken!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist eine Katastrophe! Wie konnte sie das tun?"

„Sie war fast so betrunken wie du!"

Draco sah auf. „Hast du sie wirklich geküsst?"

„Nun, eigentlich hat sie mehr mich geküsst, aber... ja."

Sein Bruder verzog das Gesicht und stemmte sich hoch. „Wie viel hast du getrunken?"

„Nicht annähernd so viel wie du."

„Na ja... Ich nehme an sie hat was... irgendwas." Draco kramte ein Handtuch und eine saubere Robe hervor. „Ich gehe duschen. Wenn ich in drei Stunden nicht zurück bin, habe ich mich erfolgreich ertränkt."

„Mach keine Witze über so etwas."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das würde es mir ersparen, Vater zu schreiben."

Tigris sah zum Tisch, als er gegangen war. Draco schrieb ihren Eltern jede Woche. Manchmal hatte er in dem Brief an ihre Mutter auch etwas geschrieben, aber er hatte sich nie darum gekümmert, was er ihrem Vater schrieb. Ihre Mutter schrieb ihnen immer zurück und schickte meistens noch Süßigkeiten dazu. Tigris runzelte die Stirn. Sein Vater wollte, dass Draco ihn über alles in Hogwarts auf dem Laufenden hielt, also würde er das auch tun. Mit Sicherheit hatte Draco ihm auch über Tigris' Nachhilfestunden geschrieben. Es war merkwürdig, dass sie bisher keine Antwort erhalten hatten.

o

Die Antwort ihrer Mutter kam am Dienstag, mit der üblichen Packung Süßigkeiten. Sie schrieb, es sei gut, dass Draco sich auch für andere Mädchen interessiere und er sei zu jung, um sich schon über das Heiraten Gedanken zu machen. Draco verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Tee, als er das las. Von seinem Vater kam wieder keine Antwort. Auch Draco fand das eigenartig, aber er vermutete, dass er einfach zu beschäftigt war. Pansy bekam einen Heuler von ihren Eltern, aber sie ignorierte ihn einfach und aß weiter. Draco hatte gehofft, sie würde einlenken und sagen, dass sie einfach betrunken gewesen sei, aber das hatte sie nicht getan. Zu Tigris' Überraschung sprach sie auch ihn nicht auf den Kuss an. Sie war offensichtlich mehr als zufrieden damit, allein zu sein.

o

Am Freitag waren sie früh beim Abendessen, als McGonagall herein gerannt kam. Sie lief zum Lehrertisch und flüsterte hastig mit Dumbledore. Dumbledore wirkte plötzlich sehr ernst und sagte etwas zu den anderen Lehrern. Die meisten von ihnen standen auf, auch Pomfrey und Hooch. Dumbledore breitete die Arme aus und Ruhe kehrte ein.

„Ich und einige eurer Lehrer wurden zu einem Notfall gerufen. Aus diesem Grund werden alle Stunden heute Abend abgesagt. Während unserer Abwesenheit übernehmen Firenze, Professor Ophelia, Professor Trelawney und Professor Binns die Aufgaben der Hausvorstände, also hört auf sie, wie ihr auf eure Hauslehrer hören würdet. Macht euch keine Sorgen, wir sind morgen zurück."

„Was?", rief Millicent empört. „Sie lassen uns mit einem Haufen Versagern zurück!"

„Millicent!", tadelte Helena. „Das sind Lehrer."

„Aber sie hat recht.", meinte Pansy. „Ein Maultier, ein Halbmuggel, eine Verrückte und ein Geist. Ich frage mich, wer von denen Snape vertreten soll."

„Das wäre ich." Binns tauchte vor ihnen aus dem Tisch auf. „Ich kann mich nicht wirklich dadurch beleidigt fühlen, als ein Geist bezeichnet zu werden, denn... nun... ich bin ein Geist. Ich möchte sie trotzdem bitten, davon Abstand zu nehmen, meine Kollegen zu beleidigen. Ich bin vielleicht ein Geist, aber ich kann trotzdem Strafarbeiten vergeben."

Pansy stöhnte. „Entschuldigung, Professor."

„So ist es besser, Miss Parsley." Binns flog ein wenig weiter hoch, so dass der ganze Tisch ihn sehen konnte. „Nach dem Essen werdet ihr in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren und dort bleiben. Die Vertrauensschüler sind dafür verantwortlich, dass diese Anordnung eingehalten wird. Denkt daran: Ich bin ein Geist, ich schlafe nicht." Damit verschwand er wieder im Boden.

„Vater muss davon erfahren.", raunte Draco Tigris zu, als sie den Tisch verließen.

Tigris sah ihn erschrocken an. „Wie denn?"

„Severus' Büro.", flüsterte Draco. „Wir müssen schnell sein, dann bemerkt Binns uns nicht."

Sie eilten den anderen Slytherin voraus und schafften es, Snapes Büro zu erreichen, bevor die anderen in seine Nähe kamen.

„Decuma.", sagte Draco, und die Tür glitt auf. Sie huschten hinein und schlossen sie hinter sich.

„Du kennst das Passwort?", fragte Tigris überrascht.

Draco grinste flüchtig. „Natürlich, Severus ist mein Pate."

Er suchte etwas an der Feuerstelle. Schließlich hatte er eine Schale gefunden und warf etwas von dem enthaltenen Pulver ins Feuer. „Haus Malfoy!"

Draco steckte den Kopf in die Flammen, dann zog er ihn stirnrunzelnd zurück. „Im Studierzimmer ist niemand." Er warf eine weitere Handvoll ins Feuer.

„Haus Malfoy, Salon!"

Tigris beugte sich mit Draco vor, um auch etwas zu sehen. Sie blickten in einen großen Raum mit hohen Fenstern, der mit blauem Teppich ausgelegt war. An der Seite standen etliche reich verzierte Mahagonimöbel, aber das war es nicht, was Tigris' Blick auf sich zog. Das Klavier nicht weit von ihnen spielte, offenbar von selbst. In der Mitte des Raumes sahen sie ihre Eltern. Sie tanzten. Ihre Mutter war offenbar ein wenig angeheitert, denn sie kicherte immer wieder wie ein Schulmädchen, als ihr Vater sie herumschwenkte. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihre Augen glänzten. Auf dem Tisch neben ihnen standen zwei halb geleerte Gläser Champagner. Gerade wirbelte ihr Vater sie herum. Sie lehnte sich in seinen Armen zurück, aber verharrte plötzlich, als ihr Blick auf die Feuerstelle fiel.

„Draco, Tigris!"

Ihr Vater zog sie hoch und sah sich zu ihnen um. Er war ein wenig außer Atem und auch die Brust ihrer Mutter hob und senkte sich in tiefen Atemzügen.

„Jungen! Was wollt ihr?" Er ordnete seine Robe und atmete durch, ihre Mutter dabei anlächelnd.

„Dumbledore und die meisten der Lehrer sind zu einem Notfall gerufen worden.", sagte Draco. „Er hat uns nur mit Trelawney, Ophelia, Firenze und Binns zurückgelassen. Ich dachte das würde dich interessieren, Vater."

Ihr Vater nickte abwesend und strich ihrer Mutter eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. „Wirklich? Nun, es ist gut, dass du es erzählt hast. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein.", antwortete Draco ein wenig verwirrt.

Ihr Vater lachte leise und stieß ihre Mutter an, die daraufhin eine Pirouette drehte.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast dich von dem Parkinson – Mädchen getrennt. Höchste Zeit, wirklich. Such dir ein paar interessantere Mädchen, bevor du sie heiratest."

Dracos Mund klappte auf.

„Und du hast Nachhilfe bei Severus?", meinte er zu Tigris gewandt.

Tigris nickte zögernd.

„Der arme Severus.", meinte ihre Mutter. „Er hat bereits so viel Arbeit."

„Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du dich bis Ende des Jahres verbessert hast. Übrigens, ein ausgezeichnetes Spiel letzten Samstag. Du hast Händchen bei den Spielern bewiesen, Draco. Eine gute Idee, Theodore mit einzubeziehen. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Ihr Vater warf einen Blick auf die große Standuhr auf der Seite. „Aber genug geplaudert, wir erwarten Gäste. Bis bald. Macht Binns keinen Ärger." Er gab ihrer Mutter einen Kuss. Sie kicherte errötend.

„Ich liebe dich, Lucius." Sie lehnte sich vor für einen weiteren, ausgiebigeren Kuss.

Sie zogen sich hastig aus dem Feuer zurück und starrten sich an.

„Denkst du, sie haben Rauschmittel genommen?", fragte Tigris.

„Nein, das würde Vater nie tun.", entgegnete Draco unsicher.

„Aber was ist dann mit ihnen los?"

Draco zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst fällt Binns auf, dass wir fehlen."

Sie schafften es noch, den Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen mit Vincent und Gregory zu erreichen, die wie so oft die Letzten waren.

„Weiß einer von euch, was passiert ist?", fragte Helena in den Raum.

Alle schüttelten den Kopf. Draco und Tigris tauschten ratlose Blicke. Etwas Seltsames ging vor.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: auxia, Stupor, Lara-Lynx, blub, Deedochan, Kissymouse, Condor, YanisTamiem, Little Nadeshiko, Kylyen, xerperus_

_auxia: Nicht einmal der Tod ist umsonst, der kostet das Leben... ;-) Wenn jemand wie Draco ohne dich zu kennen zu dir kommen würde, um dir seine Hilfe anzubieten, was würdest du denken? _


	26. SdWCh26: Asche zu Asche

_Disclaimer: _

_Mein kurzer Ausflug in die Zaubererwelt wurde durch Lucius rüde beendet. Ha, dafür wirst du mir büßen! Ich werde furchtbare Dinge über dich schreiben. Du wirst mit hunderten Muggeln eine Party in Haus Malfoy feiern... du wirst deine plötzliche Liebe zu kleinen Welpen und rosa Plüschherzen entdecken... _

_Mist, gehört ja noch immer JKR. Kannst du sie mir nicht leihen, Joanne? Für ein kleines bisschen Rache?_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

26. Asche zu Asche

Es war ein eigenartiger Morgen. Die Große Halle schien mit einer unsichtbaren Spannung zu vibrieren. Immer wieder wurden Blicke zum Lehrertisch geworfen. Alle warteten auf eine Erklärung von Dumbledore, aber er war nicht da. McGonagall und Pomfrey fehlten ebenfalls. Snape saß in der Mitte des Tisches und warf denjenigen böse Blicke zu, die flüsterten und zu ihm hoch sahen. Er wirkte, als wäre er bereit, jeden zu verhexen, der es wagte ihn anzusprechen. Überflüssig zu sagen, dass es niemand versuchte. Ron, Ginny und Hermione diskutierten in gedämpften Tonfall. Tigris fragte sich, ob sie mehr wussten, als die anderen. Ron und Ginny hatten Verwandte im Orden, vielleicht hatte jemand ihnen etwas gesagt. Draco sah immer wieder zur Decke hoch. Es kam Tigris seltsam vor, bis er begriff, dass er nach Eulen Ausschau hielt. Vielleicht würde der Daily Prophet ihre Fragen beantworten. Bisher waren die wildesten Gerüchte im Umlauf. Jemand hatte behauptet, das Magieministerium wäre angegriffen worden, und Fudge sei tot.

„Soviel Glück haben wir nicht.", bemerkte Blaise sarkastisch.

Andere vermuteten, es habe einen großen Unfall in Muggelgebiet gegeben, und das Ministerium brauche alle zur Verfügung stehenden Zauberer, um das Ganze zu verbergen. Aber niemand wusste wirklich etwas. Tigris vermutete, dass es etwas mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun hatte. Es machte ihn ein wenig unruhig, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nur raten konnte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Tigris wirklich bedauerte, dass seine Narbe verschwunden war. Normalerweise hätten die Gefühle des Dunklen Lords ihm einen Hinweis darauf gegeben, was geschehen war, und welche Seite gewonnen hatte. War er glücklich oder außer sich vor Wut? Tigris hatte es gehasst, wenn diese Gefühle ihn überwältigten, aber jetzt machte es ihn nervös, nichts zu wissen. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie sein Blick zwischen dem Gryffindortisch und den Fenstern hin und her wanderte. Es reizte ihn, dass Ron vielleicht etwas wusste, was er nicht wusste. Hatte Tigris nicht ein Recht, es zu wissen? Nein, das hatte er nicht, sagte eine kleine vernünftige Stimme in seinem Inneren. Tigris war nicht länger der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Er war nur ein Junge wie alle anderen auch. Tigris biss die Zähne zusammen und sah auf seinen Teller hinunter. Ihm wurde klar, dass er noch nichts gegessen hatte. Er stocherte nur in seinem Essen herum.

„Endlich!", rief Draco.

Das Flattern von Eulenflügeln erfüllte die Halle. Eine braune Posteule landete vor ihnen und Draco riss ungeduldig die Zeitung aus ihren Klauen. Er entfaltete sie und erstarrte. Dann grinste er, aber auf eine seltsame Art. Eine Mischung aus Triumph und etwas, das Tigris nicht ganz zuordnen konnte.

„Das ist es also."

„Was?", rief Pansy ungeduldig, ihre Abneigung gegen Draco kurzzeitig vergessend. Blaise und Theodore, die auch eine Kopie erhalten hatten, waren eigenartig still. Tigris blickte über Dracos Schulter, um mitzulesen. Der Titel bestätigte seinen Verdacht und ließ gleichzeitig ein kaltes Gefühl zurück.

**Erneuter Anschlag von Sie-wissen-schon-wem**

**Todesser greifen Britanniens Zauberergefängnis an**

**Gestern Nacht erfolgte ein unvorhergesehener Angriff auf Europas bisher sicherstes Zauberergefängnis, Askaban. Die Auroren, die die Festung bewachten wurden überrascht, als gegen sechs Uhr abends plötzlich Dementoren und Riesen vor der Festung auftauchten, angeführt von mehreren Todessern. Ihnen blieb nicht genug Zeit, das Ministerium zu alarmieren, bevor ihre Gegner zum Angriff übergingen. Es ist immer noch unklar, wie es Sie- wissen- schon- wems Gefolgsleuten gelang, der Festung so nahe zu kommen, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Sie tauchten anscheinend aus dem Nichts auf, obwohl es nicht möglich sein sollte, nach Askaban zu apparieren. Die Schirmzauber wurden von den Dementoren durchbrochen, die sich auf die Verteidiger stürzten und etliche von ihnen küssten, bevor sie fähig waren, einen Patronus herbeizurufen. Die Todesser überließen ihnen den Kampf, und brachen in die Festung ein, während die Auroren beschäftigt waren, die Dementoren abzuwehren. **

**In der Zwischenzeit attackierten die Riesen die Südseite der Festung, bis die äußeren Mauern zusammenbrachen. Die Todesser töteten die zurückgebliebenen Wachen und befreiten die Gefangenen, unter ihnen elf Todesser, die erst im Juni inhaftiert worden waren. Danach zogen sie sich zurück, aber die Dementoren und Riesen griffen weiter an. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es einem der Auroren gelungen, einen Notfallportschlüssel zu aktivieren und dem Ministerium Bescheid zu geben. Er konnte dem zuständigen Ministeriumsbeamten noch einen Bericht geben, bevor er seinen Verletzungen erlag. Unterstützung wurde sofort ausgesandt. Die eintreffenden Auroren kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig um die Nordseite Askabans durch eine magische Explosion zusammenbrechen zu sehen. Es gelang ihnen schnell, die Riesen in die Flucht zu schlagen, doch die Dementoren erwiesen sich als hartnäckige Gegner. Sie konnten schließlich mit Hilfe von Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, und einigen seiner Lehrer vertrieben werden. **

**Dumbledore war von Cornelius Fudge alarmiert worden, kurz nachdem der Minister von dem Angriff erfahren hatte. Die genaue Ursache der Explosion bleibt unklar. 26 Auroren starben im Verlauf des Kampfes, 18 davon waren in Askaban stationiert. Drei Riesen wurden getötet, der Rest floh. Warum die Unaussprechlichen des Ministeriums unfähig waren, einen derartigen Angriff vorherzusehen, bleibt ein Rätsel. Cornelius Fudge stand bis zum Redaktionsschluss nicht für ein Interview zur Verfügung. Kingsley Shacklebolt, leitender Auror, sagte, Zitat: „Dies ist ein schwarzer Tag für Britannien. Ein schwarzer Tag." Er entschuldigte sich daraufhin, um nach den Verwundeten zu sehen. Zwei der dreizehn verwundeten Auroren schweben noch immer in Lebensgefahr. Poppy Pomfrey, Medohexe von Hogwarts, wies eine Auskunft zurück mit den Worten: „Suchen Sie sich jemand anders, Sie sehen doch, wir haben zu arbeiten." Die Heiler von St. Mungos kümmern sich seit gestern rund um die Uhr um die Verletzten, aber für viele von ihnen kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Große Teile von Askaban wurden zerstört, einige der ursprünglichen Schutzzauber unwiderruflich beschädigt. **

**Dies ist in der Tat ein schwarzer Tag, nicht nur für Britannien, sondern für die gesamte Zaubererwelt. Es scheint, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer schließlich die trügerische Stille gebrochen hat, die die letzten zwei Monate herrschte. Einige mögen sagen, dies ist nur ein einzelner Angriff. Für andere ist es der Beginn eines neuen Krieges gegen die dunklen Mächte, die unsere Welt bedrohen.**

Tigris lehnte sich zurück, ein eisiges Gefühl in seinen Adern. Etliche am Slytherintisch sahen ausgesprochen zufrieden aus, Draco unter ihnen. Tigris konnte nicht vorgeben, sich darüber zu freuen. Sechsundzwanzig Tote. Es waren Auroren gewesen, Zauberer. Getötet von diesen abartigen Kreaturen. Tigris schauderte. Für was? Um ein knappes Dutzend Leute zu befreien. Um ein Zeichen zu setzen? Welche Vergeudung. Er sah zu Theodore und Blaise, die ebenfalls ernst aussahen. Das Flüstern von zuvor war einer fassungslosen Stille gewichen, durchbrochen von dem Schluchzen eines Mädchens am Ravenclaw Tisch. Ihre Nachbarinnen versuchten, sie zu trösten. Als sie sich nicht beruhigte, standen sie auf und begleiteten sie hinaus. Tigris fragte sich, wer sich um sie kümmern würde, nun wo Pomfrey nicht da war. Er erhielt die Antwort, als Firenze aufstand und ihnen folgte. Seine Hufe hallten unnatürlich laut in der Stille. Tigris erinnerte sich, dass Zentauren für ihre Heilkunst bekannt waren. Auf dem Tisch, wo das Mädchen gesessen hatte, erkannte er einen Brief mit dem Siegel des Ministeriums. Einer ihrer Verwandten musste unter den Auroren gewesen sein. Tigris versuchte, sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Als Tigris sich umsah, sah er, dass noch mindestens zwei andere den gleichen Brief in der Hand hielten. Einer von ihnen war ein Gryffindor, Malcolm Blide, ein Drittklässler. Tigris erinnerte sich daran, dass seine Mutter Aurorin war. Gewesen war, korrigierte er sich selbst. Malcolm starrte nur vor sich hin und reagierte nicht auf die Worte seiner Freunde, die versuchten, mit ihm zu reden. Tigris wandte sich hastig ab. Er sah auf seinen Teller und der Gedanke an Essen rief plötzlich Übelkeit in ihm hervor. War sein Vater dort gewesen? Hatte er diese Dementoren angeführt? Höchstwahrscheinlich. Tigris sah zu Draco, der noch immer lächelte, und es drängte ihn, ihm das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. Er traf auf Blaises Blick. Sie musterte ihn forschend. Tigris versuchte zu lächeln, aber konnte es nicht. Sie sah zum Lehrertisch und dann zurück zu ihm. Tigris folgte ihrem Blick und sah Snape, der die Schüler mit einem düsteren Ausdruck betrachtete. Er schien auch nicht sehr glücklich über das Geschehene. Das beruhigte Tigris auf eine merkwürdige Weise. Er sah zu Blaise zurück, die traurig lächelte. Da wusste er, dass sie verstand, was er fühlte.

Tigris lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Einen Moment lang wünschte er, der Dunkle Lord wäre vor fünfzehn Jahren gestorben. Er wünschte sich, sein Vater hätte ihn nie gefunden und diese böse Kreatur hätte sich weiter auf ihn konzentriert, anstelle seine Gefolgsleute loszuschicken, um Unschuldige zu töten. Aber vielleicht machte es keinen Unterschied. Vielleicht wäre es ohnehin passiert, ob Harry Potter nun lebte oder nicht. Tigris dachte an seine Eltern, tanzend auf blauem Samtteppich, und das Gefühl der Übelkeit nahm zu. ‚Wir erwarten Gäste', hatte sein Vater gesagt. Tigris fragte sich, ob er gefeiert hatte, mit den anderen Todessern... oder vielleicht nur mit den Lestranges. Hatten sie Champagner getrunken, während in St. Mungos diese Auroren unter den Händen der Heiler starben? Tigris ballte die Faust unter dem Tisch, wissend, dass er keinen seiner Gedanken laut aussprechen konnte. Er stand ruckartig auf.

„Ich gehe etwas spazieren."

„Ich komme mit dir.", sagte Blaise.

Draco musterte ihn ein wenig verwundert, aber sagte nichts. Tigris war froh, dass sein Bruder bisher keine seiner üblichen Bemerkungen von sich gegeben hatte. Er hätte es in diesem Moment nicht ertragen können. Blaise und er gingen. Als sie die Große Halle verließen, ertönten Fußtritte hinter ihnen, und Theodore schloss zu ihnen auf. Sie sagten nichts, sondern gingen nur schweigend in Richtung See. Es regnete nicht, aber es war kalt und Nebel lag über dem Wasser. Tigris schlang die Arme um sich. Blaise sprach ein paar Wärmezauber. Tigris lächelte ihr dankbar zu, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich.

„Das ist eine schlechte Sache.", sagte Blaise schließlich. „Es wird nun schmutziger werden."

„Eine solche Vergeudung.", sagte Tigris heiser, obwohl er etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen. Es klang so unbeteiligt. Gleichgültig.

„Das ist es.", flüsterte Blaise, auf den See hinaus starrend. Eine Weile standen sie nur da, am Wasser. Ihr Atem formte Wolken in der kühlen Morgenluft.

„Lasst uns wieder hinein gehen.", meinte Theodore schließlich.

Sie nickten schweigend und folgten ihm, obwohl das dumpfe Gefühl in Tigris' Innerem noch immer nicht abgeklungen war. Tigris wusste nicht einmal, warum es ihn so kümmerte. Er hatte diese Menschen nie getroffen. Sie waren in einem Kampf gestorben. Nur einem Kampf in einem Krieg, der schon seit Jahren tobte und noch weiter toben würde. Das Geräusch von Klaviermusik geisterte durch Tigris' Gedanken und er fröstelte trotz Blaises Wärmezauber. Wenn er rennen könnte, um diesem Leben zu entkommen, würde er es tun. Er würde rennen, bis er wieder etwas Warmes fühlen konnte, etwas Stabiles... jenseits vom Lächeln seines Bruders und toten Auroren und Klaviermusik in seinen Gedanken. Im Moment war es Tigris, als würde ihm nie wieder warm werden.

o

„Aufgrund der neusten Ereignisse habe ich entschieden, ein paar Veränderungen einzuführen.", sagte Dumbledore.

Es war zwei Tage nach dem Anschlag und die Dinge fanden langsam wieder zur Normalität zurück. Es hatte eine Trauerfeier gegeben, an der auch die Slytherin teilnahmen, wenn auch widerstrebend. Etliche von ihnen machten es offensichtlich, dass sie alles andere als traurig waren, und die Gryffindors waren außer sich. Ron hatte bereits versucht, Draco zu verhexen, aber Gregory war in den Weg getreten. McGonagall hatte Ron zwanzig Punkte dafür abgezogen, nur um ihm später fünfzehn zu geben, als er Hermione mit ihren Büchern half. Offensichtlich hatte ihre Unparteilichkeit auch unter den Ereignissen gelitten. Tigris ertappte sich dabei, dass er wünschte, Rons Hex hätte Draco getroffen. Er wusste inzwischen, dass Draco sich nicht wirklich darüber freute, dass all diese Leute gestorben waren, aber er war sehr gut darin, so zu tun als ob. Es machte Tigris krank.

„Zum einen möchte ich die Eröffnung eines Klubs bekannt geben, der einigen von euch vielleicht schon bekannt ist. Dies wurde von einigen Vertrauensschülern vorgeschlagen, und ich stimme ihnen darin zu, dass es in diesen Zeiten wichtiger ist denn je, gewappnet zu sein. Die Verteidigungs- Vereinigung wird von Hermione Granger und Ron Weasley geleitet werden, zwei unserer besten Schüler in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

Es ertönte Klatschen von verschiedenen Tischen, nur am Slytherintisch blieb es still. Die meisten, die klatschten, waren ehemalige Mitglieder der DA.

„Ich möchte noch einmal betonen, dass dieser Klub Mitgliedern ALLER Häuser offen steht.", sagte Dumbledore. Tigris hatte das Gefühl, er sah dabei in seine Richtung. Draco schnaubte verächtlich.

„Als wenn das Wiesel jemals einen Slytherin akzeptieren würde... Wenn ein Slytherin so tief sinken würde, sich von ihm und dem Schlammblut unterrichten zu lassen, heißt das."

Pansy und Millicent kicherten leise. Dumbledore räusperte sich.

„Das erste Treffen findet Mittwochnachmittag um acht in Professor Hatkees Klassenraum statt. Des Weiteren hat Firenze sich bereit erklärt, einen Zusatzkurs in Heilkunde anzubieten. In diesem Kurs wird es eine normale Note geben und er wird in eurem Zeugnis am Ende des Jahres erscheinen. Er findet freitags von acht bis zehn im unteren Klassenraum für Wahrsagen statt, aber kann je nach Anspruch verlegt werden. Interessierte melden sich bitte zur jeweils ersten Stunde."

Dieses Mal machte Draco keine spöttischen Bemerkungen. Im Gegenteil, er sah recht nachdenklich aus.

„Denkst du darüber nach, an diesem Kurs teilzunehmen?", fragte Tigris erstaunt.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht? Er könnte nützlich sein."

„Er wird von einem Zentaur unterrichtet.", meinte Pansy mit Abscheu.

„Na ja... ich denke darüber nach."

„Zentauren sind bekannt für ihre Heilkunst.", meinte Richard. „Es könnte faszinierend sein, ihm zuzuhören. Ich würde selbst teilnehmen, aber ich habe schon zu viele Kurse."

„Vielleicht sehe ich es mir einfach einmal an, und entscheide dann.", überlegte Draco. „Vielleicht ist der Kurs ja auch voller Gryffindorks und ich werde hinausgeworfen, bevor ich auch nur einen Fuß in den Raum setze."

Sie lachten, und einen kurzen Moment lang war die Spannung verschwunden, die die letzten Tage zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Samantha Potter, YanisTamiem, Stupor-mg, Kissymouse, blub, Truemmerlotte, Deedochan, Lara-Lynx, Condor, Little Nadeshiko, Detlef, Kylyen_

_Lara- Lynx: Ja, ich würde dir sagen, wenn du richtig liegst, aber bisher liegst du leider falsch. Es hat nichts mit Mai zu tun. Die Lösungen werden im Verlauf der Geschichte herauskommen. Weißt du übrigens, dass heute der 16. 08. 2753 ist? Andererseits, es ist auch der 20. 10. 1425..._


	27. SdWCh27: Springer, Läufer, Trumpf

_Disclaimer:_

_Ich wünschte wirklich, JKR würde mir etwas von Harry Potter abgeben. Zumindest Lucius. Ich habe mich mit allen in der Zaubererwelt so gut verstanden, nur er..._

_**Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, haben sie alle Lucius gratuliert. **_

_Hey, wer bist du denn? _

_**Ratatöskr.**_

_Hmph. Du bist hier ganz falsch. Dir glaubt sowieso keiner._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

27. Springer, Läufer, Trumpf

Es war Dienstagmorgen nach Alte Runen. Draco hatte Arithmantik und es blieb noch einige Zeit zum Mittagessen. Tigris hatte die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlungen bereits am Abend zuvor erledigt. Es gab ihm eine gute Entschuldigung, Draco aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wie er vor sich selbst zugeben musste, war er ihm in den letzten Tagen so viel wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen. Mit ein Grund, warum er nun in der Eulerei stand und Sceolaing fütterte, während draußen ein Herbststurm tobte. Tigris' Eulerich schuhute leise und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen.

Tigris lächelte und strich ihm über die Federn. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit für ihn gehabt, aber das schien Sceolaing nichts auszumachen. Er war ein paar Mal mit den Posteulen in die Halle geflogen, und Tigris hatte ihm etwas von seinem Frühstück abgegeben, aber es war das erste Mal, dass Tigris die Eulerei besuchte. Draco war natürlich öfter hier, da er die Briefe an ihre Eltern abschickte.

Tigris seufzte lautlos. Es war so viel einfacher, mit seinem Bruder zurechtzukommen, wenn sie zuhause waren. Zuhause benahm Draco sich nicht wie der Idiot, den Tigris den größten Teil seiner Schulzeit hindurch gehasst hatte. Wenn Tigris ihn nur deshalb nicht gemocht hätte, weil er in einem anderen Haus war, wäre es einfacher gewesen, aber so war es nun einmal nicht. Manche von Dracos Verhaltensweisen hatte er niemals ausstehen können, und das änderte sich nicht, nur weil Draco plötzlich sein Bruder war. Die meiste Zeit konnte Tigris über sie hinwegsehen, aber in den letzten Tagen sprangen sie ihm förmlich ins Gesicht.

Ein Teil von ihm sagte sich, dass er nicht wirklich hatte erwarten können, dass Draco sich zurückhaltend und taktvoll verhielt. Das war einfach nicht Dracos Art. Aber Tigris hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass Draco so offenkundig seine Zufriedenheit über den Tod dieser Auroren zur Schau trug. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Draco ein solches Ereignis benutzte, um die Gryffindors zu verspotten. Er hätte es erwarten sollen, aber er hatte es nicht. Irgendwie war Tigris zu der Auffassung gelangt, sein Bruder wäre eine andere Person als der Draco, den er seit seinem ersten Schuljahr innig verabscheute. Sceolaing schuhute erneut und zog an einer Strähne seines Haares, als wolle er Tigris aus seinen Gedanken reißen. Als Tigris aufsah, bemerkte er eine andere Eule, die auf dem Ruhebalken über ihnen näher zu ihnen herangehüpft war. Sie beobachtete sie mit zur Seite gedrehtem Kopf, hüpfte noch einen Schritt näher und drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite. Dann schüttelte sie sich und Tigris erkannte einen Schimmer Weiß in den Schatten.

„Hedwig?", fragte er verblüfft, ohne nachzudenken.

Die Eule stieß einen entzückten Schrei aus und flatterte zu ihnen hinunter, nur um auf Tigris' freier Schulter zu landen. Sceolaing schnappte indigniert nach ihr, aber das störte sie nicht. Sie hüpfte aufgeregt auf Tigris' Schulter hin und her und schlug mit den Flügeln, dabei immer wieder jubelnde Kreischlaute von sich gebend.

Tigris sah sich erschrocken um, aber niemand sonst war in der Eulerei. Er hatte Glück, dass es so früh am Tag war.

„Ist ja gut, Hedwig, beruhige dich! Ich weiß, du hast mich vermisst, Mädchen, aber du musst dich beruhigen! Was, wenn dich jemand hört?"

Tigris war schockiert, dass sie ihn erkannt hatte. Er hatte gelesen, dass Eulen eine besondere Bindung zu ihrem Zauberer eingehen konnten, aber er hatte dem nicht viel Bedeutung geschenkt. Selbst Fawkes hatte ihn nicht erkannt, und er war ein Phönix! Tigris streichelte die Eule und sie wurde langsam ruhiger. Sceolaing klapperte beleidigt mit seinem Schnabel und verzog sich auf einen Balken in der Nähe. Tigris gab ihr etwas von dem mitgebrachten Futter und sie fraß es zögernd, immer wieder inne haltend, um ihn anzustarren. Tigris seufzte tief. Er hasste, was er tun musste, aber es ging nicht anders.

„Hör mir zu, Hedwig, du darfst nicht mehr zu mir kommen."

Hedwig klapperte fragend mit dem Schnabel. Tigris schloss die Augen. Es sollte nicht so schwer sein, sie war schließlich nur eine Eule!

„Ich bin jetzt jemand anderer und du bist Ginnys Eule. Du solltest mich gar nicht kennen."

Hedwig kreischte protestierend und grub ihre Krallen fester in seine Schulter. Tigris zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als sie durch den Stoff drangen.

„Es tut mir leid, Mädchen, aber du bringst uns beide in Gefahr. Es ist besser, wenn du mich nicht kennst. Geh."

Sie schuhute leise und hüpfte von seiner Schulter auf den Balken, Tigris mit großen Augen anstarrend.

„Geh!", schrie Tigris, die Beherrschung verlierend. „Kannst du dummer Vogel nicht verstehen, was ich sage?!"

Hedwig schuhute noch einmal und wandte sich dann ab, um im Dunkel der Eulerei zu verschwinden. Tigris schloss die Augen und unterdrückte das Schluchzen, das in seiner Kehle aufstieg. Sie war nur eine Eule, verdammt. Er hatte bereits eine neue! Aber sie war auch ein Freund, der ihn jahrelang begleitet hatte. Irgendwie kam es ihm vor, als hätte er soeben willentlich die letzte Verbindung zu seiner Vergangenheit durchtrennt. Als wäre er nun endgültig ein Anderer, jemand Fremdes. Sceolaing landete auf seiner Schulter und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Haaren. Tigris streichelte ihn abwesend und lächelte bitter. Vielleicht war er jemand anderes. Er wusste es nicht mehr.

o

Als Tigris die Treppe hinunter kam, traf er zu seiner Überraschung auf Draco. Er lehnte an der Wand und wartete offenbar auf ihn.

„Ich dachte, du wärst in Arithmantik!", entfuhr es Tigris.

Draco betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Professor Vektor hat uns früher gehen lassen."

„Wo sind Vincent und Gregory?"

„Sie haben Wahrsagen, wie du weißt."

Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen. „Woher wusstest du, wo ich bin?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste es einfach." Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und blockierte so Tigris' Weg über die enge Treppe nach unten. „Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen."

Tigris versuchte, an ihm vorbeizukommen. „Unsinn. Ich bin nur sehr beschäftigt."

„Ach wirklich? Dann ist es also nur meine Einbildung, dass du immer gehst, wenn ich komme?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.", sagte Tigris ärgerlich.

Draco stieß ihn gegen die Wand, einen wütenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, dann rede mit mir! Aber hör auf, dich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen!"

Tigris stieß ihn zurück. „Ich bin nicht derjenige von uns, der sich wie ein Idiot verhält!"

„Was?"

Tigris wich Dracos Blick aus und stieß ihn zur Seite, um an ihm vorbei nach unten zu kommen. Draco packte seinen Arm und hielt ihn auf.

„Was ist dein Problem, Bruder? Sag es!"

„Was mein Problem ist?", fauchte Tigris ärgerlich. „Lass mich überlegen, was könnte es wohl sein? Gar nichts. Schließlich bist du nur genau so, wie du immer warst!"

„Und wie bin ich deiner Ansicht nach?", fragte Draco.

„Arrogant? Taktlos? Oder ist charakterlos das Wort das ich suche?"

„Ah, ich verstehe.", zischte sein Bruder. „Es sind die armen verblichenen Auroren die dich beschäftigen. Ich bin gerührt."

„Es ist nicht die Tatsache, dass sie tot sind.", zischte Tigris zurück. „Es ist die Tatsache, dass du keinen Respekt vor den Toten hast – oder ihren Angehörigen. Du konntest dir die Gelegenheit einfach nicht entgehen lassen, ein paar Leute zu verletzen, nicht wahr? Egal, wie tief unter die Gürtellinie du gehen musst. Aber das war ja noch nie dein Problem."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirkte Draco getroffen, aber das wurde schnell von Zorn überdeckt. „Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest es inzwischen verstehen. Offensichtlich lag ich damit falsch. Du bist noch immer der gleiche engstirnige, dumme Gryffindor." Draco stieß Tigris grob gegen die Wand und ging an ihm vorbei nah unten. Bevor Tigris etwas entgegnen konnte, war er hinter der Biegung der Treppe verschwunden.

o

Die folgende Zaubertränkestunde verlief alles andere als angenehm. Draco hatte sich zu Theodore nach vorne gesetzt, also setzte Tigris sich nach hinten zu Tracey. Sie war ein wenig überrascht, fragte ihn aber nicht nach dem Grund. Stattdessen fühlte er Blaises prüfenden Blick auf sich ruhen. Draco weigerte sich, Tigris anzusehen, selbst als sie nebeneinander vor dem Zutatenschrank standen. Tigris wollte eine wütende Bemerkung darüber machen, wie kindisch Draco war, aber hielt sich zurück. Er fühlte eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Ärger. Ein Teil von ihm schämte sich dafür, dass er Draco offensichtlich verletzt hatte, aber ein anderer Teil sagte sich, dass er nicht den geringsten Grund hatte, beschämt zu sein. Schließlich war es Draco, der dieses lächerliche Schauspiel eines fanatischen Möchtegern-Todessers abzog, warum auch immer. Es wäre eine weisere Entscheidung, sich bedeckt zu halten. Besonders da die Gryffindors die Slytherin zurzeit hassten wie nie zuvor. Was in aller Welt erhoffte Draco sich davon? Tigris erkannte, dass er das Klabberthorn zu einen hauchfeinen Pulver gemörsert hatte und seufzte ungehalten. Es schien, dass sie niemals ihre Differenzen überwinden würden. Wie sollte er jemals in dieser Familie zurechtkommen, wenn er nicht einmal mit Draco klar kam? Aber schließlich war es nicht seine Schuld. Draco war der unkorrigierbare Idiot. Tigris presste die Lippen zusammen und begann zu brauen, entschlossen, alles andere zu ignorieren. Besonders seinen Bruder und Blaise, die ihn noch immer mit einem grübelnden Ausdruck musterte. Sein Tag war endgültig verdorben, als Snape ihn nach dem Unterricht bat, zurückzubleiben. Was hatte er nun wieder falsch gemacht? Er hatte ausnahmsweise einmal gedacht, sein Trank wäre in Ordnung.

Snape betrachtete Tigris mit einem bohrenden Blick, als die anderen den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Der Schulleiter wünscht mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Sie können die Feuerstelle nebenan benutzen, um in sein Büro zu kommen."

„Was?", entfuhr es Tigris ärgerlich. „Was zur Hölle will er von mir?"

Snapes Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Professor Dumbledore hat mir nicht mitgeteilt, was er mit Ihnen diskutieren will. Ich rate Ihnen jedoch dringend, dem Leiter dieser Schule den Respekt entgegenzubringen, der ihm gebührt."

Tigris verbiss sich eine gehässige Entgegnung. Hatte er nicht klar gemacht, dass er nichts mehr mit Dumbledore zu tun haben wollte? Aber natürlich, der aufdringliche alte Mann ignorierte solche Signale einfach. Tigris könnte ihn anschreien und er würde ihm noch immer mit diesem verdammten Zwinkern in den Augen ein Zitronenbonbon anbieten. Mit finsterer Miene stürmte er an Snape vorbei in den Nebenraum, der sich als Snapes Büro herausstellte und warf eine Handvoll Floopulver ins Feuer.

„Büro des Schulleiters, Krokantfudge!"

Kurz darauf stapfte Tigris aus Dumbledores Feuerstelle, sich nicht um den Staub auf seiner Robe kümmernd.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, mich hierher zu rufen? Mit Hilfe von Snape noch zudem!"

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn ruhig.

„Severus sagte mir, dass er dich bereits öfter nach der Stunde zurückgehalten hat. Ich habe keinen Grund ihm nicht zu vertrauen."

Tigris verzog sarkastisch das Gesicht. „Was Sie nicht sagen."

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Hast du Grund, etwas anderes anzunehmen?"

Tigris lachte spöttisch. „Nein, warum sollte ich?"

„Harry..."

„Dissimula ex toto!", rief Tigris ärgerlich. „Sind Sie so versessen darauf, mich umzubringen?"

Dumbledores Zwinkern verschwand für einen Moment. „Diese Räume sind abgeschirmt, wie du wohl weißt. Ich habe nicht und werde nie bewusst etwas tun um dir zu schaden."

Tigris lachte zynisch. „Sicher, Schulleiter. Also warum bin ich hier?"

Dumbledore bedachte Tigris mit einem traurigen Blick, dann seufzte er und schloss die Augen. Für einen Moment wirkte er uralt und müde. Es war ein wenig schockierend, aber es dauerte nicht sehr lange. Sobald er aufsah, war der Eindruck verflogen. „Soweit es Severus angeht, hatten wir einige Dinge wegen deines Schulwechsels zu besprechen. Ich vertraue ihm, aber ich akzeptiere, dass es dir nicht so geht. Wie auch immer, der wirkliche Grund ist ein anderer. Es geht um die jüngsten Ereignisse."

Tigris versteifte sich ein wenig. „Ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum sie mich mehr angehen sollten, als die anderen."

„Denkst du, dein Vater war beteiligt?", fragte Dumbledore, Tigris eine Tasse Tee zuschiebend.

Tigris bückte sich, um den Staub aus seiner Robe zu klopfen. „Ich nehme es an. Natürlich kann ich es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen."

„Und wie fühlst du dich dabei?"

Tigris sah ärgerlich auf. „Ich vertraue Ihnen nicht. Warum sollte ich mit Ihnen über meine Gefühle reden? Ich betrachte Sie nicht als einen Freund."

„Ich verstehe das. So wie ich es sehe, hast du aber nicht viele andere Leute, mit denen du reden kannst."

„Haben Sie mich darum hergerufen?", fragte Tigris ungehalten. „Wenn ja, sagen Sie es, denn dann gehe ich wieder. Ich habe nicht vor meine Zeit zu vergeuden."

„Nein, das ist nicht der einzige Grund.", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich wollte dir etwas geben."

Er legte etwas vor sich auf den Tisch. Tigris sah darauf. Es war ein Stab. Sein alter Stab. Stirnrunzelnd sah er Dumbledore an.

„Was soll ich damit? Ich habe einen neuen Stab, mit dem ich wunderbar zurechtkomme."

„In Zeiten wie diesen kann es niemals schaden, vorbereitet zu sein."

„Ich bin Lucius Malfoys Sohn. Ich habe keinen Grund, mir Sorgen zu machen. Dieser Stab wird nur Verdacht erregen, wenn ich ihn bei mir trage."

„Es gibt Zauber, um ihn zu verbergen."

„Trotzdem, ich sehe nicht ein..."

Sie wurden von Fawkes unterbrochen, der von seiner Stange auf den Tisch flatterte und zu singen begann. Tigris versuchte, sich dem Einfluss des Phönixgesangs zu widersetzen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er fühlte sich unwillkürlich ruhiger, friedfertiger und gelassener. Sein Ärger verschwand spurlos und er fand es unsinnig, dass er zu Beginn so wütend gewesen war. Es gab schließlich keine Probleme, die sich nicht irgendwie lösen ließen. Nachdem er geendet hatte, nahm Fawkes den Stab in den Schnabel und hielt ihn Tigris hin. Tigris nahm ihn zögernd.

„Also gut... ich nehme an, ich kann ihn vor den anderen verbergen. Ich halte es zwar noch immer für sinnlos, aber vielleicht erweist es sich ja eines Tages als nützlich."

Fawkes gab einen freudigen Triller von sich und flog auf seine Stange zurück, Tigris dabei leicht mit seinem Flügel streifend. Dumbledore lächelte ihm zu.

Tigris steckte den Stab ein. Er fühlte sich fremd an, anders als früher. „War das alles?"

„Wie geht es deinem Bruder?"

Tigris seufzte. „Wir haben uns gestritten. Ich nehme an, er tut nur, was er denkt, dass es von ihm erwartet wird. Dennoch..."

Dumbledore strich sich über den Bart. „Sein Verhalten lässt mich überlegen, ob es richtig war, ihn zum Vertrauensschüler zu machen."

„Jetzt auf einmal?", fragte Tigris spöttisch. Er konnte noch immer nicht wirklich ärgerlich werden, aber Dumbledores Worte verstimmten ihn etwas. „So wie ich es sehe, hat sich sein Verhalten seit dem ersten Schuljahr nicht wesentlich verschlechtert. Im Gegenteil, ich vermute, es hat sich dieses Jahr verbessert."

„Mag sein, aber die Zeiten sind andere. Wir können uns keinen Vertrauensschüler leisten, der so offenkundig Voldemorts Ideale vertritt."

Tigris zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und fluchte innerlich. Sein Vater hatte ihn zu gut konditioniert. „Sie werden kaum einen Slytherin finden, der sich wesentlich anders verhält."

Dumbledore betrachtete Tigris bezeichnend.

Tigris lachte heiser und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein, denken Sie nicht einmal daran. Ich bin mit meinem jetzigen Status vollkommen zufrieden. Außerdem, wenn Sie denken, dass ich mich wie ihre lieben Gryffindors verhalte, täuschen Sie sich. Vater würde das nie tolerieren."

Dumbledores Zwinkern verschwand und er seufzte lautlos. „Ich verstehe." Er lächelte Tigris zu. „Trinkst du noch etwas Tee mit einem alten Mann?"

Tigris lachte leise und setzte sich. „Also gut. Da ich Ihnen ja doch nicht entkommen kann..."

Sie tranken ihren Tee in Ruhe aus. Er war diesmal süßer, ein leichter Tee mit einem Hauch von Karamell.

„Ich hoffe, du besuchst mich wieder.", sagte Dumbledore dann.

„Hoffen sie nicht darauf.", erwiderte Tigris, etwas amüsiert. Der alte Mann gab auch niemals auf. Bevor er in die Feuerstelle trat, verharrte er noch einmal. „Ich weiß, Sie geben nicht viel auf meine Meinung, aber seien Sie vorsichtig mit Snape." Er trat in die Flammen, bevor Dumbledore etwas erwidern konnte. Tigris fühlte sich besser als zuvor. Er schob es auf den Phönixgesang, aber ein Teil von ihm wusste, das war nicht der einzige Grund.

o

Auf dem Weg zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand Tigris' künstliche Ruhe langsam und machte neuem Ärger Platz. Der alte Mann hatte ihn schon wieder manipuliert. Zornig schloss er seine Finger um seinen alten Stab. Er fühlte sich unangenehm an, ganz anders als früher. Einen Moment lang war Tigris versucht, ihn zu zerbrechen, aber dann konnte er sich doch nicht dazu durchringen. Zu viele Erinnerungen waren mit diesem Stab verbunden. Zur Hölle mit Dumbledore! Was erhoffte er sich davon? Denn dass er sich etwas davon erhoffte war klar. Dumbledore tat niemals etwas ohne einen verborgenen Grund. Stirnrunzelnd strich Tigris über das Holz. Es fühlte sich so fremd an. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore den Stab irgendwie verändert? Wie auch immer, es konnte Tigris egal sein. Er hatte nicht vor, diesen Stab zu benutzen. Er würde ihn in einer weit entfernten Ecke verstecken und nie mehr anrühren.

o

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer, als Tigris eintrat. In einer Ecke waren Blaise und Theodore dabei, Schach zu spielen. Blaise stand auf, als er eintrat. Sie wechselte ein paar leise Worte mit Theodore, die Tigris nicht verstand und Theodore nickte und packte das Schachspiel ein.

„Gab es ein Problem mit Snape?", fragte sie, zu Tigris hinüber kommend.

„Nein, es ging nur um meine Nachhilfestunden."

Blaise lächelte. „Du wirst bestimmt bald besser werden. Du bist in allen anderen Fächern gut."

Tigris nickte, auch wenn er es innerlich bezweifelte.

„Gehen wir etwas spazieren? Ich wollte mit dir über etwas reden."

Tigris betrachtete sie verwundert, aber nickte. „Nur einen Moment, ich stelle eben meine Tasche in meinem Zimmer ab."

Sie nickte und setzte sich wieder zu Theodore. Tigris ging in sein Zimmer. Draco war zu seiner Erleichterung noch nicht da. Er stellte seine Tasche beiseite und holte dann den Stab hervor. Nach einem Moment der Überlegung gab Tigris ihm die Erscheinung eines Buchs über Verwandlungen und legte ihn in das unterste Fach seiner Truhe.

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kam war nur noch Blaise da. Sie stand auf und lächelte Tigris zu.

„Lass uns etwas spazieren gehen. Im Laufen kann man sich besser unterhalten."

Tigris nickte und sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Für eine Weile gingen sie nur schweigend durch die steinernen Korridore. Einige der Porträts betrachteten sie neugierig.

„Das Ravenclaw – Gryffindor Match ist bald.", sagte Tigris, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. Er ahnte, worüber Blaise mit ihm reden wollte, und ihm war nicht wirklich danach, es zu diskutieren. „Habt ihr eine neue Taktik gegen die Ravenclaws? Cho hat sich Theodores Zeichen aufgeschrieben."

„Ja, er hat das bemerkt.", antwortete Blaise. „Du bist schon lange nicht mehr bei unserem Training gewesen."

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bequemlichkeit, muss ich zugeben. Es wird langsam ungemütlich draußen."

Blaise zog die Brauen hoch. „Also hilfst du lieber den jüngeren Jahrgängen bei ihren Hausaufgaben? Nun, es ist das strategisch bessere..."

„Ich sehe es nicht auf diese Weise.", erwiderte Tigris ärgerlich.

„Das dachte ich mir, aber es ist so. Es verschafft dir Einfluss. Du tust es nicht nur um Draco aus dem Weg zu gehen oder? Ich meine, was läuft da zwischen euch? Ihr redet kaum noch miteinander."

„Er ist nur sein gewöhnlich charmantes Selbst.", entgegnete Tigris mürrisch.

„Hat es etwas mit dem Anschlag zu tun?", fragte Blaise neugierig. „Er reagiert nur, wie es von ihm erwartet wird, weißt du?"

„Es wird von ihm erwartet, dass er die Gefallenen in den Schmutz zieht und Witze über die ganze Sache macht?", sagte Tigris ärgerlich. „Wohl kaum."

Blaise betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Denkst du das wirklich? Du solltest dir einmal überlegen, was er ist. Er ist nicht nur irgendwer. Er repräsentiert etwas, bestimmte Ansichten. Offiziell mag niemand wissen, was sein Vater ist, aber in der Realität gibt es kaum jemanden in Slytherin, der nicht die Wahrheit kennt. Man sollte meinen, es wäre klüger von ihm, seine Loyalität für sich zu behalten, aber ist es das wirklich?"

Ihre Frage blieb einen Moment zwischen ihnen im Raum stehen.

„Ihr solltet euch wirklich wieder vertragen.", fuhr sie dann fort. „Es ist nicht gut für das Haus, wenn ihr euch streitet."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich.", entgegnete Tigris ärgerlich. „Was hat das mit dem Haus zu tun?"

„Eine ganze Menge. Es mag dir nichts bedeuten, aber du HAST dir Einfluss geschaffen. Die jüngeren Jahrgänge respektieren dich und sie hören auf deine Meinung. Wenn du mit Draco in einer so politisch wichtigen Sache uneinig bist, verwirrt sie das. Es hat bereits Streitigkeiten deswegen gegeben."

„Lächerlich.", wiederholte Tigris. „Wir haben uns nicht einmal wirklich gestritten, wir gehen uns nur aus dem Weg. Ich helfe nur hin und wieder jemandem bei den Hausaufgaben, ich bin keine Symbolfigur oder so etwas. Wenn sie sich nicht ihre eigene Meinung bilden können, dann sind sie Narren."

„Das soll kein Vorwurf sein, aber du hast wirklich sehr wenig Ahnung, wie Slytherin funktioniert. Es geht immer um Politik, ich habe es schon unzählige Male gesagt. Du kannst das abstreiten, aber das heißt, das Offensichtliche zu leugnen."

Tigris seufzte frustriert. „Was sagt dir, dass es mich überhaupt kümmert, was die anderen denken? Es ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Draco."

„Das ist es, was ich dir die ganze Zeit versuche zu sagen: Nein, das ist es nicht."

Tigris hob ärgerlich die Hände zum Himmel. „Du und deine verdammte Politik! Sollen sie doch denken was sie wollen! Es interessiert mich nicht, ob sie sich streiten. Ich lasse mein Verhalten doch nicht von ein paar Idioten bestimmen, die nicht für sich selbst denken können!" Er fühlte sich plötzlich, als wäre er wieder in seinem alten Leben, wo jede seiner Handlungen sich sofort in den Zeitungen wieder fand und die ganze Zaubererwelt in Aufruhr versetzte. Er hatte diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit gehasst. Er war froh ihr entkommen zu sein. Jetzt drängte Blaise ihn plötzlich in eine Vorbildfunktion für die Slytherins. Tigris verzog das Gesicht. Was für ein Quatsch. Warum sollte es die anderen überhaupt kümmern, was er dachte? Er war ein Außenseiter, ein Niemand. Blaise war nur wieder einmal besessen von einer ihrer seltsamen Theorien.

„Es ist wirklich ignorant, das zu sagen.", meinte Blaise. „Da wir gerade dabei sind, es ist kindisch, wie ihr beide euch verhaltet. Ihr solltet euch einfach aussprechen."

Tigris warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Es ist Draco, der sich kindisch verhält, nicht ich."

Blaise verdrehte die Augen. „Was für ein wirklich ERWACHSENES Statement."

Tigris war einfach mit Blaise mitgegangen und sie waren kreuz und quer durch die Korridore gewandert. Er wusste nicht genau, wo sie waren, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht sehr, da Blaise den Weg kannte. Er war überrascht, als sie Theodore vor sich sahen, der in einer offenen Tür lehnte und sich mit jemandem im Raum dahinter unterhielt. Tigris konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte, da er zu leise sprach. Als Theodore sie kommen sah, unterbrach er sein Gespräch und sah sie an.

„Hallo, wo kommt ihr denn her?"

„Wir sind nur ein wenig in der Gegend herumgelaufen.", antwortete Blaise. Sie steuerte geradewegs auf den Raum zu und Theodore trat etwas zur Seite, um sie vorbei zu lassen.

„Es würde alles viel einfacher machen, wenn ihr miteinander reden würdet.", fuhr Blaise mit ihrer Rede fort.

Tigris seufzte ungehalten. „Mag sein, aber ich will mich nicht mit ihm unterhalten."

„Und du behauptest, er ist kindisch."

Tigris warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu und achtete nicht auf den Raum, den er betrat. Als er einen Schritt hinein gemacht hatte, wichen Blaise und Theodore plötzlich zurück und schlugen ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Einen Augenblick lang war Tigris zu verblüfft, um zu reagieren. Dann griff er nach dem Türknauf, aber die Tür blieb verschlossen.

„Blaise, was soll das?", rief er ärgerlich.

„Theodore! Du hinterlistiger Bastard!"

Tigris erstarrte und fuhr herum. Er war im Trainingsraum gegenüber von seinem alles andere als erfreuten Bruder.

* * *

_Danke für eure Reviews an: YanisTamiem, Little Nadeshiko, Kylyen, Stupor-mg, blub, Condor, Samantha Potter, Tora- Kokoro, Esta, DarkLuzie, Lara-Lynx, Novemberkind_

_Little Nadeshiko: Nein, Tigris hat Tränkenachhilfe zur gleichen Zeit. Selbst wenn es verlegt würde, sechs Fächer sind genug._

_Lara-Lynx: Du liegst ziemlich richtig mit allem, was du zum letzten Kapitel geschrieben hast. Aber bei meinen Rätseln ist es noch immer ganz kalt. Nein, die Daten sind nicht zufällig, aber sie haben nicht direkt etwas mit dieser Geschichte zu tun. Heute ist übrigens der 23. 03. 5765 ;-)._


	28. SdWCh28: Zwischen Licht und Dunkel

_Disclaimer: _

_**Außerdem sagen alle, wer nach so vielen Disclaimern noch immer nicht weiß, dass Harry Potter JKR gehört, sollte am Besten überhaupt nichts schreiben.**_

_Kapierst du's nicht, du bist hier falsch, verschwinde, geh wieder zurück wo du hingehörst! Ich hasse Eichhörnchen!_

_**Na, na, man muss ja nicht gleich persönlich werden.**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

28. Zwischen Licht und Dunkel

„Alohomora!", rief Tigris ärgerlich. Die Tür rührte sich nicht.

Tigris sprach einen weiteren Zauber auf die Tür, gleichermaßen ohne Effekt. Draco trat neben ihn und schloss sich ihm an, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen. Sie warfen abwechselnd und gemeinsam einen Zauber nach dem anderen gegen die Tür, zu Flüchen übergehend, als sie nicht reagierte. Aber was immer Theodore und Blaise getan hatten, es widerstand allen ihren Versuchen. Schließlich gab Tigris der Tür einen wütenden Tritt und wandte sich ab, Theodore und Blaise mit sämtlichen Flüchen verwünschend, die ihm einfielen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass Draco sich gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte und ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue betrachtete.

„Was?", fauchte Tigris.

„Man merkt, dass du eine lausige Erziehung genossen hast.", meinte Draco kühl.

Tigris richtete knurrend seinen Stab auf ihn. „Halt die Klappe. Ich will nicht hier sein, du willst nicht hier sein. Ich bin sicher, es wird angenehmer für uns beide, wenn du still bist – oder bewusstlos."

Draco starrte Tigris nur regungslos an, nicht im Geringsten eingeschüchtert. Tigris begegnete seinem Blick einige Sekunden lang, dann senkte er seinen Stab.

Sein Bruder verzog die Lippen zu einem humorlosen Lächeln. „Es scheint, wir wurden erfolgreich hintergangen."

Tigris steckte ärgerlich seinen Stab ein. „Blaise denkt, unser Streit schadet Slytherin."

„Theodore sagte etwas Ähnliches. Zwei illusionistische Strategen haben sich gegen uns verbündet. Wir sind verdammt."

Tigris sah sich nach etwas um, das er schlagen oder treten konnte. Zu seinem Pech war der Raum leer. Selbst das Schwert, mit dem Draco trainiert hatte, war verschwunden. „Wir könnten einfach warten. Sie können uns schließlich nicht ewig hier festhalten. Irgendwann müssen sie die Tür öffnen."

Draco verzog sarkastisch das Gesicht. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir so viel Glück haben. Die beiden sind schlau genug, uns auszuspionieren. Sie werden warten, bis wir uns ausgesprochen haben."

„Warum können sie sich nicht einfach um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern!", fauchte Tigris wütend.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen." Draco stieß sich von der Wand ab und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wie es aussieht kommen wir nicht darum herum."

Tigris wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und starrte Draco wütend an. „Oh, du willst dich unterhalten? Ein bisschen sinnloses Gerede wird alles ändern, ich bin sicher. Warum schließen wir nicht gleich Frieden und bringen es hinter uns." Er griff nach Dracos Hand und schüttelte sie sarkastisch, dann hielt er sie hoch. „Habt ihr das gesehen? Fein, dann öffnet die verdammte Tür."

Draco entzog Tigris zornig seine Hand. „Im Gegensatz zu dem, was du von früher gewöhnt bist, bist du hier nicht von Idioten umgeben, Bruderherz. So sehr ich es auch wünschte, so einfach kommen wir hier nicht raus."

Tigris stieß Draco ärgerlich von sich weg und brachte ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sie, die Fäuste ballend.

„Oh, sind wir wütend?", spottete Draco. „Hast du Schwierigkeiten, dich zu beherrschen?"

Tigris fuhr herum, packte Draco ohne Nachzudenken und schlug ihn gegen die Wand. „Fahr nur fort, mich zu provozieren!"

„Und dann was?", zischte Draco eisig, Tigris gerade in die Augen sehend. „Willst du mich schlagen? Willst du mich bestrafen, für welch immer großartiges Unrecht ich deiner Meinung nach begangen habe? Mich blutig peitschen vielleicht?"

Tigris ließ ihn los, als hätte er sich verbrannt und wich einen Schritt zurück. Draco lehnte an der Wand und atmete heftig. Er hatte seinen Stab nicht in der Hand, noch hatte er eine andere Bewegung gemacht, sich zu verteidigen.

„Ich bin nicht...", stammelte Tigris. „Ich würde nie..."

„Wirklich?", entgegnete Draco lediglich.

Dennoch schaffte es diese simple Antwort mehr Furcht in Tigris hervorzurufen, als alles andere, was Draco hätte tun können. Er war nicht wie ihr Vater, das war er nicht! Aber für einen Moment hatte er Draco verletzen wollen. Einen Moment lang hatte er nichts gefühlt außer Wut und das Bedürfnis, sie an jemandem oder etwas auszulassen. Tigris vergrub seine Finger in den Haaren. „Nein..." Draco machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Tigris wich zurück. „Fass mich nicht an!"

Sein Bruder verharrte. „Warum bist du so wütend auf mich?"

„Tu doch nicht so, als wenn du das nicht weißt!"

Draco zuckte leicht zusammen. „Wenn du einen Hellseher suchst, musst du in den Nordturm hochgehen."

Tigris sah Draco ärgerlich an. „Soll ich dich erinnern? Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, Marwig an ihren toten Vater zu erinnern? Hast du es genossen, die Gryffindors zu verspotten, dafür dass die meisten der Auroren aus ihrem Haus kamen? Es hörte sich sicher so an. Gibt es irgendeinen Wettbewerb um den gemeinsten und niederträchtigsten Spruch in Slytherin, oder warum tust du es? Erzähl mir nicht, es geht um deinen Status oder deine Loyalität. Das ist Schwachsinn. Wenn das der Weg ist, auf dem du dir Respekt verdienst, sind die, die dich respektieren, es nicht wert."

„Du musst meine Sprüche wirklich faszinierend finden, dass du dir sie so gut eingeprägt hast.", erwiderte Draco, bleich geworden.

„Wie du weißt habe ich ein fotografisches Gedächtnis.", fauchte Tigris. „Bist du wirklich glücklich darüber, dass all diese Leute gestorben sind? Vielleicht sollten wir eine Party veranstalten und auf ihren Gräbern tanzen, würde dir das passen?"

Draco warf den Kopf zurück und stieß ärgerlich die Luft aus. Dann sah er Tigris wieder an und ballte die Faust. „Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist. Aber wenn du mich danach fragst, ob ich um sie trauere – nein, das tue ich nicht. Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, wir sind im Krieg. Sie haben sich für die falsche Seite entschieden, und ich bemitleide sie nicht dafür. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du jemals um jemanden getrauert hast, der nicht auf deiner Seite war."

Tigris öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Er dachte an Quirrel und Barty Crouch. Es stimmte, er hatte keinen zweiten Gedanken an sie verschwendet. Aber das war nicht dasselbe.

„Mag sein.", entgegnete er eisig. „Aber selbst deine Feinde verdienen etwas Respekt. Vielleicht habe ich ihnen keine Träne nachgeweint, aber ich habe mich auch nicht darüber lustig gemacht. So etwas nennt man Anstand."

Draco wandte sich ab und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. „Vielleicht.", sagte er schließlich. „Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum du es so persönlich nimmst. Es ist schließlich nicht so, als ob du sie gekannt hättest. Oder ist es nur einfach Gewohnheit?"

Tigris verharrte und dachte darüber nach. „Nein." Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Vielleicht... zum Teil. Aber ich konnte noch nie die Art ausstehen, auf die du... Es ist nicht so sehr das wer, es ist das wie, verstehst du? Ich gebe zu, ich weiß nicht, ob ich genauso reagiert hätte, ginge es um Todesser, aber ich weiß, dass ich auch dann nicht einverstanden gewesen wäre."

Draco wandte sich zu Tigris um. „Ich denke... das kann ich akzeptieren." Er schritt unruhig vor Tigris auf und ab. „Was soll ich also deiner Meinung nach tun? Ich kann nicht plötzlich mein Verhalten ändern. Das sollte dir bewusst sein."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Tigris.

Draco hielt inne und starrte ihn an. Er öffnete den Mund, aber Tigris unterbrach ihn.

„Sicher ist es kein Geheimnis, dass wir uns ausgesprochen haben. Ich habe nicht viel zu meiner Meinung gesagt, aber es war wohl für alle offensichtlich, dass wir unterschiedlicher Ansicht waren. Zumindest, wenn man Blaise und Theodore glaubt. Werden sie nicht einfach annehmen, dass dein verändertes Verhalten auf eine Abmachung zwischen uns zurückgeht?"

„Und wenn Vater davon erfährt?", spie Draco. „Was dann?"

Tigris zögerte. Sein erster Impuls war, zu sagen, dass er es auf sich nehmen würde. Aber das war das letzte Mal nicht glatt gegangen, es würde diesmal auch nicht klappen.

Draco starrte grübelnd ins Leere und der Ärger wich aus seinen Zügen. „Es könnte funktionieren.", sagte er schließlich langsam. „Aber..."

Tigris sah überrascht und ein wenig beunruhigt auf. „Aber?"

Sein Bruder betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was deine unausstehlichen Zwillinge gesagt haben, und ich denke, sie hatten nicht ganz Unrecht. Es ist von Vorteil, nach außen hin einig zu erscheinen, und wenn wir wirklich so viel Einfluss auf das Haus haben, wie Blaise und Theodore meinen..."

Tigris sah Draco vorsichtig an. „Also willst du... was genau?"

Draco trommelte mit den Fingern gegen die Wand. „Ich denke, wenn ich mein Verhalten ändere, solltest du vielleicht deines ebenso ändern."

„Inwiefern?", fragte Tigris mit einem unwohlen Gefühl. „Willst du, dass ich mich wie du verhalte?"

„Ich will, dass du dich wie ein Malfoy verhältst.", entgegnete Draco kühl. „Denk darüber nach. Es würde zusätzlich dein Problem mit dem Wuschelkopf lösen, meinst du nicht? Ich muss sagen, es hat mich überrascht, dass sie ihre Nase bisher aus unseren Angelegenheiten herausgehalten hat. Wie lange denkst du bleibt das noch so? Abgesehen davon... du hast es bisher ganz gut geschafft, neutral zu erscheinen, aber wir sind nicht neutral. Es ist nicht genug. Vater wird das nicht für immer dulden."

Tigris wandte sich ruckartig ab. „Ich kann nicht etwas vertreten, an das ich nicht glaube."

„Woran glaubst du dann? Dumbledore?"

„Nein!"

„Nun, das ist ein Anfang! Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du dich plötzlich zu den Idealen des Dunklen Lord bekennst. Aber du gehörst zu einer der ältesten und reinblütigsten Familien der Zaubererwelt, und du solltest etwas Stolz auf deine Herkunft zeigen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das etwas ist, worauf man stolz sein muss."

„Also wäre es dir egal, wenn du ein Muggel wärst?", fragte Draco mit Abscheu.

Ein Stich durchfuhr Tigris. „Nein, aber das ist nicht dasselbe."

„Ein Schlammblut dann?"

Tigris öffnete den Mund um Ja zu sagen, aber schloss ihn wieder. Er konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass das wäre, als wären die Dursleys seine richtigen Eltern, und allein der Gedanke ließ ihn würgen. „Nein.", sagte er leise. Dann wandte er sich ruckartig um. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich denke, dass wir anderen Zauberern nur aufgrund unserer Herkunft überlegen sind. Sieh dir Vincent und Gregory an. Denkst du wirklich, sie sind besser als eine Hexe wie Hermione?"

„Granger!", rief Draco ärgerlich. „Es ist immer Granger! Granger ist eine Ausnahme. Im Übrigen, so klug sie auch ist, sie hat nicht unseren Status. Sie wird niemals sein was wir sind, wie viele Punkte sie auch sammelt. Sie wird niemals allein durch ihre Anwesenheit Respekt einfordern können. Weil ihr das Ansehen und die Anerkennung einer Familie fehlt, die so alt ist wie unsere. Du magst sagen, dass Blut allein kein Grund für Respekt ist und vielleicht ist das wahr. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum der Einfluss unseres Vaters an den des Zaubereiministers herankommt. Es ist die Geschichte unserer Familie, die Leistungen derer die uns vorangingen. Ich, für meinen Teil, halte das für etwas, auf das man mit Recht stolz sein kann."

Tigris sah Draco an und einen Moment lang schwiegen sie. Als Tigris darüber nachdachte, musste er zugeben, dass Draco vielleicht ein wenig recht hatte. Nicht mit seinem Glauben an die Überlegenheit von Reinblütlern, aber damit, dass man auf die Leistungen seiner Vorfahren stolz sein konnte. Tigris wusste nicht besonders viel über die Malfoyfamilie. Sicher waren sie nicht alle dunkle Zauberer gewesen? Es hatte immer in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt dunkle und helle Zeiten gegeben. Sicher wären die Malfoys nicht so respektiert, wie sie es heute waren, wenn alle von ihnen Anhänger Dunkler Lords gewesen wären. Es würde sich zumindest lohnen, das nachzuforschen. Was aber viel wichtiger war, war die Tatsache, dass Draco offensichtlich bereit war, Tigris entgegenzukommen.

„Ich werde es versuchen.", sagte Tigris schließlich. „Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit ich das sein kann, was du für einen Malfoy hältst, aber ich werde tun was ich kann, damit wir nach außen hin einig erscheinen. Auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass wir unter uns noch unsere Auseinandersetzungen haben werden." Er streckte die Hand aus.

Draco ergriff sie. „Für mich gilt das gleiche. Ich werde die anderen Häuser in Ruhe lassen. Wenn aber einer von ihnen anfängt, werde ich nicht klein bei geben."

„Dagegen habe ich keine Einwände."

„Gut." Draco grinste. „Ich sollte mir das in den Kalender schreiben. Die Zeit ist schließlich gekommen, wo Tigris auf mich hört."

Tigris schlug spielerisch nach ihm. „Dieser Tag wird mein Untergang sein, ich bin sicher. Idiot."

„Gryffindor!"

„Hey!"

„Was? Ich dachte, du magst die Gryffis?"

Tigris verzog das Gesicht. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich einer sein will. Ich ziehe Slytherin vor, vielen Dank."

Draco lachte. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich das jemals von dir hören würde."

Tigris grinste. „Wahr. Aber um dir ein Geheimnis zu verraten, ich hätte von Anfang an ein Slytherin sein können. Ich wollte es nur nicht, weil ich lauter Vorurteile gegen unser Haus hatte."

Draco zog die Brauen hoch. „Wirklich? Du, der muggelliebende Narr der du warst? Wir hätten dich in der Luft zerrissen."

Tigris erwiderte die Geste amüsiert. „Denkst du das? Und dabei sagte mir der Hut ich könnte Großes erreichen in Slytherin."

Draco starrte Tigris an, dann gab er ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Idiot."

Tigris lachte leise. „Außerdem habe ich Muggel niemals geliebt.", murmelte er.

Draco schnaubte verächtlich. „Kann ich mir vorstellen, bei deinen Verwandten. Jetzt lass uns gehen, ich bin am verhungern."

o

Wie Draco es vorher gesagt hatte, war die Tür offen, als sie es erneut versuchten. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Zeit sagte ihnen, dass sie das Abendessen verpasst hatten. Tigris überredete Draco, sich mit ihm hinunter in die Küche zu schleichen. Es überraschte ihn, dass Draco das noch nie zuvor getan hatte.

„Wer hätte je gedacht, dass die Slytherin sich so an die Regeln halten.", meinte er neckend.

Draco grinste nur. „Oh, das tun wir nicht. Wir wählen nur meistens weniger offensichtliche Wege, sie zu umgehen. Deswegen sind es auch immer die Gryffindors, die geschnappt werden."

Tigris lachte. Die Hauselfen waren nur zu gerne bereit, ihnen ein Essen zu servieren. Tigris sah weder Dobby noch Winky, aber das störte ihn nicht gerade. Wer wusste, wie Dobby auf die Anwesenheit der „bösen, bösen Zauberer" reagiert hätte, für die er einmal gearbeitet hatte? Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, kehrten sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo zu ihrer Überraschung noch der Großteil der Sechst- und Siebtklässler versammelt war. Blaise und Theodore grinsten ihnen zu und Tigris warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu. Blaise kicherte und Theodore unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Was ist so lustig?", fauchte Tigris.

„Nichts.", grinste Blaise.

„Nur dass ihr beiden euch so ähnlich seht, wenn ihr diesen Gesichtsausdruck drauf habt.", fügte Theodore hinzu.

Draco und Tigris starrten sich einen Moment verblüfft an, dann konnten sie nicht anders als grinsen.

„Was ist hier los?", verlangte Draco zu wissen.

„Das weißt du nicht?", fragte Tracey. „Oh richtig, ihr habt das Abendessen verpasst. Dumbledore hat angekündigt, dass es dieses Jahr einen Halloweenball geben soll."

„Freude in düsteren Zeiten und all das.", fügte Blaise ironisch hinzu.

„Mit Verkleidung?", fragte Tigris widerwillig.

„Verkleidung?", fragte Tracey. Auch die anderen warfen ihm verwirrte Blicke zu.

„Na ja, bei Muggeln ist es üblich, dass man sich an Halloween verkleidet.", erklärte Tigris ein wenig unbehaglich.

„Dumbledore hat nichts davon erwähnt.", meinte Tracey alarmiert.

„Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht verkleiden.", entgegnete Theodore abgestoßen. „Es hört sich noch einem kindischen Brauch an, und ich fange sicher nicht an, Muggel zu kopieren."

Etliche der anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Woher weißt du das überhaupt?", fragte Richard neugierig. „Wir haben es nicht einmal in Muggelkunde besprochen."

„Ich wurde von Muggeln aufgezogen." Tigris konnte die Abneigung nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme fernhalten, als er das sagte. Ja, die Dursleys waren tot, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sie nicht noch immer verabscheute.

Ein paar schockierte Blicke wurden ihm zugeworfen und Tigris wurde bewusst, dass das neu für den Großteil der Slytherins war.

„Wirklich? Hast du dann auch diesen Brauch mitgemacht?", fragte Tracey interessiert.

Ein Bild wie er und die Dursleys sich als Zauberer verkleideten kam Tigris ungebeten in den Sinn und er lachte beißend. „Kaum. Es ist üblich, sich als Zauberer, Hexen oder andere magische Kreaturen zu verkleiden, und die Muggel mit denen ich lebte verabscheuten Magie. Die meisten Muggel halten Magie für ein Märchen, aber diese Muggel wussten, dass Zauberer tatsächlich existierten. Sie hätten... Sie wären ausgerastet." Tigris konnte sich Vernons purpurrotes Gesicht bildlich vorstellen. ‚Wie kannst du es wagen, deine Abartigkeit in unser Haus zu bringen, Missgeburt?' Er zuckte kaum merklich zusammen.

„Du musst froh sein, dass Dracos Vater dich aufgenommen hat.", meinte Blaise.

„Oh ja, das bin ich.", antwortete Tigris, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Eine Sekunde später ärgerte ihn die Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme. War er es wirklich? Aber vielleicht war er das. Tigris hasste seinen Vater, aber da waren auch seine Mutter und Draco. Er konnte nicht wirklich behaupten, dass er sie gegen die Dursleys eintauschen würde.

„Nun...", sagte Draco. „Wenn man sich als Zauberer verkleidet, haben wir ja kein Problem, schließlich sind wir das von Natur aus." Die anderen lachten. „Also, gehst du mit mir zum Ball, Blaise?"

Blaise wirkte einen Moment verblüfft, dann lächelte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Natürlich, warum nicht?"

Draco küsste ihre Hand und grinste selbstzufrieden.

„Subtil wie immer, Malfoy.", meinte Theodore spöttisch.

„Du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass er recht hat.", meinte Richard. „Besser früh fragen, bevor die Besten vergeben sind." Er beugte sich zu Theodore hinüber. „Also, erweist du mir die Ehre?"

„Was?", entfuhr es Theodore schockiert. Dann errötete er und reichte Richard verlegen die Hand. „In Ordnung..."

Richard küsste die Hand und lächelte Theodore ermutigend zu. „Danke. Ich freue mich."

Wenn überhaupt möglich, errötete Theodore noch ein wenig mehr.

Tigris schluckte und dachte an den Yuleball und das Desaster mit den Patil- Schwestern zurück. Richard hatte einen Punkt. Er sah, wie Vincent und Millicent miteinander flüsterten und Tracey lächelte einem Siebtklässler zu. Aber Tigris hatte absolut keine Idee, wen er fragen sollte. Himmel, er kannte kaum jemanden!

„Nein, absolut NICHT!" Tigris blickte sich um, schnell genug um zu sehen, wie eine angewiderte Pansy ihre Hand aus der Pranke von Gregory Goyle zog. Gregory warf ihr einen verletzten Blick zu und ging. Vincent sah auf und warf Gregory einen mitfühlenden Blick nach, aber konnte sich offensichtlich nicht von Millicent lösen. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion standen die beiden auf und folgten Gregory. Draco lachte leise und zwängte sich auf die Coach zwischen Theodore und Blaise, einen Arm um Blaise legend. „Also, Liebling..."

Blaise schüttelte seinen Arm ab. „Ich habe zugestimmt, mit dir zum Ball zu gehen. Ich habe sicherlich nicht zugestimmt, dass du mich LIEBLING nennst, oder irgendeinen anderen lächerlichen Kosenamen."

Draco seufzte und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Eines Tages wirst du sehen, dass wir füreinander geschaffen sind, Blaise."

Blaise warf Draco einen finsteren Blick zu. „Bleib bei dieser Haltung, und ich überlege es mir noch mal."

Draco wurde auf der Stelle ernster. „Okay, okay. Kein Grund zur Aufregung."

Blaise schürzte die Lippen, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Tigris hatte ihrem Gespräch nur mit halben Ohr zugehört, denn seine Gedanken kreisten um etwas anderes. Pansy hatte mürrisch vor sich hingestarrt, seit Gregory gegangen war, nun stand sie auf um zu gehen. Tigris nahm seinen Mut zusammen bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte und die innere Stimme lauter wurde, die ihm einzureden versuchte, dass er diese Entscheidung bereuen würde. Er ging ihr nach und holte sie vor der Tür zu den Mädchenschlafräumen ein.

„Pansy?"

Sie fuhr herum. „Ja?"

Ihr schnippischer Tonfall verunsicherte Tigris weiter und er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Würdest du... ich meine..."

„Was willst du?", fragte Pansy ungeduldig.

Tigris holte tief Luft. „Gehst du mit mir zum Ball?"

Sie starrte ihn an, dann lachte sie. „Um einen Malfoy mit dem anderen zu vertauschen?"

Tigris spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und er wich einen Schritt zurück. „Entschuldige, es war eine dumme Idee. Vergiss einfach..."

„Sei kein Narr.", unterbrach Pansy ihn und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. „Sicher gehe ich mit dir."

Tigris atmete erleichtert auf und küsste die Hand, ohne sie tatsächlich zu berühren. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Bücher über Etikette sich so schnell auszahlen würden?

„Aber wir werden uns vorher ein paar Mal treffen.", sagte Pansy. „Du musst an deinen Tanzfähigkeiten arbeiten." Ein paar Mädchen hinter ihnen lachten leise.

Tigris war sicher, er war so rot wie ein Weasley, als sie gegangen war. Er hatte sie gerade erst gefragt, und er bereute es bereits! Nun, zumindest hatte er eine Tanzpartnerin.

Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Draco noch immer mit Blaise beschäftigt war und Theodore starrte auf Richard, der ein Gespräch mit Tracey vertieft war. Tigris grinste erleichtert. Wenigstens etwas. Wenn sie das gesehen hätten...

Blaise sah zu ihm und zwinkerte ihm zu. Tigris stöhnte innerlich. Das sah Blaise ähnlich, warum musste sie immer ALLES sehen?

o

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages lag Tigris auf seinem Bett und las, während Theodore Draco bei den Arithmantikhausaufgaben half. Er hörte ihnen mit halbem Ohr zu und war froh, dass er das Fach nicht belegt hatte. Die merkwürdigen Gleichungen und Variablen über die sie redeten ergaben nicht den geringsten Sinn für ihn.

„Nein, nein.", sagte Theodore gerade. „Du musst den geometrischen Quotienten der Zutaten in die Lullusische Formel einsetzen und integrieren. Dann kannst du es mit der magischen Energie gleichsetzen. Siehst du, das ergibt dreimal p hoch 4. Damit kommst du dann auf die Wirkungsstärke des Trankes. Im Grunde ist es ganz einfach. Du differenzierst zurück, um es zu überprüfen..."

Draco seufzte und massierte seine Schläfen. „Tut mir leid Theodore, ich habe genug für heute."

„Ach komm schon.", widersprach Theodore ein wenig ärgerlich. „Das ist wirklich nicht so schwer. Diese Aufgabe noch zu Ende..."

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, und ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren.", schnappte Draco. „Ein anderes Mal, okay?"

„Fein.", schnappte Theodore zurück, offenkundig ungehalten. „Aber so wirst du nie weiterkommen."

Draco schlug ärgerlich auf den Tisch. „Wenn ich deine Meinung hören will, dann frage ich danach."

„Wenn es dir nicht passt, wie ich es dir beibringe, dann such dir doch jemand anderes!"

Draco schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Stirn. „Entschuldige. Aber ich habe wirklich, WIRKLICH genug für heute. Nicht jeder ist so ein arithmantisches Genie wie du."

„Fein.", wiederholte Theodore, aber ein wenig beschwichtigt.

Draco lächelte müde. „Reden wir über etwas anderes. Wie läuft es zwischen dir und Richard?"

Theodore errötete schlagartig. „Da läuft gar nichts! Wir gehen nur zusammen zu diesen dummen Ball!"

Draco grinste wissend, sagte aber nichts weiter. Er lehnte sich zurück und massierte seinen offenbar verspannten Nacken.

„Im Übrigen, wir haben bisher noch nicht über diesen hinterhältigen Streich geredet, den du mit Blaise ausgeheckt hast."

Theodore lehnte sich gegen die Wand und zuckte unverbindlich mit den Schultern. „Wie Blaise schon sagte, es war wichtig für Slytherin, dass ihr miteinander auskommt."

„Du warst auch vorher schon auffallend wenig glücklich über das, was in Askaban passiert ist. Oder kommt mir das nur so vor?"

Theodore zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, aber sagte nichts.

„Man sollte meinen, du wärst glücklich darüber, dass dein Vater wieder frei ist.", beharrte Draco.

Theodore verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht. „Es ist nicht so, als würde das etwas ändern, oder? Ich bekomme ihn noch immer nicht zu Gesicht."

„Wenn du dich erst dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hast, siehst du ihn bei jedem Treffen."

„Wer sagt, dass ich das überhaupt will?", fauchte Theodore. Dann erblasste er. „Ich meine...Ich denke nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord Unrecht hat, nur... Ach, verdammt..." Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Dann wandte er sich ruckartig ab und verließ den Raum.

Draco sah ihm mit hochgezogenen Brauen nach. „Das war... unerwartet. Vater wird überrascht sein, das zu hören. Er war sicher, Theodore würde beitreten. Na ja..." Er streckte sich. Dann bemerkte er Tigris' schockierten Blick. „Was? Oh, krieg dich ein, Tigris."

Tigris schluckte. Sie redeten so gut wie nie über das Thema. „Hast du nie Bedenken?"

„Natürlich nicht!"

Tigris rang mit sich. „Er ist ein Halbblut, wusstest du das?"

Dracos Hand ballte sich zur Faust und seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Der Dunkle Lord ist ein großer Zauberer. Ein sehr mächtiger, ambitionierter Anführer. Er weiß mehr über Magie als wir jemals hoffen können zu wissen. Es ist eine Ehre, ihm zu dienen. Ich werde ignorieren, was du gesagt hast. Sag es nicht noch mal. Und jetzt lass uns das Thema wechseln."

„Das sind Vaters Worte..."

Draco hieb auf den Tisch. „Ich sagte, lass uns das Thema wechseln."

Tigris biss die Zähne zusammen. „In Ordnung." Er schluckte mühsam seinen Ärger hinunter. „Wie geht das Quidditchtraining voran?"

Dracos angespannter Gesichtsausdruck wich ein wenig. „Hervorragend. Wir werden immer besser. Ravenclaw hat keine Chance gegen uns. Aber wir werden uns natürlich ihre Taktik ansehen, wenn sie gegen Hufflepuff spielen. Die Jäger brauchen noch ein wenig Übung..."

Tigris hörte ihm halbherzig zu und strich mit dem Finger über sein Buch. Es war ‚Von Taliesin über die Hexen von Salem'. Tigris hatte bisher eine Menge über die Antike gelesen. In vielen Kulturen wurden Zauberer als Götter angesehen, oder sie waren Priester, die im Namen imaginärer Götter Wunder vollbrachten. Niemals, in den alten Zeiten, hatte es Probleme zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln gegeben. Muggel waren immer beeinflussbar und ignorant gewesen. Es hatte alles erst angefangen, als die Zauberer sich von den Muggeln zurückzogen. Mit dem Verlust des Wissens verwandelte sich die ehemalige Hochachtung in Aberglauben und Furcht. Wann hatten Zauberer angefangen, Muggel zu fürchten? Wann hatte sich die Furcht in Hass verwandelt?

Es begann alles mit Mordraud. Wie passend, dass das Buch mit seiner Geschichte begann. Seit Mordraud hatte es keinen dunklen Zauberer gegeben, der nicht von Hass auf Muggel erfüllt war. Und warum? Tigris verstand es nicht. Früher hatte er den Dunklen Lord verabscheut, aber je mehr er las, desto mehr fand er seinen Feldzug nur noch lächerlich und unverständlich. Konnten intelligente Zauberer wie Draco oder sein Vater nicht sehen, wie absurd seine Ziele waren? Zauberer konnten nicht ohne Muggel überleben. Die muggelgeborenen Zauberer waren notwendig, um die Zaubererwelt zu erhalten. Ohne sie gab es keine neuen Fähigkeiten, keine Entwicklung! Einige der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten waren muggelgeboren! Sicher, der Dunkle Lord war ein mächtiger Zauberer. Aber das konnte doch kein Grund sein, jemandem zur Macht zu verhelfen, zu wünschen, dass er die Kontrolle über die gesamte Welt übernahm. Nicht nur, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, alle Muggel umbringen zu wollen... es war schlichtweg unmöglich. Es gab Milliarden Muggel auf der Welt. Ihre schiere Masse machte es unmöglich. Wenn man es versuchte, würden sie früher oder später bemerken was passierte. Und dann? Sie würden gegen die Zauberer kämpfen, sie fürchten, wie es im Mittelalter schon geschehen war. Aber sie waren nicht mehr so dumm, wie sie damals gewesen waren. Es würde zu einem Krieg führen, schrecklicher als ihn die Welt je zuvor gesehen hatte. Warum sahen sie das nicht?

„Tigris!"

Tigris schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Was?"

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du mir zustimmst."

Tigris schlug verlegen das Buch zu. „Tut mir leid, ich habe nicht zugehört. Was hattest gerade gesagt?"

„Ich habe von Cho Chang geredet. Wir müssen aufpassen, dass sie nicht hinter unsere neue Taktik kommt."

„Ach ja. Ja, richtig. Cho ist nicht zu unterschätzen."

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Truemmerlotte, YanisTamiem, blub, Lara-Lynx, Deedochan, Little Nadeshiko, Igonia, Kylyen, Kissymouse_

_Little Nadeshiko: Da wollte mich doch schon mal jemand zu einem Pfeiler machen... Ich verrate nichts... ;-)_

_Igonia: Wow, danke. Ja, du hast Recht! Aber das eigentliche Rätsel lautete: Wann wurde die Einleitung zu ‚Von Taliesin...' geschrieben?_

_Lara-Lynx: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Zwei Tipps für dich: Was kommt in Kapitel 5 und 11 vor, aber nirgendwo sonst? Vor wie vielen Jahren war das Jahr 0? Igonia hat übrigens etwas herausgefunden. PS: Vielen Dank, dass du meine Kurzgeschichte reviewt hast. Ich dachte schon, sie wäre wirklich schlecht, weil ich keine Reviews bekommen habe. Und nein, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, woher ich es habe. Ich habe es aus einem Poesiealbum abgeschrieben, denke ich, und als ich es wieder las, kam mir diese Geschichte in den Sinn. _


	29. SdWCh29: Honigtänze

_Disclaimer: _

_Ich wünsch mir Harry Potter, ich wünsch mir Harry Potter... _

_A/N: Extra für alle meine wunderbaren Reviewer (und für die ‚Schwarzleser' natürlich auch) ein (Vor)Weihnachtskapitel. Das nächste kommt dann allerdings erst wieder im neuen Jahr. Frohe Weihnachten und guten Rutsch euch allen! Viel Spaß!_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

29. Honigtänze

„Eins, zwei, drei, Schritt. Eins, zwei, drei... Ja, das ist schon viel besser." Pansy lächelte zu Tigris hoch. „Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du noch zu einem passablen Tänzer werden."

Tigris erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Es war das fünfte Mal, dass sie sich in diesem unbenutzten Klassenraum trafen, damit sie ihm beibringen konnte, besser zu tanzen. Am Anfang hatte es Tigris geärgert, aber inzwischen genoss er die Zeit mit ihr fast. Wenn sie allein waren, war Pansy nicht halb so biestig, wie sie es normalerweise war. Offenkundig war das nur ihre Art, Leute auf Abstand zu halten. Inzwischen hatte Tigris erkannt, dass viele Slytherins diese Sorte Abwehrmechanismus besaßen, und er lernte langsam, es zu durchschauen.

Es war eigentlich kein Wunder. Alle um sie herum hatten Erwartungen an sie – ihre Eltern, ihre Hausgenossen, die anderen Häuser. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schülern hatten die meisten der Slytherins nie die Chance gehabt, alle Erwartungen zu ignorieren und einfach sie selbst zu sein. Es war ironisch, wie ähnlich Tigris ihnen in dieser Hinsicht in seinem alten Leben gewesen war. Es war ihm nur nicht klar gewesen. Der entscheidende Unterschied zwischen ihm und ihnen war, dass sie von Anfang an über die Fäden wussten, die an ihnen zogen. Manchmal widerte es ihn an, wie naiv er gewesen war. Pansy schwang ihren Stab und eine etwas schnellere Musik begann zu spielen. Tigris nahm die Herausforderung an und schlug sich erstaunlich gut. Als das Stück endete, wirbelte er sie herum und sie landete außer Atem in seinen Armen.

„Ich denke, du bekommst langsam ein Gefühl dafür."

Tigris atmete zufrieden durch. „Das ist alles dein Verdienst. Danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast."

„Ich muss schließlich dafür sorgen, dass mein Partner mir keine Schande macht.", entgegnete Pansy grinsend. Dann wurde sie plötzlich erst und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Nicht, dass ich mir jemals darüber Sorgen gemacht habe."

„Wirklich?", sagte Tigris heiser. „Und warum ist das so?" Ihm fiel plötzlich auf, wie nah sie sich waren. Er hatte Pansy nie für wirklich hässlich gehalten, aber sie war immer etwas steif und künstlich. Nun war ihr Gesicht vom Tanzen gerötet und das machte sie überraschend anziehend. Sie war noch immer etwas außer Atem und er konnte ihren unbestreitbar weiblichen Körper gegen sich fühlen. Sein erster Impuls war, zurück zu treten, aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen schlang er die Arme um sie.

Sie starrte zu ihm hoch. „Warum denkst du?"

Tigris starrte zurück. Ihre Augen waren blau. Früher hatte er sie als wässrig bezeichnet aber im Moment erschienen sie ihm endlos. Plötzlich küssten sie sich. Tigris traf nie bewusst die Entscheidung, sie zu küssen, er tat es einfach. In einem Moment starrten sie sich noch an, im nächsten küssten sie sich, als wollten sie einander verschlingen. Pansy hatte die Finger in seine Haare gegraben und ihn zu sich hinunter gezogen, und Tigris bemerkte halb bewusst, dass sie tatsächlich ein ganzes Stück kleiner war als er. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er fühlte, aber im Moment war es ihm egal. Schließlich holte sie Luft und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann lächelte sie ihn an.

„Ich muss sagen, du bist ein ganz annehmbarer Küsser, Tigris."

Er wusste nicht ganz, was er darauf entgegnen sollte.

„Also… heißt das jetzt, dass wir zusammen sind?", fuhr sie fort.

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er es verhindern konnte. „Ich nehme es an."

Pansys Lächeln verstärkte sich. „Okay."

„Ich habe nicht viel Ahnung von Beziehungen.", sagte Tigris halb entschuldigend. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen unwohl über die Beiläufigkeit des Ganzen. Sollte da nicht ein wenig mehr Gefühl im Spiel sein?

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken.", erwiderte Pansy. „Ich habe Ahnung genug für uns beide. Gehen wir?"

Tigris nickte, noch immer ein wenig benommen. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und sie verließen den Raum.

Sie waren auf halben Weg zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, als ihnen Ron über den Weg lief. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Tigris sich vielleicht gewundert, was Ron so spät überhaupt in der Nähe der Kerker tat. Neville und Dean waren bei ihm.

„Sieh mal einer an, Malfoy.", sagte Ron, sobald er Tigris sah. „Ist es nicht ein wenig spät, sich noch in der Gegend herumzutreiben?"

„Könnte ich dich nicht das gleiche fragen?", gab Tigris zurück, etwas verärgert durch Rons Feindseeligkeit.

„Ich, im Gegensatz zu dir, bin ein Vertrauensschüler.", entgegnete Ron, auf seine Plakette deutend.

„Ach, und was sind sie?", spottete Pansy, auf Dean und Neville deutend. „Deine treuen kleinen Assistenten? Oh, ich weiß... Du hast bei McGonagall Begleitung beantragt, weil du dich nicht alleine nach hier unten traust."

„Halt die Klappe, Parkinson.", schnappte Ron.

„Hat dir nie jemand Manieren beigebracht, Weasley?", fragte Tigris ärgerlich. „Oder bist du generell so unverschämt zu den Frauen in deinem Umfeld? Ich frage mich, was Granger davon hält."

Ron zog seinen Stab. „Lass Hermione da raus, Schlange."

Tigris schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht im Geringsten interessiert an deiner kleinen HERMIONE, Weasley. Du bist es, der meine Freundin beleidigt hat, und ich fände es angemessen, wenn du dich entschuldigen würdest."

Ron verschränkte die Arme. „Ich brauche mich nicht bei einer wie ihr zu entschuldigen."

„Das reicht!", sagte Tigris ärgerlich, und zog seinen Stab. „Vielleicht kannst du ja nichts dafür, dass du die Intelligenz und die Manieren eines Neandertalers besitzt, aber wir ziehen bessere Gesellschaft vor. Also geh endlich aus dem Weg, bevor es dir leid tut."

„Du drohst, einen Vertrauensschüler zu verhexen, Malfoy?", spie Ron. „Ich werde dich melden!"

Tigris grinste ihm zu. „Oh ja bitte, tu das. Komm mit. Das Büro unseres Hauslehrers ist gleich hier um die Ecke." Nicht, dass Tigris wirklich mit Snape reden wollte, aber er wusste, Ron würde nie darauf eingehen.

Neville zog nervös an Rons Arm. „Lass es gut sein, Ron. "

Ron wirkte einen Moment hin und her gerissen, dann senkte er seinen Stab. „Fein! Aber das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen, Malfoy."

Tigris schüttelte entnervt den Kopf, als die drei gingen, und Pansy kicherte amüsiert.

„Das war wirklich nett von dir, mich so zu verteidigen.", sagte sie dann, die Arme um ihn schlingend.

„Ach das...", sagte Tigris verlegen. „Schließlich bist du jetzt meine Freundin, oder?"

„Ganz sicher bin ich das.", erwiderte Pansy und küsste ihn. Tigris erwiderte den Kuss und grinste sie an. „Dafür könnte ich mich noch öfter mit Weasley anlegen."

Pansy verzog das Gesicht. „Igitt, nein danke. Ich möchte ihm lieber nicht öfter begegnen als notwendig." Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Im Übrigen, was ist ein Neandertaler?"

Tigris lachte. „Sowas wie ein Yeti." Zumindest nahm er das an, von dem, was er von Dudley und seinen Freunden gehört hatte.

Pansy lachte ebenfalls. „Das passt."

o

Halloween kam stetig näher. Das Ravenclaw – Gryffindor – Match verstrich mit 210 : 90 für Gryffindor, nachdem Ginny den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Draco hänselte Tigris ein wenig wegen seiner Beziehung mit Pansy, aber das störte Tigris nicht. Er war überraschend zufrieden mit ihrem Verhältnis. Es war entspannter und sehr viel dezenter als das, was Pansy mit Draco gehabt hatte.

o

Am Montag vor dem Ball entschied Hatkee überraschend, den Stoff des letzten Vierteljahrs noch einmal zu wiederholen und einen Test zu schreiben.

„Ich denke, heute ist ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür.", sagte sie. „Ein Vierteljahr ist um und ab nächster Woche können wir mit einem neuen Block anfangen. Sie sind alle gut in diesem Kurs, also müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen."

Sie ignorierte alle Proteste, dass sie es hätte ankündigen sollen, mit den Worten, das sei die beste Methode, herauszufinden, was sie wirklich behalten hatten. Besonders Hermione war darüber sehr unglücklich. Tigris machte sich natürlich keine Sorgen.

Als sie fertig waren, sprach Hatkee einen Zauber auf die Blätter und sie ordneten sich von selbst.

Dann betrachtete sie sie mit einem Zwinkern, welches Tigris beunruhigend an Dumbledore erinnerte.

„Nun, wir haben noch drei Stunden übrig.", sagte sie. „Was ist besser, um den Unterricht über das Duellieren zu wiederholen, als ein Duell?"

Hatkee schwenkte ihren Stab, vor sich hin murmelnd, und der Raum vergrößerte sich, um einer Duellplattform Platz zu bieten. „Sie sollen nicht alle duellieren, das gäbe zuviel Chaos. Stattdessen möchte ich die beiden, die in diesem Test am besten abgeschlossen haben, bitten, uns eine Vorführung ihrer praktischen Fähigkeiten zu geben."

Sie nahm die beiden obersten Blätter hoch. „Tigris Malfoy und Ron Weasley. "

Tigris hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass es ihn treffen würde, da er sicher war, jede Frage richtig beantwortet zu haben. Aber Ron war eine Überraschung. Eine unangenehme. Tigris sah zu den Gryffindors hinüber. Ron sah aus, als würde er es nicht wirklich glauben und Hermione neben ihm schien in Schock.

Hatkee klatschte fröhlich in die Hände. „Also, worauf warten Sie?"

Tigris fasste sich und trat auf die Plattform. Dies war eine gute Gelegenheit, seinen Standpunkt klarzustellen, und es kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich, dass es auf Rons Kosten war. Ron hatte Tigris in den letzten Wochen unentwegt ärgerlich gemacht, die Sache mit Pansy war nur der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Bisher war nicht viel aus Tigris' Gespräch mit Draco entstanden, außer dass sie beide ruhiger waren und sich nicht widersprachen. Draco hatte mehr beigetragen als Tigris, indem er aufgehört hatte, Streit mit den anderen Häusern zu suchen. Tigris hatte gedacht, Ron würde sich zurückhalten, wenn Draco es tat, aber das war ein Fehlschluss gewesen. Tigris hatte zweimal knapp verhindert, dass die beiden sich in den Fluren duellierten, und beide Male war es nicht Draco, der angefangen hatte. Alles in allem freute er sich darauf, es Ron ein wenig heimzuzahlen.

Draco grinste Tigris zu und er wusste, dass sein Bruder seine Gedanken erriet. Er sah zu Ron hinunter, der noch immer auf Hatkee starrte.

„Was ist, Weasley, du warst doch bisher immer so begierig darauf, dich zu duellieren? Plötzlich Angst bekommen, jetzt, wo niemand mich davon abhält, dich in den Krankenflügel zu befördern?"

Das riss Ron aus seinem Stupor und er kletterte zornig auf die Plattform. „Ich habe keine Angst vor einer feigen Schlange wie dir, Malfoy. Wenn hier jemand im Krankenflügel landet, dann bist du das."

Tigris grinste Ron zu, zog seinen Stab und verbeugte sich spöttisch. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, worauf du dich einlässt, Weasley. Wenn du auch nur ein bisschen Intelligenz hättest, dann würdest du rennen." Dieser ganze Wortwechsel war recht aufregend, und Tigris begann zu begreifen, warum Draco es so genoss. Es machte Spaß, jemanden zu verspotten, der so leicht zu provozieren war wie Ron, und dies war eine Situation, in der Tigris kein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen hatte.

„Meine Herren...", sagte Hatkee. „Ich gebe Ihnen das Zeichen zu beginnen. Keine illegalen Zauber und nichts was dauerhaften Schaden anrichtet."

„Hörst du das, Malfoy?", sagte Ron. „Deine außerschulischen Erfahrungen zählen hier nicht."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Weasley. Aber ich brauche keine illegalen Zauber, um mit dir fertig zu werden. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich werde wahrscheinlich mit dem Stoff des ersten Schuljahres auskommen."

Rons Augen verengten sich ärgerlich. „Wenn ich mit dir durch bin, bist du nicht mehr so selbstgefällig, Malfoy!"

Hatkee klatschte in die Hände. „Achtung! Drei... zwei... eins... Fangt an!"

Rons Verwünschung zerstob an Tigris' Schild und Tigris schickte einen hässlichen Fluch zurück, dem Ron auswich. Ron hatte sich erstaunlich verbessert. Tigris weigerte sich zu glauben, dass Ron sich mit ihm messen konnte, aber sein alter Freund war gut geworden. Tigris hatte keinerlei Absicht, sanft mit ihm umzugehen.

Er verstärkte seinen Schild, als einer von Rons Flüchen ihn beinah zum Bersten brachte. Inzwischen fiel es Tigris leicht, das wortlos zu tun, wie Hatkee es ihnen beigebracht hatte. Eine Weile schickten sie Flüche hin und her, ohne dass es einem von ihnen gelang, den Schild des anderen zu zerbrechen. Schließlich begann es, Tigris zu langweilen und er dachte über eine Methode nach, Rons Schild zu umgehen. Tigris kannte inzwischen ein paar dunkle Zauber, die den Schild durchbrochen hätten, aber er wollte sie aus etlichen guten Gründen nicht verwenden.

„Glacies!", sagte Tigris schließlich. Der Boden unter Rons Füßen verwandelte sich in Eis und Ron rutschte aus, bevor er reagieren konnte.

„Affero Mellis!", rief Tigris, mit seinem Stab über Ron deutend. Eine große Kugel aus einer zähen, klebrigen Flüssigkeit erschien über Ron und fiel auf ihn hinunter. Rons Schild schützte ihn nicht gegen etwas Nichtmagisches, scheinbar Harmloses.

„Affero Pennae!" Es sah aus, als hätte jemand ein Federkissen über Ron ausgekippt.

Ron versuchte sich hustend und spuckend von den Federn zu befreien, aber schaffte es nicht, ein vernünftiges Wort herauszubringen und rutschte gleichzeitig immer wieder aus.

„Expelliarmus!", sagte Tigris schließlich, all seine Energie in den Zauber legend. Rons Schild, schon dadurch geschwächt, dass Ron sich nicht mehr richtig konzentrierte, bot Tigris keinen Widerstand mehr, und Rons Stab flog in seine Hand. Erst jetzt, wo er offensichtlich gewonnen hatte, ließ Tigris den Anblick wirklich auf sich wirken und lachte schallend. Die anwesenden Slytherins fielen nur zu gerne ein.

„Ich erkläre Mister Malfoy zum Gewinner. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin.", sagte Hatkee. Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig gezwungen. Als Tigris sie ansah, erkannte er an dem Funkeln in ihren Augen, dass sie mühsam ihr Lachen unterdrückte. Sie zog eine Braue hoch. „Honig, Mister Malfoy?"

Tigris zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern. Um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es. Dann bannte sie zur Enttäuschung der Slytherins alles, was Tigris auf Ron herabgerufen hatte, einen puterroten Ron zurücklassend. Tigris warf Ron seinen Stab zu, den dieser zornig fing, und verließ die Plattform mit einer theatralischen Verbeugung. Ron verließ die Plattform wütend und flüsterte leise mit Dean.

„Sie haben sich beide gut geschlagen. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor für Sie, Mister Weasley. Was lernen wir aus diesem Duell?", fragte Hatkee in den Raum.

„Dass es nicht ausreicht, einen Schild gegen magische und offensichtlich feindselige Attacken zu errichten.", antwortete Draco.

Hatkee nickte ihm zu. „Sehr richtig. Ein Punkt für Slytherin. Das war eine gute Warnung für die reale Welt, die da draußen auf Sie wartet. Ihre Gegner dort werden sich nicht nur auf Federn und Honig beschränken." Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und räusperte sich. „Ja. Ich denke, das reicht für heute. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen ein fröhliches Halloween. Vergessen Sie nicht die magische Bedeutung dieses Festes! Sie hat ein wenig mit dem zu tun, womit wir uns nach Weihnachten beschäftigen werden."

o

„Ich muss sagen, das gehörte zu den besten Dingen, die ich seit langer Zeit gesehen habe. Nur schade, dass keiner einen Fotoapparat dabei hatte.", grinste Draco.

„Ja, ein gefederter Weasley ist wirklich ein lohnenswerter Anblick." Blaise klopfte Tigris auf die Schulter. „Gratuliere. Damit hast du dir eine Menge Freunde gemacht, glaub mir."

„Und ein paar auserlesene Feinde.", fügte Tigris ironisch hinzu, einen Blick zu Ron hinüber werfend, der aussah, als würde er ihn am liebsten erwürgen.

„Keine, um die man sich Sorgen machen muss." Draco hakte sich bei Tigris ein. „Erzähl uns noch mal genau, wie du es gemacht hast. Nein, halt, warte bis wir beim Abendessen sind. Der Rest des Hauses darf diese Geschichte auf keinen Fall verpassen."

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Lara-Lynx, Little Nadeshiko, Igonia, Devilsnight, Lyonessheart, YanisTamiem, GeorgiDee, Dax, Kylyen_

_Lara-Lynx: Igonia hat es herausgefunden. Was hat es mit der Geschichte zu tun? Vielleicht kommst du darauf, wenn ich verrate, dass die Schlacht von Camlann 537 n. Chr. stattfand. Es ist allerdings sehr schwer zu erraten. Die Lösung zu Draco (oder zumindest ein sehr starker Hinweis) kommt in etwa 10 Kapiteln (gemein, ich weiß). Herauszufinden, wer bereit ist, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen ist eine von Dracos Aufgaben... es wäre nicht sehr gut für ihn, wenn er seinem Vater wissentlich etwas Falsches erzählen würde. Theodore ist bi, zu Richards Glück. _

_Igonia: Ja, du hast es herausgefunden! Gratuliere! IAM ist analog zu IAD (in anno domini) und bedeutet Im Jahre des Merlin. Das p. m. n. bedeutet post merlin natum (nach Merlins Geburt). Mit p hoch 4 meine ich die vierte Potenz von p, umgangssprachlich ausgedrückt. Mordraud ist Morganas (die hier z. T. Morgause entspricht, was eigentlich falsch ist) Sohn, einer seiner etlichen Namen aus verschiedenen Versionen der Arthussage (ich gebe zu, ich kenne nicht alle. Andere sind Mordred, Medrawt...). In meiner Geschichte ist allerdings weder Morgana Arthurs Schwester, noch Mordraud sein Sohn. Das mischt genau genommen eine sehr alte Version der Sage (Vita Merlini, in der Morgana die Herrin der Isle of Apples ist und nicht mit Mordraud verwandt) und eine modernere, in der Mordraud ihr Sohn ist (z. B. Boorman's Excalibur). Okay, ich geb's zu, ich schwafle... _

_Lyonessheart: Hey, es gibt noch eine Menge mehr Mädchen in Slytherin außer Pansy und Blaise! Danke, dass du meine Kurzgeschichte reviewt hast. An diesem Punkt möchte ich einmal sagen, wie sehr ich mich über all diejenigen freue, die diese Geschichte von Anfang an gelesen haben und noch immer weiterverfolgen. Sie ist (und wird noch) länger geworden, als ich es zu Beginn geplant hatte (wenn ich das letzte Kapitel geschrieben habe, verrate ich vielleicht, wie viele Kapitel ich am Anfang vorhatte zu schreiben, und schon da kam sie mir lang vor...). Es gibt mir immer wieder neue Inspiration zu wissen, dass so viele Leute auf ein neues Kapitel warten und die Entwicklung dieser Geschichte mitverfolgen, auch wenn sie langsam ist._


	30. SdWCh30: Halloween

_Disclaimer:_

_**Ah, ein neues Jahr! Versuchst du es noch immer? Hat es nicht zu deinen guten Vorsätzen gehört, aufzuhören, Leute zu quälen?**_

_Du schon wieder?! _

_**Lass es lieber ganz. Ich meine, Harry Potter gehört ohnehin JKR... (P. S.: Der sechste Band ist fertig!) Also warum noch deine kläglichen Schreibfähigkeiten bemühen?**_

_Eichhörnchen gesotten, Eichhörnchen gebraten, Eichhörnchen in Pfefferminzsoße..._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

30. Halloween

„Oh komm, Draco, du siehst gut aus."

Tigris hatte geduscht, sich gekämmt und eine Galarobe angezogen. Alles in allem hatte er eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, um fertig für den Ball zu sein, viel zu früh nach seiner Meinung. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen hatte er nun eine Stunde damit verbracht, sich zu langweilen und auf seinen Bruder zu warten.

„Denkst du nicht, ich sollte besser die grüne Robe nehmen? Was denkst du mag Blaise lieber?"

Tigris seufzte. „Die blaue Robe ist perfekt, Draco. Merlin, du führst dich auf wie ein Mädchen." Er traute sich nicht zu sagen, dass er keinen Unterschied sah. Tigris selbst hatte die erste Galarobe angezogen, die ihm in die Hand fiel – sie war silbrig-blau mit schwarzen Verzierungen. Er sah keinen Unterschied zwischen allen Roben, die Draco in der letzten halben Stunde angezogen hatte. „Was wirklich einen Unterschied machen würde wäre, wenn du einmal dieses verdammte Gel aus deinen Haaren lassen würdest, aber das willst du ja nicht hören, also warum fragst du mich überhaupt?"

„Denkst du wirklich?" Draco betrachtete sich skeptisch im Spiegel.

Tigris rollte mit den Augen. Wenn ihm vorher jemand erzählt hätte, dass sich jemand nur wegen seines Aussehens so nervös machen konnte, hätte er ihm nicht geglaubt. Aber nun stand der lebende Beweis vor ihm.

„Draco, du siehst gut aus, okay? Blaise wird dich lieben. Und jetzt komm, bitte! Der Ball fängt in einer halben Stunde an."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja!" Tigris packte seinen Bruder bei den Schultern und drehte ihn zum Spiegel. „Da, sieh, perfekt! Jetzt komm."

„Ihr seht gut aus, Jungs!", stimmte der Spiegel zu.

„Also gut.", stimmte Draco unsicher zu. Tigris unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Raum, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten bereits die anderen Jungen aus ihrem Jahrgang auf sie.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich.", sagte Theodore. Er war in ein Gespräch mit Richard vertieft gewesen, bevor sie eintraten und lächelte noch immer, was seinen Worten den üblichen Biss nahm. „Was hat so lange gedauert?"

„Fragt mich nicht.", erwiderte Tigris und setzte sich in einen Sessel neben Gregory. „Sind die Mädchen noch immer beschäftigt?"

„Ja. Wir waren kurz davor Wetten abzuschließen, ob ihr vor oder nach ihnen kommt."

Tigris öffnete den Mund, aber schloss ihn wieder. Zu dumm, dass er diesen Handel mit Draco abgeschlossen hatte. Draco grinste ihm zu. Offensichtlich ahnte er, was Tigris dachte. Tigris seufzte und lächelte Theodore zu.

„Du hast wirklich Glück, einen männlichen Tanzpartner zu haben."

Diesmal wurde Theodore zu seiner Überraschung nicht rot, sondern lächelte nur zurück. „In der Tat, das habe ich."

Richard nahm Theodores Hand. „Das Glück ist ganz auf meiner Seite."

Theodores Lächeln verbreiterte sich noch etwas und er zog seine Hand nicht zurück.

Tigris sah zu Draco und zog die Brauen hoch. Draco grinste und nickte unmerklich, dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu dem Porträt, hinter dem sich die Mädchenschlafräume befanden.

Schließlich öffnete es sich und die ersten Mädchen kamen hinaus, aber es waren nur Siebtklässler und Tracey. Ihre Tanzpartner, alle aus der Siebten, standen auf und gingen zu ihnen hinüber. Als Blaise schließlich kam, hatte Tigris keine Gelegenheit, auf Dracos Reaktion zu achten, da Pansy direkt hinter ihr war. Sie trug ein hellblaues Kleid mit langen Ärmeln, das ihre Figur betonte und ihre Schultern frei ließ. Ihre Haare fielen ihr offen über die Schultern und schienen länger zu sein als vorher. Sie trug nicht viel Make-up, aber Tigris fragte sich, ob sie etwas mit ihren Augen gemacht hatte, um sie größer und glänzender erscheinen zu lassen.

Er trat zu ihr. „Du siehst atemberaubend aus." Tigris hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. „Wollen wir?"

Pansy nickte und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Tigris wandte sich Draco und Blaise zu. Blaise trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid und hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt. Wenn sie den Kopf bewegte, sah es aus, als wären kleine Funken darin. Sie sah wirklich gut aus. Draco hatte sie angestarrt und schaffte es gerade, sich aus seiner Starre zu reißen.

„Du siehst traumhaft aus, Blaise.", sagte Draco nun. „Alle in der Großen Halle werden mich beneiden, wenn sie dich sehen."

„Oh, hör auf zu schmeicheln.", erwiderte Blaise und nahm seinen Arm. „Ich weiß, was du willst."

„Ich streite es nicht ab.", sagte Draco, sich näher zu ihr lehnend. „Wie könnte ich dich nicht wollen? Eine Veela ist nichts gegen dich."

Blaise lachte. „Wirst du jemals damit aufhören?"

„Niemals."

Blaise seufzte, aber lächelte.

„Ich frage mich, wie lange es noch dauert, bis sie nachgibt.", flüsterte er Pansy zu.

Pansy lächelte humorlos. „Sicher nicht mehr lange. Wenn Draco etwas haben will, dann bekommt er es auch."

Tigris küsste sie flüchtig. „Ärgere dich nicht über ihn, Liebes. Dieser Abend gehört uns."

Pansy sah zu Tigris hoch und nickte.

Als sie die Große Halle erreichten, war der größte Teil der Schüler schon da. Die meisten trugen die gewöhnlichen Festroben. Einige wenige – vorwiegend Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs – waren in Verkleidung gekommen. Am Lehrertisch war die einzige Professor Ophelia, die als Cleopatra gekleidet war. Dumbledore trug zwar kein Kostüm, aber dafür eine rote Robe mit orangenen Kürbisköpfen darauf, die kreuz und quer hin und her schwirrten. Pansy verzog das Gesicht in Widerwillen, als sie ihn sah.

„Es ist wirklich schwer, diesen Mann zu respektieren."

Tigris dachte an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen zurück und nickte ärgerlich. „Er tut das nur, damit man ihn unterschätzt."

Pansy sah ihn überrascht an. „Du kannst ihn wirklich nicht leiden, nicht war?"

Tigris schüttelte zustimmend den Kopf. „Ich habe meine Gründe dafür."

„Ist es wegen deinem Onkel?", fragte sie neugierig.

Tigris zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern. „Zum Teil."

Sie gingen zum Slytherintisch hinüber. Die Halle war von hunderten Fackeln, die über ihnen schwebten in ein dämmeriges Licht getaucht. Die Decke zeigte einen dunklen Nachthimmel mit einem unnatürlich großen Vollmond. Die Tische waren zur Seite gerückt, so dass in der Mitte eine Tanzfläche frei wurde und vorne vor dem Lehrertisch war ein langes Büffet aufgebaut. An der Seite befand sich eine Bühne, wo einige Schüler Musikinstrumente aufbauten. Tigris erkannte vage zwei Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw, die anderen drei kannte er nicht. Der Slytherintisch war mit einer silbernen Decke gedeckt und als sie näher kamen sahen sie, dass die Mitte mit Ginsterzweigen verziert war.

„Beunruhigend, wie Dumbledore Traditionelles mit Muggelbräuchen vermischt.", meinte Blaise hinter ihnen.

„Ist Ginster traditionell?", fragte Tigris interessiert.

„Oh ja, Ginster ist eine typische Samhain- Pflanze, so wie Nachtschatten, Katzenminze und Salbei. Sie werden alle in Ritualen benutzt, die sich den letzten Vierteltag zu Nutze machen. Es ist ein guter Zeitpunkt für die meisten dunkleren Rituale, solche die sich gegen die Naturgesetze richten. Nekromantik, Temporalmagie und derlei."

Blaise setzte sich und goss sich ein Glas Kürbissaft ein, scheinbar ohne zu bemerken, dass Tigris sie anstarrte.

„Woher weißt du all das? Es stand in keinem der Bücher, die ich gelesen habe."

Sie grinste schief. „Du müsstest schon in der verbotenen Abteilung suchen, um etwas darüber zu finden. Ritualmagie gehört zu den Dunklen Künsten. Meine Eltern beschäftigen sich damit."

„Ist das der Grund, warum du dich so viel mit den alten Festen beschäftigst?", fragte Draco.

„Unter anderem wahrscheinlich. Es ist der Grund dafür, dass ich weiß, welche Macht in den alten Traditionen liegt."

„Warum gehört Ritualmagie zu den Dunklen Künsten? Ist sie so gefährlich?"

„Oh ja, in den falschen Händen... Sie ist schwer zu kontrollieren, nicht so wie die Stabmagie, die wir gewohnt sind. Es liegt daran, dass man wilde Magie benutzt. Wilde Magie ist ziemlich unberechenbar."

„Wilde Magie?"

„Die natürliche Magie um uns herum.", sagte Pansy. „Die Magie bestimmter Orte, wie zum Beispiel die Magie von Hogwarts. Es gibt wirklich eine Menge, was du nicht weißt, nicht wahr?"

„Er kann nichts dafür. Das sind Dinge, die Eltern ihren Kindern beibringen." Draco lächelte ihm zu. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mit der Zeit wirst du das alles aufholen."

Tigris seufzte frustriert. „Ich hasse es, wenn mir so grundlegende Dinge fehlen."

Pansy nahm seine Hand. „Draco hat Recht, mit der Zeit wirst du es aufholen. Es ist auch nicht wirklich viel. Es kommt dir nur so merkwürdig vor, weil es für uns selbstverständlich ist."

Tigris lächelte ihr zu. „Danke."

Pansy lächelte zurück und goss sich ein Glas Saft ein. „Kommt einer mit zum Büffet?"

Sie stimmten alle zu und holten sich etwas zu essen. Wenig später begann die Musik zu spielen und Tigris forderte Pansy zum Tanzen auf. Er genoss den Abend, bis ein ungutes Gefühl ihn in Richtung der Hallentür sehen ließ. Sie hatten einige Stunden getanzt und saßen nun am Tisch mit Vincent, Millicent, Gregory und einer Fünftklässlerin, die mit Gregory gekommen war. Tigris' Blick fiel auf Draco und Blaise, die in eine hitzige Auseinandersetzung mit Ron Weasley, Terry Boot und Dean Thomas verstrickt waren. Er runzelte die Stirn. Konnte Ron nicht einen Tag lang Ruhe geben? Einen Moment lang wollte er es ignorieren, aber als es kein Anzeichen dafür gab, dass der Streit aufhörte, entschied er sich, dazwischen zu gehen. Als Vincent und Gregory sahen, dass Tigris aufstand, erhoben sie sich ebenfalls. Tigris nickte ihnen zu und sie folgten ihm zu der streitenden Gruppe.

„Zumindest ist mein Vater kein Versager, der von Erbschaften abhängig ist um seine Familie zu ernähren.", sagte Draco gerade. Er war offensichtlich schon ziemlich wütend.

„Mein Vater ist kein Versager!", schrie Ron. „Dein Vater kann sich nicht im Geringsten mit ihm vergleichen. Mein Vater würde nie vor Voldemort auf dem Boden kriechen!"

„Nimm das zurück!", zischte Draco, seinen Zauberstab ziehend.

„Wirklich, Weasley, deine Beleidigungen werden alt.", sagte Blaise kühl, Dracos Arm nach unten drückend. „Du solltest wirklich nachdenken, bevor du einen achtbaren Zauberer wie Lucius Malfoy verleumdest. Deine Familie könnte den finanziellen Auswirkungen nicht gewachsen sein."

„Du solltest besser darauf achten, mit was du dich abgibst, Zabini. Deine Familie war mal für ihre Neutralität respektiert."

„Du scheinst den Begriff der Neutralität ein wenig misszuverstehen, Weasley..." Blaise klang nun eisig, ein Tonfall, den Tigris noch nie zuvor von ihr gehört hatte.

„Gibt es Probleme?", fragte Tigris, neben Draco tretend.

„Der einzige, der hier ein Problem hat, ist Wiesel.", fauchte Draco. „Sein Problem ist seine jämmerliche Existenz."

„Nun pass mal auf, du kleiner Todesser...", rief Ron aufgebracht.

„Blaise hat Recht, du solltest wirklich aufpassen, was du sagst.", sagte Tigris. „Wenn du intelligent bist, dann gehst du jetzt, bevor du dich in Schwierigkeiten bringst."

Bevor Tigris reagieren konnte, hatte Ron seine Hand gepackt und seinen linken Ärmel hochgeschoben. Einen Augenblick lang war Tigris zu verblüfft um etwas zu tun, dann stieß er ihn zurück. Wütend schob er seinen Ärmel ganz zurück und hielt Ron seinen Arm hin.

„Zufrieden, Weasley?"

„Das beweist nur, dass du gut in Maskierungszaubern bist.", entgegnete Ron zornig.

Tigris zog seinen Ärmel wieder herunter und ballte zornig die Faust. „Du hast dein Gehirn bei deiner Freundin gelassen, was, Weasley? Ach ich vergaß, sie ist dein Gehirn. Geh besser zu ihr, bevor sie dich nicht mehr wieder erkennt."

„Drohst du mir etwa?", fragte Ron herausfordernd.

„Ich brauche dir nicht zu drohen. Du bist von alleine erbärmlich genug. Ich bemitleide dich. Jetzt geh endlich."

„Ja, quäle andere Leute mit deiner freundlichen Gegenwart.", sagte Blaise, sich die Stirn reibend, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen.

Ron zog seinen Stab. „Du hast noch immer meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Malfoy."

„Merlin!", rief Draco. „Weißt du was..."

Tigris unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Wie du willst. WIR gehen. Kommt."

Tigris wandte sich ab und zog Draco mit sich.

„Typisch, feige Slytherins."

Draco versteifte sich, aber Tigris hatte seinen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt und ließ ihn nicht los. Vincent und Gregory hatten ihre Stäbe auf Ron gerichtet und passten auf, dass er sie nicht von hinten verhexte.

„Willst du ihn einfach so davonkommen lassen?", zischte Draco.

„Was willst du machen, mitten auf dem Ball ein Duell anfangen?", zischte Tigris zurück. „Komm, du bist zu schlau für so etwas."

Blaise nickte entschieden. „Weasley ist doch nur ein armer Idiot. Er ist es nicht wert, sich wegen ihm in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Draco entspannte sich etwas, aber starrte noch immer düster vor sich hin.

„Was wollte er überhaupt?"

Draco wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Blaise. „Nichts Besonderes. Er hat nur Streit gesucht, wie immer." Die Antwort kam ein wenig zu schnell für Tigris' Geschmack.

„Draco..."

„Du willst es besser nicht wissen, glaub mir."

„Draco!"

Draco seufzte. „Er wollte wissen, wie lange du schon ein Todesser bist."

Tigris rang schockiert nach Luft. „Was?"

Draco lachte humorlos. „Ja, der Idiot kommt einfach so zu uns herüber und fragt: Nun, Malfoy, wie lange arbeitet dein Cousin schon für V... Du -weißt -schon -wen? Ich gebe zu, einen Moment war ich sprachlos."

„Er hat doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass du darauf antwortest."

„Vielleicht nicht, aber er war gut darin, so zu tun als ob."

„Wie blöd kann man werden?", sagte Tigris ärgerlich. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Ron das getan hatte.

„Vermutlich versuchte er nur, seine kleinen Freunde zu beeindrucken.", fauchte Blaise, ungewöhnlich ärgerlich. „Weasley gehört zu einer außergewöhnlich beschränkten Spezies."

„Daran besteht kein Zweifel.", erwiderte Draco lachend.

Tigris grinste ebenfalls, und die Spannung wich ein wenig.

Er drehte sich zu Vincent und Gregory um. „Danke."

Die beiden schauten etwas verblüfft, dann grinsten sie.

Tigris schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und sie setzten sich wieder.

„Was war los?", fragte Pansy.

„Wiesel.", sagte Draco, als würde das alles erklären. Das tat es.

Pansy rollte mit den Augen. „Man nehme sich in Acht vor chronischer Idiotie. Ihr seht alle ziemlich verärgert aus. Hat er einen Nerv getroffen?"

Tigris zuckte ungehalten mit den Schultern und Draco schnaubte ärgerlich.

Plötzlich wurde Tigris der ganze Trubel zuviel. „Pansy, es tut mir leid, aber ich würde gerne gehen. Es ist schon spät..." Es war vermutlich erst gegen elf, aber es war auch nicht mehr früh am Abend.

Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich, dann stand sie auf. „Ich komme mit."

„Du musst wirklich nicht..."

„Was soll ich hier alleine?"

Tigris seufzte. „In Ordnung. Einen schönen Abend noch."

Die anderen nickten ihnen zu. „Gute Nacht."

Sie verließen die Halle und machten sich schweigend auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Tigris brütete ärgerlich vor sich hin. Welchen Grund hatte er Ron jemals gegeben, dass er sich so verhielt? Er schien ihn mehr zu hassen als Draco, dabei kannte er ihn kaum! Tigris hatte immer versucht, Streit mit ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, und trotzdem hatte Ron es auf ihn abgesehen. Warum? Was ging in seinem dicken Schädel vor? Tigris war ein Malfoy. Er musste ein Todesser sein. Völlig egal, dass er Ron niemals Anlass gegeben hatte, das zu glauben. Völlig egal, dass er freundlich zu Hermione gewesen war und dass er niemals an Dracos Gerede teilnahm. Er war ein verdammter Malfoy und das genügte. Tigris starrte finster vor sich hin.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftraum angekommen waren hielt Pansy ihn auf, als er zu seinem Raum gehen wollte.

„Was hat dieser dumme Klotz gesagt, was dich so aufgebracht hat?"

„Ich will nicht darüber reden.", sagte Tigris ärgerlich.

„Er ist doch nur ein Idiot."

„Ich weiß."

Pansy schlang die Arme um ihn. „Du bist völlig verspannt. Komm."

Sie zog Tigris in Richtung seines Raumes. Tigris öffnete die Türen ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um Ron.

In seinem Raum setzte Pansy sich hinter ihm aufs Bett und begann seine Schultern zu massieren. „Dieser Dummkopf weiß doch gar nicht, was er sagt. Er ist so beschränkt, er würde eine richtige Beleidigung nicht erkennen, wenn sie nackend vor ihm Hula tanzt."

Tigris lachte und Pansy fiel ein. „Siehst du, schon besser."

Sie öffnete die Verschlüsse seiner Robe und zog sie ihm über die Schultern. „Leg dich hin, ich massiere dich." Sie stand auf, kramte in Dracos Truhe und kam mit einer Phiole zurück. „Der Vorteil, eine Ex-Freundin zu sein."

Tigris betrachtete sie etwas unsicher, aber war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung, etwas einzuwenden. Er zog seine Robe aus und rollte sich auf den Bauch. Pansy setzte sich neben ihn, und begann, seinen Rücken zu massieren. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte zufrieden, als seine verkrampften Muskeln sich entspannten. Sie hatte wirklich geschickte Finger.

„Also, was hat er gesagt?", fragte sie schließlich, Tigris' Rückrad entlangfahrend.

„Er glaubt, dass ich ein Todesser bin.", erwiderte Tigris müde.

„Bist du es?", fragte sie unbeteiligt.

„Nein!"

Er wollte sich aufsetzen, aber Pansy drückte ihn wieder nach unten. „Ich dachte es auch nicht. Was stört es dich, was Wiesel denkt? Er ist nur ein typisch idiotischer Gryffindor, der denkt, alle Slytherins sind das Böse in Person."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht.", murmelte Tigris.

„Sicher habe ich recht. Er ist es nicht wert, sich über ihn aufzuregen."

„So etwas in der Art hat Blaise auch gesagt."

„Dann hör auf sie. Blaise ist nicht dumm."

Pansy küsste seinen Nacken und fuhr fort, mit den Händen über seinen Rücken zu fahren.

„Dreh dich mal um."

Tigris drehte sich auf den Rücken und lächelte sie an. Sie goss sich noch etwas Massageöl auf die Hand und massierte seine Schultern und seine Brust. Schließlich beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn. Als sie sich voneinander lösten sah sie ihn an.

„Weißt du, ich würde wirklich gerne bleiben."

Tigris starrte sie an und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Ich bin nicht sicher..."

Pansys Hände wanderten über seine Brust nach unten und sie massierte mit ihren Daumen zwei Punkte kurz über seinen Beckenknochen. Tigris rang nach Luft und sie lächelte.

„Sicherer?"

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich habe noch nie... ich meine..."

Pansys Augen weiteten sich etwas, dann verbreiterte sich ihr Lächeln und sie beugte sich hinunter um seine Brust zu küssen. „Dann wirst du mir wohl einfach vertrauen müssen."

Tigris fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Gut."

„Gut."

Sie zog ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe aus, dann stand sie auf und löste die Verschlüsse ihres Kleides mit einem Schwenk ihres Stabes. Es fiel um sie herum zu Boden und offenbarte, dass sie nichts darunter trug. Pansy lächelte, als Tigris sie anstarrte und kletterte zu ihm auf das Bett. Er streckte die Hände aus, um sie zu streicheln aber sie packte sie, bevor er sie berühren konnte.

„Nicht so schnell." Sie hielt seine Handgelenke fest und küsste ihn.

„Da du keinerlei Erfahrung hast, denke ich, es ist das Beste, wenn ich bestimme."

Sie saß nun rittlings auf ihm und allein das genügte, Tigris' Herzschlag um einiges in die Höhe zu treiben. Sie grub ihre Knie in seine Seiten und rutschte etwas nach unten. „Denkst du nicht auch?"

Er holte tief Luft. „Was immer du willst."

Pansy lächelte. „Nimm das ab." Sie deutete zu dem Stab-Holster an seinem Arm. Tigris löste es und legte es in seine Reichweite zur Seite. Sie schwenkte ihren Stab. „Vertraust du mir?"

„Ich vertraue niemandem." Er grinste flüchtig.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden sehen."

Sie nahm seine linke Hand und nahm seinen kleinen Finger in ihren Mund. Tigris schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl wie ihre Zunge und ihre Zähne über seine Haut glitten. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass etwas so simples so erregend sein konnte. Tigris wollte sie berühren, aber vergrub stattdessen die Finger seiner rechten Hand in die Kissen. Er öffnete die Augen wieder, als sich etwas Glattes um sein Handgelenk wand. Es war ein grüner Seidenschal. Pansy knotete ihn fest. „Streck deine Hand zum Bettpfosten über dir aus."

„Pansy...", sagte er unsicher.

Sie küsste seinen Hals entlang und fuhr mit der Zunge über sein Ohr. „Vertraust du mir?"

„Nein."

„Tu es."

Tigris tat es. Sie schwenkte ihren Stab und wie erwartet schlang sich das andere Ende des Schals um den Bettpfosten und knotete sich fest. Tigris zog probehalber an der Fessel, sie war fest. Es erregte ihn, ohne dass er genau sagen konnte warum. Pansy nahm seine rechte Hand und leckte mit der Zunge über seine Handfläche. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn und er schloss die Augen wieder.

Als auch seine rechte Hand festgebunden war, rutschte sie nach unten und zog ihm seine Schuhe und seine Hose aus, so dass er ebenfalls nackt war. Dann zog sie die Vorhänge des Bettes zu und begann, seine Brust zu küssen. „Ein Körper wie deiner verdient es, gewertschätzt zu werden." Pansy fuhr mit ihrer Zunge um seinen Nippel und biss ihn sanft. „Er ist zu gut für einfach nur schnellen Sex. Man muss jeden Zentimeter davon auskosten." Sie leckte über seinen Nabel. Tigris zerrte an seinen Fesseln ohne sich wirklich darüber klar zu sein, was er tat. Ihre Berührungen sandten Schauer sein Rückrad entlang und sein Blut direkt in seine Leistengegend. Genau dort wo ihre Zunge nun hinwanderte.

o

„Oh, das habe ich ja so was von nicht sehen wollen!"

Tigris schlug die Augen auf und war einen Moment verwirrt. Dann kam die Erinnerung von letzter Nacht zurück. Er schlang automatisch die Arme enger um Pansy, die verschlafen blinzelte.

Dann wurde ihm klar, was gerade passiert war und er zog hastig die Decke über sie. „Draco, mach die verdammten Vorhänge wieder zu!"

„Hast du überhaupt kein Mitleid mit mir?", lamentierte Draco. „Davon werde ich mich mein Leben lang nicht erholen!"

Pansy an seiner Brust kicherte und sah Draco dann verschlafen an. „Du? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Überhaupt, wo bist du denn die ganze Nacht gewesen?"

„Ähm...", stammelte Draco, schlagartig verlegen.

Pansy grinste. „Wusste ich's doch. Und, wie ist Blaise? Aufregend? Jungfräulich? Dein Cousin..."

Draco hielt sich die Hände über die Ohren. „Argh... Sei still, sei still!"

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach gehen.", empfahl Pansy zuckersüß. Sie nahm das lose Ende des Seidenschals, der noch immer um Tigris' linkes Handgelenk geknotet war, und wickelte es um ihre Hand.

Draco erbleichte. „Wahrscheinlich." Er verließ hastig den Raum und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Pansy kicherte. Tigris zog sie zu sich und küsste sie.

„Du, Liebling, bist böse."

Sie grinste. „Und ich liebe es."

o

„Was ist passiert zwischen dir und Blaise?", fragte Tigris Draco später, als Pansy gegangen war.

Sein Bruder rollte mit den Augen. „Gar nichts. Wir haben uns noch bis spät in die Nacht unterhalten und sind im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen. Das ist alles."

Tigris sah ihn überrascht an. „Warum hast du das Pansy nicht gesagt?"

Draco seufzte entnervt. „Warum sollte ich? Soll sie doch denken, was sie will."

Tigris betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, dann grinste er. „Es ist dir peinlich ihr gegenüber, hab ich recht?"

„Unsinn! Wieso sollte es?"

Tigris lachte leise. „Ich habe recht. Aber es ist wirklich süß."

„Es ist nicht SÜß!", schnappte Draco.

Tigris lachte nur noch mehr.

„Ach, halt die Klappe!" Draco warf ein Kissen nach ihm und grinste. „Du bist unmöglich. Meine Ex färbt auf dich ab."

Tigris warf das Kissen zurück. „Vielleicht färbst du ja auf mich ab."

„Na warte!" Draco schwenkte seinen Stab, und sämtliche Kissen im Raum kamen in Tigris' Richtung geflogen und begruben ihn unter sich. Tigris versuchte vergeblich, sie abzuwehren und gab schließlich lachend auf.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Kylyen, YanisTamiem, Little Nadeshiko, Angie, blub, Morgenstern, Detlef, Condor, Lucy, Igonia, Novemberkind, Esta, Die Happy. Frohes Neues!_

_Kylyen: Ich habe den ‚Rahmen' der Geschichte im Kopf, aber die Details kommen mir oft erst beim Schreiben. Das letzte Kapitel zum Beispiel ist ziemlich spontan entstanden, obwohl ich von Anfang an wusste, dass Pansy und Tigris zusammenkommen. Einige Szenen habe ich schon fast im Detail im Kopf, z. B. das letzte Kapitel. Das kommt aber nur daher, dass sie entscheidend für die Handlung sind. Wie ich den Rahmen ‚auffülle' kommt ganz darauf an, was mir spontan einfällt._

_Condor: Wow, 300... Vielleicht erfahren sie es nie? Hermione wird wieder auftauchen, aber nicht oft. _


	31. SdWCh31: Double, double, toil and troubl...

_Disclaimer: _

_**Ich weiche der schnöden Gewalt. Aber Harry Potter gehörte JKR, gehört JKR und wird immer JKR gehören!**_

_Gibt es hier keine eichhörnchenfressenden Eulen oder so was??? Nein, Pig, stopp! Das ist wirklich nett, aber es ist ein bisschen zu groß für dich!_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

31. Double, double, toil and trouble

Draco kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich lachend neben Tigris auf die Couch fallen. Vincent und Gregory, die kurz hinter ihm eingetreten waren, hielten ebenfalls kaum ihr Grinsen zurück, auch wenn Gregory ein wenig verlegen schien. Es war Mitte Dezember und alle waren besserer Laune als sonst, da die Weihnachtsferien näher kamen.

„Du wirst nicht glauben, was gerade passiert ist!"

Tigris ließ sein Buch sinken und betrachtete seinen Bruder neugierig.

Draco atmete tief durch und grinste.

„Das Wiesel und zwei seiner idiotischen Freunde – Thomas und Boot - kamen uns entgegen, als wir vom Mittagessen kamen, um sich mit uns zu UNTERHALTEN. Man muss nicht erwähnen, das diese Unterhaltung schnell... sagen wir unfreundlich wurde."

Sein Bruder lachte erneut.

„Und?", fragte Tigris mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Ist Snape aufgetaucht?"

Dracos Grinsen verbreiterte sich. „Das auch. Aber das ist nicht das Beste. Als Wiesel versuchte mich zu verhexen kamen Vincent und Gregory ihm zu vor – nebenbei, ich bin wirklich stolz auf euch, Jungs."

Die beiden Jungen strahlten förmlich. Die meiste Zeit gab Draco ihnen nur Anweisungen oder ignorierte sie einfach.

„Jedenfalls traf Vincent Boot mit einem Stupefy – er war sofort betäubt, und Gregory..." Draco lachte wieder. Gregory sah verlegen zu Boden. „Er wollte Tarantellagra sagen, aber versprach sich und sagte stattdessen Tarantula. Er erschuf eine hübsche kleine Spinne, die Thomas biss... na ja, sie war nicht wirklich klein. Du hättest das Wiesel sehen müssen! Er kreischte wie ein Mädchen. Ich habe noch nie jemanden so schnell kehrt machen sehen. Und er rannte geradewegs... rate in wen!"

„Snape?", vermutete Tigris.

„Genau! Rannte ihn um, um genau zu sein. Snape war furios, ich sage es dir. Ich hatte inzwischen die Spinne verschwinden lassen, und natürlich glaubte der Professor Weasley kein Wort, als er erzählte was passiert war. Er nannte ihn hysterisch..." Draco lachte erneut. „Schade, dass du nicht dabei warst. Es war zum Schreien."

Tigris lachte leise. Er konnte Ron nicht wirklich bemitleiden, aber was er am amüsantesten fand, war die Vorstellung, wie Ron Snape umrannte. Er wünschte, er hätte den Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht gesehen, als er sich plötzlich auf dem Boden wieder fand, einen panischen Ron neben sich. „Ich vermute, Gryffindor ist weiter vom Hauspokal entfernt als je zuvor?", meinte er trocken.

„Fünfzig Punkte insgesamt. Wir haben natürlich keinen einzelnen verloren. Es war wirklich Glück, dass es nicht McGonagall war. Thomas ist im Krankenflügel. Sie konnten nicht herausfinden, was ihn vergiftet hat. Wie ich Gregory kenne, wird es wahrscheinlich eine Ewigkeit dauern, bis sie es herausfinden."

„Ist er ernsthaft verletzt?", fragte Tigris ein wenig besorgt.

„Ach Unsinn. Sie wissen nur nicht, was genau mit ihm los ist, das ist alles. In ein paar Tagen hat Professor Snape das Gegenmittel gebraut. Sorgst du dich um einen Gryffindor?"

„Es könnte euch in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wenn er wirklich verletzt ist."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vater würde nicht zulassen, dass wir ernsthafte Probleme bekommen. Es war ein Unfall, das kann ich bezeugen. Was die Gryffis angeht... die hassen uns ohnehin."

Tigris nickte nachdenklich, dann grinste er. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte Weasleys Gesicht sehen können, als die Spinne auftauchte."

„Du hast etwas verpasst, glaub mir." Draco klopfte Gregory auf die Schulter. „Das war eins der besten Dinge, die du je getan hast, wirklich." Gregory schwoll förmlich an vor Stolz. Tigris lächelte den beiden zu und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch.

o

Ron stürmte in den Raum wie eine Gewitterwolke. Er schmiss seine Tasche neben seinen Stuhl und setzte sich.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätten Tigris und Snape sich auf der Stelle in Luft aufgelöst. Tigris war froh, dass ihre Arbeitsplätze sich an gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Raumes befanden. Dean war noch immer im Krankenflügel, vermutlich war das der Grund für Rons Laune.

Snape schien die feindseligen Blicke nicht zu bemerken und wandte sich um, um ein Rezept an die Tafel zu zaubern. „Da Sie in der letzten Zeit ein paar Fortschritte gemacht haben..." Er sah zu kurz zu Tigris. „Zumindest einige von Ihnen…"

Tigris musste sich bemühen, nicht spöttisch zu schnauben. Snape glaubte, er hatte Fortschritte gemacht? Aber nur für Rons Ohren. Vielleicht war der Fortschritt, dass er nur noch bei jedem zweiten Trank versagte, anstatt bei jedem Trank...

„...werden wir heute einen Trank durchnehmen, der Bestandteil des kommenden Curriculums ist. Ich hege die... zugegeben sehr schwache... Hoffnung, das führt dazu, dass Sie ihn im normalen Unterricht korrekt brauen."

Tigris sah interessiert auf. Das könnte tatsächlich nützlich sein. Wenn er einen Trank bereits einmal gebraut hatte, wusste er, auf welche Fehler er achten musste.

„Wenn Sie aufgepasst haben, werden Sie wissen..." Snape warf Ron einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „...oder auch nicht... dass wir bald mit enttarnenden Tränken beginnen. Der Trank um den es heute geht ist der Revealo- Trank. Es ist ein simpler Trank, welcher gegen die meisten gängigen Tarn- und Maskierungszauber und – tränke wirkt. Er muss nicht eingenommen werden, sondern das Einatmen des Dampfes oder Hautkontakt genügt. Sie brauchen sich allerdings keine Sorgen zu machen, dass Ihre kosmetischen Tricks auffliegen, dieser Trank verdampft nur bei sehr hohen Temperaturen. Denken Sie nicht, Sie sollten das aufschreiben, Mister Weasley? Oder sind Sie der Ansicht, ich erzähle Ihnen das zu meinem Vergnügen?"

Ron knallte seine Protokollrolle auf den Tisch und begann so zornig zu schreiben, dass es ein Wunder war, dass seine Feder nicht brach.

Tigris selbst war gerade damit fertig, das Rezept abzuschreiben und machte nun Notizen zu dem was Snape gesagt hatte darunter. Er hatte über diesen Trank gelesen. Es war ein sehr nützlicher Trank, den auch Auroren benutzten, und es gab nur wenige, aufwendige Tränke... zum Beispiel Vielsaft... gegen die er nicht wirkte. Er wirkte gegen sämtliche Tarnzauber, die er kannte, selbst wenn sie in Verbindung mit Tränken gesprochen wurden. Die Kombination von Tränken und Zaubern war ein sehr faszinierendes Thema, Tigris hatte vor kurzem gelesen, das man Runen dazu verwenden konnte... Er riss sich aus den Gedanken. Er sollte langsam beginnen. Tigris holte seine Zutaten aus dem Schrank und begann mit dem Trank. ‚Simpel' war eine typisch Snape'sche Untertreibung, der Trank war kompliziert. Aber er sollte innerhalb von zwei Stunden fertig sein, wenn Tigris keinen Fehler machte.

Ron war überraschend still. Er brütete über seinem Kessel und mörserte seine Zutaten mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem ärgerlichen Glitzern in den Augen.

Tigris machte sich nicht viele Gedanken über ihn und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Trank. Er hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten, nicht mit seinen Gedanken abzudriften, aber es war ein wenig besser geworden. Es gab immer noch Tage, an denen er Dinge vergaß und Schritte verpasste, aber sie schienen seltener zu werden. Vielleicht hatte Snape doch Recht und er hatte Fortschritte gemacht. Zu Tigris' Freude nahm der Trank gegen Ende der Stunde die Konsistenz an, die er haben sollte. Selbst die Farbe ging einigermaßen in Richtung Rot. Tigris wünschte sich, er hätte ihn testen können. Vielleicht sollte er einen einfachen Maskierungszauber sprechen, um es auszuprobieren? Er sah eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel und fuhr herum.

Ron hatte sich zu seiner Tasche gebückt und warf etwas nach ihm.

Tigris tat das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam, und wich zur Seite, zog seinen Stab und rief „Stupefy!".

Der Zauber traf Ron, aber zu spät. Tigris erkannte seinen Fehler, als er das Platschen hörte, als was immer Ron geworfen hatte in seinem Trank landete. Der Trank gab ein hässliches Zischen von sich. Tigris wusste plötzlich, was Ron geworfen hatte und sprang hastig hinter dem Lehrerpult in Deckung, Snape mit sich zu Boden reißend. Keinen Augenblick zu spät. Die Feuerkracher explodierten, brennende Tropfen des Trankes im ganzen Raum verteilend. Unter dem Pult hindurch konnte Tigris sehen, wie sie an Rons bewusstlosen Körper abprallten. Natürlich, Ron hatte vorher einen Schutzzauber auf sich gesprochen. Wut kurvte durch Tigris. Dann schrie er auf, als er bemerkte, dass seine Robe brannte. Er sprang auf und zog sie hastig über den Kopf. Snape neben ihm tat dasselbe. Zu ihrem Glück waren die Kracher inzwischen erloschen und die einzigen noch brennenden Tropfen befanden sich auf dem Boden. Tigris hustete und wedelte mit der Hand, um den Rauch zu vertreiben.

„Purgaerem!", zischte Snape, und der Rauch verschwand. „Extinguo!" Die Feuer erloschen. Tigris atmete auf. Sie umgab ein Bild der Verheerung. Ein Teil der Papiere, an denen Snape gearbeitet hatte war in Flammen aufgegangen, ebenso wie die Pergamentrollen, die auf den Arbeitstischen gelegen hatten. Brandspuren zierten den Boden und die Tische. Das einzige, was von dem Feuer gänzlich unberührt geblieben war, war Ron, der noch immer bewusstlos neben seinem Tisch lag. Tigris spürte die plötzliche Versuchung, ihm einen Tritt zu verpassen.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Snape und er erstarrte.

Snape begegnete Tigris' Blick, und seine Hand schloss sich unwillkürlich um seinen linken Unterarm, um das Dunkle Mal zu verdecken. Aber das war es nicht, was Tigris' Blick gefangen hielt. Die Hitze der Feuerkracher hatte offensichtlich genügt, um den Trank zum Verdampfen zu bringen. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre Tigris stolz gewesen, dass sein Trank so tadellos funktionierte. Im Nachhinein vermutete er, genau das war Rons Absicht gewesen. Der Narr glaubte doch tatsächlich, Tigris wäre ein Todesser. Offensichtlich hatte er gehofft, ihn mit diesem törichten Stunt zu entlarven. Das einzige, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Tigris ihn betäuben würde.

Der Mann vor Tigris hatte kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit dem Snape, den er kannte. Es war Snape, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Die Augen waren die gleichen, und die Körpergröße. Tigris vermeinte, ein wenig von dem kleinen Jungen in seinen Gesichtszügen zu erkennen, den er in Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Im Nachhinein erinnerte Tigris sich, dass die Haare des kleinen Jungen nicht fettig gewesen waren und seine Haut nicht ungesund gelblich ausgesehen hatte. Aber es gab wirklich nicht viel zu vergleichen. Die gesamte rechte Körperhälfte des Mannes vor ihm war entstellt von Brandnarben. Sie bedeckten seinen Arm, seine Brust, seine rechte Gesichthälfte und seinen Kopf, der auf der rechten Seite kahl war. Man konnte nicht mehr wirklich Lippen erkennen, geschweige denn Augenbrauen, nicht einmal das Ohr. Das Auge, überraschender Weise, war unversehrt, auch wenn die Wimpern fehlten. Da waren auch andere Narben, aber sie gingen unter gegenüber dem Eindruck der vorherrschenden Entstellungen. Snape schien plötzlich zu begreifen, dass Tigris sah, wie er wirklich aussah, denn sein Gesicht verzerrte sich in Panik und er taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Dann flüsterte er hastig einen Strom Tigris unbekannter Worte, schwenkte seinen Stab und vor ihm stand wieder der Snape, der ihm vertraut war. Tigris öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber wurde unterbrochen, als Snape seinen Stab auf ihn richtete.

„Obliviate!"

Tigris blinzelte ein paar Mal. Der Zauber zerstreute sich an seinen mentalen Schilden, und die Erinnerung wich etwas in den Hintergrund, verschwand aber nicht. Allein um sie zurückzudrängen musste der Zauber außergewöhnlich stark gewesen sein. Warum war Snape so verzweifelt darauf bedacht, sein Aussehen geheim zu halten? Sicher, es sah furchtbar aus, aber gab es keine Möglichkeit, es zu heilen? Tigris blinzelte ein weiteres Mal, ganz den Eindruck einer Person bietend, die gerade einen Teil ihrer Erinnerungen verloren hatte. Snape wusste nicht, dass er ein Okklumens war, und er brauchte es auch nicht zu wissen. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging zu Ron hinüber, ihn unsanft mit einem Tritt auf den Rücken drehend. Nun, da der Schock über Snapes Anblick gewichen war, war die Wut auf seinen ehemals besten Freund wieder vorherrschend.

„Was zur Hölle hat er sich dabei gedacht?"

„Wie wir Mister Weasley kennen, vermutlich nicht viel."

Tigris wandte sich zu Snape um, dessen schwarze Augen sich in ihn bohrten.

„Mister Malfoy... woher haben Sie diese Narben?" Die Stimme des Lehrers klang beinahe sanft.

Tigris gefror. Er hatte die Narben ganz vergessen, die seinen Rücken zierten. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und ballte die Faust. „Tun Sie doch nicht so, als wenn Sie das nicht wüssten."

„Lucius.", stellte Snape ruhig fest.

Tigris begegnete seinem Blick nur zornig.

„Ich frage mich, was er getan hat.", meinte Snape unberührt. „Von seinen gewöhnlichen Strafen bleiben keine Narben zurück."

Tigris lachte bissig auf. Also wusste Snape davon. Nicht nur das, er kannte sogar Details. Und das war der Pate, auf den Draco so stolz war. „Offenbar entschied er sich, dass ich ein wenig mehr als seine ‚gewöhnliche Behandlung' benötige.", sagte er zynisch.

Snapes Augen verengten sich kaum merklich. „Und was genau hat er getan?" Snape klang beiläufig, nur aufrichtig interessiert, und wahrscheinlich war es genau das, was Tigris dazu bewegte, ihm zu antworten. Er wollte, dass dieser unbeteiligte Ausdruck aus Snapes Gesicht verschwand.

„Als ich diesen Sommer im Malfoy Herrenhaus ankam, war ich nicht exakt das, was er von einem Malfoy erwartete. Ich wurde von Muggeln aufgezogen, wie Sie vielleicht wissen. Ich stritt mich mit ihm. Ich widersetzte mich ihm. Das konnte er nicht zulassen, nicht wahr? Also entschied er sich, mich umzuerziehen zu etwas, was mehr seiner Vorstellung entsprach."

Tigris zitterte nun, und seine Wut vermischte sich mit etwas anderen, einem unbestimmten, nagenden Gefühl der Panik. Er schlang die Arme um sich und setzte sich. Hinter seinen Schläfen pochte es, aber nun, da er einmal angefangen hatte, schien es, als könnte er nicht aufhören zu reden.

„Er schleifte mich nach unten in die Kerker... er kettete mich mit den Handgelenken an die Decke." Tigris rieb seine Handgelenke unbewusst. Plötzlich kamen all die Erinnerungen zurück, als wäre keine Zeit verstrichen. Der Geruch, der Schmerz, die Kälte und die Stimme seines Vaters, die in seinen Ohren flüsterte, ihn verspottete. ‚Es ist ganz einfach... du musst nur zählen. Ein paar Worte, und dies endet... Du allein tust dir das an...' Tigris' Atem ging schneller und das Blut toste hinter seinen Schläfen. „Dann... peitschte er mich... bis... er... er sagte, es sei meine eigene Schuld. Das war es, ich meine, wenn ich im nachgegeben hätte, dann..." Tigris nahm kaum wahr dass er nun heftig zitterte, oder das Snape die Arme um ihn schlang und beruhigende Kreise auf seinen Rücken rieb.

„Ruhig, ganz ruhig. Atme tief durch. Langsam. Ja, so ist es gut. Hier, trink das."

Tigris nahm mit zitternder Hand die Phiole, die Snape ihm hinhielt und trank einen Schluck. Es war der vertraute Geschmack eines Beruhigungstranks und Tigris war zu aufgeregt um sich zu wundern, wo Snape ihn her hatte. Sein rasender Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam und sein Atem ging wieder regelmäßiger. Tigris bemerkte langsam, dass er auf dem Boden saß – wie war er dahin gekommen? – und dass Snape hinter ihm kniete und die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte. Aus einem seltsamen Grund machte es Tigris nichts aus. Im Gegenteil, es war merkwürdig beruhigend. Snape hielt ihn fest, bis er sich vollkommen beruhigt hatte. „Besser?", fragte er dann.

Tigris nickte schwach.

„Ich erinnere mich jetzt.", sagte Snape. Seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrücktem Ärger. „Der Bastard hat in meinem Gedächtnis herumgepfuscht. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Draco so merkwürdig reagiert hat, als ich mich Anfang des Schuljahres mit ihm unterhielt."

Tigris drehte sich langsam um und war überrascht, dass Snapes Gesicht steinern war vor Zorn.

„Sie dürfen niemandem davon erzählen.", sagte er, schlagartig besorgt.

Snapes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem boshaften Lächeln, das Tigris zutiefst entsetzt hätte, wäre es an ihn gerichtet gewesen. „Oh, keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht. Ich möchte mich persönlich mit meinem guten alten Freund Lucius darüber unterhalten."

„Nein!", rief Tigris panisch. „Das dürfen Sie nicht! Bitte... Es war ein Fehler, dass ich es Ihnen überhaupt gesagt habe!"

Snapes Zorn wich schlagartig und er betrachtete ihn mit etwas angrenzend an Kummer. „Ich verstehe. Keine Sorge, ich verstehe. Also das ist es, was aus Lucius geworden ist. Er muss stolz sein..."

Snapes Stimme war so vollkommen kalt, dass Tigris fröstelte.

„Warum haben Sie nichts getan?", flüsterte er. „Als er hier war, warum haben Sie einfach zugelassen..."

Snape biss ärgerlich die Zähne zusammen. „Ich konnte nichts tun. Sicher weißt du, was ich bin." Er fuhr mit seinem Finger über das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm. „Aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie weit er gegangen ist, wäre es mir egal gewesen, was mit mir passiert." Snapes Hand verkrampfte sich über dem Mal und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Haut.

„Nicht..." Ohne darüber nachzudenken hatte Tigris Snapes Hand genommen und von seinem Arm weggezogen. Snapes Fingernägel hinterließen halbkreisförmige Male auf seiner Haut. „Ich verstehe." Und das tat Tigris, zum ersten Mal vielleicht. Wie lange hatte er Snape gehasst, und plötzlich kamen ihm seine Gründe so lächerlich vor. Er hatte sich nie zuvor die Mühe gemacht, hinter Snapes gemeines Auftreten zu blicken. Nun tat er es plötzlich, und er sah einen Mann, der ohne Bedenken sein Leben riskieren würde, für einen Jungen, den er kaum kannte. Einen Mann, der all die Jahre sein Leben für einen Jungen riskiert hatte, den er hasste... und Tigris wusste einfach, dass es nicht nur Pflichtgefühl gewesen war, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte. Er sollte ihn nicht hassen. Er sollte ihn bewundern.

„Ich begreife nun, warum du mich so hasst.", sagte Snape kaum hörbar. „Wirklich, du hast alles Recht dazu."

„Nein!", sagte Tigris entschieden, Snapes Hand fest umschließend. „Ich habe es nicht verstanden. Aber das tue ich jetzt. Ich hasse Sie nicht."

Snape lächelte trocken. „Welche Ironie."

Tigris schloss die Augen, um seine Beherrschung wieder zu gewinnen. „Wir sollten... aufstehen. Weasley muss bald aufwachen."

„Ja.", sagte Snape, tief durchatmend. Er erhob sich und gewann seine alte Haltung zurück, Ron einen verächtlichen Blick zuwerfend. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihm danken."

Tigris lachte trocken, ebenfalls aufstehend.

„Sie können gehen.", sagte Snape dann. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

„Sie können ruhig fortfahren, mich zu duzen."

„Es wäre kaum angemessen.", entgegnete Snape ruhig. „Obwohl... soweit ich mich erinnere, sind Sie in gewisser Weise mein Patensohn."

Tigris schauderte kaum merklich. Woran erinnerte Snape sich genau? „Vielleicht. Aber mir ist nicht danach, Sie Onkel zu nennen."

Snape grinste humorlos. „Sehen Sie."

Tigris' Blick ging zu Ron. „Vielleicht sollten Sie ihn zuerst aufwecken. Vielleicht glaubt er mir dann endlich, dass ich kein Todesser bin, und hört auf mich zu belästigen."

Snape zog die Brauen hoch. „Darum ging das alles?"

„Ich vermute es, ja. Er ist aus irgendeinem Grund besessen von der Idee."

„Dann wird er auch nicht weniger davon überzeugt sein, nachdem wir Zeit hatten, neue Zauber zu sprechen." Snape erschuf zwei neue Sets Roben auf seinem Tisch und reichte Tigris eine davon. „Hier. Ich hoffe, sie passt."

Tigris seufzte. „Ich schätze, Sie haben Recht." Er zog die Robe an, und sie passte überraschend gut. Es war eine normale Slytherin- Schulrobe. Er betrachtete seinen Tisch und schloss, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, zu packen – alles was sich auf dem Tisch befunden hatte, war zumindest teilweise verbrannt.

„Also gut... dann gehe ich jetzt.", sagte er unbeholfen.

Snape nickte. „Wenn Sie irgendwann mit mir reden wollen... Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden."

Tigris nickte zögernd, dann griff er nach seiner Tasche und verließ den Raum. Er verschwendete kaum einen Gedanken an Ron. Was immer ihn erwartete, er verdiente es.

o

Draco sah zum Himmel hoch, wo der Mond voll und hell stand. Es war kalt und die Nacht war sternenklar. Er hörte Hufgeklapper hinter sich, aber er drehte sich nicht um. Schließlich gab es nur eine Person im Schloss mit Hufen. Der Zentaur blieb neben ihm stehen und sah zum Himmel hoch. „Pluto und Neptun tanzen miteinander. Sie verändern ihre Farben. Schon bald wird Pluto seine Mutter erneut verlassen, und Neptun seinem Namensvetter begegnen."

Draco tat nicht so, als würden die Worte für ihn einen Sinn ergeben. „Die Nacht ist sehr klar. Können Sie Pluto tatsächlich sehen?"

„Manchmal.", entgegnete Firenze unergründlich. Er senkte den Kopf und sah zu Draco hinunter.

„Haben Sie sich inzwischen entschieden?"

„Ja.", sagte Draco mit mehr Überzeugung, als er wirklich fühlte. „Ich will in Ihrem Kurs bleiben."

„Und was ist mit Ihrem Haus? Ich bin nicht blind gegenüber den Ansichten einiger Ihrer Hausgenossen."

„Das ist mir egal.", erwiderte Draco ärgerlich. „Sie werden damit leben müssen. Ich habe es satt, immer ihr perfekter kleiner Junge zu sein."

Firenze legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. „Es ist eine schwere Entscheidung, von seiner Herde loszubrechen. Ich weiß es. Aber wir müssen alle dem Pfad unseres Schicksals folgen."

Draco fand den bedeutungsschweren Tonfall des Zentauren unangenehm und trat einen Schritt von ihm weg. Firenze seufzte und ließ seine Hand sinken. „Pluto und Neptun tanzen..."

Eine einsame Figur wanderte vom Schloss her auf sie zu. Als sie näher kam erkannte Draco Tigris. Er lächelte, aber sein Lächeln verschwand, als er seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Etwas war passiert, aber Draco fragte nicht danach. Tigris hatte diese Ausstrahlung, die praktisch schrie „Frag mich, und etwas Furchtbares wird geschehen.". Draco hatte schon früh gelernt, sie zu erkennen und sich zurückzuziehen.

„Da bist du ja.", sagte sein Bruder. „Ich habe nach dir gesucht. Snape hat mich früher gehen lassen."

Draco nickte nur. Tigris sah zu dem Zentaur und nickte ihm zu. „Professor Firenze."

Firenze musterte Tigris bedächtig und sah dann zum Himmel. „Der Mars scheint hell heute Nacht."

Tigris lachte leise. „Ihr Zentauren sagt auch immer das gleiche. Kommst du, Draco?"

Draco warf Firenze einen verwirrten Blick zu und nickte dann. „Wir sehen uns nächsten Freitag, Professor."

Firenze neigte seinen Kopf kaum merklich. „Bis wir uns wieder sehen, Mister Malfoy."

o

„Da sind Brandspuren auf deiner Tasche.", sagte Draco, als sie zum Schloss hochgingen.

Tigris verzog das Gesicht und rang seine Wut nieder. „Ach wirklich? Es war Weasley, der Idiot. Er hat Feuerkracher in meinen Trank geworfen."

„Direkt vor Snape?", fragte Draco, nach Luft schnappend. „Ist er lebensmüde?"

„Vermutlich ist er einfach ein wenig irre.", fauchte Tigris zornig. „Er hat meine Robe ruiniert, meinen Trank, und er kam nahe daran, mich umzubringen... Wenn man betrachtet, dass ich direkt neben meinem Kessel stand, als er es tat. Aber ich vermute, das wäre aus seiner Sicht nur ein weiterer Vorteil gewesen." Nachdem er das Labor verlassen hatte, hatte Tigris sich auf die Suche nach Draco gemacht und dabei die Ereignisse des Abends noch einmal Revue passieren lassen. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr hatte er sich in seinen Zorn gesteigert, und im Moment hätte er Ron Weasley auf der Stelle erwürgen können, wäre er ihm über den Weg gelaufen.

„Dieser Mistkerl.", zischte Draco. „Ich nehme ihn auseinander, wenn er uns das nächste Mal begegnet."

Tigris lachte unwillkürlich. „Vorausgesetzt, Snape lässt noch etwas von ihm übrig. Seine Robe ist auch verbrannt."

Draco betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Ist etwas passiert zwischen dir und Severus?"

Tigris warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Wie kommst du darauf? Ja, wir sind zu einer Art... Einverständnis... gelangt."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur so eine Ahnung. Aber ich bin froh darüber, wirklich. Er ist kein schlechter Mann, weißt du?"

o

Später in der Nacht konnte Tigris nicht schlafen. Das Bild von Snape ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, und er wälzte sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Schließlich traf er eine Entscheidung. Er vertraute Snape, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, und er brauchte eine Antwort. Er würde ihm einfach sagen, dass er ein Okklumens war, und ihn fragen. Tigris kroch leise aus seinem Bett, griff nach seinen Schuhen und seiner Robe, und schlich sich aus dem Raum. Auf dem Flur zog er sich an und machte sich leise auf den Weg zu Snapes Quartier.

Als Tigris schließlich vor dem Eingang stand, kamen ihm zum ersten Mal Bedenken. War das wirklich eine so gute Idee? Er rang sie nieder. Er würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. Außerdem, hatte Snape ihm nicht gesagt, er könnte jederzeit zu ihm kommen? Eine kleine Stimme wies Tigris darauf hin, dass der Lehrer damit höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mitten in der Nacht gemeint hatte, aber Tigris ignorierte sie. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er das Passwort nicht kannte. Er klopfte, aber nichts rührte sich.

„Lachesis.", versuchte Tigris es. Das steinerne Relief, hinter dem sich der Eingang verbarg, bewegte sich nicht.

„Decuma." Nichts. Tigris starrte auf die Schlange, die ihn zu verspotten schien.

„_Verdammt, Snape, warum benutzt du so viele unterschiedliche Passwörter?"_

Die Schlange starrte ihn an und züngelte.

„_Du willst eingelassen werden, Sprecher?"_

„_Ja."_, erwiderte Tigris, überrascht von seinem Glück.

„_So sei es dann."_ Das Relief glitt zur Seite und gab die Tür frei. Tigris trat hastig ein.

Der Raum war dunkel, aber das Feuer im Kamin war noch an. Snape saß in einem der Sessel und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Als Tigris näher trat, sah er auf und lächelte.

„Ah, Tigris. Setz dich doch."

Tigris war ein wenig schockiert. Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass Snape noch wach war – Draco hatte ihm erzählt, dass sein Pate selten vor zwei Uhr nachts schlief – aber er hatte trotzdem erwartet, dass er ihn anschreien würde.

Tigris setzte sich zögernd Snape gegenüber. Der Mann lächelte noch immer. „Also, warum wolltest du mit mir reden?"

Tigris rang etwas nervös die Hände, nicht sicher wo er anfangen sollte. „Ähm... ich bin ein Okklumens..."

„Ah." Snape lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen, zufrieden vor sich hinlächelnd. „Also hat der Obliviate nicht funktioniert."

„Ja." Tigris musterte Snape unsicher. „Sind Sie nicht wütend?"

Snape sah ihn mit einem etwas verblüfften Ausdruck an. „Nein, warum? Du kannst schließlich nichts dafür, dass du ein Okklumens bist."

Tigris blinzelte etwas verwirrt. „Professor... Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Snape beugte sich etwas vor. „Natürlich, mir geht es hervorragend. Geht es dir gut? Du wirkst ein wenig nervös." Sein Tonfall war seltsam ruhig und völlig untypisch für ihn.

Tigris starrte den Lehrer einen Moment einfach nur an. Dann bemerkte er, wie abnormal geweitet Snapes Pupillen waren. Es war Tigris zuerst nicht aufgefallen, weil Snape schwarze Augen hatte, aber nun, da er sein Gesicht so nah vor sich hatte, sah er es. Tigris runzelte die Stirn und sah sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf eine leere Phiole neben Snapes Sessel, die einen Rest schwarzer Flüssigkeit enthielt. Er griff danach. „Was ist das?"

„Oh, das?", meinte Snape desinteressiert. „Das ist Mondschatten."

„Was?" Tigris starrte ihn bestürzt an. „Sind Sie verrückt? Das ist eine hochgradig abhängig machende Droge!"

Snape lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Nein, keine Sorge. Nicht wenn man das Einhornhaar durch Thestralhaar ersetzt, dann nicht."

Tigris war entsetzt. Er mochte ein unfähiger Brauer sein, aber er kannte sich in der Theorie aus. „Aber Sir, die Nebenwirkungen... Das Einhornhaar verhindert die Entzugsschmerzen. Und Thestralhaar... es bringt vielleicht dieses Gift aus der Blutbahn, aber..."

Snape tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Hand. „Wenn man so töricht ist, dieses Zeug zu trinken, muss man damit leben können, denkst du nicht?"

„Wenn Sie doch wissen, dass es töricht ist, warum nehmen Sie es dann?!", rief Tigris außer sich.

Snape grinste unbekümmert. „Weil ich töricht bin, vermutlich. Aber deswegen bist du doch nicht mitten in der Nacht hierher gekommen, oder?"

„Nein." Tigris betrachtete Snape unsicher. Einerseits war er nicht sicher, ob es richtig war, mit ihm darüber zu reden, solange er unter Drogen stand. Andererseits, vielleicht war das gerade sein Glück.

Er nahm seinen Mut zusammen. „Ich wollte Sie fragen, woher Sie diese Narben haben, und warum Sie sie nicht heilen lassen."

„Ah." Snape lehnte sich wieder zurück und schloss erneut die Augen. „Mein Vater stieß mich gegen einen Kessel mit kochendem Zaubertrank als ich fünf war. Meine Mutter war nie sehr gut in Heilzaubern, aber sie hat mir den Illusionszauber beigebracht. Damals war ich noch nicht sehr gut in Tränken, ich kannte nur ein paar einfache Heiltränke. Später habe ich dann herausgefunden, wie man den Maskierungszauber mit einem Trank dauerhafter machen kann. Warum ich es niemals habe heilen lassen?" Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das überhaupt möglich ist. Ich müsste mich an einen Heiler wenden, aber das würde eine Menge Fragen aufwerfen, die ich nicht beantworten will."

„Warum haben Ihre Eltern Sie nicht in ein Krankenhaus gebracht?", fragte Tigris fassungslos.

„In ein Krankenhaus?", fragte Snape verwirrt. „Aber dann hätte doch jemand erfahren, dass mein Vater mich gegen den Kessel gestoßen hat. Meine Mutter wollte es tun, ich erinnere mich. Aber mein Vater brachte sie kurz darauf um, also kam sie nie dazu."

Tigris rang schockiert nach Luft. Er bereute plötzlich, dass er jemals angefangen hatte. Snape hätte ihm das niemals erzählt, wenn er einen klaren Kopf gehabt hätte. Der ruhige, unbeteiligte Tonfall, in dem er all das sagte, machte es alles nur noch furchtbarer.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor, ich hätte nicht..."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Tigris. Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist eine lange Zeit her. Außerdem hat Lucius ihn erstochen, also spielt es ohnehin keine Rolle."

„Er hat ihn ERSTOCHEN?", fragte Tigris, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte. Es schien so eine merkwürdige Art, jemanden umzubringen. Warum hatte sein Vater nicht Magie benutzt?

„Ja, mit einem seiner eigenen Messer. Amüsant, nicht wahr?" Snape lachte leise.

Tigris fand es nicht im Geringsten amüsant. „Warum haben Sie keine, nun ja, besser aussehende Illusion gewählt, wenn Ihr Aussehen ohnehin nur eine Illusion ist?", fragte er, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln.

Snape betrachtete ihn amüsiert. „Das ist die Sache mit Maskierungszaubern... du solltest das wissen, so viele Bücher, wie du ständig liest... Maskierungszauber sind nicht sehr zuverlässig. Jemand kann sie erkennen, als was sie sind, wenn er sehr genau hinsieht. Deshalb ist es besser, eine Illusion zu wählen, die niemand sehr lange ansieht. Verringert das Risiko."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Tigris heiser.

Snape hielt seine Hand vor sich und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Sie zitterte leicht. „Die Wirkung scheint ihrem Ende zuzugehen. Schade, ich hätte noch ein wenig länger in diesem Zustand bleiben können." Er stand auf. „Du solltest jetzt gehen."

„Ja, Sir.", erwiderte Tigris, aber rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Snape beachtete ihn nicht länger, sondern ging zu einem Nebenraum hinüber. Als er die Tür erreicht hatte, schwankte er leicht und stützte sich im Rahmen ab, aber fing sich schnell. Tigris sah ihm nach und wandte sich halb zum Gehen, doch dann gewann die Neugier und er folgte Snape.

Der Raum den er betrat war offensichtlich das Schlafzimmer. Snape stand neben dem Bett, mit einer Hand an einen der Pfosten gestützt. Mit der anderen hielt er seinen Stab. Er versuchte offenbar einen Zauber zu sprechen, aber das Zittern seiner Hände war inzwischen sehr viel stärker geworden. Was immer er vorhatte, es funktionierte nicht. Nach ein paar fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen fiel ihm sein Stab aus der Hand und landete klappernd auf dem Steinboden.

Tigris beobachtete mit grausiger Faszination, wie das Zittern immer stärker wurde und sich über Snapes gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Tigris kannte natürlich die Theorie des Trankes, aber es tatsächlich zu sehen – das war etwas völlig anderes. Schließlich konnte Snape sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und brach auf dem Bett zusammen. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und krallte die Hände in die Matratze, aber das Zittern wurde nur schlimmer. Seine Augen rollten zurück und sein Atem kam in heftigen, hektischen Zügen. Schließlich bäumte er sich auf und begann, wild um sich zu schlagen.

Ohne nachzudenken stürzte Tigris sich auf Snape und drückte ihn nach unten. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis es ihm gelang, Snapes Handgelenke zu fassen. Eine von Snapes Händen traf Tigris heftig ins Gesicht, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Sobald er die Gelenke gepackt hatte, hielt er sie mit aller Macht fest. Snape wurde von immer heftigeren Krämpfen geschüttelt und schließlich warf er den Kopf zurück und schrie. Tigris brauchte all seine Kraft, um ihn festzuhalten, aber er wusste, Snape würde sich selbst verletzen, wenn er es nicht tat. Tigris betete nur zu allen ihm bekannten Göttern, dass Snape sich nicht an seiner Zunge verschluckte, denn dann wüsste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, aber schließlich erschlaffte Snape abrupt. Als ein paar Sekunden vergingen und nichts mehr geschah, richtete Tigris sich außer Atem auf. Offensichtlich hatte Snape das Bewusstsein verloren. Tigris wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und starrte den Körper unter sich an. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie jemand sich selbst das antun konnte. Es entsetzte ihn. Für einen Moment hatte er befürchtet, Snape würde direkt unter seinen Händen sterben. Tigris' Wissen sagte ihm, dass das alles andere als ausgeschlossen war. Wenn Tigris nicht da gewesen wäre, um Snape festzuhalten... Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Tigris stand auf und starrte einige Augenblicke auf Snape hinunter, bis sein Atem sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Auf Snapes Handgelenken waren die Abdrücke von Tigris' Fingern zu sehen, so fest hatte er sie umklammert. Tigris strich sich in einer nervösen Bewegung die Haare zurück und atmete durch. Unsicher beugte er sich über ihn und tastete nach Snapes Puls. Er ging wieder einigermaßen ruhig und regelmäßig. Nach einem Moment des Überlegens richtete Tigris seinen Stab auf Snape, sein Gesicht aufmerksam betrachtend.

„Ennervate."

Tigris hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wie schnell Snape sich bewegen würde. Er kam nicht einmal dazu, seinen Stab wegzustecken. Snapes Hand packte ihn an der Kehle und drückte ihn auf das Bett. Tigris ließ seinen Stab fallen und würgte, als er keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Du dummer Junge, was bildest du dir ein..."

Tigris kämpfte vergeblich nach Luft und schlug hilflos um sich, aber Snape war überraschend stark. In diesem Moment bedeutend stärker als er.

„Wie fühlt sich das an, einem anderen hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein?", zischte Snape neben ihm. „Kommst du dir jetzt schlau vor? Bist du zufrieden mit dir selbst?"

Tigris konnte nicht antworten, er konnte nicht atmen. Dunkelheit wogte heran und seine Versuche, Snape wegzustoßen wurden schwächer und schwächer. Schließlich gab er auf.

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten konnte Tigris wieder atmen, und er rang keuchend nach Luft. „Es tut mir leid.", brachte er hervor, sobald er wieder Luft in seinen Lungen fühlte. „Oh Gott, es tut mir so leid..."

Snapes Finger glitten über Tigris' Hals und Tigris zuckte zurück. Aber kurz darauf fühlte er den kühlenden Effekt einer Salbe, und das Atmen fiel ihm bedeutend leichter.

„Haben Sie herausgefunden, was Sie wollten?", fragte Snape kalt.

„Es tut mir leid.", wiederholte Tigris.

„Das hoffe ich. Ich habe etwas sehr Persönliches von Ihnen erfahren, also scheint es nur gerecht, dass Sie nun auch etwas von mir wissen. Allerdings hätte ich es vorgezogen, wenn Sie mich danach gefragt hätten, ohne in mein Quartier einzubrechen, während ich nicht bei klarem Verstand bin."

Tigris schluckte. Snape starrte auf ihn hinunter und fuhr mit dem Finger über Tigris' Gesicht wo sein voriger Schlag eine Prellung hinterlassen hatte. Dann strich er etwas von der Salbe auf die Stelle, und Tigris fühlte, wie die Prellung verschwand. „Vielleicht sollte ich einem Slytherin nicht die Schuld daran geben, dass er sich wie ein Slytherin verhält, dennoch... wenn Sie so etwas jemals wieder tun, werden die Konsequenzen sehr viel unangenehmer sein, als was ich gerade mit Ihnen gemacht habe. Verstehen wir uns?"

„Ja, Sir.", brachte Tigris mühsam hervor.

„Gut. Es erübrigt sich zu sagen, dass Sie niemals mit irgendjemandem darüber reden werden."

„Natürlich, Professor, ich schwöre es."

Snape nickte, dann griff er nach einer Phiole auf dem Nachtschränkchen und trank den Inhalt in einem Schluck. Es sah nach einem gewöhnlichen Schmerzmittel aus.

„Warum tun Sie sich das an?", fragte Tigris heiser, sich aufsetzend.

Snape betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, und Tigris war erleichtert, dass er nicht länger wütend schien. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, er hätte es nicht ertragen können, wenn Snape wieder begann, ihn zu hassen.

„Manchmal muss man seinem Leben einfach nur für ein paar Stunden entfliehen. Sie verstehen das sicher nicht, und ich wünsche Ihnen, dass Sie es nie verstehen..." Snape rieb sich die Stirn. „Sie sollten gehen. Ich bin müde, und Sie sicher auch. Seien Sie vorsichtig, ich werde Sie sicher nicht entschuldigen, wenn sie nach Ausgangssperre außerhalb Ihrer Räume erwischt werden."

„Ja, Sir. Danke." Tigris stand auf. „Nochmals, Entschuldigung."

„Ja, ja." Snape winkte entnervt mit der Hand. „Verschwinden Sie, bevor ich mich entscheide, Ihnen Strafarbeiten zu geben."

Tigris grinste flüchtig, nickte Snape zu, und ging.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: blub, Kylyen, Muinthel, Nissa, Condor, YanisTamiem, Lyonessheart, Die Happy, Schwarzleser, Igonia_

_Condor: Fragen, Fragen, Fragen… Nein, Lucius hat ihn mit keinem Zauber belegt._

_Lyonessheart: Keiner mag Pansy... :-e_

_Die Happy: Wie ich mich kenne, sicher länger als ich denke ;-). Ich hoffe, dass ich das letzte Kapitel geschrieben habe, bevor der sechste Band herauskommt, mehr kann ich dazu wirklich noch nicht sagen._


	32. SdWCh32: Yule

_Disclaimer: _

_Ich bin pilarius' Katze, und ich hatte heute Eichhörnchen zum Frühstück._

_**Lügner! Wie erbärmlich, du imitierst deine Katze, um deine Leser in die Irre zu leiten. Ratatöskr wird nicht schweigen! Harry Potter gehört JKR!**_

_Chchrrrr..._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

32. Yule

„Ah, Lucius... Was bringt dich in mein bescheidenes Heim?"

Lucius klopfte sich angewidert die Asche von der Robe. Der Raum in dem er sich befand war verkommen und staubig, voll gestopft mit allerlei unnützem Plunder. Auf einem der schiefen Regale saß ein zerrupft aussehender Rabe und kreischte schrill zu ihm herunter, direkt neben einer ausgestopften Eule. Mitten zwischen zerflederten Büchern und Gläsern gefüllt mit obskuren Flüssigkeiten saß eine alte Frau an einem schrammigen Tisch und mischte Tarotkarten.

„Spar dir die Höflichkeiten, alte Heckenhexe. Hast du etwas für mich?"

Die Frau lachte meckernd und warf scheinbar zufällig etwas in den Kessel über der Feuerstelle hinter ihr. Der Kessel gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich und es stank nach verbranntem Fleisch. Lucius wedelte sich ärgerlich den Rauch aus dem Gesicht.

„Tatsächlich.", sagte die Hexe grinsend, eine Reihe schiefer Zähne zeigend. „Ich denke, ich habe da etwas für dich. Dachte sofort an dich, als ich es sah." Sie strich sich Strähnen ihres fettigen grauen Haars aus dem Gesicht.

Lucius machte sich keine Mühe, seinen Abscheu zu verbergen. Er hasste diesen Ort. Der einzige Grund, warum er hierher kam, war, dass die widerliche alte Hexe immer mal wieder an ein paar seltene dunkelmagische Artefakte gelangte, Mordraud wusste wie. Das ein oder andere war bereits nützlich für seinen Lord gewesen, und Lucius konnte alles gebrauchen, was ihn in seiner Gunst hob. Schließlich hatte er nicht die Absicht, dreizehn Jahre zu warten, bis er seinen alten Status zurückerhielt.

Etwas über dem Kessel explodierte, einen kurzen Blitz blendenden Lichts ausstrahlend, und das Grinsen der Hexe verbreiterte sich, als Lucius sich verärgert die Hand vor Augen hielt. Sie begann, die Tarotkarten zu legen. „Eine Sternschnuppe, Lucius. Sag mir, was wünschst du dir am meisten? Wer weiß, vielleicht geht es in Erfüllung. Schließlich nähert sich Sacaea, ein guter Zeitpunkt für Wünsche, denkst du nicht?"

„Ich wünschte mir, mein Sohn würde endlich Einsicht zeigen, und sich unserer Sache anschließen wie ein wahrer Malfoy.", fauchte Lucius indigniert und starrte auf ihre Tarotkarten. Sie hatte gerade den Tod auf die linke Seite des Kreuzes gelegt und runzelte kaum merklich die Stirn.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit mir deine Spinnereien anzuhören, Marga, also was hast du für mich?"

Marga wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung einer schief in den Angeln hängenden Tür, die zum Nebenraum führte. „Es ist da drüben. Corvus regt sich schon die ganze Zeit darüber auf, also nimm es. Fünfzig Galleonen, weil du es bist, Süßer."

„Eines Tages entscheide ich mich, diese ganze Bruchbude hier in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen, zusammen mit dir und deinem hässlichen Vogel.", knurrte Lucius und stapfte in den Nebenraum um zu sehen, was sie diesmal aufgesammelt hatte. Er war ein wenig überrascht, als er es sah, aber nahm es trotzdem. Marga war viele Dinge, aber nicht unzuverlässig, sie würde ihm nicht etwas Wertloses anbieten.

Er ging zurück in den Hauptraum und warf der Hexe einen Beutel mit Galeonen zu, den sie grinsend auffing. Der Rabe begann zu kreischen und mit den Flügeln zu flattern, so bald er eintrat, und Lucius warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Marga legte eine weitere Karte und kicherte. „Der Magier, ich hätte es vermuten sollen. Niemand kann dir vorwerfen, dass du an Selbstunterschätzung leidest, nicht wahr, Lucius?"

„Zähl es schon, alte Schwindlerin, damit ich endlich gehen kann."

Sie schüttelte den Beutel nachdenklich, legte zwei weitere Karten und zog die Brauen hoch. „Es scheint, dass deine Ängste und Wünsche wahr werden könnten, Süßer, aber anders als du denkst."

„Hör auf zu faseln, und bring deinen nervtötenden Vogel zum Schweigen, bevor ich es tue, für immer."

Margas Augen verengten sich ein wenig und sie deutete mit einem langen krummen Finger auf ihn. „Sei froh, dass ich so viel Geduld besitze, denn du willst nicht wirklich wissen, was ich mit dir anstellen könnte, wenn ich wollte."

Lucius schnaubte verächtlich. „Was willst du schon machen, alte Frau?"

Sie betrachtete in mit einem bösartigen Glitzern in ihren gelblichen Vogelaugen. „Besser für dich, wenn du es nicht herausfindest." Sie schüttete den Inhalt des Beutels auf den Tisch und nickte.

„Kannst gehen." Als Lucius zur Feuerstelle trat, drehte Marga die letzte Karte um, drei Schwerter. Einen Moment lang sah sie sie an, dann warf sie den Kopf zurück und lachte mit boshaftem Vergnügen.

Eine Sekunde lang war Lucius in Versuchung, sie zu fragen, was so amüsant war, aber dann verbiss er es sich und ging.

o

Der 20. Dezember kam schneller als erwartet. Am letzten Schultag stand Tigris in der Eulerei und band einen Zettel an ein Paket. Es waren ein paar teure Tränkezutaten, die er beim letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende gekauft hatte. Die Zwillinge würden sie für ihre Experimente sicher gut gebrauchen können. Tigris lächelte flüchtig und strich Sceolaing über die Federn. Er hatte nur eine kurze Notiz beigelegt.

**Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes**

**93 Diagon Alley**

**London**

**Frohe Weihnachten**

**Von einem alten Geschäftspartner**

„Sei vorsichtig und lass dich von keinem sehen.", sagte er zu Sceolaing. „Wir sehen uns im Malfoy Herrenhaus."

Der Eulerich schuhute wissend, griff das Paket in seinen Krallen und segelte aus dem Ausflug vom Turm hinunter. Tigris verfolgte ihn mit seinem Blick und blinzelte. Einen Moment hatte es geschienen, als sei der Vogel verschwunden, aber es war nur eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen. Wenn Tigris genau hinsah, konnte er ihn deutlich in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes davonfliegen sehen. Er lächelte zufrieden und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Abschlussessen.

Das Essen verlief ruhig und unspektakulär, und bevor Tigris es sich versah saßen sie im Hogwartsexpress auf dem Weg nach Hause. Als er am Fenster saß und auf die neblige Landschaft draußen blickte, wurde ihm erst wirklich bewusst, dass dies das erste Mal war, das er in den Weihnachtferien nach Hause fuhr. Es war das erste Mal, dass er wirklich ein Zuhause hatte, zu dem er zurückkehren konnte. Eine Familie, die ihn willkommen hieß. Tigris lächelte unwillkürlich und hörte mit halben Ohr Richard und Gregory zu, die sich über Weihnachtsgeschenke, Lebkuchen und Zimtsterne unterhielten. Ihre Familien waren die einzigen im Abteil, die das muggeltypische Weihnachten feierten. Alle anderen feierten Yule. Tigris würde die Geschenke ein wenig vermissen – es war nicht Brauch, zu Yule Geschenke zu verteilen – aber es wurde dadurch wettgemacht, dass er eine Familie hatte, mit der er feiern konnte. Er freute sich darauf, seine Mutter wieder zu sehen. Selbst die Aussicht darauf, seinem Vater zu begegnen war nicht so beunruhigend wie gewöhnlich. Tigris war neugierig, wie die Yulefeier verlaufen würde, da Draco nicht viel darüber erzählt hatte, außer, dass jede Familie ihre eigenen Rituale hatte. Draco mochte Yule nicht besonders, soviel war offensichtlich. Tigris fragte sich im Stillen, ob ihn das beunruhigen sollte. Aber diese Gedanken konnten seine gute Laune nicht verderben. Er kam sich ein wenig töricht vor, weil er nicht aufhören konnte zu lächeln, aber auf der anderen Seite war es ihm egal. Es war Weihnachtszeit, er hatte eine Familie, und egal welche Probleme sie haben mochten, das einzige was wirklich zählte war, dass sie da waren.

o

Ihr Vater erwartete sie am Bahnsteig 9 3/4. Er begrüßte Draco und Tigris knapp und hielt ihnen dann den Portschlüssel hin, der sie zum Herrenhaus bringen würde.

„Draco, Tigris, da seit ihr ja!" Ihre Mutter zog sie in eine Umarmung, die sie beide überraschte. „Hattet ihr eine gute Fahrt? Ihr seit nicht in Probleme mit diesen furchtbaren Gryffindors geraten, oder?"

„Nein, die Fahrt war ruhig und ereignislos.", erwiderte Draco. „Aber ich bin trotzdem froh, endlich hier zu sein."

Tigris nickte geistesabwesend. Ihm kam flüchtig der Gedanke, dass das letzte Mal, als Draco nach Hause gekommen war, er einer der ‚furchtbaren Gryffindors' gewesen war. Aber er dachte nicht lange darüber nach. Es schien Jahre her zu sein, wie in einem anderen Leben.

Ihre Mutter lächelte ihnen zu. „Ihr müsst müde und hungrig sein. Zieht euch um, dann können wir Abendessen. Ich möchte wissen, wie euer Jahr bisher verlaufen ist. Briefe erzählen einfach viel zu wenig."

Sie nickten und gingen hoch in Richtung ihrer Zimmer, in die die Hauselfen bereits ihr Gepäck gebracht hatten. Draco wirkte ein wenig durcheinander, als sie die Treppen hochgingen, und Tigris musterte ihn besorgt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Was?", fragte sein Bruder, aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Oh ja. Ich bin es nur nicht gewöhnt, dass sie so... herzlich ist, das ist alles." Draco grinste plötzlich. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich daran gewöhnen." Er ging zu seinem Raum, mit einem fröhlichen Schwung in seinen Schritten, der zuvor nicht da gewesen war.

Tigris sah ihm ein wenig überrascht nach, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

o

Das Abendessen verlief ziemlich ruhig. Die meiste Zeit unterhielten Draco und Tigris sich mit ihrer Mutter über ihre Schulerlebnisse, von denen sie nicht genug zu bekommen schien. Es gab einen angespannten Moment, als Draco erwähnte, dass er mit Blaise zum Halloweenball gegangen war, und ihr Vater eine recht seltsame Bemerkung zu der Neutralität der Zabinis machte, aber das war auch alles.

„Euer Vater und ich haben ein paar Dinge zu erledigen, deshalb werden wir morgen den größten Teil des Tages nicht da sein.", sagte ihre Mutter am Ende des Essens. „Denkt daran, früh zu Bett zu gehen, damit ihr zur Yulefeier ausgeschlafen seid. Draco, du solltest deinem Bruder sagen, woran er denken muss, aber dafür habt ihr ja morgen noch Zeit."

Draco nickte. „Ich werde daran denken, Mutter."

Narcissa lächelte. „Gut. Nun, ihr müsst beide müde sein. Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich euch so lange mit Fragen gelöchert habe." Sie warf ihrem Vater einen Blick zu, der nickte.

„Ihr könnt gehen, wenn ihr wollt. Ich habe noch ein paar Sachen mit eurer Mutter zu bereden."

Sie nahmen das als ihren Hinweis, sich zu verabschieden, und wünschten den beiden Gute Nacht.

o

„Der Gedanke hinter Yule ist es, die Bürden des vergangenen Jahres hinter sich zurück zu lassen und das neue Jahr rein und unbelastet zu beginnen. Deshalb schweigen wir während der Zeremonie, um über die Dinge nachzudenken, die hinter uns liegen und mit ihnen abzuschließen." Draco sprach mit einer Mischung aus Langeweile und Abneigung. Obwohl er offensichtlich keine Lust dazu hatte, Tigris über Yule aufzuklären, war das was er sagte durchdacht. Vermutlich war es etwas, was ihm als kleiner Junge beigebracht worden war, und er wiederholte nur Phrasen, die er unzählige Male gehört hatte.

Tigris betrachtete neugierig die grüne Robe, die sein Bruder vor ihm auf das Bett gelegt hatte.

„Die Hauselfen werden uns früh am Morgen – oder mitten in der Nacht, je nachdem wie man es sieht – wecken. Sie werden ein Bad mit Lavendel vorbereitet haben. Wir baden in Lavendel, weil die reinigende Kraft des Lavendels uns für das Ritual vorbereiten soll. Nach dem Bad zieh die Robe an – nur die Robe – und komm nach unten in die Eingangshalle, um den Rest von uns zu treffen."

„Nur die Robe?", fragte Tigris skeptisch. „Ist das nicht zu kalt? Es ist schließlich Winter."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Bist du ein Zauberer, oder nicht?"

Tigris sah ihn verwirrt an.

Draco seufzte. „Es ist natürlich ein Wärmezauber mit der Robe verwoben."

„Oh." Tigris kam sich ziemlich dumm vor, etwas so Offensichtliches zu übersehen.

„Vergiss nicht, ab dem Zeitpunkt an dem du geweckt wirst, sollst du nicht reden. Du sollst über deine Handlungen des vergangenen Jahres nachdenken und mit ihnen ins Reine kommen, bla, bla. Tu das oder nicht, auf jeden Fall darfst du nicht sprechen, weil das die Magie des Rituals unterbrechen könnte. Der einzige, der von uns reden wird ist Vater, und auch er sagt nur, was für das Ritual notwendig ist. Beobachte einfach mich und tu was ich tue, dann kannst du nichts falsch machen."

„Willst du mir nicht ein wenig mehr über dieses Ritual selbst erzählen?", fragte Tigris etwas entnervt.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir hat es auch keiner erzählt, du muss einfach abwarten und sehen, was kommt. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Teil des Rituals ist, oder nur dazu dient, kleinen Kindern nicht die Spannung zu rauben, aber ich will das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass es das erste ist. Schließlich wäre es ziemlich unschön, wenn all der Aufwand umsonst ist."

„Großartig.", sagte Tigris trocken.

Draco grinste. „Zumindest ist es für dich noch spannend. Ich persönlich finde es nur noch absolut langweilig."

o

Es war noch dunkel draußen, als Dilly Tigris weckte, und obwohl er früh zu Bett gegangen war, fiel es ihm schwer, aufzustehen. Auf das Drängen der Elfe schlug er schließlich doch die Decken zurück und stand auf. Tigris fröstelte an der kalten Luft – das Feuer war gerade erst angegangen und hatte den Raum noch nicht vollständig erwärmt. Die Elfe gestikulierte in Richtung des Bades. Tigris nickte und öffnete den Mund um ihr zu danken, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja nicht reden sollte. Also lächelte er ihr nur zu und ging ins Bad hinüber, wo ihm angenehme Wärme entgegen schlug.

Er hätte Ewigkeiten in dem warmen Wasser bleiben können, aber Tigris wollte nicht, das Dilly im Bad auftauchte, um ihn an die Zeit zu erinnern. Auch wenn es eine Hauselfe war, es war eine weibliche Hauselfe. Er zog die Robe über, wie Draco es ihm gesagt hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Der Wärmezauber umhüllte ihn wie eine zweite Haut, und obwohl Tigris barfuss war machte ihm die Kälte des Steinbodens nichts aus. Als Tigris durch den halb erleuchteten Korridor hinunter zur Halle ging machte seine Müdigkeit langsam neugieriger Aufregung Platz. Für Draco mochte es langweilig sein, aber Tigris fand es spannend, mitten in der Nacht für ein Ritual aufzustehen, über das er nichts wusste. So mussten sich Kinder fühlen, wenn sie auf den Weihnachtsmann warten, dachte er ein wenig amüsiert.

Tigris hatte natürlich niemals auf den Weihnachtsmann gewartet. Vor Hogwarts bestand sein Weihnachten meistens daraus, dass er in seinem Wandschrank saß, während die Dursleys mit oder ohne Gäste ihr Weihnachtsessen verspeisten – und wenn er brav war – das hieß, wenn er es schaffte, sie vergessen zu lassen, dass er da war – bestand die Hoffnung, dass er etwas von den Resten erhielt. Tigris schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Es war Vergangenheit, sie waren tot, und er vermisste sie nicht. Er wollte nicht von Erinnerungen an sie verfolgt werden.

Seine Mutter und Draco warteten bereits unten in der Halle, als Tigris hinunter kam. Beide trugen grüne Roben ähnlich seiner, mit Kapuzen, die sie nicht aufgesetzt hatten. Seine Mutter lächelte ihm zu. Draco nickte nur müde und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, was ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Narcissa einbrachte. Sein Bruder wirkte, als wolle er mit den Augen rollen, fing sich aber gerade noch und sah stattdessen mit einem missmutigen Blick die Treppe hinauf. Dracos Haltung änderte sich subtil, als ihr Vater auftauchte. Die Anzeichen des Missmuts verschwanden, und er wirkte nur noch etwas steif und indifferent. Ihr Vater nickte ihnen zu und ging dann zu einer der Seitentüren hinüber, die sich vor ihm öffnete. Er trug einen henkellosen Weidenkorb, der mit einem grünen Tuch abgedeckt war. Seine Mutter folgte ihm, also schloss Tigris sich ihnen an. Hinter der Tür führte eine Treppe hinunter, und nach einer Weile erkannte er den Gang, der in die Kammer mit der Ahnentafel führte. Er war von einem dämmrigen Licht erhellt, welches keinen erkennbaren Ursprung zu haben schien, und als sie der Kammer näher kamen, schien es Tigris hin und wieder, als hätte er eines der Symbole auf den Wänden aufleuchten sehen.

Als sie die Kammer schließlich betraten, war Tigris sich einen Moment unsicher, ob es die gleiche war. Auch die Kammer war von einem dämmrigen Licht erhellt, was auf den alten Steinen merkwürdige Schatten warf. Der hintere Teil der Höhle war verschwunden. Stattdessen befand sich dort eine ähnliche Nische wie auf der rechten und linken Seite, mit dem Eingang ein Kreuz bildend, in dessen Mitte sich der steinerne Altar befand. Seine Mutter ging an seinem Vater vorbei und trat hinter den Altar. Tigris folgte ihr und sie bedeutete ihm mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung, sich an ihre rechte Seite zu stellen. Draco blieb links von ihr stehen, so dass sie nun einen annähernden Halbkreis gegenüber von seinem Vater bildeten, den Altar zwischen ihnen. Sein Vater setzte den Korb vor dem Altar ab, dabei niederkniend, als brächte er eine Opfergabe dar. Es war ein sonderbarer Anblick, denn es wirkte ein wenig, als kniee Lucius vor ihnen – hauptsächlich vor Narcissa, die Lucius direkt gegenüber stand.

Sein Vater stand auf und hob die Schale in der Mitte des Altars hoch, sie seiner Mutter reichend, die sie in Empfang nahm. Dann breitete Lucius das Tuch, das den Korb bedeckt hatte, auf dem Altar aus, und Narcissa gab ihm die Schale zurück. Lucius setzte sie in der Mitte des Altars ab. Anschließend nahm er etwas aus dem Korb, um es in die Mitte der Schale zu legen. Es war ein faustgroßer, schwarzer Edelstein, der in dem dämmrigen Licht funkelte.

Ein Schauer durchlief Tigris, als der Stein die Schale berührte. Da war kein Geräusch, oder sonst etwas. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, als hatte er eine Bewegung wahrgenommen. Als hätte etwas begonnen, aufzuwachen, etwas unermesslich Altes und Mächtiges. Tigris widerstand der Versuchung, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen.

Lucius ging nun um sie herum und platzierte vier Schalen auf jeder Seite der Schale in der Mitte. Jeweils eine aus den Nischen rechts und links vom Eingang, zwei aus der hinter ihnen. Jede von ihnen war unterschiedlich. Die, die er gegenüber von ihnen, auf der Seite des Eingangs abstellte, war gelblich, fast weiß, vielleicht aus Sandstein. Die auf ihrer Seite des Altars war bläulich, fast schwarz. Die rechte, mehr zu Tigris hin, war rot, während die auf Dracos Seite braun war. Alle waren aus Stein und hatten unterschiedliche Symbole an ihrem Rand eingemeißelt. Einige von ihnen kamen Tigris vage bekannt vor. Sie mussten mit den Runen verwandt sein, die Tigris schon gelernt hatte – aber sie waren offensichtlich sehr viel älter, als die Runen, die sie in der Schule benutzten.

Als sein Vater die letzte Schale abgestellt hatte, blieb er vor dem Altar stehen und sprach zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht.

„Aus der Dunkelheit entspringt das Licht

Aus der Leere entsteht Form

Nun, in der dunkelsten Nacht des Jahres,

in der sich die Tore erneut öffnen,

ehren wir die Dunkelheit."

Er nahm die sandfarbene Schale auf und hielt sie Narcissa entgegen, die sanft hinein blies. Ihr Atem schien in der Schale eingefangen zu sein und glitzernde Staubkörnchen wirbelten in ihr herum. Lucius wandte sich von ihnen ab und stellte die Schale hinter sich in den Eingang.

„An airde near."

Er nahm etwas aus dem Korb und trat vor die rote Schale. Es waren Kiefernnadeln. Lucius warf sie in die Schale, wo sie auf der Stelle in Flammen aufgingen. Dann stellte er die brennende Schale in die Nische zurück.

„An airde deas."

Das Gefühl einer Präsenz, das Tigris zuvor gespürt hatte, verstärkte sich. Es war, als beobachte sie etwas, wartend, fast lauernd. Sein Vater beugte sich erneut zu dem Korb hinunter und nahm einen Krug heraus, aus dem er Wasser in die dritte Schale füllte. Dann stellte er sie in die Nische hinter ihnen, wo zuvor die Ahnentafel war.

„An airde niar."

Zuletzt füllte er die vierte Schale mit Sand, um sie dann in die letzte Nische zurück zu stellen.

„An airde thuath."

Die Spannung in der Luft war nun beinahe greifbar. Tigris hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste knistern, wie Elektrizität, die sich jeden Moment entladen konnte. Tigris schauderte und widerstand der Versuchung, die Arme um sich zu schlingen. Dieses Gefühl gefiel ihm nicht, es war fremd und bedrohlich. Es wunderte ihn, dass die anderen im Raum so ruhig bleiben konnten.

Sein Vater bückte sich ein weiteres Mal zu dem Korb. Als er sich aufrichtete, hatte er einen gelben Edelstein... Tigris überlegte einen Moment, in welchem Buch er ihn gesehen hatte... es war ein Beryll... in der Hand. Er hielt ihn mit ausgestreckten Händen über der Schale auf dem Altar hoch.

„Kräfte der Luft, ich rufe euch aus der Dunkelheit

In diesen Kreis, wenn die Dunkelheit dem Licht weicht

Bringt mit euch die Essenz des Lebens

In Erinnerung an den Frühling, zur Stunde der Wintersonnenwende!"

Ein Luftzug fuhr in den Raum und zwischen ihnen hoch. Sein Vater wandte sich um und ließ den Stein in die Schale am Eingang fallen. Der Stein leuchtete in einem gelben Blitz auf und verschwand, einen tosenden Wirbelwind an seiner Stelle zurücklassend, der über der Schale schweben blieb. Die Präsenz die Tigris fühlte verdichtete sich.

Sein Vater hielt einen weiteren Stein hoch, diesmal einen leuchtend roten Opal.

„Kräfte des Feuers, ich rufe euch aus der Dunkelheit

In diesen Kreis, wenn die Dunkelheit dem Licht weicht

bringt mit euch das Licht der Erkenntnis

In Erinnerung an den Sommer, zur Stunde der Wintersonnenwende!"

Eine flüchtige Regung durchlief das Gesicht seines Vaters und Tigris sah ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen, bevor er sich abwandte, und den Stein in die Schale auf der rechten Seite fallen ließ. Mit einem roten Lichtblitz loderten die Flammen aus der Schale auf, bis sie die gesamte Nische mit Feuer zu füllen schienen. Tigris wich unwillkürlich ein Stück zurück, als er die Hitze spürte, die davon ausging. Wie ein glühender Brennofen.

Sein Vater nahm den nächsten Stein aus dem Korb und hielt ihn hoch, einen blauen Saphir.

„Kräfte des Wassers, ich rufe euch aus der Dunkelheit

In diesen Kreis, wenn die Dunkelheit dem Licht weicht

Bringt mit euch den Schatz der Erinnerung

In Erinnerung an den Herbst, zur Stunde der Wintersonnenwende!"

Ein blaues Licht, und ein plätschernder Wasserfall füllte die Nische hinter ihnen. Er füllte die Schale darin, aber seltsamer Weise lief sie nicht über. Tigris hätte ihn noch weiter betrachten können, aber sein Vater hob bereits ein viertes Mal die Hände, einen braunen Diamanten darin.

„Kräfte der Erde, ich rufe euch aus der Dunkelheit

In diesen Kreis, wenn die Dunkelheit dem Licht weicht

Bringt mit euch den Schutz des nun schlafenden Landes

Erinnert an den Winter, und die Nacht dieser Sonnenwende."

Als sein Vater den Stein in die Schale mit Sand legte, verschwand er einfach, ohne dass sich etwas in der Nische veränderte. Aber Tigris kam es vor, als verliefe ein Ruck durch den gesamten Raum. Die Spannung in der Luft war so dick, dass es ihm schwer fiel zu atmen. Die Präsenz die Tigris fühlte war zum Greifen nah, es kam ihm vor, als müsste sie jeden Augenblick Gestalt annehmen. Alles in ihm schrie danach, wegzurennen, aber er war erstarrt, wie ein kleines Beutetier im Auge eines Raubtiers.

Sein Vater breitete die Arme aus und lehnte den Kopf zurück, die Augen geschlossen. Er fühlte es auch, Tigris war sicher. Er MUSSTE es fühlen, auch wenn Draco und seine Mutter vollkommen ruhig dastanden. Als würde sich nicht um sie herum ein Unwetter zusammenbrauen. Als sein Vater sprach, war seine Stimme befehlend und unnatürlich laut. Sie schien den gesamten Raum auszufüllen.

„Ich rufe die Mächte der Elemente an

In der Stunde, in der die Dunkelheit dem Licht weicht

In der die schlafenden Kräfte erneut erwachen

Ein neues Jahr einzuleiten

Mit dem Aufgang der Sonne, erwacht

Ich rufe euch aus der Dunkelheit

Ich erwecke euch aus dem Schlummer

Erhört meine Bitte

Empfangt meine Gaben

Und segnet dieses Haus und mein Blut

Bis sich die Dunkelheit wieder erhebt."

Einen Moment lang schien alles um sie herum still zu stehen. Dann fühlte Tigris, wie sich die angestaute Energie im Raum entlud. Sie zerrte an ihm und Tigris taumelte, sich gerade noch auf den Füßen haltend. Die seltsame Präsenz, nun so nah, dass er vermeinte, ihr Bewusstsein zu spüren, schien Tigris zu testen, ihn zu etwas zu drängen. Aber bevor Tigris in Panik ausbrechen konnte, bewegte sie sich von ihm weg, auf einen anderen Punkt zu. Sein Vater rang nach Luft und brach in die Knie, als die geballte Energie des Raumes durch ihn hindurch strömte, sich durch ihn in den Boden und das gesamte Gebäude um sie herum entladend, bis nur ein kaum merklicher Schimmer von ihr zurück blieb. Die Präsenz, die Tigris zuvor gespürt hatte, war verschwunden, aber er wusste nun, nachdem sie ihm so nah gekommen war, dass sie nicht feindselig war. Nur unvorstellbar alt und vollkommen fremdartig.

Das Feuer erlosch und jedes andere Licht im Raum, sie in vollständiger Dunkelheit zurücklassend. Das Wasser hörte auf zu plätschern und der Wind auf zu heulen – es herrschte vollkommene Stille. Dann, plötzlich, erschien ein Lichtstrahl über dem Eingang ihnen gegenüber. Tigris hatte zuvor nicht wahrgenommen, dass sich ein Fenster dort befand, aber nun sah er es. Ein schmaler, rechteckiger Spalt, durch den der Lichtstrahl in den Raum hinein fiel und den Altar berührte. Er beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Strahl langsam von einem Ende des Altars zum anderen wanderte, und der Stein in der Mitte heller und heller zu leuchten begann. Schließlich, als der Lichtstrahl den Altar vollkommen überquert hatte, verschwand er, und ließ den Stein in der Mitte als eine strahlend helle Kugel zurück.

Sein Vater kam schwankend auf die Füße, sich am Altar abstützend. Einen Moment stand er regungslos, um sich zu sammeln, dann straffte er sich und hielt die Hände über die Kugel.

„Leben, Tod und Wiedergeburt.", sagte er heiser. „In der Stunde der Sonnenwende – Kraft für mein Haus, Stärke für mein Blut, auf dass unser Name Jahrhunderte überdauert, stolz und mächtig wie in den Jahrhunderten die uns vorangingen."

Er nahm die leuchtende Kugel auf, und diesmal streckten auch Draco und seine Mutter die Hände danach aus. Tigris tat es ihnen gleich. Sie berührten sie gemeinsam, und Tigris fühlte, wie ein Echo der Energie ihn durchströmte, die er zuvor gespürt hatte. Sie war wohlwollend, und als er die Augen schloss, fühlte Tigris sich stark und geschützt, als umgäbe ihn ein wärmender Mantel der Kraft, der von seinem Vater ausging. Ein paar kurze Augenblicke lang hasste Tigris ihn nicht, sondern vertraute ihm vollkommen. Dann öffnete er die Augen und das Gefühl verschwand so plötzlich, wie es gekommen war, nichts als einen dumpfen Schmerz des Verlustes zurücklassend. In diesem Moment wurde Tigris klar, wie sehr er sich wünschte, er könnte auf diese Weise für seinen Vater empfinden, er könnte ihm vertrauen, er könnte ihn lieben, wie unzweifelhaft andere Kinder für ihre Väter empfanden. Aber Tigris wusste, das würde er nie können. Als er zu Draco blickte, sah er das gleiche Gefühl in seinen Augen und er begriff plötzlich, warum sein Bruder dieses Ritual so hasste.

Ihr Vater verließ den Raum, und sie folgten ihm.

o

Als sie den Gang hinauf zur Eingangshalle gingen, sah Tigris, dass die Ornamente in den Wänden nun tatsächlich leuchteten. Sie tauchten den Gang in einen seltsamen Wechsel von Licht und Schatten. Ein Echo der magischen Energie schien in den Wänden zu summen und das gesamte Haus zu durchfließen. Wenn Tigris die Augen schloss, war es fast, als stünde er am Ufer eines Sees und das Wasser umströme ihn in wiederkehrenden Wellen.

Vor der Außentür hatten die Hauselfen ihre Schuhe abgestellt. Während Draco und Tigris die ihren anzogen, ging ihre Mutter in die Knie um ihren Vater in seine zu helfen, da er immer noch die leuchtende Kugel in den Händen hielt. Es ärgerte Tigris aus keinem ersichtlichen Grund. Wahrscheinlich war es Teil des Rituals, dennoch...

Schließlich verließen sie das Haus und Tigris sah es zum ersten Mal von außen. Ein breiter Weg lief auf die Vordertür zu und teilte sich nach wenigen Metern. Die beiden Wege verliefen kreisförmig um einen runden Platz in der Mitte, der von hohen Zypressenhecken umgeben war. Ein Torweg führte durch die Hecke hindurch und man sah, dass sich innerhalb des Platzes ein Springbrunnen befand, dessen Kuppel eine plastische Form des Malfoy-Wappens bildete. Sie gingen quer über den Platz hinweg. Auf der anderen Seite war ein weiterer Torweg, und als sie hinaustraten sah Tigris, dass die Wege sich wieder trafen. Sie wurden zu einer von Eiben gesäumten Allee, die vom Herrenhaus wegführte. Tigris sah sich um, um einen Blick auf das Haus zu erhaschen und schauderte unwillkürlich. Nur einige wenige Fenster waren erleuchtet, vermutlich dort, wo die Hauselfen arbeiteten. Es wirkte kalt und düster im Dämmerlicht der aufgehenden Sonne, nicht im Geringsten die Atmosphäre wiedergebend, die er vom Inneren kannte. Hätte Tigris es so das erste Mal gesehen, wäre er nicht überrascht gewesen, das Innere so vorzufinden, wie Grimmauld Place einst aussah.

Er schob den Gedanken von sich. Er wollte nicht an Grimmauld denken. Grimmauld erinnerte Tigris an Sirius, und er hatte das letzte halbe Jahr guten Erfolg damit gehabt, Sirius zu vergessen. Wenn Tigris sich Mühe gab, konnte er sich vorstellen, dass sein ehemaliger Pate noch immer irgendwo im Verborgenen lebte, und eines Tages wieder auftauchen würde, wenn er es am wenigsten erwartete. Tigris wandte sich ab und folgte seiner Familie die dunkle Allee hinunter. Zu seiner Überraschung führte die Allee nicht zu einer Straße, sondern endete in einer menschenleeren Ebene. Rechts und links von ihnen erstreckten sich grasbewachsene Hügel, über denen weißer Morgennebel lag. Es war kalt, und Tigris setzte seine Kapuze auf, um sich noch mehr in die Wärme seiner Robe einzuhüllen. Sein Atem formte Wolken in der eisigen Winterluft. Nirgendwo war ein Weg zu sehen, aber sein Vater schien zu wissen, wo sie hergehen mussten, denn er folgte unbeirrt einem für Tigris unsichtbaren Pfad. Die Gegend war von der Morgensonne in ein kaltes Licht getaucht. Nur die Weidezäune wiesen darauf hin, dass es hier Menschen gab. Hin und wieder sah man ein paar Schafe, und weit entfernt am Fuße der Hügel konnte man Häuser erahnen. Sie wanderten schweigend in der morgendlichen Stille, und Tigris verlor sich in seinen Gedanken.

Wie anders sein Leben noch vor einem Jahr gewesen war. Genau vor einem Jahr hatte er Weihnachten mit seinen Freunden in Grimmauld gefeiert. Hermione hatte versucht Kreacher einen Quilt zu schenken. Typisch Hermione, immer mit den Gedanken bei den Armen und Unterdrückten.

Tigris lächelte flüchtig, aber seine Miene verfinsterte sich, als er an den hinterhältigen Hauself dachte. Es wäre wirklich das Beste gewesen, wenn er ‚in den Trockenschrank gekrochen und gestorben' wäre, wie Sirius es halb im Scherz gesagt hatte. Mr. Weasley hatte in St. Mungos gelegen, und Tigris, Ron und Hermione hatten sich beim Besuch bei ihm in die geschlossene Abteilung verirrt... Wie anders er damals noch gewesen war.

Tigris erinnerte sich noch gut, wie er Snape gehasst hatte, als er ihm kurz darauf mitgeteilt hatte, dass er ihm Okklumentik beibringen würde. Wenn er ihm nur besser zugehört hätte! Aber seine Gefühle hatten ihn blind gemacht. Dieser Streit zwischen Snape und Sirius... damals hatte Tigris nur gesehen, wie Snape Sirius provoziert hatte, aber im Nachhinein erinnerte er sich, dass Sirius seinen guten Teil dazu beigetragen hatte. Hermione hatte Recht gehabt, Sirius hatte nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, Grimmauld zu verlassen... Snape hatte dabei nicht die geringste Rolle gespielt. Er hatte sich nur eine Schwäche zu Nutze gemacht, die schon vorher da war, wie es jeder Slytherin tun würde.

Tigris runzelte leicht die Stirn. Nicht einmal einen Monat später waren Bellatrix Lestrange und die anderen Todesser aus Askaban ausgebrochen. Im März hatte Tigris das Interview im Quibbler gegeben. Wie furios Umbridge gewesen war! Aber er hätte sich einiges leichter machen können, wenn er ihr gegenüber die Beherrschung bewahrt hätte. Er hatte in diesem Jahr viele Fehler aufgrund seines Temperaments gemacht. Wenn er nur mehr auf Hermione gehört hätte! Aber er war zu starrsinnig dafür gewesen. So viele Leute hatten versucht, ihm Vernunft einzureden, und er hatte auf keinen von ihnen gehört.

Im April war die DA aufgeflogen. Draco hatte Tigris mit einem Stolperhex eingefangen. Tigris' Blick wanderte zu seinem Bruder, der wenige Schritte neben ihm ging und er lächelte unmerklich. Damals war er wütend auf ihn gewesen, aber im Nachhinein fand er es recht amüsant. Der große Harry Potter, zur Strecke gebracht mit einem Erstklässlerspruch und ein wenig slytherinscher Schläue. Sicher hatte Tigris es immer abgestritten, wenn Snape ihn als arrogant bezeichnet hatte, aber in mancher Hinsicht war er es gewesen. Er hätte niemals erwartet, von Draco Malfoy geschlagen zu werden. Tatsächlich hatte es seinen Stolz etwas beruhigt, das Draco es nur mit Hinterlist geschafft hatte. Tigris lachte beinahe. Er war zu vorurteilsbehaftet gewesen, um jemals zu sehen, wie sehr Draco sich zurückhielt. Sicher, er konnte außerordentlich boshaft sein, wenn er wollte. Aber meistens waren es nur Worte. Wenn Draco ihm wirklich hätte schaden wollen... es war besser, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Draco war zu schlau, seine Schullaufbahn wegen einer kindischen Feindschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Es war wahrscheinlich ein typischer Fehler der Gryffindors, nicht zu sehen, wo das Spiel aufhörte und der Ernst begann. Für sie war jeder Schülerstreich sogleich ein Zeichen für tief liegende Bosheit... zumindest wenn er von Slytherins kam. Wenn Fred und George jemanden in den Krankenflügel beförderten, war das natürlich etwas anderes. Das war heroisch... oder zumindest nur ein bedenklicher Verstoß gegen die Schulregeln. Wenn Tigris zurücksah konnte er es fast verstehen, dass die Slytherins sich von der Macht hatten hinreißen lassen, die Umbridge ihnen gab. Nutzten die Gryffindors nicht auch die Macht, die Dumbledores Wohlwollen ihnen verschaffte? Wären sie wohl auch so mutig... oder vielmehr risikofreudig... wenn sie dafür mit einem Schulverweis rechnen müssten? Aber sie wussten, dass die meisten Lehrer ihre Streiche als dumme Kindereien abtaten. Draco, so gemein er sein konnte, hatte niemals jemanden in der Öffentlichkeit gedemütigt, wie James Potter es getan hatte. Er konnte es gar nicht, die Lehrer würden dem sofort ein Ende setzen. Aber James hatte dergleichen offenbar jahrelang getan. Und was hatte Dumbledore dagegen unternommen? Remus Lupin zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt. Lächerlich. So etwas wirkte niemals, wie man an Ron und den Zwillingen im letzten Jahr sehr gut hatte sehen können. Auch Tigris würde nichts gegen seine Freunde unternehmen. Nicht einmal Hermione hatte ihre Macht als Vertrauensschülerin dazu benutzt, ihn und Ron zu beeinflussen, so viel sie auch reden mochte.

Für die Schüler mochte dieses Wegsehen positiv erscheinen, aber wenn man darüber nachdachte, führte es nur dazu, das sie weniger überlegten und mehr Risiken eingingen. Wenn Dumbledore seine ‚Heldentaten' nicht immer so abgetan hätte, hätte Tigris nicht vielleicht mehr nachgedacht, bevor er sich Hals über Kopf in die Gefahr stürzte? Wenn Tigris in Slytherin gewesen wäre, wäre er auch ohne Nachzudenken in Umbridges Büro eingebrochen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Und wenn er mehr nachgedacht hätte, wäre ihm vielleicht früher eingefallen, dass Snape zum Orden gehörte, und er wäre niemals überhastet in die Mysteriumsabteilung aufgebrochen, sich und seine Freunde damit in Gefahr bringend. Er hatte Fehler gemacht, aber er war nur ein Schüler. Dumbledore war ein Erwachsener. Ein Erwachsener, der jahrelange Erfahrung mit Menschen und Kriegsstrategien hatte. Seine Fehler waren weit weniger leicht zu verzeihen... wenn es überhaupt Fehler waren.

Manchmal glaubte Tigris, Dumbledore hatte all diese Situationen bewusst herbeigeführt, nur damit seine Waffe gegen den Dunklen Lord sich beweisen konnte. Schließlich war der alte Mann so listig und allwissend, wenn er wollte. Warum hatte er immer genau dann Dinge übersehen, wenn es dazu führte, dass Harry Potter Voldemort gegenüberstand? Waren das nicht ein paar Zufälle zuviel? Tigris ballte ärgerlich die Faust. Er stritt seine eigene Verantwortung an all dem nicht ab, aber ER hatte beschlossen, aus seinen Fehlern zu lernen. Dumbledore war davon nichts anzumerken. Vielleicht, weil er es nicht wollte? Schließlich hatten seine ‚Fehler' doch zu einem wunderbaren Helden für die Zaubererwelt geführt. Wen kümmerte es schon, wer dabei auf der Strecke blieb? Und nach all dem hatte er die Dreistigkeit zu behaupten, er würde Tigris wie einen Sohn lieben. Wenn er Tigris wirklich lieben würde, hätte er ihn nicht immer aufs Neue in Gefahr gebracht. Wenn er ihn lieben würde, hätte er ihn nicht bei den Dursleys zurückgelassen. Wenn er ihn lieben würde, hätte er nicht zugelassen, dass der Mensch, der ihm am meisten bedeutete, starb! Nein, Dumbledore liebte Tigris nicht. Er sah ihn nur als seinen wertvollsten Spielstein in seinen ausgeklügelten Plänen. Tigris würde ihm niemals wieder vertrauen. Er würde niemals wieder das Risiko eingehen, dass jemand in Gefahr geriet, nur weil er sich auf Albus Dumbledore verließ.

Tigris starrte eine Weile vor sich hin, ohne auf die Gegend um sie herum zu achten. Würde er sich eines Tages entscheiden müssen, ob er sich dem Dunklen Lord oder Dumbledore anschloss? Er hoffte wirklich, dazu würde es nie kommen. Wenn doch, dann war er verdammt, denn er konnte keins von beiden. Auch wenn die Potters nicht seine Eltern gewesen waren, Tigris hatte zuviel von dem Unheil gesehen, was der dunkle Magier anrichtete, um ihm jemals freiwillig folgen zu können. Er würde nicht damit leben können, auf der Seite der Leute zu stehen, die Nevilles Eltern in die geschlossene Abteilung gebracht und so viele andere ermordet hatten. Selbst wenn ihre Ziele einen Sinn für ihn ergäben. Tigris sah auf den Rücken seines Vaters, der vor ihnen her ging. Seltsamerweise hasste er ihn nicht dafür, dass er ein Todesser war. Vielleicht, weil diese Tatsache im Grunde nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte, und die Gründe aus denen er ihn hasste viel persönlicher waren. Vielleicht konnte man jemanden nur aus persönlichen Gründen wirklich hassen, und alles andere war nicht mehr als ein Phantasiegebilde aus Vorurteilen und Projektionen.

Tigris' Blick wanderte zu Draco und seiner Mutter, die beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken schienen. Seltsam, wenn er in diesem Moment die Möglichkeit bekommen hätte, in der Zeit zurückzugehen und sein altes Leben weiterzuleben, Tigris hätte sie nicht ergriffen. So viele Dinge er an diesem Leben auch verabscheute, in seinem alten Leben waren es weit mehr. Hier hatte er zumindest eine Familie, auch wenn sie ihre Auseinandersetzungen hatten. Aber schlussendlich und vor allem hatte er hier mehr die Möglichkeit, er selbst zu sein, als jemals zuvor. Sicher, es gab auch Erwartungen, die er erfüllen musste. Aber dabei standen keine Leben auf dem Spiel. Tigris hatte einen Großteil seiner Kindheit für die Zaubererwelt gekämpft, er hatte das Gefühl, er verdiente es, eine Weile nicht mehr zu sein, als das was er war: Ein sechszehnjähriger Junge, dessen Ziel es war seinen Schulabschluss zu machen... und nicht, das nächste Jahr zu überleben und möglichst nebenbei die Welt von allem Bösen zu befreien. Was, wie Tigris inzwischen klar war, auch ein lächerlicher Gedanke war. Der Dunkle Lord war böse, ja, aber mit seinem Tod würden sich wohl kaum alle Probleme der Zaubererwelt lösen, wie es so viele zu erwarten schienen. Das Böse an sich hatte bedeutend mehr Facetten. Tigris grinste flüchtig. Fudges Ignoranz zum Beispiel. Nein, wenn man die Zaubererwelt zu etwas Besserem machen wollte, würde der Tod des Dunklen Lords wohl kaum genügen.

Tigris war mit seinem Gedankengang am Ende angekommen und sah sich um, um herauszufinden, wo sie hingingen. Zu seiner Überraschung sah er nun, dass sie auf einen Kreis aus riesigen Steinquadern zugingen. Sie waren schon sehr nah an sie herangekommen, aber Tigris hatte es nicht bemerkt, da er in Gedanken versunken gewesen war. Zwischen den Steinen bewegten sich Leute in ähnlichen Roben wie sie. Sie alle hatten ihre Kapuzen auf, so dass Tigris keine Gesichter sehen konnte. Sie bildeten einen mehrreihigen Kreis um die fünf Steine in der Mitte.

Nun, da Tigris sich auf sie konzentrierte, konnte er die Magie spüren, die von diesem Steinkreis ausging. Sie war wilder und ungebundener, als die Magie, die er im Herrenhaus gespürt hatte. Wie eine Naturgewalt im Vergleich zu einem Tier vielleicht. Als sie zwischen den äußeren Steinen hindurch traten bemerkte Tigris überrascht, dass das Gefühl verschwand. Als wären sie im Auge des Sturms. Sein Vater trat in die erste Reihe des Kreises und Draco hielt Tigris mit einer Handbewegung zurück, als er ihm folgen wollte. Ihre Mutter stellte sich hinter Lucius in die zweite Reihe, und Draco und Tigris blieben in der dritten Reihe zurück. Nach und nach trafen mehr Teilnehmer dieser seltsamen Versammlung ein, und der Kreis füllte sich zusehends.

Tigris fiel auf, dass alle, die in der ersten Reihe standen, eine Art von Lichtquelle in der Hand hielten. Nur wenige allerdings besaßen eine leuchtende Kugel, wie sein Vater. Die meisten trugen brennende Gefäße, oder einfach nur Kerzen. Schließlich schien der Kreis vollständig zu sein, denn eine ernste Stimmung machte sich breit. Schließlich trat einer aus der ersten Reihe einen Schritt vor. Er hielt eine Kugel in der Hand, die der von Tigris' Vater um nichts nachstand.

„Aberforth", sagte eine alte, Tigris vage bekannt vorkommende Stimme. „Vom Clan der Dumbledore."

Der Mann, der wie Tigris nun erkannte Dumbledores Bruder sein musste, trat vor, zwischen den inneren Steinen hindurch, und legte die Kugel auf einen flachen Stein, der sich im Zentrum befand. Er kam Tigris ein wenig wie ein Altar vor. Danach ging er zurück und kniete eine Reihe weiter hinten als er zuvor gestanden hatte nieder.

„Lucius, von der Malfoy-Familie." Sein Vater folgte den Schritten des anderen Mannes und kniete dann hinter seiner Mutter nieder, die eine Reihe vor getreten war.

„Rodolphus, von den Lestranges.", erklärte eine kalte Stimme, die Tigris aus der Mysteriumsabteilung in Erinnerung hatte. Es überlief Tigris kalt und er folgte dem Mann mit seinem Blick. Als die etwas kleinere Gestalt eine Reihe vortrat, die hinter Rodolphus gestanden hatte, ballte Tigris unwillkürlich die Fäuste. Er erkannte sie, selbst unter ihrer Kapuze. Bellatrix...

„Minerva, vom Clan der McGonagall.", lenkte ihn eine vertraute Stimme ab. Wie Aberforth hatte Professor McGonagall niemanden, mit dem sie den Platz tauschen konnte. Alle, die bisher vorgetreten waren, hielten die leuchtenden Kugeln in den Händen.

„Dorian, von der Zabini- Familie." Tigris fragte sich, ob Blaise irgendwo dahinter stand, aber er konnte sie nicht sehen.

Tigris begriff, als die Reihe sich fortsetzte, dass dies die ältesten und mächtigsten Familien sein mussten. „Severus, von den Snape.", war der letzte von ihnen. Er stand ebenfalls, wie nur wenige andere, allein. Tigris fragte sich, ob das hieß, dass sie keine Verwandten mehr hatten, oder ob ihre Verwandten einfach nicht anwesend waren. Dumbledore war schließlich offensichtlich nicht hier. Andererseits waren bei manchen Familien wirklich viele Mitglieder da, fünf, manchmal sogar sechs Reihen hintereinander. Tigris hörte einige bekannte Namen darunter, einige unbekannte. Alle Todesser die Tigris kannte waren anwesend, aber es fehlten einige andere ihm bekannte Zaubererfamilien. Niemand von den Weasleys, kein Sprout, kein Willis, kein Davis, und etliche andere. Es schien dabei keine Rolle zu spielen, wie alt die Familien waren, oder welche Seite sie vertraten. Vermutlich war es einfach eine Sache persönlicher Überzeugung. War das ein Grund dafür, warum so viele Slytherins Dumbledore beschuldigten, die alten Traditionen nicht zu beachten? Weil sein Bruder hier war, aber Dumbledore nicht? Schließlich kam die Reihe zu ihrem Ende, mit einem Zauberer, dessen Namen Tigris nicht kannte.

Die Frauen... und er konnte nun hören, dass es alles Frauen waren... in der ersten Reihe hoben die Arme und begannen einen Sprechgesang in einer Sprache, die Tigris unbekannt war. Mehrere Worte wiederholten sich immer wieder, aber seltsamer Weise war es Tigris unmöglich, sie sich zu merken. So als würde er sie in dem Moment vergessen, in dem er sie hörte. Er konnte spüren, wie sich die Magie um sie herum konzentrierte, als würde sich ein Gewitter zusammenbrauen. Tigris fühlte sich gefangen zwischen den Steinen, mit magischen Kräften unbekannter Stärke vor und hinter ihm, zwischen denen sich die Spannung immer mehr erhöhte. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, erschien ein gleißendes Licht in der Mitte des Kreises. Er erwartete unwillkürlich, Donner zu hören, aber um sie herum herrschte Stille. Die Stimmen der Frauen verstummten und sie ließen die Arme sinken. Dann traten sie eine nach der anderen vor, um die leuchtenden Objekte zurückzuholen, die nun alle erloschen waren. Diejenigen, die nur alleine gekommen waren, erhoben sich und schlossen sich ihnen an. Sein Vater nahm den nun wieder schwarzen Edelstein von seiner Mutter in Empfang und stand auf. Die Leute begannen, den Steinkreis zu verlassen und einige von ihnen apparierten im selben Moment, in dem sie zwischen den Steinen hindurch traten.

„Wieder eine alte Familie weniger dieses Jahr.", meinte sein Vater, als sie hinaustraten.

Seine Mutter nickte. „Aber mein Cousin hat sich nie viel um die Traditionen gekümmert. Den Verlust der Crouches letztes Jahr hat man mehr gespürt."

„Hoffen wir, dass es die letzten bleiben."

Tigris hörte ihnen nur mit halbem Ohr zu, denn zu seiner Verblüffung hatte er bemerkt, dass nicht weit von ihnen entfernt eine Autostraße verlief, auf der bereits reger Verkehr herrschte. Es schien die gleiche Richtung zu sein, aus der sie gekommen waren, aber bei ihrer Ankunft hatte er nichts davon gemerkt.

„Diese Muggel können uns nicht sehen.", meinte seine Mutter Tigris' Blick folgend herablassend, und breitete die Arme aus. „Komm, wir apparieren zurück."

Tigris trat etwas verwirrt auf sie zu. Sie drehte ihn herum und schlang von hinten die Arme um ihn. Neben ihnen tat sein Vater das gleiche mit Draco. Tigris fühlte einen Ruck, als hätte ihn jemand heftig nach vorne gestoßen, und einen Augenblick später befanden sie sich neben dem Springbrunnen auf dem Vorplatz vor ihrem Haus. Tigris war so überrascht, dass er für einen Moment beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Draco grinste ihm zu.

„Vorsicht, Bruder. Du bist heute etwas schwach auf den Beinen, nicht wahr? Unten in der Kammer dachte ich für einen Augenblick, du würdest ohnmächtig werden."

Tigris warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Das war die Magie schuld! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du und Mutter so unberührt davon bleiben konntet!"

Sein Vater, der bereits ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Hauses gemacht hatte, verharrte und drehte sich ruckartig um. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Tigris warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu. Hatte er ihn irgendwie verärgert? Aber warum? „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass die Magie daran schuld war, dass ich unten in der Kammer fast gestolpert wäre... Sir.", fügte Tigris hinzu, um ihn zu besänftigen. Sein Vater sah schlagartig ziemlich ärgerlich aus. „Diese magische Präsenz, sie..." Tigris verstummte, als sein Vater mit jedem Wort ärgerlicher wurde.

„Das ist nicht möglich!", zischte er zornig.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er lügt, Lucius.", warf seine Mutter beschwichtigend ein. „Es gibt sicher eine logische Erklärung dafür."

Die Augen seines Vaters verengten sich ein wenig und er schien darüber nachzudenken. Schließlich gelangte er offenbar zu einer Lösung, denn sein Gesicht wurde schlagartig ausdruckslos.

„Entschuldigung, du hast natürlich Recht, Narcissa. Wie auch immer, ich möchte nicht, dass du mit irgendjemandem darüber redest, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir.", entgegnete Tigris ein wenig verdutzt. Draco erschien es nicht viel anders zu ergehen, denn er betrachtete ihren Vater mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Verwirrung.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, worum das alles ging?", flüsterte er Draco zu, sobald ihr Vater ein gutes Stück vorausgegangen war.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich nie so eine Art Magie dort unten gespürt habe, wie du sie beschrieben hast. Da ist nur etwas, wenn ich die Kugel am Ende berühre... und die Elementare natürlich, aber die reißen einen nicht von den Füßen."

Diese Antwort verwirrte Tigris nur noch mehr.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Lionessheart, blablabla, Lara Lynx, hbt3, Yanis Tamiem, Little Nadeshiko, blub, Kylyen, Lady-Claw, pandoradoggis, Angie, Igonia_

_Lionessheart: Na ja, Snapes Vater mit Sicherheit. Aber es gibt ja auch noch die Zabinis, die Weasleys (okay, vielleicht nicht das beste Beispiel)... Es werden jedenfalls noch ein paar halbwegs normale Reinblütler auftauchen._

_Lara Lynx: Es gab einen kleinen Hinweis im letzten Kapitel ;-)_

_Little Nadeshiko: Oops, I did it again... Alte Laster sterben offenbar schwer. Normalerweise mache ich immer einen Absatz zwischen einem POV-Wechsel. seufzIch habe es noch mal neu formatiert, ich hoffe, es ist jetzt besser._

_Angie: Ich denke, du hast dich bei dem was Firenze gesagt hat verlesen._

_Igonia: Der Zauber, den Lucius in Kapitel 9 angewandt hat (Nonattinet ingenium) wirkt zwar auf einen Okklumens, aber nur solange diesem kein wirklicher Grund gegeben wird, sich zu erinnern. Er bewirkte mehr oder weniger, dass Snape das Gespräch mit Draco als unwichtig betrachtete und vergaß. Je mehr Snape versucht, sich daran zu erinnern, je mehr Details werden ihm einfallen. Das heißt allerdings noch lange nicht, dass er weiß wer bzw. was Tigris wirklich ist. Tigris kann das natürlich nicht wissen, da er nicht genau weiß was Draco Snape gesagt hat._


	33. SdWCh33: Sarin

_Disclaimer: schnurr, schnurr, schnurr..._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

33. Sarin

Später am Tag saß Tigris in der Bibliothek und las erneut ‚Von Taliesin über die Hexen von Salem'. Er näherte sich langsam der Zeit, in der Hogwarts gegründet worden war. Seit Mordraud hatten sich Muggel und Zauberer immer weiter entzweit, und mit dieser Spaltung hatte die Anzahl Dunkler Lords und Ladys zugenommen. Nicht alle von ihnen waren auf Macht aus. Baba Yaga zum Beispiel, eine dunkle Hexe die vor 1200 Jahren im Gebiet des heutigen Russland gelebt hatte, hatte nichts anderes im Sinn als Zerstörung. Sie war der Grund dafür, dass sich die Dunkelelben von den Zauberern zurückgezogen hatten. Es ließ Tigris sich fragen, wie sein Vater mit den Elben in Kontakt gekommen war. Baba Yagas Geschichte deutete darauf hin, dass die Elben zutiefst verbittert gegenüber Zauberern waren.

Was Tigris an den Geschichten am meisten auffiel, war, dass keiner der dunklen Zauberer von Natur aus böse war. Viele von ihnen waren arrogant und machtgierig, ja. Aber bei ihnen allen hatten – oft tragische - Ereignisse in ihrem Leben dazu geführt, dass sie der Dunkelheit verfielen. Zuletzt hatte er über Lycerzepa gelesen. Tigris war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob man ihn überhaupt als Dunklen Lord bezeichnen konnte, auch wenn sein Kriegszug für die Zaubererwelt verheerend gewesen war. Das Kapitel, das Tigris gerade las, beschäftigte sich mit Corne Mlynk, der noch am ehesten in die typische Vorstellung eines Dunklen Lords passte. Ein machtgieriger, dogmatischer Magier aus einer reinblütigen Familie, der sich die Anarchie um ihn herum zu Nutze gemacht hatte, um die absolute Macht an sich zu reißen. Tigris' Ansicht nach hatte er jedoch bis auf seine Vorurteile nicht das Geringste mit dem jetzigen Dunklen Lord gemeinsam. Corne Mlynk war intelligent und charismatisch gewesen, so dass man verstehen konnte, warum die Leute ihm trotz seiner Grausamkeit folgten. Er hatte ihnen gegeben, was sie sich wünschten. Was gab der Dunkle Lord seinen Gefolgsleuten? Was brachte es den Todessern, wenn ihr Lord Unsterblichkeit erlangte? Er drosch nur Phrasen und tat nichts, um zu erreichen, was er proklamierte. Die ganze Zaubererwelt hatte Angst vor ihm, schön und gut. Was brachte das, wenn er sich im Verborgenen aufhielt, um Prophezeiungen zu stehlen und andere sinnlose Ziele zu verfolgen? Sein Vater, mit seinem Einfluss im Ministerium, hatte mehr Macht als der Dunkle Lord, trotz all dem Terror, den dieser verbreitete. Es ergab keinen Sinn für Tigris.

Nach allem, was Tigris gelesen hatte, erschien ihm der Meister seines Vaters als der unfähigste, lächerlichste Dunkle Lord, den es je gegeben hatte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie ein auch nur halbwegs intelligenter Mensch sich ihm anschließen konnte. Tigris wurde von dem Gefühl aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, dass ihn jemand anstarrte. Er sah auf und sah seine Mutter in der Tür stehen, die ihn lächelnd beobachtete. Er zog die Brauen hoch.

„Wie lange stehst du schon da?"

„Eine Weile."

„Wolltest du etwas von mir?"

Ihr Lächeln verstärkte sich etwas. „Braucht eine Mutter eine Entschuldigung, um ihren Sohn zu betrachten?"

Die Erwiderung verwirrte Tigris ein wenig und er sah sie fragend an.

Sie lachte leise. „Du bist so konzentriert wenn du liest, du nimmst kaum etwas um dich herum wahr. Du erinnerst mich an Severus, als er jung war. Wenn er ein Buch in der Hand hielt, hätte um ihn herum das größte Chaos ausbrechen können, er hätte es nicht bemerkt."

Tigris lächelte amüsiert. „Es fällt mir schwer, mir das vorzustellen."

„Ja, nicht wahr? Um die Wahrheit zu sagen wollte ich dir etwas zeigen. Es ist mir heute Morgen eingefallen, dass ich es habe. Ich dachte, es würde dich interessieren."

Tigris klappte sein Buch zu. „Was ist es?"

„Komm mit, dann zeige ich es dir."

Neugierig geworden stand Tigris auf und folgte seiner Mutter. Sie führte ihn an seinem und Dracos Zimmer vorbei und öffnete eine Tür am Ende des Ganges. Dies musste ihr privates Zimmer sein. Tigris sah sich neugierig um.

Der Raum hatte große Fenster, durch die das Licht hell herein fiel. Vor den Fenstern stand eine Staffelei und ein Tisch mit einer Reihe Farbtöpfen. Es überraschte Tigris, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Narcissa malte. An der Seite neben dem Tisch lehnten eine Reihe Landschaftsgemälde, die erstaunlich gut waren. Ein großer Kleiderschrank nahm die gesamte linke Wand des Raumes ein. Auf der rechten Seite war die Feuerstelle, ein Schreibtisch mit vielen kleinen Schubladen und eine Reihe Truhen mit unbekanntem Inhalt. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein Notenständer mit einem Hocker davor, an dem ein Cello lehnte. Tigris' Blick blieb einen Moment daran hängen und wanderte dann zu der Wand über dem Schreibtisch, wo etliche Fotos hingen.

Tigris trat näher und betrachtete sie genauer. Da war ein älteres von seiner Mutter und seinem Vater, es sah nach ihrem Hochzeitsfoto aus. Das Paar darauf lächelte glücklich und winkte ihm zu, dann wandte sich sein um einiges jüngerer Vater seiner Mutter zu und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Ein weiteres Foto zeigte die beiden – noch immer sehr jung – an einem Strand vor einem weißen, südländisch anmutenden Haus. Sie trugen sommerliche Kleidung und seine Mutter stand bis zu den Knien im Wasser und spritzte seinen Vater nass. Sie lief lachend im Wasser davon, als Lucius ihr nachrannte. Als Lucius sie schließlich einholte packte er Narcissa und beide fielen ins Wasser. Sie lachten und küssten sich. Vermutlich war es ihre Hochzeitsreise. Die meisten anderen Fotos zeigten Draco in unterschiedlichem Alter. Es gab nur eines, das Tigris' Eltern und Draco zusammen zeigte. Es schien zu einem speziellen Anlass gemacht worden sein, denn sie alle trugen Galaroben und lächelten ein wenig gezwungen, ohne sich viel zu bewegen. Zu Tigris' Überraschung gab es auch zwei Fotos von ihm. Eines zeigte ihn in der Bücherei, lesend. Das andere war es, was Tigris wirklich verblüffte. Es zeigte ihn und Draco im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco trug eine Galarobe, es musste die Feier nach dem Quidditchspiel sein. Sie saßen auf einem der Sofas und diskutierten über etwas, beide ein Glas Wein in der Hand. Tigris erinnerte sich nicht daran, aber was immer sie beredeten war wohl amüsant gewesen, denn sie lachten dabei. Theodore saß in einem Sessel neben ihnen und sah ihnen zu. Hinter ihnen waren die übrigen Slytherin dabei, zu tanzen.

„Wie bist du an diese Fotos gekommen?", fragte Tigris erstaunt.

Seine Mutter lächelte zufrieden. „Das eine hat eine Hauselfe gemacht. Das andere... das ist mein kleines Geheimnis." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und öffnete eine der Truhen. „Aber das bringt mich genau zu dem, was ich dir zeigen wollte."

Sie hatte schließlich einen kleinen Kasten hervorgeholt, den sie mit einem Zauber öffnete. Tigris sah neugierig über ihre Schulter. Darin waren einige Fotos von dem Garten vor ihrem Haus. Er sah verwirrt darauf. Was war so besonders an Fotos von ihrem Garten?

Narcissa schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn sie grinste. „Dieser Garten ist wirklich etwas Besonderes, weißt du?", sagte sie in einem harmlosen Tonfall. „Ich habe eine Zeitlang bei einem alten Freund meiner Familie, Lin Yun, die chinesische Kunst der Platzierung studiert. Ich habe den Garten mit Hilfe eines Luo-pan entworfen."

Auf Tigris' ungläubigen Blick hin lachte sie leise. „Aber das ist es nicht, was ich dir zeigen wollte." Sie tippte mit ihrem Stab auf die Fotos und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Daraufhin veränderten sie sich langsam. „Dein Vater weiß nicht, dass ich diese Bilder habe, bitte sag es ihm auch nicht. Er wäre... nicht erfreut."

Tigris betrachtete die Fotos mit neuem Interesse. Als die wirbelnde Oberfläche sich klärte, atmete er verblüfft ein. Das oberste Foto zeigte seine erschöpft aussehende Mutter, die müde, aber glücklich in die Kamera lächelte. Sie lag in einem Bett und hielt ein sehr rot und zerknautscht aussehendes Baby im Arm, das seine kleine Hand um einen ihrer Finger geschlossen hatte. Ihr Bauch war noch immer gewölbt.

„Das bist du, kurz nach deiner Geburt.", sagte sie lächelnd. „Du wurdest kurz vor Mitternacht geboren, es ist früher Morgen. Dein Vater war weggerufen worden, und ich war allein mit den Hauselfen. Du musst wissen, dass wir keinen Heiler hinzuziehen wollten, weil wir Angst hatten, dass jemand herausfindet, dass ich Zwillinge bekomme. Ich hatte einige Ahnung vom Heilen und dachte, wir könnten es alleine schaffen. Wir hatten nicht erwartet, dass Lucius kurz vorher einen Ruf bekommt... ihr hattet ein wirklich schlechtes Timing." Sie lächelte in Erinnerungen versunken. „Die Wehen setzten nach deiner Geburt aus. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt machte ich mir noch keine Sorgen. Es passiert manchmal, wenn die Magie eines Kindes eng mit der der Mutter vermischt ist. Die Wehen setzen aus und setzen nach einigen Stunden wieder ein. Ich ließ die Hauselfen die Fotos machen und löschte ihre Erinnerung, damit sie Lucius nichts davon erzählten. Ich wollte zumindest etwas von dir haben, wenn ich dich schon weggeben musste." Ihr Lächeln wurde ein wenig traurig, aber die Traurigkeit verschwand schnell. „Du warst ein so starkes Baby! Von Beginn an wach und aufmerksam. Sieh mal, du weißt genau, dass etwas vor sich geht."

Sie zeigte Tigris ein weiteres Foto, auf dem das Baby seinen Kopf in Richtung der Kamera drehte und mit großen blauen Augen den Fotografen anstarrte. Sein Blick war nicht zielgerichtet, aber es schien zu wissen, dass dort etwas Wichtiges war.

„Und du wusstest, dass dein Bruder noch nicht da ist."

Auf dem nächsten Foto zappelte das Baby in ihren Armen um näher zu ihrem Bauch zu kommen, und als sie es darauf legte, tatschte es mit beiden Händen dagegen. Sie lachte entzückt, nickte, und sagte etwas zu dem Baby, worauf es die Bewegung wiederholte.

„Lucius kam einige Stunden später zurück und brachte dich weg. Ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen, weil die Wehen nicht wieder einsetzten. Ich war zu schwach, und mein Wissen reichte nicht aus, damit umzugehen. Schließlich holte Lucius doch einen Heiler, als ich in Panik geriet. Dein Bruder wäre fast gestorben, aber er kam zum Glück gesund zur Welt. Selbst bei magischen Kindern ist es ungewöhnlich, dass Zwillinge mehr als einen Tag auseinander geboren werden."

Tigris starrte auf die Fotos, mit gemischten Gefühlen. Auf der einen Seite machte es ihn glücklicher, als er aussprechen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite erfüllte es ihn mit einer Art Sehnsucht, die er nicht ganz zuordnen konnte. „Hast du auch Fotos von Draco nach seiner Geburt?"

Narcissa schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Wir waren beide sehr schwach. Der Heiler belegte seine Krippe mit Zaubern, um ihn am Leben zu halten, und ich durfte ihn nicht in den Arm nehmen. Es dauerte über eine Woche, bis ich mich erholt hatte, und wir ihn ohne Gefahr längere Zeit aus der Krippe nehmen konnten. Severus war die ganze Zeit da und braute Tränke für ihn und mich. Ohne ihn hätten wir vielleicht nicht überlebt. Aber danach gibt es Fotos."

Tigris strich nachdenklich mit dem Finger über die Fotos. „Danke, dass du sie mir gezeigt hast. Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel."

Sie schlang den Arm um ihn und verwandelte die Fotos zurück. „Manchmal, wenn dein Vater nicht da war, habe ich sie hervorgeholt und mich gefragt wo du bist, und ob es dir gut geht. Lucius sagte mir immer, dass ich dich vergessen sollte, dass das Leben weiter gehen muss... Mein Verstand sagte mir, dass er Recht hatte, aber mein Herz sagte mir etwas anderes. Es war der glücklichste Tag in meinem Leben, als wir dich wieder gefunden haben."

Tigris lächelte ihr zu. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er als Kind all die Fotos von Dudley angesehen hatte und gedacht hatte, dass er wirklich hässlich und abscheulich sein musste, weil sein Onkel und seine Tante kein einziges Foto von ihm machen wollten. Es war nur ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass ihn niemand wollte. Es gab ihm ein warmes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass während der ganzen Zeit jemand da gewesen war, der ihn wollte und an ihn dachte. Auch wenn sie ihn weggegeben hatte... Er warf seiner Mutter das nicht vor. Sie hatte ihn am Leben halten wollen. Wenn Tigris jemanden dafür hasste, dann war es der Dunkle Lord. Es war eine so unsinnige Regel, seinen Gefolgsleuten nur ein Kind zu gestatten. Es war nur ein Zeichen seiner allumfassenden Selbstsucht. Er wollte seine Gefolgsleute nicht einmal mit ihren Kindern teilen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er ihnen Kinder ganz verboten, wenn er nicht zu befürchten gehabt hätte, dass sie sich dann gegen ihn auflehnten. Schließlich wollten auch die treusten von ihnen ihre Blutlinien erhalten.

„Nun", sagte sie nach einer Weile, aufstehend, „dein Vater muss bald zurück sein. Wir haben heute Abend Gäste, musst du wissen. Ein paar Mitglieder des Ministeriums und andere einflussreiche Leute. Du musst nicht lange dabeibleiben, wenn du nicht willst, aber zumindest solltest du allen einmal vorgestellt worden sein. Man weiß ja nie, vielleicht sind deine zukünftigen Arbeitgeber darunter."

Tigris nickte nur. Die Vorstellung, den halben Abend mit einem Haufen Beamten zu verbringen stimmte ihn nicht gerade fröhlich. „Ich vermute, Fudge wird auch anwesend sein?"

„Zu Glück nicht! Nein, er und Lucius haben sich nach der Sache im Juni überworfen. Seine Tage als Minister sind ohnehin gezählt. Aber dieser Weasley- Junge wird vielleicht da sein."

„Percy?", fragte Tigris entsetzt.

„Ja, so hieß er. Er war auch letztes Jahr dabei, mit Fudge. Aber er ist intelligent, er bleibt nicht auf einem sinkenden Schiff."

„Das ist vermutlich die einzige Art von Intelligenz, die er hat.", meinte Tigris sarkastisch.

Seine Mutter lachte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber Lucius hält ihn für nützlich. Sei einfach höflich und rede über Belanglosigkeiten, dann wirst du sehen, dass der Abend schneller um ist, als du gedacht hast. Die meisten dieser Gäste sind wirklich einfach zu unterhalten."

o

„Guten Abend, Mister Godot. Es freut mich, dass Sie die Zeit gefunden haben. Darf ich Ihnen meine Söhne vorstellen... Draco werden Sie vielleicht kennen. Nein? Das ist mein Adoptivsohn, Tigris."

Tigris lächelte höflich und reichte dem gedrungenen kleinen Mann die Hand. Der erwiderte ein offensichtlich künstliches Lächeln und wandte sich wieder seinem Vater zu.

„Ihr Adoptivsohn? Ich hatte nichts davon gehört. Gratulation." Er musterte Tigris. „Sind Sie verwandt? Entschuldigen Sie die Frage..."

„Oh, keine Ursache. Tatsächlich, Tigris ist mein leiblicher Neffe."

„Äußerst interessant. Sie müssen mir später mehr darüber erzählen. Oh, wie ich sehe, ist Mrs. Edgecombe bereits angekommen, dann will ich Sie nicht länger von Ihren übrigen Gästen abhalten."

Sein Vater nickte und wandte sich dem nächsten Gast zu. „Madame Marchbanks, welch eine Freude, dass Sie kommen konnten..."

Tigris seufzte innerlich und schüttelte die ihm dargebotene Hand, zum unzähligsten Mal an diesem Abend. Zu Beginn war er ein wenig nervös gewesen, sich zu blamieren und alten Bekannten wie Percy zu begegnen. Inzwischen war er nur noch zu Tode gelangweilt. Sie mussten bereits über eine Stunde an der Eingangstür des großen Saales stehen, um die Gäste zu begrüßen, die nach und nach eintrafen. Er hoffte, dass langsam auch die letzten Nachzügler ankamen. Der Raum hinter ihnen, den Tigris bei seiner Ankunft nur flüchtig gesehen hatte, war nun von zahlreichen schwebenden Kronleuchtern erhellt. Die drei Feuerstellen waren angezündet und an einer Seite waren mehrere Tische aufgestellt, an denen bereits die meisten der Gäste saßen und sich unterhielten. Seine Mutter musste irgendwo zwischen ihnen sein. Sie ging bereits den ganzen Abend von einem Tisch zum nächsten. Ein paar Musiker standen um das Klavier herum, aber hatten noch nicht begonnen, zu spielen. Der Raum, der Tigris, als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte so groß und leer vorgekommen war, hatte sich mit Menschen gefüllt. Irgendwo hatte Tigris Percy gesehen. Er war zu seiner Überraschung mit Marietta Edgecombe gekommen, deren Eltern sich auch auf dem Fest befanden. Fudge war, wie seine Mutter gesagt hatte, nicht anwesend. Dafür aber Dawlish, der Auror, den er noch von ihrer letzten Begegnung in Erinnerung hatte.

„Severus, vornehm zu spät wie immer, wie ich sehe."

Snape verzog das Gesicht und warf über die Schulter seines Vaters einen Blick in den Raum. „Ich habe, wie immer, nicht viel Zeit, Lucius. Ich bin nur aus formellen Gründen hier. Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich diese Art von Festivitäten verabscheue."

Sein Vater lächelte amüsiert. „Erfrischend ehrlich, Cousin. Vielleicht interessiert es dich, dass Mister Jigger dieses Mal hier ist."

„Tatsächlich?", meinte Snape, diesmal seinen Vater ansehend.

Sein Vater nickte und sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich. „Ich sah ihn zur Bar hinübergehen, wenn ich nicht sehr irre."

„Nun dann... Mit der Aussicht auf ein Gespräch mit einem Kollegen ist dieser Abend vielleicht nicht ganz so vergeudet, wie ich dachte."

Snape nickte Tigris und Draco zu und wandte sich in Richtung der Tische, hinter denen die Bar aufgebaut worden war.

Nach Snape trafen noch spärlich ein paar letzte Gäste ein, dann beschloss sein Vater zu Tigris' Erleichterung, dass der Rest wohl nicht mehr kommen würde. Tigris mischte sich mit Draco unter die Leute, während sein Vater zu den Musikern hinüberging. Wenig später ertönte ein heller, glockenähnlicher Ton, und die Gespräche verstummten, während die meisten Anwesenden sich zu seinem Vater umwandten. Tigris sah, dass seine Mutter nun neben ihm stand.

„Willkommen zu unserer jährlichen Weihnachtsfeier." Ertönte die Stimme seines Vaters im Raum. „Es freut uns, dass Sie alle so zahlreich erschienen sind und wir hoffen sie verbringen einen angenehmen Abend in unserem Haus. Unsere Hauselfen freuen sich, sie mit Essen zu versorgen und Sie finden die Bar auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Zögern Sie nicht, mich oder meine Frau anzusprechen, sollten Sie Wünsche oder Probleme haben. Ich möchte im Voraus Monsieur Rameau und seinen Kollegen danken, die sich bereit gefunden haben, diesen Abend mit Musik zu begleiten. Wenn keine Fragen mehr bestehen, danke ich ihnen für ihre Aufmerksamkeit und erkläre hiermit die Feier für eröffnet."

Höfliches Klatschen folgte Lucius' Worten und auf einen Wink von ihm begannen die Musiker zu spielen. Lucius und Narcissa betraten die Tanzfläche und wurden bald von etlichen anderen Paaren gefolgt. Die Musik war recht klassisch, aber gehörte zu den Stilen, die Tigris mit Pansy geübt hatte, somit machte er sich keine Sorgen, sich lächerlich zu machen.

„Haben Sie keine Tanzpartnerin, Mister Malfoy?", fragte eine vielleicht dreißigjährige blonde Hexe, Tigris aus seinen Gedanken reißend.

„Nein, meine Freundin ist heute nicht hier.", entgegnete Tigris. Sie lächelte ihm zu und nach ein paar unangenehmen Sekunden begriff er, was sie wollte. Er sah keinen Weg, sich höflich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, also hielt er ihr mit gut verborgener Unlust die Hand hin. „Wenn Sie mir die Ehre erweisen wollen, Miss..."

„Mrs. Grayson.", erwiderte sie. „Aber nennen Sie mich doch Nora, Mister Malfoy. Es ist mir eine Freude."

Tigris gab ihr einen höflichen Handkuss und geleitete sie auf die Tanzfläche, im Stillen von den Wolken süßlichen Parfums angewidert, die sie umgaben.

Mrs. Grayson – Nora – war nur die erste einer Reihe von allein anwesenden Damen, die anscheinend aus dem Nichts auftauchten um rein zufällig zu bemerken, dass Tigris keine Tanzpartnerin hatte. Tigris bewunderte seine Mutter, die, nachdem sein Vater die Tanzfläche verlassen hatte, mit einem ähnlichen Strom von männlichen Gästen zu kämpfen hatte. Sie schien sich angenehm mit ihnen zu unterhalten, und erwiderte teilweise sogar ihre recht offensichtlichen Flirtversuche. Tigris wunderte sich nur, dass sein Vater nichts dagegen hatte. Er tat sich schwer, mit den überschminkten und seiner Ansicht nach nicht besonders intelligenten Hexen eine Unterhaltung zu führen. Die meisten von ihnen waren ohnehin nur neugierig zu erfahren, wie er Teil der Malfoyfamilie geworden war, und jede von ihnen entnervte ihn ein wenig mehr. Nach dem zwanzigsten Versuch, ihm tief in die Augen zu sehen, tat Tigris genau das. Wie er vermutet hatte waren die Gedanken seiner Tanzpartnerin so langweilig wie ihr Gesicht. Ab dann lieferte es ihm zumindest etwas Vergnügen, die Gedankengänge der nervtötenden Hexen zu verfolgen, selbst wenn keine von ihnen etwas wirklich Interessantes im Kopf hatte. Tigris fragte sich jedoch, wer Hillaria of Kent war, und was ein Gedicht, das sie für ihre Tochter geschrieben hatte, mit ihm zu tun hatte... besonders, da die Frau sich ständig ein Kichern verbiss, während sie darüber nachdachte. Es brachte Tigris fast dazu, genauer nachzusehen, aber es hätte ihn verraten, wenn er mehr belauscht hätte als oberflächliche Gedanken.

Tigris hatte schließlich genug, als einer der Männer ihn um einen Tanz bat, und gab vor, eine Pause zu brauchen. Als er endlich an der Bar saß und ein Glas Butterbier vor sich hatte, musste Tigris sich zusammenreißen, nicht erleichtert aufzuatmen. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt war Snape in ein Gespräch mit einem glatzköpfigen alten Mann vertieft und keiner von ihnen schien wahrzunehmen, was um sie herum vorging. Draco war dabei gewesen zu tanzen, als Tigris ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Tigris sah sich um und schwenkte frustriert sein Glas in der Hand. Wenn er eines wusste, dann, dass er Snapes Sicht dieser Feier vollen Herzens teilte. Er hasste sie. Er fragte sich, ob es zu früh war, sich höflich zu verabschieden. Seine Mutter hatte gesagt, es wäre in Ordnung. Tigris war kurz davor, genau das zu tun, als sich eine grauhaarige Frau neben in setzte.

Sie sah sich kurz um und seufzte dann erleichtert. „Ein Glas Feuerwhiskey bitte." Als das Glas vor ihr erschien, nahm sie einen tiefen Zug und lächelte Tigris zu. „Merlin bin ich froh, dass ich diesem Mob endlich entkommen bin. Diese Feiern sind so furchtbar, ich weiß nicht warum ich mir das immer wieder antue."

Tigris starrte sie einen Moment überrascht an. Sie entgegnete seinem Blick.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie." Sie streckte die Hand aus. „Ich bin Polydora Ringwood."

Tigris erinnerte sich vage an sie, aber er hatte den ganzen Leuten bei der Begrüßung wirklich nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt. Ihr Name hingegen kam ihm bekannt vor. Sein Vater hatte ihm eine Liste der Anwesenden gegeben, bevor das Fest begann. Er schüttelte ihre Hand. „Tigris Malfoy. Ich erinnere mich an Sie. Sie sind Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Artefakte im Ministerium, habe ich Recht?"

Sie nickte erfreut. „Wie es aussieht sind Sie auch den Massen entflohen?"

Tigris verzog ein wenig angewidert das Gesicht. „Genauer genommen zu vielen einsamen Hexen ...und Zauberern.", fügte er nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens hinzu.

Mrs. Ringwood lachte erheitert. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ein gutaussehender junger Mann wie Sie... nicht zu vergessen der Neugierfaktor."

Tigris seufzte ärgerlich.

„DAMIT habe ich in meinem Alter zum Glück kein Problem mehr. Aber ich schwöre, ich werde den nächsten verhexen, der mich auf Arthur anspricht. Warum glauben alle, dass ich ihn so gut kennen würde? Unsere Abteilungen mögen ähnlich klingen, aber sein Büro ist sieben Ebenen von meinem entfernt! Verzeihung, das interessiert Sie natürlich nicht. Es ist nur das Gerede einer alten Frau. Ich ärgere mich einfach, hier zu sein, wenn ich viel lieber die Runen auf diesen Scarabäi enträtseln würde, die wir vorgestern bekommen haben."

„Meinen Sie nicht Hieroglyphen?", fragte Tigris. „Entschuldigen Sie meine Neugier..."

Die Augen der Frau leuchteten auf. „Nein, das ist ja das Faszinierende daran. Sie wurden in Irland gefunden, in einer alten Grabstätte, die wir vor kurzem entdeckten. Sie müssen etwa zweitausend Jahre alt sein, und es sind ganz eindeutig dem Futhark verwandte Runen."

Tigris runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Sind nicht die frühesten Verwendungen von Futhark nur 1900 Jahre zurückzuführen?"

Sie warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Das dachten wir auch, ja, aber es ist offensichtlich nicht wahr. Was auch interessant ist, ist die Verwendung von Scarabäi. Ein Freund von mir ist Magizoologe, und er ist sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass es ägyptische Scarabäi sind, nicht etwa eine andere Art von Käfer. Sie sind äußert detailliert dargestellt."

„Könnte es eine Verbindung zwischen den Ägyptern und den Druiden gegeben haben?", spekulierte Tigris. „Ich habe bisher nichts gelesen, was darauf hinweist, aber die Aufzeichnungen aus dieser Zeit sind sehr spärlich. Es gibt interessante Parallelen zwischen Eriu und Isis, vielleicht wäre das eine Erklärung dafür."

Sie beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Ein faszinierender Gedankengang, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch sehr weit hergeholt. Wenn wir allerdings Belege für eine solche Verbindung finden würden... Sie interessieren sich für das Altertum, merke ich?"

„Unter anderem.", entgegnete Tigris schulterzuckend. „Ich beschäftige mich seit einiger Zeit mit der Geschichte und Verwendung von Runen."

„Erfreulich, jemandem so jungen zu begegnen, der diesen Bereich nicht langweilig findet. Alte Artefakte sind etwas wirklich Spannendes, wenn man sich dafür begeistern kann. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen ein wenig über meine Arbeit erzählen."

„Wirklich?" Tigris beugte sich ein wenig näher zu ihr. „Was mich schon immer interessiert hat – diese Artefakte wurden durch die Verbindung von Tränken, Zaubern und Runen erzeugt, nicht wahr? Waren dafür spezielle Rituale erforderlich? Ich meine, ist es nicht erstaunlich, dass Zauberer vor so langer Zeit bereits dazu fähig waren?"

„Allerdings. Die Ägypter waren Meister dieser Kunst, leider ist ein Großteil ihres Wissens heute verloren gegangen. Das macht den Fluchbrechern in Ägypten einige Kopfzerbrechen. Aber auch die Babylonier standen ihnen nur um weniges nach. Tatsächlich beschäftigte sich unser letztes Projekt mit einigen babylonischen Schmuckstücken..."

In den folgenden Stunden vertiefte Tigris sich in ein anregendes Gespräch mit der älteren Hexe. Sie besaß ein erstaunliches Wissen über Geschichte, Tränke und Runen, und war nicht im Geringsten enttäuscht, wenn sie etwas für ihn genauer erklären musste. Sie kamen von einem Thema zum nächsten und merkten erst, wie spät es war, als der Raum sich zunehmend zu leeren begann.

„Ich habe seit langem nicht mehr so viel Spaß bei einer dieser schrecklichen Veranstaltungen gehabt.", meinte Mrs. Ringwood amüsiert. Tigris musste ihr versprechen, mit ihr in Verbindung zu bleiben, bevor sie sich verabschiedete. Als sie gegangen war, fiel ihm auf, dass Draco und Snape längst gegangen waren. Seine Mutter war noch immer dabei, zu tanzen und wirkte nicht im Geringsten müde, während sein Vater sich mit einer Gruppe Ministeriumsbeamten unterhielt, unter denen auch Percy Weasley war. Insgesamt waren nicht mehr als zwanzig Leute anwesend, und ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Tigris, dass es bereits auf Mitternacht zuging. Er ging zu seinem Vater hinüber, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er sich zurückzog, was dieser nur mit einem kurzen Nicken quittierte. Er war gerade in eine Unterhaltung mit Percy vertieft, der sich offenkundig in Fahrt geredet hatte.

„Sicher, Dumbledore ist ein großer Mann.", sagte der Rotschopf gerade. „Ich bin der Letzte, der das abstreitet. Aber Harry Potter war immer so etwas wie ein blinder Punkt bei ihm. Unter uns, der Junge WAR ein wenig geisteskrank. Wer kann es ihm zum Vorwurf machen? Ich meine, wer würde schon bei Verstand bleiben, nach allem was er durchgemacht hat? Cornelius hat einige Fehler begangen, doch ich fand immer, dass er im Grunde den richtigen Instinkt hatte. Er hat es nur nicht geschafft, ihn umzusetzen."

Die Zauberer und Hexen um ihn herum nickten nachdenklich.

„Sie sind ein sehr bedachter junger Mann.", sagte eine Hexe, die er als Madame Edgecombe in Erinnerung hatte. „Beeindruckend, vor allem wenn man Ihre Familie betrachtet."

Percy räusperte sich verlegen. „Ja, Vater war leider schon immer etwas unvernünftig. Er hat nun einmal diese Besessenheit mit Muggeln, von der er sich einfach nicht trennen will. Ich wäre der erste, ihnen die Hand zu reichen, wenn sie nur ein wenig Entgegenkommen zeigen würden. Zu meinem größten Bedauern ist dies jedoch nicht absehbar."

Madame Edgecombe tätschelte Percy mitfühlend den Arm. „Das muss furchtbar für Sie sein, Percy. Sie wissen, Sie sind in meinem Haus immer willkommen. Warum kommen Sie nicht am Sonntag zum Tee zu uns? Ich bin sicher, Marietta wäre außer sich vor Freude."

„Herzlichen Dank, Mrs. Edgecombe. Ich nehme Ihre Einladung natürlich liebend gern an."

Tigris musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht angewidert das Gesicht zu verziehen, und ging, bevor er mehr von dem Gespräch hörte. Percy hatte sich offensichtlich nicht im Geringsten verändert. Soviel zu der Hoffnung, dass er wieder zu sich kommen würde, sobald das Auftauchendes Dunklen Lords publik gemacht wurde. Nach Tigris' persönlichen Meinung hatte Percy ohnehin nie eine Art Verstand gehabt, zu dem er hätte kommen können.

o

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück bat sein Vater Tigris, zurückzubleiben, als seine Mutter und Draco aufstanden.

„Ich arbeite gerade an etwas, und ich hoffe, dass du mir dabei helfen kannst.", sagte er auf Tigris' nervösen Blick hin.

„Ich?", fragte Tigris verblüfft und ein wenig beunruhigt. „Womit könnte ich dir denn helfen?"

Sein Vater grinste amüsiert. „Du wirst schon sehen. Komm mit."

Tigris begleitete ihn unsicher in sein Studierzimmer, wo sein Vater einige Male mit seinem Stab auf eines der Bücherregale tippte. Es öffnete sich daraufhin, wie es der Zugang zu Diagon Alley tat. Tigris verharrte überrascht, als ihm eine wütende Stimme von dahinter entgegenschlug.

„_Dumme, dumme Menschen. Ihr werdet es bedauern, mir nicht den Respekt zu zollen, den ich verdiene..."_

Sein Vater schob Tigris in den Raum hinein und Tigris verharrte erneut, als er den Sprecher erkannte. Auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes war ein Kreis gezogen, der von etlichen Runen umgeben war. In der Mitte dieses Kreises bewegte sich zornig eine grüne Schlange mit silbernen Streifen hin und her. Nun merkte sie, dass sie eingetreten waren, und ihr Kopf fuhr zu ihnen herum. Ihre Augen waren smaragdgrün und starrten sie mit ungedämpfter Wut an.

„_Narren!"_, zischte sie erneut. _„Narren!"_

„Kannst du verstehen, was es sagt?", fragte sein Vater hinter ihm.

Tigris beachtete ihn nicht. Sein Blick war von der Kreatur vor ihnen gebannt. _„Wunderschön."_, entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich.

Die Schlange verharrte und kroch dann auf Tigris zu, soweit es ihr der Bannkreis erlaubte. Sie richtete sich am Rande der Linie auf, bis dass ihr Kopf fast auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war.

„_Kannst du verstehen, was ich sage, Sprecher?_", zischte sie. _„Lass mich frei! Ich will frei sein!"_

„_Ich kann nicht."_, antwortete Tigris bedauernd. _„Du gehörst meinem Vater."_

„_Ich gehöre niemandem!"_, fauchte die Schlange mit Abscheu. _„Ich diene niemandem außer meinem Lord!"_

„_Du gehörst dem Dunklen Lord?"_, fragte Tigris schockiert.

„_Ich gehöre niemandem."_, wiederholte die Schlange. _„Mein Lord ist seit langer Zeit tot."_

„_Wer bist du?"_, fragte Tigris interessiert.

Die Schlange starrte ihn einen Augenblick an. _„Mein Name ist Sarin."_, sagte sie schließlich. _„Wie ist dein Name, Sprecher?"_

„_Tigris."_, antwortete er.

„_Ich kann dir Macht geben, Tigris."_, zischte sie, ohne ihren Blick von Tigris abzuwenden. _„Ich kann dich stärker machen. Ich kann dir Wissen geben, das du dir nicht in deinen Träumen vorstellen kannst. Lass mich dich beißen, und wenn du würdig bist, werde ich dir dienen. Ich werde dich Meister nennen und loyal sein zu dir und nur zu dir. Dann wirst du nicht mehr diesen schwachen, minderwertigen Menschen gehorchen müssen, die sich vor dir beugen sollten."_

Tigris machte ohne Nachzudenken einige Schritte auf den Tisch zu, bis er dicht vor ihr stand.

„_Was, wenn ich nicht würdig bin?"_

Die Schlange schien beinahe zu lächeln, soweit das für eine Schlange überhaupt möglich war. _„Dann wirst du natürlich sterben."_

Tigris betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Macht... was sollte er mit Macht? Er wollte nicht, dass sich irgendjemand vor ihm beugte. Andererseits, sie hatte ihm Wissen versprochen, und Wissen war auch eine Form von Macht. Eine Art von Macht, der Tigris weit weniger abgeneigt war. Außerdem wäre es bestimmt spannend, eine Kreatur wie diese als seinen Vertrauten zu haben. Wer weiß, wozu sie fähig war und was sie wusste. Es störte ihn nicht wirklich, dass ihr Biss ihn töten konnte. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Es gab Zeiten, zu denen er ihn ersehnt hatte.

Tigris streckte die Hand aus, ohne sich zu wundern, dass der Bannkreis ihn nicht daran hinderte. Die Schlange stieß einen triumphierenden Schrei aus und schlug ihre Zähne in sein Handgelenk. Tigris hörte den entsetzten Aufschrei seines Vaters, aber nahm ihn nur halb wahr. Ein brennender Schmerz schoss seinen Arm hinauf in seine Herzgegend. Er zog seine Hand aus dem Bannkreis zurück und taumelte. Alles vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Das Letzte, was er sah, war ein hellhaariger Schemen, der sich über ihn beugte, dann wurde alles schwarz.

o

Lucius betrachtete entsetzt, wie Tigris zusammenbrach und sandte ohne Nachzudenken einen Fluch auf die Schlange. In diesem Moment war es ihm völlig egal, wie wertvoll sie war, er wollte sie tot sehen. Zu seinem Schock jedoch hatte der Fluch nicht den geringsten Effekt. Lucius griff so schnell er konnte nach der Phiole mit Gegengift, die er immer bereithielt, wenn er diesen Raum betrat und flößte seinem Sohn den Inhalt ein. Tigris zeigte keine Reaktion und Lucius war mehr als erleichtert, als er noch einen Puls fühlte. Er versuchte, Tigris aufzuwecken, aber es gelang nicht. Die Schlange kroch auf der ihm zugewandten Seite des Bannkreises hin und her und schien ihn auszulachen.

„Avada Kedavra!", fauchte Lucius wutentbrannt. Die Schlange schwankte leicht, als das grüne Licht sie traf und fuhr dann vollkommen unberührt in ihrer Bewegung fort. Einige Augenblicke starrte Lucius sie ungläubig an, und sie wurde ihm zunehmend unheimlich.

„Was bei Mordraud hast du mir da verkauft, Marga?", flüsterte er mehr als beunruhigt. Aber er ließ sich keine Zeit, lange darüber nachzudenken, es gab ein dringenderes Problem. Er nahm Tigris in seine Arme und rannte aus dem Raum. „Narcissa!"

o

_Er saß auf dem Teppich in der Nähe des Feuers und beobachtete seine Mutter mit der Lyra, das Buch in seinem Schoß vergessen. Er war so stolz gewesen, als sie ihm schließlich den alten Band anvertraut hatte, aber nun waren seine Gedanken von dem Bild vor ihm eingefangen. Sie spielte leidenschaftlich, völlig gefangen in ihrer Musik. Schließlich begann sie zu singen und er war überzeugt, sie konnte nicht irdisch sein. Vielleicht war sie eine der alten Göttinnen, von denen sein Vater ihm früher erzählt hatte. Ja, es kam ihm in diesem Moment vollkommen logisch vor, dass sie kein Mensch war, sondern die Gestalt gewordene Brigit, die ihn mit ihrer Stimme in ihr überirdisches Reich mitnahm. Während sie sang, formten sich glitzernde Nebel von Magie um sie und umtanzten sie wie Elementargeister. Sie umgaben sie, wogten in den Raum und pulsten durch das Gebäude um sie herum. Es kribbelte auf seiner Haut, als sie durch ihn hindurch drangen und er rang überrascht nach Luft. Er hatte sie dies zuvor tun sehen, aber niemals so kraftvoll, so unwirklich. Schließlich stoppte sie und ein Gefühl des Verlusts durchströmte ihn. Sie lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen und ihre Hände spielten mit den magischen Weben um sie herum, formten und dirigierten sie als wäre die Magie ein Lebewesen._

„_Frau Mutter?", sagte er schließlich atemlos._

„_Ja?", erwiderte sie, ohne ihr Tun zu unterbrechen._

„_Werde ich auch eines Tages fähig sein, das zu tun? Wie gelingt es Euch?"_

_Ihr Lächeln verstärkte sich, aber sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht. „Vielleicht, mein Sohn. Er wird ohne Zweifel ein mächtiger Magus werden, denn er stammt aus einer alten Linie, auch wenn sie nicht mehr das Ansehen genießt, was ihr einst zuteil wurde. Es ist sein Schicksal. Lass er mich eine Geschichte erzählen." Sie hielt einen Moment inne, um sich zu sammeln, dann begann sie mit melodischer Stimme. „Vor langer langer Zeit herrschten die Druiden über die Erde..."_

_Er lauschte ihr, mit der Wärme des Feuers und ihrer Magie um ihn herum, und in diesem Moment kümmerte er sich nicht um die Christen um ihre seltsamen Bräuche. Wenn es so etwas wie einen Himmel gab, dann war er hier, und kein Engelsgesang konnte göttlicher sein als seines Mutters Stimme..._

Plötzlich wurde alles um ihn herum kalt und der vertraute Raum wich einer dunklen Leere, durch die verzerrte Stimmen zu ihm hindurch drangen, die keinen Sinn für ihn ergaben. Tigris kämpfte verzweifelt gegen einen Druck an, der ihn zu ersticken drohte. Alles was er wusste war, dass ihm etwas Lebenswichtiges fehlte, und wenn er nicht aus dieser Beengung ausbrechen konnte, würde er ersticken wie ein Fisch auf dem Land. Tigris versuchte zu rufen, aber konnte es nicht. Die Leere um ihn wurde immer dichter, schmerzhaft dicht, und er schrie.

o

„Merlin, Lucius, was hast du getan?"

Tigris war in Krämpfe verfallen, kurz nach dem er das Studierzimmer verlassen hatte. Lucius hatte es nur mit Glück geschafft, Tigris' Zimmer zu erreichen. Schließlich war er gezwungen gewesen, Tigris an sein Bett zu fesseln, damit er nicht um sich schlug.

„Ich habe nichts getan!", rief er zornig. „Die Schlange hat ihn gebissen!"

„Beruhige dich.", sagte Narcissa kalt. „Deine Wut ist nicht im Geringsten hilfreich. Welche Schlange und hast du ihm ein Gegengift gegeben?"

Lucius atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Sie hatte Recht, es hatte keinen Sinn, zu streiten. „Eine Schlange, die ich von Marga gekauft habe. Ja, ich habe ihm ein Gegengift gegeben, aber diese spezielle Schlangenart ist unbekannt. Das Gegengift, was ich habe, ist nur ein Breitband- Gegengift, und es hat nicht die geringste Wirkung!"

Er zuckte zusammen, als Tigris sich in seinen Fesseln aufbäumte und zu schreien begann. Narcissa sah sehr blass aus, aber nichts desto trotz konzentriert.

„Wann haben die Krämpfe begonnen?"

„Direkt nachdem ich den Raum mit ihm verließ."

„Wir sollten die Schlange hierher bringen."

„Was?", rief Lucius ungläubig.

„Wenn es eine magische Kreatur ist, hat ihr Biss vielleicht eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen geschaffen. Möglicherweise löst die Entfernung zwischen ihnen die Krämpfe aus."

„Du verstehst nicht!", rief er. „Diese Kreatur ist gefährlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie kontrollieren kann!"

„Ist es dir lieber, wenn er stirbt?", schnappte sie.

„Nein, ich... Ich hole sie."

Lucius rannte aus dem Raum in sein Studierzimmer hinunter und hob den gesamten Tisch mit einem Schwebezauber. Die Schlange darauf war wieder in aufgeregte Schlängelbewegungen verfallen und zischte wütend gegen die Barriere, die sie gefangen hielt. Zum Glück passte der Tisch durch die Tür. Als Lucius oben ankam, sah er Draco in der Tür stehen.

„Aus dem Weg!", rief er zornig, und sein jüngerer Sohn beeilte sich, zu gehorchen. Sobald Lucius den Tisch neben dem Bett zum Stehen brachte, verstummten die Schreie und er atmete erleichtert auf.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", rief Draco beinahe hysterisch.

Lucius fuhr zu ihm herum. „Warum sind hier alle der Meinung, dass ich daran schuld bin? Geh in dein Zimmer, wir reden später miteinander!"

Einen Moment lang wirkte Draco, als würde er sich weigern. Dann stürmte er aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür seines Raumes hinter sich zu.

„Beruhige dich.", sagte Narcissa. „Er ist so besorgt wie wir." Sie schwenkte ihren Stab über Tigris, murmelte ein paar Worte und runzelte die Stirn. „Er hat hohes Fieber und sein Pulsschlag ist erhöht. Ich bin kein ausgebildeter Heiler, aber das ist nicht gut."

o

„_Lauf!" Er warf einen panischen Blick auf die Menge um sie herum. Sie waren so viele, sie waren überall, wie sollte er ihnen entkommen?_

„_Nein!", schrie er, als sich die Männer auf seine Mutter stürzten und sie niederrangen. Sie kämpfte wie ein wildes Tier, schreiend, beißend und kratzend, aber sie hatte keine Chance gegen sie. Sie rangen sie nieder. „Hexe!" „Hure des Teufels!"_

_Er wollte ihr helfen, aber zwei Männer hatten ihn gepackt. „Dämonenbrut.", zischte einer von ihnen in sein Ohr. Er traf ihren panischen Blick, aber ihre Furcht galt nicht ihr selbst, nein. Sie galt ganz allein ihm. „Flieh!", schrie sie, ihre wundervolle Stimme zu einer kreischenden Parodie verzerrt. „Flieh!"_

_Der Anführer des Mobs beugte sich mit einem hässlichen Grinsen über sie und zerriss ihre Kleider. Seine dreckigen Hände grabschten an ihr herum, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Er erbleichte, als er sah, dass der Mann ihren Stab in der Hand hielt. Nun hielt er ihn triumphierend in die Luft. „Hexe!", spie er. „Teufelspack!" Er trat nach ihr. „Ich weiß alles über euch dreckige Kreaturen! Meine Schwester war auch eine von euch, aber wir, die wir aufrichtigen Glaubens sind, werden nicht ruhen, bis die Welt von eurem Übel gereinigt ist!" Der Mann zerbrach ihren Stab über dem Knie. Ein paar Funken stoben aus ihm heraus und die Menge verfiel einige Sekunden in schockierte Stille, die sich schnell in Schreie der Wut verwandelte. „Verbrennt sie!"_

„_Nein!", schrie er. „Mutter!"_

_Der Priester – denn ein Priester war es – schlug ihm ins Gesicht. „Schweig, Teufelsbrut! Wir werden eurem unheiligen Treiben ein Ende setzen!"_

_Einer der Männer trat seiner Mutter ins Gesicht und ihre Schreie wurden zu unartikulierten, gurgelnden Lauten._

_Zorn und Hass durchfuhr ihn wie er sie noch nie zuvor in den zehn Jahren seines Lebens empfunden hatte. Er wollte sie verletzen, er wollte sie TÖTEN. Etwas explodierte hinter seiner Stirn wie ein Donnerschlag und er fühlte, wie sein ganzer Körper sich verwandelte. Beißen... Töten..._

„_Ein Dämon!", kreischte die Menge und etliche flohen in Panik._

„_Tötet die Hexe!", schrie der Priester._

_Er schwang seinen Kopf herum, nur um zu sehen, wie einer der Männer seiner Mutter die Kehle durchschnitt. Er konnte das Blut schmecken, das den Boden tränkte, obwohl er Meter von ihr entfernt war. Das Leben wich aus ihren liebevollen Augen. Kälte verschlang seine Gedanken wie ein Gewitter. Er richtete sich auf so weit er konnte – was überraschender Weise recht hoch war – und stieß mit einem Zischen auf den Priester nieder, seine Zähne in seine Kehle schlagend. Er pumpte sein Gift in ihn, bis er fiel, ihn mit sich zu Boden reißend. Dann wand er sich um den Hals eines der Männer, bis dass er Knochen splittern fühlte. Er kämpfte, bis nichts mehr Lebendes, Atmendes in seiner Umgebung zu finden war. Dann floh er ins Unterholz, die toten Körper hinter sich zurücklassend._

o

Narcissa warf die Phiole quer durch den Raum und brach schluchzend zusammen. „Es hilft nicht. Warum hilft es nicht? Ich habe alles probiert, was ich kann!"

Tigris warf sich unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her, seine Haare schweißnass. Hin und wieder murmelte er unzusammenhängende Worte vor sich hin, teilweise in Parsel. Offensichtlich halluzinierte er.

„Du musst Severus rufen.", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Es kümmert mich nicht, was er denkt. Er ist der einzige, der uns noch helfen kann."

* * *

_A/N: Hillaria of Kent und ihr Gedicht stammen aus „Snakes and Lions" von GatewayGirl. _

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Lara-Lynx, Lyonessheart, YanisTamiem, blablabla, Honigdrache, Angie, Little Nadeshiko, Lady-Claw, Kylyen, Nissa7, Igonia_

_Lara-Lynx: Alles was du geschrieben hast ist richtig, bis auf eins. Jetzt würdest du gerne wissen, was das eine ist... ich sag's dir nicht. :P Pansy hat die Narben einfach ignoriert und Tigris hat nicht daran gedacht. _

_Lady-Claw: Nein, ein Teil basiert auf einem realen Yuleritual. Die Kammer ist von New Grange inspiriert. _

_Igonia: Malfoy Manor befindet sich in Wiltshire... Von daher nicht zufällig ähnlich. Ich finde es toll, dass es dir aufgefallen ist! (Die Autostraße ist ein starker Hinweis ;-) ) Ja, sie meinte Sirius. Irgendwann wird sich alles aufklären..._


	34. SdWCh34: Delirium

_Disclaimer:_

_**Vertraue mir...**_

_Wer bist du noch gleich? Merkwürdige Kreaturen tauchen sinnlos in meiner Geschichte auf..._

_**Ich heiße Kaa. Vertraue mir...**_

_Wozu? Du willst mir doch nur wieder einreden, dass Harry Potter JKR gehört._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

34. Delirium

„_Weg, Ratte!", zischte die Frau mit Abscheu._

_Er klammerte die Hand um den Kanten Brot und wich hastig zurück. Er hatte seit Tagen nichts gegessen. Der Hunger nagte in seinen Eingeweiden und ließ für kaum einen anderen Gedanken mehr Platz. Er grub seine Zähne in das Brotstück ohne sich um den bitteren Geschmack des Schimmels zu kümmern._

„_Macht Platz!" Die Leute wichen hastig von der Straße zurück und er presste sich gegen die Wand, als der Reiter vorbeipreschte, ohne sich um die Menschen in seinem Weg zu kümmern. Einige Mütter zogen hastig ihre Kinder beiseite. „Platz für seine Lordschaft, gemeines Pack!" Eine Kutsche fuhr heran und er starrte mit großen Augen darauf. Er hatte niemals zuvor etwas Vergleichbares gesehen. Sie war weiß und wurde von zwei geflügelten Pferden gezogen. Zwei weitere folgten hinter ihr. Auch die Leute um ihn herum begafften sie mit fassungslosem Staunen. Dies war ein Zaubererdorf, aber ein solcher Anblick bot sich nicht alle Tage. Plötzlich hielt die Kutsche an und zwei edel gekleidete Jungen sprangen vom Kutschbock, um die Tür aufzuhalten. Ein Mann trat heraus und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Er konnte nicht älter sein als siebzehn, aber die Autorität die er ausstrahlte war beeindruckend. Er trug eine rote Robe mit goldenen Stickereien und sein blondes Haar fiel ihm seidig über die Schultern. Seine Aura schimmerte in einem hellen, silbernen Licht um ihn herum. Alles an seiner Pose schrie Reichtum, Einfluss und Macht. Ein stechendes Gefühl durchfuhr ihn und er brauchte eine Sekunde, bis er es als reinen, ungezügelten Neid erkannte. Er verzog das Gesicht in Widerwillen über sich selbst. Er war nur ein Betteljunge, ein Nichts... es war ohne Wert, zu beneiden, was unerreichbar war. Dennoch... eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren flüsterte, was hätte sein können, was er hätte sein sollen... Er gefror, als die braunen Augen des Adligen sich in ihn bohrten. „Er da!"_

_Alles in ihm schrie danach zu fliehen, aber er war wie gebannt. Hände griffen ihn und stießen ihn vorwärts, vor die Füße des Mannes. Eine behandschuhte Hand griff nach seinem Kinn und zwang seinen Kopf nach oben. „Ja, er ist es... ich fühle Kraft in ihm... Ich fühlte sie schon Längen von hier... Wer ist er?"_

_Er starrte in die Augen des Mannes über ihm und sah wie seine Aura sich nach ihm ausstreckte und nach ihm tastete. Unwillkürlich hüllte er seine Magie wie einen Schatten um sich herum und erwiderte den Blick des Adligen herausfordernd. Ein kurzer Ausdruck der Überraschung huschte über das Gesicht über ihm. „Wie heißt er, Junge?"_

_Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ihr habt mir noch nicht Euren Namen genannt, Euer Gnaden."_

_Entsetzte Ausrufe ertönten um ihn herum und der Diener neben ihm riss ihn an den Haaren nach hinten und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. „Was wagt er sich? Dafür soll er ausgepeitscht werden!"_

„_Stopp!", befahl der Mann und lachte leise. „Wie er will. Er spricht mit Lord Godric Gryffindor von Dartmoor. Erweist er uns nun die gleiche Höflichkeit?"_

_Er wischte sich das Blut von Mund und kniete in einer Mischung aus Respekt und Trotz, auf die Weise, die seine Mutter ihm einst beigebracht hatte. „Mein Name ist Salazar, Euer Lordschaft." Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er einen Namen sprach, den er in Jahren nicht in den Mund zu nehmen gewagt hatte. „Salazar Slytherin."_

o

„Mächtiger Merlin, Lucius. Das ist eine Silberne Tigerotter, eine der gefährlichsten Schlangen die es gibt! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!"

„Du kannst mir später Vorwürfe machen.", rief Lucius, ziemlich aufgeregt. „Jetzt tu etwas!"

Severus Snape atmete tief durch und betrachtete den sterbenden Jungen auf dem Bett besorgt. „Ich werde tun, was ich kann, mein Freund, aber ich will ehrlich sein... Es wird gesagt, dass Slytherin selbst diese Schlangen geschaffen hat und bisher hat niemand ihren Biss überlebt."

Lucius wurde noch blasser als er ohnehin war und ballte die Faust. „Dann streng dich an! Wenn er stirbt, dann bin ich nicht der einzige der es bereut, sei versichert!"

„Du kannst mir drohen soviel du willst.", zischte Severus wütend. „Das kann die Tatsachen nicht ändern!"

Lucius zog seinen Stab und deutete auf ihn. „Fang endlich an!"

Snape warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu und verbeugte sich spöttisch. „Ich tue das nicht für dich, Cousin. Ich tue das einzig und allein für ihn. Der Cruciatus wird meine Hände nicht ruhiger machen."

Lucius senkte seinen Stab und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Fang einfach nur an, Severus. Bitte."

o

„_Ha, nehmt das!" Godric war in seinem Element. Er hatte nun fast eine Stunde Verwünschungen und Flüche nach ihm geschleudert und erschien nicht im Geringsten müde. Nicht dass Salazar müde war, oh nein. Er würde sich doch von diesem eingebildeten Pfau nicht schlagen lassen._

„_Rictusempra!"_

_Godric wich dem Zauber aus. „Ist das das Beste, was Ihr könnt, Slytherin? Ich bin enttäuscht. Zutiefst enttäuscht. Vielleicht hätte mich ich besser mit Sir Nigellus' kleinem Sohn duellieren sollen, er würde mir eine Herausforderung bieten."_

_Salazar grinste bösartig. „Ihr wollt also im Ernst spielen, Gryffindor? Wie Ihr wünscht."_

_Er warf ihm einen Strom von Verwünschungen entgegen, von denen einige sehr unangenehm hätten sein können, wenn sie seinen Gegner getroffen hätten. Godric war außer Atem, als er den letzten seiner Zauber geblockt hatte._

„_Ich sehe, Ihr seid doch nicht ganz das Weib das Ihr scheint, Slytherin. Wingardium Leviosa!"_

_Dieser Zauber war Salazar neu und er war ein wenig überrascht, als er vom Boden gehoben wurde, unterband es aber schnell mit einem Schwall roher Magie. Godric verbrachte den größten Teil seiner Zeit damit, neue Zauber zu entwerfen, so dass er seine Gegner im Duell unvorbereitet erwischen konnte. Bei den meisten funktionierte es, aber nicht bei Salazar. Zu Godrics Pech hatte Salazar ein Verständnis für Magie, das den anderen fehlte. Gryffindor nannte es abfällig ‚Wilde Magie', aber im Duell musste er es respektieren. Salazar grinste über Godrics verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck._

„_Umbrosus!", rief er und plötzlich befanden sie sich in Dunkelheit. Salazar hörte Godrics Fluchen und unterdrückte ein Lachen. Er verwandelte sich und orientierte sich an der Körperwärme seines Gegners, bis er direkt hinter ihm war. Dann verwandelte er sich zurück und presste seinen Stab gegen Godrics Nacken, im selben Moment in dem dieser die Dunkelheit bannte. „Wer ist nun das Weib, Gryffindor?"_

„_Oh bitte, verschont mein Leben, Mächtiger!", rief Godric in gespieltem Entsetzen._

_Salazar lachte leise und zog seinen Stab zurück. „Sehr wohl, ich werde Gnade wallten lassen. Ich wage es nicht, mich dem Zorn Lady Helgas und Lady Rowenas zu stellen, sollte ich Euch töten."_

_Godric wandte sich um und verbeugte sich spöttisch. „Fürwahr, scheut die Furien, die Walküren! Mein Leben ist das Eure, Sir Slytherin. Ich bin in Eurer tiefsten Schuld."_

_Salazar wurde schlagartig ernst. „Was ihr für mich getan habt, Godric, wiegt etliche Leben auf. Ich hoffe, dass ich meine Schuld eines Tages begleichen kann."_

_Godric lächelte gutmütig und schlug ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Unsinn, Salazar. Ich gab Euch nur zurück, was rechtmäßig Euer war. Es wäre ein Frevel gewesen, hätte ich es nicht getan. Nun kommt, lasst uns Lady Rowena von ihren Büchern aufschrecken. Es ist ein zu schöner Tag, um ihn mit staubigen alten Folianten zu vergeuden, meint Ihr nicht auch?"_

o

Lucius ging unruhig vor dem Bett auf und ab. Am liebsten wäre er nach unten zum Tränkelabor gestürmt, um nachzusehen, wo Severus blieb. Er wusste jedoch, dass es keine gute Idee war, den Tränkemeister bei der Arbeit zu stören. Also war er darauf reduziert, in diesem Raum hin und her zu tigern, wie eine gefangene Raubkatze in einem Käfig. Es war nicht so, dass Severus nichts erreicht hätte, nein. Er hatte es zu Lucius' Überraschung fertig gebracht an eine Probe von dem Gift der Schlange zu kommen – mit einem Zauber natürlich. Das erste Gegengift, das er gebraut hatte, hatte das Fieber ein wenig gesenkt, doch das war alles. Nun suchte sein Cousin nach dem Grund dafür, dass es nicht funktionierte. Lucius ballte frustriert die Fäuste. Es schien, dass diese Schlange alle ihre Versuche vereitelte, gegen sie anzukommen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach ein Schwert holen und ihr den Kopf abschlagen. Andererseits, er war nicht sicher, dass DAS funktionieren würde, und er wollte lieber nicht in die Reichweite ihrer Zähne kommen. Außerdem, wenn Narcissa Recht hatte und eine Verbindung zwischen Tigris und der Schlange bestand... Lucius biss ärgerlich die Zähne zusammen. Er hasste es, hilflos zu sein. Er starrte zu Narcissa hinüber, die neben dem Bett saß und Tigris' Hand hielt.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen, Cis.", sagte er schließlich. „Du brauchst Schlaf. Du hilfst ihm nicht, wenn du dich verausgabst. Die Zauber werden uns benachrichtigen, wenn sich sein Zustand ändert." Er selbst hatte sich vor einiger Zeit ein paar Stunden hingelegt, aber wirklich geschlafen hatte er auch nicht.

Sie sah auf und starrte ihn mit leerem Blick an, dann nickte sie stumm. Sie stand auf, gab Tigris einen Kuss auf die Stirn und kam zu ihm hinüber.

„Komm, ich habe noch ein paar Schlaftränke in meinem Tränkekabinett. Sie sind nicht so stark, dass der Alarm uns nicht weckt."

Erst wollte Lucius entgegnen, dass er nicht müde sei, aber er wusste sehr gut, dass sie diese Lüge nicht akzeptieren würde. Schließlich nickte er und folgte ihr.

o

„_Ist Helga schon wieder mit ihren Monstern beschäftigt? Ich habe das ganze Schloss nach ihr abgesucht."_

„_Beruhigt Euch, Lady Rowena. Kann ich Euch vielleicht helfen?"_

_Die braunhaarige Frau warf Salazar einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Himmel, sie war immer so steif!_

„_Ich bezweifle es, Sir Salazar. Es geht um eine ganz und gar weibliche Angelegenheit."_

_Godric neben ihm wurde rot und hüstelte verhalten._

„_Nun dann... Lasst Euch nicht stören."_

_Salazar rollte in Gedanken die Augen. Es war erstaunlich, dass ein Mann so vieler Eskapaden wie Godric noch immer so prüde sein konnte. Rowena drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging. Salazar starrte ihr nach._

„_Es wundert mich, wie diese beiden jemals so gute Freundinnen werden konnten. Ich meine, Helga ist so lebendig und abenteuerlustig und Rowena..."_

_Godric lachte. „Ja, das einzige, wofür sie ihre Bücher verlässt sind ihre Falken. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, damit hat es glaube ich angefangen..."_

_o_

„_Salazar! Wo seid Ihr gewesen?"_

_Salazar lächelte die kleine rothaarige Frau vor ihm an. Er hatte sie von ihrer ersten Begegnung an ins Herz geschlossen, ohne wirklich zu wissen warum._

„_Ich habe nach den Eiern gesehen.", sagte er mit verschwörerischer Stimme._

_Ihr ärgerlicher Gesichtausdruck wich auf der Stelle kindlicher Aufregung._

„_Wirklich? Wie viele? Wann? Ihr müsst mir alles erzählen!"_

_Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich. „Zehn insgesamt. Zwei sind taub, befürchte ich, aber dass lässt sich erst wenn sie schlüpfen mit Gewissheit sagen. Nicht mehr lange. Nächste Woche vielleicht.", fügte er hinzu, als sie beinahe hüpfte vor Ungeduld._

_Sie schlang die Arme um ihn. „Ich bin so aufgeregt! Ich will dabei sein! Ich sehe sie auch nicht an, versprochen! Außerdem sind ihre Augen bestimmt noch zu, es sind ja noch Babys!"_

„_Helga, Helga!" Salazar schob sie amüsiert von sich weg. „Ihr seid wie eine Schwester für mich, aber Severina wird eifersüchtig werden, wenn sie uns so sieht."_

_Helga errötete und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Entschuldigt. Aber ich war nicht mehr so gespannt, seit unsere Runespoors geschlüpft sind. Ihr wisst, wie sehr ich Tiere liebe! Als ich Euch bei diesen Kreuzungen um Hilfe bat, hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen, dass wir so viele erstaunliche Dinge zusammen erreichen würden! Nun dies, es ist ohne Zweifel der Höhepunkt Eurer Arbeit! Oh Salazar, Ihr seid ein herausragender Züchter! Von den Geschöpfen, die wir aufgezogen haben, wird man noch in Jahrhunderten mit Erfurcht reden!"_

_Nun war es an ihm, zu erröten. „Wirklich, Helga, Ihr übertreibt. Ohne Euer Wissen über magische Kreaturen wäre ich nie so weit gekommen. Ich habe nur ein paar Tränke zusammengemischt und ein paar Formeln berechnet, das ist alles."_

o

Als er sah, dass seine Eltern gegangen waren, öffnete Draco leise die Tür zu Tigris' Raum und schlüpfte hinein. Sein Vater hatte ihn nicht bestraft, aber er hatte ihm auch nicht gesagt, was mit Tigris los war. Die Schlange neben dem Bett gab ihm allerdings einen guten Ansatzpunkt.

Draco warf der Kreatur einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Sie schien zu schlafen, aber ihre lidlosen Augen waren noch immer auf seinen Bruder gerichtet. Sein Vater mochte glauben, dass er unschuldig an Tigris Zustand war, aber Dracos Meinung nach war es anders. Wenn er wirklich so viel über die Dunklen Künste wusste, wie er immer behauptete, wie konnte sein Vater dann so sorglos mit einer dunklen Kreatur umgehen? Draco hatte keinen Zweifel, dass diese Schlange eine dunkle Kreatur war. Normale Schlangen verhielten sich nicht wie sie, und er hatte seinen Vater toben gehört, weil seine Zauber nicht auf das Reptil wirkten.

Draco ging zu dem Bett hinüber und setzte sich daneben. Tigris warf den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, offenkundig ohne wahrzunehmen, was um ihn herum vorging. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns streckte Draco die Hände aus und ließ sie konzentriert über den Körper seines Bruders wandern. Was er fand, ließ ihn sie schaudernd zurückziehen. Firenze hatte ihnen beigebracht, dass jedes Lebewesen eine bestimmte Eigenfrequenz hatte. Ein rhythmischer Ton, wie ein energetischer Pulsschlag. Er fand persönlich, die restlichen Teilnehmer des Kurses waren ziemlich dämlich, denn er und ein Hufflepuffmädchen – dessen Namen Draco bereits wieder vergessen hatte – waren die einzigen gewesen, denen es gelungen war, diese Frequenz zu erspüren. Dabei war es lächerlich einfach, man musste sich nur ein wenig konzentrieren. Draco hatte es mit verschiedenen Versuchspartnern und selbst an einigen Tieren ausprobiert und jedes Mal nur Sekunden gebraucht, bis er das innere Pulsieren wahrnahm. Es war ein faszinierendes Gefühl, selbst bei etwas so Simplen wie einer Katze. Sein Bruder allerdings... sein innerer Rhythmus war, in Ermangelung eines besseren Ausdrucks, dissonant. Es war, als würde man einem grausam missgestimmten Instrument zuhören. Man musste kein Heiler sein um zu erkennen, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war. Draco strich Tigris seufzend die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er glühte noch immer vor Fieber und gab nicht das geringste Anzeichen, dass er auch nur wusste, dass Draco da war. Draco fuhr fort, ihm über die Stirn zu streichen und unbewusst, wie er es mit einer verstimmten Harfe getan hätte, versuchte er, die Misstöne auszugleichen.

o

„_Warum?", schrie Salazar. Er war außer sich vor Wut. Der größte Grund dafür war nicht einmal die Sache selbst, sondern der Anblick von Helga, deren Gesicht tränenüberströmt war. Rowena stand steinern an ihrer Seite._

„_Warum musstet Ihr sie umbringen?", schluchzte die sonst so fröhliche Lady Hufflepuff. „Sie haben niemanden etwas getan! Sie waren harmlose, unschuldige Babys!"_

„_Harmlos?", schrie Godric. Er hatte die Hand um sein blutgetränktes Schwert verkrampft und seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn. Das, zusammen mit seiner rotgoldenen Robe, bot einen einschüchternden Anblick. Aber Salazar war nicht bereit, sich einschüchtern zu lassen. Nicht diesmal. Godric war zu weit gegangen._

„_Basilisken!", tobte der blonde Mann. „Was beim mächtigen Merlin habt Ihr euch gedacht? Das sind finstere Kreaturen! Von Euch habe ich nicht viel mehr erwartet, Slytherin. Ich habe lange genug weggesehen, wenn Ihr mit eurer wilden Magie experimentiert habt. Es zieht Euch ins Dunkel, das habe ich immer gesagt. Aber Ihr, Lady Hufflepuff!"_

_Helga starrte ihn an. „Sie haben nichts getan! Sie waren klein und ungefährlich! Ihr Mörder! Wie konntet Ihr... Wie konntet Ihr!" Damit schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte hemmungslos. Rowena legte beruhigend einen Arm um sie, aber ihr Gesicht blieb eisig._

„_Ich war der Meinung, es ist allein meine Angelegenheit, welche Experimente ich mache.", zischte Salazar zornig. „Ihr hattet kein Recht!"_

„_Ich werde keine solchen Kreaturen in meinem Schloss dulden!", schrie Gryffindor. „Und ich verbitte mir Euren unverschämten Ton!"_

_Salazar wurde bleich und ballte die Fäuste. „Euer Schloss?", fauchte er. „Sagtet Ihr nicht einmal, Ihr wolltet diese Schule unter Gleichberechtigten bauen? ‚Ein neuer Anfang, ohne Rang und Status. Nur vier Häuser, die ein jeder von uns nach seinem besten Vermögen leitet.' Waren das nicht Eure Worte?"_

„_Da wusste ich noch nicht, dass Ihr die Privilegien, die ich Euch gab, auf diese Weise missbrauchen würdet! Vergesst nicht, mit wem Ihr sprecht! Ohne mich wärt Ihr Nichts! Gar nichts!"_

_Salazar gefror. In diesem Augenblick verließen ihn auch die letzten freundschaftlichen Gefühle für diesen Mann, den er einst Bruder genannt hatte, und die ersten Funken von Hass begannen zu glimmen. Er fiel auf die Knie und neigte den Kopf._

„_Vergebt mir, mein Lord. Danke, dass Ihr es mir so klar auseinandergesetzt habt. Hätte ich dies früher gewusst, hätte ich natürlich anders gehandelt. Bestraft mich für meinen Fehler wie Ihr es für richtig haltet."_

_Die beiden Frauen schnappten nach Luft. Gryffindor schwieg. Schließlich trat er einen Schritt vorwärts. „Steht auf, Salazar!" Er klang heiser._

_Als Salazar sich erhob, sah er, dass Gryffindor schockiert wirkte. Er fühlte nichts als Abscheu._

_Gryffindor streckte die Hände nach ihm aus. „Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, mein Freund. Ich war zornig, und Ihr wisst wie gedankenlos ich sein kann..."_

„_Nicht doch.", entgegnete Salazar kühl. „Ihr habt keinen Grund, Euch zu entschuldigen, mein Lord. Schließlich habt Ihr Recht, ich bin Euer Paladin. Es war mein Fehler, nach Annahmen zu handeln, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. Ich werde es nicht erneut vergessen, seid versichert."_

_Gryffindor öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Er betrachtete ihn traurig. „Salazar..."_

„_Wenn das alles war, würde ich gerne gehen, wenn Ihr erlaubt."_

„_Wie Ihr wollt.", erwiderte Gryffindor, nun ärgerlich. Die beiden Frauen starrten ihn wütend an. Helga hatte die Fäuste geballt und in ihrem Gesicht malten sich rote Flecken ab. Rowena war stiller, wie immer, aber der Zorn strahlte von ihr aus wie ein eisiger Windhauch._

_Salazar verbeugte sich gegenüber Gryffindor und wandte sich ab._

„_Ich hoffe, ihr seid nun glücklich, MEIN LORD!", fauchte Helga den blonden Mann an und stürmte aus dem Raum, an Salazar vorbei._

„_Wir haben Euch vertraut, und Ihr habt dieses Vertrauen enttäuscht.", hörte er Rowenas sanfte Stimme hinter sich zu Gryffindor sagen. „Ich war auch nicht damit einverstanden, was sie getan haben, aber Eure Reaktion ging zu weit."_

„_Ich habe es doch nicht so gemeint!", rief Gryffindor außer sich._

„_Manche Dinge müssen einfach ungesagt bleiben, ob man sie meint oder nicht. Wenn Ihr das nicht wisst, seid ihr nicht der Mann, für den ich Euch hielt. Guten Tag, Lord Gryffindor."_

„_Fein!", schrie Gryffindor. „Wenn Ihr es so haben wollt, dann sei es so!"_

_Der Hass in Salazar wuchs noch ein weiteres Stück und er ging endgültig._

In einem Moment schritt Tigris noch durch die Korridore von Hogwarts, im nächsten schien er vom Grunde eines tiefen Teiches an die Oberfläche zu treiben. Desorientiert versuchte er, nach seinem Stab zu greifen, aber fand, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Panik erfasste ihn und er kämpfte gegen was immer ihn festhielt an. Plötzlich spürte er, dass er auf etwas Weichem lag und Hände beruhigend über ihn strichen.

„Schsch.", sagte jemand mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam. „Alles ist in Ordnung. Entspann dich. So ist es gut."

Tigris blinzelte verwirrt und erkannte vage einen Schemen über sich, dem er mit einiger Mühe einen Namen zuordnete. „Draco..." Seine Zunge fühlte sich schwer an, als wolle sie ihm nicht ganz gehorchen.

„_Aufhören!"_, zischte eine Stimme im Hintergrund. _„Weg von ihm, Mensch! Weg, oder ich beiße dich!"_

„_Sarin."_, sagte Tigris unwillkürlich. Seltsamer Weise hatte er diesmal keine Schwierigkeiten, zu reden.

„_Sagt ihm, er soll aufhören! Ich werde ihn beißen! Mein Biss kann in Sekunden töten!"_, drohte die Schlange aufgebracht.

„_Nein!"_, rief Tigris. _„Bleib weg von ihm!"_

„_Ich werde gehorchen, wenn er aufhört!"_

„Tigris?", hörte er die Stimme seines Bruders. „Kannst du mich verstehen?"

„Hör auf.", brachte Tigris mühsam hervor. „Was immer du tust, hör auf damit!"

„Was?", fragte sein Bruder verwirrt. „Oh!"

Tigris fühlte, wie die Hände, die ihn berührten verschwanden. „Danke.", flüsterte er schwerfällig. Dann versank er wieder in Dunkelheit.

o

Draco wich verwirrt zurück und starrte auf seinen Bruder hinunter. Einen Moment lang schien er beinah bei Bewusstsein zu sein, aber nun war sein Blick wieder leer wie zuvor.

„Ein gutes Zeichen.", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür her. „Vielleicht haben die Tränke schließlich doch einen Effekt."

Draco fuhr herum und sah Severus in der Tür stehen. Er kam zu ihm hinüber und hob Tigris Kopf an, um ihm einen Trank einzuflößen den er mitgebracht hatte.

„Wir sollten uns nicht zu früh Hoffnungen machen, aber vielleicht besteht noch eine Chance."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Draco alarmiert.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Hat dein Vater nicht mit dir geredet?"

Draco schüttelte unsicher den Kopf.

Das Gesicht seines Paten wurde eine Sekunde lang steinern. „Komm mit. Wenn dein Vater sich nicht imstande sieht, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann muss ich es wohl tun."

o

„_Wie könnt Ihr ihm zustimmen, Helga?" Salazar betrachtete die Frau vor sich. Er fühlte sich betrogen. „Ihr, von allen Leuten, solltet es verstehen. Gryffindor ist in einer behüteten, unrealistischen Welt aufgewachsen. Aber Ihr, Eure Geschichte ist wie die meine. Ihr wisst wie primitiv und gefährlich sie sind!"_

_Helga musterte ihn unsicher. Etwas an ihr störte ihn. Sie hatte ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt, das spürte er._

„_Was habt Ihr, Helga? Redet mit mir."_

_Sie seufzte, dann sah sie ihn ernst an. „Wir brechen immer mehr auseinander, Salazar. Rowena schließt sich in ihrem Turm ein und schreibt an ihren Memoiren, und Godric ist aufbrausend und irrational. Ich will nicht auch Euch verlieren. Ihr brütet so viel vor Euch hin, das ist nicht gut."_

_Oh ja, er erinnerte sich. ‚Ihr werdet es noch bedauern, dass ihr die Schriften so vernachlässigt.', hatte Rowena gesagt. ‚Mein Vermächtnis soll in etwas dauerhafterem erhalten bleiben als Liedern. Man wird noch über mich lesen, wenn ihr längst vergessen seid.' Aber das war es nicht, was Helga tatsächlich bewegte. „Was ist es, was Ihr wirklich sagen wollt?", fragte er ungeduldig._

_Sie lächelte unglücklich. „Ihr kennt mich zu gut, Salazar. Es war nicht Godrics Idee. Es war meine."_

„_Was?", fragte Salazar ungläubig. „Wie habt Ihr ihn davon überzeugt, auf Euch zu hören?"_

_Sie sah zu Boden. „Ich bin des Streitens müde, Salazar. Wir sind zu einer Einigung gelangt."_

_Er betrachtete sie misstrauisch. „Sicher ist er nicht umsonst darauf eingegangen."_

„_Nein." Sie sah traurig aus dem Fenster. „Es tut mir leid, Salazar... Ich habe die Runespoors und die Drachen zu den Magyaren gesandt. Sir Marek wird sich gut um sie kümmern, er war einer meiner besten Schüler..." Ihre Stimme versagte._

„_Die Runespoors?", fragte Salazar heiser. „UNSERE Runespoors?"_

„_Es tut mir leid. Es fiel mir schwer, sie gehen zu lassen... aber Godric hasste sie, Ihr wisst das."_

„_Wann?", krächzte er._

„_Gestern."_

_Er ballte die Faust. „Ihr habt mir nicht einmal Gelegenheit gegeben, mich von ihnen zu verabschieden! Und warum? Für einen Haufen dreckiger Muggelstämmiger!"_

_Helga betrachtete ihn flehentlich. „Es ist nicht die Schuld der Muggelgeborenen, wo sie herkommen. Jemand muss sich um sie kümmern. Sie haben doch sonst niemanden."_

_Salazar hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch und sie zuckte zusammen. „Begreift Ihr denn nicht, sie bringen uns alle in Gefahr! Durch sie gelangt unser Wissen zu ihren Muggelverwandten, und diese werden es benutzen, um uns zu vernichten! Sie sind verdorben durch ihre Herkunft. Ihre Vorurteile und ihre Missgunst werden unsere Welt langsam zerstören. Es ist, als schütte man Schlamm in eine klare Quelle. All unser Wissen und unsere Traditionen werden verschwinden, bis nichts mehr davon übrig ist. Sie werden unser Untergang sein!"_

„_Aber vielleicht wird auch die Quelle den Schlamm reinwaschen und das Gold hervorbringen, das in ihm verborgen war.", entgegnete Helga lächelnd._

_Salazar empfand ihr Lächeln wie einen körperlichen Schmerz. Also hatte sie ihn auch verraten. Dabei hatte er geglaubt, sie würde es verstehen. Er wandte sich ab._

„_Ich kann niemals diese... diese Schlammblütler unterrichten. Ihr müsst Euch entscheiden, sie oder ich."_

„_Das meint Ihr nicht wirklich!", sagte Helga erschrocken._

_Salazar starrte sie an. „Doch, das meine ich."_

o

„Hast du das gespürt?", fragte Narcissa verschlafen.

„Was?", erwiderte Lucius, nur halb bei Bewusstsein.

„Der Alarm. Ich dachte ich hätte etwas gehört."

Er lauschte einen Moment und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es war nichts. Schlaf weiter, es war bestimmt nur ein Traum."

Sie horchte noch ein paar Augenblicke lang unsicher, dann legte sie sich wieder hin und schlief weiter.

o

_Vor ihm stand eine unirdisch schöne Frau. Sie war blass, als hätte ihre Haut nie die Sonne gesehen. Ihr rotbraunes Haar fiel ihr in leichten Wellen über die Schultern, und ihre Augen waren so schwarz, dass man keine Pupillen mehr erkennen konnte. Salazar hatte sich immer gefragt, ob sie nicht vielleicht einen Vampir in ihrer Ahnenreihe hatte. Sie streckte die Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus und strich sanft sein Haar zurück._

„_Ich will bei Euch bleiben, Salazar."_

„_Nein.", entgegnete er ziemlich brüsk._

„_Warum nicht?", fragte sie, mit einem leichten Funken Ärger in ihrer Stimme._

_Salazar sah ihr gerade in die schwarzen Augen. „Weil ich Euch nicht liebe, Severina."_

_Ihr Gesicht verhärtete sich unmerklich. „Ich verstehe. Falls es Euch interessiert, Sir Dagkano hat mir angeboten, mich zu einer ehrlichen Frau zu machen. Ich nehme an, es ist Euch gleich, wenn ich annehme?"_

_Salazar lachte und ignorierte den Stich, der ihn durchfuhr. „Dagkano? Der Phantast? Ich kann mir bereits vorstellen, wie begeistert Ihr seinen Theoremen lauschen werdet."_

„_Ich habe nichts gegen seine Theoreme.", zischte sie. „Zumindest geben sie mir nicht das Gefühl, billiger zu sein, als eine gewöhnliche Hure."_

_Er grinste und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. „Wie wundervoll Ihr seid, wenn der Zorn in Euch glüht, meine Schöne."_

_Sie machte eine Bewegung von ihm weg aber verharrte auf halben Wege, als er sich näher zu ihr beugte._

„_Ich hasse Euch.", flüsterte sie, kurz bevor seine Lippen sich über ihren schlossen._

„_Schsch, mein Feuer. Ich weiß."_

o

„Er hat ein paar Stunden geschlafen, aber nun fantasiert er wieder, wie zuvor."

„Hast du etwas verstanden, was er sagt?", fragte Narcissa besorgt.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist zu undeutlich. Ich habe noch ein Rezept auszuprobieren, aber dann bin ich mit meinem Wissen am Ende. Das einzige, was ich sonst noch wüsste, sind Phönixtränen, aber ich wüsste nicht, wie wir sie bekommen sollten."

Narcissa schluchzte auf und Lucius legte beruhigend den Arm um sie. Innerlich war er nicht weniger verzweifelt als sie. Wenn alles andere fehlschlug, gab es noch immer eine Möglichkeit... aber er würde sie nur ergreifen, wenn ihm keine andere Wahl blieb.

o

_Godric sah glücklich aus, während Helga und Rowena trübsinnig wirkten. Salazar grinste ihm böse zu und zurrte die Geschirre an den Palominos, die seine Kutsche zogen, ein letztes Mal fest. Dann verabschiedete er sich von Helga und Rowena. Beide sagten ihm, dass sie ihn vermissen würden und Salazar glaubte ihnen. Aber er konnte nicht bleiben. Dieser Ort war zwanzig Jahre zuvor als ein Ort der Freundschaft erbaut worden, ein Heim für Menschen, die sich als Familie betrachteten. Nun war er für ihn nur noch eine Ruine seiner Hoffnungen. Er hatte sein Haus in Severinas Obhut zurückgelassen und wusste, dass es dort in guten Händen war. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, sie zurück zu lassen, aber schließlich hatte er sie nicht geliebt. Außerdem würde sie nicht lange um ihn trauern, wenn er die Blicke, die der Grieche Dagkano ihr zuwarf richtig interpretierte. Auch wenn er nie verstehen würde, was sie an dem krummnasigen Architekten fand. Als er zu Godric kam, verbeugte er sich spöttisch._

„_Ich weiß, Ihr würdet mich am liebsten aus der Geschichte schreiben, mein Lord, aber das wird nicht so einfach gelingen. Mein Element ist Erde, wie Ihr wisst, und diese Burg ist schließlich aus Stein erbaut. So war es nicht schwer, Hogwarts zu überzeugen, mir einen kleinen Gefallen zu erweisen. So lange das Schloss steht werden meine Überzeugungen in meinem Haus weiterleben."_

_Salazar lachte über Gryffindors ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Noch etwas:", fügte er hinzu, bevor er die Kutsche bestieg. „Ihr habt nicht alle getötet."_

„_Was meint Ihr?", fragte Gryffindor heiser. Salazar lachte nur und trieb die Pferde an, die sich elegant in die Lüfte erhoben. „Was meint Ihr?", schrie Gryffindor ihm nach._

_Er lehnte sich lächelnd zurück und knallte die Peitsche über den Köpfen der Pferde. „Auf zu den Magyaren!" Das letzte, was er von Hogwarts sah, war Godrics furioser Gesichtsausdruck, bevor ein magischer Sog die Kutsche erfasste und mit sich riss. Als der Sog verschwand, sah Salazar auf dicht bewaldete Berge hinunter, zwischen denen sich ein leuchtend blauer Fluss wand – die Donau. Er fühlte sich plötzlich freier, als in Jahren und er lachte... zum ersten Mal seit langem nicht bitter. Er fühlte sich bereit, neu anzufangen, etwas Großes zu beginnen. Ja, die Leute würden noch in tausend Jahren seinen Namen singen, wenn Gryffindor längst vergessen war. Es lag alles vor ihm... er brauchte nur die Hand auszustrecken. Er lächelte und trieb die Pferde an. Zuerst würde er Marek finden, und dann würde er weiter sehen._

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: blub, Kissymouse, Truemmerlotte, AngieMaus, Lady-Claw, GeorgieDee, YanisTamiem, Konni, Igonia, Die Happy, Kylyen_

_AngieMaus: Ah, aber Sarin ist eine wirklich WUNDERSCHÖNE Schlange. Es ist schwer, ihr etwas abzuschlagen. _

_Igonia: (1) Je mehr Tigris aus dem Buch liest, desto mehr davon werde ich updaten. Ich habe die Kapitel schon geschrieben, aber es würde zu viel vorweg nehmen, wenn sie noch nicht in SdW vorgekommen sind. (Mist, jetzt habe ich verraten, dass Tigris uns erhalten bleibt...) Zu den Ritualen gibt es erstmal nichts, aber vielleicht lasse ich ja später Blaise etwas dazu erzählen ;-). (2) Sie prophezeit nicht direkt etwas, es ist mehr das, was sie sich wünscht. Sie ist übrigens nicht Narcissa... _

_Die Happy: Nagini? lol Nein, garantiert nicht._

_Kylyen: Oh ja, das hat sie. In mehr als einer Hinsicht._

_An alle die daran interessiert sind: Von Taliesin über die Hexen von Salem könnt ihr als Compagnon lesen. _


	35. SdWCh35: Besserung

_Disclaimer: _

_**Hat irgendwer ein großes rotes Eichhörnchen gesehen? Es sagte etwas über Harry Potter und JKR und ist nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Das hat bestimmt etwas mit Nidhöggr zu tun!**_

_Meine Katze hat's gefressen. Husch, husch..._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

35. Besserung

_Er sah zu einem schwarzhaarigen Mann mit grünen Augen auf, der ihn sanft streichelte. Das Gesicht des Mannes war blass, unnatürlich blass, und seine Pupillen waren schlitzförmig, wie die einer Schlange. Der Mann lächelte ihm zu. „Ich möchte, dass ihr nach Süden zieht, meine Treuen. Mir steht ein schwerer Kampf bevor, vielleicht mein letzter." Der Mann lächelte traurig._

„_Schickt uns nicht weg, Meister!", zischte er. Seltsamer Weise schien er an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig zu sein und mit mehreren Stimmen zu sprechen. „Wir wollen Euch helfen! Wir können Euch verteidigen. Wir sind stark."_

„_Ich weiß, dass ihr stark seid.", sagte der Mann sanft. „Aber ihr müsst gehen. Ihr müsst auf mich hören, versteht ihr? Ich fürchte den Tod nicht. Alles was ich fürchte, ist, dass sich niemand an mich erinnert, dass mein Wissen und meine Fähigkeiten im Dunkel der Unwissenheit verschwinden, so wie so vieles in diesen Zeiten. Rowena hatte Recht, man muss seine Erinnerung in einer dauerhafteren Weise hinterlassen als in Liedern. Ihr seid mein Vermächtnis. Eines Tages werdet ihr einen Würdigen finden."_

„_Wir verstehen nicht, Meister!", zischte er kummervoll. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als diesen Mann zufrieden zu stellen. Er hatte ihn aufgezogen, sich immer um ihn gekümmert. Er hatte ihn geschaffen. Er konnte ihn nicht verlassen!_

„_Wenn die Zeit da ist, werdet ihr es verstehen.", sagte der Mann. „Nun aber müsst ihr gehen. Ich, Salazar Slytherin, euer Lord und Meister, befehle es euch."_

„_Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister.", antwortete er traurig. Süden, hatte er gesagt. Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund wusste er, wo das war. Er kroch von Slytherin weg, in die Richtung, die sein Wissen ihm vorgab. „Lebt wohl."_

„_Ja, lebt wohl.", flüsterte Slytherin. „Lebt lange und vermehrt euch, verteilt euch auf der Erde, bis die Zeit kommt..."_

o

Tigris gelangte langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und ironischer Weise war er unglaublich müde. Einige irritierende Momente lang wusste er nicht wo er war, dann versuchte er, sich aufzusetzen, aber etwas hinderte ihn daran. Tigris starrte auf einen Punkt über sich und wartete darauf, dass sich seine Sicht klärte. Nach einer Weile gewann seine Umgebung an Konturen und Tigris erkannte den grünen Betthimmel über sich. Er versuchte erneut, sich aufzusetzen und erkannte, dass er an dem Bett festgebunden war. Er starrte verwirrt auf die breiten Riemen. Sicher hielten sie ihn nicht für gefährlich, nur weil er von einer Schlange gebissen worden war? Der Gedanke erschien ihm so lächerlich, dass er beinahe auflachte.

„Tigris?", fragte eine unsichere Stimme neben ihm.

Tigris wandte den Kopf zur Seite. „Mutter?"

Sie saß neben seinem Bett auf einen Stuhl und wirkte sehr blass und übernächtigt. Nun starrte sie ihn an, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. „Bist du wirklich wach?"

„Ja. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Tigris' Stimme war heiser und seine Zunge hatte noch immer ein wenig Probleme, seinen Gedanken zu gehorchen. Zu seiner Schockierung brach seine Mutter in Tränen aus und beugte sich über ihn, um sein Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken.

„Du bist wach! Wir dachten du würdest sterben! Keiner unserer Tränke hat geholfen und Severus sagte, er könne nichts mehr tun, und Lucius wollte Dumbledore nicht um die Phönixtränen bitten... Einhornblut, niemals hätte ich das zugelassen, selbst wenn unser Lord es gestattet hätte..."

Tigris starrte sie verdattert an. Ihre Worte ergaben keinen Sinn für ihn, aber er begriff dass sie sehr aufgeregt wegen ihm war. „Beruhige dich, Mutter, es geht mir gut. Nun ja, ich fühle mich ein wenig, als wäre ich von einem Hippogreif überrannt worden, und ich bin wirklich müde, aber..."

Sie lachte unter Tränen und küsste ihn abermals. „Das glaube ich dir, Junge!"

Tigris gähnte und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Kissen. „Warum habt ihr mich festgebunden?"

„Oh!" Sie machte eine Bewegung mit ihrem Stab und die Riemen verschwanden. „Du hast halluziniert und um dich geschlagen, wir hatten Angst dass du dich verletzt."

„Ah, ich verstehe." Tigris zog die Decke über sich und schloss die Augen, um in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf zu versinken.

o

Tigris erwachte schlagartig, mit dem beunruhigenden Gefühl, dass er etwas sehr Entscheidendes vergessen hatte. Er setzte sich ruckartig auf. Das war allerdings eine schlechte Entscheidung, da ihm auf der Stelle schwindelig wurde und er wieder in die Kissen zurückfiel. Er stöhnte und stemmte sich langsamer hoch, sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes lehnend.

„_Ihr seid wach!"_, sagte eine erfreute Stimme neben ihm.

Tigris fuhr herum und sah zu seiner Überraschung den Tisch mit Sarin neben seinem Bett stehen. Seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig. _„Du!"_, zischte er ärgerlich. _„Drohe mir niemals, niemals wieder!"_

„_Ich habe Euch nicht gedroht, Meister."_, entgegnete die Schlange verwirrt. _„Nur dem närrischen Menschen, der unsere Bindung stören wollte. Er hatte kein Recht..."_

„_Dieser NÄRRISCHE MENSCH"_, unterbrach Tigris sie zornig, _„ist mein Bruder. Drohst du ihm, ist es, als drohst du mir selbst. Hast du das verstanden?"_

„_Ja, Meister." _Die Schlange verbeugte sich ungelenk in den Beschränkungen des Bannfeldes. _„Ich bitte Euch um Verzeihung, ich wusste es nicht."_

„_Ich vergebe dir."_, sagte Tigris widerstrebend und streckte die Hand aus. _„Komm her."_

„_Danke, Meister."_, sagte die Schlange erfreut und schlängelte ungehindert zu ihm, als die Magie des Bannfeldes von der ihrer Bindung übermannt wurde. Sie wand sich um Tigris' Arm und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. In diesem Moment betrat sein Vater den Raum und verharrte auf halbem Weg zu seinem Bett, als er die Schlange auf seiner Schulter sah, bleich werdend.

„_Ist der hellhaarige Mann auch Teil Eures Nests?"_, fragte Sarin. _„Er hat versucht, mich zu töten. Lasst Ihr mich ihn beißen? Er wird nicht leiden, ich verspreche es."_

„_Du wirst ihn nicht beißen."_, sagte Tigris streng, sich ein Lachen verbeißend. _„Er hat nur versucht, mich zu beschützen."_ Sein Vater folgte ihrem Wortwechsel sichtlich beunruhigt.

„_Vielleicht. Aber ich mag ihn nicht. Er hat versucht mich zu töten, und er brachte diesen schlecht riechenden Schwarzhaarigen hierher, der mein Gift gestohlen hat."_

„_Ein Schwarzhaariger?"_, fragte Tigris alarmiert.

„_Ja. Er roch nicht gut, und er gab Euch eine Menge Gift zu trinken, das gegen mein Gift kämpfte. Es konnte natürlich nicht gewinnen. Mein Lord hat mich stark gemacht." _Sie klang sehr selbstzufrieden.

„_Hat er gehört, wie ich mit dir geredet habe?"_, fragte Tigris besorgt.

„_Ja, aber er hat es dem Blonden nicht gesagt."_

Tigris holte scharf Luft. Das war nicht gut. Er sah seinem Vater an, der sich während seiner Unterhaltung nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte.

„Vater."

„Wie ich sehe, bist du wach.", sagte sein Vater mit einem vorsichtigen Unterton.

„Ja. Ist Professor Snape hier?"

„Ja.", erwiderte sein Vater überrascht. „Woher..."

„Ich muss sofort mit ihm reden.", unterbrach Tigris ihn.

Die Augen seines Vaters verengten sich etwas. „Da es dir besser geht, hat er vor, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Er hat gerade seine Arbeitsmaterialien zusammengepackt."

„Nein!", rief Tigris alarmiert. „Er darf das Haus nicht verlassen! Bring ihn her, sofort!"

„Was fällt dir ein, so mit mir zu reden?", sagte sein Vater ärgerlich. „Ich bin nicht dein Dienstbote, Junge!"

Sarin zischte ärgerlich und löste sich von Tigris' Arm, sich vor seinem Vater aufrichtend. _„Du wirst tun, was mein Meister befielt, Mensch!"_

Sein Vater wich einen Schritt zurück und erstarrte, als Sarin ihm folgte, bösartig zischend.

„_Winde dich um ihn, aber so, dass du nicht gesehen wirst."_, befahl Tigris kalt, ohne wirklich nachzudenken. _„Füge ihm keinen Schaden zu!"_

Sarin verschwand unter der Robe seines Vaters. Dessen Augen weiteten sich, aber er bewegte sich nicht.

„Hol ihn jetzt, oder sie wird dich beißen.", sagte Tigris, ungerührt von der offensichtlichen Furcht seines Vaters. „Ihr Biss kann einen Menschen in Sekunden töten."

Sein Vater öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber ein Zischen ertönte und er schloss ihn wieder, stattdessen den Raum verlassend. Tigris sah sich um und entdeckte nach einiger Suche seinen Stab auf dem Nachtschränkchen. Mit etwas Mühe gelang es ihm, ihn in die Hand zu bekommen. Er war noch immer sehr schwach, und rasche Bewegungen machten ihn schwindelig. Außerdem wurde er wieder müde. Wenig später erschien sein Vater wieder, von Snape gefolgt.

„Professor Snape!", sagte Tigris in erfreutem Tonfall, die Hand ausstreckend.

Snape trat mit gut verborgener Vorsicht auf ihn zu und ergriff seine Hand.

„Es freut mich, dass es dir so viel besser geht, Tigris."

„Ich bin noch etwas müde, aber ich wollte Ihnen danken.", erwiderte Tigris.

Snape blickte ihn etwas überrascht an. „Es waren nicht meine Tränke, die dir geholfen haben."

„Nein?", fragte Tigris mit einem unschuldigen Ausdruck, seinen Stab mit der anderen Hand schwenkend und leise einen Zauber auf Parsel flüsternd. „Was war es dann?"

„Die Tatsache, dass du ein Parselmund bist, natürlich.", antwortete Snape mit leicht glasigem Blick. „Auch wenn man Silberne Tigerottern für ausgestorben hielt, ist es bekannt, dass nur ein Parselmund ihren Biss überleben kann."

Tigris lachte. „Eine Silberne Tigerotter? Aber Professor, es war doch nur eine exotische Giftschlange, die mich gebissen hat. Sie muss einem Terrarium entkommen sein. Ein Glück, dass Sie das Gegengift rechtzeitig herausfinden konnten, obwohl uns die Schlange entkommen ist. Wer hätte gedacht, dass so ein Tier sich in unseren Garten verirrt? Außerdem bin ich kein Parselmund, was für eine lächerliche Annahme. Wir wissen doch alle, dass der Dunkle Lord der einzige lebende Parselmund ist."

„Natürlich.", erwiderte Snape und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss ein wenig verwirrt gewesen sein. Kein Grund mir zu danken, ich bin froh dass ich helfen konnte."

Tigris nahm die Hand des Mannes und lächelte freundlich. „Nein, ich schulde Ihnen mein Leben, Professor. Ich werde das nicht vergessen."

„Wirklich, keine Ursache.", entgegnete Snape ein wenig verlegen.

Tigris lehnte sich zurück. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber ich bin sehr erschöpft. Mein Vater sagte mir, Sie waren gerade dabei, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Ich will Sie nicht länger aufhalten."

„Selbstverständlich, ruh dich aus.", sagte Snape. „Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts." Er nickte seinem Vater zu und ging.

Sein Vater starrte ihn an. Tigris erwiderte seinen Blick müde, ein Gähnen unterdrückend. Dann ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen.

„Hast du nicht vor, deine Schlange zurückzurufen?", fragte sein Vater heiser.

Tigris öffnete die Augen. „Was? Oh, entschuldige, natürlich." „_Komm zurück, Sarin."_

Sarin tauchte auf und rollte sich neben ihm zusammen, so zufrieden aussehend, wie eine Schlange nur zufrieden aussehen konnte. _„Er fürchtet mich.", _zischte sie. _„Ich liebe den Geruch von Furcht."_

„Dieses Tier hat zu verschwinden!", fauchte sein Vater, sobald die direkte Bedrohung verschwunden war. „Ich werde es nicht in meinem Haus dulden!"

„Das wirst du wohl müssen.", erwiderte Tigris müde. „Sarin ist meine Vertraute, sie ist an mich gebunden und bleibt bei mir."

Sein Vater ballte zornig die Faust.

„Ich werde einen Weg finden, es zu töten, Vertraute oder nicht. Glaubst du, ich dulde es, dass du mich mit ihm bedrohst?"

Tigris seufzte. „Wenn du auf mich gehört hättest, wäre das nicht notwendig gewesen. Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn Snape direkt zu Dumbledore oder dem Dunklen Lord gerannt wäre, um ihnen zu erzählen, dass dein Neffe ein Parselmund ist, der mit einer Silbernen Tigerotter gebunden hat? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Dunkle Lord sehr erfreut über dieses Wissen wäre."

Sein Vater sah ihn ärgerlich an. „Das ist nicht der Punkt, Junge."

Tigris verdrehte die Augen. „Ich entschuldige mich für meine Anmaßung, Vater."

Er wusste, dass er nicht im Geringsten ehrlich klang. Aber im Moment war allein der Gedanke, Lucius Respekt entgegenzubringen lächerlich. Auch wenn ein Teil von Tigris wusste, dass er es sollte. Absurder Weise ging ihm durch den Kopf, wie sehr sein Vater Agamemnon Malifontis ähnlich sah, wenn er sich ärgerte. Es hatte ihn immer amüsiert. Moment, woher kam das? Er hatte Agamemnon nie gekannt! Tigris schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu klären. Es schien, dass er ein wenig Schwierigkeiten hatte, Traum und Realität auseinander zu halten. Na ja, das würde sich geben, sobald er ein wenig mehr geschlafen hatte. Er gähnte.

Die Augen seines Vaters verengten sich ein wenig.

„Du wirst deiner Strafe für deine Vermessenheit nicht entgehen."

„Fein." Tigris gähnte erneut. „Du kannst mich bestrafen, wenn ich mich erholt habe. Im Moment bin ich zu müde. Gute Nacht." Er wandte sich ab und schloss die Augen. Im Hintergrund hörte er Sarin zischen und fiel lächelnd in den Schlaf.

o

Tigris erwachte erholt und zur gleichen Zeit entsetzt. Hatte er wirklich Sarin auf seinen Vater angesetzt? Er sah auf die Schlange, die zufrieden neben ihm zusammengerollt lag. Offensichtlich hatte er das. Er vergrub die Finger in den Haaren und stöhnte. Was zum Teufel hatte ihn geritten, seinem Vater zu drohen? Er musste nicht bei Verstand gewesen sein. Tigris hielt inne. Natürlich, es musste ein Nebeneffekt des Giftes sein. Vielleicht, wenn er seinem Vater das klar machen konnte... Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde trotzdem wütend sein. Tigris stand unsicher auf und stellte fest, dass er den Großteil seiner Kraft wiedererlangt hatte. Er hatte einen allumfassenden Muskelkater, aber auch das war dabei abzuklingen. Er atmete erleichtert durch und ging ins Bad, um zu duschen und sich anzuziehen. Danach hielt er Sarin seinen Arm hin, so dass sie sich darum winden konnte, und sah auf die Uhr. Es war früher Nachmittag, eine Woche nach Yule. Es überraschte Tigris, dass so viel Zeit vergangen war. Kein Wunder, dass seine Mutter sich so aufgeregt hatte. Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen und atmete tief durch, dann verließ er den Raum. Im Korridor schnippte er mit den Fingern. Auf der Stelle erschien Dilly vor ihm.

„Oh, der junge Master Tigris ist wach!", quietschte sie sofort begeistert. „Dilly ist ja so froh, dass der junge Master wohlauf ist!"

Tigris beruhigte sie mit einer Handbewegung. „Kannst du mir sagen, wo mein Vater sich befindet, Dilly?"

Die Elfe nickte. „Natürlich. Master Lucius ist im Studierzimmer, junger Master Tigris. Aber Master ist schlechter Laune. Besser jetzt nicht mit Master sprechen, junger Master Tigris."

Tigris seufzte. „Danke, Dilly. Du kannst gehen."

„Der junge Master ist so überaus freundlich zu Dilly!", quietschte sie, ihre kleinen Hände zusammenschlagend, und verschwand.

Tigris verharrte einen Moment, dann riss er sich zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Sein Vater saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb an einer Rolle Pergament, als Tigris eintrat. Als Tigris die Tür hinter sich schloss sah er auf und legte seine Feder beiseite.

Auf dem Weg hierher hatte Tigris sich überlegt, was er sagen würde. Nun fiel er auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Vater. Wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten habe war falsch. Ich nehme an, dass das Gift meinen Verstand beeinträchtigt hat."

Sein Vater stand auf und kam zu ihm. Dann griff er nach Tigris' Kinn und hob seinen Kopf. Tigris setzte ihm nichts entgegen als er ihm in die Augen sah, um seine Gedanken zu überprüfen. Tigris bedauerte es nicht, Snapes Erinnerungen manipuliert zu haben, aber er bereute wirklich, wie er sich seinem Vater gegenüber verhalten hatte. Nicht nur, weil er wusste, dass er ihn bestrafen würde. Es gab auch einen Teil von ihm, welcher der Überzeugung war, dass es nicht richtig gewesen war, auch wenn Tigris ihn noch immer hasste. Was immer seine Gefühle für den Mann waren, er war sein Vater.

Sein Vater sah Tigris einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Zieh deine Robe aus.", sagte er dann.

Tigris senkte den Blick und gehorchte. Dann nahm er Sarin vom Arm und deutete in eine entfernte Ecke des Raumes. _„Geh dort drüben hin und bleib da."_

Sarin starrte ihn kurz an, aber gehorchte. Sein Vater warf der Schlange einen ungehaltenen Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Er machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Stab und eine Peitsche erschien in seiner Hand.

„Ich akzeptiere, dass du durch deine Vergiftung beeinflusst warst.", sagte er emotionslos. „Trotzdem kann ich ein solches Verhalten nicht tolerieren, wie du sicher verstehst. Außerdem verdienst du eine Strafe dafür, dass du dich von dieser Schlange hast beißen lassen. Hast du eine Vorstellung, was du mir und deiner Mutter damit angetan hast?"

Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht."

„Offensichtlich nicht. Weißt du, dass deine Mutter vier Tage lang kaum geschlafen hat? Wie sieht es aus, stimmst du mir darin zu, dass du eine Strafe verdienst?"

Tigris schloss die Augen. „Ja, Vater."

„Gut. Dies ist eine andere Peitsche, als die, welche ich sonst benutze. Es werden keine Narben bleiben, aber die Striemen werden auch nicht ohne weiteres verschwinden. Du kannst über deine Handlungen nachdenken, während sie heilen."

„Ja, Vater.", wiederholte Tigris.

„Zwanzig Hiebe."

Tigris presste die Handflächen auf den Boden und atmete durch. Die Peitsche traf seinen Rücken und schnitt in sein Fleisch, einen brennenden Striemen zurücklassend. „Eins."

Er war überrascht, als dem ersten Hieb kein weiterer folgte, dann hörte er ein Zischen. Tigris sah auf und erblickte Sarin, die sich vor seinem Vater aufgerichtet hatte, der einen Schritt zurückgewichen war. Offenbar war er hin und her gerissen zwischen Furcht und Zorn.

Tigris streckte in einer raschen Bewegung die Hand aus, packte die Schlange ärgerlich hinter dem Kopf und presste sie auf den Boden. _„Ich habe dir befohlen, in der Ecke zu bleiben!"_

„_Aber er verletzt Euch, Meister."_, widersprach sie, sich unter seiner Hand windend.

„_Du wirst tun, was ich sage!"_, rief Tigris wütend.

„_Es ist meine Aufgabe, Euch zu beschützen."_, entgegnete sie stur.

„_Du wirst mir gehorchen!"_, zischte Tigris, seinen Druck verstärkend. _„Dieser Mensch ist mein Vater. Es ist sein Recht, mich zu bestrafen, wenn ich einen Fehler begangen habe. Du wirst das akzeptieren. Du wirst ihn nicht wieder angreifen."_

Sie hörte auf, sich zu bewegen. _„Ist er Euer Meister?"_

Tigris zögerte. _„Etwas in der Art."_, sagte er schließlich zögernd. Er wusste nicht, wie er es ihr sonst begreiflich machen sollte. _„Du verstehst es vielleicht nicht, aber du wirst tun, was ich sage."_

„_Ja, Meister."_

Tigris seufzte erleichtert.

„_Geh jetzt."_

Er ließ sie los, und sie kroch in ihre Ecke zurück.

Tigris sah zu seinem Vater auf. „Es tut mir leid. Bitte, tu Sarin nichts. Ich schwöre, sie wird dich nicht verletzen. Sie hat nur versucht mich zu beschützen. Sie wird nie wieder versuchen, dich anzugreifen, ich gebe dir mein Wort."

Die Augen seines Vaters verengten sich ein wenig und er schien zu überlegen. „Also gut.", sagte er schließlich. „Du kannst sie behalten."

„Danke, Vater.", sagte Tigris erleichtert und ein wenig überrascht.

„Fahr fort, zu zählen.", entgegnete sein Vater nur.

Tigris senkte den Kopf und die restlichen Schläge trafen seinen Rücken. Bei den Letzten musste er sich anstrengen, nicht zu aufzuschreien. Seine Augen tränten. Es schmerzte einen guten Teil mehr, wenn die Striemen nicht heilten. Als sein Vater fertig war, stand Tigris unsicher auf und zog sich wieder an, sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen vom Gesicht wischend. Er fühlte kein Blut, aber er spürte, wie der Stoff seiner Robe über die offenen Wunden scheuerte.

„_Du kannst jetzt zu mir kommen."_, sagte er zu Sarin, die Hand ausstreckend. Tigris zuckte zusammen, als sie über seinen Rücken kroch, um den Kopf auf seine Schulter zu legen.

„_Habt Ihr Schmerzen Meister?"_, fragte sie besorgt. _„Soll ich Euch helfen?"_

„_Kannst du das?"_, erwiderte Tigris überrascht.

„_Ich kann Euch heilen."_, antwortete sie.

„_Nein."_

Sein Vater betrachtete ihn neugierig. „Was sagt es?"

„Sie hat mich gefragt, ob sie mich heilen soll.", antwortete Tigris zögernd. „Ich habe es ihr verboten."

„Gut." Sein Vater betrachtete die Schlange nachdenklich. Tigris' Versprechen schien ihm die Angst vor ihr genommen zu haben – oder vielleicht verbarg er sie nur sehr gut. „Es ist eine interessante Kreatur. Zu schade, dass es nun keinen Nutzen mehr für unseren Lord hat."

„Ich denke nicht, dass er sich von ihr hätte beißen lassen.", erwiderte Tigris.

„Vielleicht nicht.", erwiderte sein Vater überraschend gelassen. „Wie hast du das Tier genannt?"

„Sie heißt Sarin."

„Möglicherweise erweist es sich ja noch auf andere Weise als nützlich."

„Möglicherweise.", erwiderte Tigris unsicher. Dieser neue Gedankengang seines Vaters behagte ihm nicht recht.

Sein Vater grinste flüchtig. „Das werden wir sicher mit der Zeit herausfinden. Du kannst gehen, ich habe noch zu arbeiten."

„Ja Vater." Tigris verharrte kurz. „Darf ich vor dem Abendessen etwas essen? Ich bin hungrig."

Sein Vater warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Du hast nichts gegessen, bevor du zu mir gekommen bist?"

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Vater trat zu ihm und strich ihm mit einem Finger über die Wange. „Ich bin zufrieden, Tigris. Natürlich kannst du etwas essen. Du musst deine Kraft zurückgewinnen. Frag deine Mutter nach einem magenberuhigenden Trank."

Tigris nickte zögernd. Die Geste erwärmte ihn und widerstrebte ihm zur gleichen Zeit. Es war widerlich, dass er so schwach war, sich Zuneigung von diesem Mann zu ersehnen. Er lächelte schwach. „Danke, Vater."

Sein Vater nickte. „Geh jetzt."

Tigris neigte den Kopf und ging.

o

Nachdem Tigris den Raum verlassen hatte, rief er Dilly erneut und ließ sich von ihr zu seiner Mutter führen. Sie saß in ihrem Zimmer an der Staffelei. Als Tigris eintrat, legte sie ihren Pinsel beiseite und stand auf, um ihn zu umarmen. Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil, als er zusammenzuckte, aber sie sprach ihn nicht darauf an.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht.", sagte sie stattdessen.

Tigris lächelte flüchtig. „Vater sagte mir, ich solle dich nach einem magenberuhigenden Trank fragen, bevor ich etwas esse."

Sie nickte und öffnete ein Fach in ihrem Schrank, eine Phiole hervor holend. „Iss trotzdem erst einmal etwas Leichtes. Nachdem du die letzten Tage nur von Tränken gelebt hast, muss dein Körper sich erst wieder an richtiges Essen gewöhnen."

Tigris nickte und nahm die Phiole. Sie betrachtete Sarins Kopf auf seiner Schulter neugierig.

„Das ist also dein neues Vertrautentier. Hat sie... er... einen Namen?"

„Sie heißt Sarin.", antwortete er.

Sie streckte zögernd die Hand aus. „Kann ich sie anfassen? Sie wird mich nicht beißen, oder?"

Sarin hob ihren Kopf etwas und starrte die ihr entgegengestreckte Hand an.

„_Das ist meine Mutter. Du wirst sie nicht beißen. Du solltest niemanden beißen, es sei denn, er greift uns an."_, fügte Tigris als einen nachträglichen Gedanken hinzu. „Sie wird dich nicht beißen.", sagte er anschließend.

Seine Mutter strich Sarin zögernd mit dem Finger über den Kopf, aber zog ihre Hand ziemlich schnell wieder zurück. „Sie ist sehr schön, aber ich muss gestehen, ich ziehe Hunde vor.", sagte sie ein wenig nervös. „Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Sarin. Versteht sie, was ich sage?"

Sarin richtete sich ein wenig auf. _„Ich verstehe."_

Tigris sah sie etwas verwundert an. _„Hast du die ganze Zeit unsere Sprache verstanden?"_

„_Nein, Meister. Ihr habt an mich gebunden, nun verstehe ich Eure Sprache, um Euch besser dienen zu können."_

„_Ich verstehe."_ Tigris sah seine Mutter an, die ihnen fasziniert und ein wenig beunruhigt zugehört hatte. „Sie versteht, was wir sagen, aber erst seit unserer Bindung."

„Das ist interessant." Sie streichelte die Schlange erneut. „Du wirst auf ihn aufpassen, nicht wahr, meine Schöne? Er hat ein Talent sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, weißt du?"

„_Das werde ich."_, antwortete Sarin ernsthaft, sich gegen ihre Hand lehnend. Tigris vermutete, wenn sie eine Katze gewesen wäre, hätte sie geschnurrt. Er räusperte sich ein wenig verlegen.

Seine Mutter lachte leise und fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Geh und iss etwas, Sohn, du musst hungrig sein. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."

„Bis später, Mutter." Tigris lächelte ihr zu und ging.

o

Nachdem er in seinem Zimmer eine leichte Mahlzeit zu sich genommen hatte, machte Tigris sich auf die Suche nach Draco. Er fand ihn zu seiner Überraschung im Ballsaal, am Klavier. Er wusste zwar, dass Draco Klavier spielte, aber er hatte ihn nie zuvor spielen gehört. Draco sah ihn nicht, also lehnte Tigris sich neben der Tür gegen die Wand und hörte ihm stillschweigend zu. Er kannte das Stück nicht, das Draco spielte, aber Tigris' laienhaften Meinung nach war er erstaunlich gut. Der Raum hatte eine großartige Akustik, was Tigris während der Feier bei den ganzen Hintergrundgeräuschen völlig entgangen war. Er nahm an, das war der Grund, warum Draco hier spielte, anstatt in seinem Raum. Als Draco das Stück beendet hatte, hielt er einen Moment inne und blätterte in seinem Notenheft, dann begann er mit einem anderen, das bedeutend schneller war. Tigris fand, die Art wie er spielte war ein wenig aggressiv, so als übertrage er seinen Ärger in die Noten. Bevor Draco das nächste Stück beginnen konnte, ging er zu ihm hinüber. Sein Bruder sah überrascht auf und klappte das Notenheft zu.

„Du bist wach.", stellte er fest.

Tigris nickte zögernd. „Du spielst gut.", sagte er dann ein wenig unsicher. Dracos Tonfall gab nicht preis, ob er ärgerlich auf ihn war, weil er sich von Sarin hatte beißen lassen, oder froh ihn zu sehen. „Was hast du gespielt? Ich habe es noch nicht gehört."

Draco lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, waren es beides Muggelkomponisten. Klaviermusik ist eines der wenigen Dinge, für die Muggel zu gebrauchen sind. Das erste Stück war von Mendelssohn Bartholdy und das zweite von Chopin."

„Ich kenne keinen von beiden.", gab Tigris zu. „Die Muggel mit denen ich gelebt habe waren nicht wirklich interessiert an klassischer Musik. Auch wenn sie hin und wieder ein Konzert besuchten, um gebildet zu erscheinen. Sie haben nur welche aufgelegt, wenn wichtiger Besuch da war, den sie beeindrucken wollten."

„Aufgelegt?", fragte Draco ein wenig verwirrt.

„Mit einem Apparat abgespielt."

Draco schnaubte verächtlich, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet. „Vielleicht kennst du das.", sagte er dann, ein paar Noten anspielend. „Es ist ein ziemlich bekanntes Stück."

Tigris hörte ihm zu und nickte nach einer Weile zögernd. „Ich denke, ich habe es schon einmal gehört."

Draco lächelte ihm zu. „Es ist eine Variation des Türkischen Marsch, von Mozart." Er klappte das Klavier zu. „Es geht dir also besser?"

„Bist du wütend auf mich?", fragte Tigris unsicher.

Draco warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Auf dich? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Nein, natürlich nicht. Vater hätte dich von Anfang an nicht in die Nähe dieser Schlange lassen sollen. Aber Mutter hat mir erklärt, dass ihr gebunden habt, also vermute ich, es ist noch einmal gut gegangen."

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du versucht hast, mir zu helfen."

Draco wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich muss zugeben, ich weiß selbst nicht genau, was ich getan habe."

„Sarin meinte, du hast unsere Bindung gestört. Ich vermute, irgendwie hast du es geschafft, die Wirkung des Gifts aufzuheben. Ich musste dich jedoch stoppen, sie hätte dich angegriffen, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Wirklich, ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe. Ich werde Firenze danach fragen müssen." Dann musterte er Tigris fragend. „Sarin ist deine Schlange?"

„Ja." Tigris streckte den Arm aus und Sarin kroch aus seinem Kragen seinen Arm hinunter auf Draco zu. Sein Bruder wich ein wenig zurück.

„Wie interessant das auch ist, bitte halte nicht eine hochgiftige Schlange vor mein Gesicht. Das macht mich ein wenig unruhig."

Tigris zog seinen Arm zurück. „Sie wird dich nicht beißen."

Draco betrachtete Sarin wachsam. „Das behauptest du."

„Ich habe ihr verboten, dich zu beißen."

„Wie beruhigend."

„_Ich werde meinem Meister gehorchen, dummer Mensch."_, zischte Sarin und Draco wich noch ein wenig weiter zurück.

„Ich traue ihr nicht."

Tigris seufzte. „Fein." _„Geh in meinen Ärmel zurück, Sarin."_

„_Dummer Mensch."_, murmelte die Schlange verstimmt, aber gehorchte.

Draco entspannte sich ein wenig, als Sarin verschwunden war. „Dieses Parsel ist wirklich unheimlich, weißt du das?"

Tigris lachte. „Ich vermute, das ist der Grund, warum der Dunkle Lord so viel mit Nagini redet."

„_Nagini!"_, zischte Sarin plötzlich. _„Ich hasse Nagini!"_

„_Du kennst Nagini?"_, fragte Tigris geschockt.

„_Unwürdige, erbärmliche Kreatur. Ich hasse sie."_, murmelte Sarin, aber sagte nichts weiter.

Da Draco ihn beunruhigt betrachtete, beschloss Tigris, dass Thema jetzt nicht weiter zu verfolgen, aber er nahm sich fest vor, sie später darauf anzusprechen.

„Severus glaubt übrigens, dass ich von einer unbekannten exotischen Schlange in unserem Garten gebissen wurde.", wechselte Tigris das Thema. „Es ist besser, wenn wir bei dieser Geschichte bleiben. Es muss nicht jeder wissen, dass ich eine Silberne Tigerotter habe."

„Vater hat wieder sein Gedächtnis manipuliert?", fragte Draco ärgerlich.

Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich habe es getan. Es ist besser so. Außerdem denkt er, dass er mir das Leben gerettet hat, und damit schulde ich ihm etwas. Nicht dass es etwas ausmacht, ich schulde ihm mein Leben ohnehin."

Draco trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Klavierdeckel, aber nickte schließlich. „Wie wirst du sie erklären, wenn wir zurück zur Schule gehen? Du kannst sie wohl kaum hier lassen, und ihre Färbung ist ein wenig auffällig."

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht.", sagte Tigris, und warf Draco einen gespielt finsteren Blick zu, als dieser spöttisch die Brauen hochzog. „Ich kann nachdenken, wenn ich will! Ich werde ihr das Aussehen einer harmlosen Schlange verleihen. Ich muss mir nur ein paar Bücher ansehen, um eine geeignete Art herauszusuchen."

„Dann hast du Glück, dass wir im sechsten Jahr sind und mehr Freiheit bei der Wahl unserer Haustiere haben."

„Ja, Merlin sei Dank." Tigris sah auf die Uhr. „Hast du Lust auf eine Partie Backgammon vor dem Abendessen?"

Draco nahm sein Notenheft und stand auf. „Sicher, warum nicht? Bei mir im Zimmer?"

Tigris nickte und sie gingen in Richtung Dracos Raum. Während sie liefen, fühlte er Dracos prüfenden Blick auf sich ruhen, doch sprach dem nicht viel Bedeutung zu. Schließlich war er eine Woche lang krank gewesen, da hatte sein Bruder das Recht, ein wenig besorgt zu sein.

Als sie in Dracos Zimmer angekommen waren, stieß Draco ihn unvorbereitet in einen der Sessel. Tigris sog scharf die Luft ein, als sein Rücken auf die Lehne auftraf. Dracos Augen verengten sich ärgerlich.

„Habe ich es doch geahnt! Was hat der... Was hat er mit dir gemacht?"

Tigris wich Dracos Blick aus. „Er hat mich bestraft, aber diesmal habe ich es verdient."

Draco ballte die Fäuste. „Wenn er versucht hat, dir weis zu machen, dass es deine Schuld ist, dass die Schlange dich gebissen hat, lass mich dir sagen..."

„Ich habe Sarin auf ihn gehetzt.", unterbrach Tigris ihn leise.

Draco schnappte schockiert nach Luft. „Du hast WAS?"

„Es ist ein wenig kompliziert.", sagte Tigris, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ich war noch zum Teil unter dem Einfluss des Giftes, auch wenn mir das zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst war. Ich habe ihr nicht befohlen, ihn zu beißen, nur ihm Angst einzujagen, aber es war trotzdem falsch."

„Er kann dich nicht für etwas verantwortlich machen, auf das du keinen Einfluss hattest."

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie viel Einfluss ich hatte. Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass ein Teil von mir es wollte." Tigris fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare. „Lass es fallen, Draco. Ich akzeptiere, dass ich es verdient habe. Es besteht kein Grund, darüber zu diskutieren."

„Das hast du noch nie zuvor gesagt.", meinte Draco. Tigris konnte sich des Gefühls nicht entwehren, dass er ein wenig enttäuscht klang.

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog das Gesicht, als die Bewegung einen brennenden Schmerz über seinen Rücken schickte. „Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. Also, wo hast du dein Spielbrett?"

Draco betrachtete Tigris noch einen Moment lang nachdenklich, dann wandte er sich um, um das Brett zu holen.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Kylyen, Kissymouse, Lady-Claw, YanisTamiem, Momo-chan, pima, Revange, Lara-Lynx, Lara-Anime, ichbaer_

_Lara-Lynx: Ich habe eine ungefähre Idee, wie lang diese Geschichte noch wird, aber ich will mich nicht festlegen. Wie ich schon einmal geschrieben habe, hoffe ich, das letzte Kapitel fertig zu haben, bevor der sechste Band herauskommt._

_Lara-Anime: Nein, sie war durch ihre Magie gegen das Feuer geschützt. Ron hat sie geerbt. _

_ichbaer: Ich interessiere mich ein wenig dafür und, simpel aber wahr, Google. (Ich liebe das Netz!)_

_A/N: Seit gestern findet man mich auch auf meiner homepage. Einige von euch haben mir geschrieben, dass sie Kapitel nicht über ffnet aufrufen konnten. In Zukunft könnt ihr alle meine Geschichten auch dort finden. Igonia hatte mir mal geschrieben, dass sie mir eine fanart gemalt hat (auch wenn ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nichts dazu gesagt habe, ich bin sehr geschmeichelt). Wenn du sie noch hast, mail sie mir, ich würde sie gerne mit ins Netz stellen. (Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht). Es gibt dort auch ein paar Bilder von mir zu finden, wer Lust darauf hat, kann sie sich ansehen. p._


	36. SdWCh36: Toujours pur

_Disclaimer: _

_Ist das Federvieh weg? Na endlich. Also, Harry Potter gehört ganz allein..._

_**JKR! JKR! JKR!**_

_Wo kommst du denn wieder her!_

_**Ich bin unsterblich! Überrascht, was? Bähh!**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

36. Toujours pur

Tigris saß in der Bibliothek, hinter einem Stapel Büchern vergraben. Er hatte schließlich eine Schlangenart gefunden, als die er Sarin gut tarnen konnte. Die Kornnatter war eine harmlose Schlange etwa in Sarins Größe, die häufig als Haustier gehalten wurde. Sie fraß Mäuse und Ratten, wie Sarin, und lebte wie Tigerottern an trockenen, sonnigen Plätzen. Es war eine hübsche, rot-braun gefleckte Schlange mit runden Pupillen, was die Leute umso mehr verleiten würde, sie für harmlos zu halten. Es war optimal. Mit Tigris' Kenntnisstand in Verwandlungen sollte es kein Problem für ihn sein, Sarins Aussehen zu verändern. Sarin widerstrebte es zwar, ihr grün-silbernes Äußeres aufzugeben, aber sie akzeptierte, dass es notwendig war.

Das war jedoch nicht der Grund, warum Tigris sich in der Bibliothek vergraben hatte. Etwas anderes nagte in seinem Hinterkopf. Die Träume, die er während der Bindung mit Sarin gehabt hatte, waren zum großen Teil unklar und verworren, aber ihm war klar, dass es nicht nur Träume waren. Es waren Erinnerungen von Salazar Slytherin, die dieser – recht genial, wenn man darüber nachdachte – wie in einer Art lebendem Denkarium in seinen Schlangen hinterlassen hatte, um sie irgendwann an jemanden weiterzugeben, den er für würdig hielt. Der Magier hatte nur einen Fehler begangen.

Salazar mochte ein mächtiger Zauberer und genialer Züchter gewesen sein, aber ihm fehlte das Wissen, das Züchter der modernen Zeit besaßen. Tigris hatte wissen wollen, warum die Erinnerungen unvollständig waren, da er das sichere Gefühl hatte, dass Salazar das Wissen seines gesamten Lebens hatte weitergeben wollen. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte er die Antwort in einem Muggelbuch gefunden. Es gab nur wenige Bücher über Züchtung magischer Wesen, da experimentelles Züchten 1965 verboten worden war, aber Tigris war nicht umsonst in der Bibliothek eines dunklen Zauberers. Daher hatte es ihn überrascht, dass diese Bücher auf Bücher von Muggeln verwiesen. Die Ursache dafür war das Wissen der Muggel über Genetik, welches das Wissen der Zauberer offenkundig in nur wenigen Jahrzehnten um Längen überholt hatte. Es waren einige faszinierende Theorien, selbst wenn man nicht so viel von Züchtung verstand, wie Salazar.

Die entscheidende Theorie war die der Evolution. Salazar hatte angenommen, dass die Spezies die er schuf für immer unverändert bleiben würde, aber seine Schlangen waren den Gesetzen der Natur unterworfen wie alle anderen Lebewesen. Sie hatten sich über die Jahrhunderte in der Welt verteilt und vermehrt, wie er es befohlen hatte, und im Laufe der Generationen hatten sie sich unweigerlich von ihrer ursprünglichen Form fortentwickelt. Etliches – überraschend viel – war erhalten geblieben – aber die Masse von Salazars Erinnerungen war zu komplex, um vollständig zu bleiben. Was Sarin Tigris hatte weitergeben können war bestenfalls verwaschen, im schlimmsten Fall sinnlose Fragmente. Einiges mochte nützlich sein, aber vieles hatte den Zusammenhang verloren.

Dennoch – was erhalten geblieben war, war mehr als nützlich. Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass die alten Magier die Elemente beherrscht hatten – Slytherin hatte recht deutlich gesagt, dass er ein Erdelementarist war. Das war ein Wissen, was in der heutigen Zeit vollkommen verloren gegangen war. Oder Salazars Fähigkeit, Magie bildlich zu sehen – Tigris hatte nie zuvor von einer solchen Fähigkeit bei modernen Zauberern gehört. Es machte Tigris neugierig, was noch über die Jahrhunderte hinweg vergessen worden war. Was Tigris wirklich ärgerte war, dass er nicht vollständig wusste, welche Fähigkeiten Sarin besaß, oder was ihre Bindung bewirkte. Hätte Salazars Plan funktioniert, hätte Tigris nicht nur das gewusst, sondern auch, wie die Schlangenrasse erschaffen worden war, aber leider war das nicht der Fall. Ein großer Teil von Salazars späten Erinnerungen war wohl unwiderruflich verloren.

Tigris hatte die alten Bücher in der Bibliothek durchforstet, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm halfen, die Erinnerungen zu ergänzen, aber sie waren frustrierend nutzlos. Was ihn besonders interessiert hatte war die Sache mit der Erde – er hatte sich gefragt, ob ein Zusammenhang mit der seltsamen Präsenz bestand, die er an Yule gespürt hatte. Schließlich hatte sein Vater die Elemente manipuliert, also wenn Tigris eine Fähigkeit ähnlich Salazars hatte, wäre das möglicherweise eine Erklärung. Aber das schien nicht der Fall zu sein, jedenfalls wies keines der Bücher darauf hin. Außerdem erklärte es nicht, warum sein Vater so ärgerlich geworden war. Vielleicht musste er einfach abwarten, ob die Erinnerungen mit der Zeit noch klarer wurden.

Tigris seufzte ungehalten. Sarin schlang sich beruhigend um ihn und er streichelte sie abwesend. Die Schlange selbst wusste auch nicht mehr als Tigris. Sie hatte einiges instinktives Wissen, das Tigris fehlte, aber es tauchte nur dann auf, wenn es benötigt wurde – wie ihre Fähigkeit, Tigris zu heilen, als er verletzt war. Er hatte zumindest herausgefunden, dass die Bindung ihn gegen gewöhnliche Gifte immun gemacht hatte, aber das war bisher alles.

Tigris rieb sich erschöpft die Stirn und schob die Bücher von sich. Es waren nun beinahe drei Tage vergangen, seit er aufgewacht war. Dass er sie ungehindert in der Bibliothek hatte verbringen können, war nur seiner Mutter zu verdanken. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sich noch erholen musste. Tigris wusste nur zu gut, dass sein Vater bald verlangen würde, dass er mit Draco an ihren Trainingsstunden teilnahm. Nicht das er es bedauerte, wirklich, er hatte begonnen, seine Kampfübungen mit Draco fast so sehr zu mögen wie Quidditch. Er wünschte nur, er hätte mehr Zeit, herauszufinden, was er wissen wollte. Nun ja, vielleicht würde ihm die Bibliothek in Hogwarts mehr weiterhelfen. Sie war zwar nicht sehr viel größer als die seines Vaters, aber sein Vater hatte etliche Bücher, die in Hogwarts nicht vorhanden waren. Mit etwas Glück war es umgekehrt genauso, und mit noch mehr Glück waren es genau die, die er suchte.

Er rieb sich die Schläfen und betrachtete Sarin lächelnd. Die Schlange bot auch ohne Lider ein Sinnbild der Langeweile. Amüsanter Weise war jedoch das einzige, worüber sie sich beschwert hatte, dass es in der Bibliothek keine Mäuse gab. Während Tigris über sie nachdachte fiel ihm sein Gespräch mit Draco im Ballsaal wieder ein, und er beschloss, dass nun ein guter Zeitpunkt war, Sarin nach Nagini zu fragen.

„_Sarin?"_

„_Ja, Meister?"_, antwortete die Schlange aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

„_Woher kennst du Nagini?"_

Sarin versteifte sich etwas. _„Warum wollt Ihr das wissen?"_

„_Ich habe sie einmal getroffen. Ich würde gerne wissen, warum du sie so hasst."_

„_Sie ist eine Schande für ihre Rasse."_, knurrte Sarin.

„_Warum?"_, fragte Tigris neugierig.

Sarin schwieg einen Moment. _„Nagini ist eine ägyptische Naga."_, sagte sie dann. _„Sie gehört zu einer sehr alten Schlangenrasse. Ihre Art hat sich früher nur an die zauberkräftigen Pharaonen gebunden, an wahre, durch Rituale geprüfte Herrscher."_

„_Und du denkst, dass der Zauberer, an den sie sich gebunden hat unwürdig ist?"_, fragte Tigris fasziniert.

Sarin zischte ärgerlich. _„Ihr seid nicht der erste Sprecher, den ich getroffen habe, Meister."_, gestand sie dann zögernd. _„Vor etlichen Jahren, ich war noch ein Nestling, traf ich auf einen Zauberer nur weniges älter als Ihr. Er war ein Sprecher wie Ihr und er behauptete, aus der Linie meines Lords zu stammen. Er verlangte von mir, mit ihm zu binden. Aber als ich ihn beißen wollte, weigerte er sich. Er hatte Angst vor dem Tod!"_, fauchte sie mit Abscheu. _„Unser Lord hat uns allen beigebracht, dass ein wahrer Herrscher keine Angst vor dem Tod hat. Ein wahrer Herrscher ist bereit, seinen Wert zu beweisen, ohne Rücksicht auf die Konsequenzen für ihn selbst. Er weiß zu geben, ebenso wie zu nehmen. Dieser Zauberer war kein wahrer Herrscher. Er lehnte mich ab, aus Furcht. Statt mir wählte er Nagini, die sich an ihn band, nur wegen seiner Fähigkeit zu sprechen. Dumme, unwürdige Naga! Vor langer Zeit bewunderten wir die Naga und später wurden wir Gleichgestellte. Doch Nagini ist tief unter uns gesunken."_

Tigris lehnte sich zurück und dachte darüber nach, was er erfahren hatte. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich unwillkürlich. Es war ein Glück für seinen Vater, dass er Sarin nicht zu dem Dunklen Lord gebracht hatte. Tigris konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie der eitle Magier auf die Schlange reagiert hätte, die ihn vor so langer Zeit als unwürdig befunden hatte.

„_Würdest du noch immer mit diesem Zauberer binden, wenn er dir heute zustimmen würde?"_, fragte er.

„_Selbst wenn ich ihn nicht verachten würde, ", _antwortete Sarin, _„ich könnte es nicht. Ich bin an Euch gebunden. Mein Gift würde ihn töten wie jeden anderen Mensch."_

o

„Hast du dich erholt?", fragte sein Vater nach dem Abendessen.

„Ja, es geht mir wieder gut."

„Gut, dann kannst du dich ab morgen Draco beim Training anschließen."

Tigris nickte nur, er hatte diese Antwort bereits erwartet.

„Heute Abend werden ein paar Gäste zu einer privaten Feier da sein. Ich erwarte ein tadelloses Benehmen von dir, verstanden?"

Tigris nickte, aber runzelte die Stirn. Es musste einen Grund dafür geben, dass Lucius es für notwendig hielt, ihn darauf hinzuweisen. „Wer wird da sein?", fragte er mit einem unguten Vorgefühl.

„Nur ein paar Freunde und Familienmitglieder. Unter Umständen kennst du einige von ihnen."

„Todesser.", stellte Tigris fest, bemüht seinen Ton so neutral wie möglich zu halten.

Sein Vater sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann lächelte er kühl. „Du wirst natürlich allen unseren Gästen die Höflichkeit erweisen, die ihnen zusteht, wie es von einem meiner Söhne erwartet wird."

Tigris hielt einen bissigen Kommentar zurück. „Wird Professor Snape auch da sein?"

„Nein, Severus ist üblicherweise nicht zu solchen Feiern eingeladen. Es wäre sehr unglücklich, wenn seine Abwesenheit dem einmischungsfreudigen alten Narr in Hogwarts Ideen geben würde, meinst du nicht?"

„Natürlich.", murmelte Tigris und lächelte bemüht zurück. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen über mein Verhalten zu machen, Vater. Du weißt, ich würde dich nicht enttäuschen."

„Ich hoffte, du würdest mit mir einer Meinung sein. Nun geh und zieh dich um – und tu etwas mit dieser Schlange von dir. Du hast noch zwei Stunden, bis die Feier anfängt."

„Ja, Vater." Tigris neigte den Kopf und ging, verärgert die Zähne zusammenbeißend, sobald er außer Sichtweite war. _„Natürlich, Vater. Alles was du wünscht, Vater."_

„_Ihr klingt aufgebracht, Meister."_, meinte Sarin. _„Kann ich Euch helfen?"_

Tigris seufzte. _„Nein, du kannst nichts daran ändern. Es ist eine Menschenangelegenheit, weißt du?"_

„_Erzählt es mir. Ich höre zu."_

Tigris seufzte erneut. _„Da sind ein paar Leute, die ich nicht leiden kann. Sie kommen hierher und ich soll nett zu ihnen sein, obwohl ich es nicht will."_

„_Wenn Ihr es nicht wollt, dann tut es nicht."_

„_Das ist nicht so einfach."_

„_Warum nicht?"_

„_Wenn ich dir befehlen würde, nett zu Nagini zu sein, würdest du es tun?"_

Sarin wand sich unbehaglich._ „Ja, aber nicht gerne."_

„_Siehst du." _Ein Gedanke kam ihm und er verzog das Gesicht. _„Hör zu Sarin, dieser andere Sprecher, von dem du mir erzählt hast wird vielleicht da sein. Ich hoffe wirklich nicht, dass das der Fall ist, aber wenn, darfst du ihm nicht sagen wer du bist. Du musst tun als wärst du nur eine gewöhnliche Kornnatter, die ich als Haustier gekauft habe. Er darf auch nicht wissen, dass ich ein Sprecher bin."_

„_Ihr mögt ihn nicht."_, stellte die Schlange fest.

„_Nein."_, gab Tigris zu. _„Aber das ist nicht der Punkt."_

„_Ich werde tun, was Ihr sagt. Wenn Nagini da ist, soll ich so tun, als ob ich sie mag? Sie frisst andere Schlangen, wisst Ihr? Ich könnte tun, als ob das der Grund ist, dass ich sie nicht mag."_

„_Sehr schlau von dir."_, meinte Tigris, leise lachend. _„Wie du willst, du musst nicht so tun, als ob du sie magst."_

„_Gut."_, sagte Sarin zufrieden.

Das Gespräch mit seiner Schlange hatte Tigris ein wenig gelassener gemacht. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, suchte er ein magisches Foto einer Kornnatter hervor und konzentrierte sich darauf, Sarin zu verwandeln. Es funktionierte nicht gleich beim ersten Mal, aber nach dem dritten Versuch hatte er eine braun-rot gefleckte, wenn auch ein wenig verstimmte, Kornnatter vor sich. Sie wand sich um seinen Arm und schmollte, aber protestierte nicht gegen ihre Verwandlung. Tigris lächelte flüchtig und ging zu Draco hinüber, so dass er nicht alleine zu der Feier gehen musste.

„Sie sind nicht alle wie Tante Bella.", meinte Draco, als sie die Treppe hinuntergingen. Da es eine private Feier war, war sie offenbar im Salon und nicht im Ballsaal wie die andere. „Die meisten von ihnen sind wirklich ganz nett."

„So nett wie Vater?", erwiderte Tigris zynisch. Er hatte es bisher geschafft, den Gedanken an Bellatrix zu verdrängen. Vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, sie umzubringen, ohne dass es jemand merkte. Ob Sarin sie beißen könnte, ohne dass es auffiel? Sein Vater würde es wahrscheinlich merken. Zu schade.

Draco warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Das war wirklich überflüssig."

Tigris seufzte und verzog die Lippen zu einem gespielten Lächeln. „Keine Sorge, kleiner Bruder. Ich habe Vater schon versprochen, die Party nicht zu ruinieren."

Draco sah düster geradeaus, sagte aber nichts mehr.

o

Als sie die Treppe hinunter kamen, sah Tigris, dass der Flur links neben der Treppe sich verbreitert hatte. Wenn man an der Treppe vorbei ging lief man nun gerade auf eine weit geöffnete Flügeltür zu, hinter welcher der Salon zu sehen war, in dem Draco und er ihre Eltern nach Halloween hatten tanzen sehen. Als sie den Raum betraten, fiel Tigris' Blick als erstes auf ein Paar, mit dem seine Mutter sich unterhielt. Tigris wusste sofort, dass es Gregorys Eltern waren. Auch wenn die kleine, zerbrechlich wirkende Hexe keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit dem Jungen hatte, der Vater war eine größere Version seines Sohnes. Selbst das borstige braune Haar war dasselbe.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr wieder ein so wunderbares Büffet, Narcissa.", sagte Mrs. Goyle gerade. „Gilbert hat noch tagelang von dem letzten gesprochen. Unsere Hauselfen können sich einfach nicht mit euren messen."

Seine Mutter lächelte höflich, aber wenn man genau hinsah, merkte man, dass sie gelangweilt war. „Man tut was man kann, Dolly. Wollt ihr euch nicht setzen? Cetus und Wilma müssen jeden Moment hier sein."

„Danke, natürlich."

Die beiden nahmen auf einem Sofa Platz, das mit einigen anderen Sofas und Sesseln einen Kreis um einen langen, flachen Tisch bildete. In der Mitte standen mehrere Schalen mit Backwerk, an denen sich Mister Goyle sofort fröhlich bediente, während seine Frau an einer Tasse Tee nippte.

„Draco, Tigris, setzt euch schon mal. Es dauert noch etwas, bis die restlichen Gäste hier sind.", meinte ihre Mutter, als sie eingetreten waren. „Euer Vater kommt ein wenig später.", fügte sie leiser hinzu. „Er..."

„Narcissa, Darling!", wurde sie unterbrochen.

Eine korpulente rothaarige Frau in einer lächerlichen lila Robe kam auf sie zu und zog seine Mutter in eine herzliche Umarmung. Seine sonst so beherrschte Mutter schien einen Moment außer Fassung gebracht und brauchte offenbar einige Sekunden, um wieder Luft zu bekommen.

„Ich bin so froh, hier zu sein. Cetus kam wieder einmal nicht aus den Socken, wie üblich.", tönte die Frau währenddessen unbekümmert. „Ich dachte schon, wir wären furchtbar zu spät, aber wie ich sehe sind erst Dolly und Gilbert da."

Draco schob Tigris zu einem der Sofas hinüber und zog ihn neben sich hinein, etwas hastig ein Glas Wein in die Hand nehmend. Tigris erhaschte gerade noch einen Blick auf den Mann hinter der Rothaarigen, der niemand anders sein konnte, als Mister Crabbe.

„Ach, und da ist ja auch Draco! Dein Sohn ist wieder etwas größer geworden, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Er wird Lucius von Mal zu Mal ähnlicher. Und das ist der Adoptivsohn, von dem du mir erzählt hast? Tigris hieß er, nicht wahr? Du musst mir alles darüber erzählen."

„Wilma.", sagte seine Mutter, schließlich wieder zu Atem gekommen. „Warum setzt du dich nicht und unterhältst dich ein wenig mit Dolly, während ich die anderen Gäste begrüße? Ich verspreche, ich komme später zu dir."

„Natürlich.", sagte Mrs. Crabbe – jedenfalls nahm Tigris an, dass sie das war – mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Ich will dich nicht von deinen Pflichten abhalten. Komm, Cetus, lass uns Dolly und Gilbert begrüßen." Sie kam zu ihnen hinüber und setzte sich neben die blondhaarige kleine Frau, die ihr ein etwas unsicheres Lächeln zuwarf, noch immer an ihrem Tee nippend.

„Dolly, Darling! Wir haben uns auch so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es dir?"

Mister Crabbe setzte sich neben Mister Goyle, etwas wie eine Begrüßung murmelnd, um ihn beim Plündern der Schalen behilflich zu sein. Die beiden erinnerten Tigris so sehr an ihre Söhne, dass er sich ein Grinsen verbeißen musste.

„Diese Frau ist wirklich furchtbar.", murmelte Draco, vorgebend einen Schluck Wein zu trinken. „Ich hoffe nur, sie bleibt noch eine Weile mit Dolly Goyle beschäftigt. Bedauerlicherweise hat die das Gehirn eines Spatzen." Glücklicherweise saßen sie fast die gesamte Länge des Tisches von den beiden Paaren entfernt. Tigris nahm sich ein Glas Weißwein von Tisch und murmelte einen Zauber, um ihn in Apfelsaft zu verwandeln.

Draco grinste ihm zu und hob sein Glas in seine Richtung. „Kirsche."

Tigris grinste zurück. Wenig später traf das nächste Paar ein. Die Frau war klein und mager, mit schwarzen Haaren. Der Mann hatte lange, dunkelblonde Haare und kam Tigris vage bekannt vor. Er wirkte ziemlich blass und übernächtigt.

„Cousin!", begrüßte seine Mutter ihn warm, ihn in eine Umarmung ziehend, die der Mann mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln erwiderte. „Geht es dir besser?"

„Ein wenig, Cousine." Die Stimme kam Tigris bekannt vor, aber er konnte sie nicht recht einordnen.

„Du achtest auf ihn, nicht wahr, Antilia?"

Die schwarzhaarige Frau lächelte ein wenig traurig. „So gut ich kann, Narcissa. Aber du weißt ja, wie es ist..."

Seine Mutter lächelte ihr wohlwollend zu. „Setzt euch doch."

„Wer sind die beiden?", flüsterte Tigris Draco zu.

„Das ist ein Cousin von Mutter, mütterlicherseits. Sein Name ist Lepus Avery und die Frau bei ihm ist seine Ehefrau, Antilia."

Tigris starrte den Mann an und versuchte seinen Schock zu verbergen. Das letzte Mal, als er diese Stimme gehört hatte, hatte Avery geschrieen, als der Dunkle Lord ihn mit dem Cruciatus belegte. Er war, erinnerte Tigris sich, einer der Todesser gewesen, die ihn und seine Freunde in der Mysteriumsabteilung gejagt hatten, aber er hatte ihn nie zuvor ohne Maske gesehen. Er sah verwundbar aus, und beklemmend menschlich. Das Paar kam zu ihnen hinüber und setzte sich auf Dracos Seite neben sie.

„Grüß dich, Lepus.", sagte Draco, Avery die Hand reichend. „Antilia. Das ist mein Cousin und Adoptivbruder, Tigris."

„Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte Tigris, die Hand ausstreckend.

Avery musterte ihn flüchtig und schüttelte sie. „Nenn mich Lepus. Wir sind schließlich alle Teil einer Familie."

Die Frau lächelte Tigris zu und nahm sich eine Karte vom Tisch, mit ihrem Stab darauf tippend. Eine Sekunde später stand eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor ihr.

„Wie läuft es in der Schule?", fragte Lepus Draco.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie gewöhnlich. Wir haben ein hervorragendes Quidditchteam dieses Jahr."

„Ich hörte davon. Severus unterrichtet noch immer Tränke, nicht wahr? Ich verstehe es nicht, jedes Mal wenn ich mit ihm rede, erzählt er mir, wie sehr er es hasst."

Draco lachte amüsiert. „Der Tag an dem Severus zugibt, dass er gerne unterrichtet, ist der Tag an dem man ein Mondkalb in Diagon Alley sichtet."

„Hallo, Ozzie!", lenkte Tigris die Stimme von Mrs. Crabbe ab.

„Wilma!", erwiderte ein dicklicher kleiner Zauberer mit Stupsnase und Sommersprossen in nicht geringerer Lautstärke. „So jung wie immer, wie ich sehe."

Die Erwiderung ließ die korpulente Hexe kichern. „Alter Schmeichler. Komm und setz dich. Was hast du getrieben?"

„Oswald Jugson.", sagte Draco auf Tigris' fragenden Blick hin, ihm eine weitere Überraschung bescherend.

Tigris' Blick wanderte zu der nächsten eintreffenden Gruppe. Er erkannte einen der Männer auf der Stelle. Sein pockennarbiges Gesicht war ihm aus seinen Visionen ebenso wie von dem Fahndungsfoto im Daily Prophet bekannt – Augustus Rookwood. Die Frau neben ihm war zu jung, um seine Ehefrau zu sein, vielleicht war es seine Tochter. Der andere Mann hatte schwarze Haare und erinnerte Tigris vom Aussehen her ein wenig an Sirius. Besser gesagt, er sah so aus, wie Sirius ausgesehen hätte, wenn er nicht in Askaban gewesen wäre. Seine Mutter sprach auch ihn als Cousin an, wenn auch deutlich kühler als Lepus.

„Das sind Cygnus Nerva und seine Frau Cornelia.", unterbrach Draco sein Gespräch. „Der Mann neben ihr ist ihr Vater, Augustus Rookwood."

Tigris nickte nur.

„Er ist ein eingebildeter Pfau.", kommentierte Lepus, ein Grinsen unterdrückend, als die Gruppe in ihre Richtung kam. „Aber das Mädchen ist vernünftig. Sie arbeitet im Ministerium, ist besser als ihr Vater."

Tigris brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was das hieß. Draco wirkte ein wenig verwirrt, er hatte offensichtlich vergessen, dass Rookwood im letzten Krieg der Spion des Dunklen Lords unter den Unausprechlichen gewesen war. Sie begrüßten die Gruppe und die drei setzten sich auf seiner Seite, um sich untereinander zu unterhalten.

Das nächste Paar – ein großer, blonder Mann und eine Frau, die hübsch hätte sein können, wäre sie nicht so überschminkt gewesen – setzte sich zu den Crabbes und Goyles.

„Die Parkinsons.", meinte Draco mit schlecht verborgener Abneigung. „Mugnelda Wilkes.", kommentierte er weiter, als das nächste Paar ihnen folgte. „Sie ist Editorin beim Daily Prophet. Der Mann neben ihr ist ihr Schwager Russel, er ist Fotograf." Der Mann war recht gutaussehend und bedachte jeden am Tisch mit einem Grinsen, das Tigris an Lockhart erinnerte, bevor er sich setzte. Die Frau hingegen wirkte eher missmutig, und vertiefte sich schon bald in ein gedämpftes Gespräch mit Cornelia Nerva.

„Fehlt nur noch deine liebenswerte Tante und ihr Anhang.", meinte Lepus. „Oder hat deine Mutter auch Nott eingeladen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht dass ich wüsste. Es gab ein kleines Missverständnis mit Libentina das letzte Mal."

Antilia schnaubte verächtlich. „Missverständnis? Mich wundert es, dass Narcissa ihr nicht die Pocken auf den Hals gehext hat. Ich hätte es sicher getan."

„Mutter ist da lieber etwas subtiler.", meinte sein Bruder grinsend. „Aber ich hörte, ihr damaliger Liebhaber verließ sie recht abrupt."

Antilia lachte leise. „Das war Narcissa? Erinnere mich daran, sie später nach dieser Verwünschung zu fragen."

Lachen ertönte aus der Eingangshalle und die meisten Gespräche am Tisch verstummten schlagartig. Es waren mehrere Stimmen, aber Tigris erkannte sofort die seines Vaters und die von Bellatrix Lestrange. Dracos Gesicht verwandelte sich plötzlich in eine Maske kühler Indifferenz, obwohl er beim Gespräch mit Lepus zuvor entspannt gewesen war.

Tigris starrte auf die Tür und unterdrückte die Wut, die bei Bellatrix' Gelächter in ihm aufstieg.

Sein Vater trat ein und begrüßte seine Mutter mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Sein Gesicht war ein wenig gerötet. Es hätte an der Kälte draußen liegen können, wäre da nicht auch ein eigenartiges Glänzen in seinen Augen gewesen. Die drei die nach ihm eintraten sahen ähnlich aus, und sie alle waren offenbar hervorragender Laune.

„Grüß dich, Liebling.", sagte sein Vater, ein wenig außer Atem. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr schon angefangen. Lasst euch nicht stören!"

Er winkte den vor ihm sitzenden Leuten zu, die zögernd ihre Gespräche wieder aufnahmen. Die einzigen, die von dem ganzen völlig unberührt geblieben waren, waren Crabbe und Goyle, die entdeckt hatten, dass die Hauselfen die Schalen auffüllten, sobald sie leer waren.

Tigris ignorierte die Leute um sich herum und hörte seiner Mutter zu, wie sie die letzten Gäste begrüßte.

„Rabastan, es freut mich, dich zu sehen.", sagte sie gerade zu dem schlankeren der beiden Lestranges, nachdem sie Rodolphus etwas steif willkommengeheißen hatte.

Der Mann, der im Gegensatz zu seinem gedrungenen Bruder langes, lockiges Haar hatte, erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Das geht mir genauso, Narcissa."

Seine Mutter wandte sich Bellatrix zu. „Das gilt natürlich auch für dich, Schwester." Ihre Stimme war kaum merklich höher als zuvor.

„Warm und herzlich wie immer, Liebes.", erwiderte Bellatrix mit einem Lächeln, dass sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte etwas anderes zu sein als künstlich. „Habt ihr euch bisher amüsiert? Ich versichere dir, wir haben es."

„Wie schön für dich, Liebes.", erwiderte seine Mutter recht gezwungen. „Setzt euch doch."

Zu Tigris' Erleichterung setzten sich sein Vater und die Lestranges ein gutes Stück entfernt von ihnen zu Mrs. Wilkes. Seine Mutter hingegen kam zu ihnen hinüber und setzte sich neben Mrs. Nerva.

„Schön, dass ihr alle da seid!", rief sein Vater, sich lässig zurücklehnend. „Vielleicht etwas Musik, um die Atmosphäre ein wenig aufzulockern?"

Er schwenkte seinen Stab, und das Klavier begann zu spielen. Keine klassische Musik, sondern eine Art, die Tigris unbekannt war. Dann beugte er sich zu Rodolphus hinüber und sagte etwas zu ihm, was diesen auflachen ließ. Bellatrix hingegen sah nicht sehr erfreut aus.

„Es erstaunt mich", sagte sie ziemlich laut, „wie es dir erneut gelungen ist, den Klauen des Ministeriums zu entwischen, Lucius. Ein beeindruckendes Talent, wirklich, sich aus allen Problemen herauszuwinden. Wir würden alle zu gerne wissen, wie du es machst."

Sein Vater grinste ihr boshaft zu. „Nun, Bella, das ist die Überlegenheit von Intelligenz gegenüber schierer Brutalität."

„Weil du der Brutalität so abgeneigt bist, verehrter Schwager?", erwiderte die Hexe bissig.

Sein Vater lachte. „Du kennst mich doch, Bella. Ich mag ihr nicht abgeneigt sein, aber vergesse den Wert von Intelligenz deswegen nicht. Ich verstehe es jedoch, wenn du andere Ansichten vertrittst. Eine solche Einstellung hat mit Sicherheit ihren Charme... auch wenn er mir entgeht."

Bellatrix warf Lucius einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, aber entgegnete nichts weiter und vertiefte sich stattdessen in ein Gespräch mit Mrs. Wilkes, die von ihr sehr angetan schien.

„Für welche NEWT-Kurse interessierst du dich besonders, Tigris?", fragte Lepus, Tigris von Bellatrix ablenkend.

Tigris unterhielt sich eine Weile mit ihm und Draco über Hogwarts, bis die beiden begannen, über ein paar Tigris unbekannte Verwandte zu reden und er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Raum zuwendete.

Irgendwann hatte Wilma Crabbe mit einem der Männer die Plätze getauscht und saß nun mit seiner Mutter, Mrs. Parkinson und Mr. und Mrs. Nerva links neben Tigris.

„Edwina Tofty will bald heiraten, habt ihr davon gehört?", meinte sie gerade.

„Oh ja.", erwiderte seine Mutter. „Widerlich, nicht wahr? Allein bei dem Gedanken wird mir übel." Das erntete zustimmendes Nicken der anderen Frauen. „Ich kann es mir nicht einmal vorstellen.", fuhr sie fort, sich in einer angewiderten Geste die Hand vor den Mund haltend. „Es ist ein wenig als wenn man es mit einem Hund... ich meine, die körperlichen Attribute sind ja da – denke ich – aber trotzdem..."

Tigris dämmerte langsam, worüber sie redete und er starrte sie schockiert an. Sie konnte das nicht erst meinen, oder?

„Ungeziefer!", warf Bellatrix von der anderen Seite des Tisches ein. „Man sollte sie alle ausradieren."

„Nun, das ist nicht ganz das, was ich meinte.", entgegnete seine Mutter ironisch.

„Wenn Britannien erst einmal von den Muggeln und Schlammblütlern gereinigt ist, wird unser erleuchteter Lord die Zaubererwelt von Grund auf reformieren.", fuhr Bellatrix fort. „Wir haben uns erst neulich darüber unterhalten. Wenn unser Lord erst an der Macht ist wird man dem reinen Blut endlich die Achtung zollen, die es verdient. Diese ganzen Halbblütler und Mischlinge, die das Ministerium verpesten, werden verschwinden. Dann kommt endlich Aufschwung. Es wird höchste Zeit, dass etwas gegen die ganze Korruption und Misswirtschaft getan wird, die die Schlammblütler eingeführt haben."

„Sehr richtig.", sagte Mrs. Wilkes neben Bellatrix. „Darauf sollten wir anstoßen."

„Unser Lord wird die Zaubererwelt neu bevölkern, rein und unbefleckt.", fügte Bellatrix hinzu.

Die Gläser wurden darauf gehoben. Tigris stieß mit den anderen an, ein Gefühl der Übelkeit im Magen. Am liebsten würde er sie darauf ansprechen, dass ihr ‚erleuchteter' Lord dann wohl auch verschwinden müsste, da er selbst ein Halbblut war. Das wäre allerdings eine schlechte Idee.

„Nicht, dass meine geliebte Schwester eine Ahnung von dem ‚Bevölkern' hat.", meinte seine Mutter zu der Frau neben ihr.

Cornelia Nerva lachte boshaft. „Wohl kaum, nicht wahr?"

Tigris unterdrückte ein Lachen und fühlte sich gleich darauf schlecht.

„Was hältst du von Muggeln, Tigris?", fragte seine Mutter überraschend. Tigris sah sie überrascht und ein wenig verletzt an. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihn in dieses Gespräch mit hineinziehen würde. Dennoch dachte er darüber nach und überlegte, was er sagen konnte.

„Sie sind dumm.", sagte er schließlich. „Sie sind dumm und fürchten alles, was sie nicht verstehen, was eine Menge ist. Ein Zauberer kann ihnen leicht Angst einjagen, aber sie werden ebenso leicht aggressiv, wenn sie glauben, in einer überlegenen Position zu sein. Deshalb ist es so gefährlich, dass es so viele von ihnen gibt. Wenn sie von uns Zauberern wüssten, würden sie uns höchstwahrscheinlich angreifen und verfolgen, wie es bereits im Mittelalter geschehen ist. Glücklicherweise hängen sie sehr an ihrer vorgefassten Meinung. Da sie Magie für ein Märchen halten, ist es sehr schwer, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Jemanden, der es ihnen sagen würde, würden sie höchstwahrscheinlich für verrückt erklären."

Seine Mutter nickte nachdenklich. Tigris hatte bemerkt, dass Draco sein Gespräch unterbrochen hatte, und ihm ein wenig verblüfft zugehört hatte.

„Muggel sind einfältig.", meinte seine Mutter. „Sie sind von Natur aus nicht für komplexes Denken geschaffen, deswegen können sie auch Magie nicht verstehen. Sie sehen aus wie wir, aber ihnen fehlt etwas Entscheidendes. Weißt du, Tigris, jedes intelligente magische Wesen hat einen magischen Kern, die Seele, wenn man so will. Es ist das, was uns wirklich ausmacht, was von uns übrig bleibt, wenn wir einmal sterben. Muggel, ähnlich Tieren, haben das nicht. Das ist der Grund dafür, dass sie uns unterlegen sind."

Tigris starrte sie an. „Tatsächlich?", brachte er hervor.

Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Ich weiß, es ist schwierig zu verstehen, aber es ist wahr. Meine Mutter hat mir das schon als kleines Kind beigebracht."

„Draco!", unterbrach sie die Stimme seines Vaters.

Sein Bruder wandte sich zu ihm um. „Ja?"

„Warum spielst du nicht etwas für uns?"

„Gerne, Vater." Draco sah allerdings nicht so aus, als würde er es wirklich gern tun. Sein Vater lächelte ihm zu und hielt dann Bellatrix die Hand hin.

„Ich habe Lust, zu tanzen. Erweist du mir die Ehre, Bella?"

Draco stand auf und ging zum Klavier hinüber. Er stoppte die automatische Musik mit einer Bewegung seines Stabes und setzte sich, dann begann er zu spielen. Es war eine einfache Tanzmusik, nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Tigris ihn zuvor spielen gehört hatte. Sein Vater zog Bellatrix hoch und mit sich zur Mitte des Raumes, wo Platz genug für einen Tanz war.

„Ein Tanz!", rief seine Mutter, etwas übertrieben fröhlich. „Kommst du mit, Tigris?"

„Natürlich." Tigris konnte es ihr kaum abschlagen, besonders, da sie bereits halb stand. Er stand auf und führte sie zur Tanzfläche, wo Mrs. Wilkes und ihr Schwager sich bereits seinem Vater und Bellatrix hinzugesellt hatten. Sein Bruder entschied sich gerade da, etwas Schnelleres zu spielen, und Tigris brauchte all seine Konzentration, um im Takt zu bleiben. Er war froh, als Bellatrix nach einigen Stücken aufgab, und er seine Mutter seinem Vater überlassen konnte. Er ging zum Büffet, um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen.

„Du bist also Lucius neuerworbener Sohn.", sagte plötzlich eine spöttische Stimme hinter ihm. Tigris fuhr herum und sah sich Bellatrix gegenüber. Eine Welle von Hass durchlief ihn, und er hatte Mühe, sich zu beherrschen.

„Das ist richtig.", brachte er hervor.

Ihr Blick wanderte recht provozierend über ihn und sie verzog hämisch den Mund. „Eine Menge Ähnlichkeit für einen ADOPTIVsohn. Man könnte glauben, dass ihr verwandt seid. Aber meine arme Schwester glaubt ja noch immer, ihr Mann sei treu. Wir wollen ihr nicht die Illusion rauben, nicht wahr?" Sie streckte die Hand aus. „Ich bin übrigens Bella."

„Tigris.", sagte er, die Hand ausstreckend, auch wenn er nicht vorhatte, sie anzufassen. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, wir sind verwandt. Ich bin der Sohn seiner Schwester. Hat er dir das nicht gesagt?"

Sie zog die Hand zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. „Agrippinillas?", spie sie.

„Ja.", sagte Tigris, Ahnungslosigkeit vortäuschend. „Das ist ihr Name. Warum?"

Bellatrix wandte sich ruckartig ab und stolzierte zur Tanzfläche hinüber. Am Rand blieb sie stehen und warf seinem Vater finstere Blicke zu. Tigris grinste ihr hinterher und nahm seinen Teller, um sich wieder zu setzen.

Gerade als Tigris aufgegessen hatte, ertönte ein Tumult von der Tanzfläche her. Bellatrix hatte sich vor seinem Vater aufgebaut und redete ärgerlich auf ihn ein. Sein Vater erwiderte nichts, aber schien recht amüsiert. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller anwesenden Gäste hatten. Es erheiterte Tigris, bis sein Vater ihn zu sich rief. Tigris stand zögernd auf und ging zu ihnen hinüber. Sein Vater lächelte ihm zu und deutete zu Bellatrix, die vor Wut bebte.

„Deine Tante Bella hier scheint die Idee gewonnen zu haben, dass du ein Schlammblut bist. Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, wie sie zu diesem Fehlschluss gelangt sein mag?"

Bellatrix blinzelte, sichtlich überrumpelt.

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir."

„Wirklich?" Sein Vater strich ihm in einer täuschend liebevollen Geste über den Rücken. Tigris biss die Zähne zusammen. Sein Rücken war noch immer nicht völlig geheilt und die Berührung war alles andere als angenehm.

„Ich sagte ihr lediglich, dass Agrippinilla meine Mutter war."

Sein Vater lächelte noch immer, und seine Hand rieb Kreise über Tigris' Rücken, als wollte er ihn beruhigen. „Du hast allerdings vergessen zu erwähnen, dass du das Produkt einer Affäre bist, und daher reinblütig."

„Es tut mir leid, Vater.", brachte Tigris hervor und bemühte sich, nicht zusammenzuzucken, als sein Vater ihm auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Wir alle vergessen manchmal etwas. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, wenn deine Tante lieber voreilige Schlüsse zieht, als nachzudenken. Wie ist es, Bella, ist dein Problem damit gelöst?"

„Ja.", knurrte sie. Sie machte keine Anstalten, ihm die Hand zu reichen, wofür Tigris dankbar war.

Sein Vater lächelte zufrieden. „Es war ein langer Abend. Wahrscheinlich ist es das Beste, wenn du dich zurückziehst, meinst du nicht auch, Tigris?"

„Ja, Vater."

Sein Vater nickte ihm zu. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Vater." Tigris ging und war mehr als froh, den furchtbaren Abend hinter sich zu lassen.

o

Tigris wusste nicht, warum er überhaupt begonnen hatte, das dicke Buch zu lesen. Er war erst auf Seite 30 angekommen, und es frustrierte ihn bereits ohne Ende. Es war nicht das Thema. Das Thema war interessant. Es war nur so, dass es ihm vorkam, als wäre es in kryptischen Runen geschrieben, obwohl es in modernstem Englisch verfasst war. Was Tigris daran am meisten ärgerte, war, dass es von Muggeln geschrieben wurde. Wie konnte es so komplex sein, dass er es nicht verstand? Er starrte widerwillig auf die Worte vor ihm.

**Eine konstante Beschleunigung bedeutet, dass die Steigung der v-t-Kurve konstant ist, die Geschwindigkeit also linear mit der Zeit zunimmt. Wenn zur Zeit t 0 die Geschwindigkeit...**

Tigris rieb sich ungehalten die Stirn. Es musste daran liegen, dass er keine Arithmantik beherrschte. Jeder dritte Satz in diesem Buch endete mit einer ihm unverständlichen Formel, aus welcher der Autor Schlüsse zog, die scheinbar offensichtlich sein sollten. Für Tigris waren sie allerdings alles andere als offensichtlich. Sein Blick wanderte zu Draco, der etwas von ihm entfernt an einem Tisch saß und sich Notizen aus einem alten Buch machte. Er klappte den Band zu und ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Was machst du? Hausaufgaben?"

Sein Bruder sah auf. „Nein. Vater hat mir aufgetragen, etwas nachzulesen." Dracos Blick wanderte zu dem Buch in Tigris' Arm. „Worum geht es?"

„Es ist nicht wirklich wichtig. Wenn ich dich störe..."

„Nein, ich habe noch jede Menge Zeit. Also?"

Tigris legte das Buch vor ihm auf den Tisch und klappte es auf. „Ich habe begonnen, dieses Buch zu lesen und es enthält diese komischen Formeln, die ich nicht verstehe. Ich dachte, da du Arithmantik hast..."

Draco zog die Brauen hoch. „Von mir aus. Aber ich sage dir gleich, die meisten arithmantischen Sachen sind nicht so einfach zu verstehen, wenn einem die Grundlagen fehlen."

„Kannst du versuchen, es mir zu erklären?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und beugte sich über das Buch. „Mal sehen." Er las sich stirnrunzelnd den Text durch, blätterte erst eine Seite zurück, dann eine Seite vor. „Das ist nicht wirklich Arithmantik, aber es wird auch in der Arithmantik verwendet. Es ist Analysis. Das sind Variablen. X zum Beispiel steht hier für die Strecke. Sie verändert sich in Abhängigkeit von der Zeit. Wenn man das graphisch aufträgt, erhält man diese Kurve hier. Das Integral, von dem sie sprechen, ist die Geschwindigkeit." Draco hielt inne, als er Tigris' offensichtlich verständnislosen Blick bemerkte. „Ich sagte dir, es ist nicht einfach. Was ist das überhaupt?" Er klappte das Buch zu, um den Titel zu lesen. „ ‚Paul A. Tipler, Physik' – warum liest du so einen Unsinn? Als wenn Muggel eine Ahnung hätten, wie die Welt wirklich funktioniert."

Tigris biss sich ein wenig verlegen auf die Lippen. „Es sind ein paar interessante Sachen darin. Außerdem kann es nicht schaden, ein bisschen mehr über Muggel zu wissen – woran sie glauben, warum sie so sind, wie sie sind..."

Draco schnaubte verächtlich. „Du kannst dich mit Richard zusammentun. Muggel sind dumm, du hast es gestern selbst gesagt. Was immer sie sich zu Recht gesponnen haben, es kann nicht wirklich wichtig sein." Er schob Tigris das Buch zu. „Stell es zurück und such dir ein richtiges Buch, über Verwandlungen oder Zauberkunst. Das da ist doch nur Zeitvergeudung."

Tigris seufzte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich verstehe ohnehin den größten Teil nicht. Trotzdem..."

Draco grinste. „Es ärgert dich, dass du es nicht verstehst? Dort hinten ist die Abteilung für Arithmantik. Es sind ein paar ganz gute Anfängerbücher dabei."

Tigris schüttelte widerstrebend den Kopf. „Nein danke. Was ich von dir und Theodore gehört habe, hat mir gereicht."

Sein Bruder lachte leise. „Dann wirst du dich wohl damit abfinden müssen. Warum liest du nicht ein Buch über Muggel, anstelle eines Buchs von Muggeln? Davon hast du sicher mehr."

Tigris betrachtete das dicke Buch widerstrebend und nickte schließlich. „Das ist wahrscheinlich das Beste. Danke, Draco."

„Keine Ursache." Sein Bruder betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Hast du übrigens gemeint, was du gestern sagtest?"

„Das über die Muggel?", fragte Tigris ein wenig überrascht. „Ja, warum?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hat mich nur überrascht, das ist alles."

„Ich habe jahrelang mit Muggeln gelebt. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht besonders intelligent sind."

Draco nickte. „Ja, ich bin der letzte, der das abstreitet. Es hat mich nur überrascht, es von dir zu hören, das ist alles."

„Oh." Tigris nahm das Buch auf. „Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht gegenüber Ron und Hermione gesagt. Aber das liegt daran, dass in Gryffindor so gut wie niemand schlecht über Muggel redet, und Hermione gegenüber wäre es unhöflich gewesen. Die Zwillinge haben immer gewusst, was ich denke, sie stimmen mit mir überein. Sie haben sie schließlich auch getroffen."

„Redest du von den Muggeln, mit denen du gelebt hast, oder von Muggeln allgemein?", fragte Draco skeptisch.

„Die Muggel, denen ich begegnet bin waren sich alle ziemlich ähnlich. Die Dursleys waren vielleicht ein wenig extrem, aber ich war immer der Meinung, das lag daran, dass sie wussten, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Die anderen Muggel hätten vielleicht genauso reagiert, wenn sie es gewusst hätten."

Sein Bruder nickte nachdenklich. „Ich kann das nicht beurteilen, ich habe noch nie wirklich Muggel getroffen. Ich weiß nur, was man über sie erzählt. Einige der Geschichten sind ja lustig, aber ich habe es nie wirklich geschafft, sie zu mögen."

Tigris grinste ihm flüchtig zu. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum man sie mögen sollte. Ich habe Arthur Weasley nie verstanden, aber was soll's? Ich denke, nicht mal seine eigenen Kinder verstehen ihn."

Draco lachte. „Was soll ich dazu sagen? Du kennst meine Meinung."

* * *

_Achtung, nutzlose A/N: Der Satz aus dem Tipler ist aus dem Tipler. Okay, nutzlose A/N zuende._

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Fairylein, Detlef, YanisTamiem, Angie, LaraAnime, Kissymouse, Morgenstern, Igonia, Kylyen, Avallyn Black_

_Ich finde es interessant, wieviele unterschiedliche Meinungen es zu den letzten Kapiteln gibt. An alle, die das vorletzte Kapitel besonders mochten: Vielen Dank. An die, die es gar nicht mochten: Es hatte einen Sinn, auch wenn man ihn noch nicht erkennt. (Oder vielleicht erkennt ihn doch schon jemand?) _

_Igonia: Das 4te ist Yi._


	37. SdWCh37: Qui vult vitare charybdim

_Disclaimer_

_**Harry Potter gehört JKR.**_

_Ja, ja. Wird es dir nicht irgendwann langweilig, immer dasselbe zu sagen?_

_**Nein!**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

37. Qui vult vitare charybdim

Ihr Vater stand ihnen gegenüber und musterte sie nachdenklich. Draco und Tigris warfen sich einen beunruhigten Blick zu. Tigris fühlte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, wie ein Beutetier unter dem starren Blick einer Raubkatze. Sein Vater wirkte eigentlich nicht bedrohlich, dennoch... Tigris fragte sich beiläufig, ob sein Unterbewusstsein ihm etwas damit sagen wollte, dass er ihn immer wieder mit einer Katze assoziierte. Der Mann hatte sicherlich einiges mit einer Katze gemeinsam. Er hatte die Geschmeidigkeit und Eleganz einer Katze, ihren Jagdinstinkt, und wie eine Katze spielte er gerne mit seiner Beute. Tigris riss sich aus seinen zynischen Gedanken und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Person, mit der sie sich beschäftigten.

„Ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen", sagte sein Vater, „dass wir langsam beginnen können, etwas Anspruchsvolleres zu trainieren. Besonders, da ihr nun zu zweit seid. Die Zauber, die wir bisher besprochen haben, mögen in den Augen der Narren im Ministerium als dunkel klassifiziert sein, aber sie sind nicht wirklich Dunkle Magie. Dunkle Magie ist ungleich mächtiger. Ein entscheidender Unterschied zu dem, was wir bisher geübt haben, ist, dass man sie nicht ohne ein geeignetes Ziel üben kann. Ein menschliches Ziel natürlich."

Tigris hatte eine ungute Vorahnung, wohin das führte, und sie bestätigte sich im selben Moment.

„Da ihr, wie ich zuvor schon sagte, glücklicherweise zu zweit seid, könnt ihr sie gegeneinander ausprobieren."

Tigris schluckte. Draco sah ebenfalls nicht sehr glücklich aus. „Was... für eine Art Zauber sind das?", fragte Tigris stockend.

Sein Vater lächelte ihn an. „Gut dass du fragst. Ich komme gerade dazu. Wir werden mit etwas Einfachem beginnen – einem Illusionszauber."

Tigris hätte beinahe aufgeatmet, aber er kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass da noch ein Haken bei der Sache sein musste. Warum sollte ein einfacher Illusionszauber Dunkle Magie sein?

„Es gibt verschiedene Formen dieses Zaubers, aber sie werden alle mit dem gleichen Spruch beschworen.", fuhr sein Vater fort. „Was sie unterscheidet ist die Stabbewegung. Das ist ein offensichtlicher Vorteil, da euer Gegner, selbst wenn er den Spruch kennt, nicht wissen kann, was ihn erwartet, wenn er nicht genau auf eure Bewegung achtet."

Er winkte ihnen mit der Hand, und Draco und Tigris stellten sich gegenüber voneinander auf der Matte auf.

Lucius ging zu einer Stelle, von der er gleich weit von ihnen beiden entfernt war, aber nicht zwischen ihnen stand. „Ich werde euch den Zauber vormachen, so dass ihr ihn wiederholen könnt. Achtet gut auf meine Bewegung, dann muss ich mich nicht wiederholen. Der erste Spruch, den ich euch beibringen will, erzeugt die Illusion, zu verbrennen. Der Spruch lautet VIPRALAMBHA. Draco, du fängst an. Sieh gut hin."

Tigris gefror, als sein Vater seinen Stab auf ihn richtete. Lucius zeichnete in einer raschen Bewegung eine Figur in die Luft. „Vipralambha!"

Tigris hatte es erwartet, aber das tatsächliche Gefühl war schlimmer. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und brach in die Knie, als Hitze über seine Haut kroch. Sie wurde stärker und stärker, bis sie schmerzhaft war, bis es Tigris vorkam, als würde er in Flammen stehen. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und ein heiserer Schrei entkam ihm.

„Finite!"

Das Gefühl erlosch und Tigris rang nach Luft. Schwankend kam er wieder auf die Füße.

„Du bist dran, Draco.", sagte sein Vater.

Sein Bruder sah ihn entsetzt an, aber richtete trotzdem seinen Stab auf Tigris. Seine Hand zitterte leicht, doch dann riss er sich offensichtlich zusammen und wiederholte die Bewegung seines Vaters. „Vipralambha!"

Tigris bereitete sich geistig auf den Schmerz vor, aber er kam nicht. Er fühlte nicht einmal einen schwachen Abglanz der Hitze. Sein Bruder blinzelte verblüfft. Tigris war genauso überrascht. Er konnte keinen Unterschied zwischen Bewegung und Aussprache der beiden erkennen.

„Traurig.", kommentierte ihr Vater abfällig. „Dunkle Magie wirkt nicht nur durch einen Spruch, Draco. Du musst auch wollen, dass es funktioniert. Versuch es noch mal."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen, aber richtete gehorsam seinen Stab erneut auf Tigris. „Vipralambha!"

Wieder geschah nichts.

Sein Vater schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Du musst dir wünschen, dass dein Spruch Erfolg hat! Vielleicht ist dein Bruder ja besser darin, mir seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sieh her, Tigris." Er deutete mit seinem Stab auf Draco. „Vipralambha!"

Draco zuckte heftig zusammen und fiel auf die Knie, die Augen geweitet.

„Finite. Mach es nach."

Draco stand wieder auf und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft.

Tigris sah ihn unsicher an und hob zögernd seinen Stab. Er wusste, er hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl, aber nachdem er erfahren hatte, wie es sich anfühlte, wollte er ganz gewiss nicht seinem Bruder die gleichen Schmerzen zufügen. Als er seinen Stab bewegte, wusste Tigris bereits, dass er versagen würde. „Vipralambha!"

Wie er es vorausgesehen hatte, hatte es keinerlei Effekt auf Draco.

Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist alles, was du kannst? Erbärmlich. Draco, sieh mir zu, dann versuch es noch mal. Vipralambha!"

Wieder umgab Tigris das Gefühl von Hitze, stärker und stärker werdend. Diesmal hielt sein Vater den Zauber so lange, bis Tigris vor Schmerzen schrie.

Als Tigris wieder auf die Füße kam war Draco bleich. Natürlich gelang es ihm nicht, den Zauber erfolgreich zu sprechen.

„Willst du mich bewusst ärgerlich machen?", fragte sein Vater kalt. „Lass es mich dir noch einmal zeigen, Tigris. Vipralambha!"

Draco brach in die Knie, warf den Kopf zurück und schrie auf.

„Finite. Du bist dran."

Tigris richtete seinen Stab auf Draco, ohne vorzuhaben, erfolgreich zu sein. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde er diesen Spruch nie meistern. Wie vorherzusehen hatte es keine Wirkung.

Sein Vater ging zwischen ihnen auf und ab. „So schwierig kann das doch nicht sein. Ihr müsst euch nur mehr konzentrieren! Sieh her, Draco!"

Dieses Mal wand Tigris sich bereits auf dem Boden, als sein Vater den Spruch aufhob. Ein Blick auf Draco sagte ihm, dass sein Bruder genauso wenig Erfolg haben würde, wie er. So war es auch.

Eine Minute später lag Draco schreiend auf dem Boden, nach unsichtbaren Flammen schlagend.

Tigris richtete seinen Stab auf Draco so bald er wieder stand. Sie wechselten einen schmerzerfüllten Blick. Keiner von ihnen wollte dem anderen Schmerzen zufügen, wie konnte ihr Vater erwarten, dass sie diesen Spruch meisterten? Es war schlicht unmöglich. Tigris versagte erneut.

Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Nicht so schlimm wie der Cruciatus-Fluch, aber es kam nahe heran. Es kam Tigris vor, als brenne er lichterloh. Das Feuer fraß sich durch seine Haut, bis zu seinen Knochen. Als sein Vater den Spruch aufhob, schmerzte seine Kehle vom Schreien. Einen Moment lang blieb er schwer atmend auf dem Boden liegen, dann schaffte er es auf die Füße. Als Tigris Draco ansah, wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass sein Bruder Erfolg haben würde. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass Draco das gleiche durchmachen musste, wie er. Sein Wunsch war vergeblich.

Als sein Vater seinen Stab auf Draco richtete, streckte Tigris die Hand aus. „Nein!", flehte er. „Bitte nicht! Ich weiß, was ich tun soll, ich muss mich nur konzentrieren. Ich versuche es. Bitte, tu es nicht."

Sein Vater hielt inne und senkte seinen Stab. „Wie du meinst. Du hast einen Versuch."

„Danke.", sagte Tigris erleichtert. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er konnte es tun, redete er sich ein. Er würde den Spruch nur eine Sekunde halten, um zu zeigen, dass er es konnte, und dann wäre es zu Ende. Er musste sich nur dazu bringen, es zu wollen. Tigris konzentrierte sich, und vertrieb die Angst und das Mitgefühl aus seinem Bewusstsein. Er musste sich wünschen, Draco zu verletzen, nur für einen Moment. Er konnte das tun. Er hatte es zuvor gefühlt. Tigris stellte sich in Gedanken vor, Draco wäre noch immer der Rivale, den er einmal gehasst hatte. Er erinnerte sich an all seinen Zorn und seine Wut auf ihn und verdrängte alles andere aus seinen Gedanken. Draco war arrogant, niederträchtig, widerwärtig, Tigris verabscheute ihn, er fühlte nichts anderes als Wut auf ihn... ICH WILL IHM WEH TUN. ER VERDIENT ES. ICH WILL IHN SCHREIEN HÖREN. Tigris atmete tief durch, öffnete die Augen und richtete seinen Stab auf Draco. „Vipralambha!"

Tigris wusste im selben Augenblick, dass er Erfolg gehabt hatte. Eine Welle magischer Energie durchströmte ihn. Tigris konnte fühlen, wie sie sich in Dracos Gedanken wob, um Vorstellungen in seinem Geist zu erzeugen. Er lachte, als Dracos Augen sich vor Schock weiteten.

„Überrascht?", fragte Tigris amüsiert, zwei Schritte auf Draco zugehend. Die Energie sang in ihm, ein aufregendes, wundervolles Gefühl, wie er es noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Es war berauschend. Sie ließ sich von ihm dirigieren, gehorchte jedem seiner Gedanken.

Draco war nun auf dem Boden und wand sich schreiend zu seinen Füßen. Tigris betrachtete ihn wonnetrunken. Unvergleichlich. Er war ihm ausgeliefert, nur durch einen einfachen Spruch. Der Schmerz, den er hervorrief machte ihn gottgleich. In diesem Moment war seine Macht über den Körper vor ihm unbegrenzt und absolut.

„Beende es!", unterbrach ihn die scharfe Stimme seines Vaters.

Tigris gehorchte, wenn auch widerwillig. „Finite!"

Draco sah schmerzerfüllt und ungläubig zu Tigris auf, aber in diesem Moment kümmerte es Tigris nicht. Er lachte entzückt. „Das war unglaublich! Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass es sich so anfühlt?"

Sein Vater grinste ihm zu. „Hättest du mir geglaubt?"

„Oh." Tigris beruhigte sich ein wenig. „Vielleicht nicht." Er grinste. „Das ist unvergleichlich, einfach großartig!"

Er wandte sich zu Draco um, der wieder auf die Füße gekommen war. Sein Bruder sah ihn schockiert an, ein wenig wie ein getretener Hund. Ohne es zu wollen betrachtete Tigris ihn mit Verachtung. „Komm Bruder, versuch es, es ist wirklich nicht schwer. Dieses Gefühl ist unvergleichlich! Komm, es macht mir nichts aus!"

Es kümmerte Tigris nicht, dass es Schmerzen für ihn bedeutete. Er wollte dieses Gefühl mit Draco teilen. Außerdem, wenn sein Bruder den Spruch endlich beherrschte, würde ihr Vater ihnen sicher den Nächsten zeigen. Tigris konnte es nicht erwarten, es noch einmal zu probieren.

„Ich werde dich verletzen...", brachte Draco gepresst hervor.

Tigris zuckte großzügig mit den Schultern. „Na und? Erzähl mir nicht, dass du es nie gewollt hast. Wie oft hast du mir gedroht, mir ein paar Knochen zu brechen? Komm schon, Draco, erinnere dich daran, wie sehr du mich gehasst hast. Es sollte nicht so schwer sein."

Draco starrte ihn an und hob dann zögernd seinen Stab.

„Komm schon!", forderte Tigris ihn heraus, ungeduldig auf seinen Füßen wippend. „Denk an Harry Potter. Weißt du noch, wie oft wir dich verhext haben? Ich habe gelacht, als Moody dich in ein Frettchen verwandelt hat!" Das war zwar eine Lüge, aber es hatte den gewünschten Effekt.

Dracos Augen verengten sich ein wenig und Tigris sah, wie er sich konzentrierte. „Vipralambha!"

„Ja!", rief Tigris triumphierend. Hitze durchlief ihn. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Schmerz alles andere übermannte und er aufschrie. Im selben Moment endete der Zauber. Tigris sah verblüfft auf und traf Dracos entsetzten Blick. „Das ist alles?", fragte er überrascht. „Willst du es nicht genießen?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich noch etwas mehr. „Genießen?", brachte er hervor. Er brauchte offensichtlich ein paar Sekunden, bis er seine Beherrschung wiedergewann. „Auch wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", sagte er dann leise, „ich will dich nicht verletzen."

„Na ja, es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn du ein Idiot bist.", sagte Tigris, aufstehend. Er sah seinen Vater an. „Zeigst du uns eine andere Variante?"

„Sicher.", erwiderte sein Vater lächelnd. „Mit einer nur wenig veränderten Handbewegung erzeugt man die Illusion brechender Knochen. Du zuerst, Draco. Sieh hin."

Er deutete auf Tigris, seinen Stab in einem etwas anderen Muster bewegend. „Vipralambha!"

Tigris schrie überrascht auf, als ein stechender und zugleich bohrender Schmerz von seinem linken kleinen Finger seinen Arm hochfuhr. Der nächste Schrei, als es sich bei den restlichen Fingern wiederholte, war nur Schmerz.

„Finite."

Tigris atmete tief durch. Draco betrachtete ihn angestrengt, dann presste er kurz die Lippen zusammen und deutete seinen Stab auf ihn. „Vipralambha!"

Der Schmerz war dumpfer als der zuvor, aber als es zu seinem Handgelenk kam, schrie Tigris doch auf. Draco beendete den Spruch auf der Stelle. Tigris verstand es nicht, aber es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Worauf es ankam war, dass er nun an der Reihe war. Er wartete nicht darauf, dass sein Vater es noch einmal vormachte. „Vipralambha!"

Draco schnappte nach Luft und packte seine linke Hand mit der rechten, aber ließ sie eine Sekunde darauf los und schrie. „Hör auf! Bitte!"

Tigris beachtete ihn nicht. Er war zu sehr davon fasziniert, wie die Illusion sich fortpflanzte – von Dracos Hand seinen Arm hinauf, zu seiner anderen Hand – in diesem Moment ließ Draco seinen Stab fallen. Er war in die Knie gegangen. Seine Beine. Draco lag nun auf dem Rücken, seine Schreie stetig lauter werdend. Je mehr Schmerz sein Bruder fühlte, desto aufregender war das Singen der Energie. Seine Rippen.

Jemand packte Tigris an den Schultern. „Ich sagte, beende es!"

„Oh.", sagte Tigris entschuldigend. „Tut mir leid, ich habe dich nicht gehört. Finite!"

Draco rollte sich zusammen und schluchzte auf. Er bot ein erbärmliches Bild.

„Oh bitte!", sagte Tigris ein wenig ärgerlich. „Mach nicht so eine Szene, es war schließlich nur eine Illusion!"

Dracos Schluchzen verstummte. Tigris sah zufrieden, wie er ein paar Mal tief durchatmete und dann, wenn auch zitternd, auf die Füße kam. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Tigris lag eine spöttische Bemerkung auf der Zunge, aber er unterdrückte sie und wandte sich stattdessen seinem Vater zu.

„Der Nächste, Vater? Bitte!"

„Vater, bitte... ich kann nicht..."

Tigris fuhr ungehalten zu Draco herum. Sein weinerliches Verhalten reizte ihn. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist!", schnappte er. „Du kannst doch nicht wirklich so armselig sein! Reiß dich ein wenig zusammen!"

Draco sah ihn an und Tigris konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, was er dachte. Einige Augenblicke starrten sie sich an, dann senkte Draco den Blick und wandte sich wieder zu ihrem Vater um. „Bitte..."

Tigris hielt mühsam seinen Ärger im Zaum. Es war offensichtlich, dass Draco die Herausforderung dieser Zauber nicht zu schätzen wusste, aber konnte er nicht wenigstens ihm seinen Spaß lassen? Tigris hoffte inständig, dass sein Vater sich nicht durch dieses lächerliche Gejammer beeindrucken ließ.

„Dieser Zauber erzeugt die Illusion von Nadelstichen.", sagte sein Vater.

Draco sackte resigniert in sich zusammen und Tigris grinste zufrieden.

„Du zuerst, Draco."

Tigris wappnete sich.

„Vipralambha!"

Der Schmerz war intensiv. Es fühlte sich wirklich an, als würden lange Nadeln in sein Fleisch stechen, eine nach der nächsten, von seinen Füßen aufwärts. Es war anders als die beiden Male zuvor, weil der Schmerz immer wieder zunahm und nachließ. Sein Vater hielt den Zauber eine Weile. Tigris war bereits zu Anfang zu Boden gesunken. Natürlich schrie er. Als der Zauber endete musste er ein paar Mal durchatmen.

Dracos Gesicht war blank. Er sprach den Zauber auf Tigris, und wie zuvor brach er ihn bei Tigris' ersten Aufschrei ab.

Als sein Vater Tigris bedeutete, dass er an der Reihe war, folgte Tigris seinem Wink begierig. Draco sah Tigris nicht an, als er den Zauber sprach. Er brach nur zusammen und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Erst war er stumm, aber nach einer Weile schrie er. Tigris badete im Rausch der Magie, bis sein Vater ihm ins Gesicht schlug. Als er den Zauber beendete lag Draco regungslos und starrte an die Decke. Es war zugleich lächerlich und peinlich. Tigris stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an.

„Komm schon, steh auf! Tu nicht so!"

Draco blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann holte er einen tiefen Atemzug und kam langsam auf die Beine. Sobald er stand brach er wieder in die Knie.

„Also wirklich!", sagte Tigris ungläubig. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als Draco keinen Versuch machte aufzustehen. Draco hatte den Kopf gesenkt und sah in nicht an. Vermutlich schämte er sich innerlich, weil ihm bewusst war, wie grotesk er sich benahm. Tigris entschied sich, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Der nächste, Vater?"

„Ich denke, das reicht für heute.", sagte sein Vater.

„Was?" Tigris konnte nicht glauben, dass er bereits aufhören wollte. „Warum? Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen! Sicher gibt es noch viel mehr Varianten! Wir können nicht einfach mittendrin aufhören!"

„Natürlich gibt es noch mehr Varianten.", sagte sein Vater.

Tigris begegnete seinem ruhigen Blick aufgebracht. Er wollte sie ausprobieren. Wenn Draco sich nicht so kindisch benehmen würde, hätte sein Vater ihnen bestimmt erlaubt, weiter zu trainieren.

„Zum Beispiel gibt es eine, die dem Opfer die Illusion vermittelt, es würde sterben. Die Bewegung ist ein gerader Schwung deines Stabes." Lucius war zwischen Tigris und Draco getreten und machte es vor.

„Das habe ich schon einmal gesehen!", sagte Tigris begeistert, als er die Bewegung erkannte. „Dolohov hat es in der Mysteriumsabteilung benutzt!" In diesem Moment war es Tigris egal, dass dieser Zauber Hermione beinahe getötet hätte.

„Ja, Antonin hat einen Hang zu diesem Zauber.", meinte sein Vater. „Er versetzt den Körper des Getroffenen in Schock. Wenn derjenige allerdings schwach oder verwundet ist, kann es sein, dass er wirklich stirbt. Du würdest diese Variante nicht mit deinem Bruder ausprobieren wollen, oder?"

„Nein.", sagte Tigris nach einem Moment des Zögerns. „Aber es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass er so widerlich schwach ist." Er sagte das, damit Draco endlich aufhörte zu schauspielern, aber sein Bruder rührte sich nicht. „Es gibt doch sicher weniger gefährliche Varianten."

Sein Vater nickte zustimmend. „Ja. Trotzdem, ich sage, es ist genug für heute, und damit ist es genug."

„Ja, Vater.", sagte Tigris enttäuscht.

Sein Vater lächelte erneut. „Ich möchte, dass du deinen Bruder in sein Zimmer bringst und dann deine Mutter bittest, nach ihm zu sehen."

Tigris wollte widersprechen, aber auf den Blick seines Vaters hin nickte er nur. „Wie du willst, Vater."

„Gut. Oh, und gib mir bitte deinen Stab."

„Warum?", protestierte Tigris. „Ich konnte ihn doch auch zuvor behalten!"

„Weil ich es sage!", schnappte sein Vater.

Tigris überließ ihm seinen Stab widerstrebend und zog dann Draco grob auf die Füße.

„Du hast heute große Fortschritte gemacht.", lobte sein Vater ihn.

„Danke.", murmelte Tigris. Das Lob freute ihn nicht wirklich. Dazu ärgerte er sich zu sehr darüber, dass er keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte, weiter zu üben. Tigris atmete durch und überwand die Enttäuschung. Es würde immer noch ein anderes Mal geben. Im Moment würde er sich damit begnügen, das Machtgefühl zu genießen, das ihn noch immer durchströmte. Er lächelte. „Bis später, Vater."

Sein Vater lächelte zurück. „Bis später, Tigris."

Tigris schlang einen Arm um Dracos Hüfte und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Raum. Er fühlte sich unglaublich gut, aber zugleich brachte ihn alles auf, was ihn von diesem Gefühl ablenkte. Es war eigenartig. Er fühlte sich, als könnte er tanzen, doch zugleich war er ungewöhnlich ruhelos. „Wirklich!", murmelte er ungehalten, als Draco auf dem Weg zu seinem Raum immer wieder stolperte. Sobald sie das Zimmer seines Bruders erreicht hatten, ließ Tigris ihn los. Draco fiel auf der Stelle wieder auf die Knie. Ohne Tigris anzusehen kroch er zu seinem Bett und rollte sich darauf zusammen. Tigris schnaubte abfällig. „Wir sind alleine, Draco. Du kannst mit der Charade aufhören. Es nimmt dir ohnehin niemand ab." Als sein Bruder nicht reagierte, zuckte Tigris mit den Schultern und ging, um seine Mutter zu suchen. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer summte er leise vor sich hin, hin und wieder ein paar Tanzschritte machend. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass die Porträts ihn seltsam ansahen.

Tigris fand sie in ihrem Zimmer, malend. Als er eintrat sah sie auf und erstarrte. „Guten Abend, Tigris. Was kann ich für dich tun?" Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder war ihr Lächeln etwas bemüht? Davon abgesehen war sie schön wie immer. Tigris ertappte sich dabei, dass er ihr leuchtendes Haar anstarrte. Es war nicht natürlich. Vielleicht hatte sie eine Veela in ihrer Ahnenreihe? Man konnte nie wissen, nicht wahr?

„Vater möchte, dass du dir Draco ansiehst.", sagte er.

Sie stand ruckartig auf. „Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?"

Tigris lachte amüsiert. „Was sagt dir, dass ich etwas mit ihm gemacht habe?"

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah plötzlich sehr ärgerlich aus. Es verwirrte Tigris, weil sie nie zuvor ärgerlich auf ihn gewesen war. „Halt mich nicht zum Narren, mein Sohn. Ich kenne dieses Glänzen in den Augen. Du hast Dunkle Magie angewandt. Ich wiederhole, was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?"

Tigris war plötzlich eingeschüchtert von ihr, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte warum. „Ein paar Illusionszauber.", antwortete er. „Wirklich, er stellt sich nur an. Ich bin überrascht, dass Vater darauf hereingefallen ist."

„Ich nehme mir das Recht heraus, das selbst zu beurteilen.", entgegnete sie kühl. „Ich schlage vor, du gehst in dein Zimmer und legst dich schlafen."

„Ich bin nicht müde.", widersprach Tigris.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Doch, das bist du."

Plötzlich war Tigris tatsächlich müde, und er gähnte. „Also gut. Gute Nacht, Mutter."

„Gute Nacht, Tigris." Es überraschte Tigris, dass sie nicht lächelte, oder ihm einen Kuss gab. Er schmollte ein wenig, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich. Er wünschte sich allerdings, dass Pansy da wäre. Vielleicht sollte er sie über das Floonetzwerk rufen? Sie hatte doch sicher immer Zeit für ihn. Tigris gähnte erneut und ging zu seinem Zimmer. Er konnte Pansy später rufen. Jetzt war es eine bessere Idee, zu Bett zu gehen.

Als Tigris aufwachte raste sein Herz so schnell, als wolle es bersten. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er einen Alptraum gehabt, aber das war nicht der Fall. Tatsächlich waren Tigris' Träume erfreulich gewesen, wenn auch ein wenig seltsam. Die Bilder hatten sich schnell abgewechselt, keins von ihnen lang genug um Sinn zu ergeben. Pansy war da gewesen und ein paar unbekannte Mädchen. Sie hatten getanzt, schneller und schneller...

Tigris atmete tief durch. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag. Es war dunkel draußen, und ihm wurde klar, dass er das Abendessen verpasst hatte. Er war plötzlich so müde gewesen, er wusste wirklich nicht warum. Es war erst Nachmittag gewesen, als er zu Bett gegangen war, dennoch hatte er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. Vielleicht konnte er die Hauselfen überzeugen, ihm etwas zu Essen zu bringen. Etwas nagte in seinem Hinterkopf, während Tigris sich anzog, aber er konnte es nicht ganz greifen. Sarin lag noch immer auf dem Bett und betrachtete ihn verschlafen. Es hatte etwas mit dem zu tun, was sie gestern getan hatten... Plötzlich traf Tigris die Erinnerung wie ein Schlag. Er erstarrte und stützte sich am Türrahmen ab.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht getan haben..."

Der Spruch, den sie geübt hatten. Merlin, was hatte er getan? Warum? Tigris brach in die Knie und schlang bebend die Arme um sich.

„_Meister?"_, fragte Sarin besorgt und kroch zu Tigris hinüber, sich beruhigend um seine Hüfte schlingend. _„Was ist mit Euch?"_

„_Ich habe etwas Furchtbares getan."_, brachte Tigris hervor. _„Ich weiß nicht einmal warum!"_

„_Ich bin sicher, es gibt eine Erklärung."_, sagte die Schlange.

„_Ich weiß nicht."_, antwortete Tigris mit zitternder Stimme. _„Vielleicht werde ich ja wahnsinnig."_

„_Nein!"_, widersprach die Schlange energisch. _„Ich beschütze Euch. Ich würde das nicht zulassen!"_

„_Dann verstehe ich es nicht."_, flüsterte Tigris.

Sarin schlang sich tröstend um ihn, aber wusste offensichtlich nicht, was sie entgegnen sollte. Tigris stand langsam auf. Er musste nach Draco sehen. Er musste wissen, ob es ihm gut ging. Wie in Trance verließ er seinen Raum und öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer seines Bruders. Der Raum war nur durch das Feuer erleuchtet, aber Tigris konnte Draco sehen. Er trug sein Nachthemd und hatte die Decke über sich gezogen. Wenn das nicht gewesen wäre, hätte man glauben können, Draco hätte sich seit Tigris ihn verlassen hatte nicht gerührt.

„Draco?", fragte er zögernd.

Sein Bruder hob kurz den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ab.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht... Es hat mir noch nie etwas so leid getan, bitte glaub mir."

„Geh.", erwiderte Draco, seine Stimme von den Kissen gedämpft.

„Draco...", brachte Tigris hervor.

„Ich will allein sein. Bitte, geh einfach!" Draco klang fast hysterisch.

Tigris senkte den Kopf und ging. Natürlich wollte Draco ihn nicht in seiner Nähe haben. Nach allem, was er ihm angetan hatte. Nicht nur das, er hatte gelacht. Er hatte Draco schwach und erbärmlich genannt. Tigris rollte sich auf seinem Bett zusammen und schluchzte. Er konnte es Draco nicht zum Vorwurf machen, wenn er ihn hasste. Er hasste sich ja selbst!

Tigris schlief nicht sehr gut in dieser Nacht. Er wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Die Ereignisse während ihres Trainings spielten sich immer wieder in seinen Gedanken ab, und gewannen jedes Mal an Klarheit. Der Zauber war so berauschend gewesen, das Gefühl als er ihn sprach so intensiv... Aber wie hatte er sich davon dermaßen beeinflussen lassen können? Er hatte an nichts anderes mehr gedacht, als sein Vergnügen! Einen Moment lang war es ihm selbst egal gewesen, ob sein Bruder starb. Tigris war vollkommen angewidert von sich selbst.

Am Morgen verbrachte Tigris eine ungewöhnlich lange Zeit unter der Dusche, als könnte er was geschehen war von sich abwaschen. Natürlich war das unmöglich. Beim Frühstück wich Draco seinem Blick aus. Tigris presste die Lippen zusammen. Ihm war so übel, er hatte das Gefühl er könnte keinen Bissen herunterbringen. Er füllte lustlos ein wenig Ei und Tomaten auf seinen Teller und stocherte darin herum.

„Ihr habt beide gestern große Fortschritte gemacht. Vielleicht solltet ihr den Vormittag nutzen, Illusionszauber in der Bibliothek nachzulesen.", meinte sein Vater.

Eine Welle von Zorn und Widerwillen durchfuhr Tigris. „Wirklich, denkst du das?", schnappte er.

Draco hielt kurz im Essen inne. Seine Mutter sah ihn überrascht an.

„Bist du anderer Meinung?", fragte sein Vater ruhig.

„Als wenn es dich interessieren würde, was ich denke.", murmelte Tigris bissig und attackierte sein Essen als hätte es ihn tödlich beleidigt.

„Komm nach dem Essen bitte in mein Studierzimmer.", erwiderte sein Vater kühl. „Wir müssen uns unterhalten."

„Natürlich, Vater, Sir.", entgegnete Tigris spöttisch, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen.

Sein Vater schloss die Tür des Studierzimmers hinter sich. „Knie dich hin."

Tigris nickte nur, zog seine Robe aus und fiel auf die Knie. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Nicht nur das, er hatte es erhofft. Er löste Sarin von seinem Arm und befahl ihr wie zuvor, in der Ecke zu warten.

Sein Vater erschuf zwei Peitschen vor ihm. „Welche soll ich nehmen?"

Die Frage überraschte Tigris. Trotzdem deutete er auf die, bei der die Wunden nicht heilen würden. „Diese."

„Wie du willst." Die andere Peitsche verschwand und sein Vater hob die, auf die er gezeigt hatte auf. „Wie viele Hiebe?"

Diese Frage verwirrte Tigris endgültig. „Warum?"

Sein Vater musterte ihn unbewegt. „Wenn du glaubst, eine Strafe zu verdienen, halte ich es nur für richtig, wenn du selbst darüber entscheidest, wie hoch sie ist. Schließlich hat es keinen Sinn, wenn du fort fährst, mich zu provozieren, nur weil du denkst, es war nicht genug."

Tigris starrte ihn ungläubig an. Schließlich schluckte er und sah zu Boden. „Bis ich dich bitte, aufzuhören." Andererseits, er hatte auch nicht auf Draco gehört, als er ihn gebeten hatte aufzuhören. Tigris konnte die Reaktion seines Vaters nicht sehen, da er hinter ihn trat. Eine Sekunde später traf ihn der erste Hieb.

Zu Beginn zählte er. Irgendwann wurde der Schmerz zuviel und er hörte auf zu zählen und schrie nur noch. Er hielt die Worte zurück, so lange er konnte. Stattdessen rief er die Erinnerungen wach, die ihn in der Nacht verfolgt hatten. Draco, wie er sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand. Draco, der ihn mit leeren Augen ansah. Sein Vater unterbrach nur, um die Peitsche von einer Hand in die andere zu wechseln. Als Tigris schließlich schrie „Stopp!", war es, weil er nicht anders konnte. Sein Vater hielt auf der Stelle inne und warf die Peitsche zur Seite. Dann murmelte er etwas, und Tigris fühlte das Prickeln eines Reinigungs- und eines Heilzaubers. Der Heilzauber ließ die Wunden nicht verheilen, er stoppte nur die Blutungen.

„Leg dich hin, auf den Bauch.", befahl sein Vater. Tigris gehorchte mühsam. Sein ganzer Körper, nicht nur sein Rücken, schmerzte. Er verschränkte die Arme und bettete seine Stirn darauf. Er fühlte sich leer, und er wusste nicht, ob die Tränen, die über sein Gesicht liefen wirklich nur vom Schmerz stammten. Sein Vater trat an einen der Schränke und nahm einen Tiegel heraus. Dann kniete er neben Tigris nieder, öffnete den Tiegel, und verstrich vorsichtig eine Salbe auf Tigris' Rücken. Es schmerzte einen Moment und wurde dann kühl.

„Was tust du?", flüsterte Tigris.

„Ich stelle sicher, dass keine Narben bleiben.", erwiderte sein Vater. „Die Wunden werden morgen um diese Zeit verheilt sein."

Tigris presste die Lippen zusammen, aber entgegnete nichts. Sein Vater klang ein wenig außer Atem. Als er fertig war, wurde die Anspannung zuviel für Tigris und er schluchzte lautlos. Sein Vater packte ihn bei den Schultern. Tigris wehrte sich einen Moment und ließ sich dann widerwillig in eine Umarmung ziehen.

Eine Hand seines Vaters strich beruhigend über seinen Nacken. „Warum?"

„Er hasst mich.", flüsterte Tigris, ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum er ihm überhaupt antwortete. „Ich habe ihn verletzt. Ich habe es genossen, ihn zu verletzen."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld.", erwiderte sein Vater ruhig.

„Wie kann es nicht meine Schuld sein?", rief Tigris schrill. „Ich habe es getan!"

„Das ist die Wirkung, dunkelmagischer Sprüche, besonders beim ersten Mal. Mit der Zeit wirst du fähig sein, ihrem Sog zu widerstehen, aber nicht so früh. Es wird geringer werden, mit der Zeit. Mit Übung werden dich schließlich nur noch sehr mächtige Zauber beeinflussen. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Jetzt, besonders, da du so stark bist, hast du nicht die geringste Chance."

„Draco hat nicht auf diese Weise reagiert.", widersprach Tigris schwach.

„Ja.", erwiderte sein Vater nachdenklich. „Ich weiß nicht warum. Es ist eigentlich unmöglich. Ich habe noch nie von einem Zauberer gehört, der nicht durch den Gebrauch Dunkler Magie beeinflusst wurde."

„Es ist deine Schuld!", schrie Tigris endlich. Er kämpfte gegen die Arme, die ihn hielten an und trommelte schließlich mit den Fäusten gegen die Brust seines Vaters, als er ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte. Es hatte nicht wirklich einen Effekt, da Tigris noch immer von den Schlägen geschwächt war. „Du hast es gewusst, und hast mich ihn trotzdem verletzen lassen! Warum hast du mich nicht aufgehalten?"

„Das habe ich. Aber ich musste wissen, wie stark du bist."

„Ich hasse dich!", schrie Tigris. „Ich hasse dich mehr als alles auf der Welt!"

Sein Vater hielt ihn nur fest, bis er erschöpft gegen ihn fiel.

„Bitte, zwing mich nicht ihn wieder zu verletzen. Bitte..."

„Das ist ein Versprechen, das ich nicht geben kann. Euer Training muss weitergehen."

„Ich hasse dich.", flüsterte Tigris, das Gesicht in der seidigen Robe seines Vaters vergraben. Er roch nach Rosen und nach etwas mehr Herbem. Es schien, er war nicht einmal ins Schwitzen gekommen. Aber Tigris traute ihm zu, dass er einen Zauber benutzte, um zu vermeiden, dass er jemals nach Schweiß roch. „Ich hasse dich so sehr."

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte sein Vater mit einem Hauch von Amüsement. Er strich Tigris über den Kopf. „Ich verlange nicht, dass du mich liebst. Du musst mich nur respektieren. Das tust du, nicht wahr?"

„Ja.", brachte Tigris hervor.

„Siehst du. Dann kannst du mich hassen, soviel du willst."

Tigris lachte hilflos. Sein Vater massierte seinen Nacken und schob ihn schließlich von sich. Dann stand er auf und stellte den Tiegel in den Schrank zurück. „Du solltest gehen. Ich habe noch Arbeit zu erledigen."

Tigris sah zu Boden und lächelte humorlos. „Ja, Vater."

Tigris rief Sarin zu sich, stand auf und zog sich an. Sein Vater deutete mit seinem Stab auf ihn und sprach einen Zauber, der über sein Gesicht kribbelte. „Damit du wieder vorzeigbar aussiehst. Jetzt geh."

Tigris neigte nur den Kopf, und ging.

Kurz vor seinem Zimmer packte ihn jemand und zog ihn mit sich. Nach einem Augenblick der Überraschung erkannte Tigris, dass es Draco war, und widersetzte sich ihm nicht. Draco zog ihn zu sich in sein Zimmer.

„Zieh deine Robe aus.", sagte er, sobald er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Ohne Nachzudenken gehorchte Tigris. Draco packte ihn bei den Schultern und drehte ihn herum. Dann sog er zischend die Luft ein.

„Was bei Mordraud hast du zu ihm gesagt?"

„Ich wollte es.", sagte Tigris abwehrend.

„Was?", rief Draco schockiert.

Tigris drehte sich zu ihm um. „Warum kümmert es dich? Nach allem was ich dir angetan habe?"

Draco wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich habe mit Mutter geredet. Du konntest nichts dafür."

Tigris schluckte. „Du hast nicht so reagiert."

Draco sah ihn unsicher an. „Sie war überrascht, als ich das sagte, aber sie wollte mir nicht sagen, warum. Sie sagte, ich würde es mit der Zeit erfahren."

Tigris zog die Brauen hoch. „Vater sagte, er hätte noch nie von einem Zauberer gehört, der nicht durch Dunkle Magie beeinflusst wird."

„Eigenartig.", murmelte Draco. Dann sah er Tigris an. „Er hätte dich nicht schlagen sollen. Nicht, wenn er wusste..."

„Ich wollte es.", unterbrach Tigris ihn. „Wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihm nicht einmal zugehört."

Draco musterte ihn und seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Du hast dich verändert. Immer, seit diese Schlange dich gebissen hat, verhältst du dich merkwürdig." Er wandte sich Sarin zu, die um Tigris' Arm geschlungen war. „Du hast ihn beeinflusst, nicht wahr?", sagte er beschuldigend. „Du hast seine Persönlichkeit verändert!"

Sarin hob den Kopf und zischte Draco zornig an. Draco war ärgerlich genug, dass er nicht zurückwich. Was Tigris beunruhigte war allerdings, das die Schlange nicht wirklich etwas sagte.

„_Hast du meine Persönlichkeit verändert?"_, fragte Tigris unsicher. Sie antwortete nicht, was seine Besorgnis nährte. _„Sarin?"_

Sie wandte sich von Draco ab und starrte Tigris an. _„Ich habe Euch stärker gemacht."_, antwortete sie verteidigend. _„So wie ich es gesagt habe."_

„_Was? Nein!"_ Tigris wickelte sie entsetzt von seinem Arm und warf sie in den nächsten Sessel. _„Was hast du getan!"_

„_Ich habe Euch stärker gemacht."_, beharrte sie. _„Ich sagte Euch, dass ich das tun würde."_

„_Mach es rückgängig! Was immer du getan hast!"_

„_Ich kann nicht, Meister! Es geschieht während der Bindung, es ist unwiderruflich!" _Sarin war nun genauso aufgeregt wie er.

„_Geh!"_, rief Tigris außer sich. _„Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen, geh!"_

„_Nein!"_, rief sie und kam auf ihn zu gekrochen. _„Ihr könnt mich nicht wegschicken. Wir sind verbunden! Bitte, ich kann nicht überleben ohne Euch! Ich tue alles was Ihr wollt! Ihr könnt mich nicht wegschicken!"_

Tigris verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. _„Geh in meinen Raum. Bleib mir einfach für eine Weile aus den Augen." _

„_Ja, Meister."_, erwiderte die Schlange niedergedrückt, und kroch unter Dracos Tür hindurch aus dem Raum. Tigris ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte sein Bruder besorgt.

„Du hattest Recht.", sagte Tigris leise. „Aber sie hat mir nicht gesagt, was sie getan hat. Sie hat nur gesagt, dass sie mich stärker gemacht hat."

„Dann hat sie eine seltsame Sichtweise von stärker.", meinte Draco ironisch.

„Was denkst du, hat sich verändert?", fragte Tigris unsicher.

Sein Bruder betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Es sind hauptsächlich kleine Dinge. Du bist angepasster. Du hast nie zuvor Vaters Strafen so einfach akzeptiert."

„Ich hasse ihn noch immer.", sagte Tigris leise. „Wenn überhaupt hasse ich ihn mehr."

„Das tue ich auch. Aber du hast vorher gegen ihn angekämpft. Nun bist du genauso schwach wie ich." Der letzte Satz war leise gesprochen.

Tigris sah Draco an. „Du bist nicht schwach. Du hast nur gelernt, dass es manchmal klüger ist, nachzugeben. Wir können nicht gegen ihn ankämpfen. Wir werden immer verlieren, wenn wir es tun."

„Hältst du es dann für stärker?", fragte Draco nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß nicht.", erwiderte Tigris leise. „Aber es jagt mir Angst ein, dass ich nicht weiß, was sie getan hat. Ich fürchte mich davor, mich noch mehr zu verändern, als ich es bereits habe."

Draco seufzte und griff schließlich seine Hand. „Einige deiner Eigenheiten mögen sich verändert haben, aber im Wesentlichen bist du noch immer gleich. Ich weiß nicht, was sie verändert hat, aber sie hat nicht verändert, wer du bist. Ich werde dir helfen, wenn ich kann."

Tigris lächelte ihm zu. „Danke." Dann wurde er ernst. „Vater wird weiter verlangen, dass wir Dunkle Magie anwenden."

„Ich werde es dir nicht zum Vorwurf machen."

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde einfach versagen. Ich will dich nicht wieder so verletzen. Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren."

Draco lächelte traurig. „Du musst, Tigris. Er wird dir nur wehtun, wenn du es nicht tust. Genauso wie gestern. Versuch einfach, es zu kontrollieren. Mutter sagte es kommt mit der Zeit. Ich werde es verstehen, wenn du es nicht kannst."

Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen. „Gut. Aber ich habe eine Bitte an dich."

„Ja?"

„Brich den Zauber nicht so schnell ab. Halte ihn so lange, wie ich es tue. Vielleicht bringt mich das wieder zur Besinnung. Wenn nicht, wird es mich zumindest ermüden."

Draco war blass geworden, aber er nickte langsam. „Wenn du das wirklich willst, tue ich das."

„Ja.", sagte Tigris fest. „Das ist es, was ich will." Er hoffte inständig, dass es das bewirken würde, was er hoffte. Wenn nicht, würde er niemals wieder einen dunkelmagischen Zauber benutzen, unbeachtet der Konsequenzen. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, erneut zu einem solchen Monster zu werden.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Lady Claw, Kylyen, eiskugel, Esta, Minnilein, Lara-Lynx, YanisTamiem, betzi, LaraAnime, Truemmerlotte, Avallyn Black, Igonia_

_Minnilein: Meinst du Narcissas Rede? Die Idee dazu kam mir aus der amerikanischen Geschichte. Nach der Besiedlung von Amerika gab es eine Diskussion darüber, ob man die amerikanischen Ureinwohner als Sklaven halten dürfe ("Der Disput von Valladolid"). Die Argumentation derjenigen, die dafür waren, war, dass die Indianer keine Seele hätten, und daher keine richtigen Menschen seien. _

_Lara-Lynx: Nein, Lucius hat nicht wirklich eine Schwäche für Bella._

_LaraAnime: Vielleicht. Ich WAR mal in einem Philosophiekurs. Hmm... Jetzt frage ich mich, was genau an dem letzten Kapitel so philosophische Fragen hervorgerufen hat. Nur Narcissa?_

_Igonia: Yi ist chinesisch und schwer zu übersetzen. Es bedeutet ungefähr „Wunsch/Wille/Absicht; Beschluss, etwas zum Besseren zu verändern". _


	38. SdWCh38: Schlangen und Nagetiere

_Disclaimer:_

_**Harry Potter gehört JKR.**_

_Wir wissen es. Gähn._

_**Harry Potter gehört...** (zensiert)_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

38. Schlangen und Nagetiere

Es war der letzte Tag der Ferien und Tigris saß im Hogwarts Express auf dem Weg zurück zur Schule. Es war still im Abteil. Richard und Theodore lasen, Vincent und Gregory schliefen, und sein Bruder schien ebenso in Gedanken versunken, wie Tigris. Tigris' Plan, was das Training betraf, war mehr oder weniger aufgegangen. Es hatte sehr an Draco gezehrt, die Zauber so lange aufrechtzuerhalten, wie Tigris es tat, aber er hatte es getan. Tigris lächelte grimmig. Ihr Vater hatte tatsächlich gesagt, er wäre stolz auf sie. Vielleicht war er das, aber seine Gefühle blieben ungeteilt. Der Schmerz hatte nichts an der Wirkung geändert, die die Dunkle Magie auf Tigris hatte. Er erschöpfte Tigris jedoch, so dass er die Zauber nicht so lange hielt. Es hatte zwei volle Trainingstage gedauert, bis Tigris es langsam schaffte, sich zu beherrschen, und auch dann war es noch unglaublich schwierig. Er war dankbar dafür, dass sein Vater ihm jedes Mal seinen Stab wegnahm, wenn das Training beendet war.

Sarin hatte gesagt, es täte ihr leid, und Tigris hatte ihre Entschuldigung angenommen. Es machte ihn dennoch noch immer unruhig, nicht zu wissen, was genau sie getan hatte. Wie sich herausstellte, wusste sie nicht einmal selbst, was sie getan hatte. Sie beharrte darauf, sie habe ihn stärker gemacht, ohne das Geringste darüber zu wissen, wie. Es war frustrierend. Die Ferien waren verstrichen und Draco und Tigris waren beide froh, sich wieder auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts zu befinden. Tigris sah zu, wie die Landschaft vor dem Fenster an ihnen vorbei strich und lächelte traurig. Er hatte immer geglaubt, wenn er eine richtige Familie hätte, würde er die Schule nicht mehr ersehnen. Wie idealistisch er gewesen war.

Tigris sah auf, als Pansy das Abteil betrat. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber für einen kurzen Kuss und wandte sich dann an Draco.

„Wir sollten unsere Runde durch den Zug machen."

Draco nickte knapp und schüttelte Vincent und Gregory, die nach einem Augenblick der Verwirrung wach wurden.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte er Tigris.

Nach einem Moment des Überlegens zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Sicher, warum nicht?"

Tigris legte sein Buch beiseite, das er ohnehin nicht gelesen hatte, und stand auf, um sich den Vieren anzuschließen. Der Zug befand sich bereits in voller Fahrt und sie waren die einzigen auf den Gängen. Pansy und Draco warfen zwar einen kurzen Blick in alle Abteile, doch die einzigen, die sie betraten, waren zum einen die der Slytherin- Erstklässler - sie fragten sie, ob alles in Ordnung sei – zum anderen das der Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang. Blaise begrüßte Draco mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, was Tigris überraschte. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass die beiden zusammen waren. Nun, es hatte Hinweise gegeben, aber Draco hatte ihm nie etwas gesagt. Er warf seinem Bruder einen vorwurfvollen Blick zu. Draco sah tatsächlich verlegen zur Seite.

„Ich wollte es dir sagen, wirklich.", sagte er, sobald sie das Abteil verlassen hatten. „Es ist kurz vor den Ferien passiert, als wir uns verabschiedeten. Es ist nur so viel dazwischen gekommen."

„Blaise hat uns nicht das Geringste verraten!", sagte Pansy, sich bei Tigris einhakend. „Andererseits, wahrscheinlich war es ihr peinlich, nachdem sie so oft betont hat, sie würde niemals etwas mit dir anfangen."

„Hey!", rief Draco ein wenig gekränkt. „Was passt euch nicht an mir?"

„Ich wiederhole nur, was sie gesagt hat.", entgegnete Pansy grinsend. „Außerdem, frag mich nicht, was mir nicht an dir passt. Ich bin deine Exfreundin, ich habe eine LANGE Liste."

„Du bist kein neutraler Beobachter.", gab Draco zurück. „Deine Meinung zählt nicht."

„Wie auch immer.", sagte Tigris, bevor Pansy eine bissige Entgegnung von sich geben konnte. „Du musst uns erzählen, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Wir sind neugierig."

„Ja.", schloss sich Pansy auf der Stelle an. „Du kannst uns nicht im Dunkeln lassen. Schließlich brauche ich Informationen, um Blaise damit aufzuziehen."

„Wenn du es nur wissen willst, um meine Freundin zu ärgern, sage ich dir gar nichts.", entgegnete Draco.

Pansy zog einen Schmollmund. „Du verstehst keinen Spaß. Tigris erzählt es mir ohnehin, nicht wahr, Tigris?"

„Ähm…", sagte Tigris unsicher. Draco lachte leise.

Zum Glück wurde Tigris eine Antwort erspart, da gerade in diesem Moment Ron und Hermione auftauchten, von Seamus und Dean gefolgt.

„Frettchen!", knurrte Ron.

„Wiesel!", rief Draco mit gut gespielter Überraschung. „Erstaunlich!"

„Was ist erstaunlich?", fauchte Ron. Tigris schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte ein Lachen. Es sollte nicht komisch sein, aber musste Ron wirklich jedes Mal auf Draco hereinfallen? Hermione dachte anscheinend das Gleiche, da sie sich ärgerlich auf die Lippen biss.

„Dass du hier bist, natürlich!", sagte Draco, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt. „Nachdem du so lange Zeit in einer Hütte gelebt hast, sollte man glauben, dass du dich in einem Haus verirrst, das mehr als ein Zimmer besitzt. Es scheint, du bist intelligenter, als man dir anmerkt!"

Ron lief rot an.

„Lass es gut sein, Ron.", zischte Hermione, eine Hand auf Rons Arm legend. „Er provoziert dich doch nur."

„Ja, Weasley.", sagte Tigris amüsiert. „Hör auf deine schl… ähm, schlaue Freundin. Schließlich seid ihr beide auf ihr Gehirn angewiesen."

Hermione warf ihm einen schockierten Blick zu. Es überraschte Tigris. Was hatte sie erwartet? Er hatte sich auch vor den Ferien nicht besonders freundlich ihr gegenüber verhalten. Gut, die meiste Zeit hatte er sie einfach nur gemieden, aber er hatte schnell gemerkt, dass sie ihm ebenfalls aus dem Weg ging. Tigris hatte angenommen, dass sie zu dem – beabsichtigten - Schluss gekommen war, dass er nicht anders dachte, als Draco. Da war noch etwas anderes in ihrem Blick – Enttäuschung? Tigris fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihm in den Magen geschlagen. Einen Moment später ärgerte er sich, dass er es überhaupt an sich heran ließ. Es sollte ihn nicht kümmern, was sie über ihn dachte. Es war zu ihrem Besten, wenn sie sich von ihm fern hielt.

Tigris wandte kurz den Blick ab. Er konnte sich nichts vormachen. Hermiones Meinung würde ihm immer etwas bedeuten. Er mochte sich von Ron distanzieren können – Ron machte das nur allzu einfach. Hermione war eine andere Sache. Tigris hielt sein Gesicht blank und grinste einen Moment später, als Ron ärgerlich die Fäuste ballte. Tigris konzentrierte sich auf ihn und verdrängte Hermione aus seiner Wahrnehmung.

„Wage es nicht, meine Freundin zu beleidigen, Schlange.", zischte Ron.

Tigris lachte. „Was, ist jemanden als intelligent zu bezeichnen nun eine Beleidigung? Andererseits, ich kann nachvollziehen, dass DU es so siehst. Schließlich sind wir alle misstrauisch gegenüber Konzepten, die uns fremd sind."

Hermione schnaubte verächtlich. „Beachtlich, das von einem von euch zu hören. Wo IHR doch alle so AUFGESCHLOSSEN gegenüber fremden Konzepten seid."

„Es gibt verschiedene Arten von fremden Konzepten.", grinste Draco. „Solche, die es wert sind, studiert zu werden, und solche, welche überflüssig sind, so dass man sie besser beseitigt, bevor sie zum Problem werden."

Hermione wurde blass und ballte die Faust. „Du widerlicher, bösartiger… Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich jemals dachte, du könntest dich ändern!"

Draco blinzelte verblüfft. „Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, hat dich zu diesem absurden Gedanken bewogen?"

Hermione öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, aber schloss ihn wieder. Stattdessen packte sie Rons Arm und zog ihn energisch von ihnen weg.

„Komm.", sagte sie dabei abfällig. „Sie bringen uns nur in Schwierigkeiten, und das sind sie einfach nicht wert."

„Wir sehen uns noch!", fauchte Ron über seine Schulter hinweg, aber ließ sich von ihr mitziehen.

„Wirklich?", rief Draco ihm hinterher. „Ich hoffe, du versuchst wieder, dich zu duellieren. Wir haben lange nicht mehr so viel gelacht, wie beim letzten Mal!"

„Wart's nur ab, Malfoy!", rief Ron. „Du bekommst noch, was du verdienst!"

Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, da Hermione zornig die Tür zwischen den Wagons zuzog.

Draco lachte. „Es ist nichts so amüsant wie Gryffindors."

Pansy grinste. „Du hast das Schlammblut diesmal wirklich ärgerlich gemacht. Ich frage mich, was sie meinte."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß, was unter diesem sich als Frisur tarnenden Vogelnest vor sich geht. Lasst uns zurück zu unserem Abteil gehen. Der Wagen mit Süßigkeiten muss bald da sein."

Vincent und Gregorys Gesichter leuchteten auf, als er das sagte.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirklich, ihr zwei seid einfach zu vorhersagbar."

Sie gingen zu ihrem Abteil zurück und Tigris dachte über ihre Begegnung mit den Gryffindors nach. Was HATTE Hermione gemeint? Sicher, er hatte Draco in den letzten Monaten dazu gebracht, sich etwas zurückzuhalten, aber das wies kaum darauf hin, dass sein Bruder dabei war, sich entscheidend zu ändern. Vielleicht war etwas in dem Heilkunde-Kurs passiert, in dem sie mit Draco war. Tigris würde ihn später fragen.

o

Als sie in ihr Abteil zurückkamen, setzte sich Pansy neben Tigris, was ihnen einen spöttischen Blick von Theodore einbrachte. Theodore hatte sich mit Richard unterhalten, als sie eintraten, nun vertiefte er sich wieder in sein Buch. Tigris öffnete seine Truhe, um seine Schulrobe herauszuholen und streichelte beiläufig Sarin, die im obersten Fach lag. Er hatte sie angewiesen, für die Dauer der Fahrt dort zu bleiben. Ein spitzer Schrei ließ ihn aufblicken. Pansy war erstarrt und blickte mit großen Augen in die Truhe.

„Wa… Was ist das?", stammelte sie mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme.

„Das ist Sarin, meine Schlange.", antwortete Tigris nach einem Moment der Verblüffung.

„Deine Schlange.", wiederholte Pansy schwach. Sie stand langsam auf und ging rückwärts zur Tür, ohne den Blick von Sarin abzuwenden. „Hör zu, ähm… ich wollte noch mit Blaise und den anderen Mädchen reden. Wir sehen uns ja in Hogwarts." Sie lächelte gezwungen. „Schöne Fahrt noch!" Damit stürzte sie mit bleichem Gesicht aus dem Raum.

Sobald sie das Abteil verlassen hatte brach Draco in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Tigris war einen Moment geschockt, dann wandte er sich ärgerlich zu ihm um.

„Du Mistkerl! Du hast es gewusst! Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, das Pansy Angst vor Schlangen hat!"

„Um diese Szene zu verpassen?", lachte Draco. „Um nichts in der Welt!"

„Du…!", rief Tigris erbost.

Draco grinste ihm zu. „Tut mir leid, Bruder. Ich kann einfach kein Mitleid mit diesem Luder haben."

„Rede nicht so über meine Freundin!", sagte Tigris, zunehmend ärgerlich.

Draco seufzte. „Fein. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass sie es ist."

„Es hat dich nicht gestört, als du mit ihr zusammen warst!"

„Sicher, aber ich hatte Gründe. Niemand kann leugnen, dass sie Talente hat."

„Sag noch ein Wort in der Richtung, und ich schwöre, Bruder oder nicht, ich schlage dich!", sagte Tigris wütend.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „In Ordnung, sie ist deine Freundin. Ich entschuldige mich."

„Gut!", brummte Tigris, nur halb zufrieden. Draco klang nicht sehr schuldbewusst.

„Du hast eine Schlange?", fragte Richard interessiert, die gespannte Atmosphäre lockernd.

„Ja, Sarin.", sagte Tigris, dankbar für die Ablenkung. Er nahm sie aus der Truhe. „Sie ist eine Kornnatter."

„Sie ist wirklich hübsch.", sagte Richard fasziniert. „Darf ich sie mal halten? Sie ist nicht giftig, oder? Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass Kornnattern harmlos sind."

„Das ist richtig.", sagte Tigris. „Sicher kannst du sie halten, aber lass sie nicht fallen."

Tigris ließ Sarin auf Richards ausgestreckten Arm kriechen, der sie ausgiebig bewunderte.

o

Beim Abendessen in Hogwarts kam Pansy zu ihnen hinüber und betrachtete sie vorsichtig.

„Du hast diese Schlange nicht hierher mitgebracht, oder?", fragte sie, noch einen guten Meter von ihm entfernt.

„Nein. Sie ist noch immer in meiner Truhe.", erwiderte Tigris.

Pansy atmete sichtlich auf und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich im Zug so weggerannt bin. Es ist nur… ich habe Schlangen noch nie gemocht. Sie sind so… ich weiß nicht… schleimig, und giftig und überhaupt…" Sie schauderte.

„Und das sagt eine Slytherin.", spottete Draco.

„Sarin ist weder schleimig noch giftig.", protestierte Tigris. Gut, das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber es traf auf ihre gegenwärtige Form zu.

„Wenn du das sagst.", meinte Pansy. „Ich möchte trotzdem nicht in ihre Nähe kommen."

Tigris seufzte. „Fein, ich halte sie von dir fern."

Pansy lächelte und lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Danke. Ich fürchte, ich werde niemals nachvollziehen können, was man an Schlangen gut finden kann."

„Eine ist zum Beispiel unser Haussymbol.", meinte Blaise.

Pansy verdrehte die Augen. „Oh ja, das. Das ist etwas anderes. Sie ist nur gemalt."

Blaise betrachtete sie kopfschüttelnd, aber wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

o

„Dissimula ex toto." Wie beim ersten Mal, als Tigris den Zauber in ihrem Zimmer gesprochen hatte, verdunkelten sich die künstlichen Fenster ein wenig. Es machte ihn ausgesprochen misstrauisch gegenüber den Fenstern. In Slytherin war es ein allgemein bekanntes Gerücht, dass der Schulleiter die Porträts in Hogwarts benutzte, um die Schüler zu beobachten. Was, wenn die Fenster eine ähnliche Funktion hatten? Wenn das so war, würde der Zauber den Tigris gesprochen hatte, es verhindern. Vielleicht war er übermäßig paranoid und es war nur ein Nebeneffekt des Zaubers auf die Magie der Fenster. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Tigris nahm Sarin aus der Truhe und ließ sie sich um seinen Arm winden.

„_Wie geht es dir? Soll ich eine Maus für dich verwandeln oder willst du später selbst auf die Jagd gehen?"_ Er hatte eine Schachtel mit in Murmeln verwandelten Mäusen in seiner Truhe. Der Zauber musste alle zwei Tage erneuert werden, aber es war praktischer als einen Haufen lebender Mäuse mit sich herumzutragen.

„_Ich suche selbst."_, erwiderte Sarin. _„Ich will wissen, wie dieses große, kalte Haus von innen aussieht."_

„_Gut, aber verirre dich nicht. Hogwarts ist groß und verändert sich ständig."_

„_Ich werde Euch immer finden, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wo ich bin."_, entgegnete die Schlange. _„Ihr riecht nach diesem ängstlichen Weibchen, das vor mir geflohen ist."_

Tigris lachte amüsiert. _„Das ist meine Freundin, Pansy. Es ist richtig, sie hat Angst vor dir. Deswegen möchte ich, dass du dich versteckst, wenn sie hier ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie dich sieht."_

„_Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister."_, sagte Sarin ein wenig mürrisch. _„Ich kann ja jagen gehen, wenn sie hier ist. Ich verstehe, dass das Weibchen wichtiger für Euch ist, als ich."_

„_Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist eifersüchtig, Sarin."_, spottete Tigris erheitert.

Die Schlange zischte verächtlich. _„Warum sollte ich eifersüchtig auf einen Menschen sein? Ich gehe jagen, ich bin hungrig."_ Damit kroch sie von Tigris' Arm hinunter und aus dem Raum. Er sah ihr leise lachend nach.

o

Am nächsten Tag fing der Unterricht wieder an. Tigris' erste Stunde war wie immer Runen bei Professor Toth.

„Wie versprochen fangen wir heute mit einem neuen Thema an.", verkündete der Professor enthusiastisch. „Ich wette, die meisten von euch konnten es kaum abwarten. Nachdem ihr nun alles Theoretische wisst, lernt ihr nun endlich, wie man Runen in der Zauberei praktisch anwendet."

Das brachte ihm Applaus von einigen im Raum ein, Tigris eingeschlossen. Tigris hatte natürlich einiges über das Thema gelesen, aber er brannte darauf zu erfahren, was Toth dazu zu sagen hatte. Bücher kamen einfach nicht an Toths Wissen heran.

„Die Verbindung zwischen Zauberei und Runen ist gleichzeitig sehr einfach und sehr komplex.", sagte Toth. „Das Prinzip besteht darin, dass man Runen benutzen kann, um Zauber an ein Material, Raum oder Zeit zu binden. Normalerweise spricht man einen Zauber aus, und er wirkt. Aber das ist nicht immer sehr effektiv. Ein Besen zum Beispiel wäre nicht sehr nützlich, wenn man ihn immer erneut mit einem Schwebezauber besprechen müsste, damit er fliegt. Zauber, die Gebäude abschirmen und schützen müssen ebenfalls permanent sein. Oder vielleicht wollt ihr nur, dass ein Zauber zu einer bestimmten Zeit eintritt, wie zum Beispiel der Zauber, der den Brunnen der magischen Geschwister im Ministerium immer zur gleichen Zeit des Tages zum Sprudeln bringt.

Für all diese Zwecke verwendet man Runen. Runen haben eine spezielle, sehr nützliche Eigenschaft. Sie können magische Energie binden. An einen Ort, an einen Zeitpunkt, oder an einen Gegenstand. Außerdem können sie die magische Energie, die sich in der Umgebung befindet benutzen, einen Zauber wirken zu lassen. Der Zauber des Brunnens zum Beispiel – er wurde zu einem Zeitpunkt gesprochen und wiederholt sich nun immer zur gleichen Tageszeit, gespeist von der Energie, die das Ministeriumsgebäude durchströmt. Je mehr natürliche Energie vorhanden ist, desto besser wirken solche Zauber. An einem Ort, an dem wenig natürliche Energie vorhanden ist, können diese Zauber scheitern. Das ist der Grund, warum die wichtigsten magischen Gebäude nur an bestimmten Orten errichtet werden. Es ist eine Menge Arbeit, geeignete Orte herauszufinden, und es gibt nicht viele in Britannien.

Hogwarts zum Beispiel steht an einem Ort, der sehr reich an natürlicher Energie ist. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, dass der verbotene Wald existiert. Magische Kreaturen fühlen sich von solchen Orten angezogen. Die Gründer haben diese Energie benutzt, um Hogwarts zu dem einzigartigen Gebäude zu machen, das wir alle kennen. Das Wissen zur Erzeugung der Schutzzauber, die sie errichteten, ist heute leider vergessen. Ein Grund dafür, dass die Apparierbarriere von Hogwarts so besonders ist.

Zauber an einen Gegenstand zu binden, den ihr mit euch herumtragen wollt, ist sehr viel schwieriger – nicht dass das, was ich euch bisher erzählt habe einfach ist. Um Zauber an einen Gegenstand zu binden ist ein komplexes Ritual erforderlich, was zusätzlich magische Energie in diesem Gegenstand speichert. Ein wichtiger Bestandteil solcher Rituale sind Tränke, aber dazu kommen wir erst am Ende des Jahres. Eine andere Möglichkeit ist es, seine eigene magische Energie über eine Rune auf den Gegenstand zu übertragen, doch das ist sehr anstrengend und sollte nur von den stärksten Zauberern versucht werden. Von Albus Dumbledore zum Beispiel wird gesagt, dass er einen Gegenstand nur mit einer Berührung seines Stabes in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln kann."

Tigris erinnerte sich daran. Damals hatte er sich darüber gewundert, es aber nicht für so ungewöhnlich gehalten. Toth nahm einen Kasten von seinem Pult und schritt an ihren Tischen entlang, vor jedem von ihnen ein Stück Kohle hinlegend.

„Bei der Verwendung von Runen spielen viele verschiedene Dinge eine Rolle: Der Ort, die verwendeten Materialien, die Stärke des Zauberers… Wir wollen mit etwas Einfachem beginnen. Kohle ist nicht das beste Material, aber auch nicht das Schlechteste. Wir haben Glück, in Hogwarts zu sein, das wird unsere Versuche leichter machen. Ich möchte, dass ihr die Wirkung eines Zaubers um einige Minuten verzögert. Wingardium Leviosa, um es einfach zu machen." Er ging zurück an die Tafel und malte eine Reihe Runen auf. Dabei erklärte er ihnen, was die einzelnen Runen bedeuteten. Eine Rune bestimmte die Wirkung des Ganzen, eine den Zeitpunkt, zu dem der Zauber wirken sollte, eine, auf was er wirkte. Die Runen wurden in einer vorgegebenen Reihenfolge auf den gleichen Punkt gezeichnet. „Wenn ihr damit fertig seid", sagte Toth, „sprecht den Zauber auf den Punkt, auf den ihr die Runen gezeichnet habt. Stellt ihn euch dabei so vor, wie er wirken soll. Stellt euch zum Beispiel vor, dass ein Bleistift an der Stelle liegt, den ihr schweben lassen wollt. Legt dann den Bleistift dorthin. Wenn alles funktioniert wie es sollte, habt ihr in drei Minuten einen schwebenden Bleistift vor euch."

Alle machten sich konzentriert an die Arbeit, und zur Freude von Toth und ihnen gab es ein paar Minuten später keinen, bei dem es nicht funktioniert hatte.

„Hervorragend.", sagte der Lehrer zufrieden. „Ihr habt die Grundlagen verstanden. Nun können wir zu den anspruchsvollen Dingen übergehen."

o

Am Nachmittag hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Hatkee grinste sie an wie eine zufriedene Katze. „Bevor wir beginnen, möchte ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten.", sagte sie. „Wie Sie sehen, steht vor jedem von Ihnen eine Glasphiole mit Ihrem Namen. Ich brauche von jedem von Ihnen drei Tropfen Blut. Der Spruch dafür ist einfach und ganz schmerzlos." Sie machte ihn vor. „Wofür ich es benötige, werden Sie in der nächsten Stunde erfahren."

Tigris sah wie die Gryffindors ohne zu Zögern den Spruch anwandten, aber er zögerte. Als er sich zu den Slytherins umdrehte, erkannte er, dass er nicht der einzige war.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hatkee. „Sie müssen keine Angst haben, es ist wirklich schmerzlos."

„Das ist es nicht, was mir Sorgen macht.", sagte Blaise kühl. „Wozu brauchen Sie es?"

Hatkee zog die Brauen hoch. „Wie ich schon sagte, das sehen Sie in der nächsten Stunde. Ich bin Lehrerin. Sicher nehmen Sie nicht an, ich würde es benutzen, um Ihnen zu schaden?"

Tracey und Daphne warfen Hatkee daraufhin einen prüfenden Blick zu und füllten dann ihr Blut in die Phiolen. Blaises Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Nur weil Sie Lehrerin sind, gebe ich Ihnen nicht mein Blut. Schon gar nicht, wenn Sie mir nicht sagen, was Sie damit wollen."

Hatkees Gesichtausdruck verdüsterte sich. „Ich sage Ihnen, dass Sie es tun sollen, und Sie tun es! Wenn nicht, bekommen Sie eine Strafarbeit. Das gilt auch für Sie, Misters Malfoy. Ich werde keine solche Respektlosigkeit tolerieren."

Blaise sah einen Moment aus, als wolle sie die Strafe riskieren, aber warf Hatkee stattdessen einen bösen Blick zu und murmelte den Zauber so leise, dass man kein Wort verstand. Er wirkte jedoch, denn es fielen drei Tropfen Blut von ihrem Finger in die Phiole.

Tigris wechselte einen Blick mit Draco. Draco beugte sich etwas zu ihm hinüber. „Erinnerst du dich an die Familienfeier?"

Tigris sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, dann nickte er unmerklich. Er wusste, Draco meinte den Moment, an dem sie den Wein in Saft verwandelt hatten. „Sicher, die könnte ich wohl kaum vergessen."

Sie murmelten den Zauber und reichten Hatkee dann die Phiolen. Die Lehrerin lächelte zufrieden, als sie alle Phiolen erhalten hatte. „Gut, dann können wir anfangen. Einige von Ihnen werden sich daran erinnern, was ich vor Halloween gesagt habe – dass dieses Fest etwas mit dem zu tun hat, womit wir nun beginnen, uns zu beschäftigen. Wer von Ihnen weiß, was das Besondere an Halloween ist? Ja, Miss Zabini?"

„Der dritte Vierteltag fördert Zauber, die sich gegen die Naturgesetze richten.", antwortete Blaise, noch immer etwas mürrisch. „Nekromantik, Temporalmagie und dergleichen."

Tigris erinnerte sich daran, dass sie dies zu Halloween schon einmal gesagt hatte.

„Sehr gut.", sagte Hatkee. „Ein Punkt an Slytherin. Zauber, die sich gegen die Naturgesetze richten… aber auch Zauber, die gegen die natürliche Ordnung angehen. Zauber, die Unordnung und Chaos vergrößern. Mit anderen Worten, Dunkle Magie. Dunkle Magie unterscheidet sich in einigen wesentlichen Punkten von gewöhnlicher Magie. Zum einen zieht sie ihre Wirkungskraft aus der Intention des Zauberers, aus seinen Wünschen und Gefühlen. Zum anderen bringt sie die magische Struktur um uns aus dem Gleichgewicht. Stellen Sie sich vor, die magische Energie ist wie ein Fluss, der gerade in eine Richtung fließt. Wenn Sie zaubern, benutzen Sie die Kraft dieses Stroms, lassen sich von ihm mittragen. Wenn jemand Dunkle Magie benutzt, ist das, als stelle man ein Hindernis mitten in diesen Strom. Die Störung, die das erzeugt, ist mächtig auf ihre Weise. Jeder von Ihnen weiß, dass ein Strudel gefährlicher sein kann, als ein schneller Strom. Aber es ist etwas Widernatürliches. Da jemand seine Persönlichkeit dazu einsetzt, Dunkle Magie wirken zu lassen, kann das zu sehr unangenehmen Nebeneffekten führen. Die Magie um uns herum hat es nicht gern, wenn sie gestört wird. Aber da die Anwendung von Dunkler Magie illegal ist, brauchen Sie sich darum keine Sorgen zu machen." Sie sagte das mit einem leichten Zwinkern in den Augen.

Tigris warf Draco einen flüchtigen Blick zu, aber sein Bruder sah ihn nicht an.

Hatkee lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Ich werde nun für einige Augenblicke etwas philosophisch. Lassen Sie sich dadurch nicht beunruhigen, es ist aus einem guten Grund."

Sie grinste schief. „Es gibt viele Wege die Welt um uns zu beschreiben, aber ich bevorzuge die Sichtweise meines Volkes, da sie meiner Ansicht nach einfach und einleuchtend ist, und, nicht zuletzt, korrekt. In allem um uns herum existieren zwei grundlegende Kräfte, die miteinander ringen – Ordnung und Chaos. Jedes Prinzip, egal in welcher Wissenschaft, lässt sich darauf zurückführen. Wo Ordnung existiert, strebt sie danach, erhalten zu bleiben. Gleichzeitig jedoch versucht das Chaos, die Ordnung zu zerstören. Das erste ist der Grund dafür, dass Eis fest ist. Das zweite ist der Grund dafür, dass es schmilzt. Wenn wir Ordnung schaffen, hilft uns das Prinzip der Ordnung. Wenn wir Chaos schaffen, hilft uns das Prinzip des Chaos. Beides lässt uns nicht unbeeinflusst. Beides kann mächtig machen und vernichten. Zuviel Ordnung bedeutet Stagnation. Zuviel Chaos Zerstörung. Aber wir, als Lebewesen, sind Geschöpfe der Ordnung. Wir existieren nur durch das Prinzip der Ordnung. Wir können das Prinzip des Chaos nutzen, es wird sich uns nicht verweigern. Aber es ist gegen unsere Natur. Wenn wir den Einfluss, den es auf uns hat, nicht kompensieren können – und die wenigsten können das – wird es unweigerlich unser Untergang werden.

Wenn jemand Dunkle Magie benutzt, um zu schaden, fällt es auf ihn zurück. Vielleicht hat man Ihnen erzählt, dass Dunkle Magie Sie mächtig machen kann. Ich will das nicht abstreiten, denn es ist wahr. Das Prinzip des Chaos ist mächtig. Wenn man den Grundstein eines Hauses entfernt, kann das ganze Haus zusammenbrechen – denn das Chaos strebt immer danach, sich zu vergrößern. Aber Macht allein hat keinen Nutzen, wenn man nicht mehr man selbst ist, sondern nur noch ein Instrument des Chaos. Warum erzähle ich Ihnen das alles?

Das, womit wir uns den Rest des Jahres beschäftigen, bewegt sich hart an der Grenze zu Dunkler Magie. Die Rituale und Zauber, die wir besprechen werden, machen sich wie sie die Kraft des Chaos zu Nutze. Wir besprechen sie, damit Sie sie erkennen können, um sie zu bekämpfen. Ich möchte eindringlich davor warnen, sie zu benutzen. Nichts Gutes wird daraus entstehen. Am Ende werden Sie niemandem mehr schaden, als sich selbst. Nachdem ich das hoffentlich klar gemacht habe, können wir beginnen."

Sie sprang geschmeidig vom Tisch. „Es geht um schädliche Zauber, die aus der Ferne wirken. Bestimmte Flüche sind dazu geeignet, aber Rituale mit Tränken und Runen haben einen stärkeren Effekt. Solche Zauber sind sehr alt, und mit vielen Mythen umwoben. Meistens benutzt der Zaubernde etwas aus dem persönlichen Besitz des Opfers, einen Körperbestandteil oder Blut. Es gibt verständlicherweise nur wenig Literatur darüber, deswegen ist es manchmal schwer zu sagen, was notwendig und was Aberglaube ist. Ich möchte mit dem Bereich beginnen, mit dem ich mich am ausgiebigsten beschäftigt habe: Voodoo. Heute besprechen wir zunächst einmal die Mythen, die sich darum ranken. Wer von Ihnen hat schon einmal etwas davon gehört? Ja, Miss Granger?"

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Lara-Lynx, Lady-Claw, Little Nadeshiko, YanisTamiem, Truemmerlotte, Last Shadow, LaraAnime, Schwarzleser, betzi, Igonia, Die Happy_

_Lara-Lynx: Es ist das größte Kompliment für einen Autor, wenn die Leser mit seinen Figuren mitfühlen... also vielen Dank, dieses Review hat mich sehr gefreut. Ich muss zugeben, dass meine Beschreibung der Wirkung Dunkler Magie von GatewayGirl inspiriert ist. _

_Igonia: Kann sein... ;-) Ja, deine Fanart habe ich bekommen, vielen Dank! Ich bin ein wenig sprachlos... Kann es noch immer nicht wirklich fassen... Meine Geschichte hat dazu inspiriert... /eine Weile glücklich vor sich hin starrt, zu schweben beginnt und sich den Kopf an der Decke stößt/ Danke._

_Die Happy: Ich weiß, du warst auf meiner hp! Danke, dass du mir ins gb geschrieben hast. Ja, ich habe die Bilder selbst gemalt. Seit Neuestem gibt es aber auch zwei fanarts von Igonia und Fairy(lein) in meiner Bildergalerie. Ich bin noch immer ganz begeistert, dass ich sie bekommen habe. _

_fairylein (die mir kein Review geschrieben, aber eine fanart geschickt hat): Wow, das sieht nach viel Arbeit aus. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich war auf eurer Seite und hab mir deine anderen fanarts angesehen. Mir gefiel besonders das Bild von Tonks! Genau, wie ich sie mir vorstelle. Das eine Bild von Bellatrix erinnert mich allerdings verblüffend an Condoleezza Rice (war das Absicht?) :D. _


	39. SdWCh39: Tief in Hogwarts

_Disclaimer:_

_**Harry Potter gehört JKR.**_

_Du würdest einen guten Roboter abgeben._

_**Ah, aber ein Roboter hätte nicht so viel Spaß daran, dich zu ärgern!**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

39. Tief in Hogwarts

Am Dienstagmorgen kam zu Tigris' Überraschung Sceolaing mit einem Paket in den Klauen zum Frühstückstisch geflogen. Tigris hatte den Eulerich nicht mehr gesehen, seit er ihn vom Malfoy Herrenhaus aus vorausgeschickt hatte. Neugierig löste er das Paket aus Sceolaings Klauen und fütterte ihn mit etwas Toast vom Frühstückstisch. An das Paket war eine Pergamentrolle gebunden. Tigris brach das Siegel und entrollte sie.

„Ein Bestellformular von Madame Malkin's? Hat Mutter dich angesteckt?", fragte Draco, der über Tigris' Schulter geblickt hatte, spöttisch.

Tigris runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Es sah nicht wie ein Bestellformular aus.

**An unseren hochgeschätzten Geschäftsfreund**, begann das Pergament.

**Sorge dich nicht, _keine uneingeweihten Augen werden fähig sein, dies zu lesen. Wir sind sicher, _du wirst diese neuere Erfindung von uns zu schätzen wissen. _Vielen Dank für deine Weihnachtsgrüße, _sie wurden gutem Nutzen zugeführt. Wir hoffen, desgleichen _geschieht mit unseren._**

Tigris grinste flüchtig. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, dass keine Antwort von den Zwillingen kam. Der Brief ging noch weiter, aber es war zu auffällig, ihn am Frühstückstisch zu lesen. Tigris würde das Paket später in seinem Zimmer öffnen, und den Brief in Ruhe zu Ende lesen. Er packte beides in seine Tasche.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat Mutter es geschickt.", sagte er laut. „Ich muss zu Runen. Ich werde später nachsehen."

Tigris stand auf und ging, um weiteren Fragen zu entgehen.

Nach Runen ging er zurück in ihren Raum und öffnete das Paket – nicht ohne vorher ein paar Tricks zu entschärfen, welche die Zwillinge eingebaut hatten. Tigris war nicht danach, erklären zu müssen, warum er plötzlich grüne Haare hatte. Wie er vermutet hatte enthielt es eine Sammlung der neusten Erfindungen der beiden. Tigris räumte das Paket in seine Truhe und setzte sich, um den Brief weiter zu lesen.

**Gratulation zu deiner Eule, es ist ein wirklich schlaues Vieh. _Wir wollten erst eine Posteule benutzen, um dir dein Paket zu senden,_ aber da wären wir im Verleih etwas schief angesehen worden. Das Auftauchen deiner Eule _machte diese Botschaft um einiges einfacher._**

Die Handschriften der Zwillinge waren sich zwar ähnlich, aber es war deutlich zu sehen, wo sie sich abgewechselt hatten. Tigris grinste schief.

**Du bist sehr beschäftigt gewesen haben wir gehört. _Der kleine Ronnikins konnte gar nicht aufhören, von dir zu reden._ Wie uns zu Ohren kam, hast du es geschafft, an dem einen Tag, nachdem du unser Geschäft verlassen hast, einer von Voldis meistgeschätzten Todessern zu werden. _Wie machst du das nur, Kumpel?_ Für die ewig lange Zeitspanne von _0,1 Sekunden_ waren wir ehrlich besorgt um dich, _aber schließlich _konnten wir uns _zusammenreißen._**

Tigris lachte auf. Die Art der Zwillinge machte es unmöglich, sich lange über etwas zu ärgern, und Rons Ansicht war schließlich kein Geheimnis für ihn.

**Da du nun gewissermaßen an der Quelle sitzt… _mitten im Schlangennest_… kannst du deinen alten Partnern _einen kleinen Gefallen tun?_ Stell eine Schale mit unseren Süßigkeiten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. _Bitte!_ Du würdest uns einen langjährigen Traum erfüllen. _Wir wissen es ist viel verlangt,_ aber wir konnten die Chance, _dich zu fragen,_ nicht vergehen lassen. _Sag uns nur, womit wir dich bestechen sollen! _Wir hoffen, bald von dir zu hören. _Grüß das Jarvey von uns._ **

**Strauchle nicht vom Pfad der Untugend, denn_ wir sind dir schon stolz darauf voran geschritten._ G & _F_**

Tigris legte den Brief lächelnd beiseite und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf seine Truhe. Er würde die Zwillinge wohl enttäuschen müssen, was die Sache mit den Süßigkeiten anging. Andererseits, wenn sie ihn ausreichend bestachen… Tigris lachte auf. In dem Paket waren auch einige Bögen Pergament gewesen, die nur von ihnen und ihm gelesen werden konnten. Es gab Zauber, die ähnliches bewirkten, aber wenn die Zwillinge ihr Genie darangesetzt hatten, war es vermutlich narrensicher. Tigris würde es sich nicht entgehen lassen, ihnen zurückzuschreiben.

o

In Tränken begannen sie zu Tigris' Freude mit genau den Tränken, von denen Toth zuvor gesprochen hatte. In der ersten Stunde sollten sie einen Trank brauen, mit dem man einen Portschlüssel über geringe Distanzen erzeugen konnte. Snape versicherte ihnen allerdings, dass der Trank alleine keinerlei Wirkung haben würde. Tigris las sich das Rezept sehr genau durch, bevor er begann. Der Trank war nicht besonders schwierig, was ihn erstaunte. Nach allem, was Toth erzählt hatte, hatte er gedacht, es wäre komplizierter. Als Tigris fertig war füllte er etwas von dem Trank in eine Phiole, räumte seinen Arbeitsplatz auf und lehnte sich dann zurück, um sich im Tränkebuch die Rezepte verwandter Tränke durchzulesen. Zu seiner Überraschung waren nur wenige vor ihm fertig geworden, aber Tigris maß dem nicht viel Bedeutung bei. Die meisten bindenden Tränke waren erstaunlich einfach. Einige enthielten seltene oder schwierig herzustellende Zutaten, aber das war schon alles. Etliche der Tränke, die sie in ihrem dritten Jahr gebraut hatten, fand er schwieriger. Wahrscheinlich wurden sie nur so spät durchgenommen, weil sie fortgeschrittenes Wissen aus anderen Fächern erforderten.

Snape testete alle Tränke die eingereicht wurden. Als der Unterricht zu Ende war, bat er Tigris zurückzubleiben. Tigris gehorchte besorgt. Es beunruhigte ihn, weil er überzeugt gewesen war, dass sein Trank korrekt war. Normalerweise hatte er zumindest eine Ahnung, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Es bestand natürlich die Möglichkeit, dass sein Trank in Ordnung war, und Snape über etwas anderes mit ihm reden wollte. Das was in den Ferien geschehen war, oder das, was davor geschehen war. Tigris wusste nicht, was ihm mehr Unbehagen einflösste.

Snape hielt die Phiole, die Tigris eingereicht hatte, in der Hand, und drehte sie nachdenklich zwischen den Fingern. „Haben Sie während der Ferien geübt?", fragte er, als die anderen gegangen waren.

„Nein, Sir.", sagte Tigris überrascht. „Warum?"

Snape musterte ihn und stellte die Phiole auf den Tisch. „Ihr Trank ist perfekt, ich komme nicht umhin, Ihnen ein O zu geben. Ich würde Ihnen gratulieren, aber das überraschende an dieser Entwicklung lässt mich vermuten, dass es sich nur um Zufall handelt. Sie schienen mir konzentrierter als sonst, ist das richtig?"

Tigris blinzelte verwirrt und überlegte. „Vielleicht. Aber der Trank kam mir einfacher vor als die, die wir bisher durchgenommen haben. Ich habe nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht."

Snape zog die Brauen hoch. „Tatsächlich? Nun, ich hoffe, dass es nicht nur eine Ausnahme war. Wenn Sie so weiter machen, kann ich sie aus der Nachhilfe herausnehmen."

„Danke.", sagte Tigris verblüfft. „Aber ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich weiß nicht, was ich anders gemacht habe als sonst."

o

„Schreib ihnen, sie können mich ebenfalls.", meinte Draco, nachdem Tigris ihm den Brief der Zwillinge vorgelesen hatte. Natürlich nicht, ohne vorher ihren Raum abzuschirmen. Tigris war dabei, zu überlegen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, das permanent zu tun. Es würde ihm zusätzlich etwas praktische Erfahrung für Runen und Zaubertränke geben. Sein Bruder durchforstete das Paket der Zwillinge. „Glaubst du, wir können etwas davon zu den Gryffis schmuggeln?"

Tigris grinste. „Die Weasleys werden merken, wo es herstammt. Leider gibt es das meiste davon noch nicht zu kaufen." Die Zwillinge hatten zu den meisten der Sachen eine Notiz geschrieben. Die, bei denen sie es nicht getan hatten, betrachtete er mit äußerster Vorsicht.

„Welchen Nutzen haben sie dann?", fragte Draco missmutig. „Wenn wir sie benutzen, werden sich später alle wundern, wo wir sie herhatten."

„Wir dürfen uns eben von niemandem erwischen lassen.", entgegnete Tigris.

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Das macht es unnötig kompliziert, und wir ernten keinen Applaus."

„Es wird sich sicher eine Gelegenheit ergeben, zu der wir sie nützlich finden.", erwiderte Tigris, und beendete seinen Brief.

o

Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunst, als sie vor sich einen Tumult hörten. Als sie um die Ecke bogen, sahen sie eine Gruppe Erstklässler aus ihrem Haus, die sich mit einigen Gryffindors und Ravenclaws der gleichen Stufe ein Duell lieferten. Das Duell war allerdings sehr einseitig. Einer der Slytherins war von einem Impedimenta getroffen worden, und ein anderer verlor gerade seinen Stab durch einen gut gezielten Expelliarmus.

„Was geht hier vor?", rief Draco aufgebracht.

„Sie haben uns angegriffen!", antwortete einer der Slytherins sofort.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", schrie einer der Gryffindors. „Sie haben angefangen!"

„Ich werde euch bei euren Hauslehrern melden.", sagte Draco kühl, an die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws gewandt. „Ihr wisst genau, dass Zaubern in den Gängen verboten ist!"

„Aber sie haben angefangen!", protestierte der Gryffindor, der offenbar der Anführer der Gruppe war. Die anderen betrachteten sie mehr oder weniger unsicher.

„Ich habe nur euch zaubern sehen.", entgegnete Draco hämisch. „Ihr könnt sicher sein, dass ihr dafür Punkte verliert."

„Aber das ist unfair! Typisch Slytherin!"

„Und noch mehr Punkte, weil ihr keinen Respekt vor einem Vertrauensschüler habt."

Der Gryffindor warf Draco einen bösen Blick zu.

„Also, wie heißt ihr?", fragte der ungerührt. Sie antworteten widerwillig, und Draco schrieb sie auf.

„Wo habt ihr überhaupt diese Zauber gelernt?", fragte Tigris eine der Ravenclaws.

„In der DA.", antwortete sie trotzig. „Und wir lernen da noch viel mehr!"

„Wenn ihr lernt, andere Mitschüler anzugreifen und die Schulregeln zu verletzen, sollten wir vielleicht mal mit dem Schulleiter reden.", sagte Pansy bissig. Das Mädchen wurde rot und presste ärgerlich die Lippen zusammen.

Draco steckte das Papier mit den Namen ein. „Das war's. Wir haben keinen Grund, uns noch länger mit euch abzugeben, verschwindet."

Das musste er den Kindern nicht zweimal sagen. Theodore und die anderen hatten inzwischen die Wirkung der Verwünschungen aufgehoben.

„Geht es euch besser?", fragte Draco.

Die Erstklässler nickten. „Wirklich, sie haben uns völlig ohne Grund angegriffen.", sagte der, der auch zuvor schon gesprochen hatte.

Draco grinste flüchtig. „Kommt schon, wir sind hier unter uns."

„Fein, vielleicht haben wir sie ein wenig provoziert.", gestand der Junge. „Aber sie haben angefangen, uns zu verhexen!"

„Ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass dieser Klub nur Unglück bringt.", meinte Pansy.

Theodore nickte. „Ron Weasley bringt ihnen sicher nicht bei, Streitereien zu vermeiden."

„Ich werde mit Professor Snape darüber sprechen.", sagte Draco. „Aber ich habe keine große Hoffnung, dass das etwas ändern wird."

o

„_Meister!"_

Es war Samstagnachmittag nach Kräuterkunde. Tigris hatte den Vormittag mit Draco Schwertkampf geübt... etwas, für das er noch immer nicht das geringste Talent besaß. Nun war er alleine in ihrem Raum, in „Taliesin und die Hexen von Salem" vertieft. Er näherte sich langsam dem Ende des Buches. Gerade hatte er über Melusina gelesen, eine Hexe, die um 1500 herum Frankreich in Atem hielt. Tigris war nicht mehr weit von der Geschichte Grindelwalds entfernt. Es überraschte ihn, als Sarin plötzlich unter der Tür hervor geschossen kam, und sich aufgeregt zu ihm hinüber schlängelte.

„_Kommt mit mir, ich muss euch etwas zeigen!"_

Tigris zögerte einen Moment, aber seine Neugier siegte, und er stand auf.

„Komm her!" Sie wand sich um seinen Arm. Bevor sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Tigris mit Draco zusammen geübt, nicht Parsel zu reden, wenn er die Schlange ansprach. Es war schwerer, als Tigris gedacht hatte, besonders da er zu Beginn nicht merkte, wenn er in die andere Sprache wechselte. Zum Glück hatte er es einigermaßen in den Griff bekommen. Tigris verließ die Slytherinräume mit Sarin auf dem Arm. „Wohin?", flüsterte er.

„_Nach links!"_, zischte die Schlange. Tigris folgte ihren Anweisungen und gelangte bald in einen Teil von Hogwarts, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es gehörte offenbar noch immer zu den Kerkern, aber die Porträts wurden seltener und verschwanden schließlich ganz. Die Decke wurde niedriger und Tigris fragte sich, ob sie bereits unter dem See waren. Seit einer Weile hatten keine Seitengänge mehr von dem Gang, in dem er sich befand abgezweigt, sonst wäre er längst umgekehrt. Tigris wusste sehr gut, dass man sich in Hogwarts verirren konnte.

„_Hier."_, zischte Sarin schließlich. Tigris blieb verwirrt stehen. An der Stelle, an der er sich befand, war nichts Besonderes. An den Wänden rechts und links von ihm befanden sich Ornamente, wie sie in diesem Teil der Burg häufiger zu sein schienen. Sarin schlängelte sich an ihm herunter zu Boden. _„Folgt mir!"_ Sie kroch auf die Wand links von ihm zu und verschwand darin.

„Sarin!", rief Tigris besorgt. Er kniete sich hin und tastete die Wand ab, wo sie verschwunden war, aber konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches finden. Er sprach einen Analysezauber auf die Wand, falls sich eine Tür dahinter verbarg, aber der Zauber ergab nichts. Stirnrunzelnd tastete Tigris das Ornament ab, drückte dagegen – nichts. Einen Augenblick später tauchte Sarin genauso mysteriös wieder auf, wie sie verschwunden war.

„Wo warst du?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

„_Ihr müsst mir folgen!"_, erwiderte Sarin ungeduldig, sich erneut zu der Wand wendend.

„Wie denn?", fragte Tigris ärgerlich. „Da ist keine Tür!"

„_Natürlich ist da eine Tür!"_, entgegnete die Schlange. _„Ihr müsst ihr sagen, dass sie sich öffnen soll!"_

„Öffne dich!", sagte Tigris, sich ein wenig albern vorkommend. Nichts geschah. Er tippte mit seinem Stab gegen die Wand. „Öffne dich!" Wieder geschah nichts.

„_Ihr müsst es ihr richtig sagen!"_, zischte Sarin.

„Wie denn?", entgegnete Tigris ungeduldig. Er deutete mit seinem Stab auf die Wand. „Alohomora! Patefacio! Diffindo!" Keiner seiner Zauber wirkte.

„_Nein! Ihr müsst es ihr nur sagen!"_ Sarin wand sich gereizt vor ihm. _„Es ist ganz einfach."_

Tigris sah sie ungehalten an. _„Ich habe es ihr bereits gesagt!"_, entgegnete er, vor Zorn in Parsel wechselnd. _„Es funktioniert nicht. Sieh her: Öffne dich!"_

Im selben Moment, in dem er das sagte, ertönte ein knirschendes Geräusch. Tigris wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

„_Endlich!"_, rief Sarin, und entschwand durch den entstandenen Spalt.

Tigris trat vorsichtig auf die Wand zu. Ein Teil des Ornaments hatte sich nach vorne bewegt. Er zwängte zögernd seine Finger in den Spalt und zog. Langsam und knirschend öffnete sich der Spalt weiter und der Teil der Wand, auf dem sich das Ornament befand, schwang ihm entgegen. Es war tatsächlich eine Tür. Dahinter war es dunkel. Tigris atmete tief durch und drängte sich zwischen den Steinen hindurch. Bevor er es verhindern konnte, schloss sich die Tür wieder und er befand sich in völliger Dunkelheit.

Tigris hob seinen Stab. „Lucesce!" Der Raum in dem er war füllte sich mit Licht. Was immer er erwartet hatte, es war etwas Aufregenderes gewesen. Er befand sich in einem etwa viermal vier Meter großen, leeren Raum. Rechts und links hangen insgesamt zwei mannshohe Bilderrahmen, in denen sich jedoch nur graue Leinwand befand. In die Wand vor ihm war ein Steinrelief gemeißelt. Es zeigte eine Schlange und einen Dachs, die sich umkreisten.

„_Hier, Meister!"_, ertönte Sarins Stimme.

Tigris sah sich um und fand seine Schlange in der Nähe des Reliefs. Neben ihr lag ein erstaunlicherweise nicht verstaubtes Buch. Tigris hob es neugierig auf. Es war offensichtlich alt. Es war in gewachstes Leder eingeschlagen und als er es aufschlug fühlte er die ungleichmäßige Textur von Papyrus. Doch die Seiten waren so gut erhalten, als wäre es neu. Überhaupt schien dieser Raum von der Zeit unberührt geblieben zu sein. Man sah weder Staub noch Spinnweben. Tigris schlug die erste Seite des Buches auf.

„Tränke.", stand da einfach und simpel, in einer gestochenen Handschrift, die Tigris vage bekannt vorkam.

„_Was ist das für ein Buch?"_, fragte er Sarin.

„_Es gehört Euch."_, antwortete die Schlange in einem triumphierenden Tonfall. _„Ihr habt es gefunden, nun gehört es Euch."_

„_Ja, aber was ist das für ein Buch?"_

„_Mein Lord hat es geschrieben."_

Tigris sah das Buch verblüfft an und erinnerte sich plötzlich, woher er die Handschrift kannte. Es war die Handschrift von Salazar Slytherin. Er strich ehrfürchtig über den alten Band. Das Buch war um tausend Jahre alt! Zweifellos waren es Zauber, die es in einem so guten Zustand erhalten hatten. Es war unschätzbar.

„_Danke, Sarin."_, sagte er ehrlich. _„Wie hast du es gefunden?"_

„_Ich wusste es."_, erwiderte Sarin einfach. Tigris fragte nicht weiter nach. Es gehörte offenbar zu dem seltsamen Wissen, von dem die Schlange selbst nicht wusste, dass sie es besaß.

Tigris sprach einen Zauber, der dem Buch das Aussehen eines gewöhnlichen Tränkebuchs verlieh. Sarin kroch wieder auf seinen Arm. Die Tür öffnete sich auf einen erneuten Befehl in Parsel hin. Tigris drückte das Buch an sich und eilte zu den Slytherinräumen zurück. Er konnte nicht abwarten, es zu lesen. Vielleicht würde es ein paar der Rätsel lösen, die ihn beschäftigten.

o

Tigris verbrachte den Großteil des Sonntags damit, das Buch zu studieren. Die Tränke, die es enthielt waren ausgesprochen komplex. Snape wäre sicher begeistert gewesen, hätte er es in die Hände bekommen. Die Rezepte standen in keinem anderen Tränkebuch, das Tigris kannte, und er hatte viele gelesen. Von einigen hatte er bereits gehört und wusste, dass sie als vergessen galten. Manche waren unmöglich zu brauen, da die Tiere oder Pflanzen, die darin verwendet wurden, inzwischen ausgestorben waren. Andere waren zumindest fragwürdig. Es war sicher nicht legal, ein lebendes Demiguise in einem Trank zu verwenden, auch wenn dieser einen für vierundzwanzig Stunden unsichtbar machte.

Tigris brauchte einige seiner anderen Bücher, um Methoden oder Bestandteile der Tränke nachzuschlagen, und kam daher nur sehr langsam voran. Irgendwann während des Tages sah Pansy herein und versuchte, ihn zu einem Spaziergang zu bewegen, aber Tigris wies sie ungeduldig ab. Ihm war nicht danach zu schmusen, wenn er etwas viel Wichtigeres zu tun hatte. Sie schmollte, aber ging schließlich.

Gegen Abend stieß Tigris auf einen Trank, der ihn zugleich faszinierte und erschreckte. Der Protean - Trank. Als Tigris den Namen las, dachte er sofort an den Zauber, den Hermione angewandt hatte, um die Münzen für die DA zu verzaubern. Slytherin hatte zu jedem der Tränke eine Einleitung geschrieben. Teilweise hatte er sie selbst verfasst, teilweise war es das, was die Tränkemeister, die die Tränke entwickelt hatten, darüber geschrieben hatten. Es war mindestens so interessant wie die Tränke selbst. Bei dem Protean -Trank stand, dass er seit der Antike von Geheimgesellschaften verwendet worden war, um unauffällig miteinander zu kommunizieren. Als aktuelles Beispiel dafür wurde ein Geheimbund namens Rosae Crucis genannt. Es war eine Gemeinschaft von Muggeln mit Verknüpfungen mit Zauberern und Hexen. Der Name kam Tigris vage bekannt vor, aber er hielt sich nicht lange damit auf.

Das Interessante an dem Trank war, dass er kein Objekt mit dem Proteanzauber belegte, wie es Hermione getan hatte. Stattdessen erzeugte er eine Verbindung zwischen allen, die einen Schluck des Trankes aus einem bestimmten, mit Runen versehenen Gefäß tranken, oder aber einem Gefäß, das ein Objekt mit den Runen enthielt. Bei Rosae Crucis war dies ein Pokal mit einem stilisierten RC darauf gewesen. Es erforderte nur einen einfachen Zauberspruch von dem, der das Ritual vollzog, um ein Mal mit diesem Symbol auf dem Handgelenk dessen erscheinen zu lassen, der den Trank zu sich genommen hatte. Es bewies jedem, dass derjenige ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Ordens war. Es gab noch etliche Modifikationen des Trankes, aber das war zunächst unwichtig. Was Tigris so verblüffte, waren die offensichtlichen Parallelen zu dem Dunklen Mal. Derjenige, der das Ritual vollzogen hatte, war in der Lage, die Male zu beeinflussen. Er musste nur selbst ein Mal besitzen, oder aber Kontakt zu dem eines anderen haben. Tigris hatte gesehen, wie der Dunkle Lord Pettigrews Mal benutzt hatte, um die anderen Todesser zu rufen. Nirgendwo stand, dass das Mal gebrannt hatte, aber es gab sicher Wege, es zu verändern, damit es das tat. Er nahm nicht an, dass der Dunkle Lord dieses Buch besessen hatte, denn einige Tränke daraus hätte er sicherlich ausprobiert, und sie waren zerstörerisch genug, dass man davon wissen würde. Doch auch Slytherin hatte das Rezept nur abgeschrieben, es gab sicherlich noch andere Kopien. Je mehr Tigris darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er – dies war die Methode, mit der das Dunkle Mal erzeugt wurde. Er würde Snape oder seinen Vater fragen müssen, um es genau herauszufinden, aber er hatte kaum Zweifel. Was noch interessanter war, waren einige der Modifikationen. Tigris war ziemlich sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord davon nichts gewusst hatte. Eine bewirkte beispielsweise, dass das Mal nur für Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft sichtbar war. Wenn der Lord davon gewusst hätte, wäre Snape sicher nicht in der Lage gewesen, sein Mal Fudge zu zeigen.

o

Tigris hatte die Freistunden am Montag damit verbracht, in letzter Sekunde seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, da er sie am Sonntag vollkommen vergessen hatte. Er kam einige Minuten zu spät in Hatkees Klassenraum an, und war überrascht, nur Draco und Blaise dort zu finden.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er atemlos, halb verwundert, halb erleichtert, dass Hatkee noch nicht da war.

„Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Blaise. „Daphne und Tracey sind nach dem Essen in eine andere Richtung abgebogen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie noch vorhatten."

Tigris hatte das Mittagessen zugunsten der Hausaufgaben ausfallen lassen und nur ein Sandwich gegessen. „Fein.", sagte er schulterzuckend. „Dann habe ich wenigstens Zeit, mir das Thema nochmals durchzulesen." Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Es ist ein interessantes Thema.", meinte Blaise. „Voodoo, meine ich. Es ist ein Gebiet, mit dem sich meine Eltern nicht soviel beschäftigen. Ein Grund dafür ist, dass die alten afrikanischen Zaubererfamilien ihre Geheimnisse nicht gerne teilen. Ich habe gehört, sie benutzten es, um die Muggel glauben zu machen, dass sie Götter seien. Die Zauberer in Afrika und Indien waren für sehr viel längere Zeit mächtig, als hier in Europa. Erst der Fortschritt der Kolonialisierung zwang sie dazu, sich unserer Praxis der Geheimhaltung anzuschließen."

„Ich sollte Ihnen dafür einen Punkt geben, aber leider geht das an unserem Thema vorbei.", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür her.

Sie drehten sich um, und sahen Professor Hatkee in der Tür stehen. Sie sah sie amüsiert an. „Der Unterricht findet heute in einem anderen Raum statt. Kommen Sie, die anderen sind bereits da."

Sie wechselten verwirrte Blicke und standen auf. „Woher haben sie es gewusst? Sie hatten es nicht angekündigt.", fragte Draco verstimmt.

Hatkee lächelte nur und ging ihnen voran in Richtung der Kerker. „Sie haben geschummelt, nicht wahr?", meinte sie beiläufig.

Tigris warf Blaise einen verblüfften Blick zu, dem sie genauso verblüfft begegnete. Dann grinsten sie flüchtig hinter Hatkees Rücken.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte Draco gekonnt entrüstet.

Hatkee lachte. „Professor Snape war so freundlich, uns für diese Stunde einen seiner Klassenräume zur Verfügung zu stellen." Sie öffnete die Tür. „Eintreten bitte."

Vor ihnen saßen die anderen Kursteilnehmer und blickten sie teils schadenfroh, teils überrascht an. Sie setzten sich und sahen die Lehrerin besorgt an. Hatkee setzte sich lässig auf das Pult. „Ihre Klassenkameraden würden gerne wissen, woher Sie wussten, dass diese Stunde hier stattfindet."

„Das ist doch offensichtlich.", rief Ron.

„Tatsächlich?", meinte Hatkee mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und warum ist das so?"

„Etwas sagte mir, dass es richtig ist.", antwortete Ron.

„Aha. Was ist mit Ihnen, Miss Greengrass?"

„Wir wussten es einfach.", sagte Tracey.

„Etwas sagte es Ihnen? Sie wussten es einfach?", fragte Hatkee spöttisch. „Kommt Ihnen das nicht ein wenig unlogisch vor?"

„Nun, da Sie es sagen… ja.", meinte Hermione nachdenklich. „Aber warum hielten wir es bis jetzt alle für normal?"

Hatkee grinste. „Ich verrate Ihnen etwas. Ihre drei Klassenkameraden haben betrogen. Was immer sie in die Phiolen gefüllt haben, es war nicht ihr Blut. Leugnen Sie es nicht!", sagte sie zu Draco gewandt, der den Mund geöffnet hatte, um zu protestieren. „Ich weiß es besser. Normalerweise würde ich dafür Punkte abziehen, aber in diesem Fall muss ich wohl welche zuerkennen. Fünf Punkte für jeden von Ihnen, Misters Malfoy, Miss Zabini." Der Rest der Klasse wirkte empört. Hatkee hob die Hand. „Kann mir jemand erklären, warum?"

Blaise hob sofort die Hand.

„Ja, Miss Zabini?"

„Weil man niemals jemand Unbekanntem sein Blut geben sollte.", erwiderte Blaise. „Offensichtlich haben Sie es benutzt, um sie zu beeinflussen."

„Sehr richtig. Zwei Punkte an Slytherin.", sagte Hatkee zufrieden. „Sie sollten niemals jemandem eine solche Macht über sich geben, welche Position er auch innehaben mag. Ich hatte für diesen Test die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore, aber ich hätte auch etwas viel Gefährlicheres damit anfangen können, als sie in einen unbekannten Klassenraum zu leiten. Das Ritual, das dies bewirkt hat, heißt ‚Loas Stimme'. Ich habe es benutzt, um Sie glauben zu machen, dass Sie in diesen Klassenraum kommen sollten, anstelle in den, in den Sie eigentlich gehen wollten. Keiner von ihnen hat dem Widerstand geleistet, da keins Ihrer Gefühle dem entgegen sprach. Andernfalls wäre es schwieriger geworden, doch unterschätzen Sie nicht die Gefahr dieses Zaubers. Ich hätte Ihnen einreden können, einer Person zu vertrauen, die Sie nie zuvor gesehen haben, etwas zu begehren, was Sie nicht interessiert, selbst den Schutz von Hogwarts zu verlassen."

„Das ist nichts anderes, als der Imperiusfluch!", rief Hermione entrüstet.

Hatkee nickte ernst. „Ja, es ist sehr ähnlich. Der Unterschied ist, dass man das Blut der Person benötigt, die man beeinflussen will, und dass der Einfluss leichter zu brechen ist. Wie gesagt, Sie hatten keinen Grund, mir etwas entgegenzusetzen, sonst wäre es vielleicht anders ausgegangen. Dennoch, ein Punkt an Gryffindor." Sie deutete auf einige Kessel hinter sich. „Ich habe diesen und einige ähnliche Tränke gebraut. Ich möchte, dass Sie sie sich genau ansehen, damit sie sie wieder erkennen. Zumindest diejenigen unter Ihnen, die vorhaben, Auroren zu werden, werden dieses Wissen gut gebrauchen können."

o

Am Abend schlug Tigris in Slytherins Tränkebuch nach und fand schnell den Trank, den er gesucht hatte. ‚Gesang der Sirenen', hieß der Trank, der exakt das bewirkte, was Hatkee beschrieben hatte. Wie sie gesagt hatte, benötigte man drei Tropfen Blut des Opfers, um ihn wirken zu lassen. Tigris ließ das Buch nachdenklich sinken. Auch einige der anderen Tränke waren in dem Buch beschrieben, allerdings unter anderem Namen. Beunruhigend, wenn man darüber nachdachte. Er beschloss, sich den Raum, in dem er das Buch gefunden hatte, nochmals anzusehen. Vielleicht gab es noch mehr darin zu entdecken, als nur leere Bilderrahmen?

o

Tigris nutzte den Dienstagvormittag, während Draco Arithmantik hatte, um in den Raum zurückzukehren. Sarin nahm er natürlich mit. Nach einigem Überlegen sah er sich das Ornament mit der Schlange und dem Dachs genauer an.

„_Öffne dich!"_, befahl er schließlich.

Es öffnete sich keine Tür, wie es zuvor geschehen war, aber die Schlange in dem Relief begann sich zu bewegen und blickte ihn an.

„_Wer spricht zu mir und erweckt mich aus meinem Schlaf?"_

Sie klang aggressiv, und Tigris trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. Sarin kroch aus seinem Ärmel und begegnete dem Blick der Schlange.

„_Der Herr einer Schlange Slytherins."_

„_Fürwahr?"_, entgegnete die Schlange in einem erheiterten Tonfall. _„Was wollt Ihr von mir, Schlangenmeister? Wisst Ihr, was Ihr wollt?"_

Aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund kamen Tigris die Worte plötzlich von selbst auf die Zunge. _„Slytherin, Größter der Vier von Hogwarts, öffnet Eure Türen für mich."_

Die Schlange schien zu lächeln. _„Ich habe auf Euch gewartet, Schlangenmeister. Mögt Ihr erfolgreich sein, wo ich versagte." _Damit kehrte die Schlange in ihre vorige Position zurück und schloss die Augen. Das Ornament zerfiel. An seiner Stelle entstand eine eisenbeschlagene Holztür, in die eine Schlange geschnitzt war, deren Körper ein ‚S' bildete. Sie sprang auf. Tigris stieß sie ganz auf und sah auf eine steinerne Treppe, die in die Tiefe führte.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: hbt3, HermyBookworm, Esta, betzi, Fairylein, YanisTamiem, LaraAnime, Lady-Claw, Igonia_

_HermyBookworm: _

_(1)380 n.C. (hab ich glaub ich schon mal gesagt). _

_Meiner Meinung nach ist Hatkee im Groben chemisch korrekt. Eis hat eine geringe Entropie im Vergleich zu Wasser, und die Entropie nimmt immer zu... Andererseits ist es auch von Hatkees Seite nur eine Theorie..._

_(2)Ich habe einige wunderbare Interpretationen der Prophezeiung bekommen, und deine gehört ganz bestimmt dazu. Zu schade, dass ich nicht mehr verraten kann... :-)_

_(3)Jarvey... ha, ha, ich habe so gewartet, dass mich jemand danach fragt. Das Wort Jarvey hat mehrere Bedeutungen, aber die, die ich und die Zwillinge meinen stammt aus Newt Scamanders „Fantastische Kreaturen und wo man sie findet" (ich habe wieder mal nur die englische Ausgabe und verbürge mich nicht für die deutsche). Laut Scamander (bzw. Rowling) ist ein Jarvey „...in Großbritannien, Irland und Nordamerika zu finden. Es ähnelt zum größten Teil einem übergroßen Frettchen, ausgenommen der Tatsache, dass es sprechen kann. Wirkliche Unterhaltung übersteigt allerdings die Intelligenz des Jarveys, so dass es sich normalerweise damit begnügt, kurze (und meistens beleidigende) Sprüche in einem nicht enden wollenden Strom von sich zu geben."(FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM, S.22) _

_(4)Du hast also das Original gefunden, aber es hatte schon einen Sinn, dass ich einen Teil weggelassen habe! Taliesin ist nicht Merlin, falls du dich das fragst, und Gwion gibt es in meiner Geschichte nicht. _

_(5) Wer sagt dir, dass Tigris das Buch schon ganz gelesen hat? Binns... da hat Tigris erstmal andere Probleme._

_Esta: Nein, auch wenn ich ein wenig über Voodoo weiß, ist es hier vollkommen ausgedacht. In meinem Universum ist ein großer Unterschied zwischen ‚Zauberer'-Voodoo und ‚Muggel'-Voodoo._

_Fairylein: Es war Bellatrix Lestrange (2) auf Seite 3. Was Lucius und Narcissa betrifft... das stimmt nicht ganz. Sagt die deutsche Übersetzung ‚die Stirn geboten'? Im Englischen heißt es ‚defied', was ich mit ‚widersetzt' übersetzt habe._

_Igonia: Niemand kann vorhersehen, was in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet wird, da jeder Lehrer etwas anderes unterichtet hat. („Hem, Hem... Wir lernen jetzt etwas über Rituale, meine lieben Kinder. Schlagt bitte Kapitel 1 in eurem Buch auf, ‚Warum Rituale Dunkle Magie sind und man sich nicht mit ihnen beschäftigen sollte'" ;-) )_


	40. SdWCh40: Die Kammer der Geheimnisse

_Disclaimer: _

_Mein kleiner grüner Kaktus..._

_**Harry Potter gehört JK... Autsch!**_

_... der fiel soeben runter..._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

40. Die Kammer der Geheimnisse

Tigris blickte eine Weile auf die Treppe vor ihm hinunter. Der Gang vor ihm war dunkel, er konnte nicht erkennen, wohin er führte. Tigris wollte nichts mehr, als erkunden, wo die Treppe hinführte, aber es war bald Zeit zum Mittagessen und danach musste er bei Verwandlungen sein. Schließlich schloss er die Tür bedauernd, mit dem festen Vorsatz, am Abend zurückzukommen.

Es war ihm noch nie eine Verwandlungen- Stunde so lang vorgekommen, wie an diesem Nachmittag. McGonagall versuchte ihnen beizubringen, wie man seine Gesichtszüge mit Hilfe von Zaubern verwandelte, was interessant hätte sein können, hätte Tigris es nicht zuvor bereits gelesen und geübt. Blaise und Theodore amüsierten sich zumindest über diejenigen, die immer wieder scheiterten. Als Tigris in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte warf er nur seine Tasche in ihren Raum, schnappte sich Sarin und verließ die Slytherinräume, sobald ihm keiner mehr Beachtung schenkte. Zum Glück war Theodore mit Richard beschäftigt und von den unteren Jahrgängen, denen Tigris manchmal bei den Hausaufgaben half, war keiner anwesend. Der Korridor, in dem sich das Ornament befand, war leer wie die beiden vorigen Male. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, begegnete ihm nie jemand in den Gängen, in denen sich keine Porträts mehr befanden. Eigenartig. Andererseits schien sich in diesem Teil des Schlosses auch nichts Bedeutsames zu befinden. Tigris hatte nie von einem Kurs gehört, der so weit unten in den Kerkern stattfand, es befanden sich keine Wohnräume in diesem Teil und selbst Filchs Lagerräume waren weiter oben. Allem Anschein nach war dieser Teil von Hogwarts verlassen.

Als Tigris den Raum hinter dem Ornament betrat, befand sich die Holztür noch immer auf der anderen Seite. Sie ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen. Tigris setzte zögernd einen Fuß auf die Treppe, seinen Stab in der Hand. Bevor er einen Lumos sprechen konnte, erwachten zu beiden Seiten des Ganges magische Fackeln zum Leben. Vorsichtig ging er die Treppe weiter hinunter. Die Fackeln leuchteten in regelmäßigen Abständen vor ihm auf und erloschen wieder, wenn er ein Stück an ihnen vorbeigegangen war. Die Treppe war schmal, sie bot gerade einer Person Platz. Es war kalt, aber nirgendwo lag Staub. Die Steinquader, aus denen die Wände bestanden, lagen fugenlos aufeinander. Nirgendwo war Moos oder andere Zeichen des Verfalls zu sehen. Tigris wusste nicht, wie lange er der Treppe nach unten folgte, aber sie war sehr lang. Er spielte bereits mit dem Gedanken, umzukehren, als sie vor einer Steintür endete. In die Tür waren einige ineinander verwundene Schlangen eingemeißelt. Sie erinnerte Tigris deutlich an die Tür zu der Kammer, in der er in seinem zweiten Schuljahr den Basilisk bekämpft hatte. Er zögerte. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Basilisk tot war, aber es nagte trotzdem ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm. Schließlich gewann die Neugier.

„_Öffne dich!"_, zischte er auf Parsel. Wie Tigris es vermutet hatte entwanden sich die Schlangen, und die Tür ging auf. Als er hindurch trat, fand er sich auf einem Steinvorsprung wieder, von dem eine Treppe hinunter in eine große Halle führte. Auf der linken Seite befand sich eine Erhöhung, die wie eine Bühne wirkte, da sich hinter ihr die Halle ein Stück in die Wand erweiterte. Es sah aus wie ein altertümliches Theater, nur dass es keine Tribüne gab. Wände und Decke der Halle bestanden aus einem grün schimmernden Stein. Sie waren mit Schlangenskulpturen verziert, die aussahen, als seien sie aus dem Stein hervor gewachsen. Wenn man sie nur aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete, wirkte es, als würden sie sich bewegen, aber sobald Tigris sie gerade ansah, lagen sie still.

Tigris ging die Treppe hinunter und sah sich um. Die Halle war groß, bestimmt vierzig Meter breit, und mehr als doppelt so lang. Nirgendwo waren Spuren des Basilisken zu sehen, was ihn erleichterte. Auch an diesem Raum schien die Zeit spurlos vorübergegangen zu sein. Kein Staub, keine Spinnweben, erst recht keine Skelette von Nagetieren, wie Tigris sie in der anderen Kammer vorgefunden hatte. Die Halle war leer und keine Türen waren zu sehen. Tigris ging an den Wänden entlang und betrachtete die Schlangenskulpturen. Er versuchte, mit ihnen zu sprechen, aber sie waren offenbar wirklich nur Skulpturen. Schließlich betrat er die Bühne. Sie ging etwa fünf Meter in die Wand hinein. Als er an ihre hintere Wand gekommen war und sich umdrehte, sah er zu seiner Überraschung, dass sie in der Mitte einen halben Meter breiter war als vorne. Es war von vorne nicht zu sehen. Zu beiden Seiten bildeten die Wände einen Winkel, bevor sie nach vorne weitergingen. Tigris sah sich diese Teile der Wände an und tatsächlich, auf beiden Seiten waren die ineinander verwundenen Schlangen abgebildet, die er auch auf der Eingangstür gefunden hatte.

„_Öffne dich."_, befahl er, zunächst auf der linken Seite. Die Schlangen entwanden sich, und das schmale Stück Wand verschwand. Tigris ging durch die entstandene Tür und betrat einen Raum, der sein Herz höher schlagen ließ. In der Mitte befand sich ein Schreibpult, auf dem ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag. Auf beiden Seiten des Raumes standen Regale, angefüllt mit Büchern und Schriftrollen. Dahinter führte eine Tür in einen weiteren Raum. Tigris ging an dem Pult vorbei, um sich den zweiten Raum anzusehen. Neben dem Buch steckte eine Gänsefeder in einem Tuschefass, so als hätte jemand erst vor kurzem seine Arbeit abgebrochen. Im Vorbeigehen konnte Tigris sehen, dass die linke Seite des Buches beschrieben war, aber die rechte noch blank.

Der zweite Raum war größer als der erste und mit etlichen Regalen gefüllt, auf denen sich die unterschiedlichsten Gegenstände befanden. Kessel verschiedener Arten und Größen. Phiolen, Gläser und Tontöpfe, die vermutlich Zaubertrankzutaten enthielten. Aber auch seltsame Gerätschaften, deren Zweck Tigris unbekannt war. Selbst ein Schwert und mehrere Dolche hangen in einer Ecke. Tigris las flüchtig die Beschriftungen auf einigen der Gefäße. Die Schrift war dieselbe, wie in dem Tränkebuch, das er in seinem Raum liegen hatte, und bewies, dass es sich tatsächlich um Tränkezutaten handelte. Von der Decke hingen Bündel getrockneter Pflanzen und einige Felle ihm unbekannter Tiere. Es würde weit mehr als einen Abend dauern, alles zuzuordnen, was sich in diesem Raum befand.

Tigris kehrte in den vorigen Raum zurück. Er sah sich die Bücher nicht genauer an, denn er wusste, wenn er anfangen würde, sie zu lesen, würde er die ganze Nacht in diesem Raum verbringen. Irgendwo in diesen Regalen waren alle Antworten verborgen, die er suchte. Er würde endlich herausfinden, was es mit Slytherins Erdmagie auf sich hatte, und alle anderen Dinge, nach denen er in der Malfoy- Bibliothek wie auch in Hogwarts vergeblich gesucht hatte. Er wusste es einfach. Tigris trat an das Schreibpult. Die Tusche war zu seiner Überraschung noch flüssig. Er beugte sich über das Buch und begann zu lesen. Es war Slytherins Handschrift, mit der er inzwischen vertraut war.

**Hogwarts, IAM 637, 26. Juli**

**Nach allem was geschehen ist, sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit, als Hogwarts endgültig zu verlassen. Ich habe die Kammern vor dem Zugriff Gryffindors und der anderen verborgen… Dank sei erneut Hogwarts, unserem wundervollen Geschöpf. Wie sehr ich es bedaure, dass bald niemand mehr da sein wird, ihrer Stimme zu lauschen. Mit Medusas Hilfe ist es mir gelungen, zumindest diese Kammer dem Zugriff der Zeit zu entziehen. Es hat mir einige Probleme mit meinen Tränken beschert, wie ich zugeben muss, aber zum Glück ist Medusas Kammer nicht weit entfernt. Ich habe ihr eingeschärft, die Kammer nicht zu verlassen, bis mein Nachfolger kommt. Schließlich hat sie die Fähigkeit ewig zu leben, und ich möchte kein weiteres von meinen und Helgas Kindern an Gryffindors Schwert verlieren. Ich verlasse die Burg nur ungern, aber ein Teil von mir fühlt, dass es Zeit ist. Helga hatte Recht, wir entzweien uns stetig mehr voneinander. Ich bin Gryffindors Einmischung müde. Vielleicht finde ich bei den Magyaren mehr Gelegenheit, meine Ziele zu erreichen. Malifontis und Nigellus versuchen mich zu überzeugen, die Vereinigung weiter zu führen, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich auch dessen müde bin. Ich bin es leid, meine Visionen an einen Haufen alter Aristokraten zu vergeuden, die nur reden und niemals handeln. Ich bin kein Seher, dennoch bin ich überzeugt, dass sie in tausend Jahren noch die gleichen Phrasen über Reformation dreschen werden, ohne die geringsten Fortschritte gemacht zu haben. Wenn es von Leuten wie diesen abhängig wäre, hätten uns die Muggel längst überrannt, während sie noch immer in ihren wohlbehüteten Häusern sitzen und beim Nachmittagstee über den Niedergang der Zaubererwelt diskutieren. Verzeiht, ich schweife ab… **

**Ich hege noch immer die Hoffnung, dass ich oder einer meiner Nachkommen eines Tages nach Hogwarts zurückkehren werden, um zu beenden, was ich begonnen habe. Aus diesem Grund hinterlasse ich einen Teil meines Besitzes in diesen Räumen, möge er unserem Ziel hilfreich sein. Es ist ein tröstlicher Gedanke, dass in dem Moment, in dem diese Zeilen erneut gelesen werden, meine Mühen nicht vergebens waren. Führt mein Tagebuch weiter, wer immer Ihr seid, so dass unsere Gedanken der Nachwelt erhalten bleiben. Ihr müsst mir ein würdiger Nachfolger sein, denn andernfalls hättet ihr nie den Weg in diese Räume gefunden. Ihr wäret nicht fähig diese Zeilen zu lesen, denn sie sind in einer Sprache verfasst, der nur noch Angehörige meiner Blutlinie mächtig sind. **

**Salazar Slytherin**

Tigris blätterte in dem Buch zurück und vertiefte sich in die vorigen Einträge. Es war etwas wie ein Tagebuch, begonnen schon vor der Gründung von Hogwarts. Slytherin protokollierte darin die Experimente, die er gemacht hatte, aber beschrieb auch seinen Alltag mit den anderen Gründern, und was er von ihnen dachte. Als Tigris es las, kam ihm einiges davon bekannt vor, so als hätte er es bereits erlebt, doch wieder vergessen. Es war ein beunruhigendes Gefühl, weil er die Erinnerungen, von denen sein Gefühl behauptete, dass er sie hatte, nicht greifen konnte. Dennoch fiel es ihm leicht, Slytherins Erlebnisse zu verstehen, so als hätte er sie selbst erlebt.

Slytherin war Gryffindors Paladin gewesen, aber er stammte aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie und war sich dessen wohl bewusst. Er hatte starke Vorurteile gegenüber Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen und war dadurch schnell zu einem Wortführer in der Gesellschaft reinblütiger Familien der damaligen Zeit aufgestiegen. Wie er es in seinem letzten Eintrag beschrieben hatte, bestand zu seiner Zeit kein großer Wille zur Veränderung. Die reinblütigen Familien waren reich und mächtig, und nicht zuletzt untereinander zerstritten. Slytherin hatte radikale Ideen, die Zaubererwelt vollkommen von der Muggelwelt zu trennen, aber damals fand er kein Gehör dafür.

Tigris wusste, dass es zweihundert Jahre später dem Zauberer Krabat gelingen sollte, ähnliche Ideen durchzusetzen, aber zu Slytherins Zeit war die Zaubererwelt offensichtlich noch nicht bereit dafür. Zum Ende des Buches hin wurden die Einträge zunehmend frustrierter, und es war offensichtlich, dass es nicht nur Hufflepuffs Pläne zur Aufnahme Muggelgeborener in die Schule gewesen waren, die Slytherin bewogen hatten, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Er hatte gehofft, in Rumänien mehr Zuspruch zu seinen Ideen zu finden. Anscheinend war ihm das nicht gelungen.

Was Tigris interessant fand war, dass Slytherin niemals gefordert hatte, die Muggelgeborenen umzubringen. Er wollte sie ganz einfach in der Muggelwelt ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Das war in einer Zeit, in der die Muggel alles, was ihnen ungewöhnlich erschien, als Dämonenwerk betrachteten, natürlich auch nicht gerade human. Dennoch, es schien, dass die Ideen des Dunklen Lords weit über die Pläne seines Vorfahren hinausgingen. Tigris war sich allerdings auch nicht sicher, was Slytherin von diesen Ideen gehalten hätte. Vielleicht hätte er sie begrüßt. Es diente schließlich letztendlich seinen Zielen, und er hatte sicher niemals Mitgefühl für Muggel besessen. Als Tigris das Buch schließlich zuschlug, sah er auf die Uhr und erkannte entsetzt, dass die Ausgangssperre längst überschritten war. Er verließ den Raum bedauernd und eilte die Treppe hinauf zu den Slytherinräumen.

o

Als Tigris in ihren Raum zurückkam, schlief Draco bereits. Vermutlich hatte er angenommen, dass Tigris bei Pansy war. Tigris zog sich leise um und ging zu Bett, aber es gelang ihm nicht, sofort einzuschlafen. Seine Gedanken kreisten noch lange Zeit um das, was er gefunden hatte, und er konnte es nicht erwarten, in die Räume zurückzukehren.

o

Am nächsten Tag verschlief Tigris beinahe. Es überraschte ihn, das Draco keine spöttische Bemerkung dazu machte, aber sein Bruder schien mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein. Erst als Pansy sich beschwerte, dass Tigris ihr so wenig Zeit widmete, warf Draco ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Am Nachmittag hatten sie Zaubertränke und brauten einen weiteren Bindetrank, über den er bereits gelesen hatte. Während Tigris braute, dachte er nicht über die Kammer nach, aber als er fertig war, beschloss er, zunächst das Tränkebuch zuende zu lesen. Einiges was darin stand hatte ihm tatsächlich geholfen, Zaubertränke besser zu verstehen. Slytherin war ein begabter Tränkemeister gewesen, wie sein Tagebuch bewies. Er hatte viele Experimente mit Tränken gemacht und auch bei den Kreuzungsexperimenten, die er mit Hufflepuff zusammen durchgeführt hatte, Tränke verwendet. Das meiste davon ging weit über Tigris' Verständnis von Tränken hinaus und er hatte es überblättert, als er das Tagebuch gelesen hatte.

„Wo bist du heute Nacht gewesen?", fragte Draco. „Ich dachte, du wärst bei Pansy."

„Ich habe etwas nachgeforscht.", erwiderte Tigris. „Ich habe dabei die Zeit vergessen."

„Ich werde niemals verstehen, wie jemand so besessen von Büchern sein kann.", meinte Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Da wir bei Büchern sind… könntest du mir dein Buch über Verwandlungen leihen? Ich möchte etwas nachschlagen."

„Sicher.", sagte Tigris etwas überrascht. „Es ist auf dem Regal. Allerdings habe ich es Pansy geliehen, und sie hat Notizen hineingeschrieben."

„Das stört mich nicht." Draco suchte sich das Buch heraus. „Ich schreibe selbst immer in die Bücher."

„Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand das macht.", murmelte Tigris. „Es macht es unmöglich, das Buch ungestört zu lesen."

„Na und? Dann kauft man eben ein Neues. Die meisten Bücher sind ohnehin nach einiger Zeit überholt. Außer denen, die sich selbstständig aktualisieren natürlich."

„Gut, so kann man es auch sehen.", meinte Tigris. Er würde sich niemals an die Sorglosigkeit gewöhnen, mit der Draco mit Dingen umging. Oder besser, er würde sich niemals abgewöhnen können, seine Besitztümer als wertvoll zu erachten. Er hatte zu lange zu wenig besessen.

Tigris näherte sich langsam dem Ende des Tränkebuchs. Der letzte Trank faszinierte ihn am meisten. Er hieß ‚Ceridwens Trunk'. Slytherin schrieb, dass er vor Jahrhunderten von einer Hexe entwickelt worden war, und es seitdem niemals wieder gelungen war, ihn zu brauen. Tigris konnte auch sofort sehen warum. Der Trank enthielt Blut eines Basilisken, eine freiwillig gegebene Phönixfeder, lebende Alraune und das Gift einer silbernen Tigerotter. Zu dem letzten hatte Slytherin eine Anmerkung geschrieben. Es überraschte Tigris, da er gedacht hatte, dass er die Schlangen erst nach seinem Verlassen von Hogwarts gezüchtet hatte. Slytherin schrieb jedoch, dass es ihm gelungen sei, eine Schlange zu züchten, deren Gift das der ausgestorbenen Brigitsotter ersetzen konnte. Möglicherweise waren die Schlangen zu dieser Zeit nicht mehr als eine Schlange mit einem bestimmten Gift gewesen, und Slytherin hatte sie erst später zu Gefäßen für seine Erinnerungen gemacht. Tigris konnte verstehen, warum Slytherin sich solche Mühe gegeben hatte, an einen Bestandteil dieses Trankes zu kommen. Der Trank diente dazu, die Fähigkeiten eines Zauberers um ein Vielfaches zu verstärken. Ein Zauberer dem es gelang, ihn zu brauen, würde außergewöhnlich mächtig werden. Vor dem Rezept des Trankes stand ein Gedicht, das Tigris nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte.

**Macht ist, was uns alle bindet,**

**was den Lauf der Welt bestimmt.**

**Wer zur Macht den Schlüssel findet,**

**der sich selbst sein Schicksal spinnt.**

**Willst du herrschen, statt zu dienen?**

**Beugen statt gebeugt zu werden?**

**Willst du deinen Lohn dir selber wiegen?**

**Für dich leben, statt für andere zu sterben?**

**Willst du wissen was verborgen in dir schlummert?**

**Willst du deine wahre Macht erkennen?**

**Willst du wissen, was du sein kannst jenseits aller Bande, die dich binden?**

**Ich kann geben, was du wünscht, jedoch bedenke wohl:**

**Würdest du mit eigner Hand dich selbst erschaffen;**

**Götterwille spotten, dir dein eigner Gott zu sein?**

**Brechen welch Gesetz durch Welt, durch Mensch, durch Gott gegeben –**

**Auf das ein Gesetz allein nur gelte – du?**

**Hat dein Herz mit Furcht ergriffen**

**Was du last, so lies nicht weiter hier;**

**Kehr zurück, im Staub zu knien mit den andren Schafen**

**Einst gelenkt zu werden von dem einen**

**Welcher ohne Furcht regiert.**

Tigris begehrte keine Macht, er hatte kein Bedürfnis, über andere zu herrschen. Aber war es nicht wahr, dass nur Macht es einem erlaubte, sein Schicksal selbst zu bestimmen? Tigris hatte sich sein Leben lang den Erwartungen anderer angepasst. Erst denen der Dursleys, dann denen von Dumbledore und der Zaubererwelt und schließlich denen seines Vaters. Es war verführerisch, sich vorzustellen, dass er einmal tun könnte, was er wollte, ohne sich an andere anzupassen. Es war ein sehr komplexer Trank und Tigris würde sicherlich nie die Bestandteile zusammenbekommen. Warum sollte ausgerechnet ihm gelingen, was so vielen weit erfahreneren Zauberern nicht gelungen war? Dennoch, es war ein interessanter Gedanke.

o

Am Donnerstag ging Tigris direkt nach Runen zu der Kammer hinunter. Er hatte den Nachmittag frei und freute sich bereits darauf, den ganzen Tag mit Slytherins Büchern und Artefakten zu verbringen. Als er allerdings die Halle erreicht hatte, kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke. Slytherin hatte in seinem Buch von mehreren Kammern gesprochen. Tigris nahm an, dass Salazar mit Medusa den Basilisk gemeint hatte. War es möglich, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen dieser Kammer und der des Basilisken gab? Wenn das so war, dann brannte Tigris darauf, herauszufinden, wo sie war. Außerdem hatte er noch immer nicht die Tür auf der anderen Seite der Bühne geöffnet. Tigris überlegte einen Moment. Ein Teil von ihm wollte gerne sofort beginnen, die Bücher durchzusehen, aber die Kammer weiter zu erforschen reizte ihn ebenfalls. Schließlich entschied er sich für letzteres. Die Tür auf der rechten Seite der Bühne öffnete sich so problemlos wie die andere.

Dahinter befand sich ein Raum, der anscheinend als Teezimmer gedient hatte. Ein Tisch in der Mitte war von mehreren gepolsterten Stühlen und einer Bank umgeben. An der Seite stand ein Schrank, der altertümliches Geschirr enthielt. Gegenüber befand sich ein Pult, auf dem eine Marmorplatte lag. Darauf waren die miteinander verschlungenen Schlangen abgebildet, die Tigris zuvor auf den Türen gesehen hatte. Unter ihnen waren untereinander mehrere Edelsteine in die Platte eingelassen. Hinter jedem waren in verschiedenen Handschriften einige Zeilen geschrieben. Die Worte waren schwer zu entziffern, da sie in einer altertümlichen Schrift geschrieben waren, aber mit etwas Mühe gelang es Tigris, zumindest teilweise.

„**Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. Salazar Slytherin"**, stand neben einem Smaragd,

„**Varietas infinita in iuncturam infinitam. ****Helga Hufflepuff."**, neben einem Bernstein darunter. **„Gweini ag ywen, llywio gwaed gan. Agamemnon Malifontis."**, lautete die nächste Zeile, neben einem Saphir. Etwas weiter unten entzifferte Tigris die Namen Severina Suavis, Akrisios Dagkano und den Schriftzug **„Toujours pur. Marcus Nigellus"**. Die restlichen Namen waren ihm unbekannt. Tigris nahm an, dass dies die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft reinblütiger Familien waren, von denen Slytherins Tagebuch gesprochen hatte. Ironisch, dass sie sich tatsächlich nicht im Geringsten weiterentwickelt hatten, wie Slytherin es angenommen hatte – Helga Hufflepuff ausgenommen. Es überraschte Tigris ein wenig, dass sie überhaupt auf der Liste stand. Er wandte sich von der Tafel ab und betrachtete den Rest des Raumes. Es war nicht mehr viel zu sehen, aber auf der Rückseite des Raumes war ein Schlangenornament an der Wand. Als Tigris ihm befahl, sich zu öffnen, wich die Wand zu Seite und gab einen Gang frei.

Das erste, was Tigris auffiel, war der muffige Geruch, der ihm entgegenschlug. Als er einen Schritt in den Gang hinein machte, wirbelte ihm eine Wolke von Staub entgegen und etwas knirschte unter seinen Füßen. Er hustete.

„Purgaerem!" Die Luft klärte sich, aber der Geruch war noch immer da. „Lumos!", sagte Tigris, und der Gang erhellte sich. Als er nach unten blickte, fiel sein Blick auf Skelette von Nagetieren. Offensichtlich war dies der Zugang zur Wohnstätte des Basilisken.

Etwas weiter in den Gang hinein führte eine Treppe nach oben, die weniger von Staub bedeckt war und wo auch der Modergeruch etwas nachließ. Tigris folgte ihr nach oben und gelangte in einen runden Raum mit zwei runden Fenstern, aus dem es nicht weiter ging. Er sah aus den Fenstern und blickte in eine hohe, spärlich erleuchtete Kammer hinunter. Sie sah von seinem Gesichtspunkt aus schmal aus. Rechts und links erhoben sich mächtige Säulen, um die sich Schlangen wanden. Sie formten sich nicht weit über ihm zu einem kuppelförmigen Gewölbe, das Tigris an Bilder alter Kirchen erinnerte, die er in Büchern gesehen hatte. Er versuchte, das Ende der Kammer zu erkennen, doch es verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn, als er in das Dämmerlicht hinabblickte. Dies war die Kammer des Basilisken, wie er sich an sie erinnerte. Tief unter ihm, in dem schwachen Licht fast nicht zu erkennen, lag regungslos die mächtige Schlange. Tigris starrte überrascht auf sie hinunter. Offenbar war sie doch noch nicht ganz tot gewesen, als er sie mit dem Schwert getroffen hatte, denn es war ihr gelungen, zum Ende der Kammer zurück zu kriechen.

Tigris wandte sich von dem Fenster ab, ging die Treppe wieder hinunter und stieß auf dem Weg durch den Gang die Skelette mit dem Fuß zur Seite. Der Gang erweiterte sich schließlich in eine runde Höhle, in der der Modergeruch noch stärker war als zuvor. Der Boden war bedeckt mit Knochen und verrotteten Resten kleiner Tiere. Als Tigris sie zur Seite stieß flohen etliche Insekten vor dem Licht seines Stabes. Angewidert durchquerte er die Höhle, aus der es auf der anderen Seite einen runden Ausgang gab. Er verließ sie, so schnell er konnte.

Jenseits des Ausgangs ging es steil nach unten, doch mit etwas Vorsicht gelang es Tigris, bis nach unten auf den Boden zu klettern, indem er sich an Vorsprüngen und Kanten festhielt. Als er schließlich unten stand, sah er sich um und erkannte überrascht, dass er aus dem Kopf der gigantischen Statue gekommen war, aus der Riddle damals den Basilisken gerufen hatte. Er war den langen steinernen Bart hinuntergeklettert, dessen Wellen erstaunlicher Weise genügt hatten, um sich abzustützen. Nun stand er zu Füßen der Steinstatue, an dem Punkt, an dem er vier Jahre zuvor Ginny gefunden hatte. Wenn er nach oben sah, konnte er das Gesicht der Statue kaum in den Schatten ausmachen. Widerwillig schüttelte Tigris den Kopf. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, dass Slytherin Hogwarts aufgefordert hatte, eine solche Monstrosität zu schaffen, aber vielleicht war es Hogwarts' Tribut an den Erdelementaristen gewesen. Tigris drehte sich um und ging zögernd auf den Basiliken zu. Er wirkte noch beängstigend lebendig, aber Tigris wusste, dass sie tot war. Sarin schlängelte sich aus seinem Ärmel und betrachtete die größere Schlange interessiert.

„_Was ist mit der Königsschlange geschehen?"_, fragte sie erstaunlich ernst.

„_Sie hat versucht, mich zu töten."_, erwiderte Tigris mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl des Bedauerns. _„Ich wäre beinahe gestorben."_

„_Wie konnte sie das tun?"_, fragte Sarin erschüttert. _„Mein Lord befahl ihr, niemals einen seiner Art zu verletzen."_

„_Sie hat es nicht gewusst. Ich habe nicht mit ihr gesprochen, und der andere Sprecher, den du getroffen hast, hat ihr befohlen mich zu jagen. Ich war jung, und ich hatte Angst vor ihr."_

„_Ich verabscheue ihn."_, zischte Sarin böse. _„Ich verabscheue ihn so sehr wie Nagini. Habt Ihr sie getötet, Meister?"_

„_Ja."_ Tigris fühlte das Bedauern nun ganz deutlich. Salazar hatte niemals gewollt, dass der Basilisk auf diese Weise missbraucht wurde. Er hatte nur versucht, ihn zu beschützen. Er hatte das allerdings nicht sehr deutlich gemacht, als er mit Gryffindor gesprochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren daraus die ganzen Gerüchte über Slytherins Monster entstanden.

Tigris strich mit der Hand über den kalten Körper des Basilisken. Er war nicht verwest. Aus unbekanntem Grund, wahrscheinlich durch Slytherins Erinnerungen, wusste Tigris, dass es die Magie der Schlange war, die das verhinderte. Erst wenn die Magie völlig vergangen war – in hundert Jahren oder mehr – würde die Leiche zu Staub zerfallen. Wut auf Tom Riddle erfüllte ihn. Er mochte Slytherins Erbe sein, aber er hatte kein Recht, sein Erbe so zu missbrauchen. Eintausend Jahre hatte Medusa in den Tiefen von Hogwarts überlebt, und aufgrund Tom Riddles hatte sie schließlich doch durch Gryffindors Schwert ihr Ende gefunden. Tigris fühlte, wie seine und Slytherins Erinnerungen sich vermischten und atmete tief durch, um seine Gedanken zu klären. So lange so viele dieser Erinnerungen nur vage waren, gelang es ihm nicht völlig, sich von ihnen zu distanzieren. Tigris hoffte nur, dass sie ihn nicht zu sehr beeinflussten. Vielleicht könnte Ceridwens Trunk ihm helfen, die Erinnerungen klarer werden zu lassen. Er würde sicherlich die Begabung, die er durch die Black Familie erhalten hatte stärker werden lassen. Wenn Tigris seinen Geist wieder so klar sehen würde, wie er es mit Hilfe des Schlüsselsteins gekonnt hatte, wäre es ihm ein Leichtes, die künstlichen Erinnerungen von seinen echten zu trennen. Dann würde es ihm auch leichter fallen, sie zu analysieren. Vor ihm lag ein weiterer Bestandteil des Trankes, Basiliskenblut. Tigris betrachtete den Basilisk nachdenklich. Genau genommen waren viele Bestandteile des Basiliken wertvolle Zutaten für Tränke. Er sollte ihn auseinander nehmen, selbst wenn er niemals alle Zutaten für Ceridwens Trunk zusammen bekam. Es gab Zauber, die ihm dabei helfen würden. Ja, er würde dies an diesem Nachmittag tun. Später am Abend konnte er sich dann mit dem Inhalt der Bibliothek beschäftigen. Tigris nickte entschlossen. Mit etwas Aufwand erschuf er eine Treppe zum Mund des Steinkopfes und verzog widerwillig das Gesicht, als ihm der Geruch daraus entgegen schlug. In einem Anfall von Ungeduld hob er seinen Stab und deutete auf die Skelette.

„Dahana!" Es war Dunkle Magie, aber das kümmerte Tigris in diesem Moment nicht. Was zählte, war, dass der Abfall vor ihm samt Ungeziefer in Flammen aufging und innerhalb von Sekunden verschwunden war. Tigris reinigte die Luft mir einem Purgaerem und lachte erleichtert, als der Gestank endlich verschwunden war. Er wandte den Zauber noch zweimal in dem Gang an, dann waren auch die letzten Nagetierknochen verschwunden. Danach holte er sich etliche leere Gefäße aus dem Vorratsraum und begann damit, den Basilisken in seine Bestandteile zu zerlegen. Allein das Blut füllte etliche Flaschen. Da die anderen Räume von der Zeit unberührt blieben, würde es sich dort ewig halten. Würde Snape ihn nicht darum beneiden?

o

Nachdem Tigris mit dem Basilisken fertig war, verbrachte er noch einige Zeit in der Bibliothek. Slytherin hatte Schriftstücke über die unterschiedlichsten Themen gesammelt, doch die meisten beschäftigten sich mit Tränken und magischen Tieren. Etliche waren auch über Arithmantik, aber die überging Tigris geflissentlich. Zu seiner Enttäuschung gab es kein Buch über Elementarmagie, also widmete er sich noch einmal Slytherins Tagebuch. Salazar war erstaunlich vage, was dieses Thema betraf, und Tigris konnte nur annehmen, dass es ein Geheimnis von Slytherins Familie war. Ein Geheimnis, das Salazar ärgerlicher Weise mit in sein Grab genommen hatte. Dennoch, es gab einige Hinweise, so dass Tigris zumindest vermuten konnte, was er bei dem Yule-Ritual gespürt hatte. Slytherin sprach von Hogwarts als einer Wesenheit, und es gab einige Hinweise darauf, dass das Yule-Ritual dazu diente, die Schutzschirme um das Herrenhaus zu erneuern und an seine Familie – oder genauer genommen, das Familienoberhaupt, seinen Vater – zu binden. Vielleicht war die Präsenz die Tigris gespürt hatte, das Haus gewesen. Schließlich war das Malfoy Herrenhaus sehr alt, älter als tausend Jahre. Warum sollte es nicht eine Art Bewusstsein haben, wie Hogwarts? Warum Tigris es gespürt hatte war allerdings eine Frage, die er noch immer nicht beantworten konnte.

o

„Ich möchte, dass Sie diesmal etwas anderes brauen, als die anderen, Mister Malfoy." Snape legte einen Bogen mit einem Rezept vor Tigris auf den Tisch. Tigris sah den Lehrer überrascht an, stellte aber keine Fragen. Er sah Ron einen abfälligen Blick mit Dean wechseln. Tigris wusste, was sie dachten. Sie waren der Meinung, dass Snape ihn bevorzugte. Tigris las sich das Rezept durch und runzelte die Stirn. Es erschien ihm um einiges komplizierter, als das, was Ron und Dean brauen sollten, und nirgendwo stand, wie der Trank hieß. Tigris las es ein weiteres Mal und ging die Schritte im Geist durch. Der Trank war kompliziert, er glaubte kaum, dass er ihn ohne Fehler brauen konnte. Was bezweckte Snape damit? Tigris warf einen fragenden Blick zu dem Tränkemeister, aber der war mit den beiden anderen beschäftigt. Für einige Augenblicke war Tigris ärgerlich, aber dann verdrängte er dieses Gefühl. Snape wusste sicher, was er tat. Außerdem war dies nur eine Nachhilfestunde, der Trank war nicht wichtig für seine Note.

Tigris ging zum Zutatenkabinett und holte die Zutaten. Nach kurzem Nachdenken nahm er noch einige Zutaten mit, die die Fehler ausgleichen konnten, die er sicher machen würde. Zu viel bei diesem Trank kam auf das richtige Timing an, und darin war er noch nie gut gewesen.

Tigris begann zu brauen, und eine lange Zeit ging alles gut. Es gab jedoch eine sehr kritische Phase, in der mehrere Zutaten in einem genauen zeitlichen Abstand zugegeben werden mussten. Wie Tigris es geahnt hatte, war er nicht genau genug. Nachdem er die letzte Zutat zugegeben hatte, begann der Trank gefährlich zu brodeln, und Tigris wusste, dass er sie zu früh zugegeben hatte. Er gab hastig etwas Drachenknochenpulver in den Trank, bis das Brodeln stoppte. Eine Weile dachte Tigris, er hätte den Trank damit gerettet, aber als er die letzte Zutat zugegeben hatte schimmerte der Trank und verfärbte sich blassgrün, anstatt gelb wie vorgesehen. Tigris seufzte. Irgendwann musste seine Glückssträhne ja enden. Dies war der erste Trank, den er seit Yule verpatzt hatte. Er räumte resigniert seinen Arbeitsplatz auf und brachte die Phiole mit der Probe zu Snape. Dieser sah sie sich genau an, roch daran und nickte dann.

„Sehr gut, Mister Malfoy. Ich denke, Sie brauchen nicht mehr wieder zu kommen."

Tigris sah ihn erschrocken an. „Sie werfen mich aus dem Kurs?"

Snape sah ihn überrascht an. „Was? Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich meine die Nachhilfestunden. Offensichtlich brauchen Sie sie nicht mehr."

Tigris begegnete seinem Blick verwirrt. „Warum, Sir? Ich meine, der Trank ist verdorben."

Snape lächelte beinahe. „Ich habe nie erwartet, dass Sie ihn korrekt brauen, Mister Malfoy. Es ist ein Trank, mit dem selbst Lehrlinge noch Schwierigkeiten haben. Ich muss sagen, ich bin überrascht, dass Sie überhaupt so weit gekommen sind. Es war voraussehend, Drachenknochenpulver bereitzustellen. Allein das beweist, dass Sie in meinem Kurs richtig sind."

„Danke, Sir.", sagte Tigris verblüfft.

Snape machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.

„Schon gut. Gehen Sie, ich muss mich leider noch den weniger begabten Individuen in diesem Raum widmen."

„Ja, Sir!" Tigris grinste, schnappte sich seine Tasche und verließ den Raum. Er war so glücklich, dass er den halben Weg zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum rannte. Erst, als er ihn erreicht hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass Draco höchstwahrscheinlich noch in seinem Heilkundekurs war. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht lange darüber ärgern. Stattdessen zog er Pansy, die gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum war, in eine Umarmung und schwenkte sie herum. Sie schrie überrascht auf und lachte.

„Tigris! Was ist los?"

„Ich bin endlich aus der Nachhilfe heraus!", verkündete Tigris, und küsste sie.

„Großartig!", sagte sie erfreut. „Ist das der Grund, warum du so beschäftigt warst? Weil du geübt hast?"

Tigris hielt inne. „Nicht direkt…"

Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn, aber schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Egal. Das muss gefeiert werden!" Sie beugte sich zu seinem Ohr. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich Millicent heute zu den drei anderen hinüberschicke?"

Tigris grinste. „Ich denke, das ist eine hervorragende Idee."

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Truemmerlotte, YanisTamiem, Sweetmaike, Minnilein, IAmFallen, eiskugel, Monja, Lady-Claw, Dax, Igonia_

_IAmFallen: Tatsächlich habe ich mich ein wenig an Märchen und Sagen bedient. Baba Yaga werden wahrscheinlich noch die meisten kennen, einen Keks für den, der herausfindet wer Lycerzepa und Corne Mlynk sind (beide Namen stammen aus der Originalsprache der Märchen). Ich bin den Märchen allerdings nicht sehr treu geblieben. Aber wer weiß? Es sind ja schließlich nur Märchen..._

_eiskugel: Teils, teils._

_Igonia: Ja. Ha, jemand liest die Titel meiner Kapitel! Es heißt „Wer die Charybdis meiden möchte.", aus dem Sprichwort „Incidit in scyllam, qui vult vitare charybdim." „Es gerät in die Scylla, wer..." Ja, richtig._


	41. SdWCh41: Bellum omnium in omnes

_Disclaimer: **Es ist eine feindselige Welt... In der Harry Potter noch immer JKR gehört!**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

41. Bellum omnium in omnes

Die Wochen vor den Osterferien vergingen wie im Flug. Tigris verbrachte einen großen Teil seiner freien Zeit in Slytherins Kammer und las sich durch die Bücher. Er wollte die alten Bände nicht aus der Bibliothek entfernen, aus Sorge, dass sie in falsche Hände gerieten. Aus diesem Grund hatte Tigris auch das Tränkebuch in Slytherins Bibliothek gebracht. Draco hatte es durch Zufall geöffnet und ihn gefragt, in welcher Sprache es geschrieben sei. Erst das hatte Tigris darauf gebracht, dass es in Parsel geschrieben war. Draco hatte das nicht erkannt, aber es war besser, kein Risiko einzugehen.

Die Bücher waren teilweise sehr alt und umständlich geschrieben, und es kostete Mühe, sich durch sie hindurch zu arbeiten. Tigris hatte sich etliche Notizen gemacht und sie zu Hilfe genommen, die Gegenstände in der Lagerkammer zu sortieren. Die Tränkezutaten waren noch das einfachste. Etliche von ihnen waren selten oder sogar einzigartig, da sie von ausgestorbenen Lebewesen stammten. Der Zauber, der auf den Räumen lag, hatte sie in hervorragendem Zustand erhalten. Die magischen Artefakte in dem Raum waren ähnlich wertvoll. Tigris hatte ein Denkarium gefunden und etwas, das sich Merlins Spiegel nannte – es galt als Mythos. Die meisten Artefakte waren ihm unbekannt, und ohne die Bücher hätte er niemals herausgefunden, wofür sie nützlich waren. Einige von ihnen waren alles andere als ungefährlich, und Tigris hütete sich, etwas anzufassen, bevor er wusste, worum es sich handelte.

Er hatte auch begonnen, Sarins Gift zu sammeln, nur für den Fall, dass es sich für einen Trank als nützlich erweisen würde. Tigris musste sie dafür zurückverwandeln, aber in der Kammer war das ja kein Problem. Er versuchte, genug Zeit in Slytherin zu verbringen, damit seine Abwesenheit nicht auffiel.

Draco war erstaunlich leicht zufrieden, er hatte ein neues Interesse an Verwandlungen entwickelt und war die meiste Zeit mit Blaise in ein Buch vertieft. Außerdem war er bis Ende Januar mit der Vorbereitung für das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw beschäftigt gewesen. Theodore hatte eine neue Strategie entwickelt, nachdem Cho offensichtlich hinter ihre alte gekommen war. Er hatte sich mit Richard abgesprochen, der den Spielern die richtigen Zeichen gab, während Theodores nur dazu dienten, die Ravenclaws zu irritieren. Trotzdem war es ihnen nicht gelungen, einen so großen Punktevorsprung zu gewinnen wie bei Hufflepuff. Draco hatte Aquila schon früh das Zeichen gegeben, ernsthaft nach dem Schnatz zu suchen und Slytherin hatte nach etwas über einer halben Stunde mit 210 : 50 gewonnen.

Tigris nahm sich die Zeit, den Jüngeren Nachhilfe zu geben. Sie verließen sich inzwischen darauf, dass er da war, wenn sie ihn brauchten, auch wenn sie niemals von ihm verlangten, ihnen zu helfen, wenn er etwas zu tun hatte. Es amüsierte Tigris ein wenig, wie zögerlich sie um Hilfe baten, und er betrachtete es als einen persönlichen Erfolg, dass sie es überhaupt taten. Er hatte auch versucht, die Dritt- und Viertklässler, die er bereits besser kannte, dazu zu bewegen, den Jüngeren ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Tigris war ziemlich stolz, als er bemerkte, dass sie seinen Rat tatsächlich ernst nahmen. Sie nörgelten zwar darüber, dass die Mätzchen der ‚Kleinen' ihnen auf die Nerven gingen, aber man konnte sehen, dass sie sich freuten, wenn ihre Bemühungen Erfolg hatten. Tigris hoffte, es würde sie dazu bringen, zu verstehen, dass er wirklich nichts für seine Hilfe wollte. Es war noch ein langer Weg, aber er war zuversichtlich, dass er Fortschritte machte.

Die einzige, die eine Zeit lang unzufrieden war, war Pansy. Tigris verbrachte so viel Zeit mit ihr wie er konnte, aber die Geheimnisse der Kammer waren ihm wichtiger. Er war ihr bereits aus dem Weg gegangen, aus Angst, dass sie wieder an ihm herummeckerte. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass eine Freundin so viel Mühe machte... Zum Glück akzeptierte sie irgendwann, dass Tigris nicht mehr so viel Zeit für sie hatte, wie zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung. Es machte den Umgang mit ihr sehr viel einfacher.

Obwohl Tigris sich nicht mehr so viel im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielt, fiel ihm auf, dass es häufiger Streitigkeiten mit den anderen Häusern gab. Besonders die jüngeren Jahrgänge schimpften über die DA, deren Mitglieder immer wieder Auseinandersetzungen begannen. Draco hatte mit Professor Snape darüber geredet, aber wie er es vorhergesehen hatte, hatte es nichts gebracht. Schließlich ging der März dem Ende zu und Tigris hatte sich durch einen Großteil von Slytherins Nachlass durchgearbeitet. Was noch übrig war, war entweder zu kompliziert, um es in kurzer Zeit herauszufinden, oder interessierte Tigris nicht wirklich, wie die Bücher über Arithmantik.

o

„Es ist einfach unfair!", sagte Charles Moulsecombe. Er war einer der Viertklässler, denen Tigris bei den Hausaufgaben half.

„Nun, wir haben gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen…", wandte David Larkey zaghaft ein. Er gehörte zu Charles Freunden und war der ruhigste und nachdenklichste der Gruppe.

„Vielleicht.", entgegnete Charles ärgerlich. „Aber wegen uns ist niemand im Krankenflügel. Wenn wir Gryffindors wären, hätte sie uns keine Strafarbeit gegeben."

„Darf ich fragen, worum es geht?", fragte Tigris neugierig. Er war eigentlich nur durch Zufall in ihre Nähe gekommen.

„Ach, nur diese Schnepfe McGonagall.", sagte Charles ärgerlich. „Du kennst doch Lionel Thompson?"

Tigris nickte. Thompson war ein Gryffindor, mit dem Charles aus unerfindlichen Gründen immer wieder aneinander geriet.

„Thompson, seine Freundin und ein paar Hufflepuffs haben sich mit uns angelegt. Ich provoziere ihn ja schon mal, aber diesmal hat wirklich er angefangen. Vielleicht wollte er seine Gans von Freundin beeindrucken, keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls konnte ich kaum so schnell meinen Stab heben, wie er begann, mich zu verhexen. Zum Glück bin ich ganz gut in Verteidigung und habe mich an den Protego erinnert, den Hatkee uns vor kurzem beigebracht hat. Sidney hatte leider Pech und liegt im Krankenflügel. McGonagall tauchte auf. Du kannst dir ja denken, was passiert ist. Sie hat allen, die einen Stab in der Hand hatten, eine Strafarbeit gegeben und von jedem zehn Punkte abgezogen, Sidney eingeschlossen. Es ist nicht fair! Was hätte ich wohl machen sollen, zulassen, dass er mich verhext?"

„Du warst drauf und dran, zurückzuhexen.", wandte David ein.

„Und zurecht!", schimpfte Charles. „Auf welcher Seite bist du eigentlich?"

„Es tut mir leid.", murmelte David. „Ich wollte nur sagen, wie es für Professor McGonagall ausgesehen hat."

„Ja.", meinte Tigris nachdenklich. „Aber Charles hat Recht, sie hätte sich zumindest beide Seiten anhören müssen."

„Sie hat mir überhaupt nicht zugehört!", stimmte Charles zornig zu. „Dabei war es offensichtlich, wer angefangen hat. Das war wieder einmal typisch McGonagall."

„Sie ist doch meistens fair, oder?", meinte Tigris.

„Fair!", schnaubte Charles. „Nicht wenn es um Gryffindors und Slytherins geht. Dann hält sie treu zu ihren Kätzchen."

Tigris nickte zögernd. „Das Problem ist die Verteidigungs- Vereinigung. Dumbledore hätte niemals zulassen dürfen, dass Weasley sie leitet. Seitdem kommen sich die Gryffindors unbesiegbar vor."

„Ja, und sie kommen mit allem davon, was sie tun. Wenn wir uns so verhalten würden, wären wir längst geflogen. Aber nein, es sind ja Gryffindors…"

„Hat dein Bruder nicht mit Professor Snape darüber gesprochen?", fragte David.

Tigris seufzte. „Ja, aber Dumbledore hält den Klub für wertvoll." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn er wenigstens jemand anderem die Leitung übertragen würde. Aber nein, Weasley ist ja angeblich das Beste, was Hogwarts zu bieten hat."

Charles lachte auf. „Das kommt doch nur daher, dass er der beste Freund des Jungen-der-lebt war. Wahrscheinlich kann Old Al ihm keinen Wunsch abschlagen, wenn er ihn mit Dackelblick ansieht."

„Old Al?", fragte Tigris lachend. „Lass das ja keinen der Lehrer hören. Aber du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Ich hörte, dass allein das der Grund ist, dass Weasley Tränkenachhilfe bekommt. Professor Snape wollte ihn niemals in seinen Kurs aufnehmen."

„Ich hoffe, er macht ihm die Nachhilfe so unangenehm und nutzlos, wie er nur kann.", meinte Charles böse. „Wenn Weasleys Kessel eines Tages mit ihm in die Luft fliegt, sind wir einige unserer Probleme los."

o

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück flog eine majestätische Waldohreule herein, die Tigris sofort als eine Eule des Ministeriums erkannte. Er verfolgte sie mit seinem Blick und sah, wie sie vor Seamus Finnigan landete. Seamus wirkte überrascht, als er die Schriftrolle von der Eule in Empfang nahm. Die Eule hielt sich nicht lange an seinem Tisch auf. Sobald Seamus ihr ihre Post abgenommen hatte, flog sie wieder davon.

„Seht euch das an!", sagte Draco neben ihm, der gerade den Daily Prophet aufgeschlagen hatte. Tigris achtete nicht auf ihn, er fand die Vorgänge am Gryffindortisch interessanter. Seamus hatte das Siegel der Nachricht gebrochen und sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von Neugier zu Schock. Einen Augenblick später sprang er auf. Sein Stuhl fiel mit einem lauten Klappern zu Boden.

„Nein! Das ist nicht wahr!"

Etliche Schüler an den anderen Tischen drehten sich herum. Tigris sah, wie Ron versuchte, Seamus wieder auf seinen Platz zu ziehen, aber Seamus schüttelte ihn ärgerlich ab.

„Ich glaube das nicht! Es ist nicht wahr!"

Ron hatte einen Blick auf den Brief geworfen, und wechselte nun ein paar Worte mit Dean. Die beiden standen auf und redeten auf Seamus ein. Schließlich gab er offensichtlich nach, denn er ließ sich von den beiden hinausbegleiten. Aufgeregtes Murmeln ertönte in der Halle. Tigris drehte sich zu Draco um, und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm, als er den dreien etwas nachrufen wollte. Draco sah ihn an und nickte schließlich kaum merklich. Dann hielt er ihm seine Zeitung hin.

„Da, es ist bereits auf der Titelseite."

Tigris überflog den Artikel und seufzte. Wie er bereits vermutet hatte, war es ein Todesserüberfall gewesen. Laut dem Artikel hatte niemand aus Seamus' Familie überlebt.

„Unglaublich, dass das Ministerium es nicht schafft, schneller zu sein, als der Daily Prophet.", meinte Blaise. „Es war höchste Zeit, dass Fudge zurückgetreten ist."

„Er ist zurückgetreten?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Ja, es ist auf Seite drei. Madame Bones wurde bereits als provisorische Ministerin bestätigt. Sie wissen noch nicht, wann es Neuwahlen gibt."

„Höchste Zeit.", meinte Theodore.

Draco grinste flüchtig. „Das ist ein Schlag für Dumbledore. Mrs. Finnigan hat ihm nach Potters Tod eine Menge Sympathien eingebracht."

„Wie das?", fragte Tigris verwirrt.

„Hast du das nicht mitbekommen?", fragte Blaise erstaunt. „Die Finnigans waren auch auf Potters Beisetzung, und Mrs. Finnigan gehörte zu denen, die vom Prophet interviewt wurden. Sie sagte, dass sie lange Zeit an Dumbledore gezweifelt habe, aber die Ereignisse sie überzeugt hätten, dass er die einzige Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt sei. Nach ihr gab es viele, die ähnliche Erklärungen abgaben. Es brachte etliche dazu, für Dumbledore zu plädieren, die zuvor geteilter Meinung waren."

„Sie war etwas wie eine Leitfigur. Eine selbstständige Hexe, mit einem Muggel als Ehemann und einem magiebegabten Kind in Hogwarts."

„Kein Wunder, dass sie ein Ziel war.", sagte Tigris trocken. „Man wundert sich, warum Dumbledore nicht mehr getan hat, um sie zu schützen."

„Ja, nicht wahr?", meinte Theodore ironisch. „Das würde doch einmal eine gute Titelgeschichte für den Prophet abgeben."

„Nicht mit Bones als Ministerin.", sagte Blaise. „Bones ist ganz klar für Dumbledore, und der Prophet richtet sich noch immer nach dem Ministerium."

o

„Ich bleibe über die Osterferien hier."

Hermione sah Ginny erstaunt an. „Warum? Ron fährt nach Hause."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und beugte sich über ihr Buch. „Es ist ein wenig kompliziert. Aber ich muss ohnehin für die OWLs lernen. Ich will die Ruhe in den Ferien nutzen."

„Ein guter Vorsatz.", nickte Hermione. „Was ist mit Dean? Bleibt er auch hier?"

Ginny seufzte. „Nein. Ich habe mit ihm Schluss gemacht."

„Was?", rief Hermione überrascht. „Warum?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, aber ihre Augen verengten sich etwas. „Wir passen einfach nicht zusammen. Er hat seine Vorstellungen vom Leben, ich habe meine. Es war besser so."

Hermione nickte nachdenklich. Ginny war in den letzten Monaten erstaunlich reif geworden. Sie drehte sich um, als das Porträt aufschwang, und Ron, Dean und Seamus hereinkamen.

„Eine furchtbare Sache, das mit Seamus, nicht wahr?", sagte sie leise.

Ginnys Gesicht wurde zu ihrer Überraschung angespannt, und sie presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Ja. Ein herbeigezogener Grund mehr für ihren lächerlichen Kleinkrieg."

Die Gehässigkeit in Ginnys Stimme erstaunte Hermione. Sie wurde abgelenkt, als die drei Jungen miteinander tuschelten. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihnen zu, aber dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. Dean und Ron versuchten nur, Seamus auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Ron versuchte immer, den anderen zu helfen, das war eine seine großen Stärken. Hermione lächelte flüchtig. Sie stritt sich oft mit Ron, in letzter Zeit hauptsächlich über die DA. Scheinbar konnten sie sich nie einigen, wie sie unterrichten sollten. Sie war einige Male kurz davor gewesen, sich von ihm zu trennen, aber Geschehnisse wie dieses erinnerten sie immer wieder daran, was sie an Ron mochte. Ginny war ihrem Blick gefolgt und verzog abschätzig das Gesicht.

„Ich sage dir, sie sind Affen, Hermione. Große, dumme Affen, die sich auf den Brustkorb trommeln, um allen zu beweisen, wie toll sie sind."

„Geht es um Dean?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig. Sie wusste nicht, was zwischen Ginny und Dean vorgefallen war, aber es schien Ginny sehr aufgebracht zu haben.

Ginny schnaubte. „Nein. Kerle im Allgemeinen."

o

Draco kam von Arithmantik und hatte die anderen Slytherin zurückgelassen, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. Seit Wochen ging ihm sein Gespräch mit Firenze nach den Winterferien nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hatte sich gewundert, dass Tigris ihn nicht gefragt hatte, warum er sich plötzlich so viel mit Verwandlungen beschäftigte, aber Tigris schien seine eigenen Probleme zu haben. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, was mit Pansy vorging. Draco hatte keine Beweise, aber er kannte Pansy. Nun, darauf würde sein Bruder früher oder später selber kommen.

Draco blieb stehen, als Weasley vor ihm in den Korridor trat, von Finnigan und Thomas gefolgt. Weasley faltete ein leeres Pergament und steckte es ein, Draco dabei seltsam anlächelnd. Draco musste sich zwingen, keinen Schritt zurück zu gehen. Sein Instinkt riet ihm, sich umzudrehen und zu rennen.

„Frettchen!", sagte Weasley erstaunlich fröhlich. „Was für ein Zufall! Wir wollen uns mit dir unterhalten."

„Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit Abschaum wie dir zu unterhalten, Wiesel.", gab Draco zurück, und versuchte, mit ein paar schnellen Schritten an den dreien vorbei zu kommen.

„Nicht so unhöflich, Frettchen!" Weasley grinste und schloss zu Draco auf. „Du läufst doch nicht etwa vor uns davon?"

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Draco, aber beschleunigte trotzdem seinen Schritt. Sie waren nicht mehr weit von den Kerkern entfernt, wo sie auf andere Slytherin treffen würden. Draco war nicht schnell genug, als Weasley seinen Stab auf ihn richtete.

„Expelliarmus." Dracos Stab, den er unbewusst umklammert hatte, flog in Weasleys Hand.

„Weißt du was?", meinte der Rotschopf hämisch. „Ich denke, das tust du doch."

„Wirklich nicht nett von dir.", sagte Thomas. „Wo Ron dir doch gerade mitgeteilt hat, dass wir uns mit dir unterhalten wollen." Er hatte nun auch seinen Stab auf Draco gerichtet.

„Wagt es nicht, mich anzurühren.", fauchte Draco, unfähig, die Furcht aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. „Mein Vater wird dafür sorgen, dass ihr alle fliegt."

„Dieser Todesser, den du als Vater bezeichnest, ist nichts gegen Direktor Dumbledore.", sagte Weasley verächtlich. „Dumbledore würde uns nie wegen einer Schlange wie dir der Schule verweisen."

„Ihr werdet es bereuen!", rief Draco, sich nach Hilfe umsehend. Niemand war zu sehen, und er erkannte mit Entsetzen, dass sie in einem Teil von Hogwarts waren, in den selten jemand kam. Er war einen Umweg gegangen, um allein zu sein. Nun bereute er das zutiefst.

Die drei Gryffindors drängten ihn in einen Seitengang. „Falsch, Malfoy.", sagte Finnigan bösartig. „Du wirst es bereuen, wenn du dich weigerst, mit uns zu reden."

„Was wollt ihr überhaupt?", fragte Draco, vor ihnen zurückweichend. Er wusste, dass er ohne Stab keine Chance gegen die drei hatte und hoffte lediglich, dass jemand zufällig an ihnen vorbei kam.

„Du könntest damit anfangen, uns zu sagen, was du über den Überfall auf die Finnigans weißt.", sagte Weasley kalt.

„Was?", entfuhr es Draco. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, als im Daily Prophet stand!"

„Wer's glaubt wird selig.", spottete Thomas.

„Vielleicht braucht er einen kleinen Anreiz, um es sich noch mal zu überlegen.", meinte Weasley grinsend. „Ich habe diesen Spruch nur für dich gelernt, Frettchen. Mutabor!"

Plötzlich fühlte Draco, wie er schrumpfte. Er wich panisch zurück und fühlte plötzlich das unangenehm vertraute Gefühl, sich auf vier Beinen fortzubewegen. Er schrie entsetzt auf, aber es kam nur als Quieken aus seinem Mund. Ein sehr großer Ron Weasley grinste auf ihn hinunter. „Flieg, Frettchen."

Draco wurde nach oben gerissen, dann fiel er nach unten und prallte mit Wucht auf den Boden. Einen Moment später war er wieder in der Luft und wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert.

Einiges später kam er atemlos in seinem eigenen Körper wieder zu sich. Es gab keinen Teil seines Körpers, der nicht wehtat.

„Wie ist es, hast du über unsere Frage nachgedacht, Frettchen?", fragte Weasley spöttisch.

„Ich weiß nichts darüber.", spie Draco. „Aber ich denke, dass diese verkommene Hexe und ihr Muggelehemann es verdient haben. Ich hoffe, eure restlichen Familien sind die nächsten!"

„Mutabor!", rief Weasley wutentbrannt. Eine Sekunde später wurde Draco erneut gegen die Wand geschleudert, diesmal dank Finnigan.

o

Tigris sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, was sich mehr und mehr verdichtete.

„Was ist los?", fragte Sidney.

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. „Wartet einen Moment."

Er ging zu Theodore und Blaise hinüber, die an einem anderen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum Schach spielten. „Wo ist Draco? War er nicht mit euch in Arithmantik?"

„Ja, aber er ist nicht mit uns mitgekommen. Wahrscheinlich ist er in der Bibliothek.", erwiderte Theodore. „Warum?"

Das Gefühl das Tigris spürte, gewann schlagartig Substanz. „Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm."

Er wandte sich ab und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftraum, seinen Instinkt folgend. Blaise sprang auf und rannte ihm nach. „Warte, Tigris! Was meinst du damit, etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm!"

„Ich habe keine Zeit, es zu erklären.", rief Tigris, ohne langsamer zu werden. „Wir müssen ihn finden!"

Blaise hastete ihm nach. Aus einem unbekannten Grund wusste Tigris, wo er suchen musste. Er stellte es nicht in Frage, er hatte in den letzten Wochen gelernt, seinen instinktiven Eingebungen zu vertrauen. Sie rannten die Treppen hinauf und bogen in einen der Seitenkorridore ab, als er plötzlich ungewollt langsamer wurde.

„Mister Malfoy, Miss Zabini! Rennen in den Korridoren ist verboten! Fünf Punkte Abzug von Slytherin für jeden von ihnen!", rief eine strenge Stimme.

Tigris beendete den Zauber, der ihn verlangsamt hatte, ärgerlich. „Es ist ein Notfall, Professor! Ich habe nicht die Zeit dafür!"

Er rannte weiter. Kurz darauf holte ihn eine Tabbykatze ein, von Blaise gefolgt. Tigris nahm zwei weitere Abbiegungen und sah sich plötzlich drei Gryffindors gegenüber, zwischen denen sich ein arg mitgenommenes Frettchen befand.

„Weasley!", rief Tigris zornig.

Ron fuhr zu ihm herum und ballte die Fäuste. „Du! Eine Schande, dass du immer von deinen Verehrern begleitet wirst!"

Die Tabby verwandelte sich in Professor McGonagall, die schockiert auf das Frettchen starrte. „Mister Weasley, was haben sie mit dem armen Tier gemacht?"

„Das ist kein Tier!", schrie Tigris wütend, einen Schritt auf Ron zutretend. „Verwandle ihn zurück!"

Ron öffnete den Mund, aber warf dann einen Blick auf Professor McGonagall und deutete ärgerlich mit seinem Stab auf das Frettchen. „Finite!"

Eine Sekunde später lag Draco da, wo sich kurz zuvor noch das Frettchen befunden hatte. Blaise stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und deutete mit ihrem Stab auf Dean, der ihr am nächsten war. Tigris dachte nicht einmal an Zauberei. Er ballte einfach die Faust und schlug Ron mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht.

„Du kranker, tollwütiger Irrer! Du solltest dich in St. Mungos einweisen lassen!"

„Mister Malfoy!", sagte McGonagall. „Mäßigen Sie sich. Stecken Sie Ihren Stab weg, Miss Zabini, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, Punkte abzuziehen."

Blaise gehorchte widerwillig. Tigris beugte sich zu Draco hinunter. Sein Bruder hatte eine Reihe Prellungen und Schnitte und war nicht bei Bewusstsein. Als Tigris sich neben ihm hinkniete, sah er einen gefalteten Bogen Pergament, der Ron offenbar aus der Tasche gefallen war, als Tigris ihn niedergeschlagen hatte. Tigris erkannte ihn sofort als die Karte der Marauder. Während die Aufmerksamkeit der Gryffindors auf McGonagall gerichtet war, steckte er ihn unauffällig in Dracos Tasche, die neben ihm auf dem Boden lag.

„Bitte bringen sie Ihren Adoptivbruder zum Krankenflügel, Mister Malfoy.", sagte McGonagall ernst. „Ich begleite Mister Weasley, Mister Finnigan und Mister Thomas zum Schulleiter."

„Ja, Professor.", sagte Tigris, noch immer ärgerlich. Er hob Draco mit einem Mobilicorpus. Blaise nahm Dracos Tasche und begleitete ihn. Im Krankenflügel scheuchte Madame Pomfrey sie sofort hinaus, nachdem Tigris Draco auf eins der Betten gelegt hatte. Tigris nahm Blaise Dracos Tasche ab und stürmte noch immer kochend nach Slytherin zurück.

o

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Theodore, sobald er und Blaise eintraten.

„Später!", fauchte Tigris, und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung der Jungenschlafräume, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend. Als er in ihrem Zimmer allein war, ließ er seiner Wut freien Lauf und trat erst den Stuhl, dann den Tisch um. Er fuhr fort, die Einrichtung zu demolieren, bis er erschöpft war. Als Tigris sich abreagiert hatte, sah er auf ein Bild der Verheerung, aber zumindest fühlte er sich besser. Er verbrachte die nächste Stunde damit, den Schaden zu reparieren, den er angerichtet hatte. Danach war er um einiges ruhiger. Er murmelte einen weiteren Zauber, holte ein gefaltetes Blatt Pergament aus Dracos Tasche, und setzte es mit einem Incendio in Flammen. Zufrieden sah er zu, wie es verbrannte, blaue und grüne Funken versprühend.

Wenig später klopfte es an der Tür und Professor Snape sah herein. „Mister Malfoy, der Schulleiter will Sie sehen."

„Fein.", sagte Tigris brüsk, aufstehend. „Wie geht es Draco?"

Snape warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Er ist noch immer bewusstlos."

Tigris presste die Lippen zusammen und folgte Snape ärgerlich. Er hörte, wie die Slytherin tuschelten, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte. Offenbar hatte Blaise ihnen inzwischen gesagt, was geschehen war. Snape begleitete ihn bis zum Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro, aber blieb zurück, als Tigris die Treppe hinauf ging.

„Mister Malfoy.", begrüßte ihn Dumbledore, mit seinem verdammten Zwinkern in den Augen.

„Schulleiter.", entgegnete Tigris kühl. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben mich gerufen, um mir zu sagen, dass diejenigen, die für diesen Vorfall verantwortlich sind, der Schule verwiesen werden."

Dumbledores Zwinkern verringerte sich etwas.

„Sicher kannst du dir nicht wünschen, dass Ron der Schule verwiesen wird. Mir ist bewusst, dass du in letzter Zeit nicht gut mit ihm zurecht gekommen bist, aber nach allem, was ihr gemeinsam erlebt habt..."

„Seien Sie versichert, dass ich mir sehr wohl wünsche, dass MISTER WEASLEY, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass mein Bruder bewusstlos im Krankenflügel liegt, seine gerechte Strafe erhält!", sagte Tigris eisig, und zog seinen Stab. „Dissimula ex toto!"

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. „Ich habe mit den drei Verantwortlichen gesprochen, und ich bin mir der Schwere der Situation wohl bewusst. Aber ich kann nicht die Umstände außer Acht lassen. Seamus' Eltern sind vor kurzem getötet worden, und das veranlasste ihn und seine Freunde irrational zu handeln. Das entschuldigt nicht, was sie getan haben, aber es macht es verständlicher. Zudem war dein Bruder an der Sache nicht ganz unbeteiligt. Wie ich es verstanden habe, sagte er einige recht provozierende Dinge..."

„Oh, ich bin sicher, das rechtfertigt alles!", rief Tigris höhnisch. „Geben Sie ihnen einen Klaps und sagen sie ihnen, dass sie es nicht wieder tun sollen! Ich bin sicher, sie weinen sich bereits die Augen aus!"

„Sie alle haben Strafarbeiten bis zum Ende des Jahres und jeder fünfzig Punkte verloren. Ich denke, das ist Strafe genug. Ich verstehe jedoch, warum du voreingenommen bist. Es tut mir leid wegen Draco."

„Es tut Ihnen leid?", spie Tigris. „Ich bin nicht derjenige von uns, dessen Urteilsvermögen von Vorurteilen beeinträchtigt wird, Direktor! Erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass die drei nicht bereits packen würden, wenn Draco ein Gryffindor wäre und sie Slytherin! Als Potters Bande versucht hat, Professor Snape umzubringen, haben sie ihm da auch gesagt, dass er sie nicht hätte provozieren sollen? Wahrscheinlich. Ihre kostbaren Löwen haben niemals unehrenhafte Motive, wenn sie etwas tun. Das ist allein unser Monopol, richtig?"

Dumbledores Zwinkern war erloschen. „Ich verstehe, warum du ärgerlich bist, Harry. Ich schlage vor, du denkst noch einmal über deine Worte nach, wenn du dich etwas beruhigt hast."

„Mein Name ist Tigris!", zischte Tigris wütend. „Sicher kann es nicht so schwer für Sie sein, sich einen Namen zu merken, oder?"

„Wie auch immer, Mister Malfoy.", sagte Dumbledore, tief durchatmend. „Das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich Sie hergerufen habe."

Tigris verzog das Gesicht, aber setzte sich in den Stuhl vor dem Tisch. „Wieder formell, Professor?"

„Es gibt Zeiten, zu denen selbst ich müde bin.", erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem angespannten Unterton in der Stimme. „Um genau zu sein, hat all dies nicht das Geringste mit dem zu tun, weswegen ich Sie hergerufen habe."

Tigris verschränkte die Arme. „So?"

Dumbledore seufzte und legte eine Plakette vor ihm auf dem Tisch. „Ich wollte Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie der neue Vertrauensschüler im sechsten Jahrgang sind."

Tigris starrte auf das Abzeichen, mühsam die in ihm brodelnde Wut im Zaum haltend. „Was ist mit Draco?"

„Er ist im Moment kaum in der Lage, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen."

Tigris sprang zornig auf. „Das ist Ihre Gerechtigkeit? Mein Bruder wird angegriffen, und Sie entziehen ihm den Rang eines Vertrauensschülers? Äußerst gerecht, wirklich!"

„Die kürzlichen Vorfälle haben nichts damit zu tun. Ich habe diese Entscheidung schon seit Längerem mit dem Kollegium diskutiert. Es gibt viele gute Gründe dafür. Mister Malfoys gegenwärtiger Zustand war nur der letzte Anlass."

„Tatsächlich? Und was sagt Professor Snape dazu?"

„Er ist nicht sehr glücklich damit, aber er akzeptiert meine Entscheidung."

„Es würde Ihnen gut tun, wenn Sie hin und wieder auf das hören würden, was Ihr Hausvorstand Ihnen rät, wenn es um sein Haus geht!", fauchte Tigris bissig. „Er hat Ihnen gesagt, dass die Verteidigungs-Vereinigung Probleme macht, aber Sie haben ja nicht darauf gehört! Nun sieht man, wohin das geführt hat!"

„Es stand allen Schülern jederzeit offen, dem Klub beizutreten.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Es ist nicht das Problem der Vereinigung, wenn niemand aus Slytherin dieses Angebot annimmt."

Tigris schnaubte. „Bitte, Direktor! Ich bin kein Idiot."

„Wenn Sie nicht bereit sind, die Pflichten eines Vertrauensschülers zu übernehmen, bin ich sicher, ich kann jemand anderes finden, der dafür geeignet ist.", sagte Dumbledore, ihn über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg ansehend.

„Nein.", sagte Tigris kalt. „Ich nehme die Plakette, aber nur, damit Sie nicht den Nächstbesten, leicht zu manipulierenden Idioten benennen." Er befestigte die Plakette an seiner Robe. „Ist das alles?"

„Nur noch eine Sache... Mister Weasley scheint der Ansicht zu sein, dass sie ein Besitztum von ihm an sich genommen haben... Sie wissen nicht vielleicht etwas darüber?"

„Falls er die Karte der Marauder meinen sollte, er hat es nicht verdient sie zu besitzen. Ich werde sie ihm bei Mordraud nicht zurückgeben, damit er weitere meiner Hausgenossen anfallen kann."

„Was immer er damit angefangen haben mag, sie ist Mister Weasleys Eigentum. Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie sie zumindest mir zur Aufbewahrung aushändigen."

Tigris lachte bissig. „Tut mir sehr leid, Professor, aber dafür ist es zu spät. Ich fürchte, seine kostbare Karte hatte einen unglücklichen Zusammenstoß mit dem Feuer. Falls Sie mich dafür bestrafen wollen... Alles, was ich aufgehoben habe war ein leeres Blatt Papier, von dem ich annahm, dass es aus Dracos Tasche gefallen war. Ich kann wirklich nichts dafür, dass jemand es in den Kamin geworfen hat. Wenn Sie mir etwas anderes beweisen wollen... ich bin gespannt. Besonders auf Weasleys Erklärung, warum er die Karte überhaupt bei sich hatte. Schließlich ist er nur rein ZUFÄLLIG auf meinen Bruder getroffen, nicht wahr? Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ja. Sie können gehen. Ich wünsche Ihrem Bruder gute Besserung."

Tigris ging zur Tür und zog sie auf, aber verharrte auf halbem Wege hinaus. „Mein Vater wird davon erfahren.", sagte er eisig. „Ich hoffe, dass er den Schulrat davon überzeugt, die drei der Schule zu verweisen. Ich hoffe außerdem, dass SIE ihnen nachfolgen. Guten Tag, Direktor." Er schlug die Tür mit einem Knall hinter sich ins Schloss.

o

Hermione wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum, bis Ron schließlich auftauchte, und trat ihm in den Weg, bevor er ihr wieder entwischen konnte.

„Ronald Weasley!", sagte sie in der kühlsten Stimme, die sie fertig brachte. „Ist es wahr, was ich höre?"

Ron zuckte sichtlich zusammen. Etliche Anwesende im Gemeinschaftsraum drehten sich zu ihnen um, einige grinsend. Offenbar erwarteten sie ein amüsantes Schauspiel. Hermione war zu wütend, um sich darum zu kümmern.

„Ist was wahr, Hermione, Liebes?", fragte Ron in einem etwas nervösen Tonfall.

„Dass du, Seamus und Dean Draco Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandelt und gefoltert habt!", schrie sie außer sich. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, von dem ich wissen sollte, Ronald? Hast du es zu einem Hobby gemacht, andere Mitschüler zu misshandeln?"

„Wirklich, Hermione, du übertreibst da ein wenig.", sagte Ron, beschwichtigend die Hände hebend. Auf seinen Wangen malten sich rote Flecken ab. „Wir haben ihn nur ein wenig aufgemischt. Das Frettchen macht es dramatischer, als es ist, wie immer."

„Oh, dann habt ihr nicht gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen und ihn in ein Frettchen verwandelt?"

„Nun ja..."

„Ihr habt ihn wohl auch nicht bewusstlos geprügelt und gehext? Ich vermute, Professor McGonagall hat es sich eingebildet und Madame Pomfrey ist eine Lügnerin?"

„Das war nicht was ich meinte, Herm..."

„Komm mir nicht mit Herm, Ronald! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du zu etwas so Niederträchtigen, Widerlichen, Verabscheuungswürdigen fähig wärst! Ich bin angeekelt von dir!"

„Also ehrlich, Hermione!", sagte Ron, langsam ärgerlich werdend. „Es ist Malfoy, über den wir hier reden! Der rassistische Widerling und Möchte-gern-Todesser, den wir alle hassen."

„Es ist mir egal, wer er ist!", zischte Hermione. „Jeder, der so etwas einem anderen Menschen antut, widert mich an. Es ist aus zwischen uns, Ronald! Geh mir in Zukunft aus dem Weg!"

„Du machst Schluss mit mir?", fauchte Ron wütend. „Wegen Malfoy? Ich vermute, der Eid, den wir für Harry geleistet haben, bedeutet dir überhaupt nichts mehr, nicht wahr!"

„Wage es nicht, Harry hier mit hinein zu bringen!", rief sie außer sich. „Harry hat nichts damit zu tun. Er wäre enttäuscht von dir, zutiefst enttäuscht!"

„Er wäre stolz auf mich!", schrie Ron zurück. „Du hast ihn nie wirklich verstanden! Du, mit deiner Nase ständig in den Büchern! Wann hast du jemals eine vernünftige Unterhaltung mit Harry geführt?"

„Ich kannte ihn besser, als du es jemals wirst!", schrie Hermione, ihre Stimme immer schriller werdend. „Du hast ihn immer zu etwas gemacht, dass er nicht war!"

„Weißt du was?", zischte Ron. „Geh nur! Ich bin froh, dass ich dich besserwisserische Ziege los bin!"

„Fein!", rief sie, sich von ihm abwendend, um zu den Mädchenschlafräumen zu laufen.

„Fein!", rief er ihr nach.

Hermione schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und schluchzte.

o

Tigris stürmte nach Slytherin zurück. Die Schüler, die ihm in den Weg kamen, wichen hastig zur Seite. Sobald er in seinem Raum war, griff er sich einen Bogen Pergament und knallte ihn auf den Tisch. Einen Moment kaute er auf dem Ende der Feder herum, um sich seine Worte zu überlegen. Dann begann er seinen ersten Brief an seinen Vater.

o

„Lucius, da ist eine Eule für dich.", sagte Narcissa. Sie saßen zusammen im Salon und tranken Tee. Es war einer der wenigen Nachmittage, an denen Lucius zuhause war.

Ihr Mann runzelte die Stirn. „Warum ist der dumme Vogel nicht in die Eulerei geflogen, damit eine der Hauselfen mir die Post bringen kann?" Er stand auf, um die Eule herein zu lassen, die aufgeregt mit ihrem Schnabel an das Fenster trommelte. Sobald er das Fenster öffnete, flog sie herein und landete auf seiner Schulter. Als Lucius nicht sofort reagierte, kreischte sie ärgerlich und zog an seinen Haaren.

„Lass das, du verdammte Harpyie.", schimpfte Lucius und griff nach dem Pergament.

Narcissa betrachtete den Vogel genauer und schnappte überrascht nach Luft. „Das ist Tigris' Eule, Lucius!"

„Kein Wunder.", murmelte Lucius ärgerlich, dann hielt er inne. „Warum schreibt er mir? Das hat er bisher nicht getan."

Ein eisiger Schrecken durchfuhr sie. „Merlin, Lucius, was ist, wenn etwas passiert ist?"

Sie stand auf und eilte zu ihm, während Lucius den Brief überflog.

„**Verehrter Vater"**, las sie. **„Draco und ich werden leider nicht mit dem morgigen Zug nach Hause kommen können. Ich bin sicher, der Grund dafür wird dich ebenso aufbringen, wie mich..."**

Lucius ballte plötzlich seine Hand zur Faust und zerknüllte das Pergament zwischen seinen Fingern, bevor sie weiter lesen konnte.

„Dieser verdammte alte Mann... Diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen..."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Narcissa besorgt.

Lucius atmete tief durch und drückte sie in einen der Sessel. „Versuch, dich nicht aufzuregen, Cissy..."

o

Als Tigris von der Eulerei hinunter kam, bemerkte er flüchtig ein küssendes Pärchen neben dem Aufgang zum Westturm. Normalerweise hätte er sie nicht beachtet, aber etwas an dem blonden Mädchen kam ihm bekannt vor. Tigris trat einen Schritt näher und schnappte nach Luft.

„Pansy?"

Die beiden fuhren herum.

„Was willst du?", fragte der Siebtklässler neben ihr unfreundlich.

„Ich bin der Freund des Mädchens, das du gerade zu verschlingen versuchst.", zischte Tigris.

Der Ravenclaw traf auf seinen Blick, und floh. Pansy hingegen begegnete ihm ruhig.

„Du betrügst mich.", stellte Tigris kalt fest.

Pansy verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht. „Was hast du von mir erwartet, Tigris? Wann hast du mich das letzte Mal geküsst? Vor zwei Tagen? Ich sehe dich kaum genug, um dich als meinen Freund zu bezeichnen. Was denkst du, was ich bin, ein Dekorationsobjekt? Ich bin eine Frau. Ich habe Bedürfnisse."

„Ach, und das ist ein Grund, dass du dem Nächstbesten deine Zunge in den Hals schiebst?", fragte Tigris höhnisch.

Pansy zuckte nur mit regungslosem Gesicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn wir diese Beziehung beenden.", sagte er kühl.

„Ja, so sehe ich das auch.", entgegnete sie, nicht im Geringsten wärmer.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig." Tigris wandte sich ab, und ging. „Nun ja.", murmelte er auf dem Weg in die Kerker. „Zumindest kann dieser Tag nicht NOCH schlechter werden." Auf halben Weg änderte er sein Ziel, und ging zum Krankenflügel.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?", fragte er Madame Pomfrey.

Die Medohexe sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Haben Sie nicht Unterricht, Mister Malfoy?"

„Das ist mir egal.", sagte Tigris ärgerlich. Das war es wirklich.

Pomfrey musterte ihn einen Moment, dann seufzte sie. „Also gut, ich schreibe Ihnen eine Entschuldigung. Kommen Sie, aber Sie müssen ruhig sein."

Tigris nickte nur. Sie führte ihn in den hinteren Teil des Krankenflügels.

„Er ist noch immer nicht aufgewacht.", sagte sie leise. „Körperlich ist er auf dem Weg der Besserung, die Ursache muss psychologisch sein. Vielleicht kann Ihre Anwesenheit ihm helfen."

Tigris presste die Lippen zusammen, in Gedanken Wege aufzählend, wie er den Gryffindors das Leben zur Hölle machen konnte. Ron mochte einmal sein Freund gewesen sein, aber alle freundschaftlichen Gefühle, die Tigris noch für ihn übrig gehabt haben mochte, waren lange verschwunden. In diesem Moment hasste er ihn leidenschaftlich.

Draco lag in dem hintersten Bett. Die Prellungen in seinem Gesicht waren verschwunden, aber er sah blass und schmal aus in den weißen Kissen. Tigris setzte sich neben ihn und fasste seine Hand. Sie war kalt. Tigris drückte sie leicht, ohne eine Reaktion zu erhalten. Nur das Heben und Senken von Dracos Brustkorb bewies, dass sein Bruder noch am Leben war.

o

Tigris musste eingedöst sein, denn er erwachte erschrocken, eine Hand seine Schulter berührte. Es war Professor Snape.

„Deine Eltern sind da.", sagte er uncharakteristisch sanft.

Tigris nickte und ließ widerstrebend Dracos Hand los, um ihm zu folgen. Seine Eltern waren im Vorraum und sprachen leise mit Madame Pomfrey. Sein Vater sah zornig aus, während seine Mutter sehr blass war. Als sie Tigris sah, fiel sie ihm in die Arme und schluchzte. Tigris strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und traf den Blick seines Vaters.

„Irgendeine Veränderung?", fragte sein Vater lautlos.

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf und der Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters verdüsterte sich noch ein wenig mehr. Seine Mutter beruhigte sich langsam und atmete tief durch, ihre Beherrschung wiedergewinnend. Sie lächelte ihm traurig zu und wandte sich dann an Madame Pomfrey. „Kann ich jetzt meinen Sohn sehen?"

„Natürlich.", erwiderte die Medohexe. „Kommen Sie mit mir, Mrs. Malfoy."

„Also hat er dich wirklich zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht.", meinte sein Vater, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, auf Tigris' Plakette deutend.

„Ja.", zischte Tigris. „Wenn der alte Narr glaubt, dass ich ihm dankbar dafür bin, hat er sich sehr getäuscht!" Er sah seinen Vater an. „Wirst du mit dem Schulrat sprechen?"

Sein Vater nickte kalt. „Sei versichert, dass ich das tun werde."

„Ich hoffe, er wird gefeuert.", sagte Tigris böse, sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass Snape zuhörte.

Sein Vater bedachte ihn mit einem kalkulierenden Blick, dann drehte er nachdenklich seinen Spazierstock ihn der Hand. „Bedauerlicherweise ist mein Einfluss auf den Schulrat nicht mehr so groß, wie er einmal war. Außerdem hat der alte Mann in letzter Zeit eine Menge Rückhalt gewonnen."

Tigris nickte ärgerlich. „Ja." Eine Idee kam ihm und er sah auf, wieder auf den Blick seines Vaters treffend. „Arbeitet Rita Skeeter nicht wieder für den Daily Prophet? Ich nehme an, Draco hat dir von ihr erzählt..."

Sein Vater grinste plötzlich. „Ja. Ich müsste mich mit Mugnelda unterhalten, aber ich denke, der Prophet wird einer kleinen Spende nicht abgeneigt sein..."

Tigris erwiderte das Grinsen und fühlte sich ein klein wenig besser. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Professor Snape noch im Raum war, und er drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Kennen Sie irgendwelche Tränke, die Draco helfen könnten, Professor?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe bereits getan, was ich konnte. Wie Madame Pomfrey bereits sagte, es ist nichts Körperliches."

Sein Vater ballte die Faust. „Wenn sie ihn dazu gebracht haben, den Verstand zu verlieren..."

Professor Snape legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Es ist noch zu früh, einen solchen Schluss zu ziehen. Nach allem, was wir wissen, könnte er jeden Moment aufwachen."

„Oder niemals.", fauchte sein Vater. „Ich bin kein Narr, Severus. Ich habe diese Symptome schon gesehen."

„Es ist zu früh.", wiederholte Snape. „Du solltest Narcissa mit nach Hause nehmen. Madame Pomfrey ist eine fähige Medohexe, und ich bin ebenfalls da. Hier beunruhigt sie sich nur unnötig."

Tigris' Vater nickte langsam. „Du hast vermutlich Recht, Severus. Ich spare es mir, mit Dumbledore zu reden. Der alte Narr wird mich nur noch weiter aufbringen."

Professor Snape nickte lediglich.

Lucius wandte sich zu Tigris. „Du wirst mir Bescheid geben, sobald sich etwas verändert." Es war keine Frage.

„Selbstverständlich, Vater."

Sein Vater nickte und ging, um seine Mutter zu holen. Wenig später waren sie gegangen.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: YanisTamiem, Dax, Tolotos, Turquenione, Minnilein, milva, Sweetmaike, Esta, Kylyen, LaraAnime, Die Happy_

_Turquenione: ‚Dahana' heißt einfach nur ‚verbrennen', was der Zauber ja auch tut._

_Minnilein: Das mit den vier Schlangen stimmt leider nicht. Zum einen stammt Sarin nicht nur von einer Schlange ab, Slytherin erschuf mehrere Schlangen mit den gleichen Eigenschaften (schließlich wollte er eine ganze Rasse von Schlangen erschaffen, er war Züchter genug um zu wissen, dass das nicht mit einer Schlange geht). Zum anderen entstanden die ‚Fehler' in Sarins Genpool durch zufällige Mutationen im Laufe der Jahrhunderte, der ursprüngliche Genpool, den Slytherin geschaffen hat ist also verloren. Hilfe, ich babble fachchinesisch, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe es ist verständlich, wenn nicht, sag's mir. _

_milva: Ein wenig pantheistisch vielleicht. Dir auch schöne Ostern. _

_Esta: Tigris ist NICHT der Erbe Slytherins, jedenfalls nicht von der Blutlinie her, das ist noch immer Voldie. Slytherin ging davon aus, dass nur Mitglieder seiner Familie Parsel beherrschen. Was die Sache mit dem Hut angeht, dafür kann es viele Erklärungen geben. a) Dumbledore hat nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. b) Er meinte nur „ein Gryffindor im Herzen", was Harry zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch war (dunkle Zauberer zu bekämpfen und Basilisken zu töten war sicherlich sehr in Gryffindors Sinn) c) Der Hut und/oder das Schwert wurde von dem Trank getäuscht, der Tigris zum Sohn der Potters machte, und einer der Potters stammt aus Gryffindors Blutlinie d)... denk dir was aus._


	42. SdWCh42: Trunk der Erkenntnis

_Disclaimer:_

_**Harry Potter gehört JK...**_

_**PLATSCH**_

_Das war ein Amboss. Ich bin hier der Autor, ha ha._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

42. Trunk der Erkenntnis

„Können Sie nicht etwas tun?"

Tigris sah in die blauen Augen des Zentauren hoch und bemühte sich, nicht zu blinzeln. Es war ein leicht beunruhigendes Gefühl, als sein Gegenüber auf ihn hinunterstarrte und über seine Frage nachdachte. Tigris wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass er Zentauren nie wirklich gemocht hatte. Sie waren immer vage und ausweichend. Sie schienen stets mehr zu wissen, als alle anderen, dennoch waren sie nicht bereit, dieses Wissen zu teilen. Sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten war, als würde man versuchen, Nebel zu fangen. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Dumbledore, um irgendetwas außer Abneigung hervorzurufen. Der Zentaur hob ruckartig den Kopf und schlug mit dem Schwanz. Tigris vermutete, wenn er ein Pferd gewesen wäre, hätte er geschnaubt.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann Ihrem Bruder nicht helfen, Mister Malfoy. Den Weg, den er vor sich hat, kann nur er allein gehen."

„Können sie nicht ein einziges Mal etwas Klares und Einfaches sagen?", entgegnete Tigris ärgerlich.

Firenze lehnte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Ich bedaure es, dass ich Ihnen nicht helfen kann, doch es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, die Sterne zu beeinflussen."

Tigris zischte ärgerlich. „Das ist nichts anderes, als was alle sagen. Es ist psychologisch, er muss seinen Weg allein gehen... Das ist doch alles Quatsch! Warum sagen Sie nicht einfach, dass Sie mit ihrer Weisheit am Ende sind?"

Tigris stürmte zornig aus dem Raum und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Es war der erste Tag der Osterferien und an Dracos Zustand hatte sich nichts verändert. Madame Pomfrey wiederholte nur immer wieder, dass sie nichts mehr für ihn tun könnte, da er körperlich gesund sei. Wenn er gesund war, warum wachte er dann nicht auf? Tigris hatte gehofft, Firenze könnte ihm helfen, da Draco sein Wissen immer sehr gelobt hatte. Offensichtlich war es vergebene Liebesmüh. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen, als sich an einen Zentauren zu wenden.

Tigris machte sich noch immer ärgerlich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock, um ein weiteres Mal nach seinem Bruder zu sehen. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn hinausgeworfen, nachdem er den gesamten letzten Tag dort verbracht hatte. Sie war der Meinung es sei ungesund und er sollte sich besser etwas suchen, um sich abzulenken. Tigris schnaubte. Sie sollte sich besser damit beschäftigen, Draco zu heilen, anstatt sich um jemanden Sorgen zu machen, dem es vollkommen gut ging. Er betrat den Krankenflügel vorsichtig und bemerkte erleichtert, dass die Medohexe in den hinteren Räumen beschäftigt war. Als er zu Dracos Bett kam, bemerkte er überrascht, dass sein Bruder bereits einen Besucher hatte. Das an sich war nicht überraschend, aber die Tatsache, wer es war. Hermione. Tigris blieb stehen und beobachtete sie erstaunt. Sie hatte ein Buch mitgebracht und las mit leiser, gleichmäßiger Stimme daraus vor. Schließlich trat er näher.

„Er kann dich nicht hören, er ist bewusstlos."

Hermione zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah auf. „Tigris... Ich habe dich nicht gehört."

Tigris verschränkte die Arme. „Was tust du hier?"

Sie sah ihn unsicher an. „Ich lese ihm nur ein Kapitel aus dem Arithmantikbuch vor. Wir haben es als Hausaufgabe auf, und da er es nicht selbst lesen kann..."

„Er kann dich nicht hören.", wiederholte Tigris.

Sie richtete sich auf. „Vielleicht ja doch! Ich habe gelesen, dass es Komapatienten gibt, die wahrnehmen, was um sie herum geschieht. Wer weiß, vielleicht hilft es ihm ja, aufzuwachen!"

Ein unsinniger Stich von Eifersucht durchfuhr Tigris. Wie konnte sie sich anmaßen, zu glauben, sie brächte etwas zustande, zu dem er nicht fähig war? Welches Recht hatte sie? Sie kannte Draco nicht einmal!

„Wieso solltest du ihn aufwecken können?", fauchte Tigris boshaft. „Er verabscheut dich. Andererseits, vielleicht wacht er ja auf, um deiner Gesellschaft zu entkommen."

Sie stand ruckartig auf. „Ich versuche nur, zu helfen! Es gibt keinen Grund, so gemein zu sein!"

„Warum sollte es dich kümmern?", fragte Tigris. „Hast du Schuldgefühle für deinen erbärmlichen Freund? Oder denkst du, wir verzeihen dem Wiesel, wenn du ein wenig Mitgefühl vortäuschst?" Er wusste, dass er unfair war, aber in diesem Moment war es ihm egal. Er war bereits den ganzen Tag lang beunruhigt und aufgebracht, und Hermione bot ihm ein willkommenes Ventil für seine Gefühle.

„Nur damit du es weißt:", entgegnete sie, weiß geworden. „Ich habe mit ihm Schluss gemacht, wegen dem was er getan hat. Ich versuche nur, zu helfen. Ich verstehe, dass du aufgebracht bist, aber bitte lass es an jemand anderem aus! Es ist nicht meine Schuld was passiert ist! Wenn ich dabei gewesen wäre, hätte ich versucht, es zu verhindern, selbst wenn ihr beide arrogante, gefühllose Idioten seid. Ich komme ein anderes Mal wieder, wenn ich deine hochwohlgeborene Gegenwart nicht störe." Hermione raffte ihre Bücher zusammen und stürmte an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum, bevor Tigris etwas entgegnen konnte. Er sah ihr ungehalten nach und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl, auf dem sie kurz zuvor gesessen hatte. Er nahm Dracos Hand, aber sah Hermione nach.

„Dämliche Alleswisserin.", murmelte er. „Denkt sie weiß alles und kann alles. Was hat sie überhaupt hier zu suchen? Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, was du sagen würdest, wenn du davon wüsstest. Schlammblut- Ziege." Tigris hatte einen Augenblick lang Gewissensbisse, nachdem die Beleidigung über seine Lippen gekommen war, aber verdrängte sie schnell. Es war ihre eigene Schuld. Warum mischte sie sich in Dinge ein, die sie nichts angingen? Er biss sich auf die Lippen und musterte Dracos regungsloses Gesicht. „Komm schon, sag etwas. Du kannst schließlich nicht für immer so bleiben. Denk mal daran, was für eine Genugtuung das für das Wiesel wäre." Tigris ließ Dracos Hand los und lehnte sich verlegen zurück. „Warum höre ich überhaupt auf sie? Du hörst ja doch nicht, was ich sage. Es ist lächerlich."

Die Tür flog auf und Tigris sah widerwillig, aber nicht überrascht auf.

„Mister Malfoy!", sagte Madame Pomfrey streng. „Sie sind ja schon wieder da! Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, sie sollen etwas essen gehen und sich auf andere Gedanken bringen?"

„Ja, Madame.", erwiderte Tigris widerstrebend.

„Gehen Sie! Ich will Sie nicht vor morgen Abend wieder hier sehen. Wenn Sie nicht auf mich hören, gebe ich Ihnen Strafarbeiten, dann MÜSSEN Sie sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Madame.", wiederholte Tigris, ihr einen bösen Blick zuwerfend.

Ihre harte Miene milderte sich ein wenig. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht für Sie, Mister Malfoy. Aber Sie tun Ihrem Bruder keinen Gefallen, wenn Sie sich vor Sorge krank machen. Es wird ihm bald besser gehen, glauben Sie mir."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen, wenn Sie nicht einmal wissen, was ihm fehlt?", fragte Tigris trotzig.

Pomfrey seufzte, aber hatte offenkundig keine Entgegnung darauf. Er warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, strich Draco über die Stirn und ging.

o

Tigris durchwühlte seine Truhe, auf der Suche nach etwas, um sich abzulenken. Was er tat war nicht wirklich produktiv, aber im Moment kümmerte ihn das nicht. Er wollte sich nur abreagieren. Ein Buch über Verwandlungen fiel ihm in die Hände und er betrachtete es einen Moment lang verwirrt. Warum war es nicht auf dem Regal mit seinen anderen Büchern? Dann fiel es ihm ein. Dies war kein Buch. Es war der Zauberstab, den Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte. Sein alter Phönixfeder- Stab. Tigris erstarrte. Phönixfeder, willig gegeben. Einer der wichtigsten Bestandteile von Ceridwens Trunk, und er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit besessen! Fawkes hatte ihm den Stab förmlich aufgedrängt. Phönixfeder, Blut eines Basilisken, Gift einer Silbernen Tigerotter... er besaß all das. Was fehlte ihm noch? Lebende Alraune – Professor Sprout hatte Alraunen im Gewächshaus. Die anderen Zutaten befanden sich mit Sicherheit unten in der Kammer. Wenn nicht, konnte er ohne großen Aufwand die Zwillinge dazu bringen, sie ihm zu schicken. Sie waren nicht besonders selten. Tigris' Herz schlug schneller. Er hatte tatsächlich alle notwendigen Zutaten für Ceridwens Trunk. Nicht nur das, er hatte auch die Zeit, ihn zu brauen. Es waren Ferien. Die meisten Slytherins waren nach Hause gefahren, und Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn aus der Krankenstation verbannt. Niemand würde ihn vermissen.

Sollte er es riskieren? Tigris hatte sich noch nicht wirklich mit diesem Trank beschäftigt. Er war seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr erfolgreich gebraut worden. Tigris wusste nicht einmal, was die einzelnen Zutaten in Kombination bewirkten. War es nicht zu riskant? Wäre es nicht besser, die Finger davon zu lassen? Tigris starrte auf das Buch in seinen Händen hinunter. Nein. Er konnte sich diese Möglichkeit nicht entgehen lassen. Er hatte die Chance, etwas zu erreichen, was seit Jahrhunderten kein Zauberer mehr erreicht hatte. All das Wissen, das es ihm wahrscheinlich geben würde. Wer wollte nicht sein Schicksal selbst bestimmen?

Wenn der Trank Erfolg hatte und seine Fähigkeiten sich verstärkten, würde er Draco sicher helfen können. Nicht nur das, er wäre auch endlich in der Lage, die verschwommenen Erinnerungen auszusortieren. All die Möglichkeiten, die es ihm geben würde... Tigris sprang auf, das Buch unter den Arm geklemmt. Er musste herausfinden, ob sich die restlichen Zutaten in der Kammer befanden. Er konnte den Trank nicht in der Hauptkammer brauen. Slytherin hatte geschrieben, dass der Zeitzauber, der auf dieser Kammer lag, Tränke negativ beeinflusste. Es ergab Sinn. Der Zauber bewahrte alles, was in der Kammer war, vor Verfall. In einem Trank jedoch sollten die Zutaten von der Zeit beeinflusst werden. In der Hauptkammer war es unmöglich... aber nicht in der Kammer des Basilisken. Tigris hatte sie gesäubert, nachdem er den Basilisk zerlegt hatte, sie war also gut geeignet.

Tigris erreichte die Kammer und suchte aufgeregt das Buch heraus. Er schlug die Seite mit dem Rezept auf und legte es auf das Lesepult. Seine Augen wanderten über das Gedicht zu Beginn und er verharrte kurz. Er wollt nicht gottgleich sein. Er wollte nur seinem Bruder helfen und ein paar andere Dinge. Tigris schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Nur weil man Macht hatte, hieß das nicht, dass man sie missbrauchen musste. Wenn überhaupt, dann würde er ein paar Dinge zum Besseren verändern können. Er las sich das Rezept noch einmal durch. Der Trank war kompliziert, aber er war zuversichtlich, dass er es schaffen konnte. Tigris nahm sich ein Blatt Pergament und schrieb sich die Zutaten auf.

**Blut eines Basilisken (2 Quart)**

**1 lebende Alraune **

**1 Feder eines Phönix, willig gegeben**

**Gift der silbernen Tigerotter (3 Flüssigdrachmen) **

**Einhornhaar (gemahlen) (33 Drachmen)**

**Drachenschuppen (gemahlen) (44 Drachmen)**

**Pipilzinzintl (Aztekensalbei) (4 Blätter)**

**Calea zacatechichi (Traumkraut) (3 Blätter)**

**Blut des Brauers (1 Quart)**

Als Tigris fertig war, ging er in den Nebenraum, um nach den Zutaten zu suchen. Der Trank musste in einem bronzenen Kessel gebraut werden. Davon gab es etliche. Einhornhaar und Drachenschuppen waren schnell gefunden. Traumkraut und Aztekensalbei allerdings fehlten. Tigris fragte sich, ob Slytherin diese Pflanzen nicht für wertvoll genug gehalten hatte, um sie seiner Sammlung hinzuzufügen. Sie waren nicht selten, es würde nicht schwierig sein, sie sich von den Zwillingen schicken zu lassen. Tigris entschied sich, ihnen auf der Stelle zu schreiben. Der Trank brauchte eine Woche um fertig zu werden, und die Vorbereitungen waren recht komplex.

Als er die Treppen wieder hinauf ging, überlegte Tigris, wie er an die Alraune kommen konnte. Sprout schützte ihre Gewächshäuser nicht gegen Eindringlinge, so viel war sicher. Allerdings hatte sie möglicherweise die Pflanzen mit einem Zauber gegen Diebstahl belegt. Tigris konnte es herausfinden, indem er sich einfach mit ihr unterhielt. Er konnte vorgeben, an ihrem Ginseng interessiert zu sein. Tigris hatte seine Fähigkeit noch nie zuvor auf diese Weise missbraucht, aber dies war schließlich ein besonderer Anlass. Er bräuchte noch etwas, um das Fehlen einer Alraune zu verschleiern, aber die Idee dazu kam ihm schnell. Von den Drittklässlern hatte er erfahren, dass sie in Pflege magischer Kreaturen Sumpfkrattler durchgenommen hatten. Diese Kreaturen waren eigentlich in Sümpfen heimisch und fraßen mit Vorliebe Alraunen. Es wäre nur allzu leicht, einen von Hagrids Sumpfkrattlern in den Treibhäusern freizulassen. Jeder würde annehmen, das Tier wäre entkommen und von dem Geruch der Alraunen angezogen worden. Tigris grinste. Es war beinahe zu einfach.

Er schrieb den Brief an die Zwillinge und wies Sceolaing an, sich zu beeilen. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Angriff auf Draco war er guter Laune. Tigris hatte Mühe, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, als er sich zum Abendessen begab. Seine Glückssträhne hielt an. Da sie nur so wenige waren – eine Reihe Gryffindors, unter ihnen Hermione und Ginny, ein halbes Dutzend Tigris unbekannter Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs und er – hatte Dumbledore beschlossen, in der Mitte der großen Halle einen runden Tisch aufzustellen, an dem sie sich mit den Lehrern setzten.

Tigris setzte sich wie zufällig neben Professor Sprout und verwickelte sie schnell in ein Gespräch über Menschpflanzen- Arten. Sprout war mehr als willig, über ihre geliebten Pflanzen zu erzählen. Als sie einmal angefangen hatte, wollte sie nicht wieder aufhören. Tigris warf zwischendurch ein, ob sie nicht Angst habe, dass jemand oder etwas die Pflanzen in den Treibhäusern beschädigen könnte, wenn sie nicht da war.

Zu seinem Leidwesen erwies sich, dass Sprout beinahe den gesamten Tag in den Treibhäusern verbrachte. Besonders jetzt, wo sie nichts anderes zu tun hatte. Der einzige Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie nicht dort war, war nachts. Es gab Zauber, die sie alarmieren würden, wenn etwas – oder jemand – in der Nacht in die Treibhäuser ging. Zum Glück fand Tigris leicht heraus, wie er diese Zauber umgehen konnte. Es änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass er die Alraune nachts würde holen müssen. Es würde es leichter machen, den Sumpfkrattler freizulassen, aber er würde das Risiko eingehen müssen, von einem Lehrer nach Ausgangssperre erwischt zu werden. Tigris war zwar nun Vertrauensschüler, aber in Abwesenheit der Schüler hatte er keinen Grund, die Gänge zu kontrollieren. Er wünschte sich, er hätte noch seinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel.

Tigris setzte seinen Plan noch in der gleichen Nacht in die Tat um. Er verließ die Slytherinräume und ging in einen Teil der Burg, in dem sich keine Porträts befanden. Dort sprach er den Atrazauber auf sich selbst, der ihn in den Schatten verschwinden ließ. Es war nicht so gut, wie unsichtbar zu sein, aber für die Porträts würde es ausreichen. Er traf auf Miss Norris, aber verhexte sie mit einem Verwirrzauber, bevor sie reagieren konnte. Zu seinem Glück lief ihm weder Filch noch einer der Lehrer über den Weg.

Den Sumpfkrattler zu bekommen war lächerlich einfach. Tigris betäubte das Tier mit einem Stupefy und transportierte es mit einem Schwebezauber bis vor das Treibhaus. Anschließend schaltete er die Alarmzauber mit dem Passwort aus, das er Sprouts Gedanken entnommen hatte, und gelangte so hinein. Er erschuf einen leeren Topf mit Erde und zerbrach ihn neben dem Tisch auf dem die Alraunen standen. Dann nahm er eine der Alraunen und schloss das Treibhaus wieder. Tigris wusste, der Sumpfkrattler würde die Alraunen riechen und in das Treibhaus einbrechen, sobald er aufwachte. Er gelangte unbehelligt in die Burg zurück und brachte die Alraune in Slytherins Kammer. Danach löste er den Atrazauber auf und kehrte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, so dass es für die Porträts aussah, als hätte er nur einen Rundgang gemacht.

Am nächsten Morgen erzählte die aufgeregte Professor Sprout von dem Unfall im Treibhaus der Alraunen. Der Sumpfkrattler hatte offenbar noch drei andere Alraunen gefressen, bevor sie gekommen war. Sie war ausgesprochen zornig auf Hagrid, der sich nicht erklären konnte, wie die Kreatur entkommen war. Niemand hatte jedoch den Verdacht, dass jemand das Ganze bewusst herbeigeführt hatte. Tigris musste sich bemühen, sich seine Zufriedenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Nach dem Frühstück kehrte Tigris in die Kammer zurück und begann mit den Vorbereitungen. Zunächst brachte er alle Zutaten und den Kessel in die Kammer des Basilisken. Danach zeichnete er mit einer Mischung aus dem Blut des Basilisken und seinem eigenen das Muster alter Zeichen und Runen auf den Boden der Kammer um den Kessel herum, das in dem Buch beschrieben war. Es war eine zeitaufwendige Arbeit, da Tigris sehr genau zeichnen musste. Außerdem musste das Muster mit den Himmelsrichtungen abgestimmt sein. Tigris verpasste das Mittagessen und war am frühen Nachmittag fertig. Danach begann er mit der ersten Stufe des Trankes. Das barg ein gewisses Risiko, aber er war zuversichtlich, dass er die letzten Zutaten rechtzeitig bekommen würde. Er wollte nicht länger als notwendig warten. Jeder Tag, den sein Bruder auf der Krankenstation verbrachte, war ein Tag zuviel. Der erste Schritt war nicht aufwendig. Tigris musste nur die Alraune in das kochende Basiliskenblut geben und zwanzigmal im Uhrzeigersinn umrühren. Danach musste der Trank drei Tage köcheln, bevor er weitermachen konnte. Tigris hatte daran gedacht, sich Ohrenschützer aufzusetzen, bevor er begann. Er benutzte eine Rune, um das magische Feuer zu nähren, auf das er den Kessel stellte. Als das Basiliskenblut kochte, zog er die Alraune aus der Erde und warf sie in den Kessel. Wie Tigris es erwartet hatte, schrie die Pflanze, sobald er sie aus der Erde gezogen hatte. Er hatte jedoch nicht erwartet, wie menschenähnlich die reife Alraune aussah. Er hatte auch nicht erwartet, wie panisch sie dem kochenden Blut zu entkommen versuchte. Sie sah einem sterbenden Menschen erschreckend ähnlich, bevor sie erstarrte und in der heißen Flüssigkeit unterging. Es warf Tigris ein wenig aus der Bahn, aber es gelang ihm, sich zusammenzureißen und den Trank die notwendigen zwanzig Mal umzurühren. Danach stellte er die Hitze des Feuers ein und ging.

Beim Abendessen hatte Tigris nicht wirklich Appetit, obwohl er das Mittagessen verpasst hatte. Es war ihm klar, dass Madame Pomfrey ihm besorgte Blicke zuwarf, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Das Bild der Alraune ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, obwohl er sich sagte, dass es nur eine verdammte Pflanze gewesen war. Professor Sprout erntete sie regelmäßig. Trotzdem, es war beunruhigend, wie menschenähnlich sie war. Beinahe, als könnte sie wirklich Schmerz empfinden. Tigris aß nicht sehr viel und ging danach zur Krankenstation, um nach Draco zu sehen. Zu seiner Erleichterung war Hermione nicht da. Tigris setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben seinem Bruder und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er hatte das Richtige getan. Draco zeigte noch immer keine Anzeichen der Besserung. Tigris würde es sich niemals verzeihen, wenn sein Bruder in St. Mungos landete, ohne dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende getan hatte, um ihm zu helfen.

o

Zwei Tage später kehrte Sceolaing zurück, ein Paket mit seinen Zutaten in den Klauen. Die Zwillinge hatten Tigris auch ein Bestellformular des Kräuterladens mitgeschickt, so dass er in Zukunft direkt aus dem Laden ordern konnte. Nicht zum ersten Mal war er dankbar dafür, dass er Draco in ihr Geschäft gezerrt hatte. Einen Tag später war der Trank fertig für den zweiten Schritt. Tigris hatte sich ein Buch über Zauberstäbe durchgelesen und zerbrach nun vorsichtig den alten Stab. Er fühlte ein wenig Bedauern dabei, aber verdrängte es schnell. Er hatte einen neuen Stab. Sein Ziel war wichtiger als Sentimentalitäten. Mit ausreichender Vorsicht gelang es ihm, die Feder nahezu unversehrt aus dem Kern des Stabes zu entfernen.

Tigris gab die Feder und Sarins Gift zu dem Trank, und rührte dreizehn Mal im Uhrzeigersinn um. Dann ging er dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um den Kessel herum und zitierte wie es das Buch vorgab:

„Aus Gift mach Heil

Aus Heil mach Gift

die Macht der Alten suche ich

Zwei des Todes

Zwei des Lebens

Zwei der Seele

Zwei Vergebens

Sechs der Macht

Mit Neun mach Acht

Licht und Dunkel

sei vollbracht."

Danach gab Tigris das Einhornhaar und die Drachenschuppen hinzu und rührte siebenmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um. Nun musste der Trank vier Tage stehen, bis er zu dem dritten und letzten Schritt übergehen konnte. Tigris nahm sich vor, gut zu schlafen und ausreichend zu essen, bevor er damit begann. Es war wichtig, dass er für diesen Schritt gut erholt war, denn er erforderte über einen Liter seines Blutes. Es musste frisch beim Brauen zugegeben werden. Tigris konnte sich nicht erlauben, dass ihm durch den Blutverlust schwindelig wurde oder ähnliches.

o

Tigris verbrachte die nächsten Tage damit, sich zu auszuruhen. Er besuchte Draco in der Krankenstation, aber blieb nicht zu lange, um zu vermeiden, dass Madame Pomfrey ihn wieder bannte.

Es quälte ihn, zu sehen, wie blass und hilflos sein Bruder aussah. Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Tigris konnte nicht anders, als auch sich selbst die Schuld dafür zu geben. Warum war Draco alleine gewesen? Normalerweise war er niemals alleine, wenn Vincent und Gregory nicht bei ihm waren begleitete ihn jemand anderes. Draco hatte offensichtlich Probleme gehabt, Tigris hatte bemerkt, wie er sich zurückgezogen hatte, aber er hatte ihn nicht danach gefragt. War es nicht seine Aufgabe als sein Bruder, sich darum zu kümmern? Wenn er nur nicht soviel Zeit in Slytherins Kammer verbracht hätte… Wenn er weniger mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen wäre… Wenn er mit Draco geredet hätte, wäre es vielleicht nie passiert. Er würde es wieder gut machen. Er würde Draco helfen, koste es, was es wolle. Tigris konnte ihn nicht verlieren, er war der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben. Er hatte bereits einen geliebten Menschen durch seine Schuld verloren, es durfte nicht schon wieder geschehen.

Tigris bekam einen Brief von seinem Vater. Der Daily Prophet hatte sich geweigert, über Dracos Fall zu berichten. Anscheinend hatte Ministerin Bones den Verleger direkt gebeten, nichts darüber zu veröffentlichen. Als Tigris es las, war er mehr denn je überzeugt, dass es richtig war, den Trank zu brauen. Er war sicher, die Beeinflussung des Prophet ging auf Dumbledore zurück. Es war fast, als hätte er vorhergesehen, was sie vorhatten. Es war wahrscheinlich ein Fehler gewesen, in Hogwarts darüber zu reden. Der listige alte Mann hatte seine Ohren überall.

o

Nach vier Tagen ging Tigris schließlich in die Kammer hinunter, um den Trank zu vollenden. Er musste zugeben, dass er aufgeregt war. Er hatte zuvor nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, welche Bedeutung das was er tat hatte. Nun erinnerte sich daran, und es machte in nicht nur ein wenig nervös. Würde ihm wirklich gelingen, was so viele Zauberer vor ihm vergeblich versucht hatten? Sicher, keiner von ihnen hatte das Glück, das Tigris mit Fawkes und dem Basilisken gehabt hatte. Dennoch, war es nicht ein wenig zu ungeheuerlich? Tigris hatte die unbestimmte Angst, dass im letzten Moment etwas schief gehen würde. Als er die Kammer des Basilisken betrat merkte er, dass seine Hände zitterten. Er atmete tief durch und setzte sich, um einige Minuten zu meditieren. Schließlich war er ruhig genug, um mit dem letzten Schritt zu beginnen.

Tigris gab vier Blätter des Aztekensalbeis und drei des Traumkrauts in den Trank und rührte ihn vorsichtig im Uhrzeigersinn. Er machte beinahe einen Freudensprung, als der Trank nach einer Weile golden zu schimmern begann, wie es vorgesehen war. Tigris nahm den Kelch, den er vorbereitet hatte, und öffnete mit einem Zauber die Vene an seinem linken Handgelenk. Als der Kelch gefüllt war, schloss er die Wunde wieder. Tigris fühlte sich ein wenig schwindelig, aber nicht so sehr, um nicht weiter machen zu können. Er gab das Blut in den Trank und rührte bedächtig um. Zweimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.

„Mit Blut, Macht und Weisheit..."

Dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn.

„...fordere ich meine Bestimmung."

Siebenmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.

„Durch die Kraft meiner Vorfahren..."

Ein letztes Mal im Uhrzeigersinn.

„...verlange ich was rechtmäßig mein ist!"

Im selben Moment, in dem Tigris das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte gab es einen Knall. Eine Rauchwolke stieg auf und der Trank vor ihm veränderte sich zu einem strahlenden, metallischen Weiß. Das Feuer erlosch. Tigris griff zögernd nach dem Kessel. Er war nicht heiß. Tigris hob ihn mit ein wenig Mühe. Das Rezept sagte, dass man den Trank trinken sollte, sobald er die Farbe veränderte. Tigris holte einmal tief Luft und setzte den Kessel an die Lippen. Er hatte erwartet, dass der Trank widerlich schmeckte, ähnlich der Heiltränke, die Snape braute. Er hatte sich vollkommen geirrt. Der Trank schmeckte anders als alles, was Tigris je zuvor gekostet hatte. Er war kalt. Zu Beginn schmeckte er beinahe wie Eis, aber als er seine Kehle hinunter rann wurde es zu Feuer. Nicht auf eine unangenehme Weise. Im Gegenteil, es war eine Wonne. Tigris war enttäuscht, als er den letzten Tropfen ausgetrunken hatte. Die Hitze verbreitete sich von seiner Kehle in jede Faser seines Körpers. Es prickelte auf seiner Haut. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn. Tigris schloss die Augen und brach in die Knie. Plötzlich hatte er Schwierigkeiten, Luft zu holen. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sich ein festes Band um seinen Brustkorb geschlossen, das ihn am Atmen hinderte. Tigris riss die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft. Er krallte die Finger in seine Robe, als könnte er greifen, was ihn am Atmen hinderte. Sein Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich. Er fühlte, wie das Blut hinter seinen Schläfen toste. Als er die Augen schloss, sah er auf ein Feuerwerk gleißender Farben, so hell, dass es schmerzte. Tigris keuchte und presste die Hände auf die Augen, aber es half nicht.

Die Spannung in ihm nahm immer mehr zu, bis plötzlich, von einem Moment zum nächsten, etwas in ihm brach. Es war, als würde sein innerster Kern in Stücke gesprengt, so dass was immer in ihm enthalten war in einer gewaltigen Explosion hervorbrach. Tigris schrie. Ein Schwall roher Magie entlud sich aus seinen Handflächen. Der Kessel wurde quer durch den Raum geschleudert und zersprang. Tigris spürte, wie er einige Meter vom Boden gehoben wurde, während die Luft um ihn wie aufgeladen knisterte. Seine Magie fühlte sich an wie ein gleißender, pulsierender Feuerball, der unberechenbar geworden war.

Tigris konnte plötzlich die Strömungen um sich herum wahrnehmen. Am nächsten kühle, grüne Magie, die nach Moos und Erde roch. Danach die Magie der Burg. Eine leuchtende, lebendige Magie, die die andere umgab, aber von ihr im Zaum gehalten wurde. In der Burg konnte er die Lebewesen spüren. Weiter weg spürte er die magischen Wesen des Waldes. Die wilde, silbrige Magie der Zentauren, die blendend weiße der Einhörner und die dunklere der Spinnen und anderer Kreaturen. Die Menschen... Tigris spürte ihre Magie ebenso wie ihre Gedanken. Es war, als würden dutzende Stimmen gleichzeitig durcheinander reden. Nein, schreien. Er konnte es nicht kontrollieren. Es war zuviel. Tigris hörte einen Knall und sah mit Entsetzen, dass eine der steinernen Säulen in der Mitte gesprungen war. Wie ein Baum, der vom Blitz gespalten wurde. Ein Stück des oberen Teils brach ab und zersprang auf dem Boden. Er schrie in einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Panik. Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er war vollkommen hilflos.

Tigris schloss verzweifelt die Augen und versuchte, die Wellen magischer Energie, die von ihm ausgingen zu stoppen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er innerlich verbrennen. Er wollte nichts mehr, als es einzudämmen, zur Ruhe zu bringen. Er dachte bereits, es würde niemals gelingen, als sich von einem Moment zum Nächsten etwas veränderte. Die Energie wandelte sich und wurde zu etwas anderem. Sie zerrte an ihm und Tigris gab nach. Er hatte das Gefühl, es war der einzige Weg, den Sturm, der in ihm tobte, zum Schweigen zu bringen. Tatsächlich, als er nachgab beruhigte sich seine wild gewordene Magie langsam. Tigris spürte, wie er sich veränderte, auch wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte, wie. Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Kalt und vollkommen fremd. Doch alles um ihn herum war ruhig.

o

Tigris lag einige Zeit einfach nur still, bis er es wagte, die Augen zu öffnen. Die Kammer sah schrecklich aus. Zwei der Säulen waren aus der Wand gebrochen und gegen die jeweils gegenüberliegende Wand gefallen. Teile der Kuppel waren heraus gebrochen und lagen auf dem Boden. Ein panischer Gedanke durchfuhr ihn und er hob den Kopf.

„_Sarin?"_

Bevor Tigris sich weiter über seine Vertraute Gedanken machen konnte, gefror er. Als er den Kopf gehoben hatte, war sein Blick auf den Schwanz einer großen grünen Schlange gefallen. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig zur Seite, um die Schlange genauer sehen zu können. Sie war riesig. Nicht so groß wie der Basilisk, aber sicher mehr als zehn Meter lang und einen halben Meter im Durchmesser. Als Tigris sich von ihr wegbewegte, bewegte sich die Schlange ebenfalls. Als er erstarrte, war sie wieder ruhig. Tigris wandte den Kopf und sah, dass er nahe vor der Slytherinstatue lag. Dann blickte er verwirrt darauf. Er lag direkt vor der Statue. Aber wenn er sich umsah, konnte er nur das Ende der Schlange sehen. Die Schlange konnte nichts anderes sein als ein Basilisk. Keine andere Schlange war so groß. Tigris versuchte, sich erneut zu bewegen. Der Basilisk bewegte sich mit ihm. Tigris verharrte. Der Basilisk verharrte ebenfalls. Tigris hob den Kopf und der Rest seines Körpers hob sich mit ihm. Er sah auf die Füße der Slytherinstatue hinunter. Unmöglich. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht seine Arme benutzt hatte um sich aufzurichten. Tigris gefror erneut, diesmal vor Entsetzen. Er hatte seine Arme nicht benutzt, weil er keine Arme hatte. Er hatte sich selbst gesehen. ER war der Basilisk.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Sarah N. Malfoy, Nissa7, Tolotos, Dax, milva, Lyonessheart, Tora-Kokoro, YanisTamiem, LaraAnime, Lara-Lynx, Lady-Claw, betzi, HermyBookworm, Feles Argentea, Avallyn Black, Novemberkind, Detlef_

_Wow, so viele Reviews hatte ich noch nie! Da schreib ich doch gleich schneller... :-)_

_Tolotos: Oh, da wurde eine Diskussion angestoßen... Um den Genotyp zurückzuzüchten, müsste man zunächst den vollständigen Phänotyp kennen. Im Übrigen sind diese Schlangen so selten, dass die meisten sie für ausgestorben halten..._

_Lyonessheart, Tora-Kokoro: Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu beiläufig beschrieben, aber der Hauptgrund für Pansys Fremdgehen war, dass Tigris sie allgemein ziemlich ignoriert hat, seit er Slytherins Kammer entdeckt hatte, also seit Ende Januar. Nun ist es Ostern! Das ist natürlich noch immer ein billiger Grund, aber es macht es hoffentlich ein wenig klarer._

_Lady Claw:-)_

_HermyBookworm, Feles Argentea: Ich könnte es übersetzen, aber es ist wahrscheinlich spannender und interessanter, wenn ihr es selbst herausfindet. Meine Titel, wenn sie nicht deutsch sind, sind immer Zitate oder Sprichwörter (als kleiner Tipp). Zwei der Sätze auf der Marmorplatte waren Zitate von JKR. Eines sollte euch einen Hinweis darauf geben, was die anderen sind. Es ist nicht elbisch (Hermy), sondern walisisch – und ich werde es nicht übersetzen, bevor Tigris es herausfindet. Zu den anderen könntet ihr mich überreden. _

_HermyBookworm: Deine Übersetzungen sind leider beide falsch._

_Feles Argentea: Obwohl ich Katzen mag, gefiel mir dein anderer Name besser, er war kürzer... ;-) Tja Dumbledore... Der Kern seines Stabes ist die Antwort, aber vielleicht auch nicht... _

_Novemberkind: Die Magyaren sind tatsächlich Ungarn. Allerdings sind sie erst im neunten Jahrhundert nach Ungarn eingewandert und besiedelten im 11. Jahrhundert (also zur Zeit von Salazars Ausreise) unter anderem auch Rumänien. Du hast mich allerdings auf einen anderen Fehler aufmerksam gemacht. Ich habe Moldau geschrieben, obwohl ich Donau meinte. Die Moldau befindet sich natürlich (als Fluss) nicht in Rumänien! Dummerweise ist die Moldau aber ein Landstrich, der sich genau auf der Seite Rumäniens befindet, auf der die Magyaren nicht waren. Sorry. _

_P. S.: Wen es interessiert, der kann auf meiner Hompage ein Bild von Professor Hatkee finden._


	43. SdWCh43: Vertraue mir

_Disclaimer:_

_**Machtmissbrauch! Revolution! Wir brauchen eine Welt, in der alle frei ihre Meinung sagen können! Eine Welt, in der es jedem möglich ist, zu sagen: Harry Potter gehört JKR!**_

_Ich hasse Eichhörnchen._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

43. Vertraue mir

Einige Minuten lang war Tigris erstarrt vor Schock. Sein Bewusstsein weigerte sich zu begreifen, was er sah. Als jedoch die Sekunden verstrichen, wurde es unmöglich, es zu leugnen. Je länger er da lag, desto mehr wurde ihm sein Körper bewusst. Tigris konnte den kalten Steinboden unter sich fühlen. Während er sich noch in Gedanken panisch einredete, dass es unmöglich war, spürte er, wie sein Körper sich unwillkürlich zusammenrollte und wieder entwand. Die Bewegungen waren instinktgetrieben. Wie zu Beginn, als Tigris sich aufgerichtet hatte, musste er nicht bewusst darüber nachdenken, damit sein Körper ihm gehorchte. Er wäre davon begeistert gewesen, hätte die Situation ihn nicht völlig entsetzt. Schließlich ließ er sich zu Boden fallen. Wenn er ein Mensch gewesen wäre, wäre er in irres Gelächter verfallen. So zuckte sein Körper nur wie unter Krämpfen und gab eine Serie unartikulierter Zischlaute von sich. Er schien nicht aufhören zu können, bis er erschöpft war. Es war ironisch, wirklich. Er hatte es geschafft, sich in einen verdammten Basilisken zu verwandeln! Und da hatte er gedacht, er hätte den Boden seiner Dummheit bereits erreicht. Wenn er ein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich geweint, aber Schlangen weinten nicht.

Der Raum war kalt. Als Mensch hatte Tigris nicht wahrgenommen, wie kalt. Er hatte die Wärmezauber schon unbewusst gesprochen. Im Körper einer Schlange kroch die Kälte in seine Knochen wie eine Krankheit und machte ihn träge und müde. Tigris rollte sich in der Mitte der zerstörten Kammer zusammen und starrte vor sich hin.

Auch wenn sein Körper müde war, sein Denken funktionierte mit beeindruckender Klarheit. Tigris wusste nicht, ob es ein Nebeneffekt des Trankes war, oder ein Vorteil der Existenz als Basilisk, aber sein Verstand war klarer als in Monaten. Auf eine seltsame Weise ergaben viele Dinge plötzlich Sinn, über die er zuvor nicht einmal nachgedacht hatte. Nun, wenn er auf seine Handlungen seit Yule zurück sah, konnte er nicht begreifen, wie er so blind hatte sein können. Snape hatte immer gesagt, dass Gryffindors handelten ohne zu denken. Tigris hatte gedacht, er hätte diesen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit hinter sich gelassen. Doch in den letzten Monaten hatte er kaum etwas anderes getan. Es hatte damit begonnen, dass er sich von Sarin hatte beißen lassen.

Wirklich, wie idiotisch konnte man werden? Tigris war auf eine wütende, gefährliche Schlange getroffen, und hatte nicht einen Moment darüber nachgedacht, dass sie ihn in eine Falle locken würde. ‚Ich kann dir Macht geben...', in der Tat. Tigris schnaubte gedanklich. Wenn er ihr wirklich zugehört hätte, hätte er bemerkt, wie leer ihre Versprechungen waren. Es war nicht Sarins persönliche Schuld, Slytherin hatte seine Schlangen klug gezüchtet. Sie würden alles tun, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Alles, was sie gewollt hatte, war, dass Tigris sich von ihr beißen ließ. Das war der Sinn ihrer ganzen Existenz – einen Zauberer zu finden, den Slytherin als würdig erachtet hätte, und Slytherins Erinnerungen an ihn weiter zu geben. Tigris war fähig, den Imperiusfluch zu brechen, es hätte ihm leicht fallen sollen, ihren Zauber zu brechen. Er hatte es nicht einmal versucht. Stattdessen war er wie ein naiver kleiner Junge direkt in die Falle gelaufen. Vielleicht war er auch ein wenig lebensmüde gewesen, aber das spielte nun keine Rolle mehr. Was zählte war, dass er es geschafft hatte, sein Leben zu verwüsten wie niemals zuvor. Nicht nur, weil er nun ein verfluchter Basilisk war!

Nachdem der Biss der Schlange ihn beinahe umgebracht hatte, hätte man annehmen sollen, er würde beginnen, nachzudenken, aber nein! Es war zwar ein wenig merkwürdig, fremde Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf zu haben, aber sicher hatte das nicht viel zu bedeuten. Was für ein Idiot er war! Er hatte sogar gewusst, dass Slytherins Erinnerungen ihn beeinflussten! Seine Reaktion auf seinen Vater, als er aufwachte, war in Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl gewesen! Aber hatte er danach seine Handlungen mehr hinterfragt? Nein. Er hatte sich kopfüber in die nächste Katastrophe gestürzt. Slytherin war besessen von Ceridwens Trunk gewesen, seit er das erste Mal davon gelesen hatte. Merlin, der Mann hatte Jahre damit verbracht, die ausgestorbenen Brigitsottern nachzuzüchten! Tigris hatte alle Bestandteile des Trankes, also sollte er ihn auch brauen. Was für ein bescheuerter Grund war das? Tigris hatte nicht einmal genauer nachgeforscht, was der Trank bewirkte. Er hätte genauso gut eine von Nevilles abenteuerlichen Mischungen schlucken können.

Wenn Tigris nur einmal in all der Zeit innegehalten hätte, um nachzudenken... Wenn er nur ein einziges Mal seine Handlungen in Frage gestellt hätte... Aber das hatte er nicht. Er hatte mit genau dem kopflosen, idiotischen Verhalten weiter gemacht, das zu Sirius' Tod geführt hatte. Es schien ein bevorzugter Charakterzug von ihm zu sein.

Er konnte nur Merlin dafür danken, dass Slytherins Erinnerungen nicht vollständig waren. Slytherin hatte niemals beabsichtigt, nur Wissen weiter zu geben, Tigris begriff das nun. Er hatte nicht umsonst einen mächtigen Parselmund als geeignetes Ziel für seine Schlangen ausgesucht. Als er die Schlangen losgeschickt hatte, hatte der alte Magier gewusst, dass er sterben würde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er weit von seinen Zielen entfernt gewesen. Slytherin mochte nicht nach körperlicher Unsterblichkeit gestrebt haben, wie der Dunkle Lord, aber er strebte nach Unsterblichkeit im Angesicht der Geschichte. Er träumte davon, in einem Atemzug mit Merlin genannt zu werden. Sein ruhmloser Abschied aus Hogwarts und seine späteren Reisen hatten ihn diesem Ziel wohl kaum näher gebracht. Indem er einen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit in seinen Schlangen hinterließ, hatte er versucht, sich einen Erben zu schaffen, der die Erinnerung an ihn wieder zum Leben erwecken würde. Jemanden, der die Zaubererwelt in seinem Namen reformierte. Auf eine Weise, wie, so war sich der arrogante Magier sicher gewesen, nur er selbst es konnte. Tigris schauderte in Widerwillen. Wäre nicht die Natur den Plänen Slytherins in den Weg getreten, wäre Tigris nur wenige Zeit nach Sarins Biss nur noch ein Instrument in Slytherins Namen gewesen. Auch so hatten sich noch genug von Slytherins Wesenszügen in seinem Unterbewusstsein eingenistet. Die blinde Besessenheit mit Ceridwens Trunk war nur das Offensichtlichste.

Wenn Tigris sich konzentrierte, sah er seine Gedanken wie eine Landschaft vor sich. Er konnte sehen, wie Erinnerungen sich gegenseitig beeinflussten und zu Handlungen führten. Er sah sein Unterbewusstsein vor sich, auch wenn nicht alles was darin lag klar für ihn wurde. Er konnte sehen, wie sich Erinnerungen verknüpften und vernetzten. Tigris vermutete, dass dies ein Effekt von Ceridwens Trunk war, und für diesen Effekt war er wahrhaft dankbar. Nicht alles, was er in seinem Geist sah war erfreulich, aber zumindest wusste er nun, woran er war.

Trauriger Weise war es nicht völlig überraschend, dass Salazars Erinnerungen ihn so unbemerkt beeinflusst hatten. Tigris wurde klar, dass etliche seiner eigenen Erinnerungen ihn auf ähnliche Weise beeinflussten. Sie waren tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein vergraben, so dass er die meiste Zeit nicht über sie nachdachte. Dennoch beeinflussten sie seine anderen Gedanken. Tigris war in Versuchung, sie an die Oberfläche zu zerren. Es war ein wenig beunruhigend, dass Dinge ihn beeinflussten, ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst war. Die Warnungen seiner Mutter allerdings hielten ihn davon ab. Das Unterbewusstsein war eine gefährliche Sache. Es gab sicher gute Gründe dafür, warum er manche Erinnerungen so weit aus seiner Wahrnehmung verdrängt hatte. Es war ein Schutzreflex. Dagegen anzugehen konnte ihn um den Verstand bringen. Er würde in Zukunft gut über wichtige Entscheidungen nachdenken, um zu vermeiden, dass sie nur auf diesen Erinnerungen beruhten, aber es war besser, die Struktur seines Geistes so zu lassen, wie sie war.

Wenn Tigris seine Erinnerungen betrachtete, sagte ihm ein Instinkt, wie vertraut sie waren. Tigris merkte, während er darüber nachdachte, dass er unwillkürlich einige Eigenschaften einer Schlange angenommen hatte. Wenn er die Erinnerungen betrachtete, entschied er sich ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, dass sie vertraut oder fremdartig waren, so wie eine Schlange sich nach Geruch orientierte. Es war ein untrügliches Wissen, das er nicht in Frage stellte.

Tigris sortierte die Erinnerungen aus, die ihm das Gefühl von Fremdheit vermittelten, und schob sie in eine symbolische Schublade in seinem Geist. Einige Erinnerungen hatten sich bereits untrennbar mit seinen eigenen verwoben, diese ließ er, wo sie waren. Es waren nicht nur Salazars Erinnerungen. Einige Erinnerungen hatten einen dunklen, noch fremdartigeren Geruch an sich. Tigris erkannte sie schnell als die Erinnerungen an seine Visionen, die Zeiten, zu denen er im Geist des Dunklen Lords gewesen war. Die meisten von ihnen waren tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein vergraben. Tigris wusste, dass es besser so war, und ließ sie dort. Er durchtrennte nur ihren Einfluss auf den Rest seines Geistes. Allein der Gedanke, dass Gedankengänge des Dunklen Lords ihn beeinflussten, machte ihn krank.

Je mehr Tigris sich auf diese Aufgabe konzentrierte, desto deutlicher nahm er sein Bewusstsein wahr. Jede Erinnerung erweckte ein unmissverständliches Gefühl in ihm. Es war, als würde er sich in einem chaotischen Raum befinden. Nach einer Weile erkannte er ein Prinzip der Ordnung und orientierte sich daran. Tigris wurde klar, dass seine Verbesserung in Tränken etwas mit Salazar zu tun hatte. Auch das war nicht sehr überraschend. Dieser Teil seiner Persönlichkeit war bereits so mit Salazars Gefühlen verwoben, dass es nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen war. Es störte ihn nicht sehr.

Es gab einige andere Dinge, die Tigris nicht sehr wichtig erschienen.

Was ihn schockierte, war die Verbindung von einigen anderen Teilen seines Unterbewusstseins mit Salazars Erinnerungen an Godric. Als Tigris sich mehr darauf konzentrierte wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht so sehr die Erinnerungen waren, sondern mehr die Gefühle. Die Verbindung war leicht entstanden, da seine eigenen Gefühle denen Salazars ähnlich waren. Es waren Gefühle, die er als Schlange nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, aber sie hatten mit seinem Vater zu tun. Da war Loyalität... sie war auch zuvor da gewesen, doch nun hatte sie sich irgendwie verändert. Starke Abneigung, Hass vermutlich, auch dieses Gefühl hatte sich verändert. Sein Verhältnis zu seinem Vater, Pflichtgefühl, sein Verständnis von richtig und falsch... Tigris verstand es nicht ganz. Was ihn aufregte, war, dass er es nicht rückgängig machen konnte. Er hatte aus diesen Gefühlen heraus gehandelt und sein Bewusstsein hatte sie als richtig anerkannt. Sie hatten sich wie ein Spinnennetz mit anderen Erinnerungen und Gefühlen verknüpft, als hätte sein Geist nur darauf gewartet, sie in sich zu verankern. Wenn Tigris sie von dem Rest seines Geistes trennte, würde er höchstwahrscheinlich seiner Persönlichkeit immensen Schaden zufügen. Es war vermutlich besser, es zu lassen, wie es war. Selbst wenn sie ihn verändert hatten wie keine andere Erinnerung. Er kochte eine Weile still vor sich hin, dann konzentrierte er sich auf den Rest seines Geistes.

Tigris erinnerte sich daran, dass er die Menschen in der Burg gespürt hatte, bevor er sich in einen Basilisken verwandelt hatte. Die Erinnerung an das ohrenbetäubende Gewirr unterschiedlicher Stimmen ließ ihn noch immer schaudern. Er war froh, dass er nicht ständig diese Art von Bewusstsein für seine Umgebung besaß, und er hoffte, es war eine einmalige Erfahrung. Nun, wenn er seinen Geist ausstreckte, war um ihn herum Stille. Er war möglicherweise in der Lage, die Gedanken von Personen wahrzunehmen, die sich in seiner Nähe befanden, aber die Kammer befand sich tief unter der Schule.

Es überraschte Tigris allerdings, als er spürte, dass es eine Ausnahme gab. Aus seinem Geist heraus erstreckten sich zwei Verbindungen, wie Ranken, die weit weg führten. Tigris konnte sie nur wahrnehmen, wenn er sich mit all seiner Kraft darauf konzentrierte. Eine von ihnen wirkte abgestorben, wie ein verfallener Pfad. Tigris vermutete sofort, dass es seine Verbindung mit dem Dunklen Lord war, die seine Eltern durchtrennt hatten. Er nahm an, er konnte sie erneuern, wenn er sich anstrengte, aber er sah keinen Sinn darin.

Es war die andere Ranke, die Tigris wirklich interessierte. Sie war dünner, aber noch aktiv. Tigris folgte dem Pfad mit seinem Bewusstsein, neugierig zu erfahren, wohin er führte. Als er an seinem Ende angelangt war, fühlte er Dunkelheit. Irgendwo waren die Gedanken eines anderen, aber sie waren dumpf. Sie fühlten sich vertraut und gleichzeitig fremd an. Tigris wusste mit untrüglicher Sicherheit, dass diese Verbindung schon immer da gewesen war. Er war sich ihrer nur nicht bewusst gewesen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken der Verwirrung erkannte er, mit wem er verbunden war. Draco. Es erklärte, warum Draco immer wusste, wo er war, und umgekehrt. Es erklärte, warum Tigris gewusst hatte, dass sein Bruder sich in Gefahr befand. Es erklärte, warum sein Bruder immer zu wissen schien, was er fühlte. Selbst als sie noch Feinde waren, hatte Draco eine ungewöhnliche Begabung dafür besessen, Tigris einzuschätzen. Er hatte es benutzt, um Tigris wütend zu machen, aber es war nicht zu leugnen, dass es da gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Weasley Zwillinge eine ähnliche Verbindung. Das würde erklären, warum es ihnen so leicht fiel, gegenseitig ihre Sätze zu beenden.

Tigris zog sich zurück und dachte über dieses neu erworbene Wissen nach. Er hatte eine Verbindung zu Dracos Geist. Wenn Dracos Koma wirklich nur psychologisch war, wie Pomfrey es behauptete, würde ihm das eine Möglichkeit geben, seinem Bruder zu helfen. Er konnte ihn mit seinen Gedanken erreichen, auch trotzdem er ein Basilisk war.

Es hätte ihn glücklich machen sollen, aber das tat es nicht. Tigris freute sich über die Chance, seinem Bruder zu helfen, ja. Aber ein Teil von ihm war ausschließlich selbstsüchtig. Er wollte da sein, wenn sein Bruder aufwachte. Er wollte sehen, wie es ihm besser ging und mit ihm zusammen Rache planen. Was würde Draco sagen, wenn er aufwachte, und sein Bruder verschwunden war? Was würden seine Eltern sagen? Sicher, Tigris konnte ihm möglicherweise eine gedankliche Nachricht zukommen lassen, wenn er sich anstrengte, aber was wäre der Sinn? Nur ein Parselmund konnte die Tür zu dieser Kammer öffnen. Außerdem, wie sollte Tigris erklären, dass er ein Basilisk war? Er war eine dunkle Kreatur. Wenn Dumbledore und seine Leute von seiner Existenz erfuhren, würden sie möglicherweise versuchen, ihn umzubringen. Tigris hatte schließlich nicht den geringsten Beweis, dass er ein Mensch war. Wer würde Draco glauben, wenn er behauptete, dass er Tigris in seinen Gedanken hörte? Die ganze Geschichte war einfach zu unglaubwürdig.

So sehr Tigris Draco auch helfen wollte, er musste zuerst einen Weg finden, wieder menschlich zu werden.

Tigris zog sich aus der Welt seiner Erinnerungen zurück und konzentrierte sich auf die gegenwärtige Situation. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass der Trank tatsächlich seine magischen Fähigkeiten gesteigert hatte. Zu seinem Unglück war er nicht bereit dafür gewesen, diese Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Möglicherweise würde er es nie sein. Es überraschte ihn, dass die Explosion magischer Energie ihn nicht getötet hatte. Eine Explosion dieser Stärke hätte das tun sollen. Tigris vermutete, ein Teil von ihm hatte realisiert, das sein menschlicher Körper nicht mit der Magie umgehen konnte. Anstatt ihn zu töten, hatte die Magie ihn auf unbekannte Weise in etwas verwandelt, was besser geeignet war, mit ihr umzugehen. Wenn Tigris sich sehr konzentrierte, konnte er die Magie noch immer spüren, aber sie war ruhig, dormant. Als ein Basilisk erschienen Tigris die meisten Dinge klar und simpel, ohne Zwischentöne. Er vermutete, dass er in diesem Körper unfähig war, einige menschliche Konzepte zu verstehen, aber da er in diesem Moment kein Mensch war, kümmerte ihn das nicht. Er musste herausfinden, was er konnte und was nicht.

Tigris züngelte und testete so die Luft um sich herum. Er konnte die alten Steine schmecken und die Magie, die mit ihnen verwoben war. Nach einiger Suche erkannte er etwas Warmes unter den Steinen zu den Füßen der Statue. Tigris kroch hinüber und schob die Steine zur Seite. Eine kleine, grün-silberne Schlange kroch aus dem Loch darunter hervor.

„_Königsschlange."_, zischte sie, zu ihm aufsehend. _„Friss mich bitte nicht."_

„_Ich werde dich nicht fressen."_, entgegnete Tigris amüsiert. _„Du bist meine Vertraute."_

„_Meister?"_, fragte sie erstaunt.

Tigris lachte, was sich als Zischen äußerte. _„Ja."_

„_Ihr seid kein Mensch mehr."_

„_Vielen Dank dafür, das Offensichtliche festzustellen, Sarin."_

„_Wollt Ihr Euch nicht zurück verwandeln?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht wie."_, sagte Tigris ein wenig ärgerlich.

„_Verzeiht mir, Meister. Kann ich Euch helfen?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht. Weißt du, was passiert ist?"_

„_Da war ein helles Licht. Mächtiges, magisches Licht. Es schleuderte mich durch die Luft. Ich verwandelte mich in mein wahres Äußeres zurück. Eine Menge Steine fielen auf mich herunter. Ich versteckte mich in einem Loch im Boden. Die Steine versperrten mir den Ausgang. Mehr weiß ich nicht."_

Tigris seufzte. Sarin war keine große Hilfe.

„_Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht, Sarin. Aber nun muss ich nachdenken."_

Er rollte sich erneut zusammen. Tigris konnte spüren, dass ein Teil seines alten Selbst noch immer vorhanden war. Es war nur tief in seinem Inneren vergraben. Tigris versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wieder menschlich zu werden. Lange Zeit geschah nichts, aber schließlich begann er, eine Veränderung zu spüren. Er wurde kleiner und wärmer. Gleichzeitig allerdings erwachte die schlafende Magie in ihm wieder zum Leben. Tigris konnte fühlen, wie sich der wütende Feuerball erneut formte, gierig darauf, erneut außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Mit einem Gefühl der Panik brach er seinen Versuch ab und lag still, bis er sich wieder vollständig im ruhigen, kontrollierten Körper der Schlange befand. Offensichtlich war er nicht bereit dafür, sich zurückzuverwandeln. Es war jedoch beruhigend zu wissen, dass er es konnte.

Er musste einen Weg finden, die Magie zu kontrollieren. Es war ironisch. Er hatte versucht, mächtiger zu werden und hatte sich dabei in die Situation eines Kindes versetzt. Mit dem Unterschied, dass die magischen Ausbrüche von Kindern üblicherweise keine Mauern zum Einstürzen brachten.

Tigris versuchte, sich auf seine Magie zu konzentrieren. Er stellte sich vor, sie wäre ein Ball, der nun kalt und ruhig war. Er stellte sich vor, wie er ihn mit einem Teil seines Basiliskbewusstseins einhüllte, während er den Rest seines Körpers wieder menschlich werden ließ. Nach einer Weile spürte er, wie er kleiner und wärmer wurde.

Als Tigris sich schließlich schwer atmend in seinem menschlichen Körper wieder fand, stieß er einen triumphierenden Schrei aus. Der Triumph wich allerdings schnell Ernüchterung. Er konnte auf diese Weise nicht zaubern, und er konnte spüren, wie seine Kontrolle ihm wieder entglitt. Es würde ausreichen, um ihn für eine kurze Weile Mensch werden zu lassen, aber es war keine Lösung. Resigniert wartete er ab, bis die provisorische Eindämmung brach und er sich erneut in einen Basilisk zurückverwandelte. Es musste eine Alternative geben.

Als Tigris nach einer Lösung suchte, fielen ihm die Artefakte ein, die er in der oberen Kammer gefunden hatte. Als er sie in Gedanken durchging, erinnerte er sich tatsächlich an eines, was ihm helfen konnte.

In der heutigen Zeit waren die meisten Zauberer auf ihren Zauberstab angewiesen, um zu Zaubern. Vor viertausend Jahren, als die Pharaonen in Ägypten herrschten, war Handzauberei noch sehr viel häufiger gewesen. Wenn man heute einen Zauberer seiner Magie berauben wollte, brach man einfach seinen Zauberstab. Zur damaligen Zeit mussten sich die Zauberer etwas Komplizierteres einfallen lassen.

Als Tigris die Artefakte durchgegangen war, war ihm auch ein Paar lederner Armschienen aufgefallen. Sie hatten ihn fasziniert, da sie mit einem komplexen Muster altertümlicher Runen beschrieben waren. Sie umschlossen die Unterarme vom Handgelenk aufwärts etwa anderthalb Handbreit und waren mit einer Kette verbunden. In das Leder waren Scarabäusflügel und andere magische Substanzen eingebettet. Es war mit verschiedenen Tränken getränkt worden, die Tigris noch nicht alle gefunden hatte. Die Armschienen schlossen sich magisch um die Arme des Trägers und unterdrückten seine Magie. Slytherin musste sie den ägyptischen Originalen nachempfunden haben, da die Runen keltischen Ursprungs waren.

Tigris würde sie natürlich modifizieren müssen, damit sie ihm nutzten. Er hatte nicht vor, zu einem Squib zu werden. Zu seinem Glück hatte er sich genug mit den Armschienen beschäftigt, um das Prinzip zu verstehen, nach dem sie funktionierten. Die Runen auf ihnen bestimmten die Stärke der Dämpfung. Sie konnten zum Beispiel verändert werden, so dass sie einen Zauberer nicht nur magisch, sondern auch körperlich schwächten. Man konnte sie benutzen, um ein Passwort zu setzen, das sie öffnete. Tigris' Plan war es, die Stärke der Runen so zu verändern, dass er noch immer zaubern konnte, wenn er die Armschienen trug. Es war nicht vorgesehen, dass die Runen auf ein Passwort des Trägers reagierten, aber auch das würde sich sicher ändern lassen. Dann würde er natürlich die Kette loswerden, die sie verband. Das Problem bei diesem Plan war, dass Tigris zuerst menschlich sein musste, um die Runen zu verändern. Nicht nur das, er musste auch Magie benutzen. Es sollte nicht länger als ein paar Minuten brauchen, aber so lange musste er seine Magie kontrollieren. Tigris hatte zunächst vorgehabt, die Armschienen selbst aus der oberen Kammer zu holen, aber dann hatte er eine bessere Idee. Die Statue hochzuklettern und sie zu holen dauerte zu lange. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass er in der anderen Kammer die Kontrolle über seine Magie verlor.

„_Sarin!"_

Seine Schlange kam eifrig zu ihm hinüber gekrochen. _„Ja, Meister?"_

„_Ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich holst."_ Tigris konzentrierte sich, und schickte ein Bild von dem was er wollte in den Geist der Schlange. _„Konntest du das sehen?"_

„_Ja. In der seltsam riechenden Kammer, auf der linken Seite, oben im Regal."_

„_Sehr gut. Denkst du, du kannst es hierher bringen?"_

„_Das kann ich."_

„_Dann geh."_

Sarin schlängelte sich die Statue hinauf und verschwand in ihrem Mund. Tigris sah ihr zufrieden nach. Dann konzentrierte er sich und verwandelte sich wieder in einen Menschen.

Es brauchte einige Versuche, aber schließlich gelang es ihm, ein wenig seiner Magie für einige Minuten in menschlicher Form zur Verfügung zu haben. Es gab Tigris die Hoffnung, dass er eines Tages fähig sein würde, all seine Magie zu benutzen. Ihm war jedoch klar, dass dieser Tag noch weit in der Zukunft lag. Tigris hatte sich wieder in einen Basilisk verwandelt und ruhte sich aus, als Sarin erfolgreich zurückkehrte. Sie hatte die Kette, die die Armschienen verband, im Maul, und zog das Artefakt so hinter sich her.

„_Sehr gut"_, gratulierte Tigris, als sie unten angekommen war._ „Ich bin stolz auf dich."_

Sarin ließ das Artefakt los und rollte sich zusammen, offensichtlich erschöpft.

Tigris betrachtete das Artefakt in Basiliskform, bis er genau wusste, was er tun musste. Danach verwandelte er sich und veränderte die Runen mit einigen alten Zaubersprüchen. Als Passwort wählte er „Pandora" in Parsel. Es erschien ihm passend. Die daraus entstehende Rune konnte mit Sicherheit niemand außer einem Parselmund lesen. Als Tigris fertig war, schaffte er es gerade noch, sich in einen Basilisk zurück zu verwandeln. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es einfacher war, Draco in Basiliskform zu helfen und sich anschließend zu verwandeln. Es war ohnehin zweifelhaft, ob er dem gedanklichen Pfad in seiner normalen Form folgen konnte. Tigris hatte die Stärke der Armschienen nicht sehr abgeschwächt, da er nicht wusste, wie stark sie sein mussten, um seine Magie zu unterdrücken. Er würde kein Squib sein, wenn er sie trug, aber er würde wahrscheinlich schwächer sein als zuvor. Es würde Zeit brauchen, sie richtig einzustellen.

Tigris ließ sich einige Zeit, um seine Kräfte zu sammeln, dann folgte er dem Pfad ein weiteres Mal.

Dracos Geist war noch immer dunkel, aber Tigris spürte seinen Bruder in der Dunkelheit. Als er sich ihm näherte, spürte er Furcht, und die Dunkelheit nahm zu. Tigris hielt inne und versuchte, Ruhe und Sicherheit auszustrahlen. Er war sich nicht ganz klar, was passierte, aber plötzlich war er in ihrem Raum in Slytherin. Auf Dracos Bett saß ein kleiner blonder Junge. Er konnte nicht älter sein als sechs. Er hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und musterte Tigris intensiv.

Tigris wusste, dass dies nicht real war. Es war etwas, das Dracos und sein Bewusstsein irgendwie geschaffen hatten.

„Draco?", fragte er unsicher.

„Du bist Tigris.", stellte der kleine Junge fest. „Warum bist du hier? Du solltest nicht hier sein."

Tigris ging in die Knie, so dass er mit dem Jungen auf Augenhöhe war. „Ich bin hier, weil du aufwachen musst, Draco."

Der kleine Junge verschränkte die Arme. „Ich will nicht. Ich mag es hier."

„Du kannst aber nicht für immer hier bleiben."

Der kleine Junge verzog trotzig das Gesicht. „Kann ich wohl."

Tigris betrachtete den Jungen unsicher. „Willst du denn nicht wieder in dein Leben zurück? Wir alle warten darauf, dass du aufwachst. Mutter, Vater, Blaise, ich..."

„Nein!", sagte der kleine Junge, und wandte den Kopf ab.

Tigris rückte etwas näher zu dem Bett und der Junge wich vor ihm zurück.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er. „Vermisst du nicht dein Leben?"

Der kleine Junge zappelte nervös hin und her und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Tigris verwirrt.

Der kleine Junge senkte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Sie tun mir weh wenn ich hier weg gehe."

Eine Welle von Ärger durchströmte Tigris. Die Gryffindors würden es noch bereuen, was sie getan hatten. „Sie werden dir nicht mehr weh tun.", sagte er sanft. „Wir haben dich gefunden. Du bist in der Krankenstation. Sie können nicht in deine Nähe."

„Ich glaube dir nicht.", entgegnete der Junge stur. „Sie sind immer da." Er zeigte vage auf die Tür die aus dem Raum führte.

„Bist du nicht wütend auf sie?", versuchte Tigris es anders. „Wenn du nicht aufwachst, kannst du es ihnen niemals heimzahlen. Wenn ich du wäre, wäre ich ziemlich wütend."

Der Junge betrachtete Tigris mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Vater sagt, Malfoys verlieren niemals die Beherrschung."

Tigris lachte unwillkürlich. „Und was ist mit ihm selbst?"

Der kleine Junge schlang wieder die Arme um sich. „Das ist etwas anderes."

„Warum?", fragte Tigris, unwillkürlich ärgerlich.

Der Junge betrachtete ihn unsicher. „Ich weiß nicht. Es ist einfach so."

Tigris seufzte. „Willst du denn nicht wieder groß sein?"

Der Junge presste die Lippen zusammen. „Sie können mir nicht wehtun, weil ich klein bin.", sagte er plötzlich.

Tigris sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wieso?"

Der Junge verschränkte die Arme. „Vater sagt immer, wenn ich größer wäre, würde er mir wehtun. Wenn ich niemals groß werde, kann mir nie jemand wehtun. Ich will niemals groß werden."

Tigris betrachtete ihn erstaunt. „Er will dir wehtun, wenn du größer bist? Aber warum?"

Der Junge wich seinem Blick aus und zog an der Decke. „Weil ich ein schlechter Junge bin. Ich kann mich nicht benehmen. Ich habe Wutanfälle und er muss mich festbinden."

„Festbinden?", fragte Tigris ungläubig.

„Ja, damit ich lerne mich zu benehmen, weil ich mich nicht beherrschen kann. Wenn ich nicht lerne mich zu benehmen, werde ich nie ein richtiger Malfoy sein und muss auf der Straße leben mit den Muggeln und den Ratten."

Tigris atmete einmal tief durch, um all die giftigen Worte herunter zu schlucken, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen.

„Hör mir zu, Draco, du musst keine Angst haben. Wenn du groß bist, kannst du dich wehren. Außerdem bin ich da, und ich helfe dir. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir jemand weh tut."

Der Junge betrachtete ihn unsicher. „Wirklich?"

Tigris nahm seine Hand. „Ja."

„Du wirst weggehen.", sagte der Junge misstrauisch.

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Draco. Ich werde immer hier sein. Ich lasse dich nie wieder alleine."

Der Junge betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Sie werden mir doch wehtun."

„Vertrau mir, das werden sie nicht." Tigris stand auf und streckte seine Hand aus. „Komm! Ich komme mit."

Der Junge betrachtete ihn eine Weile prüfend, dann griff er seine Hand und umklammerte sie fest. „Okay. Aber nur, wenn du mitkommst."

Tigris lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Geh voran, ich komme mit dir. Ich bin direkt hier neben dir."

Der Junge atmete tief durch und nickte dann. Mit einigen entschlossenen Schritten ging er zu der Tür und öffnete sie. Dunkelheit schlug ihnen entgegen. Der Junge bestarrte sie furchtsam und zitterte.

„Ich bin hier.", versicherte Tigris.

Draco umklammerte seine Hand fester und machte einen Schritt vorwärts, in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Sobald sie den Bereich jenseits Tür betreten hatten, wurde es heller. Nicht nur das, als sie weiter gingen, begann der Junge neben Tigris zu wachsen. Mit jedem Schritt wurde er älter und älter, bis schließlich der sechzehnjährige Draco neben ihm stand. Er sah nach oben und runzelte die Stirn.

Plötzlich hörten sie eine schwache weibliche Stimme. „Das dritte Integral des zweiten Satzes von Marbellos führt zu dem Ergebnis, dass im dritten Planquadrat von Berkana Mannaz Languz gleichgesetzt werden kann. Daraus ist zu schließen, dass..."

„Was bei Mordraud ist das?", murmelte Draco.

„Ich denke, es sind Eindrücke deines Bewusstseins.", erwiderte Tigris. „Du bist nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, aufzuwachen."

„Ich kenne diese Stimme..." Draco sah ihn an. „Begleitest du mich?"

Tigris lächelte ihm zu. „Ich sagte dir doch, ich verlasse dich nicht."

Draco atmete tief durch. „Also gut."

Die Stimme wurde langsam klarer, und plötzlich kam Tigris ihm vor, als würden sie sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit nach oben bewegen. Es fiel ihm schwerer und schwerer, Dracos Hand festzuhalten. Es war, als würden sie in einem Wirbelwind mitgerissen. Schließlich traf ihn ein Stoß und er verlor seinen Halt.

„Draco!", schrie er besorgt.

Tigris hörte leiser werdend den antwortenden Schrei seines Bruders, dann war er schlagartig in seinem Körper zurück. Er versuchte, Draco erneut zu erreichen, aber hatte keinen Erfolg. Der Weg schien versiegelt zu sein.

Tigris wartete, bis sich sein rasender Herzschlag beruhigt hatte, dann machte er sich daran, sich in einen Menschen zurück zu verwandeln. Er musste wissen, was mit Draco geschehen war! Da er so aufgeregt war, wurde er beim ersten Mal sofort in den Körper des Basilisken zurückgerissen. Ärgerlich wartete er, bis er etwas ruhiger war, und versuchte es erneut.

Dieses Mal blieb Tigris lange genug Mensch, um die Armschienen um seine Unterarme zu schließen. Der Effekt war augenblicklich. Es war, als hätte er die ganze Zeit wie elektrisch aufgeladen geprickelt, und dieses Gefühl war plötzlich verschwunden. Er fühlte sich ruhiger, aber auch etwas leerer.

Tigris zog mit einem zynischen Lächeln an der Kette, die die Schienen verband, dann griff er nach seinem Stab, um sie zu trennen. Sein erster Versuch war erfolglos. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihm klar wurde, wie leicht ihm solche einfachen Zauber inzwischen fielen. Er konzentrierte sich kaum noch auf sie. Diesmal jedoch war es anders. Er musste sich wirklich anstrengen, bis schließlich ein Klicken ertönte, und die Kette sich von den Armschienen löste. Als das geschehen war, atmete Tigris erleichtert auf. Anschließend verbarg er die Armschienen mit einem Tarnzauber – auch dieser kostete ihn deutlich mehr Konzentration als gewöhnlich – und zog die Ärmel seiner Robe über sie.

Als Tigris' Blick auf Sarin fiel, traf er auf ein weiteres Problem. Er konzentrierte sich mit all seiner Kraft darauf, sie in eine Kornnatter zu verwandeln, dennoch schien es einen Moment, als würde es ihm nicht gelingen. Als er schließlich Erfolg gehabt hatte, war er erschöpft. Tigris wartete, bis sie auf seinen Arm gekrochen war, dann machte er sich ohne einen Blick zurück auf den Weg nach oben.

o

Hermione war gerade in einem Abschnitt über die Bedeutung von Zahlen in der Zeit, als Malfoys Augen plötzlich aufschnappten. Sie hätte beinahe ihr Buch fallengelassen.

„Tigris!", keuchte er, sich ruckartig aufsetzend. Er atmete heftig, als wäre er gerannt.

Einen Moment war Hermione erstarrt, dann sprang sie auf. „Madame Pomfrey!"

Malfoy blinzelte irritiert. Offensichtlich war er desorientiert. Hermione legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Du bist in der Krankenstation, Draco. In Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey wird gleich da sein."

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn, dann drehte er langsam den Kopf zu ihr herum und starrte sie an. „Granger? Was tust du hier? Und seit wann sprechen wir uns mit Vornamen an?"

Hermione errötete unwillkürlich. „Nun, eigentlich tun wir das nicht..."

Malfoys Lippen verzogen sich verächtlich. „Das dachte ich mir."

Hermiones Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Offensichtlich geht es dir besser. Ich werde gehen." Sie suchte ihre Sachen zusammen.

Malfoy sah ihr zu. Plötzlich griff er nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest. „Warte... Warum bist du hier? Was ist passiert?"

Hermione atmete tief durch und betrachtete ihn besorgt. „Woran erinnerst du dich?"

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Minnilein, Sarah N. Malfoy, betzi, Muinthel, pandoradoggis, Avallyn Black, ichbaer, Lyonessheart, YanisTamiem, Turquenione, Feles Argentea, Die Happy, Plasmagun, LaraAnime, eiskugel, Esta, Crissy88, Katan-Kun, City-Sweeper, Tora-Kokoro, Lara-Lynx, Sweetmaike_

_Ich merke schon, ihr mögt Cliffhanger... Wow, mehr kann ich eigentlich nicht dazu sagen._

_betzi, Lara-Lynx: Interessante Idee, aber nein, das war ein echter Basilisk._

_Muinthel: Nicht ganz, aber... Nein, ich verrate nichts..._

_Lyonessheart: Oh, Gummibärchen. Ich liebe Gummibärchen. Nein, da hast du nichts überlesen. Eine aus drei ist richtig. Das schwierige beim Lateinischen ist, dass es oft eine Menge wörtlicher Übersetzungen gibt. So kann omnis zum Beispiel sowohl ‚jeder', ‚vollständig' als auch ‚nichts als' heißen und ebenso Nomen wie Genetiv sein. Es gibt nur eine sinngemäß richtige Übersetzung, und auch die macht am meisten Sinn, wenn man weiß, von wem das Zitat stammt..._

_Feles Argentea: Das mit der Hexenwoche ist eine echt gute Idee, auf die ich aber leider nicht gekommen bin._

_Die Happy: Nicht jeder, der den Trank trinkt, verwandelt sich in einen Basilisk. Man kann darauf kommen, was genau der Trank bewirkt, wenn man die Beschreibung richtig liest... Was Tigris nun mal nicht getan hat. Dafür hatte er eine Menge Glück..._

_Plasmagun: Eine fanart! Immer her damit! Wenn du meine Reviewantworten zu den vorigen Kapiteln gelesen hast, weißt du wahrscheinlich, dass ich sie auf meiner Homepage veröffentlichen werde._

_Katan-Kun: Ich antworte dir hier, weil ich ehrlich nicht sagen kann, wann ich Wolfsrudel weiter schreibe. Meine Muse für diese Geschichte hat mich zurzeit verlassen. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass ich diese Geschichte selbst nie sehr mochte. Es hat mich wirklich überrascht, dass es so viele Leute gab, die sie mochten, deswegen versuche ich auch, sie weiter zu schreiben, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe noch nicht die geringste Idee, wie es weitergehen soll. Ich hatte am Anfang eine Idee, aber sie hätte Desiree viel zu Mary-Sueish für meinen Geschmack gemacht, deswegen bin ich noch immer auf der Suche nach einer Erleuchtung..._

_CitySweeper: Das ist der einzige Spruch, den ich tatsächlich übersetzt habe (für Igonia/ Feles Argentea). Charybdim ist übersetzt Charybdis (Akk). Charybdis und Skylla sind Meeresungeheuer (bzw. ein Strudel und ein Monster) aus der griechischen Mythologie. _

_Tora- Kokoro: Nein, das war nur Tigris Magie, die außer Kontrolle geriet._

_Falls Tigris die Begabung zum Animagus gehabt hat, hat er sie jetzt verloren, mehr sage ich nicht zu dieser Vermutung._


	44. SdWCh44: Neubeginn

_Disclaimer: _

_**Du wiederholst dich. Harry Potter gehört JKR!**_

_Pedant._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

44. Neubeginn

Tigris war erschöpft, als er in dem Raum mit den zwei leeren Porträtrahmen angekommen war. Am liebsten hätte er sich in einer Ecke zusammengerollt, um zu schlafen. Das einzige, was ihn davon abhielt, war seine Sorge um seinen Bruder. Tigris hatte Draco in der Gedankenwelt verloren. Was, wenn er nicht aufgewacht war? Tigris hatte Draco versprochen, ihn niemals im Stich zu lassen und dieses Versprechen gleich darauf gebrochen. Er seufzte, atmete tief durch und schlurfte aus dem Raum in Richtung Krankenflügel. Der Weg in den ersten Stock kam ihm länger vor als jemals zuvor. Gedankenverloren griff Tigris nach seiner Vertrauensschülerplakette und steckte sie in die Tasche. Wenn Draco wach war, wollte er ihn nicht schon jetzt damit konfrontieren. Draco würde es früh genug erfahren.

Als Tigris den Flügel betrat hörte er Stimmen und verharrte überrascht. Sein Herz schlug schneller vor Freude, als er eine davon als Dracos erkannte. Er rannte trotz seiner Müdigkeit in den Hinterraum und hielt verblüfft inne, als er Hermione sah, die in eine höfliche Unterhaltung mit seinem Bruder verwickelt war. Als sie Tigris bemerkten schwiegen beide abrupt, als hätte man sie bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt.

Draco erwachte als erstes aus seiner Starre und lächelte erfreut. „Tigris!" Er betrachtete Tigris genauer und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Was hast du gemacht? Du siehst furchtbar aus."

Tigris grinste. „Wow, danke, Draco. Das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben. Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles. Wie geht es dir, ist die wichtigere Frage?"

Draco strich mit den Händen über seine Decke. „Ich bin gerade erst aufgewacht. Granger hat mir gesagt, was passiert ist."

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?", fragte Tigris beunruhigt.

Draco schluckte und wich verlegen seinem Blick aus. „Nicht vollständig…"

Tigris öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Anstatt etwas zu sagen sah er Hermione an. „Eine andere Frage: Was tut sie hier?"

Hermiones Augen verengten sich etwas. „Wie ich schon vorher sagte, ich versuche nur, zu helfen."

„Gut, du hast geholfen, Granger.", kam Draco Tigris mit einer Entgegnung zuvor. „Nun, da dein Clarence Nightingale – Komplex befriedigt ist, kannst du gehen."

Hermione rang empört nach Luft und griff nach ihren Sachen. „Fein. Ich kann es erkennen, wenn ich Perlen vor die Säue werfe. Ich wünsche dir eine unangenehme Genesung, Malfoy. Tschüss." Sie schritt erhobenen Hauptes zur Tür und verneigte sich sarkastisch, als sie an Tigris vorbei kam. „Malfoy zwei." In der Tür verharrte sie noch einmal. „Im Übrigen, Malfoy, es heißt Florence." Die Tür fiel mit einem Knall hinter ihr ins Schloss und Tigris zuckte unwillkürlich etwas zusammen.

„Florenz?", fragte Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Was in aller Welt hat Florenz damit zu tun?"

Tigris starrte noch einen Augenblick Hermione nach. Nach einer Sekunde riss er sich aus den Gedanken und wandte sich wieder Draco zu. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht."

Draco grinste zufrieden. „Nun…"

„Sie sollten Miss Granger dafür danken.", sagte eine kühle Stimme von der Tür her. „Aber offensichtlich ermangelt es Ihnen beiden an der dazu notwendigen Höflichkeit."

Tigris wandte sich zu Madame Pomfrey um, die zu Draco hinüber ging, um ihn zu untersuchen.

„Und was genau, wenn ich fragen darf, hat Miss Granger mit der Genesung meines Bruders zu tun?", fragte er spöttisch. „Hat sie ihn aus dem Schlaf geredet? Ich dachte immer, sie würde normalerweise das Gegenteil bewirken. Aber oh, ich vergaß, Sie wussten ja von vornherein nicht, was mit ihm los war. Vielleicht hätten Sie Professor Trelawney mit einem ihrer Pendel herbitten sollen…"

Pomfrey sah Tigris stirnrunzelnd an. „Hüten Sie ihre Zunge, Mister Malfoy. Ich bin zwar kein Lehrer, aber ich kann auch Punkte abziehen."

Tigris verneigte sich ironisch. „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, Madame… Ich muss meinen Vater benachrichtigen." Er nickte Draco zu, der ihn nachdenklich betrachtete. „Ich komme zurück, wenn ich das erledigt habe."

„Leg dich lieber schlafen.", meinte Draco. „Du siehst aus wie der wandelnde Tod. Madame Pomfrey gibt mir wahrscheinlich ohnehin einen Schlaftrunk. Nicht wahr, Madame?"

Die Medohexe warf Tigris einen kritischen Blick zu. „Ja. Ihr Bruder hat Recht, Mister Malfoy, Sie wirken erschöpft. Legen Sie sich ins Bett. Ich werde ihren Bruder ohnehin nicht vor morgen entlassen."

„Gut.", sagte Tigris zögernd. „Bist du sicher?"

Draco nickte lächelnd. „Geh schon."

„Wie ich sehe sind sie wach, Mister Malfoy.", sagte eine Stimme hinter Tigris, zu Draco gewandt.

Tigris fuhr herum und sah sich Dumbledore gegenüber. Ein Schwall irrationaler Wut erfüllte ihn.

Der alte Mann sah ihn mit einem stechenden Blick an. „Fühlen Sie sich wohl, Mister Malfoy? Sie sehen… schwächer aus als sonst. Sie haben sich nicht vielleicht an ein paar besonders anstrengenden Zaubern versucht? Ich hoffe, Sie sind klug genug zu wissen, dass man das nicht ohne jemandes Aufsicht tun sollte."

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: Nein, habe ich nicht.", schnappte Tigris. „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden…" Er ging an Dumbledore vorbei und widerstand dabei der Versuchung, ihn grob zur Seite zu stoßen.

o

Nachdem Tigris den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, ging er zu Professor Snapes Büro, um seinem Vater über Floo Bescheid zu geben. Lucius war nicht zuhause, also hinterließ Tigris eine Nachricht bei den Hauselfen. Seine Mutter schlief offenbar. Professor Snape riet Tigris ebenfalls, zu Bett zu gehen, bevor er zum Krankenflügel ging. Dass Snape nach Draco sah beruhigte Tigris, also befolgte er den Rat und legte sich schlafen.

o

Tigris erwachte über zwölf Stunden später mit dumpfen Kopfschmerzen. Als er zum Krankenflügel kam, erfuhr er, dass seine Eltern bereits da gewesen waren. Sie hatten entschieden, dass Draco und er auch den Rest der Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen würden, da Madame Pomfrey Draco noch im Auge behalten wollte. Draco war ausgesprochen schlechter Laune. Er hatte erfahren, dass er seinen Status als Vertrauensschüler verloren hatte. Außerdem hatten die Bemühungen ihres Vaters im Schulrat bisher keine Ergebnisse gezeigt. Es schien, Dumbledore hatte die Schulräte alle gut im Griff. Tigris war nicht minder ärgerlich darüber, aber es half nicht sehr, dass er derjenige war, der das Abzeichen bekommen hatte. Tigris sagte sich, dass Draco sich nach einer Weile beruhigen würde, aber es verstimmte ihn trotzdem. Hinzu kam seine neue Unfähigkeit was Zauber anbelangte. Der Tarnzauber, den er auf die Armschienen gelegt hatte, war während Tigris schlief erloschen. Tigris hatte drei Versuche gebraucht, um ihn zu erneuern. Es reizte ihn ohne Ende. Es war ihm nie zuvor klar gewesen, wie unangenehm es sein konnte, eine Fähigkeit zu verlieren, die man sein ganzes Leben lang selbstverständlich besessen hatte.

Nach einer knappen Stunde wortkarger Unterhaltung mit seinem Bruder wurde es Tigris schließlich zuviel und er ging, um in die Kammer Slytherins zurückzukehren. Er musste etwas gegen die Einschränkung seiner Magie tun, bevor es ihn wahnsinnig machte. Tigris verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, sich in einen Basiliken und zurück zu verwandeln, bis er die Runen auf den Armschienen so eingestellt hatte, dass er seinem ehemaligen magischen Potential wieder einigermaßen nahe kam. Überraschender Weise erschöpfte es ihn nicht annähernd so sehr, wie sein Zaubern, als die Armschienen noch höher eingestellt waren.

Anstatt danach zum Krankenflügel zurück zu gehen, vertiefte Tigris sich in die Büchern aus Slytherins Bibliothek. Er wollte endlich die Überwachung in Dracos und seinem Schlafraum dauerhaft brechen. Tigris war Dumbledores Einmischungen leid. Außerdem wollte er ungestört in ihrem Raum reden und arbeiten können. Tigris hatte sich vorgenommen, endlich herauszufinden, was er konnte und was Sarin konnte. Er würde Slytherins Erinnerungen analysieren, so dass sie ihn nicht erneut kontrollierten. Er hatte nicht vor, seine Fehler zu wiederholen.

Tigris fand schließlich ein Runenritual, das bewirken würde, was er wollte. Er braute den Trank bis in die Nacht hinein, nahm ihn dann mit nach oben und zog noch bevor er zu Bett ging die Runen damit. Es überraschte Tigris nicht, dass die Fenster dunkler wurden, als er das Ritual vollendet hatte. Sie hellten sich nicht wieder auf.

o

Dieses Mal blieb der Tarnzauber über Nacht erhalten. Tigris erneuerte ihn dennoch, zur Sicherheit. Als er zum Krankenflügel kam, war Madame Pomfrey gerade dabei, Draco zu entlassen. Zu Tigris' Erleichterung hatte der Ärger seines Bruders nachgelassen – oder genauer genommen, er hatte sich auf Dumbledore und seine Angreifer konzentriert.

„Was ist mit den Fenstern passiert?", fragte Draco, sobald sie ihren Raum betraten.

Tigris warf den Fenstern einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich habe nur die Einmischung eines alten Mannes unterbunden."

Draco zog die Brauen hoch. „Dumbledore spioniert uns aus? Warum überrascht mich das nicht? Wie hast du es gemacht?"

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur ein Trank und ein paar Runen."

Draco ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Großartig. Jetzt muss ich mir keine Gedanken mehr über einen lüsternen alten Voyeur machen, wenn ich meine Freundin mit hierher bringe."

Tigris verzog das Gesicht. „Bah, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht."

Sein Bruder lachte. „Also, wie hast du mich aufgeweckt?"

„Was?", fragte Tigris verblüfft.

Draco verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Komm schon, ich weiß, dass du etwas damit zu tun hattest. Du warst zu verdammt selbstzufrieden, als du mit Pomfrey geredet hast. Außerdem erinnere ich mich an dich – vage."

Tigris sah ihn überrascht an, dann nickte er langsam. „Du hast recht." Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Er wollte Draco nicht alles sagen, aber er wollte ihn auch nicht mehr als nötig anlügen. „Ich habe entdeckt, dass eine gedankliche Verbindung zwischen uns besteht. Vermutlich weil wir Zwillinge sind." Tigris machte eine Pause, um Draco Gelegenheit zu geben, nachzufragen. Als sein Bruder nichts sagte, fuhr er fort. „Ich bin dieser Verbindung sozusagen gefolgt… Ich habe dich gefunden, oder besser ein gedankliches Bild von dir. Du hattest dich in einem Teil deines Geistes eingeschlossen. Ich habe dich nur überzeugt, die Tür zu öffnen. Als du aufgewacht bist, wurde ich hinausgeworfen."

Draco betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Ich erinnere mich daran, mit dir geredet zu haben… Es wirkte wie ein Traum. Hat Granger mir Arithmantikhausaufgaben vorgelesen?"

Tigris lachte. „Ja, hat sie."

Draco schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Das kann auch nur ihr einfallen. Diese gedankliche Verbindung… ist das der Grund dafür, dass du mich gefunden hast?"

Tigris nickte. „Du hast sie auch benutzt. Erinnerst du dich an den Tag in der Eulerei?"

„Ja… Ich habe es nicht bewusst getan. Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, woher ich wusste, dass du da warst. Verrückt." Draco sah ihn an. „Denkst du, wir könnten sie auch für andere Dinge benutzen? Nun, da wir wissen, dass sie da ist, können wir uns vielleicht in Gedanken unterhalten."

Tigris grinste. „Vielleicht. Aber ich bezweifle es. Ich denke nicht, dass es auf diese Weise funktioniert. Ich muss mich zu sehr konzentrieren, um in deine Gedanken zu kommen. Es ist, als ob man einen langen Pfad entlang läuft. Wenn wir uns unterhalten wollten, müsste sich mindestens einer von uns in Trance befinden."

„Zu schade.", seufzte Draco. „Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten ein paar Lehrer in den Wahnsinn treiben."

Tigris grinste. „Und vielleicht Dumbledore, als Bonus. Aber ich befürchte, der alte Mann würde nur zwinkern und uns ein Zitronenbonbon anbieten."

Draco schnaubte ärgerlich. „Das alte Fossil. Ich habe ihn nie gemocht, aber seit Neustem verabscheue ich ihn."

„Dem schließe ich mich an."

„Er hat dich zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht."

Tigris hieb mit der Faust auf das Bett. „Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen, ich habe die verdammte Plakette nie gewollt! Denkst du, ich freue mich über die Verantwortung? Ich hatte nie vor, meine Zeit mit dem Bemuttern von Erstklässlern zu vergeuden."

„Ich war froh darüber.", schnappte Draco.

Tigris stand ärgerlich auf. „Wir sollten den alten Narr nicht zwischen uns kommen lassen!"

Draco seufzte. „Ich weiß. Es ist nur… Du bekommst immer alles. Es ist nicht fair."

Tigris lehnte die Stirn gegen den Pfosten seines Bettes und schloss die Augen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so fühlst."

„Das tue ich auch normalerweise nicht. Nur manchmal… Warum fallen dir immer alle Dinge in den Schoss? In meinem Leben wird nur alles immer komplizierter…"

Zum ersten Mal seit langem war Tigris in einem Gespräch mit Draco wirklich in Verlegenheit. Er erkannte, dass er es die meiste Zeit als selbstverständlich hingenommen hatte, dass Draco für ihn da war. Es war immer Draco, der ihn unterstützte, ihm Zuspruch gab, wenn er Probleme hatte. Tigris hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, was sein Bruder fühlte. Er ging in Gedanken noch einmal Dracos Äußerung durch und runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"

Draco wandte sich ab. „Ist nicht so wichtig…"

Tigris sah ihn an. „Hat das etwas mit deinem neuen Interesse an Verwandlungen zu tun?"

Draco fuhr überrascht herum. „Das hast du gemerkt? Ich dachte…"

„… dass ich zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt bin?", beendete Tigris Dracos Satz. „Gut, das war ich, auf gewisse Weise." Er lachte verlegen. „Ich habe es trotzdem gemerkt."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es hat etwas damit zu tun, aber… ich würde lieber noch nicht darüber reden. Ich muss mir erst selbst über einiges klar werden. Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Tigris musterte ihn neugierig. Schließlich nickte er langsam. „Es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung. Du weißt, dass ich da bin, wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, ja? Ich weiß, ich bin manchmal sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt, aber ich bin für dich da."

Draco betrachtete in ein wenig zweifelnd, aber nickte schließlich.

„Gut." Tigris setzte sich wieder. „Es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dich fragen wollte." Er zögerte.

Draco zog die Brauen hoch. „Ja?"

Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es geht darum, was passiert ist, als ich in deinem… nun ja, ich denke Unterbewusstsein ist der beste Ausdruck… war."

Draco wirkte ein wenig beunruhigt, aber bedeutete ihm, weiter zu reden.

„Dein geistiges Abbild war sehr jung.", fuhr er unsicher fort. „Fünf oder sechs vielleicht. Wir unterhielten uns ein wenig und du sagtest, du wolltest nicht älter werden, da Vater gesagt hätte, er würde dir wehtun, wenn du…"

Sein Bruder wandte sich ruckartig ab.

„Draco?", fragte Tigris besorgt.

Draco holte zitternd Luft. „Es scheint, es hat mich mehr beeinflusst, als ich dachte." Er drehte sich zu Tigris um und betrachtete ihn mit einem gequälten Blick.

„Was hast du gemeint?", fragte Tigris so sanft er konnte.

Draco schloss für einen Moment die Augen und vergrub die Finger in der Bettdecke. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete starrte er zu Boden. „Vater hat mich nicht immer bestraft wie er es jetzt tut. Als ich kleiner war hat er mich nicht angerührt." Draco zog die Knie an den Körper und umschlang sie. „Er hat immer gesagt, dass er keine kleinen Kinder schlägt. Ich nehme an, ich habe mit sechs aufgehört, ein Kind zu sein. Zumindest in seinen Augen." Er klang bitter.

„Du sagtest, er hat dich festgebunden…", sagte Tigris vorsichtig.

„Ja… Ich hatte Jähzornanfälle, als ich kleiner war. Er hat mich an mein Bett gebunden, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte. Es HAT mir beigebracht, mich zu beherrschen…"

Tigris setzte sich neben Draco und schlang den Arm um ihn. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich nicht daran erinnern sollen."

„Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte Draco leise. „Es hilft, darüber zu reden. Ich habe immer gedacht, das ist Unsinn, aber es ist wahr. Mutter hat nie etwas dagegen getan, weißt du? Manchmal, als ich noch sehr klein war, kam sie und sang mir Lieder vor, um mich zu beruhigen, aber sie hat mich nie losgebunden. Sie hat auch nie etwas dagegen gesagt, wenn er mich geschlagen hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie denkt, dass ich es verdiene, oder ob es ihr egal ist."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es ihr egal ist. Hast je darüber nachgedacht, dass sie vielleicht einfach Angst vor ihm hat?"

Draco lachte bitter. „Als ich jünger war, ja. Ich habe gesehen, wie er sie geschlagen hat, wenn er Wutanfälle hatte. Es passierte nicht oft, und er hat sich immer danach entschuldigt… Ich dachte, sie fürchtet ihn so sehr wie ich. Aber das ist nicht wahr, Tigris. Das ist mir klar geworden, als ich älter wurde. Mutter ist eine mächtige Hexe. In mancher Hinsicht mächtiger als er. Sie könnte ihn überwältigen, wenn sie es wollte. Sie tut einfach niemals etwas gegen ihn. Sie denkt, es ist Liebe."

„Du denkst das nicht?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, Liebe ist etwas anderes. Vielleicht ist das idealistisch."

„Vielleicht.", murmelte Tigris. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Liebe etwas damit zu tun hatte. Wie konnte es Liebe sein, seinen Mann sein Kind misshandeln zu lassen? Das war nicht Liebe.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, wie er mich das erste Mal schlug. Es war kurz nach meinem sechsten Geburtstag. Er hat mir immer gesagt, dass er mich schlagen würde, wenn ich älter würde. Er sagte Dinge wie ‚wenn du älter wärst, würdest du jetzt vor Schmerzen schreien' und so… Ich denke, ich habe ihm nie wirklich geglaubt, weil dem nie etwas folgte. Ich dachte, er sagt es nur, um mir Angst einzujagen." Draco hielt kurz inne.

„Wie gesagt, ich war sechs. Ich hatte einen Privatlehrer, der mir einige Grundlagen beibrachte. Schreiben, Rechnen, Latein, Französisch, Meditation und so… Er war ein netter alter Mann, der mir alles durchgehen ließ. Ich nehme an, ich war kein sehr einfacher Schüler. Wenn ich mich langweilte oder keine Lust mehr hatte, begann ich, allen möglichen Unsinn anzustellen. Ich schmiss das Tuschefass um oder riss Seiten aus den Büchern um Papierflugzeuge daraus zu falten. Einmal warf ich ihm sogar seinen Zeigestab an den Kopf. Er hat nie etwas gesagt, einfach nur den Schaden repariert. Manchmal hat er eine Weile mit mir gespielt, bevor er weiter unterrichtet hat. Damals war mir natürlich nicht klar, welches Glück ich hatte, dass er nie etwas davon meinen Eltern erzählt hat. Vater war normalerweise im Ministerium und Mutter war immer auf der einen oder anderen Veranstaltung.

An einem Nachmittag kam Vater früher nach Hause. Mister Rochester wusste nichts davon. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Absicht war oder Zufall. Jedenfalls tobte ich gerade durch den Raum und schmiss Dinge in alle Richtungen. Ich bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er da war, bis er mich am Kragen packte. Er fragte Mister Rochester, ob das ein normales Verhalten von mir sei. Mein Lehrer gab nur ausweichende Antworten. Ich denke, er wusste, was passieren würde, auch wenn ich es nicht wusste. Ich weiß nicht, woher er Vater kannte, aber er muss ihn gut gekannt haben. Vater kam zu seinen eigenen Schlüssen, auch ohne dass er etwas sagte.

Er schleppte mich in sein Studierzimmer und hielt mir einen Vortrag über das richtige Verhalten eines Malfoy. Ich hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu, ich war in einer ziemlich trotzigen Stimmung. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie er sagte, dass ich alt genug sei, die Konsequenzen für mein Handeln zu tragen. Ich weiß noch, ich dachte, er streicht mir den Nachtisch oder so. Es war etwas, das in den Geschichten vorkam, die ich mit Mister Rochester las." Draco lachte humorlos. „Ich kann sagen, dass meine Eltern mir niemals in meinem ganzen Leben den Nachtisch gestrichen haben. Sie haben mich nie ohne Abendessen ins Bett geschickt und mir niemals Hausarrest gegeben. Vater ist ein konsequenter Mann." Er ließ sein Kinn auf den Knien ruhen und sah zu den Fenstern. „Er gab mir fünfzehn Schläge mit der Gerte an dem Tag. Zehn für mein Benehmen, und fünf, weil ich schrie und gegen ihn ankämpfte. Danach lernte ich schnell, das zu lassen."

Tigris strich Draco beruhigend über den Rücken. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Alles, was ihm in den Sinn kam, klang einfach zu gleichgültig.

„Von allen meinen Strafen erinnere ich mich an diese am lebhaftesten. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich niemals zuvor wirklich Schmerz empfunden habe. Sicher, ich habe mir mal das Knie aufgeschürft, oder so… Aber das war etwas anderes, er tat es mit Absicht. Er hat immer gesagt, dass er mir wehtun würde und dann tat er es. Er begann erst, die Peitsche zu benutzen, als ich elf wurde, aber selbst daran erinnere ich mich nicht so genau…" Draco wich ein Stück von Draco zurück. „Ich fühle mich so armselig, wenn ich darüber rede."

Tigris zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Das ist es nicht." Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er fort fuhr. „Ich habe nie viel von den Dursleys erwartet. Sie haben mich verabscheut. Ich habe nie wirklich erwartet, dass sie mich lieben, aber sie waren ja auch nicht meine Eltern. Sie haben mir immer gesagt, ich sei eine Missgeburt, etwas Abartiges und Widernatürliches. Sie behandelten mich wie einen Hauself. Ich lebte in dem Wandschrank unter der Treppe, bis ich elf war und sie Angst vor meinen Hogwartsbriefen bekamen. Mein Onkel schlug mich davor und begann wieder, als Dumbledores Leute ihm letztes Jahr drohten. Sie gaben mir nie genug zu essen… das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür, dass ich immer klein und mager war. Es machte alles nur noch schlimmer, dass sie Muggel waren. Ich hatte nie den Mut, etwas gegen sie zu unternehmen. Außerdem gibt es ja das Gesetz gegen Zauberei Minderjähriger. Gilt es als Notlage, wenn ein fetter Muggel einen in einem Raum mit vergitterten Fenstern einschließt und fast verhungern lässt? Oder muss man zumindest warten, bis ein Feuer ausbricht?"

Draco lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Vater und Mutter lieben uns, Tigris. Sie waren nahezu verzweifelt, als du krank warst, und sie sind so viele Risiken eingegangen, um uns am Leben zu halten. Ich weiß, dass sie mich lieben. Vielleicht ist es nur unreif, sich über ein wenig Schmerzen zu beschweren, wenn sie mir so viel geben. Ich weiß, Vater tut nur, was er für das Beste hält. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das nicht einfach akzeptieren kann. Ich habe es lange akzeptiert, aber seit einiger Zeit beginne ich, alles in Frage zu stellen. Am Anfang dachte ich, es hat nur mit dir zu tun, aber so ist es nicht. Ich denke, ich hätte auch so begonnen, an ihm zu zweifeln. Macht mich das undankbar?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", erwiderte Tigris gequält. Das schlimme war, er wusste, vor einem Jahr hätte er keinen Zweifel an der Antwort gehabt. Aber so vieles hatte sich verändert. Tigris hasste seinen Vater für alles, was er ihm angetan hatte. Doch Lucius hatte ihn auch aufgenommen. Er hatte sein Leben und das von Draco und seiner Mutter riskiert, um Tigris in seine Familie zurückzuholen. Er hatte ihm so viel gegeben. Er tat nur, was er für das Beste hielt. Machte es Tigris undankbar, dass er ihn hasste? „Ich weiß es nicht."

o

Das Ende der Ferien kam schnell. Ehe sie es sich versahen, füllte sich die Schule wieder mit Schülern. Es freute sie, zu erfahren, dass Ron Weasley seine Vertrauensschülerplakette ebenfalls verloren hatte. Neville Longbottom war nun Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor. Draco konnte sich kaum halten vor Lachen, als er davon erfuhr. Dumbledore hatte natürlich keine andere Wahl gehabt. Neville war der einzige Sechstklässler, der nicht an dem Angriff auf Draco beteiligt gewesen war. Außerdem hatte Ron die Leitung der DA verloren. Der neue Leiter war allerdings Terry Boot. Das hieß, es brachte keinen großen Unterschied. Boot war ein treuer Anhänger von Ron. Sie hörten trotzdem, wie Ron sich in der Eingangshalle lauthals über die Ungerechtigkeit des Ganzen beschwerte. Tigris brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um ihn nicht zu verhexen. Tigris verabscheute seine neue Position als Vertrauensschüler. Zu seinem Glück erklärte Draco ihm alle seine Pflichten – nicht nur das, er übernahm auch die meisten von ihnen. Es war Draco, der abends bei den jüngeren Jahrgängen vorbei sah, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Es war Draco, der ihren Problemen und Beschwerden zuhörte und damit zu Snape ging, wenn es nötig war. Tigris hatte vorher nie beachtet, wie viel sein Bruder tat. Er selbst ging zu den Vertrauensschülertreffen, wo er sich langweilte, und machte abends seine Runden durch die Gänge mit Pansy. Zum Glück hatten sie sich auf einen labilen Frieden geeinigt.

Tigris hasste diese Rundgänge. Fast jedes Mal mussten sie eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen einigen jüngeren Slytherins und Mitgliedern der DA auflösen. Die ersten Male versuchte Tigris noch herauszufinden, wer die Schuld trug. Bis zum zehnten Mal schrieb er alle Beteiligten auf und meldete sie bei ihren Hauslehrern. Danach nahm er einfach alle, die nicht in Slytherin waren, und schleppte sie zu Snape. Das hielt zumindest die jüngeren Jahrgänge für eine Weile ab.

o

„Es wird Zeit, dass dies endlich ein Ende hat! Du hast vor Wochen versprochen, mit Professor Snape zu reden, warum hat es nichts das Geringste gebracht?"

Die Sprecher der verschiedenen Jahrgänge vom dritten Jahrgang aufwärts hatten sich in einer Ecke des Slytheringemeinschaftsraums zusammengefunden, um über das Problem mit der DA zu diskutieren. Es war keine geplante Versammlung, aber jemand hatte das Thema angefangen und die anderen hatten sich angeschlossen. Die letzten Minuten hatte Helena Wilkes sich in Fahrt geredet.

„Willst du etwa mir die Schuld daran geben?", rief Draco aufgebracht. „Ich habe mit Professor Snape geredet und er hat Dumbledore darauf angesprochen. Was kann ich noch tun? Ich kann Dumbledore nicht dazu zwingen, zu handeln!"

„Vielleicht hast du es nicht genug versucht!", gab Helena zurück.

„Ich möchte sehen, wie du es besser gemacht hättest!"

„Es hat niemand Schuld, außer den DA-Leuten!", unterbrach Tigris die beiden ärgerlich. „Es hat keinen Sinn, aufeinander los zu gehen!" Er warf Helena einen zornigen Blick zu. „Abgesehen davon, du hast wirklich Nerven, Draco vorzuwerfen, er täte nicht genug gegen die DA! Es gibt wohl kaum jemanden in diesem Raum, der mehr Grund hat als er, etwas gegen sie zu unternehmen!"

Helena funkelte Tigris wütend an, wusste aber offensichtlich nichts dazu zu entgegnen.

„Tigris hat Recht.", meldete sich Charles zu Wort. „Du trägst Draco noch immer die Sache mit Aquila Hunter nach. Krieg dich endlich ein. Alle außer dir haben sich damit abgefunden."

„Ja.", stimmte Fiona Bonham zu. Sie war die Anführerin der Drittklässler. Normalerweise war sie ein außergewöhnlich nettes Mädchen, aber wenn sie provoziert wurde, konnte sie sehr biestig werden. Die meisten in ihrem Jahrgang hatten schnell gelernt, dass ihre freundliche Art nicht hieß, dass sie sich übervorteilen ließ. „Aquila ist ein guter Sucher, selbst Agrippa hat das inzwischen akzeptiert. Warum kannst du es nicht? Du hast die Position doch ohnehin nicht wirklich gewollt."

Agrippa Avery war unglücklicherweise in Aquilas Jahr. Er hatte es sich scheinbar zur Aufgabe gemacht, dem anderen Jungen das Leben schwer zu machen. Nach Aquilas Erfolgen im Quidditch hatte er endlich begonnen, sich etwas zurückzuhalten, besonders, nachdem Draco mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Er ist noch immer ein Halbblut!", rief Helena. „Dass du ihn verteidigst, zeigt nur, dass dir dein Blut genauso wenig bedeutet, wie ihm." Sie deutete vage zu Draco.

Draco und Fiona sprangen gleichzeitig auf. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich als einen Blutverräter zu bezeichnen!", zischte Draco. „Jeder hier weiß, welche Meinung ich vertrete!"

„Tun sie das?", entgegnete Helena boshaft, obgleich sie ein wenig blass geworden war.

„In der Tat tun wir das!" Fiona trat zornig auf sie zu. „Weißt du, was du bist? Eine räudige kleine Hündin, die nichts kann als kläffen und denen in die Fersen beißen, die besser sind als sie. Was hast du jemals für Slytherin getan, hm? Nichts. Du verursachst nur Unfrieden. Du hältst dich für besser als alle anderen, dabei bist du nichts als ein Stachel in unserem Fleisch. Halt den Mund und lass die reden, die etwas zur Lösung unserer Probleme beitragen!"

„Wer glaubst du, wer du bist, du Ziege?", schrie Helena zurück. „Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin. Du bist nichts als Dreck unter meinen Schuhen."

Fiona verzog nur verächtlich das Gesicht und zuckte demonstrativ die Schultern. „Im Zweifelsfall, Helena, Liebes, gibt es in St. Mungos immer noch einen Platz für die Hoffnungslosen. So sehr es mir auch widerstrebt, dich in irgendeinen Besitz meiner Familie einzuladen…"

Helena stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und sprang auf, als wolle sie auf Fiona losgehen.

„Schluss!", rief Tigris zornig. Zu seiner Verblüffung hörten die Streithähne tatsächlich auf ihn und hielten inne. „Setzt euch wieder! Auf diese Weise erreichen wir nicht das Geringste!" Fiona und Draco folgten seiner Aufforderung nach nur kurzem Zögern. Helena brauchte etwas länger, aber setzte sich schließlich ebenfalls, als ihr von allen Seiten ungehaltene Blicke zugeworfen wurden.

„Wenn wir überhaupt eine Chance gegen die DA haben wollen, müssen wir zusammenarbeiten!", sagte Tigris. „Wir haben so viele Probleme mit ihnen, weil sie uns gegenüber im Vorteil sind. Was wir wirklich brauchen, ist eine eigene Gruppe, die der DA ebenbürtig ist."

Helena schnaubte abfällig, sagte aber nichts. Etliche der anderen sahen nachdenklich aus.

„Dumbledore wird niemals zustimmen.", widersprach Draco. „Er glaubt noch immer an Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Häusern. Er wird wollen, dass wir auch der DA beitreten."

„Ich weiß.", entgegnete Tigris. „Ich habe ihn bereits darauf angesprochen. Aber wir sollten es trotzdem tun. Wenn die Gryffindors eine geheime Vereinigung gründen konnten, sollten wir erst recht dazu fähig sein."

Blaise nickte langsam. „Es ist keine schlechte Idee. Aber wenn wir das durchziehen wollen, müssen wir sorgfältiger sein, als die Gryffindors."

Helena schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie stellt ihr euch das vor? Das wird niemals funktionieren. Es ist ein Hirngespinst."

„Warum, weil es nicht aus deinem kleinen Köpfchen stammt?", spottete Fiona.

„Ja, warum sollte es nicht funktionieren?", stimmte Charles ihr zu. „Du bist doch nur wieder einmal gegen alles."

„Wie sollen wir das ohne Unterstützung der Lehrer hinbekommen? Wer soll unterrichten? Einer von euch? Pah!"

„Woher willst du dir denn ein Urteil über unsere Fähigkeiten in Verteidigung bilden können?", schnappte Draco.

Helena sah ihn verächtlich an. „Du bist doch selbst nicht gegen ein paar verrückte Gryffis angekommen. Wie willst du da uns beibringen, es besser zu machen?"

„Ich war alleine und sie waren zu dritt!", rief Draco aufgebracht. „Sie hatten mir meinen Stab abgenommen, bevor ich wirklich wusste, was los war!"

„Ach, und ich dachte, dein Vater hat dir beigebracht, ohne Magie zu kämpfen?"

„Woher willst du das wissen? Hat deine Mutter mal wieder ihren großen Mund nicht gehalten? Selbst wenn es so wäre, ich fange doch keine körperliche Auseinandersetzung mit Schlammblütlern an. Wer weiß, welche Krankheiten die haben."

„Stattdessen lässt du dich lieber verhexen?", fragte Charles ungläubig. „Wegen einem alten Vorurteil?"

„Es ist kein Vorurteil.", sagte Fiona. „Es ist erwiesen, dass Schlammblütler Krankheiten der Muggel in sich tragen. Uric Dumbledore zum Beispiel ist dafür bekannt, dass er dem Wahnsinn verfiel, nachdem er mit einem Schlammblut geschlafen hatte und sich eine Muggelkrankheit namens Syphilis einfing. Die besten Tränkemeister und Heiler haben fünfzehn Jahre gebraucht, bis ein Heilmittel dagegen gefunden wurde. Leider hat seine Familie nicht daraus gelernt."

Tigris schlug auf den Tisch. „Ist es unmöglich für euch, eine vernünftige Diskussion zu führen? Was hat das überhaupt noch mit unserem Thema zu tun?"

„Nichts. Aber diese ganze Diskussion war schließlich von Beginn an sinnlos.", antwortete Helena.

„Wenn sie sinnlos ist, warum hast du sie dann angefangen?", schnappte Fiona.

„Weil das ihre Spezialität ist.", sagte Charles.

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf und verließ die Gruppe frustriert. Er wollte etwas gegen die DA tun, aber diese Leute würden niemals etwas erreichen.

Tigris war gerade in seinem Raum angekommen und griff frustriert nach einem Buch, als die Tür ging und Blaise und Theodore eintraten.

Blaise setzte sich auf Dracos Bett und seufzte. „Ich denke, dass du Recht hast.", sagte sie dann. „Wir müssen etwas gegen die DA unternehmen, und Dumbledore wird uns nicht helfen. Je länger der Krieg andauert, desto schlimmer wird es werden. Für die anderen Häuser, besonders die Gryffindors, sind wir alle die zukünftigen Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords. Die DA ist eine Propagandavereinigung. Sie wird den Krieg nach Hogwarts hinein bringen, und bald sind alle Slytherin nur noch Füchse für Dumbledores Hunde. Niemand wird uns helfen außer uns selbst."

Tigris lächelte ihr zu. Er mochte ihre Art. „Also willst du mithelfen?", versicherte er sich.

Sie nickte entschieden. „Wenn du wirklich vorhast, eine solche Gemeinschaft zu gründen, bin ich dabei."

Theodore betrachtete sie skeptisch. „Wie wollt ihr so eine Vereinigung geheim halten, direkt unter Dumbledores Augen? Dumbledore ist nicht Umbridge, und selbst Umbridge ist den Gryffis schließlich auf die Schliche gekommen."

„Nur weil es einen Verräter unter ihnen gab.", sagte Blaise sachlich. „Wenn wir das durchziehen wollen, müssen wir sicherstellen, dass es keine Verräter gibt. Es muss gründlich geplant werden. Wir können nichts dem Zufall überlassen."

„Das kommt mir ausgesprochen kompliziert vor.", meinte Theodore. „Ich stimme mit euch überein, dass etwas gegen die DA getan werden muss, aber können wir nicht etwas finden, was nicht gegen die Schulregeln verstößt?"

„Genau genommen tut es das nicht." Draco war eingetreten und schloss nun die Tür hinter sich. „Das Edikt über schulische Vereinigungen wurde aufgehoben, man braucht nicht länger die Einwilligung des Schulleiters, um eine solche zu gründen."

„Bist du den zankenden Horden entkommen?", meinte Blaise amüsiert.

Draco rollte die Augen. „Es ist immer das gleiche, wenn wir uns zusammensetzen."

„Zu viele Hähne auf engem Raum.", nickte Blaise weise.

Theodore seufzte. „Das heißt im Klartext, die Anführer der unterschiedlichen Jahrgänge verstehen sich nicht besonders gut, nicht wahr, Blaise?"

„Ja. Um es für die politisch Unschuldigen unter uns zu erklären…" Sie grinste Tigris zu. Tigris bemühte sich, gekränkt auszusehen. Es gelang ihm nicht ganz. Er wusste, dass er nicht Blaises Verständnis für die Beziehungen der Slytherin untereinander besaß.

„Helena wird immer Draco angreifen, da er der Einflussreichste in der Gruppe ist. Sie denkt, wenn sie gegen ihn gewinnen kann, wird es ihren Status heben, was in gewisser Weise richtig ist. Die anderen gehen natürlich auf Helena los, da sie das leichtere Ziel ist. Sie sind zu jung, um es mit beiden aufnehmen zu können, aber wenn sie gemeinsam gegen Helena ankommen, fühlen sie sich bestätigt."

Tigris runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Also gehen sie immer aufeinander los? Ich habe sie nie zuvor streiten sehen."

„Sie kommen gut miteinander aus, solange jeder sich nur um seinen Jahrgang kümmert. Wenn sie gemeinsam etwas für alle entscheiden sollen, dann gibt es Probleme."

„Wie können wir dann auch nur hoffen, eine Gemeinschaft für alle auf die Beine zu stellen?", fragte Tigris frustriert.

Blaise grinste. „Wir stellen sie einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen. Sie werden damit leben lernen."

„Ach, und vor welche Tatsachen planst du, uns zu stellen, Blaise?", meinte Draco belustigt.

Blaise sah ihn lächelnd an. „Das müssen wir uns noch überlegen."

„Wenn wir das wirklich ernsthaft planen wollen, müssen wir sicher sein, dass nichts davon zu Dumbledore gelangt.", sagte Tigris. „Ich traue dem Gemeinschaftsraum nicht. Womöglich hat der alte Mann eine Möglichkeit, uns dort zu überhören. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, es ist genau der Ort, den ich an Dumbledores Stelle ausspionieren würde."

„Oh.", meinte Blaise. „Und was macht dich so sicher, dass dieser Raum hier nicht abgehört wird?"

Tigris grinste. „Dafür habe ich gesorgt."

Blaises Augen leuchteten interessiert auf. „Wirklich? Wie?"

Tigris lächelte. „Das erzähle ich dir vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Zu dieser Vereinigung…"

Blaise wurde ernst. „Ja. Was genau stellst du dir vor, soll sie erreichen?"

Tigris lehnte sich zurück. „Die jüngeren Jahrgänge müssen genug lernen, um sich gegen die DA- Mitglieder zur Wehr setzen zu können. Mehr, wenn es geht. Außerdem sollten wir Strategien gegen die DA-ler entwickeln. Zum Beispiel sollte ein Slytherin niemals alleine unterwegs sein, so wie Draco, als die Gryffis ihn überfallen haben. Alle Mitglieder der Gruppe sollten sich gegenseitig helfen, egal in welchem Jahrgang sie sind. Wenn wir einen Weg finden, wie jemand die anderen um Hilfe rufen kann, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten gerät, umso besser."

„Du hast wirklich darüber nachgedacht, nicht wahr?", meinte Blaise amüsiert.

Tigris zuckte etwas verlegen mit den Schultern. „Ich bin es einfach leid, immer welche von uns in den Krankenflügel schicken zu müssen, wenn es mal wieder zu einem Streit in den Gängen gekommen ist. Außerdem plane ich noch immer, es Weasley heimzuzahlen."

„Allerdings.", sagte Draco mit verengten Augen. „Früher oder später wird er bekommen, was er verdient."

„Ich bin dabei.", nickte Blaise. „Ich habe gesagt, er wird bereuen, was er getan hat, und das meinte ich so."

Theodore betrachtete sie etwas besorgt.

„Er ist ein Mistkerl. Trotzdem, tut nichts Unüberlegtes…"

„Mit Blaise auf unserer Seite?", scherzte Tigris. „Niemals!"

„Also wie ist es, planen wir diese Gruppe?", fragte Blaise. „Theodore, bist du dabei? Wir könnten dein strategisches Genie gebrauchen."

Theodore seufzte. „Natürlich. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde die Beteiligung an so einem Projekt verpassen? Außerdem ist es für Slytherin, nicht wahr?"

„Richtig.", sagte Blaise zufrieden.

„Wir brauchen einen Versammlungsort. Einen Platz, den die Lehrer nicht finden.", sagte Draco.

„Ich habe da eine Idee.", murmelte Tigris. „Ich bin nur nicht sicher, ob es funktionieren wird."

„Wie halten wir es geheim?", fragte Theodore.

„Wir sollten uns ein Wappen und ein Einweihungsritual ausdenken." Blaise hatte ein Leuchten in den Augen, das zeigte, dass sie wirklich begeistert von etwas war. „Wir entwerfen einen Eid, und jeder, der mitmachen will muss ihn schwören."

„Wir wollen nur eine Gruppe für Selbstverteidigung gründen, Blaise, keine Geheimgesellschaft.", meinte Tigris amüsiert. Draco lachte.

„Ihr seid langweilig.", sagte sie ein wenig beleidigt. „Überlegt euch mal, wie viel Spaß es machen würde. Außerdem würde es zeigen, dass wir es ernst meinen. Dann ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass uns einer verrät viel geringer."

Tigris musterte sie nachdenklich. „Wenn ich darüber nachdenke... vielleicht hast du nicht ganz unrecht."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Seid ihr sicher, dass das nicht zu weit geht?"

Blaise schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Wir sind Slytherin. Entweder tun wir das ganz oder gar nicht."

Theodore lehnte sich auf dem Bett zurück. „Wir brauchen einen Eid, dem alle zustimmen können. Wenn wir das tun, dürfen wir keine Lücken offen lassen. Ein Eid ist nicht etwas, mit dem man leichtfertig umgehen kann."

„Wir brauchen etwas, um es zu besiegeln.", fügte Blaise hinzu. „Und etwas, an dem sich Mitglieder der Gruppe gegenseitig erkennen können."

„Was ist mit dem Wappen, das du vorgeschlagen hast?", fragte Draco.

„Ich frage Tracey.", erwiderte Blaise. „Sie kann gut zeichnen. Ich bitte sie, ein paar Vorschläge zu machen."

„Sollten wir das Ganze nicht besser erst einmal unter uns behalten, bevor wir es besser ausgeplant haben?", wandte Theodore ein.

Blaise nickte. „Ja, aber ich muss ihr nichts Genaues sagen. Ich kann so tun, als wäre es nur hypothetisch."

„Das klingt gut.", stimmte Tigris zu. „Was ist mit dem Eid?"

„Ich und Theodore werden daran arbeiten. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, Theodore?"

Theodore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sagte doch, ich bin dabei. Wir sollten in die Bibliothek gehen und magische Vereinigungen nachschlagen."

„Was ist mit mir und Draco?", fragte Tigris amüsiert. „Was tun wir?"

„Ihr leitet natürlich die Vereinigung.", sagte Blaise ganz selbstverständlich. „Eine Vereinigung ist nichts ohne Anführer."

„Ich denke, Tigris sollte die Leitung alleine übernehmen.", sagte Draco.

Tigris sah ihn überrascht an. Draco begegnete seinem Blick ruhig. „Du hast von uns allen die meisten Kenntnisse in Verteidigung." Er sah zu den anderen beiden. „Er ist fast so gut wie Vater, wenn man die Dunklen Künste außer Acht lässt. Außerdem denke ich, die Vereinigung braucht eine Leitfigur. Ich weiß, dass er es tun kann." Sein Blick sagte, was er nicht laut aussprechen konnte. SCHLIEßLICH HAST DU ES SCHON EINMAL GETAN.

Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen. „Du hast mehr Erfahrung im nichtmagischen Nahkampf als ich. Wir könnten uns gut ergänzen."

„Dann mach mich zu deinem Stellvertreter. Man sollte eine solche Position nicht teilen."

„Es stimmt, was er sagt.", stimmte Blaise schließlich zu. „Ihr seid beide Leitfiguren in unserem Haus, aber du bist besser in Verteidigung. Außerdem hast du Weasley öffentlich geschlagen, dass bringt die Leute dazu, dir zu vertrauen. Hinzu kommt, du bist nicht Teil des üblichen Machtgerangels. Du hast sicher gemerkt, wie dir heute alle zugehört haben. Draco müsste immer um seine Autorität kämpfen. Du solltest es tun. Wenn du willst natürlich nur."

Tigris begegnete drei erwartungsvollen Blicken und schluckte. „Also gut.", sagte er endlich. „Ich tue es." Er hatte es schließlich schon einmal getan.

Blaise grinste zufrieden. „Wunderbar. Also, Chef, wo ist der Raum, den du im Kopf hattest?"

Tigris zuckte ein wenig zusammen. „Nenn mich alles, nur nicht das. Ich muss noch daran arbeiten. Wenn ich sicher bin, seid ihr die ersten, die es erfahrt, versprochen."

„Gut, gut, großer Meister." Blaises Augen zwinkerten übermütig.

Tigris stöhnte. „Ich ahnte, es war eine schlechte, schlechte Idee diesen Vorschlag anzunehmen."

Die drei lachten.

o

Der Raum, den Tigris im Kopf hatte, war natürlich Slytherins Kammer. Die entscheidende Frage war, wie er Nicht-Parselmündern Zugang zu ihr verschaffen konnte. Es musste einen Weg geben, schließlich hatte offensichtlich Slytherins namenlose Vereinigung darin getagt. Während Blaise und Theodore an dem Eid arbeiteten, verbrachte Tigris seine Zeit damit, in Slytherins Bibliothek nach einer Lösung zu suchen.

o

Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung, als Blaise mit Traceys Entwürfen ankam. Tracey war eine begabte Zeichnerin, ihre Werke waren beeindruckend. Eines ihrer Bilder fiel Tigris auf der Stelle ins Auge. Er nahm es und betrachtete es schockiert. Es zeigte eine grün-silberne Schlange, die sich im Kreis um Algiz wand, die Rune für Schutz und Verteidigung.

„Wie ist sie auf dieses Bild gekommen?"

Blaise warf einen Blick darauf. „Komisch, dass du das fragst. Sie war selber ganz begeistert davon. Sie hat dieses Buch über magische Kreaturen, und darin war ein Bild von dieser Schlange. Tracey sagt, es ist eine Silberne Tigerotter. Angeblich wurden diese Schlangen von Slytherin selbst geschaffen. Sie hielt sie sofort für perfekt."

Tigris starrte eine Sekunden auf das Blatt hinunter. Er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten zu erkennen, dass es tatsächlich eine Silberne Tigerotter war. „Ich denke, es ist perfekt.", sagte er schließlich stockend. „Ich meine, es ist natürlich auch eure Entscheidung."

Blaise grinste. „Nicht doch, großer Meister. Wenn du sagst, es ist perfekt, dann ist es das."

Tigris gab sich nicht die Mühe, etwas zu dem lächerlichen Titel zu sagen, mit dem Blaise ihn bedacht hatte. Wenn er ihr zeigte, dass es ihn ärgerte, würde sie nur umso mehr sticheln.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Talvi, Dax, Lara-Lynx, Tolotos, CitySweeper, YanisTamiem, LaraAnime, Lyonessheart, Kylyen, pandoradoggis, AvallynBlack, Plasmagun, betzi_

_Lara-Lynx: Im Grunde war es beides... Eigentlich hat er ja nicht voraussehen können, dass der Trank Draco helfen würde. _

_Lyonessheart: Klatscht ihr Beifall, denn sie hat es herausgefunden! Ja! „Krieg aller gegen alle" im Original „bellum omnium in omnes" aus Thomas Hobbes „De Cive"_

_betzi: Ja, aber der Hauptgrund sind die Armschienen. Sie sind (waren) zu hoch eingestellt._


	45. SdWCh45: Scientes bonum et malum

_Disclaimer: _

_**Harry Potter gehört JK.. Was ist das? Warum wird es auf einmal so kalt hier?**_

_Das ist der Fimbulwinter. _

_**Das kannst du nicht machen!**_

_Kann ich wohl, ich bin der Autor. Ha!_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

45. Scientes bonum et malum

Tigris atmete tief durch, bevor er das Amulett auf das Ornament an der Wand presste. Es hatte drei Tage gedauert, es zu erschaffen. Er hatte die Runen, die auf es reagierten, in der Nacht zuvor auf die Türen gezeichnet. Die drei hinter ihm holten überrascht Luft, als die Wand sich öffnete. Tigris hielt die Tür offen, bis sie alle hindurch getreten waren.

„Hast du hier deine ganze Zeit verbracht?", fragte Blaise beeindruckt, als sie die Steintreppe hinuntergingen.

„Ja.", gab Tigris zu. „Ich habe diesen Ort kurz nach den Ferien gefunden."

„Also dahin bist du immer verschwunden.", meinte Theodore wissend. „Es hat dich nie jemand erwischt?"

„Es scheint so, als ob nie jemand in diesen Teil der Burg kommt."

„Perfekt.", flüsterte Blaise. Sie strich mit einem ehrfürchtigen Gesichtsausdruck über die Steinwände. „Dies muss noch aus der Zeit der Gründer stammen."

Tigris hatte nicht vor ihr zu sagen, wie recht sie damit hatte. Als er die Tür zu der Kammer öffnete, verharrten alle drei mit großen Augen.

„Wow.", sagte Blaise schlicht.

Draco drehte sich zu Tigris um und boxte ihn in die Rippen. „Wie konntest du so etwas finden und es vor mir geheim halten?"

„Hab ich ja nicht.", gab Tigris zurück. „Du bist hier, oder?"

Draco warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder auf die Kammer. „Das ist unglaublich… Jeder weiß, dass Hogwarts Geheimnisse hat, aber das hier…"

Die beiden anderen nickten.

„Brauchst du immer das Amulett, um die Türen zu öffnen?", fragte Blaise schließlich.

Tigris nickte. „Ja, aber ich habe eine Lösung dafür." Er ging die Treppe hinunter in Richtung der Bühne. Er hatte ein wenig an ihr gearbeitet. Vor den beiden Seiteneingängen war nun eine Wand eingezogen, wodurch die Bühne nur noch ein Drittel ihrer vorigen Tiefe hatte. In die Mitte der Wand war das Wappen eingemeißelt, das Tracey gemalt hatte. Die Zauber, um das zu erreichen, waren zum Glück nicht sehr schwierig.

Tigris setzte sich auf die Kante der Bühne und wartete, bis die drei sich genug umgesehen hatten.

„Ich habe eine Lösung, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir das tun sollten.", sagte er, als sie sich zu ihm gesetzt hatten. „Deswegen möchte ich, dass wir alle darüber diskutieren."

Blaise zog die Brauen hoch. „Was ist das Problem?"

„Ich habe ein sehr altes Tränkebuch gefunden.", begann Tigris. „Wo ist unwichtig. Es enthielt ein Rezept für den Protean-Trank."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Davon habe ich noch nie gehört."

Tigris lächelte schwach. „Es ist vermutlich eins der letzten Rezepte. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, hat Granger den Protean-Zauber benutzt, um Erkennungsgegenstände für die DA zu schaffen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Theodore verblüfft. „Erstaunlich. Das ist ziemlich fortgeschrittene Magie, besonders für ein Schlammblut."

„Sie ist nicht umsonst unser kleines Schulgenie.", spottete Blaise. „Was ist der Unterschied?"

„Der Zauber verzaubert nur Gegenstände. Der Trank lässt sich sehr gut mit einem Eid verbinden. Nicht nur das, er würde auch das Problem lösen, wie sich Mitglieder unserer Gruppe gegenseitig erkennen können."

„Klingt gut.", meinte Blaise. „Also was ist das Problem?"

Tigris wand sich ein wenig unbehaglich. „Jeder, der diesen Trank aus einem bestimmten Gefäß trinkt, bindet sich an eine bestimmte Gruppe und ihre Prinzipien. Auf diese Weise können wir sicher gehen, dass niemand unseren Eid bricht. Es hindert niemanden daran, es zu versuchen… aber wer es versucht, muss die Konsequenzen tragen. Konsequenzen, die wir bestimmen. Zusätzlich sorgt der Trank dafür, dass die Gruppe geheim bleibt… niemand, der es nicht will, kann gezwungen werden, uns zu verraten. Egal mit welchen Mitteln."

Tigris hob die Hand, als Blaise etwas sagen wollte. „Ich weiß, du siehst das als einen Vorteil. Aber das ist nicht alles. Mann kann den Trank mit einem Spruch verbinden, der ein Erkennungsmal erzeugt, das nur für Mitglieder der Gruppe sichtbar ist. Wir können dieses Mal benutzen, um uns gegenseitig zu rufen, oder uns mitzuteilen, wann das nächste Treffen stattfindet. Ich dachte an eine Schlange, so wie sie Tracey gezeichnet hat. Zum Beispiel am Handgelenk. Ich kann es außerdem so modifizieren, dass eine Berührung mit dieser Hand die Türen nach hier unten öffnet."

„Ich sehe das Problem nicht.", beharrte Blaise.

„Willst du es nicht sehen?", meinte Draco.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Die Parallelen zum Dunklen Mal natürlich.", sagte Theodore sanft.

„Was hat das mit dem Zeichen der Todesser zu tun?", fragte Blaise, sichtlich verwundert.

„Das weißt du nicht?", entgegnete Draco überrascht. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen in Erkenntnis. „Natürlich, deine Familie ist neutral! Aber sicher hat dir einmal jemand erzählt…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihr meint. Lässt der Dunkle Lord seine Gefolgsleute einen Trank trinken?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, das weiß ich nicht. Vater hat niemals über die Initiationszeremonie gesprochen. Aber alle Gefolgsleute des Dunkeln Lords haben das Dunkle Mal auf ihrem linken Unterarm. Er benutzt es, um sie zu sich zu rufen. Nach seinem Fall war es verschwunden, aber inzwischen ist es wieder klar zu sehen."

„Ich verstehe.", murmelte Blaise nachdenklich. „Ich denke trotzdem nicht, dass es ein Problem ist. Du hast gesagt, niemand kann es sehen, außer Mitglieder unserer Gruppe?"

Tigris nickte. „Das ist richtig."

„Da haben wir schon einmal einen großen Unterschied. Außerdem ist der Eid, den wir leisten, nicht auf eine Person. Jeder, der ihn leistet, weiß genau, was er verspricht. Das Mal ist nur ein Symbol. Ich denke, die meisten werden stolz sein, es zu tragen. Es steht schließlich jedem frei, es abzulehnen."

„Wenn wir das tun, muss jeder vorher genau wissen, worauf er sich einlässt.", sagte Theodore ernst. „Wir können ihr Gedächtnis löschen, wenn sie danach ablehnen, aber es sollte sich keiner an etwas binden, ohne genau Bescheid zu wissen."

„Das versteht sich von selbst.", sagte Tigris. Er war überrascht, dass keiner von ihnen empört von der Idee war. Ihm selbst war sie ausgesprochen unangenehm, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die er gefunden hatte, das Parsel-Passwort zu umgehen. Eine andere war das Amulett, aber er würde nur sehr ungern solche Amulette verteilen. Sie konnten zu leicht in falsche Hände geraten.

„Ich denke, es ist eine gute Idee.", sagte Draco nach einigem Nachdenken. „Es wird das Vertrauen in unsere Gruppe stärken."

„Noch etwas.", sagte Tigris. „Die Eigenschaften des Mals können nur vom Anführer der Gruppe beeinflusst werden. Ich hatte vor, die Streifen der Schlange den Zeitpunkt des jeweils nächsten Treffen formen zu lassen. Indem ich mein Mal verändere, kann ich auch alle anderen verändern."

„Wie weiß der Zauber, dass du der Anführer bist?", fragte Blaise neugierig.

„Indem ich derjenige bin, der den Trank gebraut hat und der den Spruch spricht, der das Mal erzeugt.", erwiderte Tigris schlicht.

„Ah. Was ist, wenn man in Schwierigkeiten ist und um Hilfe rufen will?"

„Ich habe daran gedacht. Wenn jemand das Mal mit seiner anderen Hand berührt und um Hilfe ruft, wird es alle Mitglieder unserer Gruppe in einem bestimmten Umkreis – ich dachte an etwa zwanzig Meter – benachrichtigen. Und mich natürlich."

„Wie erkennt man das?", fragte Draco.

Das war ein anderer Aspekt, der Tigris nicht gefiel. „Ein brennendes Gefühl."

Draco und Theodore zuckten zusammen.

Tigris seufzte. „Ich weiß, aber es lässt sich nicht ändern."

„Ich nehme an, das tut das Dunkle Mal auch?", fragte Blaise.

Tigris nickte. „Es ist allerdings lange nicht so unangenehm. Mehr wie Brennnesseln als wirkliches Feuer."

Theodore verengte die Augen. „Und woher weißt du, wie sich das Dunkle Mal anfühlt?"

Tigris zuckte zusammen. „Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte er hastig. „Es ist nur, was ich gehört habe."

Er hatte eine gute Vorstellung aus seinen Visionen, aber er hatte nicht vor, das Theodore und Blaise zu erklären.

„Damit kann ich leben.", meinte Draco. „Wie lange brauchen wir, um diesen Trank zu brauen?"

„Ihr seid alle einverstanden?", fragte Tigris ungläubig. „Mit allem, was ich gesagt habe?"

„Unter der Bedingung, die ich genannt habe.", sagte Theodore. „Ja."

Die anderen beiden nickten nur.

„Ich habe den Trank bereits gebraut.", gab Tigris zu. „Ich hoffe, ihr versteht, dass ich das Rezept lieber für mich behalte. Ich habe auch einen Kelch hergestellt… Der Kelch ist das wichtigste an dem Ganzen, da er die Maßstäbe enthält. Ich nahm an, wir würden ihn noch verändern."

Tigris stand zögernd auf und ging zu der Wand mit dem Symbol der Gemeinschaft hinüber. Auf einen Druck seiner Hand ging eine Kammer auf, in der sich ein großer Kessel mit dem Trank und der Kelch befand. Durch die Zauber auf der Kammer würde der Trank niemals verderben.

Er nahm den Kelch heraus und zeigte ihn den anderen. Es war ein silberner Kelch, den er in der Vorratskammer gefunden hatte. Rund um ihn herum waren die Runen eingeritzt, die die Wirkung des Trankes bestimmten. An seinem Rand war die Schlange abgebildet, die auch im Wappen ihrer Gruppe zu finden war.

„Er ist schön.", sagte Blaise, als Tigris ihn ihr reichte.

„Was sind die Konsequenzen, wenn man den Eid bricht?", fragte Draco, ihn ihr aus der Hand nehmend.

„Der Malesomnium- Fluch.", antwortete Tigris. „Wer vorhat, den Eid zu brechen, fällt in ein Koma voller Albträume, das je länger anhält, je größer der beabsichtigte Verrat war."

„Fies und wirkungsvoll.", kommentierte Blaise. „Gut so."

„Außerdem wird niemand ernsthaft verletzt.", stimmte Theodore zu. „Ich bin einverstanden."

„Dann zeigt mal euren Eid.", meinte Draco zu den beiden. „Ich bin gerade erst aus einem Koma aufgewacht, ich hoffe, ihr habt etwas Vernünftiges zusammengedichtet."

„Das war Arbeit.", entgegnete Blaise entrüstet. „Wisst sie gefälligst zu schätzen." Sie zog einen Bogen Pergament hervor. „Wir präsentieren mit Stolz: Der Eid der Schattengemeinschaft."

Tigris zog die Brauen hoch. „Schattengemeinschaft?"

Theodore deutete auf Blaise. „Ihre Idee."

„Du musst zugeben, es übertrifft ‚Dumbledores Armee' um Längen."

Tigris setzte sich zu ihnen, um das Pergament lesen zu können.

„Vorsicht vor kreativen Geistern.", spottete Draco, neben ihn rückend.

„Er ist gut.", sagte Tigris, als er den Eid durchgelesen hatte. „Schön, dass ihr einen besonderen Absatz für mich als Anführer hinzugefügt habt."

„Du findest es gut?", meinte Blaise überrascht. „Ich nahm an, wir müssten dich dazu überreden."

„Nein, ich denke, es ist sehr im Sinn dieser Gemeinschaft."

„Das ist sein innerer Gryffindor, der hin und wieder durchscheint.", kommentierte Draco.

Tigris schubste ihn amüsiert. „Halt die Klappe, Draco."

„Sollen wir sofort damit anfangen?", fragte Theodore.

Sie wurden alle ernst.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, es hinauszuschieben, nicht wahr?", meinte Tigris zögernd. Er war plötzlich doch nervös.

„Hast du Zweifel?", fragte Blaise ruhig.

Tigris atmete tief durch. „Nein. Es ist nur… Nein, ich habe keine Zweifel." Er nahm den Kelch und stand entschlossen auf, um ihn zu füllen.

„Ein paar letzte Änderungen?", fragte Blaise, als er wieder zu ihnen zurückkam. Sie gingen das ganze noch einmal durch, dann begannen sie.

o

Draco nahm die Stelle ein, die Tigris bei den kommenden Ritualen einnehmen würde. Er stand vor dem Wappen der Gemeinschaft auf der Bühne und hielt den Kelch in der einen, das Pergament in der anderen Hand.

„Knie nieder und nimm diesen Kelch, zum Zeichen, dass du bereit bist dieser Gemeinschaft beizutreten, ihr und ihren Mitgliedern Respekt zu erweisen und dich ihren Regeln zu unterwerfen."

Tigris bewunderte seinen Bruder dafür, wie ruhig seine Stimme klang. Als täte er so etwas jeden Tag. Er kniete sich vor Draco hin und nahm den Kelch in seine beiden Hände. Seine Finger berührten dabei die seines Bruders. Tigris fühlte, wie sich die Finger unter seinen kurz anspannten, dann fuhr Draco fort. Angenehm zu wissen, dass er nicht ganz so ruhig war, wie er schien.

„Diese Vereinigung dient niemandem außer ihren Mitgliedern und dem Haus Slytherin. Sie existiert um uns zu schützen und um uns beizubringen, wie man sich verteidigt. Nicht mehr, und nicht weniger.

Schwörst du, Tigris Malfoy, Loyalität zu dieser Vereinigung und dem Haus Slytherin?

Schwörst du, sie vor der Entdeckung durch Außenstehende zu bewahren,

ihre Mitglieder und deine Hausgenossen mit all deinen Fähigkeiten zu beschützen,

solange du in dieser Schule bist,

und immer dein Bestes zu tun, damit sie ihre Ziele erreicht?"

„Ich schwöre."

„Schwörst du als der Anführer dieser Gemeinschaft,

deine Verantwortung gewissenhaft wahrzunehmen,

diese Gemeinschaft vor Missbrauch zu bewahren,

und ihren Mitgliedern mit Achtung zu begegnen?"

„Ich schwöre."

Draco ließ den Kelch los und Tigris trank. Der Trank schmeckte bitter. Als Tigris ihn hinuntergeschluckt hatte, spürte er, wie sich eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Er stellte ihn vor sich auf den Boden. Dann hob er seinen Stab und deutete mit der Spitze auf sein Handgelenk.

„Signum proteanum."

Silbernes Feuer züngelte um sein Handgelenk. Tigris fühlte nur einen Hauch von Wärme. Als die Flammen verschwanden, sah er die kleine Schlange, die sich nun um sein Handgelenk wand.

Tigris stand auf. Draco betrachtete sein Handgelenk neugierig. „Ich sehe nichts."

Tigris grinste ihm zu. „Gut. Das zeigt, dass es funktioniert."

Er nahm den Kelch und füllte ihn wieder. Er brauchte das Pergament nicht, er kannte den Eid bereits auswendig. „Bereit?"

Draco nickte ruhig.

„Knie nieder…"

Tigris fühlte Dracos kühle Finger über seinen, als er die Worte des Eides vorsagte.

„Schwörst du, Draco Malfoy, Loyalität zu dieser Vereinigung und dem Haus Slytherin?

Schwörst du ihr Geheimnis zu bewahren, was immer die Umstände auch sein mögen,

ihre Mitglieder und deine Hausgenossen mit all deinen Fähigkeiten zu beschützen,

solange du in dieser Schule bist,

deinen Anführern im Rahmen dieser Gemeinschaft zu gehorchen,

und immer dein Bestes zu tun, damit sie ihre Ziele erreicht?"

„Ich schwöre.", erwiderte Draco ohne zu zögern.

„Gib mir deine linke Hand.", sagte Tigris, als sein Bruder den Kelch gelehrt hatte.

Draco gehorchte und Tigris berührte sein Handgelenk mit seinem Stab. „Signum proteanum."

Die Schlange erschien auf Dracos Handgelenk wie auf Tigris' eigenem.

„Ich konnte das Mal sehen, als ich deine Finger berührte.", sagte Draco, als er aufstand.

„Gut, so ist es beabsichtigt.", erwiderte Tigris. „Es hätte dir eine letzte Chance gegeben, dich dagegen zu entscheiden, bevor du den Eid schwörst."

Draco nickte verstehend.

„Beeil dich.", sagte Blaise. „Ich will es auch sehen."

o

Nachdem auch Blaise und Theodore ihr Mal empfangen hatten diskutierten sie darüber, wie sie die restlichen Slytherin dazu bringen würden, ihrer Gruppe beizutreten. Sie würde schließlich nichts erreichen, solange sie nur aus vier Leuten bestand. Blaise war der Überzeugung, dass kaum einer ablehnen würde, wenn sie nur fragten. Tigris vertraute ihr in dieser Ansicht, da Blaises Menschenkenntnis nur selten fehlschlug. Sie entschieden sich, dass Tigris die jüngeren Jahrgänge ansprechen würde. Er kannte die meisten von ihnen persönlich, durch seinen Nachhilfeunterricht. Draco würde sich um ihren Jahrgang kümmern und Theodore um die Siebtklässler. Blaise würde sich einfach umsehen, wen sie für geeignet hielt. Sie beschlossen außerdem, niemals mehr als fünf an einem Tag aufzunehmen. Ansonsten würde nicht genug Zeit zum Lernen übrig bleiben. Tigris machte sich noch keine großen Gedanken darüber, was er unterrichten würde. Das würde ohnehin sehr darauf beruhen, was die Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe bereits wussten.

Bevor sie gingen gab Tigris ihnen noch den Befehl, außerhalb der Kammer nicht über die Gemeinschaft zu reden. Sie würden sie in einer hypothetischen Form gegenüber anderen erwähnen können, aber wenn diese mehr darüber erfahren wollten, würden sie mit in die Kammer kommen müssen. Der Eid verpflichtete sie zwar ohnehin, die Gemeinschaft geheim zu halten, aber das war zu allgemein für Tigris' Geschmack. Schließlich hatten die Wände in Hogwarts buchstäblich Ohren.

o

Als sie die Kammer verließen, dachte Tigris über all das nach, was geschehen war. Es war alles so schnell passiert. Als Tigris den Trank gebraut hatte, hatte er nicht wirklich gedacht, dass sie zustimmen würden. Im Nachhinein wusste er nicht einmal mehr genau, warum er ihn überhaupt gebraut hatte. Vielleicht weil ein kleiner Teil von ihm gehofft hatte, sie würden zustimmen. Selbst wenn ein anderer Teil von ihm sagte, dass es falsch war. Ganz am Anfang, als Tigris vorgeschlagen hatte die Kammer als Treffpunkt zu benutzen, war es ihm als eine gute Idee erschienen. Erst später war ihm klar geworden, dass er dieses Geheimnis eigentlich nicht teilen wollte. Das war der Grund, warum er die falsche Wand vor den Seitentüren eingezogen hatte. Es war nicht nötig, mehr als notwendig preiszugeben. Den Trank als Sicherheit zu benutzen war ihm ein wenig unangenehm, aber nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Irgendwie hatte Tigris die Kontrolle über die Situation verloren und sie hatte ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Er runzelte die Stirn. Was geschehen war, war nicht zu ändern. Die anderen vertrauten ihm. Er würde sich dieses Vertrauens einfach als würdig erweisen müssen.

o

Theodore verabschiedete sich in sein Zimmer, als sie nach Slytherin zurückkehrten. Draco ging, um sich mit Vincent und Gregory zu unterhalten. Tigris war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht merkte, dass Blaise ihm folgte, bis sie in seinem Raum waren.

„Wolltest du noch etwas?", fragte Tigris ein wenig ungehalten. Er gab ihr in gewisser Weise die Schuld daran, dass das Ganze so aus dem Ruder gelaufen war, auch wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte, warum. Es war nur ein Gefühl.

Blaise setzte sich auf Tigris' Bett und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Du wirkst überraschend unglücklich. Kommt mir das nur so vor? Man sollte meinen, du freust dich, dass wir so viel erreicht haben. Ich weiß, ich tue es."

Tigris warf ihr einen leicht ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, wie viel Macht ihr mir gegeben habt? Vielleicht bin ich einfach nicht sicher, ob ich die Verantwortung will."

Sie lächelte ihm zu. „In dem Moment, in dem du begreifst, dass Macht Verantwortung bedeutet, zeigst du, dass wir richtig entschieden haben."

Tigris verzog das Gesicht. „Gut, dass einer von uns sich dessen sicher ist."

Blaise lehnte sich auf dem Bett zurück und ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Macht bringt immer Verantwortung mit sich. Ich wusste vom ersten Moment in dem ich dich sah, dass du mächtig bist. Nenn es meine Begabung, wenn du so willst. Du wärst so oder so dazu bestimmt gewesen, die Welt um dich herum zu beeinflussen. Sieh es doch einfach als dein Schicksal."

„Und was, wenn ich dieses Schicksal nicht will?", fauchte Tigris. „Nur weil man Macht hat, bedeutet das nicht, dass man sie auch benutzen muss."

Blaise richtete sich auf. Plötzlich funkelten ihre Augen ärgerlich. „Wenn du das wirklich glaubst, Tigris, bist du ein Narr. Macht wird immer die um dich herum beeinflussen, ob du es willst oder nicht. An dir liegt es nur, ob du es bist, der die Art dieses Einflusses bestimmt, oder ob es die Welt für dich tut. Ich weiß, du hältst nichts von Politik, aber du kannst nicht ohne sie leben. Sie umgibt uns, jeden Tag. Es gibt die von uns, die handeln, und die, für die gehandelt wird. Dazwischen ist NICHTS."

Tigris blinzelte überrascht von dem Eifer, in dem das gesprochen wurde.

„Ich verabscheue Macht.", murmelte er.

„Dann bist du wirklich ein Narr.", sagte sie, aufstehend. „Macht ist das, was unsere Welt bestimmt. Alles kreist um sie. Ohne Macht gibt es keinen Fortschritt, keine Veränderung. Die, die das nicht erkennen, werden an ihrer Schwäche untergehen."

Sie wandte sich ärgerlich zum Gehen, aber hielt auf halben Weg zur Tür inne. Anstatt den Raum zu verlassen kam sie auf Tigris zu. Sie fasste seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und starrte in seine Augen. Er war zu verblüfft, um etwas dagegen zu tun.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest das begreifen. Ich wünschte, du würdest annehmen, was du bist. Stell dir vor, was du erreichen könntest, wenn du nur wolltest. Ist es dir wirklich lieber, wenn andere die Entscheidungen für dich treffen?"

Sie ließ Tigris abrupt los und wandte sich ab.

„Mein ganzes Leben lang bin ich mit den Ansichten meiner Eltern über Neutralität aufgewachsen. Es ist ein Mantra für sie, eine Obsession. Sie begreifen nicht, dass wir uns im Krieg befinden, und im Krieg gibt es keine Neutralität. Es gibt nur Sieger und Verlierer. Die, welche zu schwach sind, Entscheidungen zu treffen, sind von Beginn an dazu verdammt, zu verlieren."

„Hast du dich denn bereits entschieden?", fragte Tigris ruhig, auch wenn er sich nicht so fühlte.

Blaise drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte wieder. „Natürlich. Ich werde niemals zu den Verlierern gehören."

„Also wofür hast du dich entschieden?", beharrte Tigris.

Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich. „Für die Seite der Gewinner natürlich." Sie wurde ernst. „Denk darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe. Du bist ein Slytherin. Du musst ein wenig Ehrgeiz besitzen."

Damit ging sie.

o

An diesem Abend lag Tigris noch lange wach. Er versuchte Blaises Worte aus dem Sinn zu bekommen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Hatte sie wirklich Recht? Bedeutete Macht zu haben automatisch, dass man die Welt um sich veränderte? Es war keine Verantwortung, die Tigris wirklich tragen wollte. Doch wenn sie Recht hatte, hatte er keine Wahl. Einer ihrer Sätze wiederholte sich immer wieder in seinen Gedanken: ‚Ist es dir wirklich lieber, wenn andere die Entscheidungen für dich treffen?'

„Nein.", flüsterte Tigris schließlich die Antwort in die Dunkelheit. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

o

Seit Draco aus dem Koma aufgewacht war, hatte Tigris versucht, die Folgen von Ceridwens Trunk zu vergessen. Er erneuerte jeden Morgen die Tarnzauber über den Armschienen und versuchte, ihre Existenz zu ignorieren. Sie machten Tigris ein wenig schwächer als zuvor, aber nicht so sehr, dass es ihn wirklich beeinträchtigte. Die Gründung der Schattengemeinschaft hatte ihm eine willkommene Ablenkung geboten.

Blaises Worte hatten Tigris gezeigt, dass es närrisch war, vor sich selbst wegzulaufen. Er hatte eine Verantwortung, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Also kehrte er in Slytherins Bibliothek zurück, um die Armschienen weiter zu studieren.

Knapp eine Woche später lag Tigris in Basiliskform in der unteren Kammer und wartete darauf, dass ein Trank fertig kochte, der die Armschienen dauerhaft unsichtbar machen würde, wenn Tigris sie trug. Es war ein komplizierter Trank, besonders da die Armschienen in der letzten Phase mitkochen mussten, aber es würde sich lohnen.

Tigris hatte Glück gehabt, dass niemand bemerkt hatte, dass er sein Stab-Holster nicht mehr benutzte – er konnte es nicht über den Armschienen anbringen. Er hatte sich so an das Holster gewöhnt, dass er es außerordentlich unpraktisch fand, seinen Stab in einer Tasche seiner Robe aufzubewahren. Der Trank verbunden mit den neuen Runen auf den Armschienen würde auch dieses Problem lösen.

Tigris nutzte seine Zeit als Basilisk, erneut seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Blaise hatte recht, er hatte nicht das Recht, seine Fähigkeiten zu vergeuden. Er würde damit beginnen, die Armschienen zu verändern, so dass sie mehr von seinem Potential freigaben. Immer ein wenig, so dass er lernen konnte, es zu kontrollieren.

Tigris wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an Dumbledores Bemerkung in der Krankenstation. Sie erweckte den Verdacht in ihm, dass der alte Mann Auras lesen konnte. Wie sonst hätte er wissen sollen, dass Tigris magisch schwach war? Tigris konnte nicht zuviel seiner Magie freigeben, ohne das Dumbledore es bemerkte, und das wollte er gewiss nicht.

Tigris konnte seine Magie lange genug im Zaum halten, um die Armschienen aus dem Trank zu nehmen, als er fertig war, und zu trocknen. Als er sie umgelegt hatte, beobachtete er, wie sie verschwanden. Das einzige, was von ihnen übrig blieb, waren drei kleine Runen oberhalb von Tigris' Handgelenk, die leicht zu verbergen waren. Die Schienen selbst waren weder sichtbar noch fühlbar. Nun konnte er das Stab-Holster ohne Probleme anlegen. Tigris hatte die Armschienen außerdem noch ein wenig mehr angepasst und bemerkte zufrieden, dass er keine Abschwächung seiner Zauber mehr feststellen konnte. Niemand, der nicht Bescheid wusste, würde jemals etwas Außergewöhnliches bemerken.

o

„Wenn es eine Gemeinschaft wie die DA in Slytherin gäbe, würdest du beitreten?" Es war eine beiläufig eingeworfene Frage.

„Natürlich. Sofort.", erwiderte Charles ohne zu zögern.

„Selbst wenn es dich einen Preis kosten würde?", fragte Tigris.

„Ich würde beinahe alles tun, um das selbstzufriedene Grinsen von Thompsons Gesicht zu vertreiben.", antwortete Charles zornig.

Sydney nickte entschieden. David nickte auch, wenn auch zögerlicher. Tigris musterte die drei nachdenklich. Sie wirkten ehrlich, und all seine Erfahrung mit ihnen gab ihm keinen Grund, ihre Entschiedenheit in Zweifel zu ziehen.

„Diese Bücher behandeln das Thema über das wir reden einfach nicht gut genug.", sagte Tigris mit einer Handbewegung zu dem Tisch, auf dem ihre Verwandlungshausaufgaben ausgebreitet waren. „Ich habe ein besseres Buch in meinem Raum. Warum kommt ihr nicht kurz mit, wenn ich es hole? Vielleicht findet ihr noch etwas anderes, was euch interessiert."

Die drei wechselten einen Blick und standen gemeinsam auf. „Sicher. Geh voraus."

o

Tigris lag in seiner Basiliskform in der unteren Kammer. Es gab keinen besonderen Grund dafür, außer, dass es ihm half, nachzudenken. Die Schattengemeinschaft war in der letzten Woche bedeutend angewachsen. Bisher bestand sie aus einem Großteil der sechsten Stufe, einem Teil der vierten und allen Mitgliedern des Quidditchteams. Tigris hatte damit begonnen, ihnen den Expelliarmus beizubringen, da sich das bereits einmal bewährt hatte. Zwar hatte er diesmal nicht die Motivation einer ‚Damit-besiegte-ich-Ihr-wisst-schon-wen' - Ansprache auf seiner Seite, aber es funktionierte auch so sehr gut. Slytherins verstanden offenbar besser als Gryffindors den Nutzen darin, seinen Gegner zu entwaffnen.

Tigris war allerdings klar, dass er nicht lange auf diese Weise weiter unterrichten können würde, besonders wenn die Gemeinschaft größer wurde. Die einzelnen Mitglieder waren einfach auf einem zu unterschiedlichen Level. Blaise und Draco beispielsweise waren beide sehr fortgeschritten, aber hatten unterschiedliche Stärken. Es war offensichtlich, warum Theodore Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste abgewählt hatte. Aquila merkte man an, dass er vor diesem Jahr keinen vernünftigen Lehrer gehabt hatte, auch wenn er sehr begeistert mitmachte. Für alle anderen galt ähnliches. Tigris würde sie nach ihren Fähigkeiten einteilen müssen. Es war Tigris auch klar, dass er, wenn sie erst mehr wurden, unmöglich alle persönlich unterrichten konnte. Er würde die weniger Fortgeschrittenen jenen überlassen müssen, die bereits weiter waren. Auch würde es auffallen, wenn ständig so viele Slytherin verschwanden. Tigris zerbrach sich eine Weile den Kopf darüber und entschied schließlich, es Theodore und Blaise zu überlassen. Sie waren nicht umsonst die Planer ihrer Gruppe.

Nachdem Tigris damit abgeschlossen hatte, ließ er seine Gedanken wandern. Unwillkürlich kehrten sie wieder zu seinem Gespräch mit Blaise zurück. Wenn er seine Fähigkeiten wirklich nutzen wollte, musste er noch eine Menge lernen. Er hatte bereits viel gelesen, aber es gab noch immer so viel, das er nicht wusste. Blaises Widerwillen gegen die Neutralität ihrer Eltern ging ihm durch den Kopf und Tigris fragte sich, ob sie mit dem Gedanken spielte, dem Dunklen Lord beizutreten. Was könnte Blaise dazu bewegen, sich diesem wahnsinnigen Psychopaten anzuschließen? Es führte ihn zu der alten Frage: Was konnte überhaupt jemanden dazu bewegen, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen? Es musste doch etwas an ihm geben, das so viele Zauberer und Hexen bewog, sich ihm anzuschließen.

Während Tigris darüber nachdachte, fand er sich unwillkürlich vor dem verfallenen Pfad in seinem Geist. Ohne es wirklich zu beschließen, begann er, ihn entlang zu wandern. Tigris war ihn bereits zur Hälfte gegangen, als ihm klar wurde, was er tat. Sobald er es realisierte, zuckte er schockiert zurück, nur um zu erkennen, dass der Pfad hinter ihm sich erneuert hatte. Tigris erstarrte in Gedanken. Er konnte das nicht zulassen! Was bedeutete das? Würde die Narbe auf seiner Stirn wieder auftauchen? Während Tigris dabei war, in Panik zu geraten, fuhr der Pfad fort, sich zu erneuern. Tigris beobachtete wie gelähmt, wie die zerstörte Verbindung zum Leben erwachte, bis sie so klar und leuchtend war, wie seine Verbindung zu Draco.

Das nächste, was Tigris mit erschreckender Klarheit begriff, war, dass wenn der Dunkle Lord bemerken würde, dass die Verbindung wieder aktiv war, es sein Ende wäre. Nicht nur seines, sondern das seiner gesamten Familie. In dem Moment, in dem Tigris das begriff, erloschen alle seine Gefühle. Er hatte nie zuvor die Fähigkeiten der Black Familie so dringend benötigt. Nun wusste er plötzlich, mit einer untrüglichen Sicherheit, was er tun musste. Tigris verbarg seinen Geist vollkommen gegenüber der Verbindung. Er schlich sie entlang wie ein Schatten, tauchte flüchtig und unauffällig in den anderen Geist ein und zog sich zurück wie ein Dieb. Er manipulierte die Verbindung, verdunkelte und verschloss sie, bis er sicher war, dass der andere sie niemals bemerken würde.

Als Tigris in seinem Geist zurück war atmete er erleichtert auf. Voldemort hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Der dunkle Magier würde nie erfahren, was geschehen war. Nicht nur das, Tigris hatte nun eine Möglichkeit, aus erster Hand etwas über den Dunklen Lord zu erfahren. Er hatte sichergestellt, dass die Verbindung vor Voldemort verborgen war und er war zuversichtlich, dass der Magier ihn niemals bemerken würde, wenn er einen Blick in seine Gedanken warf. Tigris lächelte zufrieden, wenn ein Basilisk lächeln konnte. Vielleicht würde er schließlich doch noch die Antworten auf seine Fragen erhalten.

Als Tigris sich in einen Menschen zurückverwandelte, erschuf er zuallererst einen Spiegel und betrachtete sich darin. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass seine Narbe nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Dann lachte er über sich selbst. Wie kindisch, natürlich tauchte seine Narbe nicht wieder auf, nur weil die gedankliche Verbindung wieder da war. Es war eine törichte Furcht. Ohnehin, er hatte die Verbindung versiegelt. Es gab nichts, worüber er sich Gedanken machen musste.

o

„Ich weiß nicht…", meinte Tracey unsicher. „Ich war niemals wirklich gut in Verteidigung."

„Unsinn.", widersprach Daphne. „Das spricht doch nur dafür. Du kannst ein paar Grundlagen aufholen. Schließlich hast du es als NEWT-Kurs."

„Ja, aber ich habe das Fach nie gemocht. All die dummen Flüche und Hexe… Ich hab es nur genommen, weil Ma es wollte."

Daphne seufzte ungehalten. „Komm, sei kein Frosch, Tracey. Wir alle würden mitmachen. Es ist für unser Haus. Du schließt dich schon so genug aus."

Tracey wich ihrem Blick aus und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher. Was, wenn ich nicht gut darin bin?"

„Du musst nicht gut in Verteidigung sein.", meinte Draco überzeugend. „Es geht nur darum, uns gegenseitig zu helfen. Wenn etwas zu schwer für dich ist, lernst du eben etwas, was du kannst."

„Aber es wird so viel meiner Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, und nächstes Jahr sind die NEWTs… Außerdem muss ich auch Hausaufgaben machen und für meine Kurse lernen…"

Daphne rollte mit den Augen. „Das müssen wir alle. Du hast nur keine Lust. Komm schon, gib dir einen Ruck!"

„Es ist nicht nur, weil ich keine Lust habe…", protestierte Tracey, und begann, offensichtlich unbewusst, an ihren Nägeln zu kauen.

„Aber zum großen Teil!", rief Daphne triumphierend. „Du hast es gerade zugegeben. Du hast gesagt ‚nicht nur'!"

Tracey wich ihrem Blick aus. Sie wusste offenbar nicht, was sie darauf entgegnen sollte.

„Du musst nicht mitmachen, wenn du nicht willst.", warf Tigris ein. „Es ist allein deine Entscheidung. Lass dich nicht davon beeinflussen, wenn die anderen alle mitmachen. Niemand nimmt es dir übel, wenn du dich anders entscheidest."

Daphne öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber Tigris warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Er wollte, dass jeder sich frei entscheiden konnte, ob er der Gemeinschaft beitreten wollte oder nicht. Es war nicht richtig von ihr, Tracey zu drängen. Tigris hatte gedacht, was er sagte würde das rothaarige Mädchen beruhigen, aber sie sah nur noch besorgter aus.

„Also gut.", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich komme mit."

„Klasse!", rief Daphne erfreut. Tracey lächelte ihr zögernd zu.

„Du musst wirklich nicht, wenn du nicht willst.", wiederholte Tigris. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei Traceys Entscheidung.

Sie lächelte ihm unsicher zu. „Doch, ich will mitmachen, wenn es so etwas gibt. Wirklich."

„Gut.", erwiderte Tigris stirnrunzelnd. „Wie ich schon sagte, es ist deine Entscheidung."

Tracey nickte und sah zu Daphne, die strahlte.

„Es wird dir Spaß machen, Tracey.", sagte Daphne glücklich. „Du wirst schon sehen."

o

Die Gemeinschaft traf sich inzwischen zweimal in der Woche und am Sonntag. Zum einen, um das Wissen aufzuholen, mit dem sie hinter der DA zurücklagen. Zum anderen aber auch, weil so viele Leute der Gemeinschaft beitreten wollten, und sie noch immer daran festhielten nicht mehr als fünf Leute gemeinsam aufzunehmen. Es war überraschend, aber besonders die jüngeren Jahrgänge waren begeistert gewesen, als sie gemerkt hatten, dass einige ihrer Hausgenossen neue Zauber lernten. Sie hatten in Bezug auf Zauber noch nicht viel Fortschritt gemacht – schließlich war die Gemeinschaft gerade mal einen Monat alt. Dennoch merkte man bereits einen Effekt. Es waren hauptsächlich die Strategien von Blaise und Theodore die das bewirkten. Sie hatten zum Beispiel besprochen, dass Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft oberhalb von Slytherin immer mindestens zu dritt sein sollten. Gerieten sie in Schwierigkeiten, konnte einer von ihnen einen Lehrer oder einen Vertrauensschüler benachrichtigen, während die anderen ihre Gegner ablenkten. Draco hatte ihnen beigebracht, schneller zu reagieren, während Tigris selbst ihnen die wichtigsten Verteidigungszauber lehrte. Es kam natürlich immer noch zu Auseinandersetzungen, aber sie verliefen ausgeglichener. Tigris war zuversichtlich, dass sie der DA schließlich überlegen werden würden. Es würde noch Zeit brauchen, aber sie hatten die Vorteile auf ihrer Seite. Noch waren sie zu wenige, als dass ihre Fähigkeit, andere Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft zur Hilfe zu rufen wirklich ins Gewicht fallen konnte, aber das war dabei, sich zu ändern.

o

Es war ein weiterer Donnerstag. Tigris hatte sich angewöhnt, Donnerstage zu benutzen, um mit den Armschienen zu experimentieren oder sich aus anderen Gründen in einen Basilisk zu verwandeln. Donnerstags waren Blaise und Draco beide beim Quidditchtraining, so dass ihnen seine Abwesenheit nicht auffiel. Einer der Nachteile der Gemeinschaftsregeln war, dass Tigris nicht einfach alleine in der Bücherei verschwinden konnte.

Heute hatte Tigris versucht, die Stärke der Armschienen noch ein wenig zu reduzieren, doch sobald er sie schloss, spürte er, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Seine Magie beruhigte sich nicht, wie es normalerweise der Fall war.

Tigris keuchte und ballte die Fäuste. Schließlich ließ er mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei die Armschienen aufschnappen und verwandelte sich in seine Basiliskform. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er konnte die dämpfende Wirkung der Armschienen auf keinen Fall weiter abschwächen, wie er es geplant hatte. So wenig es auch schien, es war offenbar gerade das entscheidende Lot, das seine Magie außer Kontrolle geraten ließ. Er hatte nicht die geringste Aussicht, auf diese Weise zu lernen, seine Magie zu kontrollieren. Es war Alles oder Nichts. Tigris starrte frustriert auf seinen Schlangenkörper hinunter. Es war in der Tat noch ein sehr, sehr langer Weg.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Dax, YanisTamiem, Lara-Lynx, Tolotos, Lyonessheart, Minnilein, Revange, Avallyn Black, Turquenione, Kylyen, Klee, Nissa7, Lobarie, LaraAnime, milva, CitySweeper, Feles Argentea_

_**Lara-Lynx:** Du hast vollkommen Recht mit deinen Gedankengängen. Ob sich das eines Tages wirklich ändert... das wäre zuviel verraten. _

_**Tolotos:** Ich verrat's aber nicht /grins/ Dumbledore bleibt erst mal unwissend (zumindest soweit wir es wissen...). Das mit dem Wappen war ausnahmsweise einmal wirklich Zufall. Apropos Wappen..._

_**A/N: Ein Bild vom Wappen der Schattengemeinschaft findet ihr auf meiner Homepage.**_

_**Nissa7: **Oh ja... Dafür schenke ich dir glatt ein Stück Torte. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu enttäuscht. _


	46. SdWCh46: Einladungen

_Disclaimer:_

_Es war einmal ein Eichhörnchen, das immer das Gleiche wiederholte... Möchte jemand gefrorenes Eichhörnchen für seine Schlange haben? Ich habe auch gefrorenen Adler, gefrorenen Drachen..._

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

46. Einladungen

Tigris zog sich zurück, beeindruckt und angewidert zugleich. Er hatte sich einen Freitagvormittag ausgesucht, um Voldemorts Gedanken auszuspionieren. Er war nicht gerade daran interessiert, eine Versammlung mit anzusehen. Tigris hatte angenommen, ein Vormittag wäre am Besten, Voldemort allein zu erwischen. Er hatte nicht wirklich eine Vorstellung gehabt, was der Dunkle Lord tat, wenn er allein war. Böse Intrigen ausdenken? Planen, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen? Seinen neusten Muggelgefangenen foltern? Tatsache war, er las Bücher und streichelte dabei Nagini. Er trank Tee, da er Alkohol verabscheute. Er war überraschend und erschreckend langweilig und normal. Es widerte Tigris an, weil zur gleichen Zeit kein Zweifel daran bestand, dass dies der gleiche Mann war, der es für ein Vergnügen hielt, einem Muggel bei lebendigem Leib das Herz herauszureißen. Einige seiner Gedankengänge und Gefühle waren so abartig, das es Tigris den Magen umdrehte sie auch nur für kurze Zeit zu beobachten.

Zugleich jedoch konnte Tigris nun wirklich verstehen, warum selbst Dumbledore Tom Riddle als brillant bezeichnet hatte, denn das war er. Die Eindrücke, die Tigris aus Voldemorts Geist erhielt waren nur ungenau und flüchtig, aber was er sah, genügte.

Wenn Tigris geglaubt hatte, viel zu wissen, nach all den Büchern, die er gelesen hatte, belehrte ihn Voldemorts Geist eines besseren. Er konnte kaum hoffen jemals all das zu lernen, was der Dunkle Lord sich in seinem Leben angeeignet hatte. Nicht nur war er bereits als Schüler seinen Mitschülern um Jahre voraus gewesen, er hatte Jahre damit verbracht, die seltensten und obskursten Künste zu studieren. Er hatte Lehrmeister für Kenntnisse gefunden, die längst vergessen geglaubt wurden, und er hatte sie alle überflügelt. Tigris hatte die vage Ahnung, dass dies der Grund war, dass Voldemort Dumbledore so hasste – weil Dumbledore sich niemals dazu hatte überreden lassen, ihn als Lehrling anzunehmen. Dumbledore wusste Dinge, die niemand anders auf der Welt wusste, und Voldemort beneidete ihn grenzenlos dafür. Sein Gefühl sagte Tigris, dass Dumbledores Misstrauen gegenüber Tom Riddle auch darauf beruhte, dass er geahnt hatte, dass dieser Junge das Potential hatte, selbst ihn zu übertreffen.

Wie Dumbledore jemals hatte glauben können, dass er Voldemort besiegen könnte, war Tigris schleierhaft. Der Dunkle Lord hatte während seiner Studien mehr vergessen, als Tigris in seinem ganzen Leben gelernt hatte. Er hatte zahllose Rituale durchlaufen, um mächtig und unbesiegbar zu werden. Er war besessen davon, Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Wie konnte Tigris, ein unausgebildetes Kind, auch nur hoffen, gegen den siebzigjährigen Magier zu bestehen? Wenn er ihre bisherigen Begegnungen überlebt hatte, dann nur durch reines Glück.

Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum so viele Zauberer Voldemort folgten. Nicht, weil sie an seine Ideale glaubten, oder weil sie ihn vergötterten, wie Bellatrix. Einfach, weil sie wussten, dass er der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt war. Ein brillantes Genie, böse, aber dennoch ein Genie.

Tigris erkannte noch etwas. Die Gerüchte waren wahr, Voldemort fürchtete Dumbledore. Aber nicht, weil Dumbledore mächtiger war als er. Er fürchtete ihn, weil er den alten Mann nicht verstand. Voldemort wusste, dass Dumbledore Dinge wusste, die er niemals hatte erfahren können. Er fürchtete, dass diese seine Unwissenheit sein Untergang werden würde.

Tigris versuchte seine Gefühle zu ordnen und war dankbar dafür, dass er ein Basilisk war. Es machte einiges einfacher. Sein Ausflug in Voldemorts Geist hatte ihn zornig gemacht, und er fragte sich warum. Er verabscheute den Dunklen Lord. Er verachtete ihn. Aber… er beneidete ihn auch. Er beneidete ihn um all das Wissen, das er besaß. Er beneidete ihn um seine Fähigkeit, Menschen dazu zu bringen, es ihm zu geben. Und er hasste ihn dafür, dass er es vergeudete. Wie konnte jemand, der so abartig und niederträchtig war mit so vielen Gaben gesegnet sein? Wie konnte das Schicksal so ungerecht sein?

Voldemort hätte so viel sein, so viel erreichen können, wenn er nur ein anderer Mensch gewesen wäre. Anstatt dessen verursachte er nichts als Zerstörung. Tigris hasste ihn dafür, dass er missbrauchte, was ihm gegeben war.

In einem seltenen Augenblick der Erleuchtung erkannte Tigris, dass er Voldemort hasste, weil er ihm ähnlich war. Tigris hasste ihn, weil Voldemort das war, was Tigris zu werden mehr als alles auf der Welt fürchtete. Tigris hasste ihn dafür, dass er es genoss. Jeden Fehler, den Tigris in seinem Leben bereut hatte, beging Voldemort in tausendfacher Ausfertigung und fühlte nichts außer Genuss. DAFÜR hasste er Voldemort. Dafür, dass er keine Schuld kannte.

o

Als Tigris die Treppen hoch ging, hörte er Stimmen im Vorraum hinter der Holztür. Neugierig schlich er näher. Er lächelte, als die Stimmen klarer wurden. Es waren eine männliche und eine weibliche Stimme.

„Wie ist es, sehen wir uns heute Abend?", fragte der Junge. Tigris' Lächeln verstärkte sich, als er Dracos Stimme erkannte. Sein Bruder verbrachte eine Menge Zeit mit Blaise, auch wenn man ihnen selten anmerkte, dass sie ein Paar waren.

Nur, dass dieses Mädchen nicht Blaise war.

„Sicher. Gleich nach deinem Heilkundeunterricht? Ich schicke Athena zu Helena hinüber, sie freut sich ohnehin über jede Entschuldigung, bei ihr zu schlafen.", antwortete die Unbekannte. „Indira macht es nichts aus, wie du weißt."

Tigris kannte ihre Stimme, und es war definitiv nicht Blaise. Er dachte einen Moment nach. Clarissa – Clarissa Maldoun, die rothaarige Jägerin aus ihrem Quidditchteam.

„Ausgezeichnet.", erwiderte Dracos Stimme. Tigris hörte, wie sich zwei Leute küssten.

Einen Moment blieb er verblüfft stehen. Kurz darauf hörte er die Tür gehen, und als er den Vorraum betrat, war er leer. Draco betrog Blaise mit Clarissa? Es überraschte Tigris, und ärgerte ihn mehr, als er vermutet hätte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es ärgerte ihn mehr als Pansys Betrug.

Aufgewühlt ging Tigris zu den Slytherinräumen zurück. Er nahm sich vor, Draco zur Rede zu stellen, sobald er mit ihm alleine war. Blaise verdiente es nicht, so hintergangen zu werden. Er war so in Gedanken, dass er beinahe in jemanden hinein rannte.

„Ah, Tigris! Genau der, mit dem ich reden wollte!", sagte das braunhaarige Mädchen fröhlich.

„Blaise!", entfuhr es Tigris.

Sie packte ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn zu seinem Raum. „Ich muss mit dir über Du-weißt-schon-was reden.", zischte sie dabei leise.

Sobald sie in Tigris' Raum waren, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. „Einige der Drittklässler haben Interesse an einer Verteidigungsgemeinschaft. Sie haben mitbekommen, dass Kira und Graham an etwas Interessantem beteiligt sind. Ich dachte, wir…"

„Wusstest du, dass Draco etwas mit Clarissa hat?", platzte Tigris ohne Nachzudenken heraus.

Blaise hielt überrascht inne. „Nein. Jedenfalls, was ich sagen wollte…"

„Kümmert es dich gar nicht?", fragte Tigris. Die Vernunft sagte ihm, er hätte es niemals erwähnen sollen, aber irgendwie konnte er nicht anders, als darüber zu reden.

Blaise runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht wirklich." Dann malte sich Erkenntnis in ihrem Gesicht ab. „Oh, du dachtest… Nein nein, Draco und ich haben uns vor einiger Zeit getrennt. Es hat einfach nicht funktioniert, weißt du? Er ist ein großartiger Kumpel, ich mag ihn, aber als Freund ist er einfach nicht der Richtige."

„Oh.", erwiderte Tigris einfältig.

Blaise musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Es war nicht sehr nett von dir, mir das zu sagen, ohne zuerst mit ihm zu reden, wenn du dachtest, wir sind noch zusammen."

Tigris fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. „Ja, ähm…" Was immer er erwartet hatte, das sie sagen würde, dies gehörte definitiv nicht dazu. Sie hatte natürlich recht. Wie sie meistens recht hatte. Tigris hätte zuerst mit Draco reden sollen. Er hatte vorgehabt, zuerst mit Draco zu reden. Irgendwie war das nicht nach Plan verlaufen. „Dann bist du also wieder Single.", sagte er, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.

Blaise grinste flüchtig. „Ja, so wie du."

Tigris starrte sie an. Ihr Grinsen verstärkte sich. „Ach ja, wo war ich? Die Drittklässler…"

Er hörte ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zu und fuhr fort, sie anzustarren. Hatte sie ihm einen Hinweis geben wollen? Unsinn, er bildete sich Dinge ein.

o

Auf der Suche nach etwas zu Lesen war Tigris wieder einmal auf „Von Taliesin über die Hexen von Salem" gestoßen. Es waren nur zwei Kapitel übrig, eins über Grindelwald und eins über Voldemort. Tigris hatte sie bereits durchgelesen, bevor er über sie nachzudenken begann. Das Kapitel über Voldemort offenbarte nicht sehr viel Neues. Der Name seiner Mutter, Cicuta Bator, war interessant, da sie denselben Nachnamen wie Hufflepuffs ehemaliger Assistent hatte. Tigris erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass Slytherin überhaupt Kinder gehabt hatte, aber dann waren seine Erinnerungen nach dem Verlassen von Hogwarts ohnehin sehr undeutlich. Es war überraschend, wie viel der Autor des Buchs gewusst hatte. Es enthielt alles, was Harry Potter gewusst hatte, und das war kaum offizielles Wissen der Zaubererwelt. Das Verblüffendste war jedoch, dass das Kapitel überhaupt existierte. Das Vorwort des Buches war 1942 geschrieben, noch vor Grindelwalds Fall, und das Buch sah noch weit älter aus. Es war merkwürdig, aber es war schließlich ein magisches Buch.

Was Tigris wirklich neugierig machte, war das Kapitel über Grindelwald. Alle Geschichten, die er bisher über Grindelwald gehört hatte, stellten ihn als ein grausames, unmenschliches Monster dar. Albus Dumbledore war der gefeierte Held, der die Zaubererwelt von diesem Fluch befreit hatte. Man erfuhr jedoch niemals etwas darüber, warum Grindelwald getan hatte, was er tat. Nun las Tigris, dass Grindelwalds Familie von Muggeln getötet worden war. Nicht nur das, das Buch enthielt seine gesamte Geschichte - sein Studium, seine Reisen, seine Freundschaft mit Dumbledore. Ja, laut dem Buch waren Antonin Grindelwald und Albus Dumbledore enge Freunde gewesen. Seltsam, dass davon niemand mehr etwas wusste. Besonders, da Dumbledores Sieg über den dunklen Magier nicht besonders heroisch gewesen war – mehr ein Zusammenspiel von Fawkes Hilfe und schlichtem Glück. Woher wusste dieser Binns, was niemand sonst wusste? Warum stand es nicht in den Geschichtsbüchern, wenn es bekannt war? War Grindelwald wirklich so böse, wie er dargestellt wurde? Wenn nicht, was sagte das über Dumbledore? Das alles waren Fragen, die an Tigris nagten. Er beschloss, ihnen auf den Grund zu gehen. Um das zu tun, musste er jemanden finden, der etwas darüber wusste. Es gab nur eine Person, die Tigris dazu einfiel: Professor Binns. Binns war wahrscheinlich nicht der Autor des Buches, aber er war vielleicht mit ihm verwandt. Im Zweifelsfall war er immer noch der Lehrer für Geschichte, wen könnte er besser etwas über Geschichte fragen?

Tigris suchte sich einen Sonntag aus, um mit Binns zu reden. Draco war an der Reihe, was die Schattengemeinschaft anging, so dass Tigris die Zeit dazu hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin Binns verschwand, wenn er nicht unterrichtete. Daher setzte er sich einfach mit in den Unterricht, mit der Entschuldigung, dass er wissen wollte, wie der Geschichtsunterricht in Hogwarts war. Tracey sah ihn zwar etwas schräg an, aber den Rest der Slytherins im Kurs kümmerte es nicht. Binns, wie Tigris es vermutet hatte, merkte nicht einmal, dass er einen Schüler zuviel hatte.

Binns Kurs war in jeder Hinsicht so langweilig, wie Tigris ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er nutzte die Zeit, um seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und hörte nur flüchtig auf die Beschreibung eines weiteren Koboldkrieges. Tigris begriff nicht, warum Binns das überhaupt unterrichtete! Es gab so viele wichtige und interessante Aspekte der Zauberergeschichte – Koboldkriege waren weder das eine noch das andere. Wenn man darüber nachdachte, dass er offenbar sieben komplette Jahre damit füllte! Es war geradezu absurd.

Am Ende der Stunde blieb Tigris zurück und eilte zum Pult, bevor Binns verschwinden konnte. Die anderen hatten es so eilig, den Raum zu verlassen, dass keiner ihn bemerkte. Binns war so verblüfft, dass er durch Tigris hindurch schwebte, bevor er etwas hinter ihm zum Halt kam. Es war eine ausgesprochen unangenehme Erfahrung.

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, Mister…" Binns runzelte die Stirn und versuchte offenbar vergeblich, sich an Tigris' Namen zu erinnern. „Sie sind in meinem Kurs, oder?"

Tigris beschloss, diese Frage zu ignorieren, da er befürchtete, dass Binns einfach davon schweben würde, wenn er verneinte.

„Ja, Professor, ich habe eine Frage.", sagte er etwas hastig. „Kennen Sie vielleicht jemanden namens Ephorus Xenophon Binns?"

Binns starrte ihn an. „Was für eine merkwürdige Frage, Mister… Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Sie in meinem Kurs sind."

Etwas an Binns Haltung war eigenartig. Normalerweise erschien er alterschwach, geistesabwesend und durchwegs senil. Diesmal jedoch war ein waches Glitzern in seinen Augen, das Tigris definitiv noch nie zuvor darin gesehen hatte. Aus einer Eingebung heraus hob er seinen Stab und zeichnete eine Rune in die Luft. „Dissimula ex toto."

Binns Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich.

„Er hat ein Buch geschrieben. Ein sehr interessantes Buch über Geschichte. Ich hoffte, Sie wüssten etwas darüber."

Binns musterte Tigris einen Moment gedankenvoll, dann richtete er sich auf und nahm seine Brille ab. Es war verblüffend, welche Veränderung das in dem kahlköpfigen Mann bewirkte. Er erschien plötzlich nur noch halb so alt, seine Augen waren wach und er wirkte alles andere als senil. „Sie haben Glück, Mister Malfoy.", sagte er. „Ich bin Ephorus Xenophon Binns. Bevor Sie fragen: Ja, ich habe ‚Von Taliesin über die Hexen von Salem' geschrieben. Es freut mich, dass Sie mein Werk zu schätzen wissen."

Tigris musste sich bemühen, den Geist nicht offenen Mundes anzustarren.

Binns betrachtete ihn amüsiert. „Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, hatten Sie ein paar Fragen?"

„Ich… Sie… Wieso…", stammelte Tigris ziemlich unintelligent. Schließlich fing er sich. „Wie kommt es, dass Sie plötzlich so anders sind? Ich dachte immer, Sie wären…"

„…ein seniler alter Kauz?", ergänzte Binns. Er lachte zynisch. „Ja, diese Vorstellung haben meine Schüler bereits seit Jahrzehnten. Sie ist jedoch, das versichere ich Ihnen, weit von der Wahrheit entfernt."

Tigris sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aber wieso verhalten Sie sich so? Wieso unterrichten Sie nicht das, was Sie in Ihrem Buch geschrieben haben? Warum unterrichten Sie so völlig unnütze und langweilige Dinge, wenn Sie doch offensichtlich mehr wissen?"

„Sie sind geradeheraus, nicht wahr?", meinte Binns etwas spöttisch. „Ziemlich unslytherin, wenn Sie mich fragen. Ich war selbst einmal ein Slytherin, wenn Sie das interessiert. Das ist allerdings schon über hundert Jahre her."

„Ich hätte es für länger gehalten.", entfuhr es Tigris unbedacht.

Binns lachte leise. „Auch wenn es nicht so scheint, als ich starb war ich gerade einmal sechzig Jahre alt. Kaum ein Alter für einen Zauberer."

„Wann sind Sie gestorben?", fragte Tigris neugierig.

Binns grinste ihm zu, ein schockierend jungenhaftes Grinsen. „Meine Güte, Sie sind direkt. 1945, wenn Sie es wissen müssen."

„Das Jahr, in dem Grindelwald starb.", stellte Tigris überrascht fest.

Ein Hauch von Bedauern huschte über Binns Gesicht. „Ja."

„Kannten Sie ihn?", fragte Tigris interessiert.

Binns musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Du musst jemand besonderes sein, wenn du mein Buch gelesen hast. Nur Auserwählte können es finden, musst du wissen. Jene, die die Wahrheit zu schätzen wissen. Also gut – ich werde dir deine Fragen beantworten." Er sah einen Moment in die Ferne. „Es ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, mit deiner letzten Frage zu beginnen. Ja, ich kannte Lord Grindelwald. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich kannte ihn sehr gut. Vielleicht besser, als jeder andere Mensch."

Binns knöpfte den Kragen seiner Robe auf. Es sah seltsam aus, als der durchsichtige Stoff beiseite glitt, um die ebenfalls durchsichtige Brust darunter zu entblößen. Man sollte meinen, die Robe könnte nichts verbergen, jedenfalls nichts, was nicht transparent war, wie der Rest des Geistes. Dies war jedoch offensichtlich falsch, denn auf der nackten Brust des Mannes zeichnete sich ein schwarzes Zeichen ab. „Weißt du, was das ist?", fragte der Geist.

Tigris betrachtete das Zeichen stirnrunzelnd. „Es sieht wie eine Blume aus."

Binns lächelte. „Es ist eine Lilie, Tigris. Die Lilie war seit seiner Zeit bei den Roma Lord Grindelwalds Zeichen. Sie nannten ihn Lilie, da die Lilie für sie ein Zeichen für Reinheit und Macht war, Eigenschaften, die Lord Grindelwald in ihrer höchsten Form verkörperte. Als er zum Lord wurde, machte er sie zu seinem Wappen. Du musst die Ironie darin verstehen – bei den Muggeln ist die Lilie auch ein Zeichen der Macht, doch zugleich ist sie ein Zeichen der Ausgestoßenen und Vogelfreien. Was hätte treffender sein können?"

„Also waren Sie ein Walpurgisritter?", fragte Tigris. Er hatte in dem Buch gelesen, dass Grindelwald seine Gefolgsleute so genannt hatte.

Binns legte die Hand über das Zeichen auf seiner Brust. „Ich BIN ein Walpurgisritter und werde nie aufhören, es zu sein. Mein Lord mag tot sein, aber mein Dienst geht weiter. Ich bin nicht irgendein Historiker, musst du wissen. Ich war SEIN Historiker. Er vertraute mir seine Geschichte an, seine innersten Gedanken und Geheimnisse, damit ich sie der Nachwelt überliefern konnte. Die Welt ist noch nicht reif für diese Geschichte, aber eines Tages wird sie es sein." Binns knöpfte seine Robe wieder zu. „Ich habe mein Leben lang danach gestrebt, die Wahrheit zu vermitteln. Ich war lange Lehrer. Mein Unterricht war nicht immer so wie jetzt, aber es ist kein Wunder, dass die Leute vergessen. Ich starb an dem Tag, an dem mein Lord starb. Ich habe die lächerlichsten Geschichten gehört, warum ich zurückkam. Die Leute sind Idioten. Weiß nicht jeder, dass es nur zwei Gründe dafür gibt, dass jemand zum Geist wird? Der eine ist, dass jemand sich zu sehr vor dem Tod fürchtet… ich versichere dir, ich war immer darauf vorbereitet, im Dienst meines Herrn zu sterben, der Tod schreckt mich nicht… der andere ist, dass derjenige noch eine wichtige Sache zu vollenden hat. Ich habe einst einen Eid geschworen, die wahre Geschichte der Zaubererwelt weiterzugeben. Ich habe nicht und werde niemals Lügen unterrichten."

Binns hielt einen Moment inne und sah Tigris durchdringend an. „Das ist der Grund dafür, warum ich so unterrichte, wie ich es tue, Tigris. Dumbledore ist nicht der Mann, für den ihn viele halten. Nachdem er meinen Lord getötet hatte, suchte er mich auf. Zu jener Zeit war ich bereits ein Geist. Er sagte mir, dass ich nicht weiter unterrichten dürfe, wie ich es bisher getan hatte. Er sagte, ich würde den Schülern ein falsches Bild der Geschichte vermitteln. Er sagte, ich würde ihnen nicht beibringen, wie böse das Dunkle sei, und dass dies ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Geschichte sei. Er drohte mir, mich zu bannen, wenn ich meinen Unterricht nicht änderte. Er wusste auch, dass ich begonnen hatte, die Geschichte der Zaubererwelt niederzuschreiben." Binns verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Er fürchtete sich vor der Wahrheit. Oh ja, er wusste nur zu gut, dass die Wahrheit nicht zu seinen Gunsten sprach. Mein Lord hat mich immer sehr großzügig in meinen Bemühungen unterstützt. Er war ein weitsichtiger und großherziger Mann. Es ist schwierig, einen Geist zu bannen, aber ich traute Dumbledore zu, es zu versuchen. Also tat ich alles, um ihn glauben zu lassen, ich hätte ihm gehorcht. Ich hatte schon einige Zeit zuvor vorgegeben, alt und senil zu sein, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Nun perfektionierte ich diesen Eindruck. Dumbledore wusste zwar, was ich war, aber er hielt mich für schwach und kontrollierbar." Binns Augen glitzerten nun ärgerlich.

„Ich habe geschworen, die Wahrheit zu vermitteln, ich werde diesen Eid niemals brechen. Wenn ich nicht die Wahrheit unterrichten kann, dann sollen meine Schüler überhaupt nichts lernen! Ich werde keine Lügen unterrichten, auch keine Halbwahrheiten! Jene, die an der wahren Geschichte interessiert sind, werden nach ihr suchen, und sie werden mein Buch finden." Binns lachte leise. „Ein Zauber, auf den ich persönlich stolz bin. Dumbledore wird nie davon erfahren, nie dieses Buch finden… Denn er sucht ja nicht nach der Wahrheit, die ich mitzuteilen habe, er flieht vor ihr. In all diesen Jahren habe ich an meinem Werk gearbeitet, es weiter geführt. Ich habe in den Lügen, die die Mächtigen verbreiten, die Wahrheit gesucht. Wenn eines Tages der Tag kommt, an dem es jeder Zauberer der Welt lesen kann, ist meine Arbeit getan, und ich kann meinem Lord in die Ewigkeit nachfolgen."

Der alte Historiker betrachtete Tigris freundlich. „In all den Jahren bist du erst der Zweite, der mich aufsucht. Ich denke, das muss etwas heißen. Vielleicht werde ich eines Tages auch über dich schreiben."

„Ich denke, ich weiß bereits ein paar Dinge, die nicht in Ihrem Buch stehen.", sagte Tigris kalkulierend. „Ich kenne die wahre Geschichte Salazar Slytherins."

Binns Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Wirklich? Woher, wenn ich fragen darf, hast du dieses Wissen?"

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen.", antwortete Tigris ruhig. „Aber ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Ich werde sie Ihnen erzählen… wenn Sie mir dafür erzählen, was Sie über Dumbledore wissen."

Binns grinste schief. „Am Ende doch ein Slytherin, wie ich sehe. Also gut. Unter einer Bedingung allerdings."

„Ja?", fragte Tigris misstrauisch.

„Du erzählst mir auch deine Geschichte, wenn es etwas zu erzählen gibt."

„Nicht heute.", sagte Tigris. „Aber eines Tages, das kann ich versprechen."

Binns lächelte. „Gut. Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns ein anderes Mal wieder. Heute haben wir schon zuviel Zeit hier verbracht."

Tigris nickte. „Wissen Sie, wo Slytherins Kammer ist?"

Binns betrachtete ihn überrascht. „Ja, aber ich kann nicht dorthin. Dieser Bereich des Schlosses ist gegen viele Dinge geschützt. Geister ebenso wie die Überwachung durch fremde Augen."

„Gut zu wissen.", meinte Tigris. Das erklärte, warum Ron ihn niemals alleine auf der Karte gesehen hatte, obwohl er so oft alleine in der Kammer gewesen war. „Können sie zu meinem Raum kommen? Er ist vor den Augen des Schulleiters sicher, und die Slytherin werden uns nicht verraten."

Binns nickte bedächtig. „Ich werde dort sein. Im Übrigen… nenn mich bitte Xenophon. Es ist fünfzig Jahre her, seit ich zuletzt meinen Namen gehört habe. Ich vermisse seinen Klang."

Tigris lächelte ihm zu. „Sicher, Xenophon. Es ist mir eine Freude."

Binns lächelte zurück. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich dir eines Tages eine eigene Ausgabe meines Buches schenken? Das habe ich auch für den letzten getan, der kam, um mit mir zu reden."

„Wer war es?", fragte Tigris.

Binns Lächeln wurde mysteriös. „Das, mein Freund, bleibt mein Geheimnis."

o

Tigris kniete sich vor den Erstklässlern auf den Boden, so dass er mit ihnen auf einer Höhe war. Er fand es lustig, dass sie so klein waren. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, selbst jemals so klein gewesen zu sein. Tigris erinnerte sich daran, dass ihm in diesem Alter die älteren Schüler unglaublich groß und erwachsen vorgekommen waren, und nun war er selbst einer dieser ‚Alten'.

„Ihr vertraut uns, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickten ernsthaft.

„Wenn ihr mitkommen wollt, müsst ihr mir eure Zauberstäbe geben und euch die Augen verbinden lassen. Wir zwingen euch nicht dazu, aber wenn ihr es nicht tut, könnt ihr nicht mitkommen."

Blaise und Theodore hatten sich das ausgedacht. Es hielt zum einen den Ort ihrer Treffen geheim – selbst Gedächtniszauber konnten gebrochen werden – zum anderen zeigte es, wie sehr diejenigen, die der Gemeinschaft beitreten wollten, ihnen wirklich vertrauten. Wenn sie ihnen nicht genug vertrauten, um ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe zu geben, wie sollten sie dann einen Eid der Loyalität schwören?

Wie alle bisher zögerten die vier einen Moment, aber händigten Tigris schließlich ihre Stäbe aus. Sie waren einige der letzten. Wenn sie den Eid geschworen hatten, waren alle Slytherin bis auf die Siebtklässler und Helenas Gruppe in der Gemeinschaft. Die Siebtklässler waren zu sehr mit den NEWTs beschäftigt, um sich über die DA Gedanken zu machen. Helena vertraute einfach keiner genug, um sie anzusprechen.

Tigris war noch immer beeindruckt davon, wie schnell sämtliche Slytherin der Vereinigung beigetreten waren. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass mehr von ihnen ablehnten, oder sich zumindest weigerten, nachdem sie von dem Eid erfuhren. Sicher, Blaise hatte gesagt, das würden sie nicht, aber Tigris hatte an ihren Worten gezweifelt. Nun zeigte sich, dass sie erneut Recht gehabt hatte. Egal ob es aus Wut auf die DA war oder aus Hausloyalität… nicht einer von ihnen hatte abgelehnt.

Draco und Blaise verbanden den Kleinen die Augen. Anschließend nahmen sie sie an die Hand, um sie zu der Kammer zu führen. Als sie auf der Treppe standen, führte Tigris die Hände des Jungen, den er geführt hatte zu der Wand.

„Fühlst du das? Du bist auf einer Steintreppe. Wenn du dich an der Wand entlang tastest, kannst du ihr ganz leicht nach unten folgen. Keine Sorge, die Stufen sind gerade, du wirst nicht fallen. Geh einfach immer weiter nach unten, bis die Treppe zu Ende ist. Draco ist direkt hinter dir, er wird dir dann weiterhelfen."

Der kleine Junge nickte nervös. Tigris ließ ihn los und ging ein paar Stufen voraus. Als er sah, dass der Junge zurecht kam, eilte er voraus, um vor ihnen in der Kammer zu sein.

o

Der Rest der Gemeinschaft erwartete Tigris bereits. Tigris setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf die Bühne und sah zu dem Vorsprung hoch, wo die neuen Anwärter bald auftauchen mussten. Blaise und Theodore – Tigris vermutete, in erster Linie Blaise – hatten den folgenden Teil der Zeremonie entworfen. Er mochte es nicht besonders, aber sie hatten ihn davon überzeugt, dass es notwendig war. Tigris seufzte unhörbar. Vielleicht verließ er sich zuviel auf Blaise, aber wann hatte sie ihn jemals schlecht beraten? Davon abgesehen, niemand den er kannte wusste mehr über alte Zeremonien und Rituale, als sie. In magischen Zeremonien kam es so sehr auf Details an. Bevor sie einen Fehler machten, war es besser, der Expertin zu vertrauen.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Draco und Blaise traten mit den vier Erstklässlern auf die Plattform. Sie flüsterten ihnen etwas zu, worauf sie sich hinknieten. Tigris lächelte flüchtig. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte man ihnen ansehen, wie nervös sie waren.

„Ihr seid hierher gekommen, weil ihr gehört habt, dass es eine Gemeinschaft gibt, die dazu dient, uns Slytherin zu verteidigen.", sagte er laut. „Diese Gemeinschaft existiert, ihr befindet euch vor ihr. Wenn ihr uns beitreten wollt, dann nennt uns jetzt eure Namen und eure Gründe, so dass wir entscheiden können, ob ihr dessen würdig seid."

„Douglas Viridian.", sagte einer der Jungen nach einer geflüsterten Aufforderung von Draco. Tigris erinnerte sich vage an ihn. Er war der Wortführer der Gruppe, die sie beim Streit mit den DA-lern erwischt hatten. Er klang zunächst eingeschüchtert, aber fand schnell seine Entschlossenheit wieder. „Ich bin hier, weil ich genug davon habe, von der bescheuerten DA herumgeschubst zu werden."

„Edward Edgecombe.", sagte der Junge neben Douglas, der nun offensichtlich auch Mut gefasst hatte. „Ich bin aus dem gleichen Grund hier."

Tigris fragte sich einen Moment, ob er mit Marietta verwandt war. Cho hatte nie darüber gesprochen, dass sie einen jüngeren Bruder hatte, aber vielleicht war es ja ihr Cousin.

„Irene Sanchez.", folgte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit zuversichtlicher Stimme. „Ich bin hier, um zu lernen, es den Idioten mal ordentlich heimzuzahlen."

Einige aus der Gruppe applaudierten ihr zustimmend. Tigris warf ihnen einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und sie verstummten schuldbewusst. Irene hatte sie aber offensichtlich gehört, denn sie grinste triumphierend.

„Keith Brown.", sagte der vierte der Gruppe nach kurzem Zögern unsicher. „Ich bin hier, weil, ähm… wegen allem, was die anderen schon gesagt haben. Und weil meine große Schwester eine dumme Ziege ist.", fügte er trotzig hinzu.

Tigris musste sich bemühen, nicht zu lachen. Es war offensichtlich, wer diese Schwester war.

„Hat jemand hier etwas gegen den Beitritt eines dieser Anwärter einzuwenden?", fragte er in die Runde. Niemand sagte etwas. Es war ohnehin mehr eine rhetorische Frage, was allen bewusst war.

„Kommt zu mir hinunter.", sagte er.

Draco und Blaise nahmen den Vieren die Augenbinden ab, woraufhin sie aufstanden und zögernd die Treppe zu Tigris hinunter kamen. Tigris winkte sie zu sich.

„Wie fühlt ihr euch?", fragte er sie, als sie vor ihm standen.

Sie lächelten verlegen.

Tigris lächelte zurück. „Keine Sorge, es ist okay, nervös zu sein. Alle waren das, auch wenn sie euch etwas anderes erzählen. Ihr könnt mir glauben, ich war dabei."

Sie grinsten. Gut, er hatte erreicht, was er wollte.

„Ich werde euch jetzt ein wenig zu dem erzählen, was von euch verlangt wird, wenn ihr dieser Gemeinschaft beitretet. Denkt gut darüber nach. Dies ist kein Spiel. Ihr werdet einen Eid schwören, und wenn ihr ihn brecht, hat das ernsthafte Konsequenzen. Versteht ihr alle, was ich sage?"

Sie nickten ernst.

„Gut." Tigris deutete zu dem Symbol der Gemeinschaft hinter sich. „Diese Gemeinschaft dient dazu, uns zu schützen. Ihr werdet lernen, euch besser zu verteidigen. Sie ist nicht dazu da, euch zu helfen, die Schulregeln zu brechen." Er warf Irene einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Wenn ihr euch selbst in Schwierigkeiten bringt, müsst ihr die Folgen auch selber tragen. Wir werden uns alle gegenseitig helfen, wenn einer von uns Probleme hat, aber wenn ihr diese Gemeinschaft für eure eigenen Zwecke missbraucht, bekommt ihr Ärger. Ist euch das klar?"

„Ja.", murmelten sie.

Tigris nickte zufrieden. „Wenn ihr dieser Gemeinschaft beitretet, akzeptiert ihr mich als euren Anführer. Das heißt ihr werdet mir, und auch denen, von denen ich es euch sage, gehorchen, wenn euch etwas befohlen wird. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ihr alles tun müsst, was ich euch sage, aber ihr WERDET mir gehorchen, wenn es um diese Gemeinschaft geht. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?"

Sie nickten alle ohne zu Zögern.

„Gut.", wiederholte Tigris. „Wir sind hier alle Slytherins. Wenn wir etwas erreichen wollen, müssen wir zusammenhalten. Vielleicht gibt es einige aus unserem Haus, die ihr nicht mögt. Fein, niemand kann alle sympathisch finden. Das wird euch jedoch nicht davon abhalten, denjenigen zu helfen, wenn sie euch brauchen. Ich werde auch keine Streitereien während des Trainings dulden. Alle Probleme, die ihr untereinander habt, könnt ihr außerhalb der Gemeinschaft klären. Akzeptiert ihr das?"

Sie nickten erneut.

„Kommen wir zu dem wichtigsten Teil. Ihr werdet einen magischen Eid schwören. Das heißt, ich scherze nicht, wenn ich sage, es wird Konsequenzen geben, wenn ihr ihn brecht. Sehr unangenehme Konsequenzen. Ihr habt jetzt noch die Chance, euch anders zu entscheiden, wenn ihr euch unsicher seid. Habt ihr diesen Eid erst geschworen, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Denkt gut darüber nach. Außerdem wird die Zeremonie bewirken, dass ein Mal auf eurem Handgelenk erscheint. Es sieht aus, wie die Schlange in unserem Wappen dort hinter mir. Wir alle haben es, ihr könnt es zurzeit nur nicht sehen, weil ihr noch nicht Teil unserer Gruppe seid. Es ist ein magisch bindendes Zeichen. Nicht nur wird es euch anzeigen, wann unser nächstes Treffen ist, es wird euch auch benachrichtigen, wenn jemand von uns in eurer Nähe in Schwierigkeiten ist. Passiert Letzteres, seid ihr verpflichtet, denjenigen zu helfen. Wenn ihr ein Problem damit habt, sagt es bitte jetzt. Niemand wird es euch übel nehmen, aber wenn ihr nichts sagt, müsst ihr mit den Konsequenzen leben."

Edward sah auf seine Füße hinunter, während Irene und Douglas Tigris anstarrten, als wollten sie ihn herausfordern. Keith legte den Kopf schief. „Wir alle wussten, dass es uns etwas kosten würde, beizutreten. Wir werden jetzt bestimmt keinen Rückzieher machen."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Tigris lächelte. Er hatte bereits etliche ähnliche Worte gehört. „Wenn ihr noch immer entschlossen seid, werden wir mit der Zeremonie beginnen."

„Gut, fang an!", sagte Irene, die Hände energisch in die Taille gestemmt.

„Ja.", nickte Douglas.

Die anderen beiden stimmten ihnen zu.

„Wie ihr wollt." Tigris stand auf. „Wenn ich euren Namen sage, kommt zu mir hoch und folgt meinen Anweisungen."

Er öffnete die Kammer und holte den Kelch hervor, dann drehte er sich zu den anderen um. „Douglas Viridian."

Der braunhaarige Junge kletterte auf die Bühne und blieb vor ihm stehen.

Tigris lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. „Knie nieder und nimm diesen Kelch, zum Zeichen, dass du bereit bist dieser Gemeinschaft beizutreten, ihr und ihren Mitgliedern Respekt zu erweisen und dich ihren Regeln zu unterwerfen."

o

Nachdem die neuen Mitglieder der Schattengemeinschaft ihren Eid geleistet hatten, winkte Tigris Blaise, Theodore und Draco zu sich hoch.

Die drei waren schnell so etwas wie Mit-Anführer der Gemeinschaft geworden. Blaise und Draco waren gut genug in Verteidigung, um mit ihm gemeinsam zu unterrichten, und Theodore hatte den meisten Überblick über die Stärken und Schwächen der Mitglieder. Blaise war auch nicht schlecht darin, aber sie war besser darin, die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen einzuschätzen. Theodore kannte die Fähigkeiten aller und war ungeschlagen darin, Gruppen zusammenzustellen, die sich gegenseitig ergänzten.

Tigris selbst mochte gut in Verteidigung sein, aber er konzentrierte sich zu sehr auf einzelne Personen. Charles und Sidney zum Beispiel kannte er inzwischen ziemlich gut, während er von einigen anderen kaum den Namen wusste.

„Bevor wir heute anfangen, habe ich ein paar Neuigkeiten.", sagte Tigris. „Wir sind nun siebenundfünfzig. Während ich mich freue, dass so viele aus unserem Haus dieser Gemeinschaft beigetreten sind, ist dies auch der Grund für ein paar Veränderungen. Wir sind einfach zu viele, um alle gemeinsam effektiv weiter zu lernen. Aus diesem Grund haben Blaise und Theodore einen Plan entworfen, um euch in Gruppen einzuteilen. Es wird insgesamt sechs Gruppen mit unterschiedlichen Stärken geben, die sich zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten treffen. Das wird es zudem einfacher machen, unsere Gemeinschaft weiterhin geheim zu halten. Ich werde nicht immer alle Gruppen persönlich unterrichten, aber einer von uns dreien…" Er gestikulierte zu Blaise und Draco. „…wird immer anwesend sein. Es gibt noch ein paar weitere Neuigkeiten, aber dazu kommen wir, wenn die Gruppen gebildet sind. Nun möchte ich, dass ihr folgendes tut:"

Tigris zeichnete mit seinem Stab eine Linie entlang der Längsachse des Raumes. „Sucht euch zunächst einen Partner aus eurem Jahrgang. Wenn jeder seinen Partner gefunden hat, stellt euch entlang dieser Linie gegenüber voneinander auf. Die Erstklässler auf dieser Seite, danach die Zweitklässler und so weiter. Mir ist klar, dass die Sechst- und Fünftklässler ungerade Zahlen haben, das ist der Grund dafür, dass Draco und ich uns euch anschließen."

Draco ging zu den Sechstklässlern hinüber, um sich mit Richard zusammen zu tun. Tigris selbst ging zu den Fünftklässlern, wo ein nervös wirkendes Mädchen noch keinen Partner hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Tigris sich an ihren Namen erinnerte. Sie war ziemlich ruhig und unauffällig, und obwohl sie sich einen Raum mit Helena teilte, hatte er die beiden noch nie zusammen gesehen.

„Priscilla, richtig?", fragte er, ihr aufmunternd zulächelnd.

Sie nickte hastig. „Du musst wirklich nicht mit mir zusammen üben, nur weil ich keinen Partner habe.", meinte sie, ihn unsicher ansehend. „Ich bin ohnehin nicht gut in Verteidigung. Ich bin viel zu tollpatschig. Ich mache immer Fehler und bin niemals schnell genug. Ihr könnt mich einfach in die Anfängergruppe stecken, wirklich. Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung für mich, wir brauchen das gar nicht zu testen. Ich weiß, dass ich lausig bin, ehrlich."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als Tigris lachte.

„Kein Grund, nervös zu sein, Priscilla.", sagte er lächelnd. „Ich bin sicher, du bist besser, als einige der Erstklässler. Ich bin vorsichtig, versprochen."

Priscilla betrachtete ihn sichtlich zweifelnd. Tigris fragte sich, ob sie ernsthaft daran zweifelte, besser zu sein als die Erstklässler, oder ob ihre Zweifel sich auf sein Versprechen bezogen.

„Achtung!", rief Blaise von der Bühne aus. „Ihr werdet nun ein Duell beginnen. Das Ziel ist, euren Gegner so schnell wie möglich zu entwaffnen. Keine Zauber, die jemanden ernsthaft verletzen können! Beginnt bei drei, kein Mogeln! Wir beobachten euch! Fertig?"

Als sie ihre Stäbe gezogen hatten - Tigris hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als Priscilla ihren beinahe fallen ließ – begann Blaise laut zu zählen. Dank eines Sonorus- Zaubers war ihre Stimme deutlich überall in der Halle zu hören.

Tigris wollte Priscilla etwas mehr Zuversicht geben, also begann er mit einem schwachen Stupefy, mit dem er nah an ihr vorbei zielte. Als der Lichtblitz auf sie zukam schloss sie panisch die Augen, schaffte es aber auf wundersame Weise, einen Impedimenta in Tigris' Richtung zu schicken, dem er nur knapp auswich, da ihr wildes Fuchteln mit ihrem Stab ihm keinen Hinweis gab, von welchem Punkt aus der Spruch kam. Sobald sie aus ihrer Erstarrung erwacht war, sprang sie zur Seite. Der Stupefy hatte sie natürlich schon lange verfehlt. Stattdessen stolperte sie – da ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen waren - rempelte ihren Nachbarn zur Seite und wurde von dem Expelliarmus seines Gegners getroffen.

Tigris schaffte es, ihren Stab aufzufangen und starrte ungläubig auf sie herunter. Als sie aufsah, war sie krebsrot angelaufen.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", fauchte der Junge neben ihr, nicht im Geringsten dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn vor einer Niederlage bewahrt hatte. „Bei Merlin, wie blöd kann man sein?"

Priscilla krabbelte hastig von ihm weg und kam ungeschickt wieder auf die Füße.

„Ich habe es ja gesagt.", murmelte sie, als Tigris ihr ihren Stab zurückgab. „Ich bin eine Katastrophe."

Tigris seufzte. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das an jemanden. „Jeder hat seine Schwächen. Dein Impedimenta war nicht schlecht, ich bin sicher, du kannst besser werden, wenn du weniger nervös bist."

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist es ja gerade, ich bin immer nervös. Es ist einfach hoffnungslos. Tut mir leid…"

„Kein Problem.", erwiderte Tigris, nicht wirklich wissend, was er antworten sollte.

Zu seinem Glück kam Blaise zu seiner Rettung. Es schien, die ersten Duelle waren alle recht schnell verlaufen. Als Tigris sich umsah, sah er, wie Draco Richard auf die Füße half.

„Alle Gewinner gehen nun bitte auf die rechte Seite der Linie, alle Verlierer auf die linke Seite. Der von den Gewinnern in eurem Jahrgang, der am weitesten auf dieser Seite der Linie steht" – Blaise bedeutete mit ihrem Arm, welche Seite sie meinte – „geht bitte zu dem der Verlierer, der am weitesten auf der anderen Seite steht. Alle anderen rücken um eine Stelle weiter."

Es folgte ein wenig Chaos, aber nach ein paar ordnenden Rufen von Blaise und Theodore hatte jeder einen neuen Partner. Das ganze wiederholte sich fünf Mal, wobei Tigris beim fünften Mal wieder Priscilla gegenüber stand. Nach ein wenig Überzeugung tauschte er den Platz mit einem anderen in seiner Reihe, der zuvor einmal verloren hatte und deshalb die Seite getauscht hatte, so dass sie alle einen neuen Partner hatten.

„Ihr habt nun alle drei oder mehr Mal gewonnen oder verloren.", erklärte Blaise danach. „Diejenigen, die drei oder mehr Mal gewonnen haben, gehen bitte auf die rechte Seite der Linie, die restlichen auf die andere. Diejenigen aus der sechsten Klasse, die auf der rechten Seite stehen, kommen bitte hier nach vorne, ebenso die aus der ersten Klasse, die auf der linken Seite stehen. Anschließend finden sich bitte die Verlierer des höheren Jahrgangs mit den Gewinnern des unteren Jahrgangs zusammen, also die Verlierer der zweiten Klasse mit den Gewinnern der ersten und so weiter."

Es überraschte Tigris nicht, dass Daphne, Draco, Tracey und Richard die Gewinner der sechsten Klasse waren. Theodore schickte Richard zurück, da er gegen Gregory, Vincent und Pansy gewonnen hatte, die wirklich erbärmlich in Verteidigung waren. Er machte noch ein paar andere Veränderungen, nachdem sich die neuen Gruppen gebildet hatten, dann begannen die Duelle von neuem. Tigris nahm diesmal nicht mehr teil.

Das Ganze dauerte sehr lange, aber am Ende entstanden sechs Gruppen, in denen alle ähnlich stark waren.

In der ersten Gruppe waren Tigris, Draco, Blaise und Daphne aus der sechsten Klasse, Evan Larkey, Stephen Mercurius und Clarissa Maldoun aus der fünften, Lydia Grimstone und Charles Moulsecombe aus der vierten und, zu Tigris' Überraschung, Fiona Bonham aus der dritten Klasse.

Die anderen Gruppen waren ähnlich gemischt. Vincent und Gregory waren, ähnlich wie Priscilla Faberge, in der schlechtesten Gruppe.

Theodore und Blaise legten mit allen Gruppen Zeitrahmen für die Treffen fest. Jeweils zwei waren abwechselnd samstags und sonntags, die anderen waren abends an Wochentagen. Die Samstagsgruppen würde immer Blaise übernehmen müssen, da weder Tigris noch Draco samstags Zeit hatten.

Insgesamt war es ein sehr gut ausgearbeiteter Plan, aber Tigris hatte nicht weniger von Blaise und Theodore erwartet.

„Wir werden in Zukunft fünf von euch auswählen, die uns im Unterricht assistieren.", verkündete Tigris, als die Diskussionen abgeschlossen waren. „Wer das sein wird, wird sich im Laufe der nächsten zwei Wochen entscheiden. Daneben werdet ihr nicht nur neue Zauber lernen, sondern auch, wie ihr besser zusammenarbeitet und wie ihr euch ohne Magie verteidigt. Das letzte ist Dracos Spezialität, also wird er das übernehmen. Weiterhin soll ab jetzt die Regel gelten, dass nie weniger als drei von euch alleine unterwegs sind. Wenn ihr nach oben in den Vorraum kommt, werdet ihr feststellen, dass dort nun eine Karte hängt, wo sich zuvor eines der leeren Bilder befand. Diese Karte zeigt nicht nur den größten Bereich von Hogwarts, sondern auch, wo sich wer darin befindet. Ihr werdet also wissen, ob sich Professoren oder andere Personen, von denen ihr nicht gesehen werden wollt auf eurem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum befinden, bevor ihr den Raum verlasst. Achtet sorgfältig darauf, das gilt besonders für diejenigen, die in der Woche abends hier sind."

Tigris war persönlich ziemlich stolz auf diese Karte. Es war eine vergrößerte Version der Karte der Marauder, die natürlich niemals verbrannt war. Tigris hatte nur ein leeres Pergament verbrannt, für den Fall, dass Dumbledore zusah. Erst danach war ihm eingefallen, dass die Karte vor Feuer geschützt war, aber der alte Mann hatte seine Geschichte trotzdem gekauft, also warum sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen? Es war sehr knifflig gewesen, die Karte zu kopieren, und noch schwieriger, den von Slytherin geschützten Teil des Schlosses darauf erscheinen zu lassen, aber Tigris hatte es schließlich geschafft. Das Original bewahrte er in Slytherins Bibliothek auf.

Tigris sah auf die Uhr. Es war später Nachmittag, doch noch nicht Abend. „Diejenigen von euch, die jetzt gehen wollen, können gehen. Den Rest lade ich zu etwas einfachem Training ein, angesichts dessen, dass ihr heute nicht wirklich etwas gelernt habt."

Blaise stöhnte verhalten. Draco grinste ihr zu. „Keine Lust mehr?"

Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Du hast gut reden. Du brauchtest nur ein Duell gewinnen und hast seitdem gefaulenzt. Ich und Theodore haben die ganze Arbeit gemacht."

„Ihr könnt natürlich auch gehen.", sagte Tigris, zu ihnen umgewandt. „Es sind nicht mehr so viele, mit dem Rest komme ich auch alleine zurecht."

„Machst du Witze?", fragte Draco amüsiert. „Da gibt es einen Haufen Erstklässler zu verhexen."

Die Erstklässler, die sich um sie versammelt hatten, warfen ihm unsichere Blicke zu. Draco grinste ihnen boshaft zu.

„Kümmert euch nicht um ihn.", sagte Tigris. „Er macht nur Spaß."

„Ja genau.", sagte Draco, und drehte seinen Stab zwischen den Fingern. „Ihr könnt ruhig hier bleiben."

Zwei der Kleinen flüchteten daraufhin, doch der Rest betrachtete Draco herausfordernd.

„Du erschreckst die Ersties, Malfoy." Aquila Hunter war mit seinem Freund Fabian Frobisher zu ihnen hinüber geschlendert und grinste Draco zu.

„Still du kleiner Kobold, oder du bist der Erste.", entgegnete Draco gutmütig. „Wo hast du deinen Anhang gelassen?"

„Du meinst Avery?", meinte Aquila amüsiert. „Er ist missmutig, dass er einen Kurs unter mir ist. Ich nehme an, das ist der Grund, warum er gegangen ist. Andererseits könnte ich ihn auch beim Wort nehmen, und davon ausgehen, dass er nur seine Zeit nicht in meiner halbblütigen Gegenwart vergeuden will."

„Weil er Angst hat, dass du ihn in seinen reinblütigen Arsch trittst.", erwiderte Draco erheitert. Die beiden lachten.

Tigris hörte ihnen ein wenig verwundert zu. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass die beiden so entspannt über das Thema redeten. Nach Dracos Tirade über Schlammblütler im Gemeinschaftsraum war er sich erneut unsicher gewesen, wo sein Bruder stand. Anscheinend hatte das nur dem Erscheinungsbild gedient.

Wenn das wahr war, warum redete Draco hier anders? Tigris sah sich um. Der größte Teil der Anwesenden war in der dritten Klasse oder jünger. Vielleicht lag es daran. Oder vielleicht lag es daran, dass niemand von ihnen weitererzählen konnte, was in diesen Räumen geschah. Es mochte ihre Meinung von Draco beeinflussen, aber zählte das wirklich, solange sein Vater nichts davon erfuhr?

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Lara-Lynx, Revange, Lobarie, Crissi88, LaraAnime, Dax, YanisTamiem, Carabina, CitySweeper, Kylyen, Avallyn Black_

_Lara-Lynx: Sie können in einer hypothetischen Weise darüber reden (Wenn es eine Gemeinschaft gäbe, würdest du ihr dann beitreten...). Ich meinte Draco. Das nächste Kapitel verrät etwas mehr..._

_Carabina: Bist du schon hier angekommen?  
:-) Ja, wo du es sagst... lol Ich als Leser der britischen Originale bin natürlich vertrauter mit „the boy-who-lived". Nachdem ich schließlich angefangen habe, deutsche Fanfiction zu lesen, komme ich allerdings auch langsam den deutschen Begriffen auf die Schliche. (Hermine /schauder/ Warum?  
/starrt verständnislos in Richtung der Übersetzer/ ) _

_CitySweeper: Hmm... Erstmal üben sie noch keine Patroni. Aber ich habe da etwas im Sinn..._

_Kylyen: Oh, ich befürchte, es wird noch gruseliger werden! Augen zu und festhalten... :-,_

_A/N: Fünfhundert Reviews! Ich habe fünfhundert Reviews! Ich liebe euch alle! Besonderen Dank an **Carabína**, von der das 500. Review stammt. Bleib dran! Es wird noch länger..._


	47. SdWCh47: Mehr Einladungen

_Disclaimer:_

_**Eine Nuss, eine Nuss!**_

_Wer bist du denn?_

_**Scrat!**_

_Nein! Nicht schon wieder ein Eichhörnchen! Ich gebe zu, Harry Potter gehört JKR, aber bitte HAU AB!_

_**Eine Kokosnuss!**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

47. Mehr Einladungen

Da die meisten der Anwesenden so jung waren, hatte Tigris sich entschieden, einfache Kampfzauber wie Impedimenta und Stupefy mit ihnen zu üben. Blaise und Draco hatten ein spielerisches Duell begonnen, dem einige von ihnen zusahen, während die anderen übten. Später sagte Tigris sich, dass er es von Beginn an nicht hätte zulassen dürfen, aber sie waren alle ermüdet und ihm gefiel es, den beiden zuzusehen. In dem Moment sagte er sich, dass es eine nützliche Erfahrung für die Jüngeren war, zwei erfahrenen Duellanten zuzusehen.

Tigris sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Erstklässler während ihrer Duelle durch den Raum tobten, aber widmete dem nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit. Es war nur Zufall, dass er sah, wie einer von ihnen einen Reductohex sprach, während seine Gegnerin sich gefährlich nahe vor der steinernen Bühne befand.

„Stopp!", rief Tigris, aber es war zu spät. Der Hex traf das Mädchen und schleuderte sie durch die Luft. Es gelang Tigris, sie ein wenig zu verlangsamen, aber nicht genug. Sie traf die Kante der Bühne mit einem übelkeitserregenden Krachen.

„Martha!", rief Irene Sanchez. Tigris schuf eine Barriere um das verletzte Mädchen, bevor sie zu ihr rennen konnte.

„Wartet! Fasst sie nicht an."

Draco hatte gesehen, was geschehen war und sein Duell mit Blaise unterbrochen. „Lass mich zu ihr, vielleicht kann ich feststellen, was passiert ist."

Tigris nickte und ließ die Barriere fallen.

„Bleibt weg von ihr.", warnte Draco Marthas Klassenkameraden, die sich um die Barriere versammelt hatten. „Wenn sie verletzt ist, verschlimmert ihr es unter Umständen nur, wenn ihr sie anfasst."

Tigris trat neben die beiden, aber blieb einen halben Meter von ihnen entfernt, während Draco stirnrunzelnd seine Hände über den Körper des Mädchens gleiten ließ.

Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie bewegte sich nicht. Tigris erkannte mit einem sinkenden Gefühl, dass sich ihre Brust nicht hob.

„Ihr Genick ist gebrochen.", flüsterte Draco so leise, dass nur Tigris ihn hören konnte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war steinern. Draco hob sie sanft hoch und legte sie neben der Bühne auf den Boden.

Tigris ging neben ihm in die Knie. Er fürchtete sich davor, zu fragen. „Ist sie tot?"

„Nein!", rief Draco ärgerlich. „Sie ist nicht tot! Sie wird nicht sterben!" Den Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte Tigris noch nie zuvor gesehen. Draco kniete neben dem Mädchen nieder und legte seine Hände auf ihre Brust. „Sie ist nicht tot.", wiederholte er.

Eins der Mädchen hinter ihm schluchzte. Tigris bemerkte flüchtig, dass Blaise versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Alle der Anwesenden hatten nun einen Kreis um sie gebildet.

„Wir müssen sie zur Krankenstation bringen.", sagte einer der Zweitklässler.

„Es ist zu spät.", entgegnete Fiona, die ebenfalls geblieben war. „Wenn wir sie bewegen, wird sie mit Sicherheit sterben."

„Seht sie euch doch an!", rief einer der Erstklässler hysterisch. „Sie ist bereits tot!"

„Nein, ist sie nicht!", schrie Irene zurück.

Blaise hielt die beiden gerade noch davon ab, aufeinander loszugehen.

Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und murmelte leise vor sich hin. Als Tigris ihn genauer ansah, bemerkte er ein blaues Glühen, das sich von seinen Händen aus über seinen und Marthas Körper ausbreitete. Es war unheimlich, und Tigris hätte Draco am liebsten von ihr weggerissen, aber etwas sagte ihm, dass es besser war, von ihnen fern zu bleiben.

Das Glühen breitete sich weiter aus, bis sie beide von einem blau schimmernden Licht umgeben waren. Blaise war erstarrt und betrachtete die beiden ehrfürchtig. Selbst Irene und der Junge, dem sie gerade zuvor ein blaues Auge geschlagen hatte, hatten in ihrem Streit innegehalten.

Schließlich verschwand das Licht abrupt und Draco brach neben dem Mädchen zusammen. Tigris eilte hastig zu ihm und tastete nach seinem Puls, erleichtert, als er ruhig und deutlich schlug, auch wenn Draco bewusstlos war.

Das kleine Mädchen setzte sich verwirrt auf und blinzelte. „Was ist passiert?"

„Martha!", rief Irene erleichtert, und lief zu ihr, um sie zu umarmen. Zwei andere Erstklässler schlossen sich ihr schnell an. Martha erwiderte die Umarmungen, offensichtlich verwirrt darüber, welchem Grund sie die Aufmerksamkeit verdankte.

Tigris stand hastig auf. „Niemand von euch wird über das was hier passiert ist mit irgendjemandem reden. Es ist nie geschehen. Das ist ein Befehl."

Die Kinder sahen ihn mit großen Augen an, aber er war noch zu geschockt, um sich mit ihnen abzugeben. „Geht jetzt, das Training ist für heute beendet."

Für einen Moment waren alle wie erstarrt, dann beeilten sie sich, seiner Aufforderung zu folgen und die Halle zu verlassen.

„Gilt das auch für mich?", fragte Blaise, als alle gegangen waren.

Tigris sah sie erschöpft an. „Nein, natürlich nicht." Er kniete neben Draco nieder. „Was ist hier passiert?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht ihm gut.", sagte sie ein wenig atemlos, neben ihn tretend. „Ich nehme an, er hat sich nur ein wenig überanstrengt. Es geschieht nicht jeden Tag, dass jemand die Toten wieder zum Leben erweckt."

„Was?", fragte Tigris ungläubig.

„Hast du ihre Augen nicht gesehen? Sie war tot, egal was Draco gesagt hat. Der Aufprall hat sie auf der Stelle umgebracht."

Tigris blinzelte verständnislos. „Aber… Wie...?"

Blaise atmete tief durch. „Ich wage es kaum auszusprechen, aber es gibt keinen Zweifel… dein Bruder ist ein wahrer Heiler, Tigris. Der erste seit zweihundert Jahren."

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist ein Heiler? Aber wieso…"

„Nicht nur ein Heiler.", unterbrach Blaise ihn. „Ein WAHRER Heiler. Jemand, der allein durch Berührung heilen kann. Es hat seit Clarence Nightingale keinen mehr gegeben. Einige ihrer Fähigkeiten sind nur ein Mythos. Es wird gesagt, dass Dunkle Magie sie nicht beeinflusst, dass sie jede existierende Krankheit heilen können… dass sie selbst Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken können. Ich habe es nie geglaubt… bis jetzt."

Tigris atmete tief durch und strich Draco die Haare aus der Stirn. Das war einfach zuviel, um es in ein paar Augenblicken zu verarbeiten.

„Wir können ihn nicht hier lassen. Er braucht ein paar Tränke. Hilf mir."

Tigris hob Draco mit einem Mobilicorpus und ging hinüber zu der hinteren Wand der Bühne. Blaise folgte ihm verwirrt und starrte verblüfft, als er die Wand zur Seite weichen ließ, um eine der Türen zu offenbaren. Tigris hatte den Raum dahinter ein wenig verändert, um ihn bequemer zu machen. Nun ließ er Draco auf die Couch sinken, und ging zu dem Schrank dahinter, um eine Phiole mit einem aufbauenden Trank herauszuholen.

Blaise ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. „Eines Tages werdet ihr zwei mein Tod sein." Sie deutete vage zu dem Raum. „Was ist das hier?"

„Es war von Anfang an da.", antwortete Tigris. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass die anderen davon wissen."

„Ich bin geehrt.", murmelte sie schwach.

Tigris flösste Draco den Trank ein. „Komm, so schockierend ist das nun auch wieder nicht."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Hast du es nicht einmal gemerkt?"

Tigris sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Was?"

Blaise schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du hast eine ganze Wand versetzt und hast nicht einmal deinen Stab benutzt!"

Tigris hielt verblüfft inne und starrte auf seine Hände hinunter. „Ich… Du hast recht, das habe ich nicht."

Er setzte sich schockiert.

Sie lachte beinahe hysterisch. „Du hast es wirklich nicht gemerkt? Was beim Hades seid ihr beide?"

Tigris schüttelte unsicher den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht." Nun, das war nicht ganz richtig. Zumindest was ihn selbst betraf hatte er die starke Vermutung, dass es mit dem Ritual zusammenhing. Aber wie konnte das geschehen, trotzdem er die Armschienen trug? Verloren sie am Ende ihre Wirkung? Die erschreckende Vorstellung sich mitten in der Großen Halle in einen Basilisken zu verwandeln durchzuckte seinen Geist. Tigris atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um nicht in Panik zu geraten. Vielleicht gab es eine ganz einfache Erklärung. Sein Vater beherrschte auch Handmagie, nicht wahr? Blaise sollte nicht davon wissen. Er dachte nicht einmal nach, bevor er mit der Hand in ihre Richtung winkte. „Recordatio everte." Sie blinzelte.

Tigris hatte kaum begriffen, was er getan hatte, als Draco stöhnte und ihn ablenkte. Tigris half ihm sich aufzusetzen.

„Martha…", flüsterte sein Bruder.

„Es geht ihr gut.", sagte Tigris eilig. „Du hast sie gerettet."

Draco atmete erleichtert auf und ließ sich in die Couch sinken. „Merlin sei Dank." Er sah sich verwirrt um. „Wo sind wir?"

„In einem Raum hinter der Bühne."

Draco rieb sich die Stirn. „Noch ein verdammtes Geheimnis?"

„Ähm…", stammelte Tigris.

Draco winkte mit der Hand. „Vergiss es. Ich denke, ich bin es, der euch eine Erklärung schuldet." Er sah zu Blaise. „Ich vermute, du weißt es bereits."

„Wenn du meinst, dass du ein wahrer Heiler bist, dann ja.", erwiderte Blaise. „Wie konntest du das geheim halten?"

„Wie konnte ich nicht?", zischte Draco. „Ist dir nicht klar, was das heißt?"

„Dass du eine einzigartige Gabe besitzt, mit der du Hunderten von Menschen helfen könntest.", erwiderte Blaise.

Draco stöhnte. „Ich bin erledigt."

„Du hast eine Verpflichtung!", fauchte Blaise.

„Ich habe gar nichts!", schrie Draco zurück. „Es ist mein Leben. Ich werde es nicht von diesem verdammten Fluch zerstören lassen!"

„Es ist kein Fluch!", schrie Blaise ebenso laut. „Es ist eine Gabe!"

„Das ist mir egal!" Draco wollte aufspringen, aber war noch zu erschöpft und fiel in die Kissen zurück. „Weißt du, was geschehen wird, wenn die Öffentlichkeit davon erfährt? Jeder der für todkrank oder unheilbar erklärt worden ist, wird verlangen, dass ich ihn rette! Leute werden zu mir kommen und verlangen, dass ich ihre Verstorbenen zurückbringe! Ich kann das nicht! Ich will das nicht!"

Die beiden starrten sich wütend an.

„Er hat recht.", sagte Tigris, zu Blaise gewandt. „Es ist seine Entscheidung."

„Ist es nicht.", fauchte sie. „Er hat eine Berufung! Es hat seit zweihundert Jahren keinen wahren Heiler mehr gegeben. Die Menschen werden ihn für ein Wunder halten, ein Zeichen. Er hat die Fähigkeit, die Welt zu verändern!"

„Und es ist sein Recht, es nicht zu tun, wenn er es nicht will.", entgegnete Tigris ruhig. „Du bist besessen von derlei Dingen. Du kannst nicht von ihm verlangen, sein Leben zu opfern, nur weil du es für richtig hältst."

„Ich kann und ich werde.", entgegnete Blaise ärgerlich.

„Nein, wirst du nicht.", sagte Tigris kalt. „Du wirst niemandem etwas davon erzählen. Du wirst seinen Wunsch respektieren. Das ist ein Befehl."

„Das kannst du nicht tun!"

„Du hast mir Loyalität geschworen. Ich kann und habe es getan."

„Es hat nichts mit der Gemeinschaft zu tun!"

„Du wüsstest nichts davon, wenn es die Gemeinschaft nicht gäbe, also hat es das. Außerdem dient die Gemeinschaft dazu, ihre Mitglieder zu schützen, und dieser Befehl schützt Draco. Du wirst ihn akzeptieren."

Sie starrte Tigris mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an. „Ja.", fauchte sie schließlich. Dann sprang sie auf und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Tigris seufzte erleichtert auf.

Draco lächelte ihm erschöpft zu. „Danke."

Tigris lächelte zurück. „Wer könnte deine Gründe besser verstehen als ich?"

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann begann Draco langsam zu erzählen. Tigris war überrascht von dem, was er hörte. Anscheinend hatte Draco schon seit dem Ende der Winterferien von seiner Begabung gewusst. Wie sein Bruder es sich vorgenommen hatte, hatte er Firenze nach den Geschehnissen während Tigris' Vergiftung gefragt. Firenze war überrascht gewesen, aber hatte Draco erklärt, was es bedeutete. Offenbar waren solche Begabungen unter den Zentauren weit mehr verbreitet, und Firenze war nicht wirklich klar gewesen, wie bedeutsam es für einen Menschen war, eine solche zu besitzen. Als Draco begriffen hatte, was die Beschreibungen des Zentauren für ihn hießen, hatte er ihn gebeten, es für sich zu behalten, was Firenze getan hatte.

„Ich will diese Begabung nicht.", sagte Draco leise. „Ich weiß, es ist selbstsüchtig, aber… weißt du, was mit dem letzten wahren Heiler passiert ist?"

Tigris schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Clarence Nightingale… er wurde zu einer Berühmtheit, sobald seine Begabung bekannt wurde. Zauberer und Hexen aus aller Welt suchten ihn auf, um von ihm geheilt zu werden, und er lehnte nie jemanden ab. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie arm oder reich jemand war, oder woher er stammte… Er half jedem, der seine Hilfe brauchte. Er war der Überzeugung, dass das Schicksal ihm mit seiner Gabe einen Auftrag gegeben habe… den Auftrag, das Leid in der Welt zu mildern. Er hat das Bild geprägt, das die Menschen von einem wahren Heiler haben. Sie glauben, dass es die Berufung eines wahren Heilers ist, sein Leben für andere aufzuopfern. Das ist genau das, was er am Ende getan hat, weißt du? Das vergessen die Geschichten natürlich. Er war nur zweiundvierzig, als er starb. Auf seinen Porträts sieht er aus, als wäre er über Hundert." Draco schlang die Arme um sich. „Ich will das nicht. Ich will mein Leben nicht auf diese Weise vergeuden. Sie haben kein Recht, es von mir zu verlangen!"

Tigris zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Du hast Recht, das hat niemand. Es ist dein Leben, und deine Entscheidung, was du damit tun willst. Diese Gabe allein bestimmt nicht, was du bist."

Draco atmete tief durch und lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, eine Ausbildung zum Heiler zu machen. Was wir in Firenzes Kurs lernen hat mir Spaß gemacht, und diese Art Zauber fallen mir leicht. Wenn ich dieses Talent habe, warum soll ich es nicht nutzen? Ich will nur nicht, dass die Öffentlichkeit erfährt, was ich bin."

„Das ist dein gutes Recht."

„Das ist der Grund dafür, warum ich so viel für Verwandlungen gelernt habe.", fuhr Draco fort. „Man braucht einen NEWT in Verwandlungen, um eine Ausbildung zum Heiler machen zu können. Wenn man nicht die erforderlichen NEWTs hat, muss man ein ganzes praktisches Jahr machen, bevor man anfangen kann. Wenn ich gut genug bin, vielleicht lässt mich McGonagall nachträglich in ihren Kurs. Ich mag sie nicht, aber um die Ausbildung machen zu können würde ich sie in Kauf nehmen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht früher gesagt habe."

Tigris zog ihn näher an sich. „Wir alle haben Dinge, mit denen wir erst alleine klar kommen müssen. Ich habe dir auch nicht alles über meine Probleme erzählt, und ich bin noch immer nicht bereit dafür... Ich bin froh darüber, dass du es mir jetzt erzählt hast, das ist alles."

Draco lachte trocken. „Ich hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl, nicht wahr? Ich wünschte, du könntest mir mehr vertrauen, aber ich verstehe es auch, wenn du es nicht kannst. Wie du schon sagtest – manche Dinge muss man für sich selbst klären."

Tigris lächelte flüchtig. „Danke."

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn jemand mir vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, wie unser beider Zukunft aussieht, hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt… und dennoch sind wir heute hier und betrachten uns als Brüder. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir jemals über alle unsere Unterschiede hinwegkommen werden… aber ich denke auch nicht, dass das nötig ist. Ich kenne dich, auch wenn du mir nicht alles erzählst."

Es rührte eine seltsame Mischung von Gefühlen in Tigris auf, dass Draco behauptete, er würde ihn kennen. Es wärmte und beunruhigte ihn zugleich. Als Tigris lächelte, wusste er, dass es ein wenig gezwungen erschien. „Danke.", sagte er erneut, aber er fühlte sich wie ein Lügner. Tigris war nicht wirklich der Überzeugung, das Draco ihn tatsächlich kannte, und er wollte es auch nicht. So lange er auch zurück dachte, Tigris konnte sich an keine Person erinnern, von der er sagen konnte, dass sie ihn wirklich gekannt hatte. Nicht einmal Dumbledore, Tigris wusste das nun. Wenn er sich die Wahrheit eingestand, dann fürchtete er sich davor. Wenn ihn jemals jemand wirklich kennen würde, was würde er wohl von ihm denken?

o

Blaise betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der Unfall in der Kammer war einen Tag her. Tigris betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Sie hatten seit dem Abend zuvor nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Er konnte verstehen, warum Draco seine Fähigkeit nicht öffentlich machen wollte.

Blaise sah verlegen zu Boden, als er sie länger ansah. „Können wir… spazieren gehen? Ich möchte mit dir über etwas reden."

Tigris überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er. Er dachte sich bereits, dass es um die Gemeinschaft ging. Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum schweigend. Als sie in der Kammer angekommen waren, sah Blaise ihn fast bittend an.

„Es tut mir Leid wegen gestern. Du hattest recht, es ist Dracos Entscheidung. Ich habe mich einfach hinreißen lassen."

Tigris war etwas verblüfft. Es kam selten vor, dass Blaise einen Fehler zugab.

„Schon gut. Wir alle irren uns mal."

Blaise lächelte flüchtig. „Es freut mich, dass du nicht länger sauer auf mich bist."

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast dich entschuldigt, es ist in Ordnung. Denk aber nicht, dass ich deswegen meinen Befehl zurücknehme."

Sie grinste. „Nein, dachte ich auch nicht." Sie setzte sich neben ihm auf den Rand der Bühne. „Hast du schon darüber nachgedacht, wen du als Assistenten benennen willst? Der Vorfall gestern hat deutlich gezeigt, dass wir sie brauchen. Draco kann schließlich nicht immer da sein."

Tigris nickte ernst. „Ich dachte an Aquila für den schwächsten Kurs. Er weiß noch nicht viel, aber er ist aufmerksam und geduldig. Ich habe ein paar Mal gesehen, wie er seinen Klassenkameraden etwas erklärt hat."

Blaise nickte. Wenig später waren sie in eine Diskussion vertieft.

o

Sie wählten nach einer Woche fünf Assistenten aus. Nicht zufällig war keiner der gewöhnlichen Anführer darunter. Sie wählten diejenigen, die gut in Verteidigung waren, aber auch gelassen genug waren, um anderen etwas beibringen zu können. Aquila war ihre erste Entscheidung gewesen. Ihm folgten Indira Ghali - eine Fünftklässlerin, Stephen Mercurius, Sabina Fiorelli - eine Freundin von Fiona Bonham, und Tracey. Sie alle waren nicht die Besten in ihrem Jahr, was Verteidigung anging, aber sie waren diejenigen, die ihren Klassenkameraden am ehesten halfen, wenn sie etwas nicht verstanden.

Das Training ging daraufhin sehr gut voran. Blaise, Draco und Tigris wechselten sich ab. Tigris unterrichtete magische Verteidigung, Draco nichtmagische, und Blaise brachte allen etwas über Taktik bei. Draco und Tigris gaben ihre privaten Trainingsstunden am Samstag auf, da sie durch den Unterricht ohnehin in Übung blieben. Tigris war inzwischen recht gut im waffenlosen Nahkampf geworden, auch wenn er sich in keinster Weise mit Draco messen konnte, aber die einzige Waffe, für die er ein Talent hatte, waren Wurfmesser. Es war ein wenig niederdrückend, zuzusehen, wie elegant Charles Moulsecombe gegen Draco focht, während Tigris noch immer an seiner Haltung arbeiten musste. Draco sagte es nicht laut, aber ihm war deutlich anzumerken, dass er es genoss, endlich einen fähigen Gegner zu haben. Es war nicht nur Charles, einige der reinblütigen Familien hatten ihren Kindern traditionelle Kampfsportarten beigebracht. Fiona Bonham zum Beispiel bot Draco mit dem Kurzschwert eine echte Herausforderung, was man dem kleinen Mädchen vom Aussehen her niemals zugetraut hätte.

Es kam ein paar Mal vor, dass Tigris bei Problemen mit der DA zur Hilfe gerufen wurde, aber ihre Planung zahlte sich aus. Sobald die DA-ler begriffen, dass die Slytherin besser vorbereitet waren, nahmen die Streitigkeiten ab. Es gab natürlich immer einige Unverbesserliche, aber die fanden in den Mitgliedern der Schattengemeinschaft würdige Gegner. Insgesamt ging das Jahr einem angenehmen Ende zu, und bald war das Hauptthema im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr die DA, sondern das herannahende Quidditchmatch gegen Gryffindor.

o

Tigris mochte es, ein Basilisk zu sein, weil es soviel Klarheit mit sich brachte. All die Gefühle, die ihn als Mensch ablenkten, waren gedämpft. Sie waren noch immer da, aber während er als Mensch ohne nachzudenken nach ihnen gehandelt hätte, konnte er sich als Basilisk die Zeit nehmen sie anzuerkennen und dann entscheiden, was er tun wollte. Es machte seine Entscheidungen logischer, unbeeinträchtigter. Als Mensch würde er sich immer fragen, ob er nicht zu übereilt gehandelt hatte. Der Basilisk hatte keine solchen Zweifel.

Tigris hatte sich in der Mitte der verfallenen Kammer zusammengerollt und ruhte sich aus. Eine Zeit lang hatte er überlegt, ob er den Schaden an der Kammer beheben sollte, aber schließlich hatte er sich dagegen entschieden. Die Kammer war nicht in Gefahr einzubrechen, der meiste Schaden war an den Verzierungen entstanden. Der Anblick erinnerte Tigris daran, wozu unüberlegtes Handeln führen konnte, das erschien ihm wichtiger als die Wiederherstellung ästhetischer Feinheiten. Er war zufrieden, ein Gefühl, dass auch der Basilisk voll auskosten konnte. Wenn Tigris auf das vergangene Jahr zurücksah, hatte er viel erreicht. Es machte ihn zuversichtlich, dass er auch in Zukunft seine Ziele erreichen würde, was immer diese sein mochten. Dracos Gedanken über eine Karriere als Heiler hatten Tigris darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er sich nicht viele Gedanken um seine Zukunft machte. Er sollte es tun, schließlich hatte er endlich eine Zukunft. Harry Potters einzige Bestimmung war es gewesen, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Er hatte nie wirklich geglaubt, diesen Kampf zu überleben, auch bevor er von der Prophezeiung wusste. Ohne es sich bewusst einzugestehen, war ihm klar gewesen, dass er eine Waffe war, die nur für einmaligen Gebrauch bestimmt war. Tigris Malfoy hatte diese Beschränkungen nicht. Er sah auf ein langes Leben – zog man in Betracht, dass Zauberer durchaus zweihundert Jahre alt werden konnten – das er nach seinen Wünschen gestalten konnte. Sein Vater würde vielleicht nicht zulassen, dass er sich für eine Karriere unter Muggeln entschied, aber das hätte er ohnehin nie vor gehabt.

Tigris schauderte innerlich. Bevor er begonnen hatte, sich damit zu beschäftigen, war ihm nicht wirklich klar gewesen, wie sehr er Muggel verabscheute. Er hatte es verdrängt, sich irgendwie eingeredet, dass die Muggel über die Arthur Weasley oder Hermione redeten andere Wesen waren, als die, die er kannte. Nun, da er ständig dazu gebracht wurde, darüber nachzudenken, was er von Muggeln hielt, erkannte er, dass er sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Es hatte nicht das Geringste mit den Vorurteilen seiner Eltern zu tun. Sie kannten Muggel schließlich nicht einmal. Es beruhte ganz allein auf seinen eigenen Erfahrungen mit Muggeln. Es hieß auch nicht, dass Tigris muggelgeborene Zauberer verachtete. Wenn überhaupt, dann bemitleidete er sie dafür, dass sie in solch einer Umgebung aufwachsen mussten. Es war im Grunde bewundernswert, dass sie so normal waren, wenn man in Betracht zog, wo sie herkamen. Alles, was Tigris über Muggel las, bestärkte ihn nur in seiner Meinung. Es war wahr, sie hatten im Versuch ihren Mangel an Magie auszugleichen ein paar erstaunliche Dinge entwickelt. Aber letztendlich führte alles was sie taten nur zur Zerstörung der Welt um sie herum. Sie wussten es sogar, um dennoch fuhren sie fort mit dem, was sie taten. Es war nur ein weiterer Beweis ihrer Dummheit und Gefährlichkeit.

Tigris fragte sich, ob es wahr war, was seine Mutter behauptet hatte, und Muggel wirklich keine Seele besaßen. Wenn das so war, war nicht die Existenz muggelgeborener Zauberer ein kleines Wunder? Irgendwie entstand ein vollkommenes, magisches Wesen aus einem Muggel. Tigris verstand Salazar Slytherins Abneigung gegen Muggelgeborene, schließlich hatte eine muggelgeborene Hexe indirekt zum Tod seiner Mutter geführt. Aber Tigris persönlich stimmte mehr mit Helga Hufflepuff überein. Helga hatte gesehen, wie besonders Muggelgeborene waren. Die Abneigung der reinblütigen Familien gegen sie war ziemlich lächerlich. Sicher, die alten Traditionen waren wichtig. Aber sie würden viel leichter überleben, wenn die reinblütigen Zauberer sie mit den Muggelgeborenen teilen würden, anstatt sie von ihrem Wissen auszuschließen, als wären sie giftig. Tigris war sich sicher, die meisten Muggelgeborenen wünschten sich innerlich, vollkommen in die Zaubererwelt integriert zu werden und würden ihre von den Muggeln übernommenen Vorurteile schnell dafür aufgeben. Es hatte einfach nie jemand versucht. Tigris fragte sich, ob er seine Eltern dazu bringen konnte, das zu sehen, wenn er es nur genug versuchte.

Andererseits, warum sollte er sich überhaupt um seinen Vater bemühen? Er war sein Vater, und Tigris respektierte ihn dafür. Slytherin hatte Gryffindor auch respektiert, schließlich war Godric sein Lord und Salazar war sein Paladin. Dennoch hatte er ihn gehasst. So wie Tigris seinen Vater hasste. Es war eine schreckliche Sache, zu sagen, dass er jemanden hasste. Tigris würde lieber niemanden hassen. Aber wenn er an seinen Vater dachte, wünschte er sich nichts anderes, als ihn leiden zu sehen für das, was er Draco und ihm, seiner ganzen Familie, angetan hatte, und er wusste, dass er ihn hasste. Selbst als ein Basilisk. Tigris hatte Bellatrix umbringen wollen, weil sie Sirius getötet hatte. Er hatte Voldemort umbringen wollen, weil er böse war. Tigris hatte diese Gefühle für Hass gehalten, aber nun wusste er, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Seine Gefühle Bellatrix und Voldemort gegenüber – das waren Zorn, Abscheu und der Wunsch nach Rache. Sie waren stark, aber nichts im Vergleich zu dem kalten, fast schmerzhaften Gefühl, das ihn erfüllte, wenn er an seinen Vater dachte. Noch während Tigris darüber nachsann wurde ihm klar, dass er etwas deswegen unternehmen musste. Ihm war noch nicht klar was und wann, aber er würde etwas tun müssen, oder dieses Gefühl würde ihn innerlich auffressen. Er konnte nicht für immer ein Basilisk bleiben, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Slytherin hatte Hogwarts verlassen, um dieser Entscheidung zu entkommen, aber sein Hass hatte ihn den Rest seines Lebens wie ein Schatten verfolgt. Tigris war nicht bereit, sein Leben auf diese Weise zu fristen. Hass war eine Schwäche, wie sich an Voldemort deutlich zeigte. Er konnte Menschen in eine Karikatur ihrer selbst verwandeln. Voldemort hatte sich nie wirklich seinem Hass gegenüber den Muggeln, mit denen er aufgewachsen war gestellt. Stattdessen hatte er sich in die Dunklen Künste gestürzt, die sich dankbar von seinen negativen Gefühlen ernährt hatten, bis es kein Zurück mehr für ihn gab.

Der Gedanke, wie ähnlich er Tom Riddle war erschreckte Tigris manchmal. Es war tröstlich zu wissen, dass Tigris im Gegensatz zu ihm davor gewarnt war, was geschehen konnte, und so nicht dieselben Fehler begehen würde.

Tom Riddle… Tigris hatte es sich zu einer Gewohnheit gemacht, sich in den Geist des Dunklen Lords zu begeben, wenn er ein Basilisk war. Er blieb nie sehr lange, und er beobachtete nur flüchtige Gedanken. Er konnte nicht wirklich mehr tun, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Tigris hatte einigen Versammlungen zugesehen. Sie beunruhigten ihn nicht halb so viel wie zuvor. Es mochte damit zu tun haben, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr fühlte, wenn Voldemort einen Fluch benutzte. Er fühlte auch nicht seine Gefühle. Dies alles wurde durch das Siegel, das er erstellt hatte, gefiltert. Es war, als betrachte er die Geschehnisse durch eine einseitig durchsichtige Glaswand. Es ärgerte Tigris unbeschreiblich, dass all dieses Wissen dort vor ihm lag, ohne dass er es greifen konnte. Er kam sich vor, wie ein Kind vor dem Schaufenster eines Süßwarenladens, dem es verboten war, hineinzugehen. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum er immer wieder zurückkehrte. Tigris hoffte, doch irgendwann etwas Konkretes zu erhaschen, obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Es war frustrierend und zur gleichen Zeit unwiderstehlich.

Tigris verwandelte sich zurück. Es war bereits spät geworden. Zeit, dass er nach Slytherin zurückkehrte. Blaise war wahrscheinlich inzwischen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Tigris lächelte flüchtig, während er die Treppen hoch ging. Sie hatten es sich in den letzten Wochen zu einer Gewohnheit gemacht, sich abends vor dem Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammenzusetzen. Sie hatten beide die Angewohnheit, spät ins Bett zu gehen. Außerdem brachte Draco ab und an ein Mädchen mit in ihren Raum, und wenn Tigris erst spät zu Bett ging, schliefen sie meist bereits. Clarissa war bereits wieder Geschichte. Dracos gegenwärtige Liaison war eine reinblütige Ravenclaw, deren Name Tigris entfallen war. Wie auch immer, er und Blaise unterhielten sich für eine Weile über die Ereignisse des Tages, dann widmete sich jeder von ihnen seinem Buch, bis sie zu Bett gingen. Blaise war eine angenehme, ruhige Gesellschaft und Tigris ertappte sich dabei, dass er sie vermisste, wenn sie einmal früh zu Bett ging oder andere Dinge zu tun hatte.

o

Für Wochen hatten sie dem Spiel gegen Gryffindor entgegen gefiebert, es war beinahe wieder unerwartet, als es schließlich da war. Gryffindor hatte Hufflepuff nach Ostern vernichtend geschlagen, was das bevorstehende Spiel nur spannender machte. Es würde höchstwahrscheinlich den Ausschlag dafür geben, wer in diesem Jahr den Hauspokal erhielt. Gryffindor war hinter Slytherin, nachdem Weasley, Thomas und Finnigan die 150 Punkte verloren hatten, aber der Quidditchpokal konnte sie wieder in Führung bringen. Es bedeutete, dass sie versessen darauf sein würden, zu gewinnen.

Tigris war überrascht, als sein Vater auftauchte, um sich das Spiel anzusehen. Draco und der Großteil des Teams waren bereits in der Umkleide, so bekam Draco seine Ankunft nicht mit, wofür Tigris ein wenig dankbar war. Wenn sein Bruder ihren Vater nicht zufällig auf der Tribüne sah, würde er womöglich nicht bemerken, dass er da war, bevor das Spiel zu Ende war, so dass er keine Chance hatte, nervös zu werden.

Tigris hatte angenommen, sein Vater würde sich zu den Lehrern in den Logenrang setzen, aber er gesellte sich nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Snape zu Tigris in den Slytherinrang. Richard und Theodore suchten sich daraufhin diskret andere Plätze, was Tigris für eine kluge Entscheidung hielt, da Draco sicherlich zu ihnen sehen würde. Im Gegensatz dazu entschied sich Blaise, die kurz zuvor noch mit Theodore gesprochen hatte, zu bleiben und seinen Vater in ein Gespräch über Politik zu verwickeln. Es war amüsant zu sehen, wie Lucius zuerst ungehalten darüber wirkte, von einer Schülerin auf Politik angesprochen zu werden. Sobald er jedoch merkte, dass er einen würdigen Gesprächspartner gefunden hatte, vertieften sich beide so in ihr Gespräch, das sie beinahe den Anfang des Spiels verpassten. Es war faszinierend ihnen zuzuhören. Tigris war vorher nie aufgefallen, wie ähnlich die beiden dachten – nicht in Einzelheiten, aber in der Weise, wie sie an Dinge herangingen. Wenn Blaise sich mit Theodore unterhielt, gingen ihre Themen ebenfalls über das Verständnis der meisten Zuhörer hinaus, aber es schien immer etwas zu fehlen. Theodore war brillant, aber mit manchen von Blaises Gedankengängen kam er offensichtlich nicht mit. Er war zu trocken und sachlich dafür. Mit Lucius war es anders. Tigris merkte es an der Art, wie Blaises Augen leuchten, wenn sie mit ihm sprach, und sein Vater etwas von seiner distanzierten Haltung verlor und gestikulierte, um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. Es wäre sicher noch faszinierender gewesen, hätte Tigris nur die Hälfte der Personen gekannt, über die sie sprachen.

Schließlich musste Tigris Blaise daran erinnern, dass das Spiel bald begann, worauf sie sich hastig verabschiedete, um zur Umkleide zu rennen. Fünf Minuten später erschien sie außer Atem mit den anderen auf dem Feld. Tigris konnte sehen, wie ein sichtlich verärgerter Draco leise auf sie einredete, dann begann das Spiel.

Sein Vater betrachtete Blaise nachdenklich, war aber schnell abgelenkt, als Tigris ihm die Taktik des Teams erklärte, woraufhin sein Blick interessiert zu Theodore und Richard wanderte.

Es hatte mit Sicherheit nie zuvor ein Spiel gegeben, in dem die Kräfte der Teams so ausgeglichen waren. Die Jäger aus Gryffindor waren sichtlich entschlossen, alles zu tun, um zu gewinnen, aber Hitoshi, unterstützt von Blaise und Draco, ließ nicht einen Quaffel durch den Ring. Ron Weasley allerdings war ebenfalls in seiner Bestform, und auch Slytherins Jäger versuchten vergeblich, an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Selbst Theodores Taktik erwies sich als nutzlos. Nach einer Stunde stand das Spiel noch immer Null zu Null. Das Spiel war zu keiner Zeit uninteressant, beide Teams hatten eine Menge Torchancen, aber die Hüter waren einfach zu stark. Tigris persönlich war der Meinung, dass Weasley noch ein wenig besser war als Hitoshi, aber Draco und Blaise machten diesen Nachteil wett. Einer der besten Momente des Spiels war es, als Draco den Quaffel mit einem Klatscher traf, so dass er zur Seite flog, kurz bevor er den Ring treffen konnte. Die Gryffindors protestierten lautstark, dass es ein unerlaubter Zug sei, aber Madame Hooch entschied das Gegenteil. Inzwischen waren die meisten Augen auf den Suchern, da es recht offensichtlich war, dass diese das Spiel entscheiden würden. Selbst die Lehrer waren von dem Spiel eingefangen. Snape, der sich zu Beginn des Spiels noch mit Professor Sprout unterhalten hatte, starrte nun fast so intensiv auf Aquila, wie er Tigris in seinem ersten Jahr beobachtet hatte. Hatkee zog gedankenverloren an einer Zigarre und ignorierte Professor Ophelia, die ungehalten mit der Hand wedelte, als ihr der Rauch ins Gesicht blies. McGonagall war so von dem Spiel eingefangen, dass sie offensichtlich unbewusst Dutzende der Zitronenbonbons aß, die Dumbledore ihr anbot, obwohl sie sie sonst immer ablehnte.

Tigris gefror beinahe, als Ginny plötzlich nach unten sauste, ohne dass sich Aquila von der Stelle rührte. Theodore und Richard gestikulierten außer sich, doch Aquila kreiste seelenruhig weiter über dem Feld. Tigris suchte nervös nach dem Schnatz und war schwach vor Erleichterung, als er ihn nicht fand. Ginnys Manöver war nur eine Täuschung. Langsam realisierten das auch die anderen, und sie erntete etliche Buh-Rufe aus den Slytherinrängen, als sie wieder nach oben flog. Durch sein Omnikular konnte Tigris sehen, dass ihre Augen sich ärgerlich verengt hatten. Offenbar war sie alles andere als glücklich darüber, dass Aquila ihren Trick durchschaut hatte. Tigris Blick war noch auf ihr, als ein Aufschrei durch das Publikum ging und sie plötzlich aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Er senkte hastig das Omnikular und sah, dass Aquila den Schnatz gefunden hatte. Ginny war nicht weit hinter ihm, aber Tigris hatte keinen Zweifel, dass dies den entscheidenden Unterschied machen würde. Ginny und Ron flogen seit dem Sommer beide Firebolts, und Aquila hatte nur einen Nimbus, aber Aquila war der bessere Flieger. Der Schnatz flog zwischen die Ringe, was eine wilde Jagd der Sucher über das Feld zur Folge hatte. Ginny holte Stückchen für Stückchen auf. Für einen Moment schien es, als würde ihr besserer Besen ihr doch den Vorteil bringen. Dann verlor Aquila plötzlich den Halt auf seinem Besen. Einige der Zuschauer schrieen entsetzt auf, als er über drei Meter nach unten fiel und sein Besen einen Meter von ihm entfernt auf den Boden prallte. Aquila rollte sich jedoch gekonnt ab und hob triumphierend die Hand, in der die goldenen Flügel des Schnatz flatterten. Eine Sekunde lang herrschte Stille, dann brachen die Slytherins in tosenden Applaus aus. Sein Vater fiel in den Applaus mit ein, aber seine Augen hatten sich ein wenig verengt. Tigris warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Der Junge ist ein hervorragender Spieler.", sagte er, ohne seinen Blick von dem Feld abzuwenden. „Ich frage mich nur, wo er gelernt hat, so zu fallen."

„Vielleicht hat sein Vater es ihm beigebracht.", sagte Tigris hastig. „Ich hörte, er ist bei diesen Muggel- Auroren, Scotland Yard."

Sein Vater zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf Tigris einen kühlen Blick zu. „Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, Sir." Zum Glück war es die Wahrheit, John Hunter war bei Scotland Yard. Tigris wusste es, weil Aquila oft darüber redete, dass er selten zuhause war.

Sein Vater wandte sich ab und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Feld zu, wo die restlichen Spieler inzwischen gelandet waren, nachdem Madame Hooch das Spiel abgepfiffen hatte. „Nun, wer weiß. Ich will nicht unterstellen, dass Muggel nicht auch hin und wieder etwas Nützliches wissen können."

Tigris atmete lautlos aus. Er wusste nicht, was genau sein Vater davon halten würde, dass Draco die Slytherins im waffenlosen Kampf unterrichtete. Darüber hatte er nicht nachgedacht, als sie mit dem Unterricht begonnen hatten. Ihre Schüler waren zwar zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet, aber sie konnten kaum verlangen, dass sie nicht benutzten, was ihnen beigebracht wurde.

Tigris wurde abgelenkt, als sein Vater aufstand. „Komm, lass uns deinem Bruder zu diesem fabelhaften Spiel gratulieren." Die Slytherin, die ihn bemerkten, wichen respektvoll zur Seite, so dass sie relativ ungehindert durch die Menge zum Spielfeld gelangten. Zufällig war Blaise eine der ersten Spieler, auf die sie trafen. Sie war außer Atem und lachte ihnen etwas hilflos zu, als sie nicht gegen die Slytherin, die sie umgaben, ankam.

„Ich nehme an, ihr feiert heute Abend?", meinte sein Vater beiläufig.

Tigris grinste flüchtig. „Sehr wahrscheinlich." Er warf Blaise einen Blick zu. „Wie sieht es mit Getränken aus?"

Sie begegnete seinem Blick unschuldig. „Getränke? Da wirst du die Hauselfen fragen müssen, nicht mich."

Sein Vater grinste ihr zu. „Also hatten Sie nichts mit dem Wein im Gemeinschaftsraum nach den letzten Spielen zu tun? Ich bin enttäuscht, Miss Zabini."

Sie zog die Brauen hoch. „Wirklich? Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wie man einen solchen empörenden Bruch der Schulregeln zustande brächte, oder, Mister Malfoy?"

Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ein Schulrat, Miss Zabini. Es ist meine Aufgabe, für die Einhaltung der Schulregeln zu sorgen. Ich habe allerdings gehört, dass der Onkel einer Ihrer Schulkolleginnen, Antonio Fiorelli, auch ein Gast dieses Spiels ist. Seine Familie ist seit langem berühmt für ihre Weinkellerei."

„Was Sie nicht sagen…", entgegnete Blaise amüsiert. „Sabina Fiorellis Onkel, sagen Sie? Ich denke, ich bin ihm ein oder zwei Mal begegnet. Es wäre schrecklich unhöflich von mir, ihn nicht zu begrüßen, wenn er hier ist. Entschuldigen Sie mich…"

Sie schaffte es irgendwie, sich durch ihre Verehrer hindurchzudrängen, und verschwand in der Menge. Sein Vater sah ihr einen Moment erheitert nach, dann ging er weiter zur Mitte des Spielfeldes, wo sich Draco mit den meisten anderen Spielern befand.

Draco fuhr herum, als sein Vater ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Für einen Augenblick war er sichtlich überrascht, dann entspannte er sich. „Vater! Ich habe dich auf der Tribüne gesehen. Großartig, dass du kommen konntest. Was hältst du von unserem Spiel?"

Sein Vater warf einen Blick zu den restlichen Spielern. „Ich muss sagen, die Investition in diese Besen vor einigen Jahren hat sich schließlich doch gelohnt."

Draco grinste. „Sag es einfach, Vater, es war ein fantastisches Spiel."

„Nun…"

„Tu ihnen für dieses Mal den Gefallen, Lucius.", sagte eine seidige Stimme hinter ihnen. Professor Snape war von Professor Hatkee begleitet auf das Feld gekommen. „Ihr habt ein hervorragendes Spiel gespielt. Gratuliere."

„Danke, Professor!", rief Draco, eine Verbeugung andeutend. Die anderen Slytherin um sie herum jubelten.

„Nun gut, ich gebe es zu.", meinte sein Vater flüchtig lächelnd. Sein Blick wanderte zu Professor Hatkee, die zufrieden an ihrer Zigarre paffte und sie amüsiert musterte. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und verbeugte sich. „E ku osan, Iya Hatkee."

Hatkee blies ihm spöttisch eine Rauchwolke ins Gesicht. „Ku osan, Lucius. Wie überraschend, dich hier zu treffen."

Sein Vater unterdrückte ein Husten und richtete sich auf. „Wie geht es Ijoye Ekun?"

Sie neigte ein wenig den Kopf schief. „Hervorragend wie immer. Er hat nicht nach dir gefragt, wenn du das meinst."

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet.", entgegnete sein Vater.

Hatkee schnippte ihre abgebrannte Zigarre zur Seite. „Nein, das dachte ich mir. Du bist viele Dinge gewesen, aber niemals dumm."

Die beiden betrachteten sich einen Moment lang ausdruckslos.

„Es wäre vermutlich sehr unhöflich, dich nach all der Zeit nicht auf ein Glas Rum einzuladen, nicht wahr?"

„E se, ich wäre geehrt."

„Dann komm." Sie wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab.

Ihr Vater drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Glückwunsch zu eurem Spiel. Wir sehen uns Ende des Schuljahres."

„Danke, Vater.", antwortete Draco ein wenig verblüfft. Ihr Vater nickte nur knapp und eilte Hatkee nach, die das Feld schon fast verlassen hatte.

Draco sah ihm stirnrunzelnd nach. „Ich wusste nicht, dass die beiden sich kennen."

„Sie hat es zu Beginn des Schuljahres gesagt, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja…", meinte Draco gedehnt. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich Snape zu. „Wie sieht es aus, feiern Sie dieses Mal mit uns?"

Professor Snape zog eine Braue hoch. „Sie wissen sehr gut, dass ich Feiern verabscheue, Mister Malfoy. Wenn ich vorbeisehe, dann nur, um die Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten."

„Natürlich, Professor.", grinste Draco.

„Ich lasse Ihnen das nur durchgehen, weil Sie uns gerade den Hauspokal gewonnen haben, ich hoffe, das ist Ihnen bewusst, Mister Malfoy."

„Ja, Sir.", erwiderte sein Bruder gespielt ernsthaft. „Kann mir jemand sagen, wo Blaise geblieben ist?"

„Wie ich es verstanden habe, unterhält sie sich mit Sabina Fiorellis Vater.", sagte Tigris.

„Aha, diese Art von Unterhaltung.", meinte Draco wissend. „Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen, meint ihr nicht?"

Zustimmende Rufe erschallten um ihn herum.

„Nehmt ihn!", rief Draco, auf Aquila deutend, als einige der Anwesenden ihn auf ihre Schultern heben wollten. „Er ist der Held des Tages! Bis später Professor!"

Snape warf Draco einen bösen Blick zu, aber wenn man genau hinsah, merkte man, dass er amüsiert war.

Tigris verließ mit den anderen das Feld, aber ein Teil seiner Gedanken beschäftigten sich noch immer mit seinem Vater und Hatkee. Sie schienen sich gut zu kennen. Seltsam, dass sein Vater nie etwas davon erwähnt hatte.

o

Später am Abend saß Tigris in einer Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum und beobachtete die anderen Slytherin, von denen die meisten schon reichlich angeheitert waren. Er hatte aus dem letzten Mal gelernt und nur wenig getrunken. Für Draco konnte man das nicht sagen, was durch die Art, wie er mit einer der Fünfklässlerinnen flirtete offensichtlich war. Wie war noch einmal ihr Name, Artemis? Tigris wusste es wirklich nicht. Sie war allerdings eine von Helenas Freundinnen, was die düsteren Blicke erklärte, die das Mädchen den beiden zuwarf.

„Keine Lust zu tanzen?" Blaise setzte sich neben ihn, ein Glas Wein in der Hand.

„Warum, forderst du mich auf?", entgegnete Tigris amüsiert.

„Hat dir niemand beigebracht, dass der Herr die Dame auffordert?", gab sie zurück.

„Du weißt doch, ich bin mit Muggeln aufgewachsen. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Etikette." Tigris beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Wollen Sie tanzen, verehrte Dame?"

Sie stellte ihr Glas ab und reichte ihm gespielt affektiert die Hand. „Mit Vergnügen, mein Herr."

Tigris grinste und half ihr auf.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa in deine eigene Grube gefallen und hast dich betrunken?", meinte er, als sie begannen zu tanzen.

Blaise schmunzelte. „Zabinis sind niemals betrunken, Tigris. Siegestrunken vielleicht, aber niemals betrunken."

„Ich werde versuchen, es mir zu merken."

Sie tanzten einige Zeit zusammen und ignorierten beide die anderen Tänzer, die sie auffordern wollten.

„Du musst betrunken sein.", sagte Tigris, als sie sich während eines langsamen Tanzes gegen ihn lehnte. „Sonst müsste ich annehmen, dass du einen Malfoy gegen den anderen eintauschen willst."

Sie lächelte, ohne den Kopf von seiner Schulter zu nehmen. „Ich sagte dir bereits, Zabinis sind niemals betrunken. Wir tauschen auch nicht. Wir nehmen uns nur, was wir wollen."

„Bekommst du immer was du willst?"

„Immer." Sie schlang die Hände um seine Hüfte und zog ihn näher, bis sie mit Sicherheit den Effekt fühlen konnte, den ihre Nähe auf ihn hatte. „Ich bin schließlich ein Sieger, und der Sieger bekommt den Preis."

„Und wer hat mich zum Preis gemacht?", fragte Tigris heiser.

Sie lächelte spöttisch. „Ich." Eine ihrer Hände wanderte zu Tigris Nacken hoch und zog seinen Kopf zu ihr. Als sie ihn küsste, erwiderte er den Kuss. Es war anders als mit Pansy, und definitiv anders als mit Cho. Pansy hatte talentiert geküsst, aber dennoch hatte Tigris nicht diese Hitze gefühlt, die sich bei Blaises Kuss in ihm ausbreitete. Als Blaise zurück wich, war er atemlos und ein wenig benommen. „Ich gewinne.", flüsterte sie. „Immer."

„Dann habe ich wohl keine Wahl, als mich zu ergeben.", flüsterte Tigris zurück.

Sie grinste selbstzufrieden. Ihr Atem kribbelte auf seiner Haut. „Richtig, hast du nicht."

„Nun dann…" Tigris zog sie zu sich und küsste sie erneut.

o

„Ich würde gerne sehen, wie du es besser gemacht hättest. Ich bin nun mal nicht Harry!"

Hermione sah von ihrem Buch auf und sah Ginny, die zornbebend Ron gegenüber stand. Die beiden waren gerade, zusammen mit dem restlichen Team, durch den Eingang gekommen. Nach der Niederlage gegen Slytherin hatten sie sich einige Zeit in der Umkleide verbarrikadiert, vermutlich um dem Spott der Slytherins und der Enttäuschung der Gryffindors zu entgehen. Sie würde nie verstehen, wie man sich wegen eines simplen Spiels so in etwas hineinsteigern konnte.

„Nein.", entgegnete Ron kühl. „Wenn du es wärst, hätten wir dieses Spiel gewonnen."

„Ich hasse dich!", schrie Ginny, und stürmte zu den Mädchenschlafräumen hoch. Ron sah ihr ärgerlich nach.

Hermione schloss ihr Buch und stand auf, um Ginny zu folgen.

„Nun komm, Ron.", hörte sie Dean sagen. „Ich weiß, es ist hart, aber es war nicht ihre Schuld."

Ron schnaubte verächtlich. „Du bist nur noch immer verliebt in sie, Dean."

„Bin ich nicht!", entgegnete Dean ärgerlich. „Selbst wenn, es ist trotzdem wahr. Sie hat ihr Bestes gegeben. Die kleine Schlange ist nur besser."

Ron sah noch immer ärgerlich drein, aber er zuckte widerwillig mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht."

Der Rest des Gesprächs entging Hermione, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Als sie den Raum der Fünfklässler betrat, hörte sie ein leises Schluchzen. Sie fand Ginny auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte die Knie angezogen und den Kopf in den Armen vergraben. Vorsichtig setzte Hermione sich neben sie und zog sie an sich.

„Ist ja gut. Es ist nur ein dummes Spiel und Ron ist sein übliches gefühlloses Selbst. Du hast gut gespielt."

Ginny sank in ihre Umarmung und vergrub den Kopf an ihrer Brust. „Es ist nicht nur das.", schniefte sie. „Ich weiß das mit dem Spiel. Ron ist einfach nur blöd."

Hermione rieb ihr tröstend über den Rücken. „Was ist es dann, Ginny? Du weißt, du kannst es mir sagen."

Ginny weinte für eine Weile einfach weiter. „Ich will nicht nach Hause über den Sommer.", flüsterte sie schließlich.

Hermione sah verblüfft auf den Schopf roter Haare hinunter. „Was? Aber warum, Ginny?"

„Ich vermisse den Fuchsbau.", schluchzte Ginny. „Ich wünschte, wir würden wieder dorthin zurückziehen. Ich hasse dieses neue Haus! Es ist so groß und kalt! Zehn Leute könnten dort leben und sich niemals begegnen. Ich wünschte, es wäre wieder so wie früher! Warum musste er sterben? Ich bin so wütend auf ihn, Hermione. Vielleicht hasst du mich dafür, aber ich bin wütend auf ihn, weil er tot ist! Ich weiß, es macht keinen Sinn…"

Hermione strich ihr traurig über die Haare. „Ich hasse dich nicht deswegen, Ginny. Es ist völlig normal, so zu fühlen. Es wird mit der Zeit vergehen. Du wirst sehen, ihr werdet euch schließlich einleben…"

„Nein!", unterbrach sie Ginny hysterisch. „Du weißt nicht, wie es ist! Überall dort hängen Bilder von ihm, es gibt keinen Ort, an dem du ihn nicht siehst. Mama hört einfach nicht auf zu trauern, es ist, als wäre einer von uns gestorben. Man kann kein normales Gespräch mit ihr führen, ohne dass sie etwas an ihn erinnert und sie zu weinen anfängt. Du würdest sie nicht wieder erkennen, Hermione, sie ist nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Papa ist nie zuhause, immer auf der Arbeit. Manchmal schläft er sogar im Büro. Ich kann es ihm nicht vorwerfen, wenn er diesem Haus entkommen will, wer würde es nicht wollen? Und dann diese furchtbaren Hauselfen, sie machen es nur noch schlimmer. Dobby, der den ganzen Tag damit verbringt, Bilder von ihm zu polieren und Winky, die ständig betrunken ist. Sie sollten Mama dabei helfen, das Haus instand zu halten, aber das tun sie nicht! Wenn ich nach Hause komme türmt sich das Geschirr in der Spüle und überall riecht es verfallen und verrottet. In den Weihnachtsferien habe ich die ersten drei Tage damit verbracht zu putzen und verfallene Lebensmittel wegzuwerfen. Keiner dort kümmert sich um etwas! Ron versucht zu helfen, wirklich, aber es hat keinen Sinn. Er fühlt sich für alles verantwortlich. Man kann förmlich sehen, wie er jeden Tag wütender wird. Ich will nicht dorthin zurück, Hermione. Ich weiß, es ist egoistisch, aber ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen!" Ginny schluchzte hilflos.

Hermione hielt das rothaarige Mädchen schockiert in ihren Armen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass die Weasleys von Harrys Tod hart getroffen worden waren, aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so schlimm war. „Das kann so nicht weitergehen.", sagte sie entschieden. „Ich werde mit Dumbledore reden. Er muss jemanden schicken, um Molly zu helfen. Wofür ist der verdammte Orden denn gut, wenn wir uns nicht gegenseitig helfen! Was dich angeht, Ginny, du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Du solltest nicht damit umgehen müssen. Himmel, du bist gerade erst fünfzehn! Wie wäre es, wenn du über die Ferien zu mir kommst? Meine Eltern und ich fahren dieses Jahr wieder nach Frankreich, sie haben bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich eine Freundin mitnehme. Der Flug ist noch nicht gebucht und wir wohnen in dem Ferienhaus unserer Bekannten, es macht nicht die geringsten Umstände."

Ginny sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihr auf. „Meinst du das wirklich?"

Hermione strich über Ginnys tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. „Ganz sicher, Ginny. Wenn du einverstanden bist, schicke ich meinen Eltern noch heute eine Eule."

Ginny lächelte zaghaft. „Danke Hermione. Liebend gern." Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich ein wenig. „Aber was, wenn Mama mich nicht gehen lässt?"

„Ich rede mit Dumbledore.", sagte Hermione resolut. „Er wird sie davon überzeugen, dass es das Beste ist."

* * *

_A/N: _

_E ku osan (Yoruba, Jüngerer zum Älteren): Guten Tag_

_Ku osan (Yoruba, Älterer zum Jüngeren): Guten Tag_

_E se (Yoruba, Jügerer zum Älteren): Danke _

_Iya (Yoruba): Mutter, als höflicher Titel_

_Ijoye (Yoruba): Meister_

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Lobarie, Dax, xray, HermyBookworm, Vroni, DarkMarron, Avallyn Black, Lara-Lynx, Drake, LaraAnime, milva, CitySweeper_

_HermyBookworm: Mit der Prophezeiung bis du leider völlig auf Abwegen. Also ich finde, es ist der perfekte Titel für eine Feier mit diesen Gästen... Die anderen Sprüche kann Tigris leider nicht lesen, da die Tafel zu alt ist. Das Ganze gibt es auch so nicht zu finden, obwohl die Übersetzung dir vielleicht bekannt vorkommt. Okay, ich lass mich überreden. Ist übrigens für die Handlung unwichtig, ich fand es nur lustig. _

_**Helga Hufflepuff: "Varietas infinita in iuncturam infinitam" – "Unendliche Vielfalt in unendlicher Kombination" /grins/**_

_PS: Weiß jemand, woher das stammt?_

_Vroni: Ja, ich schreibe sie alleine. Man übersieht natürlich ohne Beta ein paar Fehler, aber bisher bin ich ganz gut zurecht gekommen (Auch dank meiner Leser, die mir schreiben, wenn ihnen was auffällt). Manchmal habe ich schon einen Hänger, aber da ich weiß, wie die Geschichte ausgeht, komme ich leichter wieder ins Fahrwasser zurück. Anders ist das zum Beispiel bei meiner Geschichte „Wolfsrudel", wo ich von Beginn an nur eine vage Idee vom Verlauf der Story hatte und mich die Inspiration momentan gänzlich verlassen hat /seufz/. Irgendwann kommt auch diese Geschichte leider zu ihrem Ende (ich wird sie wohl auch vermissen, wenn es soweit ist /schnief/) Aber vielleicht lass ich mich ja zu einem Sequel überreden. Andererseits, vielleicht hasst ihr mich dann auch alle... :D_

_Drake: Bisher hat noch keiner die Prophezeiung herausgefunden, also bist du in guter Gesellschaft. Der Hauptfeind? XD Wer sagt, dass es ihn überhaupt gibt? Ich habe eine ganz gute Idee, wer der Hauptfeind sein könnte, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ihr da mit mir einer Meinung seid. _

_milva: Draco und Blaise haben generell nicht viel über ihre Beziehung geredet. Ob sie einen Grund dafür hatten? Vielleicht. _

_CitySweeper: Ich habe nur ganz wenige Abschnitte aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben, und das ist auch gut so. Im Großen und Ganzen wisst ihr über Draco, was Tigris über Draco weiß. Ja, die beiden reden nicht genug miteinander, ich weiß... 100 Kapitel? Ganz soviel wird es dann doch nicht werden. Schließlich will ich noch vor der Veröffentlichung des sechsten Bands fertig werden. Oh Mann... /manisch Tee und Kekse zusammensucht/. _


	48. SdWCh48: Der Katze Tod

_Disclaimer:_

_Du bist ja schon wieder da! Husch, husch!_

_**Lyonessheart hat mich zurückgeschickt. Hast du Kokosnüsse?**_

_Nein!_

_/rauft sich die Haare/_

_**Okay, ich geh dann mal... Harry Potter gehört übrigens JKR.**_

_Aarrghh!_

_/streckt mit einem Glitzern in den Augen die Hände nach Eichhörnchen aus/_

_**/rennt so schnell es kann/**_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

48. Der Katze Tod

Das Ende des Schuljahres kam schneller, als Tigris gedacht hatte. Die Abschlussarbeiten verliefen alle sehr zu seiner Zufriedenheit und er war zuversichtlich, dass er in fast allen die Bestnote erreicht hatte. Zaubertränke war noch immer sein Schwachpunkt, aber auch darin hatte er zumindest besser abgeschnitten als jemals zuvor. Es war wenige Tage vor ihrer Abreise und die durchsichtige Gestalt von Xenophon Binns schwebte wenige Meter vor Tigris in seinem Raum. Draco besuchte die Fünftklässlerin, mit der er seit dem Quidditchspiel zusammen war. Tigris hatte sich endlich ihren Namen gemerkt – Athena Hector. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie seit längerem Dracos längste Beziehung war. Wenn man über Beziehungen redete… Tigris hatte eine Beziehung mit Blaise. Er fühlte sich danach, zu tanzen, wenn er daran dachte. Er hatte eine Beziehung mit Blaise, der wundervollen, intelligenten, unglaublich schönen Blaise und er schämte sich nicht zuzugeben, dass er verliebt in sie war. Tigris wusste endlich, was es hieß, wirklich verliebt zu sein. Kein Wunder, dass er Pansy so schnell müde geworden war. Sie war nett gewesen, aber zwischen ihnen hatte es weder Schmetterlinge noch Feuerwerk gegeben. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Blaise…

„Träumst du, Tigris?", fragte der Geist vor ihm amüsiert.

Tigris zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. „Entschuldigung, Xenophon. Ich habe dir zugehört, wirklich."

Xenophon zog eine Braue hoch. „Wirklich? Was habe ich zuletzt gesagt?"

„Dumbledore wurde in Glasgow geboren?", vermutete Tigris.

Xenophon schüttelte den Kopf. „Ah, die Jugend…", sagte er amüsiert. „Ich erinnere mich kaum noch daran, wie es war, verliebt zu sein, so lange ist es her."

Tigris spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und Xenophon lachte. „Dumbledore wurde tatsächlich in Glasgow geboren, aber das habe ich schon vor einer Weile gesagt. Er war der Jüngste in einer großen Familie und von Beginn an ein kluger Kopf. Die Dumbledores sind eine alte Zaubererfamilie, aber sie haben einen großen Teil ihres Vermögens in waghalsigen Unternehmungen verspielt. Sie sind nicht so arm, wie die Weasleys, beileibe nicht, aber sie sind auch nicht mehr so respektiert, wie sie es einmal waren. Nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts reiste er nach Dänemark, um in Kopenhagen zu studieren…"

Tigris hörte Xenophon zu, während er über das bewegte Leben des Schulleiters erzählte und versuchte, sich aus diesem Wissen ein realistischeres Bild zu machen. Wer war dieser Mann, der Grindelwald besiegt und den Orden des Phönix gegründet hatte? Wo war der Mensch unter der Fassade des allwissenden alten Magiers? Der Mensch, der einen Mann getötet hatte, der einmal sein bester Freund gewesen war? Der junge Zauberer, der auf der Suche nach einer Herausforderung die Welt bereist hatte? Wie war er zu dem geworden, was er jetzt war? Was war er jetzt? Am Ende, obwohl Tigris weit mehr wusste, als vorher, musste er zugeben, dass er diese Fragen noch immer nicht beantworten konnte.

Es war interessanter, als Xenophon schließlich auf Tigris' Frage hin von seinem Leben mit Lord Grindelwald erzählte. Anscheinend hatte Xenophon Grindelwald schon sehr früh kennen gelernt. Er war in Durmstrang sein Lehrling gewesen, während Grindelwald dort Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet hatte. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Grindelwalds Familie noch gelebt. Die Wege der beiden hatten sich getrennt, während Xenophon Geschichte studierte. Später dann waren sie wieder aufeinander getroffen und Xenophon war Lord Grindelwalds Historiker und Vertrauter geworden. Der Geist liebte es offenkundig, von seinem einstigen Gönner zu erzählen. Die Vergangenheit wurde in seinen Worten wieder lebendig. Tigris konnte sich beinahe bildlich vorstellen, wie der mächtige Magier abends mit einer Pfeife am Kaminfeuer saß, Wein trank und Xenophon dabei von seinen Erlebnissen und Visionen erzählte. Lord Grindelwald musste ein faszinierender Mensch gewesen sein. Tigris wünschte sich fast, er hätte ihn kennen gelernt.

o

Am Abend vor ihrer Abreise lag Tigris zusammengerollt in Slytherins Kammer und genoss zum letzten Mal für lange Zeit das entspannte Gefühl, ein Basilisk zu sein. Er vermisste bereits jetzt die angenehme, kühle Ruhe die das Schlangenbewusstsein ihm brachte. Was er auch vermissen würde, auch wenn er es sich weniger eingestehen wollte, waren seine zur Gewohnheit gewordenen Ausflüge in Voldemorts Gedanken. Es ging Tigris wie einem Jäger, der Tag für Tag für ein großes Raubtier auf der Lauer liegt. Obwohl er im Grunde weiß, dass er es nie fangen wird, will er die Spannung der reinen Möglichkeit nicht aufgeben. Tigris würde es nicht wagen, die Verbindung von seinem menschlichen Körper aus zu verfolgen, dafür waren seine Gedanken nicht kontrolliert genug.

Tigris wünschte sich, er müsste sich nicht wieder zurückverwandeln. Der Gedanke an die bevorstehenden Ferien lähmte ihn. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sein Vater darauf bestehen würde, ihr Training fortzusetzen. Wochen, in denen Draco und er Lucius' Willen ausgeliefert waren, ohne dass Tigris die Erholung hatte, sich in den Basiliskgeist zurückziehen zu können. Warum konnten sie keine normale Familie sein? Warum konnte ihr Vater sie nicht lieben, wie andere Väter es taten? Oder wenn er sie liebte, wie Draco es sagte, warum konnte er nicht erkennen, dass was er tat falsch war? Tigris wollte seinen Vater anschreien, ihm begreiflich machen wie sehr er sie verletzte. Zur gleichen Zeit war ein anderer Teil von ihm überzeugt, dass ihr Vater sie nicht lieben konnte, dass er genau wusste, was er tat und dass es ihm egal war. Dies war der Teil, der sich nichts mehr wünschte, als es ihm heimzuzahlen, ihn bezahlen zu lassen, für alles, was er ihnen antat.

Während Tigris in der Kälte lag und über unerreichbare Luftschlösser und verlorene Möglichkeiten nachgrübelte, formte sich langsam eine Idee in ihm. Zu Beginn erschien sie ihm so abwegig, dass er sie fast sogleich wieder verwarf. Sie ließ sich jedoch nicht so leicht verdrängen und am Ende zog er sie ernsthaft in Betracht. Es war ein Schritt, der viele seiner Probleme lösen würde. Nicht nur das, er würde ihm auch die zwei Dinge geben, die er am meisten begehrte. Es war riskant, aber er war schließlich einmal ein Gryffindor gewesen. Außerdem war er nicht umsonst ein Slytherin, er würde das Risiko zu mindern wissen.

Tigris dachte darüber nach, ohne wirklich etwas zu entscheiden. Selbst wenn es nur hypothetisch war, der Gedanke, dass es funktionieren könnte ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Es war zufrieden stellend, letzten Endes einen Plan zu haben. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, dass er endlich die Kontrolle über sein Leben in die Hand nahm.

o

Als sie im Malfoy Herrenhaus ankamen, war ihre Mutter im Salon. Sie hatte eine gelbe Decke auf dem großen Tisch ausgebreitet, auf der eine Reihe frisch geernteter Kräuter lagen, aus denen sie begonnen hatte, Kränze zu flechten. Am häufigsten waren Johanniskraut und Eichenzweige zu sehen, aber es gab auch eine Reihe anderer Kräuter. Sie sah lächelnd auf, als sie eintraten.

„Da seid ihr!" Sie beendete mit einigen geschickten Handgriffen den Kranz vor sich und stand auf. „Kommt mit, wir sollten die Litha-Kräuter noch vor dem Abendessen pflücken."

„Es ist Tradition, am Abend vor Litha sieben Kräuter zu pflücken.", erklärte Draco, als ihre Mutter ihnen in den Garten voran ging. „Es hat keinen ersichtlichen magischen Nutzen, auch wenn es einigen Aberglauben darum gibt."

„Tu nicht so einfach ab, was Generationen vor dir in Ehren gehalten haben.", meinte ihre Mutter über die Schulter. „Man kann nie wissen, wie viel Wahrheit in den alten Überzeugungen liegt. Sieh dir nur diejenigen an, die die alten Traditionen nicht pflegen."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen habe. Ich sage nur, dass es keinen magischen Nutzen hat."

„Man kann nie wissen.", entgegnete sie gutgelaunt.

Das Wetter draußen war sonnig und trocken. Sie führte sie auf einem schmalen Weg, dessen beide Seiten in dieser Jahreszeit dicht mit Büschen und Sträuchern bewachsen waren. Der Duft der vielen verschiedenen Blüten war nahezu betäubend. Unzählige Insekten schwirrten emsig um sie herum, und mehr als einmal sah Tigris eine schillernde Libelle, die von dem nahe gelegenen See kommen musste. Schließlich erreichten sie eine große, verwitterte Steinspirale, in deren Rundungen die verschiedensten Kräuter wuchsen. Selbst mit seinem Wissen in Kräuterkunde erkannte Tigris nicht alle von ihnen. Draco ging ohne zu Zögern einmal um sie herum und pflückte sichtbar wahllos einige Kräuter, um sie ihrer Mutter zu geben. Diese band sie sorgfältig zu einem Strauß und steckte sie in einen Stoffbeutel, den sie mitgebracht hatte. Tigris folgte Dracos Beispiel und pflückte einfach das, was ihm zufällig ins Auge fiel. Aus einer übermütigen Anwandlung heraus brach er als letztes einen Zweig von der Eibenhecke, die die Spirale umgab, um ihn zu seiner Sammlung hinzuzufügen. Seine Mutter zog zwar eine Braue hoch, sagte aber nichts zu seiner Wahl. Nachdem sie auch Tigris' Kräuter eingesteckt hatte, kehrten sie zum Haus zurück.

„Pflückst du selbst nicht auch etwas?", fragte Tigris neugierig.

„Dein Vater und ich waren schon früher heute hier.", erwiderte sie. „Wir hatten schließlich den ganzen Tag Zeit. Hat Draco dir schon etwas zu Morgen erzählt?"

„Nur, das es eine Feier gibt und Gäste kommen." Blaise würde auch da sein. Tigris freute sich schon darauf.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Sie beginnt mit Aufgang der Sonne, also schlaft euch gut aus. Der längste Tag des Jahres ist ein langer Tag." Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und Draco errötete aus unerfindlichem Grund, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

Beim Abendessen waren ihre beiden Eltern ungewöhnlich guter Laune, was schließlich auch in Tigris ein Gefühl der Vorfreude auf den kommenden Tag wach rief.

o

In dieser Nacht hatte Tigris einen seltsamen Traum. Er hatte schon lange keine Träume oder Albträume mehr gehabt, und hatte sich eigentlich daran gewöhnt.

Der Traum begann fast wie eine seiner Visionen. Er sah einer von Voldemorts Versammlungen zu. In seinem Traum kam es Tigris nicht in den Sinn, dass er eigentlich keine Visionen mehr haben dürfte. Wie üblich schien ihn keiner der Anwesenden zu bemerken, so als wäre er unsichtbar, aber dann veränderte sich etwas. Plötzlich stand Voldemort vor Tigris und packte ihn am Arm, um ihn in die Mitte des Kreises zu ziehen. Auch im Traum war Tigris vor Schreck wie erstarrt, so dass er sich nicht gegen ihn zur Wehr setzte. Es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, dass was geschah unmöglich real sein konnte. Voldemort lächelte Tigris zu und strich ihm in einer unwirklich sanft erscheinenden Geste über die Wange.

„Überaus kostbar…", zischte der dunkle Magier in Parsel. „Etwas Besonderes…" Es klang nicht boshaft, aber gerade das jagte Tigris einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Der Blick der roten Augen schien sich in ihn zu bohren und Tigris fühlte sich plötzlich hilflos und verwundbar. Dann schlug Voldemort ihn. Tigris fiel nach hinten und prallte hart auf dem Boden auf. Die Todesser um ihn herum lachten, aber auf ein Zischen des Dunklen Lords hin herrschte Stille. Tigris stemmte sich mühsam hoch. Eigenartiger Weise fühlte er keine Wut. Stattdessen erfüllte ihn plötzlich ein unbestimmtes Verlangen, was ihn dazu brachte, zu Voldemort hinüber zu kriechen, bis er sich vor seinen Füßen befand. Als Tigris aufblickte, sah der Dunkle Lord auf ihn herunter.

„Mehr.", bat Tigris, ohne zu wissen warum oder wofür.

Voldemort hielt ihm ausdruckslos seine Hand hin und Tigris, noch immer auf den Knien, nahm sie, um sie zu küssen.

Als Tigris aufwachte, fror er, trotz dem Feuer in seinem Kamin. Er zog die Decke enger um sich, aber auch das vermochte ihn nicht aufzuwärmen.

o

„Auf auf, Bruderherz, es ist Litha!"

Tigris stöhnte und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Geh weg! Es ist viel zu früh!"

„Was heißt hier, zu früh? Die Sonne geht bald auf!"

Etwas zog an seiner schönen warmen Decke und zog sie weg. Tigris gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich, aber war zu langsam, um sie festzuhalten. „Du bist grausam.", beschwerte er sich.

Draco lachte. „Steh auf. Du wirst dich nur später ärgern, wenn du den Anfang verpasst."

„Ja, ja.", murmelte Tigris ohne Überzeugung. Er rollte sich aus dem Bett, aber hielt inne, als sein Blick auf seinen Bruder fiel. „Was in aller Welt hast du an?"

„Das?", fragte Draco unschuldig, sich einmal im Kreis drehend. „Sommerkleidung. Kennen Muggel so was nicht?"

Tigris starrte ihn ungläubig an. Draco trug eine ärmellose, tief ausgeschnittene Tunika, die ihm bis kurz über die Knie reichte und halblange Hosen. Tigris hatte nicht gedacht, dass reinblütige Zauberer überhaupt Hosen besaßen. Auf dem Kopf hatte Draco einen der Kränze, die Tigris seine Mutter am Tag zuvor hatte flechten sehen. Er erinnerte Tigris auf absurde Weise an ein Gemälde von Dionysos, das er einmal gesehen hatte. Draco lachte, als Tigris' seinen Blick bemerkte.

„Komm, zieh dich an, die ersten Gäste sind bald da."

Tigris trottete müde ins Bad, um sich zu duschen. Danach war er etwas wacher. Als er eine Robe aus dem Schrank nehmen wollte, hielt Draco ihn auf. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Weißt du, wie warm es heute draußen wird?"

Er durchwühlte Tigris' Schrank und drückte Tigris schließlich eine Hose und eine Tunika in die Hand, ähnlich wie er sie trug. Tigris betrachtete sie widerwillig, aber fügte sich schließlich Dracos Entscheidung. Das letzte was er wollte war eine Diskussion über Kleidung vor fünf Uhr morgens, vor allem vor dem Frühstück. Während er sich anzog, überzeugte er Sarin mit etwas Mühe, an diesem Tag ihrer eigenen Wege zu gehen. Die Kleidung gab ihr keine Möglichkeit, sich zu verstecken, und seine Mutter würde sicher nicht mit einer Reihe hysterischer Gäste kämpfen wollen. Sobald Tigris fertig war grinste Draco ihm triumphierend zu und zog ihn hinter sich her nach unten, ohne ihm Zeit zu geben, Schuhe anzuziehen.

„Da seid ihr ja.", begrüßte ihre Mutter sie, als sie in den Salon kamen. Sie trug eine blassgelbe Toga und ihre Haare fielen ihr offen über die Schultern. „Ein frohes Litha. Beeilt euch, die Feuer sind schon an."

Tigris blieb gerade noch Zeit, ihren Wunsch zu erwidern, während sie ihm einen ähnlichen Kranz wie Draco auf den Kopf setzte, bevor Draco ihn in den Garten hinaus zog. Es war noch dunkel, aber ein schwaches Aufhellen des Himmels wies auf den Beginn der Morgendämmerung hin. Draco ließ Tigris' Hand los, um voraus zu rennen. Tigris blieb keine Wahl, als ihm nachzulaufen, um ihn nicht im Gewirr des Gartens zu verlieren. Erst während sie rannten fiel ihm auf, dass sich am Weg bunte Laternen mit tanzenden Feuerfeen befanden, die ihnen die Richtung wiesen. Schließlich erreichten sie eine große Wiese, auf der tatsächlich mehrere kleinere Feuer brannten. In der Mitte war ein großer Haufen Holz aufgeschichtet, der noch nicht angezündet war. An der Seite standen mehrere große Holztische, von denen allerdings nur einer gedeckt war. An einem zweiten stand eine Gruppe von Leuten, die dabei waren, verschiedene Körbe zu vergrößern, um sie darauf zu stellen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir nicht die ersten sind!", rief Draco.

„Tigris! Draco!", rief eine bekannte Stimme. Blaise, die zwischen den Leuten gestanden hatte, lief zu ihnen, um ihn zu umarmen und Tigris einen Kuss zu geben. „Frohes Litha!"

„Dir auch frohes Litha.", sagte Tigris, ein wenig überrascht.

„Blaise hat einen Freund, Blaise hat einen Freund!", rief ein kleiner Junge mit krausen dunklen Haaren, der Blaise gefolgt war.

Blaise gab dem Jungen einen Klaps auf den Kopf. „Halt die Klappe, du Racker."

Der Junge grinste, während sie seine Haare durcheinander rubbelte, so dass sein Kranz ihm ins Gesicht rutschte. „Das ist mein unausstehlicher kleiner Bruder, Sameth. Er beginnt dieses Jahr in Hogwarts, nur damit ihr vorgewarnt seid."

„Ich werde ein Gryffindor.", verkündete der kleine Junge stolz.

„Das wette ich.", meinte Blaise sarkastisch.

Draco betrachtete den Kleinen amüsiert. „Und warum willst du ein Gryffindor sein?"

Der Junge deutete verschwörerisch auf Blaise. „Sie mag keine Gryffindors. Wenn ich ein Gryffindor bin, kann ich sie den ganzen Tag ärgern."

„Na warte, du!", rief Blaise. „Es gibt hier einen See, nur dass du's weißt. Da wirst du noch heute drin landen!"

Sameth wich ihr aus, als sie nach ihm griff und rannte lachend davon, um sich hinter der Gruppe von Leuten zu verstecken.

„Ja, so ist es richtig!", rief Blaise ihm nach. „Geh und plage jemand anders!"

Der kleine Junge tauchte kurz auf, um ihr die Zunge herauszustrecken, dann versteckte er sich wieder.

Blaise seufzte theatralisch. „Er hat einfach zuviel Energie so früh am Morgen."

„Oh ja, das kenne ich.", sagte Tigris gespielt nachdenklich. „Ob das wohl typisch für kleine Brüder ist?"

Draco schubste ihn. „Wenn ich dich nicht geweckt hätte, wäre es heller Tag gewesen, bevor du aufgetaucht wärst."

Blaise lachte. „Kommt, ich stelle euch meiner Familie vor. Draco kennt ja die meisten schon."

Sie gingen zu der Gruppe von Leuten hinüber, die, wie sich herausstellte, alle mit Blaise verwandt waren. Ihr Vater war ein kräftiger, schwarzhaariger Mann, der Tigris sofort aufforderte, ihn Dorian zu nennen. Ihre Mutter war nicht kleiner wie er, aber braunhaarig und dünn. Ihr Vorname war Morag, aber es schien ihr lieber zu sein, wenn Tigris sie Mrs. Zabini nannte. Blaise hatte noch einen älteren Bruder, Connan. Er war etwa zwanzig und trug Muggelkleidung, ebenso wie seine Freundin. Aus der Art, wie diese sich umsah, schloss Tigris, dass sie wahrscheinlich muggelgeboren war.

Während sie noch mit den Zabinis redeten, kamen immer mehr Gäste. Alle von ihnen hatten etwas zum Essen mitgebracht, und die Tische füllten sich langsam. Ein italienisch aussehender Zauberer erntete ein paar Hochrufe, als er drei große Holzfässer vergrößerte.

„Ich liebe Antonio Fiorelli.", sagte Blaise grinsend. „Ohne ihn ist die schönste Feier nur halb so gut."

„Hey, Fiorelli!", rief ihr Vater über die Leute hinweg. „Du schuldest mir noch vier Kästen von unserer letzten Wette!"

„Längst bezahlt, Zabini!", rief der Italiener zurück.

„Was?", fragte Dorian Zabini sichtlich verblüfft.

„Frag deine Tochter.", antwortete Fiorelli sichtlich amüsiert.

„Oh oh.", sagte Blaise und verschwand hastig zwischen den Leuten.

„Blaise!", rief ihr Vater. „Wo bist du?" Blaises älterer Bruder sagte etwas zu ihm, woraufhin er lachte und mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Es scheint, Blaise hat den Wein ihres Vaters verteilt.", meinte Draco amüsiert.

„Ein beeindruckend einfallsreiches Mädchen."

Sie drehten sich zu ihrem Vater um. Er trug eine hellgelbe Tunika, die allerdings bis zu seinen Knöcheln ging. Auch so war es noch schockierend genug, besonders, da er auch einen der lächerlichen Kränze auf dem Kopf hatte.

„Frohes Litha.", sagte ihr Vater lächelnd.

„Dir auch frohes Litha, Vater.", erwiderte Draco. Tigris wiederholte die Worte lediglich.

„Willst du ihn noch den ganzen Tag anstarren?", zischte Draco ihm zu, sobald ihr Vater sich abgewandt hatte. „Wenn du so weiter machst, weiß bald jeder, dass du von Muggeln aufgezogen wurdest."

„Tut mir leid.", murmelte Tigris. „Es ist nur einfach so… ungewöhnlich."

Draco grinste. „Tja, das ist Litha, Bruder. Hey, da ist Athena!"

o

Als die Sonne aufging, fanden sich einige Zauberer und Hexen zusammen, um Musik zu spielen. Die große Wiese hatte sich bald mit Leuten gefüllt, die ihre Decken ausbreiteten um sich auszuruhen oder etwas zu essen, während andere tanzten oder zum Schwimmen an den See gingen. Die Tische bogen sich inzwischen unter einer Ansammlung der verschiedensten Speisen.

Nach einer Weile fanden sie Blaise wieder und setzten sich mit ihr und Dracos Freundin Athena zusammen, um zu frühstücken. Es war offenbar nicht ungewöhnlich auf dem Fest, dass Paare sich anstelle der Familien zusammentaten.

Tigris genoss es, seine gesamte Zeit mit Blaise zu verbringen. Die Musiker spielten hauptsächlich etwas, was er für Folklore der Zauberer hielt. Dazu wurden Kreistänze getanzt, bei denen er kein Problem hatte, mitzutanzen, auch wenn es mit der Zeit anstrengend war.

Nachdem Blaise und Tigris beide vom Tanzen erschöpft waren, gingen sie mit ihrem kleinen Bruder zum See. Es war ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig für Tigris, dass Blaise – und offensichtlich auch die anderen Zauberer und Hexen am See – kein Problem damit hatten, nackt schwimmen zu gehen, aber nach anfänglicher Verlegenheit kam er über seine Schüchternheit hinweg. Man sah schließlich nicht, was unter Wasser war, wie Blaise spitzbübisch bemerkte. Als sie aus dem Wasser kamen, benutzte Blaise ein paar rasche Zauber, um sie zu trocknen.

„Ah, wie schön es ist, siebzehn zu sein.", sagte sie dabei.

„Wann hattest du eigentlich Geburtstag?", fragte Tigris. Er hatte sie nie vorher gefragt und hoffte, es war nicht in den letzten Tagen gewesen.

„Am 15. April."

„Du bist ein Vierteljahr älter als ich!", rief Tigris ohne nachzudenken.

Sameth kugelte sich vor Lachen.

Blaise sah ihn verblüfft an. „Na und? Ähm… wann hast du denn Geburtstag?"

„Am 29.", antwortete Tigris, sich gerade noch an seinen falschen Geburtstag erinnernd.

„Jetzt? Im Juni?", rief Blaise alarmiert. „Aber das ist ja schon in einer Woche!"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Draco und ich wollten ohnehin gemeinsam feiern." Sie hatten das früher im Jahr entschieden. Zum einen kamen sie Tigris' wirklichen Geburtstag so näher, zum anderen mussten sie so alle nur einmal einladen.

„Trotzdem…", meinte Blaise etwas beunruhigt. „Weißt du schon, wann du deine Apparierlizenz machst?"

„So schnell wie möglich.", erwiderte Tigris, auch wenn er noch nicht richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er wusste, wie man apparierte, da Salazar es gekonnt hatte. Er hatte es noch nicht ganz verinnerlicht, dass er es nicht durfte, da er zu selten darüber nachdachte.

„Klasse, dann kannst du mich besuchen. Meine Eltern haben bestimmt nichts dagegen."

„Blaise und Tigris küssend in nem Baum.", sang Sameth, der vor ihnen her lief. „Zuerst kommt Küssen, als zweites kommt die Hochzeit. Als drittes kommt ein Baby…"

„Pass auf, du Plage!", rief Blaise erbost.

Sameth rannte los, wurde aber schnell von ihr eingeholt, worauf sie ihn gnadenlos kitzelte.

„Hilfe!", japste Sameth. „Hey, Tigris, deine Freundin quält unschuldige kleine Kinder!"

„Unschuldig?", rief Blaise lachend. „Ich sehe keine Unschuldigen. Nur kleine Teufelchen."

„Große Schwestern sind so gemein!", beschwerte sich Sameth außer Atem, als sie schließlich innehielt.

„Nichts, was du nicht verdient hättest.", entgegnete Blaise, worauf Sameth ihr die Zunge herausstreckte.

„Unverschämtes Balg.", sagte sie gutmütig.

„Das ist der Grund dafür, dass mich alle viel lieber haben als dich.", gab Sameth zurück.

„Ich fang dich immer wieder!", drohte Blaise.

Sameth zog eine Fratze in ihre Richtung, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Blaise lachte und kam zu ihm, um sich bei Tigris einzuhaken. „Wie ist es, tanzen wir noch eine Runde, oder suchen wir die anderen und essen Mittag?"

„Was ist mit Sameth?", fragte Tigris.

„Der kommt auch alleine zurecht. Auf der Wiese sind noch ein paar andere in seinem Alter."

„Du willst mich ja nur los werden.", spottete Sameth.

„Du meine Güte, wie hast du das nur erraten?"

„Blöde Gans!" Sie hatten nun die Wiese erreicht, was Blaises kleinen Bruder die Möglichkeit gab, sich schnell zwischen den Gästen in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Dummes Balg!", rief Blaise ihm nach und lachte.

„Du magst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?", fragte Tigris, als der kleine Junge in der Menge verschwunden war.

„Natürlich, er ist mein einziger kleiner Bruder. Aber verrat ihm das bloß nicht. Er ist schon so verzogen genug."

Tigris erwiderte ihr Grinsen. „Ich bin dafür, Mittag zu essen. Langsam habe ich wieder Hunger, du auch?"

Sie nickte. „Lass uns zusehen, dass wir Athena und Draco finden."

o

Sie fanden Draco und Athena und aßen etwas zusammen. Danach gingen die beiden anderen, um zu tanzen, während Tigris und Blaise sich noch etwas unterhielten. Als sie schließlich wieder zu den Musikern hinübergingen, war Tigris überrascht zu sehen, dass seine Mutter sich ihnen mit einer Geige angeschlossen hatte.

„Hat jemand einen besonderen Wunsch?", fragte die blonde Hexe, die den Sangesteil übernahm. „Nein? In Ordnung, Hexen aufgepasst, das ist etwas für uns." Sie flüsterte kurz mit den anderen in der Gruppe, die grinsten und nickten. Als sie begannen zu spielen, zog Blaise ihn enthusiastisch auf die Tanzfläche.

„Marty ist ein Kesselverkäufer

Kesselverkäufer, oh ja

er geht von Tür zu Tür

es gibt keine schöneren Kessel allhier

als Martys

Alle Hexen weit und breit

freuen sich, denn es ist wieder soweit

Marty ist hier, Marty ist hier

Zwischen Flotta und Plymouth

Felixstowe und Derry

findet nicht einen ihr wie Marty."

„Oh ja!", rief Blaise, zusammen mit etlichen anderen anwesenden Hexen. Es war ein unmissverständlich lüsternes ‚Oh ja' und sie kicherte, als sie Tigris' Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ein hübscher Kerl das ist Marty fürwahr

wie Kohle so rabenschwarz ist sein Haar

seine Augen sind silbern wie Messing…"

„Oh ja!"

„Seine Hände die wirken Magie für den Herd

keiner reitet den Besen geschickt so wie er

Denn Marty, der ist Kesselverkäufer…"

Der Kreistanz war vorwiegend auf die Hexen bezogen, während ihre männlichen Partner außen einen Ring bildeten und den Rhythmus des Liedes mitklatschten.

„Marietta aus Dover saß traurig am Herd

Ihr einst guter Kessel, der ist alt und leer

doch Marty kam vorbei…"

„Oh ja!"

„Nun seht sie euch an, sie lacht und singt

was sagt ihr allerjüngstes Kind?"

Die braunhaarige Hexe neben der Sängerin ging etwas in die Knie und machte eine Kinderstimme nach: „Da wird sich Vati aber freuen, wenn er aus Askaban wiederkommt, dass wir schon so viele sind!"

Etliche der Anwesenden lachten.

„Denn Marty, der ist Kesselverkäufer…"

Das Lied hatte noch einige weitere Strophen, eine zweideutiger als die andere. Danach, und nach etlichen enthusiastischen „Oh ja"s der tanzenden Hexen, war Tigris ein wenig heiß, und nicht nur durch das Tanzen. Blaise lachte ihn aus, als sie ihn sah, und zog ihn zu ihrer Decke, um zu Kuscheln. Zu Beginn war es Tigris ein wenig peinlich, aber dann sah er, dass sie bei weitem nicht das einzige Paar auf der Wiese waren, dessen Küssen in etwas Mehr übergegangen war.

Im Laufe des Nachmittags wurden Fiorellis Weinfässer leerer und etliche der kuschelnden Pärchen verschwanden in den Tiefen des dicht bewachsenen Gartens.

Das große Feuer wurde angezündet. Einige Paare versuchten, hinüber zu springen, eine weitere Litha- Tradition, wie Blaise Tigris erklärte. Tigris ließ sich dazu überreden, es mit ihr zu versuchen, aber sie scheiterten, wie die meisten Paare an diesem Tag. Das Feuer war natürlich mit Zaubern belegt, die sie davor bewahrten, sich zu verletzen. Dem einzigen Pärchen, dem das Kunststück gelang, wurde heftig gratuliert, da es anscheinend als gutes Omen für eine Heirat galt.

Als sie sich mehr unter die Leute mischten, trafen sie auf einige ihrer Schulkameraden, unter anderem auch Helena Bonham und Daphne Greengrass mit ihren Freunden, aber insgesamt nicht viele, die sie näher kannten. Als Tigris darüber zu Blaise eine Bemerkung machte, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern.

„Litha ist hauptsächlich ein Fest für Paare und Kinder.", sagte sie. „Es spricht natürlich nichts dagegen, dass auch einzelne Zauberer und Hexen teilnehmen, aber die meisten tun es nicht."

Tigris hatte das zuvor nicht sehr beachtet, aber nun, wenn er sich umsah, fiel ihm auf das tatsächlich die meisten Anwesenden ihren Partner dabei hatten.

Nach dieser Erkenntnis war das Auftauchen von Professor Snape eine noch größere Überraschung, als es ohnehin gewesen wäre. Er trug eine ähnliche Tunika wie Lucius, nur das seine dunkelblau war. Tigris vermutete, der Professor war nur auf die Einladung seines Vaters gekommen. Deswegen verblüffte es ihn, als Snape sich tatsächlich von seiner Mutter dazu überreden ließ, ein Lied zu singen. Tigris zog Blaise zur Tanzfläche, nur um dem zuzuhören. Es war nicht wirklich ein Lied, um danach zu tanzen, aber Snape hatte eine überraschend gute Stimme. Tigris konnte verstehen, warum sich seine Mutter soviel Mühe gegeben hatte, ihn zum Singen zu bringen.

„Eine Meile vor Pancaitland, an der Straße zum Meer

steht ein Eibenbaum, tausend Jahre alt

und die alten Frauen schwören beim Grau ihres Haars

dass er weiß, was die Zukunft uns bringt.

Von den Schatten von Schottland umgeben

inmitten der Felder und Hügel

sah er Hoffnung und Furcht tausend langer Jahre

unter Lothians Himmel."

Es war ein trauriges Lied, doch zur gleichen Zeit auch nicht. Das einzige, woran Tigris denken konnte, als er es hörte, war, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie jemand nach Unsterblichkeit streben konnte. Schließlich kamen sie zu der letzten Strophe. Inzwischen hörten eine Menge Leute zu, aber die meisten hatten aufgehört, zu tanzen.

„Und als ich dort stand und legte die Hand

auf dein Holz, dacht ich's gut, dich zu fällen

ein Kuss nur der Axt und du wärst befreit

von unseren traurigen Mären.

Doch ein Vogel flog aus deinen Zweigen

und sang wie noch niemals zuvor

und das Lied, das er sang, war tausend Jahre alt

darum lernt es noch eintausend mehr.

Du mein Eibenbaum, sag was hast du gesehen?

Du mein Eibenbaum, sag was kannst du sehen?"

Es herrschte einige Augenblicke Stille, als das Lied zu Ende war, die Snape benutzte, um zu gehen. Es war ohne Zweifel ein beeindruckendes Lied, aber es passte nicht ganz in die Atmosphäre des Tages. Vermutlich hatte Snape es ausgesucht, damit man nicht wieder versuchte, ihn zum Singen zu überreden, dachte Tigris zynisch. Blaise betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd und zog ihn dann in den nächsten Tanz, bis er seine Gedanken zu dem Lied vergaß.

o

Als der Abend voranschritt, verabschiedeten sich die älteren Gäste zusammen mit den kleineren Kindern. Zurück blieben vorwiegend junge Paare. Tigris war freudig überrascht, als Blaise sich entschied zu bleiben, trotzdem ihre Familie ging.

Die Musiker hatten inzwischen aufgehört zu spielen, aber jemand hatte eine Musikbox mitgebracht, auf der gerade ein paar Stücke der Weird Sisters liefen.

Jemand hatte ein Kartenspiel dabei und sie spielten in einer großen Runde Zaubererpoker, Skat und andere Kartenspiele, wobei die Paare meistens zusammen spielten. Die meisten in der Gruppe kannte Tigris nur flüchtig, aber es spielte irgendwie keine große Rolle. Sie alle hatten inzwischen reichlich Wein getrunken und nur die wenigsten schenkten dem Spiel den Großteil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Draco und Athena taten es sicher nicht. Athena kicherte die meiste Zeit und verriet allen anderen, welche Karten Draco auf der Hand hatte, bis Draco sie küsste, damit sie still war. Danach schienen beide zu vergessen, dass sie in Gesellschaft waren, bis ihre Nachbarn sie anschrieen, auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Anstatt daraufhin aufzuhören, verabschiedeten sie sich, um zum Herrenhaus zu gehen.

Gegen Ende des Abends tanzte Tigris eng umschlungen mit Blaise. Die Sonne würde bald untergehen, aber noch war es hell. Der Geruch der Feuer, vermischt mit den süßen Düften des Gartens schuf eine einzigartige Atmosphäre. Tigris strich über Blaises Rücken und küsste sie. Sie trug nur ein Sommerkleid und ihr braunes Haar fiel ihr in wilden Locken ins Gesicht. Die Strahlen der Abendsonne verliehen ihrer Haut einen leuchtenden Schein. Wenn Tigris sie ansah war er sich sicher, sie war niemals schöner gewesen, als in diesem Augenblick. Sie wirkte wie eine Waldnymphe, ein perfektes, unglaublich sinnliches Wesen der Natur. Sie hatten bisher nicht miteinander geschlafen, aber in diesem Moment wollte er nichts mehr. Es schien so natürlich, vollkommen selbstverständlich.

„Kommst du mit mir zum Haus?", flüsterte er, wissend, dass sie verstehen würde, was er wirklich meinte.

Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Natürlich."

Ihre Antwort erfüllte Tigris mit einer hemmungslosen Freude. Er hob sie hoch und schwang sie einmal herum. Sie lachte, als er ihre Hand nahm und ihr voran den Pfad entlang zum Haus lief. Als sie die Tür erreichten, stand die Sonne groß und rot über dem Horizont.

Tigris küsste sie erneut. „Lass mich dir etwas zeigen."

Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er fühlte einen Zug zu einem bestimmten Punkt des Hauses, der unwiderstehlich wurde. Tigris zog sie mit sich, ohne darauf zu achten, wohin sie gingen. Sie küssten sich erneut und er konnte nicht genug von ihrem Geschmack bekommen. Sie stöhnte, als er die Verschnürung ihres Kleides löste. Er strich unersättlich über ihre Haut. Ihre Berührungen erzeugten eine Hitze in ihm, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Tigris nahm nur beiläufig wahr, dass sie eine Treppe und dann einen Gang entlang gingen. Irgendwann zog er seine Tunika über den Kopf und ließ sie achtlos fallen. Er wollte ihre nackte Haut gegen seine spüren, sie mit seinen Küssen verschlingen. Schließlich zogen sie sich gegenseitig ihre restlichen Kleidungsstücke aus. Blaise legte sich hin und Tigris verehrte ihren Körper mit Berührungen und Küssen. Es war unwichtig, wo sie waren. Alles außer ihr war unwichtig. Tigris konnte spüren, wie Magie sie umgab. Sie prickelte um sie herum, als würde sie sie anfeuern. Er erfüllte ihr Drängen nur zu gerne.

„Nein…"

Einige Momente lang wurde es Tigris nicht bewusst, was Blaise gesagt hatte. Selbst als er es begriff, hielt er erst inne, als sie die Hände gegen ihn stemmte.

„Hör auf! Hier stimmt etwas nicht, es ist nicht richtig…"

„Wie kann das nicht richtig sein?", brachte er hervor. Er fuhr mit der Zunge über ihre Brust. Ihr salziger, einzigartiger Geschmack berauschte ihn. „Es war noch nie etwas so richtig. Blaise…"

„Nein…", stöhnte sie. „Etwas ist falsch, es ist falsch…"

Tigris versuchte, sie zum Einlenken zu bringen, aber sie kämpfte darum, sich von ihm wegzurollen.

Etwas geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht. Das vollkommene Gefühl, das Tigris zuvor empfunden hatte, verschwand. Tigris versuchte, sie festzuhalten, sie zu küssen, um es wiederzugewinnen, ohne Erfolg. Es hinterließ ein dumpfes Gefühl der Leere und Unvollständigkeit. Das Prickeln der Magie um sie herum erlosch plötzlich und nahm seine ungezügelte Lust mit sich. Ein Schwall roher Magie rauschte über sie hinweg und ließ Stille zurück. Erst dann bemerkte er, das Blaise schluchzte. Er war zu schockiert um sich zu rühren. Sie lag auf dem Steinboden unter ihm und er hielt ihre Schultern fest.

Ein weiblicher Aufschrei durchschnitt die Stille.

Tigris wandte sich wie in Trance von Blaise ab und gefror.

Sie waren in der Ahnenkammer des Herrenhauses. Vor ihnen war der Altar, an dem sie das Yule-Ritual abgehalten hatten. Es war der Anblick des Altars, der Tigris erstarren ließ.

Auf ihm lagen seine Eltern, nackt. Offensichtlich war es seine Mutter, die geschrieen hatte. Der Gesichtausdruck seines Vaters war steinern. Einige Sekunden starrten sie sich alle an. Dann machte sein Vater eine Bewegung mit seinem Stab, und seine Eltern waren wieder angekleidet.

Blaise griff schluchzend nach ihrem Kleid und schlang es um sich. Tigris war zu gelähmt, um irgendetwas zu tun.

„Zieh dich an!", fuhr sein Vater ihn an.

Das riss Tigris aus seiner Erstarrung und er griff hastig nach seiner Hose, um sie anzuziehen.

„Es tut mir leid.", schluchzte Blaise. „Bitte, Sie müssen mir glauben, es tut mir so leid!"

„Schsch.", sagte seine Mutter, und half seiner verzweifelten Freundin in ihr Kleid. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Mädchen. Komm." Sie schlang einen Arm um Blaises Schultern und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf, Tigris dabei einen vernichtenden Blick zuwerfend. Danach führte sie Blaise aus dem Raum, die noch immer aufgelöst Entschuldigungen vor sich hinstammelte.

Tigris traf auf den Blick seines Vaters und Entsetzen erfüllte ihn. „Ich…", begann er.

Sein Vater unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Kein Wort."

Tigris schluckte. Sein Herz hämmerte rasend in seiner Brust.

„Nicht nur hast du beinahe ein uraltes Ritual unterbrochen", sagte sein Vater gefährlich, „du hast auch noch deine Freundin mit hineingezogen. Sie weiß offensichtlich, welches SAKRILEG ihr begangen habt, selbst wenn es dir nicht bewusst ist. Wenn du nicht mein Sohn wärst, würde ich dich jetzt auf der Stelle töten."

Tigris machte einen Schritt zurück, als sein Vater auf ihn zukam, aber stieß gegen die Wand.

„Es tut mir leid.", brachte er hervor.

Die Hand seines Vaters schloss sich um seinen Hals und schnitt ihm die Luft ab. „Nein. Aber das wird es."

Tigris rang vergeblich nach Luft, aber kämpfte nicht gegen Lucius an. Er wusste, das würde es nur schlimmer machen. Sein Vater ließ ihn abrupt los und Tigris keuchte.

„Komm mit."

Sein Vater ging ihm mit langen, ärgerlichen Schritten voraus. Tigris wurde wie von einem unsichtbaren Seil mitgezogen und stolperte ihm nach.

Sie gingen die Treppen hoch. Auf dem Weg fand Tigris seine gedankenlos abgestreifte Tunika, zog sie jedoch nicht wieder an. Schließlich erreichten sie die Eingangshalle und sein Vater durchquerte sie, um auf die Seitentür auf der anderen Seite zuzugehen. Als Tigris sah, wohin er ihn führte, erfasste ihn ein blindes Entsetzen. Er war noch immer von dem was geschehen war verwirrt, und er fühlte sich mehr als schuldig weil er offensichtlich Blaise verletzt hatte, also verdiente er wahrscheinlich eine Strafe… aber er konnte nicht durch diese Tür gehen. Allein der Gedanke lähmte jede Faser in ihm. Tigris begann unwillkürlich gegen die Kraft, die ihn an seinen Vater band anzukämpfen. Je näher sie der Tür kamen, desto mehr wurde sein rationales Denken von Panik überwältigt.

„Bitte…", flehte er. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste es nicht… Ich wollte es nicht… Bitte, Vater, bring mich nicht dorthin zurück!"

Sein Vater sah ihn nur ärgerlich an und machte eine zornige Bewegung mit seiner Hand. „Ich sagte, komm!"

Tigris wurde ruckartig in seine Richtung gerissen, taumelte ein paar Schritte und fiel auf die Knie.

Schluchzend kämpfte er gegen die Kraft die ihn zog an, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er ein paar weitere Schritte auf die Tür zu kroch. „Nein, bitte, nein…" Tigris konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an den Horror, der hinter dieser Tür auf ihn lauerte. Es war, als hätte sich seine ganze Welt auf dieses pochende Gefühl der Furcht reduziert und das, was ihre Ursache war. Als die Kraft die ihn zog plötzlich verschwand, nahm Tigris es nicht einmal bewusst wahr. Er erkannte nur, dass er endlich fähig war, von der Quelle seines Entsetzens weg zu kommen, und genau das tat er – er sprang auf und floh. Er rannte in Richtung der nächsten Möglichkeit, um sich zu verstecken, durch eine Tür hindurch und kroch in eine Ecke, wo es eng und dunkel war. Es spielte keine Rolle, wo er war, nur dass es ihm ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Sicherheit gab. Er rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen und fühlte nichts außer seinem rasenden Herzschlag. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er jemanden in seiner Nähe, aber da derjenige sich weder bewegte, noch sonst etwas bedrohliches unternahm, unterdrückte er seinen ersten Reflex erneut zu fliehen und blieb, wo er war. Langsam beruhigte er sich.

Als Tigris schließlich wieder einigermaßen fähig war, normal zu denken, sah er auf und traf auf den Blick seines Vaters, der nicht weit entfernt von ihm auf dem Boden saß und ihn nachdenklich musterte. Tigris versuchte festzustellen, wo er war und erkannte zu seiner Erniedrigung, dass er sich im Studierzimmer unter dem Schreibtisch befand.

„Hast du dich wieder unter Kontrolle?", fragte sein Vater kühl.

Tigris zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, aber bezwang die Panik, die erneut in ihm aufsteigen wollte. „Ja.", antwortete er leise.

„Gut.", sagte sein Vater aufstehend. „Dann komm da heraus."

Tigris gehorchte zitternd und kam um den Schreibtisch herum, um davor stehen zu bleiben. Sein Vater betrachtete ihn unergründlich und bewegte dabei seinen Stab von einer Hand in die andere. „Knie dich hin.", sagte er endlich.

Tigris tat es hastig, mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung.

„Zwanzig Hiebe, weil du es nicht für nötig befunden hast, dich einem magischen Sog zu widersetzen, der dich dazu gebracht hat, ein heiliges Ritual zu stören. Nicht nur hast du deine Mutter und mich in Verlegenheit gebracht, du hättest auch auf fatale Weise die Zauber die wir beeinflussten ins Ungleichgewicht bringen können. Ich hätte mehr Verstand von dir erwartet. Zwanzig Hiebe, weil du Blaise Zabini mit in deine Torheit hineingezogen hast. Nicht nur das, du hast nicht einmal auf sie gehört, als sie erkannte, was ihr im Begriff wart zu tun. Dank Merlin hat sie es geschafft, sich durchzusetzen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn sie es nicht geschafft hätte?"

Sein Vater machte eine Pause.

Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wusste es nur zu gut. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken.

Sein Vater lächelte grimmig. „Wie ich sehe tust du das. Zehn Hiebe für dein närrisches Verhalten von gerade eben. Du bist eine Schande für unseren Namen. Wenn ich so etwas jemals wieder erlebe, wirst du meine bisherige Nachsicht zu schätzen lernen. Habe ich mich klar gemacht?"

„Ja, Vater.", brachte Tigris hervor. Fünfzig Hiebe. Er presste die Hände auf den Boden und versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen.

„Du kannst noch länger darüber nachdenken, wenn die Striemen heilen."

Tigris' Atem stockte, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Er wagte es nicht, darüber nachzudenken, was das hieß.

Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen schaffte Tigris es, bis zum Ende zu zählen. Etwas über zwanzig stockte er. Sein Vater wartete, bis er den Faden wieder fand, was es nur schmerzhafter machte. Tigris schluchzte und schrie, aber schaffte es irgendwie, sich die Zahlen zu merken. Am schwierigsten war es, regungslos knien zu bleiben. Irgendwann in der zweiten Hälfte wich er aus, wodurch die Peitsche seinen Arm und seine Seite traf. Tigris riss sich mit aller Kraft zusammen und umklammerte mit den Händen seine Knie.

„Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn ich dich angekettet hätte, aber das wolltest du ja nicht.", spottete sein Vater.

In diesem Moment hätte Tigris ihn mit Freuden umgebracht.

Nach dem fünfzigsten Schlag ließ sein Vater die blutige Peitsche vor Tigris auf den Boden fallen. Für Tigris' vernebelten Blick sah sie aus wie eine absurde rote Schlange. Er starrte sie einen Augenblick lang an, bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

o

Als Tigris erwachte fühlte er sich zunächst nur steif, aber sobald er sich bewegte explodierte sein Rücken in Schmerzen. Er erkannte dankbar, dass er in seinem Bett lag. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er es in diesem Zustand nach oben geschafft hätte. Er lag so still er konnte und versuchte das Pochen in seinem Rücken zu ignorieren. Es war noch Nacht, aber er konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Jede Bewegung verursachte Schmerzen, also war es unmöglich zu lesen. Als ein Basilisk war es kein Problem für ihn nur dazuliegen und nachzudenken, aber als ein Mensch war es qualvoll. Er fragte sich, ob Blaise ihn nun hasste, nach dem, was er ihr angetan hatte. Und seine Mutter… er hatte sie noch nie zuvor so ärgerlich erlebt. Verabscheute sie ihn nun? Seine Gedanken kreisten immer um dasselbe und er wünschte sich nichts mehr als etwas, um sich abzulenken. Wo war Sarin, wenn er sie einmal wirklich brauchte? Vermutlich jagte sie Mäuse und wusste von Überhauptnichts, dachte Tigris bitter. Wenn er nur auch als Mensch in die Gedanken Voldemorts wandern könnte, wie er als Basilisk tat! Er merkte nicht, wie er wieder in den Schlaf fiel.

Dieses Mal wusste Tigris sofort, dass er eine Vision hatte und seine erste Reaktion war Erschrecken. Dann machte er sich klar, dass Voldemort ihn am ehesten durch seine Gefühle wahrnehmen würde und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihm erstaunlich schnell. Als er vorsichtig den Geist um sich austastete war er froh zu erkennen, dass die Barrieren, die er als Basilisk errichtet hatte noch stabil waren. Er konnte nicht die geringsten Gedanken oder Gefühle des Dunklen Lords wahrnehmen. Er sah und hörte, was Voldemort sah, aber das war auch alles. Es musste sein Wunsch vor dem Einschlafen gewesen sein, der ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Wie töricht von ihm! Er wusste doch, dass er vorsichtiger sein musste, nun, da die Verbindung wieder offen war! Tigris schob diese Gedanken in den Hintergrund und beobachtete, was geschah. Die Todesser waren versammelt und in ihrer Mitte befanden sich zwei Erwachsene und ein kleines Mädchen, offensichtlich ihre Tochter.

Voldemort hielt die Frau unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Das kleine Mädchen wirkte wie gefroren. Es starrte den Magier nur mit großen Augen an. Plötzlich schrie es auf und rannte von ihm weg. Die Todesser fingen es lachend auf und stießen es in den Kreis zurück. Sie versuchte es jedoch immer wieder, bis ihre Robe zerrissen war und sie überall Schrammen von ihren Stürzen hatte. Tigris fragte sich zu Beginn, warum der Vater nichts unternahm, bis er erkannte, dass er unter einem Bindezauber stand. Voldemort beendete den Fluch auf der Frau und wandte sich zu dem Kind. Auch wenn Tigris seine Gedanken nicht hören konnte, wusste er, dass er verärgert davon war, dass es ihn unterbrach. Er würde es mit dem Cruciatus belegen. Plötzlich konnte Tigris das nicht mit ansehen. Er wünschte sich, dass etwas geschah, um es zu beenden. Das Mädchen war nicht einmal fünf Jahre alt. Er konnte die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, es leiden zu sehen. Erwachsene waren eine andere Sache, aber dies war ein Kind. Was konnte es für was immer seine Eltern getan hatten?

Zu Tigris' Überraschung hielt Voldemort eine Sekunde lang inne, bevor er seinen Stab auf das Mädchen richtete. „Avada Kedavra."

Ein grüner Lichtstrahl traf das Kind und es sackte zusammen. Die Frau schrie und kroch zu dem kleinen Körper hinüber, um ihn zu schütteln, aber er blieb regungslos.

Tigris war verblüfft. Warum hatte Voldemort es so schnell getötet? Es war mit Sicherheit nicht typisch für den dunklen Magier. Konnte es sein, dass seine Gedanken ihn beeinflusst hatten? Tigris wagte es nicht, sich das genauer auszudenken. Es war eine packende Idee, doch zugleich unglaublich gefährlich.

Voldemort löste den Bindezauber auf dem Mann und glitt zu ihm hinüber. Im Gesicht des Mannes konnte Tigris seine Furcht und seinen Hass erkennen.

„Sag mir was du weißt, oder deine Frau erleidet das gleiche Schicksal wie dein Welpe.", zischte der Dunkle Lord.

Der Mann stemmte sich hoch. Er zitterte, was darauf hinwies, das er zuvor ebenfalls unter dem Cruciatus gestanden hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht!", schrie er zornig. „Alles was Sie tun bringt mich nicht dazu, mich an etwas zu erinnern, was ich nicht weiß! Sie haben mir bereits Veritaserum gegeben, was brauchen Sie denn noch?"

Voldemort starrte ihm in die Augen und zischte dann ärgerlich. „Ich glaube dir."

Der Mann sah fassungslos zu ihm hoch.

Der Dunkle Lord deutete zornig auf die Frau. „Avada Kedavra!" Das grüne Licht zog mit einer Stabbewegung Voldemorts einen Bogen und tötete beide Menschen vor ihm in einem Augenblick. Voldemort badete für einen Moment in der Euphorie, die die dunkle Magie ihm gab, dann richtete sich sein Blick auf die Todesser. „Cygnus!"

Einer der Todesser trat vor und fiel auf die Knie.

„Du hast mit deinen falschen Informationen meine Zeit vergeudet!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Meister.", erwiderte der Mann, die Furcht offensichtlich in seiner Stimme. Tigris erinnerte sich an ihn, es war der Ehemann von Rookwoods Tochter. „Meine Quellen waren offenkundig fehlerhaft."

„Ich habe kein Interesse an deinen kläglichen Entschuldigungen.", zischte der Dunkle Lord. „Crucio!"

Der Todesser schrie. Tigris stellte sich vor, es wäre sein Vater unter der Maske und fand, dass er nicht das geringste Mitleid empfinden konnte.

o

Als Tigris erwachte hatte der Schmerz wenn überhaupt zugenommen. Er stöhnte. Seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich taub an.

„_Meister?"_, hörte er eine besorgte Stimme.

„_Sarin."_, sagte Tigris erschöpft. _„Du bist wieder da."_

„_Wollt Ihr wirklich nicht, dass ich Euch heile? Ich spüre, dass Ihr Schmerzen habt."_

Tigris seufzte. Es war so verführerisch. Aber sein Vater würde es merken.

„_Kannst du mich nur ein klein wenig heilen?"_, fragte er schließlich. _„Nur so viel, dass ich mich wieder bewegen kann."_

„_Das kann ich tun."_

„_Dann tu es, bitte."_ Tigris hatte ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen bei diesem Befehl, aber verdammt, er konnte sich nicht einmal aufrichten! Was, wenn er auf Toilette musste?

„_Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister." _Sarin klang glücklich über seine Entscheidung.

Sie kroch an Tigris' Seite entlang bis sie auf einer Höhe mit seinem Kopf war und biss dann in seinen Hals.

Tigris fühlte ihren Biss kaum, aber er spürte, wie ihr Gift durch seinen Blutstrom wanderte. Er seufzte selig, als der Schmerz nachließ.

„_Danke."_, murmelte er. Dann schlief er wieder ein, diesmal in einen traumlosen und erholsamen Schlummer.

o

Als Tigris aufwachte, ging es ihm etwas besser. Er schaffte es, aufzustehen und sich ins Bad zu schleppen. Er duschte und trocknete sich mit einem Zauber ab, dann legte er sich wieder hin. Selbst das Wasser auf seinem Rücken hatte ihn beinah aufschreien lassen, er wagte es nicht, eine Robe anzuziehen. Stattdessen blieb er bei einer Hose. Er versuchte, etwas zu lesen, aber es war unmöglich, eine Lage zu finden, in der er das ohne Schmerzen tun konnte. Schließlich gab Tigris es auf und hörte Sarin zu, die ihm über ihre Erlebnisse am Tag zuvor erzählte. Es war nicht sonderlich interessant… obwohl es seine Mutter interessieren mochte, dass sich Mäuse in den Gewächshäusern befanden… aber es lenkte ihn ab. Er war hungrig, aber er würde es unmöglich bis in den Speisesaal schaffen, geschweige denn ein ganzes Essen durchhalten. Allein sein kurzer Besuch im Bad hatte ihm die Tränen in die Augen getrieben.

Tigris war ein wenig überrascht, als die Tür ging, aber noch überraschter, als es seine Mutter war. Sie setzte sich neben ihm an das Bett und lächelte ihm flüchtig zu. „Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen.", erwiderte er unsicher. „Bist du noch wütend auf mich?"

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, Tigris. Ich gebe zu, ich war es erst, aber ich habe mit Blaise geredet und sie hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Es tut mir leid, aber als ich euch dort sah bin ich zu einem etwas falschen Schluss gelangt. Ich verstehe nun, dass ihr hauptsächlich von… sagen wir jugendlicher Leidenschaft übermannt worden seid." Sie lächelte ihm zu.

Tigris sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Es klang nicht, als würde Blaise ihn hassen. „Wie geht es Blaise?"

„Besser. Sie war geschockt. Verständlich, das arme Ding. Sie ist ein wenig ärgerlich auf dich, denke ich, aber nichts, was sich nicht in Ordnung bringen lässt." Sie zwinkerte ihm gutmütig zu.

Tigris atmete erleichtert auf. „Danke. Ich dachte, sie verabscheut mich."

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Hast du schon gegessen?"

Tigris sah sie erstaunt an. „Nein. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich eine Hauselfe rufen darf, und ich konnte nicht nach unten kommen…"

„Natürlich kannst du eine Hauselfe rufen!", rief seine Mutter entrüstet. Sie schnippte mit den Fingern. „Elf!"

Auf der Stelle tauchte eine Elfe neben ihr auf. „Ja, Mistress?"

„Bring ein Frühstück für Master Tigris."

Die Elfe verbeugte sich sofort. „Ja, Mistress. Sofort, Mistress." Sie verschwand.

Seine Mutter lächelte ihm zu. „Kannst du dich aufsetzen?"

Tigris versuchte es, aber ein scharfer Schmerz schoss seinen Rücken entlang und ließ ihn aufkeuchen. Vielleicht war sein Ausflug ins Bad doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, es schien seine Wunden wieder verschlimmert zu haben.

„Langsam.", sagte seine Mutter besorgt. „Versuch, dich auf die Seite zu rollen."

Das ging leichter. Seine Mutter schüttelte das Kissen auf, so dass Tigris sich darauf lehnen konnte. Sobald er sich nicht mehr bewegte, war der Schmerz erträglich. Kurz darauf kam die Elfe mit dem Frühstück. Seine Mutter hielt Tigris den Teller hin und half ihm zu essen. Als er satt war, fühlte er sich etwas besser.

Nach einigem Überlegen entschied er sich, eine Frage zu stellen, die ihn seit seiner Unterhaltung mit Draco vor einiger Zeit beschäftigte.

„Hältst du es für richtig, wie Vater mich bestraft hat?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Hältst du es für falsch?"

Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen. „Das sage ich nicht. Ich will nur wissen, was du denkst."

Sie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, dann wandte sie den Blick ab und sah zum Fenster. „Seltsam, Draco hat mich das nie gefragt. Jedenfalls nicht auf diese Weise. Ich frage mich…"

Tigris wünschte sich, er hätte ihren Gesichtausdruck sehen können. Als sie ihn wieder ansah wirkte sie ruhig wie immer. „Die Verantwortung und Entscheidung über eure Strafen liegt bei eurem Vater. Wenn ich seine Entscheidung in Frage stellen würde, würde ich ihn in Frage stellen. Kannst du das verstehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", gab er zu.

Sie seufzte. „Dein Vater muss viele schwierige Entscheidungen treffen, und manchmal irrt er sich möglicherweise… Aber ich denke nicht, dass er sich in dieser Sache irrt.", fügte sie fester hinzu.

„Also hältst du es für richtig.", sagte Tigris.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, offensichtlich unbewusst. „Ja. Ja, das tue ich. Dein Vater weiß mit Sicherheit, was richtig ist. Du solltest nicht daran zweifeln." Sie stand ruckartig auf. „Ich habe noch einige… Dinge zu erledigen. Vergiss nicht, die Hauselfen zu rufen, wenn du Hunger hast."

„Das werde ich nicht.", sagte er leise.

Sie nickte, halb zu sich selbst, und ging.

Tigris seufzte und schloss die Augen. Sie belog sich selbst, so viel war offensichtlich. Aber warum? Wenn sie es besser wusste, warum hatte sie sich entschieden, es zu ignorieren? Weil sie seinen Vater liebte? Das wollte er so nicht glauben.

o

Es dauerte zwei Tage, bis Tigris sich wieder halbwegs normal bewegen konnte. Er war dankbar dafür, dass ihr Vater noch nicht mit ihrem Training begonnen hatte und sie nur Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatten. Am 29. Juni machte er den Appariertest und bestand ihn. Als er nach Hause kam war er überrascht, dass Blaise zu Besuch war.

Sie umarmte ihn und runzelte die Stirn, als er sich versteifte. „Ich wollte dir zum Geburtstag gratulieren."

„Danke.", sagte Tigris ein wenig unbeholfen. „Warum gehen wir nicht auf mein Zimmer? Dort können wir uns besser unterhalten."

„Sicher.", sagte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick. Sie verabschiedete sich von seiner Mutter, mit der sie Tee getrunken hatte, und ging mit ihm nach oben.

„Es tut mir Leid, was an Litha passiert ist.", sagte er, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war. „Ich habe mich furchtbar verhalten, und ich kann verstehen, wenn du wütend auf mich bist. Ich…"

Sie presste ihm die Finger auf die Lippen und er verstummte. „Wäre ich hier, wenn ich wütend auf dich wäre?"

Tigris wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Sie lächelte. „Ich war verwirrt… Aber dann habe ich begriffen, dass es nicht deine Schuld war. Du musst wirklich ein starker Zauberer sein."

„Was?", fragte Tigris verblüfft.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Heißt das, du weißt nicht, was passiert ist? Oh Merlin, das erklärt es. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum Lucius dir nicht gesagt hat…" Sie verstummte. Dann griff sie seine Hand und führte ihn zum Bett, wo sie sich mit ihm setzte.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wo ich anfangen soll… Wie wäre es damit… Weißt du, wozu das Litha-Ritual dient?"

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh Merlin.", seufzte sie. „Also gut." Sie atmete tief durch. „Dies ist ein Wissen, was normalerweise nur innerhalb einer Familie weitergegeben wird, aber ich denke, du verdienst, es zu wissen, besonders nach dem was passiert ist." Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Es gibt viele verschiedene Arten von Magie, aber die Sonnenwendrituale gehören zu den Allerältesten. Sie rufen die Magie der Natur an… Die wilde, rohe Magie der Elemente. Manche Bücher behaupten, das war die erste Magie, die Menschen praktizierten. Es ist vergessen, wozu sie früher gedient haben, aber heute ist ihr wichtigster Zweck der, den Bund zwischen Zauberer und Land zu erneuern." Sie machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. „Gebäude, die seit langer Zeit von Zauberern bewohnt werden, so wie dieses, haben beinahe ihr eigenes Bewusstsein. Sie beschützen die Zauberer, die in ihnen leben… wie ein Hund vielleicht, nur dass sie zeitlos sind… verschiedene Gebäude haben verschiedene Fähigkeiten. Fast jeder kennt die sich bewegenden Treppen in Hogwarts, die Apparierbarriere und die sich bewegenden Räume… ich bin sicher, es gibt noch viel mehr, von dem wir nichts wissen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit Hogwarts ist, aber wenn eine Familie ein Haus bewohnt, muss sie dafür sorgen, dass das Haus an sie gebunden bleibt. Das Haus würde wahrscheinlich immer loyal bleiben, auch ohne die Rituale, aber es würde mit der Zeit viel von seiner Magie verlieren. Normalerweise ist es das älteste Ehepaar einer Familie, das die Rituale durchführt, weil ältere Zauberer die stärksten sind. Nur wenn ein Zauberer schwach ist, kann es sein, dass das Haus ihn verstößt, und ein Jüngerer seinen Platz einnehmen muss. Bei meinem Großvater Algernon war das so… Er wurde im Krieg verwundet und war gelähmt. Die Magie reagierte einfach nicht mehr auf ihn und mein Vater musste die Rituale durchführen, obwohl er erst dreiundzwanzig war. Zum Glück war er damals bereits mit meiner Mutter zusammen."

Blaise sah Tigris durchdringend an. „Es gibt jedoch auch eine Theorie, dass bestimmte Häuser… niemand weiß, woran es liegt… denjenigen Zauberer der Familie vorziehen, der am mächtigsten ist. Es gab eine Zeit, in der der stärkste Zauberer als Oberhaupt einer Familie galt. Ich vermute, dies ist ein Relikt, auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum… Als ich darüber nachdachte, was wir empfunden haben, war es offensichtlich für mich. Das Haus hat versucht, dich dazu zu bringen, deinen Vater herauszufordern. Dies ist die alte Art, ein Familienoberhaupt zu bestimmen. Die Jüngeren und die Älteren vollziehen das Ritual gemeinsam, und das Haus wählt das Paar, das am stärksten ist. Ich habe jedoch noch nie davon gehört, dass dies in neuerer Zeit geschehen ist. Ich habe auch noch nie gehört, dass das Haus einen solchen Wettstreit selbst herausfordert, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass eures das getan hat. Es muss einen Grund gehabt haben, und der einzige den ich mir vorstellen kann, ist, dass du wirklich stark bist… so viel stärker als dein Vater, dass es um jeden Preis will, dass du ihn ersetzt. Wenn der Bundzauberer stark ist, profitiert natürlich auch das Haus davon…" Sie versank in Gedanken.

Tigris war in der Zwischenzeit mit jedem ihrer Worte wütender geworden. Oh, er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte! Es ergab alles so viel Sinn! Die Reaktion seines Vaters zu Yule und dann jetzt! Der eitle, arrogante Mann! Er hatte Angst vor Tigris! Sein Vater hatte ganz genau gewusst, was vorging, dessen war er sicher. Doch anstatt Tigris zu sagen, was los war, hatte er ihm gedroht und ihm eingeredet es wäre seine Schuld! Sein Vater konnte nur den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Tigris stärker war, als er. Vielleicht hatte er gedacht, wenn er Tigris nur genug Angst einjagte, würde er sich gegen das Haus zur Wehr setzen, so dass seine kostbare Position als Familienoberhaupt wieder sicher war! Der Bastard, wie Tigris ihn hasste! Wie hatte er nur jemals glauben können, er wäre in irgendeiner Form im Recht!

„Tigris?", fragte Blaise besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja.", sagte Tigris hastig. Er verdrängte seine Gedanken und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Es ist nur ein wenig viel auf einmal, das ist alles."

Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Das verstehe ich. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dir nicht böse bin. Das Haus ist ein mächtiges altes Wesen, es ist verständlich, dass du seinem Sog nicht widerstehen konntest. Ich bin sicher, es ist auch mir nur gelungen, weil es nicht auf mich konzentriert war."

„Danke.", sagte er. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel du mir geholfen hast." Er zog sie in einen Kuss.

Als der Kuss endete, grinste sie Tigris an. „Wenn das so ist, schuldest du mir etwas, nicht wahr?"

„Das tue ich… Wie schlägst du vor, soll ich meine Schulden bezahlen?", fragte Tigris amüsiert.

„Hm…" Sie gab vor zu überlegen. „Wie hoch sind deine Schulden?"

Tigris küsste ihren Hals. „Unermesslich."

„Wenn das so ist…" Sie tippte sich nachdenklich gegen das Kinn. „Du könntest mich zu einer Göttin erklären und mir huldigen… Oder du könntest mein Sklave sein und jeden meiner Wünsche erfüllen…"

Tigris grinste. „Ich zweifle keinen Moment daran, dass du eine Göttin bist…"

Er glitt vom Bett, so dass er vor ihr kniete und zog ihr die Schuhe aus. „Ich huldige gerne jeden Teil von dir…"

Sie kicherte, als er ihre Füße küsste. Tigris fuhr mit den Händen über ihre Beine nach oben und sah zu ihr hoch. „Ich bin auch gerne dein Sklave. Sagt mir nur, was Ihr wünscht, Mistress."

Blaise betrachtete ihn hungrig. Aber gerade, als sie antworten wollte, tauchte eine Hauselfe auf.

„Mistress fragt, ob junger Master Tigris und Gast mit Abendessen wollen. Abendessen ist in einer halben Stunde. Was soll Dilly Mistress sagen?"

Blaise stöhnte und ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen.

„Sag ihr, wir kommen gleich, Dilly.", erwiderte Tigris. Er ließ Blaise los und stand auf. Dilly verschwand.

Blaise öffnete die Augen. „Denkst du, Mütter haben so eine Art inneres Gespür für sexuelle Situationen?"

Tigris lachte. „Meiner Mutter würde ich es sicherlich zutrauen."

„Na ja, eigentlich ist sie ja nur deine Tante."

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie es so sieht."

„Es ist erstaunlich…", meinte Blaise. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Black so leicht das Kind einer Blutverräterin akzeptieren würde, und doch hat sie es so offenkundig…" Dann schien ihr klar zu werden, was sie gesagt hatte, und sie setzte sich auf. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht deine Mutter beleidigen, ich meinte nur…"

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", unterbrach Tigris sie. „Ich weiß, wie du es gemeint hast. Sie überrascht mich manchmal selbst." Was vollkommen wahr war.

Blaise lächelte. „Ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich." Sie reichte ihm ein kleines Paket. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Es ist nicht viel…"

„Danke.", sagte Tigris überrascht. „Wirklich, du musstest mir nichts kaufen."

„Aber ich wollte es."

o

Tigris spielte mit der Halskette, die Blaise ihm geschenkt hatte und kaute auf seiner Feder. Er war dabei, einen Brief zu schreiben. Es war der erste Teil seines Plans. Vor der Sache an Litha hatte er noch Zweifel gehabt, aber nun war er überzeugt davon, es durchzuziehen. Auf welche Weise auch immer, sein Vater würde bereuen, was er getan hatte. Tigris' Kopf war angefüllt mit Strategien. Es gab so viele Dinge zu bedenken, Vorbereitungen zu treffen… Er war kein geborener Stratege, aber er war sich sicher, er würde trotzdem Erfolg haben. Er grinste flüchtig. Schließlich hatte er von der Besten gelernt.

* * *

_A/N: Snapes Lied ist eine freie Übersetzung von Brian McNeills „The Yew Tree". Das nächste Kapitel kann etwas später werden, da ich beim Umziehen bin und mir mit Holzsplittern und Terpentin die Hände ruiniert habe. Ich hasse Sperrholz!_

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Tolotos, Avallyn Black, LaraAnime, Dax, Lyonessheart, Lobarie, milva, Carabina, CitySweeper, Kylyen, GeorgiDee_

_Lobarie, CitySweeper: Ich hoffe, ihr wart nicht zu enttäuscht. Es wird noch mehr von Binns zu hören geben. :-)_

_GeorgieDee: Ja, vielleicht ändere ich es zu dem DEUTSCHEN sechsten Band. /grins/ Der soll ja erst im Oktober rauskommen…_


	49. SdWCh49: Zwischen Füchsen und Wölfen

_Disclaimer: _

_**Aus dem Dunkel der Nacht taucht eine kleine grüne Gestalt auf. Sie wirft einen grimmigen Blick in die Runde und hält dann entschlossen mit beiden Händen einen Kochlöffel hoch.**_

_/starrt einige Sekunden ungläubig/ „Dobby!"_

_**Die kleine Gestalt macht einen erschrockenen Hüpfer und fährt herum. „pilarius! Gegrüßt sei!"**_

„_Ähm, ja, ebenso. Dobby... was tust du da?"_

_**Tellergroße Augen sehen sich besorgt um und richten sich dann verschwörerisch auf pilarius. „Dobby mit Winky Muggel- Nachrichten angesehen hat. Viele bewegte Bilder! Neues Vorbild Dobby hat! Mächtigen und weisen Elf mit Namen Yoga!"**_

_/verwirrt guckt/_

„**_Möge Joanne mit dir sein!" Der Kochlöffel leuchtet plötzlich in einem mysteriösen grünen Licht und eine kleine Gestalt verschwindet mit einem Salto in der Dunkelheit..._**

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

49. Zwischen Füchsen und Wölfen

„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden, Vater?"

Tigris' Vater sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf. „Wenn es wichtig ist."

Tigris ging zu Lucius hinüber und reichte ihm einen Brief, den er kurz zuvor per Eule bekommen hatte. Sein Vater überflog das Pergament stirnrunzelnd.

„Du erinnerst dich vielleicht an Madame Polydora Ringwood. Sie leitet die Abteilung für magische Artefakte im Ministerium. Wir haben uns auf der Weihnachtsfeier unterhalten und sind seitdem in Kontakt geblieben. Sie hat mir angeboten, in den Ferien ein Praktikum in ihrer Abteilung zu machen."

Sein Vater zog eine Braue hoch. „Interessant. Ich bin… positiv überrascht. Möchtest du dieses Praktikum machen?"

„Ja, sehr gerne. Ich habe über ihre Briefe einiges über ihre Arbeit erfahren, und sie ist sehr interessant. Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, nach meinen NEWTs in diesem Bereich zu arbeiten."

Sein Vater zog ein überraschtes Gesicht und ließ seine Augen erneut über den Brief wandern. „Es kann sicherlich nicht schaden, Kontakte im Ministerium zu knüpfen, auch wenn diese Abteilung ein wenig… ungewöhnlich ist. Ich selbst habe in der Abteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit angefangen, wenn dich das interessiert. Natürlich haben mich meine Erfahrungen in Nigeria dabei unterstützt…" Lucius hielt inne. „Wenn du das tun willst, hast du meine Unterstützung. Wann planst du, damit anzufangen?"

Tigris war ein wenig verblüfft, dass sein Vater so schnell zusagte, aber fing sich schnell. „Madame Ringwood schrieb, ich könne jederzeit anfangen, also… heute? Es ist schon Nachmittag, aber ich kann mir meinen Arbeitsplatz ansehen und dann morgen richtig anfangen."

„Du hast es eilig, hm?", meinte sein Vater ein wenig amüsiert. „Wie du willst. Weißt du, wohin du in London apparieren musst?"

„Ja, Vater."

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns beim Abendessen." Sein Vater gab Tigris den Brief zurück.

Tigris nahm ihn und verabschiedete sich hastig, bevor sein Vater es sich anders überlegte.

o

Tigris apparierte zu der ihm inzwischen schon vertrauten Seitenstraße in der Mitte Londons und nahm die Telefonzelle zum Atrium. Der Brunnen der magischen Geschwister war wieder aufgebaut worden, wie Tigris schon bei seinem Appariertest bemerkt hatte. Tigris ging an ihm vorbei zu der Sicherheitskontrolle, wo ein glatzköpfiger kleiner Zauberer ihn kontrollierte. Der Mann warf einen neugierigen Blick auf die Plakette, die Tigris trug, während er seinen Stab wog.

„Tigris Malfoy… Sie sind nicht vielleicht mit Lucius Malfoy verwandt?"

„Er ist mein Onkel.", sagte Tigris gelangweilt. Die Hexe, die bei seinem Appariertest an der Kontrolle gewesen war hatte ihm dieselbe Frage gestellt. „Und mein Adoptivvater."

„Oh.", meinte der kleine Zauberer aufgeregt. „Das wusste ich nicht." Er warf Tigris einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Mein Name ist übrigens Donald, Donald Trunks. Nennen Sie mich Don." Er hielt Tigris die Hand hin.

„Schön sie kennen zu lernen.", erwiderte Tigris, und schüttelte sie, dabei einen Blick auf die Waage werfend, die den Bon längst ausgegeben hatte.

Don schien das nun auch zu bemerken, da er den Bon hastig aus dem Gerät nahm und aufspießte.

„Sie sind wegen eines Praktikums hier, lese ich."

„Ja, in der Abteilung für magische Artefakte.", antwortete Tigris ein wenig ungeduldig, da der Mann noch immer keine Anstalten machte, ihm seinen Stab zurückzugeben.

„Ah, eine interessante Abteilung wirklich. Sie ist in der neunten Etage, direkt neben der Mysteriumsabteilung. Haben Sie gehört, was dort letztes Jahr passiert ist?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Tigris, langsam ungehalten. „Wer hat nicht davon gehört? Brauchen Sie meinen Stab noch?"

„Nein, wir sind fertig. Eine erschreckende Sache, nicht? Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer…"

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen.", unterbrach Tigris den redseligen Mann und nahm ihm seinen Stab beinah gewaltsam aus den Händen. „Schön mit ihnen geredet zu haben."

„Ebenso.", erwiderte der Mann, nun etwas schnippisch. „Immer diese reichen Zauberer…", hörte Tigris ihn murmeln, als er sich abwandte. „Halten für es für zuviel verlangt, wenn man eine freundliche Unterhaltung führen will..."

Tigris verbiss sich eine unfreundliche Entgegnung und machte sich auf den Weg zum Lift. Als der Lift sich nach unten zu bewegen begann, rief das ein paar ungute Erinnerungen wach. Der Appariertest war im sechsten Stock gewesen, das hatte Tigris nicht so sehr gestört. Aber der neunte Stock… Als Tigris in den spärlich beleuchteten Korridor hinaus trat schauderte er unwillkürlich. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo sich die Abteilung für magische Artefakte befand. Er ging langsam den Gang hinunter. Sie konnte nicht hinter der Tür am Ende des Ganges sein, dort befand sich, wie Tigris nur zu gut wusste, der runde Raum von dem die verschiedenen Kammern der Mysteriumsabteilung abgingen. Es gab eine Treppe auf der linken Seite, aber diese konnte es auch nicht sein, sie führte zu den alten Verhandlungsräumen. Nun, es gab dort unten einige Türen, von denen Tigris nicht wusste, wohin sie führten, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich Madame Ringwoods Büro hinter diesen unzähligen Schlössern verbarg. Tigris erkannte schließlich erleichtert, dass eine schmale Treppe auf der rechten Seite abging. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann ging er sie langsam hinunter.

Sie führte eine Weile nach unten und machte dann einen Bogen, hinter dem es heller wurde. Tigris vermeinte Stimmen zu hören und verharrte einen Moment. Madame Ringwood hatte ihm geschrieben, er könne jederzeit vorbeikommen, aber er war dennoch ein wenig nervös. Was, wenn sie nicht da war, oder er sie bei etwas Wichtigem störte? Schließlich atmete er tief durch und trat um die Ecke.

Tigris betrat einen großen Kellerraum in dessen Mitte sich etwas befand, was aussah wie ein riesiger, ovaler Stein. Er war mit einer Menge Seilen am Boden und an der Decke befestigt, so dass er ein wenig über dem Boden schwebte. Von der anderen Seite drangen laut diskutierende Stimmen hervor.

„Nein nein, Sally, das wird nichts!", rief jemand aufgeregt. „Komm wieder herunter, du wirst es nur…"

Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönte und eine Männerstimme fluchte in einer Tigris unbekannten Sprache. Die Bedeutung war allerdings unmissverständlich.

„Was hab ich dir gesagt!", rief die Frau, die Tigris als Madame Ringwood erkannte. „Und hör auf, in Gobbledegook zu fluchen. Du beeindruckst niemanden und es ist trotzdem unanständig. Hast du dir etwas gebrochen?"

Eine gedämpfte Entgegnung ertönte.

„Ein unverschämtes Glück. Sieh dir Mandy an, sie hört wenigstens auf mich. Bricht sie sich die Knochen? Nein. Es hat keinen Sinn auf diese Weise. Wir müssen es anders versuchen. Es scheint mir recht ähnlich der letzten Lieferung von Gizeh zu sein…"

Tigris umrundete den Stein und sah sich den beiden Diskutierenden gegenüber. Madame Ringwood stand vor dem Stein und schrieb hastig mit einer langen schwarzen Feder etwas auf eine lange Papierrolle, die bereits hinter ihr auf dem Boden Wellen schlug. Sie trug ein Kopftuch und, seltsam genug, einen blauen Muggelanzug. Neben ihr stand ein großer grauhaariger Mann, ähnlich gekleidet wie sie. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand den Rücken und warf dem Stein vor sich böse Blicke zu.

„Guten Tag.", sagte Tigris zögernd. Madame Ringwood sagte eine Weile nichts, während der Mann sich stöhnend aufrichtete und Tigris einen messenden Blick zuwarf. Schließlich sah sie von ihrer Rolle auf.

„Oh, hallo, Tigris." Sie rückte ihre Brille auf der Nase zurecht. „Wir sind mitten in der Arbeit, wie du siehst. Das ist Sally. Sally – Tigris. Du kannst Mandy helfen. Mandy!"

Tigris fühlte sich ein wenig überrollt. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, ertönte ein klapperndes Geräusch und etwas rollte unter dem Stein hervor. „Ja?"

Es war eine junge Frau, die mit dem Rücken auf einem Rollbrett lag. Sie trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein ebenfalls schwarzes T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck ‚**Denn du bist, was du isst**', welche allerdings von Steinstaub grau getönt waren. Ihre kurzen Haare waren ebenfalls schwarz und standen in alle Richtungen von ihrem Kopf ab. Die Hälfte ihres Gesichts war von einer riesigen Brille verdeckt.

„Das ist Tigris, er fängt heute hier an. Zeig ihm, was du machst, so dass er dir helfen kann. Wir sind auf der anderen Seite." Madame Ringwood zog an der Rolle, die sich von selbst zusammen rollte und marschierte von dem humpelnden Sally gefolgt um den Stein herum.

„Okay, Polly!", rief die Frau auf dem Rollbrett ihr nach. Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und sah Tigris an. Tigris sah nun, dass ihre Augen dick mit schwarzem Maskara umrandet waren und sie zudem schwarzen Lippenstift trug. Außerdem hatte sie einen silbernen Ring in der Nase. Sie schürzte abschätzig die Lippen. „Na wenn du nicht piekfein angezogen bist. Nein wirklich."

Ehe Tigris reagieren konnte hatte sie ihren Stab gezogen und auf ihn gedeutet, und bevor er wusste was geschah hatte sich seine Robe in einen Arbeitsanzug verwandelt. Die Frau nickte zufrieden. Anschließend murmelte sie ein paar weitere Zauber vor sich hin und ein zweites Rollbrett und ein paar andere Dinge erschienen neben ihr. „Nicht so schüchtern, komm her."

Tigris riss sich aus seiner Verblüffung und legte sich etwas umständlich so wie sie auf das Rollbrett. Die Frau grinste ihm zu und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Ich bin Amanda Black, kurz Mandy."

„Tigris.", sagte Tigris, und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie war rau und schwielig.

„Okay, Ti, willkommen in unserem Verein. Hier, setz die Brille auf und nimm das."

Mandy drückte Tigris einen Hammer, einen Meißel und einen Pinsel in die Hand. Dann setzte sie ebenfalls ihre Brille wieder auf und winkte ihm, ihr zu folgen, bevor sie sich wieder unter den Stein rollte. Tigris war ein wenig unbehaglich dabei, sich unter einen tonnenschweren Felsklotz zu begeben, aber er tat es. Es war ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig, sich auf diese Weise zu bewegen, aber er erreichte schließlich die Stelle wo Mandy war.

Als Tigris dann neben ihr war, war seine Besorgnis vergessen. Über ihnen war eine Fläche, wo der graue Stein abgemeißelt worden war. Darunter befand sich eine glatte, dunkelgrüne Fläche, in der unzählige Runen eingegraben waren. Tigris betrachtete sie fasziniert.

„Dieses Baby hat es in sich.", meinte Mandy. „Es stammt von Inis Mor. Lässt keine Magie an sich heran, also müssen wir es auf Muggelweise hinbekommen. Der Malachit unter der Kalksteinmatrix ist unzerstörbar, also musst du nicht sonderlich vorsichtig sein. Pass nur auf, dass du nicht zu große Brocken absprengst. Kann ganz schön unangenehm sein, wenn dich die Dinger am Kopf treffen."

„In Ordnung.", sagte Tigris, noch immer von den Runen über ihm fasziniert. „Das sieht nach älterem Futhark aus, was ist es, Zweites Jahrhundert?"

Mandy warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Gregorianisch? Ja, könnte ungefähr hinkommen. Aber wir sind noch nicht so weit, Radiometrietests mit dem Kern zu machen."

„Radiome…was?", fragte Tigris verwirrt. Er wusste natürlich, was ein Radio war, aber was hatte das mit dem Alter eines Steines zu tun?

„Muggelmethode. Komm, lass uns vorwärts kommen. Je schneller wir fertig sind, je schneller kommen wir zu dem wirklich interessanten Teil."

Am Abend war der Stein nicht auf sie herab gefallen und sie hatten den größten Teil der Unterseite freigelegt. Auch wenn Tigris' Arme wehtaten, er war stolz auf das, was er erreicht hatte. Tigris hätte liebend gerne die Runen genauer studiert, aber Mandy ließ ihm nicht die Zeit dafür. Sie bestand darauf, dass erst der ganze innere Stein sichtbar sein musste.

Als sie wieder unter dem Stein hervorkamen sahen sie, dass Madame Ringwood und Sally sich inzwischen um die Seiten gekümmert hatten. Man konnte nun erahnen, dass das dunkelgrüne Innere des Steines schneckenförmig war.

„Großartig.", sagte Madame Ringwood, den Stein zufrieden musternd. „Das war doch einmal ein erfolgreicher Tag. Kommt ihr noch mit etwas Trinken in den Dancing Imp?"

„Klar.", sagte Mandy auf der Stelle. „Das haben wir uns verdient, nicht wahr, Ti?"

Tigris machte einen schnellen Zeitzauber und war erschrocken, wie spät es war. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann nicht, ich muss zum Abendessen zuhause sein."

Mandy lachte. „Schaut an, wir haben mal ein richtiges Küken unter uns."

Tigris spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

Sally schlug ihm wohlmeinend auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge, so sind wir hier alle. Du gewöhnst dich schon noch daran. Ich bin übrigens Salomon – oder Sally, wie du willst."

Tigris nahm die breite Hand des Mannes. Etwas an ihm schien ihm vertraut, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen was.

„Tigris… Na ja, ich nehme an, Mandy hat mich zu Ti umbenannt."

Sally lachte. „Ja, sie ist die Expertin hier für Spitznamen. Nicht wahr, Polly?"

Madame Ringwood grummelte etwas Unverständliches. „In Ordnung.", sagte sie dann. „Gehen wir uns umziehen. Wir treffen uns im Atrium. Auch du, Tigris. Ich muss dich noch ins Mitarbeiterbuch eintragen lassen. Du kannst schließlich nicht immer über den Besuchereingang kommen."

„In Ordnung, Madame.", erwiderte Tigris.

Ringwood warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Wage es nicht, mich Madame zu nennen. Ich fühle meine alten Knochen auch schon so genug. Ich bin Polydora… sogar Polly, wenn es sein muss. Aber bitte nicht Madame." Sie schauderte übertrieben.

„In Ordnung, Polly.", sagte Tigris lächelnd.

Polly seufzte. „Er ist nicht einmal einen Nachmittag hier, und ihr beiden habt ihn schon verdorben. Kommt, Kinder, ich brauche einen Feuerwhisky."

Die beiden anderen lachten. Sie gingen zur Seite des Raumes, wo sich eine hölzerne Tür befand. Dahinter war ein schmaler Gang, von dem mehrere Türen abgingen. Eine davon führte in einen Raum mit zwei langen Holzbänken, mehreren Kleiderständern und einem großen Schrank. Tigris war überrascht, seine Robe an einem der Kleiderständer hängen zu sehen. Mandy bemerkte seinen Blick.

„Was, hast du gedacht ich lasse deine teuren Klamotten verschwinden?"

„Ich dachte, du hast sie verwandelt."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Verwandlungen sind nicht so mein Ding. Bann- und Herbeirufungszauber, darin bin ich gut. Außerdem habe ich ein gutes Auge für Größen."

„Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass ich froh darüber bin."

Mandy grinste. „Hattest du Angst davor, du müsstest im Muggelaufzug rumlaufen?", stichelte sie.

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern und sprach einen Reinigungszauber auf sich, um den Staub loszuwerden. Nachdem er sah, dass die beiden Hexen kein Problem damit hatten, sich im gleichen Raum umzuziehen, tat er es ebenfalls.

Mandy trug eine schwarze Robe, die sie noch blasser machte, als sie ohnehin war.

„Du hast eine Vorliebe für schwarz, nicht wahr?", fragte Tigris scherzhaft.

„Ja, und Silber.", meinte sie unbeteiligt. „Obwohl ich Letzteres wegen unserem ansässigen Wolf im Zaum zu halten versuche." Sie deutete auf Sally.

Tigris sah den Mann überrascht an.

Der rollte mit den Augen. „Taktvoll, Mandy. Sehr taktvoll."

Sie verbeugte sich spöttisch. „Bin ich das nicht immer?"

„Was sie sagen will, ist, dass ich ein Werwolf bin.", sagte Sally, Tigris dabei prüfend ansehend.

„Ja, das… dachte ich mir schon.", erwiderte Tigris zögernd. Er wusste nicht genau, was er dazu sagen sollte. Natürlich hatte er kein Problem damit, aber er konnte nicht gerade sagen, dass er schon einen Werwolf gekannt hatte.

„Und?", fragte Sally.

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solange du bei Vollmond dein Wolfsbann nicht vergisst. Ich bin nur ein wenig überrascht. Das Ministerium…"

„… hat niemanden, um mich zu ersetzten.", sagte Sally trocken. „Das, und es kommt selten jemand nach hier unten. Man könnte sagen, sie machen einfach beide Augen zu, wenn ich vorbeikomme."

„Aha.", sagte Tigris lediglich.

Mandy warf sich eine Tasche über die Schulter und grinste ihnen zu. „Bis gleich."

Sie hatte ihre Arbeitssachen mit einem Reinigungszauber besprochen und auf einen der Kleiderständer gehängt. Tigris folgte ihrem Beispiel und ging danach ebenfalls. Im Atrium fand er Mandy am Brunnen der magischen Geschwister wieder, wo sie Geldstücke aus dem Wasser zauberte, um sie gegen die Statuen zu werfen. Der Zauberer an der Kontrollstelle betrachtete sie stirnrunzelnd, sagte jedoch nichts. Polydora und Sally kamen etwas später. Polydora diskutierte eine Weile mit dem Wachzauberer und winkte Tigris dann an die Kontrolle. Tigris musste erneut seinen Stab abgeben und der Wachzauberer schrieb etwas in ein großes schwarzes Buch, das an der Seite auf dem Tisch lag.

„Gut, jetzt kannst du die Feuerstellen benutzen, wie jeder andere Mitarbeiter.", sagte Polydora schließlich, als Tigris seinen Stab zurückbekam.

„Wann soll ich morgen früh da sein?", fragte er.

„Oh, nicht vor elf. Wir sind alle Langschläfer.", erwiderte Polly. „Komm wann du willst. Arbeit gibt es immer."

Das kam Tigris gerade entgegen. Ihm gefiel die Arbeit mit den dreien, aber das war schließlich nicht der wirkliche Grund, warum er dieses Praktikum machte. Er sah noch einmal auf die Zeit und erkannte, dass er schon beinah zu spät zum Abendessen war. Tigris verabschiedete sich hastig und benutzte eine der Feuerstellen, um zu gehen.

o

Am nächsten Morgen stand Tigris früh auf und ging direkt nach dem Frühstück. Das gab ihm noch Gelegenheit, mit Draco zu reden, der die nächsten Wochen bei seiner Freundin Athena verbringen würde. Sein Bruder hatte sich spontan dazu entschlossen, nachdem er von Tigris' Praktikum erfahren hatte. Es konnte Tigris nur recht sein. Draco war zuweilen gefährlich scharfsinnig, etwas, das Tigris im Moment gar nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Es war etwa acht Uhr morgens, als Tigris zur Norris Lane in Sussex apparierte. Das ließ ihm drei Stunden, bis er im Ministerium sein musste. Mehr, wenn er es darauf ankommen ließ und zu spät kam. Tigris sprach einen Illusionszauber auf sich, der ihn wie einen gewöhnlichen braunhaarigen Muggel erscheinen ließ. Illusionszauber waren nicht sehr gut darin, Zauberer zu täuschen – zumindest nicht auf dem Level, das Tigris zustande brachte – aber für Muggel reichte es allemal. Muggel hatten das bemerkenswerte Talent, alles zu ignorieren, was ihnen merkwürdig vorkam. Tigris erinnerte sich daran, „Philosophie des Gewöhnlichen" gelesen zu haben, und grinste flüchtig. Es war geradezu absurd, was alles unter der Nase von Muggeln geschehen konnte, ohne dass sie es merkten.

Tigris ging die schmale Straße hinunter und hielt nach Nummer 16 Ausschau. Er fand sie schnell. Inmitten der weißgetünchten Häuser mit gepflegten Vorgärten befand sich eine von Unkraut überwachsene Ruine mit einem „Vorsicht, Betreten auf eigene Gefahr" – Schild davor. Tigris nahm den Fotoapparat, der zu seiner Illusion gehörte, und gab vor, ein paar Fotos zu machen. Kurz darauf sah er eine Bewegung an einem Fenster der Nachbarhäuser. Er grinste zu sich selbst. Muggel waren so leicht vorhersehbar. Er ging zu dem entsprechenden Haus hinüber und klingelte. Nach einer Weile öffnete eine braunhaarige Frau im Morgenmantel.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte sie mit schlecht verhohlener Neugierde.

„Guten Morgen, Madame.", entgegnete Tigris. „Mein Name ist Jonathan Brown. Ich bin von der Sunday Times, wir schreiben einen Artikel über den Brand hier letztes Jahr. Ich sah, dass Sie schon wach sind und hoffte, sie könnten mir ein paar Fragen beantworten?"

„Oh, natürlich.", sagte die Frau, sofort begeistert. „Mein Name ist Eloise Lafitter. Nennen Sie mich doch Eloise."

Tigris nahm ihre ausgesteckte Hand. „Vielen Dank, Eloise. Nennen Sie mich John. Ich hoffe wirklich, ich nehme nicht zuviel ihrer Zeit in Anspruch?"

„Oh nein, nicht doch.", sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Kommen Sie herein. Darf ich ihnen einen Kaffee anbieten?"

„Nein wirklich, ich will ihnen keine Umstände machen."

„Das sind keine Umstände, ehrlich. Mein Mann ist gerade zur Arbeit, die Kanne ist noch halb voll."

„Dann nehme ich natürlich gerne an." Tigris folgte ihr in die Küche, wo sie mit schnellen Handgriffen zwei Tassen auf den Küchentisch stellte und sie füllte.

„Eine furchtbare Sache, das mit den Billards. Ich habe natürlich schon letztes Jahr der Polizei alles erzählt, was ich wusste. Furchtbar. Ich meine, wer denkt sich, dass so etwas direkt in der Nachbarschaft geschieht? Haben sie inzwischen herausgefunden, wer es gewesen ist, wissen Sie etwas?"

„Ich denke nicht.", erwiderte Tigris. „Ich habe noch nicht mit der Polizei gesprochen. Ich wollte mir erst einen Eindruck von der persönlichen Seite machen, wissen Sie?"

Sie nickte eifrig.

„Kannten Sie die Billards gut?", fragte Tigris.

Sie seufzte dramatisch. „Ach, wie gut kennt man überhaupt jemanden? Den alten Billard, den kannte so ziemlich jeder hier, aber der Sohn, der war immer sehr für sich. Hat vor einer Weile so eine feine Dame geheiratet, aus London oder so. Und dann…" Sie lehnte sich vor, als verriete sie ihm ein schwerwiegendes Geheimnis. „Ist sie gestorben. Niemand weiß wie. Er hat auffallend schnell wieder geheiratet danach. Ich meine, man würde denken, so ein junger Bräutigam trauert eine Weile, wenn seine Frau stirbt, aber nein. Ein Jahr später kam er mit seiner zweiten Frau zurück, Dorene hieß sie. Da hatte sie schon einen dicken Bauch. Nur ein Jahr danach! Ein ganz eingebildetes Ding, hat sich nie richtig mit mir unterhalten. Ich hab natürlich den Jungen gesehen, wenn er zur Schule ging. Ein süßer Zahn war das, der kleine Norman. Ich hab ihm immer mal was zugesteckt, wenn er vorbei kam. Ihm und seinen Freunden, Leonard Napper von gegenüber und Barry Ward vom Ende der Straße."

Tigris zog ein Foto aus seiner Tasche. Es zeigte ein Bild von ihm, wie er mit etwa dreizehn ausgesehen hätte. Es hatte ein wenig gedauert, ein Foto so zu manipulieren, aber letztendlich waren die Zauber dafür erstaunlich einfach. Tigris war gespannt, ob das was er vorhatte funktionieren würde. Nach seinem zufälligen Benutzen von Handmagie nach dem Unfall mit Martha hatte Tigris versucht, einfachere Zauber ohne Zauberstab auszuführen, aber es war ihm nicht gelungen. Dennoch hatte er es geschafft, nur mit einer Handbewegung Blaises Gedächtnis zu löschen. Tigris hatte die Theorie, dass die Zauber aus dem Buch der Blacks ihm aufgrund seines natürlichen Talentes leichter fielen. An wem ließ sich diese Theorie besser testen, als an einem ahnungslosen Muggel?

„Erinnern Sie sich an diesen Jungen?", fragte er.

Während Mrs. Lafitter auf das Foto starrte, beobachtete Tigris sie intensiv und dachte an das, was er bewirken wollte.

„Ja, ich glaube…", sagte sie nach einer Weile zögernd. „Er kommt mir bekannt vor. Warten Sie… Ja, ich denke ich habe ihn ein paar Mal im Garten der Billards beim Unkrautjäten gesehen."

Tigris musste sich bemühen, nicht triumphierend zu grinsen. „Das ist Tigris Billard, der ältere Sohn."

„Lances Sohn?", fragte Mrs. Lafitter schockiert. Dann wandelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck in Verwirrung. „Dann muss er von seiner ersten Frau gewesen sein. Seltsam, dass man ihn so selten gesehen hat. Tigris, sagen Sie? Nein, so einen merkwürdigen Namen hätte ich mir bestimmt gemerkt. Sind Sie sicher es ist kein Druckfehler? Vielleicht hieß er Tommy, oder Tim? Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, ich bin sicher, ich hörte, wie Mrs. Billard ihn Tim gerufen hat."

Tigris hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen war. Natürlich, ein Name wie Tigris war für Muggel ausgesprochen auffällig. Nun ja, er konnte immer noch sagen, seine Zieheltern hätten seinen Namen zu etwas ‚Normalerem' verändert.

„Sie haben bestimmt Recht.", sagte er, und schrieb etwas auf seinen Notizblock. „Es muss Tim sein, gar keine Frage. Wer weiß, wer da bei uns einen Fehler gemacht hat."

Sie lachten.

Ein wenig später ging Tigris, die Frau mit der Überzeugung zurücklassend, dass sie den merkwürdigen Jungen im Nachbarhaus gesehen hatte. Ohne Zweifel würde sie schon bald jemandem erzählen, dass dieser Junge Billards Sohn gewesen war. Sie würde sich an den Besuch des Reporters erinnern… nicht jedoch an den Namen der Zeitung, für die er gearbeitet hatte. Schließlich würde sie sonst vergeblich nach dem bewussten Artikel suchen. Wenn Mrs. Lafitter, eine offensichtlich neugierige Nachbarin, den Jungen nur selten gesehen hatte, würde ihr sicher bald die ganze Straße die Geschichte glauben. Tigris hatte gedacht, es würde schwieriger werden, aber das Glück spielte ihm in die Hände. Da die Billards so zurückgezogen gelebt hatten – ohne Zweifel aufgrund des Klatsches über Billards erste Frau – hatte sie sicher niemand gut genug gekannt, um Mrs. Lafitter zu widersprechen. Nun musste er sich nur noch mit den Nappers und den Wards unterhalten.

Das Haus der Nappers war dunkel, aber bei den Wards – deren Hausnummer Mrs. Lafitter ihm freundlicherweise verraten hatte – stand ein großes Wohnmobil in der Einfahrt. Auf der Vorgartenmauer saß ein etwa sechszehnjähriger Junge und rauchte, den Blick gelangweilt auf das Haus gerichtet.

„Guten Morgen.", grüßte Tigris. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Barry Ward, kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wo er wohnt?"

Der Junge betrachtete ihn abschätzig. „Was wollen Sie denn von ihm?"

Tigris gab ihm die gleiche Erklärung, die er Mrs. Lafitter gegeben hatte.

„Klar, Alter, das bin ich.", sagte der Junge daraufhin.

„Du warst ein Freund von Norman Billard, hab ich gehört?"

Der Junge zog einen tiefen Zug an seiner Zigarette. „Ja, wir waren gute Kumpel. War ein feiner Kerl, Norman. Echt scheiße, was mit ihm passiert ist. Ich wünschte, sie würden die Schweine kriegen, die das gemacht haben."

„Erinnerst du dich an seinen älteren Bruder, Tim? Ich habe hier ein Bild von ihm."

Tigris hielt ihm das Foto hin. Barry betrachtete es stirnrunzelnd. „Ach ja, der Freak.", sagte er dann. „Der hang immer irgendwo rum. Bis sie ihn nach St. Brutus geschickt haben, heißt das."

„War er kriminell?", fragte Tigris gespielt neugierig.

„Der? Ach, Quatsch. Den wollten sie nur loswerden. Frag mich nicht, was mit dem passiert ist. Stand nichts in der Zeitung über ihn."

In diesem Moment kamen zwei Muggel aus dem Haus, die beide große Kisten trugen.

„Barry!", rief die Frau ärgerlich. „Was machst du denn noch immer hier? Wir müssen los! Hast du deine Sachen gepackt?"

Der Junge verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Man, mach mal nicht so'n Stress, Mama. Ich komm ja schon." Er winkte Tigris zu. „Mach's gut, Alter. Ich muss. Wenn du meinen Freund Leonard suchst, der ist in den Ferien, aber die kommen morgen Nachmittag wieder."

„Okay, danke.", sagte Tigris.

„Keine Sache, Alter." Der Junge schnippte seine Zigarette zur Seite und schlenderte langsam, sehr zum Ärger seiner Mutter, ins Haus.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie dennoch, nachdem sie ihre Kiste im Wohnmobil verstaut hatte.

„Jonathan Brown, von der Sunday Times.", sagte Tigris, die Hand ausstreckend. „Ich schreibe einen Artikel über den Brand bei den Billards."

„Ah, ja.", sagte sie, seine Hand zerstreut ergreifend. „Wie Sie sehen haben wir gerade nicht viel Zeit. Ich kannte die Billards ja nicht so gut, aber Norman war ein paar Mal hier. Eine schreckliche Sache. Brandstiftung, hat die Polizei gesagt. Da fragt man sich, wohin die Welt gekommen ist, nicht wahr?" In diesem Moment kam ihr Mann wieder aus dem Haus, Barry mit einem Rucksack hinter sich. Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Tut mir leid, aber wir müssen los. Der Stau nachmittags ist furchtbar im Tunnel."

„Klar, keine Ursache.", erwiderte Tigris. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit."

Sie nickte und kletterte ins Wohnmobil. Es hatte gereicht, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich daran erinnerte, dass ihr Sohn ‚Tim' einige Male erwähnt hatte.

Tigris trat hastig zur Seite, als das monströse Gefährt ansprang, und sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits fast halb elf. Als der Wohnwagen verschwunden war, trat er in einen nahe gelegenen Hauseingang, sah sich kurz um und apparierte dann nach Beenden des Illusionszaubers zum Leaky Cauldron, von wo er das Floo zum Ministerium benutzte.

o

Tigris suchte die Polizeidienststelle den nächsten Tag auf. Es war nur ein älterer Beamter im Dienst, der anscheinend nie viel zu tun hatte. Das Feuer bei den Billards war ein Höhepunkt in seiner Karriere, und er erzählte gerne und viel darüber. Wie es schien waren einige überbezirkliche Beamte da gewesen – Tigris vermutete, es waren die Auroren, die die Beweise für einen Todesserüberfall vertuschten. Die Akten waren jedoch noch immer in dieser Dienststelle, und es kostete nicht viel Mühe, einen Absatz hinzuzufügen, in dem stand, dass der zweite Sohn zur Zeit des Unglücks in einem Internat gewesen war und zu Verwandten gekommen war.

Einen Tag später besuchte Tigris die Nappers, die sich als ebenso einfach erwiesen, wie die anderen Muggel.

Als letztes auf seiner Liste kam die Grundschule – das schwierigste, da dort die meisten Leute Tim gekannt haben müssten. Tigris ließ die Lehrerin glauben, dass Tim ein stiller, unauffälliger Junge gewesen war, der keine richtigen Freunde hatte und meist von Norman und seinen Freunden gehänselt wurde. Es half, dass die drei anscheinend wirklich Unruhestifter gewesen waren – kaum jemand würde sich genau an das Aussehen eines Jungen erinnern, auf den sie es abgesehen hatten. Tigris fügte eine Akte zu dem Schularchiv hinzu, die nicht viel mehr als einen Namen und durchschnittliche Zeugnisse erhielt. Danach war er froh, die Muggelwelt hinter sich zu lassen.

o

Die Arbeit an dem schneckenförmigen Stein kam unterdessen weiter voran. Sie hatten inzwischen die ganze Matrix – den Kalkstein, der das Artefakt umgab – abgelöst, und man sah, wie großartig es tatsächlich war. Es zeigte sich, dass Sally ein herausragender Sprachenexperte war, der die Runen auf dem Stein so gut wie fließend übersetzen konnte.

Es schien die Würdigung an einen alten Druiden zu sein… zumindest nannte der Schreiber ihn „den Herrn von Aelwyd'ollam". Polydora vermutete, es handelte sich um einen Gedenkstein, was sie in große Aufregung versetzte. Anscheinend war es zu der damaligen Zeit üblich gewesen – Mandy hatte den Stein inzwischen auf etwa 95 n. C. datiert – das Wissen eines verstorbenen großen Meisters in irgendeiner Form in seinem Gedenkstein zu verewigen. Polydora hoffte, dass sie mit dem Stein auch einiges unbekanntes Wissen aus der damaligen Zeit entschlüsseln würden. Es blieb jedoch weiterhin das Problem, dass keinerlei Magie auf den Stein wirkte. Nicht nur das, er verhinderte auch jegliche Magie in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe – was Sally am Tag seiner Ankunft schmerzhaft erfahren hatte, als sein Schwebezauber versagte.

Sie machten eine Reihe Tests an dem Stein, die alle sehr spannend waren, aber nichts ergaben.

Inzwischen suchte Tigris nach einem Grund, um Hogwarts aufzusuchen. Um mit seinem Plan weiter voran zu kommen, brauchte Tigris drei bestimmte Tränke, deren Rezepte sich in Slytherins Tränkebuch befanden. Er wusste, dass er die Zutaten dafür besaß, aber sie waren in Slytherins Kammer.

Es ergab sich schließlich eine Möglichkeit, als Polydora eine Analyse einer Gesteinsprobe wollte. Sie regte sich darüber auf, dass der Tränkemeister, der dies gewöhnlich für ihre Abteilung machte, in Urlaub war, und erst in einer Woche zurückkehren würde. Es würde wahrscheinlich ohnehin nichts ergeben, da die Probe von der Matrix war, aber Polydora war eine ungeduldige Person. Als Tigris sich erbot, den ‚guten Freund seiner Familie' Severus Snape zu fragen, ob er die Analyse für sie machen würde, war sie sofort hell begeistert. Tigris wusste, dass Snape den größten Teil der Ferien in Hogwarts verbrachte. Zum einen wahrscheinlich, weil Dumbledore seinen Spion in seiner Nähe haben wollte, zum anderen aber auch, weil er Pomfreys Tränkeschrank wieder auffüllte.

o

Als Tigris in Hogwarts ankam, wurde er von McGonagall begrüßt. Snape war anscheinend unterwegs, was Tigris nur recht war. Er sagte der Professorin, er würde in Slytherin auf Snape warten und ging danach auf schnellstem Wege zu der Kammer. McGonagall hatte gesagt, Snape würde nicht vor sechs Uhr Abends zurück sein, also nutzte Tigris die Zeit um die Tränke zu brauen. Keiner von ihnen benötigte viel Zeit. Einer war ein Bindetrank, dazu gedacht, Zauber an ein bestimmtes Artefakt zu binden. Die beiden anderen waren bewusstseinsbeeinflussende Tränke. Einer würde dafür sorgen, dass der Trinker glaubwürdiger und vertrauenserweckender erschien, der andere machte den Trinker anfälliger für gedankenverändernde Zauber. Tigris hatte nun seine Zauber an den Muggeln ausprobiert, sein nächstes Ziel waren Zauberer. Zauberer, auch wenn sie keine Okklumenten waren, waren weit feinfühliger als Muggel. Tigris konnte nicht hoffen, sie ohne weiteres bei einem einfachen Gespräch bezaubern zu können, wie er es mit den Muggeln getan hatte. Die bewusstseinsverändernden Tränke würden ihm dabei helfen. Was den Bindetrank anging… das war ein Schlüsselstück in seinem Plan, eines auf das er persönlich recht stolz war.

Als Tigris wieder nach oben kam, war Professor Snape bereits wieder da, was ein kleines Problem darstellte, da der Professor nach ihm gesucht hatte. Tigris behauptete, dass er durch Hogwarts gewandert war, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, aber konnte sehen, dass Snape misstrauisch war. Es ließ sich leider nicht ändern. Er wollte Snapes Gedanken nicht erneut beeinflussen. Es war ohnehin fraglich, ob es so leicht sein würde, wie beim ersten Mal. Das war jedoch nicht sehr schlimm. Was immer Snape dachte, was Tigris getan hatte, er würde kaum auf die Wahrheit kommen.

Zu Tigris' Freude stimmte der Tränkemeister zu, die Probe zu analysieren, so dass er Polydora mitteilen konnte, dass sie ihre Ergebnisse in zwei Tagen bekommen würde. Es hob ihn sichtlich in ihrer Gunst.

o

Am Wochenende besuchte Tigris Blaise. Ihre Familie wohnte in einem alten Landhaus, das von einer Flussbiegung umgeben war. Es war in Schottland, in einem schönen Teil der Highlands. Sie verbrachten ihre Zeit damit, spazieren zu gehen und in der Sonne zu liegen. Der einzige trübe Punkt war Sameth, der sie nie lange genug alleine ließ, um es ernster zwischen ihnen werden zu lassen. Tigris begann Blaises Überzeugung zu teilen, dass kleine Geschwister eine von den Göttern geschaffene Plage waren.

o

Tigris hatte Polydora gesagt, dass er am Montag etwas später kommen würde, vorgeblich, um mehr Zeit mit Blaise verbringen zu können. In Wirklichkeit ging er erneut früh und apparierte nach Michelham. Es war eine kleine Stadt – eigentlich mehr ein Dorf. Das Haus, was Tigris suchte, war ein wenig außerhalb, ziemlich am Rand der Stadt. Bevor er an der Tür klopfte, trank er einen Schluck von einem seiner Tränke – dem, der ihn vertrauenswürdiger machte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Tigris sah sich einer uralt wirkenden, grauhaarigen Frau gegenüber. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sie mit den Fotos, die er gesehen hatte in Einklang zu bringen. Dann lächelte er.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Babcock."

Sie betrachtete ihn durch die Gläser ihrer dickglasigen Brille.

„Guten Morgen, junger Mann. Kennen wir uns?"

„Ich war einmal Schüler hier.", antwortete Tigris ohne zu Zögern. „Erinnern Sie sich nicht an mich? Tigris Billard, obwohl ich jetzt Malfoy heiße."

Sie starrte Tigris noch eine Weile nachdenklich an, dann nickte sie. „Wird schon Recht sein. Was wollen Sie hier?"

„Ich wollte Madame Rosier besuchen und vielleicht mit ein paar meiner alten Schulkameraden reden."

„Im Moment ist Unterricht, aber das wissen Sie ja. Madame ist im Teezimmer. Ich werde Sie anmelden."

Damit schlug die alte Frau Tigris die Tür vor der Nase wieder zu. Tigris war etwas verblüfft, aber nahm an, es gehörte einfach zu ihren Marotten. Er wusste von der Beschreibung von Ginevras, dass Miss Babcock die Haushälterin war.

Wenig später machte sie die Tür wieder auf. „Madame kann Sie jetzt empfangen."

„Danke, Miss Babcock.", sagte Tigris.

Sie führte ihn den Gang hinunter in das Teezimmer, wo Madame Rosier an einem kleinen Tisch saß und Zeitung las. Als Tigris eintrat, ließ sie die Zeitung sinken. Sie war in jeder Hinsicht so steif, wie er sie sich von dem Foto her vorgestellt hatte.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Mister Malfoy. Das wäre dann alles, Polly."

Die Haushälterin, die in der Tür gewartet hatte, offensichtlich um etwas von ihrem Gespräch mit zu bekommen, knurrte etwas Unverständliches und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Guten Morgen, Direktorin.", erwiderte Tigris.

„Ich wundere mich.", sagte sie, ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille ansehend. „Ich habe mich erst neulich mit Ihrem Vater unterhalten, und er hat nichts von Ihrem Besuch erwähnt."

„Es war eine spontane Entscheidung.", antwortete Tigris. „Ich hielt es für sinnvoll, etwas mehr über meine alte Schule zu erfahren, für den Fall, dass mich einmal jemand danach fragt."

„Ah ja, ein lobenswertes Ansinnen. Setzen Sie sich doch. Ich werde sehen, was ich ihnen über mein liebes Haus erzählen kann."

Sie unterhielten sich eine Zeit lang. Madame Rosier war sichtlich stolz auf ihre Schule. Es gab zurzeit insgesamt siebenundzwanzig Schüler, niemals mehr als fünf pro Jahrgang. Die Schule hatte vier Lehrer, Madame Rosier eingeschlossen, von denen jeder, bis auf sie selbst, drei Fächer unterrichtete. Sie selbst unterrichtete Tränke und Astronomie, was erklärte, warum sie Zeit hatte, während alle anderen beschäftigt waren. Die Schüler stammten größtenteils aus alten Familien, die nicht wollten, dass ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts gingen. Es waren ebenso größtenteils Mädchen.

„Leider", sagte Madame Rosier, „ist ein Abschluss von Hogwarts noch immer in der Zaubererwelt besser angesehen, auch wenn unser Unterricht Hogwarts um nichts nachsteht. Es mag sein, dass Eltern eher geneigt sind, ihre Töchter zu uns zu schicken, da sie bereits verlobt sind und sehr wahrscheinlich kurz nach ihrem Abschluss heiraten werden, ohne einen Beruf zu ergreifen. Das ist allerdings, das kann ich versichern, bei der Mehrzahl nicht der Fall. Viele sehen sich von ihren Lehrerinnen inspiriert, die versuchen, sie zur Unabhängigkeit anzuregen. Ich beispielsweise war auch verheiratet, aber ich entschied mich trotzdem, in Ginevras zu unterrichten. Nun, da mein Mann tot ist, habe ich mir mein Amt als Direktorin zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht." Es klang wie eine oft wiederholte Ansprache. Sie beugte sich etwas zu Tigris hinüber. „Ihre Mutter ist übrigens das beste Beispiel für eine Schülerin, die das Beste aus ihren Kenntnissen gemacht hat. Sie ist nur wenig älter als mein Sohn Evan, deshalb erinnere ich mich so gut an sie. Sie hat sich entschieden, nach ihrem Abschluss zu studieren, bevor sie heiratete. Sie ist eine herausragend gebildete Hexe geworden, ich freue mich jedes Mal, mich mit ihr unterhalten zu können."

Etwas später klingelte die Pausenglocke.

„Wollen Sie mit uns essen?", fragte Madame Rosier. „Sie können sich mit den Kindern unterhalten. Es sind nur drei Mädchen im sechsten Jahrgang: Madeleine Nerva, Amalia Williams und Inocencia Macnair."

„Gerne.", erwiderte Tigris. „Ist Inocencia mit Walden Macnair verwandt?"

„Er ist ihr Onkel, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Sie sollten sich auch ein wenig mit den Jungen in unserem Haus unterhalten. Wir haben nur fünf insgesamt. Zwei von ihnen haben erst dieses Jahr angefangen, das macht drei, die Sie kennen sollten. Wir haben nur zwei Schlafräume, müssen Sie wissen, einen für die Jungen, einen für die Mädchen. Sie wären die ersten zwei Jahre alleine gewesen, aber dann kommt Liam Coryndon, er ist jetzt in der Vierten. Nach ihm sind die Stonehill- Zwillinge, Jason und Jonathan. Sie sind jetzt in der Dritten."

Das würde schwierig werden. Wenn sie nur so wenige waren, würden sie sich sicher gut kennen. Andererseits, Tigris könnte sie denken lassen, dass er eigenbrötlerisch und unfreundlich war. Ja, dieser Plan gefiel ihm gut. Es machte Sinn, dass er sich nicht näher mit den Mädchen befreundet hatte. Drei Mädchen würden sich wahrscheinlich ohnehin zusammentun. Hinzu kam, sie waren alle reinblütig, während Tigris vorgeblich ein Halbblut war. Es wäre ihm vermutlich nur recht gewesen, einen Schlafraum für sich allein zu haben, in dem er ungestört lesen konnte. Weitere Jungen waren da eher eine Störung als eine willkommene Gesellschaft. Wenn Liam Tigris nicht mochte, würde er sich schnell mit den Zwillingen zusammen getan haben, weswegen sie nicht viel über Tigris wussten, außer dass er sich viel zurückzog und las. Ja, das klang glaubwürdig und würde nicht zuviel Arbeit erfordern.

Die Lehrer mochten ein Problem darstellen… aber Tigris würde dieses Problem in Angriff nehmen, wenn es ihm ins Auge sprang. Es war ja nicht notwendig, dass sie sich im Detail an ihn erinnerten. Sie mussten nur davon überzeugt sein, ihn einmal unterrichtet zu haben.

Tigris hing seinen Gedanken nach und ging hinter Madame Rosier her, die ihn in den Speiseraum führte. Er war groß genug, um etwa dreißig Leuten Platz zu bieten. Die Lehrer saßen mit der Haushälterin am Kopfende des breiten Tisches, die Schüler an den Seiten. Als sie eintraten betrachteten die Schüler Tigris neugierig. Madame Rosier führte ihn zu einem Platz neben drei Mädchen seines Alters. Die vier, die wohl im siebten Schuljahr waren, rückten auf, um Tigris Platz zu machen.

Tigris unterhielt sich beiläufig mit ihnen während er die Lehrer beobachtete. Madame Rosier erklärte den Anwesenden, dass er ein Gast und der Sohn eines Bekannten von ihr sei, dann begann das Essen. Rechts neben Madame Rosier saß ein hagerer kleiner Mann, gekleidet in Frack und Zylinder. Dies musste Mordicus Egg sein, der Professor für Kräuterkunde, Pflege magischer Kreaturen und Muggelkunde. Links von der Direktorin saß eine dickliche, schwarzhaarige Hexe, die zufrieden in ihr Essen vertieft war. Aus Madame Rosiers Beschreibungen schloss Tigris, dass dies Sabinia Cochenille war. Sie unterrichtete Zauberkunde, Runen und Geschichte. Blieb noch die erstaunlich junge Hexe auf Eggs anderer Seite. Sie war sehr groß und dünn und hatte buschiges rotes Haar, das sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Wenn Tigris sich nicht irrte, war dies Iphigenia Suruta, Lehrerin für Verwandlungen, Arithmantik und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Madame Rosier hatte gesagt, dass sie selbst einst in Ginevras zur Schule gegangen war. Von allen Lehrern war Suruta wahrscheinlich die schwierigste. Sie war diejenige, der Tigris am meisten zutraute, ihn zu durchschauen… oder zumindest seinen Plan zu vereiteln.

Am Ende war alles viel leichter, als er gedacht hatte. Tigris erinnerte sich am Ende des Essen ‚gerade noch rechtzeitig' daran, dass er Madame Rosier eine Packung Vanillefudge mitgebracht hatte. Es war eine recht große Packung, was Madame Rosier zunächst ablehnen ließ. Daraufhin schlug Tigris ihr vor, es mit den Schülern zu teilen. Die Lehrer aßen schon allein aus Höflichkeit ein Stück und schon bald war die große Schachtel leer… und damit konnte Tigris zweiter Trank seinen Nutzen erfüllen. Suruta war zu seiner Erleichterung kein Okklumens. Sie war in der Tat sehr intelligent und misstrauisch, aber durch die beiden Tränke war das kein Hindernis mehr. Als Tigris ging, war Tigris Billard eine real existierende Person geworden… zumindest in der Erinnerung derer, die jemand nach ihm fragen mochte.

Tigris hatte auch ein anderes Problem gelöst, dessen er sich bewusst geworden war, als er mit Rosier geredet hatte. Warum würde eine solche Schule überhaupt ein muggelgeborenes Kind aufnehmen? Weil Lucius Malfoy Madame Rosier vertraulich darum gebeten hatte natürlich. Mister Malfoy wollte sicherstellen, dass der Sohn seiner Schwester eine vernünftige Ausbildung erhielt, trotz der Muggel, mit denen er aufwuchs. Zumindest dachte Madame Rosier, dass er das gesagt hatte…

o

An einem Tag in der Woche besuchte Blaise Tigris im Herrenhaus, da er zuviel zu tun hatte, um sie besuchen zu können, und sie am kommenden Wochenende beschäftigt war. Sie aß mit seiner Familie zu Abend und kam dann wie selbstverständlich mit in sein Zimmer.

„Weißt du, dass es einen nützlichen kleinen Zauber gibt, der Hauselfen fernhält?", fragte sie, als er die Tür schloss.

Tigris grinste ihr zu. „Nein wirklich? Zeig ihn mir doch mal."

Sie schwenkte ihren Stab. „Fugalbis!"

Ein heller Lichtpunkt schoss aus ihrem Stab und verschwand in der Tür.

„Sehr interessant.", meinte Tigris, und ging auf Blaise zu. „Was machen wir jetzt nur? Keine Elfen die uns etwas zu essen bringen."

Er schlang die Arme um sie und küsste ihre Schulter.

„Keine Elfen, die hinter uns aufräumen, wenn wir Unordnung machen.", murmelte sie, und begann, Tigris' Robe aufzuknöpfen.

„Keine Elfen, die uns dringende Nachrichten übermitteln wollen." Tigris deutete mit seinem Stab auf die Tür und sprach einen Verschluss- und einen Stillezauber. „Auch keine Menschen."

„Wirklich… Was machen wir nur?" Sie grinste und zog ihm seine Robe aus.

o

Etwas später lagen sie zufrieden nebeneinander in seinem Bett, und Tigris wunderte sich, warum sie solange gewartet hatten. Andererseits, es hatte sich gelohnt, zu warten. Sie strich mit dem Finger über seinen Rücken und küsste ihn dann auf den Nacken.

„Verrätst du mir, welche Katze das war, so dass ich sie vergiften kann?"

Tigris versteifte sich für einen Moment, dann entspannte er sich wieder. Dies war Blaise, er konnte ihr vertrauen. Pansy hatte nie etwas zu seinen Narben gesagt, aber sie war… nun ja, Pansy.

„Keine lebendige.", erwiderte er trocken.

Blaises Hand auf seinem Rücken verharrte und fuhr dann langsam fort, ihn zu streicheln.

„Jemand hat dich ausgepeitscht? Warum? Wer? Waren es diese fiesen Muggelverwandten von dir?"

Tigris drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah zu ihr hoch. Sie hatte sich auf einen Ellenbogen aufgestützt. Er lächelte sie humorlos an und hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Nein. Mein Vater. Um mich zu bestrafen. Ja.", beantwortete er ihre Fragen von hinten nach vorne.

Blaise blinzelte einen Moment verwirrt, dann runzelte sie zornig die Stirn. „Ich hätte nie gedacht… aber dann ist es wahrscheinlich ein Unterschied… Ich vermute, ich habe nie zuvor richtig wahrgenommen, wie glücklich ich mit meiner Familie bin." Ihre Stirn glättete sich und sie küsste ihn. „Es tut mir leid."

„Das muss es nicht.", entgegnete Tigris automatisch.

„Draco hat nicht so viele Narben.", meinte sie nachdenklich.

Tigris lachte rau. „Ich vermute, ich habe mehr Talent dazu, unseren Vater wütend zu machen. Oder vielleicht ist es nur Erfahrung." Er überlegte einen Moment. „Du hast ihn nicht danach gefragt?"

„Er hat gesagt, es war ein Kniesel."

Tigris lachte erneut. „Und du hast ihm geglaubt?"

Sie lächelte traurig. „Nein. Aber ich habe nicht weiter gefragt."

„Lass es uns vergessen.", sagte Tigris, und küsste sie. Merkwürdigerweise erinnerte er sich gerade in diesem Moment, dass es der sechzehnte Juli war – genau ein Jahr nach seinem angeblichen Tod.

o

Tigris hatte den Freitag gefürchtet und aus seiner Erinnerung verdrängt. Es war der achtzehnte Juli, und auf dem zentralen Zaubererfriedhof in London fand eine Gedenkfeier für Harry Potter statt. Alle bekannten Zauberer waren anwesend, also natürlich auch die Malfoys. Tigris fragte sich, was Hermione und die Weasleys wohl darüber dachten. Vermutlich empfanden sie es als Hohn. Tigris stellte sich für einen Moment vor, wie sein Vater die Grabrede hielt und lachte schroff. Was würde er wohl sagen…

„Harry Potter, mutiger Befreier von Hauselfen, wir alle werden ihn vermissen…"

Aber nein, wenn sein Vater tatsächlich die Grabrede halten würde, würde er es mit Sicherheit als nichts anderes als ein politisches Werkzeug sehen. Tigris wusste gut genug, dass sein Vater Sprache wie ein Schwert benutzte. Er dachte an den Tag zurück, als er seinem Vater mit Arthur Weasley im Ministerium begegnet war… Sie hatten nicht einmal gemerkt, wie sehr Lucius sich über sie lustig gemacht hatte. Zumindest war Tigris nicht mehr so naiv, wie er damals gewesen war.

o

Tigris zupfte nervös an seiner Galarobe und warf einen unbehaglichen Blick auf die Zauberer und Hexen, die neben ihnen zum Zentrum des Friedhofs strömten. Menschen die er nie gekannt hatte weinten hemmungslos. Etliche trugen steinerne Gesichtsausdrücke zur Schau. Nur wenige, wie seine Eltern, zeigten offen ihr Desinteresse.

Der Friedhof selbst war düster und beklemmend. Riesige Gedenksteine ragten moosbewachsen über verfallenen Gräbern auf. Meterbreite Marmorplatten trugen die Namen ganzer Generationen von Zauberern und Hexen, die alle in einem riesigen Grab beerdigt worden waren. Er las Namen wie Macnair, Snape und Black, die alten reinblütigen Familien. Andere Gräber huldigten gefallenen Größen der Zaubererwelt, berühmten Meistern, ehemaligen Zaubereiministern. Tigris erkannte einige Namen wieder, die er auf den Porträtrahmen in Dumbledores Büro gesehen hatte, die Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Was musste man tun, um ein Grab auf diesem Friedhof zu bekommen? Offensichtlich gab es hier keinen Platz für die gewöhnlichen Menschen. Es widerte Tigris an, die Art, in der sie ihn idolisiert hatten. Was unterschied ihn von den vielen anderen, die in diesem Krieg gestorben waren? Wenn Tigris in diesem Moment jemand gefragt hätte, was er von Harry Potter hielt, hätte er ehrlich antworten können, dass er ihn hasste. Er hasste diesen Namen, die sinnlose Symbolfigur zu der sie ihn gemacht hatten.

Draco zog an seinem Ärmel. „Bekomm dich wieder unter Kontrolle.", flüsterte er. „Du siehst aus als ständest du in einem Raum voller toter Ratten und nicht auf einer Totenfeier."

Tigris atmete tief durch und schulte sein Gesicht in einen Ausdruck der Indifferenz. „Danke. Mir war nicht klar, das meine Gedanken so offensichtlich waren."

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Sieh dich um, das beantwortet deine Frage."

Tigris befolgte Dracos Rat und merkte, dass einige Leute neben ihnen ihm böse Blicke zuwarfen.

Sein Vater legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du musst in der Öffentlichkeit vorsichtiger sein."

Tigris zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Ja, Vater. Es tut mir leid."

Sein Vater nickte nur, ohne Tigris anzusehen.

Sie gelangten schließlich zum Zentrum des Ganzen, wo sich bereits eine große Menschenmenge versammelt hatte. Vor ihnen war eine große Bühne mit einem Rednerpult aufgebaut, auf der einige Zauberer und Hexen standen, die sich leise unterhielten. Tigris erkannte Arthur Weasley, Ministerin Bones und Dumbledore.

Erst als Tigris die Leute auf der Bühne angesehen hatte, fiel sein Blick auf die Statue dahinter. Er hatte sie zunächst nicht für voll genommen, aber nun konnte er den Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Es war das Absurdeste, Monströseste, was Tigris je gesehen hatte. Eine sicher fünfzehn Meter hohe, vergoldete Statue von… ihm. Harry Potter, um genau zu sein, so wie er zuletzt ausgesehen hatte. Er stand in Siegerpose, seinen Stab erhoben, einen Fuß auf einer Gestalt die vermutlich den Dunklen Lord darstellen sollte. Seine Augen und - das Absurdeste von allem, seine Narbe – bestanden aus grünen Edelsteinen. Es war unglaublich kitschig, unrealistisch und lächerlich… Tigris fand nicht genug Worte. Er fragte sich, ob der Dunkle Lord davon wusste, und wenn, warum er die Statue nicht in einem Wutanfall zu Staub gehext hatte. Vielleicht konnte er es nicht. Vielleicht hatten sie das Kunstwerk mit Schutzzaubern gegen ihn versehen. Bevor Tigris es verhindern konnte lachte er laut auf.

Sein Vater ohrfeigte ihn, und ein zweites Mal, diesmal mit der Rückseite seiner Hand, als Tigris nicht aufhörte. Der scharfe Schmerz, als sein Ring Tigris' Wange aufriss reichte aus um Tigris zur Besinnung kommen zu lassen.

Tigris erkannte mehrere Dinge zugleich: Eine Menge Leute um sie herum starrten ihn an, entweder mit Unglauben, oder mit offenem Zorn. Draco war entsetzt. Sein Vater war nicht annähernd so wütend, wie Tigris es erwartet hatte – und er hatte das erste Mal einen von ihnen in der Öffentlichkeit geschlagen.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte Tigris hastig, laut genug, dass die Umstehenden ihn hörten. „Ich wollte niemanden kränken, es hatte nichts mit dem heutigen Anlass zu tun, wirklich."

Einige der Anwesenden schauten ungläubig, aber sie wandten sich schließlich ab.

„Das ist ein unentschuldbares Verhalten für ein Mitglied meiner Familie.", entgegnete sein Vater zornig, und ebenso laut. „Dies ist ein Trauertag für unsere Welt. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du so wenig Respekt für die Toten hast, besonders für einen, der uns allen so viel bedeutet hat."

Sein Vater schwenkte seinen Stab und Tigris spürte, wie das Blut das über seine Wange gelaufen war verschwand. Dafür begann der Schnitt, den der Ring hinterlassen hatte zu brennen. Tigris sog scharf die Luft ein, aber widerstand der Versuchung, mit der Hand darauf zu fassen. Stattdessen sah er zu Boden.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Vater. Ich wollte niemanden beleidigen."

„Wir werden später noch darüber reden.", zischte sein Vater, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Bühne zu. Etliche Zauberer und Hexen um sie herum, die ihr Gespräch mit Interesse verfolgt hatten, taten das Gleiche.

Die Trauerfeier begann damit, dass die Musiker auf der Bühne anfingen, schwermütige Musik zu spielen. Es zehrte an Tigris' Nerven, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Sehr wahrscheinlich war sein Vater bereits wütend auf ihn, es war nicht nötig, noch mehr Öl ins Feuer zu gießen. Die Sprecher auf der Bühne hielten langwierige und nichts sagende Reden über ihn, bei denen Tigris geflissentlich weghörte. Das Brennen seiner Wange war genug um ihn abzulenken, besonders, da es stetig zunahm, bis dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Tigris rieb sich ärgerlich die Augen und erkannte erst dann, dass gerade Hermione ihre Rede beendet hatte und etliche Zauberer und Hexen um ihn herum in Tränen aufgelöst waren. Wunderbar, dachte er sarkastisch. Wenn ihn jemand gesehen hatte würde er denken, er heulte wegen ihrem verblichenen Helden.

Als sie endlich gehen konnten, kochte Tigris innerlich. Sie apparierten zum Herrenhaus zurück – das hieß, Draco wurde appariert, da er noch keine Lizenz besaß.

Sobald sie auf dem Vorplatz des Herrenhauses erschienen, begann sein Vater zu lachen. Tigris betrachtete ihn ungläubig und sah, dass es Draco nicht viel anders ging. Er war vollkommen fassungslos, als sein Vater ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Gratuliere, Sohn, du hast meinen Tag gerettet."

Tigris klappte seinen Mund ein paar Mal auf und zu, ohne dass etwas herauskam, dann holte er tief Luft. „Heißt das, du wirst diesen Schnitt heilen?"

Sein Vater lachte erneut und tätschelte Tigris' Wange, was ihn dazu brachte, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen.

„Nein, du musst lernen, dich in der Öffentlichkeit zu benehmen, auch wenn deine Narrheiten meinem Amüsement dienen. Ich denke noch immer darüber nach dich auszupeitschen. Ich sollte es tun, schließlich hast du uns alle in Verlegenheit gebracht. Andererseits, diese ganzen Idioten haben es verdient, ausgelacht zu werden."

„Ich habe nicht…", setzte Tigris an zu widersprechen, aber sein Vater brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Schsch. Ich weiß genau, worüber du gelacht hast." Er betrachtete Tigris einen Moment erheitert, dann ohrfeigte er ihn erneut, auf der gleichen Seite, wo sich der Schnitt befand. Ein heftiger Schmerz schoss über Tigris' ganze Gesichthälfte und ließ ihn aufschreien. „Das soll für dieses Mal Strafe genug sein. Der Schnitt wird bis Montag verheilt sein. Ich bin dieses Wochenende nicht da, aber sei versichert, dass ich es wissen werde, wenn du zu betrügen versuchst wie das letzte Mal – und dann werde ich dich auspeitschen."

Tigris zuckte heftig zusammen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Vater über Sarins Hilfe sprach. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte sein Vater.

Tigris nickte hastig. „Ja, Vater."

Sein Vater lächelte zufrieden.

o

„Was hat er gemeint?", fragte Draco Tigris später, als sie alleine waren. Sein Bruder würde erst am nächsten Tag zu den Hectors zurückkehren, da es nicht genau bekannt gewesen war, wie lange die Feier dauern würde.

Tigris zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Sarin hat mich ein wenig geheilt, als er mich an Litha bestraft hat. Nur genug, dass ich mich wieder bewegen konnte… ich habe es ihr extra gesagt. Anscheinend hat er irgendwie davon erfahren." Auch wenn Tigris nicht wusste, wie. Sarin zischte ungehalten auf seinem Arm.

„Ja, Vater hat ein Talent dafür, solche Dinge zu erfahren." Draco wirkte einen Moment lang geistesabwesend. Dann gestikulierte er zu dem Schnitt. „Tut es sehr weh?"

Tigris verzog das Gesicht. „Er hat es verhext. Es brennt wie Feuer."

Draco fuhr mit der Hand über die Wunde. Tigris presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht aufzuschreien.

„Entschuldige.", sagte Draco mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. „Ich sehe, was er getan hat. Es wird in ein paar Stunden nachlassen."

„Wenigstens etwas.", murmelte Tigris.

„Er war überraschend nachsichtig. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Das Ganze war einfach so lächerlich und absurd…"

„Also hast du über die Leute gelacht.", sagte Draco überrascht.

Tigris wandte sich unbehaglich ab. „Hauptsächlich über die Statue."

Draco starrte ihn an. „In Ordnung, das kann ich verstehen.", sagte er dann gedehnt. „Das Ding ist grotesk."

„Grotesk? Es ist das hässlichste Machwerk, das ich je gesehen habe."

Draco lachte. „Ich wollte es nicht ganz so deutlich sagen, aber… ja. Ich stimme dir zu."

o

Als Tigris am Montag ins Ministerium kam, traf er zu seiner Überraschung auf Dean Thomas. Der Gryffindor wurde von zwei Auroren und einem gebrochen wirkenden älteren Mann begleitet, er vermutete es war Thomas' Vater. Tigris war mit den Gedanken bei der Arbeit und interessierte sich nicht wirklich dafür, weshalb die beiden im Ministerium waren. Er hatte vor, sie zu ignorieren und an ihnen vorbei zu gehen, aber ein zorniger Aufschrei von Thomas hielt ihn davon ab.

„Du!", schrie der dunkelhäutige Junge außer sich. „Du hattest etwas damit zu tun!" Thomas machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er sich auf Tigris stürzen, aber einer der Auroren hielt ihn davon ab.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mister Malfoy.", sagte der andere Auror. „In Mister Thomas' Familie hat es vor kurzem eine Tragödie gegeben. Er ist nicht ganz er selbst."

Tigris zog unwillkürlich eine Braue hoch und betrachtete Thomas, der noch immer gegen den Griff des Aurors ankämpfte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, worum es geht, Thomas."

„Meine Mutter!", schrie Thomas. „Ihr verdammten Todesser habt sie auf dem Gewissen! Tu nicht so, als wenn du nichts davon weißt!"

„Deine falschen Beschuldigungen werden langsam alt.", entgegnete Tigris kühl. „Mein Beileid zu deinem Verlust, aber nun entschuldige mich bitte. Ich habe es nicht nötig, mich von dir beleidigen zu lassen."

„Lügner!", zischte Thomas. „Ich weiß, dass du etwas damit zu tun hattest. Du und dein Flittchen, ihr habt es getan um euch für das zu rächen, was wir mit deinem Bastard von Bruder getan haben! Ich wünschte, wir hätten ihn erledigt!"

„Mister Thomas!", rief einer der Auroren empört.

Tigris war so wütend, es kostete ihn seine ganze Selbstkontrolle, nicht nach seinem Stab zu greifen und Thomas zu verhexen. „Ich sehe, warum du eine Eskorte brauchst, Thomas.", zischte er. „Offensichtlich hat dieser tragische Vorfall dich um den Verstand gebracht. Du hast mein Mitleid. Ich spende an St. Mungos für dich." Tigris griff in die Tasche und warf einen Knut in den Brunnen der magischen Geschwister.

Thomas stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. Der Auror schaffte es kaum mehr, ihn zu halten, und betäubte ihn schließlich mit einem Stupefy. Der ältere Mann sah entsetzt aus, als Thomas zusammensackte. Tigris erinnerte sich daran, dass Thomas muggelgeboren war und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Warum in aller Welt mussten sie Muggel ins Ministerium bringen? Der arme Mann mochte an Schock sterben.

„Es tut mir ausgesprochen Leid, Mister Malfoy.", sagte der Auror, nachdem sein Kollege die beiden hinausbegleitet hatte. „Sie müssen verstehen, es war ein Schock für die Familie. Es war reiner Zufall, dass die Frau allein zuhause war, der Mann war mit den kleineren Kindern unterwegs. Sie haben sie mit dem Cruciatus in den Wahnsinn getrieben."

„Also lebt sie noch?", fragte Tigris überrascht.

„Ja.", sagte der Auror bedauernd, seinen Tonfall missverstehend. „Es wäre wahrscheinlich gnädiger gewesen, sie umzubringen. Als ich sie zuletzt gesehen habe, war sie in St. Mungos und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib."

„Entsetzlich.", sagte Tigris geistesabwesend. Warum hatten die Todesser sie nicht umgebracht? Das war sehr ungewöhnlich.

„Ja, das ist es. Das ist nicht alles. Sie haben sie verunstaltet. Über ihr ganzes Gesicht sind Zahlen und Buchstaben eingebrannt. Wir haben noch nicht herausgefunden, was es bedeutet."

Tigris runzelte die Stirn. „Wissen Sie, was es ist? Vielleicht kann ich ihnen helfen. Ich arbeite zurzeit in der Abteilung für magische Artefakte, ich habe ein wenig Ahnung von Codes."

Der Auror sah Tigris einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann durchwühlte er seine Robe und holte schließlich ein Stück Papier hervor, um es ihm zu zeigen.

„Das ist es."

Tigris las die Schrift.

**3 MOS 24 20**

Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen. Vielleicht hat meine Vorgesetzte, Madame Ringwood, eine Idee." Tigris hatte ein nagendes Gefühl im Hinterkopf, dass er wissen sollte, was das hieß, aber er kam nicht darauf. „Gibt es irgendeinen Hinweis? Hat sie etwas getan, um sie dazu zu provozieren?"

Der Auror schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Sie hat nicht einmal gegen sie gekämpft. Sie war eine sehr gläubige Christin, als wir sie fanden wiederholte sie Gebetsfetzen. Sie hat für die Bastarde gebetet, während sie sie gefoltert haben." Der Auror schüttelte zornig den Kopf. „Wenn ich sie nur in die Hände bekommen würde…"

Tigris nickte, während das nagende Gefühl zunahm. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss nun wirklich zur Arbeit."

„Ja natürlich.", erwiderte der Auror. „Danke, dass Sie versucht haben zu helfen. Ich bitte nochmals um Entschuldigung, mein Sohn hält große Stücke auf Sie."

„Ihr Sohn?", fragte Tigris interessiert. „Ist er ein Slytherin?"

„Ja. Entschuldigen Sie. Mein Name ist Frobisher. Neil Frobisher."

Tigris nahm die ihm dargebotene Hand. „Ah ja, Fabian. Aquila kann froh sein, ihn zum Freund zu haben."

Der Auror lächelte. „Ja. Er sagte mir, wie sehr Sie und Ihr Bruder sich für Aquila eingesetzt haben."

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist ein talentierter Sucher. Nun muss ich aber wirklich gehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen guten Tag. Grüßen Sie Fabian von mir."

Der Auror nickte. „Ihnen ebenso. Ich werde es ihm ausrichten."

o

Sie waren nah daran, das Geheimnis des Artefakts zu lüften. Der Tag verging rasend schnell, und Tigris vergaß den Zusammenstoß mit Thomas. Erst auf seinem Heimweg fiel es ihm wieder ein und er grübelte erneut über die seltsame Zahlen-Buchstaben-Kombination nach. Tigris hatte das eindeutige Gefühl, dass es etwas mit dem was der Auror über Mrs. Thomas gesagt hatte zu tun hatte. Sie war eine sehr gläubige Christin… Tigris wusste nicht viel über das Christentum. Die Dursleys hatten ihn als kleines Kind in die Sonntagsschule geschickt, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm ‚seine Abartigkeit austreiben' würde, aber hatten es aufgegeben, als er zunehmend magische Ausbrüche hatte. Zu dieser Zeit wusste Tigris natürlich nicht, warum sein Lehrer plötzlich keine Haare mehr hatte. Die Dursleys selbst waren alles andere als treue Kirchgänger, Christentum bestand bei ihnen aus Ostern und Weihnachten und die Bibel auf dem Regal war nur ein Ausstellungsstück. Die Bibel! Warum war Tigris das nicht früher eingefallen? Er grüßte seine Eltern beiläufig, als er zuhause ankam, und ging schnellsten Weges in die Bibliothek. Sein Vater schien jedes existierende Buch zu besitzen, warum also nicht auch die Bibel? Sie war schließlich das meistgedruckte Buch der Welt! Tigris sprach ein paar schnelle Suchzauber, und tatsächlich – er fand eine alte, in Leder gebundene Bibel direkt neben „Philosophie des Gewöhnlichen". Tigris blätterte hastig und erkannte schließlich den wahren Grund für Dean Thomas' Wutausbruch. Für ihn waren die kryptischen Buchstaben offenbar kein Rätsel gewesen.

**3. Buch Mose 24. Kapitel 20. Vers**

**Schaden um Schaden. Auge um Auge. Zahn um Zahn. Was der eine dem anderen angetan hat, so soll man ihm antun.**

Mrs. Thomas hatte für ihre Folterer gebetet, und sie hatten sie dafür verhöhnt. Was anderes war von Todessern zu erwarten? Es war tatsächlich Rache gewesen, nicht nur der zufällige Angriff auf eine Muggel, die einen Zauberer geboren hatte. Wie es schien wusste Tigris nun, womit sein Vater sein Wochenende verbracht hatte. Er schloss die Bibel, die sich merkwürdig falsch in seinen Händen anfühlte und dachte darüber nach, was er herausgefunden hatte. Tigris hatte das Gefühl es sollte ihn mehr berühren. Sie war eine Unschuldige. Sie hatten eine Unschuldige gefoltert – SEIN VATER hatte das getan, um den Angriff auf Draco zu rächen. Aber Draco war auch unschuldig gewesen, nicht wahr? Thomas war das auch egal gewesen, als er ihn verhext hatte. Tigris stellte die Bibel hastig ins Regal zurück. In der Sonntagsschule hatten sie ihnen nie erzählt, dass auch solche Dinge in diesem Buch standen. Nur solche Sätze, wie „man soll seinen Feinden vergeben" und „wenn dich einer auf die eine Wange schlägt, dann halte ihm auch die andere hin". Das war der Grund dafür, warum Tigris sich nie wirklich mit der Bibel hatte anfreunden können. Wirklich, wenn Dudley ihn schlug, dann rannte er so schnell er konnte, und wartete nicht darauf, dass er ein zweites Mal ausholte.

Tigris schnaubte und ballte die Fäuste. Er wollte seine Gefühle nicht analysieren. Er hatte sie nicht gekannt, und sie war schließlich nur eine Muggel gewesen. Er sollte nicht das Geringste fühlen. Er fühlte nicht das Geringste, und das war auch richtig so.

o

Am kommenden Freitag endete sein Praktikum. Sie hatten das Geheimnis des Artefakts schließlich gelöst, auch wenn es nach all der Suche ein wenig unbedeutend war. Wie sich herausstellte war das Interessanteste an dem Gedenkstein der Zauber, der den Stein gegen Magie immun machte. Er enthielt noch Nachweise anderer Zauber, aber diese waren alle schon ausführlich bekannt. Tigris hatte dennoch aus dem Praktikum viel gewonnen. Er hatte viele neue Dinge gelernt, aber vor allem hatte er etwas gefunden, was ihm wirklich Spaß machte. Als Tigris das Praktikum begonnen hatte, war es nicht mehr gewesen, als ein Mittel zum Zweck. Er brauchte die Gelegenheit, unbemerkt das Haus verlassen zu können. Er hatte seinem Vater zwar gesagt, dass er eine Karriere im Ministerium in Erwägung zog, aber das war nicht viel mehr als eine Ausrede gewesen. Nun zog er es ernsthaft in Betracht. Tigris mochte Polydora, Mandy und Sally. Alle drei waren zwar etwas merkwürdig, aber sie waren geniale Wissenschaftler, von denen er ohne Zweifel viel lernen konnte. Außerdem interessierten ihn magische Artefakte. Tigris hatte das was er in Slytherins Kammer gelernt hatte in seinem Praktikum sehr nützlich gefunden, und umgekehrt würde es wahrscheinlich genauso sein. Er hatte noch keine wirkliche Vorstellung, was er nach den NEWTs tun wollte, also warum nicht dies? Polydora würde ihn sicher mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen, und das Ministerium sollte kein Problem darstellen.

o

Es war Samstag, und Tigris war mit Blaise verabredet. Seine Mutter war auf einer Benefizgala, die sie in den letzten Tagen organisiert hatte, und sein Vater war ebenfalls abwesend. Er hatte noch einige Stunden Zeit und dachte darüber nach, was er mit Blaise unternehmen würde, als ihm auffiel, dass er seine Halskette nicht hatte.

Tigris durchsuchte sein ganzes Zimmer und die Bibliothek, aber die Halskette blieb verschwunden. In Gedanken sah er bereits den zornigen Blick von Blaise vor sich. Er war fast sicher, dass seine Mutter sie genommen hatte, aber sie war noch immer nicht von der verdammten Gala zurück. Tigris hatte nun einmal die Angewohnheit, die Kette beim Lesen in der Hand zu halten und mit ihr zu spielen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie so in der Bibliothek liegen lassen. Schließlich gewann Tigris' Ungeduld und er schlug die Höflichkeit in den Wind. Er hatte schließlich nicht vor etwas zu stehlen. Er wollte nur zurückhaben, was rechtmäßig ihm gehörte. Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld, wenn seine Mutter ihre Obsession mit Schmuck nicht im Zaum halten konnte. Wenn sie ein Animagus wäre, wäre sie mit Sicherheit eine Elster. Tigris ging in das Zimmer seiner Mutter und fand in wenigen Augenblicken, was er suchte – ihre Schmuckschatulle. Es war eigentlich mehr eine Truhe als eine Schatulle. Sie war natürlich verschlossen. Tigris richtete seinen Stab darauf, wohl wissend, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, es mit ‚Alohomora' zu versuchen.

„Patefacio omnies."

Die Schatulle sprang ohne weitere Probleme auf, und tatsächlich, die Kette lag direkt im obersten Fach. Als Tigris die Schatulle wieder schließen wollte, fiel ihm ein seltsames Seitenfach auf, das sich durch die schiere Kraft des Zaubers geöffnet hatte. Als er es schließen wollte, weckte die kleine Phiole darin seine Neugier. Tigris nahm sie heraus und betrachtete sie stirnrunzelnd. Wozu versteckte seine Mutter Zaubertränke in ihrer Schmuckschatulle? Es war eine blassgrüne Flüssigkeit. Tigris öffnete die Phiole. Sie roch flüchtig nach Vanille. Der Trank kam ihm vage bekannt vor, aber es war sicher kein gewöhnlicher Schönheitstrank oder etwas Ähnliches. Tigris stellte sie zurück und schloss die Schatulle, dann eilte er in die Bibliothek.

Etwas später hatte Tigris gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Er hatte es gewusst, er hatte über diesen Trank schon zuvor gelesen.

**Der Libera Trank**

**Wenige Tropfen des Libera Tranks verringern die Kontrolle des Trinkers über seine Gefühle. Die Wirkung hält an, solange das gegenwärtig stärkste Gefühl vorherrschend ist und wird gebrochen, sobald ein anderes starkes Gefühl es ablöst.**

Tigris rieb sich die Stirn. Etwas nagte in seinem Hinterkopf, aber er konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er würde seine Mutter morgen zur Rede stellen. Heute war er mit Blaise verabredet.

Tigris verbrachte einen angenehmen Abend und eine angenehmere Nacht mit Blaise, aber als er am nächsten Tag zurückkam war das nagende Gefühl noch immer da. Es war, als wäre ihm etwas extrem Wichtiges entfallen und er hasste es. Er beschloss schließlich, seine Mutter auf den Trank anzusprechen.

Sie war in ihrem Zimmer und malte. Als Tigris eintrat, legte sie den Pinsel beiseite und musterte ihn fragend.

„Kann ich dir bei etwas helfen, Tigris?"

„Tatsächlich, Mutter." Tigris schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich. „Ich wunderte mich, warum du den Libera Trank in deiner Schmuckschatulle hast."

Narcissas Gesicht war einen Moment lang blank, dann zeigte es Ärger. Sie erhob sich. „Was fällt dir ein, meine Sachen zu durchsuchen?"

„Ich habe meine Kette gesucht." Tigris hielt sie hoch.

„Oh." Einen Augenblick lang war sie peinlich berührt, dann überwog der Ärger wieder.

„Trotzdem, du hättest mich fragen sollen!"

„Du warst nicht da.", entgegnete Tigris ruhig. „Ich war mit Blaise verabredet und die Kette ist ein Geschenk von ihr. Was hätte ich ihr sagen sollen? Meine Mutter hat sie geklaut?"

Klatsch. Die Ohrfeige hatte gesessen. „Rede nicht in diesem Ton mit deiner Mutter! Du bist mein Sohn und ich liebe dich, aber du wirst mir den Respekt erweisen, der mir zusteht – und meinen Besitztümern, wo wir dabei sind. Du weißt, es war keine Absicht, dass ich die Kette genommen habe. Ich habe sie für eine von meinen gehalten. Du musst zugeben, sie ist feminin."

Tigris seufzte und rieb sich die brennende Wange. „Fein, ich entschuldige mich. Aber das beantwortet noch immer nicht meine Frage. Wozu versteckst du diesen Trank?"

Pinke Flecken begannen, sich auf ihren Wangen abzuzeichnen. Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Um deine Neugierde zu befriedigen..." Sie holte tief Luft. „Dein Vater ist ein sehr distanzierter Mann."

Tigris schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Und?"

Narcissa stöhnte und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Bevor wir dich wieder fanden... und auch noch einige Zeit danach... war er immer sehr kühl mir gegenüber. Unsere Nächte waren... lieblos. Ich bin auch nur eine Frau! Er trinkt gewöhnlich ein Glas Wein, bevor er zu Bett geht. Einige Tropfen des Tranks, etwas Überzeugung... muss ich noch deutlicher werden? Die Wirkung verfliegt sobald wir..." Sie räusperte sich betreten. „... den Höhepunkt erreichen. Also was ist falsch daran?" Ihre Stimme war ein klein wenig höher als gewöhnlich.

Tigris starrte sie an und fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Das hatte er definitiv nicht hören wollen. Er versuchte erfolglos das Bild zu verdrängen, das sich in seinem Kopf geformt hatte. „Entschuldigung."

„Sag ihm einfach nichts davon."

Tigris schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Keine Sorge." Er wollte nicht die Reaktion seines Vaters erleben, wenn er DAVON erfuhr. Er runzelte die Stirn. Da fehlte noch immer etwas. Tigris sah zu der Schatulle und plötzlich ergaben die Puzzleteile ein Bild. Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus. Auf einmal ergab ihr blanker Gesichtsausdruck zu Beginn einen Sinn. „Du hast es ihm gegeben."

„Ich verstehe nicht?", sagte sie mit zu hoher Stimme.

Tigris sah auf. „Als ich hierher kam. Der erste Monat, als sich Vaters Verhalten plötzlich änderte. Du hast ihm den Trank gegeben, oder nicht? Deshalb bist du zu mir gekommen, deshalb warst du so aufgeregt. Du hast dich schuldig gefühlt, ODER NICHT?" Er schrie nun.

Narcissa sank in sich zusammen. „Es tut mir leid."

„Es tut dir leid.", wiederholte Tigris heiser. „Das ist alles, was du zu sagen hast?" Er spürte, wie er zunehmend die Beherrschung verlor. Alles in ihm schrie danach sie anzuschreien und zu schütteln, eine Erklärung aus ihr heraus zu schütteln. „Warum hast du es getan?", rief er. „Hast du es genossen, dass er die Kontrolle über sich verlor? Warum, Mutter?"

Sie vergrub die Finger in ihren sonst perfekten Haaren. „Ich habe das nicht gewollt. Du musst mir glauben, Tigris, ich... Die Situation war so verfahren. Er war am Rand eines furchtbaren Wutanfalls, ich wusste es. Er unterdrückte seinen Ärger dir gegenüber und ließ ihn an mir und Draco aus. Es wurde von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Ich dachte, wenn er einfach sagen würde, was er denkt... Ich habe nie erwartet, dass er so reagieren würde. Ich gab ihm erst einen Tropfen und er zerrte dich in die Ahnenkammer, aber es half nicht. Danach... ich wollte ihm nur eine kleine Dosis geben, aber ich muss mich verschätzt haben, oder seine Wut war einfach zu groß. Wie ich mir gewünscht habe, ich könnte es rückgängig machen..."

„Draco und ich haben es uns sicher gewünscht.", sagte Tigris kalt. „Ist es dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, warum dieser Trank zu den Dunklen Künsten gezählt wird? Er hat uns gefoltert, Mutter! Du wolltest einen Wutanfall verhindern? Wie nennst du das, was du erreicht hast!"

Narcissa schloss die Augen. „Ich habe das nicht gewollt.", flüsterte sie. „Ich hatte solche Angst. Du hast ihn nicht erlebt, die Dinge, die er in seiner blinden Wut getan hat…" Ihre Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden und erstarb. Eine einsame Träne lief über ihr Gesicht.

Tigris war auf der Stelle erstarrt und sah sie an. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte er heiser. „Ich kann dir das nicht so einfach verzeihen. In einiger Zeit vielleicht." Damit wandte er sich ab und stürzte aus dem Raum. Hinter sich hörte er ihr trockenes Schluchzen.

o

Am nächsten Tag suchte Tigris seinen Vater auf. Er hatte seit ihrem Gespräch nicht mit seiner Mutter geredet und beim Essen ihren Blick gemieden. Tigris hatte Draco, der inzwischen von den Hectors zurück war, erzählt was er erfahren hatte, aber Dracos Reaktion hatte ihn überrascht. Draco hatte gesagt, dass er verstand, wie verzweifelt sie gewesen war, und dass ihr Vater vielleicht noch schlimmer reagiert hätte, wenn sie es nicht getan hätte. Tigris fiel es nicht so leicht, ihr Handeln zu erklären. Sicher, Menschen handelten unter Stress nicht immer logisch, das hatte Draco auch gesagt. Aber wie hatte sie denken können, dass ein Trank der jemanden die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle verlieren ließ irgendetwas zum Besseren verändern würde? Wenn sein Vater kurz vor einem Wutanfall gestanden hatte, warum hatte sie ihn nicht einfach weggeschickt, damit er es an ein paar Muggeln ausließ oder etwas in der Art? War es nicht das, was Lucius normalerweise tat? Nein, Tigris verstand ihre Motive nicht.

Tigris öffnete entschlossen die Tür zum Studierzimmer. Sein Vater war wie immer in seine Dokumente vertieft und sah erst nach einigen Sekunden auf.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun, Sohn?" In Lucius' Stimme war ein seltsamer Unterton, aber Tigris entschloss sich, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Ja, Vater, ich… wollte mit dir reden."

Sein Vater winkte mit der Hand zu dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Ja?"

Tigris trat vor den Schreibtisch, setzte sich aber nicht. „Ich wollte dir etwas geben… und mich entschuldigen."

Sein Vater zog eine Braue hoch. „Und wofür glaubst du, dich entschuldigen zu müssen?"

Tigris verkrampfte die Hände nervös um das Holzkästchen, das er mitgebracht hatte. „Für mein Verhalten in der Vergangenheit. Ich habe vor kurzem ein paar Dinge erfahren, die meine Meinung über dich geändert haben. Ich war ärgerlich auf dich, aber aus den falschen Gründen. Ich habe mich dir immer widersetzt, und das hätte ich nicht tun sollen."

Sein Vater betrachtete ihn mit einem kalkulierenden Blick. „Das ist ohne Zweifel eine positive Erkenntnis.", sagte er schließlich. „Du sagtest, du hast etwas für mich?"

„Ja.", sagte Tigris hastig. Er stellte das Kästchen auf den Tisch und öffnete es. „Es ist ein Schutzamulett, das gegen die meisten feindseligen Zauber wirkt. Madame Ringwood hatte es in ihrer Artefaktsammlung, und sie hat es mir als ein Abschiedsgeschenk gegeben. Ich wollte es zuerst selbst behalten, aber dann dachte ich mir, du kannst es wahrscheinlich besser gebrauchen."

Tigris hatte das Gefühl, er benutzte viel zu viele Wörter und sagte trotzdem nicht, was er wirklich wollte. Er sah verlegen zu Boden und schob das Kästchen auf seinen Vater zu. Sein Vater sprach ein paar Zauber auf das Amulett und, nachdem er sicher war, dass es tatsächlich das war, was er gesagt hatte, nahm es heraus und betrachtete es. Es war eine im Grunde unscheinbare silberne Halskette, von der kaum jemand vermuten würde, welchen Effekt sie hatte.

Sein Vater betrachtete sie nachdenklich und richtete dann seinen Blick auf Tigris. „Danke.", sagte er, mit ein wenig Verwunderung. „Das kann ich tatsächlich gut gebrauchen."

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: GeorgiDee, Avallyn Black, Mmmel, blue phoenixtear, Detlef, Carabina, LaraAnime, milva, pandoradoggis, Kylyen, CitySweeper, Lara-Lynx, Lobarie, Tora-Kokoro_

_blue phoenixtear: Oh je, das fällt einem selbst gar nicht auf! Es stimmt, ich lese inzwischen fast nur noch Englisch. Jedes Mal wenn ich im UK bin plündere ich die Buchläden /grins/. Ich weiß nicht warum, wahrscheinlich, weil die meisten meiner Lieblingsautoren in Englisch schreiben. _

_CitySweeper: Spekulier ruhig weiter, ich finde es toll wenn ihr spekuliert! Zeigt mir, dass mein Geschreibsel interessant war ;-)_

_Lara-Lynx, Tora-Kokoro: Ihr werdet es schon noch herausfinden... Bis dahin: Ich habe auch an das Sprichwort „curiosity killed the cat" gedacht. _


	50. SdWCh50: Bittersüß 1

_Disclaimer:_

_**Wer hat die Kokosnuss geklaut?**_

_Seufz... Scrat._

_**Oh. Na fein. Nebenbei, wusstest du, dass Harry Potter JKR gehört?**_

_Ja! Zum... verdammt, welches Kapitel ist das?_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

50. Bittersüß

Teil 1

„Vavisatkar!"

Draco schrie und Tigris beendete den Zauber. Ihr Vater reichte seinem Bruder einen Heiltrank, den dieser hastig schluckte.

Tigris schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Moment den Nachhall der Euphorie, den die dunkle Magie mit sich brachte. Ihr Vater hatte wieder mit ihrem Training begonnen, nachdem Tigris' Praktikum nun beendet war und Draco von seinem Besuch bei den Hectors zurück war. Tigris fand es einfacher als zuvor, die Magie zu kontrollieren. Er genoss noch immer das Gefühl, das sie ihm gab. Sie hob seine Stimmung und sein Selbstvertrauen. Aber sie überwältigte ihn nicht länger. Tigris konnte die Flüche beenden, wann immer er es wollte. Nicht dass er es wirklich wollte, aber er wusste, dass es richtig war, sie früh abzubrechen. Er wollte seinem Bruder nicht zuviel Schaden zufügen. Es würde sich schlecht auf ihr Verhältnis auswirken, wenn er ihn zu sehr verletzte. Außerdem, mit wem sollte er üben, wenn Draco starb? Tigris lächelte amüsiert und öffnete die Augen. Draco hatte sich inzwischen von den Verbrennungen erholt, die der Fluch erzeugt hatte, und war wieder aufgestanden.

Tigris seufzte innerlich und wappnete sich. Beim Beginn ihres Trainings hatte es ihn nicht gekümmert, wenn er selbst verflucht wurde. Es war nur eine lästige Notwendigkeit auf dem Weg zu seinem Ziel – mehr dunkle Magie zu lernen – gewesen. Inzwischen hatte die Gier nach dem nächsten Kick sich gelegt, und Tigris verabscheute es. Es gab allerdings nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte, solange sein Vater ihr Training kontrollierte.

Dracos Fluch traf ihn und Tigris schrie vor Schmerz auf. Draco hatte auf Tigris' Beine gezielt, vermutlich, um es einfacher für ihn zu machen, aber der Fluch hatte seine Füße mit einbezogen. Tigris fiel hin und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Er konnte nicht stehen, und seine Schuhe kamen ihm wie Folterinstrumente vor.

„Ruhig.", sagte sein Vater, Tigris eine Phiole hinhaltend. Tigris schluckte den widerlich schmeckenden Trank und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, als seine Wunden heilten.

„Das reicht für heute.", sagte sein Vater, aufstehend.

Ein Teil von Tigris war enttäuscht, ein anderer erleichtert.

Sein Vater richtete den Blick auf ihn. „Kannst du stehen?"

Tigris nickte zögernd und kam etwas mühsam auf die Füße. Er fühlte ein Stechen, sobald er stand, aber es war erträglich.

Sein Vater griff Tigris am Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, dann sah er ihm in die Augen. „Der Effekt hat nachgelassen. Du hast nicht geübt, oder?"

„Was? Nein!", antwortete Tigris schockiert.

Sein Vater zog eine Braue hoch. „Erstaunlich. Es ist nicht typisch, dass die Anpassung so schnell erfolgt. Nicht auf deinem Level zumindest. Wenn du das letzte Jahr geübt hättest, wäre das etwas anderes. Sicher, dass du es nicht getan hast?"

„Ja!", sagte Tigris entrüstet. Wie konnte er glauben, dass Tigris für sich dunkle Magie geübt hatte? An wem denn?

Lucius betrachtete Tigris nachdenklich. „Ich muss dir wohl glauben. Verblüffend, aber vielleicht hast du nur eine ungewöhnlich schnelle Anpassungsfähigkeit."

Er klang nicht, als würde er Tigris glauben. Tigris warf ihm einen unwilligen Blick zu. „Ich lüge nicht, Sir!"

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass du das tust.", erwiderte sein Vater ruhig. „Wenn ich das denken würde, wäre das nicht angenehm für dich, glaub mir."

Tigris schluckte. „Entschuldige, Vater."

Sein Vater machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Geht und ruht euch aus. Morgen werde ich testen, wie weit ihr inzwischen seid."

Sie bedachten ihren Vater daraufhin beide mit einem besorgten Blick, den dieser nur mit einem Lächeln erwiderte.

„Das hörte sich nicht gut an.", meinte Draco auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern beklommen. „Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich schon sehr weit bin."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst.", erwiderte Tigris düster. Draco hatte Probleme mit den dunklen Künsten. Er hatte einen inneren Widerwillen gegen dunkle Magie, was nicht überraschte, da die Natur eines wahren Heilers nun einmal das genaue Gegenteil war.

„Hast du vor, es Vater zu sagen?"

Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein! Wer weiß, wie er reagieren würde."

„Wie du meinst." Tigris konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass es wahrscheinlich vieles einfacher machen würde, wenn ihr Vater die Wahrheit wüsste. Vielleicht würde es ihm nicht gefallen, aber Tigris bezweifelte, dass Lucius Draco zwingen würde, es öffentlich zu machen. Wahre Heiler waren Symbole des Lichts, ihr Vater würde nicht wollen, dass der Dunkle Lord davon erfuhr. Der Dunkle Magier mochte es akzeptieren, selbst einen Nutzen darin sehen, aber es würde ihn misstrauisch machen, und ihr Vater konnte sein Misstrauen nicht gebrauchen, wenn er in der Gunst seines Meisters aufsteigen wollte.

Tigris setzte sich in einen der Sessel in Dracos Zimmer und nahm sich ein Bonbon aus der Schale mit Süßigkeiten, die auf Dracos Tisch stand. „Was hast du gemacht, während ich mein Praktikum hatte?"

Draco lehnte sich in dem anderen Sessel zurück und spannte die Seiten an seiner Harfe. „Für Verwandlungen geübt, Zeit mit Athena verbracht. Oh, du wirst nicht glauben, wen ich getroffen habe! Helena Wilkes. Es scheint, sie ist mit Athenas Schwester Lutetia liiert."

Tigris zog die Brauen hoch. Das war eine Überraschung. Es hatte schon immer Gerüchte darüber gegeben, dass Helena Mädchen bevorzugte – tatsächlich rankte sich eins der beliebtesten Gerüchte um Helena und Athena – aber bisher hatte Tigris das für nicht mehr als das gehalten – Gerüchte.

Draco grinste. „Ja, es hat mich auch überrascht. Wirkliche Turteltäubchen, die beiden. Ich bemitleide ihren Verlobten."

„Helena ist verlobt?", fragte Tigris interessiert.

„Natürlich. Ihr Vater war ziemlich konservativ. Ihr Verlobter ist Menelaos Mulciber, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Tigris schüttelte etwas verwirrt den Kopf. „Der Name sagt mir nichts."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist ein wenig älter als sie, hat Durmstrang besucht. Genug von Helena. Hat dir dein Praktikum gefallen?"

„Ja." Tigris erzählte seinem Bruder ein wenig von dem Praktikum, während Draco seine Harfe stimmte. „Vaters Unterstützung würde es bestimmt einfacher machen, in McGonagalls Kurs zu kommen.", sagte er dann.

Draco sah Tigris böse an. „Sicher. Vielleicht erinnert er sich dann auch an die überfällige Strafe dafür, dass ich ihn nicht über die Wahl meiner NEWT-Fächer informiert habe."

Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen. „Tut mir leid, daran habe ich nicht gedacht."

„Offensichtlich nicht."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, während Draco ein Stück auf seiner Harfe spielte. Er hatte sehr geschickte Finger, was Tigris schon an seinem Klavierspiel bemerkt hatte. Es würde ihm als Heiler sicher zu Gute kommen.

„Was, wenn es nicht funktioniert?", fragte Tigris schließlich. „Willst du es dann trotzdem probieren?"

Draco seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ein Jahr Verzögerung ist eine Menge, aber es kann sich lohnen. Von dem was du mir erzählt hast schließe ich, dass du im Ministerium arbeiten willst?"

„Ich denke darüber nach. Es ist sehr interessant."

„Vater wird das mit Sicherheit gefallen. Er hat gehofft, ich würde mich dafür entschließen. Es ist eine Arbeit, die… viele Möglichkeiten bietet."

Tigris betrachtete Draco nachdenklich, seine ungesprochenen Worte im Sinn. „Ob der Dunkle Lord wohl Verwendung für Heiler hat?"

Draco warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich vermute, auch Todesser sind manchmal verwundet. Was bringt dich dazu, das zu fragen?"

Tigris zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Nur so ein Gedanke."

o

„Ihr duelliert heute. Gegen mich.", verkündete ihr Vater am nächsten Tag.

Draco schluckte. Tigris selbst warf seinem Vater einen unsicheren Blick zu. Traute er sich zu, Lucius zu schlagen? Tigris wusste es nicht. Er war ohne Zweifel besser als ein Jahr zuvor, aber er wusste nicht, wie gut sein Vater wirklich war. Die Erinnerungen Voldemorts hatten Tigris eine vage Vorstellung davon gegeben, was man alles wissen konnte, und das war bedeutend mehr, als er wusste. Wenn man viel gelesen hatte, tendierte man absurder Weise dazu, sich zu überschätzen. Tigris war gut, er wusste mehr, als die meisten in seiner Schule. Aber was hieß das wirklich? Waren Vincent, Pansy und Ron wirklich ein Maß für wirkliches Können? Sie waren Kinder, und besser als sie zu sein hieß noch lange nicht, dass Tigris sich mit wirklich erfahrenen Zauberern messen konnte. Es gab in jedem Jahrgang Schüler, die besser waren als alle anderen, wie sonst wurden die Schulsprecher gewählt? Vielleicht war Tigris so gut wie Percy, oder Hermione… aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatten die beiden keine Chance gegen seinen Vater, so brillant sie auch waren. Tigris erkannte, dass er sich selbst nervös machte, und schob diese Gedanken von sich.

„Die Regeln für dieses Duell sind einfach: Ihr könnt alles verwenden was ihr wisst, abgesehen von Zaubern die tödlich sind oder zu dauerhaftem Schaden führen." Sein Vater trat auf die Matte. „Du zuerst, Draco. Zähl für uns, Tigris."

Draco straffte sich und trat seinem Vater gegenüber.

Tigris ging in die Mitte und zählte für sie, dann sah er ihnen zu.

Draco war mit Sicherheit besser geworden. Ohne Zweifel hatte die Schattengemeinschaft dazu beigetragen. Er war schneller als ein Jahr zuvor, und besser in seiner Verteidigung. Als Draco gegen Tigris duelliert hatte, hatte er seine Kenntnisse vom waffenlosen Nahkampf nicht angewendet, aber nun tat er es. Tigris war beeindruckt, als sein Bruder einen Dolch herbeizauberte und nach seinem Vater warf, während er noch Lucius' Flüchen auswich. Sein Vater war ebenfalls überrascht davon, anders konnte Tigris es sich nicht erklären, dass der Dolch ihn tatsächlich traf.

Lucius fiel auf die Knie und krümmte sich, eine Hand auf seinen Bauch gepresst, wo sich seine Robe bereits rot färbte.

Draco war erstarrt, offensichtlich schockiert von seinem eigenen Erfolg. Das erwies sich als fataler Fehler, denn der Cruciatus seines Vaters traf ihn unvorbereitet.

Tigris konnte sich nicht erwehren zu denken, dass sein Vater den Fluch ein wenig länger hielt als notwendig. Als er ihn beendete war Draco nicht mehr in der Lage, etwas gegen den Expelliarmus zu tun, der ihn entwaffnete.

„Ruf deine Mutter.", brachte sein Vater heiser hervor, bevor ihm sein Stab aus der Hand fiel.

„Elf!", rief Tigris hastig.

Dilly erschien.

„Ruf Mistress, sie soll auf der Stelle herkommen!"

„Ja, junger Master Tigris!", rief die Elfe, mit großen Augen auf die Szene vor ihnen schauend, und verschwand.

Tigris wusste nicht, um wen er besorgter sein sollte, aber entschied sich schließlich für Draco, der heftig zitterte. Sein Vater war auf die Seite gefallen und hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber Tigris musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm im Moment egal war, wenn er starb.

Er kniete neben Draco nieder und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Tigris wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Was hatte Madame Pomfrey getan, nachdem Voldemort ihn mit dem Cruciatus belegt hatte? Sie hatte ihm Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank gegeben, aber das konnte er jetzt nicht tun.

Draco stöhnte und stemmte sich hoch, nur um gleich wieder zusammen zu brechen. „Vater…"

Es machte Tigris unglaublich wütend, dass trotz allem was er getan hatte, Draco noch immer als erstes an ihren Vater dachte. „Er wird schon wieder, Mutter ist auf dem Weg. Bleib liegen, es geht dir nicht gut."

„Ich bin in Ordnung.", protestierte Draco, und versuchte, sich erneut aufzusetzen.

„Das bist du nicht!", sagte Tigris ärgerlich. „Er hat dich viel zu lange unter dem Fluch gehalten!"

„Ich bin nicht verletzt!", bestand Draco. „Hilf mir… Hilf mir zu ihm!"

Als Tigris nicht reagierte, versuchte Draco allein zu seinem Vater zu kriechen, aber war zu schwach.

Schließlich konnte Tigris es nicht mehr mit ansehen und half Draco auf, obwohl sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte.

Mit Tigris' Hilfe gelangte Draco an die Seite ihres Vaters und brach neben ihm in die Knie. Unter dem Körper hatte sich bereits eine Blutlache gebildet.

Draco legte eine Hand auf den Bauch seines Vaters und schloss die Augen.

„Er ist schwach, sehr schwach.", murmelte er. „Wo bleibt Mutter?"

Als Draco seine Hand zurückzog, war sie rot gefärbt. Draco presste für einen Moment die Lippen zusammen. Dann nahm er seinen Stab, der neben Lucius' Hand lag – Lucius hatte ihn gefangen, nachdem er den Expelliarmus gesprochen hatte – und murmelte ein paar Zauber. „In dem Schrank dort drüben sind Tränke.", sagte er dann. „Bring mir bitte einen Blut-Ergänzungstrank."

Tigris zögerte einen Moment, aber tat schließlich, was Draco sagte.

Draco flößte ihrem Vater den Trank ein. Er war noch bei Bewusstsein, aber nur fast.

„Er hat einige innere Verletzungen.", sagte Draco besorgt. „Ich kenne nicht die Zauber, um sie zu heilen." Er streckte unsicher die Hand nach ihrem Vater aus.

„Nein!", rief Tigris alarmiert. „Du bist zu schwach! Du schaffst es nicht!"

„Ich muss es versuchen…"

„Nein!" Tigris zog Draco zurück.

„Lass mich.", protestierte Draco. „Es geht mir schon besser, ich kann es versuchen…"

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und ihre Mutter rannte herein. „Es tut mir leid, ich war im Garten…", sagte sie außer Atem. „Lucius!"

Sie stürzte zu Lucius und sprach ein paar hastige Zauber. „Wie unverantwortlich! Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst mir Bescheid sagen, wenn ihr trainiert!"

Ihr Vater stöhnte und stemmte sich hoch. „Es geht mir schon besser."

„Ja, nicht dank dir!", sagte ihre Mutter ärgerlich. „Ist dein Leben nicht schon gefährlich genug? Musst du auch noch versuchen, dich selbst umzubringen?"

Ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Narcissa… du übertreibst."

Sie ohrfeigte Lucius. „Du hättest sterben können! Tu das niemals, niemals wieder!"

Sein Vater wirkte für einen Augenblick völlig verblüfft. Dann zog er Narcissa an sich und strich ihr über den Rücken. „Ist ja gut, Liebling. Es wäre nichts passiert. Es gibt Zauber in diesem Raum, die das verhindern."

Narcissa lehnte die Stirn gegen seine Schulter. Ihre Schultern bebten. „Du verdammter Mistkerl! Das hättest du mir früher sagen können!"

Ihr Vater lachte leise. „Und den ganzen Spaß verderben? Sicher nicht."

Ihre Mutter stieß einen ärgerlichen Schrei aus und hob ihre Hand, aber ihr Vater fing sie ab. „Das reicht für heute."

Sie schnaubte und stand zornig auf. Dann sah sie an sich hinunter und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Ihre Robe war blutverschmiert und ihre Haare waren in Unordnung. „Sieh mich an! Das ist nur deine Schuld!"

Narcissa schwenkte ihren Stab und kurz darauf war ihr normales Aussehen wieder hergestellt. Ihr Blick ging zu Draco und Tigris, und sie betrachtete Draco mit einem besorgten Blick. Sie ging zum Tränkeschrank und kam mit einer Phiole zurück, die sie Draco reichte.

Sein Bruder verzog das Gesicht, aber trank die dunkle Flüssigkeit widerspruchslos. Sein Zittern verschwand.

Ihre Mutter sah ihren Vater mit verengten Augen an. „Du kannst Severus erklären, warum unser Vorrat an speziellen Schmerzmitteln schon wieder alle ist. Das nächste Mal renne ich nicht durch das halbe Gut wegen deiner Spielereien."

Sie wandte sich ruckartig ab und ging, die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss werfend.

Ihr Vater zuckte leicht zusammen, aber wirkte ansonsten eher amüsiert. Er griff nach seinem Stab und sprach einen Reinigungszauber, der das Blut verschwinden ließ, dann stand er auf.

Draco stand ebenfalls auf und bedachte ihren Vater mit einem unsicheren Blick.

„Ich habe dich unterschätzt.", sagte ihr Vater ruhig. „Ich muss zugeben, ich bin beeindruckt. Du hast dich sehr verbessert."

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Verblüffung zu Stolz. „Danke, Vater."

„Du kannst zählen, während ich sehe, ob dein Bruder sich ähnlich weiterentwickelt hat."

Draco warf ihrem Vater einen besorgten Blick zu. „Aber Vater, du bist noch nicht vollständig geheilt! Denkst du wirklich…"

Der Blick ihres Vaters verdüsterte sich ein wenig. „Ich mag dir gerade ein Lob ausgesprochen haben, aber das heißt nicht, dass du meine Anordnungen in Frage stellen kannst."

Draco senkte hastig den Blick. „Es tut mir leid, Vater. Ich war nur besorgt…"

Der Blick ihres Vaters milderte sich ein wenig. „Das hast du mit deiner Mutter gemeinsam… ihr beide macht euch viel zu viele Gedanken. Nun zähl für uns."

„Ja, Vater."

Lucius winkte Tigris, sich ihm gegenüber aufzustellen. Tigris tat es und musterte seinen Gegner abschätzend. Sein Vater war noch immer schwach durch den Blutverlust, das diente Tigris zum Vorteil. Dennoch war er nicht zu unterschätzen.

Tigris murmelte einen Schutzzauber und beobachtete Lucius' Bewegungen.

Sein Vater begann recht harmlos mit einem Expelliarmus, der von Tigris' Schutzzauber absorbiert wurde.

Tigris machte einen Schritt zur Seite und sandte einen Impedimenta zurück. Der Hex hatte nicht den geringsten Effekt. Er wich dem Fluch seines Vaters aus und sandte den nächsten Hex, im Glauben es sei ein Schutzzauber. Als auch dieser wirkungslos blieb, begann Tigris, ärgerlich zu werden. Er sprach einen länger wirksamen Schutzzauber auf sich, hoffend, dass sein Vater noch keine dunkle Magie verwendete, und sandte dann in schneller Folge eine Reihe Flüche und Hexe in Lucius' Richtung. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Wirkung.

„Du trägst das verdammte Amulett!", rief Tigris zornig. „Das ist unfair!"

Sein Vater grinste. „So ist das Leben, Sohn. Detorquete!"

Tigris wich dem Fluch aus.

„Es ist jedoch angenehm zu wissen, dass es wie vorgesehen funktioniert. Vahvisatkar!"

Tigris wich dem dunklen Fluch knapp aus – seine Schutzzauber halfen nicht dagegen. Wut erfüllte ihn. Das Amulett blockte sämtliche legalen Hexe und Flüche die ihm einfielen, ein Vorteil, den er kaum wettmachen konnte. Fein. „Vipralambha!", zischte er, seinen Stab in einer hiebartigen Bewegung nach unten bewegend.

Sein Vater rollte sich hastig zur Seite.

Tigris grinste flüchtig, als er sah, dass Lucius zusammenzuckte, bevor er aufstand. Ganz geheilt war er wohl doch noch nicht.

„Imperio!", rief sein Vater.

Tigris brach den Fluch nach ein paar Sekunden. Wirklich, hatte der Mann nichts dazugelernt? Er deutete mit seinem Stab auf den Bauch seines Vaters. „Chtypo!"

Diesen dunklen Zauber hatte ihr Vater ihnen noch nicht beigebracht, aber Tigris hatte über ihn gelesen. Er war vergleichsweise harmlos, mit einem Fausthieb vergleichbar. Tigris grinste selbstzufrieden, als das Singen der Magie ihm zeigte, dass er getroffen hatte.

Sein Vater stieß einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus und krümmte sich.

Tigris fragte sich beiläufig, ob die Wunde sich wieder geöffnet hatte. Wahrscheinlich nicht, ihre Mutter wusste normalerweise, was sie tat. Er wich einem Fluch seines Vaters aus und nahm sich an Draco ein Beispiel, zwei Messer herbeizaubernd. Wurfmesser, die einzige Waffe, in der er passabel war. Er warf sie schnell hintereinander, eins nach dem Bein seines Vaters, das andere nach seiner Schulter.

Tigris war trotzdem zu langsam, der nächste Fluch seines Vaters streifte ihn und setzte seine Robe in Flammen. Tigris zauberte das Feuer aus, aber nicht bevor er ein paar unangenehme Brandwunden erhielt. Der Schmerz trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und wich dem nächsten Fluch aus. Die Messer hatten nicht getroffen. Sein Vater lernte offenbar aus seinen Fehlern. Der Gedanke erinnerte Tigris an Ron Weasley. Er grinste, als ihm eine Idee kam.

„Glacies!"

Der Zauber überraschte seinen Vater offenbar, da er nicht schnell genug reagierte und ausrutschte, als sich der Boden unter ihm in Eis verwandelte.

„Affere ardor!", sagte Tigris mit einer gewissen Genugtuung.

Glühende Funken prasselten auf seinen Vater hinunter, und auch wenn er schnell einen Schutzschild errichtete, wurde er verbrannt. Quid pro quo. Als sein Vater auf die Füße kam, war er sichtlich ärgerlich. Einen Moment später war er verschwunden.

Tigris hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren, als sein Vater hinter ihm wieder auftauchte. Er hatte gedacht, man könnte im Haus nicht apparieren! Offenbar war sein Vater die Ausnahme.

Tigris schaffte es, einigen Flüchen auszuweichen, aber ein boshaftes „Caedes!" traf ihn. Er fiel auf die Knie. Es fühlte sich an, als träfen ihn mehrere Peitschenschläge auf einmal.

„Crucio!", rief er zornig.

Sein Vater gefror für den Sekundenbruchteil, den der Fluch brauchte, um ihn zu erreichen.

Dieses Mal hatte Tigris kein Problem damit, den Fluch aufrecht zu halten. Er wollte seinem Vater Schmerzen zufügen. Abgesehen davon war es ein wundervoller Anblick, wie Lucius sich unter dem Fluch wand. Ganz zu schweigen von dem euphorischen Gefühl, das der Gebrauch dunkler Magie mit sich brachte. Es war der stärkste dunkle Zauber, den Tigris bisher angewandt hatte. Der Effekt war äußerst angenehm.

Tigris kam mühsam auf die Füße, ohne den Fluch abzubrechen. Anschließend betrachtete er seinen Vater stirnrunzelnd. Er schrie nicht. Es schien, sein Fluch war schwächer, als er gedacht hatte. Aber das war kein Problem, schließlich war es dunkle Magie. Er konnte das ändern, wann immer er wollte. Tigris konzentrierte sich und ließ mehr Energie in den Zauber einfließen. Wie immer bei dem Gebrauch dunkler Magie konnte er wahrnehmen, welchen Effekt es hatte. Der Cruciatus wirkte nicht nur auf die Nerven, wie man annehmen mochte, sondern direkt auf das Gehirn. Er machte es so unmöglich, den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Das machte diesen Fluch so faszinierend, aber war auch der Grund dafür, dass seine Opfer so oft wahnsinnig wurden.

Es war recht interessant zu sehen, wie viel Energie es kostete, bis sein Vater schließlich schrie. Tigris fragte sich, ob das generell so war, oder ob sein Vater einfach eine hohe Resistenz besaß. Falls es möglich war, gegen den Cruciatus resistent zu werden. Nachdem Tigris die Wirkung des Fluchs verfolgt hatte, bezweifelte er das ein wenig.

Tigris' Betrachtungen wurden unterbrochen, als er plötzlich nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Er schlug gegen die hintere Wand und brauchte einen Moment, um seine Gedanken zu klären.

Bis dahin war sein Vater aufgestanden. Er konnte sich allerdings nicht auf den Beinen halten und fiel wieder auf die Knie. Trotzdem schaffte er es, einen Hex in Tigris' Richtung zu senden.

Tigris hätte ihm ausweichen können, aber er war noch zu überrascht. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit, Verlegenheit darüber zu empfinden, dass er von einem einfachen Stupefy geschlagen wurde, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als Tigris erwachte – recht unfreundlich durch einen Ennervate – stand sein Vater neben ihm. Lucius sah aus, als wäre nicht das Geringste passiert. Die Brandflecke an seiner Robe waren verschwunden, und auch den Cruciatus sah man ihm nicht an. Von sich selbst konnte Tigris das nicht sagen. Er hatte eine schmerzhafte Brandwunde an der Seite, und der Peitschenfluch mit dem sein Vater ihn bedacht hatte, hatte einige Striemen auf seinem Rücken hinterlassen. Tigris setzte sich vorsichtig auf und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Wunde schoss.

„Hier, trink das."

Tigris hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Draco neben ihm war. Er nahm den Heiltrank dankbar. Seine Wunden verheilten kribbelnd, nur ein dumpfes Pochen blieb zurück.

„Wie ich sehe hast du dich ebenfalls gesteigert.", sagte sein Vater. „Gut, ich bin zufrieden mit euch beiden. Ich hatte vor, nächste Woche mit den Unverzeihlichen zu beginnen. Wie es scheint ist das bereits überflüssig." Sein Blick ruhte dabei auf Tigris. Tigris konnte ihn nicht deuten.

„Es ist erstaunlich einfach, wenn man bereits zuvor dunkle Magie benutzt hat.", entgegnete er kühl.

Sein Vater zog eine Braue hoch. „Offenbar." Er winkte Tigris, aufzustehen. „Für diese Woche ist euer Training beendet. Eure Geburtstagfeier ist schließlich in drei Tagen. Ich erwarte, dass ihr bis nächste Woche mehr über die dunklen Künste nachgelesen habt. Wir werden sehen, wie gut ihr in den Unverzeihlichen seid. Wenn ihr sie bereits ausreichend beherrscht, können wir etwas üben, was euch mehr interessiert."

„Wirklich, können wir es uns aussuchen?", fragte Tigris, wider Willen interessiert. Er hatte eine Menge über die dunklen Künste nachgelesen, und es gab einiges, was er faszinierend fand. Das meiste würde er nicht mit Draco üben wollen, aber das ein oder andere…

Sein Vater betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Ja, ihr beherrscht die Grundlagen inzwischen."

Tigris öffnete den Mund, um etwas nachzufragen, aber entschied sich kurz davor dagegen. Er würde erst noch einmal genauer nachlesen, welche Möglichkeiten es gab, und sich mit Draco absprechen. Sein Bruder wollte wahrscheinlich am liebsten gar keine dunkle Magie lernen, aber vielleicht konnten sie zu einem Kompromiss kommen. Einen flüchtigen Moment beneidete Tigris Draco dafür, dass er nicht im Geringsten von dunkler Magie angezogen wurde. Wie einfach und simpel es sein musste, gegenüber ihrer Faszination ignorant zu sein. Wie auch immer, Tigris war nicht sein Bruder, und er konnte sich ihrem Sog nicht entziehen. Vielleicht sollte er Draco eher bemitleiden. Er würde schließlich niemals die Schönheit dieser Zauber zu schätzen wissen, ihre Ästhetik und Eleganz. Er mochte sie benutzen, aber er konnte sie nicht fühlen. Es musste sein, als hätte man ein wundervolles Mahl vor sich und wäre nicht in der Lage, es zu riechen oder zu schmecken. Tigris erinnerte sich flüchtig daran, dass er diese Art Magie einmal verabscheut hatte, aber er wusste nicht mehr warum. Sicher, sie diente dazu, andere zu verletzen, aber das konnte man auch mit legalen Zaubern tun. Man konnte auch mit Wingardium Leviosa töten. Im Grunde genommen sollte man zwar niemanden verletzen oder töten, aber wenn man es ohnehin tat, warum nicht dunkle Magie benutzen? Es war der ehrlichere Weg, weil es direkt widerspiegelte, was der Zaubernde wollte. Tigris konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was falsch daran war.

o

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Tigris mit einem mürrischen Gefühl. Er hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass der Gebrauch dunkler Magie seine Gedanken beeinflusste, aber es gefiel ihm noch immer nicht. Tigris hatte gedacht, es würde mit der Zeit verschwinden, aber wie es schien wurde es nur weniger extrem. Es war, als wären seine Gefühle generell abgestumpft. Tigris steigerte sich nicht mehr in eine kopflose Euphorie hinein, während er die Zauber benutzte, aber dafür konnte er auch einen Tag später noch keine wirkliche Abneigung gegen die Zauber empfinden. Er wusste zwar, dass er so empfinden sollte, auch warum, theoretisch, aber seine Gefühle behaupteten etwas anderes.

Tigris fragte sich, welches seiner Gefühle richtig war. War es übertrieben, dass er sich seine frühere Abneigung zurück wünschte? Vielleicht war seine Abneigung ähnlich unsinnig wie seine früheren Vorurteile gegen Slytherin. Man hatte ihm immer erzählt, dunkle Magie wäre böse, aber wie konnte Magie an sich böse sein? Menschen waren böse, nicht Magie. Andererseits gab es da noch immer diese nagende Stimme in ihm, die behauptete, dass es falsch war, dunkle Magie zu benutzen. Tigris erinnerte sich an Professor Hatkees Worte. Dunkle Magie war unnatürlich. Laut ihrer Theorie. Aber wer bewies ihm, dass sie Recht hatte?

Später am Tag verdrängte Tigris diese Gedanken und vergrub sich in die Bücher. Hin und wieder diskutierte er etwas mit Draco, aber ihre Gespräche verliefen recht einsilbig. Tigris konnte verstehen, dass sein Bruder seine Begeisterung für einige der Zauber nicht nachvollziehen konnte, aber es war dennoch irgendwie enttäuschend.

Tigris wusste, dass er sich bald mit ihrem Vater unterhalten musste, aber er hatte einen inneren Widerstand dagegen. Schließlich schalt er sich einen Feigling und ging hinunter zum Studierzimmer.

Sein Vater sah von seinen Büchern auf. „Tigris. Gibt es ein Problem?"

Tigris öffnete den Mund, aber plötzlich schrie alles in ihm, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, die ohnehin nicht funktionieren würde. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Nein. Ich hatte eine Frage, aber gerade ist mir die Antwort selbst eingefallen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich unterbrochen habe, Vater." Er ging hastig.

Draußen in der Halle verfluchte Tigris seinen Mangel an Courage. War er nicht einmal ein Gryffindor gewesen? Er hatte dies für Wochen geplant, und nun zog er es nicht durch, weil er zu feige war. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht überreden, zurück zu gehen.

o

Am Wochenende feierten Draco und Tigris ihren siebzehnten Geburtstag. Am Samstagabend war die offizielle Feier, zu der eine Menge Bekannte ihrer Familie eingeladen waren, von denen etliche Tigris unbekannt waren. Einige gehörten zu den reinblütigen Familien, denn auch wenn es keine anderen Mitglieder der Malfoy und Black Familien mehr gab – abgesehen von Bellatrix, die natürlich nicht teilnehmen konnte – waren sehr viele Leute über mehrere Ecken mit ihnen verwandt. Tigris verlor schnell den Überblick über die Anzahl von Cousinen und Cousins. Professor Snape war natürlich als Dracos Pate da. Ihr Vater hatte entschieden, dass Draco bis auf weiteres die Erbstücke tragen würde, die ihn als Erben kennzeichneten. Als ihr Vater ihnen das mitgeteilt hatte, hatte es gewirkt, als erwarte er, dass Tigris dagegen protestierte. Das war natürlich absurd, die Erbstücke waren Tigris völlig egal. Tatsächlich war es ihm sogar lieber, dass Draco sie trug. Eine Verantwortung weniger, um die er sich Gedanken machen musste. Tigris hatte zwar über die Etikette gelesen, aber es war Draco, der sich sein ganzes Leben lang auf diese Rolle vorbereitet hatte. Tigris hätte sie wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht ausfüllen können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte.

Der Abend war langweilig und anstrengend. Völlig unbekannte Leute gratulierten ihnen zur Volljährigkeit. Draco kam glänzend mit den ganzen Formalitäten zurecht, aber Tigris war froh, als es zu Ende war.

Am Sonntag fand die wirklich interessante Feier statt, die, zu der ihre Freunde eingeladen waren. Draco und Tigris hatten etwas darüber debattiert, und schließlich die gesamte Schattengemeinschaft eingeladen. Draco lud nicht immer so viele Leute ein, aber es war schließlich ihr siebzehnter Geburtstag. Es führte allerdings zu einigen Fragen, warum Tigris niemanden von seiner alten Schule eingeladen hatte. Tigris erklärte, dass er mit niemandem dort gut genug befreundet gewesen war, was ihm ein paar seltsame Blicke einbrachte, aber niemand zog sein Wort in Zweifel. Es war wunderbares Wetter, was es ihnen ermöglichte, im Garten zu feiern.

Am späten Nachmittag kam jemand auf die Idee, ein Quidditchspiel zu veranstalten. Die Möglichkeit, wieder Quidditch zu spielen reizte Tigris, aber er zögerte doch eine Weile, bis er sich überzeugen ließ. Schließlich hatte er vorgeblich keine Erfahrung in diesem Spiel, abgesehen von Spielereien mit Draco.

Am Ende spielte Tigris Sucher für ein Team, das Blaise zum Captain gemacht hatte. Sie hatten Millicent als zweiten Treiber, Kira, Graham und Daphne als Jäger, und Gregory als Hüter. Bei Letzterem war Tigris ein wenig skeptisch, aber Blaise hatte Vertrauen in Gregorys Fähigkeiten.

Draco hatte Aquila, Hitoshi und Clarissa aus dem Slytherin-Quidditchteam, Vincent als zweiten Treiber, und Fiona und Charles als zusätzliche Jäger.

Am Anfang war es ein wenig merkwürdig, wieder auf einem Besen zu sitzen. Nicht nur war Tigris anderthalb Jahre nicht geflogen, er flog auch das erste Mal mit seinem neuen Körper. Tigris war größer und schwerer, als er früher gewesen war. Der Firebolt Advanced glich das ein wenig aus, aber es war doch etwas seltsam. Tigris flog ein paar Proberunden, um sich daran und an seinen neuen Besen zu gewöhnen. Er kam sich ein wenig unbeholfen vor, mehr als bei seinem ersten Flug auf einem Besen. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er so lange nicht geübt hatte. Tigris genoss es noch immer, zu fliegen, aber es hatte nicht mehr ganz den Reiz, den es einmal gehabt hatte.

Schließlich begann das Spiel und Tigris kreiste über dem Spielfeld, um den Schnatz zu suchen. Gregory stellte sich als eine gute Wahl heraus. Er war um Längen schlechter als Hitoshi, aber Fiona und Charles konnten nicht mit Kira und Graham mithalten. Die größte Schwäche in Dracos Team war Vincent. Millicent war erstaunlich gut als Treiber. Kira warf das erste Tor, während Millicent und Blaise Hitoshi ablenkten. Tigris sah schließlich den Schnatz, zur gleichen Zeit wie Aquila. Aquila reagierte jedoch schneller als Tigris und war ihm trotz des Nimbus, den er flog, voraus. Sie jagten den goldenen Ball quer über das Spielfeld, zwischen den anderen Spielern hindurch und um die Ringe herum. Schließlich verlor Tigris den Schnatz für eine Sekunde aus den Augen, und bevor er es sich versah hatte Aquila seinen Besen herumgerissen und den Ball gefangen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Tigris klar war, was passiert war. Als er es schließlich realisierte, war er völlig verblüfft. Aquila hatte ihn geschlagen, auf einem schlechteren Besen noch dazu! Sicher, Tigris hatte zu Draco gesagt, dass er es dem Jungen zutraute, aber er war nicht wirklich davon überzeugt gewesen. Schließlich war Tigris noch nie in einem fairen Spiel geschlagen worden! Sicher, er hatte zuvor verloren, aber das lag an Dementoren und wild gewordenen Klatschern, nicht daran, dass der andere Sucher besser war als er!

Tigris stieg ärgerlich von seinem Besen. Aquila hatte einfach mehr Übung, das musste der Grund sein. Er war zu lange nicht geflogen, dann der unbekannte Besen… Blaise sagte Tigris, dass er für jemanden ohne Erfahrung erstaunlich gut geflogen war, aber Tigris hörte ihr nicht zu. Er war einmal der beste Sucher von Hogwarts gewesen! Er wurde nicht einfach so von einem Zweitklässler geschlagen, noch dazu einem, der erst ein Jahr Flugerfahrung hatte!

Nach einer Weile sagte Tigris sich, dass er es dem kleinen Jungen gönnen sollte, schließlich hatte er immer gewusst, dass Aquila ein guter Sucher war. Sein Missmut ließ sich dennoch nicht ganz vertreiben. Er war den ganzen restlichen Abend etwas reizbar, und war schließlich froh, als der Großteil der Gäste gegangen war. Draco war amüsiert als Tigris ihn anfuhr, weil er nicht aufhörte, sich in seinem Sieg zu sonnen. Wenigstens einer von ihnen, der etwas Erheiterndes an der ganzen Sache entdecken konnte. Tigris wollte nichts anderes, als das verwünschte Spiel zu vergessen und war froh, als Blaise es schließlich schaffte, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

o

Am nächsten Tag war Draco noch immer viel zu selbstzufrieden für Tigris' Geschmack. Er beschuldigte Tigris sogar, eitel zu sein. Tigris war nicht eitel! Tigris war noch nie in seinem Leben eitel gewesen! Wenn überhaupt einer von ihnen eitel war, dann war das Draco. Tigris war schließlich nicht derjenige von ihnen, der Stunden vor dem Spiegel verbrachte. Außerdem hatte Tigris das Recht, sich zu ärgern, wenn er sich ärgern wollte, und wenn Draco das nicht passte, dann war das sein Problem. Sein Bruder hatte auch noch die Dreistigkeit, das amüsant zu finden!

Aus Rache vergrub Tigris sich in der Bibliothek, las, und ignorierte Draco.

Beim Mittagessen hatte Tigris sich ein wenig beruhigt, und erkannte, dass er sich kindisch verhielt. Er hatte wichtigere Dinge zu bedenken als Quidditch. Er hatte ein Spiel verloren, warum auch immer. Es war nur Quidditch, und völlig unwichtig in seinem Leben. Worüber er sich wirklich Gedanken machen sollte, war das längst überfällige Gespräch mit seinem Vater. Als Draco am Nachmittag ging, um seine Apparierlizenz zu holen, sah Tigris schließlich die Gelegenheit mit seinem Vater zu reden. Er hatte noch immer ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, aber gewann schließlich seine innere Debatte. Tigris hatte so viel darüber nachgedacht, er konnte seinen Entschluss jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Ihre Trainingsstunden hatten Tigris' Zorn nur noch gesteigert, und der Gedanke, dass er und sein Bruder bald die Unverzeihlichen aneinander üben würden nährte ihn noch zusätzlich. Es war höchste Zeit, dass etwas geschah.

o

Tigris betrat das Studierzimmer nervös. Sein Vater sah einmal mehr auf und bedachte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick.

„Du willst mit mir sprechen, Tigris?"

Tigris atmete einmal tief durch. „Ja, Vater."

Sein Vater legte seinen Federkiel zur Seite. „Worum geht es?"

Tigris strich nervös seine Robe glatt, dann begann er, vor dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters auf und ab zu gehen. Sarin bewegte sich auf seinem Arm. Ihre Anwesenheit beruhigte Tigris ein wenig.

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, wo ich anfangen soll…" Tigris schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich hatte im letzten Jahr eine Menge Gelegenheit nachzudenken. Über mich, über unsere Familie, über das woran ich glaube… Der Anschlag auf Draco hat mir in gewisser Weise die Augen geöffnet. Die Reaktionen der Gryffindors, aber vor allem Dumbledores Reaktion haben mir klar gemacht wie naiv ich immer gewesen bin. Ich habe kritiklos auf die Lügen gehört, die der alte Mann mir erzählt hat. Dabei hat er mich vom ersten Tag an manipuliert…" Tigris hielt einen Moment inne. „Ich hasse Muggel, weißt du?", wechselte er dann abrupt das Thema. „Ich habe sie immer gehasst. Selbst bevor ich wusste, was sie waren, und was ich war, habe ich sie gehasst. Ich habe schon als Kind gewusst, dass ich anders war. Ich konnte Dinge, die sie nicht konnten, und sie fürchteten mich dafür. Das ist das große Problem mit Muggeln, sie fürchten, was sie nicht verstehen, und was sie fürchten, das versuchen sie zu zerstören." Tigris ballte unwillkürlich die Fäuste. Er musste seinen Zorn nicht vortäuschen. Merlin, hatte er die Dursleys verabscheut. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass sie tot waren. „Ich habe dir nie dafür gedankt, dass du sie umgebracht hast. Möglicherweise war ein Teil von mir zornig auf dich deswegen – weil ich es lieber selbst getan hätte."

Sein Vater war Tigris' Bewegungen mit Interesse gefolgt. Nun faltete er seine Hände vor sich und stützte sein Kinn darauf, Tigris mit einem nachdenklichen Blick bedenkend.

„Was plant der Dunkle Lord, nun da Harry Potter tot ist?", wechselte Tigris das Thema erneut. „Er ist ein brillanter Magier, er kann nicht damit zufrieden sein, willkürlich ein paar Muggel umzubringen. Wenn er wirklich einen Umbruch in der Zaubererwelt erreichen will, muss er etwas planen."

„Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte sein Vater seidig. „Du hast nie zuvor Interesse an den Vorhaben unseres Lords gezeigt."

„Falsch.", widersprach Tigris. „Ich habe mich immer für ihn interessiert. Nur die Art meines Interesses hat sich verändert. Was plant er? Weißt du es, Vater?"

Sein Vater lächelte flüchtig. „Warum sollte ich es dir sagen, auch wenn ich es weiß? Wie du es schon sagtest, er ist ein brillanter Magier. Natürlich hat er Pläne. Was kümmert es dich, Tigris? Du bist nicht länger von seinen Angelegenheiten betroffen."

„Ja, er ist brillant, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Tigris, ohne die Frage zu beantworten. „Er weiß mehr, als wir jemals hoffen können zu wissen, hat Draco gesagt. Ich glaube das. Er ist siebzig Jahre alt. Er muss mächtiger sein als Dumbledore, um seine Herrschaft zu einer Zeit begonnen zu haben, als der alte Mann am einflussreichsten war. Ein schwächerer Zauberer hätte niemals so stark werden können in der Zeit nach Grindelwalds Tod. Es ist nur Hogwarts, das Dumbledore Stärke gibt. Er verschanzt sich hinter ihren Mauern."

„Sehr einsichtig. In der Tat, so ist es. Doch solange Dumbledore Hogwarts unter seiner Kontrolle hat, kann das niemand beweisen."

„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Dumbledore verliert. Das Ministerium ist schwach, und der Großteil der Zaubererwelt besteht aus leicht beeinflussbaren Narren. Sie glauben alles, was der Daily Prophet ihnen erzählt. Ich bin kein Stratege, aber Blaise ist es. Ich habe ein paar Dinge von ihr gelernt. Wenn der Dunkle Lord zum richtigen Zeitpunkt angreift, hat Dumbledores ausgedienter Orden keine Chance."

„Sehr richtig. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis unser Lord den Sieg erringt. Sobald er erst an der Macht ist, wird er die schwächlichen Anführer unserer Welt durch bessere, wahre Führer ersetzen. Zauberer und Hexen, die loyal zu unserer Sache stehen und bereit sind, die nötigen Schritte einzuleiten, um unsere Welt zu erneuern. Wenn Britannien erst uns gehört, wird der Rest Europas bald folgen. Es gibt in allen Ländern genug Zauberer und Hexen, die mit unseren Ansichten übereinstimmen. Nicht nur wir hier sind es müde, uns ständig mit den Muggeln zu arrangieren, während sie uns immer mehr verdrängen. Wir stecken hinter ihnen zurück, machen Kompromisse und erneut Kompromisse, HANDELN mit ihnen, wenn es in Wirklichkeit unser naturgegebenes Recht ist, über sie zu herrschen. Wir sehen zu, wie sie sich immer weiter ausbreiten, wie eine Krankheit. Ein Geschwür muss herausgeschnitten werden, bevor es den ganzen Körper vergiftet. Wir können nicht länger ignorieren, dass sie die Welt zerstören in der wir leben. Die Zeiten, in der wir einfach in Frieden neben ihnen existieren konnten sind vorbei, aber es ist die Dummheit der Muggel, die uns zum Handeln zwingt. Die Ministerien sind nur zu blind das zu sehen. Sie weigern sich anzuerkennen, dass wir eine Verantwortung haben."

Tigris hatte seinen Vater noch niemals zuvor mit einer solchen Überzeugung sprechen hören. Er war unwillkürlich von seinen Worten fasziniert. Etliches davon hatte er selbst schon gedacht, aber als sein Vater es sagte, gewann es einen Zusammenhang und wurde klarer. „Ja, ich stimme mit dir überein." Tigris sah seinem Vater gerade in die Augen. „Ich habe kein Interesse daran, neutral zu bleiben."

Sein Vater lehnte sich langsam in seinem Sessel zurück. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Ich will nicht neutral bleiben.", wiederholte Tigris. „Ich habe nicht vor, passiv den Ereignissen zuzusehen. Blaise hat Recht, in einem Krieg gibt es keine wirkliche Neutralität. Es gibt nur die, die handeln, und die, für die gehandelt wird. Ich war noch nie jemand, der tatenlos am Rand steht. Ich bin nicht blind. Ich sehe, wie sich dieser Krieg entwickelt, und ich will Teil der Entscheidung sein."

„Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was du mir damit sagen willst.", sagte sein Vater ruhig.

Tigris stützte seine Hände auf dem Tisch auf und begegnete Lucius' Blick ohne zu blinzeln. „Ich will mich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen, und ich möchte, dass du mir dabei hilfst in seinen Kreis aufgenommen zu werden."

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Lara Lynx, Avallyn Black, Dax, Adsartha, Lyonessheart, LaraAnime, HermyBookworm, Esta, Die Happy, Mmmel, Lobarie, Chrissi88, milva, CitySweeper, gray angel, Katan Kun_

_Lara Lynx: Kommt ganz darauf an, wie viel Zeit ich habe. Manchmal schreibe ich fünf Kapitel am Stück, manchmal nur eins (oder keins). Meistens bin ich euch ein paar Kapitel voraus._

_Lyonessheart: Sehr wahr. _

_HermyBookworm: Noch viele… aber erst im zweiten Teil. Ja, Lucius ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann…_

_Esta: Ich stimme dir nicht ganz zu, was Dumbledore betrifft. Er hat Grindelwald vernichtet, das ist canon. Außerdem ist er nicht glücklich darüber, aber überzeugt davon, dass Harry Voldemort töten muss. Im Übrigen hat er keine Dunkle Magie benutzt, um Grindelwald zu töten. Rowling hat gesagt, dass er den wahren Grund, warum er Voldemort nicht töten will noch nicht verraten hat._

_Mmmel: Ein Kniesel ist… „eine kleine, katzenähnliche Kreatur mit geflecktem, getupftem oder gesprenkeltem Fell, übergroßen Ohren und einem Löwenschwanz. Der Kniesel ist intelligent, unabhängig und gelegentlich aggressiv, aber wenn er eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer mag, ist er ein hervorragendes Haustier." (FB&WTFT)_


	51. SdWCh50: Bittersüß 2

_Disclaimer:_

_**Saruman hat zu lange, zu tief in den Palantir geblickt…**_

_Falsches Buch._

_**Oops. Stimmt ja, dies ist Harry Potter, geschrieben von Joanne K…**_

_Schon gut, red nur weiter mit was immer du sagen wolltest…_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

50. Bittersüß

Teil 2

Tigris' Vater hatte nicht sofort geantwortet. Er hatte einige Minuten schweigend nachgedacht. Anschließend hatte er Tigris gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord normalerweise niemanden aufnahm, der seine Ausbildung noch nicht abgeschlossen hatte. Es gab Ausnahmen, aber die waren selten. Er hatte Tigris jedoch versprochen, zu sehen, was er tun konnte. Das war nun drei Tage her.

Wenn es eine Tugend gab, über die Tigris nicht im Geringsten verfügte, dann war es Geduld. Er hasste es zu warten.

Sie hatten begonnen, die Unverzeihlichen zu üben. Imperio lag Tigris nicht besonders. Eigentlich überraschend, bei seinem Talent, die Gedanken anderer zu beeinflussen. Tigris konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, Draco mit dem Cruciatus belegen zu wollen, was zu seinem kläglichen Versagen führte. Er benutzte den Fluch jedoch ohne große Schwierigkeiten an Ratten, ebenso wie den Avada Kedavra. Es half enorm, wenn er sich dabei vorstellte, die Ratte sei Pettigrew. Ja, Tigris verabscheute Pettigrew noch immer. Die Potters mochten nicht seine Eltern gewesen sein, aber Tigris hatte Sirius geliebt, und Pettigrew war der Grund dafür, dass Sirius zwölf Jahre in Askaban verbracht hatte.

Tigris verbrachte die Abende damit, Backgammon mit Draco zu spielen. Sie unterhielten sich über eine Menge Dinge, nur nicht über die, die wirklich wichtig waren. Es war immer so zwischen ihnen gewesen, Tigris fragte sich, warum ihm das gerade jetzt so auffiel. Wahrscheinlich weil Draco ihm immer wieder solche merkwürdigen Blicke zuwarf, als wüsste er, dass Tigris etwas Wichtiges vor ihm verbarg. Tigris hasste es. Draco wusste immer viel zu viel, aber er fragte nie nach. Ihnen beiden war in ihrer Kindheit beigebracht worden, dass es besser war, sich aus den Angelegenheiten anderer herauszuhalten, vielleicht lag es daran. Tigris selbst hatte das Talent, die Vorgänge um sich herum zu ignorieren, wenn sie ihn nicht direkt betrafen. Draco hingegen schien immer auf unergründliche Weise zu WISSEN was ihm nicht gesagt wurde, doch er behielt es für sich und machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken. Möglicherweise interpretierte Tigris auch zuviel in die Blicke seines Bruders hinein, aber so kam es ihm vor. Hatte Tigris ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er mit Draco hätte reden sollen? Nicht wirklich. Tigris hatte von Beginn an nicht geplant, Draco in seine Pläne mit einzubeziehen. Draco war sein Bruder, aber wenn es darauf ankam gab es nur eine Person, der Tigris wirklich vertraute – sich selbst. Das mochte nicht immer gut sein, aber es bewahrte ihn davor, enttäuscht zu werden, und Tigris war in seinem Leben schon viel zu oft von anderen enttäuscht worden.

Wenn Tigris nichts anders zu tun hatte, lenkte er sich ab, indem er Tränke braute. Er brauchte die Übung. Abgesehen davon hatte es auch noch andere Vorteile.

Fast eine Woche, nachdem Tigris ihn gefragt hatte, sagte sein Vater ihm endlich, dass der Dunkle Lord bereit sei, ihn zu empfangen. Tigris hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet. Es wäre töricht gewesen, hätte er nicht zuvor in den Gedanken des dunklen Magiers seine Erfolgschancen ausgetestet. Voldemort brauchte dringend mehr Gefolgsleute, nun da sein Aufstieg ernsthaft begonnen hatte. Lucius Malfoys Adoptivsohn war nicht etwas, das er sich entgehen ließ, zu jung oder nicht.

Nachdem das feststand, machte sich ein Gefühl der Ruhe in Tigris breit. Zuvor war er nervös gewesen, und eigentlich hätte er es nun nur noch mehr sein müssen. Tigris wusste nichts über die Initiationszeremonie, da Voldemort niemals darüber nachgedacht hatte, während Tigris sich in seinen Gedanken befand. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass seine Pläne nun endlich aufgingen. Tigris hätte nervös sein müssen, aber er war es nicht. Er war gelassen, ein Gefühl grenzend an Resignation. Es war, als hätte er die innere Sicherheit, dass er mit was immer das Schicksal für ihn bereit hielt leben würde, wenn es auf ihn zukam. Oder als wüsste er, dass ihm dies von Anfang an vorherbestimmt gewesen war. Die Ironie des Ganzen! Tigris stellte fest, dass es ihm egal war, was andere von ihm denken mochten. Vielleicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben. Es war befreiend.

o

„Wenn unser Lord mich ruft, werden wir gemeinsam apparieren.", sagte sein Vater. „Du wirst unseren Bestimmungsort natürlich nicht kennen, deshalb werde ich dich mitnehmen, wie ich es getan habe, bevor du deine Lizenz erhalten hast."

Tigris nickte nur. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

„Bei der Initiation ist nur der innere Kreis anwesend. Das stellt sicher, dass nicht zu viele von uns alle Namen kennen, wie du dir sicher denken kannst. Wie ich unseren Lord verstanden habe, wirst du, falls er dich akzeptiert, noch nicht das dunkle Mal empfangen. Es wäre zu auffällig, solange du noch in der Schule bist. Dumbledore hat die lästige Fähigkeit, solche Dinge zu bemerken, besonders mit der Unterstützung der Schule. Unser Lord wird etwas anderes tun, um deinen Status zu belegen. Du wirst es sehen, wenn es soweit ist."

Tigris nickte erneut. Dies hatte er nicht erwartet, aber es ergab Sinn. „Sollte ich auf irgendetwas besonders achten? Sollte ich eine besondere Kleidung auswählen?"

Das Lächeln seines Vaters beunruhigte Tigris ein wenig. „Nein. Zieh an was immer du möchtest. Es spielt keine große Rolle."

„Kann ich Sarin mitbringen?"

„Wenn du willst. Du solltest allerdings vorsichtig sein. Wie du weißt hat unser Lord eine Vorliebe für Schlangen."

o

Tigris zog eine seiner besseren dunklen Roben an und fragte sich, was das Lächeln seines Vaters zu bedeuten hatte. Er hatte sich entschieden, Sarin mitzunehmen. Der Dunkle Lord würde kaum an einer einfachen Kornnatter interessiert sein. Tigris hatte allerdings mit ihr gesprochen und ihr Anweisungen für den Fall gegeben, dass Voldemort mit ihr sprach. Sein Vater war noch immer in seinem Studierzimmer, also sagte Tigris ihm, dass er im Salon warten würde. Er nahm sich ein Buch und versuchte zu lesen, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Tigris fragte sich nicht, ob alles so passieren würde, wie er es geplant hatte. Es würde geschehen oder nicht, abzuwenden war es nun ohnehin nicht mehr. Tigris rieb sich gedankenverloren die Stirn. Dies würde das erste Mal sein, dass er Voldemort gegenüber stand, ohne Schmerz zu empfinden. Tigris fragte sich noch immer, was diesen Schmerz ausgelöst hatte, aber das spielte nun keine Rolle mehr, da die Verbindung versiegelt war. Die Tür ging und Tigris sah auf.

„Es ist Zeit.", sagte sein Vater.

Tigris nickte und stand auf. Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, kam ihnen seine Mutter entgegen. Sie betrachtete sie mit Besorgnis.

„Wohin geht ihr?"

Sein Vater legte eine Hand auf Tigris' Schulter. „Zu einem wichtigen Treffen. Geh zur Seite Narcissa."

Die Augen seiner Mutter weiteten sich ein wenig und sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie öffnete den Mund, als wollte sie etwas einwenden, und schloss ihn wieder. „Kommt gut zurück.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Das werden wir.", entgegnete sein Vater.

Sie verließen das Haus. Auf dem Weg zum Springbrunnen, wo der Apparierpunkt lag, verwandelte sich die Kleidung seines Vaters auf eine Handbewegung hin in eine Todesserrobe. Als sie vor dem Springbrunnen standen umschlang sein Vater Tigris von hinten mit seinen Armen und apparierte sie.

o

Sie apparierten auf eine Waldlichtung. Es musste an dieser Stelle einmal ein Haus oder eine Kapelle gegeben haben. Man konnte noch die Reste einer Steinmauer erkennen, eingefallen und von Moos und Gestrüpp überwachsen.

„Gib mir deinen Stab.", forderte sein Vater.

Tigris gehorchte. Sarin kroch über sein Bein zu Boden und verschwand im Gras. Tigris hatte bereits vermutet, dass ihn eine Art Test erwartete, also hatte er ihr befohlen ihn zu verlassen, wenn jemand ihm seinen Stab abnahm, so dass sie nicht verletzt wurde. Außerdem hatte sie etwas, das er noch brauchen mochte. Es hatte ihr natürlich nicht gefallen, aber sie war gezwungen, Tigris zu gehorchen.

Einige Gestalten traten aus den Schatten der Bäume, alle in Todesserroben. Tigris versuchte, zu erkennen, wer es war, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Vater gab ihm einen Stoß, so dass er einige Schritte vorwärts stolperte, und trat zurück zwischen sie. Sie versammelten sich in einem Kreis um Tigris herum. Es waren elf, mit seinem Vater.

„So, du willst dich also unserem Lord anschließen.", sagte einer von ihnen spöttisch. Tigris erinnerte sich an die Stimme. Dolohov.

„Das ist richtig.", antwortete Tigris ruhig.

Eine stechende Verwünschung traf ihn in den Rücken.

„Niemand hat dir erlaubt zu reden.", sagte eine weibliche Stimme hinter Tigris. Es war nicht Bellatrix, aber Tigris kannte sie. Richtig, Cornelia Nerva, Rookwoods Tochter.

Tigris biss die Zähne zusammen und senkte den Kopf. Der Schmerz wich langsam.

„Du wirst nur reden, wenn du gefragt wirst." Einer der Lestranges… Der jüngere Bruder, Rabastan.

„Zieh dich aus." Eine Tigris unbekannte Stimme.

Tigris gefror für einen Moment, dann griff er zögernd nach den Verschlüssen seiner Robe.

Eine weitere Verwünschung hinterließ einen Schnitt auf seiner Wange. „Ein wenig schneller, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Jugson. Seine Stimme klang noch immer fröhlich, allerdings mit einem deutlich anderen Unterton als bei seinem Gespräch mit Wilma Crabbe.

Tigris zögerte nicht länger und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, eingeschlossen des Stabholsters an seinem Arm. Zum Glück war es Sommer. Tigris machte keinen Versuch, sich zu bedecken. Es wäre ein Eingeständnis seiner Verletzlichkeit gewesen, und auch wenn er sich verletzlich fühlte, war er nicht bereit es einzugestehen.

„Gut.", sagte einer der Umstehenden, und deutete mit seinem Stab auf die am Boden liegende Kleidung. Sie ging in Flammen auf.

Tigris trat hastig von dem brennenden Haufen zurück und die Todesser lachten.

„Du wirst sie nicht mehr brauchen, mein Hübscher." Bellatrix würde Tigris überall erkennen. „Wenn unser Lord dich unserem Kreis beitreten lässt, beginnt ein neuer Abschnitt deines Lebens für dich, und er wird dir die Kleidung geben, die dem angemessen ist. Wenn er dich als unwürdig befindet… nun, dann wirst du auch keine Kleidung mehr brauchen. Nie mehr."

Tigris wünschte sich, er könnte ihr antworten. Stattdessen starrte er sie nur an. Er konnte förmlich fühlen, wie sie hinter ihrer Maske grinste.

Einer der Todesser sprach einen Zauber auf Tigris. Es schmerzte nicht, aber kribbelte unangenehm auf seiner Haut. Ein Diagnosezauber. Während Tigris das noch dachte, traf ihn ein weiterer, intensiverer. Anscheinend versuchten sie herauszufinden, ob er etwas verbarg. Tigris machte sich keine Sorgen, sie würden nichts finden. Die Magie der Armschienen war alt und vergessen, um sie zu finden musste man sich schon größere Umstände machen. Der große Vorteil in dieser Hinsicht war, dass sie gegen Magie wirkten, also auch wenn sie an sich magische Gegenstände waren, hatten sie keine feststellbare magische Signatur.

Mit der Intensität der Zauber wurden sie auch unangenehmer. Sie sprachen sie reihum, einer nach dem anderen, ohne Tigris Zeit zum Atemholen zu lassen. Schließlich wurde Tigris schwindelig und er brach in die Knie.

„Hat länger durchgehalten als unser Letztes.", kommentierte Bellatrix.

Cornelia Nerva machte eine ärgerliche Bewegung in ihre Richtung, aber der Todesser neben ihr legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Oh, ist die kleine Conny unglücklich?", spottete Bellatrix.

„Du solltest dich auf unsere Aufgabe konzentrieren, Bella.", entgegnete Cornelia eisig.

„Gutes Mädchen, hör auf Daddy."

Cornelia ignorierte Bellatrix mit sichtlicher Mühe, und der Mann neben ihr, wie Tigris nun vermutete Rookwood, ließ seine Hand sinken.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen wurden sie alle still. Eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang war auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung aufgetaucht, gefolgt von einer gebückten kleineren.

Tigris hätte die Beiden anstarren können, aber zwang sich, den Blick zu senken. Der Dunkle Lord war schließlich gekommen. Die Todesser begrüßten ihn, indem sie zu ihm krochen und den Saum seiner Robe küssten. Tigris bewegte sich nicht. Der Dunkle Lord sah dies als ein Privileg… die Erlaubnis ihn anzureden, auch nur einen Teil von ihm zu berühren. Tigris besaß dieses Privileg noch nicht, also blieb er wo er war und verbeugte sich lediglich so tief es ihm möglich war.

Tigris fühlte mehr als er es sah, als der Dunkle Lord vor ihn trat. „Wie ich höre bist du hier, um dich Lord Voldemort anzuschließen?"

„Ja, mein Lord.", antwortete Tigris. Sein Herz schlug inzwischen heftig, und ließ seine Stimme ein wenig zittern.

„Sieh auf."

Tigris gehorchte und blickte in blutrote Augen in einem schlangengleichen Gesicht. Er verbarg seine Furcht nicht. Der Dunkle Lord genoss Furcht, und ihr Fehlen hätte ihn nur misstrauisch gemacht. Tigris konnte seine Präsenz in seinem Geist fühlen. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass er stärker war als Dumbledore.

Knochige Finger berührten Tigris' Kinn und strichen sein Gesicht entlang.

„So sag mir, warum wünscht du mir zu dienen?"

„Ich wünsche mir, ein Teil der neuen Weltordnung zu sein.", antwortete Tigris. „Ich glaube daran, dass ich indem ich Euch diene meine Wünsche erreichen kann. Aber vor allem wünsche ich mir, von Euch zu lernen. Es gibt keinen Zauberer auf dieser Erde, der mehr Wissen und Macht besitzt als Ihr. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Meister wünschen."

Der Dunkle Lord lachte amüsiert. „Und was, wenn ich kein Interesse daran habe, dich zu lehren, vermessener Junge?"

„Eure Präsenz allein kann mich mehr lehren, als ein anderer Zauberer es jemals könnte."

„Ah, Schmeichelei. Ich muss zugeben, dass du mir gefällst. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen. Du wirst heute noch nicht sterben."

Tigris wusste, dass keine Antwort von ihm erwartet wurde.

„Reich mir deinen linken Arm."

Tigris gehorchte.

„Schwörst du, mir loyal zu dienen bis zum Tod?", zischte der Dunkle Lord.

„Ich schwöre." Tigris bebte unmerklich. Bis zum Tod, wiederholte er in Gedanken.

„Signum Proteanum." Der Dunkle Lord berührte Tigris' linken Unterarm mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Ein brennender Schmerz wie Feuer schoss Tigris' Arm hinauf und verging so schnell wie er gekommen war. Tigris zuckte nicht zurück. Auf seinem Unterarm schlängelte sich eine kleine schwarze Schlange und verblasste langsam.

„Dieses Zeichen lässt dich wissen, wenn ich meine Gefolgsleute zusammenrufe, ohne dass Dumbledore es erkennt. Du wirst das vollständige Mal erhalten, sobald du Hogwarts verlässt."

„Ich danke Euch, mein Lord."

„Steh auf. Du gehörst nun mir."

Tigris erhob sich, noch immer ein wenig steif von den Zaubern die an seinem Körper gezehrt hatten.

Der Dunkle Lord schwenkte seinen Stab. Eine Todesserrobe entfaltete sich um Tigris und eine Maske verdeckte sein Gesicht.

„Dies ist mein Geschenk an dich. Von jetzt an musst du nur das Wort „Morsedo" aussprechen, und deine Kleidung wird sich mit deinem Wunsch mir zu dienen verwandeln. Sprich „Morsaturabat", und du wirst aussehen, wie zuvor."

„Ihr ehrt mich, mein Lord.", flüsterte Tigris.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte flüchtig und hielt Tigris einen Stab hin, den Tigris zögernd nahm. Es war sein Sequoia-Stab, sein Vater musste ihn seinem Lord gegeben haben.

„Willkommen in meinen Diensten."

Tigris fiel erneut auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf. „Mein Lord… Ich möchte meinen Dienst nicht mit einer Lüge beginnen."

Der Dunkle Lord sah auf ihn hinunter. „Ja?"

Tigris atmete einmal tief durch. Sarin kroch aus dem Gras wieder auf Tigris' Arm und lenkte ihn für einen Sekundenbruchteil ab, bevor er sagen konnte, worauf er all die Wochen hingearbeitet hatte. „Ich bin nicht Lucius Malfoys Neffe, mein Lord. Ich bin sein Sohn."

Rote Augen verengten sich. „Wie ist das möglich?"

„Ich bin Dracos älterer Zwilling, mein Lord. Mein Vater erzählte mir von Eurem Befehl. Als Mutter mit Zwillingen schwanger war, entschied er, mich wegzugeben, sobald ich geboren wurde. Vor einem Jahr erfuhr er, dass ich von Muggeln aufgezogen wurde. Verabscheuungswürdigen Kreaturen, die mich misshandelten. Sie starben letztes Jahr, zu meiner Freude." Tigris ließ seinen Abscheu und seine Genugtuung in seiner Stimme mitklingen.

„Ich verstehe.", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Steh auf, ich habe nicht vor, dich zu bestrafen, mein junger Diener. Noch nicht. Lucius hat sich mir also widersetzt... und ich dachte, ich hätte ihn besser gelehrt." Der schlangengleiche Mann lächelte boshaft und fixierte Tigris mit seinen roten Augen. „Was würdest du also vorschlagen sei die Strafe für diese... Insubordination?" Seine Stimme war nun sehr leise, fast nur ein Zischen, und Tigris war recht sicher, dass nur er, der direkt vor dem Magier stand, ihn hörte.

Tigris schulte sein Gesicht in eine kalte Maske. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Vielleicht hätte er es erwarten sollen. Wenn irgendjemand Hass spüren konnte, dann war es der Dunkle Lord. „Ich kann nicht für mich in Anspruch nehmen, unvoreingenommen zu sein, mein Lord. Schließlich wäre ich nicht hier, wenn er nicht getan hätte, was er getan hat."

Rote Augen wurden kalt und unversöhnlich. „Tu so als wärst du es."

Tigris verneigte sich leicht. Er wusste, das geringste Anzeichen von Mitgefühl würde ihn in den Untergang reißen. „Ihr könntet Draco töten.", begann er kühl. „Er ist der jüngere und hat sich bisher nicht als wertvoll für Euch erwiesen. Ihr könntet mich töten, mich hat er versucht vor Euch zu verbergen. Ihr könntet ihn selbst töten. Ich würde jedoch nichts davon empfehlen. Draco hat bisher immer gezeigt, dass er Eure Ideale teilt. Ich erwarte, dass er sich uns bald anschließt. Ich werde nichts für mich selbst sagen, außer, dass ich Euch meinen Wert beweisen werde, wenn ihr es mir erlaubt. Vater letztlich war nicht wirklich illoyal, eher fehlgeleitet. Er glaubt an Euch und Eure Sache wie nur wenige, das weiß ich. Wir würden alle in Eurer Schuld stehen, wenn Ihr gnädig seid."

„Amüsant.", kommentierte der Dunkle Lord kalt. „Was würdest du mir also raten?"

„Lasst ihn am Leben, aber sorgt dafür, dass er niemals vergisst, wem er Gehorsam schuldet."

„_Wie vermessen und zugleich erheiternd."_, zischte Voldemort in Parsel. Tigris wusste es klang bedrohlich anderen gegenüber und es fiel ihm schwer, so zu reagieren als verstünde er es nicht. Sarin in seinem Ärmel lachte leise und Tigris wünschte sich, er könnte sie zum Schweigen bringen. Der Dunkle Lord schnippte mit seinen langen weißen Fingern.

„Luciussss..."

Tigris wandte sich zu dem Kreis der Todesser um und sah, wie sein Vater zwischen ihnen hervortrat. Er fiel auf die Knie und küsste den Saum der Robe seines Lords, dann kroch er ein Stück zurück.

„Ich muss erfahren, dass du mich verraten hast, Lucius.", sagte der Dunkle Lord mit boshafter Gelassenheit. „Du hast dich meinen Anordnungen widersetzt und hast Geheimnisse vor mir. Ist es nicht so?"

Tigris sah, wie sein Vater zitterte, auch wenn er versuchte, es zu verbergen. „Es ist wahr, mein Lord." Seine Stimme schwankte nur leicht.

„Es ist also wahr.", zischte Voldemort und trat einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu. Seine roten Augen glühten bedrohlich. „Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

Lucius starrte zu Boden. „Ich bin Euer loyaler Diener.", sagte er tonlos. „Ich konnte nur mein eigenes Kind nicht töten. Vergebt mir."

„Ich vergebe nicht.", zischte der Dunkle Lord. Dann straffte er sich und machte eine abtuende Handbewegung. „Aber ich akzeptiere deine Schwäche. Du wirst für dein Handeln bestraft werden. Du verlierst deinen Platz in meinem Inneren Kreis, und es wird schwer werden, ihn zurück zu gewinnen. Außerdem sollst du bei meinen loyalen Dienern für deinen Verrat bezahlen. Schließlich hast du nicht nur mich verraten, sondern auch sie."

Die restlichen Todesser, die dem Ganzen zugehört hatten, kamen ein wenig näher.

„Ich gebe jedem von ihnen viermal fünf Minuten, mit dir zu tun was immer ihm beliebt. Ich werde gnädig sein, zwei Mal heute, wo nur der innere Kreis anwesend ist, weitere zwei Mal morgen, wenn der Rest meiner Diener sich uns anschließt. Oh, und ich denke, dein Sohn sollte die Ehre haben teilzunehmen. Schließlich hast du ihm auch Unrecht getan, nicht wahr? Du hast ihn seines Erbes beraubt, ihn unter Muggeln aufwachsen lassen… Ja, ich denke, es ist nur gerecht. Was sagst du zu dieser Entscheidung, Lucius?"

„Danke, mein Lord.", brachte sein Vater hervor. „Ihr seid barmherzig."

„Vergiss das nicht.", sagte der Dunkle Lord mit einem hässlichen Lächeln. „Tigris, du kannst beginnen."

Tigris verbeugte sich. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord. Wenn Ihr erlaubt…"

Tigris trat zu seinem Vater und griff nach der Kette an seinem Hals. „Dies ist ein Schutzamulett, was ihn vor schädlichen Zaubern beschützt." Tigris tippte mit seinem Stab darauf. „Finite magicum." Die Augen seines Vaters wurden für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glasig. „Nun ist es nicht mehr als ein Schmuckstück."

Tigris trat einen Schritt zurück. Die Todesser schlossen einen Kreis um seinen Vater.

Tigris betrachtete Lucius nachdenklich. Er hatte diese Szene so oft in seinen Tagträumen vor sich gesehen, dennoch musste er einen Moment überlegen, womit er beginnen sollte. Die Todesserrobe und die Maske verbargen viel zu viel. Sie hinderten ihn daran, die Furcht in den Augen seines Vaters zu sehen. Wie Tigris sich wünschte Furcht in diesen Augen zu sehen, die ihm gegenüber immer kalt geblieben waren!

Der Dunkle Lord schien Tigris' Ansicht zu teilen, denn er winkte mit seiner Hand, und die Kleidung seines Vaters verschwand.

Der Körper darunter war vollkommen und unbeschädigt. Anders als sein eigener, dachte Tigris nicht ohne Bitterkeit. Er richtete seinen Stab auf Lucius.

„Crucio."

Sein Vater wurde aus seiner knienden Position gerissen. Zu Beginn schrie er noch nicht, aber als die Zeit verstrich brach seine Selbstbeherrschung. Als die fünf Minuten um waren, hatte er die Finger in der Erde vergraben und verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Blut. Tigris trat zurück und überließ dem nächsten Todesser das Feld.

Der Dunkle Lord betrachtete die Zeremonie mit offensichtlichem Vergnügen.

Als die Reihe das zweite Mal zu Tigris kam trat er neben den Körper, der nun gebrochen und blutig war. Tigris beugte sich über ihn und holte eine Phiole aus seiner Tasche. Sein Vater sah ihn an, ein Blick voller Schmerz und Unverständnis. Tigris lächelte ohne Mitgefühl und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Dachtest du wirklich, ich könnte loyal zu unserem Lord sein, ohne ihm von deinem Verrat zu berichten?", fragte er leise. „Dachtest du wirklich, es wäre nicht süß für mich, deine Schreie zu hören?" Als der Blick sich zu Erkenntnis veränderte, riss Tigris den Kopf seines Vaters zurück und zwang ihn, die Phiole zu leeren. Dann trat er zurück und beobachtete, wie Lucius sich vor Schmerzen wand.

Nach der zweiten Runde befahl Voldemort, Lucius in die Kerker zu bringen und entließ seine Gefolgsleute.

Es war tatsächlich gnädig… Der Dunkle Lord wollte, dass Lucius sich erholte, um die nächsten zwei Runden durchzustehen. Tigris hatte von Anfang an damit gerechnet, dass er ihn am Leben lassen würde. Voldemort konnte es sich nicht erlauben, einen loyalen Gefolgsmann zu opfern. Nicht, solange sie noch so wenige waren.

o

Als Tigris das Herrenhaus betrat, empfingen ihn Draco und seine Mutter in der Eingangshalle.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte sie angespannt.

„Ich bin akzeptiert worden.", erwiderte Tigris kühl. Er nahm seine Maske ab.

„Wo ist dein Vater?" Ihre Stimme schwankte ein wenig.

Tigris begriff ein wenig geschockt, dass sie gedacht hatte, er wäre sein Vater.

„Er wurde bestraft.", antwortete er gleichgültig.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Bestraft? Wofür? Tigris!"

„Ich bin müde. Sagt den Hauselfen, sie sollen mich nicht stören." Mit diesen Worten ging Tigris an ihnen vorbei die Treppe hinauf. Tigris spürte, wie Dracos nachdenklicher Blick ihm folgte und schauderte beinahe. Draco wusste immer zuviel. Er widerstand der Versuchung, die Arme um sich zu schlingen. Allein der Gedanke, dass er heute mit ihrer aller Leben gespielt hatte! Andererseits, Tigris hatte nie erwartet, das Spiel zu verlieren.

o

„Tigris!"

„Keine Zeit, Mutter!" Tigris' Konzentration war auf die Hitze in seinem linken Unterarm fixiert. Er stieß Narcissa ungehalten beiseite, als sie ihm in den Weg trat und verließ die Halle durch die Haupttür. Im Laufen flüsterte er das Wort, das seine Todesserrobe herbeirief, und apparierte, sobald es die Schilde erlaubten.

Nachdem alle Voldemort begrüßt hatten, wurde sein Vater wieder herbeigebracht. Es schien ihm besser zu gehen als am Tag zuvor. Gut, Tigris' Trank hatte gewirkt wie vorgesehen. Tigris hatte noch nicht vor, Lucius umzubringen.

„Ich habe euch heute hierher gerufen, um einen aus eurer Mitte zu bestrafen, der es gewagt hat, sich meinen Befehlen zu widersetzen.", zischte der Dunkle Lord. „Mein innerer Kreis hatte schon gestern das Vergnügen, heute sind zweimal fünf Minuten für jeden von euch übrig." Der Dunkle Lord lächelte mit boshaftem Vergnügen. „Ihr, die ihr mir treu wart, müsst euch hintergangen fühlen, dass einer aus eurer Mitte sich gierig genommen hat, worauf ihr so loyal verzichtet habt. Ich werde euch die Wahl lassen, ob ihr ihn bestrafen wollt. Diejenigen von euch, die ihm verzeihen, können nun gehen."

Nur sehr wenige disapparierten. Was immer ihre Gründe waren, Tigris wollte nicht an ihrer Stelle sein. Der Dunkle Lord erschien nicht erfreut über sie.

Wie Tigris gedacht hatte, winkte Voldemort ihm, zu beginnen. Tigris holte die Phiole aus seiner Robe, die er vorbereitet hatte. Es war ein blassgelber Trank mit einem leicht goldenen Schimmer. Sein Vater zuckte zurück, als Tigris neben ihm in die Knie ging.

„Ah, keine Sorge.", sagte Tigris ein wenig spöttisch. „Ich verspreche, dieser Trank wird dir keinerlei Schmerzen bereiten."

Graue Augen blickten ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort." Tigris lächelte. Sein Vater runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. Tigris entkorkte die Phiole und hielt sie an Lucius' Lippen. Als sein Vater den Inhalt geschluckt hatte, verstärkte sich Tigris' Lächeln.

„Brav." Tigris stand auf. „Ich will dich nicht darüber im Dunkeln lassen, was dieser Trank bewirkt. Er schenkt dir Bewusstsein. Zwölf Stunden klares Bewusstsein, um genau zu sein. Er verstärkt außerdem deine Sinne: Geruchsinn, Tastsinn..." Tigris trat in Lucius' bereits verletzte Seite und sein Vater schrie überrascht auf. „...Schmerzempfinden. Viel Spaß." Lucius stöhnte gequält auf. Tigris grinste und trat zurück. Die Runde begann.

„Kreativ.", flüsterte eine zischende Stimme hinter Tigris.

Tigris musste sich bemühen, nicht zusammen zu zucken. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass der Dunkle Lord hinter ihn getreten war. „Danke, mein Lord."

Der dunkle Magier lachte leise. „Wie ich gesehen habe, hast du ein interessantes Haustier. Gib sie mir, ich möchte sie mir näher ansehen."

Tigris gefror für einen Sekundenbruchteil, dann schob er seinen Ärmel hoch und wand Sarin von seinem Arm, um sie dem Dunklen Lord zu reichen. Dieser nahm sie und schlang sie um seinen eigenen Arm.

„_Sei gegrüßt, Kleine."_

Sarin richtete sich auf und bedachte den Dunklen Lord mit gut gespielter Ehrfurcht. _„Grüße, Sprecher."_

Tigris wandte sich ab. Er konnte nicht zu interessiert erscheinen. Einer der Todesser, die gestern nicht da gewesen waren hatte seinem Vater gerade die Beine gebrochen und heilte sie nun, was nicht weniger schmerzhaft zu sein schien. Die meisten von ihnen heilten den Schaden, den sie anrichteten. Hätten sie es nicht getan, wäre sein Vater wahrscheinlich längst tot.

Etwas später kroch Sarin auf Tigris' Arm zurück. Tigris streichelte sie geistesabwesend. Wie er sich gedacht hatte, war das Interesse des Dunklen Lords wohl nur oberflächlich gewesen. Dennoch, Tigris fragte sich, worüber sie sich unterhalten hatten.

Als Tigris wieder an der Reihe war, war sein Vater bereits heiser vor Schreien. Tigris zauberte eine Peitsche in seine Hand. Er benutzte dunkle Magie, um das zu tun und genoss einen Moment das Gefühl. „Zehn Schläge.", flüsterte er dann, so dass nur sein Vater es hörte. „Zähl für mich."

Tigris war ein wenig überrascht, als sein Vater es trotz seines Zustands schaffte, sich auf die Knie zu ziehen und zu zählen, als Tigris zuschlug. Die Peitsche hinterließ rote Striemen, die nicht verheilten. Sie würden Narben hinterlassen. Die Stimme seines Vaters war monoton, als er zählte. Als Tigris zurücktrat, sah er den leeren Blick in seinen Augen, so als würde er von Schatten der Vergangenheit gejagt.

Plötzlich fühlte Tigris sich nur noch müde. All die Wut und der Hass, die sich so lange aufgestaut hatten, waren ins Nichts verschwunden. Tigris starrte auf den gebrochenen Mann vor sich und auf einmal war er nur noch das, und nicht mehr der Alptraum den Tigris hasste und fürchtete. In diesem Moment begriff Tigris vielleicht das erste Mal, dass dies sein Vater war... und er vergab ihm.

o

Als es vorbei war nahm Tigris seinen Vater vorsichtig hoch. Trotz seiner Vorsicht verkrampfte der verwundete Mann sich und warf den Kopf zurück. Aus seiner Kehle kam nur ein gutturaler Laut. Entweder hatte er sich heiser geschrieen, oder einer der Zauber hatte seine Stimmbänder geschädigt. Tigris drückte den Körper fest an sich, so dass er ihn nicht fallen ließ, trotzdem Lucius sich vor Schmerzen wand. Tigris' Robe war schnell feucht von Blut.

Tigris apparierte zum Herrenhaus zurück und trug seinen Vater die Treppen hinauf in das Zimmer seiner Eltern. Seine Mutter stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus, als sie ihn sah. Nachdem Tigris seinen Vater auf das Bett gelegt hatte, ging er wortlos, um eine Kiste mit Phiolen zu holen. Er überließ es seiner Mutter, die Heiltränke zu verabreichen, nachdem sein Vater vor seiner Berührung zurückzuckte. Tigris sprach die Heilzauber, die er sich zutraute, während sie es tat. Es waren nicht viele. Zwischenzeitlich war ihm halb bewusst, dass Draco in der Tür stand, aber als Tigris sich umdrehte, war sein Bruder gegangen. Seine Mutter sprach die komplexeren Heilzauber. Als sie fertig war gab Tigris seinem Vater das Gegenmittel zu dem Trank, den er ihm zuvor gegeben hatte. Als er ihn benutzte hatte er kein Gegenmittel eingeplant, erinnerte Tigris sich mit ein wenig Reue. Glücklicherweise war es ein einfacher Trank, so dass das Gegenmittel schnell zur Hand war. Sein Vater hatte einen Ausdruck von Überraschung auf dem Gesicht, als er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Tigris grinste zynisch. Als er den Raum verließ wartete Draco bereits auf ihn, und seine Mutter folgte kurz hinter ihm. Tigris seufzte. „Offensichtlich wollt ihr eine Erklärung."

Er zuckte beinah zusammen unter dem eisigen Blick seines Bruders. Tigris hatte sich nicht schuldig gefühlt, die ganze Zeit nicht. Er hatte seinen Sieg genossen – und er konnte nicht nur seinen Gebrauch dunkler Magie dafür verantwortlich machen. Doch der Blick seines Bruders ließ ihn sich dreckig vorkommen.

„Unser Lord hat herausgefunden, dass Vater ihn belogen hat.", sagte Tigris, ohne beide anzusehen, aber mit kühler Stimme. „Er weiß, wessen Sohn ich wirklich bin."

„Wie ist das möglich?", flüsterte seine Mutter. „Niemand wusste…"

„Ich habe es ihm gesagt."

Draco schlug Tigris mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Wenn Tigris es vorhergesehen hätte, wäre er ihm vielleicht ausgewichen. So fiel er nach hinten und landete auf dem Boden.

„Du Mistkerl.", zischte sein Bruder zornig. „Du hast das die ganze Zeit geplant, nicht wahr? Hast du dabei auch nur einmal an uns gedacht?"

Tigris musste sich eingestehen, dass er es nicht hatte. Jedenfalls nicht viel. Allerdings… „Unser Lord hätte euch niemals getötet. Er braucht die, die ihn unterstützen."

„Und was ist mit dir und Vater?", fauchte Draco aufgebracht.

Tigris zuckte mit den Schultern und rieb sich das Blut vom Kinn. Er hatte sich bei seinem Fall auf die Lippe gebissen. „Das Gleiche, auch wenn ich nicht so sicher sein konnte."

Seine Mutter schien gefroren. Sie sah Tigris an, als hätte sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Draco trat neben Tigris und starrte auf ihn hinunter. Seine Augen waren kalt und zornig, wie geschmolzenes Silber. „Ich frage mich, wie du noch immer in den Spiegel sehen kannst.", sagte er schließlich. „Ich weiß du hasst ihn, aber was du getan hast war grausam. Du kannst es nicht Gerechtigkeit nennen. Was du getan hast war nichts anderes, als was er getan hat." Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Zumindest hast du offenbar die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, was den Dunklen Lord betrifft.", fügte er dann hinzu. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst schnell in den Rängen aufsteigen."

Tigris schloss die Augen. Draco hatte Recht… doch seltsamer Weise fühlte er keine Reue bei dem Gedanken. Nur eine leichte Übelkeit, tief in seinem Magen. „Auch wenn ich nicht denken würde, dass er es verdient hat…", sagte er dann. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, wir hätten das für immer vor unserem Lord geheim halten können? Er hätte es eines Tages herausgefunden, und das wäre unser aller Tod gewesen."

„Vielleicht.", sagte seine Mutter mit einem Zittern in der Stimme. „Aber er ist dein Vater und du hättest ihn beinahe umgebracht. Nichts was er getan hat verdient das… Nichts. Du solltest froh sein, dass er noch lebt, denn ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich noch einen Funken Liebe für dich in mir hätte, wenn er gestorben wäre."

Sie wandte sich hastig ab und rieb sich mit einer fast ärgerlichen Bewegung die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann straffte sie sich und ging.

Draco sah ihr nach. „Wie es scheint hast du nicht dein Talent dafür verloren, die zu verletzen, die dich lieben."

Das, unabhängig von allem anderen was Draco gesagt hatte, fühlte sich an wie ein Stich in den Magen. Tigris zuckte zusammen und stand langsam auf. „Ich denke nicht, dass es ehrlich wäre, wenn ich mich entschuldigen würde.", sagte er erstickt.

„Versuch es weiter.", entgegnete Draco kühl. „Wenn du es tust, vielleicht werde ich dir vergeben."

o

Tigris lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Dabei strich er halb unbewusst mit seinen Fingern über seinen linken Unterarm. Die schwarze Schlange war unsichtbar, doch er hatte das Gefühl, er könnte spüren, wie sie sich unter seiner Haut bewegte. Tigris schauderte kaum merklich. Sollte er nicht Reue fühlen? Bedauern? Irgendetwas? Er hatte sein halbes Leben lang für die Seite des Lichts gekämpft, sollte er nicht mehr Gewissensbisse haben?

Was er fühlte, war eine gewisse Zufriedenheit, dass seine Pläne aufgegangen waren, und etwas Aufregung bei dem Gedanken, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn tatsächlich unterrichten mochte. Er sollte sich nicht so… glücklich… darüber fühlen. Es war nicht richtig. Aber Tigris konnte nicht ändern, was er fühlte. Wann war er so kalt geworden? Er schauderte erneut.

‚Ich bin sicher, du wirst schnell in den Rängen aufsteigen.', hatte Draco gesagt. Tigris fühlte noch immer das Gefühl der Übelkeit im Bauch. Doch das herausragendste Gefühl, das dieser Satz hervorrief, war Stolz. Stolz und Ehrgeiz. Tigris wollte das, die Macht. Er wollte in den Rängen aufsteigen, zeigen dass er besser war als der ganze Rest von Voldemorts erbärmlichen Lakaien. Er wollte sie alle übertreffen.

Während Tigris ohne Zweifel wusste, dass ein Jahr zuvor – selbst zwei Monate zuvor – der Gedanke ihm den Magen umgedreht hätte, konnte er nun nichts von diesem Gefühl mehr greifen. Es war, als hätte es niemals existiert, und er wusste nicht, warum er versuchen sollte, es zurück zu gewinnen.

Sarin rollte sich auf seiner Brust zusammen und Tigris streichelte sie geistesabwesend. _„Was hat der Dunkle Lord von dir gewollt, Sarin?"_

„_Ist er nun Euer Meister, Meister?"_, fragte seine Schlange.

„_Auf gewisse Weise, aber das betrifft dich nicht. Was wollte er?"_

„_Er wollte wissen, wie Ihr an die Phiole gekommen seid, die Ihr Eurem Vater zu trinken gegeben habt."_

„_Was hast du ihm gesagt?"_

„_Ich sagte ihm, dass ich sie bei mir hatte, als ich vor den Diagnosezaubern geflohen bin und Ihr sie danach wieder an Euch genommen habt."_

„_Ich hoffe, du hast nicht diese Worte benutzt."_ Sarins Wortschatz hatte sich um einiges verbessert, seit sie in der Lage war, die menschliche Sprache zu verstehen. Sie war erstaunlich intelligent. Viel zu intelligent für eine gewöhnliche Kornnatter.

„_Nein, Meister. Ich nannte sie sich unangenehm anfühlende Lichter." _

Tigris lachte unwillkürlich. Nicht nur intelligent, sondern auch verschlagen. _„Gut, Sarin. Was hat er dazu gesagt?"_

„_Er hat gelacht. Ich denke, es hat ihm gefallen."_

„_Gut."_, entgegnete Tigris, mit dem Finger über ihre schuppige Haut streichelnd. Sarin zischte wohlig. Wenn sie eine Katze wäre, hätte sie wohl geschnurrt. _„Sehr gut."_

o

Als Tigris erwachte, war das Gefühl der Übelkeit noch immer da. Wenn überhaupt war es stärker geworden. Er hasste diesen Effekt Dunkler Magie, auch wenn er sich eingestehen musste, dass er das Nachlassen der Gleichgültigkeit mehr hasste als ihr Vorhandensein. Der Ausdruck in den Augen seines Vaters nachdem die Folter geendet hatte machte ihn krank.

Tigris fragte sich, was er nun für den Mann empfand. Die Wut und der Hass waren verschwunden. Das hieß nicht, dass er bereute, was er getan hatte. Vielleicht fand er, dass sein Vater genug gebüßt hatte. Tigris konnte ihm nun vergeben – und dafür war er auf seltsame Weise dankbar. Hass war wie eine Krankheit. Tigris fragte sich, was sein Vater nun tun würde. Er konnte nicht viel tun, solange er den Dunklen Lord nicht verärgern wollte. Das war der Aspekt seines Plans, der Tigris am besten gefiel. Sein Vater konnte ihm nicht wirklich übel nehmen, was er getan hatte. Schließlich hatte Tigris vorgeblich nur das getan, was sein Vater von ihm wollte. Lucius konnte Tigris kaum vorwerfen, gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord loyal zu sein. Tigris grinste unwillkürlich. Ja, sein Vater würde seine Strafe akzeptieren müssen… Genauso wie Tigris gezwungen gewesen war, die Strafen zu akzeptieren, die sein Vater für angemessen hielt. Egal was Draco sagte, Tigris empfand das als Gerechtigkeit. Schließlich war es nicht so, als wenn sein Vater dauerhaften Schaden davontragen würde… Abgesehen von ein paar Narben auf seinem Rücken, die hoffentlich als Erinnerung dienen würden. Andererseits, da war dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen… Tigris runzelte die Stirn. Wer den Dunklen Lord hinterging, musste damit rechnen, gefoltert zu werden. Es konnte seinen Vater nicht so stark getroffen haben. Wenn Tigris sich nicht irrte konnte Lucius recht gut mit Schmerz umgehen. Merkwürdig… Aber Tigris hatte keine Lust, sich übermäßig damit zu beschäftigen.

o

Das Frühstück verlief in unangenehmer Stille. Lucius war nicht anwesend, wahrscheinlich war er noch immer dabei sich zu erholen. Nach dem Essen ging Tigris in die Bibliothek um zu lesen, aber er fühlte sich ruhelos. Er durchsuchte gerade die Regale nach einem neuen Buch, um sich abzulenken, als seine Mutter eintrat.

„Dein Vater möchte dich sprechen.", sagte sie ziemlich kühl.

Tigris zog eine Braue hoch. „Du bist hierher gekommen, um mir das zu sagen? Warum hast du nicht eine Hauselfe geschickt?"

Ihr Blick wurde, wenn das möglich war, noch kälter. „Ich bin hierher gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass du besser akzeptierst, was immer er entschieden hat. Zumindest, falls meine Meinung über dich dir noch etwas bedeutet."

Tigris strich seine Robe glatt und ignorierte den Stich, den er bei ihren Worten fühlte. Sie war verärgert. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet, oder? Sie liebte seinen Vater, natürlich war sie verärgert, dass Tigris sein Leben in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

„Ich habe nicht vor, mich ihm zu widersetzen.", sagte Tigris ein wenig gezwungen.

„Gut.", erwiderte sie. „Er ist im Studierzimmer." Sie ging.

Tigris verharrte für ein paar Sekunden, dann machte er sich auf dem Weg nach unten.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: Avallyn Black, LaraAnime, milva, oAmyBlacKo, Condor, Dax, Minnilein, Lara-Lynx, Morgenstern, HermyBookworm, Blaise, Bellatrix_

_Minnilein: Ich habe es wörtlich übersetzt, ohne das deutsche Buch zu kennen. Livia…spielt sie noch eine Rolle? Oh ja. Abwarten. Blaise erinnert dich an Dumbledore? Wenn Dumbledore wäre wie Blaise, hätte es Voldemort nie gegeben… Ja, ich mag Sarin auch._


	52. SdWCh50: Bittersüß 3

_Disclaimer:_

_**Hast du zufällig ein kleines Menschenjunges gesehen?**_

_Ja, mehrere. Ähm... wieso?_

_**Nur so. Harry Potter gehört übrigens JKR. In welche Richtung sind sie gegangen?**_

_Dort lang, gleich hinter dem weißen Kaninchen her, das keine Zeit hatte... Hey, warte!_

* * *

Schatten der Wahl

50. Bittersüß

Teil 3

Sein Vater saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Es enttäuschte Tigris auf gewisse Weise, dass Lucius so schnell wieder genesen war. Tigris schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. Einige Augenblicke lang sahen sie sich schweigend an. Schließlich wanderten Tigris' Finger wie von selbst zum Kragen seiner Robe, um die Knöpfe zu öffnen.

„Was tust du da?", fragte sein Vater. Seine Stimme war heiser und kaum hörbar. Anscheinend waren seine Stimmbänder noch nicht ganz verheilt.

„Ich nahm an, du wolltest mich bestrafen.", antwortete Tigris kalt.

Sein Vater begann zu lachen, aber stoppte nach den ersten Tönen und presste eine Hand gegen seine Kehle, als sei es schmerzhaft. „Ich versichere dir, selbst wenn ich das wollte, bin ich nicht in der Lage, das zu tun."

Ohne es zu wollen, war Tigris verwirrt. „Warum hast du mich dann gerufen?"

Sein Vater deutete zu dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. „Ich wollte mit dir reden. Setz dich."

Tigris tat das zögernd.

Sein Vater sah Tigris einige Augenblicke lang nur an. „Du hast meine Erwartungen übertroffen.", sagte er dann, in einem ruhigen, nachdenklichen Tonfall. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du etwas wie dies planen könntest. Das war mein Verderben, nicht wahr? Meine Arroganz, die mich verführt hat dich zu unterschätzen."

Tigris musste sich anstrengen, Lucius nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Was war das, Respekt? Respektierte sein Vater ihn dafür, was er getan hatte? Das war absurd.

Lucius betrachtete Tigris nachdenklich, fast als versuche er, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Hätte er das tatsächlich versucht, hätte es Tigris jedoch bemerkt. „Unser Lord ist Vorgestern noch einmal zu mir gekommen, nachdem ihr gegangen wart.", fuhr er dann fort. „Im Übrigen, danke für den Trank. Äußerst raffiniert, einen zeitverzögerten Heiltrank in einem anderen Trank zu verbergen."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du stirbst.", entgegnete Tigris kühl.

Sein Vater nickte. „Ich wäre wahrscheinlich gestorben, wenn dieser Trank nicht gewesen wäre. Severus hat dafür gesorgt, dass es mir gestern etwas besser ging, nachdem unser Lord mich verließ. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn gerufen, weil er Veritaserum brauchte."

„Er wollte wissen, wie du mich versteckt hast.", stellte Tigris ohne Überraschung fest.

„Ja." Sein Vater zog die Halskette unter seinem Kragen hervor und versuchte sie abzunehmen, gab aber schließlich auf, als seine Finger ihm nicht gehorchen wollten. „Ich nehme an, dies war nicht wirklich ein Geschenk von Madame Ringwood."

„Nein.", gab Tigris bereitwillig zu.

Sein Vater lächelte humorlos. „Unser Lord war sehr überrascht zu erfahren, dass ich mich mit Agrippinilla abgesprochen hatte, um dich als ihr Kind auszugeben, nachdem ihr eigenes gestorben war. Es erstaunte ihn auch, dass ich Narcissa darüber im Unklaren gelassen habe, um ihr stattdessen eine Geschichte über die Elben zu erzählen." Lucius presste frustriert die Lippen zusammen. „Dies ist lächerlich, ich wollte eigentlich etwas anderes sagen."

„Solve septum.", sagte Tigris.

„Danke. Ich wollte sagen, es ist interessant, wie du die Halskette manipuliert hast, um meine Erinnerungen zu beeinflussen."

„Es war leichter, da du es bereits einmal zugelassen hast. Dein Geist war daran gewöhnt, dem Zauber nichts entgegen zu setzen."

Sein Vater nickte. „Unser Lord wird möglicherweise Nachforschungen anstellen, um meine Aussagen zu überprüfen, ist dir das klar?"

„Ja, ich habe mich darum gekümmert."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sein Vater überrascht. „Wie?"

„Ich habe die Muggel besucht, die die Billards kannten, und ich war in Ginevras."

Sein Vater blinzelte verblüfft. „Du hast die Erinnerung so vieler Leute beeinflusst? Du hast Glück gehabt, dass dich niemand ertappt hat. Was ist mit denen, die die Schule bereits verlassen haben?"

Tigris gefror für einen Moment. „Daran habe ich nicht gedacht."

Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden herausfinden müssen, wo sie sind. Ich kann nun erkennen, wie viel du geplant hast. Es ist erstaunlich, aber am erstaunlichsten ist, dass nichts dabei schief gegangen ist. Du musst unter einem Glücksstern geboren sein, anders ist das nicht zu erklären. Bei jedem anderen hätte dieses Verhalten längst in einer Katastrophe geendet."

Tigris wand sich unbehaglich in seinem Stuhl. Sein Vater hatte natürlich Recht, Tigris hatte ein fast unmögliches Glück. Es gab so viele Dinge, die er nicht bedacht hatte, bestimmt gab es etliche, die ihm noch immer nicht auffielen. Allerdings… „Es hat funktioniert, oder nicht?" Tigris wusste er klang kindisch, trotzig.

„Ja, das hat es." Sein Vater wich eine Sekunde lang Tigris' Blick aus. „Ich werde dich nicht bestrafen.", sagte er dann stockend. „Im Gegenteil, ich… möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen."

„Was?", brachte Tigris heiser hervor. Dies war surreal. Er musste ein seltsam realistischer Traum sein, aus dem er jeden Moment aufwachen würde.

Der Blick seines Vaters ging in die Ferne. „Ich habe mir einmal geschworen, ein gerechter Vater zu sein." Ein wenig Bedauern schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Du hast mir bewusst gemacht, dass ich dieses Versprechen gebrochen habe. Du und Severus… aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Was zählt ist, dass mir klar geworden ist, dass ich im Unrecht war. Ich habe dich ungerecht behandelt – dich und deinen Bruder. Ich dachte, ich hätte gute Gründe für mein Handeln, aber tatsächlich handelte ich aus Gefühlen heraus… Gefühlen, von denen ich mich nie hätte beeinflussen lassen dürfen. Ich bedaure, was geschehen ist, aber ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Es wäre pedantisch von mir, es dir zum Vorwurf zu machen, dass du Genugtuung gewollt hast."

„Vater…", sagte Tigris zögernd. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf entgegnen sollte. Sicher, er hatte seinem Vater vergeben, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass Lucius sich entschuldigen wurde. Tigris verabscheute die Mischung aus Hoffnung und Furcht, die das in ihm wach rief. Hoffnung, dass er am Ende doch einen wirklichen Vater bekommen würde – hatte er das nicht so oft gehofft und war enttäuscht worden? Furcht, erneut enttäuscht zu werden. Er wollte diese Gefühle nicht, sie machten ihn schwach.

Sein Vater musste Tigris' Gefühle von seinem Gesicht abgelesen haben, denn er lächelte freudlos. „Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du mir so einfach vergibst.", sagte er. „Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, was ich denke."

Tigris sah Lucius einige Augenblicke nachdenklich an. „Ich habe dir bereits vergeben.", sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich vertraue dir nicht, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es jemals werde."

„Das scheint nur gerecht.", sagte sein Vater. Sie schwiegen eine Weile. „Ich werde deinen Bruder rufen.", sagte er dann. „Was ich noch zu sagen habe, betrifft ihn ebenfalls."

„Er ist zur Zeit nicht sehr gut auf mich zu sprechen.", sagte Tigris.

Sein Vater lächelte trocken. „Ja, das kann ich mir denken. Draco überrascht mich manchmal mit seiner Loyalität." Sein Blick verdunkelte sich. „Ich frage mich, womit ich sie verdiene." Lucius versuchte mit den Fingern zu schnipsen, aber versagte. Schließlich griff er frustriert nach seinem Spazierstock und klopfte damit auf den Tisch. „Elf!"

Dilly tauchte auf und sah Lucius mit großen Augen an.

„Sag Draco, dass ich ihn zu sprechen wünsche."

„Ja, Master Malfoy." Sie verschwand.

Sein Vater musterte Tigris nachdenklich. Tigris begegnete seinem Blick ein wenig unsicher. Er wusste noch nicht ganz, was er mit dieser neuen Seite des Mannes anfangen sollte. Sie kam zu plötzlich und unerwartet. Schließlich ging die Tür und Draco trat ein. Er setzte sich, ohne Tigris anzusehen.

Sein Vater seufzte. „Ich habe euch hergerufen, weil ich euch einige Dinge über euer Erbe zu sagen habe. Eigentlich hättet ihr sie schon an eurem siebzehnten Geburtstag erfahren sollen, aber ich hielt es zu dieser Zeit für besser, sie zu verschweigen. Es ist mir inzwischen bewusst geworden, dass meine Gründe nichts als selbstsüchtig und unerheblich waren. Vielleicht sollte ich zuerst einige Dinge klar stellen: Ich weiß, dass du ein wahrer Heiler bist, Draco. Ich weiß auch, dass du die Fähigkeit zur Handmagie besitzt, Tigris, und ich weiß, was Blaise dir über das Haus gesagt hat. Sie hatte nebenbei Recht. Insbesondere damit, dass es meine Pflicht gewesen wäre, dir davon zu erzählen, aber ich habe es, wie ich schon zuvor sagte, unterlassen."

Draco und Tigris starrten ihren Vater beide fassungslos an. Dieser lächelte ein wenig reuevoll.

„Rechts und links des Ballsaals stehen zwei Statuen, wisst ihr, wen sie darstellen?"

„Rowena Ravenclaw und Aesculapius.", antwortete Draco mit einem verärgerten Unterton.

„Sehr richtig, die berühmtesten und mächtigsten Vorfahren unserer Familie. Jeder von ihnen hat unserer Linie herausragende Gaben hinterlassen. Von Rowena stammt ein herausragendes Gedächtnis, ebenso wie eine Begabung zur Handmagie und ein Talent zur Falknerei. Während letzteres im Laufe der Jahrhunderte verloren gegangen ist, sind die ersten beiden von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben worden. Mindestens eins mehrerer Kinder besitzt zumindest eine dieser Gaben. Tigris und ich hatten offenkundig das Glück, beide zu erhalten. Von Aesculapius stammt zum einen die Begabung Parsel zu sprechen… sie ist schon vor über tausend Jahren verloren gegangen. Zum anderen vermachte er uns seine Begabung zur Heilkunst. Während viele unserer Vorfahren – euer Großvater eingeschlossen – begnadete Heiler waren, schien die wahre Manifestation dieser Gabe – das Talent zum wahren Heiler – seit zwei Jahrhunderten verloren gegangen zu sein. Durch dich, Draco, wird es klar, dass sie noch immer existiert."

„Also hast du es die ganze Zeit gewusst?", fragte Draco gepresst. „Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Ich war nicht vollkommen sicher, bis du versucht hast, mich zu heilen, aber ich hatte eine Vermutung, ja. Deine Resistenz gegen Dunkle Magie war ein starker Hinweis. Ist es wirklich so schwer zu verstehen, warum ich nichts gesagt habe? Ich hoffte, ich würde mich irren. Wir Malfoys sind seit Generationen eng mit Dunkler Magie verknüpft. Die wahren Heiler unserer Familie gerieten in Vergessenheit. Clarence Nightingale war ein Bastard von eurem Ururgroßonkel Tiberius Malfoy und wurde niemals anerkannt. So selten diese Gabe auch ist, ich kann nichts Positives daran sehen."

Draco wandte ruckartig den Kopf ab. „Also würdest du es nicht gutheißen, wenn ich eine Ausbildung zum Heiler machen würde.", stellte er tonlos fest.

„Du bist siebzehn, ich werde es dir nicht verbieten. Ich könnte mir jedoch einige Berufe vorstellen, die mir lieber wären."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich hatte nie vor, die Zaubererwelt wissen zu lassen, was ich bin. Ich will nur meine Begabung nutzen."

„Und wenn du als ein Heiler arbeitest, was dann? Kannst du wirklich behaupten, dass du deine Fähigkeit nie nutzen wirst? Genauso wie Tigris sich zu Dunkler Magie hingezogen fühlt, ist es in deinem Blut, die Heilmagie zu benutzen. Wenn du in diesem Bereich arbeitest, wirst du ihrem Sog kaum widerstehen können. Irgendwann wird es herauskommen."

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein!", protestierte Draco. „Ich bin nicht so schwach!"

„Wirklich?", entgegnete ihr Vater fast spöttisch. „Willst du sagen, du hättest mich sterben lassen, wenn es darauf angekommen wäre?"

„Nein, aber das hat nichts mit meiner Begabung zu tun!", rief Draco ärgerlich.

Ihr Vater verzog ein wenig abschätzig den Mund. „Das denkst du vielleicht. Ich ziehe es vor zu glauben, dass mein Erbe mehr Selbstachtung besitzt."

Draco starrte Lucius mit offenem Mund an. „Du hättest es vorgezogen, wenn ich dich einfach verbluten lassen hätte? Bist du verrückt?"

„Nimm deinen Tonfall in Acht. Wie ich deiner Mutter schon sagte, wäre ich in keinem Fall gestorben. Ich habe dich fast sechs Minuten unter dem Cruciatus gehalten. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte mich nicht im Geringsten um mein Wohlergehen gesorgt. Euer Training soll euch nicht nur Zauber beibringen, sondern auch gesunden Menschenverstand."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Draco ein wenig steif. „Natürlich, ich habe nicht nachgedacht." An dem Blick seines Bruders konnte Tigris sehen, dass er nicht mit ihrem Vater übereinstimmte, aber sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

„Wie auch immer, das ist nicht alles, was ich euch sagen wollte.", sagte Lucius. Er sah zu Draco. „Dein Bruder weiß schon einiges, durch seine Freundin Blaise. Du weißt einiges anderes, dadurch, dass ich dir von der Bedeutung der Sonnenwendrituale erzählt habe. Ich will es noch einmal zusammenfassen, damit ihr beide gleichermaßen Bescheid wisst." Ihr Vater atmete tief durch. „Das Malfoy Herrenhaus ist sehr alt, weit über tausend Jahre. Es hat sich im Laufe der Zeit natürlich verändert, aber die Grundmauern sind die gleichen geblieben. Mit diesen Grundmauern – mit unserem gesamten Land – ist eine besondere Art von Magie verbunden. Ich und eure Mutter stärken sie mit den Sonnenwendritualen und binden sie an uns. Sie macht mich zum magischen Oberhaupt dieser Familie und gibt mir als solches besondere Fähigkeiten innerhalb unseres Besitzes." Lucius sah Tigris an. „Wie Blaise dir gesagt hat, wählen sehr alte Häuser ihre… Herren… nach ihrer Stärke aus. Ihrem magischen Potential, sollte ich wohl eher sagen. So ungern ich es auch zugebe – dein magisches Potential ist anscheinend höher als meines. Das ist der Grund dafür, dass das Haus versucht hat, dich in die Rituale hineinzuziehen. Wäre es ihm gelungen, würde das die Schutzzauber stärker machen, weil es dein Potential darin nutzen könnte. Es fühlt sich instinktiv von dir angezogen – was heißt, dass es dich weiterhin anziehen wird. Wenn du ein Ritual mit mir gemeinsam durchführst, wirst du ohne Zweifel meinen Platz einnehmen, was dich zum offiziellen Oberhaupt dieser Familie machen wird. Nicht nur in Hinsicht auf die Zauber dieses Grundstücks, sondern auch in der Zauberergesellschaft, zumindest in den traditionellen Bereichen. Es bedeutet…" Sein Vater hielt einen Moment inne und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Es bedeutet, dass du alle wichtigen Entscheidungen in dieser Familie treffen würdest. Alle anderen Mitglieder dieser Familie, ich eingeschlossen, wären dir untergeordnet."

„Du würdest dich mir unterordnen wegen einem alten Ritual?", fragte Tigris ungläubig, und ein wenig spöttisch.

„Ja.", zischte sein Vater, Tigris' Blick ausweichend. „Es ist nicht nur Tradition, die Magie wird mich auch dem… geneigter… machen. Mehr noch als euch, da ich im direkten Wettstreit unterlegen bin."

Tigris schwieg einen Moment erstaunt. Hatte die Magie ihn geneigter gemacht, sich seinem Vater unterzuordnen? Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das er zu Yule empfunden hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie das.

„Ich nehme an, du willst mich herausfordern, nun, da du die Wahrheit weißt.", sagte sein Vater tonlos.

„Was? Natürlich nicht!"

Sein Vater wirkte sichtlich verblüfft und einen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur an.

„Ich meine, ich bin nicht einmal verheiratet.", stammelte Tigris dann, in einem Versuch seinen Ausbruch zu erklären. Es war nur logisch, dass sein Vater dachte, er würde das tun. Aber Tigris wollte es nicht. „Ich mag Blaise, aber so weit sind wir noch lange nicht. Außerdem will ich diese Verantwortung nicht… Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal, welche Pflichten ich als dein Erbe zu erfüllen hätte, geschweige denn als Oberhaupt der Familie. Ich habe noch nicht einmal die Schule beendet…"

Sein Vater zog eine Braue hoch. „Du könntest delegieren. Willst du behaupten, der Gedanke verlockt dich nicht, dass du mir Befehle erteilen könntest? Unser gesamter Besitz läge in deinen Händen."

Tigris leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Schon, aber… Ich wüsste doch gar nicht, was ich damit tun sollte." Sein Vater verbrachte den größten Teil seiner Zeit in seinem Studierzimmer und arbeitete an obskuren Dokumenten, deren Zweck Tigris nicht einmal kannte. Merlin, er wusste nicht einmal, wo das Geld ihrer Familie überall investiert war. Wie sollte er in der Lage sein, es zu kontrollieren? „Ich will mir erst einmal mein eigenes Leben aufbauen und Erfahrungen sammeln, bevor ich eine Familie leite. Ich gebe mich nicht der Illusion hin, dass ich alle Pflichten einfach anderen überlassen könnte, um nur meine Rechte zu genießen."

„Eine verblüffend… reife Ansicht.", sagte sein Vater. Er lächelte plötzlich. „Heißt das, du ordnest dich mir freiwillig unter?"

Tigris blinzelte. Er hatte es nicht auf diese Weise gesehen. „Ja.", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, dass das Haus das akzeptiert.", meinte sein Vater nachdenklich.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, es dazu zu bringen?", fragte Tigris besorgt. Er wollte nie wieder in eine Situation wie zu Litha geraten.

Sein Vater runzelte flüchtig die Stirn. „Möglicherweise, aber das müssen wir nicht heute besprechen. Hat einer von euch noch Fragen zu all dem?"

Tigris schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte eine Menge Fragen, aber keine, die er jetzt äußern wollte. Er würde darüber nachlesen müssen.

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Draco, ein wenig ungehalten. „Hat es überhaupt einen Sinn, dass ich noch die Rolle als dein Erbe spiele, wenn das Haus sowieso ihn will?"

Tigris zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Draco klang fast so gehässig, wie in ihren alten Schulzeiten.

„Natürlich.", antwortete ihr Vater ein wenig schockiert. „Selbst wenn er Oberhaupt würde, macht es dich zum Nächsten in der Nachfolge, nicht seine etwaigen Kinder. Das Haus entscheidet nicht immer über die Erbfolge. Die meisten Zauberer sind dazu zu ähnlich in ihrem magischen Potential." Es fiel Lucius sichtlich schwer, das zuzugeben.

„Das heißt, ich bin so bedeutend stärker als du?" Tigris konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, Salz in die Wunde zu reiben.

„Anscheinend.", gab sein Vater widerwillig zu. „Lass es dir nicht zu Kopf steigen. Potential und Fähigkeiten sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass ich dich in einem Duell besiegen kann."

Tigris entgegnete nichts darauf, da er nicht sicher war, ob er daran zweifelte. Sein Vater HATTE sehr viel mehr Erfahrung als er. In ein paar Jahren mochte das anders sein, aber noch würde sein Vater ihn wahrscheinlich schlagen. Es sei denn, Tigris verwandelte sich in einen Basilisk und biss ihn. Tigris unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Das heißt außerdem nicht, dass dein Potential sehr viel geringer ist, als unseres.", fügte sein Vater ernst an Draco gewandt hinzu. „Das Haus fokussiert besonders auf aggressive Magie, da es sein Ziel ist, die Familie bestmöglich zu beschützen. Es ignoriert das Potential für die sanfteren Magieformen, wie Heilmagie. Würde es darauf achten, hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon vor Jahren Schwierigkeiten bekommen." Lucius grinste. „Ich war immer erbärmlich in Heilmagie. Zu meinem Glück habe ich eine passable Medohexe und einen Tränkemeister in der Familie."

„Und einen Heiler.", ergänzte Draco.

Ihr Vater wurde ernst. „Ja. Und das."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte angespannte Stille.

„Wenn das alles ist, würde ich gerne gehen, wenn du erlaubst, Vater.", sagte Draco dann kühl.

„Ja, das ist alles.", antwortete ihr Vater.

Draco stand sofort auf und ging.

Sein Vater schloss für einen Moment müde die Augen. „Willst du nicht auch gehen?", fragte er dann.

„Ich weiß nicht... Gibt es etwas, was ich für dich tun kann?" Tigris wusste nicht, woher das Schuldgefühl plötzlich kam, er hatte sich sicher zuvor nicht schuldig gefühlt. Vielleicht, weil der Bruch in ihrer Familie plötzlich so offensichtlich war. Es hatte sich schon längere Zeit abgezeichnet, das wurde ihm nun bewusst. Dennoch, Tigris hatte das Gefühl er hätte es auf irgendeine Weise beschleunigt.

Sein Vater wandte den Kopf ab, dann holte er gepresst Luft. „Tatsächlich gibt es etwas, was du für mich tun kannst."

„Ja?"

„Kannst du mir bitte zu meinem Zimmer zurück helfen?" Es fiel Lucius sichtlich schwer, darum zu bitten.

„Natürlich." Tigris stand sofort auf. „Was soll ich tun?"

Sein Vater schloss die Augen. „Ich kann nicht laufen.", sagte er dann mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Du wirst einen Mobilicorpus auf mich sprechen müssen."

Tigris empfand eine seltsame Mischung aus Mitgefühl und Genugtuung. „Warum bist du dann überhaupt hier unten?", fragte er. „Du solltest im Bett sein. Mutter ist sicher nicht einverstanden."

„Ich habe sie nicht um ihre Meinung gebeten.", schnappte sein Vater. „Ich werde mich von meiner Schwäche nicht mehr als notwendig beeinträchtigen lassen."

„Und du wolltest nicht, dass wir sie sehen.", stellte Tigris gefühllos fest.

„Vielleicht, aber das ist irrelevant, oder? Ich will deine Mutter nicht nochmals um ihre Hilfe bitten müssen. Also?"

Tigris sprach einen Zauber, um seinen Vater leichter zu machen. Anschließend hob er ihn hoch. Er hätte auch einen Mobilicorpus sprechen können, aber diese Alternative hatte ihre Vorzüge. Sein Vater protestierte nicht, auch wenn er ihm einen zornigen Blick zuwarf.

„Du hättest es mir einfach befehlen können.", sagte Tigris sanft.

Sein Vater schlang einen Arm um Tigris, um sich festzuhalten. „Bring mich einfach nach oben, Junge."

Tigris grinste flüchtig, aber tat was Lucius verlangte.

o

Nachdem Tigris seinen Vater verlassen hatte, beschloss er, mit Draco zu reden. Sie hatten sich zuvor gestritten, aber diesmal hatte sein Bruder einen guten Grund wütend auf ihn zu sein. Tigris wollte nicht, dass es einen Keil zwischen sie trieb. Er bereute nicht, was er getan hatte. Er war noch immer der Meinung, dass es gerechtfertigt gewesen war. Aber er würde sich entschuldigen, wenn es notwendig war.

Tigris fand Draco im Trainingsraum. Sein Bruder übte Schwertkampf gegen einen magisch erzeugten Gegner.

Tigris zog sich um, während sich Draco noch im Kampf befand. Anschließend griff er sich ein Schwert und betrat die Matte.

Sein Bruder unterbrach seinen Kampf, worauf die magische Figur verschwand. „Was willst du?"

„Ich dachte, du willst dich vielleicht an einem richtigen Gegner versuchen.", antwortete Tigris.

Draco verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. „Nein danke. Ich will gegen jemanden kämpfen, der meine Fähigkeiten ein wenig beansprucht."

Tigris zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Er wusste, dass er erbärmlich im magielosen Kampf war, aber normalerweise sagte sein Bruder das nicht so deutlich. „Dann such eine Waffe aus, die dich mehr herausfordert."

Draco musterte ihn abschätzig. „Also gut.", sagte er schließlich. „Kampfstäbe."

Tigris zuckte erneut zusammen, diesmal aus einem anderen Grund. Er griff den Holzstab, in den sich sein Schwert auf Dracos Aussage hin verwandelt hatte unsicher. Tigris konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass Draco diese Waffe gewählt hatte, weil sie weniger ernsthafte Verletzungen hervorrief. Er fragte sich, wie wütend sein Bruder wirklich war. Tigris hatte kaum Gelegenheit, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, bevor Draco ihn angriff.

Tigris verteidigte sich so gut er konnte. Er hatte nicht wirklich die Chance, etwas anderes zu tun, außer sich zu verteidigen. Als Draco ihm seinen Stab aus der Hand riss, ging Tigris auf, dass etwas entschieden nicht nach Plan verlief. Eine Sekunde lang gab er sich der Illusion hin, dass Draco ihn nicht schlagen würde, solange er unbewaffnet war, dann traf ihn ein heftiger Hieb in den Magen. Tigris krümmte sich und fiel auf die Knie. Ein weiterer Schlag traf ihn, diesmal in die Seite. Er sagte nichts. Er schützte nur seinen Kopf mit den Armen und ließ es geschehen. Es brauchte ein paar weitere Schläge, bis Draco sich abreagiert hatte.

Schließlich ließ Tigris die Arme sinken und sah auf.

Draco hatte seinen Stab fallen lassen und war vor ihm in die Knie gebrochen. „Warum?", fragte er mit gebrochener Stimme. „Warum hast du das getan?"

„Ich war wütend.", antwortete Tigris. „Ich wollte, dass er bezahlt."

„Bedeuten Mutter und ich dir so wenig?", fragte sein Bruder bitter. „Du warst bereit unser Leben einfach so wegzuwerfen, und du bereust es nicht einmal."

„Er hätte es eines Tages ohnehin herausgefunden.", sagte Tigris langsam. „Es ist kein Geheimnis, das man für immer bewahren kann, nicht so wie… das andere. Auf diese Weise hatten wir zumindest eine Chance… und meine Einschätzung war richtig, wir sind alle noch am Leben. Ich weiß, ich bin ein Risiko eingegangen. Wenn ich überhaupt etwas bedaure, dann ist es das. Aber ich kann nicht bedauern, was ich erreicht habe. Ich kann es nicht. Außerdem", fügte er etwas trotzig hinzu, „würde er euch niemals einfach so töten. Er braucht euch. Er braucht alle, die loyal zu ihm sind."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich ihm anschließen würdest.", sagte Draco leise. „Ich weiß, du hast dich verändert, aber… Warum?"

Tigris biss sich auf die Lippen. „Er ist der mächtigste Zauberer, der existiert."

„Das ist alles? Nur seine Macht? Was ist mit all dem, was du mir erzählt hast? Du warst es, der mir gesagt hat, dass er ein Halbblut ist."

„Das spielt keine Rolle." Tigris sah zu Boden. „Ich stimme nicht mit der Sicht unseres Lords bezogen auf Muggelgeborene und Halblütler überein. Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Alles in allem stimme ich mehr mit ihm überein, als mit der anderen Seite, und ich wollte nicht neutral bleiben. Diejenigen, die im Krieg keine Seiten beziehen, werden niemals etwas beeinflussen."

„Das kleinere Übel? Ist es das, was du sagst?"

Tigris hob den Kopf und sah Draco an. „Nein. Wir werden die Welt zu etwas Besserem verändern. Wir haben die Macht dazu, den Einfluss. Früher habe ich mich an den Details gestört, aber das ist nicht länger so. Um wirkliche Veränderungen zu erreichen müssen manchmal Opfer gebracht werden, das war schon immer so. Ich bin nicht mehr so naiv und zimperlich, wie ich einmal war."

„Nein, das bist du sicher nicht.", murmelte Draco. Er sah Tigris forschend an. „Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Es einfach akzeptieren und weiter machen? Du bist mir wieder einmal zuvor gekommen. Es war mein Schicksal, aber während alles was du gesagt hast mich zum Zweifeln gebracht hat, gehst du und tust es einfach. Kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich mich davon verraten fühle?"

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte Tigris ehrlich. „Darüber habe ich niemals nachgedacht."

Draco lachte zynisch. „Natürlich nicht. Also sag mir, was soll ich tun?"

Tigris atmete tief durch. „Ich gebe dir mein Wort, ich werde dich unterstützen, was immer du auch tust. Versprich mir nur, dass du dich für das entscheidest, was du wirklich willst. Was immer es ist, ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich kann. Ich kann dir nur nicht versprechen, dass ich dir helfen kann, wenn du deine Entscheidung bereust. Bitte, versprich mir, dass du gründlich nachdenkst, und nur das tust, womit du wirklich leben kannst."

Draco betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Ich verspreche es.", sagte er schließlich.

o

Drei Tage später wachte Tigris von einem brennenden Schmerz auf. Einige Augenblicke lang war er desorientiert, dann wurde er in eine Vision gezogen.

Er lag auf dem Boden. Gestalten in Todesserroben umgaben ihn. Als er aufsah, blickte er in die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords.

„Willst du dich mir noch immer anschließen?", fragte der dunkle Magier amüsiert.

„Ja, mein Lord.", krächzte eine Stimme, die nicht seine eigene war. Tigris erkannte mit einem Gefühl der Übelkeit, dass er im Geist seines Bruders war.

„Dann wage es nicht, mich erneut auszuschließen.", zischte der Dunkle Lord ärgerlich.

„Es tut mir Leid, mein Lord, es war nicht meine Absicht.", erwiderte Draco stockend. „Es ist ein Reflex."

„Ich habe dich nicht um eine Erklärung gebeten! Crucio."

Tigris fühlte den Schmerz, der durch den Körper seines Bruders kurvte, beinahe als wäre er selbst verflucht worden. Ihm wurde mit einer gewissen Panik klar, dass Draco lange nicht gut genug in Okklumentik war, um das Verlangen ihres Lords zu erfüllen. Tigris hatte Draco beigebracht, bestimmte Bereiche seiner Gedanken ganz automatisch gegen Legilimentik zu schützen. Es war kein bewusster Ablauf, wie bei ihm selbst. Ganz wie Draco gesagt hatte, es war ein Reflex. Ein Reflex, den Tigris erzeugt hatte. Aber den Dunklen Lord würde diese Erklärung niemals zufrieden stellen. Er würde niemanden in seinen Reihen akzeptieren, dessen Geist ihm nicht vollkommen offen lag. Was hieß, dass er Draco foltern würde, bis seine geistigen Barrieren zusammenbrachen. Das, oder er würde ihn töten.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, das zu vermeiden: Tigris musste Dracos Schilde selbst erneuern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das überhaupt möglich war, aber er betete zu allen bekannten und unbekannten Göttern, dass ihre Verbindung dazu ausreichte.

Schließlich erlosch der Schmerz und Tigris starrte in die roten Augen seines Lords. Ein Schwall von Erleichterung durchfloss ihn, als der Magier zufrieden lächelte.

„So ist es besser. Das war doch nicht so schwer, oder?" Der Dunkle Lord runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Erstaunlich, wie ähnlich du und dein Bruder euch anfühlt. Aber wahrscheinlich ist das bei Zwillingen zu erwarten." Er winkte mit der Hand. „Hoch mit dir. Du hast die Ehre, in meine Reihen aufgenommen zu werden."

„Danke, mein Lord.", brachte Tigris mühsam hervor, und kam auf die Knie.

Die Zeremonie, die Tigris schon einmal erlebt hatte, wiederholte sich. Er fühlte sich erschöpft. Er sandte Draco soviel seiner Kraft, wie er konnte, dann ließ er sich in seinen eigenen Körper zurückfallen. Als er die Augen aufschlug, schmerzte jede Faser seines Körpers.

„Tigris?", fragte eine heisere Stimme.

Tigris rollte sich zur Seite und sah zu seinem Erstaunen seinen Vater in der Tür stehen. Lucius stützte sich mit einer Hand am Rahmen ab, er konnte noch immer nicht gut laufen. „Alles in Ordnung? Du hast geschrieen."

„Ja.", antwortete Tigris, sich mühsam hochstemmend. „Es war Draco, der Dunkle Lord hat ihn mit dem Cruciatus belegt." Der Schock in den Augen seines Vaters überraschte ihn. „Er ist heute beigetreten. Du hast es nicht gewusst?"

Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht länger ein Mitglied des Inneren Kreises bin. Er muss sich an jemand anderen gewandt haben." Lucius senkte den Kopf. „Ich habe es nicht einmal gefühlt. Ich hasse es, so schwach zu sein!" Er warf in einer zornigen Bewegung seinen Stock durch den Raum. Er traf den Kleiderschrank und fiel klappernd zu Boden.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Tigris verwirrt.

Sein Vater lachte heiser. „Mein Privileg als Familienoberhaupt, Sohn. Ich kann fühlen, wo sich die Mitglieder der Familie befinden, in einem bestimmten Umkreis zumindest. Aber im Moment bringe ich noch nicht einmal einen einfachen Accio zustande, geschweige denn derart hochgradige Magie." Er atmete tief durch. „Wie es scheint hast du deine eigene Verbindung mit deinem Bruder?"

„Ja. Ich denke, es kommt daher, dass wir Zwillinge sind." Tigris kletterte mühsam aus dem Bett und hob den Stock seines Vaters auf, um ihn ihm zurückzugeben.

Sein Vater nahm ihn mit einem unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Geh zurück ins Bett, du zitterst."

„Es ist kalt.", entgegnete Tigris, die Arme um sich schlingend.

„Nein, es ist nicht kalt.", widersprach sein Vater ruhig. „Geh zurück ins Bett, ich sage deiner Mutter, dass sie dir einen Trank bringen soll."

Tigris zog die Decke über sich und rollte sich zusammen. „Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Es wird schon besser." Das war eine Lüge, aber er wollte nicht, dass seine Mutter kommen musste.

Sein Vater musterte ihn einen Moment lang, dann nickte er. „Wie du willst. Schlaf, ich warte auf deinen Bruder, wenn er zurückkommt."

„Ja, Vater.", murmelte Tigris. Er zitterte noch immer, und er hatte trotz seiner Decke das Gefühl, es sei eisig. Er hörte nur am Rande, wie sich die Tür schloss.

Später in der Nacht wachte Tigris erneut auf und wusste, dass Draco zurück war. Er zog sich eine Robe über und ging zum Zimmer seines Bruders hinüber, von wo er gedämpfte Stimmen hörte.

Bevor er das Zimmer betreten konnte, kam sein Vater heraus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Stör ihn jetzt nicht.", sagte er, als er Tigris bemerkte. „Ich habe ihm einen Schlaftrank gegeben, es geht ihm im Moment nicht sehr gut."

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Tigris alarmiert. „Ich habe nichts gefühlt…"

Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wurde nicht weiter gefoltert. Seine Heilerinstinkte sind in Aufruhr. Bellatrix hat ihn ein paar Muggel töten lassen."

„Was?", fragte Tigris. „Warum?"

Sein Vater warf ihm einen ungehaltenen Blick zu. „Es war ein Test. Jeder, der neu beigetreten ist muss ihn ablegen."

Tigris wollte protestieren, aber sein Vater unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Du nicht, das ist mir bewusst. Ich nehme an, unser Lord war der Meinung, dass du deinen Wert genug bewiesen hast."

Tigris zuckte unwillentlich zusammen.

„Geh zu Bett.", sagte sein Vater ärgerlich. „Es gibt nichts, was du im Moment tun kannst."

„Ja, Vater.", sagte Tigris tonlos, und ging.

o

Am nächsten Tag schien es Draco wieder besser zu gehen. Als Tigris sich später mit ihm unterhielt, wurde ihm klar, dass sein Vater nicht ganz recht gehabt hatte. Es mochte etwas mit Dracos Heilerinstinkten zu tun haben, aber in erster Linie hatte Tigris das Gefühl, dass Draco nicht mit dem was er getan hatte umgehen konnte. Tigris erinnerte sich vage daran, dass er Folter auch einmal verabscheut hatte, aber damals war er noch kindisch und sentimental gewesen.

Es beunruhigte Tigris ein wenig, dass Draco so angewidert von seinem Handeln war. Das würde dem Dunklen Lord nicht gefallen. Draco bestand allerdings darauf, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Draco hatte Tigris versprochen, gründlich nachzudenken, also musste Tigris davon ausgehen, dass Draco wirklich überzeugt davon war. Es schien ein Widerspruch, aber vielleicht machte Tigris sich einfach zu viele Gedanken. Schließlich war man als Todesser nicht unbedingt verpflichtet zu foltern. Es stimmte zwar, dass die meisten Todesser es taten, aber das lag daran, dass es ihnen gefiel. Wenn Draco eine intensive Abneigung dagegen hatte, würde ihn das nicht angesehen machen, aber es gab andere Wege, der Sache des Dunklen Lords zu dienen.

o

Ein paar Tage später lag Tigris nachts wach und dachte darüber nach, wie schnell sich sein Leben in den letzten Wochen verändert hatte. Das siebte Schuljahr begann bald und er freute sich darauf, seine Freundin wieder zu sehen. Blaise hatte in den letzten Tagen keine Zeit gehabt, Tigris im Malfoy Herrenhaus zu besuchen oder sich anderweitig mit ihm zu treffen.

Seinem Vater ging es langsam wieder besser. Er war noch immer nicht vollkommen genesen, aber man merkte ihm die Geschehnisse nicht mehr auf den ersten Blick an. Mit der Zeit würde er wieder vollkommen gesunden. Es erstaunte Tigris noch immer, wie ihr Verhältnis sich verändert hatte. Tigris hatte erwartet, dass sein Vater wütend auf ihn sein würde, aber das war er nicht. Im Gegenteil, zum ersten Mal seit Tigris ihn kannte verhielt er sich annehmbar Draco und ihm gegenüber. Lucius hatte ihr Training wieder aufgenommen, sobald es ihm gut genug ging, aber er ließ sie sich aussuchen, was sie lernen wollten. Draco zuliebe waren das überwiegend nicht dunkelmagische Zauber. Tigris ertappte sich selbst dabei, dass er die Gesellschaft seines Vaters zu mögen begann.

Seine Mutter hatte ihm schließlich verziehen. Im Stillen war Tigris der Meinung, dass ihr Ärger reichlich kleinkariert gewesen war, nach allem, was sie mit dem Libera-Trank angerichtet hatte, aber er sagte es nicht laut. Er war froh, dass sie wieder mit ihm redete.

Madame Ringwood hatte Tigris geschrieben, und er blieb in Briefkontakt mit ihr. Die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten ihm ebenfalls geschrieben, was Tigris überraschte, aber er schrieb zurück. Sie wollten wissen, wann sein Geburtstag war. Der Zauber, mit dem Tigris sie belegt hatte, verhinderte, dass sie ihm zu seinem richtigen Geburtstag gratulierten. Es amüsierte ihn, dass sie ihn auf diese Weise umgangen hatten.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte Tigris nur einmal gerufen. Er wollte, dass Tigris ihn mit Hilfe seines Vaters über die Geschehnisse in Hogwarts auf dem Laufenden hielt. Außerdem sollte er herausfinden, wer von den Siebtklässlern eventuell bereit war, sich nach dem Abschluss den Todessern anzuschließen. Das war nichts anderes, als was Draco schon immer getan hatte, eine fast enttäuschende Aufgabe.

Insgesamt war Tigris sehr zufrieden mit allem was er erreicht hatte. Alles bewegte sich in ruhigen Bahnen zum Besseren hin. Er hatte daran gearbeitet, dass er sich im Grunde nur noch zurücklehnen musste, um zuzusehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten. Sein letztes Schuljahr lag vor ihm… Wie es aussah war das Aufregendste, was ihn in diesem Jahr erwartete die NEWTs. Es war ein angenehmer Gedanke.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews an: LaraAnime, hbt3, AvallynBlack, katzura, Lobarie, Chrissi88, eiskugel, Lyonessheart, milva, vege, Die Happy_

_AvallynBlack: Dark Harry in der Summary? Das hätte im Vornhinein etwas viel verraten, denkst du nicht? Der Schwur hat eine magische Komponente, aber... das verrate ich noch nicht._

_Lobarie: Er hat seine Meinung geändert?_

_Lyonessheart: Vergiss nicht, dass das meiste in dieser Geschichte aus Tigris Sicht geschrieben ist. Seine Sicht der Personen muss nicht unbedingt zeigen, wie sie wirklich sind. Narcissa... sie kann nicht ändern was sie ist._

_**A/N: **_

_**Es wird düsterer...**_

_**Wird Tigris Recht behalten, was das siebte Schuljahr betrifft? **_

_**Hat Lucius sich wirklich geändert? **_

_**Was sind Voldemorts Pläne?**_

_**Wird die Prophezeiung sich erfüllen?**_

_**Ihr werdet es herausfinden...**_

_**Im zweiten Teil.**_

_**Mitte August.**_

_Ich wünsche euch allen (sofern ihr Englisch lest) dieses Wochenende soviel Spaß, wie ich sicherlich haben werde! _

_Nur noch fünf Tage! _


	53. Editing

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Alles andere was ihr wiedererkennt, sei es aus Filmen, Büchern oder anderen Medien hat anscheinend auch jemand anders erfunden. Tja, meine Idee diese Geschichte großflächig zu vermarkten und mit „Schatten der Wahl" –Aufklebern die Weltherrschaft an mich zu reißen ist dann wohl gescheitert. Was mache ich nur morgen Abend?_

* * *

**A/N: Ich bin endlich damit fertig, diese Geschichte zu editieren, und damit ihr das auch alle mitbekommt, habe ich dieses Kapitel neu hochgeladen. **

**An der Handlung hat sich nichts geändert, nur der Schreibstil wurde editiert, hoffentlich zum Besseren. **

**Für die Rätselfreunde unter euch: Ich lade euch ein herauszufinden, wann genau Harry aufhört, von sich als Harry zu denken. Ihr dürft auch gerne spekulieren, was das wohl zu bedeuten hat. (Und ja, das ist ein Versuch, euch zum erneuten Lesen dieser Geschichte zu verleiten und dazu zu bringen, meine Editierversuche zu kommentieren.)**

**Und für den Rest von euch, der dies zum ersten Mal liest (und nie in den Genuss meiner stilistischen Grausamkeiten der ersten Version gekommen ist): Ein Teaser für Teil 2:**

Es war ein kalter Septembermorgen. Tigris war früh aufgewacht und hatte nicht mehr einschlafen können. Schließlich hatte er es aufgegeben, sich von einer Seite auf die andere zu drehen, und war aufgestanden. Nun wanderte er ziellos durch den morgendlich stillen Garten, bis es Zeit zum Frühstück wurde. Die kleinen Steinwege bildeten einen Irrgarten zwischen Sträuchern und Blumenrabatten, doch nicht ohne, dessen war er sicher, einen bizarren arithmantischen Sinn, welcher sich allein den geübten Augen der Gärtnerin erschloss. Es war noch etwas Zeit bis zum Frühstück. Die Vögel in den Hecken waren gerade aufgewacht und flohen in flatternden, protestierenden Schwärmen, wenn er sie in ihrer Ruhe störte.

Schließlich erreichte er einen steinernen Brunnen. Die Steine des Bassins waren verwittert, doch das Wasser war klar. Tigris setzte sich an den Rand und fuhr mit der Hand durch das kühle Wasser. Ein paar Wasserkäfer wurden aufgescheucht und flohen in den Schutz der Seerosen, die in der Mitte des Brunnens blühten. Als die Wellen sich legten, sah er auf sein leicht verzerrtes Spiegelbild hinunter. Eisblaue Augen starrten ihm nachdenklich entgegen.

Er betrachtete das Bild gedankenversunken. Ein Jahr zuvor war es ihm fremd erschienen. Nun hatte er fast vergessen, wie es war, in ein anderes Gesicht zu sehen. Dieses andere, grünäugige, jüngere und irgendwie unschuldigere Gesicht. Er hatte es hinter sich gelassen, wie so viele andere Dinge eines Lebens, das nicht mehr seines war.

Wenn er an die vergangenen Monate zurückdachte, die Entscheidungen die er getroffen hatte, fühlte er keine Reue. Harry Potter war ein Symbol gewesen, eine abstrakte Figur. Wenn irgendjemand ihn ermordet hatte, dann war er es selbst gewesen. Er hätte niemals sein können, was alle diese Menschen sich erhofften. Er wusste das mit derselben Sicherheit mit der man einfach weiß, dass die Nacht auf den Tag folgen muss und dass die Dinge nach unten fallen und nicht nach oben. Es war nicht seine Natur. In all seiner Zeit in Gryffindor war er niemals ehrgeizig gewesen. Weder Gryffindor noch Dumbledore hatten Ehrgeiz gefördert. Slytherin tat es. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er Ehrgeiz verachtet hatte, aber nun schämte er sich nicht mehr dafür, ehrgeizig zu sein. Er bildete sich ein, dass sein Ehrgeiz etwas Besonderes war, da er nicht nach Macht an sich strebte, oder Einfluss, oder Ruhm, oder Unsterblichkeit. Nein, er strebte nach Wissen. Man konnte sagen, dass Wissen Macht war, natürlich, und er stritt das nicht ab. Aber es war eine besondere Form der Macht. Eine, die Harry Potter nie wirklich zu schätzen gewusst hatte, als der naive Narr, der er gewesen war.

Tigris ließ seine Finger durch das Wasser gleiten und das Spiegelbild verschwand in kleinen Wellen. Er lächelte.

Harry Potter war tot, während Tigris Malfoy lebte, und dabei war, sein siebtes Schuljahr in Hogwarts zu beginnen. Es war nur gerecht, dass es so war, denn schließlich starben die Schwachen immer, während die Starken überlebten.


End file.
